Dragon Age-A Life Worth Living
by ipegasus
Summary: Tara Cousland and Roland Gilmore have survived their battle with the archdemon. Now, they must learn to maneuver through the many obstacles life in general brings to those who are born nobles. Here we will see just how they will chose to build up a life in Fereldon together. Hopefully. sitting at home with a good book is clearly not on the menu for these two adventurers.
1. Chapter 1

These stories are based on characters created by David Gaider and a modified Ser Gilmore by Immortality for the video game Dragon Age:Origins. This is just for entertainment purposes and not for profit. I recommend the game and its spin-offs because the stories are just too much fun. So much so that here I am writing about characters whose origins are so attractive I just wanted to see where it would lead me and here it is. This is my interpretation. Not to be confused or overshadow the original creators. I have tried to keep them as much in character as I can out of respect for their creators. My characters. well, they are mine. You may borrow them if you treat them nicely. Okay, kill them off it you wish because I probably won't have the time to read it any ways. Too busy writing myself. I hope you love or hate the stories I am about to tell. If you hate it that is fine. I only write for people who like these kinds of stories. And to encourage those who don't to find something better to waste their time with. I'm not a great editor but I can weave a good story. If I make 100 errors out of 13,938 words. That I can live with and I hope you can to.

This story, so far is more of the aftermath of two simultaneous great wars. So, it will be fairly domestic until all of the dust settles and everyone is in their places. My other story takes place much further along in the lives of Tara Cousland and Roland Gilmore and is more dramatic. I can't think of anything that isn't going on in that story right now? But it is a very complex story and I wanted readers to get an idea of what these two are basing their relationships upon before tossing everyone into the volcano. Volcano? No, haven't done that yet but you never know in one of my stories. That story has been written, at least 1000+pages at this point. It's coming but let's take a break and enjoy the scenery for a while before jumping into the really messy relationships shall we than?

A parade unlike any other seen in Fereldon for some time now plowed it's way through the streets of Denerim. People waving banners, some sewn oddly together in different places, being rent upon in the various fights that took place throughout Fereldon were waved eagerly as proof their lands were still there and their people were still to be counted on. A few bitter souls could still be found cursing the names of the victors for they were too caught up in themselves to wallow with them in their own personal losses. But their struggles were to be built upon another day as the new Arlessa of Amaranthine, the Heroine of Fereldon, was there to celebrate their triumph over evil. The archdemon had been taken down and the darkspawn, had, for the most part, been cut and pieced, burning up in pyres stacked some two stories high in some places. The stench, though disarming, was welcomed as proof that the Blight was no more.

So once again, the Grey Warden's or rather two Grey Warden's did save Fereldon and all of Thedas from a fate worse than that of even the Orlesians invasion years before. Some spoke of the rebellion. Of the schemes and ambitions of Teryn Loghain and his cohort, Arl Howe, wondering what was to be done now that they too, were no longer a part of Fereldon's reigning rule? Many questions were still be had. Many more, had reason to ponder their future fortunes as well. With a Country so brought down in so many ways, there was opportunities to be had and many had so much more that still waited to be laid to rest.

Lady Tara Cousland rode along with Eamon's men who escorted her as she rode through the town, much to the people's delight. She smiled and waved as if she was the ruler of all she could see and hear but honestly, it was the end of this parade that she longed for this day. Already there had been some merry-making up to this day that Alistair Theirin was crowned the King of all Fereldon. It was nice but too many questions came her way and what she really longed for is to be far from all of these inquiries. She knew, after today, nothing would ever be the same in her life. Though she walked away from anything to do with her playing a prominent part in the rule of Fereldon, much to even Alistair's disappointment, they both knew, she was only a distraction for him. She could never be what he wanted her to be and live out her life with the man she truly loved. But even that was not going to be so easy for Alistair, now being the king, he made sure by appointing her as the Arlessa of Amaranthine that not only did she have to answer to him but to her brother as well. It seemed it was not enough to be the Princess of Highever, nor third in line to the throne but they made sure, even if she was tempted to leave Fereldon on her own, that her duties would tie her forever to it's land and it's people.

She had once imagined a journey with Gilmore, to finally see that fabled land known as Weisshaupt. After all the tales Ser Gilmore had told her about the Grey Wardens that he learned in his own studies before the Blight it seemed like a land of dreams. Fereldon held so many bitter memories for them both now. Between the squabbling with her parents over their own hoped for union, to the slaughter that took place at Highever, so many nights, when even such creatures as Shreiks could appear to attack them out of nowhere. They wanted to finally live somewhere that they might be able to raise their child in peace. Now, however, that was all dashed when the new king and her own brother made it abundantly clear. The only way they could ensure that Fereldon is safe while it re-structures itself was if she held up the costal regions of Amaranthine along with the Grey Wardens. Her being tainted now meant they only had so much time to secure their land before both she and the king were meant for the Deep Roads. This troubled her greatly. She tried her best to negotiate her way out of all of this but she knew it was for naught. They both were right. How could they trust anyone but their own inner circle while they are this vulnerable. Since Alistair must answer to the throne, she must answer to the Grey Wardens. They could not risk putting another in her place and having another rebellion within the Warden's while Fereldon was still recovering from the aftermath of the war.

It was a sorry burden she now carried with her, as she smiled and waved to these people who she knew really were wondering what was she up to? What schemes will she come up with now? What will become of Fereldon now that a woman rode up in triumph over the very evil most lived in terror of ever having to face. Now that the Grey Wardens, held sway over both the throne and Amaranthine, what did that mean to the remaining nobles, their lands and people? These were all very good questions but not of immediate concern of the woman they had all come out to cheer for in the streets.

As she finally made her way back to the palace, she found her brother upon his own horse riding up to meet her before she could return to the royal stables.

"Fergus, what is it? I was finally returning to the palace. Why are you here? I would have met up with you later on."

"I couldn't take that risk, Tara. The mage, Wynne, she told me, rather informed me, that you mean to go to Hunter Fell soon after this? Is this true?"

"It is. I have to settle some formalities before I leave here. Sign documents, attend certain meeting as well as you do to settle affairs before leaving here in regards to Amaranthine but other than that, it is my plans to go with Roland to meet up with his father finally. Why do you ask?"

"Why? You are not returning than to Highever?"

"It was not my intention to do so right away, why? Is something amiss?"

"Only our parents funeral. All of our people need to be laid to rest. Respectfully of course. Just because we could not do so when it was proper for us to so, doesn't mean it should never be done at all."

"No, of course not. Nor do I mean to leave all of that affair into your lap either. This, duty, I must take on, it is a burden to me brother, you must know that."

"Perhaps but we already discussed this part of it. You know, had I been ambushed and couldn't defend myself you would have to have stood in my stead. We both have carried this burden since we were but children Tara. To turn our backs on it now, that would be, well treason, wouldn't it?"

"It wasn't so much that I was turning away from any of it. It' s just now I must answer to the Grey Wardens."

"Why? The Blight is over. Come back to Highever and live with me. I can hardly run things well by myself. Not, well, as things stand now. I know, it must hurt so much, to even think of returning now, after everything that has happened. I heard what happened to Gilmore as well. To all of those who were left behind. They were my friends, Tara. They gave their lives so that we could live. For Highever, Tara. We owe it to our people to take care of them. So many have lost just as much if not more than we have. If I can go back, facing the fact that I failed my son. My wife. I vowed to protect them with my life and now, I have so little left of all of that. How will I live there without you and not go mad? I walk down the hall of our ancestors'. You know that hall well do you not?"

"Of course I do, what of it?"

"How many times did we both walk it, with our father, carefully telling us over and over how they lived and died so that we could stand there, right there, remember how father told it? They lived and died so that we could raise Highever to be a great land. A land where people can finally be free to prosper, live out their lives, not as slaves but as freemen. Now, I avoid that hallway. I have vowed to take down every portrait. Every picture that stands there to mock me. As if saying to me, I failed them. I was given so much and lost it all. Please, say you are coming back with me or will soon?"

"And what of Ser Gilmore? You know I mean to take him as my husband."

"Must you rush into that now? I mean, I have no hesitation in taking him back into my service. I will make him Captain of the Guards, as he should have been all along. I see that now. I mean, how did he even survive all that Howe put him through? The man must not be human and of course I want him by my side."

"But brother dear, you are forgetting several details. As much as I would like to return to my rather mundane and at the point of the Blight my torturous life under our parents thumb, now, I am to be the Arlessa of Amaranthine. So I can no longer live in Highever and rule from afar can I now? Not if you expect your border to be free from pirates or opportunistic Orlesians. More than that even, whether you like it or not, I am a Grey Warden. Not just any Grey Warden but the Commander of the Grey. You of all people know what that means, Fergus."

"It just means that you are a leader. Another can stand in the place of leadership and answer to you in that regard. I have already placed a Senechel in place. You needn't live there fulltime. Just visit on occasions to conduct business as it were."

"And you trust that another won't rise up in the ranks of the Grey Wardens, in my stead? Maybe find an apostate to recruit and once more the Grey Wardens rise up against their rulers. Are you prepared brother to take on any of that type of conflict now?"

"No, of course not. I have to rebuild my entire army. Almost entirely from scratch. With so many able bodied men now dead to me. Even their children, my son, what little do I have left to build upon. Can a man die of grief my sister? Some days it seems that I can but I must pretend that I am strong. Even when I am not. Is that not the way of things for us?"

"I know. But there is even more to all of this than even all that I have said."

"More? Already you have weighed me down too much."

"Please, Fergus, as you said, we haven't time for pity. I will marry the father of my child, Fergus. Even if it means I have to leave everything I have known behind me."

"What? Why must you play with me like this? Am I not suffering enough?"

"When you face an archdemon and feel it's breath against your throat or find yourself tossed about by an Orc the size of two rooms stacked one on top of the other than we can speak more together about suffering."

"I have faced giant Orcs during the Blight as well."

"And dragons? What say you to that?"

"No, I haven't come across any so far but it doesn't mean that I would tremble with fear in their presence either?"

"If you don't stand back some in awe, than you haven't faced fear yet. Or the grossness of a Broodmother."

"I have heard stories. Since the slight possibility still exists that I might wed again, I rather not."

"It will sober up even a drunken dwarf I promise you that. Even Rory had to catch his stomach upon facing such a monstrosity. It is beyond imagination."

"Best that it stays that way for me. But still, I would take it down, if only for the decency of women by and large. How can such a creature even be made to exist in our realm let alone our imaginations?"

"If only it was left to my imagination. Rory was left so uneasy by it all he refuses to allow me to face the end without his presence. So you see, Fergus, though I'm sure he would consider an honorary post here at Highever, he will not serve again under your wing."

"And why not? Am I not fair? Does he have a more lucrative offer in front of him?"

"He does, with me. You already had lost him and you knew it when you denied his advancement to Captain of the Guards. He was your second. He was the only soldier that could best you and you know it. To deny him out of principle? It was wrong. What our parents did to me was as wrong but what you did to him? What all three of you did, drove him to seek out membership among the Grey Wardens."

"I never made such a suggestion to him? Our parents were concerned that if we raised Ser Gilmore too high, he might challenge my rule. They suspected that his seduction of you could be a plot to push me out of the way. If he could marry my sister and convince her that he should rule instead? It would cause a rebellion. If he succeeded in such a plot. Other nobles might rise up against Highever. Challenge such an upset in their midst."

"What an imagination all of you had? Did father even discuss any of this with Roland? Where were all of these plots of his? Probably something Arl Howe hatched to distract our father from his own treachery. By putting Ser Gilmore aside, it left us weaker. Seeing himself so rejected by the very people that he loved as his own family? It was too much for him. Not only did it break his heart and mine, to be so put down. Treated as if we were ignorant children even though we both knew each other well? We courted for years. It wasn't some passing whimsy of ours. Never had Roland plotted to overthrow your rule, Fergus. You must have known this in your heart. Surely you could have at least discussed it with me? If anyone knew his heart and desires for our future, it was I. So instead you reinforced our parents insanity. Why? I must know the whole truth."

"It is as you say. A part of me would have loved to pass along all of that responsibility onto you instead. Or at least share it with you and even Roland if you both were allowed to wed. Of course my wife would hear none of it. The idea of Gilmore plotting against me could be a real threat. I see now, he only meant to impress our parents, much like I tried, to prove he was worthy of such a bride. Sadly, our parents did not see it that way. And I was too easy or distracted by my own ambitions to trust my own friend and ally. I don't know how to explain to you the pressure our parents laid upon my shoulders at that time. All they could see is that their perfect plans were not going as they wanted them to turn out to be.

Your refusal to marry was complicating matters to their wit's end. Oriana and I also had not produced any more children. Which of course was all my fault. As long as you remained at Highever they had to supervise you. They wanted you married off and then they could concentrate on my problems instead."

"How could our parents be so misled in their thinking? Though we both know things weren't so great between you and Oriana. Her resistance in allowing Oren to be trained up right was a sore spot for father I'm sure. Of course if you could keep your wife with child, than she wouldn't find as much time to interfere with the rule of our castle."

"I did what was expected of me. It wasn't my fault she didn't get with child again. I can only do so much. Our conversation were so trite though as you must well remember. How our parents could have found such a boring wife for me? It doesn't matter now does it? You know I did not hate my wife. Nor did I treat her so poorly. She wasn't very pleased with my duties that required me to have to scout in the Wilds. I suppose she wanted me to act like some old man. Sit at home, drink tea. Smoke a pipe. Get fat and lazy. Supervise jousts and reign over parties instead? Blast it all I say. I really could hardly stand such duties but you know that Tara? Father preached until I felt I was going deaf and an army that is not pushed will fall on it's own swords. That if we did not show our might, others will assume we were the easy target. In the end, that is exactly what ended up happening to us didn't it?"

"Our parents knew this, Fergus. They just felt they could keep order the way that they ran things. Too confident that their soldiers would allow them to make decisions for them rather than think more on their own. Obedience has its' limits and our parents should have seen this. One can only rule so much over the lives of another. They pushed it too far and we all were forced to pay the price for it. There is no such thing as absolute power. Not if we respect our knights and expect their true loyalty. Especially in matters of the heart. Father was a soldier as well? Even he knew Loghain's rise in position was based on his ability to command and control an army, not his nobility. Did he use his dislike of Loghain's move, pushing his daughter, Anora onto Cailan so much that it was intention to punish the two of us for it? Me, because I built up a reputation for rejecting other suitors and Ser Gilmore because he did return my affection? Or did he use Anora's forwardness as an example of why he should not trust Rory's ambitious pursuit of me?"

"I can see how that had an effect on their decision in your case. Though it was never really discussed out loud. Our mother probably had some hope that you might wed Cailan. You were every bit as qualified and would be as well liked by the people had you risen to such a post. Plus, you own training would have made you a military asset. Much like King Maric's mother become in the war with the Orlesians. We all know how ignorant Anora was in the ways of war. How easily her father brushed her aside so that he could rule over Fereldon in her place."

"What a fool. Why did they all have to prove such old fools, Fergus? We really did not have anyone on our sides through all of this did we? And yet, we, our choices, would prove to be the wiser ones and the ones that saved Fereldon from a much worse fate."

"We all make mistakes, Tara. Sadly when you get to our level of rule, the mistakes that we make are very costly. I should have stood up for Rory. He was so loyal to us. Since you too were so loyal to him, I was hoping in time, when father stepped down, than I could change things for the better. It was not prompting that led Gilmore to leave us or my honest wish for him to do so. Even father did not wish to see him leave. Just leave you alone was all."

"But you did turn your back on him, when you denied him the promotion he worked so hard for to earn. Had you but granted his promotion, father would be looked down upon for denying our marrying after that."

"He would have denied him anyways, Tara, out of principle. There was no going around with that. Mother was adamant about the issue. You know that is not my doing at least."

"That may have been but all of you sealed my fate, so now I am answering to what it brought about. You see brother, had Rory left for the Grey Warden's I would not have been far behind him."

"Please! Our parents would never allow such a thing to happen."

"Don't you understand? I would give them no choice."

"And so you would run away? From Highever and your duty to the Crown? All of it for a lusty soldier with no real rank or title. And what, leave me to do all the work?"

"That was the only option open to me. Not to worry yourself too much. I would have made the journey to Weisshaupt. Married with Gilmore and buried my true identity. We would ask nothing of you or my family. You could pretend I was ambushed somewhere. The victim of some cruel plot to get revenge on our father from some disgruntled peasant or lord who had a dispute with him. It mattered not to me at that time. I didn't need a Blight or even a Civil War to know what really is to be my future. I know what is right for me, Fergus."

"You are as headstrong as ever, Tara." He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts before looking back to face her rebellion against his wishes. "Now what is this you were saying to me? Are you with child? I'll kill him, you know that! How could he even take advantage of you like that? Blight or Civil War it was not his right to do so and he knows it! There are still nobles out there who would marry with you despite your predicament. Not as many choices now of course."

"I am with child and still you think you can convince me to marry with another? What are you thinking, Fergus? Do you not even listen to what you, yourself have said? You betrayed your own friend and it has brought us all down. Now? You want to deny him his own child? I wonder which one of us is truly stricken by the "taint"? Maybe it makes a person more sane instead of the lesser for it? It does heighten ones senses more? That is a blessing as well as a curse at times.

For now, I have proven my right to determine my destiny in this Country. If you want me to protect Amaranthine for you than you must accept my terms, brother dearest. I hold within me now the only Cousland heir. If my child is a male, he will sit upon Highever's throne whether you like it or not! I will marry Ser Gilmore and my child will not be a bastard. Best that you realize all that you are getting with me as your ally." She stared back at him with such a look that he was not sure how best to respond back at her with. But her boldness had to be challenged by him in the least of it.

"My ally is it?" Fergus now prompted his horse to step forward a few steps and then back as if he was ready to fight it out with his sister. But his nervousness was showing and he wasn't sure what was his best next move would really be? This move at least gave a little time to think out his own thoughts on the matter to express his concerns. "Yet, to turn you away means to risk our losing all that we have put forth. Alistair will hear none of it. Neither would Eamon or Teagan for that matter. You know, Eamon wants you to marry with the King and I am not against it. If he will accept, the circumstances you are now undergoing that is."

"Alistair and I have already discussed this. At length already. Hasn't he told you all this?"

"Some but he is not so against the idea. Even if it is for more of a show to unite our Kingdom rather than a typical marriage. Aren't royal marriages typically like this? Though it is my feeling that his feeling for you or his wish is for something more formal. He would want an heir. Whether he will accept Gilmore's child as such, whose to say? Now that we at least know you can conceive a child, this is great news to the nobles of Fereldon."

"It never ceases to amaze me how so many of you men find women to be merely pawns for you to spread your seed with? It matters not because I am not going to play your Queen, Fergus. I have made my choice and I am not going to shame Rory by reducing him to only my lover. I fear that his love for me, even though it seems secure, will not tolerate such a choice either."

"So he says he loves you so much but will not share you even if all of Fereldon demands that you play the part you were born to fulfill is that what you are telling me?"

"He feels it would be a greater wrong to bind the King in such a way. Dishonor his own family since it would also deny him a legitimate heir of his own."

"Such a pity than. What would become of his little fife if all of Fereldon falls because we have no heir to place upon our throne? Has he ponder that much as well? Or is so full of his won desires that no one but he matters in this kingdom?"

"What good comes from playing with men's hearts and desires, Fergus? Does none of this matter to you any longer? All would have turned out for the better had our parents not denied Rory's proposal."

"No, you mean if you had not rejected all of your suitors."

"I do not recall Prince Cailan knocking down any guards to woo for my hand. I was up for bidding was I not? Any noble with some money in their pockets or a worthy enough title was good enough for them. Who cared about things like character or even purpose?"

"It is the way of things. We have to keep our holdings secure if we are to remain a powerful force here in Fereldon. Marrying you off to Gilmore leaves you weak. Sure he can fight. I know of few men who would dare to challenge him in a duel who are in their right minds. But I'd sooner marry you off to Bann Teagan for I know he is to be lifted up to the seat of Arl as soon as the King set's his Court into its' proper positions."

"Bann Teagan? He's at least ten years my senior. Has he even made any such inquries to that effect? At all?"

"None to my knowledge?"

"And Eamon. Has he suggested such an arrangement for his brother either? Always plotting out other people's lives. That did so well with Cailan and Anora didn't it?"

"No, I told you, he rather set you up with the King instead."

"He can't be serious. He is only thinking of Alistair's reign. Not our own personal circumstances. Alistair must work alongside Teagan. He would not want to do so if he feels cheated out of a bride merely because of such circumstances. And I will not play games between the two of them either. Don't we have enough scandals going on between us?"

"But it isn't true is it? What some say about you and the King, right?"

"Depends on what is being said? We were never involved as anything but friends. There is no doubt between Rory and I as to who sired this child of mine. I am not going to let any of you get away with suggesting it otherwise either. So you can put that scandal aside, brother. Nor am I going to put Alistair in such a position to torture him by marrying him only to end up rejecting him as my suitor. We both agreed and I have at least proven it so. We had a better chance of having offspring of our own apart than we could ever hope to, together. Things are much too precarious to risk his not producing an heir. Highever needs an heir as well and here you have it with me.

I do still hope that you will once again marry, Fergus. We did not make this child in hopes of ruling over Fereldon with it. We simply love each other. Now, you too have a chance to do the same and we both wish you well in your pursuit. You can tell Eamon, Teagan and the rest that I will serve in Amaranthine and I will do the duty that is called upon me to do but it is my wish to live in the Bannorn. At least when I am not actively training other's to fight for the Grey Wardens or performing my duties to the people of Amaranthine."

"You mean to live in Hunter Fell? As opposed to living at Highever. Have you gone mad after all? Because your words, make little sense to me right now."

"Probably because of your own grief right now. Here, this is what I will do for you. I have promised to go to Hunter Fell, to meet Bann Gilmore. After that is done, I will travel back to Highever to help you carry out the funeral for our parents and those who lost their loved ones. It is my duty and my wish to do so. I doubt Rory will not think it is a wise thing for us to do. Than, it is my wish to return with him to Hunter Fell where we will marry and I will give birth to our child. Away from all of those who would judge me and than you, maybe too harshly, for my own actions."

"If you are to marry than, against my will, you will not do so even here at Highever? Is that wise to do since whether I agree or not, this child will be our only heir and our people would like to know they have a future to build upon here at Highever."

"I will think about it than. But you will do nothing or say nothing publicly against Ser Gilmore and my marrying with him. Or I promise you, I will not cooperate with your scheming. And the good will of Highever depends on your relationship with the King of Fereldon. Who is my friend. If you alienate me I doubt he will do for you all that he will do for me."

"Why is it that I know you must be right? I don't know how you have such a hold on this man, even though you clearly are rejecting any affection he holds for you and what that would mean to both of our lives if you married with him. That is if you held so much sway over the people here."

"Mother and father taught me well in how to deal with people. Alistair and I fought for our lives together. When you depend so much on each other just to survive it does create a bond between people I have discovered. For me, it is more like we share between us Fergus. For Alistair, it just became complicated."

"Because Gilmore showed up. The matter has been spoken of between allies in your group of friends when I inquired about the situation. I wish, since the two of you had been separated and clearly, Gilmore was seeking better prospects on his own, you would have left things as they were and not dug up that old tome once more."

"You seem to have wished or imagined many things that concerned my life. Many of those were purely the product of your ridiculous imagination. But what I feel when I am with Rory is not all make-believe. I love him. And he does love me. If you could only know him as I do."

"That would prove a very provocative situation don't you think?"

"I'm being serious, Fergus!"

"I was merely taking your statement as you presented it to me. Roland had moved on with his life. In doing so you could have easily, even though parted under duress, honorably used that as reason to turn to the future king rather than to a man who had already accepted his fate. As he should have from the beginning. He knew he was wrong to encourage you. All of this trouble and still you pursue the man, Tara. It isn't right!"

"You still refuse to listen to me. Have you no heart left in you at all than? Our mother, she gave up her life to defend our father. She told me she rather end it than face a future without his being in it. I think that was because she loved him? I would do the same without a trace of doubt for Rory. I would not have survived, if I had to depend entirely on Alistair for my life during the Blight. He turned to me for leadership, Fergus. I had never led an army? And I turned to Roland because I knew, I could trust him with my own life. You say he moved on but not in his heart. Neither one of could. Because we love each other. He is my inspiration to live and to keep fighting. It is because of his love for me, that we now have an heir. The Maker has given us one more chance, Fergus to make things right. Can you not see this is so? For me to leave my love now? Would be to walk away from all that I have left of the life I once had and lived so much for. Now, even you cannot force me, except to take my life, to turn away from the man who I love and always will. I can understand that these feelings are foreign to you. But if you can imagine Rory ever turning his sword against you, than you surely can imagine that he would give his life for me and to protect our child from any harm."

"I don't doubt that Gilmore loves you. Or that he wouldn't give his life for yours or that of his own child. He is an honorable man. I'm sorry he had to endure so much to prove that to me."

"And for his loyalty is it not fair that he be given, from your hand, the one person who he values the most? Am I not at least worthy enough to be his boon for saving the kingdom for you?"

"It's just what you are asking, really demanding, of me is difficult on a much higher level than just what I think is fair and just. I too answer to those who stand above me. I agree. He deserves your hand. It is his position though that is my greatest concern. I could have lifted him up to take Rendon Howe's place. He did fight in the Blight and the Civil War. Unfortunately he was overwhelmed because our army was split in half and no man could have overcome such odds in his place. But as you see? Other's in more powerful position must have also seen this and they have blocked my way.

You know, even if I consent to this marriage, you will remain the Arlessa but he will not be lifted up next to you. They would resist even my want to do so because of their own apparent wish to control you. I am still not sure what they have so much against Gilmore or what sort of plots they hope to carry out by placing you in that position of authority. Only as a means I can see in keeping our alliances secure. Which if you cooperate I will keep your position secure. Are you so sure there is not more you are keeping from me, my sister?"

"No, nothing I swear it to you. I can only see it as perhaps a slight on Rory, since Alistair still might be unhappy that he succeeded in our relationship. But I don't understand why he would do this to me since I cannot marry with him and produce an heir?"

"No. It would have been easy enough as well to choose another to lead the Grey Wardens. He could have made you the Arlessa without tying you directly with the Grey Wardens. Though militarily others might see you as weak because of your age and lack of a strong enough spouse?"

"Do you think they felt I would abandon, Roland, in time? As you can see, I have no need for one with the full might of the Grey Wardens at my calling. If need be, as the Heroine of Fereldon, I have all of Fereldon to call upon if I so desired to do this in my own defense. I did lead them into victory."

"This too is reason enough for them to put you in such a position my sister."

"It all leads to putting me and loyalty to the test, isn't it? It almost feels like a dare to me. Will I dare to defy their wishes for my life? Eamon gives me so much influence even knowing I will not take on the role as the Queen."

"Ah, but think on this, Tara? Fereldon's noble, could more easily accept a weak and feeble-minded king as long as they know, besides him is a powerful and influential noble standing, if not sitting, next to him. Now I have no wife. What I do have is a very prominent sister next to me. So if our king, should find himself, dethroned, for so many possible reasons, if I am forced to step forward, you will not have to change your place of influence. As our third, you are not seen as an honest threat to me as my sister. So to outsiders, our reign appears to be secure. And by someone who is not a Grey Warden. So the pieces are so fitted in their places!"

"I do see weakness' in King Theiri's character that others will object to. Especially they feel they are being unfairly excluded or just cunningly ambitious. With Eamon rising up to be the new Teryn I feel it is enough to quiet or keep down the rebels."

"I hope you are right, Tara. I may have prepared my whole life for this responsibility so much has changed in my life beyond my control. A lesson I hope you will learn from in regards to your own loved ones. I just with there was more time to prepare, Alistair for his role. Granted he has just enough charisma to hold a crowds attention. It is businessmen that will challenge his reign the hardest."

"They will but he has mastered the art of avoidance. He is quick with his humor though not as witty as most of us would like. It is how honest a man he is. His aility to stir up a crowd. They respect the King because he too proved to be more resilient in the face of mortal challenges and come out the victor."

"That is a good point. The people love success and power. More than anything else the majority want to be reassured they can go about their business without any outside threats. He also has the favor of the Chantry. This is another powerful resource he seems to with him."

"Enough at least to keep the peace between the King and Reverend Mothers for now. They were not at all pleased to see Alistair leave their order and thus their control over him to join up with the Grey Wardens."

"No I wouldn't think so at all. I feel though it was the best thing that ever happened to the man. They would have kept him at bay when we needed his title to influence other groups to assist us with fighting the Blight."

"It had its' moments. He was so reluctant to step-up to that duty which made others leery of our true intentions Our true success on that matter came to us in out ability work as a group, together. It was more by might that we won the day with most of allies than our tongue I'm sorry to report."

"It often is the case. So goes matters in Fereldon for the time being. Let the Maker give you a son. The King, at least one of his own. Fereldon will not be secure until others can see we do have a succession in place. Until then others will be plotting tirelessly to come up with schemes to unseat this king I'll wager."

"Do not worry yourself so much, Fergus. Alistair has surrounded himself with good counsel. As you say, with this new decree, at least treason will not be one of our concerns at the present moment. I believe Alistair has a sincere goal set to improve on as much as he can to secure our livelihood for this reign. I know, he often is seen as the first one to push his responsibilities on others. But I have spoken with him often enough over what he wanted to do with life if he rose up to serve as our king. He will not be so easily intimidated by his enemies. Once he settles into the job at least I am sure he could do not worse than his brother, Cailan did in the same place."

"I really am wishing for an improvement on that era seriously."

"So say we all. It has to be a priority to see him married. To someone who isn't too ignorant of the Court. But she has to be trustworthy. It would pain me to see another woman like Anora sitting next to him besides the throne."

"Well I do feel we do not need another barren queen. Queen Anora was not a bad influence on Fereldon so much?"

"Fergus she worked with blinders on. There is much corruption that took place by her own father's doing. Eamon feels that some of what happened to him and throughout Fereldon was a direct result of his insistence that King Cailan seek another wife to take her place."

"Only because he could manipulate his daughter. King Cailan though was already growing weary of his father-in-laws interference. It was only a matter of time before the king would be forced into making the changes necessary to save his royal line. A very difficult place to be standing in I can imagine."

"Especially if you have a murderous tyrant for a father-in-law. This is why we have to be so careful to not steer Alistair in the wrong direction when it comes down to his marrying. .Even under this map you so cleverly laid out or really probably Eamon's workings, it is the king whose nuptials that everyone will be concerned with. Who I marry, as long as it is not an enemy of the realm, doesn't matter too much. What matters more as far as I am concerned to the realm is how I manage the Grey Wardens and what will be their place among the people of Fereldon."

"It does greatly matter for our own security here in Fereldon. We must make good use of the Wardens to prove they are an asset and not some ominous threat. Have you already considered how best to use them to our greatest advantage my sister?"

"It has been discussed between, Alistair, Roland and I. We had some discussions that I felt were productive with Riordan also. It is my wish to see at least some representation from any one of the older orders to assist us in the beginning. I have already made some inquiries while I was stuck here in the meantime. We will earn our keep I hope by securing transport. Aiding the local law enforcement in whatever way will put us in the best light. I'm not sending out Wardens to play local guard duty or to break-up a tavern squabble. That is a pure waste of our specialized training. It will hardly win us too many favorites with the locals either."

"No, that is a good choice. I highly recommend that you hold tournaments. Soldiers look forward to them. They draw a paying crowd. Eager recruits as well as serve as a way to prove your worth. If you keep your Wardens hiding in rooms deep inside your castle, people will create all sorts of morbid stories to fill in the spaces you leave too much open for them to do so with."

"That is a very good suggestion, Fergus. I am not so eager to show off what I have learned through specialized training. My advantage comes from my foes being unable to anticipate my moves. Still, I believe we can do this without upsetting too much the secrets all Grey Wardens must bear to protect our society."

"Yes, yes, so I have heard already too many times. How can you be so confident that Gilmore is willing to ride on your bootstraps? He will not chaff as it is you who is lifted up while he will be left but to follow behind you?"

"You put it all so eloquently."

"This is important, Tara. If you marry with him than you have little recourse but to have to live out your life with the man. Even if he grows bored and seeks out other more convenient situations for himself instead."

"Your suggestions are not improving any Fergus. I know that he loves me. That it is not his ambition to over-rule me or to manipulate me to gain power and influence for his personal gain. Only in securing his own home and the well-being of our people in Hunter Fell. He is not opposed to taking on his father's mantle when the time is right. He will do this for our child's security and to fulfill his obligations to his family. For him, this is enough. He tells me he will use these means to help to secure our families safety. He has never brought up to me his own personal need to rise any higher above the station that has already been established for him by his birth. The only other ambition he spoke about is joining with the Grey Wardens. So I cannot see that as a driving need for constant advancement except to continue on this course he has planned out"

"And what of his duties to Highever? Has he forsaken me completely now that he had built a reputation for himself."

"We already spoken about this, Fergus. I have already explained his reasons for that pursuit. He also harbors a heavy, personal burden, because of his cruel experiences under Rendon Howe's heavy hand. You and I will never, at least I hope not, comprehend what a terror it is to endure such torment and torture. His suffering is not so much for his own self, though I can assure you his scars are a miserable site to behold. Just because they clearly state that his story is true. I cried when I first beheld how vicious they were in their treatment of a very honorable knight. The memory of those days still torment him in his dreams. Our friends suffered loudly, while he was so heavily restrained and unable to do nothing to ease their pain."

"It upsets me, every morbid story that comes to me from those days.. From what I have heard and please, let us not speak long on this matter, my wife and son, their death was, swift. You did not hear that my wife did suffer more, have you?"

"I was right nearby, Fergus. So was mother. Had it not been so, Beowulf would have sensed their presence and alerted me sooner. No, I am sure, it was ….without any suffering, other than the immediate pain all deaths bring with it by such means. It was not so, for many others though Rory confessed bitterly. You will have to discuss this further with him, if there is more that you wish to learn. He told me much but I care not to repeat it."

"I am not willing to hear it all either right now. Rest easy, dear sister. It was probably fortunate that at least you were there to fight the Blight more directly in my place. I would not be able to leave Highever to join with the Grey Wardens. You still would have been sent and I would have fought to save our parents at least."

"Things would have turned out much differently Fergus had your forces not been separated. We both know that is true. That is why he did it. I know, had I refused to leave with Duncan? I might not have survived. I really will never know? Howe had everyone murdered. I don't know what he planned to do with me if he caught me? Rory felt he would force me to marry someone of his choosing. At one point in the Civil War Loghain sent troops to try to imprison, Alistair and I. He meant to try us for the murder of Rendon Howe. None of us could see our surrendering to his will as a reliable method for survival. It seemed easier for him to put the two of us out of his way to prevent us from leading a rebellion against his attempt to seize the Fereldon throne for himself."

"Murderous traitor. May his ashes be buried under a pile of manure. To cover up the man's stink. Since you eliminated the men he sent after you? We may never know his real intention regarding your future here. But do we really want to either?"

"You are right. It is a wasted effort. They tortured men though and for what? To what purpose? That is why I think on these things. That is all. As for my influences here in Fereldon and beyond. I just happened to find the opportunity to negotiate with more people from foreign lands and to solve some of their more pressuring issues for them in favor of our good relations with them in return. You could have done the same brother, had you dared as much as I did. But, it is better that I made the sacrifice. Had I died after I had slain the archdemon, the people of Highever would still have you to pull them all back together. What you must now accept is that I couldn't have survived without Roland's help. He has saved my life, many times, in battle. What I could not accomplish with a slight of hand and dexterity, he did it, with skill and brute strength. We won because we learned to forgo our differences and worked to our personal strengths. We all had our sense of pride and dignity but never did it get so distracting as to interfere with our achieving our goals."

"Oh come now, Tara, even I know in battle, much of it comes from your enemy underestimating your skill and tactics. And a lot of miscalculations by your enemy."

"So it does and if we were so naïve or less foolhardy as I know you are really suggesting of us, we might not have won. Because the odds were clearly not in our favor most of the time. And yet here I stand before you. I learned more than you ever really imagined that was possible for me to do. I submitted to our parents rule because I was young, Fergus. I was afraid of what would happen if I just left. Ran away. But I was growing weary of it all. I would have left Highever eventually. One way or the other. Mother made it abundantly clear that Highever was not to remain my home forever. So you see my brother, even when I return I cannot stay and it was never meant for it to be that way. At least this way, I am leaving it happy and I will return, when you need me to. I am not abandoning you but I am helping you. The best way that I can by protecting and making good use of the people to the east of us in Amaranthine. I will die before you even though you are my senior. My fate, as we both understand it now, is already for told. At least, let me have the chance to be happy. Even if it is only for a little while. You, will one day have to step up as Regent to the Crown if not take on the throne itself if we can none of us produce an eligible heir. Hopefully, this will be a son. With Rory, you know he will be a strong boy and a good leader."

"Isn't it his dream now to join the Grey Wardens? What if he fails the Joining? If he too is tainted there will be no more children for you as well."

"He has agreed to put off the Joining of the Grey Wardens as long as he can move about them freely without restraints. As their leader I can guarantee such special treatment until the time comes that I cannot hope to bear any other children."

"And how long will that be than?"

"About ten years, so I am told. This might be our only child. I was also told that it is rare to even conceive a child because of the taint. I … well, I wasn't tainted very long before Rory and I reconciled and we became more involved. It must have happened soon after that considering how far along I am now."

"It is a miracle to have lasted this far. I don't even see how this can be if all that I have heard of your fights are true?"

"They are or were. Really, I rather not spend the rest of my day today recounting all that has come to pass. None of us can accurately predict the future. Just please, leave me to live in peace and I will do as I have promised to do for now. My priority is to keep my child safe from any harm and to marry the man who I have promised to love. Hopefully, there will be more children. At least Rory is willing to try to see if that is still possible and I am willing to see it all through. Whatever that will bring to us from our union."

"I am in no more mood to argue with you Tara over any of this. When you come back to Highever, we will continue with this conversation. You can bring along Gilmore, if you must. We will work out the details than of what the future will be. I have to face Eamon and he is not so easy to deal with when he feels he has his mind made up."

"Please remind him if you must how foul the match between King Cailan and Anora went if need be. Though they were never truly at odds with each other or really rejected the match, so much ill will came of it all because it was a hasty decision. Tell him to think more on that when he thinks of me."

"That won't put him in very good spirits, Tara, but you do have a point. My wife, could do nothing to protect our child when he fell into harms way. Her abhorence to actual combat training , cost her, her life and that of our son's. It is something too we must ponder more on if Fereldon is to survive its enemies in the future. Look here! It seems your keeper has been kept waiting for too long and now he means to gather you up for himself. I hope you know what you are doing Tara. Maker help you and your children when they must answer to the nobles of Fereldon."

"He has blessed me so far! The price we both had to pay to reach this point in our lives was very high indeed."

Fergus than turned his attention to the man who was heavy laden with baggage and a look of purpose with this ill interruption.

"What are you up to now, Ser Gilmore? I am not please with your influence in regards to my sister."

"Yes, you have mentioned this before. The Maker though seems to have different plans for us than previously described. I know you don't like this and won't approve our future plans to be wed. It is all but set. I hope there are no hard feelings between us. You of all people know I have served your family well. I will protect your sister, as I have always in the past, from anyone who would see harmed. My loyalty to your family has not changed. It has reached a level of commitment we both agree is the path we want to take on together. Fergus, I love Tara and you know I have for a very long time. I will do what we both know is the right thing to do to secure my family. We have accomplished what we set out to do here. It is time that we both move forward without delay to fulfill our new duties, my Teryn. Tara? I have what we need to make our journey out. Are you free now my love to leave?"

"I haven't taken care of those documents I mentioned with you earlier Rory. Fergus has held me hostage here for a while now."

"Anything else that you have to say, Lord Fergus, I hope can be addressed in a letter upon further thought. It will be dark soon and I rather Tara and I reach our destination before nightfall. We will still need a room for the night."

"Than brother dear, could you have what needs my attention sent onwards to Hunter Fell? We should reach there in three days hence."

"I will see that it is done. Those documents left can be forwarded as you wish. I will take care of what I can in your place."

"Good. Thank you for your consideration. Safe journey home than, my brother. Be well."

"So it is your intention my sister to leave us right now to who knows where?" He asked her in amusement but his eyes were trying to determine Gilmore's true intent with her.

"I'm afraid I have made other plans, brother dear. But we will see each other again, soon. I promised Alistair that I will not stray too far from Denerim for the time being. Though I did not say how far that would be. You know enough to see you through these dark days but they will get brighter. I promise."

"Rest easy, Tara. That is enough for now. Fergus. I hope you have not been keeping your sister out here all of this time only to bring her more to grieve?"

"No, but how can I make matters worse than they already seem to be? All I can say is you better watch over her well. If any harm comes to her, you will answer for it, that I assure you."

"There is no need to threaten me, Fergus. I vowed to protect your family with my life. Many of my friends died in trying to keep that promise to you. I see you have lived and I have done my duty to your sister as I promised that I would. I am sorry but her need seemed to outweigh your own for protection. Though it was both of our wish to seek you out as soon as we left Highever, Duncan made other plans and when I finally met up with your sister, she would not abandon her duty and so it seemed the wiser for me to help see her through with her quest."

"I see how you protected my sister, Gilmore. Much more than any of us would have expected from you. Now you have put the turn to the screws and we will see how it all turns out for you as well."

"So we shall. Even though it seems that our own loyalties between the two of us have fallen under such trying circumstances. My life and my service remain faithful. To the needs of your sister if not also at the previous level to you. Only as her destiny has now been divided from your own. I am sure you will agree she is the Cousland who is in the greatest need of my protection."

"Come, Rory. " Tara pleaded as she rode her horse close enough beside his own so that she could take his hand to comfort him some from the feelings seeing Fergus now must conjure up inside of him. She knew the two of them still must have unfinished business between them. Especially when it concerned her fate. It was better to leave that until they returned to Highever at a later date. "My brother is not in so fair a mood for us to banter on like this Rory. He needs to rest before his journey back home as do we. I need some peace and quiet right now. So let us leave and I will tell you more of what we have decided between us later on. Fair thee well, brother. I promise I will see you soon."

"Good evening, Fergus."

"And to you as well." Fergus left it at that but he took the steps back up to the palace entrance, in rebellion with his every step. He knew none of the council will be pleased with his sister's actions but they needed her support. He was sure to avoid them all for the most part now this evening. Time better spent in the type of company bound to help him forget the things he knew he had no control over in the meantime. His sister was not going to mourn his losses tonight so neither will he!

"Tara, come let us leave Denerim for now. I know of a place we can stay for a night or two at least. Do you feel up to the ride out? I know, it has already been a long day for you. I take it your brother is not too pleased with our plans is he?"

"No, he wanted me to return to Highever."

"I'm not too surprised. But you know what that would mean right?"

"I do but we must go back. After a time. I must lay to rest my parents. Our people. They deserve a decent funeral."

"Yes, of course. And what do you want me to do than? I will stay in the Bannorn if it will mean peace with your brother. I cannot even imagine his grief over the tragic loss of his family right now. I know he needs you."

"But you need me too? And most of all I need you. You promised I would not have to face all of this alone. I hope you meant what you said?"

"Of course I did. I only meant that I would respect your wishes. You know just the thought of going back to Highever, it troubles me."

"I also know that we must return. Rendon Howe is dead. If you will do better without me while I deal with this, so be it but I rather have you with me. I can deal with my brother. He is going through so much at this trying time and I do feel like I am abandoning him, our family, some. But if he fails to support my cause, to marry you and bear our child in the Bannorn, where we will be safe until the child arrives? Than I will turn my back on him for it. I have told him as much. They cannot force me to serve the Crown against my will. They need me to rule and I will but under my terms."

"I would have never thought you of all people are destined to become our mad little dictator, Tara. But I cannot say I oppose your actions. I can only imagine what you plan on doing with the Grey Wardens once you get those recruits to set upon."

"You talk as if I was Howe or Loghain? They will fear me, some, but more than that, they will respect me. I promise I will be fair in all things. But I will not be weak, Rory, you know that as well."

"The Blight and this Civil War has changed us all. But you I believe are destined for this role. All of the time I have known you, you have trained yourself, in one way or the other, to hone your skills and learn what it means to lead an army. I am happy at least that you will allow me to take over your duties when even you must rest at times."

"Considering what they now are laying upon my shoulders? I don't see when that is suppose to happen."

"Now enough of this. That is for the future to decide. Tonight you promised me that we get to celebrate our good fortune. I only wish that we had already married but I will see it done as soon as possible."

"We need to wait, until after the funeral at least."

"Why? Is our getting married so disrespectful to the dead? My father is sure to be troubled enough that I went so far ahead of myself without doing so on my own? Tara, please, this could be our only child. I don't want it to be illegitimate."

"Nor do I my love. But my brother is in grief by all of this. Eamon has tried to pressure my brother to consider my match with the King. He fears the people of Fereldon will question his right to rule."

"That has already been settled. As well as the other issue. Are you saying he does not agree now? What is he expecting? The two of you could not risk having children. There had to be an heir if possible."

"We agree, my love. Nothing is going to change our plans to wed. I have made that abundantly clear so please stop worrying. Fergus isn't happy that I won't return with him but I know and you do too, if I did, it would only further separate us. I need your protection now. In my condition, I am too vulnerable. I realize this. Not all will be happy to see me take up rule over Amaranthine."

"Especially with so low of a husband I would suppose."

"Let them dare to challenge me. Even if I cannot fight my own battles or it is the wiser if I do not and jeopardize the life of our child. I will raise such an army against them. Ha, ha, let us see who raises the biggest army first, shall we? Amaranthine or Highever?"

"You are being silly now."

"Am I? I do not plan to just take a comfortable seat in Hunter Fell. You will have your work to do and I will have mine. Mine will be to raise the fortune of adventurous children who want to train with my army. I can at least make at least as good an impression as Rendon Howe has in the past."

"Now that, I do not doubt. As much as it might pain me to admit it. Men will be falling over themselves, whether out of honor, wishful thinking or just a better opportunity for their future. Who wouldn't want to serve under a woman such as yourself? I would sign-up eagerly, that I am sure of."

"Stop acting so eager, Rory. I doubt we will find it so easy to recruit people to join the cause of the Grey Wardens."

"With the right pitch? All things are possible. I think that after a Civil War and especially after such a Blight, there will be more than a few seeking out the stability that being a Grey Warden brings. Even at such a cost."

"Much like Oghren felt there would be those who would transform themselves to become golems, right? We will see how it all turns out. I was just making sport of my brother and his arrogance at times. Love you or not, you will be his brother-in-law soon enough."

"That is comforting to think about. Better that I don't at this moment. So we are ready to leave, now that all is taken care of here?"

"What about our things? I need to retrieve them for our stay away from here at least."

"You haven't very much that you gathered up on the road. I packed some of your belongings here. I hope this will work out for you until you can re-establish ourselves an retrieve what is left, if anything, of yours at Highever."

"I didn't take notice that you already had my saddlebags with you. If you just let me re-attach them to my saddle, we can be on our way than."

"Stay up there. I can manage that here." Rory than dismounted smoothly from his own horse to get the job done. "Just, if you can help me a little their these buckles, we can finish up and start out on our way."

"Hum …." He started after a brief pause.

"What's the matter, dear? I didn't catch your finger did I?"

"No, not at all. I was just thinking. Today, we really are starting the beginning of the rest of our life."

"In many ways that is true. I think we got a little ahead of ourselves in one regard."

"One or two? But than who is really counting? Once we marry those other two won't matter much to most of the people that we know."

"It is unfortunate that we have to put off our getting married."

"That is not my wish."

"Nor is it mine. But you have to agree, if we do so before we lay my parents to rest, some might think we contrived their passing away for our own purposes."

"No, one who knows us would think such thoughts."

"It seems even those who have, did not trust us Rory."

"Why not? Who didn't trust us?"

"My parents to start with. It seems they convinced my brother to think that you were using me to challenge his reign as Highever's leader."

"Why would I ever do that? I told your father I was just in love with you and worked hard just to make you my wife. I had no sordid plots or wicked schemes otherwise."

"I know. It doesn't matter. They probably just used this story to turn my brother against one of his best friends."

"That could have gone very poorly for them. If he believed these lies it could have gotten me killed. Then what good would I be to them dead?"

"Conveniently out of my parent's hair. We knew the risk. Just tell me once you left with Duncan, if he accepted you, you would have kidnapped me. Taken me away from my horrible predicament."

"You want me to say yes, don't you?"

"Of course I do. Wouldn't you have missed me so much? How could you live without me?"

"I don't even want to imagine such a life. At least as a Grey Warden it wouldn't have seemed like another lifetime spent missing you by my side."

"I noticed you showed no interest in becoming a Templar. Even after you had given up hope of our ever being together once again."

"That is true. You would have liked that better wouldn't you?"

"Men have done such things for love."

"You didn't join the Chantry either."

"I hadn't given up hope yet."

"Than, after I went through with the Joining, and because I missed having you to irritate me as well as make my life completely miserable on any other level of existence short of having such amusement. I decided that the only way I could ever live out the rest of my already limited lifespan was to return to Highever and save you from your wretched fate. I'm sure some storybook would educate me on these matter and I would have to come to my senses to see this was the only correct choice for future happiness."

"Quite right! You could kidnap me. Hold me for ransom. We probably could use the money!"

"Because just your being missing isn't enough of incentive to have all of Fereldon coming after us."

"First, they have to offer up the ransom."

"Than we have to get the money. Since you were not going to give yourself up for it that would mean I would have to kill, maybe some of my friends."

"No, we can just give them some tainted wine. Something to just put them to sleep long enough for us to make our get away to Weisshaupt."

"But than, the Blight would come and since we were not there to fight it, all the people of Fereldon would die. Who knows how many other's until finally some brave Grey Warden will succeed in dying for the task."

"It might have ended sooner than that? We do not know this for sure. I couldn't have been the only Grey Warden who could successfully put down the archdemon?"

"You're right. I might have had to come back and done it just to save Fereldon from its wickedness. Then try to avoid being hunted down for the bounty on my head."

"That is so very kind of you, Rory! No wonder I love you so much! Wouldn't you think if you slay the archdemon and my parents didn't fall as they did then they would have to accept you as my husband?"

"I cannot really say? Your parents were very stubborn people."

"I know. But since I would be fighting along side you, I would beg for your life. The king would have to offer you some reward and the rest of Fereldon would be bound by honor to abide by it. And so our story comes around full circle!" She rode over close to him to give him a peck on the cheek.

"That is all I get for killing the archdemon for you? You know it would have been hard work to have to do it myself."

"How would I know that? I never fought an archdemon before in my life. But I do believe it is very hard work to do so!" So tried once more to kiss him and this time, he grabbed a hold of her leg so that he could hold her steady and really kiss her.

"Whoa! That is a lot to ask just for killing one little dragon."

"Or whatever it was. I would have expected a lot more for killing a Broodmother." Rory wryly looked over to her in response.

"At least for that, I would have to agree with you." She smiled back at him and he started to laugh over their funny teasing.

"If only our lives were this easy to solve." Rory stated with some sorrow ringing in his voice.

"I wish it was too. But we love each other more for our struggles with it all. Here let's go now. Before anyone tries to stop us from leaving, again! Now catch up or I will leave you behind!"

"Crow all you want to but only I know how to get to our destination."

"I can make one up if you like?"

"Maybe next time, love. Your home is a little too comfortable and tonight I rather we have less company than more. Even if I would be daft to deny that finally a chance to defy your parents wishes and sneaking into your room was something I thought of too many times I care to confess to in the present moment."

"So you say, so bravely now that they are gone from us. I hope this place you are taking me too has food. I don't mind not having yet another meal with people who enjoy making sport of me and my many, "adventures" on my own. The idea of our finally getting away on our own, is too exciting for words."

"Good. I promise there is food. All people still eat here in Fereldon." He said laughing at the thought.

"I am hungry."

"Yes, I got that idea. Hopefully, the rest of the people aren't too hungry than."

"Why?"

"Oh, I was just thinking, it was bad enough once the taint set in for you but now? Things might be getting worse."

"When I can eat that is. After this ride, well, the whole days event, even. Maybe we should have stayed around to eat dinner?"

"I thought about it but decided we would have better luck if we ate out tonight."

"But the food at the palace is rather good."

"True but the conversation? Even if you could manage to pull yourself away from it all I am not sure that I can. Besides, you said you wanted to get away from all of the attention didn't you? To be alone, except for me of course."

"You did say we were going out to celebrate didn't you?"

"I did! But I didn't say we had to do so with all of Fereldon."

"How will we be able to go anywhere that they won't recognize us? Or at least me tonight?"

"That might be a problem but since I am acquainted with these people I think we can do so without too much commotion."

"Than I am just going to have to trust that you can pull this off than."

"You can trust me."

"Sometimes. I've gotten into trouble for doing that in the past."

"Situations sometimes are out of my control. You shouldn't be disappointed this time. I promise. It isn't a trick. Why would I do that now?"

"You like to make fun of me."

"Only in good humor, I promise. Are you really concerned that I am up to something?"

"Maybe it has just been a long day. I hardly fought the Blight by myself. This entire hero worshiping idea isn't something I am too fond of. I can't say I enjoy being in the spotlight. At least by myself this way."

"It is safer in a crowd isn't it?"

"Especially when your enemies have you so outnumbered. I don't know how Fergus can stand it."

"It has its' good and bad points to it. It is nice to have the freedom to make choices for yourself isn't it? Many people have their life all planned out for them."

"Some people seem to like it that way."

"But you? I didn't get that impression from you at least?"

"No, not me. Isn't that why we are trying to avoid the party at the palace tonight."

"I don't mind it sometimes. But tonight I know few people will be happy that we have made our own decisions. It is difficult to celebrate when not everyone is happy with your choices I know."

"I know. Do we have very far to go?"

"Not too far but we really do have to stay outside of Denerim if we want to escape too much attention."

"Very well. Let us make way before someone starts to miss us..""

"I can tell you are not very happy about that decision. You understand though if we dared to show up at the palace once more, we are inviting others to find reasons to delay our departure."

"No, I understand your reasoning. I am anxious for us to reach our destination. So, please, lead on than so we can hopefully arrive soon enough to secure good lodging."

"Right. Just follow me. It will be a little short of a two-hour ride depending on the road conditions but I promise it will be worth our effort to stay out there."

Roland started off and Tara followed him as they made way across a well-worn path for some time out of Denerim. It was forty-five minutes before they turned off the main road and to a road that though cleared for travel, it was lined on both sides by a heavily wooded forest. There were all sorts of strange noises echoing through the trees but nothing so odd as to alarm them. They both grew up in an area that was well situated to a long, flowing river that offered a dense forest following across to the opposite side of the well stocked waters that separated Highever Castle from a wild forest that supported plenty of game to keep the people well fed out in that territory.

Still it did cause them to travel at a slower pace for they both knew from experience that it was a good place for highwaymen, paid assassins, maybe a few imbeciles who think that kidnapping nobles is a sure way out of their financial troubles. So they rode close together on this expedition. Vigilantly keeping watch for when trouble did come upon them but this time at least, possibly because they were both traveling heavily armored, they found no trouble on this pass through to the country inn.


	2. Chapter 2

They rode out for a little more than an hour's time before reaching a farmhouse situated along a river bed. It was a cozy Inn that often served hunters, trappers and other travelers who made the trip between Denerim and the surrounding provinces to the East.

Slowing down now Tara followed close behind Roland as he approached a wooden post positioned for travelers to tire up their horses temporarily upon. The two of them dismounted from their horses.

"Should I bring in my saddlebags now or is there a barn to keep our horses in, I hope? It seems a little out of the way but still the idea of leaving our horses out here doesn't seem like a very good idea." She looked around taking in the heavily wooded surroundings. Noting that the sun was sinking now and in less than two hours it was sure to be difficult to see outside very easily.

"There is. Here, if you pass your saddlebags over to me, I'll carry it in for you. They will send someone out to put our horses into the barn out back." He unbuckled his own saddle, than tossed it over his shoulder before walking over to take her own from her arm.

"You have that there, all right?" She moved to straightened out her saddlebag so that her partner could balance it better on his other shoulder.

"What? I have it."

"It was leaning some. I feel a little awkward using you this way."

"Why?"

"I don't like using you like some sort of servant that's all."

"When we are on the road as a team I realize your need to feel more independent but right now, indulge me some. I promise, no one is here to tease you about it. I thought by now you were use to using me as your pack horse." He laughed at the thought of it.

"It just makes me look helpless, that's all …"

"You don't have to impress me. Not this way at least. Even though Leliana isn't here to berate me constantly, even I know enough to see that you need to stop acting like the seasoned warrior. Until the baby arrives, you have to stop straining yourself so much."

"I guess you are right. My other suit of armor I can't get into now and this one is starting to chafe me some. I am happy we finally arrived to our destination."

"I don't know why I didn't even think about that." walking now alongside her as they headed toward the inn's front door. "Than again this is the first time you have ever actually admitted you really are with child."

"I know."

"Traveling by horse probably isn't the best way for you to be traveling either right now."

"I suppose we can borrow a carriage. Why does suddenly acting like a princess just feels so wrong to me? How do other women travel in such a condition?"

"Coaches run between towns for travelers. Several do stop at this place. We could travel out that way but without advanced notice getting to Hunter Fell would take longer than if we ride. Than again there is the problem of our being recognized by fellow travelers."

"Right. Can we hire drivers out here to take us where we want to go? That must be possible isn't it?"

"It might be. We would have to reign up your horse at least to do so. I could board it here but it is quite valuable. I didn't plan this out very well did I?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. After a day or two, it might be best if we ride back to Denerim. It is safe to leave our horses in the palace stables. Or better yet, have a couple of boys ride out with us? You do have horses at Hunter Fell that can be ridden out for their way back home don't you out there?"

"I'm sure we can get the boys back if they ride our horses out there. Only you need a rider. But if you cannot ride for a few months, it might be best to stable your horse at the palace. Let your brother make arrangements to get her to Highever if you wish?"

"But we are to stay at Hunter Fell are we not until my delivery, right? I rather am able to take care of my own horse than trust that someone who isn't use to handling her will cause her some injury that cannot be undone."

"We will go on then with the first idea."

"But are you saying you will ride out with our coach?"

"Of course. Is there something wrong with doing that?"

"It is just having to ride alone doesn't suit me very well."

"I see. I really need to bring my horse out with us. Think about if there is any trouble on the road. I will feel ill equip to handle such situations swinging a sword against riders. Not to mention look very unprofessional doing so."

"And still I must travel out to Highever in this condition as well."

"We will hire a maid for you than. That can't be any trouble and than you will have some company on our ride out to Highever. I can ask here but it might be better to take in a girl from Hunter Fell since we will be spending most of our time out there I think."

"Yes, that will do." the conversation stopped as the noise level rose. Rory motioned for his new fiancée to take a seat on a bench set near to a counter so that she could rest while he made their sleeping arrangement with the manager.

"Good evening, soldier. What can I get for you tonight?"

"We need a room. The best one that you have, please."

"Right you are. Is it for you and your lady there or are you looking for two separate rooms here."

"Just one will be fine. It is in the back right? I'd like a good view of the valley in the back. Not blocked by the barn. I know some of them are but not all of them."

"I see you know this place well than. You've stayed here before than have you two? I don't seem to remember you though?"

"I usually came here with a party of men and you are right, it has been sometime since I have had anytime to travel out here. Really anywhere at all. There seems to be a good crowd here tonight. Anyone I should be concerned with might I ask?"

"Where are you from? Depends a lot on that I'd wager."

"We are from Highever but we are traveling out to my home in Hunter Fell first. In a day or two depending on how my lady feels about the place."

"So, you grew up in the Bannorn than? Good on you. But than you say you are moving onto Highever. If you don't mind my saying, there was a big to do in Denerim and most of these people here either came from there or traveling through on business. How worried are you about trouble than?"

"Not too worried. It is just my lady and I as well am recuperating from the whole Blight ordeal, just like everyone else is. I brought her out this way because I remember it being out of the way of sorts and the grounds are nice. It isn't Highever but it reminds me some of the things we like most about there."

"There are some gambling types here. They are locals and not staying the night usually. Mostly out of town folks this week. Some regulars. If you don't go around here looking like you just got out of a fight or dressed up like a couple of soldiers, people here should mind their own business. I hope anyways."

"Just please let me know if there is someone I need to be careful of."

"You aren't wanted for any crimes are you? People do come out this way, highwaymen; a few soldiers looking for extra work maybe. I don't like trouble here and I don't give credit either for my rooms."

"No. I have a home in Hunter Fell. My lady is from Highever and her home is there but not for long. We just have some business to attend to out there before we can settle down for awhile in our home out there."

"Business, eh? Settle up with the folks and all right? Probably best that you do if you are taking their family away from them it is. So the two of you aren't married are you now?"

"Hum ….that fact isn't really necessary is it? I rather you not go talking away about our personal life if you don't mind. I'm not stealing her away or anything like that. Her parents died during the Civil War. That is why we must return to Highever. It was …unexpected."

"Not many saw that one coming I bet. So I take it the name you will be giving me isn't your own? I'm supposed to trust that you aren't breaking any laws and bringing me in any trouble yourself?"

"I'm not breaking any laws. Listen, I was a knight serving at Highever in my past life. Few of us escaped from the rebellion alive. This is why I know of this place. I brought my fiancée out here to get her away from all of the partying going on in Denerim right now but we would still like to enjoy ourselves while we are here. The grounds are nice and I think she will like it out here. As long as too much attention isn't brought to us. We just want to spend a little time together before moving onward on our journey back home. Just like any other traveler would, right?"

"So, are you going to tell me who you really are, or aren't you?"

"Do I have to, to stay here? I mean, I'm not really anyone too special but I rather not see my name on the registry if you don't mind?"

"So you are a noble than trying to pretend you are just folks so no one will give you any trouble. Why would anyone here care? Unless, you find sneaking around is necessary. That lady over there is with you. Well you both are wearing some might fine armor for even knights. Neither one of you are wearing Highever's colors either."

"Because we are no longer associated with Highever. We got around quite a bit during the Blight. We managed to pick up some good armor, weapons, along the way during our fights. Listen here, you are making this rather complicated and my lady really needs to get settled and out of that armor. I've told you the truth. I do own a home in the Bannorn or well my father does and I was a Knight of Highever in good standing. I am not a bandit, highwayman or pirate. Here, my coin is good and if we can stay here peacefully and you can keep the trouble under control we will stay here at least two nights. If the room is as I want it to be."

"Fine, fine. I just have to be careful out here. I can tell you aren't any hunter or trapper just by the looks of you. Nobles bring in their own sort of troubles and hardly make their way out here unless they are trying to conceal their whereabouts. I suppose this isn't too bad of a place for a nice little vacation? I don't advertise much. Just word of mouth. Do well enough in peace time, as you say, with soldiers all moving about as well. Can't say how long it will be before that type of business picks up again."

"Our room? Is it ready?"

"Here, take this key but do you plan on eating some tonight than?"

"Yes, of course. I hope the food is still as good here as I remember it being."

"As good as we can make it. Supplies are still rather limited but we have the woods out here and grow my own garden so we like to think it is good enough out here. Just, if you can find a table, I'll send the girl over to set you up with some supper and have the room gone over by the maid since I can tell just by your mannerism; you are the picky type aren't you?"

"For my ladies sake I am. I want her stay here to be a nice one. If I can just, well, I suppose I can just stash these bags under the table but our horses need water, fed and stabled while we are here, as well."

"Rode in didn't you? I'll send the boy to go get 'em. Yours the only one out there than?"

"Not sure now? Mine is the dark sable one and hers' is basically black. It has a white patch upon its face and hooves. Well, if you have a man rather than just a boy working your stables, best you send him instead. Our horses have seen a lot of … well, actions during the Blight you see. If my lady was feeling better and our room was ready, I could get them myself but I don't want to leave her alone right now. I know she is hungry and hasn't eaten for awhile."

"I'll see what I can do about that! If they are too much trouble you will have to deal with them on your own but by than the room you are asking for will be ready. We just got rid of a party not soon before you came in so better to deal with it now than have to run around trying to please you two tonight."

"Thank you. Just put me down as Swindon if you would please? I don't expect anyone to come looking for us out here but better to be safe than sorry for the time being."

"Swindon of Hunter Fell than."

"Wait, isn't the Bannorn enough for you? I mean you know where we are from but does everyone else have to?"

"Who are you people anyways?"

"It isn't really that important is it?"

"Maybe?"

"Just take my money and let us get something to eat. If we are too much trouble for you, we can leave in the morning."

"Well, it wouldn't be good of me to turn away a lady who might not be feeling well. Just don't cause me any trouble and she doesn't have anything contagious either or maybe a disgruntled person who might come looking for her or you for that matter?"

"Such an imagination you have here! I told you her parents have passed on. We are just passing through here like any other travelers who are making their way through here."

"I don't like this. Not one bit but you can have this room for the night. Any sort of trouble …"

"Why would I think you never have any trouble here, at all? An inn that is hidden deep in the woods where only those traveling by certain means would bother to stop at in the first place?"

"That is none of your business. If someone dressed up like you are needs protection than what am I suppose to do out here? I just don't want my place all messed up because you can't keep your own business to yourself."

"I assure you, we will cause you less worry than a band of soldiers traveling to and fro between territories at least."

"You've got a point. At least she doesn't look drunk. Keep it that way."

"I will. My key than?"

"Here, take it. No trouble and keep the bickering to yourselves."

"I'll try." Roland took the room key and hoped this would still turn out to be a good evening.

"Please tell me everything is settled here? It seemed to be taking rather long considering you knew of this place in the past?"

"I didn't want to bring too much attention to us and he was very noisy unfortunately. I had to at least bargain with him some because we do want a nice room. Hopefully, the view outside will be what I remember it to be like from before."

"Thank you than for your persistence. Can we go to our room now? I am very hungry now. I think my stomach is settled enough but this armor is still very uncomfortable to have to sit around in. Not to mention people keep staring over at me. I'm afraid someone might recognize me from this afternoon."

"He asked that we find a table to get something to eat. He wanted to have our room checked out before we went up there since it was recently vacated, so he said."

"I see and our horses? They will be cared for as well?"

"He is taking care of it. If they have any problems he promised I'll be the first to know."

"I've been marching her around all afternoon, so hopefully she won't be too fussy. Here, comes someone."

"Good evening on you. What can I get you now?" a woman addressed them kindly.

"Some wine would be nice. Get us the best that you have. Bread and cheese to start and what do you have that is your best to offer us?"

"My, my, well than, it all depends on your taste. Fish or game?"

"Game for me. Just fill up my plate if you would. And what do you want, Tara?'

"Is the fish fresh?"

"Of course. There's a river out beyond the meadow so we get it fresh every other day here. Everyday when we are busy. I have some nice trout still left if you like? A black bass probably as well. Shellfish came in too if you prefer?"

"It all sounds good. I'll take the bass and a variety of shellfish. Some red meat, just some would do and vegetables of course. Better get in a good variety of them."

"Is that all than or should I just bring you some of all that we've got? Some appetite for a lady who doesn't look so hearty here. Think you've been starving for days."

"Not quite but I am very hungry. What I cannot eat I'm sure my other half will finish up."

"That at least looks possible here. So should I just be bringing out a bottle of wine but with fish and game? Do you want red or white or both? I mean how much of a party do we have going on here?"

"I did come out here looking for a good time. Bring us one of each and we will decide which we like better? Two bottles of wine isn't too dangerous is it? Not with all of that food I'd think?"

"Fine with me! You have to eat it! You two are staying here than?"

"We are does that matter?"

"Only for those traveling after you. Better to be staying than riding out with all of that food in your stomachs I was just thinking."

"Probably right."

"We are very hungry. If you could bring the wine, bread and cheese as soon as you can, please?"

"Right on it for you. It'll be right up!"

"Thank you very much."

"Nice manners. At least hopefully you can afford all of this stuff."

"We can indulge some." Rory stated looking over at Tara with a look of amusement.

"Hopefully the service is good before you start eating the furniture. That is a lot of food. You are that hungry?"

"I am, does that amaze you?"

"My pocketbook some? But I think we can manage it. I didn't bring too much with me for this trip."

"I have money if that is your concern. My credit as well is reliable if need be."

"The innkeeper informed me he expected payment in coin. I should be able to cover at least this. If you insist on eating all that they have out here? I might need you to pitch in some for the room."

"I am sure if we need an account he will not deny me at least. You? He might have to ponder the request."

"Very funny. At least your appetite isn't ruining your humor any."

"It will if they delay much longer. I'm sorry but you know how it is for me. I have to think too about the other reason. I can survive without a meal now and then but I don't want to make anyone else suffer for lack of substance."

"Nor do I. I doubt you can eat all of that but you are right. Now I am hungry too. I'll probably eat what you cannot if it is here at our table."

"I thought as much. And you did steal me away from a grand feast. Already I am finding it hard to not think about all of that good food going to waste. But I keep reminding myself who we had to eat it with and I probably would have to leave the table hungry if we stayed. Rory, after I eat some bread and cheese, do you mind asking after our room? If I am going to stuff myself, I am not going to be able to do so dressed up like a tied up turkey."

"Ha, ha, yes, I can imagine your dilemma! However am I going to get use to seeing you so rounded out?"

"Yes, please, go right ahead and make me feel worse about having to go through all of this now. It wasn't bad enough during the Blight."

"I'm sorry. Really I am. It's just you are so slim and I've never even thought of you in that way."

"I can stay at Highever if you wish me to. I'd probably have to avoid my brother most of the time. I can take my meals in my room or out on the terrace if need be. Anything to avoid his crass remarks about my condition. He is sure to hound me ceaselessly over my issue of marrying you as well. I will do what you wish though. It isn't like I haven't already had a lifetime of experience dealing with Fergus."

"I wouldn't do that to you. If only out of morbid fear that he will finally wear you down in your condition and convince you to change your mind in his favor. Either that or you two will create your own civil war between each other. No longer do we have your parents to try to keep the peace."

"Or to create more problems for us. It is just I can deal with Fergus' attitude but I know my heart would not sit well if you were displeased with me in any way right now? Suddenly, I realize, I have lost all of those who called me a friend. All I have left to me are ghosts of those I loved and who loved me as well." her eyes started to well up with tears and Rory instinctively scooted his chair abruptly close to her own.

"Here, Tara. Let me hold you close. It's going to be better. Just give it some time. I wish our room was ready. Look here, I see someone coming out with a tray. Some food will settle you up. I wasn't thinking before I spoke out like that. I didn't say it to hurt your feelings any either." stroking her bowed head and running his hand down her back, to and fro, he tried to comfort her some out of her misery.

"There now, I've brought something out for you to eat, miss. Please don't cry now. Whatever it is will pass." A young boy spoke up as he sat down a tray of food to start them out with.

"Oh, thank you. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to cause a scene of anything. It's just been a long day and I was thinking about my family that I lost, that's all. Please don't worry over me."

"That is very bad news than my lady. I know. Lots of people coming through here have the same stories. We took in the stragglers for a while here ourselves. I lost family here too. My pa and me brother, Andrew, won't be coming back to us, so I hear. But a pretty lady like you? You shouldn't be so sad, crying and such, now."

"That is kind of you to say and I am sorry too for your loss. But here I am crying like a baby and my fiancé here lost his own mother when he was but a young lad. At least I had both of my parents growing up. You had to leave your father's home too, when you were but twelve years old. Who am I to act this way?"

"Twelve you say? That's how old I am. A boy has to do what a boy has to do to get by. I'm sure you understand that as well, sir."

"I do and it didn't turn out too badly for me in the end. It wasn't easy, leaving my home. I cried some too for awhile but actually, I had this pretty girl as you pointed out, to help me get through it all."

"I could use a girl like that!"

"If only we were all so blessed but keep your eye sharp. You never know when she will show up in your life. Already I can see you have a good heart and not afraid I hope of hard work. The reward for it can be sweet indeed."

"If it gets me a lady like this one, I don't mind. She is your lady isn't she?"

"She is so don't get any ideas."

"Oh, no, sir! Just by looking at you I can tell you are way out of my field. But than they do say I am a charmer, they do!"

"He is kind of cute. And kind? A little young don't you think?"

"See what I mean? And eager to learn as well! Better keep her close if you want to take her with you when you leave. I haven't anyone special right now in my life."

"And I am the one paying the tab here so better run off with you before I start thinking I haven't a good work out for today."

"Right you are! I was only trying to be sociable, that's all there is to that."

"Good come back. Now Tara, can you eat anything?"

"I'm going to try. I think this babe is changing me more than I expected. I'm afraid I didn't grow up too much around babies after all."

"And with servants and nannies it is understandable. We will have to also find someone who knows a little bit more than we two do about these sorts of things."

"It would help matters. I won't really need a nanny to start out with. I don't want to strain our budget too much. I don't know what Fergus has but I'm sure in time he will recover what was stolen from us. I will have an income from my own holdings in Amaranthine as well. I expect at least a dowry, if not a regular income from my brother as well. He won't like it but it is due me and he knows my parents would not deny me once I was wed."

"They might have if you ran away to marry me. He isn't going to be too forthcoming. I have money put away and I can at least feed and give you a comfortable place to stay. I admit it. I haven't been home in many years. I have no idea what we will be up against but my father has not sent me word that he is struggling financially. We maintain a staff of our own. I will only need to hire someone to help you with your needs. I'm sure I can find women in need of work. Especially after this blight."

"So do I. I just didn't want you to worry about money. I'm sure it will take some funds to build up the Grey Wardens but money too will come from other, more established orders. We have an income as well from Soldier's Peak."

"That's right. I wonder what the order plans on doing with that property out there?"

"It seems they hardly missed it? We will have to see what the future brings. If we need it, we will make use of it. If not, I'm sure Alistair will sell it off. Either way it is still an asset that is bringing in an income to us."

"Now I understand why they don't want to let go of you. I'll have to keep a tight reign on things in your regards my dear. As well as improve our security at home."

"And I will also have to pay taxes to my brother. I will expect him to send out one of his own men to come to collect his money. I am not going out of my way to pay him."

"Never fear, since he must come to me to feed his people, so, it will come back to us there. Suddenly, I feel like a very wealthy man!"

"Let's not spend our money too hastily just yet. First, Hunter Fell has to be able to feed all of those people. The hardest part is trying to assess how many homeowners have been lost and reclaiming, than reestablishing those residents so that we have money to even collect."

"We have our work cut out for us but we will rise to the occasion."

"Speaking of getting up there, now that I have something in my stomach at least, could you find out about our room? I need to change. People keep staring over at me."

"And when you change into your clothing do you expect a different reaction out of them?"

"At least I won't be such a spectacle. I am not here to entertain them but I do want to look nice for you tonight."

"That is thoughtful of you. I just want you to feel comfortable. I can work around whatever it is you are wearing if need be."

"You are such a rogue!"

"No I am the warrior you are the rogue remember?"

"However could I forget? Just look at you! That poor boy was trembling in his boots when he got a good look at you."

"Don't forget too, I am such a brute as well! Try not to take too long up there. I might be hungrier than I thought I was."

"So go ask about our room than. The longer I have to wait to eat something decent the longer you have to wait for more of company."

"I long only for your companionship."

"You are such a liar."

"Not so! Companionship covers many different situations. Especially here in Fereldon. Here, I'm going now!" rising from his seat he left to walk over to speak with the innkeeper.

"Hello, remember me? Is my room ready for habitation I hope?"

"Getting a little anxious there are you now?"

"I have good company but I need my room."

"Go ahead than. Up the stairs, down the hall to the left. All the way down since you had to have a room with the best view. You are lucky to have it."

"I paid good money for it. The fireplace? Will you be taking care of that or do I have to do it?"

"If it isn't already lit I can send someone up to do it for you if you don't want to get your hands dirty none."

"I appreciate the good service here. Thank you,"

"Your welcome."

He strode back to his table noticing Tara was right. People were staring their way a little too much. When she left he needed to hurry up their order or ask for it in portions if need be. She will enjoy a walk outside and the night did seem pleasant enough to do some exploring before they finally retired.

"What did he say? Do I need to get up and give him some inspiration?"

"Hold you knife my love. Here is the key. He said it is up the stairs, down the hall and all the way to your left. That's quite a journey so please be on your guard for me. Maybe I should go up there with you?"

"No, I will be fine. You said this isn't a dangerous place. I promise …." she stopped to kiss him quickly before she pulled up her own saddlebag," I'll be as quick as I can. It will be a little more difficult without a maid but I should be able to get dressed well enough on my own. You can help me with any ties when I get back down here."

"It isn't my job to tie you up but the other way around isn't it?"

"Best that you get good at doing both until I travel with a maid but I already know that you are good at it."

"I've had a little practice on the road. Wait Tara, I really didn't want you to have to carry all of that. Don't you carry a satchel or something? Rather than have to bring up your saddle as well with you?"

"I don't think so and I really do not want to sort out my clothes here in front of all of these strangers. I'm a big girl. If I have any trouble, it works good to knock people around with if need be."

"Just wait a minute. Drink some more wine or bread or something." He pleaded as he went up to the barkeep to help him out.

"What will it be son?"

"I need a lady to carry up my wife's bag. She's in a delicate condition and rather she didn't I would be I have to wait for our meal."

"A girl rather than a boy? Listen, the girls are busy but I'll get a lad to help you out. That's the best I can do for you."

"Seriously? Come now, you must have strong girl around here that can do the job for her? She could use a little help getting dressed as well. I'm a good tipper so help me out please?"

"All right. That her over there in the suit of armor? What were you thinking bringing her out here like that? The wars over so they say?"

"Just never mind that. Please help me out that's all."

"Go back to your table. It will get done."

"Ethel! Get yourself over here, right now!"

"Here I am. What's your problem? We have all of this food still cooking up in here."

"I know but this gentleman insists that a girl helps his lady to her room. Says his wife is in a condition or something. Needs some help getting herself out of all of that hardware she's trussed up into and into, I suppose, a dress or something or other. So go help her out now."

"Now? You gonna leave missy in there by herself are you?"

"I've got Dennis here to keep watch. Put him to watching the pots for yer. Just get it done will you?"

"Like I have any choice in the matter?" She went off to address the lady in question.

"Here you go lass; I'm here to help you along. What do you need from me than?"

"I just need you to carry this saddlebag up for her and help with anything else she needs please. Come back to me when you're done and I'll take care of you."

"Oh, you will, will you? Sounds like a good proposition to me. Looks a lot better than I was thinking of anyways."

"Come along than. Just to let you know, what is your name, dear?"

"It's Ethel."

"Right, Ethel, all of this shiny armor, it isn't for show. I really do, not only know how to fight but I win when I do. Tell me now; have you ever taken a real sword to a fire breathing dragon lately?" Tara started and looked back to wink over at her lover, just to see him smile smartly back at her. She wasn't about to let anyone get away with flirting with him in her presence and he couldn't help but find it overwhelming amusing when someone dares to try.

Ethel followed Tara up the staircase and then followed her down the hallway. As they continued their walk two tall men, dressed in casual clothes but by their build looked clearly to be men who themselves were familiar with a sword and shield came up to them. Both of the men took notice of her. Wearing such expensive armor and the way that she walked well! She owned that suit of metal and was obviously comfortable wearing it. They were attractive men but she hardly took notice of them until one of them took the dare to speak out to her.

"Will you take at look at that armor? Doesn't she look familiar to you?"

"Me? Sort of like that woman who lead Loghain's dogs around Fereldon but only like?"

"No, I heard she was taken out of the game. But do tell me dear lady where does one find this type of armor? Not anything typical to the markets of Denerim now is it?"

"Than you don't get around too much do you?"

"Not near as much as I would like to. Duty and all. But now I have a little free time. I could show you around the place here, if you would like me to? By the way, you can call me Gerald. This here is my best friend and ally, Pierce. Don't let the name fool you though. He is pretty much a hatchet man in the field."

"Really? One can be, "pierced", that is with an axe as well as a blade I've noticed in a fight. Though "hacking away at something or someone that is", is a more common term used among soldiers in that regard. I think I've done a little of that as well in my time in the field. It is very kind of you offer. Why don't you ask my partner and lifelong friend if he is interested in your offer? He's the knight downstairs holding our table for us. Big guy, red hair, great physic, incredible armor on as well. See if he is interested in your offer?"

"Oh, no, lady, you must have me confused? I'm not up for the men. Only the ladies but if you are too busy here, I understand, and all. Just let me know if you change your mind about my offer."

"I really am very busy but again thank you. By the way, Ser Cauthrein, I took her down a few weeks or so ago. I'm afraid she gave us no other choice. Really, it was a pity. She would have liked you."

"You think so? So it goes …nice talking to you anyways. See you around."

"Of course." She answered back with no interest in anything else he might have to say but Ethel found herself trying to think who was she talking about and what was she talking about too?

"What number do you have there on your key there?"

"It says number 5. Must be this one over here." she walked a little bit further and found the door she was looking for.

"You have to jiggle it a little. Damp and all so they say."

"I've got it thank you. I can't wait to get out of this armor."

"You get that a lot do you? Men, noticing you all suited up like this."

"Enough I suppose? They still find it amazing that women also serve as knights as well. It will nice when they get use to it."

"I still can't get use to it. I don't see how you are so comfortable with it. How do you move around so much in this hunk of metal all day long?"

"It isn't what I like to fight in. It depends on what I am up against. Today, I had to make good impression. Not to mention not make too easy a target assassins who were probably expecting to see me out today. I don't know why they even bother? I guess the pay is good, so I hear? Too bad I have a few reasons left to want to fight back for myself."

"Who wants to kill you? Are you someone I'm supposed to know? I mean I see you walk in here with a man who looks like he takes out an Orc even in one clear swing and than you? Wearing this shiny armor. Everyone just staring at you and talking away about it. I was afraid someone was here to start a serious fight."

"I am no one special. I have some money, mostly in trust so yes; I get to dress up and play soldier once in awhile. We just had to get away from all of hoopla going on in Denerim tonight. Really, we haven't had much time really alone and Rory knew of your place and so her brought me out here. It looks nice? Here could you get this for me? Usually on the road he will do all of this for me but we both really need to eat and our room wasn't ready right away so we have to take turns changing out of working clothes so to speak."

"Why didn't you do that before you got out for here?"

"As soon as I was able to leave, he had his horse ready and I was already in a saddle so he just lured me out here. Had we stopped on the road, well really, I have spent too much time having to make my way out in the woods. It made more sense to get a room and change there. Especially with so many soldiers traveling the roads out around here."

"Yeah, I doubt dressed like that few folks felt dared to want to challenge you for your purse."

"No, I assure they don't. Here, let me get to my bags. This dress will have to do. He picked it out so I'm rather stuck with it. I cannot wait until we are settled and I have a closet full of actual clothes again."

"Been on the road a lot lately then have you?"

"You have no idea. He might not recognize me in a dress! It's been so long since I have even worn one. Ugh, here can you get this tie for me."

"It's a little tight. Been eating well I see, despite the famine and all going on in many parts of Fereldon."

"Depends on our location at the time? Though we all know how to hunt and fish. Usually you set up camp where you know you will find food. In some of the more snowed in location it was more of a struggle to find food. But in some places we ate very well. Like I said depended on the location."

"Well, I can see you will need to add to your wardrobe soon enough."

"It is inevitable. Not too tight back there. I still haven't eaten much yet and I am famished."

"Right, quite an order you put out there. I saw the man and said yes I expect him to have quite an appetite but then Alice said no, it was the lady who ordered all of that food, not the man. So I was wondering about that I was. Seeing how you are putting on a little weight here and the bartender telling me your hubby didn't want you carrying a saddlebag around well, something is up here I said."

"I was trying not to be too obvious. I have a good appetite now to begin with but now I have reason to keep myself full."

"I can see that. No wonder you couldn't wait to get rid of all of that extra weight but at least you have some practice carry around some extra baggage with you."

"That is one way of putting it. Here, take this. Thank you for all of your help. I can manage now myself. He worries too much but I have to indulge him because it makes him feel responsible, you understand don't you/"

"Oh, I doubt I would argue much with a man like that given the chance."

"You'd be surprise how much time we spend negotiating everything with each other. But at least he makes it fun to do. Now I really must get back before he dares to eat all of my supper."

"He looks like he could it to but seeing how I suspect he played his part in this situation of yours and he did get the bartender to push me out to do this for you, he seems considerate so I best let his lady get back to him, if I don't want to see him in a fit."

"Good thinking. You now what they say about redheads and their temper."

"Is it true than?"

"What they say? In a fight, he's a dangerous man. He's good to me. I have no complaints at all." Tara answered back checking her hair and deciding it wasn't worth the effort to tie it all up so she left it down for the evening.

"I wish he picked a different dress. I feel like I'm falling out all over the place here." She mentioned nervously as she tried to adjust the bodice of her dress a little bit better.

"He might not even notice the rest. Men are that way you know."

"Maybe so but already he is making me feel uncomfortable about it."

"Men. Always so eager for a little fun and off they run when the going gets harder to bear. Just like them I guess?"

"That is true for some men so I hear. It is not so common in my group of people. And my love is still here waiting for me now. Really, I am the one who put him through so much. What a life we have already led for ourselves! I wonder what his father will even think of me when we finally meet."

"Well, you weren't planning on showing up in all of that metal clanking around were you now?"

"I hadn't really thought about that? We are planning to return to Denerim in a day or two. It looks like I better try to find at least some clothing if I want to look presentable when we meet."

"Something to keep in mind luv."

"Right. I'm rather torn really at the moment now. Do I present myself as I am or how I am expected by everyone else to be and which one?"

"I can tell you that you have me all befuddled. What are you referring yourself to being? The armor rather out of the ordinary I'd say for a common foot soldier. So you must be important to someone out there. This dress, well, looks a bit dressed up for out around here at least. If it fit you a little better I'm sure it would be even more so. Meeting the folks though? Best you try to blend in a little? Depends entirely on the company I'd suppose?"

"Wouldn't he expect me to appear as he imagines me to be?"

"That could be anything though. Does he know you at least? I mean have you ever met up with him before this?"

"No, not really. I saw him. Father and the Captain of the Guards were the ones who did all of the talking. I was more like ease dropping, more or less."

"Than, listen this is sounding a little more complicated than I was expecting things to be? Your father, he takes in boys to train for battle. He must have been pretty important. Which explains this dress here? I wouldn't prance around too much in something really showy if I were you. In putting on airs so to speak but I wouldn't either pretend to be something I'm not. He might be seeing that as a real insult if you do. Like you were playing dress-up or down just to win his favor. Do you know what I'm talking to you about?"

"I'm a little confused myself. I'm just going to have to find something in Denerim that is ready made. I don't even know what women are suppose to be wearing in my condition? Let alone what is common enough in the countryside."

"Will your husband be with you when you go out shopping? Most men dread the very idea of the thing. He should have an idea at least?"

"He hasn't been home in so long. I doubt that much. No, hopefully, I can find an honest shopkeeper. The clothes I am use to wearing are all fitted to me. But who even knows what is left there. I left in much of a hurry. I hear when soldiers ransack your home they tend to take what they please. I am rather dreading the idea of being approached by some traveling merchant eager to sell me something I have previously owned before."

"That has to be very uncomfortable. 'Course, with you, if you wave your sword, or threaten them with an arrow to the head, or some other important parts, they might be willing to give your stolen belongings back to you. At a fair price that is. Who would be selling your clothes to strangers anyways? I can't figure you out quite yet. Where are you from exactly?"

"Not too far away I'm afraid. But far enough to not want to just ride out there for a change of clothes that just might not be there waiting for me. Most of them won't fit me well as you have pointed out already."

"That is probably true, mum. Just pick up something in Denerim on your way out there before you leave. Probably best, in your condition to not arrive on a horse. Not very becoming and all. At least a coach is more presentable to someone like your in-laws of course."

"Thank you. You are right. Here, I owe you this just for your kind advice. I need to eat something more before my stomach starts to embarrass me more."

"Well, thank you kindly than. I didn't realize I just needed to keep talking to earn my wages but I am happy to have coin, however I can earn it."

"Good enough. Thank you again." Tara closed up her purse before joining Roland who was trying to wash down some of his food when she arrived. He hastily rose from his seat when he noticed her and people around him started to rise out of habit as well. Not even really thinking about why they were doing so but following his lead as she made her over to her chair.

"I'm sorry, here, my Lady Cousland, your chair, please!" He walked around like a servant and she carefully took her seat hoping to end the spectacle as soon as possible.

"Rory, please! All of these people here think it must be important for them to stand up. I thought we were trying to just act like normal people out here." She scolded him as he pushed her chair in closer to their table.

"I …just…was acting out of habit in public as it were. Being back in the palace always has a way of putting you back into your place. I didn't expect to see so many people imitate my actions. Must be more soldiers here than we thought." He answered back looking around the room and noticing people take back to their seats more curious than ever before.

"Who is she? I mean the lady. Everyone seemed to act like she was someone important so I just did what the rest of them were doing. But I don't really recognize her, excepting that she was dressed rather well for just a common person here."

"I'm not telling but I am a knight so my behavior was more ordinary than I really should have let on. It would only make her feel more uncomfortable if you keep staring at her so just go back to enjoying your meal, please?"

"Whatever you say. Not right though for you keeping it all from us. Everyone is asking about her. Someone here said she was the one who slay the archdemon. The Hero of Fereldon. Some sort of jumble like that. Another saying she is some sort of princess or something important like that that we all had to bow down to and worship, something like that. I don't know what to think, really?"

"Just think of her a very important traveler and my mate so let her be for the time being if you don't mind."

"Great! So we don't even get to know why we are acting like a bunch of brainless fools. Just curtsying and making right, just for the jolly fun of it."

"However you choose to see the situation. Excuse me." he left the conversation at that.

"What does he want? I can't believe you just embarrassed me like that. You promised you would be good while we were out here."

"It was purely force of habit, my lady …."

"Don't you dare if you want me to be nice to you later on? I might forget myself and start pretending to be who everyone expects me to be and I cannot behave in such an undisciplined manner. Now everyone will talk even more. This will all get back to Denerim you understand don't you? It will be hard enough since I am going to be forced to have to find something more respectable to wear than this to meet up with your father. If I am to appear respectable by arriving in a coach."

"All of these problems? No wonder men find themselves better left with women without so many concerns all the while."

"It might be best that I eat this in private. I was trying not to reveal I was a Grey Warden as well. Not sure how many would recognize me as such if I appear to be eating more than I should."

"That fact isn't too well known I think? Because you are a woman, it is more than likely they will be assuming some other things about you than that at least. Not many women traveling about whom are you know?" He ate another bit of his lamb staring back at her rather obviously.

"What am I suppose to do? This dress is ill fitting. I can barely breathe in it. Not much of an improvement over what I was wearing before I'm afraid to admit."

"That all depends on what you are trying to achieve, my dear."

"If you would stop staring at me, it might help matters some."

"Was I doing that? You are sitting directly across from me. Where am I supposed to be looking? Might I ask?"

"I …just …go ahead and finish eating."

"The dress doesn't really look that bad on you at all. It is rather attractive but I was trying to pick something that you usually would wear. I do recognize now, you are starting to look like …well …an expectant mother but isn't that suppose to be the way you look?"

"You mean apart from the fact that I am practically bursting at the seams?"

"So I couldn't help but notice. Did you think of asking that woman if she could get you anything else to wear?"

"It did cross my mind, once. Anything of hers? Well, I don't feel it would solve my trouble of covering myself up. Besides she didn't really know what was appropriate for women living in Hunter Fell. Apparently not too many of your people travel out this way it seems."

"That is possibly true. Distributors usually move our crops in and out of the Bannorn. Most people there have little need to travel about except on special occasions I seem to recall.

Tara, please, just eat something. We will find you something when we return to Denerim. We can return in the morning if you wish? After you eat some let's go out and take a walk. I promise it will lift your spirits."

"That is a tall order I'm afraid right now."

"You'll see. Here now! I asked them to just bring out food as it became ready for us to eat. So, please, go ahead and start eating. It's quite good. I should go up now and change myself. Now I feel the fool for all of this armor right now."

"Must you? Why do I feel like I am surrounded by enemies afoot?"

"Are you really afraid of anyone here? After all that we have been through? It is my thought that most of those here are practically trembling at the sight of you. If they knew who your really are, they would be bowing down before you, still."

"More like picking at my pockets."

"I will be quick. Even I am eager to be at you feet. I swear it!"

"Go on! You are just trying to improve my mood by mocking me now. I'm not ready to be so merry."

"As you wish. And I was only teasing you some trying to make you smile in this instance." He got up out of his chair and attempted to fake a bow before leaving her once she turned away to stifle her amusement for she knew he was doing so in jest. He swiftly retrieved his own saddlebag and reached forward for her to slip him their room key before his leaving her.

She watched him as he disappeared up the stairs, wishing now she was going with him. The food however on the table appeared to be calling out to her. Guilt ruled over her heart and she reached out to put some of the food upon her plate.

Soon, Ser Gilmore strode back down the steps back into the dining room feeling a lot more confident dressed more like a gentleman than a soldier. Considering how comely his mistress was now, he no longer felt so out of place among the other travelers in the crowding room as well.

"Why look here, Andre, I swear I know this man! Who else can have hair like fire and be chiseled out of stone."

"Yes, of course! When our regiment was traveling east, on our way out through Redcliffe it was!"

"So it was. Raul and ….?"

"Andre DuPont! At your service!"

"From the regiment of Southern Orlais. I do recall. Here, let me introduce you to my lady, er …uhm…."

"She does have a name does she not? By her dress, I wouldn't guess her to be someone you just happened to run into or catching up with upon a whim."

"I'm not sure how she would prefer to be introduced is all?" He looked back at Tara with concern.

"If you would just address me as Tara, which will be fine."

"A lady of mystery than? A pleasure to meet you, Tara." Raul pulled his fanciful hat off in a swift motion to bow and take her hand to kiss it in a pleasant greeting. "I suspect you are quite more than you want to appear to be, madam."

"That may be so, monsieur, but for reasons of my own and safe travel, I see no reason for it to be otherwise."

"Move aside you boorish peacock. For I am Andre DuPont, First Class, in the Empress' Royal Army. He is but a Sergeant who must be often be shoved down into his rightful place, Madame. Tara."

"This really is too much. Please take a seat. If you are friends of Roland's you are welcome at our table."

"I hope we still are? I find it difficult at times to know when we are a welcome site and when we are, to be shunned? I must follow orders. Too often I find them without too much merit." Andre confessed as he pulled up a chair to their table. Raul simply sat himself into the nearest chair to sit next to the Arlessa.

"All right, Raul, you can get yourself out of my seat on your own merit or I will be happy to move you along myself." Rory ordered him out of his chair.

"I but took the closest seat I could find to this lovely lady sitting so conveniently at your table. This is your table is it not?"

"And my seat, so remove yourself for this lady you are so admiring is soon to be my wife."

"Oh! Pardon me than! But than, you are not so shackled yet my little bird. I happen to be quite skillful at breaking locks, if he merely has forced you to be by his side."

"I think you better move before my fiancé comes up with a more creative way to help you along. If you know him than you already know to tempt him is a very dangerous game to play."

"Ha, ha, from the picture you are painting for him tonight, it is not I who is tempting him too much!?

"I have asked you twice nicely. If you refuse to get out of my chair I find I have few options. Perhaps it is best that you move yourself entirely to another table than!" with those words he lifted the man's chair from the floor and shoved him in it toward the table behind his own.

"Sacra bleu! This man is but a fiend! I had not even the time to go to my own feet before he so rudely tosses me aside! Like so much of a snail in his path!"

"I warned you! When she had to speak up, you waited too long to find your rightful place."

"Ha, ha, well, you know Raul! He is always trying to steal away all of the pretty women. Behave yourself, Raul. You know nothing of this young lady and you know how dangerous that can become."

"But I like dangerous women as you must clearly remember, Andre. This one, looks as dangerous as they come. Especially if she is with Ser Gilmore. He is the boor. Always reading, writing something or other. He is only fun when you irritate him and drive him to be so. So there! I have said it! And it is the truth, dear lady!"

"And to whom do you think he was writing to? All of that reading does make a man a more interesting writer I think?"

"What do you know? What does she know? Inspiration! Comes from the moon! It's glowing in the misty skies, shadowing two lovers in it's' dew of lover's kisses. That is what good writing is all about! Not in some books written by men who know nothing about women."

"Not bad. I have to agree with your premise if not always your conclusion. Though when I am with my love, words, though a nice adornment, often get in the way of much finer things that I do adore." Tara slowly slipped her hand against her own lovers nearby thigh; He covered it with his own strong hand and squeezed it gently. Then looked back to catch her knowing smile.

"Ah, see, Raul, a smart woman knows when to keep quiet. I swear he talks so much only to fill in the silence in his present situation."

"Best get busy elsewhere than to improve on your luck because you will have none of it here with my own. But, if we have gotten past, Raul's predicament, we can better discuss why the two of you are passing through here at this moment in time?"

"Our troops are merely passing through to take part some in Fereldon's celebration. We know of this place as well as you do. There are too many locals crowding out your city so we came here, hoping for some rest and fewer opportunities for Raul to find himself tossed about onto the streets of Fereldon."

"You people here do not understand Orlesians! I grow bored of you very quickly."

"See? We must return in a few days and even Raul cannot escape the inspiration here."

"For such a poet I can understand the allure of it. I admit, it is a nice place to come for a visit. Especially when you are not alone in your travels." Rory added smiling over at his love.

"Hello gentlemen. Is there something I can get for you tonight?"

"Some wine would be nice. Do you have Orlesian wine on your menu? No? Never mind! For I brought, my own! See? Bring me whatever you have that is your best to eat. Oh! And please, I beg of you. Spice it up a bit. Food in this Country is too bland for the palate. Orlesian food, it talks to you, you know what I mean?"

"If the food here talks to you, than it is only half done. I'll see what I can do for you Andre. And for you Raul? We have some rabbit, will that do?"

"Just don't overcook it! I don't eat it rare but if it bounces like a fish out of water, I won't eat. So run along, get your cook busy but tell her to do it right so I don't have to starve waiting for it. Though truly I am surprised there is anything left in your kitchens. All of the food still seems to be sitting on your plates instead?"

"Not all of it. We ate some already."

"Truly shocking. Now than run along little woman! Send someone over with some clean glasses, too!" Raul ordered and the waitress just sighed before seeing to their order.

"Listen to him! He speaks like he owns the place. It is a wonder if they will serve us at all." Andre complained.

"What are you complaining about? We spend a good deal of money here and see? She remembers my name! I didn't even have to remind her of it!"

"Your reputation speaks for itself, Raul."

"Maybe so? But here my lady, you must drink some of my wine. You will need it if you intend to spend the rest of the evening with this man. Are you sure, you are not a damsel in distress? What did he do? Kill some dragon. your father gave him you therefore in payment? Such is the fate of many fine, young, women such as you."

"That's quite a story. If only it was that easy for him to pry me away from my father. I assure you; no man has ever struggled so hard or endured as much punishment as Rory has to win my hand."

"So it is Rory than? Ah! Shall we also call him by this boyish name too? I think so! So now Rory, I have heard a tale of a young woman who had you so ensnared in her net that no other woman could tie you down, at least for any length of time. Could this be that woman?"

"It must be Raul. Such a woman as this, would surely be hard for me to forget." Andre stated as he cut some cheese on a board he had moved closer to him.

"You both are too kind."

"Me? No! Andre, he is kind. Kisses babies and such but me? I must always tell the truth. I swore to my mother to do so and my words speak only the truth."

"It is amazing how far the truth can be dragged out upon. I assure you though that she has been worth every scratch and bruise I suffered of. For often enough it was she who mended me back to good health." Roland said as his hand brushed aside some of her hair so that he could easier kiss her behind her ear.

"I see the wine here must not be too sour for already our man here has found his purpose!"

"I doubt there was any other reason for him to bring the lady out here with him. I do believe madam that I now have a clue as to who you really are."

"Really? I find that difficult to believe."

"Think about it, Raul. Is not Gilmore a Knight of Highever Castle?"

"This is so. So what?"

"Who rules over at Highever? Do you even remember his name?"

"But of course! Wait; let me think …ah hah! Cousland. Teryn Bryce Cousland. There you have it! Am I a correct? Of course I am!"

"You are. Remember how Prince Raymond was a site to be seen. What was it, two summer's past wasn't it?"

"I remember. He was pitiful. Such a mess. In a rage over some princess he was promised to marry but than when he finally made his way out to finalize his proposal, she rejected him. He was not pleased with this result."

"Never had a chance." Rory spoke up as he continued with his meal.

"So you say? But he was so sure of himself and this quest of his. I told him to use poetry. He never listens to me and than, he rages on against me. But I told him so, so I am absolved of the whole matter."

"I told him to use his head. Nothing is so secure and he must use finesse. Prove he was her equal."

"Didn't matter."

"So you keep saying but who are you? A soldier of the guards? A Sergeant at best! What do you know about these royal things?"

"Lieutenant and a knight. More than you can imagine."

"Do you recall the princess' name, Raul?"

"How should I know? I did not woo the woman. Nancy or Yvonne, oh, who cares?"

"I remember now. So do you Ser Gilmore."

"Very much so."

"And why all of these secrets? Things did not go well we heard at Highever. Some sort of rebellion. Teryn Bryce, he is no more. It is his son now, who sits at his throne. But it is his daughter who is the real enigma here is it not? What became of her? Some say, she is now with the mighty Grey Wardens, but how can this be? A princess? A Grey Warden?"

"The King of Fereldon is a Grey Warden is he not?" Tara brought up as she shared her cup of wine with her lover.

"So it is said. It is also said that the Hero of Fereldon is a woman. We caught a glimpse of her did we not, Raul?"

"Barely. Bleh! All of that metal around a woman? They say she is very beautiful but how can one tell this? She looked like a metal puppet upon a fine horse to me?"

"Too bad you drink too much, Raul. I think those rumors to be true. Just as I find her as mysterious as Ser Gilmore's lover seems to be."

"But how can that be? Is she not now some sort of Arlessa of what is that place by the sea?"

"Amaranthine."

"Yes, that is the place. We only go through there to get to sea when we are returning by ship to Orlais. Other than that, who cares?"

"Hum …we might have to work more on that."

"You may be right?"

"Work on what, dear lady?"

"Look here, your food."

"I care not. I have looked all around, Andre. I see no sign of Colleen. Tell me please, does Colleen not work here any longer?"

"Haven't you heard? No, of course you wouldn't have, you are not from around here are you? She has gotten married."

"Married? How could she!"

"I am sorry to disappoint you than. I however am not married at all."

"It matters not tonight. I must mourn the loss of my beloved."

"Which one?" Roland looked over at his friend, waiting on his reply.

"Stop teasing me, Rory. What sort of name is that for a man who carries a sword? Rory? Huh!"

"I like it."

"You would!"

"Perhaps, this man is in a much better mood than?" Alice tried to be friendly.

"Him? Do not waste your time with him. He has three children and a forth on the way! His wife sees him once and than tosses him away!"

"You speak so fondly of your friend, Raul. I happen to like children, don't you Rory?"

"Yes, very much. Especially all of the fun that comes before that."

"What do you know of such things? No more of my wine for him! Already he is speaking foolishness."

"What is so foolish about children, Raul? You were once one yourself, you know." Tara spoke up just than inquisitively.

"So my mother tells me. I was, adorable. Still am! Still, they get so messy. I have none. At least none that will claim otherwise."

"How sad. I myself am looking forward to seeing what my child is going to be like. At least I hope she is as adorable as her mother is. How is it that you can find yourself so far away from your own family, Andre? I cannot imagine it."

"What choice do I have? I serve the Prince. He married with a woman he rather not have, so, he makes up excuses to march us out. To make the rest of us suffer for it. I have family in Orlais."

"A very big family. You can only imagine it. For his wife's sake trust me, it is better this way."

"I do not see Andre as a very intolerable man. As he is your sworn friend, you cannot disagree with this either." Tara argued.

"Eh! He follows me around wherever I go! What am I to do?" Raul bellowed.

"More like the other way around you mean. Both my wife and I come from large families so it is not so hard on her when I am away. Hopefully this time, it will be a boy. I have three girls. All quite lovely but my wife needs a son to follow them all around when I am away. Their cousins are not so reliable."

"Since I am just starting out I am not picky. We will need a son eventually, I suppose, but I am fine starting out with a daughter if that is how it is meant to be."

"So already you have this family of yours planned out. You are not even married and I have not decided, even now that my dear Colleen has left me, if I have ended my pursuit of this lady right here."

"I can see how devoted a lover you really are Raul. If ever I come upon this Colleen I will congratulate her on her choice of men." Tara looked over at him with disdain.

"You would, you little vixen. But still I like cruel woman, as you can now clearly observe from my previous choices. So I will put up with your cruelty if only to admire you for your beauty."

"But you are too late for any of that. I already have a lover."

"Who? This man? You can do much better!"

"No I really cannot. Even if what you say is true, I am already under his spell and he has me tied up with his love."

"I see no such rope or chains here. Let me look."

"Not too closely, Raul. But if you really were as keen as you pretend to be. You would notice our children are not so far off into the future as you might be thinking."

"Oh, you are the devil himself than! How could you let him do this to you, dear lady? You are much too young to be so heavily burdened. You should be flying with the sparrows! Enjoying life and love, all of the happiness being young has to offer to us. Especially settling for him! Look at him? All brawn. No style. He's Fereldon. Does he ever wipe his shoes when he comes into your house? I think not!"

"He better wipe his boots when he enters into my castle."

"Tara, be careful."

"I knew it! I just knew I was right." Andre slaps his knee in excitement.

"Not so loud, Andre. Come along my love before he ruins everything. We came here to be alone. Or really with each other. And I wipe my boots, Raul, we are not animals here. We just keep them and for good reason. We have Orlesians spies always clawing at our backs. Though you will not win tonight for as the lady has made it quite clear, she is soon to be my wife and later the mother of my children. So stop wasting your time bothering my fiancée. Find someone of your own." Roland now stood up to help Tara to her feet.

"Come my love. There is something I want you to see tonight that I know you will enjoy. It is such a pleasant night out and it is not my will for you to entertain a couple of Orlesians tonight. It was good to see you both but now we must take our leave for the night as you say is young. My lady is also and I do not want to waste such youth or beauty sitting only at a table in a dusty tavern."

"So now, he abandons us! See how you are!"

"As he has said he has made much better company and it is only a fool who would waste his time with the likes of men when it be spent entertaining a beautiful woman."

"I'll give you that, Andre. Than go! Leave! I tried my best to talk some sense into the lady but I see, she is a lost cause. Some woman are too easily captured and enslaved by such simple men. Such a pity it is when it occurs."

"Do not be so jealous, Raul. I found nothing simple at all when I first noticed, Roland. He has become everything I dreamed of in a man. Really he far exceeded my expectation. He is a fair, honest and loyal Knight of the highest order. As a lover he has me mesmerized first with his wooing and than after that first stolen kiss, he won me with his love. I have not been separated from since the first night we finally spent as true lovers come to love one another. I would want for it to be no other way for the rest of my lifetime. For I am also now as they say, a true Grey Warden and my days are so numbered. So every one of them I hope to spend in love with him."

"Very touching, Lady Tara. I am grateful that our friend found himself finally in the arms of the woman whose has held his heart such a captive. We are not all so lucky in life. Those of us who must pity our friend here who still searches for a woman he cannot find."

"I find in the many women I have loved along the way. Do not be so sentimental with me, Andre! I am content to make more than one woman happy with her place with me. I must travel about and why should I torture any women to miss me when I am gone? For I will find another one where ever I might have to be."

"So, we are all happy men in our own right. Farewell and I am sure we will run into each again in our many travels."

"That you can be assured of our friend."

"Please lady, at least promise me you will not let him grow lazy and not give you your full due when he is called upon to serve you."

"Little chance of that happening. I know that as much as I am devoted to him, he is too easily distracted whenever I want or even need his attention. I am not a woman he can easily ignore. As all of those letters and years of longing me did prove, right?"

"Than you are the wickedest woman I have ever laid eyes upon. And I have had the pleasure of most of them. To enslave a man to you in such a cruel way? But I now love and admire you all the more for it!"

"Wicked though she may be. Now she is mine and I mean to keep her so. Come now and follow me for you have tortured me long enough and it time for me to collect what is due to me by my rights. I'll not let this fool get away with calling me a boring or lazy lover. For he knows I am none of these things whenever I am alone with you."

"No, you never have been and you have only made me want to love you more for it. Lead and I will follow you. Already, I miss being held in your arms."

"And it is my intension to do just that and to love you even more. Adieu and a safe journey home for you both." Rory announced before leading Tara toward the front doors of the tavern out into the great unknown. As they exited the building he started a conversation with his partner as they stepped down from the front stoop, onto the dirt road that surrounded where they were staying for the night. "I know I was being rather abrupt with those two but I sense that you feel uncomfortable in this dress but only because you look so ravishing in it. I could no longer stand to have that man so close, drooling all over you like that. I am the only man you will be keeping entertained tonight. I promise to make it as enjoyable as possible."

"Than let us be on our way. It was nice to meet your friends but I agree they are a bit much for me tonight. Your friend Andre knows, doesn't he?"

"He does. It is not too hard for them to figure out since they do work with Prince Raymond and I remember him well enough as I am sure, so do you."

"I try to forget them all. When I am alone with you. Come close to me and kiss me my love." She paused to accept his humble reply of a kiss she enjoyed slowly. "Uhm ….I do love you, dearly. It is true that I am under your spell and tonight I do feel rather giddy."

"Good because I have great mischief in store for you." He took up her hand to lead her out into the field out beyond the barn.

"Let us check on our horses first, can we? Please." She looks over to him with a hopeful look on her face anticipating his acceptance.

"Very well but only for a moment. I doubt we really will want to do so on our way back here."

"Maybe not but I must see that Katydid, has enough food and water. Or if she is well secured in her stall.

"If she wasn't we would already know about that. How can a horse named Katie ever be a problem I ask you?"

"I was a child when I named her. I could have named her Moondrop or Sweetpea I suppose?"

"Such silly names. At least Beowulf is a noble name for a hound."

"I didn't want anyone to not realize he is a threat to them. To me? He is still a lovable pup."

"More like a vicious animal you mean."

"He is only being playful."

"With my arm yes. Or my pant leg. He much prefers to play with parts of me rather than the rest of me."

"He is hardly your pet now is he?"

"No, not all. More like just one of my many mortal enemies. But still I got the best of him. Some protector he is. I have my way with you whenever it pleases me to do so."

"Because it pleases me. Remember that. If I willed it to be different than it would be."

"Maybe so? I can outsmart a dog."

"A mabari? I swear you do that just to annoy me with it."

"I might because I like to rile you up some."

"And that is the only way that you know how to raise my emotions? After all of these years?"

"It was one of the situations I used to bring your attention back to me… I knew if I said or did what really was on my mind, you would not speak with me at all."

"Are you so sure of that?"

"I am sure that had I but utter even half of the thoughts that came easily to mind whenever you were near, I would have been beaten to an inch of my life!"

"I confess it was a difficult courtship. But in my years as a young lady I feel you did and said what was really on your mind than. It became a very romantic and passionate time in our young lives that I will always treasure with me in my heart. I hope that you do too? "

"I do indeed. Love speaks so much more eloquently without words. And is the best in just sighs and whispers. " Rory lifted up her hand to kiss it to confirm his point as being true.

"You really are too sweet. Look here, Katie! Are you doing well? Do you like it here?" She stopped her conversation to address her horse that whinnied back to her and brushed tenderly against her hand affectionately.

"Oh, Rory, can you see over this stall door for me? I can't get close enough to do so myself without a box or something to stand up upon."

"Why don't I just give you a little boost than?" He came up behind her and lifted her up by her hips so that she could see over the wooden door.

"Thank you! Now you can put me down please, sir! Everything looks as it should be. You took me so much by surprise there!"

"That was my intension. I didn't feel you trusted me to be honest with you so best you do the job yourself."

"I would believe you. I know you too care well for your own horse's upkeep."

"I depend on him often enough for my very life. Best to stay on his good side than not. I really did that on a whim so I could be closer to you. Though your bosom has me more intoxicated than the wine. It is this little bump, right here that has me utterly fascinated in the moment." stroking now her stomach affectionately with his hands.

"I never knew you were so serious about raising children of your own."

"And why not? My father will be pleased once I am married and we are raising a family of our own. Only that I was afraid of drowning myself in so much of your love. The deeper I ventured the harder it was to bring myself back to my senses. I mean why would any man ever want to come back to reality when such bliss is so difficult to find? Now? I am determined to enjoy all of our relationship and our child coming into being. I couldn't really before. I know things can go poorly in the beginning. I wasn't even sure this was the way it should be for us right now? Only because it seems too soon. It's not because I wouldn't love to hold a child of our own in my arms. I hold you in my arms and I never want to let you go."

"Nor do I you, my love. I admit sometimes I can't help but feel so full of your love. Now I cannot hide it any longer. Funny, I just sort of woke up in the morning and there he was!"

"It must be utterly fascinating. But I must have the two of you. You understand that right? Not one without the other. I could live my life with only you to love but do not leave me with only a child to love I beg of you, please?"

"As if you could get rid of me so easily? I wasn't sure how I was going to behave, hearing your friends speak of your shameful ways around other women."

"That comment? I did have to work my way around that one didn't I? Raul is too dramatic isn't he? I was afraid he might confuse you with, well, another type of woman that is. The way he was behaving around you it was all I could do to not knock him around a time or two."

"I appreciate your concern. I can handle men like him. I was a little concerned that he might spoil our evening. Either by raising your temper or by dominating your time. Mostly with insults. The Orlesians are so trite over trivial matters. Than if they insisted on speaking of whom I was, what would that mean for the rest of our stay out here? It is still profitable for some to try to kidnap me or worse. They could have forced me into a conversation about our work and I would never be done with them for it would be rude to ignore their questions if I tried to."

"You could fake an illness if need be. However they might question the cure for such an ailment."

"I'm sure it was bound to come up eventually. Even morning sickness would only lead to more inquiries!"

"But none of that is ailing you now is it? I shouldn't have lifted you up like that should I have? I need to be a little more careful. At least you didn't lose your dinner. That was a lot of food you ate back there."

"I know! I was just so hungry! What am I to do? I have such a hungry fellow here and if I don't feed him he will make me feel very upset. I shan't cross him before he is even born to us."

"Probably best not to get on her bad side. She might have her mother's temper. At least we know she has her mother's appetite!"

"So now it is a she? Could my being tainted affect her as well?" She asked her mate as they started out from the barnyard.

"I don't know? All that I have read never mentioned anything about children. What did Alistair tell you of it? I know the topic came up since you mentioned it was why you were sure you would not be honestly pressured to wed him. I suppose it is a problem for two Grey Warden's together than."

"Yes, so he tells me. He wasn't sure if we could or couldn't conceive only that it was not advised to do so. I wonder what would have happened?"

"If it is to be avoided there must be a reason. I keep reminding myself that you were not tainted for very long before we must have conceived my love. Let's not let it spoil things for us right now shall we?"

"No, we won't. Alistair feels that the threat isn't so serious if only one of us is blighted. We know that females can still breed, once they are tainted. Though that thought isn't at all pleasant either is it?"

"If she takes too much after you, she is sure to be a little monster!" He reached around to hug her close to him and than pulled her up over his shoulder to carry her along.

"How can you say that about your own child? That is cruel of you. If you keep trying to carry me this way I just might have to lose all of my supper and than I will just have to eat more!"

"Oh? I was trying not to put too much pressure on your stomach. Your bosom was enough I thought to hold you in the right place!" He than pulled her around to carry her with both of his arms instead. "Is this better than? At least if you do lose your supper, as you so eloquently stated, it will go first into your lap and not mine!" He than teased her with a smile.

"I'll make a valiant effort to make sure you share my suffering with me I assure you! You evil, evil, man."

"Wicked? Maybe. Evil? Never! And you needn't worry so much. I was speaking of our daughter's temper, not her appearance. How can she be anything but lovely? That is unless she is cursed with my red hair."

"I would love that. You know that I will. And she will be the lovelier still." She reached up to frame his face than in her hands. "How can a child of ours be any less, as you promised?" She kissed him and he almost stumbled because of it.

"Best we save that part until we reach our destination, love. I'm sturdy but is doesn't mean I still won't fall. Suddenly I had the horrible thought he could turn out like Fergus! That could make him harder to love."

"Stop being so silly. You love Fergus as a brother. Even if he doesn't deserve it most of the time."

"I loved Swindon better. I'm afraid the draw to name my son close to that of my own sire is strong. There are your own father's accomplishments as well to think upon also. But if we are to bear a second son I would like to remember Kristopher in some kind way if we can do so."

"I have no strong objection to that, Rory. You really don't mind my calling you that do you? Do you only put up with it for my sake?"

"No, I really think of it quite affectionately. I see no way to improve on calling you Tara I'm afraid? Raul might be right that I am not so gifted in the way of the poet."

"It is better than my real name. I just wanted to be sure. Your friends were not always very kind."

"We are more acquaintances. As Andre claims, Raul speaks only to fill up the empty spaces of time. It isn't anything personal. Except for in a fight I doubt he takes much besides himself too seriously. Whatever way he could make up to bring me down in your eyes, was worth the attempt in his mind."

"The games that men play against each other."

"No worse that those of women to one another is it really?"

"No, I fancy not. But really, I can walk if you would like? I must be getting heavy by now and the ground here isn't very level."

"I like holding you close to me. I'd stop right here to pursue my goal but I think my original plan is quite brilliant. We are almost to the spot I am thinking of."

"What of this secret place is there to behold? Will you not share your visions with me than?"

"I could but I am convinced to live it out will be divine. You do trust me, don't you?"

"I have to be careful with you. I haven't Beowulf with me out here to protect me from any of your mischief."

"He would only get in our way. He might enjoy the recreation of it but he is notorious for ruining my fun. There are moments when I'll have nothing between the two of us. Especially a pesky hound."

"Why are you teasing me this way, Rory? How am I to play my part if you refuse to share with me my role in it? I don't know what I am supposed to be doing?"

"That is because part of the fun is revealing it all to you in the moment. There really isn't anything to it that we haven't done before. Not since our time on the road. Than our having to live our lives out in the open so much. I can only imagine what your father would think of me for it."

"Better that you don't. I know better than to imagine what he would think of me because of things I done and said passionately in the moment."

"That would be something wouldn't it? Your father though was a passionate man himself, Tara. Do not make him out to be so rigid. He enjoyed his life when he had to time to do so. In the moment he would be very angry but upon reflection, he could not deny the emotions that true love brings with it."

"Do you believe he truly loved my mother? The way we love each other still?"

"They had their moments, Tara. I think he grew to love you mother in such a way over time. She was not so rigid in all things and wanted a good marriage as well. Who couldn't love your father for his bravery and his undying courage? Many women admired him I know that."

"As well as men. I like to think they loved each other. I'm not sure it is as we love each other? We did not know them so well when they were young. But I wouldn't change any of the time I have spent alone with you! Only that there were always too many people around us. I felt I had to be extra cautious when really it was wild abandonment that I was hoping to achieve with it."

"Luckily for me, once I have you under my spell, you do very well in playing your part. I am a very wicked man but only to make our love even more special. And a little more exciting. You may live most of your life as a prim and proper lady of some importance. It is my job though to allow you to enjoy the freedom that you really do crave. Sadly, making that part even real or seem real, we often were forced into hiding away in the forest beyond the riverbed. It was the only way we could ever hope to escape the wandering scope of all of those guards your father gathered up all about. I didn't really mind it so much. I missed though the times when we could be more spontaneous in the open though."

"Fortunately, my parents were obligated to travel away some and leave me behind. It wasn't so often once I came of age. She however allowed you to join us for tea. Whenever I could get away to eat with father than we could chat some, right?"

"Some but with all of the soldiers eager to gain your attention it wasn't easy. If I stared too hard hoping to hold your attention someone was sure to nudge me hard or say something rude to bring notice of it. Once I was named your brother's second at least I could convince him that we really could dine more peacefully if we hadn't so many guests around us. But rarely could you get away still to eat some at our table. That is why I must have grown so ill because of it. More and more I wanted to see you, be with you but the harder those moments ever came into being."

"I know. But when they did were we not unlike the butterflies, floating in the air or little hummingbirds, flittering all about?"

"Maybe you were but all I wanted to do was to capture you. Put you into a jar and keep you there captive only for me. I didn't want to share you with anyone. I only wanted to always hold you close, so that I could kiss you and shower my love upon you. Most of those moments really were only ones that I had made up in my head. Even when they were real, they didn't seem that way too often for me. I could hold you close and feel your breathe finally upon my skin but it always was too brief. Too measured. Sometimes I just longed for the days when all we did was romp around and play as hunters or even deadly foes. Yet, now we had so little time to be together. I had to make every minute count."

"And that is when you become such a schemer didn't you? It was fun never really knowing what we were all about. Just making things up as we went along wasn't it, some?"

"It was. Does it bother you more now that I always seem to have some sort of agenda in mind?"

"Ha, ha, well your being a man, it isn't too hard to determine where we will end up, in the end. Most of the time I enjoy the journey it takes for us to get there."

"And now? You feel like a puppet in my wicked plays just to seduce you?"

"I admire the effort you put into being so creative. It just doesn't always work out the way that you seem to have thought it all out. People do get annoyed with us when they feel we are not being very respectful of their feelings. Or property. Or even their children?"

"I can't control other people unfortunately. A tent feels so confining and I would get claustrophobic at times feeling so stuck in such a tight space. Not to mention the lack of privacy. We had so much open space to roam around in. The grounds were so lovely. The air was so refreshing. We had the cool river to bathe in or rescue us after a long day of practicing. Even the calm sounds at night. I don't really know? Maybe it was the time we spent out on the road that made me more adventurous?"

"It might have at least while we were traveling about. But as you said, we had to really escape to the surrounding forest if we really wanted to play and have fun. I do enjoy a quiet little lunch break, if I can lure you to join in. You were however the most fun when we could run around and pretend to be somebody else. I loved those games! Really I did!"

"I know. We all really needed a chance to escape and be something rather than what others wanted us to be didn't we? It was the only time we really could just be ourselves. Even if who we were had to be so disguised for our own protection.

Don't you see though? We really are still playing those games I know you love to play. I just have to be a little more creative since still it is better if we don't get caught, right?"

"I guess I didn't realize we still would have to be hiding our feelings so much from other people. I don't know why they don't understand we play them better by ourselves? We weren't even allowed to choose any longer who we will have as playmates."

"I didn't bring this up to make you feel sad. All of that is behind us now. Let's not mourn too much the path it took for us to get here, shall we? I know, who am I to talk, correct?"

"All is not settled as well. We have our hopes and dreams but others are still there trying to ruin our fun."

"What is troubling you now?"

"I feel secure, that we will make it out to Hunter Fell. I have no idea what your father will think of you forsaking your calling to serve at Highever to follow me around with the Grey Wardens and my duties I must perform in Amaranthine. Than there is my brother and all that he will call upon me to do while he tries to secure all of our holdings once again."

"After the funeral he should have little need of you than, right?"

"He has no spouse, Rory. I will be called upon for formal functions to play the hostess for him. How can I refuse when it is as much in my own interest as it is in his to make sure Highever is re-established back into its' rightful place in the proper order of things here in Fereldon?"

"Can we not rent him a hostess? How will you be able to divide yourself so much with a baby on the way as well?"

"I don't have a clue just yet. Who can play my part or Oriana's? Or my mother's for that matter? They have to be clued into the affairs of the realm do they not? How is it that all of these men could not sire children of their own? It just puts Fergus in a position to try to preoccupy much of my time. I want to be in the Bannorn with you. If your father that is can bear my company. It doesn't sound like your castle is as vast as our own. There must not be too much space for me to hide away from him if he finds me to just be a bother or a reminder that I am the reason you must always be away from him."

"He is not so insecure that he actually needs me there for any length of time. The only complaint I can imagine is his fear that your position will put a great strain on our marriage. Not to mention the state of things with the King. We have too many unmarried high nobles here in Fereldon to make anyone feel at ease for the moment. People from all over will be fighting for the top spot as it were."

"Good on them than! If it will take the pressure off of me, I welcome it. I won't be allowed to travel all about as we are. Soon many will recognize me and I will have no other choice but to gather together an entourage of my own. It can take years to find people you can really trust for the role. I will have only months to accomplish this task."

"That's true. It is why I had to steal you away just for this. You can dismiss your own guards whenever you choose to but it is difficult to hide the fact that they are lurking about you and people will notice when they are about wondering who they must be following around."

"And we will have our children besides."

"We only have the first ten years to think about that. Now, here we are. The place hasn't changed much so I think we will be safe enough for what I have in mind. I didn't tell you in advance because that is just part of the game. If you know everything than nothing is a surprise is it? Most of our life from now on will have to be carefully planned out. Yet, there is always the element of surprise that we must anticipate for so that we are not caught too unprepared since to be caught off guard may mean our life.

Now just sit right over here. I need to get this coat of mine unbuttoned, there! Now off with this bothersome tunic of mine. Done. Boots, socks …"

"What am I suppose to be doing now? Just enjoying the show than?"

"For the moment. There, now I can help you get undressed here now."

"I can manage my own shoes, most of my clothing on my own."

"I know but it is more fun when I do it isn't it? Than you have to anticipate what my game really is while I am busy otherwise."

"This space, though, isn't rather scenic. The grass is sparse. It is close to the river however. These tall stones and that hill do make this a less visible spot for anyone who just happens to pass by us out here in this location. I'm still not quite sure what you really are up to just yet?"

"The breeze out here is still warm isn't it, my love? When I get the fun of removing your own clothing. If we aren't in too much of a rush to move along our agenda it also gives me plenty of opportunities to kiss you wherever I please too without the risk of knocking you over, if you happen to be sitting. Which we have discovered from experience I have done to you too many times. It's best that I not remind you too much about that."

"I have suffered many bruises because of that. I even have a scar or two with your name on them from cutting myself on some hidden rock. One time you got so carried away that we both ended up tumbling down an embankment together."

"I took the worst of it. Fortunately, it ended up in a lake."

"That was unfortunately, icy cold."

"Body heat does come in very handy in moments such as those. Sadly when the ground is so covered in snow, it is difficult to determine what really is underneath you where you stand."

"So we were bound to find out."

"It wasn't the first time you ever fell into a river. Unannounced."

"No, not at all. That was why I had to learn how to swim. Simply as a means of survival."

"Almost drowning in the process."

"It was much harder than I imagined it to be? It looks so easy when you see others doing it?"

"It does require practice. With people who know how to swim."

"Yes, of course but I wasn't allowed to learn at first. Until I nearly drowned. Than finally my mother relented. There was no reason for her to be so reluctant on the matter. Some thief could have just tossed me into a river or lake and left me to drown if that was their wish."

"Usually that includes some sort of sack as well. So you had to be able to maneuver yourself out that scrap also."

"And you wonder why I was such a problem to have to deal with? If I was so docile I would be easy prey for whoever wanted to abuse me. Enough of them tried to at least."

"If we must be so bothersome by nature. It is more tempting to do so when our prey is harder to take our eyes off of."

"Is that what I am to you now? Just someone for you to prey upon?"

"The temptation is always there. I find you so much more cooperative now. Which is nice. It saves me a lot of time and a few less cuts and scraps."

"My greatest enemies are always those people who call me their friends."

"Am I still your enemy, Lady Cousland, soon to be my Lady Gilmore instead?"

"The greatest of them all. As you further your scheme to become both my lord and my master."

"I believe I have already, mastered this game with you. Come now, the water is great out here. Take my hand so you will not slip. See? There is a natural spring nearby and it keeps the water here warmer than most rivers. But still leaves it cool enough to be refreshing after a long day stuck in the saddle does it not?"

"It does feel good. Now what?"

"Just lean back against my shoulder here and look up. Not at me, you silly girl." He bent down to kiss her quickly just because he felt he should before turning his attention up to the sky. "See? Isn't the view incredible out here? He looked back down at her to make sure she was paying attention to what he was saying and she was so he leaned down to kiss her forehead in appreciation of her good behavior.

"What's that for?"

"For being a good girl and doing what you are told to do."

"What fun is there in that? I can look up almost any night and see stars. If the clouds are not getting in my way. It is not every night that I get to have you like this, in a river. You know it was advantageous enough to sometimes catch you boys out frolicking in the river? I was so envious of you than. It took some time before I could convince Cece and than Louisa that it really could be a lot of fun to do. So much more fun than sweating away in all of those clothes my nanny or mother insisted I had to wear to be dressed properly."

"That was your real incentive to want to go out swimming? Because of the heat? Why not simply take a bath or use towels to cool yourself off with. Probably a lot safer to practice."

"But not so much fun is it? We can toss about wet towels at each other. That was fun until someone hit you too hard in the face. Tossing water all about just made the housekeeper mad for wasting well water in the castle. Getting rugs or tapestries all wet. Not to mention our clothing."

"And so that is why you had to learn how to swim? Weren't you afraid of what might lurk under the water when the water started to get deeper? It is difficult to even predict how deep any spot might be underneath the water if you haven't first figured that part all out."

"This is why one must be able to swim. In case you find yourself somewhere where the river runs over your head."

"If you are waiting for me to confess that I learned how to swim just to annoy or sneak up on you, well I really didn't need to know how to swim to do that. Even if the temptation was there to catch you by surprise. Or later just to be able to run my hand against your strong back. Just to feel what it felt like. You didn't seem even real. I mean we have statues all around of men. Still none looked like you did in the river that I could find."

"I am not the only sturdy man out there that ever lived? I am not even very old am I? I have noticed that those who they do carve statues of do tend to be rather lean but they too carry strong physics. I find it hard to think all such heroes were so fit?"

"No. That has not been my impression either. But those they just cover up with heavy suits of armor instead."

"So is that why they do that than? Tell me now, when they erect a stature in your honor, what is that you will be wearing or not wearing I keep wondering?"

"Me? Why would they do that?"

"You are the first female to conquer an archdemon. You are the first Grey Warden to ever survive the experience as well. You probably are the first woman ever to reign in Amaranthine as well. I am sure sculptors will be tripping over themselves to capture you, in all of your glory."

"And you will allow such a thing to take place? You who are to be my future husband?"

"I can't really decide on the matter to be honest. I might not mind such a stature to keep in my room?"

"It does not satisfy you enough to gaze upon the actual person instead?"

"Sometimes we have to be apart. It is easier on the imagination you know?"

"Mine works well enough. I'd only do it if I can hide myself well behind you."

"That does defeat the purpose of doing such work doesn't it? What sort of honored hero gets away with hiding behind someone else? I think it sends out the wrong message. To other women especially who must call upon their own courage to fight now and then."

"I am not opposed to the fighting part of it. Just the standing around in anything less than my own armor at least. I mean don't I have enough to worry about? Why would I want even more people to recognize me?"

"Your enemies than will fear the very site of you."

"Is that what you feel when you see another naked man? Fear and trembling?"

"If the man's intensions are not honorable that is a cause for concern. Fear and trembling? I don't find myself thinking along those lines too much at this stage in my life. I just assess my enemies to determine how to put them down really. Who has time to be afraid in a fierce struggle? I do respect the achievements of those who have fought before me or with me. That isn't the same example is it? But men are not so intimidated by other men. An undressed Orc. I might find that would be rather repulsive."

"Only slightly. I suppose I can see the attraction in it. When I run my hands freely against you I might be tempted to caress your statue just to remind me of how you feel when you must be away from me. I do prefer to keep you exclusively as my own. I fought and suffered long to keep you close to my side. In moments like we have here to share? Why would I want to share even one of them with any other woman? Or even another man? They may admire you from afar but only I get the privilege to be able to touch you like this."

"A statue may prove too much of a temptation for those who are willing to cause me trouble in an attempt to get to you. That is what makes me hesitate in granting my approval of the assignment."

"They have already spoken to you of this? If anything is to be done in my image I must be wearing armor."

"Not even in a dress than? You do look very lovely in one you know."

"And what would I fight in a dress other than annoying men?"

"You have a point. Besides you are alluring enough in most of the armor that you wear. Of course you will insist on your Grey Warden armor. Maybe we can work some on that design? Just to make it more attractive on you. Rather than your looking like more of suit of armor with a woman hiding underneath it then the reverse of it."

"You may try your best at it than. Until such a time than I will not concern myself with the prospect of it actually becoming a reality. I myself am too busy admiring and making better use of the man rather than any of his likeness' myself."

"So you like this plot of mine after all?"

"I do. The night sky is magnificent, I do agree with you but it cannot distract me much when I have you so close to me. It does give off a nice reflection at night."

"I'm so pale I must more resemble the moon."

"I like the moon when the water is dark and it reflects off of the water late at night."

"Ah, would that we could end every night of the rest of our nights just like this one."

"Do you not have a river running along your own property in Hunter Fell than?"

"Not quite like you do at Highever. We have to ride out some to reach the river. We do have a lake there. More like a pond late in the fall but is wonderful in the spring and early summer months. It feeds off of the Mountains not too far off. I have climbed through those mountains to hunt or explore so many times I cannot count with my father or my friends. It is something I missed upon leaving there."

"We have mountains off of our land in Highever."

"More like hills you mean. We still have to journey out some to really reach real mountain ridges like we have in the outskirts of the Bannorn."

"There are miles upon miles of valleys. It must be easy to get lost out there. Even when the fields are as you say, golden with wheat stalks full of them."

"It is a common enough prank to remove markers to confuse people who are not familiar with the land out there. I have other ways to determine where I am at any given place."

"Hum ….we should have brought out a thick blanket with us when we came out here. See? If you told me what you had in mind, we could have been better prepared. Who needs a room when we can sleep out under the stars at night?"

"Maybe in the Bannorn that is possible. Come, follow along with me it is much easier to swim to this location rather than try to climb over to it."

"Not a cave is it? They tend to attract stragglers."

"There is one hidden but very few know of it. We still have your knife strapped to your leg if need be. Would you feel better if I retrieved my own? I could carry it about with my teeth but it does get in the way otherwise."

"Mine will be fine. It's a little too dangerous for you to do the same as I do."

"Quite. Just around the corner here now, see? What do you think?"

"I think it would be simply wonderful to have one of these set up in our home. Why do waterfalls always look so wonderful? Come along now! I can't wait to feel the water rushing down over my face." Tara left him behind and he just took his time. It was always such a marvel how much like a child she reminded him of whenever they chanced upon such things. Just like the rain he thought with a laugh now.

"What's wrong with you? You always lag behind when you should be just as eager as I am to feel how glorious it is to have so much water rushing down upon you all at once." She held out her hand to try to taste it to see if it was clean enough to drink and it was thankfully for she felt so thirsty once her pregnancy started to settle in on her.

"Just taste the water! It's marvelous! I'm so thirsty. All I ever want to do is drink. And though the wine was quite good, I didn't want it to put me to sleep just yet."

"French wine usually is. I was just thinking that you are a lot thirstier these days. I can never carry around enough water to keep you happy. Than I thought that water is needed for our plants to grow and must also too be very important for babies as well. And you keep them in a sort of sack isn't that right?"

"Like an egg shell but not so hard I'm told. It makes little sense to me but as long as the baby is healthy and I am not dying of thirst I'm happy. This is a wonderful surprise, Rory. How wonderful it must be to be a mermaid don't you think? Swimming along in the ocean all day long. Racing away with the fishes."

"As long as the water is like this I wouldn't mind it so much? I knew you would like this. That is why I had to bring you out here. Thanks to all the excitement going on and around Denerim right now, this place almost feels deserted. This is how I like it. I thought about bringing out a blanket but I need to keep you safe. Now more than ever, there are too many reasons why someone would try to take you away from me. With the Cousland and possibly another royal heir, I have to guard you well. But it is more important to me that it is my child and heir now that you are carrying. Let them have their own children to set up on their thrones. I just want you now and always. I don't get to have you for as long as I want to."

"Twenty-seven years seems like a lifetime right now to me."

"But already you are twenty-three and I am twenty-five. Time runs by faster as we age so I am told often enough. That is why I will join up with the Grey Wardens too in the future."

"Not too close in the future at least. We may get lucky? Have at least another child or two? I heard mention that you wanted at least two sons to call your own, didn't you?"

"It was just a passing thought. I will play my part and we will see what will transpire from all of that. I am happy with whatever we can make between us. This is how I like to celebrate my good fortune in life. Are you happy enough with just this?"

"This life? It is more than I was beginning to hope for. Thank you for bringing me out here. It is all so perfect. Nothing in Denerim could ever compare to all that I have here right now. They would all be so jealous if they knew."

"For so many reasons, Tara. Not everyone shares our love of the outdoors. On a warm spring evening and an outdoor waterfall flowing down high enough for both of us to share together. I am happy to have this time alone with you finally. Even an inn in a secluded area isn't quite enough to make things perfect."

"No, we needed just this little bit more. When I can have you out like this? A bed, even a bath seems seriously lacking. A room just doesn't have quite the same effect on me."

"I've noticed as much. When I can make it happen, I try."

"I wish we could get married out here."

"Like this you mean?"

"No, I mean out in the fields. A scattering of trees with whispering, wild, branches that rustles gently in a breeze. Not too heavy or with the density of a spruce forest. I don't want it to be dark, no, not at all. Just decorative to take away any monotony a large field will bring. I would like flowers all about us. Nothing too showy, that won't do at all! I love field flowers. Even fall flowers can be pretty. I just rather not feel so confined to any one space if it all can be avoided with. Birds should be singing sweet melodies to set us all in a romantic temper. Water rushing in the background, that's what I meant."

"Your brother would like us to marry at Highever I would think? Maybe not? All of that can be achieved on the grounds surrounding Highever Castle I believe. Alistair might insist on the palace? Where do you really want to get married?"

"Right here is probably out of the question. I'm not quite sure just yet. Even Ceriden's sounds so lovely. But people would complain that there is no where to stay nearby. I have never even seen your home so once we get there we can decide. Though I like places like this, I don't think it really matters that much to me. As long as we don't have to wait too long before we can be wed. The longer we put it all off, the harder it will be to get it done. I suppose two months after my parent's funeral would be more appropriate. It might be more convenient to have the two together but such a morbid way to start out our life together. Too close of a reminder as well of what really had to happen to finally bring us together. The way that we were meant to be."

"No we already figured that all out remember? They didn't have to die. I just had to kidnap you away so that you too can join up with the Grey Wardens and I would than whisk you away, somewhere far enough that even they would give up on the chase."

"That would have worked. Sad even as that might be in a tale. We would miss them. But we could have still married in the Bannorn, if your father approved. Than run off to never-never land or Weisshaupt, wherever that happens to be."

"My father will not disapprove of you, Tara. I wish you would get past this idea that he ever could."

"He didn't want you to marry a princess did he?"

"He never really mentioned who I had to marry in particular. I local girl might have been nice?"

"What if you first present me by my mother's maiden name? I will arrive in some suitable peasant type of dress? What than?"

"What is your mother's maiden name than?"

"Whitehall."

"That is a family that is known well enough here in Fereldon."

"But still better than to present me as the Teryn's daughter don't you think?"

"Why the illusion though?"

"Did you even tell him my real name? Did he even know that you had a lover back than?"

"I think I said something about it."

"That it was the Teryn's daughter?"

"Not until I got caught. I didn't know what was the right thing to do. I was desperate for advice. Of course he told me to move on. There really was no hope left in the situation as it stood."

"How depressing."

"I know but it doesn't matter now."

"No, not here. Not now."

"Here I have brought down what started out as your mysterious adventure out to the great, well, unknown to me at least. Your intentions for bringing me out here are not too difficult for me to unravel is it?"

"I think these things work out best if I don't have to explain myself too much."

"No, probably not!" She than splashed water over at him just to make him laugh. "How much I would love to have such a waterfall to bathe under in my own home. It just is so invigorating to feel so much water rushing all over you."

"It makes getting cleaned up faster. Considering that so many of your own outdoor hobbies lean more on the messy side, an easy way to wash-up does make sense."

"So it does, doesn't it? Not that I mind swimming too much. I just cannot trust that water that is sitting around for too long is safe?"

"Anything could be lurking in those clouded waters, right?" Rory couldn't resist the opportunity to just lunge out to grab her from behind only to make her shriek out in surprise.

"Right!" She answered hastily in a shrilling voice as she realized her lover had her gripped so tightly against him that she could not break free without drastic moves.

"Ha, ha, you shouldn't let your guard down so easily."

"Not when you are around at least. I was going on about creepy creatures who lurk in muddy waters and completely ignoring the worst of them. Being your species to have to bother about."

"I am happy to remind you than of them." He answered back before stepping backwards enough to cause them both to fall into the rushing river behind them with a very large splash of water as they fell.

"Oh! I can't believe …! Why did you do that? You silly fool. We both could have smashed our heads upon a rock and be done in." She cried out but almost laughing now as she imagined how foolish they both are behaving right now.

"That would probably be how we will end it all won't it? Not in some fierce battle or a fiery storm. No, not the two of us. We will be knocked out in one of our attempts at some kind of mischief of our own making. I rather like it to be that way, wouldn't you?"

"It depends entirely on how we might be dressed. I rather be fully dressed if I am to be found dead by strangers. I'm sure my brother would appreciate the thoughtfulness."

"Than again he would have more of a tale to be told if you were otherwise attired, milady."

"Oh, he'll just make up some sordid details of his own no doubt. The tales he tells of our, "adventures in the Blight"! As if it was a gay and happy romp through the blood and guts of hundreds of dirty, thilthy, darkspawn. Not excluding their lovely tributes they seemed so very fond of leaving for us along the way."

"I can't say much about their style of decorating. Their arrogance is quite appalling. It just made our taking them down almost a pleasure. I can't say I wasn't tempted at times myself to want to string a few of them up to send home the message that we were coming for them and they were not going to last out any fight they were going to have with me. I meant to finish them all off. Preferably a few at a time."

"I know there were so many of them. And still we haven't killed off them all?"

"No, we only chased them back into their hole in the ground. I just don't understand why the dwarves haven't beaten them all down for good? How many can there be of them?"

"Apparently too many of them to count? I have much better things to do with my time right now. Tomorrow we can go and kill off the rest of them if you would like to but tonight I much rather be doing something else."

"Are we finally playing the same game, at the same time at least?"

"I hope so. If I play too easy to conquer you will get bored with me and look for someone else. I think with you, it was the challenge to win me away from all of the other prospects put before me that was my greatest attraction to you."

"Do you really think so? I'm afraid that I fell in love with you before I really realized what it would take to have you and than keep you as my own. I wonder, ….."

"Wonder what?"

"If I knew on that day what I was getting myself into if I wouldn't have turned to more easier prey?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I have been a fool for a very long time."

"It didn't take you long to figure that part out."

"Or you for that matter. I may have been such a fool but if you hadn't been so attentive, I'm sure I would have grown bored and better distracted by someone else."

"Perish the thought! Other boys attention was easily gained and just as easily forgotten as well."

"But I was more of a challenge wasn't I? See? You were not the only one good at playing this awful game of ours."

"We really did make each other miserable didn't we?"

"And we didn't have the sense to stop playing it either."

"No, I could never give you up. No matter how terrible you were at times. Though I swore that I would. Than when I thought it was done for sure, you would do something to make me feel guilty for neglecting you. How could I dare to ignore you!"

"I couldn't ignore me. And I tried to. All of the time! Than again, I wasn't too miserable with myself? I was happy with my achievements. I set a goal and reached it without too much effort. The effort was the best part. Finding something else to do, to work for, was more of the struggle for me."

"At least I was able to provide you with a real challenge to work for."

"You were, won't you? And yes, I couldn't bear to have you mad at me. A joke was only fun in the moment. I never did anything to really make you mad at me. I just wanted to see you laugh at how good I was at tricking you, the way you loved to make a fool out of me."

"In the moment I can't say I was always quick to do just that. Sometimes it just felt like everyone wanted me to be mad at them over something. It gets to be a little overwhelming at times, you know?"

"I know. It is hard to schedule all of your goofing off around all of the other people who get their enjoyment out of tricking and teasing you for their pleasure."

"No it isn't. I understand though. It can get very boring, just following the same routines, day in and day out. This! This here is a nice change of pace now isn't it?"

"I think we are safe out here. At this moment. I just wanted to bring you somewhere that we can be alone. Outdoors where I know your mood will be cheerful as long as I can keep the wolves at bay. And it has a waterfall that I remembered. I am just happy I was able to get you away so that we could come out here before moving forward to my home." Rory told her as he now found a stone large enough to sit down upon and pull Tara down more comfortably onto his lap. He held her close now trying to keep her warm as the hours grew late into the night.

"I take it than that there are not many waterfalls to be found in the Bannorn? That I can understand."

"Only with the spring melt from the mountain sides. It grows very hot in the summer months. It is rare to come upon one past the spring."

"That is unfortunate. I will probably be too busy to enjoy such things by then. It will take some getting use to, out in the Bannorn. I always will have the waters of Amaranthine to escape to when the weather grows too stifling. I don't anticipate days like this though when I am out there. I will have to train up Grey Wardens and deal with local business. Hardly a vacation."

"No, we will have to move on to more adult responsibilities. I am happy that we at least knew each other when we were young. We did have some fun together. This, isn't so bad is it out here?"

"No, not at all. It is really perfect actually. I'm afraid we will always be haunted by so many things that we have gone through in the past. Than all that our future responsibilities will bring into our lives. Just promise me that we will find some time to just be like this. Even if it is only for the evening or a week-end. It matters not to me. I just want our child to see that life can be fun, some of the time. With my duties so divided, I fear our child will not have the idyllic lifestyle I was given growing up."

"Not exactly so. We will create areas where our child can play that are not so threatening to it. Have I not already proven to you that even in the worst of circumstances, we can make time, and find creative ways to enjoy just being a couple together?"

"You are right. How could I ever doubt you of all people? I never thought we could get away with even half of your scheming but we did, didn't we?"

"We did because nothing else mattered more to us than our time together. I am grateful that you came to trust me so much. I am careful. It is still my duty to protect you, even when we happen to be at our most distracted. By each other."

"You always have. And you wonder why I was never able to abandon my love for you? Is it that difficult for you to understand?"

"Sometimes, maybe? Only because a life with me is a lot more challenging. Not just because I am not very good at sitting idly by waiting as a sailor does for a strong wind to carry me off somewhere. I know many of your other suitors had grand estates to offer up to you. They are wined and dined by the best all of Thedas has to offer up to them. Just because of who their fathers were. No matter for their reputations."

"But still compared to any and all of them, you are the very best of them all. What good is all of that grandeur when you cannot bear to be in their presence? Than there will never be enough space between the two of you. I was never such a princess to be locked up in any castle. I much rather be running in the fields and putting down any and all of my foes."

"I know that much about you is true. It is why too, I never could completely give up on you. Too many women are happy in whatever place they set themselves up in. They become upset at even the thought of moving anywhere else. A soldier's life can be a very lonely one."

"But not for you my love. For you will always be with me. And this time you won't get away with just holding up my walls. You must put on the appropriate attire and escort me around like a proper gentleman should. You are not so low now, especially after all that you did to save Fereldon and myself from certain doom."

"I look forward to these strange occasions when nobles will be looking down their noses at me in earnest."

"Not too many of them stand so high above you now."

"What do I care! I have grown use to their rudeness. Let them all gloat for I know what really has them upset with me is that I won your hand and your heart. Not with great treasures but by my good character and my devotion to your well-being."

"Really, it is that I love the way you come across in a suit of armor. So handsome, so confident, in every way. It is all not just for show too! You are brave, witty and sometimes, even kind. Never really boring. At least to me."

"And all of my reading, studying doesn't seem to bother you any?"

"Only when I grow concerned about your getting enough sleep. No, I find it a relief actually. I know I will be bogged down with reports, findings, I must study the issues that come before me. I don't just want to say yeah or nay on a whim. I want people to respect me and follow my commands. They will not do so if they believe me to be an utter fool."

'Good. I do enough to keep my training up. Part of winning the game is knowing how to play it well. So I study other's methods in case something useful is found to improve upon our own defenses or in the offense. At least we can have a rousing discussion on the topic. I think that binds us more than all the rest."

"What, that you read a lot of books? I'm not so sure that is true?"

"No, that we study similar topics of interest. If I speak of some type of strategy you understand or can learn what it is I speak of. I have some interest in what you are wearing. I care enough to want to look decent in the audience of my peers. But it isn't all we ever discuss. We have broad enough interests to benefit from speaking on many different topics. I think that is a very good quality in a relationship."

"At least we do not bore each other to tears. I am happy that you can teach me more on topics I don't have enough time to pursue independently mself often enough. You serve many different functions for me. And yes, I am grateful for it. Even if I sometimes might have to go to extremes to remind you of why I really want to be alone with you, at this moment."

"We are constantly at odds are we not between whether to do just this or that aren't we? Not to worry, my love. I did bring you out here for a very good reason. Not to discuss anything I have read lately. Or Maker forbid, darkspawn. Of all the things to bring up on such a night.

It is such a peaceful place to be right now. To think it is all behind us now. I am really eager to move things along for us. I just want you to feel settled before the baby comes. I know it will mean a lot of work for you in the future. I don't know what I will have to do in Hunter Fell until we finally get there. I am not though so eager to start out without our at least having some time to take in the peaceful tranquility that other lovers seem entitled too."

"We will always have my parents place, at Ceridan's to go to when we find the opportunity to get away from our work."

"It is a nice place to go to. But it still brings back some memories of the war. Here, we have no thoughts about what is ugly in the world around us. I always wanted to bring you out here with me. So much of this place reminds me of Highever. Yet it is far from the worries and judgments we faced out there."

"It is. I do love it. I will always love the night. It always reminds me of those evening when I counted down the hours, keeping track of time, until I could be this close to you again. How you made me so obsessed with you! And you enjoy calling me a witch. I am the one who tricked you into falling in love with me. How could you say such things about me?"

"Because they all are true. Even if you are not a real witch you must have something very special about you that made me defy all that I thought was important to me."

"And you haven't figured that all out even now?" Tara leaned back further against his broad chest to look better up into the face of the man that she surely adored above all others.

"I think I am still unraveling all of that mystery. More than anything else I need to have you as my wife. So that I can properly care for you and any children that will come from our union. I have given up a lot in my life. I knew though once I had you as my own, I could not give you up. I rather be dead than to lose you to any other. It doesn't seem healthy to feel this way but I cannot seem to help myself from feeling this way about you."

"And I feel likewise. I would not be here if I thought you felt anything else but love for me. And not the kind of love that you have to have me no matter what. I can not bear to be so strangled up by anyone's obsessive love for me. No, though I know it troubles your thoughts at times, you love and trust me enough to allow me to perform my duties. You challenge my way of thinking just enough to keep me sharp. I am happy just to be with you. As long as you can be with me and not always against me."

"As long as I can be against you like this often enough, we will be fine." He promised her as he leaned her back further so that he could kiss her better.

They stayed together out in the river until almost the dawn before gathering up their belongings and making their way back to the inn that they rented a room from on the previous day.


	3. Chapter 3

It was mid-morning before the fog lifted and the sun came shining through their borrowed bedroom window through shuttered doors. Tara finally felt the urge to try to raise her head once more to peer over to the man sleeping still soundly next to her.

Since the room was finally starting to warm up she decided it was finally time for her to at least see what the view outside their room really was like since Roland said it was a nice outlook over the valley below them.

As she stirred from her place her partner found the urge himself to at least make an attempt to hold her back but she was determined now to see what all the fuss was about last night.

"You aren't leaving the room are you yet?" Rory asked her peeking out after her with only one eye not covered up by his pillow.

"No, not yet I believe. The sun has finally broken through in the valley it seems. I wanted to see what it looked like outside. In the daylight this time."

She answered him back but seeing he was not ready to pull himself together just now.

"That's nice."

"Ah! Just feel that sunlight. So good. I see you are right. The field below us is full of late spring flowers. Being lit up by the morning sun, it really is beautiful. I think I want to eat something up here so that I can enjoy the view. Is there anything special I can get you for breakfast? Or are you already thinking about lunch?"

"Not thinking about food at the moment. Just order up some typical breakfast food. I'll be hungry soon enough. Have them bring it up here because I am not ready to let you stay downstairs just yet. It would be nice to enjoy this room a little while longer." He turned around and then brought himself into an upright position on the bed. "Come here first, before you dare to leave me here alone."

"What do you want? I have to go downstairs if you want to eat soon."

"I know but you must have my permission to do so and I won't give it to you until you kiss me good morning."

She wrapped a robe tighter around her waist before taking a seat down next to him to comply with his request. He grabbed a hold of her and then twisted her around underneath him while he kept kissing her.

Finally he let her loose and she pushed him away so that she could catch her breath. "Rory, that is a nice way to wake up in the morning. I still have to order up some breakfast."

"You can't be hungry already? It will take them at least a day to refill their buttery."

"That may be? But I didn't order any eggs or ham. Some fruit would be nice as well. And tea. Must have some tea for breakfast!"

"I cannot believe you are this hungry? At least I can say we worked up an appetite this time. Are you really going downstairs or just trying to avoid me?"

"I thought you were still sleeping so I was going to surprise you with some breakfast."

"I'm not that heavy of a sleeper. You know that. Did you like the view?"

"I did. Very much so. That is why I decided that we should eat our food up here. That and to also avoid any other people who might dare to force me into a conversation this morning. I'm too tired still to have to think of anything really witty to say. And too content with last night to have to share anything about it with any other living human being besides you."

"Maybe we can buy the place? Make it our castle and just have everyone else move away. Leave us to live in peace. What do you think about that?"

"I like it. But we should eat something first. It isn't good to make plans on an empty stomach I bet. So let me go order up some food. It won't be ready right away so they will make me have to wait for it and now I am getting hungry."

"Fine, fine. Leave me than but if you delay very long I promise I will come down to fetch you back up here. Kicking and screaming if necessary."

"We aren't even married yet and here you are ordering me around like a little child. Remember I was a very rebellious child at times when I was younger."

"I'm not worried. I know you will come back because I am here."

"You do, do you?"

"I do. Because I love you and you are only still wearing your night-clothes. You aren't getting too far away from me dressed in such a way."

"Probably not. At least not until I eat. Than I may just fly out of the window. Like a sparrow. Eager to see all that there is to see beyond the valley below us. I want to ride out and explore the land. Than, let's rent a boat, so that we see what lies up there can we?"

"If I can first convince myself to get up. Food might be exactly what I really need to get moving now."

"It is a good start. I'll be right back. Don't move. Or move too far."

"If you stay here much longer you won't be going anywhere."

"Stop threatening me. I'm going now!" Tara smiled back at him before closing the door behind her to make her way down the hall to find someone who can take her breakfast order.

"Good morning to you there! Finally ready for a little breakfast now are you two?"

"We are. Can you take our order for us? We want to eat upstairs if that is alright?"

"Fine by me. Not feeling so sociable after last night are you than?"

"Just still a little tired. We got back in rather late."

"Best that you did find better things to do outdoors last night. It just got louder and more obnoxious after the two of you went absent."

"Not quite what we were looking for out here but it must be good for business."

"It is, it is. Here, just tell me what you want and I'll see that it gets done." The older woman requested and Tara gave her a list of food they wanted to eat.

"Good enough. This doesn't sound too difficult. I'll send up someone with some hot tea for you as soon as I get back to the kitchen."

"Thank you very much. I really need to eat something to help wake me up." Tara explained before turning back toward their room to see how Roland was doing.

She returned back up the stairs, down the hall and turning the corner, that led to her borrowed room. She than turned the door handle opening the door to their room.

Coming into the room and than closing the door behind her she found Rory sitting in a chair set up close to the window, looking still like he was trying to wake up on this warming afternoon.

"Tara! I'm trying to make myself wake up but really I don't want to. This dream is too real to be true for me." He confessed returning his attention to the window in front of him as he said these words.

"If this is a dream I don't want to wake up either." She took a seat in a chair facing his own now. Once seated she turned around some to reach over and grab a blanket off of the nearby bed.

Rory looked over across at her and noticed her action before finally speaking up. "Are you cold?"

"A little. But this blanket will solve the problem for me right now. I'm sure it will warm up in no time." She told him trying to cover herself up with it as she spoke.

Rory watched her as she tried to move into a comfortable position while trying to keep covered. Not really achieving her goal very comfortably. "Here, come sit in my lap. I'll help you warm up." He offered to her as he moved around in his chair so that she could join him.

"You don't think you'll get uncomfortable trying to do that for me?"

"No. Actually I think it would be great. Than I don't have to raise my voice for you to hear me. Not that I have that much to say."

"If that is your wish." getting up from her own chair she now moved to sit into his lap. He reached his arms around her to pull her securely up against him. She instinctively reached for his arms to hold her close tightly so that she wouldn't fall over.

"There now. Isn't this nicer? I love holding you close to me. Now we can imagine we are lying together in the field under a warm summer sun. Flowers growing all around us. Doesn't that sound perfect to you?"

"It does. I wish it was warmer right now. The ground must still be damp from the morning dew outside."

"Probably but since this isn't real. I'm pretending that the fields are dry and the sun is shining warmly upon us."

"I like this dream of yours. I find it is even easier to imagine here in your arms. What a wonderful start to our day." Tara replied sweetly.

"And last night?"

"Yes?" She just answered as she leaned back to catch his expression when she smiled back at him.

A knock just than came upon their door to interrupt their conversation.

"It must be our tea. Stay right here and I will answer for it." She rose quickly causing him to have to grab onto the chairs armrests to keep from falling out of it. "You are wonderful but you know that already." Kissing him quickly she turned toward the waiting door to greet their server.

"This interruption was not part of my allusion." Rory stated clasping at her robe to let his fingers slide down to its' hem as she moved closer to the doorway.

"Just a temporary interruption. Like the rain?"

"I am grateful at least it isn't raining. Than again on a hot summer evening?"

"It's perfect."

"I've tea for you, m'lady. Some warm biscuits as well to tide you over until we have your food ready."

"Thank you. Will it be much longer do you think?"

"Oh, no! It should be right up in just a few moments. I just didn't want to have to wait any further now. Already they are preparing the kitchen for the afternoon crowd."

"That does make sense. I have no pressing matters today so I didn't want to rise until the weather improved some."

"It does get chilly here out in the woods."

"There are city walls to keep out the chilly morning fog in Denerim." Roland stated.

"I believe the trees and flowers just breathe it all in at this place." Alice described for them.

"That must just be true! It creeps and sneaks around those very trees gathered in their groves however late in the evening time."

"So true! Some nights I love how the air is so crisp and clean out in the Country. Other nights, it chills me to the very bone. You've got a hound or two howling away in the moonlight. All sorts of creepy sounds going on out here. Even the crack of a dry twig will get people out here going on certain nights so it seems. Than, there is old Seymour's crossing we got over there."

"It can get that way at Highever in parts just like that. But last night it was warm and so inviting. I wanted to sleep outside because it was so pleasant."

"We have done that so many times when we were children out here. It doesn't seem reasonable to do that much now that I've grown up. That was around the time too that I heard the legend of the Old Seymour's Mine disasters."

"I'm not sure I will ever grow out of my desire to enjoy sleeping outdoors from time to time again. When the timing is right." Roland added.

"What's this you say about a mining disaster? Is there some type of problem going on out here that we should know more about?" Tara picked up on this ominous curiosity.

"Tara, we are on leave."

"I know but I'm intrigued now. Why do you look so distant when you say that name?"

"It might be because people around here know to keep their distance from that old mine. Something is not quite right about that area over there."

"Not right? Really? Did the locals make up something to keep you locked into your houses on dark, fog, swept out nights. To feed their legends?"

"Come now Rory, not all stories are purely to entertain or to scare us all with. As you should know well enough. There are some that are true."

"True in that they were created to hide other's mischief you mean."

"That may very well be as it is, Ser Knight but it does not mean that they haven't been given to us as a fair warning to keep us away from trouble is it?"

"Whatever works I suppose. Still it is one thing to tell a tale that no longer holds true to the advantage of the bard. However to mislead the truth by trying to conceal some mischievous deeds that can be stopped once given the right combination of soldiers who would gladly put them to rest?"

"Bards are notorious for such deeds my love are they not? Too weak or ill fitted to take on such a challenge themselves they tell tales that might ignite the curiosity of some adventure seeker eventually in their midst?

"Nothing like a challenge for the fun of it I suppose? Some must make a name for themselves or make their mark in rather obscure ways I'm afraid."

"I'm afraid you are right in that notion." The two of them laughed at the imagery running through their own thoughts of such a sight to behold.

"When one can gather up such a group as that. Not all villages can gather up enough of us to take on the task and tend to the other more important things in life now do we? I mean just spending your whole life chasing around a cartel of bandits or worse! Who minds the fields, works the mills while all of that is taking place, I want to know!"

"But if it has become a difficulty for the people living here? Or a threat to the well-being of your youth? Is that not reason enough to want to discover the truth of the matter?" He asked her seriously.

"She has a point, dear. They have made attempts in the past to deal with this problem but to no solution. I have never heard of such a situation and by your own reaction I doubt neither have you?"

"No which does rouse my curiosity some since I have traveled along this path more than once myself. Why do you think that is?"

"I cannot say. It is an old tale and since we are taught as small children to stay away from the old mine I suppose to many it is more myth than legend?"

That is why I must hear the common people out at times. We do understand your troubles. Sadly it seems that if this trouble of yours is real, something must be done about it. For too long we have found plots of evil infecting our realm on our journeys abroad. More than I could even imagine so it seems?"

"She has quite an imagination at that. As you can see my love, they have given way to explain this trouble as legend. We do not even know if such evil does still exist."

"I believe it does but you can think what you like."

"And why is that so? Have you seen any evidence that it is anything more than just a tale meant to tug at your ear to keep you our some kind of trouble making instead?"

"Now, Rory, please? Let her tell explain it all first."

"What I know and I tell it is the truth. At least the making of it is true. The outcome still is not really known well. Except for the words of a couple of brothers who say it is so. For you see, the owner of this inn did send out several hunting parties that way and none but two ever returned for the reward. That does seem a bit odd to me. Doesn't it to you too, sir?"

"Depends on the value of the reward?

"True but why set out on the task if you have no desire to ever complete with it?"

"You do have a point there at least." Rory pondered.

"What do the people of your village have to say about these adventurers? Why would they not seek out the reward for themselves?"

"Why would the innkeeper here bother offering one up if he could find someone local to solve his problems for him?"

"You mentioned two brothers? Did they not return from their mission out there once?"

"Aye, they did. What they had to tell, well, all are not in agreement that they were telling a yarn or revealing the facts of their adventure out there. You know, either to cover their pride or to hide their own unfortunate turn when they were in there. No one else has come back this way to put things right, either for or against them."

"And what did they claim that was so farfetched?"

"All sorts of things that people, well, even I find it difficult to want to believe in. Creatures that looked as if their whole insides were torn open and still walking all about us? Other that might look like elves but something far more sinister and evil. Some sort of magic, sorcery that none of us have ever heard of? I mean what keeps them there? In that dark and in such a wretched spot all of this time. All of these days. Where is the attraction to living your lives well under the earth when there is real sunshine to be had? It makes little sense to me at least."

"Is this place than being guarded by villagers? How dangerous is it to the people living out here?"

"Not regularly I imagine? There isn't many reports of any real danger coming to us from that part. But folks around here find it real easy to avoid the area as well. I mean because of the tales and all."

"That makes some sense. Especially with people going missing. I will bring the matter up with my brother when I meet up with him next time."

"Good! It might be worth our own effort to explore but we have urgent business to attend to before we get ourselves caught up in the problems of others." Rory stated looking over at Tara to make sure she could see he was being serious.

"What makes you think you can do anything about what's living under the earth here? I mean, the two of you? Why would your own brother want to bother with the likes of any of us?" Ethel still didn't feel confident to enough to ask them more direct questions. Getting too nosey irritates some visitors and the get real stingy with their tips.

"That doesn't matter right now. We haven't much time here and we need to get some food into my fiancée's stomach. Best to save that for another time than."

"Ah, yes, well, it must be finished by now. Forgive me to putting you two off so much like that."

"Nothing to worry about. My brother is an important man and he will hear of this trouble."

"He is also a very busy man right now and there are many concerns here in the realm. So please understand that since it is abated in the moment, he must put other more urgent concern ahead of yours."

"Of course. It's not like this hasn't been a problem now for years on end out here. Don't concern yourselves any. After this Blight here, everyone deserves a little recreation to tide them over some."

"I am happy that you understand this. Tara, it is my deepest desire that you find some calming peace for what time you have left. We have seen enough adventure to even satisfy your hunger for it at least for now. This newest adventure I'm sure will prove to be even greater yet!" He told her with a chuckle imaging what chasing around a small child is often like.

"No more chasing dragons for me is it than? I'm to chase around your little creations instead? At least, being your child, my armor won't suffer from rusting over at any point."

"Armor? For what? If it is children you are speaking of moving around in such dress? Would make some things rather awkward don't you think?

"Ha,ha, oh, I am in too wicked a mood for you this morning, Alice"

"Try to control yourself, my dear."

"She keeps baiting me, my love."

"Not knowingly. You are just too clever for your own good."

"Or to do what is good. I'm afraid that here I am up to no good but not to do harm to anyone in general. Only a few good conscious' might be bruised but nothing more."

"He is just in too good of a mood."

"For so sinful a man?"

"Are you so misled than by sin or simply opportunity?"

"The temptation is too great for this mere knight to hope to withstand."

"I know! He is one of the bravest men I have ever had the honor of ever knowing. But there are some foes even the bravest of men have no defense against. I just happen to be one of them"

"She speaks the truth. Some very wicked men have crossed paths with her. Only to find themselves an early grave. I consider myself blest to have found her good side, in a matter of speaking, instead of her bad one."

"I see? This is quite a disguise you are wearing here my lady. To bring down such men. This one especially looks as mighty as he brags about himself in being. But I have heard messages such as yours in my past."

"The rest of them did not get such special treatment I assure you."

"Even evil women need a rest now and than. Believe me, none of those men were worth any more effort. And I am only more evil to this one here. Well, other men might say the same? My brother isn't too pleased with my behavior right now either? There are only so many hours in a day. I'm particularly distracted by this one man the most. For the time being. He is enough to keep me distracted for now. Though these ghost or ghouls of yours are interesting."

"Please excuse me than. I can see I am interrupting here. I am still perplexed over that comment you made but I do need to get my other work done here as well."

"So there has been no takers locally but why?"

"It's haunted they say."

"By what exactly?"

"All sorts of things, so I hear? Mostly dead ones. Folks that once worked the mines but got greedy. Words have been spread that they blew rocks out that opened up a cavern of women worshippers. Not to give credit to the story of those other men we spoke of earlier right here. Some say there are six old witches to be living down there. Other than stories, I have never seen any of these witches myself."

"It's best that you haven't. Have you heard of such occurrences in your travels abroad, Rory?"

"You hear much on the road. Most of it is purely imagination. You might try writing to Shale. She has been around these parts while under the control of that wizard of hers. She might know a thing or two about this one?"

"She just might. We can catch up, visit with Brother Genevani? He also seemed to dabble in the supernatural as well?" Tara added

"Anything to avoid the Chantry I see?" He humorously suggested

"Until things in our lives are more settled, I can use one or more fewer sermons in my life right now."

"So true. Your story or problem does seem worth more of an explanation, Alice. But at a later time. We were eating our breakfast upstairs hoping to avoid any more distractions from our current agenda.

"Which reminds me is that what happened to the two of you last night?"

"It was my wish to celebrate my good fortune in a quiet setting. The temptation was very overwhelming for me."

"But I see you two are up here in your room. I saw no one sneaking inside early this morning when I arrived here. It was rather foggy outdoors I do recall as well."

"It was and I remembered it gets that way out here regularly. Though it was a great temptation to stay outside. With wet clothing, I didn't want my lady to end up feeling ill later on. And we did have this nice room waiting up here for us so why waste it, right?"

"It is for the best. Until the atmosphere calmed down some back here at least. As I said also, it is not something we do hardly as locals at all now that we are older. But you said you were wet? Than you went boating or did you actually go swimming."

"Swimming. It was such a glorious night wasn't it?"

"Not that I was able to see much of it last night that is."

"No but you live out here and you must not have to work here every night of the week do you?" Tara brought up.

"I do not but during a busy week I might not see any time off for myself. It is how things are around this place."

"When we are scouting we see little time off as well. The work must be done."

"It does . We were joking that we should buy this inn and make it our own castle."

"Could you do such a thing? Is it for sale? I haven't heard the news. Though one doesn't do they often before some drastic changes take place."

"At the moment, it probably wouldn't be possible for us to do that just yet."

"And I have heard no news that it is even up for sale, so don't worry yourself any. We just thought it was peaceful out here compared to many of the places we have been to lately."

"Dressed as you two were when you came in it makes sense than that you both must have fought during the Blight there. Just hard to believe you did any of that, mistress."

"I surprised a lot of people it seems. I actually need to wear armor most of the places I found myself traveling to during the Blight. Sadly, I might find the need to wear it even in times of peace. So, best that I look respectable, as well as, well, more like something I don't mind putting myself into now and than."

"Oh, uhm ….right of course. But he isn't mean to you now is he? People around here don't take to that sort of behavior when we can help it."

"Don't worry yourself. She was only thinking about her own protection. From our future children and maybe in defense against her amorous husband who longs for many children in his coming future. It was merely in jest I assure you."

"I might have to ponder your question some, Alice, but overall, I do love him dearly, so my hand is in Andraste's great care. The rest of me, Maker help us all."

"I am no brute, woman. She is just being dramatic here. Go, feed us now or I just might turn into something ugly just to prove my words have no merit in them." Rory looked at her and than to his mate who was trying not to laugh at the words he had just spoken to them both.

"Please do before he embarrass' himself any further and I must ask that you leave merely to save his pride alone." Tara moves to take a seat and ready their tea for them. Than reaches to pick up a hot biscuit that she had been eyeing while they continued to reply to maids questions.

The maid leaves shaking her head in confusion. Once out of the way some she couldn't resist the urge to ask the house guard to keep an eye out for the two in the master bedroom, least any trouble become suspicious between the two of them.

"Now, Alice, they seem like they are sort of honeymooners, you know, like they care less for the rest of the world except for themselves. Albert told me they came back here a bit tipsy. The man was sort of clumsy thereabouts but he did have his misses he was carrying or trying to carry with him when he did make it past this way. Just having a bit of fun, you know? Maybe he was having a bit of fun with you as well, right? Nothing unusual about that sort of thing with people that he noticed around here during his watch.

"No he was not, "playing" with me! Don't go saying things like that either. They just talk too much. But they weren't afraid of Seymour's ghosts. Even acted like they would do something about it all. But they were too busy to bother with us. Her brother is important but still too important to care about our problems right now. They aren't married. In spite of their rather overwhelming behavior around here. Or not yet anyways."

"That isn't so surprising around here for a couple traveling on the road so much. Not common at all among important people but than again? It takes all types doesn't it now? So you think she is just someone he picked up along the way here? None of us here recognized her. Though she does sort of look like someone we've seen a picture of a time or two but really I doubt it is anything but a resemblance. What would bring any sort of real Lady to being out this sort of way?"

"I just don't know about them two. The master was saying some things and than she too, it all sounded sort of suspicious that's all."

"You worry too much. Whatever it is the two of them are not acting like he is holding the girl prisoner or something of that nature. Important you say though? Did she tell you how important he was? Albert said the armor those two were showing off, pretty impressive stuff. Do you think we got ourselves a Bann? He said they spoke Fereldon, none of that foreign stuff."

"They do or at least she speaks some Orlesian. She was speaking with those soldiers that came through here last night. They knew him or them. Something to do with Highever than I also heard mention but it was busy last night."

"Highever, you say. Brother who is important. They have some money. Our best room. Where are they heading off to, did they tell you?"

"Me, not so much directly. Ever hear of a place called Hunter Fell?"

"I've heard of it. Never been to the place. Are they from there than?"

"The man, is taking the woman out there. I think she is from that other place."

"You don't say? Well, I'll be asking around a bit. Highever just went through some major housekeeping of it's own you know. The Arl out there took down the old teryn, his wife, even an heir word has it. We were thinking all was lost but then the brother came out of hiding and stood up for the throne and all. But he does have a sister there. No one quite sure where she has gotten herself to these days after the Blight and all."

"I myself haven't the foggiest. Oh! I need to fetch up their breakfast before it's noontime! Excuse me, Cary!"

"Best you do that now, Alice." He chuckled first but than went back to his wondering if their guest really was so special after all.

Back at the master room the young couple were still caught up in their own made up fantasy.

"Rory, stop that! This is my biscuit. Go find your own, now!" Tara playfully turned around swishing her gown and robe along with her as she did.

"I would, if this wasn't the last one. During a blight or famine, I understand an expectant father must make sacrifices for the sake of his child's mother but all of that is basically ended now isn't it? Or must I fight, just to get you to share?"

"What are you talking about? Really, you must learn to sleep more, really you must! I just looked over there and there was one more, ….oh, dear! Do you think we have rats here?"

"Really big ones, I'd say."

"Did I …?"

"Under normal circumstances I might think the same but then, standing back and looking at you? The situation does appear to be less suspicious, my dear."

"Really?" She than moved his arms from around her so that she could walk closer to the window for a better look out of it. This is going to be harder for us than I ever imagined it to be." a certain sadness came upon her in the moment.

Ser Gilmore remained quiet as he stepped forward until he stood firmly behind his loved one. Than once more he took her back into his arms to comfort her in her distress.

"My love, I know this is going to be hard for you. For us. I'm not letting you go through this by yourself. Breakfast will be here soon enough and you have to eat. Even if you must trick me out eating more from time to time. I am hardly going to starve. Just be grateful we both aren't tainted. It seems right now that is a good idea. For me to wait as it were."

"If you really are hoping for all of these other children that will be a necessity."

"I was rather teasing about all of that. Just caught up in the moment that's all there is to that."

"Is there? I might not mind another child after this one."

"That's good to hear right now. It didn't look like you were very happy with the changes this one child was bringing into your life right now."

"It is just a lot has changed. So much is changing for us now. It would have been rather nice if we could have done more of it gradually, that's all."

"I seem to recall a time when you wanted it all to change a lot faster. It seemed you couldn't grow up fast enough to suit you. Or anyone else for that matter." He kissed the side of her head remembering how she use to be.

"I hardly know that girl. Was she afraid of anything back than?"

"Only her mother I seem to recall. But that didn't stop her from trying to take over the world. Even if it was a might bit smaller in those days than it is today."

"You don't say? Now really I do hope to buy this place. Already I am madly in love with it."

"So soon? It has only been one night now."

"It has but already I love it out here. Just knowing it meant enough to bring you back here to share it with me. I mean, what a treat!"

"I do like it here. There are more than a few things to remind me of Highever. As well as my own first home. We've traveled to so many places. Vastly different in so many ways. It is difficult to just say, "this is it", this is where we were meant to be."

"I understand. And now I am tied more to places not even really of my choosing."

"There must be something nice about Amaranthine? I haven't stayed there for more than a few days on the road but it isn't the worst of places to be."

"I'll judge it for myself. At least we now have this place to share." Suddenly she loosened his grip around her to turn to face him rather seriously.

"What is it …?"

"I just want you to promise me not to tell anyone else of this place."

"Of this village? This inn? I mean, what is to be so secretive of it to be?"

"All of it if need be."

"And what about that quest you seemed so interested in? Is that to be kept to ourselves as well?"

"I already forgot about that. We'll see." Then reaching up to put her arms around him to hold his attention in the moment. "I just have to keep somewhere in Fereldon just for the two of us. I foresee so many burdens being put upon us later, that we will need a place, a place only you and I know of, to hide when it gets to be too much. If everyone knows about it than where are we to hide? I never seemed to have anywhere to just be by myself growing up. Everywhere, everything belonged to someone else. Now, even my own things, who knows what has become of them. Things that I held dear to me, might be lost in time forever."

"That may be. Not everything was meant to stay with us forever though. You understand this don't you?"

"That sound ominous. How can we raise attachments with that sort of attitude?"

"It's just we grow out of things. Like our clothes or our toys. Our need for our parents, nannies, the like. Not that we don't miss them or sometimes wish they were still out there when we think we need them. Just that so many things in life we really don't have control over."

"But our responsibility for these things, doesn't seem to change does it? Even if we have grown bored with them. Still there they are, waiting, impatiently I might add, for our obedient service."

"True enough. It will be that way with our child, no doubt. Until it doesn't want or need us any longer. I feel for Hunter Fell what you feel now for the Grey Wardens. We do have to answer to these people but it is only a small part of all of Fereldon. True in my case, Hunter Fell still rests on my father's shoulders and not my own but for how long? I haven't been able to decide what I am to do about that even? With all that you have to do, would it be better to pass on that burden to someone else?"

"That is something you really should discuss with your father Rory. Please don't let my responsibilities influence your choices. It would have been different maybe, had my brother not survived the Blight or Civil War but he has. I'll have this child but we already spoke of the proper arrangements to be made in it's regard. My burden will grow lighter once my brother has a better grip on Highever. He has the greater responsibility and Alistair, even more. So whatever fits for you, we will follow as true."

"That we will. Where is our food? Are you certain we weren't suppose to slaughter our own pigs for breakfast?"

"You know this place better than I do. Here now, it must be coming even as we speak." She spoke up and it was right. Their breakfast arrived and they each took separate seats this time to enjoy their meal.

"This is very good. I cannot believe we didn't stave in the waiting for it. though"

"Only because you ate all of the biscuits."

"All but one. And I shared the last one with you. Unwillingly but I did share it!"

"I might be making more of this meal because of that. Still, the view is wonderful. I have to put up a sort of terrace at Hunter Fell."

"They are very popular in Orlais, so I have been told."

"Ah, so we should invite Leliana to visit so that we do it right than! I wonder what she is up to now?"

"Some sort of Chantry work no doubt. Something about there being another exhibition going out there to make it a holy place, something in that order."

"It already is though isn't it?"

"Technically, it is. But not too many people feel welcome that far out."

"They weren't welcome that is, you must mean. We hardly were given a warm reception when we were out there."

"Not at all! So cold but than so is Orzammar, above ground. No wonder the Dwarves were forced underground. Above it is not tolerable."

"People do adapt but I appreciate the seasons we have in the rest of Fereldon. Nothing beats the Bannorn in the Fall. Even the falling leaves can be forgiven because of their bright array of colors."

"Yes, I can see the attraction."

"What? Oh, you mean this fascination you have with orange or is it just red hair?"

"No, mostly just with you. But fires burn the same hues and they give us such warmth. The sun shining in the afternoon skies. Even in the mid-mornings. Not so much when it is blaring down upon us and makes it difficult to see anything before you. I don't fancy it much at that hour of the day. But it only drives me to seek out the shade of a weeping willow or the cooling waters, running rampant in a cool, crisp river. Beautiful spring flowers, than roses, of all different hues, spilling such lovely scents into a whimsical breeze. One even forgives the buzzing of bees at that time of the year."

"As long as they know their place and keep their distance. I never envied the ones whose chore it was to gather up honey. But I do admit, that honey is sweet."

"It is. And so we forgive the bees their sting. Such odd things do come to us from nature."

"Nothing quite as odd as you that is."

"No, I doubt it. But than I like being special, don't you? Nothing so very odd about me, when you think on it? What do you find so odd about me? I am at a loss for it."

"So many things! Just your being a female is odd to start out with."

"How is that so odd?"

"You just are more like a boy. You rather be playing in the woods, the river, chasing sheep around, riding a horse than knitting sweaters, darning socks, or singing lullabies."

"Some of that, I mean who would rather be doing any of that on a beautiful day out? I might rather be riding out into an open field or catching up with the wind sailing fast across the beachhead. Who wouldn't be? But I do not mind some knitting. I keep up with my darning but really that is maids work. I don't mind singing to babies. I just haven't had any of my own so who are you to judge me? Oriana smothered my nephew. Sure that I was to give him the pox or something foul. I never had such a thing. And wanting to be more than a doormat is something for a child to aspire to, not like the plague. Though she swore to me that was how I was sure to catch it. All of my running here or there."

"She really was a home body. That poor boy. We all looked forward to his getting older and putting him into training. If only so the poor boy could take in a full breath. That wasn't covered up in some sort of stinky perfume or smelly flowers."

"I didn't notice you were so threatened by such things, Rory?"

"Me? Oh, it really depends. Some I like very much. Other's? Are so potent surely they must be toxic."

"If only I knew this before."

"Why, so you had one more weapon to use against me? I thought that would be a more obvious one."

"No, because you never complained about perfume around me."

"Must be because I liked what you used. So much so I would slip your letters under my pillow slip at night."

"You did, didn't you? That was sweet of you to do."

"It was also necessary. I had to hide them from my so called allies who would have loved to steal them away from me if they could. I'm afraid some are worse for wear because I didn't dare leave the best of them behind. Even when we traveled."

"Were the other solders so bold? Or that restless?"

"Anything any of us could use as fodder to raise someone's temper was fair game. I was not above such tactics if there was a cause to do so."

"Well, I didn't sign my letters. I didn't dare but I was concerned someone would still find me out. I made Cece and Louisa work very hard to copy my print, it was for all of our own good, lest anything more intimidating was discovered and we were brought up for questioning. We could all claim that our penmanship was so close, we could not say it was mine or hers in the moment."

"That must have made your mother upset at times."

"And our tutor! If one of us failed to write our name on a paper for him, we had such sport pretending we hadn't a clue whose it was and neither did he! Why, we would even copy each other work just to throw him off."

"You three really did not have enough work to keep all of you out of mischief."

"And you didn't scheme like us? I don't believe it."

"We had our games as well. Not quite as elaborate. We had to train and I practiced with Swindon a lot on our own. We made it our job to make sure we mastered new techniques quickly. Even came up with a few moves on our own. It is never much help to put all of your ideas into practice when they are most appreciated. If it doesn't work, your enemy now has the advantage."

"I see your point. I am happy that you don't mind reading and writing. I wouldn't have had enough time to train on my own if I always had you bothering me for attention."

"I could say the same thing if you never allowed me time to do either of those things. I feel I benefited as well, in my training with Alistair. I had no idea Templar's were so disciplined."

"Other than avoiding women that is."

"That was never going to happen for me. If Alistair didn't share any of it with me, it would still just be whatever I could pick up in the field. Understanding the philosophy behind it, furthers your understanding of the science involved. Especially since Templar's border true magic in their more advanced methods."

"I hope it helped you get past your uneasiness around Mages."

"I'm not so sure about that? Even you look out for them to kill them right off. So I am not the only one who finds them harder to tolerate."

"You didn't like Wynne much either. I noticed."

"Her mother hen ways weren't very welcome in my camp. She was helpful but I found Valaria had more of a sense of humor."

"Really? She wasn't very talkative. You just didn't like Wynne trying to tell you what to do."

"No, I didn't. Nor did I need her to teach me right from wrong either."

"See how you are? It must be very different growing up without a mother."

"I had a mother. Just not for as long as most of you. If Wynne was my own mother, than maybe I can accept her chiding me. Since she wasn't. She really had no reason to. That's just my point."

"Of course. She only meant well. Seeing you didn't have your mother very long she must have sensed you might need a little guidance."

"I did not. And I had a nanny. It wasn't like I was raised by wolves. Nor did I find the need to pretend so otherwise."

"That poor woman ….it really was for the best that they sent you to us than. I still find that I have to remind you to behave from time to time."

"Coming from you that is amusing."

"We both have our moments I guess?"

"And the more familiar we become with each other the less we find ourselves so encumbered by those pesky boundaries aren't we?"

"Sometimes I do try to behave or get you to behave better but what really is the use of it?"

"I weigh the situations to see if I might be successful on my pursuits. No one really wants to be interrupted in such moments. I do not woo you just get attention or recognition from other people."

"That is comforting to know at least."

"Of course I do find you become more playful when you think we are doing something that takes more of a challenge to get through."

"Am I? I just know that it is almost impossible to resist your advances when you behave that way. Since for so long it was always so forbidden for us to be together. When you take me in your arms I just suddenly feel like I am starving for affection. It really must be some sort of ailment I am suffering from that must have a cure?"

"I am your cure. By now I thought you discovered this is true?"

"Maybe so? It is just so, so, difficult to find myself so easily swayed in the moment sometimes."

"You don't really mind so much do you? Do you think I have forgotten how many times I felt I had to hesitate because of the price we both would have to pay if we got caught? I could readily pay for my part if I didn't know what it would mean for you. We both suffered too much already for our love of each other. I knew at times I must have seemed so impatient in the moment. But later, once I came to my sense better I knew, especially when I was writing a letter for you, that nothing that I had accomplished just magically came to me. I had to work hard for it. And of course in my training, we are reminded, repeatedly to rush things would make us sloppy. And to not do our work well cost people their lives."

"And privileges came so easy to Fergus. It must have been frustrating at times for you."

"He was older than I am though. And though women were easily attracted to him and showered him with attention which he openly accepted. When he had to accept that he must marry and whom he must marry was so limited to him? There was a heaviness he could not hide from me at least. He was outgoing by nature and really loved life. I could see he humbled himself to accept Oriana and tried with a willing heart. She just failed to really capture it from him."

"Fergus was not so eager to grow up except when he came to limiting his challenges in life. We both are like this. But marriage I could see was on such a more personal level of being. I did feel something was missing between the two of them. It even put some doubts in my thoughts of what might happen to us? Sometimes, I could tell your thoughts were far from me and wondered if the two of us would ever last?"

"I'm sorry for any of that. I was honestly afraid. Of many different things. Of holding you back from a better life. Personally bringing you unhappiness. Having to force you to have to have lie and pretend all of the time. Sometimes, I just want to hold you so tight. As if I could absorb your heart into mine. How could I protect you from the greatest harm of all or myself for that matter from a broken heart? Fergus never really was in love with anyone before he married. He just loved everyone or hated them passionately. I'm sure he knew he was missing something but if intimacy got to be too much for him, he merely found a reason to pull us all out on the road where he knew merrier times were there to be had. And when we were parted I tried to that as well. It seemed to work for him? In the moment you know it is easy to make merry if you have the right sort of people around you. They just want to laugh and sing and it is hard to resist that sort of merriment if you have been hurt for too long a period of time. Drink enough and it is much easier to loose your grip on reality I noticed."

"That may as well be. I had too much to let loose than for I suppose but I know by than, finding myself free for the first time in my life, I did long for someone to care about."

"I do know, Tara, that it was fortune and it was fate that I survived and found you when I did. Now that I have you. I promise to do my best to not make you ever regret this life you have chosen to live out with me." He reached over to kiss her to assure of his promise. "I can only hope my love is enough. In case our child might drive you to reconsider such a choice."

"I will thank the taint at least, if it limits some the number of offspring we can produce. I think I will like having children around. I am not sure how much they will enjoy being around me."

"Ha, ha, we will see. But we had a lot of fun as children. Even if a good portion of it lead us into such mischief. I'm confident we will make the best of things. And if we do spend much of our time at Hunter Fell, we will have my father there to tell us every misstep we might be having in the meantime."

"He will have his hands full just with the two of us! Let us see how long we will be welcome out there."

"We will see than. I admit. I was merely a boy when I left there. We have kept in touch with letters so I can't be so much of a mystery to him."

"And was he your confessor as well, dear Ser?"

"Maker no! I mean sometimes I would admit why I might have fallen behind in my writing but I was not going to share everything I did with him. He is my father after all."

"I didn't think so. I'm sure my showing up out there will be a surprise he isn't expecting."

"I don't really know about that one. He does know, if he got any of the letters I tried to get to him that we were working or rather fighting together in the Blight. I thought about confessing my feelings for you and our relationship with him. Than, I would tell myself what if any of my letters got intercepted? It could bring harm to him or put us into even more danger. I didn't want to make him a target when I knew there was nothing I could do to protect him from any real harm."

"You are a good son, Rory. We will see though how he will take your more naughty antics soon enough."

"Soon enough as you say. At least we still have Amaranthine left to us if he kicks us out of his home."

"Yes, finally I can see an advantage to this promotion of sorts. Even though I didn't ask for it."

"But tell me, are you grateful not to have to keep playing the fair princess, now under her brother's wing?"

"It depends on my situation. When you are being annoying it does come in handy. Or anyone else for that matter. But you may be right. Now that I am older and much more independent, it would probably be hard for the two of us to maneuver around the other. I think the hardest part would have been in what role you would have to play and where your loyalties would have to lie."

"I'm afraid you are right. Of course I would always choose you over your brother but he would make that difficult for me if I did. I rather not be set between the two of you if it is possible. I'm sure he can see and might even become jealous, unconsciously of course, of your rising popularity with the people. This coming child will only lift you even further up in the eyes of the common people."

"They do so love babies don't they? But a mother who must also be ready to draw up her sword? They are as fickle as any other when it comes to hero worship. How I hope Alistair makes a wise choice when it comes to choosing a Queen."

"So say we all."

"So tell me now, did you really not like Wynne so much? It would seem rash for me to not invite her to our wedding after all of this time."

"It might have just been something about her age? But I think it had more to do with her subjects for conversation."

"Ah, the old sage just doesn't inspire you as much as a pretty woman does than?"

"Ha, ha, so you say. At least Valaria feels less likely to dwell too much in the "great beyond". What do I care about any of that? To me, my mother is gone and resting well. I don't want to have to think of her living in some kind of dream world. Or worse find myself ever caught up in one, thinking I'm alive when really …. I don't even know what you are in the fade?"

"Well, it …"

"Really, Tara, it isn't necessary. Let me enjoy being a part of the living at the moment. Unless this is all just part of the fade? If it keeps you from harm and I get to hold you and love you whenever the thought crosses my mind, than I am happy in my own ignorance."

"Than I will let you be. Here. Pass me your napkins. I mean to wrap up what we have left to bring out with us on our journey. In case we get hungry later but do not want to rush back just for food."

"There you go. You are becoming such a pack rat, Tara. Is this some mothering instinct?"

"I think it is more inspired by our leaner times on the road. Best not to let good food go to waste now either. I can just imagine how much food was wasted when I was child growing up."

"It never really went to waste. To the pigs, the chickens. Depending on what it was but that isn't wasteful."

"That's true. Beowulf earned his share of scraps off of the dinner table. I miss my mabari. We should have brought him with us."

"No, and for good reason that I already mentioned to you. He will be well treated at the palace. Might even enjoy some company while he is there."

"Company! I am his company. He is my pet."

"Not the same type of company I was thinking of."

"That might be true. He is a grown mabari. I did want to breed him of course but it seemed wiser to wait until I was better settled to me at least."

"And you already had this discussion with him than?"

"Nothing too elaborate. If he was a female I would be more concerned in the matter. Though really I felt no desire to treat him any different than I would any other? I think I want to know if he had pups out there?"

"It isn't quite the same you know?"

"So you say but again if he was female I would have to take care of them. And how do you know that he wouldn't be concerned for their well being or want to protect his own young pups?"

"He'd first have to know he had any out there. Even mabari's aren't so …well let's talk of something else shall we?"

"Yes, I can hardly discuss this topic responsibly with a non-mabari owner that is. Still haven't you any mabari in Hunter Fell? You act like he is some sort of oddity or beast."

"We have some. Not many. Just not a great need for such big dogs out in the Bannorn. They do tend to hunt animals. Difficult to teach them not to eat the chickens. Rodents. Calves and such. But even I had one, once. Remember? I was but a lad when my father brought Hunter home to me."

"Yes, now I remember. He was shot, out hunting or something like that right?"

"Right. Well, he got loose from me and in a valiant but untimely attempt to run off poachers, he ran into a neighbor of ours that just happened to stray a little out of place and frightened the boy upon his approach to meet up with him."

"That is a problem with mabari's. They are very territorial. But Beowulf is warming up to you now. I admit it took some time and my father was very strict with his training."

"He did seem to have an inbred hatred for all of the castle guards I seem to remember."

"Knowing my father? He specifically used clothe to secretly train my mabari to despise. He was rather sneaky like that you know."

"I knew your father very well. All too well when your dog went for me, several times, I recall."

"I'm truly sorry for all of that. I wasn't a very nice child all of the time either. But it is difficult to trust any boy when you think about it? You are all so full of mischief."

"Because girls are always so innocent."

"Good that you got that part right at least."

"Right. And thus, Beowulf is enjoying himself and I am free to enjoy my free time for once without having to always watch my back or watch out for him."

"Give it time. He'll learn. He's a smart dog."

"Too smart for his own good. I'll just find another one and let the two of them give chase to each other than. Instead of just me."

"That would be such fun to watch! I'm sure he would enjoy the company."

"No doubt. If I could just train him to keep other people away when I need to be alone with you? That would be quite an accomplishment. Come now. Let me help you dress up some because I'm sure by now the fields are dry enough to not leave you swimming in dew water."

"Even if it is, I want to ride out remember? But it is good when my horse doesn't slip on any rocks or wet stone surfaces when we are riding outside."

"Right, I remember your saying you wanted to ride. And you mentioned boating as well. But taking into consideration how the sun does reflect so much on the water, I rather we do that in the early evening if at all. I've a better chance not to come back all burnt by the sun if I take that precaution."

"I understand. Just here, if you could, get this tie for me but remember not too tight. Do you mind very much if I wear my britches underneath my dress?"

"Why bother? I'm not letting you go out there to start a fight."

"No, of course not. It's just, if it gets hot enough and we ride out a ways, than I can take off this uncomfortable dress and not be, well, not dressed enough."

"I see. You really are bothered by this whole dress idea aren't you?"

"Not if I am not out riding. They just aren't cut wide enough for me to be able to get on and off of a horse with any sort of ease. Riding side saddle is dangerous to my health. You understand?"

"Wouldn't know? Though I have heard it might dangerous for women who might be or are expecting to ride in such a fashion?"

"So some do say but since we have been together I question that more now myself? Right now at least I am at a greater risk of falling off of my horse if I cannot hold myself onto it more securely than if I cannot. One abrupt stop and plop I go! In an instant I could break my spine trying to avoid landing on top of my stomach."

"Haven't tried that move just yet and no, I'll take your word on that."

"It is just a long way to fall for my built. I rather not risk it. A saddle horn will chaff my leg as well. It's very uncomfortable."

"That thought does seem troubling. If we are far enough out you know I'm not offended by your wearing breeches. They come off easy enough for me? But they can trip you up some dear, just remember that."

"Speaking from experience I imagine."

"Rightly so. Maybe a tunic or a shawl would be in order? For modesty's sake? We just never know who we will come up upon and though there must be at least one man whose hide I haven't kicked all about in my days. While we take this time off, I rather not have that distraction. The whole threatening to harm you, those vulgar remarks, they can't seem to resist adding to their taunts to make me see and turn red with anger. I can do without that for today at least."

"The shawl I have with me is too heavy for a nice day. Just toss me one of your tunics if you insist. I'll pull my dress back on if necessary but at least with your tunic, I won't perspire too much riding out and our baby won't feel like I'm trying to smother it to death either. If it grows very heated however don't expect me to do so unless it is entirely necessary."

"If you get too sassy, I'll just have to insist you ride with me."

"In that instance the tunic might indeed become a necessity. We have no pressing business for today or somewhere we have to be. I might like that sort of ride out with you. But we will have to find a safe place to put my own horse before any of that can happen."

"It's been some time before we have done that hasn't it?"

"That is has. Remember when I would beg you to take me out to ride into the Wilds?"

"I remember. I remember how eager I was to grow tall enough to handle a full sized horse well enough to safely ask you to ride with me. I can't even remember when I wasn't allowed onto a pony? Or how excited I was to finally own my own horse. I actually had my own full sized horse before I was big enough to ride Chase. My father told me it was important that I know how to take good care of a horse before I might grow big enough to ride him. Unfortunately he grew faster than I did but by the time I was ten, I still rode him out for short distances even though my boots couldn't reach the stir-ups really well. I just rode him bareback like the elves taught me to do it."

"So your first horse was named, Chase?"

"He's hopefully still around my home. I called him that sure and would love to call out. "catch me if you can!" For it was intension that all of the other horses were going to have chase behind him once I could ride him right."

"I was thinking because you must have had to chase him around a lot."

"I did enough of that too in my day. He grew to be a big horse and having to ride him bareback at first wasn't easy getting on to. I was just so determined to ride him and of course who doesn't want to ride out as fast as you can when you are a young boy?"

"Some are afraid of horses but I wasn't. Too much. Some aren't easy to tame. Once I grew tall enough to ride most horses they stopped intimidating me much at all. My father would get so mad at me for trying to sneak out to ride someone else's horse. Finally he gave me my own but still I needed help to get up onto her. I just wasn't growing tall enough, fast enough to please me? But papa felt sorry for me and always picked me up and rode me out past the gate or when I met up with him when he was returning back from a long trip away from home."

"It was rather cute. Not that you would give up pleading with him if he dared to ride past you. When he dared to you just charmed one of us to pick you up and that taught him not to notice his little girl when he came back home."

"I know! He was so mad at me and than he would glare at all of you for daring to do such a thing. He knew I was too small to ride by myself. He tried to convince me it could be dangerous if I didn't pay attention and hold on tight. I did tumble once or twice but he caught me, barely, but I was young and had to learn from experience why it was necessary to do so. That's all."

"I was the same way as a child. My father's horse was so big. I remember his looking down at me and asking me how did I intend on getting up to where he sat? So I remember suddenly looking all around and I found a barrel close by, which was not easy at my size than to climb up on top of. He was so amused by my resourcefulness that he said he couldn't resist any longer and had to practically bend over sideways before I could reach his arm to hold on while he hauled me up to his saddle. He told me I was so happy to ride up there he never could find it in his heart to turn me down whenever I prompted him to let me ride out with him in the fields. Later he finally told me he was so relieved when I could finally mount a horse myself because it just wasn't easy to bend down that far to pull up a child. He was concerned about my getting distracted and letting go of his arm too soon before he had me well into the saddle. Not to mention that would really hurt if it happened."

"I have seen children afraid of horses but for the two of us? Unimaginable. We were both fortunate to have parents who also loved to ride. Maybe tonight we can try it together? When we won't stand out so much and we won't have to be too concerned about your getting sunburned in the afternoon. I don't feel Ares will complain too much."

"That image is starting to sound better and better. If he does I doubt I will notice it? I'll see what we can do later on. We just cannot stay out too late tonight. As much as I have been enjoying myself out here, we must leave in the morning."

"We must but why?"

"You need to go shopping of course. As you say, you've nothing with you that fits well enough. We will need the appropriate clothes to wear at the funeral. I have nothing at home that would fit me right now for that purpose. It will just be easier to find some clothes ready to wear in Denerim than in Hunter Fell."

"That must be right. I wish we had more time. I can only imagine or really rather not what I must have to settle for wearing without having a proper tailor to put together a good dress to wear. So many people too will show up eager to judge me also on my appearance."

"I'm afraid your mother must have you really self-conscious about that doesn't she?"

"I'm afraid so. You too though have always seemed concerned about the impression you make on others with your appearance."

"That's true and for the same reason. Because my father was very strict about our appearance. What he didn't instill in me and my caretakers, the teryn did. It was just part of our discipline."

"I don't mind so much taking good care of my things. But even I know if a soldiers comes in from a battle without appearing all scuffed up and a little weary, he is hardly worth admiring for his service."

"That is true in most instances. But those of us who did have a young woman they meant to impress, did try to clean ourselves up some before returning home from the fields. I was just thinking if you come home too tidy it might mean you didn't really have a good time?"

"It could also mean I had a terrible spill upon my return back from one. So I can see I might have judged some men too hastily? For I too, if I remembered would at least try to pull myself back together the best that I could hoping no one would scold me relentlessly when they caught sight of me otherwise. I do want to make a good first impression on your father."

"That worries me less than knowing you must be so uncomfortable in your own clothing. Especially seeing how you will be stuck wearing a dress most of our time there. But the same will be true in Highever."

"My brother can care less what I am wearing around the castle."

"That may be so but you will have to address the people at times. You will be stuck in whatever black dress you can bear for our first return to Highever. Not to mention, you are in dire need of an blacksmith who can find you some looser chainmail for the time being. You will have to address the people of Amaranthine at least once before you are ready to give birth. Once we are married. I hope that will be right after your parents funeral. I will need you and our child will need you to settle down to the role at hand."

"Because a woman great with child in armor, must simply look ridiculous. How the Red Queen must have suffered as a woman."

"I would enjoy reading her diaries when we get the chance to. I doubt she was far into the field when she was great with child. And her soldiers I'm sure were her constant protectors. Now don't get me thinking along that way right now. I've already got enough going on. Come along, let us go ready our horses."

So they did and took their horses out past the hills that sheltered the hidden waterfall, around and to another valley that reached out well into a vast forest beyond that."

"Well, look here! I wonder what people lie beyond those trees? Look for markings. Be they human or elf?"

"Let me get down and take a closer look here. I believe, if we head to the south, the name and writing looks too fancy to be human, so it must be of elfish origin to me?"

"So, who do you fancy the most? Humans or elves today?"

"Oh Elves definitely! I bet they might even have some attire that is comfortable enough to wear in my present state of being. Follow along with me and I might even find you some nice boots to wear at Court."

"Great! I can't wait to try them on. I just hope these wood elves don't mind a little company."

"What's that?"

"I just said I hope we will be welcomed."

"Why not? Living so close to a human settlement they should be happy for some new company. I imagine life for you is centered around adventure and challenges, is it not?"

"One might think so, I guess, looking back at my past few years at least. I don't mind a few days at least to enjoy all of my ill gotten gain. I do enjoy your company a little more than once in a while it seems."

"I am merely a distraction to you. I can never imagine you living happily working away weeding grasses or mowing down fields. Even steering cattle must drive a young man to utter madness after a year or two at that task I would imagine."

"For many, it is a way of life. A safer way of life. When one actually comes home to his wife and children. Meets up with his fellow farmers at that local tavern to discuss the seasons business and negotiate business trades. Even riding into market is an event for the people of the Bannorn."

"All quite amusing. But it still hardly describes the life I know you to have been living through the years."

"No, not all. But, I can do some of that, for a while, until we must travel elsewhere. And what say you? Can you ever be a farmer's wife?"

"Hard to say since I have never personally known any well enough to see how they really live? You will serve as a manager rather than an actual farmer won't you? It matters not really. For even if we make a home in Hunter Fell, my Grey Warden duties will save me from any chance of real boredom setting in."

"That is true. My father, so he writes, took up painting? You might like that?"

"More than fishing? Difficult to say? If the fish are biting it is rather dramatic and I like that. I don't even mind getting wet from it."

"No, not you. You seem a natural for the sport. Safer at least then your being out hunting game. But you don't mind that at times either."

"Much like hunting orcs or darkspawn, isn't it? Well, I use to fear bears but not any longer."

"I still rather you not hunt anything that big without me. Actually, don't go hunting anything without me if you please. I know Beowulf is very efficient but if you run into other hunters, it is better to have me by your side."

"I'm not so anxious to hunt, unless the need arrives, you've no need to make up worries for yourself. The babe will keep me busy enough for a time. I have so many things I need to make and have made for it. Already it feels like I am too far behind."

"We will catch up. With all of our friends, I have nothing to doubt. Neither do you. Are you so sure you want to deal with elves this afternoon? They can be very, well …."

"Temperamental? Inhospitable? Outright hostile at times? We are familiar with their ways are we not?"

"That we are. Than again, how could they be hostile to you. Everyone has heard about you if they do not recognize you by sight."

"Which is why I brought my bow and arrows along for the ride. Once they see my bow, they will feel less threatened by my hand. You? Well, I will explain so let me speak first with them please?"

"I see because just the site of me sends elves trembling in their boots. I understand."

"For good reasons but most are not so unreasonable, my love. If they start to trouble you of course we can leave whenever you like."

"We have elves on the borders of our land, Tara. These shouldn't be so foreign to us that we cannot at least communicate and maybe relieve them of some of their well made goods."

"I like that attitude. It will get you far soldier."

"So I found out. Had I known earlier …. now listen to me talk? I always knew what was ahead of me, with our lives, once we finally were together."

"As we were always meant to be. The Maker made it so. How else can you explain two people falling in love under so much strife? Than be separated only to find our love is stronger still. Now, already we are with child! Nothing short of a miracle. This babe, is going to be very special indeed."

"Already I know our child is special because who I may say is its' mother."

"How you do boost! Than I can do so also since its' father is such a handsome, brave man, who already bards sing fascinating tales of his glories. It seems that legends do hold true since you did your part in slaying more than a few of the fierce dragons that were set upon us during our travels."

"That is one legend I was grateful to have come true. Though with all honesty, we all had our hand in making that happen. Where does this fighters blood come from that must run through your veins as well, dear Princess?"

"Some place similar it must be, correct? But we Couslands are not known to back down from any honorable fight either. So there you have it!"

"I cannot even say it found the wrong vessel since your brother also fights with so much vigor? So what you say must be so? But than what man who is a real man doesn't crave a passionate women to claim as his own once he is ready to settle down some?"

"None I hope! Especially since I doubt you will stay settled down for very long."

"Why not? I'm sure there is more than enough work to keep me busy for some time to come out there."

"Maybe for you but my world will not let me rest for too long. It will be all I can do to allow myself to settle down to at least give birth and give our child some time to grow with it's own mother."

"Than you plan on staying with our babe, at least in the beginning?"

"I do and even past that. It will travel along with me. I'll need a nurse but other than that I couldn't bare to be without my own child. It is even my dearest of hopes to draw its' father along with me, if he can be so tempted away from his plow that is." She smiled back at him as she passed his horse along the trail.

"As if you could leave me behind. For a plow no less? What kind of man do you take me for?"

"The very best at whatever you choose to do. That is who I shall marry with"

"Than you picked the very finest of them, milady!"

"I never doubted any of that. No, not at all."

Just than they came up upon and rather elaborate yet unnatural growth of trees that formed a unique archway. This was obviously grown into such a pattern so they knew to expect Elfin guards to come up to them at any moment.

"Halt! Go no further without identifying yourselves and your purpose to pass along any further. Travelers!"

"Fear not! It was our wish to visit with your clan. We are quite familiar with elves, from more than a few elvish cultures in our travels."

"So you say. What have you there lady? Its' pattern looks familiar."

"This? Oh, I would hope so since it is elvish design. The very finest that I am told. I needed it to be though considering the monsters I encounter in a fight."

"So I see you are a braggart who covets elvish goods at least. What of you there. What do you know of any elves?"

"I am quite friendly with the clan who dwells in the forest beyond Hunter Fell. As well as all of those who dwell in the great Brescilian Forest. It is their reputation that brings us this far out this afternoon."

"So, now we have a man who misses elves? Do we miss you as much? Doubtful. And what than brings the two of you together than? A chance meeting on the road or are you too another who fights for the right to tell tales and brag too much about them?"

"Lady Tara is my fiancée and I am Ser Roland Gilmore. Both of us of Highever. We also represent the Grey Wardens of Fereldon but we are on vacation from all of that right now. I am of that sort you imagine but than I do have more than a few tales to be told. I'd love to share them all with you for entertainment purposes of course. While my lady might shop through your wares. It must get boring, living out here in the wild, with no darkspawn kicking at your heels or even the rare werewolf to steal at your prey. So we thought to bring you some stories to win your favor and maybe a fair price for your goods? If you are in the mood to bargain for such items?"

"So, you know the tales of the werewolves of the Brescilian Forests than? Not many do who have actually lived to tell that tale at least."

"Know them? Why we have fought those creatures and many other things in the ruins out there. Really, the house cleaning out there leaves something to be desired."

"Yes, our brothers and sisters did have a time of it didn't they? We ourselves don't let things get so out of hand but all tribes have their, "problems" so to speak."

"And does your's happen to live underground? In the mountains not far from your home here?"

"Maybe. What do you know of the Drows?"

"Drows you say? Well, not much but I suspected as much when I first heard the tale from those working at the inn."

"They are a very private sort of elves. Not very friendly or welcome of foreigners we have found out. But their culture is very old. Very old indeed."

"It seems they have no other choice but to live where there is only filtered sunlight. The heat of the sun is dangerous to their skin but you must understand some of that don't you soldier"

"Ser Gilmore, at your service. I suffer from a similar difficulty. We do have a salve of sorts that at least helps me when I need it the most for protection."

"Good to hear. We also sell such remedies. So now we have answered your inquiries, what more do you want from us? We do not mix with outsiders as much as we can help it."

"We are not here to contaminate the minds of your people. But we would like to trade some if you have something to offer us? My mate, here, is the Heroine of Fereldon. The new Arlessa of Amaranthine. It is her business to become acquainted with any and all who seek to live in peace within the perimeters of our landscapes."

"The Heroine of Fereldon? Who rumor has it fought with the elves? Why didn't you say so at first? We would not have questioned you so much if you did."

"And if I arrived here with my banners flying high, suited up in my heavy armor you would feel less of a need to know who I was and what was my purpose for being here?"

"Well, at least it wouldn't be so much of a surprise for us to see you here. So why then are you traveling so concealed like this? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Life and the living of it is dangerous. Finding a little time when the two of us can enjoy just being alone together, isn't as easy. But what we said was true. I need to do some shopping and I happen to favor elvish goods. So do you welcome our company or not?"

"Come along and follow me. We have what you seek, hopefully. The children would enjoy a story if that is something you have to share."

"I can spin a yarn or discuss matters of importance with your elders, if you wish while my soon to be bride investigates your items for purchase."

"That will do. For now. I'm sorry to say dear lady, just by your appearance really, it was wrong of me to question your need of fine clothing."

"I apologize for presenting myself so disheveled like this. We just wanted to have some fun out riding. And I haven't been home in many months. Most of that time I was suited up in armor. It was unreasonable for me to wear anything else unfortunately."

"I understand. Kaila will do her best to help you with what you need. Let me introduce you, Ser Gilmore to our elder, Eth'ric. He will be happy to make your acquaintance. And discuss your concerns with the Drow."

"I'm looking forward to it then."

"You are, are you now, my dearest?"

"For the meantime. Only to give you some time to find the things you are seeking. Not really looking for a reason to settle in here for too long a period of time."

"That is good news. Maybe I will find something interesting you might like to read as well." She reached up to kiss him for reassurance before heading over to where they kept their goods for trade.

"Good afternoon dear lady. Is there something you are in great need of that we can show you this fine springtime day?"

"Yes, I am in desperate need of clothing. Something that is not too binding at the waist for I know in time I will grow to fit into such garments."

"Look here Kaila, why do my elfin ears tell me she has good reason to seek out such garments for herself?"

"I bet she would be interested in what Elosia has here in her trunk as well. Just give me a moment here."

"This is going to be hard to choose from. I'll take this brown tone dress and maybe this blue one? What have you over there? I cannot see those things very well."

"Here now, look at these clothes for newborns. Even the baby things are well made with the greatest of care given to this fine embroidery stitching."

"So it is. I must have this, and this is simply adorable. I'm afraid I haven't so much coin to purchase all of these beautiful things that you have with you out here."

"We will have to be grateful than for what you can purchase from us today."

"Thank you for understanding my current predicament. So, I must have these two gowns and let's see, these two baby things are too lovely for even words to describe."

"Please, Kaila, this at least she must have for her child. She is after all the Heroine of Fereldon."

"Is that so than? Than she is right for every elf babe must have a gown such as this one. And here, this cherry blossom gown. You must own this. For every babe must be fed by it's mother, that is not as much the way of noble women but if I give it to you, you will do this too?"

"I promise. It is so pretty. Even my fiancé might find it attractive on me."

"That is the point of it. To make feeding less of a burden. This gives you more time with your husband. I'm sure in your position they expect many children for you to bear. That too can't be too far off am I right?"

"Yes, you are right. We will see however how many offspring I will even have the time to produce. Sadly, now I am thinking I will be addressing some dignitaries or signing away some important documents even as such moments arise. What a thought to have in ones head! Will I be fighting off my enemies as I am well with child? How ridiculous that appears to be in my own imagination."

"Than we two here will hope that man you say will be your husband is fit enough to keep such enemies away."

"At least long enough for this poor women to safely give birth! Though the way of humans is very strange to many of we elves? What elf would prey upon another who is with child or is a sworn leader among us here?"

"None would even suggest such a matter. I much rather concentrate on her having a fruitful union and happy babies if you please."

"Very well than. But these matters do need to be addressed from time to time you must understand." Kaila explained trying to sound so serious.

"I do but as she has already mentioned, such thoughts do prey upon her mind already. We needn't add to her burdens in the moment. Expecting women must live in a state of tranquility. There must be harmony in one's life to produce a viable offspring."

"Nobles of my kind have given birth under very trying circumstances in the past. I conceived this one in a time of war. We cannot always expect such peace all of the time."

"Especially among humans. Children conceived and born into times of strife tend to be such distraught people. You must find some tranquility or all will not go well for either of you."

"Such a waste. To bring babe's into dire situations. You should put more thought into your actions before taking on such an important task."

"This was not expected to be so soon put upon us. It could have gone as you suggest, so wrong. But we made it out of our love for each other. I believe a babe's parents' intention are the most important ones of all. This is a welcome child by two loving parents. We will do everything in power to keep our child safe, as well as well loved by those who mean to care for it. This child means so much to us. We have both been through so much just to get to this point. You are right though in thinking the ways of humans are strange. I cannot answer for many of them. Even though I know what motivates their actions. I could hardly approve of their unrealistic ambitions and how hard many of us are forced to fight to prevent them from achieving such nefarious goals. You see, my parents were murdered because of such foul ambitions. Sadly we could not even address my parents burial until after the Blight. Once all of that is settled than we will wed. It will take place well before I am to give birth.

May I see those books you have over there! On the table besides us. My future husband enjoys stories that tell the history of your people. Not so much for their imaginative nature as for their historical value. You understand right?"

"Why wouldn't I? You do not believe we elves are so simple minded I hope. Here now, let me just find something for you. This one and than this one also should serve such a find. This one here especially is a favorite of the elders and it will help you remember elvish hospitality as well. This other book, tells a more ancient tale. One that it would be best to handle with care. It speaks of a rare race of elves that the world has all but forgotten and for good reason. They want it to stay that way."

"He will read this with your wishes in mind. I of course will also since I have been warned there will be a time when I will want to read more and travel around less."

"So it has been witnessed even here in Taliafel. If this is all that you will have from us today, let us finish with our transactions please."

"Wait, I promised my partner a pair of fine elfin boots. Something tall but very malleable. We do tend to travel a lot but he has to be able to move quickly. Than, of course, he is a broad sort of man isn't he? I do hope you can find something that will fit him well enough. Boots are very important to a man but you must know this is true. I want him to have something elegant to wear for formal occasions."

"This will take some looking but we have put boots on many of the men of Fereldon. Those who of course understand responsible shoe making and expect a boot to be a work of artistry for the foot."

"As well as useful to wear. We use a special type of oil to make our leathers more pliable. Easier on the feet but sturdy enough to withstand the hard ground."

"What about swamps? Do they stand up well to water?"

"Some water, yes, of course but swamp waters? Who would be venturing out to such territories in search of fine boots to wear?"

"We have encountered every type of area or obstacle that I can think of to date. I will take that as not so much. He has other boots and we should keep these nice for special events. Though I want him to wear them now to make sure they are comfortable to wear. In what is often, uncomfortable situations."

"Good that you do. I would think our leather would hold up under such conditions but it could greatly affect the dyes and leave you with a dirty, smelly sort of boot." Eloisa said distasteful as she imagined a dirty, rotten, stinking, pair of boots covered in slimy, dead plants and other sort of debris tangled around a fine set of elfin boots!

"I understand this. Having traveled long enough with an elf from Antiva. He was extremely fond of his boots and gloves especially. My fiancé must work hard and he has boots suited well enough for that. My work however asks for him to dress as a gentleman often enough. I want Fereldon's to see these boots and wish they were theirs. Not enough though to want to take his life for them however!"

"That I cannot guarantee. Good that he at least looks like he can defend himself in a fight. With these boots, at least he will be lighter on his feet. And though our work is fit for kings, we have also put shoes on other nobles."

"Some not so noble as well, I'd say."

"Well, that may be in town. This is how we pay for our own needs. I will sell these to you at a fair price, if you promise me, a better Fereldon for elves living here in general."

"I am in a position to know that already you have my proof that the king and I take your concerns very seriously. We rid Denerim of Trevinter slavers. Freed many elves and I personally refused to set free the former mayor's son, who purposely misused elves to his own end."

"Than these are yours. I am at a loss for what to charge one who has already done so much for our cause?"

"Here is what I can offer to you for all of these items. I must save some coin for our traveling expenses but I had expected to pay a fair price for what I needed the most."

"Excuse me kind lady. Where did you come upon such a fine bow? It must be of elvish design but it's pattern is unfamiliar to me?"

"I'm not surprised. Please, one moment. Here this should cover my purchases here. I wish I could buy more but this trip out was not so well financed. Our into these parts of Fereldon was only a fancy whim of ours to spend some quiet time together. I feel so fortunate to come upon your clan at a most opportune time in my life! I was just in so desperate need of more comfortable clothing. I also was very interested in making this purchase for my future husband gift. He has not had so many fine things to wear as I have in my life so far. I appreciate very much your willingness to help me make it possible for him to have something this fine. We do a lot of traveling and it will help me reach this more tranquil state of mind knowing he has these boots to wear."

"Why are you so particular of these things? Just because some Antivan elf did brag too much?"

"He was the sort to do so I'm afraid. But mostly out of his fondness for craftsmanship that deserves to be praised. Really my father and than my own brother has a pair such as these. They spoke well of them for wear and I always admired how stylish they looked. Many others thought so too I can report to you honestly."

"Good craftsmanship in a shoe is difficult to find. It is fortunate than that some in your family could tell the difference."

"It was a fortunate discovery. I only wish I had thought to bring more coin with me on this trip. Neither of us travels with too much coin for various reasons. When we left Denerim it was in such a rush I hadn't the opportunity to stop and replenish my funds as well. So many of our transactions are simply billed to us and than settled by my accountant. I hadn't really thought about the topic but I must confer with my fiance on our merging out two accounts. Enough so my accountant can aid him, as he does my own funds."

"A very odd arrangement but nobility do tend to behave in many odd behaviors."

"When you have a good amount of money to be managed and properties that require other's to collect upon these funds, it is a beneficial arrangement for us. Or I would be spending all of my day running all about collecting coins. That might sound like a useful use of one's time but there are so many important issues to be dealt with in a days time. None of us would choose to take on this task as well over the many business transactions we must broker in a year's time that is."

"So busy aren't we? I can say that now that we have met you, you are welcome to relieve yourself of any coin that burdens you to hold onto. We strive very seriously to create goods that are worthy of our ancestors teachings. Nothing you will find here is not worthy of being labeled fine elvish goods."

"That is my observation here as well. It is my pleasure to do business with you. This country out here is very fine so hopefully, we will find the time to come through this way again. And if you find a need to travel to Amaranthine. See if I am present and you will be my guests. I am not familiar with the overall business dealings in the city yet. It will be a new assignment for me. If I can find a vendor interested in selling your work or you decide you might want to expand your business dealings to Amaranthine? I will take such consideration seriously out of respect for your good service."

"Really? I haven' the faintest clue as to where that might even be? But if ever I get the opportunity I will, I promise! Perhaps, we will be interested in starting a business out in your city?"

"If it interests you do so, I am one of the person you should ask for then? You may know me as Lady Cousland. Newly appointed Arlessa of Amaranthine and High Commander of the Grey in Fereldon. Mention my name and you will be given ample consideration for your application to do so."

"This coin will suffice."

"Good to hear. Now son, what is it that you just have to know?"

"Son? I am hardly a mere boy. Just, can I see your bow?"

"Very well. Wait. Now be careful. It isn't a toy."

"I can see that well enough. I happen to have some skill at making bows so you see? My interest is not merely of a passing admiration."

"Please forgive my mistake than. I was informed the design is very old craftsmanship. I like the way it feels in my grip and I can assure you, I can easily hit my targets because though it looks heavy it is well balanced for a woman to use who needs to be very accurate at times."

"I can see it is light, but with weight better centered to help keep it steady for the kill. Very nice."

"I think so. By the way, I came by it during my travels through the Brescilian Forest. This particular design however is of a much ancient craftsmanship. If ever you have the opportunity to travel, it is a fine and quite accomplished group of elves I can speak highly of."

"Thank you kind lady. If I could just trace this pattern would you mind?"

"Are not such things considered a signature for elves? You must have your own as well."

"We do. I will keep it for more of a historical reference if that is your desire? Than it is best that I just take this design structure more to heart than to replicate it in whole. Would that suit you better than?"

"Besides, there is merit in trying to preserve ancient craftsmanship. I must keep this in mind as well. I will leave it than up to your own elders discretion on the matter. Out of respect please for the ones whose work I make good use of. I am pleased that you understand. Here I have something even more precious to me and it too is a very old elfin design with me. Just wait a moment here."

"Lady please!" The young elf was suddenly taken off guard when the lady suddenly lifted her skirt to retrieve her dagger. "It is not necessary for you to do this with your mate so close by me is it?"

"Do what? Oh, ha, ha, ha, if such a move gains his attention I am the least of the two of us to complain. Here, I have a jeweled dagger. Look at this metal work."

"Amazing! Where did you come across such a dagger as this?"

"My mother gave it to me on my fourteenth birthday. It is from her own personal estate and she was herself of a noble house before her marriage to my beloved father. It has never left it's holder except when needed."

"This has to be very old indeed by this cut. I do hope it isn't so needed for a woman but I can understand why you feel it is so necessary to keep it with you."

"This one rarely gets much use except as a deterrent. I have other such daggers and swords that do most of my work for me. On light trips this and my bow serve me well enough."

"It is good to know you are not always putting your life into so much danger. Thank you for sharing these designs with me. I am sure to make even better items with this added knowledge next time."

"I hope it helped. Now I really must join my partner."

"Don't let me keep you apart from your loved one any longer than please. If you are so armed I am not so eager to raise a challenge with him."

"That is sound logic. He's quite a man even without any weapons in a challenge. I should know!"

"You two fight? I mean seriously between the two of you?"

"Sometimes but so far we still haven't seriously harmed one another. I'm more afraid of his actions and words, than how hard he can hit me if he ever makes that sort of contact. But worry not! We love each other and we only train to improve our fighting skills. Not to harm one another."

"How do you fight such a man? I suppose there are elves who could challenge him in a serious duel but you?"

"It's best that I not make too much contact with his good arm. Both of them are quite dangerous I assure you. To fight such a foe you must be very quick and agile. This is not anything new though to an elf I would presume?"

"It would have to be very quick and very precise, my lady. I doubt, if he ever had any of us at a disadvantage, we would live to crow about it."

"I would not want to make an enemy of him I assure you. Yet, don't think of him as unkind or brutish. He is none of that. It is difficult to make an enemy out of him. Even moreso than myself I'm afraid."

"You do not seem so harsh to me?"

"I have no reason to be either."

"Than that is good news to carry along with me. I am Ciran and you may always think of me as your elvish friend and ally if need be."

"I am Lady Cousland but soon to be known as Lady Gilmore in time. Though I will never fully shed the Cousland name so whatever name you use eventually someone will lead you to me."

"You must be very noble than in the human realm if your own family names transcends that of your own husbands? Strange are the ways though of humans to many of us. Our family names, though important are rarely used except on very formal occasions."

"It could be because so many names among our kind grow so common? It has to be difficult when one finds themselves in a crowded room."

"That might be a problem I see? But not so much for me today! I bid thee ado and will not separate you from your intended mate any further."

"Than you are a fine gentleman, Ciran, and I too bid you ado!"

She tried to follow Roland's conversation while putting her bow back into it's rightful place before walking up and than taking a seat next to him. He was sitting on a log bench while telling them a story about how the elves helped to end the Blight. He looked over to her direction and noticed her just than lifting up her skirt with her dagger in hand. Once it was up high enough, he took the dagger from her other hand and neatly returned it to it's sheath band against her outside thigh with merely a glance in that direction. Than returned his gaze back to his mesmerized crowd. He was aware of its' location and it took little effort on his part to perform the action.

Tara was a little surprised by his gesture to begin with. A moment later though so she did release her dagger to his care to see what was his interest in her prized possession. Once he had merely returned it to its rightful place. She gently placed her hand over his to cause his to linger longer against her thigh. They did all of this without a word and without his losing a beat as he continued with his story. At least in that moment he did well enough with the two motions simultaneously.

"Excuse me, please for just one more moment. Hello my love. Nothing I should be more concerned about I hope since you were putting that toy of yours away is there?"

"No, I was simply showing off the design to one of their craftsman here at camp."

"That at least than is a relief. Did you find what you wanted?"

"I did and some things you might find interesting as well."

"I'm almost done with my tale and I don't want to leave these nice elves in suspense, so excuse me while I finish up here if you wouldn't mind?"

"No, not at all. I didn't mean to distract you. We can wander around some when you are done."

"No, not at all. I can do two things at once still. Or was that even three?" Smiling now he knew the better of her intentions, "I'm looking forward to it all." He said sneaking in a kiss before returning to his tale.

Only a couple moments later, a middle-age women came up behind her to tap her on the shoulder to pull her away from the storytelling. So Tara complied to hear what the woman had to say to her.

"Hello, I am Mai-lai , I noticed your purchases and spoke with the girls. I thought you might want to dress-up some. I love to help you look nice for our banquet this evening. You will join us won't you? I can't imagine what the human tribe might produce otherwise for you this evening that can rival our own.

I was also told you are bound to be married soon. We have a fertility rite that might bring you some good fortune to your future family."

"Uhm …well, we have already put that to the test. He already completed that mission successfully."

"So, the baby things were more than wishful thinking on your part."

"That is true. Blame it on the Blight. We just got a little ahead of ourselves. You can imagine what our challenges must have been like. I was afraid I might not make it through the end of it."

"Amazing isn't it? How you must have found those moments still to be together than. At least you brought something a little extra back with you. I bet a little more than the two of you were expecting."

"More than a little bit it seems. It would be nice to put on something more comfortable."

"Yes, and something with your hair …come along with me to my home. I will help you change in there. Don't you travel with a maid at least?"

"Not the sort of accessory most can afford to travel along with fighting in a fast moving Blight. Nor do women seek out such employment to enter into. It was too great of a risk. Sadly my own personal maid must have lost her own life when my home was invaded. Even than I could never ask her to take the same risks on the road that I did. Rory, my fiancé helps me the best that he can on the road."

"Human women. Servants jobs are to serve. A good servant would not questions the circumstances of her station. Than again, you humans do not usually make good masters either. So who am I to questions such going on during treacherous times."

"Though at times my own ladies must have wished for other duties to attend to I was not so selfish with my own. Perhaps you are right that they too would have followed along with me into the unknown. I could not see how any of my trusted servants could have endured what we had to go through and still live."

"You are alive here, are you not? Why would they not be also? You would not so easily sacrifice another in your own place would you?"

"No of course not! But I am not sure you realize what we had to face. I am very good with both blades and a bow. But when we are so overwhelmed as we often were? How could I expect any other to survive when I myself was overwhelmed and barely made it through alive with my own training? I could not nor would I expect any other woman to take my place unless she was fully capable of doing at least what I can accomplish in a heated battle. It is too much to ask of anyone who has any honor left to their families name."

"I know elves who fight very well. Even the women in our tribe at least are trained in the ways of war. I have encountered women who do our sex much shame it's true. I care not to think much upon such women myself. Still, it is true I was not an active part of the Blight except for what little we encountered out here from the darkspawn. We are fortunate in that respect. At least I can respect you more for trying to be thoughtful of those you must depend on for your self-respect at the very least.

Let me fix up your hair. As a gift for your future wedding. Since you two will not probably be in these parts for your special day."

"No I cannot unfortunately. What little I have seen of this place seems pleasant enough. It would be very romantic to be wed in a forest. Surrounded by so many beautiful plants and trees growing naturally in our midst. Please don't trouble yourself too much. We must be back on the road in the morning."

"And why not do as you wish? Is it not your nuptials' to do as you will? Why all of this denial?"

"I mentioned my position enough I hope? Many would be offended if we ignored them or behaved too unconventional. In my world, even a wedding must be viewed as an opportunity to ground your position in life."

"So it is to show off than?"

"Only to prove my love is genuine for my partner's sake. But, because my position holds so much authority and demands so much of our people to trust in my good will? You see they have to be able to depend on my loyalty to their causes? Sometimes too, it is my role to give them a reason to be celebrate when so many unhappy events might cloud those thoughts in their minds."

"Some of that is understandable. Still to deny yourself what truly makes you feel happy, must do little to build the confidence that you say you are seeking?"

"I understand your dilemma. There is more to this than even that. My fiancé is not so, well, welcome to most as my suitor. Because I have defied so many of the standards that all nobles are raised to accept unquestionably, I am somewhat in their debt. Or rather seeking their mercy and begging for their acceptance of my rather unorthodox choice for a husband."

"At least that makes a little more sense in the matter. He appears to be sort of charming. Almost attractive, well, a little more than that if he didn't look so, so, …"

"So much less like your common elves you mean? No, none of that but by our standards? For a man to achieve both strength and wisdom? These are very admirable qualities among my people. Considering the list of those who would rather see me dead or clearly out of their path to power and wealth? I know how fortunate I am to win his love and admiration. He might questions at times his own worth but to me? I rather not have to live my life without his love and devotion in it."

"I suppose we all have our weakness' now and again. At least you say he is obedient and useful. So what really brings two such traveler out here when there must be such a celebration to be had and favors to be won in the capital of Fereldon?"

"I have had enough of all of that celebrating. I am only obedient up to a point. Or answer to the will of others who clearly are a step above my own. It was my fondest wish to merely spend some time with my beloved. You understand don't you? We are just stopping here to rest some along our journey. We just happened upon this place and I was in desperate need of some comfortable fitting clothing. I really do appreciate elfin craftwork as well. It was our desire to get away before my name and face become too well known to most of the people around here."

"This is a good place to come to escape some of that. But of course the young people get so curious about outsiders. I heard your partner, he is the father to be that you speak of right?"

"Yes, of course"

"Just being careful. You should defy all of those other people and come here to be married. Marriage is a very sacred event here between elves."

"Such a kind offer. We take them seriously as well. Even though I can see how you might question our behavior from time to time."

"You must mean most of the time? Marriage is encouraged but it is not for all elves."

"Yes, that has been my experience with elves. We are not so much different than you are. How I would love to marry somewhere out in a lush forest. Sadly, we have too many other people we have to answer to. I am sure people who you would not want trampling across your home. It isn't that we are avoiding matrimony."

"I see. This is a difficult time in your life than. But life goes on doesn't it? Now see? Is not this dress even more beautiful than you imagined it to be?"

"Is this all that I'm suppose to be wearing with this than?"

"What else do you need?"

"Let's just say the people I walk amongst …, it doesn't really matter at this point as long as Roland is here with me. Always."

"Good than just let me fix this hair of yours some and you will be presentable for our evening meal. It is good that you came at this time. Many a young men are out with the hunt. Some will probably journey a day or two ride out so they won't be eating here with us tonight."

"Than we will be sorry to have missed them."

"As they will be to miss you. But you are now so settled. We prefer our people to stay together. It keeps us strong but you will be quite a distraction for them tonight."

"But not too much I hope? Really, I am quite settled on my engagement."

"Are you so sure? He looks like such a …well…isn't he much of a brute?"

"You judge a man merely by his size?"

"It is not natural for elves to be this way. Some say men bred with beasts to get so large."

"And you believe these tales?"

"I look at a man like that and I question such things."

"He is a very strong man but in our world, he has to be. His parentage is humankind. If you but compare him to say, a bear, or the Qunari than he is not so large or intimidating. He is very intelligent and he is very civilized. He doesn't live in a cave or under the ground either."

"At least that is refreshing to hear. He appears to be clean at least. And you, Arlessa is it, must be of special breeding? I can tell just by your hair."

"Really? Interesting. It has been some time well, at the palace …anyways. Why would that be of any interest to you?"

"I too am a princess. If you are the Arlessa of Amaranthine than you must be familiar with the new teryn, what is his name again?"

"My brother, ….ah! Yes, his name is Fergus. When did you figure me out?"

"Though we live in the forest we are not completely secluded from the outside world. As a matter of fact, we are more keen to it as a means of survival. You also mentioned your title earlier in our conversation."

"So I did? It was more put upon me than something I actually aspired to do but I am able, so let it be done."

'Than you must be the teryn's sister. So of course you are valuable to people like us."

"Hopefully in a good way. My companion is not just for show. We both did fight in the Blight and we did defeat it."

"Not to worry Princess. I knew by your coin alone that you must be someone important. And that this, must be the royal heir than. What an honor to proclaim that we gave him sustenance when he was but in the womb."

"That is quite an imagination you have. True, our child has a special heritage above many others. But the hope that this is the future king? Is more myth than legend. The king will have a child much more important than the one I am carrying here."

"One never knows the future do they?"

"You called it a "he" can you tell these things?"

"In humans? Not really so much."

"No matter. We are content to be surprised. Already, no matter what it turns out to be, the child is strong. I put it though almost all any unborn can hope to endure and still it lives inside of me."

"Interesting. But than looking at that creature you call a man? Maybe not so much."

"Do not judge him so harshly. It would concern me how an elf could endure the onslaught we were up against and win?"

"You survived. And you are not even an elf, correct?"

"No, I am human."

"Maybe, just a little bit. Kaila noticed you use an elvish bow. Ciran tells me you bragged of using it well. Along with an elfin dagger that is very rare and of your accuracy with it."

"I did not brag. I just explained their attributes in battle for me."

"Be that as it is. It's a pity you are so sure of yourself. Perhaps I am judging your companion too harshly. It is just the men or men things that I have encountered of such size tend to be very brutish and of little knowledge or understanding of anything except that of the basest of creatures here in the forest."

"He is nothing like that I assure you. It matters not a man's size or weight by human terms. It is their temperament and intelligence, well, it is how they choose to live out their lives that matters more distinctly. There must be elves as well whose ambitions are not say, so refined, are there not?"

"There might be some, who find learning and discipline, harder to come by but we keep a tight hold on those. Keep them in their places. We must too live so cloistered here in such an environment in safety."

"Our species is so spread out. And diverse. It's a wonder we became so."

"Elves are no different in that respect. I heard your partner speak something of the Drow. You are not thinking of disturbing them are you?"

'Disturbing? That isn't quite what I had in mind. Why are they killing humans/"

"Humans kill elves do they not? If you were so disturbed by foreigners would you not do the same?"

"So these, Drows, make their home under the earth?"

"So too do dwarves, what of it?"

"But you do not? Did all elves come from the ground?"

"Some say the earth is now inside out? Some say it was a curse? A spell that went terribly wrong. These elves became too fair that they could no longer dwell freely under the sun. Others say the sun got brighter and so they found a better place to live. Elves do not crave cold climates so it appears their options were limited? We all understand how bothersome other creatures from other strange cultures grow over time. Under the ground, they find life less hostile perhaps to be around? There are many mysteries only the Drow's can answer for themselves."

"Have you met with any of them?"

"Me? Don't be silly! What is the point?"

"Curiosity would compel me to get to know my people better."

"You, perhaps? No, I have enough to do right here. The elves that you speak of are not very friendly but than who can blame them? This breach in the earth, isn't probably of their doing. So they are defending their territory no doubt. I wouldn't venture there without an army besides me. Not of such brutes though. They might get the wrong impression of your being there. As I mentioned, they are not so welcome to strangers such as we are."

"I have so much to accomplish before I've even the incentive to wander under the ground once more. Though Orzammar was an amazing city to behold."

"So, you have already been under the ground is it?"

"We have. Further down than I ever imagined it to be. And we found Golems. As a matter of fact, one has become my friend."

"Such things are fairy stories. But fairies, are real. Golems, I have my doubts?"

"That you may but they are real. Shale use to be a dwarf but she allowed herself to be cast into a stone giant and now she is or will be returning to Orzammar soon."

"Such things you speak of? I am not sure whether to believe you but than you are a princess. Not even a child so I would hope you have the discipline to not lie to people who you expect to follow your leadership."

"I would never! Here. Let this be enough for now. I have been too long from my fiancé. Please, do not refer to him as, "that brute". It is impolite in our society. Just as I will not say, "that elf over there" as if they were some thing rather than another of your people."

"Very well. And if we had names?"

"Please just call me Tara. This is not a formal affair. My mate is called Roland. Or Lady Cousland and Ser Gilmore will suffice if you must use such formalities."

"Tara? Simple enough. Roland? Suit's the man of course."

"I …well…as a child he was robust but never really, as you might be suggesting."

"I can't imagine him otherwise."

"Please just be kind with your words. We shan't be a bother to you for very long."

"No matter. You are our guests tonight. You are welcome here and now at least you are more presentable. It is not difficult to imagine you as a princess or even something much grander than that now that I have improved upon your appearance. I've word that the King of Fereldon is without a mate. A woman such as you? Must even turn his head some when you are in his presence. What is this man here to you? To your station after all?"

"He is everything to me if you must know. I know the king, of course I do but we are merely friends. As I would like it to be. My intended is a squire but he is so much more than that to me. He inspires me in so many ways. He should be more and in time, I expect that to be so. It matters not because soon he will be my husband. He seeks no more honor at this time than just that."

"Pity than. He obviously has you so convinced otherwise. We are all in wonderment over who will be the queen. It matters much to us at least."

"Out here? In the woods? How can such a choice matter so much to people who live outside of our laws."

"Not as much as we would like to think. If we dare wander anywhere or nature help us, one of yours, usually several of yours, comes here to seek out trouble, we must deal with the laws of your people. Even though this is our land to govern over."

"Now I understand. Let us just hope for a good queen. King Theirin will not be too overly swayed by just any offer of marriage."

"So you say but I do not detect much confidence in your voice."

"Really, in matters of the realm, I am but a player not the master of the game. Let us go now. I can attest to you that now I am so thirsty and food is not out of the question as well."

"As you wish. All should be ready, if not soon enough."

They left the wooden house to join with the others who were working about on their various chores and crafts.

"There you are! What have you done to yourself?"

"This is a lot more comfortable I have to admit. Isn't the colors divine?"

"Come here." He pulled her close to hold her and than whisper into her ear. "Elfin women are not very modest are they? I could hardly let you walk around this way without being heavily armed. I mean how do these men concentrate on their work?"

"They must be use to seeing women this way? I stood out more, she explained, dressed otherwise our hosts put it? We humans are so uncivilized and so much less refined in our natures."

"That may as well be but we do have manners. We bathe, whenever possible. We do cut up our food rather than just shove it all into our mouths. This gown though really is too much. Or too little? I can't decide?"

"Calm down. It isn't that much of a show. It does feel so nice to not be so weighed down by my clothing. The fabric is soft and comfortable. Having a skirt cut and sewn into loose panels would allow me to ride my horse without the bother of a tight, woven skirt. It is hard to find anything cut right for a rider. I use to have a couple of dresses fashioned in such a way but they were not acceptable to wear simply around the castle. Too "manish" my friends or mother would say. Dresser would start at me as if I was mad to want to wear such a fashion. It also, unfortunately added to the weight of my dress. Which makes mounting my horse more of a dramatic gesture than merely a common act all riders take for granted. It is just easier to walk around in and our child I'm sure appreciates something more comfortable to move around in. I can at least finally take in a full breath!"

"Right, I'll try to keep that in mind. Imagine everyone in the kingdom, wandering around dressed like this? How would any of the guards, or the women ever hope to accomplish their work? Or our women avoid being further molested?"

"I've never noticed how we usually dress much of a deterrent in that respect. This is not for such things. I would hardly go to Court dressed this way. Nor would I walk the streets. Well, with a shawl, it might be possible? These ribbons here, wrapped around my waist, they do seem to offer me some support for the baby. Sort of like bundling in a way isn't it?"

"Hardly much of an obstacle with skirts cut like that. Your arms are barely covered as well as your back. I can't say except under more intimate circumstances have I seen so much of you bare.

True, in your training tunic it wasn't too hard to notice you didn't wear a corset under that clothing. Which it seemed you didn't realize once you removed your armored vest, left little to the imagination."

"And you men wander around freely without a shirt of tunic at all but still you must make an example out of me? How I dress on any given day."

"That is something to ponder I'll grant you. All women tend to be somewhat distracting. Definitely some are draw more attention to themselves than others do."

"And which of these groups do I fall under than? There are times I might have wanted some attention from you but really after a good hour or two of practice, we all are anxious to shed our armor and find some cool water to bathe ourselves in are we not?"

"I know I am. I realize now I am put into a whole different realm of reasoning. I do want you to feel attractive and comfortable in your own clothing. As your guard and suitor, I also want to believe you are well protected from danger. Or attracting trouble just by your appearance. Than added your being with my child? I didn't even think about how much of my attention is centered clearly on you and your well-being lately."

"I noticed it. A lot! But I tell myself it is just you desire to keep me safe and all for yourself. It may be that you spend a good portion of your time regarding me through-out your days. I know some of that is purely out of self-interest. Your desire to have me the way that you want me. It doesn't annoy me too much. I want to look nice and please you, for that too pleases me. I want your attention just as much and yes, I am willing to dress or do things that I know you like to keep as much of your attention on me as I can."

"Wicked, wicked, scheming. At least I did accomplish meeting some of the important elves roaming around here. As well as learn more about these mysterious Drows, they call them.

You do appear to those who must know you almost as well as I have to be with child. Not that your being so fertile and carrying my own child makes you less of a distraction for me. Nor do the people here know directly of this sort of thing. It is still barely noticeable to anyone who might just be looking at you. If their attention gets that far that is when you insist on wearing something so revealing."

"You don't think that the way you have been hovering over me won't give them a clue as to my present condition? Or how eager I am to be by your side isn't an indication that I favor you in some intimate way?"

"For your own personal protection I would probably be there first to your side, well, maybe that thought might cross their minds at some point that you belong to me? When I shove them out of your way I hope I won't have to be so blunt."

"Already you have been labeled a brute of sorts. If only for that reason they choose not to bother with the two of us, I will be content with that. I have mentioned our being engaged already too many times to count. "

"You haven't been encouraging these elves have you? That would be very naughty of you to do, don't you think?"

"I just informed you that the word will spread quickly that we are engaged to be married. As for your actually being a brute? To avoid any harassment? Maybe, but no, I have been as quick as the lightning strikes at us from the sky to inform them of your majesty and greatness. Beyond your physical appearance. I can't ignore that much. Neither can they."

"The children at least were polite. I just prefer not to start a fight while we are here trying to relax. I'm not sure how I am suppose to keep that in mind if other men are obviously staring at you."

"I think it is your own thoughts that are influencing your judgment. Are all of the women so distracting to you here?"

"It is difficult not to notice women in general. Right now I am preoccupied with you and a need to stress why you shouldn't be wandering too much on your own."

"I have to be able to walk about in this don't I? I am flattered though that you are better distracted by me rather than any of the other lovely ladies wandering around here. I doubt all elvish women are so repelled by such a man as you? At least I could ride a horse better in this dress."

"No padding for your legs. Cuts and scraps from branches seem inevitable. Better be a fast horse at that!"

"Best than I be careful when I am out riding in such a dress."

"It is advisable my lady, at best. So are we ready now to leave this place or do you want to explore around a bit?"

"I do want to go further back to see how wonderful this place really is. We have been invited to be guests for their evening meal. They already know who I am."

"Elves are so nosy. Not much different from people. Though enough of them understand when to just leave people alone."

"Not enough I'm afraid."

"So, this is why they have you so dressed up like this? To exult you or admire you? Have they already petitioned you for a marriage?"

"How did you know that?"

"All I have to do is look at you. Though we are engaged that is not the same as being married. Did you mention our child at least?"

"How can I not? They did offer to marry us off. But I had to explain about my parents and all. They also mentioned a fertility rite but I told them we needed none of that either."

"No, I think I have part covered at least. So they were disappointed than once they found out all of the news?"

"I'm afraid so but my position makes me an honorable guest none the less. At least we do not have to be so concerned over what I already spent out here. Come along with me. I still haven't given you, those boots that I promised to you just yet."

"These are comfortable, Tara. I don't really need …"

"New boots? You have put a lot of wear into these ones. To wear boots that are elvish made is an honor for them. They are very careful with their craftsmanship."

"I'm sure that they are. One must be able to keep his feet firmly on the ground when seducing an elfin princess I suppose?"

"This dress is really bothering you isn't it? It is just a dress. It is less binding but it is hot out here. Really, rather humid I'd say. The colors in this fabric remind me so much of the flowers we saw this morning out in the meadow, don't you remember?"

"The blue, reminds me more of the sky as it darkens in the early evening. Or water found in a river flowing through land such as this. Ocean waters seem much more grayer to me. Or green, when there is so much algae clouding within it."

"I was just thinking of those little blue flowers we saw earlier. I was considering the brown dress but I wanted to feel cool and carefree in the moment so I put on the blue dress instead. Don't you like it?"

"There are good things to say about it and you're wearing it. Most of it is best to keep to myself for now. We are expected for dinner as you say."

"Don't be so silly, Roland. I would be out of place dressed as I was before. Not to mention very uncomfortable."

'I don't know, something about the ears, make you stand out just slightly."

"Why are you being so difficult? Don't you like this place out here?"

"I'd like it better if people didn't make me feel so different."

"To them you are so different. Only because you are so strong and even I have some difficulty wrapping my arms fully around you. I'm sure the men are just jealous and the women, I rather not talk so much about right now. Mai-lai did go on some about the Drow though. I thought you might be more interested in those people."

"Yes, the Drow. They don't seem to know too much or these elves won't tell what they really do know about them with me. And with you, did you have any luck as to why they might be killing humans off like that?"

"Self-preservation it seems. A total lack of communication between the two. They have lived under the ground for many generation. Much like the dwarves but for a different reason. The sun is too bright and it became too harmful for them to live otherwise. This crease of sorts is some sort of odd natural occurrence, something like that any ways. And they feel the need to hide themselves from the outside world. Even if that means making sure no one survives to tell more about their existence."

"I see but have these elves been able to communicate between them than?"

"Not well I'm afraid. They are even resistant to others who might be of their own kind. It really is a shame. I'm not quite decided on what we should do about it other than discourage the innkeeper from sending people down there to their deaths."

"It is a difficulty we will have to address but in time. I agree, for the time being, we must convince the inn owner that it is best to board off any entrances to the mine until we have more time to address this problem. With a small army no doubt."

"That is my feelings as well. Now come along! I want to see you wearing these boots."

"Lead the way and I promise I will follow." He told her as he admired her from behind. Too much of her dress tempted his imagination and he knew he just had to keep himself otherwise distracted out of respect for his guests hospitality.

So he moved forward to keep pace with Tara until they came up to the quaint house she so graciously was dressed up inside. She knocked on the door but there was no one there so they went inside so that she could give him her gifts.

"Here they are. Come now. They must be more comfortable than the boots you are now wearing about."

"That may be true but these are comfortable enough. Rather worn I suppose? I have to get these ones, off of me first."

"Here now! Let me help you some there …"

"Tara, really, I've done this many times before this. I don't want you to get dirty in this dress of yours."

"In the woods? That is a lot to wish for, Rory. If I kneel behind you and push this boot forward! Ugh …!"

"I knew that would happen. Tara, it is dangerous to try to push boots off when you don't have enough weight to keep you in place."

"I'm not complaining. Just push out your heel. Dirt washes off you know."

"That I do. Just pass along those boots I must don now." He reached forward and she passed along a rather ornate designed pair of leather boots.

"Are you sure these aren't made for you?"

"A mite large for my feet. I know elvish boots tend to run a little narrow but the leather will give way once you break them in some."

"Yes, I'm familiar with that." He said struggling to get one of the boots onto his foot. It was a trial but he soon had them on and was walking about. Wondering if he really liked them much if not in the wearing of them.

"Really, Tara, you like them?" he asked her looking up from them into her eyes to judge her response.

"I do but if you would just allow me to unbutton your coat here."

"Do you think we have enough time for this? It has crossed my mind, more than once, this afternoon."

"I wasn't thinking that far ahead, my love. Only that on a day like today. In a place such as this. Wearing your tunic, your breeches, socks and boots, is enough. Granted if we really were alone by ourselves I would insist on much less."

"And why not now?"

"Because we have to make an appearance at this banquet. Than we can wander around some in this forgotten land."

"Than you are only teasing me and putting off my prize.

"Is this not worth a little waiting for?"

"It is reason to celebrate and yes, to savor, to love." He said caressing his hand against her face lovingly.

"Don't you ever think that my thoughts do not echo that of your own, my love. Now, I would steal this tunic of yours away from you. Wear it as my own, except that I would have to take down any woman that, too, like myself, couldn't fight the urge, to touch you and feel your strong chest beneath my fingers." She demonstrated affectionately for him.

"I see, the two of you cannot be left alone for any length of time. It's no wonder you got her into the state she now is in." Mai-lai spoke up after she abruptly entered into her home to return from her rounds.

"You dress her up, like a queen, someone sure to haunt many men in their dreams tonight and think I've too strong of a will to resist this temptation?" Rory replied running his hand passively along her long hair that was beribboned with long braids and loose curls cascading down her back.

"I know men better than that. Forgive me though if I find the test to be a personal amusement of mine."

"And you think human males are less of a challenge than elfin ones are?"

"It has been my experience over all. Than you must bind up your women so tightly how do you expect them to even take in a breath? That doesn't seem much of a worry among most human males I've experienced."

"And though I admit, your work is well done, dear lady, and that the thoughts of using your people's hunger as a convenient distraction from my own longings here did come across my mind. It was to relieve my love from her distress. We quietly and reasonably decided to follow our good upbringing to put off any of our own needs for the time being."

"So you say? I find that difficult to believe of a man."

"He is a very special man. I'm telling you the truth. For he is both thoughtful and kind. Not that he isn't as exciting to be with as you might imagine him to be. Still he is all mine and I am in a position of power to make such rules. If others might think otherwise due to my situation."

"She is a feisty one isn't she? Granted we elves have our own ways of getting what we want. Peace is what we work for most of all. How do you like your new boots there, Roland?"

"They are a little tight but otherwise they seem sturdy enough."

"Leather gives with good wear."

"So I have learned. Now, before I really do change my mind let us see what the elves have to eat this evening, shall we, my love?"

"Right beside you."

They followed out after their hostess as she led them to the community table where they shared a good meal and than were drawn to listen as musicians played and lured them into the dance.

"Look here, Ser Gilmore, your lady does fit in as if she were or of elvish beginnings. Are you so sure of her heritage?"

"I grew up with her parents. I'd sooner place her with the fairies than with the elves but we do have many stories of her relatives."

"Ah, yes, she does so flitter about. The wee little wench of yours. Careful you tether her up well enough."

"Why, do you mean to snatch her up, than if I don't?"

"Why not? She is as pretty as a spring flower. To keep such a bloom, ever by my side? Would not be so heavy a burden than."

"No, I think not. Try if you may but not if it is your hand you wish to keep upon your arm. In this moment, I am still trying to judge the value of the eyes you gaze so freely upon my beloved with."

"Forgive me. It was only the truth."

"Yes, I know. So I was moved to speak my thoughts so clearly. Please excuse me miss. I need to move forward." Roland left his dancing partner to gather up his beloved closer to him.

"I am so happy to find you once more!" She said joyfully as she moved gaily to the music.

"I believe I found you. I am often reminded that I must keep my little bird close, lest she flitter from my hands."

"This bird only flitters because of the joy she feels whenever she is reminded that you are her only love. This bird only flies because she has the wings to do so. To help her keep up with you." Tara tugged on his tunic to bring him down to kiss her tenderly. She grabbed a hold of his head into her hands to make him linger with her a little while more.

"Come my love. We've danced enough here and I am longing to see more of this place, aren't you?" Tara spoke up again hoping to get his full attention.

"Not nearly as much as you have been all day. I remember you spoke of going out boating. Isn't that what you suggested to me earlier?"

"It was. I did want to earlier but I find lingering here, with you, more exciting don't you agree?"

"Hum ….I will go anywhere to be with you. These elves though? Not so much."

"They are lovely people to look upon. It is when they look upon you that I find them to be less so."

"You told them who I am. It wasn't quite my plan to do so."

"I just wanted you to feel welcome here."

"And I do. So are you. Come, let me help bring you closer into my world so that you will be happy with me than. Do not believe I am the only one who is admired here. It is difficult for anyone to not see what a fine man I have for my own. I have such plans for you as well tonight, so do not tarry any longer and delay us any further." She told him as she started to prance forward along a stone stairway framed in bright green moss with trees of many shades of green, their leaves dancing merrily in a whispery breeze. Petals flying all about and the trickling of river water flowing close besides their pathway down stone hewn steps to a pond with floating flowers growing upon its' clear, clean, watery surface.

"Look! Is this not a beautiful flower here?"

"It is so very lovely, Rory."

"I think so." He reached down to puck it by its' stem and than made her giggle, as he struggled to add it to one of her many braids.

"Do you think it is going to stay in there than?"

"It will if I say it will. Just stop moving so I can weave it into this braid. It won't stay there otherwise."

"I'm trying but you're breathing so close against me is tickling me. Are you finished yet?"

"Stop being so impatient. My first idea failed me miserably. A wreath of flowers might work even better but not until we've a meadow worthy enough to lie down upon."

"There must be many out here that fit that description. I only wish now we left sooner in the morning but I didn't imagine a place so much like this beyond the meadows."

"Like what exactly? There, that should stay. Until you force it out with all of your bouncing about. Feeding has only made matter worse."

"Worse? In what way is that?"

"You've more fuel now to move about. It is easier when I don't have to set out any traps or nets to hold you close."

"How silly you are when it is only your two arms and your kisses that are needed to keep me in one place."

"Than why am I chasing you about right now?"

"Oh, well, look at this river! I need to take off my boots here. My stockings. No wonder elves wear so little clothing. Come along, you must do so too! The water is low enough that we can travel downwards in the water, instead on these stone steps." She quickly discards those things and then splashes into the river a bit dramatically for someone her age but it never crossed her mind to act otherwise because she was so enchanted by these surroundings.

"I have no other choice do I?"

"No, so catch up or I might get lost out here. Though I do love to run and for a very good reason, I sadly cannot truly fly. It is a sore shortcoming of mine but what am I to do about it? Until I can learn how it is really done, I am left to run through the water instead, and ouch! Oh! Well, maybe I should relegate myself to just prancing along. Some stones tend to be sharp, though the majority of them are still smooth."

"Some might even be slippery with moss. Best to pace yourself a little ….bit …there …before you ….fall down!"

"Oh, you! Ha, ha, now we are both soaked through and through. Not much sun left to help us dry off in either."

"No, but that was fun, wasn't it? Now I do want to swim. I'm afraid since you left your other clothes behind, you must swim in this."

"Do I have to?" She pouted and just than they both turned to see three elf children giggling at them from a nearby cliff, overhanging in the valley below."

"That all depends on how much you really think we should be exposing these young children to this evening."

"I didn't even notice them up there did you?"

"No but this is their home. I'm sure they know it better than we do. I think I might have to put off swimming for another time. Still, we haven't found that valley patch we were out searching for just yet?" He than looked above and right on cue one of the children laughed and than pointed the direction he was thinking of.

"Thank you! We didn't want to get too lost out here."

"Can we come along too? We know this whole valley by heart."

"Is there any way I can convince you otherwise to do so?"

"No, not really. We don't allow humans to wander through here very often."

"Nor do I think humans dare the barrage of questions little elf children must have who are not allowed to wander away from their homes very often."

"We wouldn't dare!" A young elf girl stated.

"I'd be afraid of them making a slave out of us."

"Our parents would punish us for days on weeks if we did. Besides, why would we want to? My pa, he took me out once on a trip and everything out there, save the valley is simply a ruin. You humans do not take good care of your places. No wonder we keep you to your borders."

"There are different reasons for that. Vegetation does not grow in all places well. My father's land is very nice."

"Do elves live out there?"

"Is it very far away?"

"Actually elves do live not far from my home but it is far from here. Almost two days ride. Depending on the riders of course."

"I bet you can get there in a days time."

"Why, little Ilene, could ride him there all by herself!" With that the three children rolled over laughing and even Tara found it too hard to resist.

"He is such a man isn't he? I'm tempted myself at times." She looked over to catch him blushing at her sly remark.

"You're too big! Besides horses have four legs and humans only have two!"

"Fair enough before my lady finds herself into more mischief than she can handle. Where is this meadow now?"

"Just follow me!"

"No follow me, mine is the best one."

"You have your own meadows here?"

"Of course we do! Don't you?"

"Let's roll for it than, shall we?"

"Good enough! We can roll Ilene for it!"

"No! You're not rolling me anywhere!"

"I was just teasing you girl. She is so gullible."

"Just go ahead, roll your dice or I will leave you all behind me."

"Here we go!"

"And?" Roland looked to see the results.

"All right, you win, Rilan. Something must be wrong with these dice?"

"Never you mind them, come along, you human people. Follow me!"

So they followed along trying not to trip over random tree branches, both under their feet and over their heads! Finally they saw a meadow of fine green grass with flowers framing around it and mighty trees hovering to heights unknown over head.

"Just look at this place, Rory! Can you even guess how tall these trees are? How old must they be even? It's beautiful."

"I know that is why it is my meadow. It's the finest of them all. Except for Dale's. His is the grandest of them all."

"Than why didn't you show us that one instead?" Rory asked her suspiciously.

"Because you aren't an elf, that's why. Only elves get to go out there."

"You'd just pollute it."

"Pee in the water. You know that sort of thing."

"I see, well than best that you follow the rules."

"No other choice if you don't want to be shoveling after the horses and cows."

"I get to do that anyways but there are worse jobs than even that."

"What is worse than that?"

"Watching over babies. They poop and spit up all over you. Never stop crying and you cannot make them stop. I don't even know why they do it?"

"They just do. Mother told me you were the worst of them all, Tailan!"

"Must have all I could stand from just myself than. Who could blame me?"

"My baby is sure to be sweet. It will coo and laugh whenever I make funny faces at it. I won't be too rough so it won't spit up on me all of the time." Tara told the children who scoffed at her fable.

"And why do you think your baby is going to be so special?"

"I just know these things. It's father is a likable man who does laugh a lot but otherwise he isn't loud or boisterous. Oh, who am I trying to fool here? At least he isn't too bossy. All of the time. Or maybe I just have a good cure for that at least."

"Humphf! If he's the father than you are going to have a howler I'm sure! Who would want a bossy husband? I can tell myself what to do. Not that parents keep forgetting this is true enough." Rilan replied as she hopped about the meadow clearing.

"All parents think they are the boss of you."

"Because they are, aren't they?" Ilene added in.

"Only for your own good. Until you know enough about taking care of yourself and don't need their protection so much." Speaking up now, Roland tried to bring some sense into the conversation with these children.

"I'm old enough to know what to do."

"Is that so? Than why must your parents tell you when to eat and sleep? Tell me that?"

"Because they make the rules. We have enough food growing wild out here to feed me plenty."

"An apple pie grows upon a tree than? I must see this tree for I have traveled all over Fereldon and beyond. I have yet to see such a wonder as that." Roland asked him seriously.

"No silly, you make them, in an oven. Don't you have ovens where you are from." Ilene corrected him as if he was daft.

"We do but his point being, we depend on other people to do the things that we cannot. And many good foods taste even better when they are prepared by those who cook them all together. There is all sorts of work that needs to be done. By working together, we share our gifts with each other."

"Have you really been, "beyond Fereldon"?"

"Are there really dragons out there?" Rilan wondered out loud.

"There are dragons on the outskirts of Fereldon. Or were. I think we have slain those who have crossed over our borders at least?"

"Dragons in Fereldon. Can you even imagine it, Rilan? I bet you didn't know my uncle. He was in the great battle to end the Blight. Did you, now?"

"I might have met him but things were so hectic? Many people were out there I never had the pleasure to meet with. I'm afraid our visit here is but brief. When next you visit with him, please tell him how much his help was appreciated. He is a very brave elf."

"That he is and he taught me everything he knows. So if you want any lessons, I'm the elf to see!"

"We'll keep that in mind, Tailan. When we have more time for a lesson." She smiled over at Rory to catch his smile.

"I was hoping that we might find some time alone, dearest?"

"That is my fondest wish as well, but they are just children. Soon they must return to their homes at least?"

"Hopefully."

"Best get use to it. There is no turning back now. Not as easy to get yourself eaten up by a darkspawn these days."

"I know where to find them if need be."

"Than I must now hope that your own child will not drive you away from me."

"It won't. Some things a good man will never walk away from."

"Is it now duty that keeps you by my side?"

"Don't be silly."

"I'm silly now?"

"Come, sit! Now lie down next to me."

"He's so bossy!" Tara told the children who just stared down at him menacingly while she did as he asked of her to do.

"I told you so!"

"Why do you let this big ogre tell you what to do?"

"I wanted to lay down and rest. I'm pretty bossy myself and he does what I ask him to do. Most of the time so it is only fair that I listen to him sometimes, isn't it?"

"Don't you listen to your parents?" He asked them just than.

"Because we have to."

"What other choice do we have?"

"We could run away I guess? Join the bandits or even the Crows!"

"Some advantages to being a Crow, true. But you are neither Antivan born or born into, well, dire circumstances."

"Right. Better to be independent. Work for your own pay isn't it?"

"I like having a partner. It isn't so much that I talk to myself as much as I get bored just having my own thoughts to keep me company."

"Well ….maybe when I grow up?"

"Do as you please, Tailan! I'm sure the orcs or the humans will hunt you down for sport eventually."

"Oooh, I hope not! That is mean to say, Rilan. His father and uncle would put them down before that would happen I'm sure."

"Don't worry Ilene. I was just teasing. Why would I want to leave here? Except maybe to go out hunting?"

"This grove does have its' charms I admit. But I am happy where ever I am as long as I have Rory with me. I like his company quite a bit." Tara confessed looking at her lover lying next to her in the moment.

He suddenly turned over holding himself well above her head to look her right in her pretty eyes. "I love you. I love our baby! I am at your side because I cannot bear to live another day without you in it."

"Is he getting married?"

"Ew, he's kissing her. Stop that!" The littlest one started to hit Rory on his back but he barely noticed it.

"You stop hitting him, Ilene, I'd kiss her too!"

"You would, Tailan. But he's sure to beat you blind if you tried to."

"Stop fighting you two! There! Now you don't have to kiss me because I kissed you first. I am marrying this man and we are going to have babies. But he won't be upset if I kiss a little boy."

"Unless you kissed him like this!" Roland leaned down to kiss her once more.

"There! Now you've done it! They are getting married and having babies! They are never going to stop kissing now!"

"Tailan! Ilene! Rilan! Come along now!"

"Just in time! Run along! Mind your mother now!"

"She's not my mother."

"Still she knows your name so best you run along now."

"Might as well. He doesn't want to talk anymore anyways!"

"Even humans kiss too much!"

They both laughed and Rory took her into his embrace to roll her on top of him so as not to crush her any.

"She's right you know."

"About what?"

"All I want to do now is kiss you."

"I was thinking about that other thing actually."

"What other thing is that?"

"Come now lie back. You play the horse and I'll be your master."

"Oh, wow, there are a lot of trees around this meadow. Do you think it is enough?"

"We won't have to lose too much here, do we? I mean if anyone would dare to interrupt us at least."

"I'd kill them on site. I've already put this off for longer than I like."

"So what Mai'lai said about human males is all true?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you show too much restraint. Depending on what I am wearing sometimes."

"I don't really need that much incentive. I do judge your appearance as a sort of temperature to gauge your feelings at times. Clothes determine how much planning I need to muster up to seduce you with."

"But Fereldon apparel, must make that more of a chore than it would be for mere elves."

"I see it can be deceiving as well. Since the tides change quickly. I try to act whenever the moment becomes available to me."

"And the clothes really are only; to determine how long one must wait to reach ones goal."

"Overall, that is true. It is better when we have more time but I can hardly turn you away whenever you have a need of me."

"One reason why I have no other recourse but to marry with you. How can I not love a man who loves me this much?"

"You'd be a fool to turn me away. I do agree."

"How easy it is to love you. I hope we aren't bothering anyone with our being here? But now I must love you even more."

"If you hope to make it back to our room before the dawn. iI is for the best."

"I do. I do, but not until after this." She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck as she returned his kisses.

Later in the evening Tara found herself nuzzled up against her betrothed as she gazed up comfortably into what was a never ending galaxy of endless stars. The cooling breeze felt so good as it brought about the fresh aroma of wild herbs and fragrant flora all around them.

"Uhm …uh, Tara, are you awake?"

"I am. Have been for a little while now."

"You should have woken me up! It must be getting very late."

"I am always at peace when I know you are sleeping soundly. I haven't any other children to care for so it seems I must be practicing with you."

"I hope I am not that much of a burden. It isn't that difficult to quiet me down is it?"

"That is truly debatable. Sometimes it is a lot of work to make you happy."

"Well, I …"

"I'm not complaining. It is just rare when you are asleep and I am still awake. Only in the morning usually but once I stir some you will wake up as well."

"I think that is just a reflex of mine now. My mind thinks that something might be wrong or you might be in trouble if you are moving suddenly. Honestly it is just a reflex."

"Pity my parents didn't realize that I am much safer with you in my bed than even standing watch over of my doorway."

"You mean you just enjoy it much better that way."

"That too! I was just so mesmerized by how peaceful it is out here. Everything can't be more perfect if I could imagine it to be."

"A mattress might be a little more comfortable? Here, I thought I felt something underneath me, there!"

"What was it?"

"Just some twig but it was leaving an imprint upon my side here. I didn't feel it until I laid more on my back. You make a nice pillow."

"I know."

"I wasn't smothering you was I?"

"No, I'm use to it by now. I like to rest my own head against the top of yours. Whatever it takes to keep you close to me."

"Just move me aside if it gets too uncomfortable for you."

"I know."

"Good! Now I really must get up and stretch myself out. Come along. We really need to get back to our room. We have to go to Denerim in the morning remember?"

"I rather not."

"Not go to Denerim? Is that wise?"

"No, get up I mean. We have to buy more clothes. As much as I would simply love to live out here and dress in so little, I do not want to ignore my parents final farewell." She brought up, than reaching over to recover Rory's discarded shirt that was still damp from their earlier soaking in the river.

"Ah, I see you found my tunic. How wet is it now?"

"Still, damp. I am so tempted to just toss it away. So that I can admire how handsome you are without it."

"We'll be back to our room soon enough, my dear. When it is really hot out I don't need any incentive to do just that. We both know it isn't presentable for me run around like that all day. Not only because you seem to enjoy dressing me up at times."

"And undressing you."

"It might be a good distraction for you once our babe arrives since I will have a lot of work to do in the Bannorn. I hate to be so busy but we both know you too will find yourself being pulled in different direction once things get rolling along in Amaranthine."

"Please don't remind me. Promise me that you will always remember to bring me back to focus on what really is important to me in my life?"

"And my child won't do that enough for you?"

"Do you mean you've already tired of my company? I try too hard to make you happy it seems?"

"And you think work is enough to make me want to forget about you? Perish the thought! How many years was it? I tried so hard to put you aside from my thoughts but always, I do mean, always, my thoughts and memories brought me back to only you."

"You kept yourself busy enough without me."

"I had to keep myself very busy trying to distract myself you mean. And you know, I rather fight the darkspawn for the Grey Wardens than imagine a lifetime without you by my side. If I couldn't have you in this lifetime. I could only hope for something better in the next one or whatever will be."

"Fate has solved our problems for us. Or did, didn't it? I just want you to know, to believe, though I am bound by my work. By my duty to the Crown. I will work hard so that I can always come back to you. Though you did tell me that you will not so overburden yourself in the Bannorn that you can not accompany me with my work in Amaranthine."

"We will work it all out. I meant that."

"And I will keep you to it. Even if I must burn the entire Bannorn to the ground to make it so! So don't tempt me too much. Here, bend down so I can put this tunic back onto you though it pains me much to have to do so."

"You are too spoiled. I can do nothing but add to your bad behavior it seems? Please though. I promise I will behave myself so you won't have to ruin my home. I can't even believe you just said that? It does amuse you though that you did just that!"

"So, don't tempt me to! I wouldn't do it to harm anyone living there. I just couldn't bear having to go too long not seeing you. That is your own fault. So don't try to blame me. You wanted me and now that you have me you must be kind. If only because I can be a very wicked woman if driven to such a point."

"I already know that is true. This spell I am under is almost too much to bear!"

"Which one? I seem to have lost track of them all?"

"Them all? I mean the one that makes it so impossible to live without you!" Lifting her up into his arms he kissed her as he playfully turned her around in a circle.

"Ha, ha now who is playing the parent? Have you ever stopped trying to tell me what to do or when or how to do this or that?"

"Not that I can recall in the moment? Our poor children are bound to find us a terrible bore."

"Maybe too distracted, by each other? Though I am not worried at all. I know every day that I get to look into our child's loving, if sometimes very messy face, I will be reminded just that much more about how much I love you."

"Best that you keep remembering that part of it rather than the worst of it. If we are to hope for any other ones following that one it is."

"Hopefully it won't be too miserable. But I expect the worst of it. So, I won't be surprised. I rather be disappointed instead."

"Not too disappointed."

"No. I never think of that. I didn't really even during the worst of the Blight. How could I? If I faltered, none of us would ever have a future. Even if I fail you this time. There will always be hope that in the future I may do better at this the next time."

"I only am concerned with the safety of you both to the best of my abilities. I know what you say is true. There never is anything more we can be sure of. In each other. That is where all of my hope lies. I've put off joining the Grey Wardens as you requested."

"It is a heavy burden I am laying upon you. Are you upset about that?"

"No, I understand your point. At least for right now. If you are willing to try at this than I will play my part in it. I rather too that our child not be an only child if at all possible. I only wish we had some guarantee that all will go well for you. That is all."

"And you know how stubborn and strong that I am. And my mother and her mother before her made it through their own trials. Do not worry so much! Not when it is such a beautiful night. In such a beautiful place that I got to spend it all with the man that I truly love. How I often wished for nights such as these. I am very happy that it all turned out as lovely as I wanted it to be."

"So am I! Next time if we ever venture out this far again, I suggest a tent however."

"Why? We had the a blanket of stars a dark and dreamy sky above to cover ourselves with did we not?"

"True but even with all of these trees and bushes, we are not really alone on this meadow. It appears our hosts have been kind enough to allow this time alone together but I still feel we are intruding on someone else's space."

"That may be true. Look here? It might take a few days for the poor grass here to recover from such abuse." Tara exclaimed as she suddenly started to brush her hands through the grass to try to comb it back out as it was before they laid about it.

"What are you doing? It will be fine. If not they can send the bill to me and I promise I will pay it."

"I just didn't realize how matted it had become. You are right though. It will recover. And we had permission from its' owner to be here. So I don't feel that we intruded as much as you say that we did."

"I'm not sure Rilan had any idea what we were really up to out here."

"Let's hope not anyways. They knew enough to be so curious and to delay our mischief didn't they?"

"That is probably right. Come along now. It is getting cooler and once we are out of this umbrella forest fortress out here that fog is sure to bring a chill along with it. So don't get so wet that you will freeze on our way back."

"Go ahead and ruin my fun than. Part of being foolish is having fun."

"True. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to spoil things out here. I stayed here and actually chose this path because I knew you would like it. We have had too many days to be sad and worried haven't we? More to come as we face what must still be done before we can really be at rest."

"I know. That is why I refused to allow your uneasiness around the elves to set our mood. Dinner was good and I know you liked it when we were dancing together. And even the children were not so annoying as you pretended them to be. I love spoiling you. Even though I heard enough complaining about how spoiled I am. I was never taught that it should be otherwise? I am hard enough on myself. I have you around to help take care of me, so that I can take better care of you. Since it makes us both happy to do so, I hope that it stays this way for quite some time."

"So do I. I am only wishing we brought only one horse so you wouldn't get too cold on the ride back. That's all."

"We aren't too far out. I'll survive. Just promise me a nice bottle of wine and a warm bed to sleep upon. That is incentive enough to get me to where I am going."

"Than that I can promise you. I must admit, when I was younger, I never wanted to ever go to bed. Now that I have you. I actually look forward to finally being able to go there."

"To hide away from everyone else it seems!"

"That too!" Agreeing with her he bent down to kiss her forehead to show his appreciation for her understanding.

"I see you finally found your way back out of the meadows. We were not sure we would see you before the dawn."

"I hope you aren't disappointed? I have to get her back to our room since sadly we have other duties to attend to in the morning."

"How disappointing. Though on your next visit here you should stay longer and make better accommodation."

"Oh, but we were so pleased with how well everything is situated out here. I could find no better space than the one that was made available to us."

"So it would seem. A few of the elves here found that to be somewhat entertaining but we elders prefer you not to be too comfortable without prior, well, these things do happen. Even between elves it seems."

"I hope so! I hope we didn't disturb anyone too much with our visit here. We are very grateful for your hospitality. We just need to gather up our things because the ride back promises to be a chilly one."

"I would expect it to be so. As I also expect, if you have any reason to bother the Drow, you will not do so without first speaking to our elders. It is a serious matter to undertake and should never be pursued lightly. I hope you will share this with those other humans you care to associate with."

"It is our intension to do just that. I agree that humans have meddled enough in this matter. We will take your advice to heart and respect your wishes."

"I hope so. We live in a delicate balance here TaIiafell. Many humans resent our way of living and would prefer to take control of everything on land as well as underneath. They are not the only species trying to survive here and it is not their right to destroy everything that they simply refuse to understand. Stirring up the Drow, will only bring more conflict between us both.

We elves aided you in your fight against the Blight. We ask only to live our lives peacefully and without your overbearing ways to hinder us from trying to thrive as you obviously have done for yourselves."

"I am sorry for the troubles you have had to bear in the past on our account. We struggle, as you must yourself, with those who are so short sighted. I do not and cannot promise that all humans will behave as they should. We often come to disagreements over what is right and wrong for humans even to want to do. I promise that your words at least will be heard. Just as it is my hope that you will not shun representation of your people when so called upon to do so. I can only do so much to conquer fear and jealousy. I must rely on those of you who are clear thinkers to aid me in dispelling the myths and lies other have concocted to put our people at odds with your own. I respect that you choose to live apart from us. Please hear my plea to take it also as a serious request to put an end to these difference between us."

"That is more than even we expect from humans. We do not call for humans to be as elves just as humans do not wish to be as elves. I do however see your point. We will see shall we? What the future will bring. Now, as you say, it is time to leave us and we wish you well. Would that all humans, for the most part, thought as you two do. For now we will have to settle for what we know to be true about your species of people."

"I understand. Thank you again for your kindness and hospitality. It was a gift I only wish I could return to you in kind."

"We were welcome to have you. May you both always find the clearer path to lead you out of trouble and whatever further darkens your roads before you. We wish you peace and prosperity for your future happiness. We are pleased if we could add anything to that in your life's journey as well."

"More than you can ever imagine."

"It would have been nice to see to that wedding of yours also."

"I would have enjoyed it immensely. Just the thought of it already brought me so much joy. Thank you again for all that you have done for us already. It was enough. I promise you."

Roland than guided her toward the barn where their horses were stabled and found them waiting to be mounted for their ride back to the Inn.


	4. Chapter 4

They made their journey back to the Inn late in the evening as the sun had set several hours before their return. They put their horses to rest in the barn, gathered up their belongings and carried them with them up to their room.

"Finally! It is good to be back to civilization. I don't mind visiting the elves from time to time but I am much more comfortable here."

"I can see that. Thank you for allowing me to visit out there. I know, it is more my playground than yours, isn't it?"

"I enjoy the outdoors and the scenery is nice. It's just elves are too comfortable with each other? Or maybe not at all? I just find it more comfortable to be around humans overall. I don't have to second guess their behavior too much."

"I don't know what it is about them that bothers you so much but you were a good sport about it all. You should get something to drink after that long ride back here."

"What about you than? Are you not going to join me?"

"I have some things here to pack up for our journey out tomorrow. I shouldn't drink too much before retiring. Already I feel pressure on my bladder more often than I would like."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I was wondering where else will you be able to wear this new dress of yours?"

"Not to worry. I'll just pick up a blouse to fit underneath it. When we are at home, at least at Hunter Fell or Highever, I don't have to be so modest but in other places I realize my appearance will be more noticeable as well as judged. The other dress I bought isn't as provocative. We just were in the mood to cause a little mischief tonight and I hope you enjoyed this evening?"

"I did and you look lovely. Which probably made me more uneasy until we were alone because of the attention it draws to you. And the comments men make thinking they can challenge me. Elves are even bolder than men when it comes to women I have noticed. Nothing is sacred with them, especially as far as women are concerned."

"I see little difference between them. At least elves are more elegant about it don't you think? I mean, you have always been romantic about our affair with me. Not all men are like you. Men can be so crude with women they do not know or know too well. I don't want to think of other rude men. My own is sweet and romantic. A little daring at times but you know just what to say and when to say it."

"Most of the time but we know each other so well."

"I am so in love with you so probably I am exaggerating it all but it doesn't matter." She came up to him to reach up and kiss him. "Very little you can do really upsets me so much you cannot talk me back into falling in love with you all over again."

"I love you too. Here, let me untie this for you before I leave. I do need something to drink and it will help me sleep some. I'll start on one of these books you bought for me but we should get an early start. I'll bring up some water too. In case you get thirsty later on." He told Tara as he helped her to untie the fabric that was woven around her waist to keep her dress snug against her before.

He than left the room allowing her some time to just organize her things and simply some peace without his bothering her too much. It was difficult to not do he realized. But he was now looking forward to another drink and news of the road since they would have to once more return to Denerim. To shop, he thought just than. But it really must be done so duty calls and he will answer to it when he has to.

"Well, look who we have here! What can I get you son?"

"A hearty ale would do me some good."

"So where is the lady that was with you? She didn't kick you out already did she?"

"No, she just isn't drinking as much these days."

"Pity. We could use a jolly good wench here right now!"

"Always room for one here I say!"

"Have any of you come from Denerim this evening?"

"We two did why do you ask?"

"I'm traveling out that way tomorrow and I was hoping the roads weren't too crowded by this time."

"People still returning from the celebration all week. But if you are heading in, it shouldn't be any trouble for you. Are you from those parts?"

"No, thank the Maker. I have to do some shopping before I finally get to go home. I can't believe I waited this long to return."

"Been gone a long time eh? I was away for about eight years. What about you Tomas? Been some time for you too hasn't it?"

"Not quite so long but that is because my mother passed away four years after I went into service. Than I haven't been home since. My older brother takes care of things at home. I find little reason to want to wander back that way again."

"Is that so? I suppose I found a reason to stay for far too long. I don't even know what I am going home to." Roland said cautiously.

"That woman though we saw you come in with? Is she why you stayed away so long or just a friend?"

"Actually, she was and is one of the reasons I am finally returning. Funny when you said that. It's true, she was the reason I didn't want to leave and than when things didn't go quite as we had planned, I didn't want to face my father without a bride to be had. He wouldn't have been pleased with my attitude back than and I know I didn't want a lecture on how I was suppose to be living out my life."

"So you got you one of those father's huh?"

"I do. Now that I finally have my bride in hand, I will be welcome and hopefully so will she be."

"So you are newlyweds than!"

"I wish. Like many others I would think, we are going to see my father because chances are, he would like to attend her parents funeral. I didn't think about the fact that we need the proper attire. Tara will have to dress so for the remaining month as well. It was good than that we took this time off to just enjoy ourselves."

"So you fought the Blight did you now?"

"Who didn't? But yes, we both did quite aggressively. That is why the funeral has been delayed. That and her brother was fighting in a different province altogether. We didn't even know his fate until the fighting had finally ended. At least she didn't lose all of her family. Still, we have to lay her parents to rest before we can have a wedding."

"That is the respectable thing to do. It does mean less problems with the in-laws. I have enough trouble with mine for the both of us, don't worry."

"It is bittersweet. They were against our marriage as it is. Which is why even more we felt we had to wait until we finished with that much. She may not have her parents to fight with but there is still her older brother we must contend with."

"Parents had some property than I take it? But you say your father has something too, for you to go back to as well?"

"I am fortunate in that case. There will be some money from her parents estate but most of that will be tied up in their own property and it's upkeep."

"Must be nice. So are you going to live with your father or brother-in-law than?"

"Maybe none at all."

"Independent types than. Already have work set-up for you?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes. More than I need but it will all be arranged once we have these little details put to rest."

"A funeral and wedding. Those aren't little details are they?"

"Compared to all that we must accomplish, they seem to be the easier part of the deal. So where are you two heading than through here at least?"

"We are just taking a little vacation right now before we have to report back to the old arl."

"So you are from Redcliffe than?"

"We are and you have been there?"

"Recently. And you know the arl will now be the teryn and Bann Teagan will move into his shoes than."

"So it has been rumored."

"Makes sense. Not much difference between them. I don't expect to see much of either of them. Eamon will be stuck at the palace while it is rumored that Teagan will be pulled along with the new King of Fereldon."

"That will be the case. I served at Highever."

"So you survived Howe's treachery did you now? Was it as bad as they say it was over there?"

"Yes, it was. I have the scars to prove it."

"So are you going back there? Is that the funeral you spoke of? I heard they were soon to hold one for the old teryn and teryna from over there."

"Too bad. I liked them. Nice folks. Howe should have died by his own blade that coward."

"He was a treacherous man. But I assure you he deserved his fate in the end. I'm not going back to Highever, except to attend the funeral. Out of respect of course. I'll serve at Amaranthine when not helping my father with his affairs back home."

"So you'll be working with those Grey Warden's won't you than. Aren't you concerned? I mean they have quite a reputation."

"Like being "above us all" sort of thing? Is that what you mean Tomas?"

"Yes, like that, is what I mean."

"More myth than legend but spend some real time fighting darkspawn in the Deep Roads and it is understandable. These aren't your every day thugs walking the streets."

"No, I fought some of them. Ugly cusses they are. More like putting something out of its' misery sort of thing. But mean as sin!"

"They don't have any other purpose but to eliminate us. Grey Wardens are like any fraternity. They get rather clannish but only because their training is rigorous. They have to be able to fight as a unit. And what you have to go through to just become a Grey Warden. The initiation is rigorous. Some recruits just don't pass the test. I mean, once a Grey Warden, always a Grey Warden. There is no real exit program there."

"But with the King being a Grey Warden, what's that going to mean for Fereldon? I mean didn't he technically leave the Warden's?"

"Not really. He will serve as our King. But he will also have certain duties he has to perform for the Grey Warden's as well. And if the call comes up to defend Thedas from the darkspawn, of course, like any other Grey Warden, the King must answer such a call. But we shouldn't see any more blights in our lifetime. Some darkspawn problems might come up but no archdemons to drive their forces into battle. I know the man and I know he is dedicated to rebuilding Fereldon and is an aggressive military leader."

"Great! And what makes that different than what Loghain was up to here?"

"Loghain was a tyrant. Totally off his rocker. Took his daughter with him too. Really too bad for King Theirin but so it goes. The lords made the right choice. King Theirin is only aggressive when the need calls for such action. His primary purpose is to leave Fereldon strong with a working economy. That is what most of us desire as well."

"I must admit it sure took me by surprise didn't it you, Peter?"

"More than words can say! I mean never in a hundred years did we ever think of Alistair Theirin as a real prospect for the throne of Fereldon."

"Not I. He was such a scrappy little kid. And King Maric, never knew him. Once Isolde demanded he go to the Templars, we thought that was it. His goose was cooked."

"He didn't suffer too much from their training? It wasn't a happy time in his life. Fighting the Blight and the Civil War helped him grow up quite a bit I think. He will be a good king. As far as kings go."

"I hope you are right. Not that things will change much for us in Redcliff."

"No, now that both of our leaders will be more tied up in Denerim. Maybe we should consider the King's Guard? Or even Highever will be needing knights to serve won't they now?"

"They will and Teryn Fergus is not one to sit around much. He'll need a new Captain of the Guards as well? Life is strange in so many ways."

"How so?"

"I once thought I wanted that job so much. Now? I want nothing more of it."

"Was service there that bad? I cannot imagine it being any more boring than at Redcliffe?"

"No, it wasn't boring. Just too many innocent people died who never had to. I just rather not put myself through all of that. Not when I have a whole new life before me. A happier one as well."

"Sounds like it was a massacre out there."

"What a waste. We could see that well enough. We also noted that the woman with you. Is she the reason for this new life?"

"She is a beauty. Where did you pick up that lass?"

"At Highever of course. She too lost so much there so now it is best that we build a better life for ourselves. Somewhere that we won't be reminded everyday of all those friends that was lost out there. I don't know how I can look at the castle now and not be haunted by the cries and screams of those people. Men whose voices I knew that eerily fell silent. I don't how I could get past any of that if I didn't have Tara to help me get past all of it. At least when a friends name does come up, she remembers. And we both can still recall happier times back there. It helps to cloud the darker days if not to erase them completely."

"That was some really bad stuff to have to go through."

"Sorry you had to be there. He's gone now. Just too bad you couldn't put him down the first time."

"With the majority of our military out in the field it was impossible to stop him. Too bad we couldn't send you some of our zombies that Conner conjured up for you there. Maker knows we didn't need 'em."

"Tomas! Those were our own soldiers he turned into some undead creatures. So you see, we had our own difficulties at Redcliffe as well. We aren't saying we had things handled better than you did over there."

"Those were some creepy critters, Peter. I wish we could have at least put them to good use back than. The townspeople were just in a mess over it all. Lucky we had the Grey Warden's show up for us."

"That was fortunate wasn't it? Speaking of which, I better get back to my fiancée. It was nice meeting you both. You too, who ever you are."

"Don't mention it." Was all he said in reply.

"Thank you for the drink. By the way, I need a pitcher of water, for my room that is."

"Just wait a moment, I need to get someone from the kitchen to get that for you now." The bartender replied and soon returned with what he needed to bring back to his room.

"Here you go their son. Sounds like you have it all together now. Good luck to you two. Don't be strangers."

"Thank you. She likes it very much out here. We will return if ever we find the chance to do so." Rory took up his pitcher of water and then left the men sitting at the bar with their drinks.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of the Squire but you know his fiancée isn't just any lass."

"You don't say? So who is she than?"

"She's the teryn's rebellious sister."

"The notorious Lady Cousland? Are you sure?"

"Why would she be here? With a Squire no less?"

"And a Grey Warden haven't you heard? Bet she was there at Redcliffe fighting your spooks."

"You don't say? Imagine that Tomas? A real Grey Warden."

"And a woman to boot!"

"She looks awfully nice without all of that armor I must admit it."

"If we only knew?"

"Knew what? She's engaged. That man survived Howe's massacre."

"Look at him though? Even an Orc might give him the evil eye, you know what I mean?"

"No, but I guess that must mean something wicked. That doesn't really matter to the rest of us."

"Just something to be afraid of my friend."

"So apparently the two of them are in love. They have left little doubt of that the short time they have been here."

"If he's merely a Squire as you say he is sounds like they only came here for a little mischief of their own."

"Behind the King's and the rest of the other nobles backs no doubt."

"What's an arlessa doing with a Squire though? She outranks him by miles."

"Hiding from Arl Eamon I bet!"

"Why? What has he to do with any of it?" The bartender asked suspiciously.

"He makes every noble's life his own personal business."

"But you heard just the same as I did. She's a reputation as the teryn's rebel sister."

"If she really is a Grey Warden whose going to tell her what to do?"

"He's got a point there, Peter."

"Oh, ho, my friends! What a rebel that young girl really is than! Running away with her stolen Squire to beat old Eamon at his own game!"

"I like it! No one going to tell this girl who to marry!"

"Or what to do. What is that old man going to do with rebel Grey Wardens?"

"Why he's sending her off to the far reaches of Fereldon to hide his shame!"

"Can't keep a saucy girl down they say!"

"Not for very long at least."

"Ha, ha, ha, oh let us toast to our saucy rebel Princess!"

"May she always keep a good man down!"

"Drink up men!"

"I didn't want to ruin your fun but they say they are engaged and going to be married."

"Well, I'll be!"

"Another good one lost to you Tomas. Sorry to say."

"We all got a good look at the man. Squire or not he's a looker and not many men would dare to challenge him."

"Wouldn't matter. She's having too much fun with him right now. And now you are telling us she marrying this Squire? Wonder how she pulled that one off with the new teryn, the old arl …"

"The King? Why'd he pass that one up? I'd like to know!"

"They know the King. The Blight and all. So it must have been going on for some time without them knowing it."

"Or maybe he did and it wasn't worth his effort to interfere."

"More of that Grey Warden deception going on here. Is he one of them too maybe?"

"Can't say? He never admitted to it. But he did say he is in on it with the arlessa? Lots of stuff going on that I'm just not sure of just yet."

"Her parents would be so red faced right now. The teryn approves of such a match?"

"From all appearances she is very independent. If he said no, I doubt she would listen. Besides he has her good."

"How so?"

"She's expecting."

"Already? We've hardly finished with the Blight and all. Sly one isn't he?"

"I could tell just by his manner. But now he is some sort of war hero himself? What woman isn't impressed with a man like that? Parents out of the way, the mice will play right?

"When the cat's away."

"So true. Too bad it wasn't one of us. So they are going to lay the old teryn and his wife to rest. Really too bad about that. Won't be surprised if we are going to be dragged up there as well."

"Bann Teagan is sure to attend."

"As well as the rest of them nobles."

"We should make an effigy of that traitor Howe. And Loghain as well!"

"Can't kill the same men twice. The King won't like being reminded either. Seeing how he found King Cailan and all."

"That just wasn't right."

"I mean how do you get justice for all of that? It is just too much!"

"Yeah, I know. So what is hegoing do with that witch Anora? I've wondered about that."

"Nothing good I'm thinking. She had some brains too. Knew her father was losing it but she just couldn't raise her hand against him. Kept trying to raise his banners and all."

"After all that he did. Didn't blame Alistair one bit for taking him down flat like that."

"Swoop! And there it rolled so they say up at Redcliffe."

"He got what he earned. If Anora was so smart she would have seen his crimes and saved her soul. Word has it she turned on the Grey Wardens during the Blight."

"I heard it that she was going to take them in as prisoners?"

"Just goes to show. She didn't have any idea what she was doing. Take Grey Warden's as prisoners? And what? Feed them to the archdemon?"

"We don't know the whole story on that one. Ser Caurtherin was sent on that execution and she took her orders straight from Loghain."

"But when they came for the Grey Wardens it was said she was more than willing to be done with them. Didn't call her father's dogs down did she now? Either she was the Queen or she wasn't?"

"I know. It could have been us who Loghain came after next. What he did to our arl, was unforgivable."

"I'd just stand aside and let those darkspawn eat her!"

"Just another midday snack for those darkies, eh!"

"Wouldn't think twice about who she was either."

"How could she be so dumb?"

"Alistair was never so mean but he does have a temper."

"Who doesn't under those circumstances? He wasn't a bully. He put her in the Draken's. Right where she tried to put him. Serves her right."

"But as long as she lives, she is a threat."

"You've got that right. We have to tell Teagan to finish her up."

"She's smart but in a bad way. He can't lock her up and expect her to behave. She is still Loghain's daughter."

"Still a threat."

"Better get rid of it. Though I get why he doesn't really want to hurt her. Her father really did use her to control King Cailan."

"He wasn' t really bright that one."

"Can't say much for his brother either? Still, Alistair survived and King Cailan didn't."

"Time will tell."

"Teryn Fergus is next in line you know?"

"Than his rebel sister."

"Whose keeping good company with the town Squire."

"I kind of like that though. A Rebel Queen."

"You like looking at her. She seems a bit distracted right now isn't she?"

"Doing her work as it were, right? Might already have an heir on the way? I like a girl who has her priorities straight."

"You just like girls. I hear Anora's a widow now."

"Right. Your sense of humor, annoys me."

"I really could not resist the temptation my friend."

"Send them my regards if you do make it to Highever. Good chance too, if you were thinking of changing gates and all. Plenty of opportunity to be had up there, right?"

"Has to be. Some drama there as well? But lover boy here will be moving on over to Amaranthine because she is going to be the Arlessa? Imagine that!"

"Not good to leave your own toys lying around mother always said."

"Ha, ha, what a match!"

"Stop it your going to make Tomas cry. I might too. I've got a wife but she has her parents still."

"And doesn't have that arlessa's purse strings."

"As well as her ties to the Highever Estates."

"I bet he is devoted to good service!"

"Sign me up for that assignment, good Captain!"

"From what I have seen, she uses him well. Already with child. That didn't seem to take her too long did it?"

"He can deliver! Let's hope she can too! We could use some good news here in Fereldon right now."

"It will be the Cousland heir."

"Heir apparent even to the Crown until that King of ours does something about that."

"Our Rebel Queen …."

"You keep dreaming like that, Tomas."

"I am, I am …you know Orlais has an Empress now? I like that."

"She's old and snotty. Ours is young and feisty. Took down that archdemon. Likes Squires. Ours is better."

"She isn't the queen you fool. Don't let the King hear you talking such nonsense."

"And you think he doesn't ever think the same thing? How did he ever let this one get away?"

"She's a Grey Warden remember? So is he. Doesn't work."

"What doesn't work?"

"Something to do with the blood?"

"Blood? We all have some."

"No, no, I just mean they aren't suppose to have children together or can't? I don't know for certain. Just doesn't work, that's all I know for sure."

"You are just saying this to crush my dreams, Peter. You are a spiteful man!"

"That may be right but I know what I am talking about."

"I really don't care. You can keep your spoiled King. I will keep my Rebel Queen."

"And she is staying right here in your very rooms. Have to put up a plaque there to impress all of your guests."

"Ha, ha, yes, the Arlessa of Amaranthine came to our place to have some fun with the local Squire! That ought to impress some folks don't you think?"

"Well, at least we think it is right keen. The more fun the merrier."

"So say we all!" And they all raised their mugs in salute.

The following morning they work up early, took baths and dressed up for the ride back to Denerim. It was a fairly uneventful ride out there where they first stopped to visit with a banker and than made their way to the tailors shop in search for something decent enough to wear.

"Good afternoon, gentle travelers, what can I help you with today?"

"We need several changes of clothing. We both need something in black. Suitable for a formal funeral. And then something for everyday wear. My ..uhm wife is looking for something with a high waist that isn't too confining to move around in as well.

"I have some things that hopefully you find suitable for these occasions. Wait right here while I bring them out for you. Hilda, if you could please assist this gentle lady with her needs I will take care of the gentleman."

"Yes, of course, Milton. Now, I heard you have need of some dresses. Not tight around the middle right?"

"Something higher cut to the bust would be for the best. I tend to carry my weight now more forward than just back."

"Indeed. Here, let me get you some tea while you wait, shall I?"

"Please, if you think it will take awhile."

"Not very long but I need to decide what is right for just you. Here, we have some honey and cream for you if you like?"

"Thank you very much."

"Good! Now I have to start with my search! Don't go away!"

"No, of course not. Please, go ahead." So Tara added honey to her tea and looked over at what the tailor was trying to fit for Roland.

"Now this coat is something new that I think will workout for you."

"No, Rory. Please, this funeral we are attending is very formal. He needs something much finer than that one."

"Very well, than! I will look further."

"I'm not quite sure what really is best."

"That would not do. Unfortunately whatever he does find will probably need some serious adjusting."

"Usually the case. I don't buy very much but usually I do end up with something that has to be made for me."

"I'm not at all surprised. This is actually the first time I have had anything that was already made up."

"You're such a princess. Good that you see how the common folks come about clothing."

"We will see. Yes, that is more like it. What I was thinking of."

"I've had more than a few nobles coming through town and lucky for you this one, was not chosen by my regular customer. Actually he grew too robust for it and I had to start all over again! Let's try it on you and see if it can be put to good use."

"My lady, here I have a few things to look over here that you might like."

"Thank you. Some interesting patterns here. Oh, my, that coat will need more than a little work. Will you be able to do that now?"

"Excuse me?"

"I asked if you might be able to alter this jacket for him now?"

"I suppose so. Here, lets turn it inside out and I will mark it up. Will I at least have until the late afternoon for this?"

"We will have to manage. Anything else, we can probably have done at your home but this, we shouldn't take any chances on."

"So she says. It fits well enough in the shoulders. It has to definitely be taken in more than some around the waist."

"Obviously."

"Did you find anything that suits you milady?"

"Maybe this one. What do you think, Rory?"

"Hard to say. I think you should try it on first. You really cannot judge the fit by mere appearances."

"He's right, show me where I can change. I'll need some help with this I hope you don' t mind. I've no maid presently to assist me with unfortunately."

"That is an inconvenience isn't it now? Not to worry. Many customer here are not so well equipped."

"I appreciate your help." She helped her out of her dress and into this new one but it was obviously cut too narrow in the top.

"Just look at this! I mean, I basically like the design of it but it is much to tight up top. See?"

"You would not be able to wear that for any length of time. Try on one of the other ones."

"Is this all that you have to offer me?"

"I'm afraid black is a particularly popular color this season as you can imagine."

"That must be true. I must have a looser gown."

"But women in Fereldon wear gowns that fit snug."

"This is a little too snug for me I'm afraid. I'll try on this one than. I have to learn not to be so picky"

"As you wish."

"Tara, what do you think?"

"Please, if you just baste it up for us. I will have a clearer opinion. I just want to make sure it is not too loose or too tight. You understand."

"As you wish."

"Come along, let's see if I can breathe some in this one instead." So she tried on the next dress only find it rather snug in the middle and this concerned her some.

"What do think?"

"I'm looking in the mirror here …"

"Turn to the side, dear. It looks a little snug. Is it comfortable?" Roland asked her thinking she will find it too revealing for her taste.

"Yes, I see what is troubling you. Can you not see as well? I assure you I will not be losing any weight in the recent month ahead. These designs are all wrong. I need to breathe. I need a skirt that isn't so clinging. I will not appear in public looking like a stuffed pig!"

"Just wouldn't be fitting for a lady of great status."

"I am having some difficulty because you want something that I already have made up. I can make you something from scratch that would suit you better?"

"That is probably right but we do not live close and I've two weeks at the most before the funeral. This isn't gong to be a problem for you is it?"

"I'm not sure yet. Please Hilda. Just find the lady something in a larger size. We can make adjustments as needed."

"Very well! She says she needs something dignified but how can that be if it is to fit like a sack!"

"Don't mind her. Now which do you prefer for the gentleman? The green or the brown? Or maybe something in blue?"

"I love green on him. Blue? No, not so much. Brown, hum …what do you think?"

"Definitely the green. Maybe something in maroon? Red just seems so bright on him."

"Not a fan of the brown I take it?"

"In leather, yes. In fabric of velvet. Not so much. He already has a deep orange coat. We must get you something in a cream color, for the holidays but it is rather soon for us to be thinking about that just yet."

"I can imagine trying to keep something like that from getting dirty."

"Here, I found this. I've more in black but I came across this and thought you might like it?"

"Oh, look at this color! Do you think I will have a reason to wear something like this?"

"If not we can make up one if you like?" He laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Good, Now what about this one? I wouldn't pick it myself for you but I have no idea now what you are looking for."

"Let me try it on. It does seem rather big but I cannot tell just by appearances." Trying on the black dress first she found it to be quite loose on her but she started to pinch it here and there and felt it would be a better fit with a few adjustments.

"I think this will do. With some adjustment in this band here. See? I would like some ties placed on each side right under my bosom. The way that this skirt's fullness will work for me. I know, most women are wearing dresses that are more tailored but I just need to add a loose belted tie here and that would suffice. What do you suggest, Rory?"

"That sounds reasonable. This looser fit does look more comfortable. I think taking it in some, in the back of the dress might be necessary. She a little more narrow in the shoulders there. Above the waistline. No need to take away from the room I need in the front of the gown."

"That sounds good. I just want to keep it loose around my bustline. I can adjust it with the ties to keep it snug enough to prevent it from exposing me too much."

"I also don't think you will be wearing a black dress in the fall will you still?"

"No, hopefully not. But don't cut the seams, just take them in. I do like this front panel design. With the ties on the side I can adjust it. I know, it is more practical than really pretty but it will be a funeral. No need to dress in a party frock. They were after all my parents. They took good care of me over all. And my brother I'm sure would prefer to see me wear something respectable."

"It is not so very dull. It's just kind of a shame, you covering yourself up so much."

"The square neckline here is attractive don't you think, dear/"

"It's fine. More importantly I know you will need some support. Some jewelry and it will look quite nice."

"There, so let us get this marked so you can make the adjustments. I do want to try on this other gown."

"So, how does your coat feel now?"

"Quite an improvement. I understand I am difficult to fit and on such short notice but it can't be helped right now. Sadly her parents have already been deceased for more than a months time. Though this funeral is more ceremonial it will draw many important people there. I don't want to disappoint my family or disrespect her own."

"I understand. Hopefully in the future you will consider clothes tailored more to your liking. Does this feel right?"

"Let's turn it right side out so she can get a better impression of it, shall we?" He removed it swiftly almost hitting the tailor in the face while he quickly switched it to right side out.

"Tara? Come look at this please?"

"In just a moment. We are trying to get this other dress on first."

"So did you have anything in maroon? That is some sort of purple color is it?"

"Sort of a red. More brown than a burgundy but very close in color."

"I see, well?"

"Let me check. It is more of a fall color. Though I am doing some work on such wardrobes I'm still rather caught up in Summer attire presently."

"Well see what you have there. A dark burgundy can't be too red?"

"Here I am, what do you think?"

"It's stunning, Tara. Would you wear it to our wedding? I'm not sure when you might get to show it off?"

"There is the coronation for my new office? I did think about our wedding for it. I was hoping to wear something more lavender or lilac for that purpose since it will be a Summer wedding. I can always change into this afterwards?"

"It is loose. I'd love see you wear it some time in the Fall. I'll organize something just for the wearing of it if I must. We can have it taken in for something in the Winter as well. That gold color on you is simply stunning."

"Thank you, kind sir!"

"Now what do you think? Do I look important enough?"

She came up to him and ran her hand against the fine clothe. The cut out design reflected the light so well. His stunning good looks just stood out so well in black she thought to herself with a smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Just how well you do look in this color. The fabric is wonderful. How fortunate it is that the gentleman it was originally made for decided it would be presented much better on you."

"Whose to say he wasn't an attractive man himself?"

"I care not. Find yourself some pantaloons now and at least one of us will be settled."

"You are going with that black dress you just tried on are you not?"

"I am and this one. Wouldn't it be wonderful to show up in this dress to your home?"

"My father just might have a heart attack my love. It is too fine for the Country. You can wear it at your own home but even there it might too formal except for receiving visitors with."

"So it is. Now Helga, did you find anything in a rust tone or maroon? I need two more dresses if I am to not look frumpy around the castle."

"Look these over please. Those colors are nice. But think more on the Summer. It will get hotter and you will be needing lighter clothing to wear."

"So I shall. Let me see what you have found." Again she went through several dresses that she knew would not work further along in her pregnancy. Finally she choose two that might be adequate to try on.

"This one here might do. And I'll try this one as well. I'll try to think of Summer but I realize my thoughts keep drifting toward the Fall."

"With good reason." Her finance caught her attention and winked over at her and she rolled her eyes at his boldness.

This time she tried on something in a green that had a light floral pattern embroidered into the fabric. The dressmakers assistant made a face since it was clearly looser than she would ever think of choosing for her.

"This is clearly so loose on you. How could you ever feel comfortable presenting yourself like this?"

Tara took up the front of the dress just than, trying to imagine how much she might gain in her future but found it difficult to imagine it.

"Come, come, Tara let me see what you have on now? I want you to see this coat and tell me what you think of it."

"Here, if you can just help me imagine just how much room do you think will be necessary?"

"Ha, ha, ha, come closer. Now let me try to imagine this?" He took the front of her gown up and held it out quite a bit in front of her at that moment.

"Do you really imagine me so large?"

"It is how other women seem to appear? I can't quite accurately imagine such a bust? Rather overwhelming to me in the moment. Are you planning on wearing this today?"

"It seems a bit overwhelming doesn't it?"

"I'm afraid so. The color is nice? I'm just at a loss at how we can make adjustment to it so it looks more presentable now instead of later? You do need something to wear now. Later, we can find you other clothing more suitable. We have some time at least."

"He's right. That coat will do, Rory. Don't forget some white shirts. More socks would be good as well."

"I won't. Go on and try on something else."

And she went back disheartened some because she knew this was taking longer than they would like. But this plum-colored dress was more promising as she moved to stand in front of a tall mirror to judge it better.

"I like this one. It is a bit loose but it hangs properly from my shoulders don't you think? It isn't as loose as the other one was."

"At least that is an improvement. And you wouldn't want me to take it in some, in the front bodice?"

"By Andraste no! I mean, it is my concern that it will grow too tight later on. What do you think of it, Rory/"

"Let me get a good look at it?" He walks around her concentrating on its purpose for her wearing it."

"This has to be the one you wear to meet up with my father. It is somewhat loose, in the bodice. You are correct dear woman but I fear she will need the room very soon. So best not change a thing. If you just add a scarf, something decorative that meets in the middle. It should take care of any appearance of sloppiness."

"You have such an eye for these things my dear. He is right. Some fine lace will be just what I need to make it look more seasonal. Do I have anything else to try on? I need one more still."

"You still haven't tried on this one yet."

"Good. Any luck on the maroon? At all?"

"I found this one. It isn't a current style but more classic in cut."

"Why not try it on dear. If not just have something ordered up. I know you are not a fan of shopping and I don't want you left without the proper clothing since you are so difficult to fit on the spot."

"Let's give it a go than man. See what we have here."

"Now, I'm ready for the next dress!"

This time she found herself in something that was darker shade of pink. It wasn't too bad but suddenly she thought she wanted something more red.

"You know this isn't so bad but what I really need is something more red. I was avoiding the color for my partner's sake but I just cannot get the image of a red rose out of my mind right now. So let's put this one aside for now and go see if you have anything reddish. Nothing dark or dull. But something vibrant, with white or cream accents. Maybe?"

"I will see what I can find for you than." She answered her not looking forward to the task.

"What are you wearing now, dear?"

"This? Something too pink. I decided I need something more red. Now please! I realize it reminds you of blood, suffering but let us think more on romantic thoughts, like roses, and poppies! Hearts that are pure and good."

"It will take some thought. I've seen the real thing and they do not appear so colorful or vibrant. More dull and horrible looking. As well as enough blood to unsettle any man for some time to come."

"I know but on me it is good for my complexion. Think rosy cheeks, red lips, what else is red that is lovely?"

"That is enough for now, my love. I can imagine you look wonderful in the color and how it brings out your hair. What of this coat here? Will it do?"

"It just seems tight around the shoulders. Why don't we just have them get your correct measurements and you can come back in a months time? If we must wait let us be sure that it is something modern enough. Fall is a busy time for us. We will be doing a lot of recruiting and I anticipate having to address families and such. Harvest Festivals should mean a nice dance and I want you looking your very best!"

"It's the ladies choice here. I do think the deepest color red that you can find will be the best. It will cover the holidays as well if need be. Especially if she must be wearing a dress in red."

"I already have one in blue and brown. Now I will have this plum one and hopefully one in red. Our griffin emblem is red so that too will blend in won't it? I won't be able to wear armor unfortunately for some time. It doesn't mean I should look dull or boring, does it?"

"No, not you. We'll have to find us some strong, menacing looking warriors out there to stand behind you. Some might confuse the order with a social event or a fancy party."

"So, I'll pull in a few misguided souls here or there? You just better show up so none of them get the idea that I am fair game."

"Amazing isn't how even a woman, a large woman all the more even, if she has a pretty face or fancy title attracts such a bevy of men?"

"I'll have Templars kissing my feet!"

"Only for the view above them. No, I won't allow any of that. That is why I'm gong to surround you with really mean looking men. All of the sort that favors only the company of like men."

"There is an incentive to scare away the weak at heart I admit. But I do not want an order of clumsy orcs either."

"They must have good manners, of course. As they will also be well chiseled. Attractive enough to sway the crowd more into their direction."

"Certainly! It is nice to know they will not be too difficult to look upon since their very girth might block the very sun's rays from upon my sight."

"An added benefit I hadn't thought much of."

"If they can darn my stockings and cook my supper I will be a happy maid indeed."

"I'll see what I can do for that high order of yours."

"Good that you do! Public relations unfortunately will have to be part of our creed. We cannot expect public support of the Grey Wardens if the population hates the site of us. We know what the past reputation of the order has been like."

"I'm sure you can smooth that over with your rebellious nature."

"I'll just shove Alistair up there in front of them and let them stand in wonder over him."

"I can only imagine what they will be wondering at that! So much for my effeminate brood of men."

"As much as you know I want to use you as my major recruiting tool I have not found you so unhappy with your current position."

"No, not at all. Sadly, I want to do it all don't I? But I am sure my work at home will keep me busy. Hopefully the news is accurate and my home was spared the worst of the battle. If this is true though Highever and Amaranthine will find the need for food quite desperate. So we will need to make certain that we can meet the needs of the people. We have the situation at your home and I can only imagine the chore of cleaning out what was once Howe's personal playground."

"Just think my love, now I have a home! For many years I was threatened that my home was not to stay my home. I told you, if they dared to promise me to another I would soon put an end to that sort of mischief."

"You did indeed. I never would have thought you would conquer an entire kingdom because of it."

"I do what needs to be done."

"That is true."

"I'm sorry. You were saying something about Arl Howe? Do you mind telling me who you are?"

"Any luck finding my red dress?"

"I've a few for you to examine."

"Than I will tell you but I do not want your tongue to get the best of you. I am the Arlessa of Amaranthine. The daughter of the late Teryn of Highever."

"I…I ..well, pardon me for not recognizing you. Than it was you too, who was in the parade. Upon a pale stallion it was, wasn't it?"

"I'm afraid so. I just found no reason to announce myself as such since I am hardly prepared yet to fully take on my new station. Now you understand the late funeral and why it is so important that we both make a good presentation of ourselves."

"I do and please, whatever you need let us be of service to you here."

"I appreciate that. I'm afraid that because of my new commission I will not be out this way very much. But royal engagement will force me to come back to the Palace to attend and represent my people at times. I am grateful that you are being so accommodating to us now. I will appreciate your making an effort on my future husband's coat to see that it is accurate to his measurements. I will make it my place though if you do your best work, to refer my friends to you in the future. I just thought, my formal tailor must be gone now, with so many of the innocent people of Highever. So much has been lost to us, my love."

"But we will endure won't we?"

"Here let me look over these dresses for we still have quite a ride out to make today." Tara took a look carefully at the dresses she found and decided on one she liked and than had Hilda follow after her with it to try on.

"So excuse me but who are you than?"

"Is that important?"

"I just, well, you must know the King, or at least she does, doesn't she?"

"We are acquainted with him. So will you be if we can recommend your work."

"That would be very fortunate indeed. I better stock up on some finer fabrics. Of course he is a new king and with the Blight and all he must be in need of practically everything."

"I imagine this is true. I can' t think of the man having too much of a diverse wardrobe left to him to begin with. Now of course he can afford to indulge some. I do remember he does like to look his best. As do we all right?"

"Quite right. I believe I have already done something for him haven't I? The Coronation yes, that was a very prosperous event but we hardly had the time or the things that we really needed did we? And all of the recent demand for funeral attire. I have heard mention of funeral of great importance, as well as travel plans being set for Highever Castle. This is your destination as well, sir?"

"That is the case. Considering the shape Denerim is in after all of the fighting within these very gates? How can trade here not be severely disrupted? We are grateful that you seem to have a decent selection of clothing already at this time."

"We have great ties with vendors in Orlais. A necessity during the busy Winter season. Not to mention the high demand of noble Fereldon's for their latest fashions. You have been fortunate that despite conditions around her, many are still making their way back into town. Those who were driven away because of all of the fighting here of course."

"It is difficult feel fortunate under those circumstances. If I were you I would work on obtaining a skillful staff. The King will need a bride soon and she will need clothing as well. I can imagine so do many nobles here in Fereldon. The two of us are reserved into believing we will find nothing that was once ours left to us upon our return to Highever."

"What an unfortunate situation to find oneself in. I can imagine especially for the Lady. She must have had fine clothing at in her wardrobe. But she did not pack it away for safe keeping upon her departure to safer quarters than?"

"She has no opportunity to do so. It was fortunate that she did recover the most valuable of hers and her mothers jewelry. Some family heirlooms but that is all she had the time to gather up before being forced to flee for her life. I assure you that she must have lost so many things that were dear to her heart. I am trying to make some of that up to her but really, we have only just ended the Blight."

"I am saddened to hear such terrible news than. It is good for our business but our customers are not the jolly or robust characters that were more common fixtures in our establishment. I must stock my inventory accordingly and as you say, seek out more help so that I can put fine clothing on the back of good Fereldon's once again. I've got your measurements right here and I promise my work is very good."

"Lady Cousland seemed very pleased with the coat. She can be difficult to impress. All of her clothes were tailored just for her so I appreciate your understanding her difficulty here. But she has been pleasant and is not so above it all to disrespect professional merchants whose virtues are honorable enough."

"So it is the Princess of Highever here. I hope she will forgive our ignorance. I'm sure she is not familiar with this type of clothing being ready stitched. Hopefully these dresses she has chosen so far will please her. I'm a little disappointed though, as I can hear Hilda is. She is a fine and noble woman. Why must she insist on wearing her clothing so uncomfortably loose?"

"We are getting married soon. Maybe we are already looking forward to a family of our own? Has that yet crossed your mind?"

"It did but I didn't dare think such thoughts. Not about such a noble woman."

"She is quite noble indeed. I love her very much and we are longing for our own family soon. So! Because our own work is so demanding it seems wise at least for the present time that we keep thinking ahead. We are sure to find an adequate tailor to suit our needs in Amaranthine but we will not be spending a lot of time out there in the beginning. Nor do we, because of this appointment, anticipate spending much time in Highever either. So establishing business there seems unreasonable as well. I doubt her old tailor survived the brutal attack."

"Then it is true that all who served at Highever Castle were slaughtered needlessly. We heard only rumors up until now. Why would anyone find killing innocents as a purposeful agenda? Such genocide is inhuman."

"I cannot answer that question myself. Only to say that those of us who served the teryn were fiercely loyal to the Cousland family. I can think of none that would bow down to that traitors authority in my mind. Though none were even given the opportunity to say it is so for all were ….I'm sorry. I was there. It is still too fresh in my memory for me to go on further with this subject."

"Please, don't! My apologies. I had no idea anyone actually survived that awful fate. At least he was put down finally. We can rest easier at night knowing Fereldon is rid of that plague at the very least."

"I should know since it was by my sword and that of my Lady's that he was laid to waste. If anything he died to easily. Would that I could murder him and bring him back to life only to put him down, again and again, for every one of those who perished by his command. So great is my hatred for that man and those who did his bidding."

"Oh, my, well, at least he is dead now. After the affairs of this upcoming funeral I hope you find happier days ahead of you. You mentioned something about your relationship to Lady Cousland?"

"I did for she will soon by my wife."

"Very good news indeed! Please let your lady know it would be an honor and our privileged for us to be the ones to help her design her wedding gown. With all of this grief surrounding us here, what a joy that would bring to us. I promise only the very best of workmanship. The finest cloths, beads, accessories to be had. All for a fair price for to dress up such a Lady would be a wonderful boon for my business. Not to mention an honor for the woman that must also be the Heroine of Fereldon as well. Come to think of it how does one dress up such a woman?"

"Very well I would imagine? She will need all of the accessories too that every bride must demand. I expect to be impressed when I see her on that day for I suspect anyone who is important to Thedas will be eager to see her finally wed."

"Why yes indeed. Forgive me please but you are to be the groom? I am not at all familiar with your face."

"I shop some in Denerim but not often. I am from the Bannorn and I served at Highever. That is how we two met."

"I see, well, I will be happy to dress you as well since it is as you say a royal event. Do not keep me waiting long if you mean to marry up with her soon. I wouldn't recommend a long engagement considering the Lady's age, as well as the thought that she must have had more than a few noble families longing to marry off a son to an arlessa no doubt."

"I have no intention of delaying our nuptials for very long. As soon as my fiancée chooses a location that please her we will push this whole affair forward I promise you."

"Good thinking. I must meet up with my contact in Orlais right away then! How very exciting but I have to be made aware of the latest in fashion. I make my vow to you that all will marvel over her beauty and grace wearing one of my specialties. I may not be tailor to the Teryn of Highever or even the King just yet but you will see that my word is my bond. I will not fail either of you if you put your trust in me and my fine work."

"Than do not delay in obtaining all that is necessary to help her put on the fine display one so worthy rightly deserves. She mentioned that she favor a lavender color scheme. As well as white satin and silks. Just to give you a heads up on what you might need to stock up on in the future. Things will move along quickly once the day is set. No less than two months time from today I promise you so be prepared for my Lady's order. For she will employ whomever can deliver her dress within the proper time frame.

This is very special time for her. She has lost her parents whom she was dearly close to. It will take all that I am to try to bring some small happiness into her life. Nothing reminds a daughter of the loss of her parents more than a wedding other than their wake. So, we will demand much of you if you do this for us. You will be rewarded well if the job is well done."

"I promise she will not be disappointed. Hilda and I will work tirelessly until we are assured she is pleased with the gown she expects from us to deliver. I now have your measurements and you have but to send me what she wishes and I at least can supply you with simple goods upon request. You need only send a messenger with the details of your order and we promise to deliver it in good time"

"It will be one burden lifted off of our shoulders. I know it is important to her that she looks her finest on the day of our wedding. I don't want her to be disappointed. I know she and I will need more clothing in the future so we will turn to your services when it is convenient for us to do so. If all turns out well for us today.

It would also help even more that you have enough staff so that you can send someone out to my home, when our demands are not so formal or we must plan for events here in Denerim. So you must plan for such events happening often enough for the two of us. I have family too that might call on your services if they prove reliable."

"I understand you completely. If you inform us ahead of time in the future we can better accommodate your fashion needs and be better prepared to be of good service to you both. And anyone else who needs to be dressed well also. Please, if we accommodate your partner today, put in a good word for us. We will need the reputation to gain the funds necessary to keep up with such elaborate demands from such distinguished customers. As well as have a staff ready to suit your needs."

"I will pass on the good word. My wife and I are actually very good friends of his Majesty. If she likes you, he will not hesitate to refer to you for your services. He is a busy man and you must be able to travel. One thing I do know is he hates planning too much ahead of time. He will not be an easy customer but he is a fair businessman and I am sure, though demanding, he expects to pay for such services."

"Just what I need! I only hope we can keep up but as you say, I should not delay if I expect to be put into such an important position. Ah, look at her! She is right. She is a rose. It is shame I will not be dressing her regularly."

"She is beautiful. She loved that gold dress you made and that is the quality that I'm sure will be expected from the king." He left the tailor just than to address Tara. "You do look beautiful in that color, Tara. Do you like this dress?"

"I do. And by the look on your face you have already forgotten your sorrow for something much better. Maybe?" She reached up her hand to gently caress Rory's cheek with affection. This caused him to momentarily close his eyes in fond memory of how much her touch moves him emotionally.

"I have because this dress is just as stunning as the gold one was. How will you even live in Hunter Fell when you cannot avoid playing the princess?" He reached down to lift up her chin to kiss her tenderly and it made her look up into his eyes lovingly.

"I will manage if it means waking up every morning with you by my side."

"Well unfortunately we will still have to acquire some clothing more suitable for the weather in the Bannorn. Already though I have decided to present you in the plum colored dress and this is definitely to be worn for the evening dinner. That other dress I'm afraid will only do for something much more formal."

"As you wish. I will do as you say. Sadly, it will be only for this one night. I should start wearing the black one after that. It is respectful to wear the black for at least a month of mourning out of respect. We will have to keep our wedding invitations low key. I will have no other choice but to start having them delivered directly after the funeral."

"People who know us will understand. Those who curse me don't need too much time to enjoy their resentment before you become my wife. At least, in such a gown, you will become the symbol for all mothers who are expecting and those wishing it could be."

"If I can inspire a few more weddings that will be good. I do understand that women in brothels must work but there are enough traveling soldiers to meet their needs. What Fereldon needs now more than anything is stability and lots of babies."

"I've done my part. What Fereldon needs is a queen to keep the king away from my doorstep. Except to brag on his own good fortune and the beauty of his own bride. He can't have mine."

"I can already see this dress is going to cause me some trouble."

"Only the good kind I promise. I'm going to have roses planted to keep reminding me that I must except the bitter with the sweet."

"That is the best way to see things in life. Let me get changed back into my clothes. We should get something to eat. We need to rent a coach to get us to your home. As much as riding out there seems the best way to travel out to there it might not be the appropriate way in this situation for me to travel thus. We have all of these things too we must bring back with us."

"The tailor promises to make that coat for me and I can come to have it re-fitted next month. I'll make time to get away. I'm sure I can come up with some business reason to bring me back here at least."

"So much to do. Let's get started. In a moment though."

"Excuse me kind tailor. I'm afraid I have to have another black gown fashioned for me. Something modern. Keeping in mind I must be able to wear it loosely, but fashionably put together to not offend any of our honored guests. We will leave you my address at Highever. I want it delivered to that address. I realize having only one black dress will become very dull after a few viewings of it and we expect a large party of mourners at the wake and funeral of my parents."

"I think you are right to have two dresses of that same hue in your position. I will keep in mind the style of dresses you picked out today when fashioning up something that should please you as well as your guests."

"He also made a generous offer to make your wedding dress. And any of those you would like to invite for our wedding party. I think under the circumstance you should consider his kind offer."

"I haven't anyone else to turn to for that being made and I know we don't have a lot time to delay the matter either. Send me up that dress and my fiancé's coat. Include anything that might help me make the best choice in dresses for such a formal wedding occasion. I already realize it must be a fine gown. People will expect it of me. I do not want to shame my own mother. Even in her own grave by doing so."

"This is exciting news, Hilda! Your gentleman mentioned a lavender color scheme. Is this still the case?"

"Yes, it is. I'm impressed you remembered that detail my dear. Do as I say and we will do more business together in the future."

"As you wish. It has been an honor to serve you both. I'll get to your coat sir and have it finished by the early evening. As well as the adjustment you requested, Lady Cousland on your own dresses of choice."

"Very good then. We must leave you now to do your work."

So they finished up with their purchases and went to the local tavern to find something to eat and better transportation.

They found a table in the back room hoping to avoid too much attention since most of the nobles found a place at the King's table this week. They were trying to eat a quiet meal when that soon abruptly ended for the two of them.

"Look who is in town! I thought the two of you left town for good!"

"We did and it was great. Than Tara reminded me that we must dress properly for the funeral and we had to find some normal cloths to wear around the castle."

"What is this, my sister? I was sure you were determined that all women march around in armor all the rest of their days."

"Thanks to the King's very generous offer of putting Amaranthine and the Grey Wardens into my lap it is completely understandable. It still seemed proper for me to respect our parents passing as is proper for us to do. You know other nobles look to us, usually to point at us and laugh but we cannot reject all of the customs of our people and expect their allegiance."

"No you are right."

"Nor has she not done her best to obtain such a wardrobe of armor any woman and many men are the envy of."

"I am jealous of his! But all of that clunky armor just gets in my way. Great when I just want to stand there so something can bang away at me for awhile but overall, not very useful."

"I do have some very nice armor and weapons I came upon in our travels."

"I have heard stories. You haven't done so poorly either, unloading some of those finds either."

"Not too poorly. It's amazing the things people just leave lying around after we have had put an axe to their heads?"

"It is, isn't it? I'm sure you are expecting me to do my part as well?"

"I do but we can discuss this when I return to Highever."

"Have you been there yet?"

"Briefly. I came here by way of there. I had to for business reasons. It really is a mess. At least I have things going in the right direction. This whole funeral has been tough. But since it has become such popular business here in Fereldon? They have it down pat. Just setting the date was difficult but this has to be done. Happy to hear you are planning on attending the services."

"I told you I will. We plan on staying the week at least. I will help all that I can but keep in mind what I have to accomplish in Amaranthine is vital. Interesting, I wonder, will I wear black or red to first walk the halls once more of the castle Amaranthine?"

"I'd choose the red. I only wish I had the opportunity to run through their halls and paint it all red. With their blood instead. Innocent people were slaughtered for no reason? Loghain's head still rots on our palace tower for all of Thedas to witness."

"It will not bring back one single life sacrificed for his insanity. I would have ran besides you Fergus if I could. It was completely senseless. It is such a dishonorable act by men who vowed to live with honor."

"It was but how are we to contemplate the minds of men who have gone mad? Or will follow the leads of tyrants?"

"It just seems that we should have seen this coming at us. Someone should have been loyal to us? I know not what you will face among those people in Amaranthine, my sister, but trust not a single one of them. I'm afraid Tara, it will be your assignment to see that those who willingly participated in this slaughter must be punished."

"That is my plan. It will be difficult to recover rolls. Or determine those who took place in the slaughter."

"Do you have memory of some of Howe's men who participated in this, Roland?"

"Some because their troops were known to us. We took care of the majority of them when we got Howe in Denerim. There is probably some stragglers but we should judge them by their actions. I will seek recruits from other places to help bolster our ranks. I promise it will be those worthy of calling themselves Grey Wardens that will march behind me are not rebel traitors."

"At least to our causes you mean, right?"

"Ha, ha, he knows me too well. I have a reputation to hold up."

"One that might be difficult to shed."

"I see no purpose yet in doing so? Let some of them fear me or tell tales of my ruthless behavior in the fields. I rather like it to I must confess."

"I can't say I am so fond of it myself. Nobles look to me, expecting me to keep you in line. I have so many better ways to fill up my free time than always answering for whatever you find to entertain yourself with for the time being."

"Good to hear. Tell them they can deal with me directly, if they dare to."

"How do you put up with her like this, Roland? Give her spec of land and now she is the Queen of Sheba!"

"It has it benefits. We live often off of our reputations do we not? Granted it does attract some rough characters but months at war I'm afraid to have to report have only made the next fight to have to win more attractive to her instead of less that is."

"Finally in her element so you say? It still doesn't shine so brightly upon our reign my sister."

"I hope you rest easier knowing I will not fall so easily in a fight, brother dear."

"You are right, of course. I must rather you draw up arms at my side than huddled up someone at the base of our castle. It depends on the day and the fight. I just don't want to see you always being challenged by whatever wanders its way into our provinces looking for a fight."

"Give me some time to rebuild the Grey Wardens Order. With Roland's help I promise you such a team of fighters to behold that our enemies will have to think twice when call us up to the challenge."

"We will also have them to put down any rebellions not worth the arlessa's effort. She has a few other duties to keep her busy in times to come."

"You mean you have a set agenda for her. Can you even imagine our mother always parading around showing off her armor and swinging around a sword and shield?"

"It seems harder for you than for me to imagine that scenario. Remember, she helped with my training in the beginning. At least it can be said that I really will love my husband and want to be a part of my children's lives. Finally, I think our last few days we have spent together have just helped me find some joy in knowing I will become a mother."

"That is good news. I only hope for a better future for this child."

"Fergus, I know these days must be so hard on you. Remember you are still young enough to start another family of your own. This time of your own choosing."

"I was not so unhappy with the one that I had. We made due. I'm not really thinking on that topic at the present time."

"I hope it is not entirely out of the question. We have a reputation to uphold as you quaintly mentioned."

"How can I compete with your own?"

"I'm sure you will manage it. Please, be my guest, brother. I'll be a bit busy for a rest of the year so you will find ample opportunities to steal the spotlight right from out from under me. You are welcome to it!

"At least you will have to bear a few Highever Knights into your presence in your travels. I will sit back at my desk and we all at Highever will marvel over your antics. I'm especially looking forward to the show that will ensue when these new troops of your muster for attention."

"You really think I will struggle with this don't you? I'm sorry you missed my turn during the Blight. When I lead hundreds of Fereldons into the final battles to Fort Draken."

"It was some party I was told. I would have happily joined up with you but my troops were busy mowing through the Korcari Wilds. Fighting our way out of that mess with the rag tag groups out there trying to keep the darkspawn from invading Highever at the time. Had you but sent me an address I would have surely sent along some spirits for you members to enjoy along the way."

"I bet it was a lot easier for you to find me than the other way around. As for how I will rule over my own soldiers I will not go so easy on them. Not to mention the people of Amaranthine's people as well.

" I see no other choice as far as Amaranthine goes. It is how they have forced us to rule over them. And rule we shall. I admit I was too preoccupied with what faced us in the Wilds than what was creeping up against our back door at Highever. Father became too complacent. Things just didn't turn out as we had planned. I'm afraid when it came to matchmaking our parents were not very good at it were they?"

"In my opinion, no. I respected your wife, Fergus. I would have protected her with my own life for your sake and for Oren's. They knew our weakest link and struck at them first. Our parents never looked to me as a serious fighter. It was pure rubbish! He left me in charge with no army that answered to me and I had no real authority. Even mother was at a loss but at least she could defend herself and we both took down as many of Howe's men. Sadly not enough before I was given no option but to leave Highever. The armor I had was not going to protect me from so many."

"We never wanted you to fight Tara but you knew this. Father only humored you and thought of your training as more of a game. I know. At least mother took you a little more seriously. I must assume all of your clandestine practice bought you a reputation. Even if it was mostly in defending yourself from unwelcome suitors." He laughed but the other two didn't join in.

"All right it was only funny to me. And father of course. I just can't imagine though how the Grey Wardens fond you out?"

"We never figured that out either. Our only guess is that because Tara was so resistant to marriage, Duncan saw that as an opportunity."

"Because if he could convince our father or even you to join up with the Grey Wardens, along with a royal heir, that would hold an incredible position of influence."

"For recruiting, maybe? Unless Duncan predicted the downfall of King Cailan? He seemed to know him well? Than he could anticipate that Alistair would have to be considered for the throne?"

"Do you feel he knew about Howe as well?"

"I really hope not or that Howe acted before he could gain my father's trust? To let Highever fall to such a worm to force my sister to join the Grey Wardens?"

"It would be a terrible thought to have to contemplate but I have. Even if, had Highever not fallen, I might have been persuaded to join the Grey Wardens? Or have Rory do so and I leave with him but we would not be allowed to stay in Fereldon if I left without our father's consent."

"No and this is what makes this more sinister to have to think about. For what purpose was there to recruit you my sister if not to strengthen Fereldon's branch of the Grey Wardens?"

"With the battle so close at hand? Did he really believe I could convince our father that I must be allowed to join up? That is the only way I can see this without thinking the absolute worst of Duncan. These were desperate times were they not?"

"It didn't seem in his nature to act this way. If he was only looking out for his own good he would have taken Rory as well? He is a much better fighter than I am. Why deny the Grey Wardens a willing and seasoned warrior?"

"You have a good point, Tara. He must not have trusted Loghain but must not have known Howe would turn like that. At least so soon."

"I wish I could say my staying behind made a difference but in reality it really didn't."

"It saved my life. We both know that is true. In so many different ways Rory has proven true. Even when he was forbidden to address me as his position should have allowed him to do. As one of my oldest, most trusted and dearest of friends. He almost gave his life for mine and for yours Fergus. For had we two fallen, you would have been next."

"No, I understand all of this. I will give you what is due to you, Roland. I am not a tyrant. Just understand I must start with almost nothing and rebuild it back up again. At least what assets of ours that haven't been squandered off hopefully will turn up some at Amaranthine."

"Our property is at least secured. Since Howe was expecting to have Highever as his prize, the damage is more in human carnage and surface damage. I got to our family vault. There are things I have in my possession that of course I will return to you. Some things I had to sell off, to purchase armor and weapons. The Grey Wardens provided us with nothing and I did what I had to, to survive."

"I understand. I know, what we had could hardly arm you for what you had to face later in the Blight. Not to mention all of Loghain's army set against you. Honestly I find it amazing that you are really alive!"

"As opposed to being only sort of alive? Maimed perhaps?"

"You understand what I mean."

"That you are deeply disappointed that except for some nasty scars here or there I look amazingly well! That is what you meant to say?"

"Of course! Where are my manners? I think I lost them somewhere fighting hordes of darkspawn. So what are your plans now?"

"Now that I can present myself as my alter persona, the Lady Cousland, sans all of the armor, I leave here tonight to finally meet my future father-in-law."

"That is thoughtful of you. That reminds me I have to make ready for my own in-laws. Great. It would be very helpful if you would arrive a few days in advance of the funeral. I don't see how I am to manage it all with a new staff and feeding so many people is not a part of my training. Oriana could have done it all but she is no longer with us."

"I will do my best. I think I can handle that much. Though I rather handle the making of an army instead if you really must know."

"That is so true."

"Everybody expects me to play the hostess. I'm so good at it too!"

"Good at causing trouble. I can see now why Alistair insisted you should be in charge of the Grey Wardens and have Amaranthine. You'd make a terrible hostess at the palace."

"You are so amusing, Fergus. I never applied for the job either."

"And this is the woman you are going to marry, Ser Gilmore?"

"I am. I don't need her to wash my dishes or run my kitchen. That is already taken care of."

"No, nothing to distract her from taking care of you."

"A man has to have his priorities in line Fergus. You understand this as much as anyone. I like the idea of having my wife on the road with me. It helps if you want children of your own."

"If you can keep her alive that is. You are going to go mad waiting for that baby, Tara, I just know it!"

"Probably true but I have Wardens to recruit. I already have just the right dress for the job!"

"Great! I can't wait to hear that speech! At least now you cannot steal away my knights."

"I only wanted one of them. The rest you can keep. You have to take better care of them if you want them to stay."

"Right I'll keep that in mind. I'm not sure how you want me to take that kind of advice?"

"I only slept with one man. The rest followed me because I was the most organized leader and had the best foresight."

"Well, when it is the blind leading the blind?"

"All right you have a point. I'm just the type of person who will step up when something needs to get done."

"And did she step up, too! I mean when all of those people stood up and cheered her on, I was amazed myself. She could have lead me to the Deep Roads and yes, I did follow"

"Again, you do not count, Roland. And standing up there with Alistair, Tara, I probably would do the same."

"Did my brother just say he would follow my lead?"

"He did but he will just claim he was drunk at the time when he said it."

"That is true."

"So you are going through with this wedding of yours?"

"Of course."

"Where will it be? Have you even decided this much yet?"

"No but I will tell you when I come to the funeral. I have no other choice but to send out invitation the week following it. At least I can use the attendance list as my initial list."

"That must be convenient. There are people I have to invite."

"I understand."

"It cannot be put off for a better time at least?"

"No, it cannot for obvious reasons."

"No I suppose not. I cannot believe you were so forward, Roland. You know who she is and who we have to answer to."

"So many of those people are now gone. Most of all I answer to her. I will not believe you wouldn't have done the same thing in my place. No matter who the woman was."

"Probably but not the child. That is what really has me upset. It should be a proper wedding Tara. If you shun people they will remember it."

"Even if they disapprove of my groom?"

"We need to talk about that. Here I might as well set the ball rolling since you are returning to your father's home."

"What are you plotting now, Fergus?"

"I'm am looking out for your future, Tara. As you stated it is or will be the Cousland heir. We need this baby now more than ever. Despite it's parentage. Roland, it is my wish as the Teryn of Highever that your father step down and I will anoint you as the Bann of Hunter Fell."

"And what if my father doesn't want to do this?"

"Look he is old. He is too old and his service is so dated I cannot promote him. Besides the only appointment I can approve is over Amaranthine and my sister holds that seat. She would probably even allow him to nudge her out of her position but he is not capable of recruiting Grey Wardens or keeping the peace in such a busy port city?"

"I do see your point. My father may have bring it up himself. It is my wish that he at least get the opportunity to do so before you push him out of his place merely to make you look good."

"It is not for me but for my stubborn sister. To have her married to a Squire would be a social disgrace. This child may one day have to sit in my seat. You have to have the respect of the lords of this Country if you do not want to see it all fall to men like Loghain and Howe. This is what our parents were trying to protect my sister from. In Amaranthine I can protect her authority. As the arlessa she watches my backdoor. I watch the King's, as does Eamon and Teagan to the West of us. This is the only way we can hope to rebuild Fereldon without risking more rebellions. I know even you can see this, Roland. It is not purely for our family pride but to protect our family."

"And you also know that you can trust no other man to protect your sister as I will. I have proven my own worth."

"So you have and my family owes you a great debt. So let me repay you by promoting you and giving your child a better standing in life. You have my promise, Tara, that even if your child does not become a Grey Warden, if it is their wish, I will give your title or you may relinquish it to the child of your own who best fit's the position to claim your own title.

I haven't the power or authority to raise you up any further, Roland, you know this. Only the King can and it has never been the way for a King to raise a woman's husband equal to her own place."

"I am aware of this and you know I have no ambition to rule over any of you. I will rule with Tara in whatever way that I can help her. I have already accepted that I must put off becoming a Grey Warden."

"Is that still so important to you? Would that my sister could undo what she had to do to survive. It was cruel of Duncan to demand it of her for her life."

"I had to go through the Joining in order to survive in those early days. It is the only way to counteract the moves of the archdemon. As terrible as that really is to have to go through. For now they can sense my presence also. I still would have done it. It was father's wish and for once even mother agreed. I didn't know all that it entailed but if I hadn't none of us would be alive today. You will just have to put some effort into finding another wife. You are not so old yet to do so. At least we're being given this one child. And I have a husband who I know can protect our child if called upon to do so."

"We know too that as long as am not tainted our children will have a chance of surviving. If they can survive. I think a female Grey Warden have a greater possibility than a male does since we know females can still breed after they have been tainted."

"I know what they can become. Best not remind us any of that."

"She can be difficult and she is no less stubborn than before. She is logical and even admits when I am right. She has never been driven to madness as some who being tainted or otherwise effected adversely by darkspawn blood. There is a procedure that must be followed exactly that only Grey Wardens know to protect them from that unwelcome side effect from being exposed to it. I think it has made her stronger. If anything I can see she is much more confident in a battle. So in that instance becoming a Grey Warden has probably saved her life."

"And one day you must explain to me my sister how you survived? Alistair just laughs and says who is going to put you down? He has yet to meet that person."

"He is very good at not answering questions isn't he?"

"Define good, Tara? He is good at not getting caught up revealing information he doesn't want to until he wants to. Which has probably saved his life."

"That can still be defined as being clever? But I would not go too far either in praising his methods of proving this is so."

"No, annoying is my first response."

"You have an axe to grind in that instance, Roland. We will not go into that with my sister being here and with child. I still cannot get over that. And won't be able to once more people find out. I just cannot wait for the inspired dinner conversations I have to look forward to as I am trying to discuss business with people who much rather go on about my family."

"You are good at bringing the attention back to you. I have no worries on that account."

"Well, this has been fun and at least we took care of some pressing business on my plate. I need to take care of this right after the funeral Roland. They must read Bann Gilmore before they are to be sent. A friendly reminder my sister. Think of it this way, Gilmore. The fewer the nobles you will have to legitimately spit on you for stealing the only true high noble worth having in fair Fereldon."

"You are forgetting Anora."

"She was a power hungry viper. I wasn't going to take on Loghain as a father-in-law and I can tie up my own laces. As well as fight my own battles. Even father didn't want to be related to him. Which just pushed Loghain closer into Cailan's court. He didn't want him as a son-in-law. He settled for it. I only regret that father did not seek the influence that Loghain had over King Maric."

"Even I did not wish Anora onto you Fergus. Though she would have been a faithful if not a greedy selfish and barren wife. One can only imagine what Fereldon would have been like having the two of you at each others throats all of the time?"

"A nightmare."

"Indeed. She has no honor. Under her so called rule, elves were forced into slavery. Crows casually stroll the streets of Denerim. Soldiers lives were nothing but a means to give her power and influence. She made a lot of the wrong people very wealthy. The way I see it, it will be a good day when Fereldon sees her dead."

"And are you to be the one to do it than my sister? Alistair still hasn't shared his solution with me."

"We will see. I will do it. For Ser Cautherien. I took her down for her insane obedience to that unworthy woman. Anora could have called down her father's men but instead set them upon us. We had to murder them all. So? What is one more to me? She was not merely an innocent pawn as she plays herself out to be."

"I know but I knew this about her from our previous conversations together. I will not cheer at her funeral. If King Cailan had survived she would have been put aside. Cailan resisted it, fool that he was but it would have been the best thing for him. I cannot claim to have as much against the woman as two obvious have mustered up between you both. Had we been able to break her father's influence she could have played an important part in Fereldon's future. She was well respected for her management skills and education."

"As Teryn Loghain was a good tactician. Unfortunately he allowed his arrogance to get the better of himself. It looked to me, brother, that she was too tainted by her father's influence to be of any good to us now. I can't trust her in days like these."

"Neither would I, Fergus. Her knowledge of the ways of Fereldon's should have shown her that her father was out of control. She used us to weaken her father's hold on her own rule. She did it for her own benefit. I feel confident that it was her wish to see both Alistair and Tara dead. Out of her way so to speak."

"I know you are right are at least close enough. How dare she pull such a move on me? I see your point. I would be forced to turn my soldiers against her to revenge my sister's honor."

"It is good to hear you think so fondly of me, Fergus."

"You are useful to me at times. I only have one sister so I realize it is best to keep her around. Besides you have proven to be so very useful of late. For the most part at least. When you are not always challenging my advice."

"Too much contentment isn't good for anyone. Though I do admit that I have had more than my share of it of late. I will not deprive myself of it whenever I steal away time to be just with the man I love and the people who love us."

"Enough of that talk, Tara. And who would you put in Anora's place than?"

"Don't ask questions you know you wouldn't like the answer to." Roland warned the teryn.

"Father would not agree to it. Even if mother had a fit."

"If Cailan agreed to divorce her, he would have been hard pressed to go up against mother."

"Great so than Loghain or Howe would have me killed and we still would have a Civil War. I love how my parents plotted against me."

"We all did."

"Come along Tara. We really need to gather up our things to leave."

"I stayed too long as well. Watch over her, Roland."

"I always do."

Teryn Fergus moved on to join some others who were at the tavern to enjoy the evening's entertainment while Tara and Roland left the premises to further along the rest of the day's agenda.

"Well that was fun. We should visit with family more often shouldn't we?"

"Of course."

"What is it? Are you upset over what Fergus said?"

"What didn't he step all over?"

"He was very thorough I must admit."

"I just don't like the idea of pressuring my father for his title. Not that it hasn't been on my mind."

"It doesn't matter to me? Those who do care have little authority over me if any at all."

"He's right though. It is for our child. Hunter Fell is only small village that my father has made little use of. After my mother's death and than sending me away, he just didn't have much incentive to do so."

"Do what you think is for the best. Don't let me influence you at all or my brother. He has enough pride for the two of us."

"I know. I also know that Fereldon will go through a difficult upheaval when Alistair's time is up. There is still unfinished business and arl's, banns and lords who will be rallying for positions of power. If our child becomes the only Cousland heir we owe it to our child to secure it's heritage the best way we know how. We won't be here to stand up in their defense."

"This is why you should not become a Grey Warden. My fate is sealed but yours is not."

"Let's not have this discussion right now? I have to think about what is right. I am not thinking about becoming a Grey Warden at the moment. So do not concern yourself with this right now."

"I have an almost two-day coach ride that I will be hard pressed to believe it was the better option than actually riding my horse to your home."

"How your mother must have cursed the day you learned how to handle and ride a horse."

"She had many days like that of her own doing. This one is yours alone."

"Just preserving the family traditions."

"Here we are now. No turning back. Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"I don't remember getting that choice during the Blight or the Civil War?"

"I am just more polite."

"I am ready. I've waited a long time for this day, Rory. This just brings us one step closer to actually having the life we fought so hard for to live."

"That's right. I need to help him some with our trunks. At least finally we will have more of our belongings in one place."

"I will keep that thought with me on this ride."

"Here, let me arrange some pillows for you there. I wish I could stay with you but I need to bring our horses forward with us. I know, you rather be riding. Let's get this blanket around you now.

I love you. Be good for me,. For us. This is for the best and the only way to return with the most of our belongings." He started to pull away from when he remembered he had something for her left to give her.

"What is this, Rory?"

"Just a book a came across that I think you might like to read to make the time go by faster."

"Interesting." she let out as she looked through the pages to get an idea of what sort of book it might be? "thank you", she learned forward to kiss him gently, " this is very thoughtful of you to do."

"I know we must have lost many of our personal belongings during the ransacking that must have gone on at Highever after we left it. I seem to remember how fond you were of one book in particular that I couldn't find in your own satchel when I went through it.

"You went through my satchel?"

"To find various items that you needed at times, yes, of course."

"It was fortunate that you came across this book than. You are right. I was very fond of this book and already missed it when we were on the road. I admit that I hadn't picked up it up in some time. It just brought back bittersweet memories to me of a time I feared was lost to me forever."

"Not forever. Even if we were never to be lovers again. In my heart you will always find a place left especially for you."

"As is true of my own."

"Ready to ride folks? I have a schedule to maintain."

"Right, excuse me one moment." He leaned in once more to kiss her tenderly.

"Mmm …uhm … I can't seem to get enough of you can I?"

"I hope not. Please try to rest some if you can." He kissed her once more quickly before exiting the coach to return to their horses waiting alongside her ride out of town toward Hunter Fell.


	5. Chapter 5

It took almost two days for Lady Tara Cousland and Ser Roland Gilmore to finally reach their destination of Hunter Fell. They were so full of anticipation over what to expect when they arrived there. It was sometimes a bumpy ride and not without it's inconveniences but they were so anxious to arrive at Roland's boyhood home that it was what kept them focused on their goal.

"So here we are, Hunter Fell. Rory announced as he looked around the busy small town where people were busy or not so busy about the streets. There were carts of different types depending on their purposes. Some to bring goods to an open market, others to move hay or other supply items used for farming and still others that must be for the owners personal uses.

"It's tidy." Was the first thing that came to Tara's head. Also that it was rather compact to her. She looked around until she saw what she hoped was the entrance to Rory's father's home.

"Here you go, just keep this for yourself." Rory told the driver who took his money after they unloaded the two trunks that they had to bring back with them.

Rory looked around until he finally saw a young lad that might be able to help him with his problem.

"Excuse me please. Would you run to Bann Gilmore's and ask at the door that a man be sent out to help carry some trunks back to the castle?"

"Sure thing. Who are you? You a relative or something?"

"I'm his son."

"Right than. I'll be back in no time than!" The young boy ran off in the castle's direction to relay his orders.

"So, do you see anyone that you remember?"

"No one really stands out just yet. I was twelve when I left here and a lot can change in 13 years."

"That must be true. I hope that he does hurry because I do feel rather awkward, standing around as if I was or am in the wrong place."

"I'm sure this is it. I bet you just need a nap. Neither of us slept very well on this ride out."

"And it was so long."

"We kept ourselves entertained didn't we?"

"Yes. You are amazingly good at doing that aren't you?"

"Doing, what?"

"Just making time fly by. I never get bored with you around."

"Thank you. It is a gift I am told. I've had years of practice."

"We both understand well enough. Though I often felt so alone for long periods of time. I had to learn to keep myself entertained. I did have a brother of course but he was older than I was and much too busy to bother with me except on more formal occasions. Waiting around for my father or mother for an audience of some sort or another."

"You did have Cecelia but I understand she was not given the ardent tutoring lessons that you had. But she was more like a sister to you wasn't she?"

"The closet I ever had of one. Sadly, once she was married off, I rarely ever heard of her. I don't even know of her fate. Short of her marrying that noble who carried her off to who knows where."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But, it hopefully saved her life. How sad she would feel to know of Kristopher's fate."

"Yes, it is very sad. So many good men lost for such a worthless reason. We decimated so many of the others ourselves, didn't we?"

"It is the worst of fates. To have to draw your sword against a man you surely would call your brother in different circumstances."

"But we tried, Rory. If they but turned on their leaders, we would have welcomed them honorably."

"Well, with precautions anyways. Soldiers are trained to follow and leaders can be deceptive. On every occasion did we not hear of stories so unimaginable, it caught us at surprise? Who would believe such things about us? Yet, it happens and people die."

"So it is. We will do better this time won't we?"

"We had a very harsh lesson to learn about communication. It was to our disadvantage that things soured so much at the Palace. And all because of a lack of any heir. Or at least I see that as an issue that helped move the tide to a reckless end."

"It definitely added to Loghain's doubts and might have fueled his madness. It was still too much about his trying to control the future of Fereldon. But not by a positive motivation."

"No, it was clearly a power struggle. I don't know when Loghain lost his trust in King Maric?"

"It is possibly he felt he was carrying on their legacy by his actions."

"Without my father's knowledge?"

"Did he once have plans for my brother to overthrow Cailan or challenge his rule?"

"Now that is possible. Since Fergus and my parents shunned Anora that left her with no other choice to the throne except through Cailan."

"So could he actually have thought my own father would betray King Maric's own son?"

"If he had no faith in his leadership abilities it is a possibility? I know he was not at all happy with your parents marrying your brother off to a wife from an Antiva."

"It was not like she was from Orlais?"

"No of course not. But your parents were forward thinking people. Though it is quite possible that it was their hope of marrying you to Cailan. It would explain why he was so pressured to marry once he was crowned as King."

"Well, we both saw with our own eyes that Anora was not capable of leading an army. So whether it was for her own protection or his own desire to aspire to control the throne Clearly, he took too much upon himself. When Anora failed to issue an heir, he could see problems ahead. It is rather obvious though he was purposely pushing his own, personal agenda above both your father's and Arl Eamon's for himself."

"Yes, his military maneuvering proved that. As well as fueling Howe's own personal madness. Maker help us if my parents dared to encourage a match between our houses. I stutter to think on it."

"You stubborn girl, you. That is of course because you are your father's daughter. I am the luckiest and the humblest man alive today for that reason."

"No man deserved his bride more. Though to imagine myself a damsel in distress? That does feel ridiculous. Considering what you saved my life for me to have to face."

"No one said living was easy right?"

"Hum ….depends on the situation. I've heard them all I'm sure. Between ending up a penniless old spinster to living a life of ease and luxury. It seems I had a lot of option in this life."

"Really now? And this is what you ended up choosing for yourself than? A life with a humble Squire in an almost forgotten township far off in the Bannorn is it?"

"It could have been much worse. There was that penniless spinster option still open for me to fill."

"I have to admit, had Loghain succeeded with his plans, he would reduce you to just that much."

"If he could catch me and let me live? Oh, I don't even want to think of what he would have done with me. I was now of age and a younger rival for Anora to have to face. No, I would not dare risk my fate at his hands. Remember, Ser Cautherien was ordered to take me alive. I doubt she cared much of me at all."

"Even though her position should have told her otherwise. I'm ashamed now that I thought so well of her for a time. I really didn't even recognize her as the knight I held in much higher esteem than it seems she really deserved. You are a high noble. Without a trial, no treachery can be proven and no Teryn should be so brought down like your parents were forced to surrender to."

"Apparently we had just murdered a treacherous arl. With Anora's lie, she sealed their fates. I suppose she felt it was worth our risking our lives to weaken Loghain's army. But had we surrendered? What was to become of us and we two were legitimate heirs to the throne? Putting us into prison played right into her father's hands don't you think?"

"Obviously to Loghain and no one else. Than again it is much more difficult for a knight in good standing to rebel so quickly against their own. We would have come up with some way to free the two of you. But once you were arrested, we would be hard pressed to prove your innocence. Since what Loghain really wanted was complete control over all of Fereldon."

"After the betrayal of Ostagar his methods were clear enough to me. No! He killed my parents because they would not cooperate with his desire to put his daughter to rule over Fereldon. I may have done my part in bringing all of this about by refusing to marry whomever they chose but nothing that my parents ever did merited their deaths. Or Rendon Howe's right to rule in their place. And remember they meant to murder Arl Eamon as well. How was it that Anora was to rule over all when she could not even see that her power crazy father was ruining our Country?"

"In his mind he must do all of this to keep her rule. For if he didn't, she was surely to be put aside for being barren. Thus so would he be in his eyes. "

"And why would he be? We had no qualms with this man before his rash actions?"

"Because of you of course Tara? Don't you see? In his eyes. Eamon was sure to turn to you and your parents for relief? If you stood as Queen he would see your father move ahead as a military advisor and negotiate with the Antivans and soon the Orlesians."

"To negotiate is one thing. To give over your kingdom is another. The fool needed to only turn to me and I would have told him otherwise on my account."

"Than who would King Cailan turn to next? Already he was friendly with the Orlesians was he not?"

"So we had come to know and my father might have known that I would not be forced into marriage? So he must have been thinking this as well."

"So, the seeds to Loghain's madness."

"But the Blight? He would bring down our whole Country because he feared the Orlesians winning favor in a Fereldon Court? The matter of my marrying King Cailan had not even become a reality at that point."

"Would you have given in?"

"I really can't answer that, Rory. I had nothing from you. No, notes. No promises. I would not seek it. I did not."

"Than I am more fortunate than I guessed. I knew of the turmoil in the Palace. It was only a matter of time before that question was posed to you.

I can only see Loghain's actions as his belief that only Anora was fit to rule. He had her convinced of this also and he made sure that Alistair was kept down to secure it. He would do anything to keep her and his place of authority."

"What an utter fool. And my father held his title by right and authority. Not merely because of his military prowess. Which was not challenged fairly for even Loghain knew his best was no match for my brother. And for me, so it would seem? What a man will do for power and glory? We wanted none of that."

"That is because if not for his military conquests, he was nothing. Sadly, he had to put it to the test."

"It is fortunate that we did not fail. I shutter to think of what really would have become of Fereldon had he succeeded."

"Even more sad though for me, that we had to endure all of this, for the two of us to finally be together."

"I know. But I would not rush to judgment in marrying even the King. Hopefully once you spent time with the Grey Warden's you would find yourself again and lure me to run away with you. You know I would do so if you asked me to."

"I didn't really know that you would but I hope that you would if I asked you to."

"Well, here I am telling you that I would. I hope that is enough?"

"It is. Until we are married. I still must have that solemn vow before I can put my mind finally at ease that I no longer must fight to keep you."

"I'm afraid to keep me, you still must fight. But not too much I hope and not too often for I cannot and will not give up the fight for Fereldon's safety. Nor the Grey Warden's good honor."

"Yes, all of that is understood. I was not coming here to Hunter Fell to retire so much as to secure a home for us and our children. We have need of this place as well, if the Grey Wardens are to eat and Amaranthine, as well as Highever are to fed as well."

"And I know you will do what is good for the people here. I hope that your father sees this as well."

"This is true. It will all be settled when you are my wife. Which I would love to be counting such days till if you would but pick a time and place for us to be wed."

"I will within a week's time. Really, it is all the time I have before we must meet back with my brother at Highever."

"Very well. But know until you are legally pledged to be mine, I will not let you out of my site."

"And how are you planning to do such a thing when we are staying in your father's home? Is he so lenient and you the master manipulator in this province at the very least?"

"We will see. I might have to make a bit of a show at it. He is rather set in his ways about things. I didn't come here to upset him."

"If that were the case, how do you feel he will take my already being in the family way?"

"I'm not actually sure? It might be best that we save that information. At least until we see how he will takes our marriage first."

"So much for my brave knight. As you wish. It was not my place really to have to tell him. Perhaps after a few good glasses of a fine sherry or some other stout liquor than?"

"So that the following day he can remember, in a haze no doubt, whether all of what he heard was true or just his eager imagination right?"

"Oh, the wicked games we play with our parents! Serves them right for having us all in the first place, doesn't it?"

"Wait! Here comes someone I know, Fredrick! You're still here? I can't believe this is true?" He approached the large man and than grave him a big hug.

"Uhm ….this is Fredrick our longtime butler. Our gentleman's gentleman."

"This is Lady Tara Cousland, Fredrick, my fiancée." Rory told him proudly.

"Lady Cousland?" He quickly bowed down to show his respect. "

"It is a pleasure to meet you Fredrick" She answered him back graciously.

"Let me say that if it is what my fiancé tells me, than from now on there is no need to bow before me unless we are in more formal circumstances."

"As you wish my Lady. It is an honor to meet you in person as well for me. My condolences to you over the loss of your parents Lady Cousland"

"Thank you. It was quite a shock but we have had some time to deal with it some now. You may also call me Lady Tara or just Tara is enough for now."

"Are you sure this is wise?"

"In more familiar settings it would make things more comfortable. Of course in formal gatherings our titles really mean something but here in Rory's home, I hope we can live as friends."

"Rory's home you say?"

"That is how she calls me Fredrick. It's just a nickname of sorts."

"As opposed to Roy than?"

"Right! Hardly anyone called me by that name here."

"Not many. Would you prefer I address you in this manner too?"

"If it pleases you to do so. I will answer to that name if called it."

"But Roland or Ser Gilmore are still the standard here, correct?"

"Whatever pleases you Fredrick! I'll do my best to answer to it when called by it. That's my promise to you now."

"Well now Roland are these your luggage right here besides you?"

"Yes, Fredrick. I'll take my brown truck if you can mange Tara's own?"

"Of course," He than moved to Roland's side to speak quietly with the young man. "Roland, does your father know anything about all of this news?"

"He does not. I've but one letter from him due to our moving around so much during the Blight. If he sent other's they never reached me unfortunately. Do you think he will think ill of my match?"

"He will be gravely concerned master."

"Yes, I did think on this. It was why I felt it should be confessed in person. Once he meets, Tara, that should settle the matter."

"Just allow him some time with it. Let me introduce her as our guest. Than, upon speaking more privately with him, let him know the news."

"You feel this is necessary? I mean, our minds are made up. With or without his blessing, I will make this woman my wife."

"It is much more, well, even I know you better to understand the parties involved and how this could effect even our own lives here at Hunter Fell, if all is not settled properly. Bringing in the Teryn's own daughter? Even here in the remote Bannorn we all know she was a coveted prize that many nobles did seek out for themselves."

"And I will confess that it was I who was the reason they all left without a coveted bride."

"It was all for naught young Ser. As we all knew once that terrible day came to pass. But even you knew, once we were made aware of such things, that it would never be thus. And now, after all we have gone through, you mean to tell me that everything has changed so suddenly?"

"Much has changed because of the Blight and the Civil War. Not all as we expected or hoped it would be. In many ways, Lady Cousland owes her very life to me and my actions. As well as to that of the Grey Wardens. But none of that compares to the truth that it was her own life that she fought so hard for. Lucky for me, part of that, a very important part of that, included me."

"It is a lot to have to digest in one sitting. So please, this is quite a tale and I anticipate you have many others you are longing to share with us over time. Just allow our lord to bite and chew it all gradually. Especially since, it is curious to hear how the new, young, Teryn is, in accepting this sudden change of fortune and the events to follow."

"Very well. I have so much good news to share too. But you have been with him the longest so I will heed your words. But let me tell you this much. The Teryn and I have had words. He isn't too pleased with his sister choice but he is short on words to speak against it. So, whatever will be, will be, right? We've waited long enough for the rest of our lives. We didn't fight so hard to give it up once we finally found each other again."

"So you say at least in that all is settled?"

"I am. We need only set the date. But Fredrick. My love is not so shallow. It is very important and even if my bride might shutter the facts, it remains that I must have a formal wedding. Though my heart is much against the whole public matter, it is wrong of me to shun everything her parents themselves fought so hard to give to her. I may not be as high a noble as most would appreciate me to be. But as a war hero and my service to the Crown proves, there is no better man to marry her but me."

"I can see that age and experience has not quelled your raging ambition to be the best and to have the very best life has to offer up to any man. As you say, few men have room to brag of achievements you have earned through valor and self-sacrifice. But not more than even you can endure on the later part of things."

"I played that part and I didn't like it. It almost cost two people who very much loved each other too cruel of a fate."

"Right now, I am just so pleased to see you grow to such a man, Ser Roland. I am sure even your own father will be pleased that all of the reports and rumors of your growth and experience were not just tales meant to amuse a tired old man."

"Ha, ha, well, I have gown much since that last time you saw me haven't I? One doesn't rise to where I once stood by being lazy or not working hard to perfect their training do they?"

"No, not at all. But to be honest, ever since you were but a wee lad, I would expect no less of you. I am less surprised than I am grateful for your having gone through so much and surviving it all. Some, I'm sorry to say were not as fortunate than the rest of us."

"No, that is very true. In weeks time I will meet up with those who some I believe were even greater than I, to finally lay to rest their memories with honors."

"We will keep that in our hearts and our behaviors this coming week than for your own sake."

"You are and always have been a good man, Fredrick."

"Your father and I traveled many of the same roads you did in our youth. At least here, you know, we understand things that many other men never will. It is beyond their reasoning."

"It is but how can one ever come to believe this of those they call their neighbors and often their friends? We both fought so hard hoping they never will have to either." Rory stated this as they finally walked into the place he truly could always, he hoped, really call his home.

"Good afternoon! Ser Roland is that you!"

"It is I and this is Lady Tara Cousland."

"Lady Cousland. What an honor! Excuse us, we had not word that you were coming here for a visit. Is this …uhm…something official …because of the new Teryn?"

"No, we are hardly up to anything of that magnitude at this point. But I am here as a guest of Roland's."

"Actually a little bit more than just that."

"I'm sorry what are you talking about?"

"Not right now."

"Might I be shown a room where I can make myself more presentable? It really was a long journey out here, by coach."

"It must have been I can see. Burt how else would you travel here than by coach?"

"I much prefer to travel by horse. My own horse."

"I see. It is just not the sort of way most royal women do travel."

"You will find I am not much what many people expect of me to be."

"Amelia, she is the Heroine of Fereldon. She put down the dreaded archdemon. You know, ended the Blight."

"Honestly, Ser Roland! This woman? Surely you are teasing an old woman."

"I am a bit if a jester at times but in this instance Rory speaks the truth."

"Rory? What is this? Too much is going on between the two of you than meets the eye." She brought up suspiciously.

"That very much might be but for now if you could just give her the room near to mine, that would do." Roland instructed her as he reached down to retrieve his luggage once more.

"I will find her an appropriate room for her, Ser Roland. Go along and make yourself more presentable to meet up with your father."

"Sounds wonderful." She followed behind Amelia and Fredrick reluctantly. Before she could escape his site, he reached out to grab a hold onto her elbow to hold her back. "What?"

"I'll fix everything once we are settled. I mean just make yourself comfortable but not too much so since I might have to move you around a little bit before the night is over."

"Thank you for the warning." She than reached up to kiss him quickly and he responded in kind. He hoped that this wouldn't prove to be too early for them both to have to go through this after everything they have already been through.

"Here you go my Lady. It really is wonderful to have you visit here. You than were a part of the party that fought with the Blight?" Amelia questioned as she tried to tidy up the room some.

"I led the major assault that defeated the Blight and put down the rebellion."

"How can this be? I know some women who have fought in wars but you? I mean no offense of course but how?"

"My father was caught by surprised and gravely wounded when Arl Howe's men showed up to supposedly march forward to join my brother to answer the King's call to fight the Blight. That very night however, Arl Howe's men attack us in our sleep. As my father lay dying from an ambush we had an unexpected visit from the leader of the Grey Wardens. He came he said to recruit your lord's son, Roland but as my father laid dying and my mother refused to leave him defenseless there, they convinced me, really offered me up to join with the Grey Wardens. Than Duncan fell because of Teryn Loghain's betraying the King and the Grey Warden's in an attempt to overthrow the throne. It put me in lead for the Grey Warden's alongside Prince Alistair Theirin. I sadly had more military training than he received and he felt better under my leadership than confident of his own."

"You? A princess has more training than a prince? I hardly believe that is true."

"Do you doubt my sincerity?"

"I …well …it is hard to believe."

"So I hear. Maybe that is why I succeeded where others had failed? It wasn't like I went in and commanded that such ferocious beasts bow down and surrender up to me."

"I wouldn't put it past your types."

"No, probably not. If I could bother you though to just brush off the back of my dress? Everything around here seems to want to stick to it."

"It is a lovely color on you miss. What brings you all the way out this way? I mean does young Ser plan on returning to serve at Highever than?"

"No, he will not. He will work in my service actually, When he isn't working out here that is."

"So he is settling back to Hunter Fell? I mean is this really true?"

"Again, you seem to doubt my words and we hardly know each other? This isn't going to work very well if you ask me questions only to always doubt what I have to say."

"Forgive me. All of this is just such a surprise. We haven't seen young Roland for quite some time now and we do not know what to expect. Our settlement it not in the main stream of things. So much is kept from us out here overall."

"I understand that much. Just please, I have no incentive to deceive anyone here at the moment. I have a new position I have to fulfill. With the unexpected loss of our parents there is much my brother and I will have to work together to reinforce in their place."

"And this does not concern you so much so? You seem so calm with so much put all into your lap."

"After fighting a hoard of darkspawn and surviving a fight with the archdemon. Everything else is much easier. I have a lot to look forward to in my future that is positive."

"That is an encouraging thought. Does that mean you will be wed soon? You do not mean to take on so much responsibility on your own do you?"

"It has been put on my shoulders. I would like to think it was done so because I will do what is best for the Grey Warden's and the people of Amaranthine. My brother and the King would not have it so if they did not feel even a woman can do so much."

"It will be difficult when you are with a family of your own but a good husband will remedy all of those troubles."

"You might be right? We will see how things go for me. Most of all I answer to my people. They will surely be my real judges. There! I have been away from Rory for too long now!"

"Rory? Excuse me my Lady. Why do you call him by such a name?"

"We have been childhood friends since I was only ten. It really is rather childish of me to call him that but he says he doesn't mind."

"The soldiers played with the Teryn's children?"

"And the Bann said nothing of it to you? Pity. My brother trained side by side with Roland. My brother was Roland's teacher as well. Roland helped train me some as well. Though a lot of my own training is specialized and that was the result of my mother's own personal training."

"A Lady in armor? Such things you Cousland's practice."

"Better to be trained to defend yourself than to find yourself at the mercy of evil men. Or women for that matter. I lived every day of my life reminded of how many out there would do me in, just to gain control over my father's wealth and position in the realm. It would have been very foolish of my parents to keep me otherwise I assure you."

"Maybe it is so? I am not of the noble sorts. It is just not common out here though once in a while word has it some lass has rebelled against her parents and run off to who knows where doing who knows what it is."

"It is not such a bad life to have to live. I would not have been able to spend so much time with Roland had it not been so. We wouldn't be having this conversation either. Since it would have only been a matter of time before the Blight destroyed all that you he0ld out here even."

"Andraste preserve us all! But we have men who can fight. They would have put an end to all of this before that day would happen."

"Only a Grey Warden can slay an archdemon. It is not because we are so skillful but that helps. But they are a certain kind of evil that can only be put down by Grey Warden's."

"I see so it is still the wish of the Master's son to join up with the Grey Warden's than? Is that what brings you here instead of out there where you tell me is to be your new home?"

"It is a little more than just that. I'm afraid Roland will put that role off for awhile now to be of service in other means. But if you father will have him here, he will stay here at least some of the time to help out his aging father and the people of Hunter Fell as well."

"Praise the Maker! The old Bann will be so relieved to hear such news. We started to believe he was never coming back here. Though we wished he would at least for a visit to bring us good news that is. We all feared he would only return if the worst were to become of him than."

"How sad those thoughts must have been. He actually was quite anxious this time to be back? We will see how your father weathers the rest of his news."

"Is it good news, my Lady? Please say it not ill news he brings home with him."

"I will let your Bann be the judge of that. Now, I really must go to see what Roland is up to! Please, if you could excuse me."

"But what about your things here? Do you not mean to unpack and air out your belongings?"

"I will return soon. Here, let me at least pull out my dress for dinner. If it can be made more presentable that would be appreciated."

"My now, what a dress? I'll see that it is pressed out for you before the meal. Now about your other belongings?"

"Just let me tend to them. I haven't hired a new maid yet so I'll be left to do much of this myself but I do not mind for the time being. There will come a time when I will only wish I could do better. So I mean to cherish these hours when I at least can pretend I am free from the weight of the world at least."

"I can only imagine dear lady. Would you have me show you to the Bann now?"

"Oh no!. I dare not face him without the Squire. If you could but take me to his room that will be all."

"Why would you ask that of me? He must be making himself presentable at this time."

"Than if you are so very concerned I will tarry here until he comes to gather me up than."

"Why ever would he …?"

"He will. If you have other duties please don't let me keep you here."

"I have much to do around here. If you do not wish to return with me than I will do as you command of me to do."

"I appreciate it." Tara mentioned wondering how this visit really was going to end up being. If she could just get this maid out of her hair at least.

Around the hall and down a few doors Roland found himself rummaging through his bags trying to put himself together for the evening."

"Is this what you want to wear this evening, Roland?"

"That? No, it is for the funeral. I'm afraid I haven't much that I own any longer. I did have clothes that fit me, at Highever but I haven't much hope for any of those things still being where I left them at."

"No I doubt that as well. What a tragedy, Ser Roland. By the Maker!"

"What is it? My back? Don't worry about it."

"It must still be painful at times isn't it? I have had some grave injuries myself as has the Bann himself but nothing like this?"

"Should I feel special because of this than?"

"No, what are you thinking with such talk?"

"Only that what is past is past. I admit I was quite eager, even somewhat dishonorable in my actions when the opportunity for revenge was presented finally to me. I only apologize for upsetting Tara some. Not for my resolve to stop that monsters reign of terror."

"What he did was disgraceful. Seeing you like this? I am sure your father will only argue that the task was not his to undertake in his own right."

"My father is brave but he is old. Already, from what we have observed only briefly, my absence is being felt here. He can blame himself some, for his strict and sometimes unbending social structure."

"We only rule here as is expected of all noble families in Fereldon."

"Yes, I know. We will see how things go, once all of the news gets out here."

"That you mean to marry this woman? That will be an interesting conversation. Is there more to tell?"

"Just that we two have been a couple for awhile now. Because of her nobility I must put off being a Grey Warden."

"But what will you be doing than with yourself? Ah, this will do won't it?"

"That coat will. I ordered another one but it won't be ready for awhile. I'll return to Denerim in a month's time for a final fitting. This month is too busy for me to be running all around Fereldon. I will need to be connected with someone who can make me a few coats that will suit me right here as soon as possible. I must return to Highever for the funeral. Fergus has requested that his sister return as soon as possible to help receive their guests."

"That is understandable in his case. Than it is true, he lost his wife and what of his son?"

"Gone. Died at the very beginning of the rebellion. Howe's men were quick to go after the Cousland heirs. Her father had not yet retired or he might have been caught in his own bed. They put him down first, than Fergus' own family."

"And Fergus? Where was he when all of this took place?"

"He was sent ahead. Tara actually asked to join with him but her father made up some need for her to stay behind."

"He would never allow his own daughter to fight the Blight."

"Not unless it came to all of this. It is a great sadness though that here she had achieved so much on her own and he never lived to see what she has become."

"It is the way of things. I am grateful to her for her service. I have to believe that some of this was made possible because of your aide to her. When did you find her finally?"

"After Ostagar. I got lucky that they were following routes well spoke of among the Teryn's men. I myself was barely living after the torture Howe's men put me through. Lesser men, physically I mean, did not survive. I only was given the opportunity to survive because of my rank. Even than it is not something I would wish on any one other than a Howe or his soldiers to have to suffer from. I fear it has changed me some in ways I am not comfortable with at times."

"You have grown to such a man, Roland. Many must fear you merely by site alone no doubt."

"I had you and my father to compete with just here in the Bannorn. And of course Ser Wilton took much joy in his training of me as well."

"I have no doubt in any of that. I am so grateful your father sent you to Highever for even with hard work it would have been difficult to build yourself up to be this strong. So much so to capture the attention of a princess no less?"

"I will have to see if my father will still be so agreeable on that account later."

"Now I too am curious. As for the other matter, war makes us all hard men, Roland. Whether we like it or not. When brother turns against brother we must be wary of which side we choose to draw up our sword for. Sadly, too many do so with little thought and do not heed the importance of this very question."

"In fairness, many are taught right and wrong. But often with variations that exclude their own from such harsh judgments. There can be but what is right and good and than what is evil to any such person. We cannot vary the degrees too much that one cannot tell the difference. We often found people doing very wrong actions working under the deception of those who pledged that they would only do good. By demonizing those who are good with slander Loghain did gain quite a bit."

"And many otherwise good men fell. We were there when Alistair took off Loghain head. At that point though we all wanted to. He left King Cailan, his men and the Grey Wardens with him as food for the darkspawn. It was so despicable."

"I can only imagine such a site. But as you also know. Many autocracies also followed with us fighting the Orlesian Wars. War is never good even if it is honorable and we must fight for those we love. For what we want to believe is good and right."

"Excuse me lord Gilmore. Here are some fresh linen for you. I'll have Leslie back in here to change up your sheets while you are away."

"Thank you, Amelia. Were you just with Lady Tara?"

"I was just a moments past."

"Is she done with her duties there?"

"So she says but she is an odd one. Wouldn't allow me to unpack much. I don't see how she will manage her things otherwise if she doesn't soon. Are you leaving here soon, Roland?"

"I'm afraid this time we cannot stay long for we have to help with preparations for the funerals being led in Highever."

"And do you mean to return here yourself hence?"

"Actually that is the plan. If all settles in well enough here. We will see won't we?"

"As you say."

"Fredrick here, help me with this coat. Tara must be waiting on me now. I asked her to put off unpacking so that is my fault not her odd behavior. I really need to go to her now, excuse me please."

"Of course." The two servants watched attentively holding onto their tongues as they did."

"What is really up with those two? She wanted to come in here but I was not going to lead her here. I offered to take her to meet up with the Bann but she refused this as well."

"They are quite ,well, closely involved with each other."

"What do you mean by just that?"

"They are engaged to be married, Amelia."

"How can this be true? I heard of what all happened at Highever but never will the Teryn consent to such a match."

"Roland tells me they have spoken and it is going forward. As you say, from Roland's tone I am sure he gives his blessing with some reluctance at best."

"I can hardly believe this news. Our Roland, married to such a woman?"

"She is quite beautiful and talented in her own right in many things. Why do you say it in that way?"

"Why shouldn't I? I do not want his life in unnecessary danger for a women who I can tell just by her words is not going to settle down and raise a family. What is to become of our dear Bann?"

"It is his choice to have to make. I see no negative effects on the Bann for this. If anything such connection can only lift up the prospect of our people."

"And what has you believing they want such trouble brought into their lives. How will we ever hope to see him if he is married to such a person?"

"Do not pass such judgments until we know what is to become of all things here. I think it will be a very interesting evening this one will be."

"Mind you own manners, Fredrick. I'll not have your influences steering this young man astray with your wild ways."

"My wild ways are well past me now. I was myself once married so watch your tongue there or dishonor my Roseanne in any way or form with your cruel words. I did not wish to marry again after losing her and I'll thank you not to keep reminding me of what I already know I have lost. In honor of my own remembered happiness once, I wish only the best of happiness for these two also."

'I cannot help but see trouble for these two. I can't help such forbodings of my own."

"Just mind your place, Amelia. After what those two have been through, both apart and together? I only hope the Bann is in an agreeable mood tonight."

"We'll see about that."

Going swiftly down the hall, Rory had left earlier to seek out what room Amelia cared to put her into before stumbling upon his waiting fiancée who seemed to be restlessly re-arranging things in her trunk.

"Tara?"

"Is that you Rory?"

"Yes, did you miss me?"

"So much so. I didn't want to unpack too much since you mentioned we might be able to stay closer together. I hope?"

"I'll see what I can do. I don't know the younger staff well just yet but since it is my home also, I feel I can find someone to simply move your things in the room closest to my own."

"That is the best we can really hope for."

"It looks nice that's all. I don't expect it to keep you away from me or me from you late in the evenings. However you feel comfortable dealing with our situation here will be fine with me."

"It all depends on your father."

"Than let us move this forward since I know some rest is called for and you will want some time to prepare yourself for the evening meal."

"Will you rest with me? I sleep better in strange places when I have you to lie up with against when I do."

"I will if that is what you wish. How can I refuse such a beautiful lady? Especially when I can call her finally my own?"

"Thank you. It is unrealistic of me but at least with you at my side I will not be ambushed by any one unrepentantly."

"I understand. I don't want your stay here to be an unhappy one."

"Thank you again for understanding."

"Are you ready than? You look ready."

"I am let us go now."

Just than, Tara slipped her hand into his and he turned to kiss the side of her forehead for good luck?

They walked together as servants and house guards took note of their action and wondered what really was happening between the two of them.

"Roland! I heard of your return but was told you wanted some time before we meet up again. I admit it was difficult. Made moreso by all of these people around me talking so much about you and this lady with you.

My Lady Cousland, it is an honor to have you as my guest. I have been given several reasons for this visit here but I will let you tell me which is right?"

"Thank you for such a warm welcome to Hunter Fell, Bann Gilmore. I hope our visit here finds you well?"

"I am well enough for my age and disposition. And you also?"

"We have been through quite a war. I'm a bit tired but happy to have made the journey out to your home."

"And you my son? I hope you too are well? This is a very welcome surprise."

"I hope not because you were worried that I would never return again in your lifetime. Did you get any of the letters I sent to your during the Blight?"

" I received the letter you sent to me from Lothering. It seemed it arrived some time after you wrote it so by than I had no clue as to where you might be? So I waited patiently for whatever news I could gather up of those involved in the fighting or returning from the battle. I received but one more but I have to admit it was rather confusing?"

"How so?"

"It was just difficult to understand why the Teryn's daughter, of all of the people in Fereldon would join up with the Grey Wardens and that she was leading your party all over the provinces. To who knows where? It was quite a bit to process out here in the far off regions of the Bannorn at least."

"It was even more overwhelming and challenging at times in such foreign spaces, father. I would not trade them for all of the world except that so many had to give up their lives that shouldn't have had to. We still must face it all in Highever soon enough."

"So you mean to go to Highever. Soon I would imagine."

"Yes, we only have a few days to stay out here before that. Fergus needs all of the help he can get."

"Excuse me, it is still rather strange to hear you speak so familiarly of people I myself have looked up to for all of my life."

"We are not gods to be worshipped, Bann. Your son has worked tirelessly with me and my family and to us he is a part of our extended family. So do not scold him for we have been friends together since the very beginning of his time at my home in Highever."

"He is a good boy if a little rambuncous at times. I am honored to hear you speak so well of my son. I knew when I sent him to you it was the right choice."

"I am happy to hear you say that. It has been a blessing I am happy to say still brings me joy."

"It does to me also. Father, Tara and I did not just come here for an informal visit."

"I have been hearing rumors. Tell me the truth, Roland. Already I have heard more than I really want to know of you and your behavior away from my supervision."

"My behavior is it? I think I have earned enough glory to even satisfy a man as accomplished as you have become have I not in your eyes?"

"You have far exceeded what I had hoped for Roland but please continue because I know there is more to this." He peered over at his son daring him to reveal more to him.

"I have proposed marriage to Lady Tara and she has accepted my proposal father. We are engaged to be married. Soon I hope."

"So it is true. And you Lady Tara, this is true?"

"It is as your son has stated. It is my wish that we send out our invitations to a wedding soon after my parents are officially laid to rest."

"So soon? Why the rush? All of Fereldon is in morning still for their previous King and some say for the unknown future of this new one."

"As are we father but we have our reasons to not put this off any longer. We were ready to wed many years before this one happened."

"I know of what you thought was fate and beyond any reasonable doubts, Roland. We went through all of that years ago. And why now, Lady Tara? It is because of your parents demise or simply an act of opportunity?"

"Would that such an opportunity came upon us without my parents unnecessary interference."

"So now, that they are gone you will defy them once again? Even though we both know this is against their own wishes?"

"Please explain to me than my feelings, why I still love him after all of these years despite my parents, mostly my mothers' wish to marry me off to another that I could not love for I was in love with another?"

"That is more than even I can understand. I do understand your parents concerns. All parents want the very best for their children. The more you seem to have the fewer your option or maybe the greater they might be? From what I can see it was more important that you be secure and Highever be exaulted than any other feelings be involved in your match."

"It was cruel though father you must admit that at least?"

"Life is this way, Roland. We take whatever happiness we can bring out of the rest of it. That is all."

"Be that as it may I had nothing to do with my parents deaths. I tried to save my mother but she gave me no choice in the matter or the outcome of her fate. She choose her own in the end and I reserve the right to do so with mine in marrying Roland."

"She is so sure of herself, Roland. And you too are convinced that you are so strong even you can withstand even the judgment of the King of Fereldon himself if he dares not approve of this match?"

"I have already faced much of that and that of her brother's. You could say this Blight has made me into a much more resilient man for my feelings for Tara have not changed either. If anything our bond is stronger than ever before."

"I see? And you come to me now for my blessing? And what will such a word have on Hunter Fell I want to know?"

"It is hardly noticed or spoke of outside of the Bannorn. Your imposed hermitage has been well preserved father. But if it is your wish that I live here too and will grant me some authority over this land of ours I will put into it what it takes to make this land thrive."

"So you say? And what do ask of me in return for this honor?"

"Only that you accept my marriage and honor my bride with acceptable accommodations when she is able to stay here with me."

"Where are you than wandering off to dear Lady if not with your husband, might I inquire here?"

"You may. I have been appointed the new Arlessa of Amaranthine, as well as the High Commander of the Order of the Grey here in Fereldon. So to these duties I must answer to. As well as to my brother in Highever while he remains a widower at this point."

"My word! Short of asking her to be the Queen of all Fereldon what hasn't been placed upon her head? How will you find the time to serve as my son's wife? You have so many duties you have to attend yourself too."

"I have no doubts to that nature at least. It is Rory's wish to travel alongside with me, as he would and has in my brother's service these many years since my father slowed down on his own traveling within the realm."

"So she employs the man who would be her mate as her personal body guard? That is a unique opportunity for you, "Rory" I suppose?"

"For a knight who has earned such a post, I feel I am worthy of it. In all matters of speaking. It is no less than all nobles are called up to do to oversee the workings of both their military and their need for diplomacy. Tara and I were educated often enough together so our philosophies are not often in disagreement. I know her ways and understand them in some instances better than she herself does. But that is the gift of perspective is it not? It is needed very much for the tasks that she must achieve in a limited amount of time."

"I understand. Amaranthine is an important part of Fereldon and Highever backdoor. From my own perspective I see Eamon has finally stepped up to the position of moving his young wards into the various positions all throughout Fereldon. And you feel secure in his choices than do you?"

"After what Howe and Loghain put us through? I only wish the Teryn and Arl had foreseen this disaster sooner so it was he and not them who did seize better control over our land."

"They tried but through diplomacy. That is why Loghain acted as he did. For the future was slipping away from him every year Anora went without an heir. People were growing impatient and with an honest concern over what and moreso who will take power once King Cailan passed on."

"We see some of this forcing Loghain's hand and why, he decided to move to force the Arl out of his need to rule and hold up his past grudges over Fereldon."

"No matter who ended up the winner his methods were deceitful and not worthy of any who deem themselves Fereldon. Our family may have migrated here in years past but we are as much a part of Fereldon now than as ever before. So how do you, a mere Squire measure up to the one you want to claim as your bride? Not too good I'm sure in the new Teryn's eyes."

"I was his second in command father. If it was my wish to serve once more in Highever he would not deny me, he'd force me without my good wishes to lead as the Captain of the Guards, if I dared to return to service there."

"But you won't and how does he feel about that? His family trained you up as did he himself and now when he must feel at his weakest you take his sister and leave him altogether?"

"Fergus knows why it is no longer my wish to follow under his boot steps. I did so for many years. Now it the time for him to stand on his own. Besides Tara is as much of a Cousland as he is. He can take care of himself. It is her life that I have dedicated my service and my love to."

"Such an interesting situation you two have going on here. Since it is sincerely your wish and not that I can completely blame you from stealing him away from your brother for your own purposes, I will agree, you can find no better man among the nobles at least here in Fereldon."

"They are not all bad, I hope. But Ser Gilmore's will has been put to the test. In many ways and I have no doubts that if I am succeeded in any of these important ventures my peers seem so confident in passing it to me. He has proven to be good company. Most of the time under the harshest conditions and still we love each other for it all."

"What do you mean by "most of the time"?"

"Two people cannot hope to always be in agreement. I understand and accept the challenge willingly here as his wife and of course the future mother of his children."

"His …well I would hope for something to come of all of this but …such a child?"

"You mean the Cousland heir? Now that poor Oren's fate has been settled right now Fereldon's turn to me for not only that but what could be the future of all Fereldon's."

"Because of your tie to the throne itself. Are you really ready for all of this Roland. I can see there is some affection between the two of you just by your words and honest concern foe the safety of each other. Still, this is a lot to ask and she is now a Grey Warden. What does that really mean for your future family."

"I feel confident that as long as I put off my calling to join the order for a few years the two of us might surprise you a little."

"A little? You give up so much of your own freedom to this woman …"

"And here you are speaking as if my marriage to Tara will not bring to me the happiness I too crave in my heart for a better, more stable life for myself and my future offspring."

"I just…"

"Am concerned. I understand. I love him. I am not going to use him to prolong my life. My life and my time to leave now is more preordained than it ever was. But I accept my destiny for I know I will be firm but fair to the people who must answer to me. I am not ignorant or some princess who lived in such an ivory tower I separated myself from my people. I always knew what would be expected of me in my life. That is why more than ever I know my choice in husbands is the right one."

"So what am I to say, Roland to all of this?"

"That you give us your blessing and wish us all the happiness true love brings with it."

"You know that is my wish for you and yours always. Than say that you have it. I have never been able to convince you otherwise when your mind is set Roland, so I won't give myself a headache purposely for a losing battle.

My only hesitation lies in what the future holds for the two of you. It will not run so smooth and I only hope in times of great strife, you will learn to cling tighter to each other instead of fall all apart as many are known to do."

"In that I hold the most confidence in this man. For that he did when I was made to face all of my demons without much respite at all. He did love and comfort me always fighting by my side but not so much that I couldn't do what must be done. That I believe is both love and respect, hand in hand, heart in heart, if ever there be such a union on this part at least."

"I say that is a good start."

"Now see my love? That wasn't too hard was it?"

"I'll admit, I had no idea how you would take having me as a daughter-in-law. True, I live a very unconventional life. But it is the life that has been put before me upon my birth. And I see Rory here as a means of keeping what is good still in me when I must face whatever ugliness still exists in this world with courage and hope. He is my hope for all that is good in this world. He has proven invaluable and even if he dared to defy me and return to service with my brother I would force my brother to give him back to me for he is too precious to me to let go of under any circumstances."

"Is that so than? Best that I marry the two of you off rather than see you dragged around by such a woman with no benefits for your services."

"What a way to put things into perspective, father."

"That would come from me moreso than from you, dear."

"Probably true. But at least you can clearly see how it is we fell in love with each other."

"Somewhat. It often happens in the oddest of ways I have come to know. So you still haven't explained the rush to me? First you should rightfully mourn your parents, Lady Cousland. Than in time you may speak of a wedding to my son. I'd like it to be here. I am getting old and with all that has happened in Highever. Not to mention your parents open disapproval of the match. Oh, Roland shared enough with me by correspondence to scare me half way to my own grave. Still I was hoping it wasn't this."

"But it happened and I was tortured good for the pleasure. I only wish my suffering saved our innocent people. That is why, unless you have your reasons why we should marry there, Highever seems wrong for the occasion."

"Than we will have it here. I haven't even cleared out the cobwebs yet in Amaranthine and that is the only alternative to getting out of any obligations the King might bring up to bring it about on his grounds."

"Why would he want to do that?"

"Because I am carrying the Cousland heir. And we are close friends. He has made my position as Heroine of Fereldon so high that only he can command me at will, not even the teryn's can ask for me unless the two of us approve of such an action."

"The King too is involved and what did you just say to me? What is she talking about now?"

"Our purpose in marrying this way is for a reason. We are expecting and the King himself as well as the Teryn are well aware of this fact."

"Nice to be finally informed of this matter between the two of you. Roland, you know she is royalty. If her father were alive …"

"Nothing happened until much later than after their demise father. Or before the two of us were sure to be married or eaten by darkspawn, hungry orcs, ripped apart to shreds by werewolves, that sort of nonsense any ways."

"I will take some relief in that at least. He would have taken your head and put it upon a spike. How you have grown so undisciplined in your personal life, Roland Gilmore." His father stared over at him disappointed.

"I know but love does strange things to you. Let's not discuss this any further please? We both need some rest right now. I'm sorry our news is not so joyous. I am ready to become a father and Tara is doing her best to see it all through. I hope that is enough even for you."

"I don't want this child to be illegitimate. This is my heir too. I'll not have our families' name dishonored for your misbehavior."

"It is my wish to fulfill my duties as a father. Had I any say in the matter I would have married her years before."

"As you say, it is best for a time to just let matters stew for the time being. A wedding ….it is just so unexpected but I can't say I haven't been waiting for such news from you for some time now." He responded back as his voice started to trail off onto other thoughts and questions.

"Come, Tara. Let us just rest for a while. Oh, and father, I'm moving her room arrangements closer to my own. It is best since I am her protector that I keep her close. After what happened at Highever and with her mabari back at the palace I feel it is for the best."

"Under those circumstances, I will let the matter rest. Just, please, well, you are already with child, still, it is best she keep her own room in the meantime if you will."

"Very well but people will talk anyways. Why should I be the one to disappoint them?"

"Why indeed?" Rodrick rolled his eyes to the irony of the situation and the meaning he knew behind those words.

Tara followed Roland who lead her to her new room this time. He found a maid he knew little of to lead the way for her things to be moved into her new room. Than he decided it best to bring Tara to his own room for their rest.

"We aren't going to be bothered in here than? She looked around his room curiously. Anxious to see what she can tell about his childhood from the arrangements in his bedroom.

"They won't if I tell them not to bother with me. Come here now. I know you must be longing for a comfortable place to rest finally."

"I'm not sure I will be able to sleep after such an unsettling ride out here."

"I hope you can finally settle down in here, milady. At least I know I can use a more comfortable resting place." Rory told her as he removed his outer clothing before laying down on top of his bed. He watched her carefully placing her things gingerly across a nearby chair and than suddenly reached over for an old knitted throw that was folded up on a shelf near his bed used for naps and colder winter nights.

"Come along dear. Here, it is too early for us to just hop into bed but this blanket I hope and my arms will be enough to keep the chill away. After you get some rest I have so many places I want to share with you. And we have quite a few plans to finalize for our future."After resting up for an hour Ser Gilmore moved his sleeping fiancée over to his side gently trying not to wake her as he rose from his bed. He turned to see if he had succeeded and found the urge to kiss the top of her forehead irresistible. So he did before fully getting up and pulling himself together to see what his father was up to at this hour.

Once fully dressed he stopped the maid he found on his way down the hall to tell her not to tidy up his room until he asked her to and then continued on his way toward his father's study.

"Excuse me, is my father still at his study or can I find him elsewhere today?" Roland asked a guard who was trying his best to look important in his position in front of the Bann's son.

"Yes, he is for the meantime. He hasn't left much except to eat today."

"Thank you." Was all he said before entering the room and closing the door to his father's den behind him.

"Just take a seat right there. I'll be with you in a moment." Bann Gilmore spoke more out of habit than opportunity.

So Roland did as he was told and soon found himself looking over books and papers piled up on his father's desk in front of him.

"I won't be happy if you dare lose my place in any of those books you can't seem to keep your hands off of."

"I'm just waiting for you to find some time to talk."

"I can see that but I don't want to put this work off any longer."

"Than instead of bothering your books I'll find something not in use than."

"Do what you want."

So Roland started to browse his father's rather large assortment of books. He fond one that sounded interesting before returning back to his uncomfortable chair waiting for an audience.

"Now, I am finding it best not to anticipate anything more you could tell me at this visit that could jar my nerves any worse. What is on your mind?"

"It is all a matter of perspective isn't it? I mean you wanted me to get married, settle down, raise a family. I thought we were bringing you good news instead?"

"Yes, I remember you do have a very unique view of things Roland at times. But I had hoped you would grow out of some of these games as you grew older."

"This isn't a game though. I know, you are upset because of the order of things here but you of all people know life in practice is hardly that simple."

"No it isn't. Especially for those who find boundaries' mere road blocks to be out maneuvered."

"I tried to do things your way. Or the way people say they want them to be. But as I grew up I found that those rules were merely a guideline as it were. Something to aspire to for the simple minded. Those who wanted to achieve more had their own rules. If you can call them really rules since even those are not always followed in practice."

"And since when did you rise so above these "ideals" of ours?

"When I found out they didn't work."

"They do but it doesn't always mean a happier life for some people."

"Right and I have strived my whole life to do better than just that. I had the will and I was willing to play by the rules but than life happens doesn't it? We do not steer chance. Chance steers our actions. I am just grateful that I didn't stumble into a loveless marriage trying to just follow along life's plan of things."

"No, that I wouldn't wish upon you."

"I can't help but wonder how many simply gave up their lives in battle

rather than return home to whatever bad situation they found themselves into."

"Maker only knows, Roland. More people seem disagreeable than agreeable at times. I cannot say my own children might not have driven me to madness? I only had you to deal with. But your mother and I got on well enough for the time we were together. So, at least I know two people can get along if they try to."

"You both loved each other right?"

"I loved her. She said she loved me? It seemed like it was the case."

"Than why is it so difficult now for you to see that Tara and I love each other? Taking into account what her fate might have been, if we didn't meet up once again. If Howe's men did break me for good? Is it even worth going over it again? We will get married and raise our family. What more do you want?"

"It isn't even what I want. It is what will be the price for having it all done like this? Nobles will make nice to give the illusions of peace but some will not forget how you managed to upset their plans."

"To use her in their power play you mean …"

"She was a rose that held a hefty price on her pretty head. You will have to accomplish much to convince the vultures it was worth the investment."

"And I have not done enough already?"

"If this child survives and it is a boy, it might win you some supporters. When the King marries and hopefully produces an heir than you or rather she, will not matter so much. But if things go badly. If the Teryn does not re-marry or have another son and the King fails in his task? Than expect your household to be one of chaos. For you will find the vultures swooping at your gates."

"At least, dividing our time between two or even three different places will

keep them confused. I know what you are saying."

"At least that doesn't have to be further discussed than. Is there anything else?"

"There is the question of where we will live."

"And?"

"I would like to return here. Help to run things over here when we are not in Amaranthine. I cannot do Tara any good just following her around while she is working to gain order."

"What? Is she concerned they will turn to you rather than her when seeking out assignments?"

"That is a big part of it."

"Is she capable of such responsibility?"

"We won the Blight and the Civil War."

"But that was more on Arl Eamon's watch than her own correct?"

"He was the master mind but it was up to us to make it all happen. He did not have a hand in the Grey Wardens working."

"No, but Duncan set the stage for that as well."

"He did and she is capable of planning. With my help and that of the other leaders we will do fine. She isn't the Queen or the King for that matter. She could have been. But I am grateful she didn't choose that course of action."

"I'm sure you are. So am I. Now, it is true, much more could be accomplished out here in Hunter Fell. I have not pushed people to do more nor have I gone out of my way to recruit more to do so. The more peasants you have the more domestic problems they bring with them. But if it is your wish to raise your family here, I have no objections. As long as you do not try to turn my land into a sordid City of disrepute. I'll have none of that and I will burn it to the ground if need be if you try it."

"Even I do not have that much ambition, father. With a child on the way and the teryn's daughter, I feel I have enough to manage."

"But you now want Hunter Fell as well!"

"As a matter of speaking."

"And how will you manage them all?"

"I have managed the Teryn's men for many years. I was set to be the youngest Captain of the Guards, save an appointed one during a war."

"Ah, but plans changed didn't they?"

"True. It seems destiny really had us both slated for the Grey Wardens but how would we know this in advance of it?"

"I do not know. It saddens me to hear it now. Even if I lay Hunter Fell at your feet, still you will seek out this ambition of yours to join up with the Grey Wardens?"

"I will."

"It is all because of her, isn't it?"

"Love does funny things to us doesn't it? You should know this is true."

"Too well I'm afraid."

"It is not just you though. father. I might have just thought you were a little daft but when I heard of the Teryn and Teryna's fate? It seemed so much clearer to me now. I was the one to bring Duncan to Highever, not Tara. I would never push her into such a fate on my own. Her interest was peaked because of her own parents cruel judgment for her. We both agree now, that the Grey Wardens saved her from a much worse fate.""Would she have cooperated with Howe's plans?"

"Never! I know her and she has confirmed this. She would sacrifice her own life before giving into any of his misdeeds. She is clever but on her own terms. She could have just agreed to any marriage her parents laid before her and than betrayed her husband but she would not. For though she is stubborn it is for the good; not to hurt others or do another any harm they have not earned. Nor does she do any of this now for power but for peace.

I do this now and always have because I love her. I know that together we can do almost anything we set our minds to doing. We both are committed to work hard to bring integrity back to Fereldon."

"No easy task, my son. Than, bring me some plans for I want to know you have a firm grasp of what we do out here. Do that and if I am pleased with what I see, we will have much more to speak about."

"Very well than."

"Roland where is Lady Cousland? A maid came to me telling me she is not where she planted her."

"She has moved since then I would think? Into another room that is not my own if you are wondering this. Though at the moment? I am not sure?"

"Do not upheaval to my castle, Roland too much."

"No, not at all my intension for being here."

"Right you are. Go along now. You have work to do."

Before making his leave a very sleepy young lady made her way into the room unannounced.

"Rory? There you are. I was wondering where you got off to."

"I was just speaking with my father here. I wanted you to get enough sleep."

"I ….oh! Please excuse me. I just woke up and he wasn't there so I came here, ….uhm …."

"Now you found him! But what is this name?"

"Rory?"

"Just something she made up when we were children. It seems to have stuck."

"Is there something wrong with the name? I have always called him by it."

"Let's just say when I hear it I know who is calling out to me. No one else really does except for a few of my friends."

"I see ….it's very unfamiliar to me. His mother gave him his name you know."

"I didn't but we don't use such names when we are in formal situations."

"No, I would hope not at least, Lady Cousland."

"Please, if you would just call me Tara, that would do."

"As opposed to your own given name?"

"Why yes. Even my own parents only use it when it is necessary. For some reason simply putting it as such was too plain for my parents. So they had to elaborate on all of the rest of it. I never liked it so it wasn't used except during formal introduction for very formal affairs. My friends in other provinces do not use it either."

"Why not? It is still your name isn't it?"

"But is it a silly name given to me by parents who were still too giddy over bearing a daughter to put more thought into naming her it seems."

"That is an interesting way to explain it."

"It was suppose to be even longer. In the end, her given name is seriously ridiculous."

"How so?"

"It really is just too long of a name for so slight of a daughter. In my opinion that is."

"Now, we'll never be seated for our new King has managed to tack on a few more names to call her by."

"Thank goodness I am allowed a scribe for I would not want to bother listing them all even myself. Her Highness Princess was bad enough when my full name was included in my introductions."

"You like it. Now, when on official business, she will have such an entourage I will have to sneak up to even kiss her. Than risk my life in doing so!"

"He loves to exaggerate. It will be quite a change I admit. I've paraded before with my parents but nothing like that show in Denerim. My head must have been spinning for I hardly remember it all?"

"It was quite a display. But already I have proven my point haven't I?"

"How so? Don't tell me if it is too embarrassing to repeat. I'll hear about it all soon enough."

"I'm not sure if what I did was so wrong? What do you think, Tara?"

"It depends on who you are or what your expectation might be of me?"

"I just caught her at the end of the parade and we rode off to an Inn I know of far off into the woods.""As opposed to meeting up with the rest of the Noble Houses in the Palace I presume?"

"Yes, but we had already spent almost two weeks time with most of them working up to the Coronation. All there was left to go back to was a lot of drunk nobles and their feasting away. We both had, had enough of that behavior for the time being."

"And whatever I'm sure the new Teryn had for you as well?"

"My brother, loves to embarrass me whenever possible in public. Though placing me in Amaranthine was not his idea. For the lack of a good alternative he supported it knowing it was my wish to retire here with Rory."

"Yes, Rory, and now you are saying your brother, the King and the Arl are all in on this plot to keep you busy and away from your future husband. Is that it?"

"They just want to make my life difficult. As much as I would love to make them face such accusations, as my brother quickly defends himself, they had no other option but to do so since who could they trust after the betrayal of Arl Howe? And who deserved to take the place of the disgusting Arl than the one who did bring him down?"

"At least in that they were justified."

"And this lass is to do all of that with so little military experience?"

"She is much more than she appears to be, well, at this moment at least."

"He is quite the jester you know."

"Roland? Hardly. Once in a while he surprises us. Still it is a mighty task to recover the keep of such a notorious rebel."

"That is why I have the Grey Wardens at my side. It is probable that I could have passed down this burden to Alistair, had he not been needed for the Crown but he is and I suppose, as punishment or in sacrifice, take your side, my future husband cannot perform that duty for he is bound as my husband to at least well, …that is.."

"I understand. Something to do with the taint am I correct, Roland?"

"You are."

"Well, I wasn't very anxious to see you go that far, Roland. Once you told me the cost. This isn't much in comparison to Highever. I understand. I would rather see you take over in my place than to have to leave it to who knows who. You didn't have to marry and have children but I know it would be what your mother would wish for you to do. Considering the alternatives that is."

"Which is why I was afraid to come back here without a bride in hand. And even more than that."

"I'm sorry, Lady, ….I mean "Tara", but I expected more from the two of you. I did not know your parents well, but I know, this is not what they expected of you either."

"Try to understand though if you can. I am well aware of what my parents expected of me. I was reminded of it so often, well, it doesn't matter right now. I didn't know what being "tainted" even meant before I was. The Grey Warden's were so secretive of their rituals not even nobles were privy to this or at least if my parents knew they didn't share it with me. Still, at that point in my life it didn't really matter. When Duncan showed up unexpectedly to Highever, he said to see Ser Gilmore, I was of course intrigued. My father was right up front when my name suddenly came up that it was not even open for consideration. But Pandora's box was now open and my curiosity was aroused."

"Why on earth would you be interested in the Grey Warden's?"

"Why indeed? I wanted to be a Knight of Highever but that was denied me. I wanted to marry Roland and that too was denied me. The only options given to me is to marry or become an old maid. At that point I only saw remaining unmarried and caring for my parents in their old age as my only reason for existence and that was still a poor one to keep up. So, yes, I was interested in anything and all the Grey Warden's had to offer. Even moreso as I witnessed my brother suited up to go to war and my father ready to follow suit and I left to fend for the castle."

"You are an extremely odd sort of woman, Tara Cousland. I never, well, of course I heard rumors and Roland would mention you briefly, now and than. Than, we wrote about his, well predicament once things went badly with your father. Still I do not remember his mentioning you were so ambitious in this nature?" He looked over at his son just than searching for an explanation for this.

"How can I explain this to you? Really? In a letter. Of course I knew of Tara's ambition. She constantly pushed me to help her hone her skills which made things, difficult at times for me."

"How so, Ser Gilmore?" She tempted him and he looked back at her distressed but still turning red because of it.

"He suffered much at my expense, I'm sorry to have to say. Not all of it was my fault. Just his nature."

"Do you mean the fact that he was smitten with you?"

"At least half of the regime was for that matter."

"None could ever out do him though. In anything. But than how could they hope to? He is smart, brilliant really in most of his studies. He works so hard to do his best and that is not hard to miss. My family loved him like a son and my brother made him his second for good reason. Though in my eyes, even though he was seriously annoying and sometimes even too full of himself, he is still my first and the only one I would ever turn to when I needed any assistance."

"I see. He was always ambitious and I knew since he was a young lad that he could achieve much if we could save him from the typical distractions that waylay young men growing up. I'm not sure, listening to you here if we actually succeeded in that at least."

"It is not entirely fair to blame him fully for his weakness' for I found it much harder to pretend I was not so in love with him. We tried to prove how much we merely annoyed each other to the death but as we grew older even he could not resist my charms."

"I see how well he does now and you have hardly been here a days time."

"I really did try. It was harder than I ever imagined it to be. But as I told you earlier, I was honorable. If only I could make them see that. I did everything I possibly could think of to prove that was true."

"I believe you and it is obvious why you both finally stumbled. It was too easy for you to get to each other. I am only fortunate that the Teryn showed me some mercy in not condemning my only son. You were honorable in all other things. But still you went too far."

"And so perhaps now you can understand why, when Duncan gave me the choice to join the Grey Wardens or accept whatever Howe had in store for me instead, I didn't hesitate. I ..well, I had hoped he would bring Rory with us and was greatly disappointed when he didn't. I left hoping for a miracle, that he could turn back Howe's men despite my mother's own words that it was hopeless. It all happened in such a rush. I needed to get out and warn my brother if at all possible of Howe's betrayal. In time, even that was denied me. Soon, especially after seeing the betrayal at Ostagar and what Loghain did, my focus was on gathering up forces to save what was still left of my Country in my families name."

"Indeed! Well, I must say I am impressed. Surprised. Maybe even flabbergasted would be an appropriate term for such bravery from a mere princess?"

"Ha, ha, she would give our Red Queen a run for the money father I promise you that! Tell me now? How could I ever resist a woman such as this?"

"I can see she had you by the rope, literally, son. And if one has to die for a woman I suppose because of her beauty and her spirit, it would have been deemed even a worthy cause."

"I am happy that you approve than of her. I did not miss those other qualities in her and yes, it did add to her intrigue and my downfall. But, even though due to my family obligation, I will not be officially a Grey Warden, I serve in whatever function suits Fereldon the best at her side."

"He has been rewarded and will be further rewarded for the part he played in ending the Blight. The King has not forgotten him. Even my brother offered to finally put him in his rightful place that he denied him in the past. But this time, I will not release him from my service. I am the only person my brother cannot beat in a fight. He wouldn't dare to attempt it."

"He can surely take you down himself if necessary."

"Do not underestimate me too much. It has been many of my enemies downfall. What was it that traitor Howe accused me of?"

"Dressing up and playing the "man", I think I was?"

"Yes, something very dull like that. I do not have to dress as a man to bring one down. Any man who believes otherwise has not really fought much against a trained assassin."

"But still, an assassin works with deception and that takes some planning."

"I can plan while still standing on my feet. A good assassin has many tricks. Anyone who works with deception obviously does so from experience. So what needs to be planned out? Except what method will work best in your situation. I have met many different kinds, so, it does not require too much thinking on my part. Besides, it is not my wish to hurt my brother in any way. I will show him the respect he has earned but he does not rule so much over me. I am much friendlier also with the King. As the Heroine of Fereldon, I can even rise above him if I dare to. But I am not here to bring my brother down. Just to keep him in his place and not let him rule over my life. Even if he balks he knows, I am the only living Cousland heir.

I do not say this out of false pride either. Please don't take me for a power-hungry madwoman. Only again to protect what is mine and my right to rule over my own life as long as I remain loyal to the Crown and I have made my vow to do so in earnest."

"And this is how one secures a husband in Fereldon in these weary times, is it, Roland?"

"It is how we get around a bunch of good for little nobles who would have it otherwise. It is my desire to have my own heir born into the world with its' mother as my wife. I will not deny this as fact."

"But why, Roland? It was not necessary was it , Tara? To be with child to move your brother to allow you such a freedom to choose was it?"

"It was a surprise to us. So much was going on, day after day. I am tainted and really we didn't believe it was even possible. If we did we might have been a little more careful? I don't know."

"What she says is true father. And with the Blight, we didn't know if she could sustain it. Our priority was to defeat the archdemon. We weren't even informed until the very end that only a Grey Warden, someone who was tainted could end the life of an archdemon. It was a very harsh blow to both of us."

"Did the King know this was true? Why was she still even in the fight in her condition, Roland? I would never allow my …well …the mother of my child to do such a thing."

"He had no say in the matter. Not out of disrespect for my condition or his authority. My life was not as important as the future of an entire kingdom. If we failed there was no one left in Fereldon to defeat the creature."

"This is how things were father. I had to accept it too. She wouldn't marry me even if I asked it of her."

"Why?"

"Is it not so transparent? He loved me. He would give his life for mine and of course I would for his. That wasn't the question. Had I allowed it how would he go against such a vow if I had died? I knew your story and I saw what my mother sacrificed for my own father. When Rory came to us, his injuries were so severe, I wanted to turn him away. I really did Rory. Out of love not because you were not worthy of the task. But than I could tell and I feared what would happen to him if I wasn't there to look after him. So I relented to allow him to fight with us. As he said, what else was there left for any of us to do but to fight?"

"I would have followed if you didn't any ways."

"Yes, I know you too well. But I was not going to see you die in my place either. Too much was at stake. Thank Andraste that he did what was asked of him to do. In a Blight we do try to watch each other back some but our enemies were so many. We had to be able to hold our own or we would crumble. This had to be understood and because of this code we survived it."

"That must have been so hard on you son."

"Unbelievably so but she was right. And what made matters worse is how many side quests we had to complete that really were not even associated with the Blight but necessary for our final defeat."

"This is where my true authority comes from Bann Gilmore. Not because I am Teryn Bryce's daughter but because I am respected by armies near and far. It wasn't easy but I am happy to have their respect and support when I need it."

"Than it is I who should be trembling in my boots in your presence."

"Not at all. All that I ask is your blessing. Now I am sure that I can bind myself to such a man and settle down enough to be a wife."

"I am a lucky man."

"Forgive me if I say I am the luckier one to not have to see my own wife hunted down so readily and so often."

"That may be true but my wife, will not be far from my side. And tell me what soldier does not long for his wife when he is sent out on the road for any length of time?"

"It all depends on what I out seeking at the time."

"I understand but at least she can defend herself and our child. I am finally realizing that this is to be so! She wouldn't talk about it but I suspected it for awhile. She didn't confess to it until after I proposed to her. I wonder, if I still put if off would you have never told me of it?"

"It is difficult to even say right now in the moment? I could barely breathe let alone ponder what my future would bring. If you felt it was too much for you to have to bear? What if you choose not to put off the Grey Warden's? Would I deny you membership? If I did would you seek another order? Or choose to serve back at Highever once again? I did not want it to influence your choice for what was right for your own future."

"And this is what I have to live with!"

"Maybe you were a bit too hasty?"

"Hasty? Eleven years of loving this woman is being "hasty" ? My sanity might be somewhat in question here. Maker knows I could have picked a much easier path to tread upon. That is if the Maker ever gave me such a choice! Once there was no question in my mind that I loved her. I could find no other woman to take her place in my heart."

"That is what I love so much about you, Rory. Your self-destructive nature. Nothing I could ever do to him could make him love me less. I'm sure I tried them all at one point or the other."

"Not so very much or we would have never come to this point. Had you married another I would have been forced to accept my fate. Though I cannot say it would end up so honorably."

"So you see? I am making your son a more honorable man. It has been a pleasure to do so."

"She has spent much time in the company of men I can tell."

"Too much time I'm afraid. And dealt with all that brings to a woman who dares to put on armor and fight for her life. For in reality father, she fought for Fereldon, for her families honor, in no less a fashion than her father or her brother ever did."

"And fought well! That is the important part." She smiled and than spontaneously kissed Roland on the cheek. "More than anything else, no one could love him more than I will and do. I know, it does not seem right but when you are in love, you know when it is right. You just do."

"I could have begged someone in the Chantry to marry us. The conversation did come up once in the very beginning but she smiled and told me things like that had to wait until we knew the real outcome of the Blight."

"It is good to remember too, that I was being hunted down by both Howe's and Loghain's men. Had I married him sooner, they would only use him against me and us. It made no sense to put his life in more danger than it already was. He had already given more in service to my family than we ever should have asked of him to do. If Howe thought he was my husband? What more harm could he bring to him and I would be to blame for it."

"She worries too much but it didn't matter. I was and always will be in spirit a Knight of Highever and I did pledge my life to protect her from any harm. I was willing to do whatever it would take to make sure nothing happened to her in my service."

"Listen to him? I tried to release him but he is so stubborn. Finally I found a good use for him."

"I am not complaining either. As long as she limits that authority to only me."

"Please! I've heard enough from you two and your games. So what of this marriage than? How is it to take place?"

"I'm not sure just yet. Please, give me a day or two to contemplate all of this. We do have several options available to us. I was thinking that a quiet affair would be best considering the circumstances."

"But father, I am concerned and so is her brother. This child is the Cousland heir. I care nothing for myself that I have not earned. You know this of me at least. It is for Tara and our child. If we do this, it is my concern that others will not give our child its' full due. I do not want to see Highever fall because of treachery and I do not want to see our child suffer for our own actions. Most of all, Tara, a wedding is a gift. All brides deserve to have their day. It is within my means to have a celebration worthy of a princess. I did not fall in love with you to bring you down but to lift you up to where you belong."

"I …I …just don't want to put more pressure on you than I already have."

"Rory ….oh, now you have me saying it! Roland has some homework to do for me first. Than let us talk more once you have thought this all through, Tara. Now about the funeral. Everything is set?"

"The necessary details my brother has informed me are. I will need to leave here soon to receive those who will attend from afar."

"They were well liked among those who were still noble. Even some ill-behaved ones might show up if only to stay in the King's favor. And of course because of your brother's wife and son, are her parents expected to attend also?"

"They are expected. And her family. So preparation need to be supervised because of that. I will of course see to whatever they will be needing while they are out there."

"I would expect as much. And you are quiet now my son. This cannot rest easy on your shoulders either?"

"No. I can't say I am looking forward to any of this but it has to be done. We all must make speeches and such. That I can do easily enough. I have fought some of the fiercest of creatures and won but death of my friends, is one pain I cannot say I have born with so much dignity in manner."

"Rest easy, my love. I may have been haunted by the words or thoughts of the archdemon but it is much worse to be haunted by the suffering and death of the innocent, I have found out from him."

"Yes, I'm afraid that it is. My son has been more troubled than any young man ever should be. First the loss of his mother so tragically and now all of this? In your constant love and support for his best interest, I thank you, for loving him. It would have been easier on us all if it wasn't so much but all will be settled hopefully soon on that matter at least."

"It will but also because of my parents position, it feels best that we waited. I think we both agree, had they but given us their blessing and Roland gotten the promotion he earned, his thoughts would not have been with the Grey Wardens and he might have caught this growing deception. But than had my parents accepted women into Highever's service things also would have been different on that plane as well."

"We do not have foresight into the future. My experience has been that even the mages can only suspect if not accurately always predict the future. Many might say that they can but too much happens that should not have been missed if that was always true. For the future of my grandchild, I am grateful that you honor me by taking on my son as your husband. I can only imagine what the other nobles have put upon you for that choice."

"It is all very foolish. We will give them opportunities for advancement based on their deeds and service. Here in Fereldon it has always been the way of things. Too many have moved around without proving their worth and we have witnessed first hand the folly that comes with it sometimes. So we will be much more careful who we put into authority. At least one thing you can respect of this King is that he is not one to tolerate a wrong so comfortably like his brother might."

"No, he did but only turn to you, before taking justice for Loghain betrayal. But he gave him an honorable death if for an dishonorable man."

"He seemed so sure that he could bring Alistair down when even I could have done so with a little cunning."

"Sadly, I fear you are right. But I am grateful that you didn't go so far to prove this is true. Only because I do hate it when she faces some of the foes she dares to challenge. It is still hard not see that little girl I always admired when I see some man towering over her bent on putting an end to the life I hold precious."

"I would do no good in such a duel either. Your mother though was tough but she wasn't a warrior either. I could only imagine the two of you fighting over who places the final blow."

"I am a lot more intimidating dressed in my armor believe me. I know dressed like this I seem weak and fragile."

"So she tells people but I know she is just as dangerous."

"Again you try to humor me with your jokes? We get along so much better when we have foes to beat up."

"Apparently I can make peace in other ways or else we wouldn't be so committed to each other."

"That does help some after the wedding. It is my wish to travel along with you. The two of you, for the funeral of your parents, Tara. Will your brother be make the announcement of your coming wedding than?"

"He will at the final dinner with our guests. Because of my expecting we understand to ignore these people would be an insult. Even though the situation is not what we would have hoped. People will understand why it must be this way. We have to stabilize our Country. A wedding and marriage will make my position that much more stronger than if nobles felt I was being distracted by every available suitor. It was bad enough as it was before."

"Than I am convinced I should be there to accept the arrangements in my families honor. I would still feel obligated to pay my respects. My having to return should make it easier for you too to leave. I am sure your brother would have it otherwise?"

"You are right. He is little concerned with the wedding as he is his holdings in Highever. Right now I seem to be generating more attention than I have ever craved even in my youth."

"I noticed how much you have aged in your twenty-three years of living thus far."

"I have and not all for the good unfortunately. But if I am to have the reputation as the rebellious princess, I will live it up while I can. It is good that at least some people understand why to fear my wraith rather than always set me to challenge it. I have enjoyed our last couple of days together, Rory. I would like to have many more like it."

"I'll see what I can do. So now, father, that at least is settled. Since Tara now feels rested enough, I want to take her around town a bit and we will return here for supper. I'm happy to say that she is finally growing more, as a mother to be always should, and we had to purchase clothing for the funeral. It just was not proper for even a prince to carry around such a wardrobe on the road since our traveling was set at a quickened pace. She actually managed quite well. I must say I was impressed on what hardships she accepted and how she grew competent in her duties."

"You mean to tell me she didn't put on Aires and just order you around all of the time?"

"No, not really. I cannot say that she wasn't a little authoritarian at moments but than so was I she told me in no uncertain terms."

"I am glad that I missed any of that. It is good to hear you took care of some of that before you came out here since clothing is hard to come by. But do you really intend to stay here? In the Bannorn Lady Tara?"

"I do! At least some of the time? As much as possible before our child is born. It seems safer to me? I do not know what I will face in Amaranthine. My brother assured me he has already set up a man in authority that he knows is trustworthy and the lords will answer to him. So my going there will be just for business' purpose until I can give birth and give our child a good start in life. It will be interesting. But I will need a tailor or at least more clothing for what I do have will not last me through it all I fear."

"That I will have to think upon. If you can obtain the yardage that is needed some of the clothing can be made by my own staff. But enough of this now. I still have some work I need to accomplish. We can discuss new business later after our dinner."

"He's right. Come along now. Let him do his work. Some of these things we can accomplish on our own steam don't you think?"

"As you wish. I was only trying to take care of the minimalist of details. I have to have clothes to wear. I wasn't even thinking about all of those I must receive at Highever when I get out there."

"And the people there can help you some with that as well. It is their duty to do so. We are still obligated to wear black garments, remember? So don't worry. What you have already will make do, won't it?"

"I'm still not well prepared for all of this it seems? I will still need more to wear for our trip to Amaranthine. Two dresses? Maybe three? Hardly but other's must be in the same situation."

"Tara, it's a funeral. You are required to wear only black. Granted, I can see you burning the dress after the event, still, as much as you rather think of summer days and now so do I, we must get through this first."

"Right. All of that black though? Leave it to my parents to try to make everything that we do shrouded in some kind of mourning to go along with it."

"So it is. We will bear it the best that we can."

"And we will have to announce the coming of our child at our wedding. We are just full of surprises aren't we?"

"You are at least for now. Come now we will go out back and I will show you around. You have hardly seen this place and there are so many other wonderful things further out. We will have to hitch up a buggy as well."

"How annoying that seems now."

"I don't know how you will ever adjust to just playing the lady after all we have been through?"

"I haven't a clue! And I know in another month's time I won't be able to hide underneath my armor either. I might be able to stretch my chain mail some for another month or so? We will have to see how big this baby plans on being."

"Whatever the case is, let us make it a healthy size? I know you will feel uncomfortable being so heavily burdened but I know you don't want to go through all of this for naught either. Just let me take care of you and all will be well. Besides, I like doing it. Even Knights can be chivalrous at times. It is even better when the lady is well worth his attention."

"You are a terrible flirt Ser Knight."

"It is but my nature, maybe as a man? But I always had to hide my feeling for you in public. At least here I hope, that won't be the case?"

"I won't ask it of you. And we didn't hide much of anything during the Blight. Except I was allowed to ride my own horse and not feel so at the mercy of whomever saw fit to drive me around in my youth."

"That was a problem at times but you will do it for me and if not me for our babe. For I know, seeing that I noticed you are already gathering together things for our child, that you are not so against all of this happening in our lives right now."

"So, I am found out! You are too nosy for you own good."

"I wasn't being that way on purpose. When I checked to see how the maid was doing in moving about your things I happened to notice it or maybe she did and brought it to my attention. It was rather funny for when she discovered these items she was quite distracted, one item in particular was actually nice work. She looked over to me for an explanations and I just shrugged. I mentioned you must have relatives who have children? Something of that sort. Of course you are also not without friends as well. I can't say she was convinced they were not yours, personally, and I am not always so good at hiding my intentions."

"No, probably not since I was sleeping in your room."

"Ha, ha, that does make lying that much harder doesn't it? It might make you look like an opportunist?"

"Me? And what about you? Of course, I must be the guilty one to everyone else that matters."

"Just look at you? How am I to defend myself from a woman such as you?"

"A big, strong man such as yourself and me? A wee woman who could hardly stand up to the likes of you. Do women ever deny you anything?"

"Not much but you do not really want to speak like this do you? Especially when I grew up with you and know how you too, used your charms to get what you want. Especially out of me."

"I have my ways. All women do."

"Beside the clothing was found with your belongings not my own."

"That would appear very suspicious if it were the other way around wouldn't it? I really should have thought of that?"

"You would too if you did. Enough of the nobles are convinced I seduced you for my own purposes and to increase my comfort in life."

'At least that much is true."

"Only the comfort part and I make no apologies for it either. If I didn't Maker knows the rest of them would have been breathing down your neck hoping for a better view of things.'

"You really are obnoxious. I hope we do not have to wander too far out to see everything. Too much time with you will only make our dinner conversation that much worse for it."

"Not too far now. I am looking around here and I can see you are not so far impressed. Except for some paintings here and there, father really did nothing noteworthy with the place since I left it here."

"He had his business and as you say, his painting to busy himself with."

"And no wife to decorate. At least our funds should be solvent enough. He looks like he didn't spend too much on entertainment either."

"The darkspawn are such rude guests, Rory. I wouldn't tolerate them much either."

"You do have a point. Here is the barn. We at least keep our horses separated from the rest of our cattle."

"Do you breed many horses out here?"

"Here in particular? No. Mostly for farm use. Some one probably does, to supply the nobles with their horses for jousting, maybe? More than likely just to move along carriages to and from their destinations. This just isn't a very busy place for travelers."

"No, I think not."

"But see out here. These fields go on for miles. Already the wheat is growing. It isn't very impressive at this stage. In a few more months, during harvest. Everything here will seem so alive and the colors are warm and inviting. Look over here! We have some late bloomers don't we? I'm afraid we missed the best of the flowering season. Probably only by a few weeks as well. The fruit trees put on quite a display when we do get the chance to see them all dressed up Amelia would say. Though we mostly grow staple crops. A few of our neighbors have many more fruit trees than we do and they put on a nicer display. It takes so long just to harvest wheat and barley. We haven't really time to spend picking fruit all season as well."

"I understand. It must be a lot of work to keep up all year round. And in the Winter? What happens then?"

'It gets very cold and snows a lot."

"No I mean on the farm?"

"Equipment gets looked over and fixed if need be. Animals still need to be fed. More animals are born. Fishing and hunting. Nothing really on in the fields? Lots of cooking I seem to remember? I missed that this year. Whatever people do in the off seasons gets done when we are not maintaining crops and chasing off bugs. More rodents in the Winter. The weather I suppose?"

"That probably makes sense. Do you have many parties out here? I mean, what else is there to do?"

"You mean besides all of the farming right?"

"Right. You can only cook so much food right? Change sheets. Wash laundry."

"Take care of children. You will see. We do have a few annual celebrations out here. And sometimes someone dies or gets wed. People out here do tend to celebrate some strange events. At least to me it seems? But it is often among family and friends most of the time."

"And entertainment? There can't be much is it?"

"Not like at Highever, dear princess. How will you ever be able to adjust to such a lifestyle?"

"I don't have to do it all by myself do I?"

"No, of course not. Everyone pitches in. Since your income and my own shouldn't be too paltry, I can afford some help for you. I know, you must have a personal maid. Than we will have need of a nanny and eventually there will be tutors."

"From every which where too. For our child will be the first royal child being born in Fereldon for some time to come. So everyone will want a hand in it's education. Maybe even from the palace as well."

"That should be a lot of fun. And when our child is ill and does not do a thing that you ask them to do, will there be someone to relieve you when your nerves get frayed as well?"

"If I want I doubt I would be denied such a person. I hope it won't be necessary but we will see."

"As long as you can keep a hold of your own sanity than I will rest well enough. I only hope our child travels well. I can't imagine us staying in one place for too long a period of time."

"No, and that will determine where we keep the child. I cannot have my child too far out of the way. I have too many enemies to think I can keep it safely tucked away in some secret place."

"It will be an interesting challenge I'm sure."

"So! Is there anything else you want to show me? Most of what we have out here, except for so large a field just for growing up things we have at my home or I have seen it before."

"We would have to travel out some for me to show you more but you are not dressed for such a journey and we just got here tonight. Let us go out front and see who is out and about shall we than?"

"That should be interesting. If you can introduce me to someone who can provide me with suitable clothing that would be even better! I do feel uncomfortable dressed up like this. It is nice for an evening stroll though, don't you think?"

"It is. Still nicer than most of the women you will encounter out here but try your best not to be too snobby."

"I'll try. It is difficult in my position you do understand?"

"I do. I only hope you can endure it all.

They walked back toward the house. Following along the path that horses and buggies took to move items back and forth on the great property they were situated upon. Things had started to calm down some as strangers who roamed about on their busy chores were slowing down or in some cases, pushing forward to try to put an end to another work day.

They found themselves smiling as townspeople would smile and stare as they passed by. Some greeted them while others just stared wondering who were these two strangers wandering about their village this late afternoon.

It wasn't long before Tara recognized a metal workers shop and eagerly led the way inside to view their wares.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you have someone who can work on armor! Excuse me merchant! Can I bother you with a few questions?"

"What'll it be miss? Is there anything I can get you in particular?"

"Careful what you ask her." Roland warned and she shot him a mean glance.

"Don't mind him. He only grew up around here. I however did not and I was wondering, do you work on custom chain mail pieces?"

"I might? Who wants something done?"

"Well, I do! Of course."

"For whom would you have me make something up for than?"

"Me. Is that so difficult to see?"

"Tara ….."

"Don't bother me Rory!"

"It is custom here to be working in metal for the ladies. I mean some repair work, pots or maybe a belt for you?"

"Very funny. Do I look amused? Well, I'm not! I need some alteration well, actually, I rather have some pieces made that should be interchangeable. That's what I need right, Rory."

"It should work. For as long as you will be allowed to wear such things."

"Oh, don't listen to him. But do listen to me! It's just well, you can do the work right?"

"Interchangeable?"

"Yes, well, its' just, now I see no reason to purchase a whole set of new armor when I'll only be needing it for a few months time. What would I do with all of it for the rest of the time?"

"Some people like to dress them up, ….with hats, scarves, that sort of thing."

"And you do this with your own armor than?"

"No, I don't."

"And neither do I. How strange that must look?"

"Blends in better with the scenery?"

"That really sounds ridiculous. Than what if someone gets light fingers? I need all of my pieces if I am to fit my armor precisely."

"You do have a point."

"Come now lady, are you serious? I mean I have work to do here still."

"She is very serious. I'm afraid time is a factor. Are you very busy right now?"

"For the right price I can put the help onto it. But I'm not quite sure what this is all about?"

"Here, if you but get me some thing to write with and upon I can demonstrate this for you."

"Now you want to draw me pictures?"

"This isn't working well is it?"

"Why don't we just bring in the chest plate you need pieced and than he will better understand what needs to be made."

"As you wish. Now than, I am Lady Cousland and I assure you that not only do I own armor, several sets of it as a matter of fact, but I am a serious customer. I still have some unpacking to do but if you must contact someone to get the work done faster, please, do not hesitate to do so. I will return tomorrow with the part that needs work done on it and then we can begin this conversation once more."

"That is wonderful, Lady Cousland. I look forward to seeing this armor of yours in the future."

"And who be you, young man? I don't think I know you, do I?"

"Not as I am, I am sure. I am Ser Roland Gilmore. I'm sure you know my father well."

"Gilmore? You're Gilmore's son? What are you doing running around with such a woman? Oh, excuse me, Lady! It's just if you are in service, Ser Gilmore, usually, a soldier dresses the part. You know, right?"

"I'm familiar with it. Quite, actually. I am this woman's escort, to be sure. But this is a social call or rather a business one to be exact. We are soon to be wed, so, I felt I could forego the formalities this time."

"You don't say? You've come back here to get married than is it?"

"I came back here to see my father and to introduce him to his future daughter-in-law."

"Well, right, do you know, well being new in town and all, just three doors down you will find a nice sort of store, where you can find all sorts of things ladies like to buy. Just out that door, down a little ways. Can't miss it."

"Doesn't sound too difficult to find. I'll be sure to visit it once I am finished up here than."

"Excuse me but I do have something I need. I should have thought of it before but we need rings. You know, right?"

"Not really. I mean I've got some things here but probably not to her taste. She looks kind of expensive."

"Right. Not to worry though because if you can get someone to make the settings, who cuts gems right, I can provide you with what I want for her."

"I might be able to help you out there. Depending on what you really want?"

"I was just thinking I need some leather work done as well, Rory. I like what you have done over here. I'm a bit spoiled but what I need now isn't something pretty but useful so I will have to put that off until the morrow. I do want to see what they have to offer at the other store you mentioned. I'm ready to go now if you are, dear?"

"I am. We better move forward before they close up shop." He stated and shook his head in agreement with the metal worker that he will see him again soon.

They left and roamed down further along the lane.

"Look here! A bakery of sorts, right?"

"Right!"

"I must see if we can find a dressmaker but on our way back we should stop here and pick up something for your father."

"We can do that. But better we wait so we won't spoil anything else that catches your fancy." He rolled his eyes in jest.

"You are right and I was passing this shop by for that very reason. But fancy or not, I really need clothes that aren't so showy and so do you if you mean to walk around here without having to feel the urge to walk behind me or always be questioned."

"I understand this. I already anticipated the questions others would raise about the two of us out here. I do have the advantage of growing up out here. I find it amusing to see how others react around us."

"I'm sure that you do! Than I will try better to take it in stride. I know, I am so moody lately."

"You are and I must do something more about that shouldn't I?"

"How can you? It's my body reacting to all of these changes going on inside of me."

"It cannot be very comfortable. I just should stop playing around so much at your expense. I just find it enjoyable when you are so challenged, even by naughty merchants. They need you to buy their goods? So, if you want to pay for one of a dozen metal suits they should be happy to have your business!"

"Maybe I will appreciate their gruffness more? It might cause me to spend less coin? I must save it for those whose cunning is sport against my own shouldn't I?"

"I would but I don't want you to feel too pressured into doing everything my way."

"No, I imagine not!" She smiled back at him and he looked around him quickly before kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Here, now! This must be the place right?"

"I know of no other but as I said it has been quite some time since I left."

"And did your father have you running all about the town on his errands?"

"Me? Not so much. I didn't need too much incentive to want to buy sweets or check to see if anything new and interesting had arrived in the shop."

"I can only imagine. But it must have been fun? I had so little exposure to any of that. It was always too dangerous. But a time of two, father would let me tag along when he needed to pick up something, letters, little things that he did not want to wait long for. If it was just an errand, he would let me tag along to teach me about commerce."

"That was nice of him to do. I remember how happy you were whenever a gift came your way. It didn't have to be very much either. I would spend as much time as I could spare trying to pick out something for you. Hoping that it wouldn't seem so small compared the gifts your family and friends brought to you."

"I loved all of the gifts you brought to me because they were from you!"

"All of them? Some of them didn't get too favorable a reaction from you I remember."

"If you are referring to the ones given to me out of revenge or spite? Those I loved as well. For they only fueled my need to teach you that I too can be just as cruel and mean, if led to it that is."

"It's amazing we ever got past that stage in our life isn't it?"

"Not so much so? You would start to feel guilty for your acts of cruelty and feel the need to make amends. So, I chalk it up to lessons learned."

"Is that so? I'm quite sure I wasn't too hasty in my repentance?"

"Probably not."

"Excuse me! Can I be of service to the two of you?" A shopkeeper spoke up when she thought she could draw up their attention from their conversation.

"Yes, you may. I am in desperate need of someone who can tailor some clothing for me. For my gentleman too, as well."

"Let me just bring you over to this other table please. I have some names I keep here with me for people who do such work for us all here now, let me see here …."

"Someone please who isn't too busy and likes to work with the newest fashions. That would be nice too!"

"Newest fashions? Do you plan on traveling much outside of Hunter Fell?"

"I ….well ….probably will but what I meant was something that would be more appropriate for work here in the Bannorn. I suppose there will be social meeting for affairs that need to be attended to here in the Bannorn. I do tend to my own horse when possible? I might try my hand at more gardening? That has to be time consuming as well?"

"So you mean meetings with horses and cows? That must be some meetings! Definitely requires a special touch it does."

"No, no, no, wait, now you are trying to just be silly. I just meant for formal dinners. You do have guests come to visit in Hunter Fell do you not? Field clothing is hardly suitable or respectable for such visitors isn't it?"

"I'll have to ask them next time they visit with us out here. We haven't many of those sort of people here on a regular basis you know. So, since I don't know you, I take it you have some relatives who you feel you must try to impress is that it than?"

"That is a very good way to put it. Yes. Than again, not so many relatives as it were friends and acquaintances. Business, you understand correct? You must have sellers, buyers who you must receive with a certain amount of grace and manners do you not?"

"Sometimes, I do go into Denerim but no more than two or three times at the most in any year. The people who come through here are not very important as a whole. I don't have any idea who you plan on inviting out here to come for a visit however."

"I wouldn't expect that you do. I know a lot of important people. Still, it is not for them I come here today to impress. I just don't want to look so, worn down or dowdy, do you know what I mean?"

"I think I'm getting a picture here. Do you plan on entertaining much in our little village out here?""No more than anyone else does?" She mentioned but than decided, "I just might have more guests than is expected by your more common people do? People expect me to entertain them so I cannot disappoint them all. It would be seen as impolite of me to do so. So do you understand my dilemma yet?"

"I think so? You need some work clothes but nothing to plain and simple. Than you seem to anticipate knowing a lot of people here in the future and they all will be expecting you to feed and entertain them in the evenings so you need some clothes that make you look important to them. Is that right?"

"I am important to them."

"She means she is an important person. Actually, very important. Not in a stuffy kind of way but in a charitable sort of way. Is that easier to understand?"

"I'm not sure, here, I'll write down a few names for you. I can see you seem anxious for something more comfortable maybe? Your frock is very nice. A good color on you as well. It might feel a little dressed up say in Hunter Fell isn't it? I mean, I'm sorry, I do not recognize you and of course you might have a good reason for such a garment for today's shopping."

"No, you have found me out. Just that I am new around here and I found this dress in Denerim. I had no idea what women wore in the Bannorn. We were a bit rushed so I didn't push the tailor to test his knowledge of what women wore usually out here."

"It all depends on what you plan on doing while you are out here. Are you moving in here than? I hadn't heard any such news of it but people have been moving all about, the Blight and all."

"That is what has me, "moving about" as you say. I hope I will be living more among the people out here in Hunter Fell. That has yet still to be determined I'm afraid."

"Ah, than why the rush? If you might not even be staying out here than?"

"It is in all probability that we will. Most of this year and hopefully more in the future. It is just we are planning to be married and my future bride, has family obligation elsewhere, in Amaranthine that must also be managed by her hand."

"That so than ….but you did say bride! You'll be needing something nice for that event won't you now?"

"Oh, yes, the very finest!"

"The finest, I see …..here! I've jotted down some names and I even put what they do best. Will you be getting your bridal gown from us than? Maybe?"

"I, I'm not really sure? I will need to see samples of fabric, laces, I'm not even sure about patterns. Uhm ….well ….you see, it will end up being a very difficult task to have to make. But I'll need other dresses to be made and of course Rory here needs work clothes and whatever men around here like to wear. Both for sport and for dinner engagements."

"Engagements, you say? Planning on holding a lot of those in your future?"

"They are bound to come up. I'm just getting a feel of what needs to be accomplished out here of course. I can see already there is much to be done."

"I'm seeing that red hair of yours and telling myself I must know you! I know everyone who lives around here or grew up here for the last thirty years I do!"

"Than it is possible. Who do you think I am?"

"I thought about MacDowd's. More than a few of them out and about around here. But no, those small green eyes and that mischievous flip of your hair, …still, something more proper about your words and movements. There was a young lad, Milo brings his name up now and than …."

"Great! Now I'm infamous!"

"That doesn't surprise me at all!" Tara said with a smile across her face.

"I've got it! Just like that old Bann to be keeping secrets from us like that! You're Roland Gilmore! Rodrick's and Sheila's little boy aren't you now!"

"Not so little anymore." She added and he looked back at her pretending to not to be amused. Than he had to just bump her slightly in revenge.

"So, you've found me out! I'm impressed. My father did not know when to expect my return so he wasn't being sly. Merely patient."

"That he was but not speaking up that he at least received word that you were alive? Too quiet for the likes of us out here. He was very somber, you can imagine, when word got to us about the goings on at Highever. That's where he sent you wasn't it?"

"Yes, but he had nothing to do with what happened there. I am grateful my letter made it through to him. It was such a tragedy." He mentioned and Tara instinctively slipped her hand into his to squeeze it gently.

"He's a very brave man. And a hero. For with his own sword he did greatly help to bring about the ending of the Blight and the Civil War."

"Good on you than! I can see just by looking at you, the Bann did right to send you away. Though it was with a heavy heart it was when he returned without you. We were hard pressed here to bring his spirits up much, knowing how he lost Sheila and all back than."

"You knew my mother than?"

"Aye, I did and fine woman she was too! Don't you remember her none, son?"

"Some. Not as much as I would like to. But what I do remember is her kindness, her beauty. I remember she liked to sing. So do I, now and than but it makes me sad when I remember it."

"Try not to think such sad thoughts when thinking about your mother, little Roland. She thought the world of that little boy. That she did."

"How could she not? He must have been a very sweet child. When he wasn't getting into too much mischief."

"All of that came about a little later on. I told his nanny she needed to keep a better eye on the boy. Not that she didn't try! Only so much a woman can do and there was the Bann too to look after as well. Things were a little better than when good Fredrick came into the picture."

"He seems like a kind man as well. Maybe a little more suited for the chore of keeping up with this little boy."

"He tried. It was time for me to leave the Bannorn though I didn't believe that back in those early days. I was only twelve? What did I know about the world beyond Hunter Fell back than? Now, I ask myself what don't I know about it!"

"We have traveled so much in what seemed like so short a distance in time."

"Excuse me miss but I don't recognize you at all? I'm afraid I don't get out of Hunter Fell much at all. But the way you speak? As if you know him just as well as I do. How can that be?"

"Well, I met him first when I was only ten years old."

"So you grew up around Highever than did you now?"

"Actually, I grew up in Highever Castle."

"No! Really you did! But than look at you? I mean not quite what I would think of a high noble but there must be other types of noble living out around there right?"

"Yes, there were but my parents were very special ones."

"So, who were they now? Why are you playing tricks on me?"

"I'm not intentionally. Maybe a little. It could be because I do not wish to be known so well just yet. Is it allowed that I merely be some lady who was raised in a fine castle among the very best of people? That Ser Roland here came to serve there also and we two have been friends ever since?"

"Come now, Roland, you must tell, Claire who this mystery woman really is. I can't rest until I know full well who she is and you should remember that at least about me than? I remember that you like those lemon sticks, you did, do you remember now?"

"The sour ones, right? It has been a while since I had any."

"Well, you can have several of them now if you spill her secret."

"Do you mind, that much?"

"To deny you your treat? He is too spoiled as it is."

"Come now, dear girl! I'm starting to wonder about you. Because of your age, that long dark hair. Not like your parents was it now or even your brother's either wasn't it now they would say about the Teryn's lovely daughter wasn't it, Roland? Not that you would know that. Serving in the castle up there and all."

"I've met with the lady you speak of. Quite often for she lived there with her parents."

"How old was she now? I can't remember what it was the brother or the sister who was the eldest?"

"The sister."

"Right, that's got to be it."

"The resemblance between the two young women is very striking."

"You don't say? Have you ever been confused with her than dear lady? You know, I have heard of some nobles keeping around girls and boys who resemble their own kin, just in case them robbers I mean them kidnappers would try and snatch one of them up for a ransom."

"That is true but I'm not so sure? Louisa did resemble her some but she was not her regular playmate. She was only at the castle for how long do you think?"

"Two years. Her father took up a commission near the Waking Sea. Only Cecelia was there since early childhood but she was her cousin."

"Oh, on the mother or father's side?"

"On mother's side actually. In many ways I think she much resembled the Teryna don't you think so Rory?"

"In color you might be right. Where did the Teryn's daughter get her dark hair than?"

"Grandmama, Whitehall of course."

"Ah, yes, Catherine wasn't it?"

"Don't you dare bring that up!"

"Bring up what dear? Are we through playing games and are you going to tell me now who you are?"

"My given name is bad news enough. Let alone the name my parents considered naming me with."

"Catherine is her baptismal name."

"But if that is true how can it be, Roland? I mean that was the name of the Teryna's mother and now you say it is hers as well?"

"Her baptismal name. It is not the name I call her by. I simply call her Tara, when I am not in service to her. Than I must bow and make nice. Even I'm afraid as her own husband."

"So what relations is she to the late Teryna than? Is she a niece? A cousin? I haven't a clue."

"Please, it is best that we keep this as quiet as possible for right now."

"Quiet as a mouse."

"For she is as sneaky as a rat. Now can I tell her?"

"Go ahead. You will any way."

"Not if you rather I did not?"

"No, no, go on ahead. Just don't embarrass me anymore, please?"

"She means do something silly like bow. Make a good show of it. Please, it is with my utmost pleasure, and kindest regards, to introduce you to my future wife, Lady Tara Cousland of Highever, of Amaranthine, and too many other titles she would rather I forget at this moment."

"You don't say? I just don't believe it! How can I now? I mean, you look well enough but a Princess? Here in Hunter Fell?"

"Here it comes …."

"Marrying you? Is this true, my Lady? I …I …well, " she attempted a weak curtsey due mostly to her girth.

"It's fine. Please, if I wanted all of that from you I would have had myself introduced to you properly. Now, I did hear that you are named, Claire, is that so?"

"It is mistress. So you mean to marry with the Squire and live what, here? In the Bannorn? Why? I mean I don't understand any of this?"

"Is it not custom for a wife to live with her husband?"

"It is but why would you not live in Highever? Who would leave such a place if they could?"

"I seem to recall mentioning something about Amaranthine, didn't I?"

"I suppose you did. But you said she was staying here for some time. Are you in serious danger? Is that why you are hiding out here?"

"I am always in danger dear lady. I am here though to meet my future father-in-law. I actually wish to spend some time with him and Rory wanted to come home. I didn't mind. I will not be here for too long but it is my wish to live here and at my post in Amaranthine as well. I must divide my time between places. My brother rules over Highever now. He doesn't need me under foot all of the while. Nor it is my desire to find myself there ever so much."

"It is a good arrangement for them both. Trust my word on this."

"You would know. I mean serving as a soldier I mean."

"A Knight actually now for some time. Why don't you show her some fabric you feel is best for her start out with? We really have no clue what looks best out here."

"I rather not stroll the streets of Hunter Fell appearing too out of place here if possible. Though I do not want to appear so simple my husband could think to ignore me either. Rory, go on, wander around. There must other things you might need for your work out here. Don't let me bore you too much."

"All right I will. This place is all new to me right now so I will explore to see what I might find."

"Now than, I need gowns that will work well in the fields."

"You don't mean to work the grounds so do you, miss?"

"I haven't a clue what I will be doing. But I do have a horse to look after. He like green shades a lot. I love the color on him as well. Is there any chance of finding anything already stitched up? Maybe?"

"I might be able to help you some there but do you really want to be wearing something like that? I mean a princess and all?"

"If it is well stitched and will hold up around the castle here. I am not too proud to do some work. Believe me, I was camping in some of the roughest of spots during the Blight. There was no silk cushions or fancy gowns for me than."

"What? Oh, listen to me, now! We will never make supper if we carry on like this. I've some dresses in here, you can look them over if you like?"

"I will, let me see, this one and this one. I need an apron, some things maybe to cover my head with. Do you have many hats? Scarves. I probably should purchase at least one."

"Over here. Why not try on this one? It is sort of a pretty one isn't it?"

"It will do. Do you have ribbons? Colors that will compliment these two dresses would be nice. A good four yards of it should make some nice bows wouldn't you think?"

"A bit, well, …never mind me, here, I think this one and this one, do you like them?"

"Good enough. I'll take them both. Now about fabrics. These two dresses will do for now. I would like to have something for dinner that is appropriate for the Bannorn. Not Highever. I've two that will suffice and well, I am relegated to wearing black I'm afraid for the coming days to honor my parents."

"Than it really is true, isn't it? I mean about you're being who he says you are, isn't it?"

"It is. Try not to be too surprised over it. I'm quite use to it by now. Something yellow and orange but not too orange and not so peachy either. Blends in too much."

"Blue is a nice color?"

"It is. I have to think Summer. Light. Than let it be the blue. I need lace. Lots of lace for a dinner dress. Ribbons, beads would be splendid indeed wouldn't they?"

"Not much for beads here, dear. Now look here, these dresses, look loose for someone like you. And until you meet up with the mistress who will be making up your dresses do you really want to purchase fabric now?"

"But what if you sell out in the meantime? No, no, I really need these dresses. Roland's here with me, it won't be any trouble for him to bring them along until I've met with these people. As for the dresses that are already fashioned up? Our housekeepers can do simple work like that. Don't trouble yourself, please? Now, I am excited about what we will come up with here. I am resolved that none of my clothing at Highever is left to me or what is, is probably in such deplorable conditions well, I rather not even think on it now."

"And you've your funeral attire than with you?"

"We had it made up for us in Denerim. It is a rather formal affair, so we had to be picky some. People will talk enough since we had to have the tailor work for us with what he had to offer already made. Poor Rory, he's such a hard match too! But we were fortunate and he will probably make me look the worse for wear but as long as one of us looks nice. He will outshine the other one of us."

"That is a positive way to see things. Is there anything else you might need?"

"Just some threads, needles, to alter the two dresses. I was just thinking I haven't a clue as to what the maids have at the castle. I need nightgowns as well. Dear me, I apologize. I'm afraid I was rather spoiled. None of this really fell upon me to have to bother with. My mother and maids always were ahead of me concerning these things."

"I understand my Lady."

"Thank you, I think I like that blue striped cotton and white cotton is standard. I'll find more at Highever hopefully but in the meantime let us settle with all of this much. Are those the lemon sticks you spoke of over there?"

"They are and I do owe him some don't I?"

"You do indeed. Give me half of what you have. I don't want the children to be mean to me for taking away all of their treats. Have you chocolate? I love it."

"Some but it is very hard to come by."

"Oh, dear, I shouldn't get greedy. But give me one third of what you have and please, I am very fond of it so try to keep well stocked up on it. I love apples. Do you have apple sticks as well?"

"I do. The same I imagine?"

"Yes, please, or else I will have to send someone out to get me more almost every day here. I will share it too so you needn't worry that I will make such a pig out of myself either."

"I would never!"

"Good, than this will do. And whatever, my fiancé has managed to pile up I see in his arms? Did you find what you needed?"

"I was going to ask you the same?"

"I'm good here but perhaps you might check her cupboard? You can't be the only sturdy man in Hunter Fell? She might have something you can wear, just around your father's castle? Maybe?"

"Here, let me put these items down. Let's take a quick look or we will not have time to dress for dinner." He laid down an odd assortment of items that he needed for shaving, cleaning up, and some odd things he found interesting on the shelves around the store."

"Come along than, Roland . If you are lucky, I have a couple of shirts and hopefully some pants that will get you by."

"I hope so. It might only take a day or two to whip one up but if we can cut the work that is useful."

So she found him two loose shirts and a pair of pants that only needed some minor adjustments to fit him for his work. He followed the seller up to her main table ready to finish with their purchases.

"Why, look at this? Where did you find it?"

"One of the shelves back there. Why do you want some too?"

"I like it but it wouldn't smell as nice on me."

"We'll see about that. I found this. I know you will like, right?"

"Very much so. I am in desperate need of paper and ink. And here, is this for me as well?"

"Hopefully you'll find enough pages in here to keep you out of trouble for a day or two?"

"Let me see? Not enough pages but I noticed your father has quite a lot of books so there must be some I might like to read. I am buying some clothing that should allow me to roam the barn and fields without appearing too out of place I hope?"

"What do you plan on doing out there may I ask?"

"I have my horse to take care of. I can look after yours as well while I am out there. I need to gather up flowers, why, I can pick fruit from your trees if you would like?"

" Still early for any of that type of work. Even berries would be hard to come by. There are many things to be done on a farm. Just as long as you are careful I see no reason why you shouldn't be allowed to at least walk around some since you must be there for awhile."

"She can gather up eggs? Teach her to milk cows?"

"Eggs, maybe. Cows, no. We have enough staff. Our horses and some egg gathering will be a good enough start."

"Suppose someone has to pour the milk? Set up tables. I forgot who you were here in the moment. Go and slaughter some animals than for practice. Isn't that how you got started their Ser Gilmore?"

"Never mind that."

"True, I a good with knives but I really never learned how actually butcher an animal. I mean, in a more precise method that left anything really presentable for serving on ones plate."

"Ah, yes, well, gathering up flowers is a good thing." She looked back over to Rory who was now motioning that she move along with their purchases.

"I picked out your candies and see? Chocolate too. But it is hard to come by so you have to share."

"I am not the one who finds sharing very difficult."

"He loves to tease me. It isn't very fair but he is handsome so I allow it."

"Best be behaving yourself, there Roland. She'll have you locked up good and tight. Just wait until Ser Wilton gets wind of your coming home."

"And you are to be the one to tell him won't you?"

"Are you saying that I shouldn't be the one? He'll not be happy with my keeping too many secrets from him don't you think?"

"I think you should let me make my own introductions. I've spent a good amount of coin here today and once my lady gets busy, you are sure to be bleeding me dry before too long. So at least give me some peace before all of the trouble is to set in."

"Suit yourself. You've made a good point. Just don't go showing off too much so he gives me a hard time about keeping the news from him."

"I'll run into him soon enough. I don't see how I can avoid the man for very long."

"No you are probably right. I'll give in that much for now."

"I appreciate it. Remember I still have my father to steer my ship around and he is a might rough sailor."

"That is very true. Good luck to you two. Let me know about that dress of yours. Just send around the Bann's boy with your cards and I will see that the tailors get them for you."

"I appreciate that very much. We need to be going if we want to pick up something from the baker."

"I'm coming but I didn't come well prepared for all of these things of yours."

"You must have bought one of almost everything you could find. Not my fault."

"And still you want more?"

"A good pie or cake? Something to please your father with. Some scones for breakfast maybe?"

"We do have cooks, Tara."

"But they couldn't have been expecting us could they? This is just our treat!"

"Than let us find out what they have left at this late hour of the day shall we?"

"Let's!"

They both walked in the open door catching the clerk who was busy removing items from the display shelves. He was surprised to catch a couple he didn't recognize coming into his store so late in the afternoon.

"Excuse me, is there something that you need? I'm afraid most of my baked goods have already been selected."

"I'm sorry to disturb you at so late of an hour. We just arrived here only today and I must get better with the chores of the day I understand."

"What do you have left that might serve well for dessert? And my Lady mentioned scones. Do you have any of those as well?"

"Scones, yes, I must have some in the back and you want a dessert? I need to remember what I have left. A cake or pie? Is there something special you need right now?"

"Oh, well, a cake serves well but a good pie will be welcome to us also."

"Right. Just wait a moment. I was putting things away when you came in this late in the day."

"We really are sorry to bother you so late." Tara apologized again for their tardiness but already the baker had disappeared into the other room.

"It's a shame it is too early in the season to really enjoy a fruit pie, Tara."

"That must be true. So we will refer to the cake idea instead."

"It is what I feel is for the best."

"We will go with that option first. If it is presented to us that is?"

"Now, here I am. I have here a fancy custard pie. Made it myself! Or maybe you would prefer my mouth watering pound cake? Sure to make your guests go wild with a little drizzle of a tasty preserve put upon it if you please?"

"That is a very splendid idea! We will recommend it to our cook. I think we are going for the cake."

"Please wrap it well if you will. I think we can move this along without ruining it before we get it home. I hope."

"I'll carry it. And I will carry some of these other things for you. I know, I should have brought along a basket but I don't shop very much."

"It will be fine. If we hurry, we could make it to the Chantry if you would like to."

"Let's save that for tomorrow, shall we? We will have to make it to the tavern as well. I'm sure we will find people eager to catch up with you after all of these years."

"I can wait. Tonight I wanted to keep things simple. Why don't we go out riding tonight? That could be fun, right?"

"It can be. Where are we going, should I ask?"

"A few places might be nice. We will go out riding and see where that leads us. How does that sound?"

"Mysterious. I don't know anything about this place so, everything is still is new to me. I will like to see more of your land."

"That's good. Once more people know we are here, it might be more difficult for us to get simple chores done. I don't have any idea how people will react to your staying out here either."

"Do you anticipate any trouble? Out here at least?"

"People travel through here often enough. I will have to call or attend a town meeting. We will need more security living out here. Once I meet up with your brother I can get a better idea of how much of it I need to provide and what he wants for us to do."

"Yes, we don't have very much time out here do we?"

"Hum?"

"I mean to get settled. We may be held up at Highever for two weeks time because of our guests who must travel a great distance."

"Probably so. Hopefully time will pass us by quickly. I do have those two books you bought me to get through."

"There should be something there interesting to read?"

"We have no idea what is left out there. Soldiers who have no interest in learning anything more than what is ordered of them won't care about the condition of a room full of books."

"No, I think not. It might be wise to bring a few with you than."

"My father must have something to recommend. I read quite a few of them but I left before I was old enough to take an interest in everything that he has collected through the years."

"I would think so? I will need to take a moments time to choose who should make these clothes for me. I should look over too, to see what you might need as well."

"That will work out well since I need to draw out some plans for what I would like to see accomplished out around here for my father."

"It will be a challenge since you have been away for so long."

"I'll need to ask around more in the morning. See what our foremen think about the situation out here."

"Do you think your father will allow you to peruse his estate books? That would give you an idea of what productivity has been like for the last couple of years."

"I don't see why not? He isn't the type who feels he has to keep his business all to himself in my regard. I would hope not? Your logic makes perfect sense to me."

"He must understand it is a necessity. We can dream up all sorts of ideas for this place but we do not want to exceed our income or pursue crops that have proven a failure in the past do we?"

"It will be important to read his notes. Some things might have failed because an unusual weather pattern or below standard seeds. It will take a little time for me to make a responsible plan.

I really want to take a good look at how our people are making use of their time. Business' that feed off of our resources need to expand to make better use of our crops. Our real profits comes to us through our finished goods. Crops are a very delicate commodity. How we move it and our effectiveness in meeting the needs of vendors is what makes and breaks us."

"Right so even cattle production will be a great concern in future planning."

"Because of transportation and finished goods. Right."

"Squire Roland! Here, you look like you are ready to be bested by these bolts of fabric in any moment!"

"We did gather up a lot of items here but just take this for me. I can handle the rest I have here."

"And you my lady?"

"I'm fine here, thank you."

They continued into the castle. Stopping once inside to decide where everything should end up being taken to.

"I need to go into the Kitchen to drop off this cake and than I will move along to dressing myself up for this evening's dinner."

"I'll catch up with you when you are finished." Rory told her, kissing her quickly before making his way back toward his room to put away his new gotten treasures.

Lady Cousland dropped off her purchases into a pile on top of the chest nearest to her bed eager to get changed for the evening meal.

"Excuse me, milady. I was asked to see if you needed any help with your evening preparations."

"Do I? I do! Let me see here, ah, someone was meant to return my gown for the evening. Could you look for it? It is a red dress."

"Oh, I saw such a dress earlier in the laundry. I'll return back here right away." The young girl stated before rushing out to retrieve her missing dress.

"Dear me." Tara let slip as she realized she just lost the person she needed to help her get undressed. So she struggles some before deciding Roland will be able to do this in no time instead.

So she hurried down the hallway to his room to knock to get his attention.

"Yes, come in." He spoke up as he was pulling out the clothes he needed to change into for the evening.

"Rory, I really need your help in getting out of this dress. I don't want to wait around to have it done."

"Didn't the maid show up to help you?"

"I had to send her out to find my dress for dinner. Here, please? I have so much that still needs to be finished before I will be ready."

"Come here. I don't know what Fredrick will think seeing me so familiar with a young woman."

"It can't look well does it?"

"Not really."

"But I am desperate and desperate women grow more resourceful."

"That has been my experience with women in the past. Please, excuse my comment, Lady Cousland. I was just surprised to see you in here. Should I come back later, young Ser?" Fredrick commented when he came into Roland's room in just that minute

"No, it is fine. I am up to no mischief in the moment. I'm just trying to get this knot out of the back of her dress. I understand the need to have these ties hold but …!"

"You have paws in the place of fingers?"

"Not quite. Here, I've ….got ….it. There! Done!" He told her than seeing she was going to lose the whole top of her dress suddenly. "Tara, you need to catch this part of your dress before you lose it completely."

"What? Oh! I'm sorry, I was getting distracted waiting for you to finish with this. All done right? I can go now?"

"Please do. Before our manservant finds the need to reproach me for my behavior."

"Don't do that! I was in distress and he helped me."

"I noticed. Now it is best that you let me get this young man dressed up so you both can eat soon."

"Right. I'm leaving as you speak." She looked back at her fiancé to smile back at him warmly. "Thank you kind sir."

"My pleasure." He answered her brushing his hand against her as she moved slowly out of his reach leaving him behind to finish up.

"This is going to be a trial for the two of you isn't it Roland?"

"In some ways. I anticipated it to some extent."

"I recommend that if you have her brother's blessing you not put off your nuptials for too long."

"That is the plan. Tara seems to be debating where she feels is the best venue for it to be. I am not so picky. I want to do what makes her feel the most comfortable to go through with all of this."

"Let us hope she comes to a speedy conclusion."

"You are sounding like the groom here."

"I just don't want your father to feel too uneasy because of this situation between the two of you."

"I figured that much out. I will go into town tomorrow to meet up with the Chantry and later to the local Tavern. I will make familiar connection that I hope will ease the way for Tara to get through all of this without too much unwanted attention."

"That hopefully will prove useful."

"We aren't going to be here for very long this time. We were just talking about the fact that Highever will probably keep us for two weeks time. We can come back for maybe as much as a month before we must make an appearance in Amaranthine. That will have to be an extended visit. There is so much that needs to be done out there. We really cannot say how long that will be before we can move completely into a wedding mode."

"It will be best to work along with it as you take on your other responsibilities."

"Easier said than done."

"Work is work, is it not?"

"It is. Tara told me she would make up her mind by the end of the week's time. I hope so. Everything starts at the location."

"Do you think it will be at the Palace? That would be something wouldn't you think?"

"Something? Of a disaster maybe. Only Alistair would wish for such a fate. Possibly, Eamon. I don't really think she will make that move. More than likely she is considering Highever. I really don't want to marry in Amaranthine. It might be good publicly for us but to marry in the city where our greatest foe once dwelled? I don't feel good about it."

"No, I doubt she would want to do that. Some events might be worthwhile but no, not a wedding I would think."

"No, not a wedding. So, Highever will probably be the choice."

"And are you even considering locating it out here, in the Bannorn?"

"It has crossed my mind. Especially considering my father's health. The cloud of death that also hangs over Highever for the two of us. We want a wedding not a wake."

"I hope so? I can understand your reservations. But her brother, the Teryn, might not see it that way? Not if it is his desire to cover up the past transgressions."

"I don't want to subject my bride to any of that. It doesn't matter, Fredrick. It is her choice not my own. I'll have my plate full with what has to be done around here and than the wedding details."

"It is good to hear you sound like you really are going to take an active role out here. The people will find a young Squire overseeing things as a more forward thinking move on the Bann's part."

"I hope so. We have so much to do. So, do you think my father will let me see the books, soon?"

"Why not? He is very organized with his records. His handwriting is getting rather worn at times. Old age is settling in. It happens to us all."

"So I am told."

"You will have your day, Ser, than the meaning will be clear."

"At least it will be felt. So I am told."

"Enough now. Do you need any more of my help or are we finished in here than?"

"Wait, no, I'll leave out some work clothes I just acquired that will need to be altered some to fit me."

"Why bother? The girls and I could have sewed up something you could wear."

"I know but this will save us some time. I can't stay here except until the end of the week. So they will do for now."

"Very well. Here wait. Stand over there and let me make note of your measurements." Fredrick instructed him and Roland complied. "Not too bad."

"Not too bad? As compared to what might I ask?"

"To your father in his day. A bit much and to me? A little less."

"I might fall over myself if I tried that one."

"I am a bit sturdier than the two of you. That was the point of my comment."

"Well, I'm certainly not getting any taller that is. I feel comfortable at this weight but true, I have lost some during the Blight. As long as I don't grow pudgy, I will be good enough."

"That's good hear. With this bride I don't think we will be seeing any of that in the near future."

"I hope not! She however will be an interesting sight to behold soon enough so I hear. It is part of the reason I want her here in the Bannorn. Hopefully she'll meet enough women to help her settle into her role as a mother. It is going to be difficult after all of these years of training for her."

"I hope the delivery is kind to her. Once she comes through all of that she will find time to recover and go back to her other duties also."

"Please, let it all turn out well."

"It cannot be good luck to worry about such things Ser Roland."

"No, you are probably right. Are we done here now?"

"I am. Just leave the items that need to adjusted on the chair over there and one of us will see to in the morning."

"That will have to do. I will need something I can wear a day from now, please. Leave one of the shirts. I will manage with what I had in the field from our travels as far as breeches go. We only have two chores, than again? Tara insists on having panels made for one of her sets of armor and already the smithy did not make a good impression on her. It will be all I can do to force her not to show up in full armor."

"Why is that? Are you being threatened out here already?"

"That depends on your outlook on things. It is not too hard to imagine how a small town smithy views a woman of noble birth insisting on her armor being altered so she can wear it while she gains weight in her center regions."

"Oooh! That would bring quite a chuckle at the tavern wouldn't it? Poor girl."

"Yes, I am so looking forward to what our experience will be there tomorrow. That was why I thought we should visit the Chantry first. If only to remind my fiancee that we must forgive those who are ignorant of our ways here."

"Right! Perhaps she will than be less tempted to bury any of those well meaning chaps as it were. I hope for the best. Though you will not be so unwelcome for a bit of challenge would you?"

"No, not at all! I have been called a bit of a 'brute" so it seems, so hopefully I will not have to prove myself with the locals here too much. I am a patient man or at least I do my best to be. But we all have our limits."

"Who would say such a thing in your regards? You are a Squire and hardly an uneducated or poorly trained knight."

"Of course but people sometimes forget that. Actually, it was some scheming elves who put that label on me. Fortunately, none of them felt the need to prove their theory."

"An elf? Well, that explains it. If they were local they would say such things. They must have very reclusive."

"They were for the most part. They knew Denerim soldiers which probably warped their perception of larger men."

"Than it is fortunate that the situation there remained calm. For our Lady's benefit."

"Very much so. Just so I didn't have to worry about her jumping into a fight."

"She is very determined than? Even in her present condition?"

"I cannot trust her to stay on the sidelines. But she would reason that she cannot let her guard down even now. I really cannot present a good enough argument to that. At least until we have her honor guard set-up properly."

"That has to be a heavy burden on your shoulders than. The devastation at Highever? It was complete?"

"No, not completely. The new Teryn had an army of men with him when he left Highever. It should have included my friend but with the Teryna and his daughter left behind, the Teryn felt we both should stay to guard the castle. Had Duncan not shown up when he did. I would not have been there since Fergus usually insisted I march with him. But I was to march out with the Teryn instead with his party."

"A very unfortunate situation all around."

"It is in the past now. I have to get into the fields in the morning. I'm sure the foremen would prefer me not to come out strutting like a pampered Squire when I do. All we initially bought were clothes to get by indoors. Tara found some lovely gowns but she won't be wearing them at Highever I had to remind her."

"No, it is her family. She must stay with the black. I noticed your new coat. Very impressive."

"I hope so. It will be my first real taste of life with the royal houses. Fergus will announce our engagement. Not until the last supper he assured us before our departure."

"I see ….than it will be a wake. Such a dark time to have to wed but in your case, not a moment too soon either."

"Right. So, Tara was very explicit about what I wear so I won't appear out of place or stand out as a …"

"Country Squire."

"I can't much get around any of that. Or this red hair that will stand out like a sore thumb."

"Teryn Fergus will be there so you won't be alone. No doubt he will make sure it is he and not you who stands out."

"And his sister. Now I am almost tempted to steal you away from my father. Not many will enjoy the irony of the situations as much as you will there. For he will push Tara out and even I cannot always predict what she will say in the moment."

"I will come for the Bann. He is to attend too is he not?"

"I'm sorry, of course he will. I hope he has a good stomach for this. Once the King brings his attentions to Tara as the Heroine of Fereldon, the Teryn will be hard pressed to win the crowd back to him."

"What of her dress?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it very fashionable?"

"Enough I think?"

"So much so to start a conversation over."

"It's a black dress. Not really immodest? Not even daring that I recall. It is loose enough so her slight weight gain I doubt will be noticed in it. If anything, with hats and veils it will possibly be her least memorable moment."

"For that than let us be humble. Her grieving will be enough for her to have to bear. Hopefully their guest will be respectful. You too are not yet her husband, Roland."

"Why are you saying this?"

"Only as a reminder of your place there. Any improprieties will be brought to the Teryn's attention."

"That will depend on the messenger as far as that is concerned"

"It is best you behave well."

"As well as can be expected than."

"Better would be advised under these circumstance."

"Do you know my place?"

"I'm just saying that is wise."

"My place is at Tara's side. Where ever that might be."

"And your rival will than be at her other side than."

"She has no rivals."

"She is the Teryn's sister. You will have rivals, Roland."

"From afar no doubt for I will not allow her audience alone with no one save for me."

"Not even the King?"

"Especially the King."

"How will you manage that"

"With my most sincere regret that my Lady does not fair well this day. So it is my humble duty to see her to her room to lay her to rest. Please excuse us for this untimely interruption."

"So that is the plan?"

"It is."

"Nothing more?

"Should there be?

"No, no, I just hope it will work for you."

"The King knows me well enough.. She is marrying me and none of his suggestions would matter to us. He needs our service. If he wants to keep using Tara as his Arlessa he needs to stay on good terms with her and I."

"Any man who dares to come out to steal the hand of the Teryn's sister will be left disappointed. This is my promise to you." Roland exclaimed back to his manservant. After pausing he further replied.

"I will not leave Highever disappointed ever again." He stated firmly.

"That's a good attitude!"

"The very best of it!"

"This will be a very interesting visit. I hope your father is up to it. Is isn't my intention to keep him out very long."

"I think that is wise. I cannot be as attentive to him as I would like to treat a guest because of my current position. Or really lack of one in the moment."

"No, I'm sure the Bann will understand. So much has passed between the two of you in those more distant years. As well as lost to you that we two could not hope to realize. It will be painful enough I understand."

"I've been trying to think of how best to approach this visit."

"What troubles you, Roland?"I'm conflicted because a part of me owes respect to the people who helped me reach many of my ambitions in life."

"Where is the conflict? I don't understand?"

"It is just there are parts of our life we two have shared in the past that were abruptly brought to an unexpected halt. I can't help but want to recapture some of what we lost back than. I don't expect that we will be out that way again for some time."

"I think I understand what you mean, young master. From loss can come re-birth. We see this here in Fereldon more than others I would expect? I would advise some caution but you must judge the situation best by your experiences. A lot will depend on how the two of you will actually react when you are finally meant to face so much sorrow."

"That is true. I mean this is where my conflict comes in."

"You must base your judgment on how she reacts to the situations presented to her once you get there. Just, if she grows distant, don't judge her too harshly. She lost both her father and mother together. She will have her own grief and the grief of her brother on her shoulders."

"Not to mention others who will be there that cannot fathom our losses."

"Those are personal matters that must be endured unfortunately."

"I want us to leave there with some hope. That is my wish, Fredrick. It is not a good time for her to have to go through so much scrutiny right now."

"In her condition you mean?"

"Yes."

"Does all of the Royal House know of this?"

"By now, I would think so. Hopefully it hasn't been the common fodder at Court."

"That would be cruel, Roland. It will be best that you do find some time to help her find some of the peace she once treasured in her childhood. I know her parents loved their children very much."

"They did. Now, I have delayed too much here. I know Tara would like me to escort her to dinner so I need to see how she is fairing right now."

"Roland …"

"What?"

"I just wanted to say that right now, your concern for your intended is admirable."

"Thank you. I love her. What she is doing for me, for us, means everything to me right now. She now holds my future as well. I'm ready for this next chapter in our lives. We have already waited too long to reach this point."

"At twenty-five? You have not been put out so much, Ser. Some men do not see this type of happiness until they already of forty years and counting."

"Do not speak to me of such travesties, Fredrick! Already, I am an old man for what I have been through."

"So you say? Your father and I felt the need to be prudent ourselves taking into consideration the trials we were up against in our youth. Than we did not have so much just fall into our laps. Some of it, we had to pursue of our own accord."

"That is understandable. My circumstance were different. I do not however need to be reminded how much like my dear mother Tara reminds me of. Just little things. I can imagine my own mother doing the things I have seen her do during the Blight. So, so, many times we fought we were so overwhelmed by our enemies. The two of us would get separated and my nerves would just tingle inside. I was just so afraid of losing her in a battle. Every time we made it through was like a brand new day. A new start. In the morning I would squeeze her tightly to me and kiss her. Just so grateful that we even were granted this new day to be together in that very moment. It just reminds me of something she would say to me."

'What was that?"

"We live each day now, in moments. Whenever we could be together had to be just enough right than. It was her intension to not waste a single one of them or take them for granted."

"That is a touching sentiment. I can see how a man's bravery fails to measure to his fears of losing the person that he loves in such a sorrowful way."

"We are taught to protect our mates …at whatever the cost. I just never imagined the risks would be so very high."

"Yet here you both are and we, I know I speak for all here at Hunter Fell, especially your father, are blessed beyond measure by your safe return to us. I know your father is more than pleased that you are even considering staying with us at such an important time in your lives."

"I will remember these words if my child has healthy lungs and a demanding nature."

"Best that you do than. It might make the experience a little more tolerable when his own mood might not be so pleasant."

"Now I really must leave." Roland checked himself in a passing mirror before making his way down to Tara's borrowed room.

In her room Tara took her seat in front of a mirror herself stalled by the memories of the woman who so famously wore the necklace that now she had laid out before her on the vanity.

"My lady, can I be of any help to you now? Is it your intention to wear that necklace to dinner tonight?"

"I am looking down on this and thinking of my beautiful mother. This was a birthday gift to her from my father."

"It is, well, the nicest necklace I have ever seen! But than I haven't been out much from the Bannorn. It does look very precious to you."

"Thank you. I have always admired it from afar. I remember the dinner when father presented it to her. So far I hadn't worn any of my mother's jewelry. It was all I could do to hide it somewhere that it would not be found. We had a summer house in the forest that we all were able to take refuge at to regroup during the Blight. I knew of a place I had never had access to before but I was instructed of its' location and how to make use of it in certain emergencies. So, it turned out safe enough."

"That is very fortunate. It would compliment your dress, milady, very nicely. I don't think your mother would mind if you wore it just this once. Unless you have something else in mind, maybe?"

"I have other things. Not everything is unpacked just yet."

"Than would you have me look for something else? I'm sure the Bann would not see you upset so on his account. This dress of yours is like something from a dream. I have seen brides wear so much less."

"I doubt that. But this color just makes me think of …well …something more personal."

"Red is true to the heart is it not?"

"So they write for us don't they?"

"That they do but it must be because in such a color it brings out your lovely features. I'm sure the Squire will like it no matter what."

"He said that he does."

Their conversation is stopped when the mentioned Squire shows up at her doorway to see how she was coming along at the moment.

"He does what? Should I dare to ask what two young ladies might find it important to speak of in low tones between themselves?"

"You may ask but it doesn't mean I will give you an honest answer, if any at all!"

"So that is how it is. Are you ready to leave for dinner?" He asked her eager to see her turn to face him all dressed up like this.

"Very near to it."

"What troubles you my love?"

"Here, Selina, you may leave now. Thank you for all that you have done for me this evening."

"I am here to serve. I am happy to be of what little help I could be for you, mum."

"Invaluable I assure you."

Seeing the maid leave the room politely he now came closer to her to see if he could help her some finish up with dressing up. He leaned over her shoulder to see what she had been staring at so intently and immediately recognized her distress.

"It was a wonderful gift wasn't it? I remember when the Teryn gave it to your mother. What was it? I don't remember?"

"Her birthday. Mother was so surprised. How her eyes lit up when father so casually presented it to her. I could tell in his eyes he could barely wait to see her reaction to his gift."

"It was quite a night I remember as well. But tonight, you were considering wearing it with this beautiful dress?"

" I was …"

"Because it is a perfect occasion to wear it, Tara. She did love you. In her own way. I wish I could say she would be honored to be our guest. Not with any real confidence. But that shouldn't keep her so distant in your heart."

"Just looking at it, makes me feel guilty. As if I was still that rebellious child who never listened to her or took her words to heart."

"That isn't true, Tara. You did so much to please your parents. Because I know, it meant just as much to you, to do well in whatever you challenged yourself to do. That is what they expected of you do wasn't it?"

"That is just it. I don't feel I did anything that they really wanted me to do with my life."

"I wouldn't say that. You said you had your father's blessing to join with the Grey Wardens did you not?"

"I did and my mother's."

"And you did well. More than even they could ever dream of your accomplishing. Just because it was far beyond the scope of their imaginations doesn't mean you have disappointed them? Are you not taking the seat at Amaranthine to sit at your brothers side for his support?"

"I am but …this?"

"What? Us?"

"I believe what we have now is in answer to the fates. More than you can imagine. I just hope I won't fail them. I wasn't prepared well for all of this to happen to me. Now, I look to one of my mother's most prized possessions and ask myself am I worthy of all of this?"

"And who else would she give this to?"

"Who is left you mean?"

"Now that is foolish talk, my love. Your mother would not bequest it to anyone but you. Not even your brother's wife. It was a gift from your father. She knows how much you mean to the two of them. Here, pass the necklace to me and let me attach the back of it for you. Than you can decide if it pleases you are not."

"Pleases me, I was so envious when my mother pulled it out to show all of the rest of us her new prize. It does match your new coat well, doesn't it?"

"So it seems. That is why you picked it?"

"It is. You look so handsome in this color. But than you do in anything that you wear."

"And don't I imagine."

"You imagine too much!' She teased him. "Or too little is it?"

"Not anymore. You are very real to me now. Every part of you now, even this is mine. You cannot take it away from me any longer."

"No? Not easily at least I have been made more than aware of these last few months. Do you like it?"

"Hum ….what? You mean the necklace?"

"Yes, the necklace. Does the cut of this dress offend you in some way?"

"Not at all. I am already very fond of this dress and the necklace is perfect. Here, now, it must have the earrings to match."

"Rory, really I can manage these. They will end up in my bodice if I keep letting you try to manage them by yourself."

"It is not one of my greater talents tis true."

"No, not at all. "

"The bracelet than?"

"No, I'm afraid I overlooked the proper gloves for this dress. I need to stash this away before we leave first."

"Make sure my butler is given any items that would best be kept in a safer place than this. I wasn't thinking that you had so many of your mother's things but of course you would when traveling to Highever."

"Some I should turn over to my brother for safe keeping until we are more settled. Most of it is too precious for me to carry around with me on the highways out here."

"I'm sure you are right. As I am sure all of our staff will be mesmerized with the woman I have now on my arm."

"You are no less regal than I am. Rory, we both love you so much. I know your child will agree with me as well."

"It might be grateful if we feed it, its' substance don't you think?"

"I know I can't believe how distracted I can get when I am so hungry right now. It is best you not remind me so much about food after this."

"No, you are correct. I can count on your bringing up the subject often enough for the two of us. Except for right now!' He smiled and tugged on her arm to move her along now for the evening meal.

"What? I'm moving!"

"Take my arm. I am here to escort you to dinner, my love. Why do you look so lovely in this color and yet seeing you this way, brings back so many fears from my past."

"I don't know what to do? Remember what I told you before? Don't think such thoughts when I am with you. Think of love and all the happiness it has brought into our lives, Rory. Haven't we suffered enough? Paid our debts? Do you really not like this dress upon me? Here now, take a better look and tell me what you really think?"

"Tara, this isn't fair. I have many thoughts and feeling running rampant in my head at the moment. Most of then will have to wait until at least after you have been fed. So come along and stop slowing us down so much."

"And none of them are you going to share with me than? How is that suppose to ease my mind?"

"I was thinking good thoughts. And this dress looks so beautiful on you. Especially with the emerald jewelry. Too good for such a simple Squire."

"I don't find much simple about you!"

"It doesn't matter because no man will ever be able to take you away from me."

"I'm not going anywhere without you by my side. Would that we were more alone so that I can prove my words to be true."

"That does sound so inviting in the moment "

"Your father though is expecting us to appear at our best. Do we at least have your father's blessing?"

"We do. In his own way."

"How is that?"

"He wants us to get married. Or he wants me to be married?"

"The later more than the former. It might not be as easy on him if he fears others will look down upon him because of my choice."

"I'm not changing my mind once again, Tara."

"I hope not. We will just have to watch out some for him. I can't imagine how well that will work on my account? I know I am going to be kept busy this visit at least tending to my brother's affairs. Which really are Highever's. I must keep reminding myself of this fact."

"I'm not concerned. Fredrick will be there as well. Short of challenging me to some sort of joust or duel, what more can be done to me? I'd rather like that."

"You would but once things get riled up everyone will want to do so. It is suppose to be a funeral. Even though our visit is sure to bring back violent memories for you especially, we are to play the hosts. Not the entertainment. You will be seated with royalty now."

"So no fun and games is it? At least it will spare my new coat. Some, maybe?"

"I'm sure we can come up with more entertaining ways to entertain ourselves. At least I hope you are interested. It is very hard to see how this will all play out when I haven't yet actually played this part out in practice."

"Others will chime in when they know it is least appreciated. That is how these type of things go usually."

"But my mother was very witty. She was so good at bringing around a conversation that appears to be going badly."

"We will get through it. At least we have a way to escape it. Your brother is the one who will feel the pinch more than we ever will."

"I know you are right. But I do mean to ease its' sting as much as possible."

"Here now, we are the late ones this time. So we best be on our better behavior."

"Hello, father! I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long?"

"Nothing unusual as it were. Please take a seat, dear Lady. What a fine dress you have on this evening. Though the one you wore earlier was still quite nice."

"Thank you for noticing."

"This all looks so good."

"It is really nothing to brag much about. Did you not come from the Royal Palace before returning to your home here in the Bannorn?"

"Yes, of course. The food was very good out there. The company was rather mixed I'm afraid."

"We did have many of our friends still left there when we made our way back. It is just so much time on the road, made us long for a quieter and more socially comfortable setting for awhile."

"Not much of that here I'm afraid. Than knowing you are to move on to Highever for such a high profile event?"

"It is going to be interesting. So compared to that we are at ease out here. Much more than will be out there."

"So you say. Until you meet up with Wilton and the others that is."

"Is there so much trouble here that he won't let us rest?"

"Trouble? I sincerely hope not! Usually, I am the first to know of these things when they occur."

"As always. Than except for a desire to hear someone else tell my tale of adventure, it should all go well. I hope."

"We will see how you stomach it all later than. Did you get me what I asked for yet?"

"Not yet at least. Tomorrow morning I will look over the reports. To see how things have been fairing here since I went away. I can't really provide a usable report or worthwhile plans without having a clear view of what has already been done and what, if anything is past the planning stages right now. I have no intension on trampling upon the work of others."

"And why not? If their plans are useless, they deserve to be put down. I just haven't done as much the last few years because I just didn't feel the need to. Why do so much work when it can all be laid to rubble by those invading darkspawn I asked?"

"I still thought that food production seems vital enough out here. I hope you did increases in that area some."

"It was difficult getting food out of the Bannorn during the Blight. We did increase some but to only see good food spoil? Without a lot of support from Highever or even Amaranthine? Not much was wise to be pushed."

"Now however with both districts being re-established and the enlisting of future Grey Wardens? We must plan for the needs of these people. I do understand why you felt not desire to produce crops for a corrupted Fereldon leadership. Things have changed for the better so, so shall we too here."

"So you say? We will see how things change. I do however believe you are right to think we will find demand to be greater in the coming year and for this we must be prepared for."`

"Good father. I will meet with you in the morning and we can go over together what has been achieved here so far."

"Very well. I expect to see something significant from you later in the day."

"I understand."

They finished up with their dinner and moved out to walk out toward the barn. The evening was growing dark but it was a pleasant evening. They both were looking forward now to spending more time unburdened by the many tasks still waiting for them in the future.

"Are you sure you think we should ride out tonight? If we are it might be better to change my clothing? Than again, other than my armor nothing is really much of an improvement over what I am already wearing is it?"

"I like what you are wearing. It would be a shame to make you have to change when I can see what an effort you have made to look so lovely for us all here at Hunter Fell."

"Such flattery? I dress only to please you. If others are pleased by my appearance than all is well isn't it?"

"I hope so? Come, it wasn't really my intension to have you out riding this night. At least by yourself." He told her as they made their way into the barn to retrieve his own horse.

"What are you thinking of then? Do you have a cart suitable to travel in than? I didn't notice anything like that around here at least."

"Not to meet your high standards." He answered her while he unleashed the lever that released the door holding his own horse back into his stall.

Seeing this she approached her own horse who already was stamping around in her stall eager to be released from her own stall.

"There, there girl. I'll have you out soon." Tara tried to ease her restlessness with her tender words.

"Wait Tara. Hold please. Don't pull out your own horse. This evening I think it is best that you ride with me."

"That was my intension my lord. I mean to ride out with you." She looked over at him in her confusion.

"Here now, just let me get this saddle up on my own horse first." Rory stated as he hurled it up onto its' back and than bent down to buckle it up against his stomach to attach it firmly into its' proper place.

"Really, Rory, you know I can do all of this on my own. It might be a little difficult in this dress of mine but still I am sure I manage on my own. Why are there not others to help us with this task?"

"We try to allow them some time in the evening to themselves. Some of our staff have families of their own out here. I don't want you to saddle up your horse because she is staying right here. You can run her in the morning but not by yourself. At least until you know your way better around here. Even than, I don't see how I can allow it. Not only because you are with child but I still haven't forgotten Princess how valuable your life is to many. Especially to me."

"This is how it is going to be isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so. I promised your brother I would guard you with my life. I meant it. Not just to please him. I know you are a capable fighter Tara. It is just time now that you take a rest from all of that. After the birth ….than we should have Grey Wardens at our command. This is just how it has to be, Tara. Nothing in your life has changed except for the need for protection is even greater than before."

"You mean so much in my life has changed. Except that all that I have achieved still leaves me with the need to always be escorted either here or there."

"It is for your safety."

"I understand all of this. It is just sometimes I need to find peace in solitude. That is all I mean."

"I remember we spoke of designing a courtyard here. One like Leliana described that are popular in Orlais."

"That would nice. Especially when we have company."

"I suspect our babe will be very demanding of your company for some time. It will be nice to have somewhere that seems welcoming and a little more private for you both to enjoy. I'll make sure it is a priority to finish in my plans for you both. Consider it one of my gifts for what I have asked of you to do for me."

"Than I will be worthy of it. I promise this."

"Come here. Give me your hand please? Just reach up and use my stir-up to help you rise up to my horse."

"This is going to different. If you will grab up upon my skirt here so it won't get caught up in my shoe here. I'll use your arm to try and keep my balance some."

"Try my leg. I need my arm to wrap around your waist to hoist you up! There see? I have done this before a time or two after all."

"Not with me wearing a dress. I don't want to know about anyone else."

"I have too but it has been so long ago I see you have already forgotten that."

"Not upon such a horse though. This monster of yours is a sight to behold."

"He is quite a beast I'll admit it! But when I am suited up in heavy armor I depend on his strength to see me though with my work. And he doesn't seem to mind too much if I bring you along for awhile. I do need to find something better suited to just ride out with you when you are better dressed I can see."

"I could have ridden my own horse well enough. I don't mind riding in a "dress. As long as it is fashioned with a skirt that will allow me to ride in a decent enough fashion that is."

"Riding side saddle isn't possible for you than?"

"I can manage it but is is so bad on my thighs."

"Worse than riding straddled upon a horse with no pants?"

"Definitely, worse. Think about it? A swift turn or errant log could put me off balance and how am I to hold onto the horse steady enough? Not to mention if my horse is in a mood. She just knows I am not riding her properly and how much easier it for her to put me off if she isn't in the mood to ride around all day."

"Than we must find you a better horse to ride. I will let you converse with your tailors about your clothes. I doesn't matter too much to me."

"We can find something useful to ride around in at Highever."

"Possibly. I seem to recall Howe moving most of his forces onto Denerim, remember?"

"I try to forget but after so many battles? Who wants to remember them all."

"They all hold some significance in our reaching our final goal. We still have much to learn from our experiences out there. It isn't though how I wanted to spend this evening with you."

"As you pointed out, we have much still to look over and think more about. But for now I am trying not to feel so ridiculous riding around in this dress. Or having you to have to carry me around like a child."

"I wasn't thinking about it that way. I just wanted to hold you close to me while we traveled to reach our destination."

"I don't mind that as much. Just don't let go of me or I might fall off. This dress was not made for horse riding. I'd ride behind you so I could better hold onto you but that won't be comfortable at all as far as seating goes. I cannot ride this horse and keep my skirts down. That would look very ridiculous if I tried to."

"I agree and I'm not planning on letting go of you either. We aren't too far from where we are going. Try to take in some of the scenary if you can? You will have to learn your way around in time."

"I understand. There is just so much …field here isn't there?"

"Yes, there is. Right along this path a little further out is a lake. Rivers that run from the mountains beyond them. Fishing isn't bad out there? There are all sorts of made up forts out here from my many adventures and made up battles I fought here with my friends growing up out here."

"I can only imagine it. It does make me think of our own children making up their own trouble and finding new ways to entertain themselves out here."

"Our children? We will have to see about that here. Usually they come to us one at a time."

"So it seems. I was just imaging that it might have been fun for you sometimes out here at least. We had fun as children. It was a lot more fun when you came along."

"I am still so fortunate that I was the one you took the most interest in."

"No one was more determined than you were."

"I still am just as much."

"I can see. I wanted to be with you. With you, because you always worked so hard at everything you ever did. I knew I would be safe. Or that is what I thought. It never saved me from any real trouble with my nanny or my parents did it?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Let's not have our children grow up too fast. I don't want the two of us to grow old any sooner either."

"I will try to remember you said this when you find me to be more trouble than I am worth."

"You're value to me is beyond measure. I cannot think of any number that is even that high to count?"

"As you are to me. Are we almost there yet?"

"Almost. Some of this area has changed."

"It has been some time since you have been out here hasn't it? I'll just help you unbutton this coat to keep me distracted while I am waiting for you to find what you are looking for."

"Careful there. It isn't easy to hold onto you and steer my horse's direction when you are moving so much."

"No, I can't imagine that it is. I just know you like it better when we have less bothersome clothes between the two of us. I'm afraid I cannot get out of this dress without your help. But that doesn't mean I cannot be of some help to you."

"Tara? "

"Yes?"

"Never mind. This place over around here will hopefully suffice. I was thinking of a place further up into the hills but it doesn't seem you are much for sight seeing at this time."

"Depends entirely on what I really do find to be of great interest to me."

"Now I can see why it might have been best to bring Beowulf out along with us."

"He has a very keen sence of smell. Beowulf saved my life that terrible night at Highever. He alerted me to the danger we were facing early enough to allow me to dress enough to save my life and that of my mother's. I told you as much but still you denied my request."

"I did but only because we were not coming here directly. In the woods you never know who you might run into on your travels."

"This is Fereldon. Our mabari's are worshipped here as sacred. Who would dare try to harm one of them purposely?"

"Hunters are the first suspects that come to mind."

"Fereldon hunters use mabari's just as much the rest of us do."

"Some hunt them for food Tara. Or imagine them to be a serious threat."

"If they feel so threatened they cannot be Fereldon's."

"Not everyone who travels along our roads are as you say, Fereldon's."

"They should go home if they cannot abide by our rule of law."

"It would make matters easier for us all if they did. I just didn't want to have you distracted while we had to run all around for right now."

"I understand but he must miss his home?"

"It isn't what we left it as before the Civil War."

"No, I'm afraid not."

"And this is why I asked you to allow him some time to just be around others of his breed for a time."

"He has been through so much, Rory. I wonder what it all means to him? But he will miss me. I don't want him to fret too much. Some animals grow sick and weary when their masters are gone for too long."

"Than we will send word to the Palace to make sure he is brought out to you when they make their arrival to Highever."

"It is not too much of ask of them. After all I have done for them."

"I'm sure others mabari's will be traveling along with them. We will find others in time so he won't grow too lonely when you must travel more."

"That would be nice to have. He is very protective of us. I want him to adjust well to the baby."

"So do I. This is a nice place for us to stop. Look out at the valley past the lake. See how the sun seems to be sinking into the lake as it falls from the daylight sky?"

"It does make a nice reflection upon the water doesn't it? Here! There is a boat nearby. Take me around the lake if you don't mind? We have been on land long enough now."

"I think I can manage it. First though I want you to stand still so I can put these flowers in your hair. I don't know why it is but I love that look on you."

"It must remind you of festival times? A time when we pin flowers and make wreaths to dance and sing."

"That might be it. Or maybe just a bride, ready to start along on her new life with her adoring groom."

"Here now we are not quite on the same level are we? You feel the need to dress me up when my thoughts are simply the very opposite of your own."

"Ha, ha, listen to me talk? I know, I am so foolish at times am I not?"

"Only some of the time. For which I am grateful."

"I did set myself up for that didn't I? Come along than. I've got the edge of the boat here. You should be safe getting into it."

"Thank you, my Knight. I think I can manage it now. There!" Tara announced as she took a seat on the other side of the docked boat. "Now, please, take a seat and make yourself comfortable."

"As you wish. I'll just push us off with this oar here and off we go!" Using the oar as means to loosen the hold that the muddy shore had on their vessel, with a little more force, he was able to set them afloat upon the lakes glimmering waters. He than, started the motion to row them out further away from the waters edge.

"Ah, the water does feel so good under my fingers. There is something just so calming about water that cannot be achieved by any other means."

"I find myself calmest when I am lying in your arms at the end of the day. Or waking up next to you as the morning sun arises."

"That is sweet of you to say. I find those times worth fighting for just as important in my life. I cannot help though feeling a certain kind of peace out here. On a lake or in the river. It doesn't really matter to me. As long as I can lay back and just enjoy all of what our surroundings have to offer up to us."

"It might just be the sensation of sailing away from the land and all of it's worries that attracts you so to this form of escape."

"It might be. You know I enjoy feeling weightless. I want to fly. To soar through the clouds. This feeling of floating, just feeds my imagination better. It must feel close to this sort of bliss don't you think?"

"It might be? Let me get these shoes for you."

"I thank you."

"Now these stockings."

"Careful, there. They tend to rip if I don't remove them a certain way. Why are you doing this for me?"

"Don't you want to get your feet wet as well, little bird?"

"I might? But the water and the air are too cold for us to go swimming and really enjoy ourselves."

"I thought so too. But your tired feet shouldn't mind that. I don't feel the desire either to swim on this night at least. After a hard day in the field or laboring on a farm project it was the perfect respite."

"I bet that it is."

"Do you doubt my sincerity?"

"No, no. I meant that in all honesty. Put down your oars here and try to lay back with me so that we both can enjoy the view. It wasn't my intension to make you have to work further just to please me more."

"This will take some maneuvering. The water here is still deep enough to keep us afloat for awhile. I admit. I much rather hold you close to me than to admire you as much from afar."

"Good! This is so much better for me as well. You have spoiled me too much already for me to give up too soon how romantic it is to just be alone out here with you. I was starting to feel a little bit crowded staying here in the Bannorn."

"We were more spoiled during the Blight than I believe either one of us was willing to admit at the time."

"Considering our mitigating circumstances? I hope others will see things some from our perspective."

"For some, it is too much to ask."

"I did not come out here to think any upon their concerns in the moment. I have already heard enough of it. I am truly a lost cause!" She proclaimed causing him to chuckle over her declaration of impropriety.

"Few will argue you on that woman. And I am the luckier man for it."

"We live only for each other."

"And to serve the greater good of all Fereldon."

"Right, that as well. But not tonight I suspect?"

"No, you're suspicions are right on topic, my Lady."

"I suspected as much. What is our real agenda for this evening? I mean beyond your catering to my little distraction for us out here."

"Am I that transparent to you, my love?"

"In some instances, I would have to answer you in the positive."

"After all of these years that has to be the truth. So I will reveal all and not keep you any longer in utter suspense."

"Oh, do tell than! I cannot wait for a good tale."

"Would that I had one than to share with you that you have not already heard milady."

"Such familiar acquaintance does spoil that part doesn't it?"

"Some I imagine? But since you are inquiring than this plot may not be so anticipated? I have been for so many years ….I never could honestly say how or if it would ever play out as I thought it would so much in my own head."

"That may as well be. So what is this plot? It does involve me doesn't it?"

"You will fit in quite well as a matter of fact."

"Ah, I see, this has to be some boyhood plotting than that must be afoot."

"I'm afraid you are correct. I hope you don't think I am being too foolish with my request. If so, I'm afraid you will probably find all of my other ones just as bad as this one really is."

"Let me be the judge of that. So what is it? I am growing tired and I do not want to be wrong in any of my guessing."

"Remember you asked. I was going to have to tell you or at least show you at some point this evening if I really want to make it real in my mind. Than again? These desires of mine have been real to me for so many years. Even if I never could make it come true, these thoughts were a comfort to me some when I felt more alone late at night."

"This is getting ominous. What game are we playing exactly?"

"It is just, like so many other lads, I am not immune to these longing either. I have always desired to have the lady I so longed for alone with me in my room. I know, it is immature but I hope you will indulge me at least for tonight."

"Is that all it is? I was imagining something more, provocative? You know I don't mind in the least but wouldn't these arrangement upset your father?"

"It is not my intension to inform him of what we will be engaged in this evening."

"I didn't expect you to either. I just want to make a good impression on your father. If it is still your desire for us to live here in his home."

"It is but remember it will be our home someday. Unless some unexpected events lead us to some other place. Still let me tell you my plans and you can tell me what you think of them. Fair enough?"

"I suppose so. At least it will be more difficult for us to be evicted from Amaranthine. If we find ourselves no longer welcome out here. So what do you suppose that we do?"

"Andraste help us if that day was ever to come to us! My plan is simple really, We have done this enough times in the past. We are just to return back home late in the evening. My father will be fast asleep. I will just keep you in my room rather than send you away as I reluctantly will find myself doing too much on this visit at least."

"So it will be. Will others not talk of our goings on in the dawn though?"

"Servants will talk as they are quite known to do. But since I know the majority of them here, I have their trust."

"Over their loyalty to the Bann? That does seem rather puzzling?"

"I am no longer a little boy. Or a naughty lad whose behavior must still be molded and shaped."

"Granted not much can be done for any of that at this point anyways."

"Because I am so undisciplined? Hardly the case."

"Depends entirely on the subject."

"You don't approve than of my cause? Or behavior in the past with you?"

"Since my cooperation was an integral part in most of it? I can hardly brag about my behavior in proper company. As for your technique or approach to our relationship? I know how fortunate I am to have won back your love for me. I know I would have grown ill to the point of death without it for very long."

"Perish the these thoughts from your mind of any sort of death, please?"

"As long as I have your love you have nothing to concern yourself with, Rory."

"Never lose faith in me. I never will again in your love. I am the better for all that you have done for me. Especially when it comes to keeping me company when I needed you the most. Any transgressions against your good nature that I might have offended you, I promise to make amends."

"And I will hold you to that promise I assure you. Only in regards to our matrimony and the continuation of our future happiness together. I know, it is much to ask of a man but I know you are worthy of such a challenge."

"I believe that I am. I stake my honor as a Knight of Highever and Champion of the Civil War, as well as the Blight right now upon it than!"

"Very good. And I am not so surprised by your request. I will do as you ask of me. But it might be for the best that it not be for the entire evening."

"No? I was anticipating something better I'll confess."

"Don't be disappointed. You have nothing left to prove as far as how much of me you truly hold as your own. I mean only to leave you before the rising of the sun. For your father's sake. I am not ashamed to be seen with you. It won't be very much longer before all of Fereldon will realize this is true as well."

"I …I …well, it grieves me to see you so put out on my account, Tara."

"It is the lesser of two evils though, my love. You know if it wouldn't be such an offense to your own father, we would not be parted like this at all. It is only a very temporary arrangement. This way the servants won't gossip more than he can bear. We must think of his health and well-being. It is not good manners for us to be too selfish in this regards."

"No, on the whole I would not do such a thing knowing he would not be pleased by such actions. I have been too spoiled by your love. Now I never want to allow anything to get in the way of it. Not even a single wall if I can help it."

"You are such a dear, sweet man. This is why my love for you is so strong."

"Do you anticipate this type of arrangement at Highever as well?"

"I'm afraid so. But at least in our private quarters we only have my brother to contend with. I'm not quite sure how we will manage it. He might insist on putting his in-laws in his old room. Than we have the guest rooms off of our wing."

"True. And guards at between the two of us. Let us hope it isn't ones I found difficult to perform my duties with."

"We will manage my dear. Even if I must find myself sequestered to another room just to be alone with you."

"This isn't going to be very easy is it? Not if you really have been anticipating my making a clandestine showing during our visit out there?"

"We will see how things turn out once we are there. Now I feel assured my brother plans on making our stay more awkward than we hoped for."

"Your Antivan relatives are elderly. Hopefully sound sleepers."

"Hard of hearing. Both of them. Listen to us talking like this? Are you still against our having just a simple exchange of vows so we do not have to endure all of this scrutiny?"

"I think we really should go through the days event. Not for my pride though I will be so proud to be your husband. Out of respect for all that you have already given to me. My bride deserves to have her day. I am resourceful. It will all be resolved. I am not beyond bribing these men if need be and I will have Fredrick there to aid me in my scheming."

"He will go that far for you? I miss my own allies that I could trust beyond reason. They could prove to be a very good distraction when I was so desperate to finally be alone with you once more."

"So conniving. Why would anyone who really knew you think you would not be a good knight? As well as such an effective one?"

"I'm sure they rather not think too much on that instance." She laughed at the image of her work in her memory, "They would than have to admit that I was correct in my pursuit to become a real knight. My parents were confusing at best?"

"Or more likely confused at what to do with you. My mind was just wandering here in the moment. Hopefully, your brother's own grief will not force him to keep us too much apart. I feel I will need you close to me even more at Highever."

"There were always so many obstacles trying to keep us apart wasn't there? But more than anything I can think of right now, I cannot imagine my longing to be with you more than I will back at Highever. I can understand your steadfast pursuit of me tonight because for too long I dreamed of the night that you would finally come to me and I could play your loving wife."

"Now I am the one who is not worthy of so much from you. Especially taking into consideration how I left you so alone."

"Which is why I will never allow you to stumble so twice! At first we will have to be a little discreet. Have a care if my brother still grieves for his lost family. Our own found happiness might make him feel bitter. I do not mean to flaunt you, too much at least, as my own in public. At least until my brother makes his formal announcement. After that I really will not allow others to stand in the way of our happiness any longer. I hope this confession boosters your spirits some at least?"

"It does tickle my imagination some I will admit to that. Not to defy your parents or anger any other important nobles, directly that is, by such actions. A few were overly obnoxious in how they tried to court you with such poor manners and etiquette."

"I feel I dealt those type the blow that their inflated egos deserved. Enough to satisfy me at least?"

"Because nothing would please me except for a good right across their pompous jaws and a firm punch to the stomach to make sure they remember me better by."

"You really get too much sport out of this whole courting ritual, you do know this right?"

"I get everything that I can and than I will push for more when the opportunity presents itself. I clearly admit this."

"This will prove to be quite an experience. I really do pray that Andraste show us all mercy in our time of need. At least in honor to their good service to the people of Fereldon. I only wish now, to see us married and our child given a good home so that we can live as good and respectful a life as they would expect of us to maintain."

"Our lives together will surely challenge what they thought was for the best. But you and I know, what is best for the three of us do we not?"

"I believe that we do. Better than anyone else. This is one dream I must make come true."

"You won't mind too much keeping me company for awhile tonight will you? Honestly?"

"When have I ever truly minded any of that? I told you I am not the fool that I once was so long ago. I'd do it every night if that pleases you for me to do so."

"That is too much to ask for. No, it is my place to come and bother you. To expect such favors from someone as noble as you are is a disgrace."

"If you say so. I won't mind your company either way. I rather like the idea of my mystery man coming to me late in the night. It turns you into some enigma that all young women hope and pray for in their youth."

"At least those who prefer more the company of a man verses that of a woman."

"So it is. It's true that I did enjoy many late nights spent in Cecelia's company. It was merely having the company of a good and loyal friend rather than any sort of lover. It was always your arms I dreamed of falling asleep in since I felt the first longings in my young heart for my beloved."

"I did dream of you before I ever had the opportunity to met you in person. Without ever having met you, it has always been you that I want to love."

"Before we even met though? Except for a word or two you couldn't have imagined too much about me at such a young age."

"What I meant was that I longed for someone like you. In appearances and nature. Not you, being the daughter of the local that is."

"It would be strange taking my age under consideration. I would suppose my likeness might turn up somewhere in the news? But my parents were very protective of our image and how much outsiders really knew about Fergus and I."

"As it should have been for your own protection. But I hope now you understand what I am talking about? I never loved you for being the taryn's daughter or one of my best friend's sister. I'm afraid it was first a more maternal need to have someone to keep by my side and take away the loneliness I was starting to feel inside."

"Because of the absence of your own mother, than?"

"It might have been some of that. A mother or such a friend that you can trust with those more tender feelings along with it. It could be moreso as our training became more rigid. So brutal. Sometimes you fear you will lose all connection to less hostile feelings if there is no one tender in your life? From talking on the subject more most older boys start to think of such things at that age. It is not such a strange occurrence."

"Most of us long for someone that they can love differently than they do their parents as we grow older and less dependent on our parents. Or at least think that is what we want. I think it is rather touching. That even you could see how important those feelings were to preserve in your life."

"But to have such a need grow into an obsession?"

"I will not hold it against you than. As for your obsession with me? Have I disappointed you so much for you to confess such a regret?"

"You are a very wicked woman, Tara. None of this obsession has weakened for your love. I actually thought once we were together some type of contentment would relieve me in some measure."

"It hasn't yet?"

"No, not at all! Am I not here, now, having conspired to even more wickedness rather than less of it because I feel such dread just thinking of spending a night without your company."

"It's true than what you say. You are a fool but I have held you very content in my arms many times now. So you are not tricking me into thinking I am so wicked because you desire my presence so much."

"I cannot lie about that point. Like a cup or bowl though it runs empty so quickly doesn't it?"

"It does but is that not love? I only feel such longings to be with you. For yes, I was starting to imagine my own knight in shining armor who would carry me away to the life that awaited me finally. Maybe not so much as you might have or to such an extent since I was still young and always had my father close enough to me to play that part in my life."

"And he was eager to fulfill it! He was a good man, Tara. That is why I couldn't help but want to do my very best. To protect your family and serve Highever as respectfully as I am able."

"You far exceeded yourself in so many areas of study. He was a little jealous of my feelings for you at times. Even my father could see I was growing up and no longer did I run to him when I was in trouble or longed for his attention."

"Most of us have grown up to find our own way in life. He knew this day would come to you as well."

"He was too busy to manage us all. I like to think he wouldn't mind too much my finding a husband to marry with one day. It depended on the day? When I turned away from prospective suitors he surely did laugh and boast that no man still could turn me away from him. Such an ego my father had at times? But he was right in a way? Except he knew. He had to know how much I loved you. Do you think he was content in thinking my mother would never allow us to marry together while she still had some say in the matter?"

"I wouldn't put it past him? But since he said and did nothing before that time? What do you make of that?"

"That in his heart he knew I too wanted to be loved as he was by my mother I hope? I mean, why didn't he send you away? Or even me for that matter? He must have known that was the only way to end it for good? Than, you were so obedient? I had no idea what was to become of me in those days?"

"It is past us now, my love. You are happy now are you not? If only in this moment?"

"I could not ever hope to describe how happy I am in this very moment. I lie here in complete awe of the man you have become. Not to mention how cozy and inviting it now seems to rest once more in your strong arms again."

She tried to turn more to face her lover to kiss him tenderly before speaking up to him quietly. "You do know, had you dared to ignore me much here or busy yourself too much with idle work, my own spoiled nature would force me to have to find or create time for us to be together once more."

"Than best that I be the gentleman and make the first move don't you think? You're reputation for being a wicked seductress is already tarnished enough isn't it?"

"Listen to you crow! It all is because of you! You made me this way!"

"Right, I made you leave your tent to cater more to my every whim."

"I can say it was thus! For I know you put in every effort and played every trick that you knew to ensure that I could not ever sleep in peace without you by my side ever again."

"I have a reputation to uphold. All men find that they do. If they care to continue to keep the company of fine women."

"Don't count on me to confirm or deny too much about any of that."

"It is no longer that necessary. For my bird is in the sack. Her manner in keeping it that way only proves my fortunate circumstances."

"There is no getting over you than is there?"

"I hope not. I have found loving you to be a burden I can bear. Now I at least do not carry that burden alone as feared I once did for a while."

"You have such an imagination. It is easier when it is shared with the one you do love. So I think we have pondered all of this long enough, haven't we? Shouldn't we move along with this hidden agenda of yours before the dawn?"

"Yes! I keep getting so distracted whenever I am with you. Just allow me to sit back up and assume a better rowing position. Of course I do not feel bothered by your advances toward me at all."

"I hope not since you are much too irresistible for me to control myself." She teased him with a quick kiss. Than slowly, longingly ran her hands against his broad chest eager to finally reach this destination of his plotting."

"I'm rowing! Now I want to make these boyhood schemes of mine really come true."

So finally he made it back to the shoreline. Helping his fiancée out and better footed on solid ground. Straightening out their garments then they wrapped their arms around each other to stay both warm and as close to each other as possible as they walked away from the lake. Tara then felt the sudden urge to stop her lover from going any further without sharing with him how she felt about the situation at that very moment.

"What is it? Why are you stopping here?"

"Come, hold me close. I want to kiss you much more now. I think we should start this next adventure right out here don't you think? In your home where our behavior is more admonished than understood, we are not free to enjoy our being alone together."

"You do have a point. I think I have been ignoring how uncomfortable it must be for you to feel so restricted in such an environment?"

"And you are not than?"

"Oh, I am. I was being a little selfish here. I just planned on ignoring everyone else there because I wanted to have you so much as I had planned it all before. We can just stay out here for awhile if you don't mind these rather primitive surroundings. This was why I can now see having a mabari for your look out is a very keen opportunity."

"It would have been helpful. I think we can make due. I have not witnessed anyone wandering around here since we have been out tonight."

"No neither have I and I was paying attention to that detail. I don't really mind it out here for this time."

"I was just thinking that if we started out here we can still end up just how you wanted us to be? I didn't get the impression you wanted to rush through this evening or were especially tired from a hard days work."

"No, you are right. On all accounts. Hopefully I won't ruin this dress of yours in the process. Actually, let me put you on my horse again. I can think of a place that offers us a lot more privacy. It was my first choice or just one of my options to take you to. This one is more scenic because of the lake but the view from further up the hills is quite grand. Though I doubt I will notice or take in much of it tonight. Not when I have you all to myself and no one to tell me how it should be."

"I might a time or two but you won't mind it too much."

"Not at all. Here now, up you go!" he boosted her up into his saddle securely before moving to untie his horses strap from the nearby tree.

"You aren't also riding with me than?"

"No, I'll just pull you two, I mean, three, along for right now. It isn't very far up the hill and it feels good to stretch my legs right now."

"Might as well since once I have you pinned down I'm not likely to let you leave me for at least awhile."

"I expected as much. Wait a moment!" He than walked closer to her side to untie two laces that held the back of her dress in its' proper place. "That should help you get a head start on the evenings festivities."

"It will do just that! Is this a better view, my lord?"

"Much better." He told her smiling, "now to just push up this skirt of yours ….ah! So much better now. I love how soft your legs feel against me. They feel so cool at night. Mines are too hairy to not bother me after awhile. But when you put your legs against mine it feels so wonderful."

"It tickles me some but you do keep me nice and warm no matter how cold it gets out at night. I almost wish we could always ride together. But than we would always be distracted even more by each other. I don't see how we could stay on task if we did."

"You need more self-control!"

"Me? Who was pushing at my skirts and here he wasn't even riding his own horse?"

"We are not on any important mission tonight."

"That isn't what you told me."

"Well, that is important. I won't let you forget that."

"You mean you won't leave me alone or allow me to lie in my own bed until you are satisfied with this important agenda of yours that is."

"Am I burdening you too much dear lady?"

"At the moment? Not at all. In a few more months ask that of me again and see what my reply might be."

"I wouldn't dare! You are a dangerous woman. I can only imagine how miserable it might get. Than I know I am to be the splinter that you must always scratch at in annoyance."

"I see you have already been thinking about my predicament more than even I have."

"I find that a fortunate position to be in. Had you thought more on this sort of burden you might not have been so forthcoming with me earlier in our days together."

"Oh, my! That might very have been! Than who am I fooling? I am sure you did not doubt your ability to keep me right where you wanted me to be. However than might even be at your own whim."

"Even I am not that good at telling the future. Or judging your moods. I was and am fortunate. It is not a surprise to me that it is so. We have been together for far too long for me not to know you are no different than I am in this regards. I have heard many a sad tales from men and women who say it was not so with their relationships. I couldn't imagine it otherwise between the two of us. Than again, if I dared to do anything that displeased you or caused you to turn away from me in such a way? I would do anything, beg for your forgiveness and pay whatever price you deemed necessary to win back your favor for me once more. I have become that sad a man where you are involved."

"I will keep these words close to my heart than. I only hope you do so as well. I have already stated that without your love, I have no reason to go on. How could I endure such emptiness inside? I cannot hold on to this child of ours forever? It would not allow me to. So I must hold tighter onto you least you slip and we lose our way."

"Not too tightly, my love. Our work will not allow such a commitment. Already I am bonded to you because of my love for you. It is enough as long as you keep me as close as is possible. At times we might have to be apart. I do not fear these instances do you so much?"

"It is difficult to have to imagine. During those times I expect we will be so busy that we won't have too much time to mourn our situation. I only hope they are few and far between. I will do my work without fail. I just hope that I can have you with me as much as possible and our babe. I will bring it with me. Along with our nanny where ever I must roam."

"As long as you are roaming from one destination to the next and it includes the proper lodging."

"That is my wish. I don't plan on going on any campaigns. I will recruit Grey Wardens to do those chores for me. I don't want to spend too much time, if any, away from our child."

"That is a relief. I will step in whenever necessary. In the beginning we will have to confront the need to have darkspawn exposure."

"We will only be left with Orzammar won't we? Parties will have to travel out there for their initiation."

"I don't see how we can go around that requirement?"

"It would not be wise to do so. We must know how any Grey Warden recruit will behave when confronted by the darkspawn."

"It would do us no good in the heat of a battle if they cannot handle themselves in such a dire situation."

"None of that running and hiding stuff right?" She spoke looking back at Rory humorously.

"Not if they want to live."

"I have to confess that there were a few times I took a look at our enemy and wondered if we were really going to defeat this thing. Or more like how are we going to kill it?"

"That I can relate to some. But never did we walk away from a fight."

"Even when Ser Cautherien offered me to surrender could I back down from a fight. It was a challenge I'll admit that much. I was not going to Fort Draken. It wasn't even an option to me."

"After what Howe put me through at Highever? There was no way I was going to put you at Loghain's mercy. He hired assassins to kill you."

"Foolish, power hungry tyrant. If only my father survived so that it could have been by his sword that Loghain was defeated."

"You really wanted to take him down didn't you?"

"Didn't you? Howe acted with Loghain's consent."

"I know that. I'm still grateful that you allowed Alistair to step forward for the challenge."

"I wish I felt the same on that issue. It would have even been better had my brother the opportunity. His loss was so much greater than even my own. Had Howe succeeded in ending your life than I doubt Alistair would have been given the honor. He was estranged from his brother. Our loss was more personal in nature."

"And we all could have dueled it out to see who was more wronged by that man's actions. It is done. We have a whole new Fereldon to now build upon."

"As you say. I am so lucky to have you by my side. It was simply inconceivable that Loghain would imprison Grey Wardens during a Blight."

"He had no trouble doing that to Riordan. If I hadn't so much hatred against Howe, I would have liked to have Riordan take his just revenge against his illegal captivity."

"We never found out why he didn't murder him? Were they planning on caging us up until the last moment when only we can save their skins?"

"I would like to know what he planned on ruling over? With the Grey Wardens imprisoned the darkspawn were sure to tear up all of Fereldon? Was it really their intension to rule over the ruins left in the archdemon's wake?"

"He would have set himself up to fall to the Orlesians. His most feared antagonists. Such madness."

"I would think Loghain and Howe felt after Fereldon fell, it would devour Orlesian lands in his stead."

"What kind of foolish thinking was that though? For the Order of the Grey Wardens was alive and well in Orlais. They would have put down the archdemon before it did too much damage. They are seasoned Wardens and battle hungry soldiers. To sacrifice Fereldon for his petty grievances. Oh, I have spoken enough about the whole matter for this evening at least. Can we not dwell on much kinder thoughts?"

"I have the perfect distraction in mind I promise you. I did not mean to bring up the past like this. We must learn well from our mistakes and the mistakes of those who once lead us in Fereldon. This is understood but tonight none of that is important. Just around this ridge up here should be the spot I was looking for." Moving along forward they soon reached a clearing that held a meadow that seemed almost lost among the dry rock walls that hid it's location from those who would just look up into the mountains vast height in admiration.

"This is some find. Am I allowed to dismount now so that I can look around?"

"Here, take my hand, my Lady. Would you like your shoes back to wear?"

"No. Hopefully I won't need them. The grass is surprisingly moist enough to protect my feet I think? It is always such a wonder when places like here appear. They seem so lost in places like this but refreshing when finally discovered."

"I knew you would like it. There is actually a spot, if we follow along to the side of this clearing here. The path is not so well worn because few are compelled to wander around when they first find this meadow."

"I can see why but than children are often searching for something new and unexpected to find. I see. There is yet another clearing that is not quite as big in space but better hidden by the surrounding trees? Have you been here often in your childhood?"

"Often enough. I didn't have that much free time to explore out here. I didn't find this point until I was around ten years old. Except for hiding away some of my ill gotten treasure and gathering up my band of merry forest folks I was guilty of no other mischief up here at least."

"I doubt that very much. It does seem more secluded than the other spot. We must consider having a picnic up here when we better plan our time out."

"That we should. I just might, have something left in my saddlebag that we could drink? Let me see what I can find." He told her as he rummaged through his various belongings tied up for safe keeping.

"That would be too much good luck. I'm happy you brought along a blanket. It is better than I not ruin this dress since I have only acquired it recently." She mentioned as she pulled better upon her loosened ties to allow her to finally discard the dress altogether this time. She than neatly folded it over to keep it from being ruined by the harsh elements of their surroundings.

"Any luck with something to drink yet?" Tara asked him as she slid her hands around his taunt waist and nuzzled up against him.

"I do have a half empty bottle of spirits after all! There should be a metal cup in here as well. I haven't been through my pack since we arrived at Hunter Fell. And here we go! We'll have to share but that won't be too bad will it? Than again, let me pour you some and I'll take the bottle."

"That will do. I am thirsty. How nice it is outside tonight. The moonlight always seems so romantic to me. The stars are glittering even brighter in a clear, deep dark, blackened sky." Tara marveled as she made her way over to group of rocks that were large enough to sit comfortably down upon.

"Your drink, my dear."

"Thank you, kind Ser."

"I forgot how amazing the view is from right here. Jason and I always spoke of making camp up here but we never did."

"Why? Are there wild animals close by?"

"Some probably? Not in this vicinity in particular I noticed. The opportunity just never presented itself."

"So this Jason, does he still live out here?"

"I have no idea? I never got the chance to tell him goodbye. I left here rather abruptly. I suspect so that I wouldn't have the chance to disobey my father's wishes."

"That must have been difficult. But than had you not you would not have had me to bring back home with you now." Sweetly she reminded him of this as he took a seat close next to her. He reached out to pull her close into his arm to rest her next to him.

"It is all worth the effort. Just to have you here with me this evening."

"Oh! Well! This is really potent liquor! I don't know how you men drink this stuff like this?"

"Give it back to me. I'll add some water to it and it will go down easier for you. We have to endure some uncomfortable living arrangements on the road. Not to mention getting ourselves beaten upon often enough. Liquor like this? It needs to be potent if you want to get any sleep."

"Thank you. I'm grateful that I have only you than to witness my weakness. If it is meant to put me to sleep that might ruin your plans for this evening."

"What was I thinking? I just wasn't sure what we had here and I know you must be thirsty. Try it now. Hopefully it won't upset your stomach any."

"Better. It will have to do for now. It does warm you up some inside. I feel a breeze now which is refreshing."

"It is. However, as you brought up." He than bent down some to lift her off of her rough seat, "We have a busy agenda. That hard surface and its' vicinity to the cliffs edge will not do when I want to kiss you."

He carried her back to where their blanket was laid out upon small flower littered space. Overgrown some from many spring rains earlier. Laying her down tenderly he than removed most of his own garments before joining her where she laid. Leaning toward her she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck as he kissed and stroked her longingly.

"Is this also one of those places you hoped to bring along your future conquests?"

"Not especially for this night. I am grateful to have you up here though? You were right that if we really were going to be able to be alone. We have a much better chance of achieving that here than at my home. This isn't as comfortable as I would have liked to make it for you."

"It is a lot more comfortable than trying to have to hide what we really wanted for this evening. The music of crickets and beetles always puts me in a pleasant mood. This is no worse than when we were together on the road. I think I will always long for nights like these. Because it is when I finally found the freedom to really be in love with you. Even at Highever with its' majestic four poster beds. Covered some in fine silks and rich satin coverlets. None of that was ever there for the two of us to enjoy. We always had to go outdoors to sneak away to enjoy each other's company."

"That's true. I expect better arrangements this time when we are both visiting there together this next time. That doesn't mean I hope that we won't have some time to wander around the gardens and visit the places that we still hold dear in our memories."

"I will see what I can do once we get there. I bet you are eager to experience how the wealthy are so spoiled."

"I am but it is the company that I get to have to share it with me that I am looking forward to the most."

"And is this not to your liking than? Even at Highever, there is no room such as this. Painted and adorned by all that nature has gathered up together just so that we can enjoy this beautiful night together."

"It is a good enough arrangement for the time being. If you really like it here I should build a cabin for us. Like you have at Ceriden's. That way we can come back here often and bring our child along with us."

"I would really like that. Some mattress' would make this a little more comfortable I admit."

"I thought so. I know how much you like it when we visit out there. It was one of the very few times we were lucky enough to even have a bed beneath us!"

"When did we become so uncivilized?"

"When you sadly found yourself caught up into all of this. But it was unavoidable as you have told me often enough. You always wanted to be a Knight of Highever. That really is insignificant to what you really have achieved for yourself isn't it?"

"So they say? And still we find ourselves sleeping upon the ground? I think in the future you should be allowed to travel with a coach that will carry better sleeping arrangement for you and those of your rank. Even when royalty and men of great honor must travel this way they had grand tents and beds beneath them. It is time that you should also."

"It might take some getting use to? As Grey Wardens cots shouldn't be out of the question. Since our order will not be too extended. When we must be on the road there is no reason why our soldiers should not have some conveniences

"You mean like this?" teasingly she kissed him luring him to turn to lean down over her while she did.

"I don't think we can guarantee that every Warden will have or want such a lover but that will be up to them to decide on their own. I will be too busy with my own when I am not relegated to stand watch."

"That is good to hear. Thank you for giving so much to want to live for. I am even starting to think more about what our child will be like. Who will it look like, act like? It just feels so incredible to have so much. All that was given to me in the past cannot compare to what you give me daily with your love for us. Even now, this really wasn't what you had in mind but still, for my sake, you changed your plans. So let me not disappoint you any in reward for such thoughtfulness."

"This is for both of us. You know I would forget myself and someone would be upset because of it. I don't always want to have to worry about what others think. I've spent too much time with those thoughts in my life."

"You are right. Though I am being the selfish one here tonight. For I desire all of your attention and don't want you distracted by thoughts of anyone else but me. I promise it will be worth your efforts."

"I know you enjoy the attention as much as I do. I don't mind spontaneity from time to time. I want you comfortable enough so that you can enjoy all that I hope for. For the rest of the evening as well."

"I'm sure that I will." Tara again pulled him up so that they could start kissing again.

"Rory …Rory? We need to return to Hunter Fell. It's very late."

"Late? Hum ….yes, I think so ….must get back to a more comfortable bed."

"That's right. I need some of your help to finish dressing. I've done what I can with my hair but hopefully we won't run into anyone important this late at night."

"No. A few guards but they won't bother us. Now I'm dressed up enough. I'll get those ties for you. Well enough to get us through the doors as it were."

"Enough to keep my sleeves up would be helpful." She mentioned as she tried to hold them up while he laced up the back of her dress for her.

"There, that should do. Come, let me help you onto my horse so we can get back home."

She did as he asked and they rode cautiously back to his father's castle not too far away from where they had camped out earlier.

"Let me help you down before you catch your skirt." Rory asked her as she started to slip down from his saddle.

"I'm fine but here, take some of my skirt here so I won't trip." She instructed while she swung her leg over from the other side of his horse.

"Whoa there boy, steady." He called out as his horse started to stamp his hooves back and forth in protest of his delayed stay there.

"I'm sorry this is bothering him. There, now! That didn't take me too long. Don't be so impatient." She chided Rory's horse who just nuzzled her as if in apology for his rude behavior.

"There! All is well. Let me just put him to his stall and we can go inside together."

"Fine. It has grown quite chilly out hasn't it?"

"Somewhat. Let me hold you close. I'll keep you warm. I just had to put the horse in it's stall. You understand right?"

"Right. Of course I do. I just got caught by an errant breeze that's all." She said wrapping her arms close in reaction to the cold wind.

"It is getting cold out here isn't it? Now, if I just hold you close we will both warm up faster. Let's get inside where it is sure to be a lot warmer." Rory told her as he pulled his arm around her and than guided her toward the side kitchen door leading in.

They quietly moved through the kitchen and tried to make their way down the hall but Tara immediate noticed her shoes were echoing across the floor, so on instinct she stopped to reach down and start to remove them carefully from her feet.

"Tara? What is it?"

"Just hold one moment, please? These shoes are making quite the racket here. It's best that I just remove them rather than stir up too much attention tonight."

"If you say so than." He just looked down and kindly took the one shoe from her which she than took back once she had the other one in her hand finally.

"Better?"

"It is quieter true but aren't your feet getting cold?"

"Yes, so let us hurry along. I rather not gain too much attention."

"Good evening, Squire, Lady Cousland", was spoken out and she nearly lost her balance as the guards voice rang out. She didn't miss the humorous tone in the guards voice or how his mate just watched and stared as the two of them passed them by. Roland just nodded in reply almost daring them to try to look back to see what they were up to. Once they were far enough down the hallway, he actually doubled back to push her carefully but purposefully into his room and just as swiftly closing his door behind him.

"Well Lucus, do you think there is trouble about?" Asked the fellow guard once he felt sure no one could hear them.

"Looks that way, Lieutenant."

"Should we be concerned?"

"No, it is just two wayward nobles up to no good I'd recon."

"Very well than. All is well."

"For those two at least."

"And you are saying such mischief is well than, sir?"

"For them? They are not children and I don't doubt this sort of mischief hasn't gone on before with these two."

"But don't you feel the Bann might be put off by it? Some?"

"No doubt but you know he said, unless the castle is under attack or burning to the ground let the old man get his rest."

"Right you are than. We'll just hope they don't get clumsy with the candles than. Or the matches for that matter."

"I heard they both fought in the Blight. Someone even dared to tell me that, that young lady in there …"

"The one with the Squire. You mean the old Teryn's daughter it is isn't it?""Right you are. I heard she did slay the archdemon."

"Seriously? No, that can't be true. I mean I saw her and so did you. It just couldn't be so. Could it now?"

"Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't? Who are we to judge, right."

"But a girl killing the fiercest creature in all of Thedas? I don't believe it one bit, I don't."

"Suit yourself than."

"But just think about it I mean? All dressed up in her fancy dresses. It was probably the Squire who really did the job good. Did you get a good look at him? Now that I might believe is true!"

"I can see your point. He's broader than even the Bann in his day isn't he now? But if that be the truth wouldn't there be like people all over the place throwing parties and spilling good ale in celebration here in Hunter Fell. I mean that's our way isn't it when one of us does good, right?"

"That is how it is. I can see your point to some extent. But then why not for the Lady friend if she is so high and mighty?"

"I'm really not sure? Word has it we lost both the old Teryn and his wife. You know, her father and mother and all, in the Civil War."

"I heard as much too. Poor girl. So what? Now that dad and mum are gone our Squire decided he has the perfect opportunity for some mischief?"

"Perish the thought! I'd cut out your tongue right here if you weren't needed at your post for thinking such thoughts out loud you fool."

"I didn't mean anything wicked by it. I just don't know what's really going on between those two just yet. He sure is sweet on her isn't he? A blind man could tell you that much is true."

"So he could. Amelia says these two are engaged to be wed."

"Oh, well, than, that explains it all doesn't it? Though the Bann isn't going to like their being together like this under his nose. You know that."

"What do we know? We are just guards here. As long as there is no trouble it's none of our business is it?"

"But the Bann?"

"You've seen the Squire. Do you want to be the one telling him that his son is too familiar with his pending bride?"

"Oh no, not me. He might kill the messenger. Things like that happen you know."

"I know all about those type of things. And I am no fool. Best we just, stand here and keep watch like we are supposed to be doing."

"Rather dull isn't it though?"

"How so?"

"I mean we are standing here keeping watch and the rest of the house seems to be better situated that's all."

"I'm just going to have pretend you didn't just say that much. It's their business. None of ours is it?"

"Right but if the Bann asks us directly? What do we say?"

"That all is well in Hunter Fell. Just like he wants us to say."

"I just wanted to be sure, that's all. No need to get so stuffy about it all. If we don't say the same things he is going to get concerned."

"Well, we surely don't want any part of any of these goings on. So, we don't know anything and it is going to stay that way until we are ordered to spy on anyone in the Bann's family that is."

"I hear you and I obey."

"Good. No problems here tonight."

"Let us hope so at least. With a teryn's daughter this far from her home. Trouble can be anywhere."

"So you say but I've no care for trouble tonight so just let it go."

Back in Roland's room the two of them sat down close together while they nibbled on some dainty cookies and milk left to them on his table near to his bedside.

"This is a nice treat, isn't it?" Tara told him as she finished off her second cookie."

"It seems the staff still believe I am ten years old. Not that I didn't welcome it being here when we finally got back to my room."

"It is humorous. But please tell them some tea might be a nicer compliment at our age as it were."

"Yes, I will tell my butler you said so."

"Now how do you know there aren't any left for me too in my own room?"

"Do you want me to go a see?"

"No, no, not right now. I'll tell you in the morning."

"Are you sure you can wait until than to find out?"

"I'm sure I can wait. Your room is … well …rather boring isn't it?"

"It's a room. Has four walls, a door, a bed, a chest of drawers and a armoires. Not much as far as pictures or murals go it's true."

"No, not at all. I rather miss our other surroundings don't you some?" Lying back she upon his pillow said this gazing at the ceiling disappointed.

"Not when I think about how cold it must be out there and that we didn't have easy access to a tent to cut the wind chill."

"You are probably right. Now I am missing our fairyland deep in the woods more. I suppose if we had too much of that we might not get anything else done. I almost long to be a shepherd working in sun drenched fields with cool, crisp, breezes."

"Which often are few and far between depending on the location. Sheep are not very bright, Tara. I much prefer my work as a soldier. Why even work in the fields does not put you always at wits end with some domesticated animals I have known in my time."

"You do not do much cattle raising here? Why would you be herding animals at all?"

"We own them. We just do not so much manage them because it doesn't go well with crops. My father felt I should learn all the chores and duties of the estate so that I could better manage it some day."

"Than that explains all of that. It must have been funny to watch though. You, when you were what? Eleven, twelve years of age and those bovine? Must have been a site to see."

"No it really wasn't and led to all sorts of problems. I rather not think more about that, please. I haven't you for the entire evening so you tell me."

"No, I'm afraid not. But I am here right now for you. I feel a little uncomfortable I'm afraid. Remember how lovely even my dressing gowns were?"

"I'm suppose to remember this?"

"I …I ….well you've known me since I was a child. How can you not?"

"I remember you had very nice things. And you couldn't find anything nice to sleep in I take it?"

"Not like I use to have."

"Well, let me tell you this. My father has me out working on some plans for what I feel might help bring Hunter Fell into the new age of Fereldon. While I am busy at a drawing table you can keep busy drawing up the things you want to have for your tailors."

"It sounds like a good plan. It's just something about clothes set the mood. Do you understand?"

"Somewhat, yes. Right now? Not at all necessary."

"I knew you would say that. But you like me to wear nice garments. I hardly think you would have noticed me otherwise.'

"Is that what you think? During the Blight we often found ourselves, sweating hot, sticky, muddy, even bloody? Ours or someone else's. I don't remember that hampering the two of us too much."

"Probably because the first thing I did once camp was set up was wash up. When we are fighting I don't have time to worry about how I look. Maybe the worst, the better. But on our own time I must clean-up and feel presentable around others at least."

"Most of the time I would agree. Especially when you are not sure whose blood and guts are all over you for instance."

"That is an important fact to consider."

"Here now! Is this bothering you to have to wear?"

"It is."

"Than off with it. And this? And these? See? So easily solved."

"At least until I have something made that I can feel comfortable being seen in once again."

"No reason to complicate matters, my dear. Not when all I want is for you to be happy here."

"I can be happy anywhere, as long you are with me. I think I have proven that to be true also."

"You were a real soldier in the field. At least as much as you could be. For no matter what amount of armor you might shield yourself within. I will always find a way to be rid of it all. Nor can even all of that hide the beautiful woman from me who is hiding behind it."

"You are flirting with me now."

"Perhaps. You did get me thinking about the attics here. We need another floor and we should have a room upon it. Not quite the fitting castle to be so simple and especially so low when enemies might approach us."

"That would be nice to see. Than maybe we won't feel so crowded up in here? We should at least be able to take a bath in our own rooms. A wall could be knocked out of course but I like your idea best!"

"Because it means the most work. Still, we need more room and with a child on the way as well. I'll make sure to put that into my plans and get started with that part right away. It will be part of my present to you. For our wedding day."

"Will I have to wait that long to enjoy it than?"

"Depends on how quickly I can get workers together on this project. Don't be so impatient."

"I'm not trying to be. I was just thinking it would offer us more privacy. Servants roam the halls at all hours of the night. Above ground we will not be bothered so much with their comings and goings if we had such a room here. That's all I was thinking."

"That is even more to my liking. Now, what I would like is to have you lie back so that I kiss you at my leisure."

"You are too spoiled Ser Gilmore. You know my father would have you whipped beyond an inch of your life if he knew the things you got away with here."

"It would be worth the show. Who would not envy me in my suffering. I know you will beg and plead for my cause in such a case. Not quite sure it will be a positive or negative ordeal? It might just remind your father with whom I was so meddling with. But I am a brave soldier and willing to face even that to spend this one night with you here in my bed. I don't ever remember if I ever put your face to my dreams? Maybe not so much while I was out here. When at Highever it was where ever I thought I could hide away with you and not get caught. It wasn't even the fear of getting caught was it?"

"No, just the fear of having to stop."

"That is true. I never wanted to leave you whenever I had you alone with me."

"And I never wanted you to leave. Unless I could bottle you up and take you with me. To sleep by my side. How real those dreams seemed some nights. And how disappointed I would feel waking up knowing it was not real."

"This is real though. No more of that kind of thinking for us now."

"You say that because we are not yet at Highever. I want to leave as soon as we are able to. I fear that even visiting there I will find ghosts willing to chain me to it's walls to try to keep me there forevermore."

"That is really ridiculous. That won't happen to you. And if it does, I will bring down the very walls of Highever if need be."

"Just looking at you is enough to make me believe that it is so. You have lost a little weight but I expect you will put it on more when we are settled more and eat well enough."

"Not to worry. Is it that noticeable to you?"

"Enough but not in a negative way. Just an observation and a reminder to me to make sure you are better fed. I couldn't even imagine you, a skinny boy as my brother or even Oren once was."

"No, not I. Even as a wee child I was a big boy. Not fat but well fed I mean."

"I know what you mean. And a babe is suppose to be fat and chubby if they are healthy and pink cheeked. It will be grand to have our own child. Difficult but I will love it so madly. If anyone tried to bring it any harm at all. I will kill them and bring them back only to take them out once more."

"Than I will be extra diligent to watch over you both to spare us both that sort of occurrence from happening."

"Fergus must feel this way, Rory."

"How can he not?"

"Yes, you are right. We will have to cheer him up some than won't we?"

"Is Leliana coming to the wake?"

"I think so? I invited her along but I cannot know if she will actually come."

"I hope so. I like her. I think so will your brother. She can sing for your parents funeral. Than maybe she has some tricks to bring your brother's spirits up some."

"She might at that. Being a trained bard and all. You don't plan on playing your old role in keeping my brother entertained do you?"

"Not if I want to keep your company at least. It didn't even come to mind yet. You brought up the topic. That I will leave up to the other men in the regiment. It might be a good way to get your brother though out of my business? You are too devious, Tara. No wonder your brother is often at odds with you.""We each have to hold our own and that was your plan not mines. It is not fair to put all of that on Leliana either."

"We will see how it all turns out for us. I know she has all of those Chantry ideas of hers. I doubt anything, even a teryn would distract her from her quest to see the Temple of Andraste once more."

"No, I'm afraid not. But she still might find him amusing. With a few drinks in him even my brother can be some fun to be around."

"The best of fun. Now stop this or I will drag you into it all. You enjoy a good tavern. As long as there is a dart board or a table of billiards to keep you amused."

"Probably because my singing is not a real comparison to that of our friends. I just am not fun just sitting around watching men stare at me funny. But I am always up for some dancing if the music is fine."

"But my plan is to get your brother out so he won't be bothering to two of us when we want to be together."

"Right. So just like you! Get me all riled up and than, let me down."

"That may be so but never disappointed lass. And that is what counts."

"It is. To think you grew up here."

"And was born here as well."

"But you are not a little boy any longer. So enough of my talking about schemes and naughty brothers. It is you who brought me in here and it is I who did not plan on disappointing you for making such a plan for the two of us. I resigned to a lonely night just dreaming and wishing you would miss me enough to come and keep me warm at night.""I would have too if not for my plan here."

"That makes me happy. Now, let's see if I can make you as happy as you make me." She reached up to pull him down closer to her so that she could enjoy kissing him even more.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note: **_Unfortunately,_ I meant to break-up chap. 5 but instead put the whole thing up. Too many pages and then realized I posted the break up part as chap. 6 by mistake. It was a busy evening. This is the right part that should have been posted instead. My sincere apologies for that mix-up._

_I've seen missing words, wrong words and even a few missing sentence breaks I will fix, eventually. Just because I don't want those anxious for the next chapters to wait so long. I'm trying to make the chapters shorter so I can better edit them later but unfortunately, I didn't write them initially that way and it is causing this confusion. So I think I have it fixed? I might be missing a part in chap. 5 but I'm not changing it until I have the rest of these last few chapters up here instead._

_Thank you for your patience._

It was getting close to the hour of sun up when Tara stirred after a few hours of entertaining her beloved. She tossed some before pulling her head up from Roland's warm chest which she had rested her head upon falling asleep later.

"Tara, what it is? Have I slept too long to please you? Are you looking for more of my attention?" He asked her still mostly left in his own dreams as he spoke it."

"I wish we had more hours in the day. But you must let me go so I can leave here before your butler shows up and finds me in here."

"He won't care. My father might but Fredrick? Since he isn't my father. Sometimes acts like he is at times, but no, he will chide me and advise me not to do it again. And again."

"I forgot that you must have brought many young ladies to hide out in your room late at night before leaving here at what? Age twelve was it?"

"Sorry about that. I wasn't going to snitch on any of them. Don't be mad at me. Do you want me to take you to your room?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I'm not even sure you can make it after all of that work. I just need you to fix my dress ties so I am not dragging this dress too much across the floors here on my way to my room."

"Than come closer and I will do that much. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"You will never leave if you do. I am just going to tuck into bed and fall back asleep. Probably so will you. If you even wake up that is. No, no don't bother. This part you can probably perform even when dreaming."

"You might be right but only because I practiced it some in my head. There you go. Anything else I can do for you? Anything to make you fall back asleep in my arms? I always sleep better with you here."

"That is good to know and so do I. I think it is just how things are for the both of us? It matters not because I am not going to get on your father's bad side from the very beginning. Already I can see he isn't too pleased to have me as a daughter-in-law. I thought all Banns wanted me for a daughter-in-law because of my dowry?"

"You mean the few who didn't want you for a wife? A very short list I'm afraid, my love."

"You needn't remind me so much. But I do understand. Especially now. With even more enemies and child on the way. I haven't the time to consider any of this right now."

"No, here, let me look about the halls, make sure it is clear for you to scoot your way back to your chambers."

"Very well. What do you think?" She asked him as she leaned heavily against his broad shoulder trying to get a peek out of the room.

"I think it is very silly idea for you to leave me at all! But if you must, kiss me again." So she did.

"Is it clear? Can I go?"

"You may go but only until breakfast. Wait for me so we can go in together. And I can kiss you good morning."

"I would like that very much. I will be waiting. And hungry so don't forget. If I am lucky there might be some cookies left for me too now."

"If the mice didn't find them."

"Are they much of a problem here?"

"Not too much. The cats will eat them. Most of the time they are neat about it."

"Such a place you have here, this Hunter Fell."

"Nice Country isn't it?"

"It is. Good night once more. Get back into your bed and get some more sleep. We have a busy day this day and I don't want to waste any of it."

"Mmmm, he kisses her once more and she tries to walk at a rushed but not too unladylike pace to make her way to her room.

Once she is inside she almost fell over a sleeping young woman who was slumped over into a chair inside.

"Why are you in my room?"

"I …oh, I …it is my duty to see you to sleep. I came here and stayed here to help you out of this dress and into your bed safe and sound. I'm afraid I fell off to sleep waiting up for you."

"I had no idea you would actually wait all of this time for me? I appreciate it because you are right. I hadn't thought of how I was going to get out of this tangle of strings and ties here. In the worse case I suppose I would have just had to sleep in it."

"That would not do, my Lady. In such a dress? No, no, we must take good care of good clothes my mother always told me true. Now, here, let me see your back and I will undo …this seeming mess you have gotten yourself tied up into. I know I did not tie this dress up in such a way. I would be poorly dealt with if ever I did."

"No, it came off but that isn't important. Just help me out of it before we both pass out onto this cold floor."

"Right you are miss. Is this going to be the way of things than when you are here? Not that I am complaining none. I just might bring along something more comfortable to sleep in if that is to be the way of things that's all."

"I hope not. No, tonight was just, well, special I think. I had no idea and Rory, I mean Ser Gilmore had no idea you would be waiting this long for us at night."

"Well you know, duty is duty and I am well met with my own duties whatever they will be. There now. I figured that gown was suppose to before sleeping in. It isn't half bad. If you care to look, you will find one dress at least that you asked to be fixed up to wear in the morning. It looks nice enough for the daytime out here. I tried to make it nice since I know you are use to really nice things and all."

"I am spoiled. Or was spoiled. I appreciate whatever you managed to do with it. I plan on attending to our horses so no need to dress up and ruin good clothes. My parents were generous but not frivolous with our things. We were to take proper care of them and at least try not to ruin them or waste the good effort that goes into their stitching of them."

"A right proper mother you had than. But of course who would think anything less of a great Teryna like she must have been. Do you miss her? I mean, what a question to be asking of someone who just lost their parents."

"It is fine. I know you are tired. Yes, I miss my parents. My nephew and even my sister-in-law. It was such a cruel way to die.'

"Is there a better way I mean ….to …die at least?"

"Oh yes! Of old age. Not at the hands of a friend betrayed. Your master took the very worst of it. If you happen upon him when he isn't fully dressed. Please say nothing of his scars. I don't want him to worry on about it. It matters not to me at all."

"That bad is it? I will follow your instructions of course. Poor fellow. He seems rather nice?"

"Yes, and very handsome too. I noticed it right away when I met him many years before."

"I didn't mean to be so, just don't mind me."

"I know you must be exhausted. I know I am. There, this is the best I can expect at this late or should I say early of an hour. So, please, wait, here, take this for yourself. Now it isn't a bribe and if you say that it was I'll deny it so don't try it. Just please don't bring up when we got in or when I made it to my bedchambers. Do we have an agreement?"

"You don't have to be giving me things for just that. Are you sure you want me to have this? It is very pretty."

"I am sure. I just don't want the Bann mad at me. It is difficult to get Roland to settle down some at night. He is so use to guard duty late in the evening. I wanted to make sure he was sound asleep before I left him by himself."

"Oh, you don't have to explain to me. Really you don't. It is not my place to ask such questions. But thank you for this bracelet. I will treasure it always. It is just so lovely."

"I am happy than that you like it. Now I must get into bed before I fall on the floor. I'll see you in a few hours. Even a few more hours rest will be welcome at this point." Tara spoke quietly as her words drifted off and she laid down, than pulled up her covers close. She than, in a rash motion, pulled the second pillow up close to her resting her head as she often did against her lover's shoulder and wrapped safely into his strong arms. Now she just dreamed that was the way that it would be in her dreams again.

It was actually four hours later that found Lady Cousland still very much a prisoner of sleep when her serving girl found trying to wake here up impossible to accomplish.

She fretted so and must have straightened out her dress several times in her nervousness. Soon Roland came walking down the hall and she found herself shaking as she realized they were stopping at this door and turned the lever to come inside.

"I …I …am truly sorry milord. I don't know what is wrong with her. She seemed fine when she …uhm …well ….made it to her bed. This morning however she won't wake. Does she seem rather feverish to you? I thought she might be a little warm."

"Here, let me have a look at her. She was fine when I last saw her which wasn't too long ago." Roland sat down next to her and all she did was stir some. He took his hand to her brow and it was a bit warm but so was the rest of her. He pressumed it to be the pregnancy for he had found her this way a few times before.

"Why don't you get us some water, or tea if it is ready. She mentioned she missed having tea more often. Let me see to her. I think she will be fine in a short while. It was a late night for both of us."

"I'll do as you ask. Maybe I should get some wet towels too? Cool water. That should do the trick some if it is a fever she is brewing up."

"If you want to but I'm not worried yet. Just some tea would be great. Bring some fresh water along as well. I want you to keep her water pitcher filled. She also mentioned she likes cookies in the evening also."

"Helga told me you liked cookies at bedtime when you were lad. So she wanted me to put some there with some warm milk."

"It's true. Remember or rather you might not know that I was only twelve when I left to train with the Highever guards."

"Does that matter so much? I mean if you like it than all is good right?"

"It was thoughtful of Helga to do. We ….I enjoyed the treat after being out for some time. I'll try to remember to thank the cook next time I see her."

"I think she'll like that. She was so happy when she learned that you had returned home."

"Well, it won't be for very long this time. Remember the tea. Honey and lemon if we have it. Hurry along now. By now she has to be thirsty. She is always thirsty."

"As you say, sir." She than nervously left the room and Rory moved to take Tara up into his arms to stroke her head tenderly.

"Rory? What are you doing here in my room? Oh, I'm so tired. Please, just let me be." A still sleepy young lady mumbled. Than she just leaned against his chest and wrapped her arms around him to hold him close to her as she often did.

"I would but you asked me to wake you so you can eat."

"I did but I'm still so tired. Why not just remove your boots and you can join me? I missed sleeping with you. This pillow here is a poor substitute."

"I noticed you do that when you sleep alone. It is nice to feel missed when I am gone. However I do not have the key to your bedroom door. If I get into bed with you I might find it difficult to let you sleep."

"I might not mind that too much. I like how you sometimes try to wake me up in the mornings."

"I noticed. Maybe not initially. Sometimes it takes me a little time to rouse you when you are sleeping so soundly."

"That doesn't bother you too much does it? Or why keep trying? I like that game and don't mind playing it to with you."

"I have no complaints. I may grumble some if I think I don't have enough time to really enjoy your attention as much as I want to. My only regret on the matter."

"I'm sorry for that. Sometimes I awake before you. Actually I do most of the time. If I cannot rouse you one way, the other way becomes harder to resist."

"So it is. Today though are you feeling ill at all?"

"Just tired. A little lonely but not any longer now that you are here for me."

"This is where I want to be. Would it be better if I have Gretchen send you in a tray instead for breakfast? I know sometimes you feel better not to have to hold up your end of the conversation when you are not feeling well in the morning."

"That is very tempting but I must make a good impression here. Kiss me now. Than I can wake up slowly from the dreamy memories I still have of last night."

"I felt the same this morning except for your leaving me when we both were quite content the way that we were."

"I see I am to be the wrong one for trying to not create more uneasiness due to my presences here. Maybe it is best that I move on to Highever? I did not want to ruin your reunion with your father. You are after all the only family he has left right now."

"Not for very long? Don't go to Highever. Especially without me. I don't know how it will be even when you do have an armed escort following you around when you must travel. It is my desire to always be a part of that party."

"I hope so too but we cannot predict the future. We will both train either way. This babe will need both of us to keep it safe from any harm."

"I feel the same as you on that matter. I hope you will think of my own father much like you did your own once we are wed. And our baby will make our family larger. Together we have the burden to restock our families houses."

"Is that what we are doing than? That sounds so ….so ….dutiful when you say it like that. I was enjoying being a little more rebellious. I was just selfishly indulging in my new found freedom by smothering myself with your love."

"This is what I get for not marrying you before I became more intimate with you."

"Don't pretend you spent much time at all on that concern. I won't believe you are being sincere."

"I admit that never interfered when any opportunity that looked like a successful pursuit. I did though ponder at times how I felt about losing my own life without leaving you at least with my name. You deserved so much more than I could actually give to you during the Blight."

"You gave me all that you had. I can be selfish. I know this is true. I cannot think of times, except because our obligations to our Country, where you held back whenever it came to loving me. You spoiled me with your love. Why you even found little gifts to prove that your intentions were sincere. We already discussed why marriage was something I felt best to save until Fereldon was free once more. Too much hung in balance. For all of us."

"Your selfishness was never in the extreme. No worse than how I took advantage of your love for me."

"And we are both the worse for it. Or the better from my own perspective. I know you didn't want me to leave you this morning that way. I even considered playing the impish little elf. Sheltering myself behind your broad back. Forcing you to have to try to defend our naughty impatience for not respecting the standard rules of play or I mean, marriage. Than I remembered what you have told me before. If you did not leave me now you will never want to leave. Such is the case this morning."

"Ouch! It always bites when your own words come back to chomp at you isn't it? In truth I cannot believe your appetite even allowed you to fall asleep for this length of time."

"What time is it?"

"Later than you think but not as late as you probably dread it to be. Are you sure you don't need anymore sleep this morning. I take all the blame for this. I should not have kept you up so late at night in your condition."

"I appreciate you're acknowledging why I might feel this way but I love you. I don't mind doing some of the things that I know makes you happy. You work so hard to keep me happy. And I am happy. Tired but happy. Now, I have drawn this out long enough. I'm not an invalid. The very thought scares me some. I just overslept it seems."

"I thought so but we needed to be sure. I shouldn't keep you out so late when you have so much going on in here. You seemed all right last night so I didn't see the need to worry about it?"

"I really am fine. Except that given the choice, I would have our food brought to us so we can share our breakfast between the two of us."

"I do spoil you too much don't I?'

"Never enough. I deserve it because I am good to you too."

"You are. I couldn't wait to push that maid away so I can have you back in my arms again. I would love to share my breakfast alone with you but as you say, we must think of my father's good will. It was his choice to have me serve at Highever. For all that we have been through and survived it. I need to show my gratitude for it."

"Excuse me, please. I have some hot tea and biscuits for you miss. As the Squire told me to."

"It's fine. Please come in and join us."

"Squire, Lady Cousland. How are you feeling, Lady Cousland? I was afraid you might not be well this morning."

"I was just very tired. No worse for wear I promise you. I just need a little more rest these days. Please don't worry so on my account. If you could just let me drink some tea, as well as a bite or two and I should be able to make myself presentable for the Bann and to share breakfast with him this morning."

"Oh, good! I know he would worry about your well being if you were unable to do so. Here, drink this up and you will feel much better I'm sure."

"Rory? Maybe you should go on ahead of me this time. It will still take a little time to dress up this morning. At least if you don't make him wait you can tell your father I will not be so much behind your appearance. So he doesn't grow concerned about my absence."

"I can do that. I was looking forward to bringing you in with me but I can see your point. Here." he stopped himself to kiss her lovingly before saying anything more. "Don't worry too much about appearances. We are casual people out here. I want to see you eating. The rest of your preparations can be put off until after you eat. I don't need to see you light headed from a lack of nutrition."

"I understand. We have things to do this morning. So leave or I will never get out of here." She gave him a shove to get him moving along and she dressed herself with the help of the maid who was assigned to aid her in dressing up.

"The Squire is very smitten with you isn't he?"

"You can say that."

"Do you find it difficult, I mean, to get things done when he is around?"

"Roland? All of the time. Still he is a good knight and duty is duty. He is just as hard on me when there is work to be done. Sometimes it is myself who is being chastised by him for pestering him or trying to put my work off some."

"I guess that is how it is than with some people? I just have never seen it so up close before. That's all."

"Not here perhaps. Are we bothering you? I mean with our behavior? We have tried to keep our private life that way as much as possible."

"It is just something I must adjust to. Once you are truly married than of course your husband might be found in your room at times."

"All of the time I hope? I couldn't and wouldn't imagine my own husband to sleep elsewhere unless he had a very good reason to do so."

"I was told it is common. Especially among nobles that is."

"Actually my parents didn't sleep separately but it is common. Really it is more of a preference among couples. I'm sure they have good reasons for doing so. Maybe a newborn babe or a mother heavy with child that is at risk of losing it, might chase it's father out. Or an erratic work schedule? I don't really ask those sort of questions when I visit with other nobles to be honest."

"I'm sorry than that I was mistaken. You will be married soon, right?"

"Yes, in good time. I need to see more of Hunter Fell before I can make up my mind as to where we should be married. My wedding is a very important event so I must take my guests comfort under consideration."

"That does make sense. It would be nice to see you here. But than I have never been to see your home in Highever. I have heard it a very grand castle."

"It is. We were blessed to be able to grow up in such a magical place."

"That's right isn't it? I mean, Ser Gilmore, he left the Bannorn when he was still a lad. I was just born myself so I wouldn't remember any of that. So you met him when he was still a child?"

"Why, yes, of course! He was so sad and I wanted to know why he felt this way? Besides, even at twelve, he was a very handsome boy. Too handsome to be so sad coming to live at such a wonderful place."

"Why was he so sad? Did you ever find out?"

"Of course I did. He didn't want to leave his home. It was decided he said without his knowledge. He just loved his father. That I could understand. Now, how do I look?"

"Quite well, my Lady. If you don't mind taking a seat I can put your hair in some braids with the ribbons you have here so that it won't be a bother when you are out in the fields."

"Please do! No reason to pin it all up just yet. I will be married soon enough but I know Roland likes it better when it is down more."

"Because it reminds him of your youth. Men are like that."

"That they are. There now. I'll come back after we eat for my hat and apron. I rather like this dress even though it is rather simple. It might be nice to add a little more contrast to it later on? I'll have to think on it more. Thank you now. I have made the Bann wait long enough on me already."

She made her way down the long hallway and turned to reach the dining room where the rest of the house was already busy eating some breakfast.

"Ah, Lady Cousland! I was told you were still a little weary from your travel out this way."

"I'm afraid so. I am happy though to see you both eating some and not waiting on me."

"I was asked not to and we have a busy morning here that needs our attention so I could not tarry too long at breakfast."

"I do understand."

"Here, Tara, the staff remembered your scones for you this morning." Rory mentioned to change the topic.

"So they did! Good. I am hungry. I didn't even realize how much so but seeing all of this delicious food is a kind reminder."

"Than I am pleased to hear you say that. It must be time for you to put on some weight, don't you think?"

"I agree! Just being blighted though is enough to drive my appetite. Apparently I burn it off easy enough."

"I assure you father, she has a hearty appetite. She is slight so it might not be so obvious of her condition."

"Don't expect that to last much longer. Not if you want to be healthy."

"I am not afraid of gaining weight where I should be. Because of my position though I will still have to stay as active as I am able. I mean to return to the smithy this very morning to have certain adjustment made so that I will not have to travel so unprotected."

"Is this true, Roland?"

"It is. Her chain mail should be able to rework so that lower panels are not so binding on her. She is picky enough to make sure it does not look so ridiculous."

"That I will have to see to believe. Do you really have to keep wearing armor in your condition? What will the other Ladies think of this?"

"If they are Knights it won't be in question. The others? Should I have to explain why my life is always in danger? My father said to never put all of your trust in your soldiers to do what falls upon your own to carry through."

"For his son, yes, but his daughter?"

"She has to be protected. Even a skilled knight cannot hope to deflect every rampant arrow when an attack might surround us. We must travel both to Highever and Amaranthine. I understand her concerns."

"It is just such a pity for any woman to be placed into such danger. What is this new king up to here? Putting a woman into such an important office. Especially in her childbearing years?"

"And what of any queen? At this precarious time we need to know and trust that those who King Theirin surrounds himself with are beyond trustworthy."

"Than why not my son? Is he not to be your husband?"

"Yes, father but the fact is that I am but a Squire. Even with my accomplishments during the Blight, we are not native Fereldon's. Tara would not be accepted herself if not for her status as the "Heroine of Fereldon"."

"Such foolishness. I mean you no insult, Lady Cousland. It just bothers me to see my future daughter-in-law put to such risk."

"I appreciate your concern for my safety. No matter what I am still second in line for Highever. My life has always been precarious. I trained well since I always knew there were those who would try to take me away from my parents either for coins or power. Just that fear was quite enough to drive me to want to learn all that I could to prevent myself from becoming too much of a burden on my family."

"It is difficult to believe Teryn Cousland allowed such a thing. Having you train in warfare among so many soldiers just seems undignified for someone of the Court."

"My parents did not encourage it as much as I did pursue it on my own. That is part of what brought the two of together."

"I do not want to think of my own son being a part of any of that. He knew better and his place."

"And he never did anything to embarrass you. Not intentionally. It is unfortunate what happened to my parents. I have avenged their honor and my brother has stepped up in their place. He will make a good Teryn. My parents trained him well. And I will fight by his side when called upon to do that if necessary. Roland was well respected and my brother's second in command. That is a very high honor. I was wooed by all sorts of men. Some of rather obscure means I might add. Only Roland was worthy of my heart and my love. You do not have to feel ashamed because of what happened in the past. My brother will not look down upon you for any of it. He knows the truth in the matter. He needs our support to keep Highever strong. For this reason and many others he will not risk losing my favor."

"You see dear father? Few can rise up against this woman and her allies are so many, even high nobles bow down to her out of respect. Not just her station in life. I know my place father. I do not chafe under her rule for she is fair. I understand some of this is not typical and we all will have to adjust to some of the changes here in Fereldon. We both realize that within our hands we can play a vital part in what direction our Country turns. As both Grey Wardens and High Nobles, we will be able to do so much. Not just for Fereldon but the Bannorn as well."

"As you say than. I can only imagine the attitude of our smithy when such a chore is presented to him for work."

"If he wants my money than he will do what I ask of him to do. If not I will take my business to someone who respects their customers with the proper attitude."

"He would be a fool to disrespect an Arlessa."

"Hopefully we can convince everyone here that I want this to be my home too. If my other armor wasn't becoming too snug I would be more than happy to prove that not do I wear armor when need be it not merely for show."

"He better not give you any trouble or he can answer to me. I still run things around here and I am his best customer. I'll run the fool out of town if he causes a scene for you in this condition."

"That is very kind of you to offer. Roland should be intimidating enough for him. I can take care of myself but as you say, it isn't very ladylike to be seen here always playing the bully."

"They will figure that out soon enough." Rory teased her and she tossed a piece of her scone at him in protest."

"Let's not start with that behavior young lady here."

"I was trying to keep it simple. If we were at camp or a tavern, it might have been my dagger he had to catch instead!" She offered with little emotion.

"You throw daggers at my son? Is this true, Roland?"

"It is."

"Why? Are you trying to hurt him?"

"No, not at all. But sometimes he forgets himself and has to be reminded to behave more like a gentleman."

"And you remind him of this by threatening him so?"

"He is not so threatened by a mere dagger. It is good practice. He needs to keep alert. Especially with his teasing."

"I cannot say that she hasn't done this when she was angry with me but since I know her so well, as she says, it is good practice. It is worse when she has her bow and arrows about. She doesn't seem to be bothered much about bouncing arrows off of me when I am not paying good attention to her."

"He is suppose to be listening when call his name or I am speaking to our group. Sometimes I have to give him a little more incentive to pay attention. It is nothing less than any other Captain would do to keep order in the ranks."

"It is very irregular. I must ask that you do none of that at my table while you are here."

"He means don't get caught."

"I try to honor the requests of my hosts to the best of my ability. However I am always armed and that depends entirely on your son's words and actions."

"How did you rise so high, Roland, if you are so disobedient?"

"We worked hard and long hours during the Blight. And besides we train together and I show her little mercy under those conditions. So, I expect a little rebellion from her. Mostly because she can only take me down by deception for she will never be able to match me in strength."

"I would think not! She is rather thin but that is common among Couslands so not much can be done about that matter."

"No, I'm afraid not. I need to keep lean if I am to be flexible enough to move without getting struck. Too often at least. I've taken my share of cuts and bruises. Nothing broken though which is of course because I can move fast enough to avoid those situations."

"What a life you two lead. I expect you to be diligent, son, even out here when she is around. Once you are married I fear you too will become a ready target for paid assassins. Think more about that when you visit at the tavern in town and out on the road late at night. I expect you won't be doing any of that on a regular basis."

"At times it is unavoidable. You will feel better when we bring out Tara's mabari."

"A mabari? Of course you must have one of your own. Just have a care you watch over him. Some people here aren't too bright and might mistaken him for some other wild animal."

"My mabari is quite athletic. He follows me without question so I see no need for anyone to worry about his presences out here. They will learn in time."

"To keep their hands to themselves that is."

"He is only hostile if he feels I am being threatened. He is very sensitive to my feelings."

"We will see. I think I have won him over."

"I think so too. He will miss father and hopefully that will bring you closer together."

"It will be a sad event, Lady Cousland."

"We will persevere. Having you both by my side will make it easier for me. I expect a large majority of Fereldon's will be attending their funeral. The wake will be more intimate but still I will keep Rory close to me as much as I possibly can. Too many will attend looking for more than they will find. He will be playing my personal guard as much as he will be my future husband."

"We will make it through. Just please understand father if you think my behavior is in question. It is my duty to keep her protected. We do play games with each other in sport. Not to harm each other for I know either one of us would easily sacrifice our lives for each other if put to the test More than that though we promised to do our best to keep living so that we can build on our happiness. I could not live knowing she was harmed or we lost our child because of negligence. I expect that word of her condition has already reached the ears of those who would plot against her and her brother. I will do what I feel is necessary to ensure her safety."

"I comprehend your urgency. It is just unfortunate that this funeral is preventing the two of you from properly taking care of your matrimonial status."

"It won't be too much longer. I promise to keep things as simple as possible. And we will all know my decision once my brother formally announces our engagement and wedding date."

"It will just appear to linger in my own mind."

"I hope other matters will keep you distracted from such thoughts in the meantime. I have to sit down with you father to go over the books so I can finish my work today. I still have to deal with the smithy, discuss the situation with our foremen, visit the Chantry and if all goes well or I start to feel too good about the day, a visit to the tavern will cure us both of any of that."

"Why are you taking her out there?"

"I can think of no better place to find the majority of our soldiers out here than at that place. So far I seem to have avoided Captain Wilton but I don't expect that to last for very long. There are many I left behind here in Hunter Fell. Talking to these locals will help me decide what needs to be done and what others might be up to in their own business endeavors."

"You mean what are they scheming at. Nothing happens without going through me around here. But do as you will. It is starting to become more conceivable why the Lady feels the need to be trussed up in full armor than even I first suspected."

"She has some very nice armor. It will be unfortunate that she will only be able to wear the one set while waiting on our birthing. But it is her most attractive set. Which doesn't give me more confidence in my own duties for the future."

"You like the challenge. Sadly I will have to give in to allow you to claim all of the glory."

"It will be a good lesson in humility."

"Or tossing my weight around when I must order others around to do my work for me."

"Best that you find those who will best serve you soon than."

"Thus our visit to the local tavern. Since we will spend a good amount of time out here it is at least worth our consideration to see if any candidates can be found out here."

"It might? Time to get on with our work today. Good day to you Lady, Roland, are you ready?"

"I am. I will meet you in your study." He answered back stalling to allow himself some time to speak privately with Tara before she left him.

"Are you heading out to the barn than?"

"As soon as I have my apron, gloves and a hat."

"I will try to see you out there as soon as I am done in here."

"You mean bother with me?"

"No, I mean to check up on you. I am very picky about my horse."

"So am I. Soon he will like me more than he does you. Just you watch."

"Keep dreaming, my love. It is interesting seeing you dressed like this."

"It still looks nice enough doesn't it?"

"You look lovely, Tara. I only wish I could work with you this time."

"I love working with you, you know that. But you best not keep your father waiting. I need to deal with that smithy and we both know it won't be a very pleasant affair for either of us."

"We will make the best of it."

"Wait, here! I remembered to bring some of these out for you. When you feel your father is being too stern." She handed him some lemon sticks she had stashed away in a small pouch she had tied to the belt about the dress she was now wearing.

"Thank you." He took her arms to pull her close to hold her while he kissed her goodbye.

"You are very welcome. I'll see you soon!" She said trying to cheer him up some before she turned to make her way toward the barnyard.

Following along the well worn path Lady Cousland smiled and greeted the various workers as she made her way to the horse's pens. When she finally reached her destination she stood to address the man who keep order in the barnyard.

"Excuse me, Henry it is right?"

"Yes, my Lady. Can I help you with anything here?"

"No, I only came to take care of my horse and that of Ser Gilmore's."

"But I do all of that myself? There is no need for you to have to tend to such chores when you are here in Hunter Fell."

"But I enjoy the work and I like to keep a good handle on my horse. You understand right? I have the time to do so and Ser Gilmore's horse is also well acquainted with my caring for him. So it really will be no bother at all. I am sure you have other horses that need to be walked or ridden and groomed to keep you busy enough."

"I can do so but I rather you not go to such trouble."

"I understand but as I have said, it is what I wish to do and I will not get in your way for I am well versed on what is going on here in a stable."

"Than if you are so determined I cannot stand in your way." he bowed down and she strode past him to where her horse was being kept in it's stall waiting for an opportunity to be released for some exercise.

"There is my girl! I'm here to take care of you finally! Let me lead you outside so you can enjoy the sunshine and I can have a little more room to take good care of you."

Tara took her time brushing her horse down. She cleaned her teeth and scrubbed down her hooves before returning her to her stall temporarily to tend to Roland's horse just the same. After she finished with that she walked him out some before saddling him up to ride him out for some exercise.

"Wait! Are you taking Master Gilmore's horse out for a run?"

"It looks that way doesn't it?"

"But ..?"

"No buts. I only plan to ride him out for a short while. Just to stretch his legs some. My horse will get her chance, so please let her be for now. She will expect a lot more from me than just that so I felt I should take out this fellow first on his run."

"And he knows you are doing this?"

"It won't surprise him if that is your concern. I'm use to you, right boy?" The horse pranced around some in his impatience to move around more.

"I'm afraid you have no say in this matter. I do however as to my own horses concern so please follow my instruction." Tara announced before pulling around the reigns to lead the horse out onto a path leading further out that they followed later the evening before.

"Henry? Was that Lady Cousland who just rode off on Ser Gilmore's steed?"

"I'm afraid so."

"She didn't seem well dressed for the task. Not to mention that horse seems much to big for a lady to be riding around with."

"I know but she wouldn't listen to me and the horse followed her commands didn't he?"

"Should we let the Master know of this? He gave me no instruction on this task."

"Nor did he I and I am the one who should have been told to expect this. As well as the one who will have to hunt her down if the horse decides not to follow her will."

"Good luck with that one. And her own horse? I wonder why she didn't take out hers instead? That one is as ornery as it's mistress so it seems."

"Oh, she informed me not to touch her. And I am not one to disobey royalty but this is going to be quite a bit of trouble having her around here."

"They won't be staying long the Bann stated to me. Let her deal with that she-devil of hers than. I'll deal with the other horses right now. I always saved that one for last anyways."

"I just hope I don't have to waste an evening being yelled at for letting her ride out like that. Rumor has it she might even be already with child. Riding out on a horse like that is just foolish."

"You don't say? I didn't hear that but the kitchen staff was murmuring around something last night. I thought it might be something else but can't say I'm too surprised. Apparently these two spent a lot of time together with no supervision. Judging from her attitude, I doubt there isn't much she doesn't get if it please her to have it."

"Including our Squire right? I hope it doesn't do him too much harm in the end."

"But they are to be married, don't you know?"

"So they say. I'll believe it when I see it. She is an Arlessa now. Since when does a royal maid dictate who she is going to marry?"

"This one is very stubborn. If it is true that she is the one who has slain the archdemon, who are they to deny her?"

"Who indeed. There are still men she must answer to."

"Namely?"

"Her brother the Teryn and than of course the King."

"The King is unmarried and not promised is he?"

"No, not at all. So we will see who rules over whom. I just hope it is not our Squire who must suffer for her indulgences."

"If she is how you say she is, won't that make a difference in all things?"

"In some things? Perhaps. In all things? When it comes to ruling empires, those who make the rules get to enforce them."

"So true. Do you not think she loves him?"

"Hard to say? By appearances they seem smitten with each other but you know how those things go, right? In love today but chastised for it tomorrow."

"I hope you are wrong about this one. Ser Roland has suffered grievously during the siege of Highever. Fredrick said his entire back is littered with scars from being tortured by Howe's thugs. He also told me that Roland and Lady Cousland had an affair when they were quite young. But her parents put a stop to it and he suffered terribly on that account as well."

"I knew of the affair because of the Bann. This is why I question that now that her brother is the new Teryn and a widower himself. With the King uncommitted it would seem reasonable to put up his sister as a potential prospect for him to wed. It would greatly secure Highever's position in the future."

"Not to mention the thought of putting a Cousland heir on the throne finally."

"Interesting but what of these Grey Wardens? The Bann said the girl is blighted? If this is so is not also the King? It can't be a good thing."

"I forgot all about that. I don't really know much about Grey Wardens. They are so clannish and some say rather hostile to non-members. Others call them traitors and not trustworthy."

"But now our King is a member of this secretive group. So, since the Lady is also a member, maybe you are right and we should look out for our Squire's best interest? Will the Bann stand up against the marriage if it is officially proposed?"

"I don't really know? How can he dare stand up against a seated Teryn?"

"On his own behalf he stands independent of their rule. If the Teryn forbids it than I don't see how it will take place. If he demands it, because of his sister's condition, if it is true, than that I doubt he would reject out of dignity. We depend on Highever's business. It would bring ruin to us and shame to the young Squire to even think such a thing."

"You are right. I was misplaced in saying so. My apologies. I misspoke here. I just wish that woman didn't insist on running the Squire's horse. Now if what was said was true and anything happens to her I am sure to blamed for it."

"Just do your work. None of us here can stand up against anything she dares to demand. Best to just go along with it and hope, as I have already said, she does not harm our Squire and Bann overmuch."

"That my friend is a lot to hope for."

Galloping out around large fields of grain Tara tried to take in more of her surroundings. She was trying to gain points along the way to help her recognize the landscape. After awhile she found just riding out offered a sense of calm to her away from all the trials she had to look forward to in the near future. Soon she came upon some soldiers she did not recognize but she slowed down when one of them motioned for her to stop in her tracks.

"Who are you? I recognize that horse and I do not recognize you as it rider."

"And so you suspect me to be a thief? Dressed like this?"

"There is no official dress for horse thieves that I am aware of." the Captain answered her back.

"I suppose some thieves act merely on a whim? This is a fine horse and I'm sure very valuable."

"It is so what are you doing with it?"

"What indeed? I believe I was taking it out for some exercise. He gets rather disgruntled if we make him sit around the farm for very long."

"And this is no horse plow either."

"Considering his owners own girth he might not complain too much over that type of work? The life expectancy might be greater for it? Yet, Antoine has proven himself to be brave under the harshest of situations so far."

"Could she be speaking of Ser Gilmore? I never knew him to be so large of a man?"

"Are you comparing the boy to the man?" She asked him humorously.

"She has a point. He was practically a child when last he was seen around here. Though I have heard word that he has since returned and this, lady, has to be his horse. It was a gift to him from his father. I know because I found him for the Bann."

"Good choice than. So are you accusing me of putting off the Squire and confiscating his horse as my own? Is that what I am being delayed for?"

"I was more along the thinking that you stole it from the stable or from a corral that it might have been kept in."

"Because I could not challenge such a man by myself, is that your thinking?"

"What is your game, girl? Is this his horse or not? I think you should ride back with us to clear this all up."

"It never occurred to you to at least ask who I was? Do you not start with introduction out here in the Bannorn?"

"Not when we suspect a criminal in our midst."

"So I am a criminal because I come out here riding on the back of a horse. It never even occurred to any of you that I have permission to ride this horse or maybe I simply purchased it from its' owner?"

"Is this the case than? You bought this horse?"

"I think it might come with the whole package? We haven't really settled the details of estates just yet."

"Who are you?"

"Finally we have reached formalities. Dismount from your horses first."

"I will not!"

"Do as I say and I might not lock you up in our dungeon for the rest of your life." She demanded and they than reluctantly followed her orders.

"Who are you?"

"Bow to me and I will tell you who you should have shown more respect in my presence."

"As you say."

"Who is she? No one said anyone important is in town."

"Be quiet. Just do as she said."

"Very well, get up, you fools. I am the Arlessa of Amaranthine.

Her Royal Highness, Princess of Highever, third in line for the throne of Fereldon and the Heroine of Fereldon. Best that you not forget my face when I am here ever again. And this horse? Belongs to my fiancé. I was merely taking him out to get some exercise while his owner was busy with his work elsewhere."

"Are you serious?"

"The Heroine of Fereldon? A woman? What sort of fool do you think we are?"

"The worst of them if you want us to believe this story!"

"I see?" She dismounted from her horse and tied him up to a nearby fence before addressing any of them. "Toss me your sword, you over there! I'll deal with your Captain. The rest of you would just get hurt otherwise."

"She can't be serious, Captain? Do I have to?"

"This is really foolishness. I'm not drawing my sword against a woman?

"Too proud or just afraid?"

"Afraid? You aren't serious?"

Without another word Tara walked up to face him. She than pounded the heel of her boot into his foot, slugged him in the gut, than used her elbow as he leaned over to strike him hard at the base of his neck. Grabbing a hold of the back of his neck, she leaned down to remove her dagger and point it sharply against his juggler vein as she did it.

"Now than if you want your Captain to live, I suggest you give up on this little game of yours before I end his life? The two of you can try to overpower me but now, I have his sword and I will just cut you both through and be done with the matter. I have faced enemies so much more than the three of you are in my journeys."

"Captain?"

"Just let her go! If she isn't who she says she is we will catch up with her soon enough."

"This is madness, Captain."

"The madness here is that I am still holding your Captain's life in my hands and you two cannot follow his simple orders? You really must re-consider the importance of these men of yours. I would not tolerate such disobedience from my own soldiers."

"Her own soldiers? Listen to her. Fine woman. We need our jobs but this is ridiculous!"

"Good. I seem to have heard my fiancé say something about the Captain of Hunter Fell is an old family friend or something like that. Not sure how much of a friend you are but I will request personally that he retrain this one because he has completely forgotten how to address royalty or even his own subjects in this small province."

"I don't know who you are woman but you can be sure the Bann is going to hear about you. This behavior is beyond belief."

"It will at least be worth a good laugh."

"Yes, especially the part where I held you at knife point with only a few small moves. I would be careful in the telling of it. If Ser Gilmore is in your presence you may not leave their castle still a Captain in arms. I will be thinking about that dungeon cells whenever I think of you. That I can promise you. Mine, I believe make the Bann's look very petty. And Fort Draken? If the King finds out about this little incident of yours mores the pity I'm afraid."

"Now we are to answer to the King himself as well? You really are something!"

"I am all that I said that I am and more. I fought at the King's side during the Blight. Maybe, the three of you should consult the Bann. I suspect that news from the wars might not travel so fast but to be so ignorant in your position, Captain? Must be embarrassing to say the least."

"Talk, talk, talk. You say this and that but still I see nothing to convince me that you are who you pronounce yourself to be? So high and mighty with nothing to show of it?"

"Only because it was my wish to visit here without all of this snooping around. Apparently that is impossible even in this tiny village. I was only out riding. Not touring the provinces. And yet even here there is not peace is there? Such a pity."

"If what you are telling us has any merit at all, than I'm sure you won't mind if we just follow you back to the Bann's castle to confirm your, well, claims as they are."

"Suit yourself. But keep your distance. If I wanted that soldiers sword bad enough it would have been mine and his life would have been ended. I have no time to keep fighting with commoners who have no respect for their betters."

"Captain? This arrogance is getting too much."

"Shut your trap. If she proves to be who she says she is we will all be left begging for our lives. An Arlessa can order the Bann's men to end our lives at her command. Don't play the fool, Reynolds. Or I will take your head just to keep my own."

Lady Cousland than struggled some to re-mount Roland's steed and the others just looked at each other in amusement.

"Do you need a hand there, miss?"

"No! I can manage. Obviously I rode out on this horse. I didn't magically land in the saddle."

"No, I would suspect you used some kind of witchery to accomplish the task on your own merit."

"What is your name, soldier? I suspect your Captain is the now, infamous, Ser Wilton. You however are not so known.

"Hey Captain she knows you? How come you don't know her?"

"Be quiet I said!"

"I am Lieutenant Reynolds."

"And the other one?"

"Lewis. Private Lewis, miss."

"I see what I am dealing with here. And if you do not address me as Lady Cousland I will lose what little compassion I have left for any of you here."

"As you say, Lady Cousland." Wilton spoke up while the other two men tried to hide the amusement on their faces from her at his tone of voice.

They followed her back to the Bann's castle at a rushed pace but still remaining far enough behind to not anger her any further. They all knew the path she was taking for it was a common one for any of them to travel upon.

As she approached the stable she was caught off guard by Roland who was growing concerned when he came looking for her. With her out riding his own horse he was fighting the urge to ride out and find her thinking something must have happened to her to be absent for this long for just a simple ride out.

"Tara? There you are! I was growing concerned that Antoine was being rebellious or you might have come upon some kind of trouble. Didn't even my father recommend you not travel around here on your own?"

"And I can see why for I am not alone. I brought company." Roland grabbed the reigns from her to hold his horse steady and held out his hand to catch her when she quickly swung her leg over to dismount in more than a rush than he expected of her to do.

"Tara? You seems flushed. What is all of this about?"

"Ask these three. I need to get some water. I meant to take my horse out as well. I suppose a different route might not bring so much annoyance along with it I hope!" Was all that she offered him as she pushed out of his grip to move past him with nothing more than just those words. He swiftly turned around to see who she was talking about as the other riders rode up to greet him."

"Henry! Henry get over here and put away my horse." Rory demanded out loud.

"I'm coming! What became of your Lady? Is she harmed?"

"She better not be! I didn't see any injury but she was very upset and I believe these men are here to tell me all about it." He answered him back and Henry said nothing more as he took the horse back from his master hearing the anger in his voice as he answered back to him.

"Now than, this is the right place but who are you, lad? We are here to speak with the Bann. He is here isn't he?"

"What business do you have with my father, Captain Wilton. I was hoping not to run into you until later this evening. Are you the reason why my fiancée is so upset?"

"Are you Roland Gilmore?"

"Who else would be addressing you so?"

"I just didn't recognize you at first."

"You were expecting a little boy than? Are all of your children midgets? I'm still waiting for an answer to my question before you will get any from me."

"We found this woman out riding your horse. None of us knew who she was and stopped her to make sure she wasn't a horse thief."

"Seriously? A horse thief dressed like that? Are you daft? Has old age made you both blind and dumb, man?"

"I am not that old and I know that horse!"

"So do I since it is my horse. Who did she say she was. Now I'm curious."

"She claimed to be some Arlessa of Amaranthine, some sort of place."

"As if they would appoint a woman in place of Arl Howe? What a joke!"

"That wasn't the best of it though because she also just happens to be the Heroine of Fereldon! That was just too much. Is she really your fiancée? You are going to marry this woman are you?"

"How can men be so foolish and still survive the Blight? Or did the darkspawn spare all of you who are so slow minded and sure to die of your own foolishness without their help?"

"What are you saying? That damn woman is dangerous! She nearly cut the throat of the Captain here. Right before our very eyes! We'll lock her up if you say she is just a loon."

"It is you three who I should beat to a pulp where you stand. And I'll be more than happy to post your heads upon my own castle walls to boot. For if I don't her brother or the King will be happy to do the honor."

"Than you mean?"

"Where have I served for the last thirteen years of my life? Is it not common knowledge here in Hunter Fell that Ser Gilmore answers to the Teryn of Highever?"

"Of course it is but what has that to do with her?"

"Everything you fools! She is Princess Cousland and if I were you three, I'd change my names or find another place to live. We asked her not to ride unaccompanied but she probably felt a simple ride out to exercise my horse was no need to hire an escort. Now sadly she will understand why we were trying to be so cautious in that regard. Though I didn't think you, Wilton would be such a fool. To think I answered to you and my father …well, get off of those horses of yours. Henry!"

"Yes, Master Gilmore what else can I do for you?"

"Get some help and put these horses in the yard. They will be fortunate if they are allowed to take them back home with them once my father and I am through with them."

"As you wish, Squire. You men, tie your horses to the fence over there. I'll have them put aside while you face your punishment.

"I can't believe that it's true? She was dressed like a peasant?"

"I know but we should all know better than to trust a royal. They are notorious for bringing a man down for sport."

"At least it explains why she had you down so quickly. I wasn't sure how you meant to explain that one to the rest of the men."

"He may not have to if I forget myself. She could have killed all of you before you ever had the chance to fight back."

"Three of us and one of us being the Captain?"

"Listen you fools. Do I look like someone you want to challenge? I should bring all three of you down just for revenge. You must have been complete idiots for her to bother to get off of my horse to challenge any one of you. And of course she would pick the strongest to prove her point."

"You should have given her the sword when she asked for it?"

"Why? She didn't need it."

"If she had that knife with her I don't see why she bothered even asking for one."

"She pulled her knife on you? What did you do? She's an assassin. Did she cut you anywhere? Important?"

"No she didn't. But she made it pretty clear she knew how to use it. She had nothing on her to prove herself? I've never met her before how am I suppose to think every stranger who wanders around here is royalty?"

"He said he didn't believe her and well, we did get out of line there. But only because we thought she was playing us for the fools."

"No, she was playing fools. You, Wilton, better make sure you kiss your wife and children when you get home because if you angered her enough, she will carry out whatever she threatened you with before she felt the need to take your life into her own hands. This woman killed the archdemon. To her, you are but a bug to be flicked away from her brow. I hope you realize this now."

"I am starting to feel that blade a little more sharply now that you speak of it. I don't know what is wrong with me today? I should have asked who she said she was. But even than, I am suppose to believe she is all of that?"

"But she is and that my friend I hope will not cost you your life."

"Why is she dressed like a peasant than? What is wrong with her?"

"What did she say of it?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Because she might have lied to you at first. Hoping you would just go away. Do you make a habit of harassing women? Or is it just beautiful women you mean to terrorize?"

"I was just trying to do my job. Her looks didn't come into question here. She was riding fast on someone else's horse. I simply wanted to know why?"

"If she was a horse thief would she bother to have stopped at all? Especially seeing the three of you and she without her armor? Are women not allowed to ride horses here in the Bannorn any longer?"

"I said I knew it was your horse. I found it for the Bann so I know that horse. I …just …oh …never mind. Take us to the Bann and let us answer for ourselves. You do not enforce the law around here, Ser Gilmore. So none of this really involves you."

"Because a man has no right here to defend the honor of his intended wife?"

"You are marrying the old Teryn's daughter? That was just another thing that crazy woman said that was too hard to believe."

"Now I am crazy? Mad, perhaps. If I do approach crazy than the three of you better start praying because surely I will be the one to introduce you all to Andraste. Personally." Lady Cousland told them when she came back out to see what was holding up her accusers.

"Why? And deny me my part in this play? You know I wouldn't allow it. I would stop you if need be. Your health is the most important thing here. Did you actually start a fight with the Captain?"

"He started the fight. I was merely honoring his request."

"You challenged a woman, Captain Wilton?"

"I did not! Not directly anyways."

"He practically called me a liar. But none of them were decent enough to simply say it. No, they thought that their foolish bantering was enough to prove how simple minded they all are. To think I was considering any guards from the Bannorn? I must have been mad? I don't see how Teagan ever put up with any of this kind of behavior? Than maybe I will have better luck in Redcliffe? At least those men proved to be brave and some? Close to fearless. Though now that I think about it? You really were giving men from these parts too much credit, Roland?"

"But than I was raised here and you would trust me with your life, correct?"

"I would and still do. Than perhaps it is the station of their birth that has left them to be so inadequate? My brother will be very disappointed with my report of my time spend here. And what? I have been here for only a day and not even the afternoon of another?"

"Let us take them before my father shall we? I'm sorry you had to go through any of this and I need you to calm down. I'll try to find something you can murder later on. Will that do?"

"I already found a few worthy on that call. I rather not see either of us have to waste the rest of the day rounding up anymore of them for just sport. I still have to deal with my armor today. I promise you I will not ever ride out again without my sword. I did want to practice some? Why not just tie them to a pole for me and I will just throw my daggers at them? Though that Lewis one is hardly worth my effort. I could hit him with my eyes sewn shut and my ears plugged up as well."

"No doubt about that one. Still, at least let's follow protocol. If my father is in a good mood, he might just do what you ask of him."

"Or order of him for their sentence. How I choose to enact my revenge shouldn't bother him too much do you think?"

"I'm not sure about that? Come now. It isn't good for you to upset yourself over these men. You are too important to all of Fereldon and especially to me to think such dreary thoughts right now." He leaned down to kiss the side of her forehead hoping to reassure her that he took all of this seriously and that she was his most important concern.

"Roland! What is this I am hearing around this place? Where are these criminals to be found?"

"Right here father. I'm sure at least one of them you will recognize and know well."

"What? You! What part do you play in this mad plot, Wilton? Didn't I employ you to keep the peace not destroy it?"

"Aye and I do just that. No one however informed me that any royalty was here from Highever or where ever. How am I suppose to know this if there are not emblems or anything else to recognize one by?"

"That doesn't matter. Didn't you bother to ask her who she was? Are you that daft man?"

"I did but apparently not soon enough to the Lady's liking."

"He means not at all until I let him play out his game and grew bored with it. If I wanted him to know who I was initially I would have done so. Once I made them dismount and bow that should have been enough for these types."

"You did that?"

'I did because they were getting annoying. I only wanted to take Antoine out for some exercise. I was afraid to push him too much because I know I can only control him so much and I don't know the terrain well out here yet. I thought it would be safer heading towards town rather than into the wilds where I would expect I might find trouble. Little did I realize it was the town I should be more concerned with."

"I'm sorry for this unfortunate mishap, Lady Cousland. This is why though I suggested you not ride without an escort. Country people are not familiar with royalty like your people are. With so many strangers coming from who knows where you understand why they are not as respectful as they should be."

"It might be more than I can bear at the moment."

"Once she acknowledged who she was, was it not your duty to see if this is so? Was it not the better for you men to bring her to me for surely I know royalty when I see it. Not to mention, Lady Cousland could readily identify herself once she had access to her own belongings. She merely dressed so commonly to attend to her horses. That cannot be so difficult to understand."

"What royal takes care of horses? How was I to buy that story?"

"Many of us do. Especially when we are traveling. We must develop a good relationship with our own horses if want to survive on the roads out here at least! During the Blight I hardly had the luxuries I am accustomed to and as a Grey Warden it would be ridiculous for me to expect it to be thus!"

"But my love few out here even know of the Grey Wardens or what is asked of them to do."

"Than I hope, dear Bann, you will do more to educate your own people out here? I recognize your autonomy and respect it but this is too much for me to bear? Had the King been with me these three would not be standing here any more."

"The King? Why so?"

"King Theirin was a part of our party, father, remember? I know we have not spent much time talking about the Blight but as a Grey Warden himself, he is very close to Lady Cousland and her family. For reasons I should not have to explain."

"Yes, you are right. I should have realized that but this is all so sudden. You but here a day and already Hunter Fell is in a uproar."

"It was not my intension at all. You must see that? But these men of yours? What have you to say on their behalf for their behavior here?"

"The Lady is right. I must punish all of you for your disobedience. If I ignore your behavior than she will have no other recourse than to deal with you on her own. She did mention she has her own dungeons did she not to any of you?"

"She did. Even threatened to lock us all up in old, Draken. Nasty bit of business that must be."

"Some men need to learn harsh lesson when self-discipline has failed them completely. And I assure you all, I have that much authority."

"She is right. As the Heroine of Fereldon even her own brother has bowed before her. She answers only to the King himself."

"Of course she does. But you cannot blame any of us for doubting that it was a woman who ended the Blight? I know lots of women and none of them could raise a sword to me."

"A cooking pot would suffice to put you down."

"Lady Cousland please?

"I beg your forgiveness, your Highness. I didn't recognize you."

"Why would you? But to not even inquire as to who I was before accusing me of any type of crime? That could get a man some time in the brig. I am not so sure my brother would be so patient with such disrespect."

"Please, we do not see royalty out this far."

"Usually they do not travel around Fereldon in such casual dress and riding upon one of the Bann's horses. It is our job to protect the property rights of our citizens."

"And to know who it is you are addressing. I expect I will have no trouble riding around here on my own mare? I doubt I would have bothered to slow down if it was she I was riding. You may have given me some chase but it would be for naught."

"My horse could have out run theirs but I am happy you didn't attempt it."

"I knew you wouldn't be pleased if I did it. And even I know it would have been challenge for me to steer Antoine in a heated rush."

"It is too risky for you to attempt it. Let my father deal with these men."

"The lesser two of you are to be put on probation. You must answer to your commander. So whatever you have done was under the Captain's command. Leave my sight and wait for him outside in the hallway until I am finished with him."

They left and the room grew quiet as they all waited for them to leave the room they were still left sitting in. When the doors closed behind them and time was allowed for them to move beyond the sounds that might echo through the doorway the Bann turned to his Captain to address him.

"Captain Wilton, we have known each other a long time. I'm disappointed that you did not follow proper protocol in this situation? Why not?"

"It was my own foolish judgment. I made assumption about Lady Cousland that I had no right to make. I admit this is true and I am ashamed of my own actions. As well as my responses which were beneath me in the moment."

"You did and of all people as well? I cannot go easy on you Captain. She identified herself. Your common sense should have lead you to just follow her back to my castle and come to me for confirmation. I had every intension of notifying you of my son's return to me. As well as the Arlessa's visit here when you came to me to report in. Though my son assured me it would have been made common knowledge today, once they made a visit to the Chantry. They only came back to me late yesterday. So it grieves me to think the new Arlessa is already encountering problems from my own people."

"It was a mistake."

"It is apparent that you need to be retrained in your position. This situation is very embarrassing Lady Cousland and I hope you will forgive me for my own shortcomings in this matter."

"Of course I will. We must have certain level of trust that those we train will do as they were taught."

"Father, let me instruct this man. I have trained many men in how to perform their jobs efficiently and with honor."

"Please, Bann Gilmore, I trained your boy. Surely you do not want me to answer to him now."

"I am a Knight of Highever. I marched at the side of the Teryn himself in my duties to him and was the Prince's second in command. I understand that you were my first trainer and also served at Highever Castle but we have seen and you have proven with your very actions that it was much in the past. So long ago that you have already forgotten the lessons you were taught."

"True it has been some time since I served at Highever. I returned to the Bannorn in answer to my mother's plea that I return when my father suffered from a long illness. As well as to settle down with my new wife. This lack of judgment I understand was unforgivable on my part. I will bow down to your judgment, my Bann."

"Than, it is settled. Roland, you will review the training and teach my Captain the proper protocol and procedures in all royal concerns. To restore our good relations with Highever's royalty.

I must also remind our Captain that my son, is my only heir. One day I will step down and you will be answering to him. Disrespecting my son's chosen wife is directly disrespecting me, personally. If you wish to remain in my employment this fact alone is a lesson you must learn to accept or relinquish your post if need be. I do not wish this but I cannot have this kind of turmoil going on in my household."

"I will do as you ask. Inform me when these, "lesson" are to take place and I will promise to take my lesson seriously as you have demanded of me to do."

"Will this suffice, Lady Cousland?"

"It will have to do for now. I was rather looking forward to using them all for target practice however."

"What is she talking about Roland?"

"I believe her wish was to have them all tied to poles so that she had at least temporary living targets to practice her dagger tossing skills upon."

"She did? Is she any good at this?"

"You will have to see for yourself father when you are able. I have to admit I am impressed with her accuracy. I'm impressed with many of her talents."

"I am a dangerous woman to those who would make an enemy of me but considering my family and position? I learned that too many in my position relied too heavily on others for their protection and soon perished for it. Now that my brother sits on Highever's throne I see that need to be even greater still. So I hope you do not find me less of a Lady because of this need to protect myself and my people from serious harm."

"It isn't something many at all are use to I'm afraid to have to admit but I do understand the need. As you have proven to me this day. You actually had this man begging for his life?"

"I'm afraid so. I warned him fair enough. It seems it is his lucky day. I will accept your punishment this time Bann Gilmore out of respect to my future father-in-law. As long as you will accept my own methods if we have a repeat of this action from him or any of his own men."

"Is that understood, Captain Wilton? I have yet to see this Lady demonstrate her deadly skills but my son is no liar. And if I have heard news of her accomplishments I find it hard to believe you have heard none of this even in Hunter Fell."

"I understand you completely. If any of my soldiers disobey your order you may do with them what you will. I have heard news but I'm afraid I expected more of a show from someone who is so high in the order of things."

"Even if I was simply a common woman you should treat no woman in such a matter until you know full well she is such a criminal. I only demanded your respect because you failed to accomplish this very simple form of respect. I will dress as I please around here. I was trying to avoid disrupting business around here as much as possible. We traveled just recently to two other provinces and it did not lead up to this much trouble our entire time out there. To say that we were better received by elves than by our own people is very embarrassing to have to confess. Not withstanding what they have to say about our own behavior around them."

"Again, I apologize for our actions and I will take your words to heart. Can I now be excused?"

"Very well. Our day has been disrupted long enough as it is."

"I hope you understand now why it is my wish that you have one of my guards out with you at all times?"

"I was not riding into town however. And it is your guards I see I must be more careful of."

"I'm sorry father. Tara you have hardly been outside of Highever most of you lifetime. And the Blight is hardly how business is normally run. Women, even though some do serve in the military are not common enough yet for men to expect them to be so much of a threat to them. We are fortunate that we still have these men to serve you father for we have been at war for some time and only just been relieved of it, I would understand why she might have extinguished their lives rather than argue back with them."

"Her family was assassinated by their very own allies were they not? These are still dangerous times my son. I am grateful for your patience with them, Tara. All of that and the pending funeral must weigh heavy on your heart. Please, even for simple rides out, at least let my son ride out with you. We at least understand how important you are to the future of Fereldon. To my family and my son's happiness also. I wonder if it is wise for you to even be riding in your condition?"

"I found no difficulty with it and I was not running Rory's horse with any difficulty. He just wanted to move around some and I knew you two would be busy for awhile. I would just be in your way here. Antoine trusts me and I have ridden him well in the past. He tolerates me much better than any other riders so I felt it was merely a good deed to do so. I see he knows his way around here better than I do. He lead me back here in good time when we were rudely escorted back here by those guards."

"I well …."

"Father give her some time with this. We must go into town today but I will be with her. Do you have the armor ready that needs to be altered?"

"It will only take a moment. Do you have much still to do around here?"

"By the time you are ready so will I be. It was my desire to go out and speak with the foremen today. First I think we will address the smithy, than the Chantry and when we return, I can do that then. We will eat our afternoon repast in town, father. I'm sorry to disappoint you but this has already interfered with what has to be done here before we can leave for Highever. We cannot delay her departure and I will not allow her to travel out there without my escort."

"No, of course not. Let us move back to our discussion than."

Tara left them to their business feeling like a lost child. Too often her families home came up in conversation. Now she wished they were back at the Inn where they could just be together and not have to bother with the expectation of the people that they knew too well.

In her borrowed room she searched the chest found in there to pull out her chain mail top and lay it out upon her bed. She searched until she found a sack large enough to wrap it up into so that she could carry it around without much trouble. She than managed to clean herself up from her stressful ride out that morning to make herself presentable enough to those who would judge her by appearance at the Chantry as well.

"My Lady, you asked for me?"

"I did. I need your help to change my clothing."

"You do not like this dress you are wearing than? I'm sorry."

"It is fine. I must go to the Chantry this afternoon so I feel it is best that I appear appropriately dressed. It might also help me with the smithy. Just in case he doubts I am who I say I am."

"Who would do that though my Lady but a real fool?"

"Apparently, there are more of those than I care to remember right now."

"Did it have something to do with what the Bann was dealing with earlier? I only saw some of his guards. I did not have a chance to discuss any of their business here."

"It does but I rather not go into any of that now. I better wear the purple dress. Red is too bold. Black, I'm not quite ready for that just yet. I do not want to bring any bad luck to the two of us. I thought we already had our share of it for some time but I fear Andraste might not be finished with me just yet."

"Do not even wish such things, Lady Tara! It grieves me to hear such things from your own lips. You must think good thoughts. If only for our Squires good temper. He has been through so much already. I'm sure there is more good news than bad coming your way. You must think more on those things, please?"

"I know not to bring any of my sorrows now to you at least. There now! It was my dearest wish for the two of us to do our business here and to not have to live up to my position the short time we are to be out here but I see now, it was a foolish wish on my part. Let me see my purse, here." She took it from the maid to open it searching for her family seal to make sure she would not have to go through what she did earlier in the day.

"It isn't in here. I must not have unpacked it." She mentioned as she found the trunk it was packed away in to rummage through her things left in there for her family crest.

"I'm not finding it here. Have you seen some metallic crests when you were unpacking my things?"

"That might be what I found. Along with some papers that seemed very important. I put them all together here, in this dresser, my Lady. Is this what you are seeking out?"

"That will do for this. I do not want to carry around my papers as well. Our family crest usually is enough to carry me through. No noble has ever rejected it and I have traveled around quite a bit during the Blight."

"Good than I am happy I was here to help you find it. Now just let me rework your hair a little. You should only wear ribbons that match your attire to make the best impression. Women of the Chantry are so particular about these details. I suppose sitting around for a while you cannot help but notice anything that might seem out of place in there.

Are you going there to pay your respects? It didn't sound like you felt very good about the direction Andraste has been steering your life into."

"That all depends on what the subject matter is entailing. As you brought up, best to put out my offerings to prove my devotion to her service. I need her blessing in so many parts of my future life. It really was more my intention to see what the layout in the Chantry here was like and to view the surrounding grounds that most motivated my need to visit there. I will be spending more time than I will like to at our Chantry in Highever because of the arrangements surrounding my parents funeral. Funerals for noble families are not simple affairs. And much will be expected of my brother and I to see it all through."

"That is a very unpleasant affair to have to go through. Now, your hair is better situated. Can I do anything else before I must leave to do work on my other chores?"

"The water here needs to be changed. I had to clean up some after my work in the barn. If you can come back later to tidy things up here that would be appreciated also. I'm sorry to be such a burden on you."

"Work is work. I am not so overburdened that tending to a guest is more than I can bare. I just wanted to be helpful without being a bother to you, that is all."

"I appreciate that very much." Tara now took her purse and her armor with her to wait on her fiancé to finish up with his work to meet her out there.

She waited a while on him but still he did not appear. So she wandered to the library in hopes of finding a book that would interest her and bide the time while she waited. Finding one she took it along with her to continue her vigil until the time came for them to leave together.

"Tara! I'm sorry that took a little longer than I expected. I was just trying to understand my father's bookkeeping methods. Not as easy as I was hoping to find."

"It is fine, Rory. Do you need to make any preparation before we leave? I am ready when you are to leave here."

"I need to retrieve my wallet and a hat would probably be in order here. It will only be a moment."

"I still have a book I found. Don't rush too much."

He left the room but soon was back with the things he needed before leaving the castle.

"That is your armor right? Will we need to do more shopping?"

"I hope not? No, not today at least. Let us try to accomplish these two tasks and I will feel quite accomplished. It would be nice to have some time to run my horse. I meant to do that this morning but everything is not going as well as was planned."

"No, I'm afraid not. Did you bring your crest with you this time? I see you felt the need to dress up for this visit? I thought you might not because of the smithy but that is not so?"

"Not is if I must always have to prove my worth to your people out here. I did bring it. At least the metal crest. I am not carrying my papers unless we must cross borders. If it is not good enough, I'll just see them all hanged."

"That might not go well for the work we need to see done here in Hunter Fell."

"Than let's hope it doesn't come to all of that. I would hate to have to permanently settle in Amaranthine. Once I have some Grey Wardens that I like it might not be as bad as I imagine it to be? But I will always be haunted by Howe's out there I know it."

"Than we will bring in priestess' to rid us of all of them but it is not my wish either to have to live there and raise my family in such a place."

"What a day it has been. That smithy better be prepared for what I must have done. I have to have it finished by the end of the week."

"I know but his work has been good in the past. It will all be done as need be." he than pulled her closer to him to try to boost her spirits some as they walked to town to reach their destination.

They arrived at the smithy and made their way through the door. Walking up the large counter they stopped and Tara plopped her mail onto it with a loud clanking sound to follow with it.

"Who do we have here! Oh, you two again. Let me see what you have there. Did you bring me a description of what I am suppose to do with this for you now?"

"I did. I hope it isn't too hard for you to understand." She handed it over to the man and he took it, sat down. Trying to read and understand her drawing of what she wanted done.

"I haven't seen anything like that. Let me have a look at your armor here. Well now, I have to say, it isn't too shabby."

"Isn't too shabby? Of course it isn't. A woman made it. Unfortunately, she isn't easy to find and I need this work done right away. I must have it for my parents funeral. Which means I need it within a weeks time. Put whoever you need to, to get it done but the work must match the work already put into it. That won't be too difficult to accomplish will it?"

"A weeks time? Are you serious?"

"Very serious. I may be a Lady but my position requires me to present myself in full armor when called upon to do so. For my own protection as well. Can you see what I meant from my instructions? All of this here, must be unattached and new panels made so that I can have them changed over until I will no longer require so much room and flexibility."

"Excuse me for asking this but I have to know what I am trying to do here. Are you planning on wearing armor when you are with child? Is that what is going on here? I mean, armor needs to be flexible sure but you are asking me to make this piece which seems to have enough overall movement in it to kill a lot of things in it. But looser panels? A sword will come up on you not to mention snagging the stuff on everything around you that doesn't move well."

"Fine. I need to wear armor even when I am with child. There you have it! A woman's dilemma that I doubt you have much experience in dealing with."

"Never in my lifetime and I have done this type of work all of it has such a request come to me at all!"

"Than consider yourself special. The front two panels should attach as normally. I want metal fasteners, two on each side to hold them together in place. This will also allow me to easily unattached the sides when I do not need to be so well protected."

"Might as well call it a metal dress as it were. I can do this but I am not sure if it is even sane to consider such a job? Women who are expecting have no place on the battlefield. Or what's the point in it?"

"I do not plan on seeing any battles in my time. I am still in need of protection. As I said when it is all over with I can reattach my original panels and all will serve me as it once did."

"I hope you find some guards real soon. No matter what I do with this it will not protect you from being over burdened or looking absolutely ridiculous in a suit of armor with any type of belly on you that's what I'm trying to say here."

"Funny? I have fought with some rather rotund men and women in my time and they seem to manage well enough despite their rather large stomachs that they carry all around the battlefield with? How can that be?"

"People are just strange if you ask me. And those things you are talking about called stomachs, don't move around like women with children in their bellies often do."

"Maybe so but that is still my concern not one of yours I hope? It is more for show but if I am ambushed I need the added protection if I am to survive it. I have many enemies and if I must face any one of them I rather do so with as much advantage as I can plan for. Does that not make any sense to you now?"

"No but than I wouldn't be out fighting in such a condition either."

"Just do what I ask. Here, put this coin toward my finished product. I am sorry to put you at such an inconvenience but you will be paid fairly for your work. Better if it meets my strict standards of workmanship."

"Fair enough. I'll put someone right on it. I should be able to put two men on the job without having to completely shut down my business."

"I expect you to be working on it as well. It might become more popular for women to train as soldiers. Royal women do not get the luxury of hiding away to have their children when everyone is so interested in their state of being all of the time. Best find a place since I will need more metal work in the future."

"I get your drift. Leave it for me. I can do at least as well as any of those foreigners can. I'll find me one or two if I have to get the job done on time."

"I will come back in the middle of this week to check on your progress. I cannot delay my departure even for one day. All the arrangements have been scheduled. I must play my part for my brother's sake but I do not do so under protest. I must be reassured that my armor will be ready when I need to travel back to Highever."

"It get it, I get it. And I will see that it is done. It isn't that difficult to accomplish since we aren't putting together a full set of armor for you. This coin will pay for the supplies we will need to get started on this work."

"Than we are finished here."

"Wait. She also needs a strong leather tunic."

"Why?"

"This design will look well enough on the outside and for show but think my dear. An assassin will try to hit you at your weak points. The sides and where the panels have to separate."

"It will be so heated to have to wear under my armor."

"I know but you won't be wearing it often. Above the ribcage than it can be cotton material. Below however it must be as strong a leather that can be fashioned to protect her from knife attacks. It should even blunt the impact of an axe for that matter with the metal in front of it."

"I'll see what I can do about that! It is difficult to believe any woman could gather up so many bent on her demise?"

"I am third in line for the throne. My offspring will be considered targets as well. It is not a place I relish but one is not the dictator of ones birth or place in this world. Fereldon has seen many dark days in our time. I had to watch my father lay dying. Not at the hands of the hundreds of Orlesians he laid to waste but by the sword of our assumed ally. I left Highever knowing I would never see my father and mother alive ever again. So here in Fereldon we find our friends are few but we refuse to let our Country fall again at the hands of our enemies. I assure you that I at least will not die without my own chance to fight for my right to live out the rest of my life."

"Strong words your Highness. I hope son that you learned something useful during your time in service at Highever."

"I learned many lesson in my service at Highever. More than I really ever wanted to have to learn. One thing I have proven beyond any doubt, through both this Civil War and the Blight, is that I am hard man to try to kill off. One doesn't become a Knight of Highever unless that is more truth than fiction. I promise that my being favored had to be earned. Anyone who ever knew the great Teryn of Highever knows he was never an easy man to please. He was especially a difficult man to impress in a military sense. Character too was held to high standards also."

"I would think something like that with those royals. But we all know nothing is perfect either."

"That much is true but we all strive for it In our own way I like to think. Well some of us do. Let's be honest."

"So it goes. Come now we have other things to attend to this day."

"I'm sorry you are right. Let us know if you run into any difficulties and we will try to help you solve them. I have to have it on time. No exceptions."

"That didn't turn out too badly. Now I'm rather dreading that leather shirt but I'll deal with that when the time comes. We might have a cooler Summer than normal I hope."

"I hope so too. I just cannot see any other way around it, Tara. Anytime we are on the road you become a target. We just have to be prepared for these events to occur."

"I'll try not though to anticipate them all at once. I am curious to see the layout of your Chantry here in Hunter Fell."

"I noticed. That does have bearing doesn't it on what location you will choose to be wed. Is that it?"

"It plays an important part in it of course. I have to take my guests feeling into consideration to some extent."

"Not too much I hope. The one advantage of having a wedding out here is that fewer people will show up."

"So, you want me to hold a formal wedding with no one in attendance? That does seem a bit odd doesn't it?"

"Not to me. We are not doing this to gain assets. Merely to keep the ones we already have in our possession."

"But I do still expect my brother to provide me with at least a decent dowry and an allowance from Highever. It was my birth rite and he would be wrong to deny me it."

"I think he understands this. That will be settled when we make our visit to Highever. It may take him some time to make the financial arrangements but even though he might dread me as a brother-in-law it will be all of his making not my own. We do not need any of this to get by. Had not the King also offered you a stipend as reward for your service to Fereldon?"

"He has and it should be enough to cover my regular expenses. My brother's money will just allow us a trust to use when we need to make more expensive purchases. Once we have the Grey Wardens established we will find an income too from Amaranthine. All of this should ensure your existence as a Gentleman Farmer."

"Such a dreary title. Could one actually become a Knight of Amaranthine?"

"I suppose it is possible? Though our emphasize will be on Grey Wardens. I know, you will be in service without a worthy title to carry you along won't you?"

"It does sound pitiful compared to all of yours."

"If only I could share them? But there is nothing I can do about any of that now. Do not let yourself dwell on these things. You will follow your father and become the Bann here. Teagan rose to becoming an Arl. Anything is possible and once the taint has set in, you too will become a Grey Warden if that is still your wish."

"I know. I feel too young to become an "honorary Knight of Highever" either. It will be awhile before any of these titles actually mean anything to our children at least. That is when I feel it matter the most to me."

"Children …hum ….we will see won't we? I would like to make it through this first one at least. I think the distraction will be good for us. We both think so much of our childhoods. We will also need something to bring us back to just us. I mean the two of us. A child I think helps us hold onto good memories and reminds us of the many possibilities of life."

"That is a lot to think about. Or not think about. Here, the Chantry is just up ahead. We were very fortunate that we elves around to help influence the architecture of our Chantry. Many of them came here to work on it. They come around or we would seek them out for employment when larger projects needed to finished and we needed many bodies to finish the task in a timely matter."

"That is encouraging. Do elves actually attend services here?"

"Some do but usually because they work in a household that employs them. Many tend to work during the week here and spend their off time with their own families. There religion is quite strange to me at least. That reminds me though that we should send out a notice to the elves of Denerim that we are interested in taking in some elves who are orphaned because of their plague. We do employ some elves during harvest season. But we could use a few year round. They can visit with those elves in the forest near to us and maybe patch up their cultural differences? I will not require it but I will not deny it to them either."

"That is good to hear. I'm not sure if it is good to influence them too much outside of their own race? I imagine some might interbreed with other cultures but I would grow concerned if they were lost altogether because they did not believe they had their own places in Fereldon."

"That is a great concern as populations keep expanding. Not so much a problem here though because we have lost so many family members to wars. If anything it has been my observation that Fereldon especially is home to a diverse population of people from many different cultures. Mostly here to promote their business'."

"Heritage is important to some people. We have our own customs and rituals we like to protect. But here now, we must speak to the directors here and find out what is coming up out here locally."

"Hello, I am Brother Leonides, what can I offer to you two today to further along your spiritual journey through this life."

"Good afternoon, Brother. I am just returned home and I brought with me my future bride, Princess Tara Cousland of Highever along with me."

"Your Highness, what an honor to have you here in Hunter Fell! Word has it that it was you who ended the Blight isn't it?"

"I was a part of it. A good many citizens and allies all fought the actual battle that allowed me to strike the final blow against the archdemon. Without all of those people I would never have lived to face that creature."

"Yes, yes but still you are the one! It must be so exciting to be that person! But I can see you are not up for a story at the moment. And you are planning to wed our dear Squire here is that it? I do hope so!"

"I am going to marry Ser Gilmore that much is true. I haven't decided yet which location will be for the best to wed. Though it has to be available in two months time for we can wait no longer than that to be married. And unfortunately, there are many dignitaries, nobles, friends I am compelled to invite to our wedding because that is the protocol for these matters."

"I do agree. That is a lot of people. Do you expect so many of them to actually attend this wedding of yours?"

"It would be nice if some of can make it out. If you could just take me around the building here and show me the Chantry grounds, so that I can at least determine if this is even a location I can consider for such a large event."

"Oh, yes, of course, of course. As you can see here, we actually have blocked off various parts of our Chantry because we do not need as much space as was given to us. It is fortunate though that we have it. These barriers here are not permanent and can be removed to improve the amount of seating that some larger events call for. It is just help us avoid too many guest from wandering all around the Chantry and we use these made up spaces to teach individual classes. To help separate the age groups. You understand right? During the Blight we did take a good deal of straggles. Some sadly became orphans because of the loss of family members fighting throughout Fereldon. Fortunately, we are a small community and it did not take us too long to find other living arrangement for them once things here started to settle down more and all of this fighting finally ended."

"It was a very difficult time. I was amazed that we did not get attacked more directly here in Hunter Fell."

"We were very fortunate. We did have a good line of defense and the Bann, he was instrumental in organizing volunteers and gathering up support from the elves to help us fight back any and all who dared to travel this way to cause trouble. It was very fortunate to have a leader who is so experienced in these matters of warfare. Some of us were surprised you did not come back home to help us defend Hunter Fell."

"Would that I could have. But taking into consideration what I did accomplish in the field that that my home at least we well organized enough to spare us the huge amount of damage the darkspawn spilled into other villages and cities? I hope you understand that I needed to be with the party that was going to fight the Blight directly, rather than be held up here where it wasn't hit so severely. I mean whole provinces in the Bannorn, our neighbors, did not fair near as well as people have here. Houses were burned. Peasants hung out like, well, just disgusting. Miles upon miles of crops ruined as they ruined and distorted everything that they touched."

"I assure you, your Squire here is as much a hero as I am. He fought so bravely against beasts that made me tremble inside. Towering well over my head. I was so fortunate and grateful that he survived the siege at Highever to later join my party and help us win the day. After all that he had been through. I assure you, a lesser man could not have endured all that my dear brave Knight went through to bring us to this point that we are at finally now. I would not want to have to live any of the rest of my life without him."

"That is more of a tale than I was expecting to hear. What a proud legacy you have given to us, dear Squire. And for all of this? You have won the hand of the Princess?"

"I think I had that before the worst occurred. Still we had to make it past the Blight if ever we wanted the chance to live together wedded in peace."

"That is a lot of inspiration. Andraste has many ways to see things through for us. I must say how sad I am to hear of your great loss, Princess Cousland."

"Thank you for your condolences. We must face the final act in putting my parents to rest and lay them at peace in the weeks ahead of us."

"How terrible that must have been for you and your dear brother. To have to put all of this off because of the Blight. Still, it was for the best and I am glad to hear it will be delayed not further. It was my hope that you both would give your parents a proper funeral. They were greatly loved and deeply respected among the people. Even out here since our ties to Highever because of our business with them is so close at hand."

"We would not dishonor our parents memory by doing any less, Brother. They were good and decent parents. If sometimes misguided in some of their judgment."

"How so? What do you mean?"

"She means that they were against the two of us getting married."

"Oh, that well, it is true high nobles do stumble some on this matter of marriage. So is it because of this fact that you might be seriously considering a wedding here instead of at Highever? I mean, we welcome it. I think? The amount of people it will bring in here, the preparations and the housing demand will be a trial for some I imagine?"

"It is something I have to seriously consider. A part of me though thinks that if I hold a wedding out here, it will give more credence to my husbands heritage. Many already have balked at my decision on who I am to marry. It is my choice to make for I am the one who must see it all through. And I have fought alongside many men from many different backgrounds as well. I have found no other man save the King himself who is more worthy to be my husband than Roland is to me. To me, there really was no competition left once I fell in love with him and I assure you, it was at a young age and never did I consider any other in his place."

"Well that must have given your parents quite a time of it didn't it?"

"Only because they blinded themselves or steeled themselves against such prospects before really examining the situation. To make up such rules without taking into consideration a man's character and service to them? Believe me when I tell you loyalty is not so abundant within noble families. It made it mark on my own parents but their marriage was not a common one if not a loyal one. My brother Fergus, did love and respect his own wife. But sadly their difference offered them very little time actually being spend together. My brother was quite happy traveling in the field ridding Highever and Fereldon of it's enemies. While my sister-in-law bristled at the ways of Fereldon's, especially the Cousland's emphasize on physical training. Our soldiers were highly valued and well sought out even from foreign Countries because our training facilities were very efficient. These methods did not sit as easily at the table of one raised in Antiva we found out."

"That is an unfortunate tale. And to be so cut down as our new Teryn was. To be so deceived. It is too much for me to even think about right now. So now, you two are eager to marry because the Civil War has left Highever with no living heirs save for you, Lady Cousland."

"I know this it true. We do not want to wait any longer for our opportunity is now. My brother has mixed feelings about our marriage and this too has made me consider seriously where the best place for me to wed at. I cannot take this decision lightly."

"No I think not! Are you concerned that a wedding taking place at Highever might be interrupted? Perhaps by those who would want to push your brother to deny you for what they perceive to be the better match?"

"It is something I have to think about, yes. He is vulnerable right now. It all came to him so unexpectedly. And sadly, because of Arl Howe's rebellion, I must take up the seat in Amaranthine. But that is not all for I must now revive the Grey Warden Order in Fereldon. King Theirin is much too busy to take on this task. I expect him to send me potential recruits but for the most part it is up to me and Roland to rebuild the order. This means I can be of little help to my still grieving brother in Highever as I had expected to be."

"That is a pity. He is a capable man is he not? He is not without resources either since Highever did not take as much damage as other provinces did during the Blight."

"You are right. And because Arl Howe meant to keep Highever as one of his many assets, he did not destroy it except for our people's lives. So many were put to suffering at the hands of that evil tyrant. I can say that more than any other reason, it is the feeling of being haunted on my wedding day by all of my friends and allies that were lost during that invasion is the real reason why I hesitate in considering putting on a wedding there so soon after such a funeral is to be held."

"Won't people see the wedding as a sort of renewal of Highever perhaps?"

"To some of them and those who will be new recruits it might be? To us though, especially Roland, it has become a place of pain and anguish. So much so we both are not very keen in returning to facilitate a funeral. We still seem to be recovering from spending so much time out on the road. Not familiar at all with our surrounding most of the time."

"It was interesting and useful to make the new allies that we did while out on our travels. But I hope you can see my fiancee' point. As well as my own when it comes to Highever."

"I can because I too have officiated in other locations for Brothers and Sisters I have lost in Denerim. It was a very sobering experience to see so many funerals. So much devastation in one place. It is difficult to comfort those through circumstance even I myself find I struggle to understand the true meaning behind such events and what good they are meant if any, into our own lives."

"I see nothing good in any of it. Only that it brought the two of us together once more. I know with all the physical strength that I have achieved, none of that mattered, well it did in a fight, but I mean compared to how much harder I struggled to win because I had Tara there for me. Though many were the times I was worried sick that something or someone would harm her beyond repair but the fates protected us both so I hope we accomplish much in the next stage of our lives."

"Well said, Ser Gilmore. I'm impressed and I hope some of our teachings have given you the strength of character I now see before my eyes. I can say for our Chantry here that we would be honored to host your wedding here in Hunter Fell, if you find that this is what fate has directed you to do. We will make way. People will open up their homes if need be. There are a few buildings that can put to good use with a little inspiration that would serve as good temporary dwelling for traveling guests. And well, this is Hunter Fell! Home of some of the very best cooks to be found in all of Fereldon. So can I say more about why this is the place and we have the space to serve for you both."

"Even fit for a King? For I must at least invite him to come even if I cannot guarantee he will be at liberty to attend."

"The King of Fereldan will attend your wedding?"

"We are good friends. And knowing this king as I do, he would welcome the invitation."

"But to the Bannorn? The King?"

"Even though he might not actually rule so much over the families here there is an understanding between us that we are a part of Fereldon and we will work to to the best interest for all of Fereldon. And by now you must know that Bann is now an Arl in Fereldon's court right?"

"That is true. Bann Teagon has moved up as it were hasn't he?"

"He has and is now the right hand of the King himself. And his older brother sits at the Kings left so the Gurrin family is an intregal part to the wellbeing of Fereldon. Which also puts the Bannorn on more even footing wouldn't you say?"

"Why yes, I never thought of that? And if our Squire here marries a Royal Princess well than, that too will bring our people more into the spotlight wouldn't it?"

"Perhaps. My understanding is that most of the people here prefer to be less of a target to those who might bring us more trouble than we ourselves and our families can conjure up on our own."

"Listen to you now, Squire! We've some trouble here from time to time but it is put to rest fast enough thanks to the Bann's ability to choose men of law and order to keep the peace here. And we here do our duty to help inspire the people here to live good and peaceably to the greatest extent that we can."

"And we are grateful for that. Now, Tara, see? One thing good about the Bannorn is we do not lack in open fields. On the one side there is too much agriculture taking place to be of any use to us but over here? If we bring in tents, there should be plenty of room to seat many guests out here. The weather should be nicer and people will enjoy the fine weather and our homemade ales."

"He is right you know! Every Fall, the townfolks here make it a point to brew up all sorts of concoctions the challenge each other to see who can brew up the best of ales and win the competition. The very best is always bought up quickly by traveling merchants eager to profit off of our farmers and distillers success."

"Which means this is a fine place for a good party. Fortunately we have enough soldiers to still keep things peaceful around here."

"We do at that. And we are as quick as possible in dealing with those who tend to cause more trouble than is truly necessary. We have a few that must be watched because they can get carried away and need a little more attention when they do this."

"That is good hear. At my home, in Highever, we had so many soldiers around no one got away with misbehaving. Those who did were quickly taught the error of their ways."

"Oh, dear, I hope the Teryn wasn't too harsh on the men? Some are just mere boys are they not?"

"That is true. It really depends on what they did as to how they were punished. My father was a reasonable man. A man's punishment fit his crime. He wasn't sadistic if that is what you fear. He did not relish punishing anyone who he kept in his service. A few though felt they could get past his judgment but not for long. As soon as their grievences were heard and put to a fair hearing. If it was proved that their crime was severe, he did not shy away from punishing those who earned it. Most of all, he taught his soldiers to work together to keep each other out away from his judgments."

"That does put some of sting out of such thoughts though I presume some do cross that line of decency and must be made an example of. It really is a pity to think on such things."

"It is and someone who cannot handle all that is asked for a soldier of Highever was sent home. I can say the Teryn was never desperate for able bodies to serve him. Not everyone who attempted to join us was excepted or rather kept if they proved the work was more than they bargained for or they failed to improve after a great effort was made to help them do so."

"It is trying experience. Luckily my brother proved to be so diligent in his training. This gave my father more freedom to work on matters of Country."

"Which means we spent more time traveling to other provinces. Often because the Teryn seemed to enjoy testing our skills against those of our allies. A show of strength is what he liked to call it."

"That he did. I think he sometimes felt it was beneficial as well, leave Fergus alone to stretch his arms a little and get a good idea of what his duties would be like when my father no longer lead his armies at Highever. Had father always leaned over his shoulders he might grow too dependent or feel less inclined to develop his own personal relationships with the men he expected to answer to him."

"That may be so. Some of the Teryn's own duties though required us to present arms at various events the King called up. Some because of , as you say to put on show, while others were in answer to foreign dignitaries that expected to see the Teryn present when they felt the need to sign treaties or negotiate fair trade agreements. It was not wise for the Teryn or his heir to travel the roads of Fereldon without an adequate escort surrounding him is it?"

"No of course not. I just know that my brother took full advantage of his time on the road. So much so that it was difficult to keep him home much of the time."

"I think after that dangerous Chasin attack we survived Fergus built up a certain vendetta against the Chasin. Right or wrong he was determined to keep the roads clear of them and anyone else who dared to interfere with fair trade."

"That does explain it to some extent. I'm afraid I too will feel much like a traveler without any home."

"How can that be? Please, Ser Gilmore, you must consider making Hunter Fell you home now. All citizens need a place to call their home. Your father has aged much. We both know that after your mother died, he has shown only an interest in providing what is needed. But we are capable of so much more. Then young people here need the challenge of more to do to keep them busy and out of trouble. We can only do so much for them here? We must answer to our elders and they are rather set in the old ways. We do what needs to be done here but being out here, we do find a little more leeway than other orders find because of their tighter reign on their service and procedures."

"What do you mean by such a statement, Brother?"

"I just mean that we have a good relationship with the elves here. The Bann is fair. In Denerim, there were many problems. We heard many complaints from the elves here over how other elves were being treated. As if we had any influence over their order or the Governor of Denerim. May he rot in a hell of boiling acids. The things our Brothers and Sisters shared with us were just dreadful I tell you!."

"We do not have to imagine them for we saw this for ourselves. It was difficult to thing the Chantry could not do more to pressure the King during that time to do more for the people. But we found much too often, Loghain and Howe funded much of their corrupt tactics off of the plight of the poor and least represented. At least I can say that our current King is well aware of these kinds of crimes and has vowed to do all that he can to rid Fereldon of criminals who would harm those, especially the elves for their own personal gain."

"It isn't an easy task since so much is done in secret. Even the city guards were not capable of putting down some of the criminal elements in their city on their own."

"That is dreadful news. What does the King plan on doing about that!"

"I feel he has some pretty high standards when it comes to training soldiers. I expect my brother to be instrumental in that. Teryn Eamon has his hands full with the advising the new King of his duties out there. In time I know there will have to be other promotions if we are to keep the peace and have an effieent standing army. We will do our part as well. For it is our plan to put together a fearful band of Grey Wardens who will make the bandits and pirates tremble mightily."

"We are are we?"

"Oh, yes, You know I was teasing about the "Gentleman Farmer" ploy didn't you?"

"I know I have to escort you around the Country so I felt reasonably sure I wouldn't get too rusty napping here in the Bannorn."

"See, what an attitude this knight has! I would surely not let his skill go to waste! He is a very good judge of skill and efficiency. I will rely heavily on his judgment when it comes ot recruiting others to fill my ranks."

"That is a relief. The last thing Fereldon needs is a bunch of renegade, Grey Wardens running all about."

"I expect to keep the peace and ensure their income they will be doing quite a lot of running about town. But not until they are ready and we know they are trustworthy. We have learned a lot about the rebellion that lead to disbandment of the previous order. We have to understand too that not all rulers, rule wisely. Sadly, what those Grey Wardens did to try to fight back was no better than what the mages of the Tower did. All blood magic leads to manipulation and disorderly behavior."

"Quite right! Our Templers can not do enough to put down those renegade mages into their places."

"Some of that my friend will have to be rethought out. We expect some changes in your order to take place in that regard. Templers do have a part of play but it is how they choose to play it and who they choose to hunt down that must be given more attention."

"But mages who live in the Wilds are dangerous! They are savages that mean to ruin us all."

"Not all mages who do not devout their lives to work in the Tower are our enemies. They are greatly misunderstood people. Remember it was Tower Mages that caused plenty of trouble all by themselves. Without any help from those who still live in the Wilds. It has to be determined that a mage is truly a threat before we prosecute any of them. We found some that merely want to live a simple life of peace with their families. This prejudice and forced confinement was what was behind the rebellion in the Mage Tower. So much needs to be discussed and we feel that there are now members of the Chantry who are willing to discuss these matters in a reasonable way."

"That say much for what little I know. What you say may be true but I would like to see more evidence of this. Since so many have suffered from the effects of mages who join up with bandits and cause a lot of damage in their wake."

"I can relate to that concern. I always take out the mages first or as soon as I am able to get a clear shot. I am careful not to become the victim of their sorcery as much as possible. So do not believe I that I say these thing in ignorance or without the need for caution and examination on a case by case situation."

"That is a good to hear. You aren't thinking of starting some kind of refuge here for misunderstood mages are you than?"

"I believe that is more than even I can maintain. I will not hesitate to use them in my own order if they prove to be good and useful. Fight fire with fire right? I often relied on a mage to help see me through during the Blight. I am not going to stop using them now because the Chantry is afraid they are all our enemies and are of no use to us. Quite the contrary is the really the case."

"I just hope you are prepared for more trouble than when they get out of hand."

"They really do behave…" Rory looked at her with a nod of disbelief running now across his face in objection to her line of thought, " they are interesting subjects. Yes, I was going to say much like us. But Rory here would beg to differ with my opinion of their peculiar ways. Wynne was not so odd was she?"

"She was just much too authoritarian in her ways. Some advice is useful. Never ending opinions or do or die scenarios? I could live without. Some parts of our lives are meant to be lived in private."

"She did have a rather motherly conscious going for her. Roland wasn't always amused by it. I had my moments as well. Life is not all about sacrifices. Some things I do believe are worth holding onto and nurturing."

"At least she made Morrigan's logic more understandable. If that is even possible in my eyes. Only that mages tend to develop these egos because their abilities give them such unreasonable amounts of power. Sometimes unwillingly over others that they simply are not willing or maybe even able to work together as a group. We do not do this as normal people. We all find a need to try and do different things. We need this to survive well as a community. Here we grown the food that people want to eat. But we would never have bread or cake if no one was willing to spend the time to bake it. Or mill it. Transport or grains to those who will turn it into a more useful product. So it is with mages. They want more freedom."

"I think we should register and license them. Then they can practice in a business sense without always feel like they are being so often harassed."

"At least no worse than we would any other business owner or proprietor of whatever they might be trying to sell to people."

"It is better to encourage that type of work rather than that which takes away what is not theirs to have."

"We can only encourage people to be good. There always seems to be a need for people like us to keep the peace. And provide the security people need to do business fairly."

"I do not envy local law enforcement. Though a few of them I reason to question their tactics."

"How so?"

"I'm afraid our fair Princess took it upon herself to exercise my horse. When Wilton recognized the horse but not the rider he sadly assumed the worst. That she was some thief attempting to steal my horse."

"Oh dear what did he do than? Did she not tell him who she was?"

"I did but he didn't believe me because I donned more simple clothing merely because I was working with our horses and did not want to wear clothing that would be spoiled by that sort of work. Even after I told him that we were engaged and I was merely exercising the horse he still insisted on making me prove my identity. Which I finally did but not without a certain resentment. I knew facts that he didn't. That should have at least led him to believe I was telling him the truth. Not to mention he and his men continued to make rude comments questioning my sanity all along the way which only made me more upset with them."

"What a sorry experience for any Princess to have to endure. I admit I did not recognize you upon approach but I can see you are no common woman your Highness. I hope I did not offend you in any way during your visit here."

"No of course not. It was unfortunate the Bann was forced to reprimand men who should have known better. It does give me pause as how the will treat other nobles who are not as lenient as I am when pushed into such a disrespectful situation. But I have been reassured that they will be re-trained to make sure no other person, be they noble or not is not disrespected at least by the guards found here in Hunter Fell."

"That is good news than. I mean how far did they think you would be able to travel on such a horse by yourself? It seems silly that the doubted your word."

"I think the comment about how can a woman ever hope to take down an archdemon was one of the more biting remarks."

"I must admit it is something I myself find hard to imagine but women today? Do things even men are not able to do. Whenever I think of child birth I mean, men go through all sorts of trials but that one, never does look at all easy or something many men would willing put themselves through."

"No, not if given the choice. Funny because I never think about that. Well, I know it will not be easy for my wife to have to go through. I also know, my own mother and sister died going through the process. Woman are much stronger than we think. But we also can see that they must be much more resourceful to do the things many men take for granted. I do not see her need for me lessened because she was given the opportunity to do the right thing. Her skill comes to prove itself in the fact that in that very moment, her training led her to make the right move at the right time. Had she attempted to slay the dragon like creature in a way I would normally attack it she would not have been able to put it down. I myself probably could not move as quickly as she did. Let's just say it was a very impressive move and I was very proud of her for attempting it in the first place. It did win the day and for that I am grateful. Especially that she made it through it all and spared her life. I do not dare to think of what my life would have been like to have to lose her once again. So now, to keep me she must marry me for I refuse to live without her sworn commitment to live the rest of her life as my wife."

"So now it is blackmail or would that qualify as guilt that he is placing upon you to have to marry him to save his life?"

"He knows that already I cannot and do not want to live my life without his love. I revel in it actually. Fool that I can be but I find the man simply irresistible in so many ways. I find that marriage is to be the best course in life for couples to make. It does seem possible for all people to remain that way unfortunately but it is what we hope for them always here at least."

"Sometimes our destinies and duties demand that we have to answer to whatever trouble calls out to us. Than marriage often doesn't work for some people. It is too much to ask of them to be committed to one person who is always driven away from them for too long. In our case though, we are fortunate enough to be able to do most of our work together. I can tolerate our being apart a few days maybe even a weeks time because I do not lack in things to do with my time. We have both vowed though to not be apart from each for long periods of time. We can make sure this does not happen. I could not imagine living that way. But even if something terrible happened and we were separated for a long period of time at least I know I will not give my fight to bring us both back together again. And at least I have the resources to find him if something awful did happen to him."

"Perish those thoughts from you mind, my love. When I have been injured I've healed up soon enough. I have so much now to live for. And I too can safely say that the only person who can ease my heart and keep my mind at ease is you. At least when we are laid safely to rest. The rest of the time I can at least remind myself that she too, has proven to be hard to kill. In that fact I pledge my faith and my love to her."

"That all sounds very nice. Well, do you have any more questions that need to be answered by me at least?"

"No, I think we have spoken enough on the matter. I will make up my mind by the end of next week. If it is here that I find we can be wed I will inform you right away so we can get started with the preparation. I want to keep things as simple as I can get away with."

"I see well we will rejoice in whatever plan you choose because it will still lead to two of our own getting married. Which will only bring good things to us out here!"

"Don't speak those words to hastily, Brother. Having a royal heir living out here is bound to attract some trouble our way. And it is our hope to have children."

"I do realize that. Maybe even that will be good. Seeing how our law enforcement officers have nothing better to do than to harass women out here. I am embarrassed to get this report since we seem to forever be bringing up the proper way for men to behave around women. And still we get these kind of reports about them?"

"Whatever you can say that keeps him from harassing my fiancée will be welcome. But my father in his good wisdom has assigned me to re-train these men so I will have them up to par in no time."

"He is quite dedicated to doing this very thing. The fact that one of these men actually trained him in his boyhood should make for interesting sport."

"So, even Wilton is involved in all of this? Tsk, tsk, he is a family man too! I don't know what got into him because he usually is a man in good standing here in our community."

"I remember how tough he was on me when I was a boy. I hope he doesn't expect me to be any less on him. As Tara said even if we do not hold our wedding here, we will be forced to plan important meeting out here which will often call upon nobles to have to answer to us. Not to mention I do business with these people. It would be an embarrassing shame to see our business' have to do without just because a few people forgot that there are people in this world that ask for and deserve the respect of others. No one should be treated any different unless they have done something so disrespectful to earn their scorn. Than they still must be able to judge how far to take the law into their own hands.

First though it appears I have to train our law makers on the rules of law so that they can enforce them properly. At least they didn't try to force Lady Cousland into a local jail cell. It would not have gone will for them if they dared."

"I think they at least figured that out. It may not have been until after I held that soldiers life within my hands. I just cannot believe he drove me to take such action. I was trying desperately to not put any strain on myself so this made me even more apt to deal with them all in the harshest of manners to avoid getting hurt myself by any one of them for merely taking a horse out to ride. I could have rented it or be considering to buy the horse. They really overstepped their boundaries on this call."

"And we must now leave you to your work, Brother. It is better that we not keep talking on this subject least she find a reason to go after these men for being so foolish."

"I can see it did touch a raw nerve of hers didn't it? Again fair Lady, I am greatly saddened to hear of your experience and I hope it never happens that way again."

"Thank you for your kind words. You have no reason to apologize for the actions of a few brutes."

"Tara, you must be very hungry by now. Let us find something good to eat shall we than?"

"I am and I don't want any of these thoughts to make me feel otherwise either. So please take me somewhere that we can eat in peace."

"In peace …that is a lot to ask of me when you still seem to be stinging from that previous bite. We will have to go to the Inn to find anything good but it will be nice. I hope."

They had to walk a little ways from the Chantry to make their over to where the Inn stood but it was worth it to have a good meal while they were away."

"We might have made it back to your home in the distance it took us to get here. I wish we would have brought out our horses this time."

"I didn't think we needed them? I learned it is not wise for you to be riding out so often. It could endanger your pregnancy."

"I rode for miles in the Blight. Until I find walking difficult I will still ride. Just not as much. I didn't mean to take Antoine out as far as I did but he knows the area around here and wanted to ride out some so I indulged him some not realizing the danger that waited for me along the road."

"It could have been something serious though you know it. I could have taken him later if need be. Or someone else would. Henry can ride him well enough. At least on your own horse she is smaller and not so hard for you to control since she is use to your commands. Though I know, Antoine would never hurt you intentionally. I can see he likes you. Not that I would give him the choice not to. I am grateful he is smart enough to sense you are a trusted friend and someone special to me."

"Ha, ha, I just smell better. He cannot seem to resist nuzzling up against my neck. He is very silly that way about him."

"Yes, he must be in love with you too. Poor foolish horse. Still he needs to keep his wits together when you are riding him. Which from now on I hope won't happen until later on. I don't mind your taking care of him but he too big for you to ride him safely."

"As you wish. He take it out on you than if he doesn't like it or thinks I am ignoring him by not riding him at all."

"I just need to keep you safe. I'm sure you could prompt him to ride fast when need be but just staying on him at such a pace has to be a struggle for you. One unexpected move could throw you off and make all that you have gone through so far …just over. That's all."

"I didn't do it to upset you. We both have to remember that things do happen in life. We could go through all of this. Make the sacrifices needed to try to make this all come out right and still lose in the end. I need to be sure that you will survive this, if it happens to us."

"It will be difficult. I know that but I will get past it enough to hopefully hope once again. I just don't want to lose either one of you. So please don't fight me too much when I am trying to keep you safe from harm. I do have some experience in doing just that. The Blight is over. There is no threat out there that demands that we put your safety aside. I do not expect you to hide in my house until the birthing. I just think that when we must travel we have to remember why we are trying to keep you safe from harm."

"I understand. Here now, this must be the place right?"

"Yes, it looks a little busy but no one really knows us so we should be able to eat in peace."

"Now I'm thinking we should have brought a blanket to eat outside. It is a little chilly but not so much that we cannot enjoy our lunch in a sunny spot. Once we find one that is."

"Let us see how it goes in here shall we?"

"Just try to introduce me by my name as if I was just another commoner please? We could not be so deceptive at the Chantry but here? At least until tonight I hope we can eat some peacefully."

"I will. We won't stay long. I can tell now you must be growing tired. You have done a lot already today."

"I'm sorry. I do feel more tired than usual."

"No need to apologize to me. Excuse me please! Can we be shown to a table."

"No need, just pick one that you like and it is yours."

"Thank you." Rory called back and they both looked about the room for something far away from the other diners in the room.

"Let's go over to this table. Hopefully they can see we are new and not forget to take our order."

"I hope so. Order me whatever is their special. Something to drink and some bread. Maybe if I eat something I will recover from this feeling of fatigue."

"It should help. Here I think someone is coming our way."

"Good afternoon there to you both! What would you like to order?"

"She wants the special of the afternoon. That should do for me as well. We need some bread, a pitcher of cooled water, a good ale, could we get some juice for the lady at this hour?"

"Lemon juice, Lime juice, milk too is available right now."

"Lemon than. Bring the water and bread right away please."

"Right on that for you there sir. Just give me a moment to send back this order for you than."

"Good enough, Thank you."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired and hungry. They have rooms in this Inn right?"

"They do but with a little food in you I hope we can make our way back. I could carry you I suppose. That may appear rather awkward at this age though."

"I was just curious that's all. With a little rest I will make it back on my own two feet."

"If you are still tired I can go home and bring back my horse. Since you are so eager to ride it."

"That wasn't the case this morning. I did it out of necessity."

"I need to find a decent carriage for you out here. Preferably one that has a removable cover. They must be very stuffy during hot summer days? I really don't know who to see about such things. Maybe my father does."

"My brother would know these things. You can ask him when you see him next. I already plan on stealing one of my parents. We have at least two that I can think of. He only needs one of them. He can borrow it back from me if necessary."

"I'm sure he will appreciate that attitude in you. Sometimes you have more guests than you do carriage space. He can spare the one at least until I find one that suits our purposes on a more permanent basis."

"It is probably too fancy for folks around here I suppose. Still for the meantime it will have to be tolerated. I must dress up it seems whenever we are out on business since I seem to need to use my position to get what I need around here. At least on the farm I can dress more casually when need be. But if I must dress like this it is not great to ride a horse. It isn't cut right to ride properly in."

"You mean ride the way you want to ride."

"I always have my elvish dresses to wear. Those are cut for real riders."

"I would be afraid of what might happen to you if you dared to ride out in such a dress without me. Even with me there we are asking for trouble."

"So I must dress like a woman of the Chantry if I do not wish to be molested by anyone out here is that what you are saying to me?"

"It is that way anywhere that I can think of."

"Outside of an elvish forest you mean. We should visit these elves you speak of out here. I would like to meet them finally."

"In due time. When it gets hotter out here I won't be so overbearing on this subject. I can imagine it will be difficult for you once the baby gets bigger."

"Thank you for understanding. That dress did feel so comfortable to wear. This one is all right. It will just feel hotter to wear when Summer sunlight bears down on us. And for the record have you ever tried to ride your horse sitting sideways upon it? I mean it is possible to have to do but turns and jumps are miserable. A horse follows your prompting better when you have two feet to tap its' side to go this way or that. I just think it is safer and women's clothing should reflect this need of ours better."

"It should but I suspect some design them the opposite to keep you sitting pretty in a box rather than reckless on a horse."

"In the city that might be possible. Caught up in a castle all day? Even that proved to be a challenge for me."

"Which is why he was wrong to not give you my hand when you asked for it. My father could not harm you though for he knew to do anything worse would lead me to suffer with you. He couldn't bear that thought. It was torture for him to know how much I despised him for his censure as it was. Oh, that Duncan came to us that next day. Than, with all of that anger and frustration growing inside of me? No foe could face me and hope to win."

"It was probably best that you had time to hone your skills more than to go out fighting purely out of anger."

"Those feelings did help me when I faced an imposing foe I'll grant you that! I still feel that many of the lesson I learned and practiced still serve me well today. I am very grateful that you snuck out those breeches for me. Or else I would always have to sneak out my training uniform which wasn't very easy to do. They get hot too in the Summer."

"Goes with the territory, Tara. You get use to it. I understood or at least what you asked for wasn't beyond my ability to provide for you. I also already knew that to do so was going to make me look more favorable in your eyes."

"You are so sneaky."

"You make it easy for me to be."

"Than why did we get into so much trouble? If you were so good at it?"

"I didn't say I was good at it. I just said you made it easy for me to please you. Of course it was because I knew you favored me over anyone else."

"What good did that get me? It just made you more conceited."

"Why? I'm confident in my abilities. I practice so I know my limitations and I work on them with my fellow soldiers. Not to do this is foolish? Why even fight if you refuse to do so to win?"

"With the wisdom to know yourself. I'm not sure I really know my own limitations? It wasn't something I felt I had the chance to really question when enemies approach."

"We must push our limits at times. But you assess your enemy through simple actions and than decide the best plan of attack or defense. Preferably you become the aggressor. "

"Yes, I understand battle strategy. If we do not change tactics than we are doomed to be beaten down. It is up to us to put the fear into their eyes rather then surrender to fear itself."

"Very good. Do you find it harder …well what a question? I can see everyday how you must struggle with trying to pull back into a role that now must be even more uncomfortable than before. Isn't it?"

"I find I need a moment or two to get into character if that is what you are asking me. I do not always find playing the part of the fair damsel as easy as playing the tyrant arlessa, I admit it. I don't want to lose my compassion for others through this process. I believe the need though to be able to be protective is more dire than demure and coy don't you agree?"

"Upon this reflection I feel I need to try harder myself to slow down some. I feel we have been doing a good job of helping each other through whatever situation we must be in. You do challenge me more than I like but I can see where this attitude or that is coming from because I know you so well."

"I'm not sure I like that all of the time. It depends on my mood. Which I understand can be my weakness. Please try to understand that when we are with friends, I can be the woman you want me to be. When I am in public, now more than ever, I cannot show any weakness'. Woman like Anora ruled with wit, some wisdom as well as deception. But I say for a wise woman to really rule she must be physically strong just as much as mentally so. Many women turn to seduction to get what they want. I will only go that far if it is the only way to win the advantage. I like to think my ability to fight spares me from having to endure such indignities.

Had Anora understood the military structure and had a good hold on the soldiers things might have gone differently."

"But she was not put on the throne to rule, Tara? King Cailan was not wise enough. We both know this. Had he been so, than he would have listened more to Eamon than Loghain."

"It was a poor marriage but rather out of necessity since Cailan wasn't focused on his duties enough to be a good King. But he tried to be? Than again, even militarily speaking he was weak. It was his own wish to delay his encounter with the darkspawn until the Orlesians Grey Wardens arrived on the scene but Loghain protested this. It was obvious to me that Loghain felt he was the only one to lead us into battle. Pushing Cailan aside like a bug which didn't suit him at all. It only prompted King Cailan to push forward."

"Which was exactly what he wanted him to do so that he could fail. Putting his daughter as a puppet ruler and he as our supreme military commander."

"Which brings us back to why I must not grow weak in the people's eyes. Rory. Not even for this, our child. I promise I will not go out of my way to cause trouble but I must preserve what we have. Our part of this deal. So please understand?"

"It was wrong for Alistair to do this to you. It was too soon."

"He didn't know I was with child. I have you by my side. My father and brother trained you well. I am strong because I have you with me. I am not plotting to put your life into unnecessary danger."

"That is why I have chosen to come back here to Hunter Fell. I want us to have some peace in our lives. I know my own heart as well. I need to keep myself busy so I am not always the target of men who want to always challenge my place by your side."

"I know this. And as Warden Commander you will help train and recruit Wardens. Alistair cannot contribute in this way so he can hardly challenge my orders on this matter. It will be interesting. I cannot financially support both Grey Wardens and a standing military army for all of Amaranthine."

"But there will be city guards. Your Seneschal will see to daily activities and their training. We must keep our focus on the Grey Wardens. If we falter and allow a rogue mage into our order it will bring dire consequences."

"My main focus must be on recruiting another who is worthy of leading Grey Wardens in my stead."

"Right. I suggest you petition the other orders for anyone they feel is worthy of such recognition to move to our order."

"That is reasonable. I will post a note as well that we are recruiting. Will looking over prospective recruits be of any interest to you at all? In the meantime I mean?"

"I am up to the task. Once I have these plans all set out. I still need to speak with the foremen on my father's land this day. Will you have something that needs to be done in the meantime?"

"So much! I should draft that poster for recruiting. I need to send word that I want a report given to me on the state of affairs right now in Amaranthine. Best I have that delivered to Highever. I doubt they can manage anything worthy in so short a period of time. I need to learn their chain of command as it stands right now. I would like to ride my horse. Are you going to object to my doing that?"

"I'll find someone to ride out with you. I wish I could but I doubt you want to wait around while I conduct my business out there. No racing please? I will instruct the rider to not take you where jumps or the road might be hazardous to you for now. Try not to pick any fights either. I know you can take down most opponents but if you hurt yourself doing so? You will be upset with yourself and I rather not see you have to go through that as well as everything else that has to be done right now."

"I'll try. I still feel if I back down to those thugs …"

"Guards, Tara, not thugs. They are here to keep us safe."

"Right, you might try to remind them of that when you are banging their heads into the walls or racks or whatever method you find is useful to teach those men some discipline."

"I'll handle it don't worry. It's easier or rather more entertaining when I have another soldier to work with me but in due time I will find my own second as it were."

"I thought that was my job?" She smiled over at him which made him blush uncomfortably being caught off guard by her.

"In many things in my life that is true. Right now though you have your hands too full to fill those requirements. Are you going to get jealous of another man in your place?"

"If it is a man wouldn't you be the one who is so jealous?"

"I would never allow or work with a man who flirted with my own fiancée."

"Good luck with that than. He cannot sleep in our bed or monopolize your time drinking. Carousing is strictly off limits. You will have to find other means to entertain yourself if I cannot be with you. I manage it, so, so can you."

"How boring that will be. I hope I can survive the ridicule of it all!"

"If I am asking too much of you, perhaps you are not really ready to settle down as a husband."

"I am teasing you. I only behaved as you suggest when I was pressured to convince others that I was over you. I enjoy my reading and studying. I will be too busy composing you obscene letters to bother with those women. I need a few offspring. Best that I not catch anything contagious as it were. I know given all the authority you have now, I just might be in a worse vise than even your parents held me under than before?"

"Quite right. I don't need others to do my dirty work for me. I don't expect you be behave as a Templar. I would find you terribly boring if that were the case. I must ask though that you be a good husband if you wish to demand the same of me. If you feel so put out than it is time for you come back home to me."

"It is not a burden I promise you. I made this choice remember? Of my own free will. I never felt comfortable living that sort of life. It has no meaning really. My father is a decent man and did much to give me a future. I will not disappoint him by living so irresponsibly. Which does mean, my dear, that you also are not allowed to get into meaningless skirmishes just for your own amusement. It is not fair to ask for such a commitment from me if you will leave me a widower to mourn your passing for the rest of my life either."

"I could take those men or I wouldn't have put myself into that situation. It would have been more dangerous for me to try to ride Antoine at a dangerous speed to avoid them. Soon I realize, when it is obvious I am with child, it will not be my life that they will be threatening. Really, I hadn't ridden out that very far to encounter such trouble. It is just an off day, that's all there is to it. So don't be too concerned. At least I didn't kill off one of your father's favored men. Please warn him, as the Captain of your guard, of my condition. I will not spare his life twice and put our baby at any risk to his foolishness."

"I will say something in that regard. It was poor manners on his part all around."

"I'll leave that all up to you as you say. I am finished here. When you have eaten enough we can make our way back to your home."

"Just finishing up here myself. Let us leave now. Are you up to walking back on your own?"

"I am. I feel better with a little rest. I am anxious to get my work done. I might even have some time to think about what a wedding dress might look like for me? I do look forward to getting married. I hope my brother doesn't cause me too much grief over our arrangements."

"Than have you made your decision?"

"Decision? On what?"

"The location that you want it to be."

"Oh, that. If I tell you do you promise to keep it close to you? Since I haven't discussed this thoroughly with my brother and I haven't a clue as to how he will get through our parents funeral with all of the pressure mourners will put upon him in the moment? I might be pressured to change my mind if he presents me with a reasonable argument."

"He will always want things his way, Tara. What do you actually want?"

"I want to get married in that fairy grove we found the elves living in to be honest with you. That is not reasonable at all for us however. So the next best place, might be right here?"

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"I am not sure of much these days. So many will not approve of this. Than I expect enough of our people will complain no matter what choice I make of it. Since accommodations are rather lacking, I think fewer people will feel compelled to attend. Fewer critics are welcome in the planning of things. I like the country setting and as the Brother told us while we were there, seating can be expanded to meet our needs. The grounds seem plenty enough for our reception."

"This place cannot be your idea of a grand wedding is it?"

"No, not so much that. Taking our circumstances and my appearance for that day? When Fergus balks I will remind him that will bring less attention to him. He will be less in need to explain my rash decisions if they only have rumors as their guide as to my condition."

"When do you plan on speaking publicly about that?"

"I felt the wedding was the appropriate place. I don't think I can hide my being so and it will be all people are chattering around about. Which might be a good thing? Rather they be whispering about my state of well being than who I have chosen to make my husband. At least a few will sigh in disappointment and with disdain. Some will also be shaking their noble heads realizing it is a marriage of duty. Following my rather rash choice that caused me to find myself in such a way to begin with. They will at least leave us thinking I am with another man's child and not worthy of their more honorable appreciation."

"You mean they will be pushing themselves for their missed opportunities in the past for letting you get away from them."

"As if that opportunity was ever theirs to be had? They will think what they want no doubt. But I will than be wed and none of my previous indiscretions will matter. Not as much as the revelation that a royal heir is soon to bless their lives once more."

"After so much hate and destruction."

"It will be our gift to them. Most of all it is our gift to ourselves and those we love. It is sort of scenic out here? I know, it isn't the pampered gardens of Highever. I did so want to be wed there or in the palace when I first toured the whole of it. Those were the dreams of a much smaller girl though. Who had no idea all the trouble that marriage would bring along with it."

"Than why give up Highever at least? I know how much you love your home."

"More than all of those other reasons, Rory. As far as the two of us are concerned my parents are to blame for this choice most of all. How can I be happy when even those in attendance will be reminded upon every glance of Highever that we are being wed without my parents blessings? Not to mention that at the point of the rebellion, all we both wanted more than anything else was to be free of that prison my parents built up around us. Keeping us apart. I fear it might be even more difficult for men who are tainted than women might be? We know women can be turned into such horrible creatures merely for the purpose of breeding. So disgusting to even remember such a sight as that. And now we know how polluted they are to produce such disgusting creatures. So how is this possible if these women are so over exposed by the taint? I'll leave that to the mages and physicians to sort out. I'm just thinking you were giving up your own hopes or at least severely reducing them to become a father yourself. Due to my parents own cruelty. With all of this in mind, I am just leaning in this direction more than anywhere else."

"For those reasons I understand than. I was willing to accept whatever decision that you made. As long as you are my bride I just want you to have a nice wedding. We need something to lift the people's spirits. To lift your own as well. I know you will make such a lovely bride. I don't want anyone or anything to deny you this. Since we have waited this long to wed at least."

"I am grateful for these thoughts of yours. For me, I just want all of Thedas to know and accept that you are my chosen husband. That no one and nothing would bring to me wed unless it was you, my love.

I should confess as well, that I have had nights when the idea of burning down those rooms you tell me that Howe's men used to abuse and torture so many in? The temptation will be very strong indeed. But I realize, to bring down Highever is worse. I just hope my brother is strong of will and stays strong in fortitude. For neither one of us longs to spend too much time there in these days to come of ours."

"I think our feelings will pass on when new life is coming of age in Highever once more. The prospects there are or will be wonderful to us again in time. We have to believe in this thought. Our child will one day serve there and it is my hope to be as good a father as our own were to us. I do not want my old ghosts to keep our child up at night because of events in our pasts."

"No you are right. Which is why I know my brother will try to pressure me to change my plans but I will not. It is just too soon. Besides? Let me be the rebel daughter! I do not want my brother's shadow to over whelm my own now do I? Will we not be fighting over the best of soldiers for our orders? He is already at a huge loss and I know he will bully me because of it but I will not yield in this matter. I have the very best that my father and he had ever trained here by my side. And let them all say that I seduced you by wicked and treacherous means to do so!"

"It does liven up the conversations at the taverns at least?"

"So, you like to be seduced is this true?"

"I have so few secrets left from you."

"As it should be. How was it that fair Andraste, in all of her wisdom, saw to lead you to my home? Only to steal away my heart. Every time I catch your attention, I can't help but long to be someplace alone with you again."

"It nearly killed me! Or got me murdered. I survived. I make sure to take enough time to live in the moment whenever you catch my eye. Though I can feel when you are near. It is such a strange sensation but not an unpleasant one."

"Good. It is just one of many things I love about being with you. Though it does make do some very questionable acts? How your love drives me so? I hope that now you do not suffer as much?"

"I won't allow it. Even at the risk of even upsetting my father. You are a Grey Warden now. I realize this truth. Every day that is given to us must be worth a thousand. Just enduring all of the risks you still take with your life? Than again, you did make it through the Blight. Assassins hunting you are every turn of the road. You really even more amazing than I dreamed you could be. Having you always so close to me is a dream come true, my love. You can try to seduce me whenever it pleases you to try."

"Such a generous offer from such a handsome man. Never does the touch, the feel of you against me ever leave my senses."

"Then let us keep it that way for as long as we can. I still feel this love growing inside of my heart. To imagine that a child has come of all of this? I only wish it didn't have to delay so long for us. I do enjoy having you by my side. As long as I can keep you safe."

"We have done well together. In all things. Now is a time of peace for us. I think we have earned a time of rest don't you?"

"I think we have. I just know it won't last very long. I hope we get some worthwhile responses to your recruitment posters. I want to see the Grey Wardens rise again strong in Fereldon. Not at the expense of your well-being. If we follow my plans you should have a little time to just enjoy playing a mother to our babe.

I can't believe it though! Already there are so many things I have learned that I can't wait to pass onto my own child. We will make a good show of your taking over in Amaranthine. There should be a grand ball, as much as I dislike them in general, they are a useful way to determine which nobles are loyal and which ones that are bound to give us some trouble."

"That is true. Now you are getting me riled up to move forward to Amaranthine. Not fair. I still have a whole funeral to prepare myself for."

"It is the right thing for us to do. I want to see the ashes of my friends and allies laid well to rest. Do not fault me for wanting to think past those dark days. We have too many to dwell on and I long for happier days.

I am longing to see you once more don that red dress. Making your way through Amaranthine Castle as its reigning ruler. Than leading you on, in that stunning gold gown, in my arms around a grand ballroom. Even large with my child I cannot imagine a prouder day to have."

"I hope you have saved some of that enthusiasm for our wedding day."

"You'll see when that all takes its rightful place in our lives finally."

"Always scheming. It is such a challenge to upstage your plans."

"You enjoy the attention. I see no need to change my course at this time. Let's follow this plan of action for now. I can see how important it will be that you present yourself as a strong leader. We will not attract the very best of warriors if they think less of us if we do not."

"I plan to be a force to behold."

"You already are to many people. For this reason alone I hope Fergus minds his own place and doesn't try to interfere with out plans."

"My brother has his own reputation to stand upon. He is no slouch. If not always the wisest of the two of us."

"Best he find a bride soon if he means to keep up with me."

"He will want some time in doing this. Alistair will be pressured the worst to marry and he hasn't any prospects in mind. To have to start from such a point? It was a miserable part of my life."

"I know what a waste of time an resources."

"The worst part of it, for my suitors as it were, was that they made all of these gallant efforts to win my approval and I would have none of it. Some really seemed disappointed and of course a few were just mad at me because I was not fulfilling their future plans and playing my part in their imagination."

"I'm so sorry you had to disappoint them. Suddenly my own wedding seems more full of scowling faces and off colored remarks going back and forth between me and my reluctant guests. I don't believe there will be many well-wishers for us in that crowd at least."

"You may be right. I will save my good will for my parading in Amaranthine. We need only be wed and than off, away from their ceaseless whining over this or that as a result of my hard heart."

"I find your heart warm and inviting."

"I'm sure you will do your best too, to remind all of our guests of just that. Let us hope he really has learned from Cailan's error of choice."

"It will be very difficult for my brother this time. He has lost more than I feel I could ever bear and than have to rule by.. So please do not grow jealous if I must be of some comfort to him. This wedding of ours will be difficult for him."

"I hope your brother has reconciled himself with the fact that you will not marry the king. He can be upset with my choice as much as he likes but to use the king so rashly is uncalled for. He needs our support. He must establish his good relationship with the king on his own merit. Not using you to win his favor. You are not his bait."

"No, I am not. You know I have stood up to my brother on this matter also. In his own grief he should understand it is unkind of him to encourage Alistair when there is no hope for him. If he means to turn the king's favor against me because of it? That will not go well for him at all."

"It might happen naturally, Tara. I hope he can see the folly in doing something like that. If he puts too heavy a hand upon you or acts unseeingly for a king?"

"For a king? Does a king even have any rules? That can be so easily enforced upon him if he has the will of the military behind him?"

"He is a new king. He was there to help lead soldiers into battle but it was to you, he did give over his supreme authority over them. A move that was more in our favor. So, again, it would not go well for him to bring any dishonor into our house."

"Still he is well liked among the soldiers and the people. He will use this to his full advantage. I do not want to cross him if it can be avoided."

"Just know that though I understand how you think on Alistair as you do your own brother. He is not. He doesn't always think this way upon you. As he realizes his power and influence more and more so too will he change. If only from the weight of so high a position brings with it. I will not let him take you from me. If it comes to that than please, murder me first, for I would end up bent on revenge for such an act of disgrace. I will take you and our family far from Fereldon if need to be to protect you from any sort of harm."

"Rory, please! I would not do anything to bring any shame to your house. I meant only that I would listen to him and talk to him as any friend might. There are few people he can really trust. He is your friend as well. These matters are delicate in men's cases. Sometimes, you are not the best source for him to find much understanding in this struggle. We found each other when we were still young. It was easy for us remember."

"I wouldn't say easy at all but I know what you are saying. Just please don't add to what is already being spread around Fereldon. I do not want to see you in worthless struggles because some jealous woman believes that to put you down means she will win favor with the king."

"Let them dare to try such a move against me!"

"See? This is my case in point. We must work on these moods and feelings that rise up in you so suddenly. I get them as well. As long as you are with child however, it must be controlled in a sensible manner. I don't think you are too bothered by my methods to do just that."

"As long as you do not make me appear to be too promiscuous. At least let us be married first."

"Once we are engaged, which we are, I am not to be judged so harshly by others. It would look the poorer or more opportunistic if I withheld my affections too much. Do you mind me so much in doing so?"

"Only when the situation is such that I can not respond properly to your proposals. So watch your liquor this evening."

"Are you saying I am not allowed to steal you away into a room at the inn to have my way with you? I don't remember your ever complaining about our finding a comfortable bed in the past?"

"Now you are teasing me. This town is too small for us to behave too reckless."

"We will see about that!"

"Don't you feel we should not completely upset your father on such a short visit? We have your father's castle to spend time together without becoming too much fodder for the town's gossips."

"I don't see such situations the same way that you do. It is only part of the fun. I never meant any disrespect or to rob you of the honor you so richly deserve, my Princess."

"Ser Knight, it isn't for a lack of interest in such things at all. You know me better than that. It is because as I have told you many times in the past. When others see me respond so favorably to your indecent behavior, some start believing I would favor their attention just as much."

"I'll kill them where they stand if they dared to touch you in any indecent manner."

"I know that you will. First they have to survive my own wrath. Rory you are a good man. Moreso than many others. Yet you are not with me at all times. I do not want to make you my slave, …well, all of the time."

"Glad you caught that one in the telling of it."

"We play our parts. I also know we have been together on the road for a long time. What we could do in front of, or with the semblance of knowing our group, would only go on so much about our affectionate behavior isn't true in regular society."

"Actually, that isn't always true my love. I do know what you are telling me. I suppose a drunk man might not be so slight of hand when his senses might be a little muddled. You should know by now though that just about anything that can happen does happen in a tavern. At least until someone puts a stop to that. Some don't seem to really care?"

"I know but since we are here and this town is much smaller until people are more familiar with me. Oh, I hope you understand? Sometimes I need the appearances at least of some privacy. I don't want to be labeled wrongly by people who exaggerate enough as it is." She was trying to get through to him to make him understand her frustration over the issue.

Then she just couldn't hold back her plea for comprehension.

"Oh, Rory, please! Things were bad but there was some control in the places we have been to during the Blight."

"How would you really know this?"

"We were all over Fereldon and beyond were we not?"

"That is true. I do believe though in those later hours, when mischief is at it's worse? You didn't catch on because you and I were locked away in some borrowed room, far away from the excitement that others might be engaging into in our absence."

"We weren't always so busy with any of that."

"When we weren't it was only because we didn't have much time to be there. You, being so the spoiled princess, couldn't find your way soon enough to a comfortable bed."

"I don't think who I am or how I was raised had much to do with that. Anyone given the choice of a comfortable bed verses a few padded mats on a hard ground surface would choose the former. I do remember your argument that we should skip the tavern to make way to camp?"

"Ha, ha, no you have me there. Though I was just as eager for a decent ale as I was a comfortable bed. Considering just about every place of that sort that we encountered along the way housed at least one group of miscreants who needed to be taught a lesson."

"It did seem that way didn't it? I almost wished I could just toss them over to the darkspawn. Soften them up some so we didn't have to do all of the fighting by ourselves."

"Strange wasn't it? Here they were all running from the darkspawn and we were running after them? No wonder I was eager for the next pint, or make that pitcher of ale. We really weren't in our right minds during those days."

"Who could be? Especially, as you pointed out, all of the rubbish we found getting in our way. At least I hope we left behind plenty of tales of woe for those ruffians so that they will think long and hard before taking up our time ever again."

"One can hope. There will always be two more to take their places my dear. Best get use to it."

"I understand what you are trying to tell me."

"Tonight, I too, will do my best to not put myself into an unnecessary fight the best that I can now. I must do some things as I explained to claim my territory here so to speak. At least you know Tara I can put any man in his place who wants to think he can abuse you."

"I can do that much myself. But it won't make us very welcome in a place we both like to visit from time to time. I can't think that dancing is so readily available any place else? I like to test my skills with local patrons with my knives? We never have to pay for drinks or supper when I can play right?"

"True. As long as I can keep the drunks off of you. So don't stray too far from me. Arm wrestling it fairly harmless. When I am really lucky we'll find a real ring to test our blade in a match. Not poor sport if I am in the mood or feel the need for a little practice go around. I do have some business to attend to tonight there. Hopefully I will find someone that I knew growing up? A few women should be there so you might make a new friend I hope?"

"I would like that. Will you play something for me tonight?"

"Do I have to? It has been a long time since I have played a mandolin?"

"It would be sweet if you did."

"You have to sing. I won't sing alone this time."

"I'll try if I know the words? I better get busy with my writing. Thank you so much for the new paper and pens. You are always so thoughtful of my needs."

"We take care of each other. I do not want to let myself forget what you are doing for me as well. Speaking of which …" he than moved in front of her to pull on her hanging satchel to look for something within it.

"What are you looking for? Here, let me find it for you. I forgot I still had some of those treats you were fond of."

"So did I for awhile. I finished off the two that you gave me trying to keep my patience with my father earlier this morning. Ah, here, see? I found them! I really must go now love. The sooner I finish up with these plans of ours the sooner we can start building that bedroom you want so much."

"I'm not trying to put you off. Too much anyways. I will need the space for all of our belongings if we are to share a room together. The thought too of a private bath is a necessity for the two of us."

"You are so spoiled. I will need a room just to keep all of these clothes and shoes you are already starting to acquire here. It matters not however. I cannot bear the thought of you sleeping anywhere but my own bed. If you denied me that I would just come to yours instead. Some issues I've decided are not negotiable if we are to be married together."

"We will see how long this lasts. I mean the same room. Once our children come."

"I think I will like having children around. I will not let any child of mine push me away from you or dare to take over my bed. It won't be tolerated."

"Than might I suggest a big bed for us. Some of the women heavy with child that I have seen of late? Than I look over at you and think? We will need plenty of room if we hope to share the same bed."

"That might be true. I am happy you brought that up so I am to adjust my plans when seeking out a bed. I don't mind holding you close to me in the meantime. I have noticed, when I turn in a different direction away from you. Soon, you too will move closer to me. Which does make me smile when it happens. I was concerned my reading would wake you when you need more sleep but you seem to have adjusted to my peculiar ways."

"Anything to be with you. Does that surprise you any?"

"Some things do but pleasantly so. Here, let me kiss you so we can see each other again soon." Leaning down he reaches to pull her up into his embrace to kiss her well.

"Now you just want me to miss you too much."

"Always. But we will always have work to answer to. So I'm letting you go for now with the promise that we will have some fun going out tonight."

"We will."

"Stay out of trouble this time. You have already reached your limit for mischief for today."

"Best that you not set too many limits with me. For I am bound to break them all and you will be mad at me for it."

"All I can do is make my requests. A good fiancée will try her hardest to obey them to the best of her abilities."

"If I am bad does that mean you will punish me? Worse than the natural consequences of my own actions say?"

"We'll deal with any of that based on the violation invoked by your behavior. I only want us to finish up what we know has to be done."

"Than worry less about me! Least you allow my own deeds to be the distraction from your own. I'll not take the blame on for any of that doing."

"No need to either. Your place is full with your own I'm sure. There is no harm in at least asking you to try your

best to behave."

"If I always did that, our lives would be rather dull wouldn't you think?"

"I …well …"

"I'll see you soon! So much still to do and the clocks are all ticking away as it were." She told him as she moved along her way to do what needed to be done and Roland just shook his head. He was just as guilty as she was for not wanting to see her leave anymore than she did him. He tried not to smile but he felt it. Denying it is so was truly a waste of words in practice.


	7. Chapter 7

Roland and Tara went to work on their various chores for the day. It was little more than an hour later when Tara rose from her borrowed desk to find someone to take her letters ready for the post from her. She was now more eager than ever to be on her horse to ride her some to get a little more exercise after sitting down for awhile printing out letters that now needed to be sent.

"Ah, Fredrick right?"

"Yes, my Lady, are those for me?"

"Can you make sure they will go out with the morning post for me?"

"I can and will. Is there anything else you need right now?"

"I should drink something but I will go to the kitchen for that. Did Roland say anything to you about my riding escort? I am ready to get out and ride some before the evening drags on much later and I make an attempt at doing anything else today."

"He did. I will see that they are called out so that they can meet you at the stables. Please, take in some refreshments since this is a warm day and I don't want to see you parched from a ride out like this one."

"Thank you for your consideration. I will meet these mystery people than at the stables." Tara replied before seeking out something cool to drink.

After that drink she made her way out to the stables slowing down some to see if she can spy who it was her fiance had felt should go riding out with her this time.

"Good afternoon, my Lady Cousland. We have been informed that you wish to ride your horse and I have already buckled on her saddle. Her reigns are in their proper place. I looked her over personally myself and she is quite happy I can tell to be out riding once more with you."

"All of that already? I'm impressed. Did you run her much this morning?"

"Not too much. She was moody. Of course since she must have known you were here earlier and did not take her out yourself. She does stamp around a bit much and is other wise temperamental but she calmed down more as the day progresses."

"I'm sorry about that. It must still seem strange for her to be here. The Blight has left her a bit nervous around strangers. I will have to retire her soon I think but not too soon just yet. Are the riders who will accompany me saddled up yet?"

"If you will just bring your horse along with us, I will introduce them to you. They have just arrived barely ahead of you here."

"Thank you very much."

"Ah, here now is Maurice Serrano. He is a castle guard who has been in our service for several years now."

"Lady Cousland, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I've served here for four years now."

"And this woman is Patrice Lowbridge. She has served here for two years. Not yet three correct?'

"You are correct. I've served the Bann for two years, eight months. I am the only woman who serves here as a guard but I am as able as them all in such a position I assure you."

"If the Bann keeps you than I will expect that it is so. I'm sorry we have so much to do here in so little an amount of time that I haven't met the two of your formally before now. I appreciate your coming out with me and I promise it shouldn't take you too long away from your preferred posts.

"Not really a bother at all for me? It was a rather unique request but than taking your position in Fereldon, I think we both understand the necessity of it. If not exactly so much the need?"

"She means we have heard rumor that you fought during the Blight? As a solider no less?"

"Word travels fast doesn't it?"

"Rumors do but such rumors? Are not always full of merit."

"That rumor is true."

"And that you fought, I mean please, people do talk but did you fight with the Squire against the archdemon? Is that even possible?"

"You are a woman who suits yourself up in armor and asks this question in such a way? Anything is possible is it not?"

"So they say. Well, some things are not so possible. I find it difficult to believe such a delicate woman as yourself was meant to face such a frightful creature? When there are plenty of men to go before you that is."

"And they all fought. Many of them fought well too. Our party had both women and men with us. Only a Grey Warden can kill an archdemon. I'm surprised more Fereldons do not know this to be true."

"We do not see so many blights to need to know this."

"I heard of this. Just not that women were common among Grey Wardens."

"Common in any military unit? No for many different reasons. Most of them not so great. At a young age I was taught that it didn't matter if you were a boy or a girl. We both would die at the edge of a sword if we did not put in much of an effort to learn how to defend ourselves. Though Cousland children and Whitehall children are taught to do more than defend themselves. For in times of struggle we are called upon to be the agressor if justice needs to be enforced as well."

"So you were trained as a man? Do you not have soldiers who answer to you, like our Squire, to fight in your name? So what is the need for a woman to fight?"

"You need to learn your history better if you must bother to ask me such a question. For Fereldon's Red Queen, is infamous is she not? King Maric's mother was quite a formidable foe in her days during the Orlesian Wars."

"Aye, I've heard of her and you must have too, Maury. He just forgot about it. You know, women don't count unless they want something from us most of the time."

"I am not so short sighted. If I was, you have cured me of most of that I think? So all that we heard of you is true."

"I am not sure about all that you have heard about me. I have no supernatural qualities within me except for what comes with the blood. I am not a witch nor a mage. Unfortunately right now my light armor needs some work to be done so it is best I have an escort. Though I must get use to it. I wasn't allowed or really needed to travel much around Highever. Everything I needed was brought to me so there was no need to seek those things out short of an inquiry most of my life. It is going to take some getting use to, always having soldiers following me around for such simple tasks."

"We heard about what happened this morning. Wilton? I don't know what he was up to but he was out of line this time."

"He must have been very bored. I don't know when the last time was that we had a lady thief that stole horses of all things?"

"Might have to escape a violent lover? Unhappy marriage? Or just a great need to get out of this small province. Some folks don't do well in places like this one."

"It can be a little confining I realized. I just cannot believe the trouble those three men gave to me? I wasn't really in the mood to go through my whole story. I can't imagine so many female criminals who are as well versed in the ranks and position of Fereldon's royalty as I surely am? I did not go out with my royal emblem. I only wanted to give Antoine some attention. He is such a good horse and here these guards thought I meant to steal him. Even when I said I would do no such thing."

"Your Highness, forgive my rude manners. I should have addressed you in better form. It was poor behavior on their part but I heard the Bann set them straight. Really, Wilton isn't such a bad man? He is our Captain and the boys in the Fell don't think much of him but they fear his teaching just enough to follow orders."

"Ser Gilmore studying under him once as a boy the Bann told us."

"Roland mentioned as much to me. It was their rude comments that really made me want to take them down a few pegs. I can see by mere appearances I do not look like someone who can do all that they say I can do. It is part of my ability to do just that. Many doubt my skills because they are not familiar with them. I'm a little more imposing when I am suited up in armor. Hopefully in the future more woman will come forward both in the King's army and the Grey Wardens to dispel these short sighted opinions of women and fighting. We too must protect our own. It is a sorrowful day to see a woman put down so hard because she never lifted a bow or sword any of the days of her life. It is a lesson that will be echoed when the siege of Highever is recorded history. Sorrowfully so. In all of the years my father fought. None of them were in our halls of Highever. Until that very day."

"Such a terrible tragedy. And your brother? He was not a part of it all than?"

"No, he was sent forward at my father's command. My father and Arl Howe's men were to meet up with the rest of our military soon afterwards. It was the arrival of the Grey Warden Commander Duncan, that caused your own Squire to be pulled aside from his usual position at my brother's side. My father believing that Ser Gilmore was to leave with him as a Grey Warden recruit. Though he did inquire about me at first. It took me so much by surprise that I didn't really know what to think of it? Especially, upon hearing that Ser Gilmore was the reason he was at Highever in the first place."

"How intriguing. Did you want to join up? I mean with the mighty Grey Wardens back than?"

"I really hadn't any time to think about? I did pass words, only briefly with Ser Roland but hardly enough to consider the proposition seriously? My father was quite adamant that I was not to be considered a recruit in the mind of that Grey Warden under any circumstances."

"And it is reasonable don't you agree? Had your brother fallen in battle you would be the only Cousland heir isn't that right?"

"Yes but if you knew my brother you would not say that so ominously. He is a hard man to kill. So too is your Ser Gilmore. He should never have been in that fight at Highever. And because of it? It was I who left the future Grey Warden and with no knowledge that I was ever going to see Roland ever again. He was so brave and I'm sure his actions that day saved my life."

"We only heard reports out here. None of them good. We too had no idea how or who was involved directly in the Highever siege. Everyone here somber and ill at ease as reports trickled in. I can't say that anything ran smoothly until the Bann received that letter from Ser Gilmore from Lothering. Even than, with the Blight over taking so many provinces, we still didn't know his fate? Many fell during the wars. We could only do our duty and secure our borders the best that we could with the resources that we had. Everything was being rationed and food going in and out was carefully measured since it was never too sure it would ever reach its' intended destinations."

"I can imagine how all of you must have felt. I had no word from my brother at all. And until we came upon Ser Roland in Lothering, I had no news as to the fate of my own parents. Though by then with no new news I was readying myself for the very worst."

"How much that must have weighted heavy on your heart, my Lady? All of Fereldon will mourn your loss. I hope you realize this is true? Few ever had an unkind word to say in regards to your family. The Bann especially spoke so well of him and his reign over there."

"It was a tragic loss for us all. Your brother though, he is capable of the task is he not?"

"He is Maurice. He is a strong man and very decisive in his personality. It will take a little getting use to for him. Since his duties have taken to the roads most of these last few years in my father's stead. I think that was a good choice on my father's behalf. It gave Fergus the time to get to familiarize himself with all of Fereldon. As well as for others to see him in the flesh for what he is. It is my hope that this transition will run as smoothly as my father hoped that it would be. Even though this all happened too soon for either of us to see it as divine destiny right now."

"I can understand your reasoning for saying this. Fereldon will prevail. As it does in all things, mistress. Rest easy now. For word has it that you are to be a bride finally!"

"Yes, finally. That should have many distracted from any sort of misstep my brother might make in the very beginning of his reign over Highever don't you think?"

"I don't anticipate anything going wrong. Still we are overdue for some good news and a reason to celebrate."

"Patrice is correct. We haven't even formally planned anything decent for our own son of Hunter Fell? This is such a tragedy on our own part! For he did come back to us with all of his own glory to tell tales about."

"It is a bit of a disappointment though isn't it? Ser Gilmore did not reach that golden achievement that he so eagerly worked towards of attaining the rank of Captain of the Guards at Highever did he?"

"technically, he was denied that honor. It was because of me which makes it an even sadder affair for me to speak about."

"How so? What did you do? You do not seem capable of committing such a wrong in the eyes of our dear Squire."

"In my father's eyes it was the worst and along the lines of almost treason."

"No! Never would that happen to the son of our Bann! I will hear none of it!"

"But the truth is the truth. And how did you play a role in any of this?"

"I was clearly to blame for I fell in love with a Knight who was not of royal blood. It was forbidden of me to do. I defied my parents though because I knew, he loved me too. It was not something either of us did to harm my parents or to really defy them as well. They set too high of a standard on who I was destined to wed. Which did not offer Ser Gilmore even the remote possibility of ever winning the blessing of my parents. It was a grave error on their part. But they did not hesitate, once it was discovered, to punish Ser Roland in every way that they could short of actual physical torture. Which they both decided would be more than even I could ever hope to live beyond. As it was, their harsh treatment of him, forever clouded my feelings that I once held for a beloved father. My only condolence was that he refused to force me into marriage to another against my own will. It was a small matter but not enough to heal my broken heart. At that point, there was none to be had for anyone. Even myself honestly."

"Such a tragedy to have to bear at so young an age. For the two of you. And with all that laid before the two of you? Even moreso."

"It would have been but we met up in Lothering and not soon later those feelings that we had from before soon blossomed to what they were once before. We were so fortunate. I promise you that neither of us ever let the other much out of our sights after that fateful day. It was only through the blessing and forgiveness of Andraste that we have been given this opportunity to be a comfort to each other. We both suffered grievously. Together we found it was not more than we could bear as long as we could hold each other close at the end of the day. And great each morning, knowing, that we still had each other left to build a future upon. Whatever it would end up as after the Blight. If we survived it all."

"What a story! I admit we never thought it would end up this way. You two took us all completely by surprise!"

"None moreso than the Bann himself! I do not believe he has yet even taken in that his son is to be wed to the new arlessa just yet."

"He does seem to be simply waiting to see how it will uphold? It is more than he anticipated of that you can count on!"

"I think we surprised more than a few people here in Fereldon. Most of all ourselves! Still, let us all head back now for I have so much to plan for in the months ahead of me."

"Is it true that you mean to settle down here, in Hunter Fell?"

"That is our wish. At least as often as I can get away from Amaranthine. You might not see that much of me at least in the year ahead of this one once I have to devote more of my time to the Grey Wardens. Without having the king's direct support I am the one the people of Amaranthine will turn to when they have squabbles and disagreements first. It will be an interesting assignment but one I have trained for my entire life. So? What will be, will be as they say."

"Just so much to even think about. Well, thank you for sharing so much with us."

"We do appreciate your kindness. We only want to discern what is to be the truth in these matters. Since what we often hear this far out is rumors which can and do say almost anything."

"The bards do tend to have quite an imagination don't they? I do have a question for the two of you though? How well acquainted are either of you with the band of elves who dwell out there in the far off woods?"

"With their tribe personally? None at all. We are not allowed to venture in their territory. But they do come out here. To work and trade at times?"

"She is right. We see them mostly during the harvest. The Bann doesn't trust them too much to have them actually living here at his estate. They are too foreign to him to please his own comfort level it seems."

"But do not mistake that as his being inhospitable to them and their own leadership. We are all on friendly terms. Even if those treaties expect us to maintain our boundaries between our races of people."

"Interesting. I probably find little resistance from them because of my families' name for I have not met with too much scrutiny from those tribes that we have encountered with so far."

"You have met and spoke with many elves than in your time and travels?"

"That would be the proper description of the situation. We fought alongside one elf during the Blight. We had a sworn allegiance of many others once we rid them of a very serious curse that was plaguing their people for some time."

"That is the best way to form alliances isn't it, Maury?"

"Yes, by ridding them of their enemies without their having to lift a finger to do so. It is any wonder the Blight ended at all considering how many tales keep coming up of your journeys along the way."

"It is at that! Too many I can really share with the two of you today. It was good meeting and riding out with the two of you this afternoon. I do appreciate your service to me in this stead. I still have some things I need to accomplish before I am to meet up with the Squire this evening. He too has a lot to accomplish before we can really call it a day."

"Quite understandable, my lady. Good day to you and send our regards to the squire as well in case we do not find the opportunity to do so ourselves."

"I will Maurice and Patrice, when I see him next."

After brushing down her horse, looking her over and ensuring that she had enough feed and water to tide her over for the rest of the evening, she wander off some around the area. She walked around until she came up to a kitchen garden to see how well crops were maturing. Making a mental note of what all was growing in the vicinity and how well it was being tended to. She thought that they didn't seem to grow many flowers. Hardly any at all? That appeared to be something seriously lacking all around the castle she thought to herself in the moment.

Lost in thought over what might grow the fastest this time of the year, she almost missed the faint sound of someone coming up behind her. But not enough for she was trained well not to take too much time lingering in her own thoughts that she not catch an opponant or potential kidnapper come sneaking up to do her harm.

It was almost too unreal to believe how fast she pulled her knife from its' holster set around her leg to push it up sharply to the neck of the unsuspecting scoundrel.

"Whoa there!" He said as he ducked out of her reach to grab her up securely, reaching out instinctively low enough to avoid squeezing her stomach too harshly as he whipped her around to toss her off balance the best that he could. "Am I always to be greeted with such unwelcome threats every time I try to surprise you?"

"If you insist on testing me this way than the answer is a resounding, yes!"

"Ha,ha, very good. Really I must come up with a sort of distraction to draw your attention away from me when I try to pull this prank on you."

"Like what? Conjure up a darkspawn General. Maybe a shreik? That would be impressive, if not very annoying if you did. There are many good reasons I did not fall in love with a Mage. Too many as a matter of fact!" Stating this, she than flipped up her skirt to place her knife back into its' rightful place feeling a little frustrated that with all of that adrenalin worked up it was to be put to no better use.

"Is that a bad attitude I'm picking up from you, my love? I know you like to test your mettlesome and at least I really do mean you no harm. Well, depending on what you might consider harmful as opposed to me?"

"I am only disappointed that I had no one to carve up for all of my efforts"

"I see …I'd volunteer for the challenge but I seem to have more than most men to brag about enduring as of late."

"Even though you do vex me some on purpose, no, I never have had the overwhelming desire to harm you seriously in any way to speak of."

"Right. Just using Beowulf to muddle my things is what? Passive aggressive. Do I have that term right?"

"Clandestine sabotage actually."

"Except I know your mabari. Too well."

"And despite all of the foolhardy tricks you played on me, still even Beowulf finds it difficult these days to spurn your affection."

"I find that I am a difficult man to be ignored. Especially when I deem to be charming."

"Charming is it? Sneaking up behind me when I was obviously thinking about any other thing but being attacked from behind is "charming" you say?"

"No, not really. I thought I might have you at an advantage so I did think to test your resolve. Not taking into account, I know, that this has already been a trying day for you. How did your ride go with those escorts?"

"Fine, fine. It all went well enough. I imagine in a week's time I will have orally recited all of the contents of my books. Which hopefully will make the retelling of it to whomever is doomed to have to write it all down, a sworn enemy of mine for the rest of this lifetime I'm sure."

"Yes, well, it comes with the territory, Tara. My stories are not so wonderful either. Sure it gives me something to talk about to a bunch of drunken young men. And for the older ones to squawk at. My own father listens as if I am boring him to tears. For I know his own journeys were also fraught with perils of their own. It was only in the torturous episodes with Howe's men that I could see my father's anger rise. Sadly, like myself, when he grows angry so too does the color of his face."

"Who wouldn't be angry at what you were put through by those men? Some must have been knights in their own stead but they behaved this way under the orders of such a man? I hardly categorize Howe as a man at all."

"It will be interesting to see how you will manage walking the halls of the castle in Amaranthine."

"More like entertaining to some. Disgraceful I'm sure to others who he favored in his reign. His relatives I hope took with them all that they meant to keep with them when they left. For I plan on burning all that is left to remind that the man ever lived and breathed in this Country at least. I think, I will store it all up in a shed somewhere and give it to the townspeople as kindling to keep them warm on cold winter nights?"

"That is a thought there. We do not really know how well the people out there will view our taking over Government on their part just yet."

"No we do not. Than I will appreciate my titles perhaps? I suspect a few will dare to challenge my reign. It is bound to happen to every ruler from time to time."

"That I don't doubt it but remember I am here to fight those battles for you. Our child will need its' mother to live. I need you because you are my heart and my reason to keep up the good fight."

"I'm not so foolish, Rory. Even though I am sure to be the laughing stock of some bards and actors when it is revealed that I am with child. Most must imagine me as something beyond such menial duties as motherhood."

"Are you not to be the Madonna to all mighty Grey Wardens?"

"You mean something to make the men cringe in embarrassment?"

"No, I don't mean that. A real knight would never behave in such a dishonorable manner."

"At least publicly anyway. I hope. I do not however put it above any man or woman for that matter. Not after the acts of violence put upon my family at Highever. Never will we really fully sleep I fear. When even your allies turn so easily against you."

"Not so easily, Tara. At least we learned a harsh lesson about who we can and cannot trust. I don't doubt that at this coming funeral, even Antivan's will look to us as wary allies at best after your sister-in-laws untimely death."

"That would be understandable. Sadly they went after her first. It was such a cowardly act. Had she only took our training seriously? I will always feel that I should have taken father's remarks more seriously. He treated me too much still like a child. He commanded and I simply obeyed."

"He gave you no other choice but to answer to him? And why would you step up when your father was still in place? I hold no blame on your part. Did you not run to your brother's wife side and to your mother's when you realized a great danger was being put upon you?"

"I did but too late. There were too many at first for me to take on my own. If it hadn't been for Beowulf's good instincts and able hearing, I too might not have had enough warning to defend myself or my mother from their attack."

"I am only grateful that Howe underestimated how good you really were in your defense. Had he paid more attention he would have sent a more dangerous crew up against you at first."

"Possibly? But you were not his real threat. Just my poor father. To be taken down just like that. After all the battles he had fought. Listen, I know, I react suddenly to your trying to be playful. I hope you realize why I must be so, the way that I am. Or have become these days at least."

"I always expect something defensive from you when I do pull stunts like that. If only to reassure myself that you will survive any such attacks attempted to harm you. I know your moves well enough to counter them. I was only afraid that you might move down and I catch you too high at the waist. I was purposely trying not to upset your stomach any with my actions."

"I did notice that or my blade would not have stopped until it reached my mark. For only you and a few others would even care that I am with child right now."

"So it is. It does seem rather sad though that I cannot steal a kiss from you without risking my life anymore. Such is life I guess."

"Such talk from you. I am hardly so resistant once I am made aware of your presence am I?"

"No, you are not. I thought it was just lucky that I caught you actually standing in one place for very long. What were you thinking about so seriously?"

"Just that there are hardly any flowers being grown around here. I missed seeing fresh flowers in the morning arranged so well around Highever. Even in the dead of Winter, there were flowers, berries of some kind arranged if only to lift our spirits some. How such simple things can bring us joy? I can't say I even saw how much they affected my mood on trying days in my life."

"They are Andraste's blessed gifts to any young suitor who finds it dire to win the attention of any fair maiden when his words all but stumble out of his mouth."

"That is one way to look at it, isn't it? Few girls and even women ever tire of them do they? Though sometimes they come across as a poor attempt to gain their favor when anything more substantial might cut too sharply into their drinking budgets."

"That is probably the case for some I'll admit it. But do not judge us too harshly for it. For it still takes a kind thought to remember such a gesture to begin with. I brought you many other things throughout the years we courted."

"I know that you did. And you were very good at finding things that were of value to me. Much more than monetarily speaking I mean. And the flowers you did leave for me were not simple or too common to me."

"You knew my heart for I was such a fool in those days wasn't I?"

"And little has changed since then. Except for what you expect from me in return for your thoughtfulness."

"I never pressured you for anything."

"No, quite the opposite I seem to recall? And here I was told that women were the ones to tease ever so much? Could I ever measure up to you?"

"I had the most to lose. I cannot even seem to express those dark days after your father rejected my proposal. I was so ashamed. So humiliated. Not just by your father but others that I served with who wagered heavily I was told that I would make such an attempt and lose bitterly upon acting it all out."

"I am sorry for causing you so much grief. I know, you were trying to please me. Answer to my own insecurities in regards to your real feelings for me."

"Some, I might have but nothing that happened between us that was not also something I longed to share with you. Do not think this way, my love. I did hesitate. Very much so. Not because I wished to do so but because sometimes I feared I was being too selfish, for wanting to keep you as my own. When every thing that you do. Every choice that you have to make will effect the very wellbeing of the lives of the people of Fereldon."

"In some matters yes, that has to be true. But we both know and understand in this matter, it only matters that I make a good union. I could have easily made a poor one and what would come of all of that? More foolish nobles running around with swords that are of little use to us with? We have enough of those to get in our way when trouble comes to get us."

"A good point. It doesn't matter that much to me as of now. You are mine and I fear to lose you now would be the end of me. Too much of what is me is now with you. I did not make this choice foolishly."

"No, neither did I. How could you ever doubt me ever? For when I wrap my arms around your fine form you know I never want to let go of you. Not ever." She pulled herself up so that she could kiss him playfully.

"I do recall your leaving me this morning however." Staring down now at her with a stern look of reproach.

"There was a good reason for that. I still feel I need the respect of your father. I have fought my desire to keep you by my side always harder than any other woman ever has. I was very pleased to spend those couple of days together at the inn with you. It's just so like you to now to do those sort of things."

"That may be true. All work and no play, where is the fun in any of that I ask you? It was great wasn't it?"

"It always is. I never know what to expect with you do I? Even under the worst of conditions I can't help but find my peace whenever we can be together. I'm afraid my emotions so often got the best of me. I still find something so overwhelming about being with you. See? I sometimes can't help but get teary eyed when I think of how many times it really was a miracle to see you finally after one of those overwhelming fights we got ourselves into. I hope I never get caught taking advantage of this gift to me that is you. I swear, with all of my heart, these words are true." Tara embraced her lover and he held her with one strong arm, lifting up her tear stained face to wipe them away, before kissing her affectionately.

"There now, you are such a cry baby. Not becoming of a real Knight of Highever now is it?"

"I'm wish child so it is allowed I've been told. I'm not sure though that I still wouldn't react the same way if I wasn't. I've seen you cry too. Though I know it is very rare indeed. It still happens you know."

"So you say but I won't confirm or deny it. Mostly we men curse when mortally injured and hit things."

"At least I can claim I am good at doing that too! See? I am still worthy. You don't want me to lose all of my feminine charms do you?"

"Not at all. When you are brought to tears I always had an excuse for trying to comfort you. Any reason to take you in my arms and hold you close was welcome to me."

"Hum ….it is good we are going to the tavern this evening."

"Why is that, my love?"

"I feel I need to work on my cursing a little more. Though I do fear when I will need it the most, maybe I should apologize to you in advance?"

"What are you talking about, Tara?"

"I just cannot imagine this whole labor of mine will not be an emotional experience for me to have to go through. Since crying isn't honorable for a knight, I fear all of my cursing will possibly be directed more at you."

"Ha, ha, how can I defend myself under such conditions? You have my permission to blame all of your misery on me if need be to help you get through it all. I'll just have to think some about who will be around during your time of delivery. I feel no need to give my friends, who waiver on behaving like my foes, when enough ale is going around and they are wont for anything left to have to add to the conversation, making a fool out of me in public."

"How could I really resist laughing at myself for saying such things about you? My poor dear! Best that you take the blame for everything honorably. Hopefully you will have a young lad or wee lass to bring into the conversation out of utter ruin."

"I'll be fine. You already know I blame everything on you. Try as you may to turn the blame back to me but I need only point to you and ask how is a man suppose to resist such a wicked seduction? I have yet to encounter a soul who actually knows you or has enough of an imagination to say it isn't so. Then I will bring the conversation back to our great creation to prove that I am a lost man."

"Maker let it be a daughter so that I can have some support against your own efforts to control my every action whenever you see fit."

"It would be your wish to beset me with yet another female I must bow down and answer to!"

"It is good to see you already understand the rules well."

"I am a well trained knight, as you well know. Better I'm sure then you ever expected me to be I'm sure. I hope I have adequately proven my worth for having you take on so much responsibility in my regards."

"I am very pleased with all of your work. Now here, I will plant some flowers so that we can bring some life back into this old castle."

"At least my father will not be able to deny any longer there is once again a lady in the house that even he must answer to at times."

"Do you think it will make him upset for me do so?"

"I can't really say on the matter? It would be poor form for him to do so. You might not be the bride he was hoping I would bring home to him. He cannot complain much about how fine and good a bride I found for I did not settle for anything less then the best to be had for me. Nor can it be said that I did not court you well."

"Ah, expect some grumbling on that matter."

"Why because we found our bliss before we were formally wed? I know of very few gentlemen who would not have acted the same under the circumstances."

"I'm sure it would be a situation where we both were living in dread of anything following our vows. I would not be involved with such a man during those trying days."

"I didn't believe that you made any plans for after the Blight. I do feel guilty, a little, for not making one of those Reverend Mothers marry us up to just settle the critics. It did start to nag at me once it started to look like we might actually win our campaign. Or when the dread would seep into my soul that I might lose you. It was foolish of me but I did have this dread of being ostracized from you funeral by your brother or royals because they refused to look upon me as your intended. I know it is being unreasonable but people who are at a loss often look to others to place their grief and anger upon over such events."

"I understand where all of that was coming from. Maybe I was being selfish on this matter but you know my own thoughts as well? Had we married under such circumstances, I just didn't want any more put upon you than already was. I love you and no one will ever change these feelings I have for you. And soon we shall be wed! So no worries on that account please?"

"I had more than a few reasons to want to leave you my name and whatever property I had coming to me if I was to perish." Rory looked back at her unwilling to just accept her reasoning on the subject.

"Ooohhh! Just one more reason for us not to back then! It was your duty to me as your devoted lover to survive the whole mess so that you could marry me later. Settling it all up like that would give you too easy an escape from your matrimonial responsibilities to me!"

"Listen to this attitude of yours! I wouldn't dare defy any of your burdens to weigh down upon my shoulders!"

"As if I would release you and be forced to raise any child of yours all by myself. I would have none of it! I mean it Roland!"

"Ouch! Roland is it? Thank you Andraste, for letting me live out my obligation least she prop me up or Maker save us all from such tyranny, stuff me up to place me up for display after I have already expired!"

"That really is a very morbid thought. It would give me the opportunity however to stab at your corpse whenever I felt so overburdened with your offspring."

"I forever am in your service my, Lady." Rory bowed humbly in front of her with those words and she scoffed before pushing him backwards with a shove of her boot.

"Stop playing me for the fool."

"When you stop playing with me I will relinquish my turn to you."

"It is so fortunate that we two did survive if only to vex the other for the rest of our lives. I could not think of anyone who would punish me more for all of my service to fair Fereldon."

"I do my best to be annoying when the opportunity presents itself. It is the only defense a man has against an ornery princess."

"I am the ornery one between the two of us so it is? Let us hope such a behavior will benefit me when I must face my dear brother and his band of merry nobles in Highever then! For many will claim you are not wealthy enough or well situated enough to marry with a princess. As if Fereldon had so much to offer in your place? I feel I have met all of the prospective suitors in all of Fereldon and beyond. Whether I wanted to or not. None of them could use jewels or great wealth to pry my affections from you. I was not to be bought or sold to the highest bidder for I am not cattle or fodder for pigs. Some thing to be auctioned off to the highest bidder."

"Oh, well, that ought to waylay any arguments that might come up on the matter than. It cannot be said now that I have not proven my worth over all above the lot of them. I have to say I never thought I would have to do it so much? Still, here we are. Both of us together." He brushed he cheek against her own to bring himself closer to ear just then to catch his words abruptly to correct his statement, "I meant the three of us. I've only your brother and the King himself to contend with at this point. I know now that you are well with child so the King cannot actually justify taking you away from me without putting me down for good. He knows that would be the fight of his life if he dared take on that challenge."

"Don't bother yourself with such foolishness, my love. So tell me, how are your plans coming along for the work to be accomplished out here?"

"I feel it went along productively. I've only to lay out my plans on paper to finish up my presentation. And you? Did you get much done yet?"

"Not enough to please me but I did write out my correspondences. Exercised my horse and myself some for that matter. Discussed briefly the affairs of the elves living near to us. Made a mental note of the gardening out here and what I feel might be missing that can be improved upon."

"That is a lot for just one afternoon. What haven't you accomplished yet?"

"Just some sewing and drawings I must still complete before I spend much time with any of the tailors I do hope to work with tomorrow. I haven't much time out here. So I do feel these matters more urgently must be settled soon."

"I understand. But we still have some time for you to work on that while I sit myself down finally to draw out these plans. It's good that you saved those activities until now since I can't be much for conversation for a little while. We can catch up more this evening when we go out."

"To a tavern? You expect to have even a moments peace once we arrive out there? We should be wagering on how long it will take before we have the whole bar harassing us for details and even proof that we are who we say we are."

"That is more a problem for you more than for me because I did grow up out here at least. Please though my word has to be enough. I don't want you risking our pregnancy over the dares and possible insults a few drunkards might make for a lack of any self-control or wisdom of their own to brag much about either."

"Than please, let us keep quiet as to who I really am until for naught. It will be our game to play shall it? The truth must come out since we will have to recruit soldiers for the Grey Wardens and our personal guard."

"Your personal guard you mean to refer to."

"As my consort you too must be escorted I'm afraid to have to inform you. Only on particular missions and even then, did my father ever send out his knights unaccompanied by others when the need arose for them to travel more in secret?"

"No, because it was too risky. If one did fail it was put upon the other to finish the task he sent us out upon."

"And do you not agree that my father was wise and prudent in his dealings with the soldiers put into his care?"

"In almost every thing I can make that argument stick."

"Good! Fair enough. So too, will you need to find men you do not find so reprehensible that you do not wish them to journey out with you when you dare to travel without my company instead."

"Maker help me when those events do occur!"

"I quite agree. Let me kiss you and leave you to your work. It does grieve me to have you tease me so this way. A kiss is hardly all that I have to offer up to you but it will have do for now."

"You are so greedy in these matters. At least my father cannot interfere too much. If he dared to raise a hand to either of us to prevent events from running smoothly, he cannot even be assured your brother would not retaliate against him."

"Not to mention the King himself."

"Yes, you do have that all neatly wrapped up don't you, dear?"

"It is necessary for our survival, my love. He may suffer moments of jealousy but they pass quick enough. With all of the beautiful women we have encountered through our travels. I do think that finally one of them will be enough to distract him from our own affairs. I have to trust that at least one other woman is capable of doing just that. He fell too easily for me. I gave him no encouragement to do so other than a few compliments that I give to anyone who was in need of some reassurances in their life."

"You kissed him once I was told."

"He kissed me and I did not encourage his actions. It was hardly what the poor man expected from me. But than what did he understand about courting a lady? Though he was a gentleman on most accounts. I tried to be kind but he knew right than that it was a mistake for him to make such a move with me especially."

"I am grateful to have missed it."

"Apparently so? Since it bothers you so much to bring it up now when it was well into my past. I assure you there are other men who are more deserving of your wraith than this one ever was."

"I rather not hear of it than unless you feel there is a need for me to know."

"No and I can take care of myself in most instances. Once Beowulf is by my side I hope you can relax more. Even though I swear you both enjoy a good fight given the opportunity."

"I do what needs to be done. When it needs to be. Some opponents are amusing, I'll admit that. Thankfully those men usually come out of a fight on friendly terms. I find no pleasure in fighting something evil. Only relief when the damage has been put down."

"My feelings as well. Though I cannot say I have practiced as much as I have fought for my own life or others who needed protecting in my own experiences."

"No but thankfully, Andraste favors you. For very few women that I have encountered have met with the success that you have."

"So it would seem but I am sure to meet other women who will come forward to join up with the Grey Wardens that are as worthy as I am."

"I hope you are right. I really have to go now. I'll meet up with you to escort you to dinner as expected."

"Very good than, Ser Knight. I'll be looking forward to a good, hearty meal tonight."

"I don't doubt that in the least." He chuckled as he turned to make his way to the study to continue with the work he had yet to finish up with for the day.

After awhile Tara finally found her way back to her room to try to change and ready herself for their evening meal. She was happy when her maid approached her suddenly in such a merry mood it took her by surprise.

"What is it, Selina?"

"I was just eager to see if you were pleased with my design for this dress of yours. I remembered how frustrated you looked at how cumbersome your dress appeared. How difficult it was to ride a horse wearing it. I spoke to Amelia and though she scoffed at my idea I think you will like it all the same."

"What is it than? Are you going to tell me about it?"

"Here, let me show you. See? You have leggings but they are carefully concealed under this skirt overlay. Is this not a marvelous notion don't you think?"

"It is very creative. I should have thought about this myself. And here, you have it all finished for me already? Just set it aside for me so I can add some embroidery to it of my own when I have the time to do so. I will take your idea and change the fashions that I already drew out to make this brilliant change to them. The ones that are not for more formal occasions at least."

"I am so happy that you like it then. I will work on the dress you wore today to make the needed changes."

"That sounds wonderful but do not speak much about this. Even the Squire might frown upon my cheating in this matter. But I feel it is much safer for me the straddle a horse rather than risk falling off of one when their attitude or something frightens them unexpectedly while you are riding upon their backs. Those side saddles are not much of a comfort to any lady. No matter how much they pretend that they might be."

"That was my own fear, my Lady. Now, I will not be so much so when you are out."

"As long as I can waylay those who feel it is their duty to uphold the laws at the expense of a woman's dignity."

"So I did hear. I also heard though that you are not a common woman. This armor you have here is frightening enough just to look upon it. Let along see you don any of it in a more serious manner."

"You are smart to think such things. I'm afraid it will be some time before I can wear much of it though in the future. I must retire some for a short while from playing the valiant knight for I promised the Squire to do so on his account. Though soon I will have one coat altered enough to wear for awhile when I must apprear to be menacing and much to fear for my audience."

"It does seem rather odd."

"What does?"

"Just, I mean your words and than well …those clothes for a baby?"

"That may be odd to some. Am I not to be a bride soon enough? Often that leads to other things for a woman at least. I may cause many men to tremble and curse my name for very good reasons. I cannot divorce myself however from the fact that I am still a woman can I now?"

"No, expect not. Especially when everyone looks to you for a royal heir. I mean even the Squire, we hope, will one day be a sire in his own right that is."

"It is our hope as well. So worry not for I am well and he is well and hopefully all else is well within this castle on this day. Tomorrow will take care of itself will it not?"

"So they say. At least I could do something that pleases you while you are staying here."

"I am not so difficult to please. This will greatly help me when out riding so I do not have to ride out as a soldier. Which will only bring more attention to me that I really do not need. At least while I am out here for awhile."

"I fear that will be hard even still."

"Why would you say that?"

"Just, you are pretty enough to attract enough attention from men even dressed as you are. Men cause mischief for no good reasons. Some say they are just too bored with themselves."

"That may be but for myself I am not. I have more than enough on my plate to busy myself with. I do believe your young Squire is conjuring up all sorts of work to be done to hopefully keep more of them too busy for much trouble for awhile."

"You go on wishing that than. For it will bring many of them through here and that brings plenty of trouble with that it will."

"I hope not too much. Just watch out for yourself and keep in good company with the Bann or anyone who you feel is trustworthy a friend. A lot of the work going on will be done in our absence I fear. But I met up with Maurice. He seems a good enough man isn't he?"

"He is for the most part. He is still a man."

"That he is and what about Patrice? She too seems a good soul."

"I am more than likely to turn to her than Maurice."

"As long as you feel comfortable when others are lurking about that is all I can ask. I think this will do for this evening. I rather like this color on me. I need to keep my jewelry simple tonight for we are to visit the tavern. I am tempted to suffer in my armor rather than face these strangers as just a woman."

"He is taking you out there? Is that wise for a princess to do?"

"My brother, the prince in his own right did so often enough. I have been to such places many times. It was unavoidable in many locations when you are on the road. A necessity when dealing with characters who had the information you often needed to win the overall fight."

"That maybe so in such a battle but now? Well, at least the Squire is plenty fit. I doubt few men even the Captain now will bully him around too much. He'll have the Bann to answer to if he does. Or anyone foreign on that matter I would think."

"Few challenge Ser Gilmore but there are a few who feel brave or foolish enough to do so. I hope not this night but I do not trouble myself too much with such thoughts. I know from experience and so does he, when to fight and when to pull back. He does not feel he is a man who has to always prove his strength to everyone thank the Maker."

"That is good to hear. He is marked up enough from what I saw."

"So you think?"

"I'm sorry, my Lady. But I must do some laundry and tidy things up around here. I am no spy or sneak."

"I hope not. We value what little privacy we have around here. I am not a woman you want to tamper with anything that is my own."

"Never! On my word. Please do not think of me in such terrible terms."

"I will try my best. He has suffered much at my and my families expense. No one understands their obligation to his well being than I do. Though I hope my brother remembers this more when it is called upon him to do so."

"So say we all. Now, is there anything more I can do for you my Lady?"

"I think this will do. Thank you for all of your work here. I did not mean to sound so harsh if not for the fact that I hold my future husband in the highest of regards and respect. I expect that of all others as well in my service."

"I understand completely. I am only sorry that I caused you any concern with my own words. I meant nothing disrespectful by any of them."

"I do believe you. I do not want to keep Ser Gilmore waiting on me today. He has been very busy and I don't doubt he must be hungry by now." Tara left the room to meet up with Roland for their supper.

The couple met up with Roland's father once more to enjoy their evening meal. When all were finished with their meal Ser Gilmore started up a conversation with his intended to make their final plans for the evenings activities.

"That was a good meal tonight. Do you need to do much before we can leave for the tavern this evening?"

"Me? I think I should change into something more common don't you think?"

"Please yourself, Tara. It might be a good idea if you plan on keeping your identity somewhat quiet."

"This time I really shouldn't but still I will feel more comfortable if I fit in more with the normal crowd."

"You do, do you? We will see how you feel once you have met up with enough of them. These are farmers, millers, bakers, common people. People who may not have the best regards for one of the royal family."

"I think I can handle that. We also find ourselves at odds with some of them as well, don't we?"

"That is the truth! Is there anything you want to do out there in particular? I mean besides some inquiries for able bodied soldiers?"

"My usual antics of course. That is why I will be much more successful dressed more comfortably."

"If you mean what I think you mean? Maybe I better go put on some light armor."

"Please, let's not get ahead of ourselves here. Maybe I am a better deciever when dressed like a princess? We will find out. Usually I was in full armor. That though had to at least spoil some of my fun since a woman dressed so is perceived as a person who might have some skill with weapons."

"It will be interesting to see how all of that goes. Just try not to start a fight? Don't get greedy. It always brings a man down and then they want to fight it all out."

"That is on them isn't it? I will heed your words. I don't want a fight either."

"And what of you? What is your fancy for this evening?"

"Depends entirely on what is going on this night. I've too many upcoming expenses to really enjoy much gambling. There might be some arm wrestling. Always a good way to judge a persons stamina and wit when interviewing for recruitment. I want to see who shows up as well. In case I might recognize anyone that I remember from my past."

"That all sounds tame enough. If they play music we can dance some? And you said maybe play something for me."

"Than I will hope there will be music. I rather not play but if I have no other choice I might be able to come up with something after a few hefty mugs down my throat."

"You poor dear. If it really bothers you …"

"No, no, it has just been some time since I have even picked up a mandolin, that is my problem."

"I am pressuring you too much. I will be happy enough without your playing. I just wanted to listen to you play. It has been some time."

"I am no competition for Leliana so why bother? She would only have waved me out in embarrassment."

"She was quite the perfectionist in that field wasn't she? I miss her singing but it is not as jolly as I prefer to be this evening."

"So you want to be entertained is that the mood here?"

"Oh, yes! I want to have some fun. So try to be a good sport about it all."

"My mood is fine. It will improve greatly when you are dressed and ready to go. I need to check my instrument to see how it sounds while I wait on you."

He announced and Tara quickly pranced to her room to change for this evenings event.

Later they came back together before leaving the castle to make their way out along the road to reach their destination. It was within walking distance so they made their way down across a pebble pathway trying to avoid any debris that passing horses or carts left in their wake.

It wasn't too long before the tavern was well in their sites. Even more in their hearing as the night time silence faded the closer they came to a place with a reputation for good times and sometimes a rowdy crowd as the hours grew late in the day.

"Listen to that? It sounds lively despite it being earlier in the week. What could that be all about do you think?"

"I admit it isn't too common for out here. In Denerim? I think every night is a party out there. People always coming and going from one place to the other. No matter what day it might be."

"That sounds about right. It might be a birthday or maybe a new birth they might be celebrating?"

"Could be? Let's go inside and investigate all of this commotion going on in there shall we?"

"We shall than!" She agreed and quickly reached up to kiss her beloved on the cheek to satisfy her urge just to do so. He in turn hugged her closer and smiled back down at her in approval.

The two of them made their way through the tavern door and there was a lot going on for this time of the week. They looked around trying to figure out what might be the occasion for all of this noise but it was not to be easily discovered by her approximation.

"Welcome, welcome to my humble tavern! Take a seat and order up something while you are here."

"Thank you. What is going on around here? Why have so many gathered out here tonight of all nights?"

"Well actually, someone got wind that Ser Gilmore has returned to Hunter Fell. Triumphantly so word has it? And he has brought along a "special friend" who is even more as notable as he himself. Now he's a knight no less! So why shouldn't we be celebrating all of that?"

"Than is it your guest of honor you are waiting on? Or do you normally just celebrate these things just because you have news that they happened?"

"Depends on the mood around here. What's it to you?"

"I left Hunter Fell as just a lad so I am not as familiar with the customs of your place of business."

"Ha, ha we celebrate whatever suits our fancy son. Don't you?"

"Probably some truth in that statement. Dear do we just make up things to celebrate between the two of us?"

"All of the time, my love. Shouldn't we all be this merry?"

"You have a friend in my Lady than if your spirits really are so jolly."

"They are or I mean can be. Depends on our situation."

"Walter? Walter! Why didn't you tell us the guests of honor finally found their way out here?"

"What?! Oh him? That's the Bann's son?"

"Of course he is you plodhopper! Hey everyone! Lookie here! Our favorite son has returned and just look at 'im! Carved out of stone this one is!"

"I can only imagine what hell they must have gone through to do that at Highever. I remember him being an ornery, self-indulgent brat! That's what! But hell, I'll drink to that for what it is worth."

"Come now, Ned! The boy fought the Blight he did! And whatever the old Teryn had to do to him it looks like he did good by him doesn't it? I mean, do you want to take him on looking like this?"

"I've got a lot more drinking to catch up on before I can take that offer more seriously."

"But who is that woman? Who are you lady?"

"Come on, Gilmore, introduce us to the girl."

"I hope she's his cousin!"

" Or his sister!"

"Gilmore didn't have any daughters. Just his hell bent son he sent away to become a fancy knight for the Teryn at Highever."

"Yeah, right. I was just wishing out loud."

"You're a loser Eric. She's out of your class anyways!"

"Class? You have to have class now to get hitched?"

"Since when? In the Bannorn? Don't make me laugh. I'm trying to steady my drink here."

"Ladies and Gentle Farmers, this is my lady, Lady Tara. A renowned knight of the highest of orders."

"How high might I ask? Just wondering dear."

"She answers to the King himself."

"Can't get any more put down than just that can you now?"

"Not in my book."

"So she is your "lady" Gilmore? How so?"

"We are engaged to be wed."

"How soon? When's the date?"

"Soon enough. No date is set as of yet."

"Oh, so she is still fair game right?"

"I wouldn't take that kind of attitude unless you are looking for trouble."

"Suit yourself than. And does the lady have a say? Lady of what?"

"Of the hillside!"

"Of the air we breathe!"

"Of the Wilds!"

"I like that Wilds thing."

"Would I be considered a Lady who rules over the Korcori Wilds, my dear?"

"If we ever actually annexed it that may be so? Do you even want such a title?"

"Not really. I have enough thank you. I am the new Arlessa of Amaranthine. That is enough for now I hope?"

"You don't say?"

"I'm the Empress of Orlais! A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"What good humor you appear to be in! I personally haven't had the pleasure of meeting her just yet. I hardly expected to find her right here, in Hunter Fell, of course. My Lady, it is a pleasure and a great honor to finally meet up with you, face to face." Tara suddenly curtsied causing the whole room to laugh in such an uproar it was merry making at its' finest.

"And who is this accompanying you tonight? Her companion perhaps? You must be someone important to be with such a Lady?"

"Me? I'm just the fool who follows her around."

"The footman perhaps?" Rory added for amusement.

"I pay her bills. I need something better than all of that!"

"He is right you know. Lady you must promote him to at least be your royal consort, if he is that much of a use to you that is."

"That be quite a promotion for the likes of him. Groundskeeper is more like it!"

"He has a lot of ground to cover up there poor chap!"

"I'll drink to that!"

"So will I!" Rory laughed out loud at such a wicked suggestion.

"Than so shall we all!" Tara also raised the glass of wine her finance passed her way when she prompted him for her drink.

"Groundskeeper! You keep that up! Laugh all you want to! We'll see how much she wants to laugh when I cut her off tonight from the bar."

"Oh, you wicked, wicked man! I do hope milady that you brought coin of your own. Least this tyrant get away with his wicked schemes against thee."

"She would demote a man for such dealings. At least my Lady would on just a whim."

"Is that so? That is how it is in your "kingdom" Ser Gilmore? Does your lady cut you so low when you purposely thwart her opportunity to have a little fun."

"That is such an inquiry!"

"The knight is at a loss for words here boys!"

"Don't want the cold shoulder routine does he? Course milady, if he proves to be not worthy of your time I myself am available to you if you wish it."

"How very kind of you to offer your services. I'm afraid my Squire has gifts this woman before you is so completely enthralled with unconditionally. Not excluding the fact that I am promised to him. Just look at that handsome mug! How can any woman of privilege ever refuse him anything I ask you?"

"I can refuse him quite a lot but I just know he will pull rank on me and toss me in his daddy's dungeon if I did it."

"Must be nice to be so "special" Gilmore. I can only imagine what he did to catch this one here."

"Bait my man, bait."

"Must have been good stuff. She said she is some Arlessa. Not that I would say getting a traitors territory is much to celebrate is it?"

"I'll celebrate whatever comes along!"

"I thought this was suppose to be my homecoming party? Is this the best I can expect from all of you here?"

"Oh yeah, we just got a little sidetracked by looking over that little tart you brought along with you here."

"Don't mind him. Sorry Lady Tara is it? Do you have a surname or is that a hush, hush, secret sort of deal for you here?"

"It doesn't matter does it really? I've a big enough position to show that my credit is good and I am more than just some "tart" your Squire picked up along his travels throughout the Blight."

"That so? Well here you can even be the Empress and we aren't gonna shove you out of the place. As long as you keep the peace."

"For that I will thank you. I am more than willing to raise my glass to the man who was part of the team that put a final end to the Blight! He is a hero in every sense of the word. A Knight of Highever! Of the very highest order in the Teryn's eyes. More than that he is my own personal hero. I owe him not only my love but my life, my freedon, to this brave and marvelous man from a place known only as Hunter Fell! I salute you, grand Knight!"

"So say we all!"

"Except for that part about love and whatever that is."

"What is this I hear? You do not love me? Your devoted servant? How am I to live with such disgrace I ask you?"

"I don't love men. Just my way. Try not to get all choked up over the truth, man."

"But I thought everyone in Hunter Fell was suppose to love me? How can this be? What can I do to earn your love my friend?"

"Get him another stout! That's what!" The crowd laughed at Rory's game playing along with the rest of them.

"Done! Inn Keeper! Serve this man another ale and don't put him off for I want him to love me just as much as the rest of the people here do."

"Hey, I didn't say I love you either? Where's my mug?"

"What is wrong with me? Long day. Bartender a round for all who are drinking in here. Let it not be said I am a greedy, spoiled rotten, son of an old Bann. Not here in Hunter Fell at least!"

"Now what say you man? Am I loved?"

"Sure! Like I do my donkey. I'm rather fond of my horse you see. My donkey? Not so much."

"Progress! We are seeing progress here at least! That is good. Everyone has a drink in their hands? Good to see. So now in return I too must raise a toast to my lady love. She nursed me in the fields when I was harmed. She stood by my side during the Blight which was a sight to behold. Her bravery is only matched by my own. Her love has me entirely under her spell. Every time I look upon her I do not understand why it was me that she dearly loves. But, a wise man doesn't question the Maker. I am a lucky man but only because I made my own luck. With my father's shoving me into the right direction in the first place. I had no honest idea what was in store for me that lonely night I first spent at Highever. But in my dreams, this young girl already had me bewitched entirely. With only a simple smile upon her lips. All I wanted to do from than on is to hold her in my arms and never let her go from them. For all of the woman that you are my Lady, we salute you!"

"Kind of long winded ain't that one?"

"Bann sent him away to get a proper education. What else can you expect of the boy?"

"We'll see, won't we now."

"So what brings you back here Hero of the Blight?"

"Aren't you suppose to be over at Highever, fighting off the Chasen or something?"

"Considering all that went down there with that Howe business. How did you get away to come down here?"

"And why would you want to? No dragons or darkspawn crawling it's way around these parts at least."

"Well of course to see my father. Am I not welcome any longer in my own home? Is this to be what I am celebrating? Your disdain for my return?"

"Are you really returning than to Hunter Fell?"

"Why would you leave a grand castle for the likes of this old place?"

"Kind of foolish if you ask me?"

"Now wait here! I'm finally getting married. It is my father's wish that I stay here with him. I want my bride to have a home where she can relax and remove herself from the city whenever it is her desire to do just that."

"Can't find another place more away from the world than Hunter Fell is right now."

"Nope. Can't think of any either."

"Neither can I and this is my home. Or at least it will be my main home. We of course must spend some of our time in Amaranthine."

"What say you to all of this "Empress" ?"

"I say, that is a bloody shame but he can do what he wants with his time. I got my own Country to worry about."

"Ah, so at least the empress is not impressed with your choices but you know, some women you can never please or make a good impression on right?"

"There are a few of them out there. I think the Bannorn is big enough to hold the two of us here without disrupting business too much out here. Actually, today, I drew up some big plans for my future estate out here. For too long Hunter Fell has barely worked at all. We have all of this rich farmland out here and we should be producing more goods.

There will be a new order of Grey Wardens in Amaranthine that will be looking to us to feed them. I'd hate to disappoint them and lose their business."

"He's right. Warden's have an appetite that is world famous. I approve of Ser Gilmore's plan for they also are a benefit to the people of Highever as well."

"Listen to that mate. She "approves" of his work!"

"I bet she does."

"We work things just fine out here. No need to mess with any of it."

"It is my families property that I speak of personally. The rest of you, if you want to pitch in great! Why not make more money when the money is ready to be had?"

"It's the work and strain that I'm talking about."

"My feet are barking and my back is not in favor of your shenanigans."

"Not to worry. You can either nurse your pain or find someone to ease you along as we progress into a new era here in Fereldon." Tara answered back.

"Whose the real boss here? The lady talks just like the captain here. I say you don't look too dangerous there lady with your peasant dress and dainty manners out here."

"I must confess I was finding you a tad bit bossy judging with your attitude out here."

"Do you hear that my love? He says that I am, what was it now? Oh yes! I'm the bossy one? Is that really so?"

"Well, Commander, I must be honest with you. You are the bossiest woman I know, who is living of course. But I am confident there will be others to challenge your reign over time."

"See? I could tell this one pushes her weight wherever she pleases."

"I do when the moment is right."

"Say son, why did you call this woman, "Commander"? What she bossing around besides your sorry behind around here?"

"That wasn't a clumsy slip of the tongue. She is after all the Commander of the future Grey Wardens of Fereldon."

"Oohh! Future Commander! Of a make believe army! I'm scared of her already."

"Whose your daddy, lady? Sounds like some honorary appointment from an old man who doesn't want to keep paying her allowance to me!"

"That sounds about right. So much for the mighty Grey Wardens than."

"Who needs them? Ain't going to be no Blights coming around again for hundreds of years to bother any of us with no how."

"Things change often enough. But this is no joke. We really are here to recruit for the Grey Wardens and more castle guards. They will be looking even more diligently for squires and any others with exceptional skills to go into service at Highever as well. I mean look at me? I was a mere boy of twelve when I left the Bannorn. I come back to you a knight in high standing."

"Not too bad from the looks of things. But what is it about the Grey Wardens that make them so "above it all" lady? Why do you want to lead them for?"

"We already established that the woman is bossy. Seems like a good match to me? You aren't expecting too many of those children than are you, Squire?"

"Pity too? She's quite the looker don't you think?"

"I think she is bossy. Probably tells him what night of the week she is available for his services. "

"You mean servicing him. I got to say I want me a Commander to boss me around. Can we share there Squire?"

"No!"

"Not even just a little? I'll settle for weeknights or a weekend would suit my schedule better."

"She is going to be my wife man. Show a little respect. I hear the dungeons at Howe's old place. Not a pretty site."

"Word has it Howe was an important part of the upgrading of Fort Draken isn't that so too?"

"That is my understanding of how things were run out there. My Squire was only trying to offer you a polite warning about what will happen to anyone of you if you cross me or any of the royal family.

I am confident that there is no other man in all of Thedas who is capable of pleasing me more than my promised husband to be. Our love is strong and binding. Do not bother me with talk of any others."

"A woman though as a Grey Warden Commander? What will they think of next?"

"Bet she paints that old castle heap pink or purple just to please her palate."

"Oh, please, this is really a serious matter."

"How serious is it really? Why would anyone want to be a Grey Warden in the first place?

"It all depends on your outlook in life I think? Grey Wardens are demanded to take on the toughest of challenges. It is not a charm school for young ladies. Nor is it a carnival of fun and games. The enemies Grey Warden's train to fight are ones no one else would dare to challenge.

Well, let's just say those who are worthy of being Grey Wardens rarely leave a field of darkspawn the way that they found it."

"At least you do have that one all figured out."

"I spoke to my cousin and he said he would have damn well appreciated it if you didn't leave such a mess for the rest of them to have to clean-up behind you all."

"Our apologies but we did have many more people out there that were suffering from the Blight. Our goal was to find the archdemon. We had to put an end to the one who was calling all of the shots as it were."

"Well, it was a bloody mess, all of it was. I saw enough of it myself and when your party scorched through the lands? It was a welcome sight but I could have lived just fine without any of that going on here in the Bannorn."

"I'll drink to that! Who'd want to spend the rest of their living lives play fighting with those rotting corpses practically or worse, finding themselves served up like nothing better than slab of beef I ask you all?"

"Not those in their right minds at least. But Grey Wardens develop keen senses and they will be active in the guard. Taking care of the more serious criminals and protecting those of importance who need their special skills to practice and maintain business in Amaranthine or beyond." Tara continued following Roland's comment.

"That has to be rich! Lady so and so, let me carry that satchel for you! Or no, no, please I insist on it! Here, let me fix your hat. It looks a might off center upon your noble head!"

"Come, come now, stop your foolishness here. I might be interested in what you have to say. My husband and I have been travelers of late but a steady job and income isn't the worst a person can do. Especially now you are saying women are welcome in the Grey Wardens?" A mysterious woman spoke up to show some interest in the subject herself.

"Since when I want to know? I know that Teryn Cousland didn't train women and frowned on the whole idea of women being added into the fight. Where have you been lady/"

"Oh, the places I have seen. During the Blight we Grey Wardens needed to find allies in some very unusual places."

"It was an adventure I was fortunate enough to attend. These places? Some were quite grand indeed."

"While others, like the Deep Roads, were fraught with trouble and fighting. That was most of what we did was fight. By day and sometimes too through the night. We earned our places in history of that I can assure all of you."

"If you say so lady. I'm just happy the whole Blight business is over with. We could use some the money now to keep this season's harvest a promising site for our future."

"So say we all. Raise your mugs! To the Blights end!"

"Here, here!"

"Enough of this jibber-jabbering about them Grey Warden's. Who cares! I came here to test my mettle and let it pay for my ale. Can't do that with all of you bothering me so much."

"That sounds like fun. I came here for some of that and less of the other so let's get started with it!"

"Rory, I'm more for the dart board myself. You go and have some fun while I entertain myself as well."

"Fine. Just remember what we talked about earlier."

"I remember." she answers him back and than leans down seductively to whisper into his ear. "that we both still have an agenda we must fulfill. I too would like to enjoy my evening out as well. So kiss me for good luck. Not that I really need it but still?"

Roland looks up to her and smiles. More interested in the way her hair flowed over her shoulder as she leaned down close to him. Seeing his advantage, he than just pulls sharply on her one hip bone to bring her squarely right down into his lap."

"Oh, Rory …." Tara first responded to his amorous kissing. Loosing herself in the moment. Soon though their current situation dawned on her as well as the presence of all of the onlookers watching the two of them from their various places within the crowded room. "Why are you doing this here of all places, Roland?" She spoke softly but could not hide the irritation growing inside of her uncomfortably. Disturbing the intimacy that usually such behavior conjured up inside of them when they were this close to each other. .

"Just so I can better enjoy kissing you here." he spoke up wanting to kiss her all over but settling for a passionate kiss on the spot instead.

"Well! That was a kiss I will have to remember. I could have shown my appreciation even more had we not such a captive audience here."

"These people do not matter, my love. I assure you that so far I am restraining myself from some of what we both might enjoy for the time being. I brought you out here to do some business. When however have we not mixed business with pleasure whenever we could steal or force a moment to prove our affection for each other?"

"Not many that I seem to remember. And yes, these are very fond memories of mine as well. Nor do I ever want them to come to an end. Let us not however go too far in such a place as this, please? Show me some mercy at least."

"How can I forget what a weak woman you are when I truly have my hold on you. Now I hope others too realize that our feelings for each other are not mere words spoken but vows that we both hold true to each other. I love you." He told her as he adorably caressed his hand down the side of her face. "So very much. There are rooms to be had here at this inn if the need arises for us to make use of one later on."

"I am astutely aware of this fact also. Still we do have business to conduct here and the night is still early. I promise I will take good care of you when we can really be alone together once more."

"I will hold you to your word you know." He continued to stare deep into her eyes. His smile was so intense. She felt forced to close her eyes because he always overwhelmed her senses so thoroughly with his words and his touch. When he noticed her shyly close her eyes he pulled her tighter into his arms to kiss her once more. Just to make sure she was honestly overwhelmed with all that passed so briefly between the two of them.

When they both pulled away from each other to catch their breaths he smartly told her, "Don't steal all of these farmers money, promise me?"

"And how am I suppose to know how much any one of them really has in their pockets? Not to worry. I need only pay for your generosity already in here. My main objective is to keep in practice. You know it always goes along much better when a slight competition is there to motivate people right?"

"Right. I'll come check up on you in a little while."

"Yes, father dear." She once more kissed him quickly before leaving him to his games for tonight.

Moving over towards her targets Tara sipped her glass of wine and looked over the room for anyone who might be suspicious or maybe a good candidate for her game of chance.

She reached into her purse to pull out three knives that she was given by the bartender when she asked him for them to start her game and he complied with her request with an odd look on his face as he did so. She could almost hear his mind humming away wondering how much damage can this woman really cause with just a few knives in her hand? Still he complied with her request because he didn't dare want any trouble from her or that huge man who seemed to like following her around like a tick on a bat.

"Hello there little lady. I see you have some knives there in your dainty hands. What do you plan on doing with those now? Are you sure your parents would want you out playing around with such dangerous toys?"

"First, my parents died in the Civil War. Second, I don't play with knives. I use them for whatever needs to be done. For a knife my obnoxious friend, never runs out of arrows."

"You got that one right at least. Here you up for a little game of tossing the knives?"

"Go get your ammunition and we will see who is the little girl and who really should be at home nursing their parents."

"Oohh, feisty one aren't you. I'll give it go at it."

"So, say, you! Are you any good with those knives you have there in your hands."

"I wouldn't be up here with my own coin if I didn't think I had any talent with these"

"Few have proven much skill so far to impress me with."

"So you to have trained in warfare than? I mean your interest in what I know intrigues me somewhat."

"I too have been to places where if you cannot fight than you will be a human sacrifice instead. I don't like those kind of odds. So I have trained and been trained to even the score to my advantage of course."

"Now than miss, stand aside. I need room to breathe and move this arm about if you will, please."

"You've plenty of room. Even for your girth. So let's see what such a braggart is capable of tossing about."

He throws the first knife and hit's the inner circle but not close enough to the bullseye.

"Oh, Mikolos, that wasn't a good shot."

"No it isn't. Thank you for your outburst, Theta."

"My turn. You two can bicker amongst yourself when I am through." Tara instructed them before she carefully take aim and comes herself into the inner circle and clearly not the center that they both were suppose to be aiming for.

"Huh! Didn't hit the mark did you now lassie!"

"No, I'm afraid not but I am closer to it than you happen to be. Just lucky I guess?"

"She guesses! Give me the next dagger. I'll prove my mettle with this next throw!" He pronounced before taking aim and hammering the knife at the dart board with such force, it rocked back and forth once it touched the target. But this time it landed not in the center but right alongside it. To his disappointment.

"Damn, will you look at that? Right on the edge of it."

"We are fortunate you did not crack the target in two with that throw. It might have brought down an orc? If he is big enough but I still doubt it. If you don't get one in the eye, they still can be a menace to you until you do."

"What do you know about fighting orcs? This woman reads too many fairytales, that's what it is!"

"I have read my share of such stories. Had them read to me as a child. But this, took some practice but … ah there now! Still I find myself closer than you happen to be pointed."

"Is this a bloody game or what? How did you do that?"

"Do what exactly?"

"You keep throwing just a wee bit closer than my turn. What kind of luck is that?"

"Mine so it seems? One more try and let's see if you are my better shall we than?"

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mikolos? She might know what she is doing. This isn't your best game. More of mine really."

"I can beat her so quit your yapping woman! It is ruining my concentration."

"I don't see why you even bother. With so much of that concentration going on I still am waiting for you to throw the blade will you?"

"Don't rush me. I'm not going to be pushed by you. So leave me be while I play my part."

Again he tosses a hard throw. The board waves back and forth from the pressure of it but it did not improve the toss and he was further away from the bullseye than his previous one did prove.

"A little off there, fellow. Though some marks for almost splitting the board into two for you. I could do that as well but I like this game. So I rather not ruin the board when it is not necessary for me to win."

She tells him this and than casually hit's the board again with her shot. Still not a dead bullseye but a lot closer than her opponents attempts happen to be.

"What is this! How did you do that?"

"Didn't even break a sweat did you dear? I'm almost impressed with your throwing style."

"Thank you. I think? Can you do better than this gentleman here?"

"I can and by the way, this is my husband so try not to antagonize him too much if you can help yourself. He doesn't take too well to losing and doesn't have the experience of doing so in most competition that is."

"But still I, a mere woman, have bested him. So pick up your knives. I already have retrieved my own. I am anxious I admit to see if you have the talent that I seek."

"From a game of darts you will judge a person's merit by? Such foolishness."

"In any battle, only skill and cunning count. Talk is wasted, if only to communicate between your allies."

"I would just think a person's character might also be worthy for consideration."

"I have come across some rather questionable ones in my journeys it's true. Often those more questionable ones manifest themselves when one is under the pressure to fight well. At least that has been my own observation. I am hardly an expert on one's behavior. Only with my ability to manage groups of people, dwarves, elves, in a combat situation. I'd rather they not have a criminal background of course. Than again it depends on the circumstances. If I am in a fight for my life I want to be alongside those who will do what has to be done to win. Sometimes that involves killing things, people, whatever, when their intent is to commit crimes against my people."

"Oh, your, "people", is it? Such patriotism from a Fereldon? Interesting."

"From someone in my position? I hope so. Than again considering our recent history, some of our higher nobles did over reach their settled positions in our more recent past."

"Only slightly."

"It's been known to happen from time to time unfortunately. I know right now we are secure in that respect. It was not without a price though. Now though, is it a game you are looking for or just conversation?"

"I'll play the game. If only to prove, as you say, skill versus more talk."

"Shall I go first or will you?"

"Please, go ahead. I'm patient."

"Very well." Tara threw her knife, hitting the edge of the center but avoiding a distinct bullseye.

"Not bad." Was all Athena would let out before taking her own turn hitting the bullseye with her first toss.

"I see, you do play a serious game."

"And you play at playing this game. So now you can do what I suspect you are quite capable of performing. You hold back to test the skills of your opponents, not wanting to reveal how deadly your talent actually is."

"That may be so?" Tara tilted her head in reply and than stuck her knife cleanly next to Athena's carefully place blade.

"And there I have proved my point."

"Are you going to take another turn?"

"Why bother? Have we both not just proven our points well enough?"

"I'm impressed. It's not that I haven't encountered others who are as skilled as I am. I just sleep better knowing they are my allies rather than an enemy of mine."

"That is understandable but probably more unavoidable. Are you serious about recruiting for the Grey Wardens?"

"I am very serious. If you leave me a way to contact you I can inform you both when we will find ourselves at Amaranthine. I have my parent's funeral to help manage before I can move onto my duties out there."

"Very well. It will be interesting to see what the Grey Warden's have to offer to us."

"A lot of if has to do with skill and experience. I am starting from scratch so all positions will need to be filled. Leadership skills in particular will be something I need. Though most of all we need responsible people who can work well enough with others. Our work is life and death. We have no room for any of those who feel their own personal agendas are to be settled with the aid of Grey Wardens. Our work is very particular. Though we will work for others, it will only be to promote and secure commerce. We will of course be very careful who and what we are willing to work to protect."

"That is wise, considering your position. It might be a problem if we end up working for, say, pirates? It could hurt our reputation some."

"I do agree on that sentiment. Grey Warden's do have a reputation they are expected to live up to. I will expect our own order to operate under the established rule of law."

"What I have heard and was taught some as a younger lady, is that the Grey Warden's are a secular group that common people feared. Sometimes it was said they answer to no one, not even the Chantry."

"I do not see much of a connection between the two? There will be individuals who come from places perhaps that answer to other deities over time. It is a fact that our order operates in it's own accord but as an ally, not an antagonistic power. Unless something goes terribly wrong, than we will probably defer to or master order in Weisshaupt."

"So there is another order you must answer to than? Do they send down orders or assignments they expect you to fulfill?"

"It's possible? I have never had to answer to them at this point? We do have a direct connection with the King of Fereldon within our Country."

"So it is true than? Your King is tainted and a Grey Warden. It was difficult for us to imagine such a thing."

"You answer to a different King?"

"We are not from around here but we will answer to your King as long as we can live and work in peace."

"Are you than loyal also to another King?"

"We are obliged to answer to another King when called upon but our connection to our home Country is very weak. Only in a dire situation would we be called upon to serve in any event. It is our desire to live our life as we feel is better used more independently."

"Trouble in the Kingdom?"

"We did come across some difficulties within our families. It seemed for the best that we both build a life some place else."

"I see, some trouble at home. I can relate to those kind of difficulties."

"Than hopefully we will find working together easier than with some other group might understand. I need to speak more with my husband on the subject. By now he must have found something to challenge himself with to mend his ego."

"I'm sorry to disappoint him."

"No worries. He can take it. It is probably the only way I can keep him humble." Athena mentioned before she left Tara to pursue her husband's whereabouts in the tavern.

"Excuse me, lass. I saw you tossing around some knifes and I was wondering if you felt you could beat me as well?"

"I might be able to? The game will make us both the wiser for it."

"That it will. It is rare we get anyone in here who can hit the board let alone pick a target. But no games. I don't like it when people think they have the upper hand when I know they don't."

"As you say than. Please, take your best go at it."

"Than I will." The mysterious man who fit in with the local crowd pulled out knives that were obviously his own at the target across the room from the two of them.

"Ah! There you have it! Not bad I say!"

"If we were tossing around axes maybe? Here let me show you how it is done where I come from." Tara stepped back and barely took aim before she swiftly set sail to flying the blade into the target.

"What the? I barely saw you throw that! I said no tricks!"

"It isn't a trick I am playing. Except upon experience."

"I can do better just you watch and see then!" He raised his voice as if that would put her off her mark of make her feel more timid when approaching him in competition.

"I'm waiting. Please go ahead. Before this wine really takes effect. Oh, waitress! Please, fill up my glass once more. I am rather thirsty. Always so thirsty these days."

"Maybe a little "spring fever" you have going on there? Happens often enough around here. Especially it seems with the ladies."

"Only the ladies than?"

"Well with men, they drink just to be drinking. For whatever suits their fancy on that particular day. Women? Are more motivated by circumstances it seems to me anyways."

"That could very well be the case."

"See? What can I say? Just making an observation. Nothing sinister by it."

"I hope not. Just please …"

"Not to worry. I'll be right back before you know it."

"Hitting the bottle rather hard are you now?"

"Not as much as I would like. What's it to you?"

"Or just taking in the scenery I guess?"

"The target is the most I want to see of your handiwork."

"I'm right on it! Now there! You can't beat that. I got it right in the target. That means I am your better."

"I've yet to take my turn. I'd save my crowing for an actual win. For there! You see? It is possible to beat you. I confess it does take some skill to do so."

"What? How did you? I must have turned back too slowly for I did not see you even swing your knifes edge there!"

"I have had a lot of practice. I am at my best when I let my instincts guide my shot rather than put too much hesitation into it."

"I say you cheated to win!"

"Because you are so slow minded that you did not catch my throw? Hardly my fault." She walked over to pull her own dagger out of the target to put it into her satchel this time. Not wishing to tempt the fates with this poor loser when she tried to return it to its' rightful position.

"How dare you say such things to me? If I say you cheated, I mean it!"

"So you say but sadly you are mistaken. If it will make you feel any better, I was trained by some of the very best mentors at Highever in this study. Not to mention further instruction from both a skilled bard and a well trained assassin as it were."

"So you are a sneak and a cheater? You fake your skill to lure in unsuspecting victims for the kill."

"The object here is to win. I do not have to always win by showing off how easy it is for me to hit my target."

"Anyone who plays such dangerous games can also be playing me more for the fool than even I suspected? I think you are not a woman at all? Let's see you try to prove otherwise!" The somewhat drunk patron lunged over toward Tara to grab onto her as she tried to move herself quickly to the side.

As she did this she was taken completely by surprise when Roland suddenly appeared to shove the man harshly back against a random table. Hard enough to send the man sliding back across it and crashing himself well into the wall behind him to stop the motion.

"Why you slimy bastard! Who in the hell are you? And what is your business here with me? At least if I must wipe the floor here up with you I want to know why I'm going to waste my time in doing so." The man asked his opponent as he pulled himself up to his feet and already he was steadying himself for a serious blow to his new found enemy.

"Ser Gilmore's the name and you need to be taught the manners of the game. I am happy to oblige you with them. As well as my fists!" Roland easily twisted around to avoid the man's obvious attempt to pound him while using his momentum to elbow him hard into his back, forcing the man to fall to the floor in disgrace. He than planted one of his booted legs hard onto the man's back meaning to keep him in that position for a while at least.

"Now, I say, who is going to mop this floor with whom?"

"You lowly rat scum, putrid swine sucking, pig! Get off of me so I can beat you to the end of your life!"

"Hey, you there, Squire! Take your fight out of my tavern. People want to drink and play games in peace, will you!"

"As you wish." Roland bent down to grab at the man's shirt to drag him outside to finish off this sorry loser.

"Ser Gilmore? What in the name of a slimy, foul smelling, fire spitting dragon would bring you out here?"

"I came for the celebration why are you here? And who are you to speak to me like this?"

"You don't even recognize me do you? Not surprised since you sure don't look like the boy who left here all in a fit all of those years ago."

"It has been a long time. Now state your name or should I just beat you down and be done with you?"

"What is your trouble? The woman? She's a cheat! I wouldn't be surprised she proves to not be female at all! No woman throws knives like that! None that I ever heard of!"

"She is my fiancée you dim witted snake!"

"Ugh!" Tara let out in disgust while Rory tossed the other man to the ground with a thump. "Too much ignorance going on around here for me to tolerate!"

"There you go! See if you can take it as well as you dish it out. My condolences for the woman though. I've never met up with her and she needed to know her place. Besides, how was I suppose to know she wasn't there on her own?"

"As I said the first time." Roland regained his balance after taking a good uppercut from his opponent. He came back at him once more slugging the man hard in the stomach causing him to bend over, so than he could flip him on top of his head and fall over to the ground, crashing down as he did so. "You need to learn how to behave like a gentleman around a lady."

"She's a lady? I'm a baboon! See, watch me as I take you for a spin!" The man reached up to try to grab Roland from behind but Roland, seeing the move he was making swiftly turns aside and the man can only catch him by the arm, trying to pull him up but failing in his attempt.

Roland saw his advantage as the opponent was so bent on pulling him down that he used the momentum to trip the man backward once more and coming down hard upon him, putting his hand firmly around his neck as he did so to make sure he had his full attention.

"Get off of me you heifer! I don't care who you say you are right now! You don't make the rules around here and I do what I want."

"Not any more. My father will banish you with only a word from my tongue. No man gets away with harassing and especially trying to molest a woman against her will while I am around to stop it."

"And what say you that she did protest my actions? I heard none spoken from her lips."

"I was too busy trying to get out of the way and ready my knife if necessary. I appreciate your kind attention my Knight. It is comforting to know you are so diligent in your duties to me." Tara spoke up as she joined her partner to watching how the fight was progressing outside.

"What a load of bull! Is it you I should be asking about? Who the hell are you woman?"

"Lady Tara will do for now. For assaulting my sworn Knight, I hope you don't mind spending some time cooling off in the dungeon out here. Make sure that you provide him with his own personal copy of the rules and edicts of this town since he has thus far failed to learn many of them. It will help pass the time while you are locked up in there."

"That is if he can read."

"I can read well enough!"

"He needs more education. He'll have some time now to sober up and learn from this error in judgment."

"So Lady Tara it is, who throws knives in obscure taverns, you make the rules here? I work under the Bann. I answer to no woman. Whatever she deems to call herself by."

"Who is this utter fool, Ser Gilmore? What is his name?"

"I have asked him that more than once. Spit it out now for we are already weary of your company this evening."

"I'm Jason Rider. Remember me, do you now Roland Gilmore?"

"Jason? Seriously? What happened to you to bring you down so low in my eyes?"

"Low is it now? It was not always so between us was it? I was not sent off to the mighty kingdom of Highever now was I? No, I was forced to stay behind because my sire would have none of that and I was not so noble born. Why does that confuse you any?"

"Did you not leave to join the fight against the Blight even? I thought every man who was able answered the call to arms?"

"I did my part when the Bannorn was attacked to the west of us. But apparently there were others who came and put an end to all of that mess. Some say even you might have been a part of all of that but I could hardly believe such stories as being the truth."

"Than you are the poorer for it. Thank the Maker you are alive to live another day. And to this? Is it what you have reduced yourself to in harassing my lady so despicably? Have you no better skills in wooing women?"

"First, I feel it best to make sure it is a woman. I see no reason to start a fight over it. She should learn how to play the game right, so that she will not be so put upon. Why challenge men at all if she is so dainty she needs a trained knight to come to her rescue?"

"Rory, I'll cut out his tongue for such words. Step aside! I need no man to fight my battles for me. If you vex me more I will make sure you suffer a slow and very painful death as well!"

"Tara, please. Remember your promise to me?"

"I know but friend or no friend he does go too far with his words and I tire as I am sure other maidens have before me of his lack of wit or common sense!"

"So who does rule here between the two of you? Seems to me the woman rules the man. What a humiliating situation!"

"For you it seems the more? For you are correct in some of your assumptions. I do in fact answer to her, for she far outranks me as far as position and royalty goes."

"Royalty is it? How amusing! So are you going to lock me up in one of your dungeons lady? Feed me a crust of bread and some filthy water to quench my thirst? I hope you will be doing so personally. But only if you present yourself as a proper lady and not some thug picking fights along a dirty, dusty Fereldon roadside."

Tara walked up to the man and firmly kicked him in the stomach with the heel of her shoe hard enough to force him backwards, stumbling down on his knees. Roland looked over at her in annoyance but he could see she meant for something much worse for him and he needed to do something to take better control of the situation. He walked over behind the man to hold his arms back behind him. He then whistled loudly, waiting for local guards to answer the familiar call for their immediate attention.

"Well now what have we out here Theta? Two men getting rather cozy and a woman to boot. Or should I say giving a man the boot?"

"It looks that way to me? Though I doubt the woman involved really has much concern for the wellbeing of the man who is lying with his head buried quite into the dirt."

"No, I think you called that well, my wife. So is this a new game and can we play too?"

"I'm afraid my husband still hasn't had his fill of practice and we both are always eager to prove our allegiance to what we know to be good and true."

"I think I have this one well in hand. Just clearing up some domestic dispute is all. Though if you would, there must be my guard around here somewhere. If you spy the Captain, whistle him over to here to take care of this one for me, if you would please?"

"As you wish, my Squire." Mikolos left with his wife at his side to follow through with his request.

"So you really do mean to lock me up? For what? Approaching a woman? Did I hurt your feeling there luv?"

"How long is this vow of mine suppose to last, Rory? Surely the hour is late and it could very well be the following day can it not?"

"Even if it is, I can handle this oaf. I'm disappointed in you Jason. Even though it seems you never left the Fell you had enough of an education to learn how to behave properly in a tavern around woman. Are you so left out that now you can only get a woman's attention by completely turning all against you in this way?"

"What way? So you say you serve her? That is an interesting arrangement you have going on here. Does the Bann know of such a deal? And you question me about my behavior when your own is just as bad if not even worse?"

"Am I suppose to just stand around while this man insults us both? Why is he still talking at all?"

"Sadly, the Maker has given him a tongue he simply has yet to tame. It might be best that you see if those two managed to find the Captain?"

"The Captain is it? Do you think that wise of me to do? I hope you have more than a few cells to keep our captives locked up into."

"Yes, only here for two days and already so many have found their way to your bad side."

"I feel like I am still fighting the Blight. Except than, locking one up was a bother not worth the effort. This one's head would only attract the flies and worms. No one would care if he is made an example of to go to such trouble."

"I should have kept you closer to my side. I had no idea it would cause this much trouble for us."

"Oh, look, it is another of your ill mannered subjects, Ser Gilmore. I believe I left before my glass was filled up once more. Best that you deal with this one while I am far away. Already my ears are prickling." Tara spoke out as she noticed the Captain of the Guards approaching their little party.

"Yes, go do that. But don't go over board. This was suppose to be a celebration not a wake."

"I swear though! Can we not go anywhere in this town without getting into a fight?"

"I'm not sure about that? Is it you or me that is causing us so much mischief, my dear?"

"I …oh, never mind! I really must be finally losing my own sanity and after all we have been through! I must be daft to think I could ever be wed in such a place!"

"Now, Tara! It isn't like this all of the time but go ahead! Let me take care of this one and I'll join you soon."

"Don't make me wait too long. I can't seem to be left on my own without attracting every single low life around here. My patience is at an end I promise you, Roland! She followed his request but went on muttering out loud as she did so. "I am starting to understand my mother's situations a little bit better now that I have had too much of a taste for Country hospitality!" She told Roland as Captain Wilton approached them and she passed by him with a look of discontent while she did so on her way back into the tavern to retreat from more harassment.

"I see the Arlessa is still unable to tolerate my presence."

"She was in a good mood for a little while. Thanks to this one, it didn't last long enough. Still best you avoid her for awhile until her foul mood passes by. It was all I could do to keep her out of this fight."

"That doesn't surprise me in the least. I'll take your advice to heart. I'm not tangling with that one for a while. Best to learn my place, right?

"Around the Arlessa it is advised. We've been through a lot and she really needs a little more time to settle her affairs. Maker knows I am not going to put up with any of your pranks to put my future wedding into jeopardy."

"Would dare, Gilmore! Even though you really are such a fool to take on that wild cat all by yourself."

"We are well matched, Capt. I assure you."

"Right, so what have we here, Ser Gilmore? A wrestling match in the dirt? How quaint isn't it?"

"Unhuh! I want you to take this man and lock him up."

"On what charges should I dare to ask? Why do I think Lady Cousland has something to do with all of this mess? I passed her going back into the tavern as I was approaching here."

"Lady Cousland? What is wrong with people here tonight! Have you all been tainted by this woman's spell? Arrest her you mean! She is surely a witch!"

"And you are drunk. As well as foul mannered." Roland announced as he hit Jason hard in the back of his head.

"That may very well be but she is a very high ranking noble. I would not trouble myself with her and earn her scorn. I have already felt it sharply now myself."

"Why am I not surprised? So, Roland, you have come back to curse the land rather than mend it? How is it that we here in Hunter Fell are to be so blessed by this she devil he must have picked up somewhere in the Deep Roads! She at least suffers from some darkspawn taint to be acting the way that she does!"

"That also holds some truth in it doesn't it, Ser Gilmore?"

"She is a Grey Warden Commander. It must be that way. I mean about the taint. She is no witch but she is also not a woman to be molested either. This man's actions were unbecoming to a Lady. She does not have to flaunt her title or her rank to deserve to be treated as every woman should be. She does not shy away from anyone who dares to threaten her well-being. I saw that she was going for her knife and you would not have much to say after she was finished her business with you."

"Ah, she was quite ready to do just that you see? I only acted in my own defense."

"You against her? Is that how you want me to see it now?"

"She kicked me right in the stomach, see, if you look close I'm sure you can identify her boot tread. I'm not just going to stand right there and let some witch or whatever she is just take me out like that!"

"I'm going to kick you in the ass if you don't stop with this insane defense of yours. She was going to toss me up into her own dungeons. What do you think she would have done to you if given the chance? I take it her going away from the scene means she still holds a grudge against me as well? I didn't even try to violate her in any way."

"Except in your manner and failure to approach the situation in a professional manner. Captain Wilton."

"Yes, yes, well ,we have all fallen short after all of that fighting. Still, go ahead Reynolds, he can have his say in the morning when he is a lot more sober. Sorry you picked the wrong woman to harass this fine evening."

"You can say that again."

"I can understand why you are still single than Jason. Hopefully we might be able to straighten you up some to remedy that situation."

"My situation is just fine. Why would I need some witch around hexing me to serve her every whim?"

"He clearly is all amuck when it comes to women isn't he? A pity really. Well, I am not and I plan on setting myself up well for this evening. If you men will excuse me, I have business to attend to."

"Yeah, those two must be a real hoot to be around."

"To see our Bann's son walked around like a monkey on a chain to that Arlessa? It just burns me up Captain. You know deep down inside." Reynolds stated with reserved resentment in his voice.

"He is very protective of her and as she has already shown us, it isn't always very necessary. The man doesn't know how lucky he was that the Squire here interfered. I take it that he did so because he must have recognized the man."

"That so? Then why all of this mess here?"

"He didn't recognize me at first what do you think? I didn't know who he was either for that matter. The woman …."

"Arlessa, man, get it straight before your dead."

"Right, well she sure doesn't look like any royalty I have ever come across."

"Who do you know that is from the royal family?"

"I ran across the Teryn's son and his men during one of our battles. He sure didn't look like any commoner I ever saw? He was as brutal as they come though when it came to killing darkspawn. He and his men took to them like nothing I have ever seen before. But it was still quite evident that he was in complete control of the situation."

"I think it's love Captain. Our man here is so clumsy around women because he can't help but confuse them with the men."

"You are such a joker here? Your act must bring in many coins. I'm just saying this woman is nothing like that. I mean sure she has the Squire eating out of her hand. She's a looker and she must be putting out the way he watches her like he does."

"All I know is you think the Teryn's son is impressive right? Even brutal with his enemies so you say?"

"I wouldn't put myself on that list to be sure."

"Who do you think this woman really is man?"

"Why am I suppose to care? Now I wish I never laid eyes on her. She's just trouble to me."

"What a fool. That is the Teryn's sister! Lady Tarina Cousland you were messing with. Rumor has it and well, I think we can all confirm that it is true, she is a trained assassin. Among other things. She fought off the Blight along with Ser Gilmore who as we have all witnessed well right here, is her intended husband."

"All of that time on the road with no supervision? Two people can get mighty close when they start thinking the end of the world is near. With her becoming a Grey Warden, I'd say many things have changed in her rather comfortable world since than."

"But didn't that Grey Warden come here seeking out Ser Gilmore? I have heard no word that Gilmore too is part of that order." Reynolds asked him confused.

"So it was said by Brother Allen but I think things went a little south as far as that one is concerned."

"You think because the Arlessa converted he was persuaded to not do so as well?"

"It would make some sense? I can't say I know any of this for sure but there must be a serious reason why the squire turned down the offer or was even allowed to by-pass such a request made of him to do."

"They conscript soldiers don't they? Glad my name never came up for that calling."

"I think it requires a certain level of expertise to be recruited into the Grey Wardens"

"Hell, I say it only takes a bad reputation! How else did a woman and I mean any woman, who cares if she is a princess or serving wench!

"She is going to have too much fun with this one isn't she, Captain?"

"It looks like it. The King is a Grey Warden. Who is said to have been a part of their party? So two and not three are converted so to speak."

"Not one bit surprised of this fact. He is another winner for the royal family so rumor has it." Jason told them rebelliously.

"There are still many mysteries we have yet to uncover. I think it best that we handle things more cautiously around here. Until we get the whole truth out of them"

"That is just not going to happen Captain if everyone just goes around upsetting the Arlessa. We need her connections if we want to live better lives. We all have family here who depend on the royals favor for our business ventures don't we?"

"We do. I just got off on the wrong foot. I got tied up at home and didn't report last night to the Bann. He doesn't ask that I always do unless there is trouble afoot.

Here can you two handle this one on your own? I believe it is time to find out some of the answers to our questions. I think I might have just the right peace offering for us to get out of this hot water for the time being at least."

"What are you going to do, Captain?"

"Beg. What other choice does he have? Are you sure you don't need me there? For some comic relief as it were?" Reynolds answered back.

"The only good you are to me is for a footrest. Or more than likely a place to plant my boot when you disobey my orders and take those long lunch breaks, Reynolds."

"Don't be jealous. I can't help the ladies like my company. We are suppose to be hospitable and friendly are we not?"

""A service to our people", is our motto is it not?"

"Just ….get out of my sight will you two. Don't screw things up for us either Jason. My men have my permission to tie you up and use you for a punching bag if you try to resist. It seems you will be lucky if our Arlessa here doesn't throw knives at you for pleasure as it is."

"I tried that already. I doubt she is a proper surgeon but I wouldn't put it past her to try."

"Ouch! You really are a hard case aren't you? No wonder I never have any free time out here? You really do need some manners."

"Ha, ha, maybe she'll put you into the new Squires etiquette program! You and the Captain can learn how to be good Fereldon's with some hard taught lessons in no time."

"Or else the Arlessa gets to use you as practice dummies for her new Grey Wardens."

"Better be good there Jason. I hear they feed the bad ones to the darkspawn. Hell, some say they turn into darkspawn themselves! That's why they all go to the Deep Roads when they get to reach a certain age. How would you like to end up at a darkspawn bar-b-que there boy?"

"I don't see any boys around here? Maybe that private of yours there. I'm not going to any darkspawn parties anytime soon. They should make them all wear signs or patches or something so we know what we are messing around with. Damn witch women. I thought we were safe here from their ilk here in the Bannorn at least?"

"Oh, he is such a hard case isn't he?"

"Captain's gonna have fun with this one."

"Leave it up to the boys in the keep. They will teach him a thing or two about messing around with royalty. Just hope the Bann doesn't find out about you. I'd keep my head down and my big mouth shut if I were you. The Squire is very sweet on her and he sure must have been mad at you if he risked having the Captain come after your sorry behind."

"What are you two talking about?"

"We saw it with our own two or four or well six eyes really. The Arlessa pulled out a dagger so quickly, why she could have taken out the Captain herself and the two of us just as we stood there in awe really."

"Never saw a woman move like that in all of my life."

"My mum wasn't too slow herself when she wanted something done right now."

"I suppose so was my own. Though mostly she would just throw things at me. Real hard. Wasn't worth the effort to stop whatever she was doing to come all the way over to swat me one she said."

"Well, your mother is a big woman and I would consider myself lucky as a lad that she didn't come and beat me up for the sake of doing so either."

"I know! That is why I have such great reflexes now."

"And probably why you are still a private. All that knocking about in the head did its' work on you."

"I'm nineteen years old. Time enough to serve. You'll find your own end soon enough. Probably like this one, at the hand of some jealous maiden."

"Perish the thought boy! What's the matter with you anyways?"

"Nothing is wrong with me."

"So how come I'm the only one being waylaid by pretty peasant girls around here? It seems the competition here is rather slim."

"I don't understand what Jason's problem here is except maybe he doesn't get away from the farm very often? If I have a girl it is none of your business."

"Hey, I just don't want to be bothering the wrong girl. Know what I mean? This brute here almost got himself taken care for doing just that."

"Best than to be avoiding the younger ones to their mothers and sitters than."

"It's their father's to best be not upsetting the most. Wise words to live by."

"Well, that makes me feel better. I guess we'll let the Squire take his turn with this one in his own time."

"With so fine a lady at his side he'll be taking his time to deal away with this one. "

"I know I would. Here we are. I hope you find your stay uncomfortable enough to not want to trouble with us again."

"I'll be happy just for some peace and quiet. My stomach is still stinging from that witches kick to it."

"Poor baby. Remember what we told you. Speak only when spoken to. Don't bring too much attention to yourself. If the Bann hears of this it will not go well for you."

"I heard you yapping the first time. If only it ended right then."

So here this misguided soul found himself locked up in a cell for the evening.

Back at the tavern the mood changed to a more happier tune. When the Squire returned to the tavern to join Lady Cousland she was caught up in a conversation with Lady Mikolos who herself had quite a few stories to tell.

He brought up a seat to sit down next to her, slipping his hand down her leg until he held her hand against her leg. Nothing was said between them until she finished with the tale she was sharing with the group of people who started to gather around her as she spoke.

"My love, did everything get taken care of?" Tara soon brought her full attention to her lover sitting very close by her side.

"He is put away for now. All is well. How do you feel now? Is everything well with you, dear?" Rory than absently ran his hand firmly up and down her back to comfort her some from the days stress.

"I am much better know that you are here." She smiled back at him lifting his hand up to kiss it fondly. When she released it he gently ran it across her face lovingly in return.

"Ah! Our muse has been lost to us now that her suitor has appeared! Come, time for us to make merry! Come, come, let us now sing and dance for this is a celebration is it not? Have you not had enough with your fighting to want some time to sing and dance some more?"

"We did a little of that even as all the world had us going utterly mad all around us."

"If you can believe any of that is true? But we could not see well past to tomorrow only in that it would be met with more danger and bloodshed."

"Still, at least for us, we were still young and in love, so we did not want every moment we spent together, even with our new found friends, to be so grim and hopeless."

"I was surprised at how much humor there is to be found even in the thick of a fierce battle?"

"She was quite new at this sort of thing."

"But you were fighting for your very lives? How can any of that ever be entertainment?"

"Ask our bard friend here how anything can become a story to be told, if the speaker is of a mind to do so well enough that is?"

"It is true, it is true. Do I tell you no lies? No! For it is all in the way one looks at the picture is it not? And we each can see the same picture. Why! A thousand different ways! It is all set by the mood of the crowd or, my own mood in the telling of it. Sometimes, I want a happy story while other times, I am depressed and only want all of you to share with me my misery."

"As I said, we were at war on many different fronts. And when you are not so sure that tomorrow will be better than today, you take extra care to make all of today count the most."

"We had some lulls in our journey across Fereldon and beyond. Thankfully too. Even I am not sure I could have endured all of those days, one after the other, constantly battling away."

"No what was worse was we were actually looking, I mean seeking out, aid in the fight only to find ourselves fitted with one trial after the next to finally reach our intended destination."

"I did not realize that to actually win a Blight you had to resolve all of the lingering squabbles of those you must seek out as allies."

"No, that really isn't in the saving of the world handbook is it?"

"But it was how our lives had to be lived and how we eventually defeated the archdemon."

"Were you really so anxious to have to face such an ominous a creature?"

"I've seen only one painting said to be in reference to the archdemon and it was really intense. Though to tell you the truth even as a lad, I longed to draw my swords or lay my axe into one of those monsters. Just knowing I could down such a creature? That is what life is all about for any worthy of a soldier."

"Why does that not surprise me any, Ulys? Woe be it to any of those fools who dare to draw up swords against my husband."

"Have many challenged your skills, Ser Mikolos?"

"Too many! But hell, I went looking for trouble or anything I can find to challenge my skills with."

"Reminds me of a few men in my life."

"We grow terrible when we haven't much of a challenge to face in front of the two of us."

"Than why are you out here of all places to be for such adventurers? Athena wondered curiously.

"Can you believe that he lured me out here telling me it is a nice, peaceful, sort of place? I say I've never met up with so many men who act so foolishly in front of a woman? I'm not sure I am up to all of this malcontent."

"I fear it might be a while before you really can settle in around here. I think all of the commotion surrounding the Blight just has you still on edge, my love. Things will calm down once the people around here come to see you are only here so we can settle down and raise a family of our own."

"That does sound all nice and well for the two of you. Even though you should know by now, Princess, you life will never be so ordinary I can assure you of just that!"

"Never met a royal whose life is ever such smooth sailing."

"We have shared some very special times together. If only to defy those who are determined to make our livs so difficult."

"I must confess that we are rather good at making time for just that!"

"So, lover boy, thief of a fair Arlessa's heart no less? Even in my Country such thing is unheard of. I mean anything so official that is."

"I like to think that Fereldon's have learned that we two are not afraid to fight if need to be preserve the love we have found together. I played the fool too often Now we are settled also and very ready to be wed and make all of our love for each other complete."

"Oooh, I like this one, Ulys, I do! You must not ignore us when your time to be wedded is to come about."

"Good luck with that one! We'll do our best to make it out here but our work may interfere with any of that. Still, it is about time you make that girl your wife. Maybe than you might not find yourself so well planted on the dirt."

"Why do you think being married will solve any of my problems? I don't see our future so smooth or easy. It doesn't matter. I don't mind a fight for honor now and than so much of a burden. Some things and especially she is worth fighting for."

"For more reasons than I am willing to allow him to share so easily with any of you! He has a point though, my new found friends. My position in life will always tempt others to want to take it all away from me."

"It's because you are a woman isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so. I am upsetting the order of things around here but from what I have seen in our travels around Fereldon, it is about time for a woman to step up and put things into their rightful place."

"We women are so good at doing just that aren't we?"

"I think so but even I was not quite prepared for how soon all of this was to start taking place in my own life. Which makes my fiance an even greater asset to my life. Would that I could lift him up so much higher than he already stands at my side for truly he had earned the honor to do just that!"

"Now she is trying to embarrass me in front of everyone."

"It's a change from your doing that very thing to me isn't it?"

"Ha, ha she had a good point! I really am content as I am. I have a lot of responsibility now being put upon me but still my greatest assignment comes in keeping her safe from harm. Even if my intention for doing so are entirely selfish ones!"

"Ho, ho, ho! A drunken man does speak the truth does he not! Good that her parents are not here to listen to such a man's true confession!"

"No, they have passed on from this place. I only hope they now can understand why I must have this man by side always and forever. And no, not just for my protection and to help keep me sane. I adore him and nothing would please me more except for us to build up a family of our own together."

"She gets sentimental when she drinks. I apologize."

"What else can you do, man? I only wish we could have fought alongside you two. It does sound like an adventure of a lifetime."

"I just would have been happy to lend you another sword for your fight. We are just happy that it all worked out for the best for the two of you. I can see by the way you two flirt like foolish young people that there is something good between you both. In times like these, it is good to have a companion who is trustworthy of all that you are and will be as time moves forward for us."

"It is. We don't take our blessings for granted I promise you." Tara said as she snuggled up against Rory's chest seeking the comfort of his chest to lay her head upon as she grew more content with here situation right here.

"Amazing work. So now, we celebrate! Since you have confessed it was not all work and no play, even in a serious Blight."

"No, we did sing and even sometimes danced when the evening hours grew thin and nothing else seemed reasonable enough to do otherwise."

"I see with such a handsome man by your side you found nothing better to do when you were between fighting?"

"Oh, well, it didn't seem fair for us to always be by ourselves when we had others to think about would it? We could all join in singing and some of us could dance. With only three ladies we had to make due."

"Oh, ho, ho! Now that must have been some fine mess of it."

"Not quite the way you must be thinking of. I am very attached to my betrothed. He was plenty of company for me."

"Especially on those long, cold, lonely, nights I bet!"

"Not so cold and I'd say not lonely at all."

"Some nights did seem longer than the rest? That might have been once the raids started to come more often to us?"

"Things did not come so easily. There were still some issues that first had to be resolved between the two of us before all things were set right."

"Women are like that you know? That is why the brothels are still as popular and entertaining as ever they were."

"So they say? With the whole of Fereldon weighing upon my own shoulders, such type of fun as you are suggesting, is not so readily available to those who must seek such things I imagine."

"I take it then that your troubles were not so complicated to resolve between the two of you was it?"

"It seemed like a longtime in the beginning but you are right that our need of each other soon resolved those petty differences that were keeping the two us parted."

"Which translate into our not having any need for any other distractions except the ones that naturally occur in a couples relationships." Rory squeezed his beloved to assure her those days were far behind him now.

"It was not so in my own world as well. Only those who are peasants find such a life so carefree. I'm not complaining about it either, Theta, so stop looking at me like that." He patted her knee to reassure her kindly.

"No life that I have observed is actually, "carefree", though some try to live them out that way."

"I am too busy with my own life and demands to think too much of the cares of others except in a more diplomatic sense."

"Good because already we have busied ourselves too must today when what we really must do is put ourselves into a merrier kind of mood. Now, milady, if you please? I am not so eager to do these kind of things just on a whim."

"No, you are not as whimsical as I am. That doesn't mean you are without a sense of humor which I adore. I was afraid we would not be given the opportunity so often. Then taking into consideration how this entire day has at least turned out for me."

"It is in the past my dear. Why even we are blessed with someone else to play music for us for if I was left to do so, it would not be so cheerful a crowd."

"You are too hard on yourself, Rory. I love it when you play and sing me to sleep. I would have it so for everyday for the rest of my life if I could make it so."

"I would do it too just to see you asleep safely in my arms every night as well."

"It won't be too much longer Rory. Just please keep that in mind and in your heart. I know I do whenever we are forced to be separated from each other."

"I will try. You do know though that I cannot avoid thinking about you even when you are not with me. There is always something in my day that will bring my thoughts and feelings back to you."

"As it is in my heart. Just wonderful …"

"What is it Tara?"

"Wilton. What is he doing back here? I thought he had duty to keep him away from here and let us enjoy our stolen moment of peace."

"I don't really know but here just dance with me and maybe he will go away for tonight."

"I do love dancing with you, you know that right?"

"I do and I remember all of those nights we sang and laughed and danced until I could no longer stand the sweet torture of it all."

"What sort of torture do you speak of? Those darkspawn raids?"

"Those were bad enough. Dancing is fun, for awhile but than all I want more of is getting you alone in my tent."

"All of those boring courting rituals is it now? Why bother when you've already laid your nest is that what you mean?"

"Depends on the night? I mean I had enough of waiting in line just to hold your hand don't you think? If we have company than I feel I have to act a certain way and I notice you get uncomfortable too if you think others might be looking back to see what we are up to when we are in view of others."

"It is only natural, Rory? I see your point though. My only remedy is to have you try to entertain me more often than? I tried to get you to play tonight didn't I?"

"That wouldn't solve the immediate problem would it?"

"Not so much for you but it does for me? Come now, I'm thirsty again. Let us drink some more and put you into a better mood."

"I started out in a good mood."

"Waitress please?"

"I'll get right to it in just a minute!" The woman called back to Tara who than took her seat pushing up closer to Rory as she did.

"You are looking tired, dearest. We should be going home soon." He leaned down to kiss the top of her head that was now leaning heavily against his shoulder at the moment.

Just than, Captain Wilton noticed the two of them taking a seat and gathered up his courage to approach them at their table.

"Darling …"

"Yes?"

"Keep your pretty eyes closed and just let me deal with this. Pretending you are sleeping. As long as you keep dreaming of me."

"Why, Rory? What is it?"

"Just do as I say and all will go well."

"Tell me when my drink makes it to the table and than I will be well at least."

"Excuse me, Ser Gilmore, uhm, …Lady Cousland?"

"Lady Tara is well enough for now. What is it that you wish to discuss?"

"I came here to apologize again for the way I behaved this morning. I also thought I might be of some help to your lady."

"Tell him he helps me best when he isn't around."

"Now, Tara please? What can you possibly mean?"

"I just thought since well, your lady is new in town she might be looking for a handmaiden? Is that possible?"

"Why is that any concern of yours. Wilton?" She asked him but still remaining as Roland asked her to be.

"I just thought that my eldest daughter, Lillian, we call her just Lily, is quite a good seamstress and she has been taking care of our younger children for some time now. She has been wanting to get out more and I thought you might want to see if she was a good fit in your own household."

"Why? So she can spy on us? I mean seriously, Captain!" Now Tara found she could no longer avoid looking at him to speak her mind, "do you think we are fugitives? What goes on in our household is not something we want reported back, especially to the local militia."

"She just means that we are picky about who we take into our household."

"Do we even have a household yet?"

"Not really but we are in dire need of a few people. It is not the sort of work for one who isn't very experienced. How old is the girl?"

"She is seventeen but she isn't a slacker. She might even want to travel some but I would ask that you not take her anywhere too dangerous for her work. Her safety and her age, I just rather you keep her to Hunter Fell, if you can use her help at all."

"So this is a mea culpa than?"

"In a way yes. I'm sure Gilmore has spoken about me. I seem to remember your mentioning the fact earlier. I did train up this lad and he did give me hell in doing so. I was the first to recommend him to Highever. I served there myself but you were but a babe when those days were young."

"That explains so much about my family's history. My father was rarely ever around in those days. Not until I was more of a child did my father actually spend enough time in the castle to actually claim it was really his own home."

"In those early days we had many calls for our attention. It was for that reason that I was finally called home and I was ready to wed so my wife did not want me so far from home. So the Bann offered me a position here at home instead."

"It is something we will take into consideration, Wilton. This is not the right time. I'm not so sure anything like this will work out for us right now. We are only here for a short while. Than we move on to other obligations that require our presence."

"Right. The funeral at Highever. Many are talking quietly about it. I will likely attend there as well. To escort your father's court for security reasons."

"That is enough news for this evening. When I am more settled out here than I will consider your offer more seriously, Captain, Wilton."

"Fair enough. I'm sorry to intrude. It wasn't my intension."

"Than move along. I think we are just going to finish up with our drinks and go home."

So Wilton left the two of them a little disappointed but with a better understanding of the burdens put upon the two of them as he did. He did not want his daughter roaming the Countryside when there was still the potential that she might choose to marry instead of service.

"Here you go you two. This is the end of the day for you two isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so. She is going to pass out on me and leave me carrying her all the way home."

"Now that would be an unfortunate task. Sure you want this last one for the road?"

"For the road is exactly why I need this drink so much. I can walk just fine. It is just a moment of fatigue, that's all there is to it. Home is not so far away thankfully."

"I hope that is true for the sake of your back Squire."

"She isn't much of a burden to me either way. I haven't a cart or carriage here suitable for such a fine Lady just yet. But I will acquire one in the future."

"Best that you do if you plan to make a habit of this place. I mean for the lady's sake and all."

"I realize this."

"I'm fine I say. Thank you for the drinks."

"Just think, in time you will have guards to get you back and forth from place to place."

"At least they can watch the horses."

"Finished? Let us be on our way than."

"So did you speak to anyone worth considering to add to our watch?"

"There are some men that might be of interest to us. We will need to actually see how they do in practice."

"I was starting to wonder if we were going to hold auditions right here. It is difficult to believe that man, Jason, was a childhood friend of yours?"

"That was a long time ago, Tara. I'm starting to think he suffered for not moving onto more instructive service."

"Discipline would have done him miles of good."

"True. I should have stayed closer to you at the time. You seem to forget that other men might find you attractive and want to take advantage of you."

"I encountered more than my share of men. Maybe for some time at this point. I could have handled that one as well."

"Not without having to seriously injure him."

"He deserved to be taught a lesson in listening. However that might have been."

"But you promised not to strain yourself tonight. I know it is going to be difficult but that is why I am here. Do not hesitate to make good use of me when I am around to protect you from harm. We have no guarantees that we will ever have the opportunity to become parents once more."

"It is touching to hear you speak this way. I know you are right. I just feel the need sometimes to prove that I am not such an easy target for whomever feels the need to harass me just for sport. It takes all of the fun out of the game."

"There are many games people play. Some of the evening turned out well enough didn't it?"

"It did. I'm so grateful to have you here with me. This is always one of the best parts of the day."

"How so?"

"Just to be alone with you is what I live for most."

"Good. I'm afraid it might take some time before you feel comfortable in such a secluded place with all of its' inherit problems, but it also offers to us a place where we can go without the demands that work and duty will be asking and expecting of us to perform."

"We will always have each other to turn to, to get us past it all. I do believe I have a couple seriously interested in the Grey Wardens."

"A couple? Is it wise to do this? I mean taking into consideration the initiation. The close working conditions?"

"They seem mature enough to me? Athena is very handy with her knife and her husband isn't too bad. But obviously he is better suited for more vigorous combat."

"Was that Mikolos? He is a character isn't he?"

"Reminds me of old Ericsson. Remember him?"

"Of course I do. He never stopped telling us stories of the old days. Much like my own father is when he gets to drinking. The man has to be part bear that one. I pity anything that dares to rouse his anger in a fight."

"See? That is exactly what we are looking for. It doesn't seem like they have any children of their own? And she tells me they come from noble families from their own Country. But there is a tale to be told from just that. She said it looked like much to match our own."

"So are they fugitives out there? How can their loyalty be trusted than?"

"They said nothing to that extreme. Only that they do owe some allegiance to their home Country but it is such a pittance, that it is not likely to interfere with their work here. Besides, Rory, Grey Wardens are people of the world are they not? We go where there is a need. It is best that our members not be so stunted that only here in Fereldon will they be at home. I mean what if we find elves or even dwarves who can pass the Joining?"

"That will make life more interesting wouldn't it? Than I suppose even mages are not out of the question in this order of yours?"

"That will be a test to be seen won't it? I cannot discriminate if they can prove useful to our order."

"But you spoke of ghosts and I speak of those we encountered of Grey Warden's from the past."

"That was not a typical occurrence. And we put an end to all of that as well did we not, my love?"

"We did but not without leaving with an understanding that our order will be fraught with difficulties. Especially if mages are to be involved this time."

"Let us not be so concerned on these matters any longer this night, shall we? See, already we are nearing the castle. It has been a long night and I am growing eager to rest my weary head once more."

"Not too weary of me I hope."

"What do you propose?"

"You'll see. Remember we discussed our dilemma earlier today. I think my solution will be the best for us both?"

"Maybe so? I will find a maid waiting in my chambers. You also will have Fredrick waiting around to be of service do you not?"

"My keeper. I still feel like a naughty little boy whenever he hovers over me like he does."

"He only wants what is best for you. Besides, I happen to know you are so much more than the young lad who first came to my castle keep many years ago."

"I'm sure he is grateful to not have had to deal with me during those trying years. The earlier ones were trouble enough."

"If he has any doubts to the contrary I can confidently reassure him that all of those fears were absolutely confirmed all through those very tedious and trying years of your maturing into a suitable man."

"At least I remain, "suitable", in spite of my rather tarnished reputation. I however will never be called upon to speak on behalf of your own in those same years as well."

"No, I'm afraid not. There was nothing left to mystery in regards to my foolishness nor do I have any wish to deny them. Unless the game is worth the sport in doing so."

"Honesty is a weakness for a true rogue."

"I understand this truth. As I stated, "unless the game is worth the sport", did I not?"

"I believe that you did but I wasn't sure if I could trust that confession to be true."

"True enough. Have I not at least made an attempt at being dishonest about myself?"

"I'm afraid you have made a poor show of it my love."

"Always the spoiled princess than, alas. Tis true. There are things though in this life that mean more to me than riches and jewels. At least that you can count on in my character."

"I can indeed. I do not believe even my charms are so overwhelming to completely seduce you to my will and to forsake all of the things royalty still demands of you in service."

"It would mean nothing to me if you were denied me. I really would have ran away with you, you do believe me when I say this don't you? Did you mean to join up with the Grey Wardens and abandon me completely?"

"It is hard for me to imagine you would give up your life of ease to live a life with little stability just to be my wife."

"Did you really doubt me that much?"

"Had I passed the Joinnig, once it was permitted for me to see you once more, I am sure, my heart would have driven me to petition you for your hand once more."

"I hope so. It would have been such a waste to live out the rest of my life an old maid. To deny this child a chance to find its' own destiny because of old misunderstandings."

"I think it would have been. It was a lonely life. One I rather not recall right now. So go, deal with your maid and I will perform my best for our manservant to get rid of him. Than I will see you soon."

"If you change your mind, I'll understand."

"If you fall asleep on me I promise I will do my best to awaken you from it."

"Than we best not tarry too long. It is always dreadful when I have to work so hard to wake you up when you have it in your mind not to be awoken in the moment."

"Sometimes I am faking it you know."

"Don't tell me these things. Lest I come to my own conclusions and than spoil the fun in it."

"I wouldn't dare. Run along." He shooed her toward her room as he straightened up to meet with his own evening ritual to appease his waiting servant.

It was almost an hour later when Roland finally donned his robe and slippers before leaving behind his room to seek Tara's very late in the evening. He carefully twisted the doorknob, trying to quietly not make any unnecessary noise that might alert the guards who were probably half slumbering themselves on such an uneventful watch.

Closing the door behind him he looked around to make certain that there was no else within their room. He noticed that though probably her essentials lay about the room in whatever place the Lady determined was necessary. Some things he could see she must have felt best things were still being left unpacked. Proof that she determined her visit here was to be merely temporary and not the long term stay they both would have liked to see.

Going up to her bedside, he could see her laying comfortably against her pillow with another one tucked up against her side as she was now known to do out of habit. He smiled at this before reaching down to give a tug to her loosely braided hair trailing down, resting now upon the bed's coverlet. He gently tugged on the strand of her hair that he loosened to pull on to see if he could prompt her to turn and meet his stare.

"Uhum, was all she said at first. Still unable to rouse her attention, Roland than sat down at her bedside. Leaning down he reached to meet her lips with his own to see if a kiss would awake her from her slumber.

"Rory?" was all she said opening her eyes and upon confirmation she reached up to pull him down closer to her. Than she started to tug at his robe so he just allowed her to push it off of him before making his way under the covers with her.

"I see you were expecting to see me this evening."

"I was anticipating it. So much so that I fell into my dreams of having you here with me. And see? I dreamed it and you made it come true!"

"Happy to oblige you, my Lady."

"Already I missed you too much. When I started to line up reasons why you might be kept away from me tonight."

"I'm sorry than to disappoint you on that point."

"I hope not? I could no longer dwell on such sad thoughts so I went back to dreaming that you were able to be here with me once more."

"Much happier thoughts, I agree."

"Did you really want me here tonight?"

"I did very much so. Does that surprise you? At all?"

"I wasn't too sure. Just because of the controversy and all that happened tonight."

"That is when I need your love and reassurance all the more don't you see? I don't want to doubt our ability to find a way to still be together. It was one if the strongest reasons I had for choosing you over all others."

"What? My ability to sneak around or keep a secret? I don't know where you are taking your reference from?"

"So many different occasions really. Those are good qualities to have. Moreso it was how hard you worked and how well you schemed just so we can see each other. You never faltered either. At least until my parents put a stop to things between us. There were many, many times I feared that you would grow bored with my company. There must have been other young ladies that were much easier catches and had more to offer you than I really did at that point in my life."

"That is true. But all relationships offer their own set of challenges. I love you. Even being kept so far from you, hardly, let my heart and my desires abandon these feelings. Even though I did fight it at some point. I felt I had no other options. I just wanted to be with you. I still do. Very much. I am so happy that you put up with me. I know, you are not very comfortable with our being together like this still unwed."

"I can hardly make a fair argument on that subject. I know I am the one who has forced us to wait right now. It won't be too much longer. Than you can crow all that you want about snagging a princess for your very own."

"Tell me though, my fair and beautiful princess, will you elope with me if we find it too much of an obstacle to go around your brother if he causes us any grief over our being wed?"

"I promise that I will convince him it is the most wonderful thing imaginable for us to do. As a family I mean. We were once so close to each other Rory. He needs to be reminded of it and how those alliances allowed him to sleep better at night."

"I hope you can manage that. He has grown so stubborn these days. I'm am concerned the death of his son is having a serious impact on his judgment."

"Some, perhaps. He is a seasoned knight, just as you are. After all of the hell Howe's men put your through? Still you did not fall away but actually tossed your lot into the most dangerous mission you could discover. Not at all the act of a coward or a man who can be beaten down by his enemies."

"Many would questions my sanity in that case. But I admit, seeing you, all suited up in that armor? The way you moved and how fierce you learned to fight? I had to be with you. Even if it was only for me to love you from afar, just seeing you, knowing I could still be of service to you and your family? It invigorated my resolve to want to see this all through. As well as the realization that Howe and possibly Loghain himself might send assassins to murder what could be the only remaining Cousland heir. No matter what, I didn't want to live to see your house fall into the ashes. It was more than I could bear for all of my years of service and my lingering love for you."

"I am the lucky one, Rory, that the Maker brought you back to me, just when I needed you the most. You know we all benefited from your training and amazing strength."

"You mean my amorous nature right?"

"That was merely a treat made only for me. Just the thought that such a man as you were made exclusively for me? Tickles me so much! And does give pause to pity in many other instances."

"The "bitter with the sweet", my love. Right now, happiness is in your kisses and being in your arms. I've waited long enough for this time."

"I am all yours. I know that I am cautious in these matters but I would have been sad if we could not be together this night. Had you not come to me, surely, I would have come out seeking your company in a short while."

"You, my dear, were already falling asleep when I got here."

"I would have awoken up. Than I would carry out what I said I would do."

"Than I might have found some solace in sleeping."

"I know but I am content just cuddled up against you some nights."

"Some nights. You would have probably proved so restless that I would be forced to give you the attention you did seek before I could ever hope to ever fall asleep.

"I would hope so anyways. But I wouldn't want to deprive you of the sleep you needed. Not that I worry so much over that. It is rare when you are asleep before I am. I would suspect you were ill when that happened at least."

"That is probably true."

"Have you tried to fall sleep earlier?"

"Many, many times I have made the attempt at it and failed. I finally gave up the battle. It served me well enough since I rather like the night watch. Especially when I was using it to sneak around with you." He stated as he squeezed her closer into his arms as he said it."

"As do I you. Though I do need a little more sleep than is required of you."

"Fortunately, not too much more. I am content with my studying late at night. I'm fortunate that you can still fall asleep despite the candle burning down low."

"So am I. I hope this will be true for our newborn. I must keep the babe with me I am told when it is very wee. For I will have to feed it often and it is just the wiser to do so."

"So you will feed it yourself than?"

"I want to. Some I have been told cannot but I hope that isn't the case with me. You won't be too put out by that will you, dear?"

"Me? Oh, no, at least I don't think so? If it will quiet the babe up it cannot be a bad thing. As long as it is not too much of a strain on you that is. Will its' nanny have to sleep with us then as well?"

"No silly. As if I would allow such a thing to go on in my room."

"I didn't mean actually in our bed. Just our room. I really rather not lose all of my privacy if it can be avoided."

"Neither do I. Possibly more than you. One must be close though if I suffer from some difficulties in the beginning. You understand don't you?"

"I can always find somewhere else to sleep if need be. With our bigger room hopefully I won't need to. I rather be by your side and help some than without you completely."

"So do I but do not make yourself suffer on my account either."

"Unavoidable, I'm afraid but not unwelcome. I know I am no jewel to have to put up with. We'll manage. Poorer couples don't have the room that we have here or at Amaranthine."

"That's true. Which means, if we are to live here for any stretch of time, more rooms must be added here, to accommodate more of our guests."

"They can always find space in another dwelling, my love. Just to keep in mind."

"That is one way to avoid our relatives but it must be considered, for the sake of my brother and his party."

"Is he going to pay for these upgrades also?"

"I will. What else do I have to spend all of my money on?"

"I'll remind him of this when the question of a dowry comes along for you."

"Too much business tonight. The only business left to discuss is how much I want to be with you tonight."

"That is what brought me to your chambers, milady."

"Such a wonderful life you have given to me, Rory. I can do all that is needed of me to do, as long as I have your smile and your handsome body to love me by. I never tire of your affection."

"Nor I yours."

"Mmm, you will return to your room before daylight than?"

"Something like that."

"Are you trying to get caught by the servants?"

"I will not bother with any of them to be honest. They work for us. If my father objects so much to our being together, we will simply have to leave. We won't be here too much longer. I suspect he is not pleased with the way I have handle our relationship. I need only remind him of his pending grandchild to make him scoff and put an end to his complaining."

"He is so anxious for another heir than?"

"Maybe so? If it is a daughter he will spoil her rotten. I almost wish for one now, upon thinking more about it. A son, he will be more determined to plot out his future course. To the letter I promise you. He can be very ….well, … I call it stubborn, old fashioned, archaic interference. You might just think him a bother and hide away in Amaranthine for it. Which will at least force him to have to reconsider his obstinate ways if he wishes his grandchild to take away the monotony of life here in the Bannorn."

"I see you have thought some on this topic. Good that you have. Just so I won't be too surprised or over-react when really I need to be more patient."

"That will be something to see. You still revert back to that childish behavior of yours from time to time."

"I know. I mean, Nan, was mixed when it came to how exactly I should deal with day to day routines. My mother expected servants to listen and know their places. Nan was a little less hostile when things went wrong but she too could crack the whip when she was in a mood."

"She was always in a mood, Tara. It just was which one and how long was it going to last that mattered. Whoa to those poor souls who did work under her thumbs."

"She liked you. Actually I think she was rather sweet on you, Rory."

"She had an odd way of showing it then? She was just as hard on me when I stuck with kitchen punishments. I saw no mercy on my part."

"What? No kisses for you?"

"Thank the Maker for that much. Though it happened a few times when I was at my youngest age."

"So, you say? Than I do not feel guilty for not doing so sooner. Since you were not so deprived."

"Not at all what I was hoping for. From either of you on that matter."

"Maybe not but she gave you cookies, cakes, you worked for her but you were rewarded for your service."

"Would that your rewards were even sweeter."

"You would only turn me away. Pull my hair. Make up something wrong about my dress, my hair. Tell me little girls need to be more ladylike! Just as Nan, my mother even my friends would say to me.

It's fine. I kissed Timothy instead."

"You did what? Are you serious, Tara?"

"I am and there is no need to be jealous now. It was so long ago."

"But why? I mean why him at least?"

"Because he wanted to kiss me and I didn't mind it in the moment."

"So it was revenge and I didn't even know it. Smug dog that he is."

"You didn't want to do it and he did."

"I did! I mean of course I did. Many, many times but it was forbidden. Apparently not for Timothy. Timothy Narrows wasn't it?"

"No, Timothy Hedgewood. He was the son of a noble from the Four Winds district. True, he was so bold wasn't he? But, it turned into more of a dare. A game you know of doing it."

"You never mentioned any affection you shared with this young man with me."

"I should have, just to make you jealous. I meant to actually but I would get so shy and tongue tied at times around you. I was probably afraid you would lead me somewhere to drown or at the mercy of some wild boar."

"The temptation would have been great indeed."

"It wasn't anything. I didn't know how to ask you about any of that. A boy is suppose to want to kiss a girl. At least that is what I was told and read. Not the other way around for it. I just waited and waited for you to finally give in . But until that time, was I suppose to stop growing up? He didn't hesitate so much in doing so."

"If your parents caught him it would have been an end to any courtship of his."

"For merely a kiss? You have done far more than that with others besides myself."

"I will feel less shame over my behavior with this confession."

"As long as we have an understanding that is honorable between the two of us. If you are having any doubts, I will release you from anything,except for financial care of our child, if you but ask it of me."

"So easily you would put me aside to what? Pursue other interests?"

"It would have to be your wish for I would not ever have it so. I just do not want to hold you a prisoner here. Nor do I want you to pretend that you love me when you know seriously that you do not."

"I am a slave to your every wish, fair, Tara. Whether I like it or not."

"I am really such bad company?"

"Only when you remind me of other suitors in your past life"

"I did not say so to be cruel. I am as much a slave to you as you are to me. It is a very sacred position to be in and to be so loved over."

"As I have repeatedly said, I have no other choice. I am compelled to do so. I rather die than surrender you to anyone else and you have my word on that madam."

"As too do you with me. I wish we could see the night sky from in here. I can imagine how breath taking it must be out tonight. We saw some of it before we arrived here from the tavern that is. But I want to take them with

me always if I could."

"You are not so welcoming of the sun than it is?"

"Not so much. I enjoy the light and the heat that radiates from it. It is too bright most of the time to actually enjoy staring up into the sky to admire it as much as the moon."

"What of the clouds than? The birds? Are you at odds with them as well?"

"No, not so much. I just admire the evening more. So many wonderful things are heralded in by nightfall I think."

"We will have to see if a canopy can be obtained with such a scenery for our bed. I rather not have to paint such a scene upon our bedroom walls. People might think we are strange for doing do.

"That would be divine wouldn't it?"

"I can tolerate it. First it must be found. Than fashioned to fit the bed canopy. In time, in time. I want you always to lie with me happy and wake up feeling more of the same happiness."

"It will not matter what don's our bed. As long as I have you to decorate it."

"On that you can rely on. How I wish we were already married though. This moving about from one bed to the other is not as much fun as I thought it might be."

"But we will manage it. Now lie back and let me show you how much I appreciate that it was you and not Timothy that I have for my betrothed."


	8. Chapter 8

They shared a bed together and in time were fast asleep as they had a habit of doing so from days past. Roland was so comfortable and being one to sleep in more than Tara herself was at this hour, he failed to wake himself up as the sun soon rose in the East to start a new day.

The assigned maid, Selina, came into the bedroom to start on her daily rounds and had quite a surprise waiting for her when she did.

"Lady Cousland? Milady, it is finally the morn and I am here to help you with your bath." She said in a bright and cheery mood as she did.

But no response came to her so she peered into the sheltered bed to see if perhaps she might be able to rouse her sleepy mistress.

"Oh! I ..I …didn't mean to intrude! I'm so sorry, really I am! Please, please forgive me for my rudeness."

"Selina, please, hold your tongue. What hour is this? No, it doesn't really matter right now. Just go tidy up somewhere else for the moment. Get some breakfast if you will. I need to get my fiancé up and back to his rightful bed."

"Don't you think you will be needing my help some in doing that? You can hardly lift the man on your own can you now?"

"Hardly is the case I'm afraid. Just please, leave and come back as you did in a short while. I'm awake but he will take a little effort to do so and no need for you to just stand around waiting on me while I do that."

"As you say, my Lady. I'll be right back. Uhm, should I bring something for the Squire? That is something to help him wake up. A spot of tea or coffee? A fruit bun is always nice in the wee hours of the day isn't it?"

"Whatever you like, just go on!"

"I thought she was never going to leave us." Roland said as he put his hand to his head to brush his hair out of his face. Trying to wake himself up as he did this. "Isn't it a little early for her to be so chipper?"

"She might not agree with you but if she is here is Fredrick not in your room looking for you?"

"He better not be. Father will keep him busy for sometime. He already knows I am not an early riser."

"That's a relief at least. It just takes so long for me to prepare myself for the day I need to awake before you. Here, at least you were somewhat covered up when she appeared."

"I'm not so modest but I rather not put on too much of a show either. Unless it gets me more of your attention."

"Ha, ha oh, no. She'll be back sooner than we hope. It is getting late. Here, try to stand and I can help you with your robe."

"You mean it is early, not late. I can do this with my eyes shut and I shall." He stated as he took his robe from her hands to do just that.

"It won't be fun getting you to your own room this morning. I was hoping to have you back there before the morning like I did when it was my turn."

"That was not my doing but on your own initiative. I would have rather it not be that way with us. As for being seen like this? It is my home. They would be thinking the worst of us as it is. It proves nothing and everything. At least the guards around here know I do not leave you to sleep alone at night. In case any of them get a sudden urge to try to woo your affections away from me."

"I rather not think about it, really, I don't. So go ahead, strut and show off if it pleases you. Do you need my assistance to accomplish the task?"

"Better not for I will hold you down and deny any requests made to release you from my room or my bed for that matter. No, I must face this on my own. Better I spare you what the fools will come up with to ask me of it or accuse me of doing. Is it not so obvious that we are already, "done" with that. For the time being as it were."

"Better be off with you than. Wait, here!" She found herself reaching in a rush to better comb out his hair before his leaving her."

Laughing now at the absurdity of her actions he just looked down at her as she struggled to reach to the top of his head. "Do you honestly think, if I leave here looking neat and tidy, in only my robe others will think I was looking for a lost boot or sock for that matter?"

"I ….well, as much as I do admire you, even looking all cut up, bruised, well I don't look forward to that except to mend you to make you feel better, but you know what I mean. Others will have to speculate more if your appearance seems better put together."

"I really doubt that much, my love but if it soothes your heart some? I think it just makes me more self-conscious."

"Don't be, please, my dearest. I only brush back your hair some so that I can admire it with your handsome face. You must know and use it always against me I'm sure of it, how much I admire what a sweet gift the Maker has given to my eyes in making you."

"If you say so. I say I need to hit the sheets until Fredrick starts barking out orders. We really must have drunk more than I thought? I really am tired which is a switch isn't?"

"For you? Some. Now go along so you won't be teasing my maid and she messes up my hair or trips all over herself."

"I have that effect on women I noticed."

"You are so vain. Go away!" She shooed him out of her room and made notice that guards and roaming staff members stopped to turn to look their way as she did. They quickly turned back to their chores when Tara stared crossly back at them without having to utter a word at them.

"Late night." A servant said as Ser Gilmore passed him by to another who was walking the halls with him.

"Or early morning?"

"A bit of each." Roland let out before passing a servant who instinctively opened his bedroom door for him before he reached to do so himself.

"Such service. This early in the morning. I have not grown accustomed to such attention being so long from my own home."

"Really, Master Gilmore, has it been that long?"

"I am not so high and mighty at Highever Castle."

"There are many squires there I might imagine."

"Not that there are so many. More than a few. Just so many others who far outrank me. Enough to make me seem very small in the whole scheme of things."

"Yet, that is not so for your lady is it?"

"No, not at all. To be a royal heir, well, you cannot sneeze without a troop of servants jumping up to offer to wipe your nose if need be."

"Such an intrusion though isn't it?"

"It has its' disadvantages. Especially when one reaches an age to be married. Though poor Lady Tara. She had proposals even upon her very birthing. At least her parents resisted that temptation."

"There must have been so many though, Ser? How did you overcome all of this?"

"It is a long story."

"I am sorry to have asked. It is just so many rumors are now swirling around. I am one who stands by the truth in such matters."

"I see? Or merely one close enough to me to ask the questions, is that not so?"

"It is better to have the truth is it not?"

"Why? When others will simply distort it later on?"

"I do not believe they all do that. Sometimes, truths just seem to get distorted from the passage of time."

"So I have been told many times. That is why I suppose we have to produce written accounts of all that we have been through."

"Oh, yes! Everyone who can read will want to do so!"

"In time. We have barely come off of all of that mess. That is why I brought her here. To help her ease her mind before facing further what she must in the future."

"Did you not attend the King's Coronation? And the parties that followed it?"

"We did and we got the royal treatment. Even though I knew I was out of my sphere, as far as many of the nobles were concerned, Tara would not have me leave her side until I could devise a way for us to leave. Politely."

"Oh, dear that must be awkward. To feel so beneath such regal characters."

"I have stood at Prince Cousland side for many important occasions. I did not feel so left out as it were. The King gave me the honors that were due me."

"I would hope so. But you fought all the way to the very end did you not? Surely, he gave you some royal appointment for your triumph?"

"No. But there are reasons for that. Lady Cousland is a royal noble. With her brother rising into the teryn's seat, it was only proper, taking into consideration her final defeat of the archdemon that she be given the title of arlessa. To do so with me, would create too much grumbling in the ranks."

"Than when you marry with her, as I hope is going to be the case, will that not lift you up also?"

"No. When a woman holds such a place her consort is only entitled to his own status. It will lift me up above many nobles but due to the fact that a woman cannot directly rule over man, so too can a man not be lifted up over or to the rank of his wife."

"Why not! I mean that is not your desire is it Squire? And does not a man's wife answer to him?"

"You speak of a very precarious situation here. My Lady, as I have said already too much, is a royal noble. If we allowed mere nobles to marry up, as you are suggesting, what is there to dissuade a man or even a queen from turning on their king only to lift up some swine to rule over us?"

"You are not swine sir of that I am sure of."

"I found myself at times confused upon appearances at times after a particularly bloody battle but no, only my enemies, sometimes those who dare to call themselves my friends, will say so."

"Such friends are not to be had, my squire."

"Oh, some are not so bad. Men are not suppose to pat and wipe away each others tears. I'd feel quite ill ease over any man who did such a thing but I will not end his life for the act. Just look at him oddly. Probably laugh at his foolishness!"

"A sign of weakness I see among so mighty a man."

"Probably so! Though I have beaten more than a few men who were brought to tears before my blade had seen them through."

"I can only imagine it or really rather not."

"Not your cup of tea is it now? Morris it is, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir. I was just not made, compared to men like you, to fight such battles. Better I work here and serve your family. The best that I am able."

"And we need you to! Do not think lesser of yourself for it. But do, take a few moments in your week to draw up a blade or Maker helps us at least a bow and some arrows. If I did learn anything from the siege of Highever it is that we all must be ready to fight. But than ready we must be able man. You do not want to see what they will do with you when you are not."

"No, it must have been a nightmare."

"A bloody nightmare and one I never want to have to live through again. Here, I have told you enough now. I need more sleep."

"I just wanted to be sure. You and the Lady, are you really getting married? And the king will allow this to happen?"

"I am and the King has no say in the matter. He isn't pleased with the news but he needs us too much, for the safety of Fereldon, to move against our plans."

"The King needs you? Both? It is an honor to serve you dear squire. Your father must be so proud. And not to worry about this morning either. I'll shut up the servants if Fredrick doesn't himself if word got around too much."

"Best that you do. If my father is so curious about any part of my life he may ask me directly. He does not rely on servants for his information."

"Right you are than. I'll see to it you aren't disturbed but Fredrick?"

"He won't listen to you if you tried. I can deal with him. Best not to broach the matter with him. He answers only to my father and myself."

"As you say than." Morris nervously left the squires room as other eyes took notice but quickly pretended that they were busy with their work.

Back in Tara's borrowed room she was rummaging through and reorganizing her trunks when her maid returned with her tray.

"Milady? All is well now?"

"Yes, please come in. I'm sorry for all of that earlier."

"I am the one who must apologize. You need never do so to me at least."

"No? Well, I like to keep in good practice. You have served me well so far so I feel no need to be short with you, Selina. As long as my private life remains that way."

"I understand. People were asking me why I was back to the kitchen but I only said you were tired and needed more rest."

"Thank you. It will all be settled once we are wed but matters such as that cannot be resolved so simply. We have so much still ahead of us before an actual wedding can take place I'm afraid."

"It must be terribly inconvenient for the two of you. I mean having to do so much you haven't the time to even wed?"

"Life is not simple here in Fereldon. Hopefully, in time, we will find peace with our new king. I will not force him to carry the entire burden by himself. Nor will my brother."

"You, …you've met the King? I mean actually spoke to him. Up front and all?"

"Yes, many times. Does that surprise you dear?"

"I just, well, he is so far above all of us out here that is."

"Here I can understand. Where I live this King was a mystery to me. He never thought the day would come but so it has."

"Than will he be a good King? I mean, what a question to ask but who else would I ask? The Bann maybe but I see so little of him personally."

"I understand. I feel he will be a good king. A lot will depend on who he chooses to be the queen. I only hope that my choice will not prove to be more of a burden on Fereldon than it has to be."

"Your choice? In marrying with the squire?"

"I love him. That is a rarity in royal families so I have been told. If you are fortunate you at least can find ways to respect your spouse but our purpose, in being women, is to breed and only to rule in the stead of a minor child if called upon to do so. Though that is a very precarious position to have placed upon one's shoulder."

"Because others will challenge you?"

"Constantly. A young prince's life, even my own is under constant surveillance."

"You mean even here? In the Bann's castle I mean there are spies lurking about?"

"Could very well be, Selina. So watch your tongue when we are here. The squire is strong. Amazingly so. More than even I could have imagined him to be but it is his good heart I feel the most protective of."

"Because so many others, as you say, would sooner cut it right out from his very chest!"

"True but you needn't be so dramatic about it. This is why though, I had to be sure this is what he can endure. Sometimes, love means having the heart to walk away when things are not good. For either of you."

"Such thoughts cannot sit will with you Milady? Things are well are they not?"

"If you mean between the Squire and I, yes. He is amazingly resilient and just foolish enough to endure all that my work requires of me. His character is very strong. It has to be for at times we will have no other choice but to be apart."

"Tis a sad and honest way about things isn't it? I lost my intended in the Blight. They say he fought bravely but the evil was just too much for him. I wish he was serving with you."

"You might think twice about that if you saw what we were up against. If he was so he would not have been found here in Hunter Fell."

"No, you must be right. He was strong and plenty brave though. That is why I promised him I'd wait for him."

"I'm so sorry for your loss. Does my relationship with Ser Gilmore upset you than? I mean because of all that you lost?"

"A little it might. But I am old enough to know life goes on. I do not want my own misfortunes to mar your own pending happiness."

"You must think on this seriously, Sabina, for nothing between the two of us is bound to change. Hopefully, I can persuade him to not be so forward in this matter but as you witnessed here today, I am losing at this one so far. I do not want to trouble him so much though either. He has been through so much and a lot of it was in service to my own family."

"So, are you saying you feel you are repaying a family debt?"

"No, no, no, no! Not at all! As if I would be expected to except for some blackmail scheme but I assure you anyone who dared to try that against me will not live long enough to tell any tales against me or my family. I am a very dangerous woman, Selina. Reason enough to mind your own business and not try to wrong me. True, I am a noble woman and I am not lacking in any of my training. My nanny and mother saw well to that. But in my case it went much further than that since my parents knew, Fereldon won it's freedom washed in the blood of our enemies. If we were not strong and brave, our freedom, would soon fail us, if we allowed such laziness to ever occur."

"Well, that explains that! So they say! Will we ever know real peace here in Fereldon than? With so much blood on our hands?"

"We have it right now, do we not?"

"We do but the future I mean?"

"Even if we killed all who would wave a sword against us, still even our own cannot always be so trusted. More than ever though, the alliances made between the high nobles houses at this point are united. Both in blood, in wisdom and in purpose. We will not always be in agreement but we will not fail from within. As long as the choices we make are good ones."

"So much depends on all of you."

"So it does. And we know this. The majority of the people of Fereldon also are at peace with how things are for now. Even our greatest of enemy seeks a peaceful alliance with us. So worry not so much. As long as you can keep track on my personal belongings and available so I can meet the social needs I must answer to during the day. And sometimes in the evening."

"So the Squire, will he be here once more? I mean this new morning as well."

"It is possible. Just be prudent. It is not my desire to treat him as a little boy. He clearly is not. And all of these delays were not any of my wishes to put him off so to make him miserable. I enjoy his good company. Yes, even at night and I do not want to see a bunch of curious servants spying on us either. If I say things are well between us that should satisfy them all. Enough to teach them their places. Even if the Bann might forgive you of your morbid curiosity I rule so much higher than he does."

"Even here? In his own house."

"Even here. True, the Bannorn holds a certain level of autonomy from the Palace. It's Bann's depend on our people for protection and commerce. The Bann would only answer to me out of respect for my position here. Even though he might have a say in the outcome of matters he cannot go entirely against my wishes. Perhaps because even in Amaranthine, my dungeons far outnumber his own. And soon I will have a well trained standing army at my command. Until than, Highever's soldiers and knights will answer to me if called upon to do so?"

"Are you trying to scare this poor young woman out of her wits, my Lady? Why she is as white as a ghost and here she hasn't even witnessed a sword in your hands has she now?"

"No, not to my knowledge but that will not remain so for too long. Good morning, my love."

"A very good morning to you as well. Did she also tell you that all of those who put sword to shield answered to her commands in the final battle? I'm sure that part was next right?" He said taking a hold of her shoulders than to steady her while he kissed her in greeting.

"No, but all that she did say was reason enough. Not that I needed to hear any of that to obey her wishes on the matter."

"She does get a little carried away at times. I think it is because she is a woman. She has to defend her position quite often but it is her own fault. As long as she refuses to wear her insignia it will be thus, my dear."

"It is like wearing a target on my shoulder is it not? To be so put down in a place like this? I came out here trying to escape that part of my life. For just a little while. I will step up when I am suppose to well enough."

"So you see, this is why I must tag along with her. For even disguised, so well, as a mere lady of great beauty, she is a target for our own ruffians who would take advantage of her if they could."

"He is very biased but what woman would not have her fiancé so? Still, my luck is low. We must seek out a true witch or a real mage for I seem to be desperate for some protection in just trying to manage the simple duties of the day!"

"Oh, do not go that far, my Lady! I beg of you! These things often turn out quite badly for us common people."

"They do have a notorious demeanor among themselves we both have witnessed many times, Tara."

"They feel we are beneath them and so they trick us with their magic."

"Some do, some do not. Today though, after I see to our horses, if I can manage just that without being harassed, I will practice some. I think that Lady Patrice might suffice don't you?"

"Suit yourself but nothing too aggressive. If you cannot resist such an urge and here, who am I speak against it, mind that she knows, you have to be careful."

"Shall we issue an edit than, Ser Gilmore? That the Lady Cousland is not to be approached, molested or set upon unless you wish to forfeit your own life for the bother of it? Can we be no plainer than all of that?"

"No, it would be forewarned but my father will have none of that. I thought you preferred a low profile for this visit?"

"I did and still do but what is to become of us? If we must fight our way through everything that must be accomplished out here?"

"Must you even leave here this day at least?"

"I don't really know? I'll have an escort ride out with me to exercise the horses this morning. If that Captain though dares to challenge me once more I hope I will not have to explain myself over his own demise."

"I cannot dare to ask it of you. I will bring it up at breakfast. In case my father needs reminding. I will not go out of my way to speak to the man except in his training. I am not looking forward to any of that for I know I will be glaring at the man the entire time."

"It has to be uncomfortable to see a man of his age and rank so put down. But even my own mother grew tense when it was clear, my skills eventually far outweighed even her own. But I still owed her my respect for she was still my own mother."

"Let's not bring her up so early in the day. Are you ready to eat?"

"I am. You look so handsome this morning. It always quickens my heart whenever you step into my site, you know." She confessed as she took his arm so that he could serve as her escort.

"I had quite a night of it. So far, except for the unplanned exertions with the townsfolk, I'd like to say between the two of us, it has been lovely so far."

"It has been. Even though I wish you didn't dare so much here. If only because you want to see me blush every time your father looks my way and you purposely set me up for such inquiries at his hand by your actions."

"Than you must grow bolder my love. There is no shame in our affair. Had I not properly proposed and you most graciously accepted said proposal than perhaps our situation would be abhorrent."

"But still others outside of our circle judge us harshly."

"Here? In Hunter Fell? Not if they like their positions. My father makes a show of it but we have spoken on the subject already."

"And he does not protest our actions?"

"He won't bide by our sharing a room exclusively, no. but he knows me well enough not stand in the way of our happiness. Besides, Tara, you are already with child and he knows this to be true."

"You could be fibbing."

"And I have every reason to do so for my own benefit. Woman lose an unborn child at any stage of a pregnancy so I have heard and sometimes been a witness to."

"You? A witness to such a thing?"

"Just circumstances you come about on the road, Tara. Everything imaginable is encountered. We had many soldiers at Highever did we not? These things come up in people's lives and they share their grief or situations with us. Whether they are welcome or not."

"You have been witness to more than I have it seems."

"That surprises you any?"

"A little but upon reflection it still grieves me some. More perhaps because too many instances I felt it too much to have to think upon the entire topic."

"Until we see it through it will come up. Especially this being our first pregnancy. I do not want to become so forgetful either that I put you into a situation where you feel you may have choose one life over another. It is my wish, if this all runs smoothly enough that we at lease try to have other children. I will not grieve too much if it will never be for us though either. We already spoke about this in the beginning of our relationship this time. Is it not my sworn duty to keep you safe from harm?"

"Does that include your own father's wrath against us or me?"

"Are you very much afraid of that? I didn't get that notion from the conversation I walked in on earlier."

"To a maid? Though it would be unwise for him to actually banish me from his home he can still make my stay here very uncomfortable."

"He could but as I have told you, Tara, whatever he might do or say for show, I know, he longs for this child as much as we both do. It was never his wish to have only me."

"You were enough of a handful. It would be understandable. Than why did he not re-marry or take on more children?"

"Tara, please, never broach this subject with him. He couldn't bear it. I told you, he never even spoke of my own sister openly to me, on purpose as it were. He is very sensitive on the subject."

"I'm sorry, yes, you did. I just do not want to disappoint anyone. Even your father. We do not need this place to settle down in. But I know and it is my hope too, that in giving your father a grandchild, it will boost his spirits some too. It would be wise to have our child raised in it's father's home at least some of the time. Especially when its' mother's, though such glorious grounds to roam upon, are fraught too with so much danger."

"That is my reasoning as well. We cannot let our guards down though even here. We have been trying to tell you this, my love. Not to take you in as my prisoner, even though at times I refuse to be deprived of your company, but for your safety and our future."

"I just wanted to feel less of that constraint being put upon me. Even hunted down by two powerful noble houses, during the Blight was the first time I knew I was free to act as was good for me and mine own. It is not a feeling I can so easily walk away from when it know others are so willing to try to being me down so low."

"And being a woman, by appearances, it must be a trial. You have leaned on me before though when you were in trouble and you know I can be counted on. Other's too are eager to protect you. Nor have I punished you either for defending yourself. I couldn't bear this life without you. I know you couldn't bear it submitting to any terrible sort of act without the right to protect yourself either. At least when we must leave here it will be with my father's own guards but hardly a well trained army."

"I will send word to my brother. Please, you have made your point quite clear. I have no standing army or a posse of Grey Wardens to march alongside with me as of yet. So to request soldiers from my brother will be the responsible thing to do. It will also prove my maturity in the matter will it not?"

"It will. I will protect you until your dying day but I have been forced to learn, the hard way, I am not an army by myself. Traveling the roads out here is always dangerous. Because of your condition, if I do not want you to fight I have to make sure we have enough protection to prevent the need to do so."

"I'm sorry to put this upon your shoulders. You will train up your father's guard which will be helpful. But we cannot hope to turn them into true Knights of Highever in a fortnight can we now?"

"I hope they are not all such novices here. At least Wilton trained some with your father's army. That doesn't mean all of what he has at his disposal meets up with the Teryn's high standards."

"No but very few ever could hold up a blade against you, my love. I can report it did have a slight, only a slight influence over my own choices to be had."

"My skill or my prowess, dear Lady? You'd have me believe I need only look a particular way to win your heart."

"Perish the thought dear sir! What kind of fool do you take me for?"

"It was enough to turn my head so far that it could not be turned right. No matter who felt the need to set me straight."

"I had to hold much higher standards than just your handsome physique. Though yes, I was interested. To say though that all the rest didn't count? Would not be honest. You challenged me in everything and at times bested me. Interesting though now that it comes up once more between us.

Mother once told me that to love anyone too much can bring down a kingdom. I spent many nights, afternoons, pondering this statement."

"Because love brings trust and trust often enough leads to betrayal. Your father spoke those words as did Fergus in speeches now and than. Do you believe this is true still?"

"I do but I hope not between us. Understand though why I must be supportive to my brother. He will try to break us apart. Knowing this about our family of course he will see my match to the King the wiser choice."

"Wiser to give you to a fool than a man who has proven his worth to him?"

"Do not use that defense for my hand for it will not stand. Alistair has saved my life when I was still finding my footing in the beginning. Even if it was more out of nobility than because it was his duty or what am I saying? He was our escort. When Duncan sent us all out for our test, none of us was meant to survive except by our wits and skill. Alistair did fight with us but he did not and was not allowed to fight for us. He couldn't even if he tried. But at other times, he tried or at least helped to watch my back.

Our match is a good one because you are well trained by the highest standards my father could set for a man and bested them all. You are bright and knowledgeable in the ways of rule here in Fereldon. Alistair has his advisors and Eamon to school him. Besides we are both tainted. That is the argument even Alistair will no protest against. It is better that I serve as I was meant to be, as a Grey Warden. Andraste has waved her mighty sword and here I am. To rebel against her judgment will only bring harm to Fereldon. We are safer with my holding up Amaranthine. If they really wanted it any other way than they should have passed me over for someone else. They didn't because it is a good plan. To undo it doesn't seem wise."

"I understand. Because to say we merely love each other is foolish. I heed your words and mean to prove that your parents motto need only apply to traitors and fools. If anything else, I am not either of those things."

"No of course not. And I do love you. Have I proven this enough to your satisfaction?"

"For the time being at least. I hope you have more to give for I am a very greedy lover."

"I never doubted that much. Hopefully I will not disappoint you too much in that."

"I have no complaints. I know I have to put you in a difficult place right now but as soon as we are wed none of this will even count. I sleep better knowing you are with me."

"I know, so do I. When we do sleep. And because during the day we cannot choose to be so idle, it means so much more to me when we do."

"I didn't think it would be this hard actually. Still knowing you are so close to me but I cannot touch or hold you close? My father can raise the castle roof if it pleases him to do so. We can move forward onto Highever if we must but this he will have to over look for the time being."

"I hope that he can. I cannot expect my armor to be finished before the week's end. Now I fear you are right in saying I must be more cautious when traveling. I didn't expect so much of a challenge just here? We really were safer among the elves as I told you so before."

"Safer from what? Attacks? For awhile at least. They have their own mortal enemies as well. As for privacy and keeping those swirly elves out of arms reach of my promised bride? I am not so sure if I had to put one of theirs in their place they would be so friendly."

"I'm not sure how they would handle that. Such a paradise, Roland, is meant to be shared. But I agree, without any privacy, we are denied or put upon to have to hide our actions too much to ourselves."

"I need to take you back to Ceriden's don't I? I can see that already you are longing for a place where we can be the lovers we were meant to be without the outside world interfering all of the time."

"It shows that much does it?"

"I can hear it in your sweet voice, my love. And I long to make it happen. Just to see that little girl once more who so enjoyed everything about life. As well as the many opportunities it gives us both to indulge in our passion for each others love. Sneaking around has some merit in it. Most games do but I know, it forces you especially, to have hide yourself from wandering eyes."

"If only you were better at remembering this one little fact."

"I can remember it well enough. You also break such a rule often enough when we are in public."

"Not the way you do."

"How you suffer so for your love. What truly is amazing, almost as amazing, is that I can engage you in a passionate kiss and still maintaining a vigil for danger."

"I doubt that seriously. Or than it is not a real, passionate, kiss. Which you know only leads others to comment about our actions."

"The fact that it is all I am doing in the moment should be polite enough, my dear. Which is why if I can I drag you to some secluded spot."

"Where there is sure to be rotted leaves, spiders webs and possibly an errant rat running around too!"

"Not always. We made good use of whatever room we could steal away a time or two and upon finishing up with it, you, I recall quite clearly were full of laughs, in as joyful a mood as ever I saw you in. Do not dare to deny it! I will soundly put you down for it!" He said than they both started laughing at the face he made at her as he pretended to be so serious.

"Ha, ha, ha, how could I? I am only grateful my brother was not around to see how foolishly I behaved in his absence."

"Believe me when no one else was around or your father was busy enough with his own brew and than to bed, your brother did take on his own share of mischief. To deny you some, fair enough, a lot of happiness in your life is just not something he was going to get away with."

"And if we were to march with my brother, would you have done the same?"

"Every opportunity I could create for us. As I just told you, I don't think your brother would sacrifice his own pleasure for sake of ruining mine. He might put in some small effort on your part for it?"

"I can hear those lecture even now. I'd almost welcome it, if only to see my own dear brother blush when I told him what the two of us were really up to."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I? I would blackmail him if need be to be with you once more. What say ye to that, Ser Knight?"

"I am curious to what you would have said. Though anything was sure to turn me redder than a roasting pig on a spit. I'd never hear the end of it but than I was always fodder for gossip. It never hurts a man's ego than to have a woman tell the battalion all of his tales are true."

"But you are right that my brother and I would have a row at it. It may happen this time at Highever. I only hope I am drunk when I must encounter him with it."

"No, none of that. I will deny it all if need be. No reason to risk an injury while you are with child. He will have to listen to reason and I think you are wrong. He had his say in Denerim at the tavern. I think he will scoff to please the King but other than that I can't believe it weighs on his shoulders the way so many other issues should be."

"I hope you are right. For your father's sake if for no other reason. I don't feel he is taking this news very well. I almost wish I was further along with this child. If only to reassure him that our marriage is set and that it will be a fruitful one."

"He will endure, Tara. Another reason to postpone our wedding this time was in thoughts of your brother's authority. By allowing him to weakly protest our being wed, he gains the favor of the King. When he is forced to acquiesce the matter, he will lean heavily on our expected child and all that it means to the future of Fereldon. It allows the King a reasonable way out of such an agreement of marriage without either of them losing face with the other nobles as well as Eamon's scheming. Respect the man though I do, I do not want to see his hand interfering with our happiness together. It is secretly if not so well known that it was his wish to put Loghain's daughter aside in favor of a foreign queen."

"I remember your telling me this. I wonder if he realizes such talk would bring down my own family so low?"

"I don't believe he ever meant it to become public knowledge. No, it was just gossip but evidence proves it was the backbone of Loghain's treachery. Though I don't believe Loghain originally had any vice against your father except for simple rivalry for the King's attention and funds. He needed Howe to take him further out of the picture if his plan to overthrow Cailan was to be complete."

"My father would never bow down to Loghain! Would he?"

"I can't see it. So, he had to take out the other teryn to win."

"Which is why I wanted Loghain's head on my own castle walls for all to see. To not strain my poor dead father's vision far from us when spitting upon his mortal enemy."

"It is done, my love." He leaned down to kiss her forehead to ease her mind some. "I want you to enjoy our breakfast. Here, kiss me now! For I have to show my father these plans and hopefully he will approve of what I have finished so far."

"Are you done than with them? Already?"

"I still need to draw it out in more detail. I need to talk more to a few local farmers to be sure my plans will coincide with the work they want to do in the future but other than those few things I am."

"That will take you most of the day."

"I'm afraid so. Will you be all right than without me? I can make more time for you if you need me to."

"No this work of yours is very important to us both. Especially the added room if ever we hope for some privacy."

"I see where you mind is right now. I'm impressed."

"I don't doubt it one bit. What of that girl of Wilton's? Is she too much of a risk for me to take on? Selina is good but she shared with me her own personal grief. She lost her intended during the Blight. She seems so worn out despite her cheery attitude this morning. Probably more looking forward to catch you so entangled up with me."

"I was happy with my situation at the time. She can be also if it pleases her to do so. She is what, seventeen is she not? Will our more amorous behavior be a bother to her at such an age?"

"I don't know? I am more concerned with her gossiping too much about our personal affairs. We must deal with many strategic situations. Would your Captain be so nosey seeking information that can be used against us?"

"He may be upset with your embarrassing him in front of his men but I doubt the other matter so much. He was trained by your father's men. He only left his service to be a good husband and serves my own father? Why don't you speak to her. It might be easier for you to start training her here than under the noses of so many …."

"My love, it will be much changed when we return. I understand your words. I was of the same mind when I brought the topic up for your consideration. Here, kiss me and let me hold you hand, close to our child's beating heart. Let it give you the courage and the peace you have so rightly earned."

"Tara, forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive. Just let me have enough of your time to prove that as long as I can live and breathe a good breath, my love for you will and always will remain true for the two of us."

"I know. It's going to be difficult but don't give up on me."

"Never. We will sleep together every night we are there. Even if we must build our own sanctuary in the woods to make it so."

"And wild animals creeping all around us at night will not bother your slumber?"

"It will prove sport for Beowulf no doubt. I'll bring out others, just in case they dare to try to distract him from his watch."

"Ha, ha, I can always pull some guards out of their beds to ensure we can rest easy in our own!"

"They will love you for that!"

"Whatever it takes my love for we both know full well the danger returning to Highever will bring to both of us. Would it be more prudent if you were to stay away for now?"

"No! I mean, I have to face this. I didn't mean to sound so gruff just than. If you can do it so can I. I'm not a coward."

"I never accused you of such a despicable thing either. If you change your mind I will understand. I just wanted you to know this and believe me when I say this to you."

"What is all of this fuss you two? My son a coward? Never! Why do you speak this way, Lady Cousland?" Bann Rodrick inquired as he heard word of their conversation.

"You misheard me, Bann Gilmore. I was reiterating that I knew your son was anything but a coward. Neither am I for that matter. We two will find returning to Highever Castle bittersweet, that is all. The closer we come to our departure, the more our own grief returns sharply in our hearts."

"As it should be! But I have lived here in what feels like a hundred years knowing this place took my beloved wife and I endured. For my son's sake and his future. We must consider all matters, my Lady, when contemplating what is the best of situations."

"Father it is so early for you to be preaching to this young lady. I cannot remember a time, when she has not ever weighed the benefit as opposed to the price of any of her decisions."

"Humph, we will see about all of that when you two are seated before the entire royal court. Than will your brave words sound so resolute."

"We have met with them all on the matter of our marriage, Bann. There will be some dissent but overall, on a personal level none of those who can oppose it will do so."

"So put this one issue to rest, please father? We did not come here to grieve your soul but to make you happy."

"If only it was that easy. I just mean things and life. I only with the best, for you both. I am happy enough Roland that you still have breath in your bones. Had I lost you, at least I could honor your passing as a hero instead of some drunken, spoiled shirker of our sworn duty to the Crown."

"Perish the thought father! Never would I bring shame to our family name. And once I am wed, any trouble that you might yet be feeling will also be mended. For did you ever imagine that your own son would rise so high in service?"

"To steal away and clearly seduce the Teryn's daughter to do so? Well, that requires more thought. I only wish I was young enough to fight the Blight along with you but I know, I was needed here. Soldiers have to eat. And people won't work hard or be able to defend themselves without an able leader. Lived long enough to find that out at least.

It would have just gone down easier if she wasn't so obviously taken by you."

"One can hardly tell I am with child. We do not plan to make such a confirmation until we are officially married. So please rest easy."

"Won't that upset some of the houses out there?"

"They have enough of their own children to concern themselves with. Many of those provinces were hit very hard by the Blight. They will turn to my brother and the King with their concern. Mine will not be so much in the light of all of that."

"So, Roland, do you have what I asked of you?"

"I have the preliminary outline of what I propose that we should do in the future. I still have a need to discuss this with the other more prominate farmers but I will finish with it all by this evening."

"What is this? You do not plan on taking on any barroom scrapes this evening?"

"No, we had not planned such activity for this evening. Did Wilton not explain the situation well enough for you?"

"He was very brief but I will have to address the man today. Did he do you any harm Lady Cousland?"

"Please, call me Tara. He attempted to …to .."

"His intent was to molest her. Had I not interfered she would have been forced to commit a great injury on him in her own defense."

"Fool. Too many of them all, even here in the Fell. Didn't you know this man, Roland? His father was a good man. At least I could put up with him but did he know she was your lady at least?"

"I serious doubt that but that should not give him leave to molest any woman here in our lands."

"No, no, not one that is not his own. And you didn't feel a good thrashing was enough of a punishment for him?"

"If I did he wouldn't be in our jail cell. He wouldn't stop fighting. I'd have put him out for good but I had, had enough of him. I did not go out with my Lady to get into fights. I know, they are inevitable and I am not going to back away from one when it is necessary to teach one a lesson in manners."

"You sound like a Templar there, my son!"

"I spent enough time with one I suppose. And he did train me in their ways which I find very useful when fighting a few dangerous mages all at once."

"Because one isn't dangerous enough?"

"They tend to run in sects father. This cannot be news to you?"

"It's been awhile. So is there anything else I should know about this man before he is sentenced for his crime?"

"No, just some hard labor and Tara suggested he be given a copy of our bylaws, since he acts like he is above the law."

"Can he even read it if I do?"

"He isn't an idiot. Just acting like one when he isn't sober. He did mock our Lady also. I almost forgot that part. Have these people not lived long enough under your rule father to learn how to respect our royalty? How can I hope to bring our wedding to such a place if I am to suspect the lot of them will be either hanged or imprisoned by the King or whatever high ranking royal chooses to honor us with their presence."

"So has it already been decided, Lady Tara? That you favor the Fell over Highever?" He looked at her confused over this choice.

"No I haven't made up my mind exactly. I do favor this place for its' surroundings. The Priest assured me that the Chantry can be re-arranged to provide for more seating without too much effort to do so. I am as concerned as Roland here though about the attitude of the people surrounding us. I must take in the safety of my brother and possibly even that of the King."

"The King will journey out for your nuptials?"

"No doubt. Her rank is important to him. Than again if we choose this location he might find it too inconvenient to do so for all of the troops that must travel around with him?"

"Not many good places to stay in these parts for a King? We will do our best and the King does not travel without their own comforts. That has been my experience in the past."

"I would expect no less from this one. He does however enjoy traveling and for this he may attend. We have to take that into serious consideration. This is why Tara meant to see all that we have before making this important choice. For if we tarry too much the King may try to force our hand and insist we marry at the Palace."

"And you two are opposed to this idea I have gathered so far."

"Very much so! It would prove very uncomfortable. We have what we need and do not seek to use our wedding as a means to acquire more. We are content with all that we do have."

"Considering she is being given all of Howe's holdings for her service?"

"Both a blessing and I curse I assure you. We will make the most of it and you will be welcome whenever you desire to visit in Amaranthine."

"Don't hold your breath. And the babe? Where is it to be born than?"

"It is our wish to have it here, in Hunter Fell, if that is at all possible."

"Who am I to protest anything that the two of you happen to do? I wouldn't dare, up to a point though, Roland. Putting off my maids is not pleasing to me at all."

"How so father?"

"Amelia tells me that you maid, Lady Tara, was quite put off this morning in her rounds. Did she do something to displease you in any way?"

"No but it was a trying morning for us both. Actually, I plan on interviewing a personal maid for myself. I realize it is a lot to ask of someone who isn't personally involved in my life. It is not my wish to take so much of any of your servants time away from your own needs, Bann Rodrick."

"It isn't a bother for them for they serve me and my guests. Perhaps this isn't the proper time to address this issue."

"I'm not quite sure how to say this, so forgive me for this has never been an issue that has ever been brought up before in my company at least. How best to say this, other than, your son and I have been a couple now for some time. I feel I am the one who should speak up more so than he because it is my will, not his own that has created this dilemma of ours.

I know well my parents history and Rory has shared with me, at my request what he knows of your own personal tragedies. He did not do so to dishonor your family in any way I assure you of this. But the fact remained that my parents refused to give us their blessing. Than not knowing my own brother's fate all during the Blight and having no one trustworthy that I could spare to assure me one way of the other."

"You had my son. Why did not send him out?"

"Too dangerous and I needed him. In so many ways. Now I need him more than ever. You are not so ignorant to not understand that the outcome of this conception might not go well for us."

"Is there some reason to expect otherwise? Are you concerned about the taint?"

"How can we not be? We don't even have record of any women who were tainted who conceived a child after the fact. But even without any of that all women must face this trial unknowingly on faith that the Maker will see us both through all of this."

"As you say these are common concerns for all who come to be with child."

"What she means is that we don't know how much time we will really have together. Is anything more important than the love two people can share together. If it is even obtainable in this life?"

"I see where you two are going with this. I cannot give you leave or even my blessing to live together in such a manner."

"And we are not asking this of you either. Just to turn a blind eye to the situation. Put it upon us for it is our burden to have to bear. I just cannot sleep without her."

"You did well enough before she was a part of your life. Duty will part you both soon enough."

"Yes, probably so. At least as it stands it won't be too often that was cannot work together. It is all the reason why we need this time with each other."

"Can you not be more discreet though Roland? Must you be such a blatant fool about it. I mean, yes, you are my son and one day soon this will all be yours. I hope you will take the lessons that I taught you seriously enough to not allow all of those who live under your rule to live without commitment and responsibilities."

"I wouldn't dare. We are engaged and though it is more prudent for us to not be so together it is also not so rare to have it otherwise."

"I put off our wedding during the Blight for fear that your son would die trying to save my life. Or in revenge for it. Only a Grey Warden can defeat the archdemon. We had not enough knowledge or the time to make Rory a Grey Warden even if we could have means. Don't you see? I didn't want to die leaving him a widower at such a young age. He is so committed to me, how could he think otherwise? After knowing that my mother sacrificed her own life because my father was beyond help. It was more than even I could bear.

But I love your son. I have for so many years. He suffered so much to love me back. He fought against it. Gave me so much grief on the whole affair trying to avoid feelings that finally could not be denied. Even in that time, he was honorable when he didn't have to be so with me. For our love is so strong. I want only to please him and to be as good a wife as my own mother was to my father.

In time they too came to love each other. I however did not, actually refused to take such a chance. I didn't find I had many suitable options in the matter either. It didn't matter. I could only love your Roland. If I was denied him than I would choose death or maidenhood over any other alternative left to me.

Had Rory married with another that is all that would have been left for me to do. But even after his honorable request for my hand was denied he did not do so. Even being a man such as he is with many woman who would happily take my place in his life."

"It doesn't make any of this now less foolish on both of your parts. I'm sure your parents would agree with me also."

"No, they wouldn't approve but they were wrong. Our child in my womb is proof enough that the Maker has blessed our union. Even without our following the laws that strive to uphold."

"I can say nothing I see to convince the two of you that this behavior should be changed."

"No, father. You have witnessed already, as have we that just her being a woman in this place is dangerous. To hide her away is to cage up one like a beast. It is inhumane. These people will be coming to her and her House to barter a living from her. I think it best that she is allowed to shop and meet the people here. We have already brought them some much welcome coin.

It is my wish that one day she will be able to walk among our people without always being molested and challenged for merely trying to accomplish simple tasks."

"I hope now you realize though, because you are still a woman why you need an escort. My so would love to always have that honor no doubt but he has business of his own to attend to here as well. Very important business I might add.

I am not going to either condone or give my blessing for any behavior that falls outside of my own moral pattern. It might be recommended and wise that you do find a woman who will serve you and be less effected by your choices. Who is it that you have in mind?"

"Captain Wilton came to us about his daughter being of service to us."

"Lillian Wilton? How old is she now fifteen, sixteen?"

"Her father claimed seventeen. Which is a little young but she has had the care of her siblings so she isn't so ignorant of the coming and goings of a married couple."

"An interesting choice of words. At some experience with babies. Wilton's wife seems to have plenty of them. Nothing compared to those McRae's mind you but five is more than enough to keep a man busy in the field I'd think."

"At least she won't be nervous hopefully when my time comes. She is young enough to not be so set in her ways but old enough to have some experience in what I need to have done on a daily basis."

"It is interesting that Wilton even brought it all up. After having you almost kill him upon first meeting up with him."

"He apologized which proves he can be humble. We cannot see how setting his own daughter to spy on us will bring him any favor from you. Rory pointed out that Wilton did leave my father in good service. No blemishes to the contrary are known to either one of us. And he has served you well has he not?"

"He has. He's good fighter. Steady in battle and sound of mind. Usually as it were. I can see his point that nobles do not venture out this way. Business partners send us lawyers, foremen, to conduct our business or we meet up with them at their request."

"You do not go so far do you father?"

"No, of course not! At my age, I send out Ser Oswald to conduct our business arrangements. But from time to time I do get a formal invitation and depending on my mood or disposition I will attend to those sort of things. But not many these days."

"That is good to hear. The roads are not safe. We fought so many fights just trying to get from one place to the next. It will take time for the King to restore complete order along all of the popular trade routes.

I should make it known too, that Tara must send out a formal request for a military escort for the three of us from Highever."

"Why?"

"Because you must leave guard here, father. It isn't safe. After our engagement is announced the three of us will never be safe enough to not have sufficient guards to help protect us."

"I knew this was going to happen once you told me the two of you were to be married. I have no say in any of this than do I?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I have worked with these men. We grew up together and Fergus knows who to send and who not to send. He needs his sister's aid in managing his relatives and guests. He has not wife to do this for him. It is my duty to him to get her there safely."

"We had no other choice. Soon it will be Grey Wardens along the roads with us. Highever's guard has no other choice but to answer up to me. They have done so since I was but a child and I respect them for it. So there is no need for you to worry over the matter."

"You must travel by coach, Lady Tara, of course in your condition I would not have it otherwise. My own would not be adequate I realize now. And what of the King's men than? Will they too be a party to us?"

"In time that is a possibility. I hadn't really thought of that? I would discourage him though from doing so."

"Why? Do you not now carry a royal heir? Short of your brother, if it a male child, it will pass you over as an heir to the throne. At least until the King bares his own son who knows if that will ever be. Two Theirin sons by two very different women but not a one from King Cailan? Tis a pity really isn't it?"

"It is and we think was the spark that ignited the Civil War here in Fereldon.''

"That very well may be. Than the sad loss of your own nephew, Lady Tara. How is your brother baring all of this tragedy?"

"As well as can be expected. He understands the importance of my baring this child to Fereldon. To the King as well."

"And do you want you child to be a King?"

"It would be interesting wouldn't it to put a Gilmore son on the throne I must admit."

"But father it is not our honest with for any of our children. It is not an easy life in spite of the luxury it brings with it. We tire of these things over time. We will do what we must to bring up our child in the wise ways of our forefathers before us. But hopefully, the King will find a bride worthy of him and bear children of his own. It is difficult enough for us to rule over all that is given to us and hope for a private life of our own. This is also why I want to be with Tara as much as I can be right now.

She is under so much stress and yet she carries her burden with grace and dignity. I am so proud of her. I want only to serve her and guild her through this. I might have fell into this position too easily, my love, with our being on the road with no one to aid us but each other, perhaps?"

"So you see we mean you no harm. And we have brought to you more joy than sadness I hope. I find my happiness in his arms and he in mine. I know, how foolish we sound speaking this way. We are still not so old to pretend that we have yet outgrown our childish ways have we dear one?"

"No I'm afraid not but there is a reason to not let go of it all. For not only does it help us to appreciate all that we love about the other but we do so to preserve that special feeling you have when you fall in love at such a young age."

"It at least is an honest one."

"Go on the two of you than. I see nothing more waiting to be discussed here between us for this day at least. I do expect to look over what you have so far Roland. And Lady Cousland, it would do me an honor if you were to look over what I have to wear and advise me any if any changes need to made for my clothing for the funeral."

"I would be honored. Today is a good for it too for two seamstress' are due here today to help me ready myself for the life ahead of me. Any changes I'm sure can be accomplished by these two when they arrive sometime afternoon here."

"No doubt for lunch I'd imagine. Conner, please see that our cooks are informed we are to have guests potentially for this afternoon."

"Very well my Bann, as you wish it."

"Ah, Frederick finally when we are almost ready to leave this table do you make an appearance."

"Forgive me for my tardiness. It was my wish that our Squire's clothing from the previous evening be preserved, the best that I can, from his ambitious nightly activities."

"That could have waited. It did so this long but please, eat something before you bother with any more of that! Lady Cousland informed me that some seamstress are to be our guests this afternoon. I asked our Lady to go over my clothing for the wake and funeral, see what needs to be made appropriate for this sorrowful occasion. Let them have access to them and if you find you need some work done for you are to accompany me along the way."

"Thank you for the information. I will use it best to our advantage. Thank you Lady Cousland for considering us in our time of need."

"It is my honor. I know we have kept many of your staff busy just trying to prepare ourselves for our visit to Amaranthine. As well as having clothing fit well enough for the time we must spend out here also."

"It is my job to do so but it is not such a burden to have to bear. Maker knows our poor Squire here has both hands full often enough as it is."

"So it would seem but as you say, any of that is hardly a burden."

"Taking into consideration how I found your clothing young Gilmore."

"Sorry about that. I'm afraid I was forced into a fight. And here in one of my favorite coats too? It was however a fight for the ladies honor. What better a fight to be had than one for honor right?"

"I can't agree more. It should be able to come clean. I just wish I had it sooner. It would be a shame to have it ruined when you have had it for so short of a time that is."

"Compared to how some of my own clothing had turned out to be? We've both seen worse."

"Much worse. And on someone you'd least expect to see it happen to as well."

"Was there a kidnapping attempt Lady Tara?"

"No more like a fight, really."

"In the mud or with mud I mean."

"Sounds like something children would do doesn't it?"

"Yes, she was quite childish at that age. Though I'm afraid it wasn't the last time we both ended up covered in mud."

"No but when we were older we had sense enough to wash our own things before having to be so punished for it all."

"I see well, it should come clean but do make sure next time I have access to your clothing in a more reasonable amount of time."

"He did not leave his clothes in his room?"

"I did that very thing father but we came home rather late. Later it seems than our manservant cared to venture out to find my dirty laundry."

"It seemed prudent that I delay so, Roland."

"For whatever reason that might be. I'll take your advice in the future. I could have given them over to Morris had I thought more about it."

"That would suffice."

"It is time I go look after our horses, Rory. Please excuse me Bann, while I see to this chore."

"As you will. You do know I have men who do just that here."

"She knows father but it is a pet hobby of hers. She took both Ser Maurice and Ser Patrice out with her on her last run. All was well or you would have heard otherwise."

"I know that to be true enough around here. As long as you have ample escort than, carry on with your work out there."

"This is why she insists on dressing so isn't it?"

"It is and it keeps her busy."

"Are you not concerned with her riding a horse in her condition though?"

"I am very much so. But she has been forced to give up so much that is familiar to her for the sake of our child. Soon it will be too difficult for her to mount on top of her horse without a lot of difficulty and than she will have no other choice but to put this activity aside. So I tolerate it at this point since she is such an experienced rider."

"I hope you know what you are doing than. At least she won't insist on riding in to Highever like that. All suited up like a soldier. Such a lovely woman to be dressed up at all in such attire."

"She may not be arriving upon a horse, well, actually father, it is my theory that she means to do just that. For she has been very harsh with the forgemaster that her armor be altered by the time we are to leave for Highever."

"You can't allow that she actually suit up in all of that now?"

"I have no choice in the matter. I believe she will ride by carriage up to the outskirts of Highever than change her mode of transportation to ride in to Highever to mark her triumphant return to her parents castle."

"What a disgrace for such a woman."

"A woman who the people expect to find well armored for she is one of their honored protectors, father. Best that you get use to this part of her life. I will ride beside her. We don't anticipate any trouble but she will be expected and that may bring out some who would try to use her for a ransom or to usurp the power of the throne."

"Or further bring harm to her brother's reign as well. At least she isn't so heavy with child as of yet. That will change quickly my son. Best you be mentally prepared for all that it brings."

"I have fought by her side through hell father. As well as lived through her various moods. I will bare it all for the good will of our child and my love for her."

"I pity you both but you are strong. I owe the Couslands much for taking you into their service and the fine training you have found there. I hope they appreciate all that you gave, what you sacrificed for their well-being."

"I can honestly tell you that Tara has been so good to me. Even going so far to bandage up my wounds and caring for me, not just from the many battles that I have fought. As any good woman would for a man that is loved. I owe her my own life as much as she has pledged her own to me. It is still a bit of shock father to think she will be my wife and our child is well on it's way into being. What more can any man dream of except to not find himself wasting away as life passes him by."

"I know it was never a life for you here. Though I am grateful for the value you have put upon the work we have accomplished out here."

"Do not doubt how serious I am about the work I mean to accomplish out here. There is one thing Tara and I must ask of you but we fully intend to fund the expense of doing so."

"What are you talking about?"

"Actually now that I think about it there two of interest to us but the one is needed to be started right away."

"What is it?"

"Here, this I have drawn out better as far as details go. I will improve upon the rest of these plans today once I discuss matters with those who would like to be involved in our projects or would at least rather we take their petitions under scrutiny."

"These plans of yours than?"

"See here father, I need a much larger bedroom. With a bath as well. It is this way in all of the rooms notable in Highever. We can easily add another floor here, over the kitchen. It will make access to water more accessible. With a baby on the way, we imagine we will be of great need of much water in the near future."

"This is so much trouble, Roland. Are you sure it is necessary?"

"I do of course or I wouldn't even bother with it. Just as we have shown you here."

"And you will bear the expense of this work?"

"We will and for an atrium outside right about here! See? We need a place where we can take our child outdoors that is secure from the elements but open just enough to enjoy the weather when it is good enough. Fresh air is so good for young children we are told and I believe it is true. This way also they can relax outdoor without being so much a distraction to those who must carry on with their work outdoors. I want her to feel comfortable outdoors and we can easily use the space for picnics, minor, more intimate celebrations."

"We have so many of those around here."

"No lately father but all of that is going to change, quite rapidly I'm afraid. An entire new wing will be required when this work is finished due to the fact that we must at times accommodate the Teryn and his men when they deem it worthy to visit with us. We have made many friends in our travels who threatened us more heinous of future visits that we dread are bound to be taking place sometime in the near future."

"Such ambitious plans my son. Hopefully, my nerves will see me through."

"They will for all of this will ensure that we can bring your grandchild more often to visit with you. At times, it might even be necessary for us to leave our child here with a nanny and maybe some others in time to help when we are not able to safely protect our child in our own duties. None of it will be lessened in the beginning of these things."

"It doesn't seem that way. And you really believe we can mix these crops with good results?"

"I took your figures and reports very seriously. I spoke last night to a few fellow farmers just to ensure my plans were sound enough to bring them back to you. We have to feed a very diverse group of people. There are also elves, in the city of Denerim who would be eager to find seasonal employment out here. Many of them have lived in poverty for too long. We have elves our self who work our barns in Highever but even more I found in Denerim. Many worked unfortunately, in dismal conditions but we mean to change some of that. By adopting a few ourselves, permanently. Allow the elves of Gwyndora help us train them and serve as tutors for us. It is not our wish to divorce any of our own from their natural heritage. No, we just want to offer them a better life hoping to lift up their spirits. As well as ensure that our crops are the best in all of Thedas."

"They serve the people who consume them well enough."

"But I strive for better. In the future, the King sees great promise in Amaranthine. It is up to us two though to prove his theory is possible."

"What does he want from there of all places?"

"Commerce of course. So much already comes to us but we can do better if we offer up our own ready made goods that will transport easier and bring in quite a profit. For surely we grow the crops that are required for the making of many fine things. When our people can expand into actually putting them altogether, we stand to have more work and a bigger profit margin."

"Quite ambitious indeed. Most of this seems possible but I agree you should speak to our neighbors before we implement much of this. Bringing in foreign elves, might not agree with those who we already work with in the harvest."

"Tara does much better with the elves than I have the patience for. I know she has already been asking questions about them. We are in good standing with the local elves are we not?"

"As much as can be expected. Bringing in elves to Hunter Fell on a more permanent basis doesn't sit well with me Roland. How can any of them be trusted?"

"Many serve in Denerim father. You have spent too much time here far away from civilization."

"I am content to do so. Rather than be all caught up in the chaos of bickering nobles. Our group is ornery enough for me to have to negotiate around. I can only imagine how some of them will react to your notion of bringing in more work to the Bannorn. Farmers want to farm without any trouble from anyone else I have found out."

"I understand. When the profit margin comes in and they see their children can find new interest that will keep them here, things and a attitudes will gradually change with them.

"Young people are so ambitious. You haven't been here very long and I sense a certain anxiousness within you, Roland. All of these plans will require hands on management. It is my understanding that you do not plan to settle here permanently."

"It is our wish as these plans prove here for you, to spend a lot of our time out here. As much as seems reasonable. Once the Amaranthine people are settled with the Grey Wardens in check, our presence will be more seasonal. I would like to have my permanent home to be here as much as possible."

"Finish up with these plans of yours right away. I need to ponder all of these things before further comment."

"I understand. I need to get out some but I will finish up by the evening tide."

"Enough now. I have work to attend to here."

"Good day to you father."

Leaving his father to his business, Roland suddenly smiled, for the thought of riding out with his fiancée now was a distinct possibility. If he hurried off to the barn and she wasn't in too much of a rush to get out to riding.

"Ho there Henry! How goes it this fine day?"

"All is well, Ser. At least as well as can be expected."

"It bothers you that Lady Tara tends to our horses personally."

"It isn't right for a Lady to be working around a lot of dirty, hard working young lads."

"Is it that distracting, Henry? She keeps to herself doesn't she when she works."

"That may be but the lads here are always stopping to beg her for a story or to be offering her help. Even though she has declined every single time!"

"Just have a talk with them. We only have a few days left here than things can be put back into order."

"So you say. Tell them we don't raise 'tourney horses in this barn. No we don't. You can count on that, Ser Gilmore. Still they want to impress the Arlessa."

"She doesn't mean to cause trouble but all things must be endured. These horses will not obey such commands and she isn't riding out with these lads so their hopes of getting her attention and to make an impression on her are for naught."

"Word has it though that she is recruiting for Grey Wardens. Is this not so?"

"It is but for now we will not take in younger, untrained soldiers. It will be some time before we can accommodate such minor training practices. We must concentrate on more advanced and seasoned soldiers. Particularly those who have lost families and are not so encumbered by personal attachments."

"Like yourself of course."

"I am not a Grey Warden. At least not yet."

"Is my Lady still in here?"

"Try over outside of the Westside. She prefers to take them out to better move around so she tells me."

"Have Maurice and Patrice shown up yet?"

"Aye they have and are waiting on her at this very moment."

"Thank you , Henry, that will be all."

Rory than strode through the rows of stables to the opposite side of the stable to gain his beloveds attention.

Tara was saddling up Roland's horse with the assistance of Ser Maurice, ready to reach as the saddle landed firmly upon Antoine's strong back.

"So you mean to ride my own horse out and leave me to meddle with your own?"

"Who? I mean what are you doing out here. Don't you have work to do?"

"That will always be the case. But here, Maurice, I'll finish up here. Patrice, pull my Lady's horse out for she is better suited to ride her own."

"Lady Tara?"

"Do as he says. I can hardly argue with him over his own horse."

"As you say."

"Do we need an escort if you are riding out with me?"

He came up close to her so that he could speak softly and only to her. "As much as I would love to do other things, as you say, I do have other things to accomplish this afternoon. I will need my horse to do so. Still I want to ride out some with you. We will keep the escort for I will leave you once we are close to my turn off."

"Than I will enjoy the time we have to spend together. I hope our escorts can tolerate our flirting."

"They are paid for their work. I'll hear none of their complaining."

Tara reached her arms around his neck to pull him down to kiss her slowly.

"I have your horse ready here Milady. I took the initiative in saddling her up for you …"

"I think she is duly distracted."

"So it seems? Will she still ride out?"

"Our Lord has his own horse led out."

"A minor distraction than."

"I would say so!" He laughed quietly as he said this.

"Now! We are ready? Oh, I see, thank you so much for fitting my saddle for me." Roland swiftly moved to boost her up to her saddle almost causing her to lose her balance. "Rory, careful! You are much stronger than you ever can imagine."

"I'm sorry. You are lighter than I always seem to anticipate. Are you settled on right now? I just didn't want you lose your balance."

"I will be in just a moment. There I'm ready to ride when all of you are?"

"Ready and waiting."

"Which direction Rory?"

"Follow my lead. I will turn off at the Chapman's place. Just so the rest of you have a marker."

"Well enough. We know of the home out there." Patrice answered and Maurice nodded in agreement so they set out for a nice ride.

Tara was keeping pace with the others until her horse stamped its' hooves in protest to their measured pace out when the road looked clear enough ahead of them.

So rather than fight the urge, she gave in and picked up the pace.

"Tara, don't get too far ahead of me. You don't know the way is clear." Rory called out but she couldn't hear his words clearly enough at the distance so with just a kick to the sides, Antonie easily caught up to her.

When he did though this only prompted Tara's horse to run faster and faster still. This concerned Ser Gilmore of her health and the risk a bad fall at that pace could bring. So once more he tried to ride better alongside her errant horse hoping to catch her attention.

"Ah, Rory, this feels so wonderful! I'm sorry but she keeps urging me to ride faster. Being so cooped these last few days must not have agreed with her." Tara told him pulling some back on the reigns in an attempt to better keep pace with Rory. This despite her horses tugging back in defiance to her command.

"She really is in a mood today isn't she? It is not safe however for you to keep up this pace. I know, we both enjoy riding fast and free but it's time now to accept our limitations."

"What limitation do mean, my dear? Are there hurdles for us ahead of here? I don't see the risk?"

"Falling is dangerous we both know at a faster rate. I need you to survive this trip out for me please?"

"For you? Anything! Had you not even noticed she is slowed more already?" She laughed back at him and he just shook his head in exasperation.

"Tara, I have only a mile to go before I must turn off from here. I want you to start back when I do. No reason to get lost out in these parts."

"I do hope the other two riders know the territory out here. I will do as you wish. She will have to settle the restrictions we must live with for awhile."

"At least you are getting her out for some real exercise. I really did want to just run out for miles today if I could. We will find other occasions to do so, so don't worry."

"I'm not." She replied and they rode on until they reached a dived pathway.

Roland than had Antonie nudge up against her horse to get her attention. When he had it he reached out to pull at her arm to steady her while they spoke once more.

"This is your turn off, my love?" Tara spoke up upon reach that point.

"I'm afraid so. Kiss me farewell for I will miss you and be thinking about you when you are gone."

She reached closer to him to receive his kiss and than he squeezed her hand affectionately before letting her go from him.

"You mean you will be scheming about what you are going to do to me when your work is finally fulfilled."

"It helps cheer me on to keep at a steady pace throughout the day."

"Than I wish you well and happy encounters until than, darling. I am always thinking about you. Good or bad. I know where my heart is."

"As you say than! Ride safely." He told her once more before urging his horse onto the right of the pathway before the two of them.

"So he goes. Which way than milady?"

"Back. I'm to be a good girl and take her back so I can rest and continue with the other chores I have waiting for me back home."

"And he does this often to you and you allow him to?" Ser Patrice questioned her sounding annoyed by the notion of it.

"Patrice really! There is no need to discuss this matter with the Princess is there? It is their personal relationship."

"It's fine, Maurice. Ser Gilmore is concerned about my safety after what I had to go through a few days ago when I was out on my own. As well as the danger of an unexpected fall."

"That can happen any day of the week. Surely it is not a fear a woman of your skill would be bothered along with."

"I am a very good rider and I love to ride. He has his reasons for bringing the topic up for discussion. Or rather admonishment on my part."

"I understand his concern. But it is not necessary with the two of us out here to deal with any mishaps, Lady Tara."

"I did assured him that I felt safe with the two of you. Come, let us return. I do have other things I want to accomplish. Actually …can I bother the two of you to accompany me to the smithy?"

"If you feel it is necessary the Bann will not prevent us from escorting you further."

"I appreciate your mature attitudes through all of this. I have had some difficulty with your smithy. He seems to think woman don't wear armor or that it is all just for show and to gain another knights attention."

"Really? He has not been a bother to me at least?"

"Probably because you are a man and of the Bann's guard. Think man. He does get sassy with women doesn't he? We all bleed when someone points a sword in our faces. I am proud to see that you have come to realize this sad truth as well.

It is being said you are quite the swordswoman out in the field."

"You don't say! It is all people want to talk about. More than the comings and going of the young Squire."

"Quite the famous character you are, Lady Tara."

"I can't say I lived much of a sedentary life it is true. My position and the dire importance of it was all the inspiration I really needed. I remember as a child walking through the sword moves I bribed a guard or two to demonstrate for me so that I could copy their moves.

They treated me as an obnoxious child but some found it amusing to demonstrate something they learned in the more advanced classes.

My parents allowed me to train some. Most of my training was under my mother tutelage. She was very good but I just felt I needed to know more than just the tricks of an assassin. They might pull me through in a kidnapping attempt but for a real fight? I often pushed Roland to teach me more. He started to oblige me when I bribe him with books he was eager to get his hands on but were not so easily obtained by those more common merchants."

"And this is how your relationship grew than? Because Ser Gilmore became you private trainer?"

"It played it's part I'm sure."

"Did your parents discover your new skills?"

"To some extent. It wasn't often I had an opportunity to prove my worth. No matter how much I did nag my father ceaselessly, he said woman are not weighed in as Knights. It is too dangerous. Especially for a princess whom Fereldon depended on to bear children to carry on our fine legacy."

"Sounds like typical fatherly advice. I'd say the same to my own daughters, if I had any that is."

"Have you any family at all Maurice?"

"Some but relationships are difficult."

"The two of them are so often at odds with the other one even I stopped the counting of his moans and groans in regards to his relationships."

"Are you a man in search for some reason in this relationship of yours?"

"I doubt it would do him any good? They want to be together but cannot agree how that will be."

"Ah, I pity you than, Ser Maurice. We two have come to some arrangement that suits the two of us. It will be hard at first when we end up with a family of our own."

"Have you no desire at all to play out your part? I would find that very comfortable indeed!"

"When you have been far from your home too long I hardly find that any real comfort. Sadly, my brother and Roland had a sort of falling out between them, prompted by my parents wishes that I not wed anyone whose rank fell far below ours. As my mother would sometimes utter. She felt I should maintain a certain level of distinction. To impress foreigners and other sort of dignitaries no doubt. And even if that was the life I truly desired, fate had a very different course for me."

"What a sad tale. Did our Squire take it very hard? The Bann didn't seem be very hopeful for his son's final outcome."

"How so?"

"Father's feel a son needs a wife and family to keep his boots on the ground. At least as much as the Chantry puts out for us."

"You mean pushes down our throats with whatever else they feel is necessary to rule over our lives."

"Ser Patrice is not so fond of Chantry business. In your case though Patrice your case is understandable."

"I see a tale to be told. A short one perhaps for the time being. We are almost to the Bann's castle."

"My parents were foreigners and as you can plainly see, I do not fit in so well with the "common folks". Not to mention I was not initially raised with a belief in all that Mother Superior would call, "a proper religious education". I learned to play the part while my parents secretly practiced the religion of their homeland."

"I can see where some of this difficulty might come into play. The Chantry can be overbearing at times. Especially with their Templars."

"You do not like the Templars my Lady?"

"They are little bother to me. However they indiscriminately put themselves in harms way with the belief that they are prepared to overcome whatever obstacle lies between them and what they are led to believe is a true witch ."

"They scare the hell out of me. I can honestly confess that though I will face one with a stout heart if called upon to do so."

"Which is that Maurice? The witches or the Templars?" Patrice wondered amused by his confession.

"I meant the witches but Templars do have a certain oddness that leaves a me unsettled as well, to tell the truth that is."

"It is my solemn wish to not expose you to such things." Lady Tara reassured her escort, "but since we had several very unorthodox encounters with these peculiar type of mages we managed all the same. With one even serving along in our party. How do you like that?"

"Are you serious? I mean what my family has endured because of prejudice is typical. There is nothing familiar about dealing with the tricks of a Witch of the true Wilds."

"It is very dangerous. If you feel so unfamiliar with dealing with them, for there are more than one association of mages, please study up on them. It is rare to find a Templar when you might feel it necessary."

"You found a sort of one now didn't you? Is that why you keep him so close to your side?"

"His Templar training? Roland? Oh, no, what are you thinking man? It does come in handy and helped Rory better deal with the horrible mess that was presented to us in those bloody mazes of theirs. I assure you, it goes no further than that in his case at least. King Alistair is more the real Templar in our circle of friends."

"Our new king, a Templar? Doesn't that present a problem for the future of the Kingdom of Fereldon?"

"Stop embarrassing the princess, Maurice. Do not mind his tricks for minding his own business is a struggle for this man. It is not polite at all to pry into the relationships among nobles. Have you not learned anything in your own time away in training?"

"Don't badger me too much , Patrice. Don't I it get enough of that from home?"

"Oh, just marry the woman and be done with it all! This situation of yours is getting dreadfully boring, Maury."

" I assure you our King, though quite accomplished in his Templar training, never was consecrated into the Templar's officially. I would like to think given time he would have separated himself from them. Why, he did so readily enough to join up with the Grey Wardens. Try to remember also, with King Cailan well situated on the throne, it was never predicated that Alistair would ascend so very high in this lifetime."

"Is there any reason for your delaying to marry, Ser Maurice?"

"I have a complicated relationship. I am not convinced such a state of union will improve upon anything at the current time. No matter how direct you say it Patrice. You just don't understand."

"As you say then. I am happy that you found your calling Patrice and serve the Bann well."

"Thank you my Lady. It is an honor to be in his service for me."

"Patrice you have managed to surprise me more than enough!"

"I know that I will be more content when our wedding day finally comes into being. I have had very little time to think about such an event as being real? Though Rory and I are happy as long as we can be together or not separated for too long a period of time."

"That must be quite a struggle for the two of you."

"Not so much as you might think. Because Ser Gilmore is a Knight in good standing and with high honors as well, he is fit for my personal guard without too much griping from the other Houses. The need for such a man does not beg for an explanation. We all know how well others' would plot against us. It never seems to end. Our marriage will look more like an arrangement or explain away as such to help them accept the reality that their own child will not lifted up through marriage."

"It will be a heavy burden on our Squire will it not?"

"All burdens bare some weight do they not? We both know how fortunate we are that Fereldon is set for a new era of leadership. This has given the two of us an opportunity to wed which the old Fereldon would not ever see it so." Tara answered solemnly.

"So much tragedy. So many perished that I knew in my old order." Ser Patrice emote.

"Very true. But it is good news, my Lady, your marriage, for you both, if you are happy when you are together." Patrice announced feeling a positive glow from the situation now.

"I have little reason to think otherwise, Patrice. " Maury now said grinning as he spoke.

"All is well between us." Tara blushed at the guards enthusiasm in that comment, "We have an uncanny way of solving all of our differences. We both have a true belief in the power of love. Its' strength in holding the two of us intertwined together." She mentioned thoughtfully. "Thank you both for your assistance. I must move forward with the days engagements."

Tara worked out arrangements with her seamstress'. Allowing them to also offer their imput on the work that should be done to help update the Bann's attire for the upcoming events at Highever.

The week ran it's course and finally they sat down together in the Library, back to back, catching up on some light reading at the end of the day. The two read for awhile before Roland found the need to take a break in his reading to discuss their upcoming duties with Tara.

"How is your reading coming along?"

"You mean trying to distract myself from tomorrow?"

"That's what I mean."

"Not very well I'm afraid."

"What has you so concerned?"

"Everything."

"I see. Are your trunks all arranged?"

"They are and all of that is situated as it should be."

"Good. What did you decide on about Wilton's daughter?"

"Since he will ride as part of our honor guard, she will come with us on a trial basis. At first she said her father was against the idea but when it was further pointed out that he also would be in attendance, I'm told the issue was resolved."

"That is good news. I was concerned over how you were going to approach that situation. Who knows if your brother has anyone fit to perform such tasks on hand. Than again, I can see how he'd consider it a matter of personal choice."

"I can only imagine anyone he would pick out for me and why would I ever trust them? I would only see one as a spy for my brother. Why anything I do can be of such great importance to him baffles my mind some anyways."

"It might only displease him more and does he really need the headache?"

"I hope not. This is my chance to show all that I have learned over the many years of constant instruction under our parents watchful eye."

"Not too watchful."

"Thank the Maker for that! I just want things to run smoothly for both of us. Though to be honest with you, my love, it is difficult to imagine anything running so smoothly in our life. Most of our adversaries seem to have more than enough reasons to use us as their primary distraction right now."

"I can't really blame them?" He answered back plainly causing Tara's mind to burst into a whirl of thoughts upon his simple reply.

"What do you mean?"

"Just that compared to their lives, we are the happy, content, nobles." Putting down the book he was reading on a nearby end table, he abruptly turns about face, pulling her to rest now against his broad chest, to offer her some comfort from her admitted distress in the moment. Lovingly kissing the side of her forehead before continuing on with his words. It is they who are the ones at a loss as to what their futures might bring to them."

"So we are to envied?" She takes the moment to lean back her head against his available shoulder to reach up her hand and use it to pull him into a tender kiss to prove her appreciation for his offered up comfort. Then comfortable rests her head back against his warm chest. "That will be an interesting observation. I only imagine having them picking on us and laughing heartily after many mugs of fine ale."

"There will be plenty of that I'm sure. I hope that in anticipating it, the blow will go over easy enough."

"At least patrons in the village tavern will not have to have the sense beaten into them when my identity comes into question in Highever."

"Except for wondering what you are doing there in the first place."

"But at least the people of Highever know what I have done? I don't believe if I do make it out to there, which might be my only way to escape from all that is going on at the castle, I hope it will not be fraught with trouble."

"For you at least? Not so much for me. I'm not sure we really should cross that bridge just yet."

"What is your concern?"

"My past of course."

"Oh, well, at least it won't be that much of a surprise to me if confronted with any of it. Since I will be with you do you really feel any past, transgressors, would actually bring up anything from the past?"

"I can't honestly say? Women are very unpredictable. Especially when liquor and money are involved."

"Maybe I should just show up suited up and let's see how many would dare to make a fool out of either one of us."

"That might address one dilemma but it will do nothing in regards to Highever soldiers who are not very pleased with our relationship. Many are very loyal to your father's memory. I am, as they say, the interloper, who is defying the fair Teryn's wishes. Even if Fergus stands up for me, which I don't actually expect, in the very wake of his parents funeral others will see it as a slight not easily forgotten."

"That is possibly true. Sometimes I do wish this pregnancy was a little bit farther off into the future. I cannot even think of anywhere we can turn to for relief than from whatever happens during this visit. So much is still fresh in the minds of those we have lost so unfairly."

"Let us wait and see, Tara. I might still find an ally in my corner among the guards."

"Really? Whom?"

"Fitzsimmons might still be among them. He is married with a few children of his own. A small farm still I hope in Highever."

"It won't be too long of a visit. I keep telling myself this. I must move forward to Amaranthine. I haven't actually been avoiding it but I do still need my orders from my brother to proceed."

"Tara, it might be in our best interest to not be so forward with our relationship while we are at Highever."

"Is that what you want?"

"No, of course not. I'm just not sure how I am suppose to navigate my way through all of this."

"Stay with your father and his people. Soon after we arrive, the castle will seem overran with haughty visitors. I will socialize when I must but with so much do be supervised over, I expect to have many reasons to avoid it for the most part. We will still have the evenings to see each other won't we?"

"Late in the evening. We have to keep your health in mind. You have to rest if we want a healthy child. We have gotten this far and I hope we can see it through without it being too much for you."

"As always you are so thoughtful. It does gladden my heart to hear you speak well of your child. And of me. I am so happy to have you in my life. Here I worry too much. I just feel if I am prepared well for whatever they can conjure up against us, I can best address the situations maturely and intelligently."

"That is a lot of thinking, Tara."

"I know. If all else fails I still have my knife and a blade to prove my point."

"Which will go over so well with a well armed military standing by."

"It is more wishful thinking on my part than. I can always leave in protest as a last resort."

"Which would defeat any attempts of behaving mature and intelligent. I hope it won't come to that. I trust that you will navigate through it as you have in all things."

"I hope you are right. We will both be in such an emotional hot bed. Just please when someone upsets you, please come to me for understanding, rather than fight it out over petty issues."

"I don't fight "petty" issues, Tara."

"No you men tend to escalate them at an alarming rate into full blown confrontations."

"Men settle some of their differences best that way. I'm not saying I condone it but it is how things are done and to back down from certain challenges is very damaging to a man's reputation."

"It could come back to bite you too. I understand this logic. We just have to keep in mind that people act badly in the moment. If it can be diffused that is the best choice."

"It depends on the person and situation I would argue."

"Fair enough. I can see this visit will be a challenge for us both."

"And we will see each other. You will be so busy the time will pass quicker than you think. So pay no mind to my brooding. There are just things in my own head I have to resolve on my own. In my own time."

"So be it than. I know things have been difficult for me here. I never meant it to be that way. I actually tried to avoid the common difficulties that come up when royalty visits little hamlets as this one is. It didn't work very well did it?"

"It will pass."

"It will, in time. Comparing it though to what our returning to Highever will be like?"

"It will be somber."

"It will won't it? Had things been differently we would have been greeted with the whole of Highever joyously celebrating our return. What will it really be like this time I wonder?"

"Hopefully without too much scrutiny. Though I have no doubts that rumors of our adventures are well known by now. Too many important people venture through Highever to hide much of anything really?"

"I will still wear my armor into town. I do not want to give the impression that I am a vulnerable leader or an easy target."

"I thought you would say just that. I suggest you wait to change until we hit the outskirts of town. It will be too uncomfortable for you to ride in all of that the distance. It was the whole purpose of requesting the coach in the first place."

"My brother will be expecting such an arrival. I will heed your words but only to that point. I do not want my own brother to make me appear the weaker of we two. Though I have no desire at all to sit in my brother's seat, we both know, if no heir is produced on his side our child must rise to the challenge. We must protect its' heritage for the Cousland line must not be broken if at all possible."

"I do my best, my love. This is all still a heavy burden for you to bear."

"Not too heavy just yet. It is important though that you ride in by my side. Not behind me either. We must establish the importance of your role in my life to those who will be paying close attention to these details."

"You mean as opposed to just a lover for convenience's sake?"

"That is my point. At least my brother won't announce our engagement until the final dinner. I hope that will waylay some of the agonies that will surely come your way."

"If I ride in by your side and labeled your personal guard? Some may scoff at the message that brings. Other houses will see that as an opportunity to still play their own hands with the new Teryn."

"I know, I know. And they will bring their gifts along with their condolences. That should fill up the treasury for the time being at least? It should all be added to my dowry personally speaking. I did not solicit their gifts nor do I expect that my brother did either. But it is rude to turn them away as well. So? He can use it as further reference as to whom his attentions might focus upon in the future."

"You are not so swayed by their wealth and position?"

"I haven't enough of my own? I do still rightly expect compensation, from both Highever and Amaranthine. And my love, we will have plenty of invest opportunities to be found in Amaranthine don't you think?"

"I can see a few ways we can improve upon their situation out there. More will reveal itself upon a closer inspection of the premises."

"It will and you will be compensated for all of the work you do, do, in creating the Grey Warden Order."

"Even though I will not officially be indoctrinated, correct?"

"Very much so! Does this fact grieve you so much?"

"It troubles me some on several different levels. I am not intimidated in not standing so much as your equal. I stand well enough on my own merits. It will just create some problems I rather not have to face."

"How so?"

"Other Wardens will be constantly discriminating against me. First I have the noble class to deal with and than the elite Warden members who will no doubt look down upon me. Some might even try to put a wedge between us. Especially upon security issues I'll wager."

"Save your coin for what really is worth the spending. I am the Commander and to give you grief is to give me grief. If they refuse to see our purpose in making this choice, how can they be worthy to me as Grey Wardens? I expect a better class of Grey Wardens to work along with."

"So you say? It will be interesting. I believe we can gather up a skeleton crew at first, Tara. But until the birth of our child, you will not be able to rightly train Grey Wardens or go out into the fields to actively recruit for the order."

"No, I'm afraid not. But that will not stop me from issuing bans to ask them to come to me. Since, as you say, few will actually be chosen and fewer still can even pass the Joining ritual at all? Things will grow gradually. If something dreadful happens to me than of course I hope I can trust you to serve in my stead? If all goes well for you that is."

"I have no reason at all to doubt that it won't. And of course, I will follow in your stead if anything happens to you. My only reason to not defy you is the hope that we can have a few children to do our part in preserving the Cousland linage. I see that as an important part of my life and one of the main reasons why you denied your parents to take me on as your mate."

"It is such a heavy burden still to have to put upon you. I wish it wasn't so much this way but I see no other alternative just now."

"I want to be your husband and I am looking forward to having a family to help you raise up as your parents would see is good and proper. I have no intension of letting any of all that they taught me in my formative years at Highever go to waste."

"I know. That is why I trust you beyond anyone else. I do trust my brother and our King for protection or retribution if I am wronged in any way but I much rather be an asset to them than someone they must coddle and worry so much over day to day. There are so many other very important issues we need to address and resolve that demand our attention. Some even leave us vulnerable to attack right now."

"You especially though. We will fix that right away. Right now I don't think, "coddling" , is their main objective more so than controlling or guiding your moves would be more on their minds right now. You are the wild card right now. They don't really know what exactly to think of you."

"Is that so than? I hope I surprise them most readily than with my actions!"

"I have little doubt in that."

"Come, we need to get some rest. In the morning we must put this play into practice. I am now a little eager to see how it all plays out."

"Don't be too hasty. Once it starts, with so many players on the board, it will difficult to contain."

"I am getting quite good at doing that don't you expect?"

"You did juggle a band of real misfits and we actually came out of the Blight all alive? Imagine that?"

"Hopefully it will make the shadow over Highever a little less dimmer."

"Hard to brighten that one. We lost too much too soon."

"But we will prevail in the end for we are right."

"We are at that. It will be interesting to hear how the Antivan's are taking in all of this bad news?"

"Solemnly I hope. It is all such a dreary situation. All of us wearing black garments. Do you anticipate it raining any soon?"

"I haven't really looked into that."

"I just feel that it should be raining. There is so much blood that needs to be washed away. I just feel the need for it that's all."

"It probably could have been arranged, had you requested it sooner."

"No, no let the Maker's will prevail. It would just feel right to rain, as if Andraste was weeping with us and sharing in the devastating price all wars bring to her people of Fereldon."

"I wouldn't bring this up further. It is not a time for some people to lose their faith."

"Faith is useful is it not? Not more so than at a time of war."

"And its' remembrance. So we will let it be as it stands. If the sun does shine, I will see it as a positive mark on our new beginning."

"It will sit well with me now if it does. We must first put closure to the past if we are to rally on well into the future I believe."

"There is wisdom in that sentiment. Do put it into your speech. I think it is a good point to make."

"I will than. Come along the sooner we deal with our servants the sooner I can gather myself up in your arms. I know I will depend on you to hold me all together on this night before our newest trial is to begin."

"Such flattery? What is it that you expect of me now?" Rory stared back down at her with a wry grin across his face."

"Everything that I can get. The same as always." She answered back his skepticism with a matter-of-fact reply.

"Hum …we have an early morning. I'll try to keep that in mind."

"If you actually did, than you avoid me altogether tonight."

"Me? Ignore you? I like my comfortable position in your service. And I take as much advantage in it as I possibly can. If only because of the dire risks you insist upon constantly. No, I could not endure my own punishment if I put off everything good for another day. Not to mention the real fear of suffering at your hands if ever I fell derelict in my duties."

"Very amusing, this banter of yours on my account. I'll remind myself of your words when you feel I am acting too much of the princess when dealing with you."

"See that you do. For I do not waiver when I speak of how difficult my job really is and why only I am suited for the job at hand."

"I can only imagine."

"I'll be more than happy to share it with you but only once we are ensconced in the same room and the same bed."

"That is very good of you to pick a time when I am more apt to forget all about the matter. Or have the nerve to even remind me of the matter at all."

"Well, at least I offered. Don't believe all of the rumors you hear. You know how stories get embellished when passed around."

"Especially among drunken men. At least you do not need to fear my venturing too far from you. I depend your protection from others who want to make a trophy out of me."

"Perish the thought dear Lady! I can think of much better uses of you than just that. Some people have no imagination. It is still good of you to see why I insist in escorting you all about. You cannot stay out of trouble."

"And that is why you are so devout isn't it? For by my position in Fereldon alone, I attract all of the errant flies buzzing around here like fleas to a mabari."

"Poor dear. I promise I will make all things better. At least for tonight. Tomorrow so they say, begins anew." He reached down to kiss her before finally seeking out his manservant to help him ready himself for the rest of the evening.

When the sun arose once more it brought with it a blustery Spring morning. After a hearty breakfast the many soldier lolling all about soon found both their horses and their positions to proceed with their escorting the Arlessa and the Bann forward to Highever Castle.

It was a long and tedious road to have to travel but at least it was well worn by the many merchants who traveled these roads on a regular basis. Lady Cousland was relegated to the carriage along with the Bann for their own protection. Not that Tara endured it all too well. She couldn't seem to take her attention long from the view outside of the carriage. Always on the look out for danger lurking somewhere along their passage.

"I can see you are not at all comfortable riding forward in this carriage are you, Lady Tara?"

"It is that transparent? I apologize, Bann Rodrick. It is not my intension to disturb your travel out here with my own behavior."

"Not to worry. I too find it not so easy a ride as well. I think we both much rather be upon our own horses if we had that option."

"You are right. I just feel more in control when I have my horse to steer my path with."

"Are you so concerned with such an escort? And this carriage, it is very nice and well kept up I can see. I'm afraid I have little use for one this grand for myself. It was good of your brother to send this along with his guards."

"I asked him to, for both of our sakes. Though it would only be because of forgetfulness if he hadn't done so on his own accord."

"Is he very forgetful than?"

"Oh, no, I didn't mean to imply that at all. I just know he has so much on his mind right now."

"We all do. It is good to hear that he does not suffer from that inconsistency. It is a very important task that has been put upon him and he but thirty years himself. Still much to be learned even at that age."

"Do we ever really reach such an age when we have nothing left to learn, my dear Bann?"

"Oh, ho, ho! You have me there don't you? Yes, even I find I am always trying to listen up because things in life change. Sometimes quite drastically and rarely something you expect to happen."

"I'm afraid we two, have substantiated that as a fact haven't we?"

"Quite so! I honestly never imagined myself ever sitting in a carriage across from the mysterious Lady Cousland."

"Not this one at least I'm sure. In this matter, I am blessed for these changes. All of them!"

"Yes, you will be changing quite a bit in the next few months won't you dear one? I just hope my son is worthy of all that will be expected of him to do. It is a great responsibility to take on the role of a husband to great Arlessa. Let alone a royal heir. Though he does appear to be diligent in his role. Actually, I haven't witnessed his doing so, so this event will be quite an experience for me."

"I am happy that you can come than. Though I wish it was under better circumstances."

"So say we all. There will be many people who I haven't seen in years. Which often is a good thing. If they happen by my way, it is usually with some sort of complaint that needs to be settled and right away. I admit, I enjoy my life managing my estate. I think that is because I did live out a very adventurous life. Now, seeing and listening to my son and your stories together, does liven my heart some. I dread the danger you both must have to face on any given day. I mean, seeing you dressed up so? I wonder what your own father would say upon such a sight? I myself did not recognize you until you turned to face me."

"I hope I don't disappoint you too much? This is my chain mail. I have much sturdier armor at my disposal but this does well in most common battles. It has it weak points however. Not good enough for fighting large Orcs or fiery Dragons I'm afraid. Though even my leather armor is well treated and holds up well against fire attacks. I have something for just about anything they can hurl at me."

"That image sounds to dreadful for a Lady. At least my Roland is a sturdy young man now. I will try to console myself with that fact when I think of you out there up against such threats."

"He is very good at all that he does. That is why I am marrying him. Honestly few nobles would endure my lifestyle. I just cannot turn back now that I am a Grey Warden. It was King Alistairs wish to stand in my place. I know this much is true. But we both know if I took on the throne the challenges would be endless. I can rely on his support in anything that I need to re-establish the Order here in Fereldon from the King. For that I am grateful and I must do my best for he will also be there to point any weakness he might observe on my part as well."

"That level of scrutiny is to be tolerated. I only hope that the Maker give you a strong child, like my son. I cannot even imagine a child growing up under such circumstances."

"Do not worry so much for us. See? I am here with you when I much rather be doing the opposite. I just mean in my own saddle of course."

"That is good to hear. It is best that keep it this way for the rest of your term."

"That may be so but royal women in the past, especially women of Fereldon where not granted such luxuries for many, many years because of the Orlesian War. And did Roland inform you that I must ride by horse once we reach the outskirts of Highever?"

"No, I don't recall him saying this? Is this really necessary? Or safe in your condition?"

"I cannot say certainly but nothing about being with child is ever so secure. I have to make my presence known though and keep it reverend. I have to have the obedience and the respect of our people. This means that I cannot appear to be either too vulnerable or so hidden that others will label me as a weak ruler, losing the respect of knights who I will demand that they answer to me and my will if called upon to do so."

"This troubles me."

"I understand your feelings but we can see no way around this. Though it should please you to know that Rory will be riding at my side, rather than behind me this time."

"Is that wise? Some will see that as disrespectful. Once your engagement is announced publicly it will appear to be more tolerable but before?"

"It will cause many important tongues to wag as you say. More importantly though, we felt it might discourage at least some of the suitors that I am guaranteed have been hounding my brother the way that they often did our parents in the past."

"I don't really want to imagine such an image. It is the only case where I do not miss my daughter."

"You do not speak of her much."

"She passed on with her mother. I suppose to keep her company until my time is to come. Though I wish we three at least had some more time to be together. I was so caught up in grieving for my wife, when my daughter was in such dire straights. It was more than any man should have to bear two at once."

"I agree and I understand why it must be painful to remember these events. This is a very emotional time for many of us. Roland has been such a great comfort to me through it all. I don't have to explain my feelings so much with him for he knows me so well already."

"So I have noticed. It will still not be an easy visit this time. With so much of Fereldon in dire need of repair, your appearing to be unwed will make this visit a trying one won't it?"

"Yes. Even though I have endured it all, for more years than I desire to count, with the funeral and the wake? Some will hold back long enough to hear the news. Others? Will behave boorishly in fear of missing an opportunity to make a good impression. But fear not! For your son promises me that he will be there by my side to push the rude ones to the side. If only I fear that my patience might not be the best and the temptation to spare some their made up misery will only be too inviting."

"You are not so quick to pull a sword on a man, are you?"

"When I need to, I must. I cannot wait for an explanation when taking my life might mean one less obstacle in the way of their mad schemes or desires to take the throne. We both, Fergus and I, were raised knowing that many would seek us out either for a ransom or a means to steal power away from our father."

"What a burden to put on a child. And a daughter no less?"

"And to some, the easier target. I did not require too much incentive to pursue even on my own account, lessons to improve upon my skills. Every good knight would in my position. It was my brother who was so challenged. And your son, who is often credited with his being alive to pick on him when he is able."

"But he was Lord Fergus' second, right?"

"True and had he remained so loyal he would still be."

"Are you saying my son is not loyal to the Teryn? I can't believe it!"

"He is in all things except for our father's decree that no soldier, be he a knight or otherwise, was permitted to court the Princess. He was quite adamant about it so I often heard."

"Than why did you do it? His whole career, his standing with the men, was at stake. It almost sounds cruel. I'm sorry to say and I mean no disrespect. I only seek a better understanding of this situation."

"I thought we told you? It was beyond us both! We just got along so well together. Our mutual respect for each other just grew into our falling in love. I did seek out other interests but none could match up to his will and his skill. I'm afraid to have to inform you that too many have been pampered. Even my father could not argue that. I mean, am I to have to protect my own husband from any real harm? Than who will protect our children from harm when my mate is huddled up into one of my wardrobes hiding from our enemies?"

"That does present a very disagreeable picture, my Lady."

"More than I myself can stomach. My father knew and understood this. Even my mother had no other choice, raising me as she did, than to accept such a suitor for me and their heirs."

"And no other could rise to the task? It is difficult to understand there were no worthy nobles who could have made a decent husband for you."

"Only, Lord Teagan comes to mind but he is what? Seventeen my senior? He is happy where he stands. Apparently too busy to court me it seemed? We are both the better for it I think. For I am happy with my choice. One day, he will rise to become a Bann in your stead. And with his talents? In time maybe even an Arl himself one day? I'm afraid he will need a lot more attention and a bigger challenge to do that for even I cannot lift him up that high without the King's consent."

"I understand. I only hope it is not too much for him. Many will challenge him because of this. Others will say he does this to better himself and to win your favors unfairly."

"People love to gossip don't they? We have notoriously started our own rumors when they suited our purposes. As long we two know and understand what is true? The rest can be dealt with."

"It still makes me very uncomfortable. All of this upheaval"

"Moreso then a Blight?"

"No, don't be so ridiculous!"

"I wasn't trying to be. Besides, Rory loves a good challenge. Keeps him steady you know."

"Maybe on a battlefield but this sort of thing?"

"I believe he relishes these sort of challenged best of all. It could be because he expects to be well rewarded for his acts of valor."

"Such rubbish!"

"Not so much to any man who treasures the worth of his betrothed. He is well compensated for his efforts I assure you, dear Bann."

"However that might be, Lady Cousland."

"Judge us not too harshly, dear father-in-law to be. I cannot honestly describe for you how thankful I was that Rory is who he is. I doubt any other suitor could have survived all that put up against us? Nor could I do what had to be done if left to always be worrying about my fiance's well-being in a battlefield."

"You are saying you did not?"

"Worry? Not more then necessary. We had to stay focused on what was all around us. Had I taken the time to do so one or both of would be dead. We trusted each other. Of course, I had to beware of what everyone else was doing. For the most part I directed the fight but I could not show any favoritism for each of our players were needed in order for us all to survive. There were so few of us, we could not simply sacrifice one for the other. It was our teamwork, our camaraderie, that is how we all made it through. My brother and father both spoke of the price some have paid when a party member becomes jealous of another one. Even if it is by sleight of hand, such a slip or an aside might have cost my loved one's life."

"There is truth in your words lass. A terrible site to see when it happens too."

"I hope you understand why I must sometimes allow your son to play the man when he feels it is necessary. Don't think it isn't hard for me to have to do either! I must judge whether it will hurt his pride or reputation most of all if I interfere in a fight. Just as I hope you can try to understand why I cannot be happy in my life without him."

"I'm trying my best."

"I must travel to do my duty. So it is necessary, if I am to keep Rory at my side, that he not be too encumbered with other things to do so. He does not wither away under my shadow. I don't believe it is truly possible for him to do so? His character is a strong one. Even quite stubborn at times but we two agree so much that we are really, rarely at odds with each other. He is not so ambitious that he will use me to promote himself either. That is an issue many royals have to face often enough. He does not plot and scheme for me to better advance his own position. Something many people find too difficult to resist. Especially when a woman rises to a higher purpose. We do not compete with each other. Except playfully and to encourage each other to improve our skills in the battlefield. It actually is truly amazing how little we disagree. I mean on purpose. We are both quite guilty of creating issues just to nag at each about but his is all done playfully. None of it is spiteful or to hurt the other for it."

"I have been watching the two of you interact. What you are saying has been truthful so far. I only hope it will last. I am sure you both will find times when you will disagree on very important matters. Rather then cause each other so much strife, I hope you will seek out my advice or that of others who can be trusted for good council."

"Those are the words of a man who has learned much throughout his own life. I promise you that will be my course as much as I am able to confront such trials and work through to overcome them. Neither of us welcome any strife between us. I think that is where our truly loving and respecting each other means the most. I know I cannot rest easy until we have made amends. The very thought of Rory being upset with me? It troubles my heart and my head too much. I am forced by those two things to seek him out to resolve whatever it is that has caused us to be unhappy."

"That is a good foundation to work with. I have felt the same way many times. It is tiring at times, thinking of how much importance we sometimes put upon very mundane situations. It takes experience and maturity to face these problems. I am quite pleased to hear you both have a healthy attitude toward solving your differences rather than to avoid each other or create more problems because something remains unresolved between you two."

"We learned a lot from my own parents examples. Just one more reason why I love and respect your son so much. I can trust that he has learned much from my father's teaching. These lessons too, I can trust him to pass on to our own children. Even if something dire happens to me. All will not be lost and my brother will not be so burdened that Rory will raise a child who will rebel against my brother's rule. Or worse, try to destroy our peace in an effort to take more than is given to him fairly."

"We have enough history to make those woeful words of yours stand true. Too many have risen to power by taking power away from others. It is not always a good conclusion as history has taught us."

"No but we two have studied and learned from those examples. Neither of us desired more than what we have. To be honest, I bear more than I ever wished for. Though I trained my whole life for this task. My brother and the King must secure Amaranthine from outsiders. After all that we have witnessed we find the list of people we feel that are trustworthy enough contains very few names upon it. At least for now we must be careful in our movements."

"That will probably never change, Lady Tara. In your lifetime at least. I am grateful that my son has trained well than for he must be trusted with so much of the future of Fereldon in his own hands with you. And than a child hopefully."

"He is able. I have no doubts. Our lives have never been simple. In am truly happy and humble to have Rory as my consort. Just knowing he loves me this much, to take on such risks to keep me safe? I am the honored one to steal him away from under my brother heavy hand."

"Than you say, all is forgiven between your brother and he?"

"He was offered the post that should have been his and one that he earned through service."

"And my son refused is that it?"

"He did but really he had no other choice in the matter. For though I would gladly pass on the decree of playing the Heroine of Fereldon, the power and authority that comes with the title? It gives me some preference over my brother's authority in matters such as this."

"The two of you ….the way you speak and the things that you say?"

"You will get use to it. These matters always come up in seats of authority. Roland was free to choose his place. I just had the better offer so to speak. Besides, Rory desires to truly be a Grey Warden now more than any other thing. Though I must insist that he wait to join up officially, I am in a position to allow him to serve as the others without the need to be so tainted. He himself would like a couple or even a few children to call our own. We both fear that if we both carry the taint it will be impossible for us to do so well enough. He is somewhat reluctant on the matter but I know only because he does not want to be seen as a coward. In time when other's get to know him better, he will prove to them otherwise."

"I don't doubt his prowess. There is sound logic in your words and I will try to remind myself of the heavy burden he must be carrying with him. Hopefully, the two of you will be blessed with children in the future because of his sacrifices for the good of you both."

"Than always wish us well! With the sad loss of my nephew this child will hold a very important place in Fereldon. I only hope that the King finds a suitable bride that pleases him well enough. He needs that support and I so burdened, I am of little assistance to him."

"I would say not. The Arl's wife or well, the soon to be new Teryn's wife can help the King with his matters of hospitality. You, I can see, have your hands full enough with your widowed brother. That is how it should be."

"Or how it has to be for now. We both hope in time, wounds will heal. My brother is not a man who will forever be without a wife. Though it might take some time, we have good hopes in even his chance of remarrying and having more children of his own. By the Maker! He is nearing thirty years old and should have more to show for himself if he is to be as a Cousland is expected and bred to be."

"Those are bold words, Milady. Time will tell."

"It will indeed. Ah, see, we are slowing down finally some. My poor back is more than ready to rejoice that at least I will be able to ride my own horse once more."

"And what of the rider out?"

"He will join you to keep you company. I am sorry we could not find you a more suitable companion. But Fredrick seems to be good company for you isn't he?"

"Oh, we have been friends for so many years, I have lost count!"

"Than all will be well. Ser Patrice will relinquish my horse to me and she will relieve your manservant. Thank you for the conversation. I hope I did not disappoint you."

"No, no, not at all. It was a pleasure to have your company. I know it is my son's intension to steal as much of it for himself as he is able to."

"I'm afraid you are correct in that assessment! He is too spoiled isn't he?"

"The trouble with being an only child. I only wish you both more success."

"That is very kind."

"Lady Cousland, are you prepared for your ride back into Highever?" Roland asked her formerly though smiling at the jest in it."

"As ready as I am able to be. Here, take my hand and let us move along with it."

"As you wish." He replied, as he held tightly to her hand as she managed her way down from the carriage until he felt she had a steady feeling for the ground underneath her. Than offering her his arm, she accepts his gesture politely. He than escorted her to her horse in a routine he practiced many years during his training.

"There she is. Did you miss me? I hope she wasn't too much trouble for you Ser Patrice."

"No more than usual. She seems eager enough to see you though isn't she? Good. I rather not have to pick you up from the ground if she got in a fit."

"Such words, Ser Patrice! She wouldn't dare unless she came down with me. Which would still be such a terrible sight to see. I have seen it happen on the field. Horses downed right under their masters. It was a dreadful sight to have to experience. Still you carry on. Not much to be done about it once it happens. So far, this girl, has proven her worth to me. Many times over. So, I trust our ride in will be hopefully not be too dramatic."

"Don't count on that too much my love. We already lost one of the Teryn's riders. No doubt to inform your brother of our arrival."

"Really? Well, at the worst he will lock down the gates on us. But he needs my help so that isn't going to happen."

"No, but if your arrival has already been announced?"

"It will be an honor to wave the banners of Highever for you Lady Cousland. It is high time the people of Highever see you for all that you have done for them."

"That is very kind of you to say. Out of respect for the love of my people, I feel it only fitting that they can see me riding into Highever. It allows me the opportunity to wave back to them respectfully."

"I think they will appreciate that. If it wasn't a time of great mourning for our brothers in arms and all of those who served the great Teryn as well, this would have been a parade of great importance, my Lady."

"It is a time for solemn thoughts and with great respect for those who went on before us Lieut. Brennan. We will give them the honor that they have earned and deserved for their sacrifices. More than anything else, my brother and I promise, it will not be vain." Tara stated as she continued to make her way over to her own horse now.

Their traveling party consisted of no less than ten soldiers. Some from Hunter Fell and the rest from Highever at her brother's prompting to form her escort. At the moment those solders were now idle, forming a protective barrier as the stopped carriage unloaded Lady Cousland and they stood alert waiting for her to take her place in the arranged formation.

Waiting now for all of the riders due to change horses before she did mount her own stead, Tara looked over besides her with concern for her loyal escort.

"How do you fair, my love? Already I can see you grow paler than before." Speaking this in a quiet tone hoping not the draw too much attention to their personal conversation.

"I will survive. Here …" He pulled her closer to him and than in the moment he abruptly reaches over to kiss her meaningfully. "For love and the strength to endure all things, my love."

"In all things we will."

"Here, let me boost you up." He offered her and she accepted his help as another soldier kept the horse steady while she mounted her own. Tara probably couldn't bother to count how many times she had mounted this horse or that during her travels out but this time dressed in her full armor, it happened to a little more difficult to do in the moment. She couldn't help but feel unsteady since the new adjustments left her body armor somewhat loose. It could more easily snag on anything if she was too hasty with her movements so required her to pay more attention to this detail. It forced her to have to pull on it some to make it fit rightfully in place for it shifted some around her while she was mounting her horse. Checking the fasteners and then finding herself having to pull down on the under tunic because it bunched up around her whenever she lifted her arms too high. This she made note of with a sigh of distaste. During a fight it is going to be a problem for her that she must learn to ignore least she find herself clobbered with a mace while trying to adjust the problem constantly. What a nuisance she thought to herself making a face as she set it all right again. felt foreign to her because of its odd fit to her.

Rory made a mental note of her displeasure while she fixed her problem before speaking up. "I know it is a problem but for the time being that reinforced tunic will keep you from harm. Adding a few tie strings to keep it better in its' place should do the trick. You cannot let it moving out of place distract you in a fight."

"My thoughts exactly. It will have to wait until we reach Highever. I was just hoping to return to my home without looking like a sloppy mess is all I was thinking."

"Just let me, here!" He yanked firmly on to the bottom of the tunic to straighten out any wrinkles it was causing. Then he pulled down on her chain mail bodice to line it up properly enough. "That looks better. Now, see? Not so bad is it?"

"I feel like a child being reprimanded by her nursemaid if you must know the truth."

"That had to be common enough in your case at least. I'm not going to let you embarrass yourself, I promise. Now sadly enough, I feel the fool, for I should be giving you flowers in celebration for you grand homecoming."

"You should have. I'll take that on account dear Ser that you owe me some in the near future."

"As opposed to the far and distant one, is that right?"

"You are correct, Ser Gilmore. Now no more delays for I am very eager to ride out. It can't be too good for us to stand about idle out here on the road I imagine." So Roland did bow in acceptance and did as he was told. Returning to his own horse and mounting upon it readily enough.

"There now. Knights and good soldiers take up your places for today we ride to my home, Highever, heroes for all of our people to see and take notice. It is an honor and my privilege to see it all done!" Tara announced loudly and the soldiers followed her words with a resounding clang of their fists to their breastplate in an echo to her words.

"Ready, Ser Gilmore?"

"Ready. At your lead."

"No, ride beside me. You promised that no one would come between the two of us. I mean to hold you to that promise."

"I have to be much more careful with these promises I make to you in the future."

"Have I not already told you it matters not; if it is my wish to have it so?"

"I don't need to be reminded of that. I do wonder at times if you would have been allowed into the fight, had the others realized the hard terms you were expecting from them in completing the task."

"They demanded my life to do so! Perhaps in time, they will regret that I lived on, but we both know a great sacrifice was called upon to give this life to me. I would be a fool to waste it. Life for me, for us together, is so much more precious now, than ever it was before.

And though I ask you to ride at my side, thus protecting at least one of my flanking position. I ride at the other so we two are taking a fair risk for our own safety. It is my honor to do so by the way."

"I am too exalted, my Lady. So I strive to make you proud and to keep you safe, the best that I can."

"I know you will. It is where you belong. I promise to enjoy every remark, every admonishment, thrown at me for my lack of protocol. You fought the final battle at my side. You are no lesser a man than I am a woman or the King for doing so. Quite bravely too, I should add." She smiled over at him as she ended her statement.

"Ha, ha, that isn't what impresses you so much about me I'd wager."

"How could I ever forget your brashness and lack of modesty, Sir Knight?"

"I haven't a clue? I am sure to remind you of it quite often."

"Ha, ha, that you do! I'd be the poorer without it I know it!" This leads them both to laugh at their foolishness and lessened the tension they both were feeling as they started to make note of the people gathered about in the streets to wave and greet their parties arrival.

"All hail our Lady Cousland and the Knights of Highever!" A young man resounded among the crowd and others too begging to chant their names out loud. The party started to wave as they passed them by on their way to Highever Castle.

Inside of Highever Castle, the young teryn was working away at his desk when a soldier came breathlessly into his presence. He quickly made an attempt to smooth over his appearance before the Teryn stopped to address him.

"Yes?"

"Teryn Cousland, I am here to inform you that our Lady Cousland has crossed the borders and is riding her way through Highever bound for here in a very short time."

"Thank you for this information. Did all go well? No wolves, or wild dogs, nasty bandits to hinder their way?"

"No, surprisingly so! I'm sure a few of the soldiers were bitterly disappointed in that regard but with the old Bann with them we are the better for it."

"Right, Bann Gilmore is it? I would expect it."

"Do you wish for me to command the men to stand ready for you to ride out to greet her?"

"I'm not sure if that is all necessary. It is my sister and not my mother. For my mothers spirit? How could I refuse?"

"But it will be expected of you. She is welcome here is she not? There was quite a crowd gathering out in the streets as our banners waved by with her."

"Than it will be a poor showing if I am not there to greet her at my gates."

"They are hers as well, my Teryn, are they not?"

"As a matter of speaking. She will not be housed here she claims. Her home will be in Amaranthine as the new arlessa there. Her visit with us is in honor of our parent's passing. She came here to help and for that I must remember my manners. Forgive me Lord Simons, we will have to leave this matter for another time. I am not comfortable with the terms you are asking of me as it is. So ponder more on the matter and when we can meet up again, I hope we can find a negotiable contract between the two of us. Speak to my secretary and they will inform you of a better time to discuss this matter more objectively."

"I …I …well, as you wish. We will upon greater review see what might be more agreeable for you to reconsider."

"Good. There is still so much preparation needed to be completed. For Lady Tara arrives only two day before Lady Oriana's parents are due here from Antiva."

"It is helpful since we must send out a full brigade of soldiers to meet with them upon their reaching the borders of Fereldon. It is a good days ride out and back again. It being so close in time, there will be little rest for our riders."

"I know but it couldn't be helped. Just try to use others who were not called to the Fell to escort my sister as much as you can. It is still dangerous for all of my family to travel here. Remember, they too, have suffered as we have suffered. So they will depend heavily on your protection as they make this sad journey."

"Have they then changed their minds, I mean about her body and your son being put to rest here in Fereldon."

"They made a request of me but I cannot honor it. When their daughter left Antiva, it was to live as a Fereldon. She would not want to be without her son and I cannot bear to see him so far away from me. So it is decided."

"Very good, my Lord. I will ready the men and your horse to greet your sister. She is after all, more than anything else, our Heroine of Fereldon."

"And I thank you for once again reminding me of this fact. She earned the title though it is still beyond me how she did it?"

"We all wish we could have seen that battle in person. Maybe not so up close for I hear they suffered great losses and that dragon's breath? Was more searing than the fires of Orzammar."

"So they say. Today is a good day! We will rejoice the return of my sister to Highever. For whatever reason has driven her to finally do so."

"My Lord, the sound in your voice? It does not sit well with you that she is not returned to her home for good?"

"We must get used to it, Oliver. She is a daughter of Highever. This was never meant to be her home for very long. Though I will say, I did not mind so much her being here and I do miss having her here. I worry more now that she is often too far to benefit from my own protection."

"And this troubles you because of your promise to your parents?"

"It does. For that reason also, Knights of Highever, will always serve as her personal guards wherever she must lie down her head. For she will often be my legs when I am bound to this seat and this throne to sit upon."

"This is true. We are fortunate to have two Couslands heirs now to serve. Even if our hearts still remain heavy for all that was lost that day."

"Let's not talk of that today shall we than? It will be very interesting to see how your brother-in-arms, Ser Gilmore, chooses to see all of this."

"He deserves high praise does he not? The rumors of his suffering at the hands of Howe's men and surviving it all? They say the man's back is suffers welts from shoulders to stern, so they say. I say, I myself was in awe in his presence. And he is much the same as he was before despite past experiences. Riding high in his saddle, eager to tell the rest of us our places and maintaining the order of things. Tell me, my Teryn, was it he that you meant to refer to when you stated that, "Knights of Highever, will always serve." "

"Hardly in the context you are implying of course. I hope you did not chafe too harshly under his demeanor. As you say, his standing, especially as far as my sister is concerned is above it all now."

"I did notice a definite presence there between the two of them. They are very close these two."

"Of course I know this. It is my business to know these things. And I recognize that Ser Gilmore served me well. My sister has served all of Fereldon well and fought at the new King's side. As did Gilmore in his turn. Because all of this is true, my personal feelings, as to my sister's choices, are well beyond even my own scrutiny. I can only hope that her intentions do not weaken her hold both on the people of Amaranthine and Highever."

"I understand your position better now, Milord. At least he is a Knight with a sound reputation. If you can lift him up enough the others might not feel so bold in their objections. But these things do happen. Even among those royal born. Does she mean to make a match of it than? Is it too late for her to reconsider other, more suitable, options, perhaps?"

"She's as stubborn as our mother. We do agree whole heartedly on matters of State. Make sure there is nothing feeding into any controversy on those issues. As for her personal life? I do not support the direction she has turned to but, in part due to the King's decree, I have no legal means to force her to marry against her own will. Maker protect any errant soul who dares to get into my sister's way when there is something she is so determined to have or overcome! I mean, seriously man! Who would have her?"

"Many I would imagine but if it is as you say, she will have none of them and so the purposes of such a match would not be of any serious benefit to any of those whose will it is to preserve the Cousland bloodline."

"Exactly! She knows this too well. Damn if she isn't smarter too than even I gave her credit for."

"Women can be so devious can't they? But it doesn't mean their actions are overall cruel. My examination and the attitude among those left who served with Ser Gilmore feel it is not his intension to do her any harm. Many feel quite the opposite."

"You mean that she is the one who will be the author of such great harm?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. For none can predict the future but for a knight to put themselves so close to their masters? In service, as the Maker wills it to be so, but on a more personal level? Perhaps many still feel he will eventually be pushed aside for a more suitable prospect."

"If only that were possible. I don't mean any disrespect for my knights with such words. No, no, just that we all know, whether noble or common born there is a hierarchy we strive to preserve in order to maintain the peace. As well as to avoid making our Country a ready target for needless warring."

"And the majority of us understand and respect this edict."

"Good but than? Both my father's house and Loghain's rose so high because of military superiority did they not?"

"That is true. In you father's case though, his was a true family dynasty, while Loghain's was more of a made up sort of one. As for Howe? Well?"

"His family had a rightful claim but they forfeited it when he sided with our enemy."

"In an attempt to upstage your father. As if the people of Fereldon would ever support such an effort on his part?"

"He was weak in character. My father was not wise in trusting him so well. Than again, he did send me forward out of harms way? He must not have trusted him too much wouldn't you say?"

"He should have held all of us back, Teryn. We should have never had such a blemish put upon those who fought so bravely with so many victories achieved under our belts."

"It is a controversial decision at best. My sister had only one alternative other than to become a Grey Warden but she rose to the challenge bravely enough. With no real knowledge of all that it would put upon her. Even now, she could have walked away. I would have supported that choice but she refused to let them down. The King is in no position to rebuild the Fereldon order. He rose up to be the King and she took on his responsibility over the Grey Wardens. It is an unusual alliance these two share isn't it?"

"It is indeed. He seems to admire her very much. It was along those lines and the future of the people of Highever that I made such inquiries."

"I am aware of that. Lady Tara has chosen her path and the King has come to accept it. Should she someday choose to alter it? It is beyond my power to interfere if I want Highever to have all of the King's support."

"I see, so he has accepted the fact that she will not wed a noble, even one so high as he?"

"It isn't the type of match he seeks and even I cannot blame him? My sister is not the easiest person to have to live with and she won't give up or give in."

"So there would be no way to ensure the heir would even be his would there be?"

"If he dared to lock her up? She would find someway to set herself free of her imprisonment. You know my sister well enough. She is loyal and is willing to risk her own life for the well-being of Fereldon. Not withstanding the fact that in doing so ended not just the Blight but the Civil War itself, while many attempted to do her in for good."

"I know! We are all so eager to hear directly how that all happened!"

"It is not so spectacular a tale. Not for those who have served under my watch at least."

"No probably not. Many nobles are already crowding our township, as well as our taverns. They will not be amused with what you have been saying here right now."

"They had their say. I can't believe not one of them could convince my sister to wed but alas, so it is a fact!"

"It was an amusing game even the old Teryn himself took some enjoyment over."

"He may have had a weak moment, here or there, in the process of it. In truth he was more outraged that a country the size of Fereldon had not one suitor competent enough to win over his daughter's hand. It was a frustrating matter overall. Moreso for my mother at least."

"I feel your father was almost grateful for it. He quite spoiled the princess and she wanted for nothing really did she?"

"He never "knighted" her or would he allow her much formal training."

"This was a sore spot for her wasn't it? Do you feel that is why she rebelled so much against their will?"

"Are you implying as far as her relationship with Gilmore? Hard to say on that one? They are mutually attracted to each other it seems. But I know he was more than willing to see her through her own methods of training up. He seemed to be the only one capable of keeping up with her."

"She was very rebellious. I do remember it being such a chore for whomever was chosen to guard her over any period of time. She never obeyed any of the perimeters your parents ever set for her."

"I know. That is why I believe my own father turned away from her growing friendship with Ser Gilmore. He trusted his loyalty but he refused to safely acknowledge or curb my sister's own means of getting what she wanted. She loved my parents deeply I have no doubts. In all but this one command."

"They did both vex each other for many years though, my Teryn. I too wanted to believe Ser Gilmore would tire of it and move onto a better, less dangerous place."

"But she would not release him and he would not betray her. So finally, my parents did step in. They should not have waited so long to put an end to it. It was not within their realm of understanding so I do not fault them too much. I almost believed that they might have succeeded in wearing my parents down. But Gilmore did give the appearance that he had moved on and I thought that, that, was the end of that."

"So did we all."

"The Blight, so it has been written, so often enough changes us all in different ways."

"So it does. It did not though kill off your sisters feeling for Gilmore though did it?"

"Amazingly, no. I was as surprised as I'm sure you were as well to see them together in such a way. I honestly thought that even she had finally reached an age where she might wed, if only to escape our parents bickering over the matter. Though now I almost am convinced even I haven't the power to change her mind. The King himself has pretty much given up on the idea though I have been told, that may not be so?"

"You don't say? Do you mean to say he is wooing her to his side?"

"Attempts had been put out there from what I was told. At the time that they first met, Alistair lived more incognito to most nobles. He never thought the day would come that Fereldon would turn to him and ask him to be our King."

"So he was a prince without a kingdom so to speak?"

"Indeed and he confessed this left him in an awkward spot upon meeting one whose heritage went uncontested. Not to mention even a rival for the throne itself."

"Ah, had you not survived the ambush set up for us on our way to Ostagar, your sister would surely be the next to step up to the throne."

"With even the power and authority to challenge that of an illegitimate child who was reared without the proper formal education. He was not so eager either to step up, knowing this argument could keep him from the throne anyways."

"Had your sister spoken up against him of course."

"By this time, she gained quite a following both here in Fereldon and through the support of our neighboring, though reluctant at first it was said, allies from abroad."

"Could you even imagine it? Our Lady Cousland crowned Queen of Fereldon. What a site that would have been. Would she'd have abdicated the throne in your favor? Do you think?"

"Ha, ha, that would be an interesting question to ask of her. Would I want her to at the very least? I can imagine many who would come to me with such a request. Especially if she dared to take on a squire as her mate. Let us just say I am happy to not have to honestly answer such a question because in truth I cannot say? I rather not have to even ponder the question. I would not object in the least though if the King were to make it so. At least than we can depend on their rule over us than what might have been."

"It would have been something worth reading in the history books I'll give you that one. I am in agreement that things did turn out for the better. Tis a bit of a pity though, thinking our Lady would turn her sites from the Crown itself to marry up with some lowly squire. I'll never understand her choice in any of that."

"Who really understands women? My sister enjoys the glory that comes with playing the solder. In truth we might be better off just letting her swing her sword around than tying her down to any throne."

"She would be no better at it then you are yourself. For that, I am grateful to call you my Teryn. Though I would guard you with my life even if you one day will be my king."

"I will hold you to that man. For this king here is tainted. He will not live to see himself an old man. So my place there, is inevitable."

"Than your sister too will move up as well, right?"

"No, I don't think so. For she too is tainted but a year short of the King."

"Such a thing to be put upon a Lady? I am glad that the old Teryn did not live to have to bear those words. It would break his heart in two I just know it would have."

"I'm sure that it did. Both of my parents were told and actually reluctantly gave their blessing to Duncan. At least she did protest it at first only because of course she didn't want to leave the fight here but it was their wish for her to do so, to save her life, so it was done."

"It is still all very sad. So is this truth why she refuses to marry up with the King?"

"It plays a part in it all I am told. Though Gilmore showed up and moved in well enough to stop anything serious between those two."

"Really? And Gilmore does not fear the King putting him permanently out of the picture?"

"No, fool that he is. Anything is possible but I will not be a part of any of that. Even I know how dangerous my sister can be if she is thwarted from what she wants. So whatever the King has offered her now, is not enough to turn her head. Though there is more afoot with Gilmore that will be revealed that may have set the two of them up securely as a couple."

"What can do that, Milord? Only one or two things I can think of. The one, I have little reason to doubt but the other? I can see it becoming a reason why the King might hesitate but old Eamon? He is a crafty one if often appearing to be the reserved one. They say if he wills it, even the King himself will be forced one day to follow it or risk being overthrown."

"Perish the thought, dear man! We have spoken on this topic too much already. I must greet my sister accordingly before she usurps my own throne."

"Her ambitions does not seem so high and I know Ser Gilmore only sought to be a Captain, never so much to be the spouse of a high noble."

"Maybe not for her status or her money but I have little doubt, no, none at all, that though feeble in the beginning, he was well intentioned to have my sister as his wife. I mean the fool petitioned my father for her hand. One cannot be more serious than any of that. Though his timing was ill proposed."

"He was caught in the act I was told."

"Nothing too serious but it was going in that direction. The pressure my mother put on us both to marry was unrelenting. On my part, it was understandable. As for my sister? I suppose they would not see fit to see one so well suited and bred to be so put down to live in the Bannorn of all places. All princess' must be held up in lofty towers is that not true?"

"But she could have stayed right here and the people would be happy to keep her."

"So that may as well have been but to have only three heirs and all living under the same roof? It has danger written well upon it don't you think?"

"A matter of perspective? All of you must be protected no matter where you insist on laying down your heads. I'd trust hers here rather than some musty old castle under the thumb of some rotten noble's roof."

"You may be right. Better father set my sister against Howe though so that she could make her own place in our kingdom is it not?"

"He did not set her to do that, did he?"

"By his death, he did just that. Funny how the Maker works isn't it?"

"Funny indeed."

"My sister, the Arlessa of Amaranthine! Sadly we still chuckle over that decree."

"Sadly, as you say, my Teryn,"

"Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine such a day! No, not a one. Just imagining her out hunting her prey in the Wilds gave the rest of us more than enough to jest with each other over. Well, as long as father wasn't paying much attention to our conversations that is."

"No, that always was a sore spot for the old Teryn I recall."

"She could have done much worse don't you think?"

"It's difficult to imagine taking on that bloody, Arl Howe, or even Teryn Loghain for that matter? Than again there is the beast of an archdemon as well? I don't wish anything terrible on the old Teryn but can you imagine it Lord Fergus? I mean how he might have reacted to such news of her even fighting like that out there?"

"Probably best that my parents were at least spared that news. Suddenly, I can only imagine my father and my sister dueling it out over who gets to be the one to put the creature down, once and for all!?

"Such thoughts run through your head? I cannot even imagine such a sight and I have a pretty good imagination myself there."

"I have witnessed enough of it to not have to imagine so much. The girl would hardly come to her father for permission to do such a thing as it were. Once my father finally left Highever, I have little doubt that my little sister would not have been too far behind his trail. What could he do once the battle was engaged really?"

"Not a thing as you pointed out. She is too determined that one is even to play a field nurse I'd say."

"No, her temper would get the best of her in little time. In that I find it difficult to blame her cause. How can anyone, man or woman born see so much carnage and not want revenge at the very least? I know I could not bear it for long."

"Nor could I. Though we expect a little bit more common sense from our women do we not?"

"Probably more then is fair to do so. Lady Tara will be the first to stand up and correct us all, should the matter come up even in humble conversation."

"For her though, the matter is different don't you agree?"

"The two of us were both raised knowing our lives were always fraught with danger, Gregory. If she must lead then she must also be willing to fight. There is not honest way to separate the two is there? Too many lives are at stake should either of us fall. Even worse, if we were both to be lost before our time. So, I am being forced to recognize this for the truth that lies with it. It is easier, at least, to stomach Gilmore's weakness' in her regards at least, knowing he is adept at keeping my sister alive."

"You'd trust him with your life, Teryn."

"Oftentimes I have done just that. I wanted to bring my sister some peace of mind after all that we two have been through lately. Her choice in husband's will not allow that to happen now."

"I hope she realizes that. I know the rest of us do full well. Those in service to her will feel the pinch of it as well."

"I know. It will bring trouble from all sides I'm afraid. Yet she will argue back that none of my soldiers can lay claim that with her and Ser Gilmore beside her, who can dare to protest that they are not in the best of care! For did she not defeat our greatest of foes? No, just you watch her! As our good knights do bow down before her she will stand higher still for them to do so. She has never ceased to surprise me. Hopefully, I can hold on to this happy thought long enough to endure Ser Gilmore."

"But the two of you were so close for many years."

"That may be so but he knew the code and you don't break the code. I wish I didn't live to see this day but I will endure it, as I must all things. I just feel once the King and his party arrive, the tension will be enormous."

"Yes, I don't doubt that being true. As you say though, to Lady Cousland, the matter is a settled one. Let her change her mind if it is her will. Better that then to gain her animosity against you in these trying times. Ser Gilmore is overreaching without a doubt but at least I can say with all due respect, he will protect her with his own life. It has never been beneath him to serve her as far as my knowledge of the situation goes."

"I have no doubt of that either but why must he have to marry with her at all? He must understand in doing so puts her heirs into a contestable situation in their own rule by doing so."

"He must know this but he has always been a very proud man. If there ever was to be an heir of his own, he could not abandon either its' mother or his own child. Unless she refused him, in which case, I doubt he could serve any of us. His grief and shame would overwhelm him."

"So noble of him. Yet he could not step aside for one more worthy a match than he?"

"For in his mind and at the confession of the young princess' heart, there can be no other for the two of them. Had she turned from him to marry up with the King, I have little doubt that in time, she'd find a way to turn back to him."

"Such insinuations you feel you must proclaim to the detriment of my sister's good reputation."

"That is not my intention, my Teryn. Only to speak the truth."

"I fear you are telling me the truth. To do so though under Fereldon law would be treason. Even I do not want to live to see such a fate put on my own sister for I do love her as such. I will remind myself of these words of yours when I must do what my parents could not."

"That is a very brave move on your part. Can you not lift up the squire in some way? Make him the bann of something? So that things will not appear so badly for your own sister."

"I have pondered such thoughts as you are suggesting. I wish to discuss the move with the old Bann first. It is my wish to see him pass on his title in view of the situation. Marrying my sister off to a Bann, even a lesser one, is not as shameful as the other. I can encourage those of the Bannorn to allow us to purchase more land to increase his influence out there. There has to be lands that lost their owners influence through the Blight. This too will raise the squire's standings in the eyes of the people."

"It is a shame he cannot become an Arl as your sister's spouse."

"I don't think so in that case at least. No, I do not want to risk putting Gilmore either besides or at risk of rising above my sister's rule. For nothing should be put into the way of Cousland's ever losing their claims to the throne of Highever."

"Those are heady words my Lord. Let us hope that our Ser Gilmore has come to a good understanding of this as well."

"I'll be the first to remind him on this if need be. My sister is not wed yet."

"Nor is the King."

"Nor is the King. If ever I thought Gilmore was scheming, I'd be the first to have his head spearheaded upon my castle walls to put an end to it."

"I have no doubts about that one. No, none at all. Now though, let us greet Lady Cousland for she has for too long been away from here. Hers might be the saddest of us all for she was one of the last persons still alive to see your parents so put down. Coming here will not bring back good memories for her initially. I would give her some time to adjust to it all once more."

"You have a good point. How sad for the two of us to once again come together under such a dark cloud as all of this. I do not wish to dwell on these thoughts though, Oliver, I already mentioned this. No man is haunted in this castle more than I am still."

"I understand. I just wanted to make sure you were not disappointed if she seems too distant in the moment."

"I appreciate your advisement on all matters. How we must deal with our Ser Gilmore in all of this is what really is on my mind the most in the present."

"I can imagine it being so."

"I will need to speak privately with my sister once she is settled in enough."

"Very well. I will make sure she understands this."

"Thank you. You know what? I need flowers! Our very best of them. See that it is done. It will improve upon her mood for I know she favors them. Now send in my manservant to help me ready myself for this official visit."

"As you wish."

It was but less than a mile into Highever that something touched a nerve in the arlessa causing her to look more closely to Roland's side so she turned to wave to those onlookers to her right side. It happened in such a moment that she instinctively went to her bow and pulled out an arrow to draw it to readiness. She could not do so however before a shot was fired, not at her though but at her companion instead. This infuriated her all the more as she let loose her own arrow hitting the man squarely in his arm at it's socket causing the man no end of pain and bringing him down to his knees in agony."

"Maker preserve us!" Called out one soldier as he jumped suddenly off of his horse to address the problem on his own.

"Death to the infidel!" Shouted out several accompanying soldiers as the dismounted to follow the other soldiers lead into the dispersing crowd.

"That might take some doing. No, arrest this man immediately. He may pray, if he still is able to but he will not know death until it is my wish that he does so. I must know who is behind this feeble outburst of his." Lady Cousland ordered out and the accompanying guards followed her command.

"Not feeble at all, Lady Cousland but a man who knows what is right and proper and will see to that until his dying day!" The villain yelled out to her abruptly from the crowded streets.

"Right and proper? Who dares to challenge me under the disguise of an assassin?" Tara demanded loudly in response to the challenged put before her just now.

"One who knows no one but those who are high born are to be seen fit at the side of our late Teryn's daughter, that's what!"

"And he sent you to plead his case to me? When I am through with you, you may go back to tell your master, he is not worthy of my hand but I will offer him my boot. To his hind side if he dares to challenge me and my right to name my own suitor. At least conjure up a dragon for my honor guard and I to waste my arrows upon instead of a mouse!"

The whole party than howled out with laughter over her strong words in defense.

"I will tell him this upon your mercy, my Lady."

"Or he can show his face right now and I will tell him so myself! Where be he who thinks himself my better? Look around people for I see no other who can question my place anywhere here.

No, not one will speak out in their protestation of my decisions? Very well than, do not mistaken me for any of those fair maidens all of you boys and girls dream often about. For my dungeons in fair Amaranthine, it has been rumored, rival those of Fort Draken. Unlike that fool Howe, I know how to get what I want and I do not live in fear of my enemies. I assure you, if any of mine had lived, it would not be long that they too will be left buried in a heap behind me.

Howe's men may have struck at us when we were distracted by our concern for the King and his men left fighting against the Blight in Ostagar. Howe, being the coward and the swine that he was, would not dare challenge the full might of the Knights of Highever as a true noble would have in a fair or righteous fight.

Know this now, from my own lungs, that it will be my boots echoing down his once grand halls! As I grind down whatever memories the people of Fereldon ever had for such a family that put itself into such a disgraceful place. For I am your new Arlessa of Amaranthine and with me, Ser Gilmore, will raise up such a Grey Warden army to rival all throughout great Thedas. Our promise to you is that you will live in peace and not in fear as long as a Cousland lives to uphold what is good and what is right.

And I will put down any or all of you if need be to reach my goals. Any of you who dare to bring any harm to me, my family, or any of my loved ones, will soon find that I am much more than even the bards feel brave enough to speak of. Do not dare to challenge me for I am not as nice as Howe when it comes to my enemies. I will not toy with any of you for I have much still that needs to be done and not one of you will stop me from carrying out my duties to our good King Theirin. So think the better of it before daring to raise either an arrow or sword up against me. My pity runs short in these trying days in my life right now. Do not seek to dare me for I promise you, I will not be amused by it."

The crowd grew suddenly quiet in the heavy moment after her speech. They couldn't resist the urge to see and judge everyone who might be near to them with traitorous thoughts on their faces but there were none too obvious. If not a few who appeared less impressed by her words than the majority.

The silence soon grew uncomfortable for one who in a hardy voice yelled out, "Long live Lady Cousland! Our Teryn and the Knights of Highever!"

As those words broke the uneasy silence it caught on. Soon all of the rest was put to the wayside as the traveling group finally reached the castle gates of Highever.

"Greetings my sister. You are but arrived here and already you see fit to fill up my own dungeons."

She swiftly dismounted from her well groomed mare then courteously bowed down to her brother, as did the rest of the party as they dismounted from their horses. Rising just as quickly to her feet she than addressed his greeting.

"Ah, flowers, Fergus, for me? How gracious of you to remember. It is good to see you well, Fergus. I'm afraid to have to admit that where ever I chose to travel these days there always seems to be one of many who deem me an easy target. I wouldn't mind it so much if they could at least challenge me in a respectful manner. Sadly, the majority care only to greet me in the guise of a coward hoping to catch an easy shot."

"Ah, the life of a noble! I hope you can see why our father thought it best to keep you under lock and key rather than feel you are always the deer that all the hunters are so eager to bag."

"Better than they see me as I really am or is it I have become?"

"What animal might that be my sister?"

"I was thinking upon that very question myself. It all depends on my opponent doesn't it Ser Gilmore? To some, I am a bear who will skin them alive with great teeth and claws to match if only to reach my goal or protect my loved ones. To others I am the fox, too quick for them to stab their blades at but deadly once I sink my knife into their flesh and bone."

"And this is my little sister who usually paraded around Highever in ribbons and bows? What have you done to my sister, Ser Gilmore?"

"That is not an easy question to answer, my Teryn. But you know your sister well enough to know in battle she is a Cousland born, who was not taught to shrink in fear upon an enemies real threat."

"No, I cannot even fathom myself imagining such unworthy a thought in my head. Not a day goes by that I do not watch in my own mind's eye, as I beat and stab Howe to a bloody pulp. You would think to do so once and for all would be enough but no. Something in the day would bring to mind my son, Oren, followed not by loving thoughts of the boy I loved so well but of his dying at the hands of cowards not worthy of his own spit. Over and over again I fight this fight. Tell me my sister, who did come face to face with that which I hate more than anything else? Does this hatred ever end?"

"So far no, not for me. Though in truth it was not by my sword that he first did stumble but Rory's here."

"What is this? You did not raise your sword to him than?"

"I did indeed and trust that I did also sever whatever it was that beat in his chest for no such thing could we hope to have cut out was anything resembling the heart of any true and good man beating in his chest. No, I just cut out the bile that replaced it."

"And well done I might add."

"Thank the Maker. Yet why did you act so out of character, Roland? It was not your call to do so was it?"

"No, my Lord. True it was Lady Cousland he did hurl his insults at directly."

"So he challenged a Cousland born, heir to Highever. It was her place to answer for such an insult was it not? Not one who was not in that position did he not?"

"What you say is true, Milord."

"Fergus, this isn't necessary ….."

"I say that it is and let him answer for it my sister! It would not be his head that would be severed for acting out of turn if you were brought up on charges for acting outside of our laws."

"I was well in my right to exact revenge for the massacre of our parents and our people!" Tara rose her voice in protest and disgust over the whole inquisition her brother was attempting to make.

"Lady Cousland, I can speak for myself on this matter. In my defense please try to understand that I was left to see the demise of your parents or at least the aftermath of it. For I was struck boldly from behind when we became overwhelmed with the brunt of Howe's soldiers. As well as a band of barbarians. I know not where he came upon them but their actions … the needless slaughter of all that we held dear to us? It was beyond comprehension. I was quickly bound and dragged off to the dungeons here to be interrogated once it was discovered my rank of service.

Howe's hurling disgraceful insults at one I have sworn to protect with my life? To protect the life, safety and honor of Lady Cousland, is that not my sworn duty to uphold I ask you?"

"Roland it really wasn't necessary in this case."

"No, no, he is right. It was rash on your part, Gilmore. Did it not leave open the opportunity for Teryn Loghain to attempt to take my sister into custody for treason?"

"That may be so but how can one expect a fair and honest hearing at a confirmed traitor?" Roland asked him seriously.

"He's correct, Fergus. Howe was only a stepping stone to another whose crimes were of the highest order of dishonor. Betraying the King himself in the heat of battle? Could any man be begging for the chopper's block more readily than a fool such as that one proved out to be?"

"I suppose we could have just tied him up and strung Howe to someone's turret until we had Loghain to make a matching pair? At that point the man no longer had any standing army to answer to him? Yet we were rather tied up with the whole Blight thing. Who could we do without to guard the swine while we were fighting our way through Denerim to catch the real big fish?"

"I was not about to trust anyone with such a task I promise you that, Fergus! Did he imprison our so called traitorous parents? Where was their fair trial or the charges being brought up against them? They were not more traitors then the King himself."

"Such a miserable disgrace. And my own family? It was senseless murder …"

"And so, you have your answer as to why I refused to surrender to those who answered to Loghain. Did they not turn their backs on King Cailan? They were all traitorous fools who forfeited their lives so foolishly. We did not rejoice I promise you after we put down Loghain's soldiers. We were all humbled to see such a pitiful sight among us all who called ourselves Fereldons."

"Who can claim any honor from slaying solider's who once held our highest esteem? There was no way I would ever surrender the princess to Fort Draken prison. They would have had to do so over my dead body. And I was not yet ready to surrender my life to the Maker for them."

"Nor would I stand aside to let him do just that. It was simply a miserable experience for us all. Let us let it rest for we are here to return to the place where it all started from."

"Ah, yes, I have heard some but not much in detail due to the lack of survivors. I do not need to know more today. It was wrong and unworthy of your rank or lack of command to over step your place, Ser Gilmore. but I know what we have lost and that you were loyal to my parents up until the end. That is enough for now. Howe is dead my sister. Be sure to wash down the filth from his halls before you step foot forward in Amaranthine. I would want you to catch none of the putrid stench such a fiend might leave behind or find himself living within to harm you in any way."

"That is very thoughtful of you to say.. Fergus I feel I will have my hands full, for surely there will still be those who benefited wrongly under Howe's rule. They will not find me so pleasant to their causes. But I am not a tyrant. I promise to be fair and judge nobles on their merit. More than anything else, I must raise up an order of Grey Warden's who are not so much feared by all as they are accepted as true and noble guardians of all that Fereldon holds dear to our hearts."

"Well said, my sister. Now you must be tired. Your room is made ready for you and of course something comfortable for you as well, Ser Gilmore."

"Your words and accommodations do me great honor, Lord Cousland. I live and work solely to the honor of you and your family as always. As a true and honorable, Knight of Highever."

"I have heard more than enough of such loyalties, Ser Gilmore. Only in the briefest of moments however since it is hard to get them off of the topic of my sister when I am forced to socialize with others outside of my own doors that is."

"And you have given him a guest room than I hope?"

"As much as a good and humble servant who serves above and beyond the call of duty would be offered, Tara. We do still live by the laws of propriety here in Highever."

"We do indeed, my brother. Than allow me to change out of this armor for awhile. Hopefully now I have proven at least in this day that I will not be taken aim at for sport."

"I believe that you were not the arrows real target, my sister."

"So do I, Tara." Roland agreed but gently stroked Tara's palm to calm her initial reaction to her brother's harsh comments.

"Than they were more off than even I imagined." Tara took in a deep breathe trying to control her anger over the issue before continuing her response, "I will keep this in mind when I visit upon this prisoner. For if his aim was there, he could not come closer to my heart than to strike boldly upon myself. Not to worry yourself over it, Fergus." she took her brother's hand besides her while talking still, "We have prepared ourselves for such disruptions. I will thank him also later for helping to keep me sharp. I fear my love, (turning now to look at Roland as she addressed him), … that we will never truly be at peace in this lifetime at least.

Looking back now to Lord Cousland. "It would do better, my brother if perhaps you reinforced your security when I am expected to be present here in Highever. Under normal circumstances it would bother me very little to inflict my own form of justice upon anyone who dares to threaten me but under my current predicament, I am trying my best to see this all through successfully as you would see fit."

"Yes, we are no longer at war, dear sister. It is best if at least give the impression that we still feel our laws are enforceable as much as opportunity gives us as it were."

"He got lucky I want to know who his master is, at least before he meets his determined fate. I would be in my right to put an end to his miserable life if I saw fit. For to strike at any high noble, especially so directly is certain death is it not still in Highever?"

"It is but as you say we benefit more from knowing who our better target is. This fool is acting on orders. Best to pluck out the one who thinks you should be living in fear of them if we can after all. Now for your other concern I have increased security, my sister. We will have words on how you plan on improving your own personal guard. In the meantime though, can you handle these problem directly yourself, Gilmore? I mean for the time being until I can arrange something more permanent?"

"I can and I will. I hesitated because I did not want to step over your own authority while I was here but if you are ready to give me leave to do so, than I will act accordingly."

"Good! I've locked up this one and we'll torture him a little if necessary but for now, with everything still so unsettled, it seems the wiser to act in this manner rather than all so heavy handed on these matters."

"I will judge the situation based on the level of intent but I will try my best to adhere to your request."

"Well, worry not, Fergus. After this visit I do not see myself returning to Highever until after all of my other affairs are in order. I know you have enough to worry about right now."

"I didn't mean to say this to keep you away, Tara."

"No, of course not. I'm very sorry that I can not be of more help to you here but as you said, my duty lies in Amaranthine. I cannot imagine things being any easier for myself out there than they have been for you over here. It is my plan to settle matters up so that we can retire to the Bannorn where I hope I can finish my labor in at least the semblance of peace if not an actual one."

"I only wish I could keep you here longer and safer with me. But how can I now deny that even here you find those who may seek out revenge or even cases of petty jealousies, they are all too many to measure, so I know I was just being selfish. It seems I only just found out that you survived it all and now you are the only real family left to me. And still we know so little peace do we my sister? So much has changed in so little time hasn't it?"

"I'm afraid so but we both know, it often happens like this even though we pray that it will never be. And now I have brought you, Rory, into all of this. Can you forgive me, my love?"

"Of course I can though I see no need to. I have been a part of Highever for so many years now. I see that your brother and I agree this latest attack was on a more personal level aimed at me. It only seems right though that those who are bitter over my interference in their own charades and knowing that a few might have seen their own fortunes laid waste because of the Blight or the Civil War, are ready to defeat me. As you say, I am more offended that the blackguard who wants to challenge me, is so cowardly that they must send others in their place."

"Don't expect too much bravery from Fereldon's nobility, Roland. At least they could have found someone with a little more tact. Trying to take you down in front of so many witness'? Hardly worth the effort of a dodge."

"True but their aim was so poor it put Tara at risk and that I will not tolerate. I really hope I do not find out it was one of those spineless suitors I encountered while I was being held bound in Highever's dungeon in the Civil War. It will take out all of the effort I have to deal them a blow that they very much have earned."

"I didn't recognize the chap did you, Tara?"

"Not in the moment. Let's not think about such swine shall we? I have so much to do. Later we can go over what I need to accomplish to get all of the preparations made in time for the funeral."

"Yes, quite right. I need to get back to business. I will see you later on than, Tara?"

"As you wish, Fergus." She replied despite the look on her brother's face that clearly showed he was not comfortable seeing such familiarity between his sister and her lover in his presence as Rory placed his hand familiarly against her lower back for support.

"You may take your leave now for I have many things left to accomplish still on this day." Offering Roland an unpleasant glare Fergus turned away after he dismissed his guests returning to his horse in order to ride it back to its' stables.

"Follow me please and I will take you to your rooms." A servant kindly prompted the two of them to move forward. So they both relinquished their horses to the stable boys before following the servants request.

"Did you catch that look on Fergus' face before he left us?"

"How could I miss it? He still isn't pleased with our relationship I take it."

"It isn't his business. Surely he has so many other things to concern himself with then my own affairs. Dear Andraste does he not have a list long enough of his own minor trangressions to mull over then to object to my wants and needs?"

"I had hoped he was finally getting over the outcome of our relationship. I see now it was too much to hope for."

"Just let me take care of this issue, Rory. He will only meet your reasoning with hostility. I'm afraid the real ghosts here are those that echo the words of my parents before their demise."

"That may be true but it is settled is it not? After all of these years …it just brings back bitter memories every time the issue comes back up."

"I will not let him go back on his word, my love. Do not burden yourself with any of this. I am resolved. You believe me don't you?"

"I want to believe that he isn't going to pressure you to think otherwise. Especially when he still must see me in such a way for merely trying to offer you some relief from our hours of riding out. He must know what a burden it is on any woman to have to do so."

"Oriana only rode for pleasure. What would Fergus know overall about such things? He wasn't around ever so much when Oren was expected was he?"

"Maybe you are right? I hope that won't be the case for our own experience. Just try not to let him upset you too much over it all. I will take your words to heart. I know how you feel. We haven't much time now to wait and I promise I won't let this upset our happiness. At least to the best that I can endure it all."

"This all will be interesting won't it?" Tara whispered to Roland.

"I'd say we are in good practice as far as this routine goes, wouldn't you?"

"I didn't know that was our agenda for here? I am sure we have to at least up the ante some by daring anything in a place like this?"

"With all of the ghosts that must be haunting these castle walls? I doubt we will ever be alone when we are out here."

"Ghosts? Such talk! And among nobles too!" The woman commented who was there to take them around to their rooms.

"More than I'd swear you can imagine. For the two of us were raised within these sacred walls. Many, many people lived and work here among us that never were given the chance to leave or even run away. No, you may wash away their blood and bury their charred remains deep under the grounds but their spirits, the lives they once lived here, from day to new day, will never really leave such a place as this. I fear even I, though I yet live, will always carry with me the scars, literally, of that horrid day when a great man and his devout wife were struck down so unmercifully. So unjustly. So, so, dishonorably. Not that they begged for their lives but for the lives of those who served them well. All for naught. I just can't seem to get that terrible screaming out of my head. My Lady here is my only comfort. For we have run out of darkspawn to keep running our swords through even now."

"Then you were actually here? In these very halls during the massacre?"

"I was. Bloodied, bruised, stricken in just about every way a man can beaten."

"How did you survive such a beating then? I thought no one lived on? That is until I heard word from the Teryn that his sister was to return to Highever. Only after though the new Teryn did return to take up his throne back here that is."

"You couldn't have been here and I do not recognize you at all. Could it be that have heard any word from any who might have gotten away during the fight? I mean besides me and my departure party that is?"

"There was a cook, she was the princess' nanny before she moved onto the main scullery maid's place. We called her Nan. I think her real name was Frances, wasn't it, Lady Tara?"

"Yes, Frances Dearborn, it was. Could it be you came upon someone, anyone by that name while in Highever?"

"I'm afraid not. I've lived most of my life here in Highever that is but I was not so familiar with those who worked at the castle. I was employed at another manor, Lord Conway's before he fell during the Blight that is. So then I came here to serve the new Teryn for we all had word that the massacre was a complete wash. I mean, all had perished that is. Sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound so cruel. You're being what is left of that terrible night and all."

"Please, just let it go. We had our hopes that maybe some might have escaped the attack that night. That is all."

"Tara, please don't do this to yourself. I know you fought bravely and you did what was right, for all of us that night."

"Oh, it troubles me so much, my love. Why did I allow Duncan to drive me out of here so soon? I keep thinking I could have saved some lives, if I but stayed to fight on. I …I …we both know it is true."

"Enough of this talk. We have gone over this many times before. Nothing can be changed and I am here for you. Thanks hopefully because of those you did manage to take down before you had to leave. All of Highever was depending on you to bring order back to Highever. Are we not here to rectify all that went wrong and did we not right the wrong that could have continued only to bring more sorrow to this fair Country on our own?"

"We did what was deemed we must do. As you say, going over it again at this point does not resolve anything. Let it all pass." Lady Tara instinctively pushed her arm around her finace to pull him close to her to hug him and he turned to her in response to lean down to kiss her lovingly.

"Rory, I need you so much right now."

"I'm here. We need each other remember. Let us make our way to your room, shall we?" He asked her tenderly caressing he cheek as he said and she caught his hand in hers to pull it up to kiss it. Then she brought it up to caress her face once more affectionately.

"I will remind myself of these words if ever I wrong you, please, allow me the opportunity to make my apologize for anything rash I might have said earlier. We have all heard tales of that dark, dark, day. The Teryn rather we not speak so in his company. It all troubles him so profoundly. To lose one's wife and child, than parents? All in the same one day? Such a tragedy."

"It was but as my brother has said, let us not speak up too loudly on this topic. Are you to be my servant as well on my stay here?"

"Why yes, I am the headmistress here presently, under the master servant but our duties rarely interfere one with the other. Is there something you need in particular my Lady? There will be two ladies to address your wardrobe and grooming needs at your service as well. If the gentleman here is of need of more help I will inform the head butler of your needs and he will accommodate whatever you need."

"What I will require the most is respect for my privacy. I have brought along my own chambermaid but I am still training her as to her new duties in my care. She arrived with her father here but if you do come by her, Lilian Wilton, please direct her to my room and to where she will be sleeping while she is attending me here. I'm sure my brother has all of you well versed in our need for secrecy for our own protection but also because we will demand that you not gossip about our relationships as well."

"I see, well, it isn't my behavior to do such things, gossip I mean that is, Milady. I have good accommodations here and my wages are fair enough. Though the Teryn has been moody he has days that are not so much at times. I find that when this all gets buried and done with, he will move on and we all hope a young man like he is, will find himself another good wife. It gladdens many of our hearts to see him mourn some for his loss, rather than just up and plant a new mistress here before the other one has grown cold.

"That is a relief I suppose. The Teryn has much on his mind right now. All comes in due course. But on the matter in which I speak of, it is my wish that only you may enter into my chambers in the late evenings or early mornings, upon my word. I do not require anyone to help me rise here nor do I want or expect to find anyone waiting upon me in the evenings without my initial consent. Is this understood?"

"As you wish. I will inform the others. And you sir, is this your desire also to be so in command of all that serve here as well."

"Don't antagonize him for to do so is to do it with me. He also has brought along a manservant who also attends to the Bann of Hunter Fell, so you needn't bother any with him unless he or Fredrick comes to you for aid. My brother listens to me so do not go against my wishes. This is my home as well. I hope you will not forgot this. It is my wish also that you and your staff not spy upon me as if I was a little child. I am hardly that. I have a mouth to speak with and my brother has never been too shy to ask me questions directly that I will answer to him truthfully. More than that is none of his affair. He has plenty of his own to manage than to have to manage my own as well. He is my brother, not my father or my mother. Please keep this in mind as well."

"As you wish, Lady Cousland. Are there any more instruction for me to follow that pleases you?"

"I do have a question. Are all of my things, I mean in my room, gone? And the books, in our library?"

"I do not know what was here to be taken milady? My answer would have to be I fear the worst for it. According to the Teryn, things are still being recovered even as we speak. For Howe, so it is said took everything of any value to him from here to Amaranthine. What ever was left probably got picked up by the looters. I'm sorry to say."

"I fear even wandering through the markets these days. Imagining myself coming upon something of any value to my family that was pawned off or stolen being offered up to me in sale, like some discarded, wretched thing I no longer had any use for."

"Tara, please? What are you missing that you do not have?"

"So many little things. Remember that book, that my aunt gave to me, from her trip to Orlais?"

"I remember it well. Nothing that you once held dear to you cannot be replaced as far as items are concerned."

"That is still a difficult lesson to have to bear with. But now I want to go into town soon. Even if I must buy back my fortune that is what I must do! Just please, if you can make sure our things are brought to our rooms now. This is just more that I just must get past to move onwards into the future."

"You do not want me to escort you than?"

"To my own room? Don't be ridiculous. Is my brother now using my parents room?"

"Reluctantly, he made the move only two weeks ago. Your room is as he said it was before."

"Than put Ser Gilmore opposite of my own."

"I'm afraid those rooms are clearly restricted for the royal family. Of course you understand this much?"

"These are not my rules so there is nothing for me to understand. Than he is to be placed in the rooms out from ours is he not?"

"Here, this is where it is has been designated that he stay. Will this do?" The chambermaid sensed the Lady's displeasure and spoke up again. "We placed him where he will be close to his father. I hope it will do then."

"Oh, bother it all!"

"It will have to for right now. It isn't worth the fight, Tara, please. I will feel better once you are out of all of this armor. It cannot be too comfortable for you to wear right now."

"No, it still feels rather binding but I am getting use to it. Though it is more uncomfortable to be just standing around carrying my helmet like a bored soldier stuck out on a watch. So, go along, chambermaid, because I need clothing to change into in the first place."

"As you wish than, Lady Cousland." The woman walked away thinking these two were surely the black sheep in the family and she was sure to have her hands full of gripping, sniveling, nobles. At least until those Antivan in-laws are sure to arrive too soon to mention.

"Goodness, she will be a hard one to bear won't she?"

"Come along, my dear, I don't want you to have to face that room of yours all alone. We may have lost some of the memories we held dear to our hearts but we still have each other don't we? I will soon find other ways to woo you and steal away your heart."

"I do not doubt that in the least. We still should at least try to be a little discreet here."

"Just listening to her speak already I was imagining myself hiding under your bed or locked up into one of your closets. Which reminds me of that saucy mage we ran into."

"At least his greatest fears did not dissuade his feelings for romance."

"The man does not even know fear until he upsets a truly jealous man."

"You just want to kill any man who looks twice at me. But only for the sport of it all."

"And you are not so jealous? I beg to differ."

"Ah, I never said that I wasn't. Let us hope the two or half a dozen, maybe even a dozen of women you have wooed in my stead are wise enough not to gloat in my presence. For I may not kill for sport but I do so for more personal reasons."

"That is my hope as well. I meant that you not be bothered or attempt to seek any of those from my past. I did not come out here to dig up my past. Except for the parts of it that I shared once with you. All of that other stuff just happened and let's leave it that shall we?"

"Of course, my love. Here it is. You open the door. I will close my eyes and wait until you can tell me it isn't the shambles that I imagined it to be in."

"Very well." He stepped past her opening the door and gently leading her inside far enough to close the door right behind them. "Go ahead, you can open your eyes now for you see your brother has at least cleaned the floors and put new linens in here for you to use. I can't say it is much to your liking but not the shock you were expecting."

"No, thank you for doing that." She mentioned as she walked over first to her closets and than to her dresser drawers.

"Empty. Everything here is just gone. I presume the same can be said of mother's and father's things as well. They had such nice apparel too. I remember being just a little girl, small enough to easily fit into my mother's closets, rummaging through her many dresses. Than in my early teens, even mother would join the game, asking me which of her dresses I mean to have as my own. She would pull out one and then another. I remember falling back on their big bed and exclaiming I would have them all. Well except for a black one that I thought looked dreadful upon her. Though maybe not so much on me? When my father came in upon us he thought we both had gotten into his wine cellar and drunk ourselves silly. Besides he mentioned, I had more than enough dresses to suit up half of his kingdom. It was best that my own mother keep company with her own.

Than he added that he could not part with any of them so it was best I not go rummaging through any more of my mother's things. Not if I expected him to ever purchase any more at the ridiculously expensive prices these dressmakers demanded of him in the first place."

"I can imagine him saying just those very words. But we found some nice things for you to wear. At least once we are in Amaranthine. I will demand that you give up your mourning dresses, you can wear them on the Sabbath but other than that, it is my pleasure that you wear those other dresses for you are my princess now." He told her warmly as he came up behind her to hold her close to him.

"And the mother of our soon to be children. It wouldn't matter if you were born into a royal house or not. You will always be so to me."

"I love you so much, Tara. I honestly cannot even believe we are really here. In your room. This is a very dangerous place to be found, my love."

"Is it now? Not so much as before I remember. Here now, kiss me." She commanded and he did so affectionately.

"So many nights, I stood dreaming about what this moment would be like." He told her stroking her hair as he looked down into her amber colored eyes earnestly.

"As did I. Though I admit, Cece and I would act like we were so unnerved whenever any of the soldiers stared at us a little too long. The nerve! But it wasn't too long before she would flop down into one of my chairs that was here to exclaim how obvious it was to of course everyone in the entire castle that I definitely had a preference for one of the soldiers and it was so pathetic to see me play these silly games with him."

"She said all of that did she now? Coming from Cecelia though? I can't say I am too surprised. She is lucky I didn't do her some great disservice, like suggest that she really dyed her hair blond or had lice, something awful to turn Swindon away from noticing her at all."

"As if you had that kind of power over the man. I know he tried to turn you away from me."

"Only in the beginning. When it came to what seemed to be the end and I was forced to prove I had moved on with my life he was the first to become resentful. Moreso because he was given no choice. We know Cece gave into the pressure to marry and married another whom she did not love. While I had just given up all hope and was acting as if it never happened."

"Tis a pity than that you stole my heart. My heart was broken the day Cece, left me for good. It felt like such a betrayal of all that we believed for ourselves to be good and true. It was bad enough when she reprimanded me for my seeing you. But I knew it was her mother and my own who put such words into her thoughts. For she often arranged events to cover for my being absent when really I was out with you."

"I know this for Swindon said this as well. Things do not look so poorly here. Will you be alright while I get changed and cleaned up before dinner?"

"I'm a big girl."

"I noticed. Just wait."

"Why do I get the impression you will all but gloat when I am so large I can barely walk to see my own feet?"

"Am I not suppose to be proud of my own offspring? Granted my hope to see my wife toddling along like a drunken sailor will be a challenge to contain my sense of humor. I hope it will not spoil all of your own in the meantime?"

"Stop that. Already I am starting to see why some wives gladly accept mistress' to bear them children rather than suffer so on their own."

"Is that what you wish for us in the future?"

"No, as you well know. Not only am I not reasonable about the company of other women, I certainly will not allow even one to interfere, especially after we are to be married. Is this too much of a burden on your sex?"

"I have had more than my share of such exotic adventures. I especially do not wish for any other to bear my children with. You know, I do love children but I will not let that hinder my feelings for you. I can bear living without children. We have always spoken well of adoption if need be but now, I don't feel that necessity for it.

I look at you, well, stare really whenever I can get away with it, more in wonder these days. Granted, I am a bit tempted to see if our child has grown any bigger and I am guilty of trying to see you eat more. Not that you need much of that I noticed lately. Whether it be a lad or a lass, already I feel having a good appetite is not to be a worry of ours at least. Though with all that you do eat, still, I did expect to see more growth than we have here right now."

"But I am but four months possibly into all of this. And as you can clearly see, if you but pull these latches for me, dear. There! Help me get this thing off of me. I can bear the metal but this shirt?"

"It is loose enough is it not." He pulled on it at first only slightly but than humorously holding it out as if there was much more of her to fill it up with."

"Very funny. I can't even imagine such a thing. Must you antagonize me on purpose?"

"Just a thought, my love. It will happen you know, whether we approve of it all or not."

"So you say."

"And how do explain this weight gain of yours?"

"Something I ate I'm sure."

"Try not to use that one too often."

"Who will be more embarrassed by my saying this, me or you?" She laughed at him as she thought more about it.

"You know, I don't even know how to properly address such remarks. Especially when someone is talking about you."

"Right now I feel it is your safety that concerns me the most. I was thinking that I must keep you here with me but will that enrage our enemies angst even more? Or would it be more dangerous for the two of us to reside in your rooms but will we than run into assassins hoping to do you in while you sleep? I know not which direction to turn to, Rory? I have to know you are safe here with me."

"I really cannot say, Tara. When the King arrives so too will Beowulf at least. I was just thinking he is only one of the few we really can trust right now to help keep us safe here. I didn't expect to have my antagonists so eager and sloppy, waiting to take us down before we even got ourselves settled right here."

"But so it begins. I think, we will just trade off rooms than? Or find a vacant one to fool them all if need be? We will make it our game to be played! I can think of no other solution other than no sleep and I suppose we can trade off watches, if it gets too bad we may have no other choice."

"Of course we will enlist our own guard from the Bannorn. You seem to already favor Patrice and Maurice do you not? That is my impression of the way things stand."

"I do and they seem to respect each other without too many complaints."

"And have you made amends with Wilton, do you think?"

"I rather not have him at our doors late in the evening if at all possible."

"I can put him at my father's door than. Fredrick will step up if need be and he is beyond reproach. I don't see any need to ask such a thing from Lily."

"No she is much too young. We need Nan to shoo away all the flies trying to settle themselves all about here."

"She would never approve of our recklessness."

"No, of course not. But she would have been our defenders once we were rightfully wed. I believe this is true."

"So do I. Even if I can already imagine a look of disgust toward the way we both have behaved through our tour of duty."

"That much is true! Now we are too old for her to swat us with a wooden spoon or toss rubber spatulas over our heads."

"She didn't have a good aim did she at a distance?"

"Old age and poor eyesight. If only that was true when we were much younger."

"If only!" They both laughed as they thought of how things once were for the two of them.

Tara than turned around to put her arms around his neck before speaking out once again. "Say whatever you want. I can't be ashamed of my actions. Any of them. I really do love you, Rory. I will marry you and give you this child. The two of you are always in my thoughts. This might though be the only child that the Maker will give to us so I don't mind taking it a bit slow. I want to be a bride you long to have as your own. There will be time enough for this babe to grow in size and appearance.

You know, already I think I am starting to feel it. Finally, I mean. How can something live inside of me without my noticing it I think to myself?"

"The whole process of things is both troubling and fascinating at the same time. I know, I act so much like your nanny now these days. Try to forgive me. I am still haunted by memories of my own mother. How much I miss her and the sister I never had the opportunity to ever get to know. I don't want to see anything happen to you. I rather we have no children at all than to lose you in such a way I keep saying to myself."

"That is really impossible you understand that right? We may never conceive another child again but it will be because of the taint, nothing else. If you want me for your wife, that I can do. If you merely want me to look good on your arm and to forsake the love and affection you pour out to me, it is just better for you to walk away from me then. I will treat you as a part of my family and it will go no further between us. But you must make that move for I have no desire to live such a life. I will move on, as you did, for I do not want to live what little life I am given without love. I hope you understand this."

"I would never ask that of you for only if we had no other options left would I ever deny you. Even than we will still love each other in however we are able to do so. I live and breathe now for your affection. I feel that nothing else matters. I know how much I need you and I am happy. I didn't mean to lead you to believe otherwise. This is what I have always wanted for my life. Just a good and loving relationship with the woman I love and who wants to love me in return."

"I do so love you, Rory. Always. Uhm…she reaches up to kiss him." Isn't this nice? Come here and show me how much you love me."

"Such an invitation is impossible to refuse. It might shock the maids to see us too intimately engaged. Soon I suspect Lillian will find her way out here and I have been warned that her father would not appreciate our teaching her too many things."

"What was he thinking? Curiosity is a maddening thing isn't it? Than if you are going to refuse my most gracious offer, I might as well find my clothing. I guess I should be relieved my brother didn't request any shopping on my behalf. Though I doubt he realizes what a poor wardrobe I truly have."

"We all must appear in black my love. Now it pains me more than you realize to not follow through on such a request. I promise I will find a way to see you tonight. Where ever and however you choose to entertain me. It matters not as long as we can be alone and together. Though I do make this promise to you. I will be sleeping in this bed before the week is over. And I will demand that you be in mine once our privacy is more compromised by your extended family."

"That is thoughtful of you. Than run off with you if you will be of no service to me here!"

A knock suddenly ruins their game unexpectedly. But she thinks little of it and answer for whomever to enter the room.

"Oh, uhm. Excuse me, Lady Cousland, Ser Gilmore. What a surprise. Am I interrupting anything, important?"

"No I was just being summoned elsewhere. What news is there, Captain Oliver? That is your title now isn't it?"

"It is. I was asked to tell Lady Cousland that your brother wishes to see you. Once you have changed of course. Privately. He has some business he wishes to discuss more discretely."

"That should be interesting. Why must I attend alone? So my brother can chastise me privately instead?"

"I don't believe that is his purpose. I …"

I don't believe he told you what the topic of this agenda will be. Never mind. I still haven't any of my chests of clothes so tell him he must wait a little while longer or none at all. For who rightly knows how long it be before I am ever settled into here then? I do not mean to ignore him just discuss with him my obvious dilemma."

"As you wish, Lady Cousland." He bowed as he left her room and Roland easily closed the door behind him.

"He isn't wasting any time is he?"

"It will not go well for him if he insists on making our stay here miserable. I mean to pack up and move to other lodging if he dares to become the plague to me. We would enjoy our stay here in Highever tremendously more if we did not have to spend our entire time here as it is. Something to keep in mind if things do go poorly for us out here."

"I will keep it in the back of my thoughts. We have enough grief of our own than to be made worse by his account."

"I agree. And I mean to tell him so once the rest of our things are settled here."

"I think, we should go out and track down our luggage before you expire from heat exhaustion. At least let me help you our of your metal vest. It won't look very pretty walking the halls of Highever this way but I don't want to wait much longer either to change out of all of this gear into something a lot more comfortable."

They are going to toss us both into the soldier's quarters if we don't make ourselves look presentable very soon."

"That could turn out to be entertaining? I would expect the majority of the soldiers are out on patrols or on guard duty at this hour."

"Always planning mischief and we have barely arrived here haven't we? So little changes through the years with you."

"I believe you started us along this line of thinking?"

"I'll never admit it. I am happy to have delayed you some and maybe for myself as well? My brother's impatience is well known."

"He must be eager to see you relieve him of some of the obligations necessary to see this whole funeral business finished."

"You must be right. I didn't come here either too to make matters worse for him. This feeble attempt against yourself does put me on guard however."

"My main concern is who is the author of it?"

"It is difficult to judge how serious a player this person is until their identity is exposed. This really isn't the time that we really want to have to deal with petty jealousy."

"Until we are legally wed, I don't see how I can avoid all of their scorn. Our relationship is more out in the open these days. I just felt most of your would-be-suitors were long since gone. By one means or any other reasons one might not overcome the Blight."

"Too much to wish for I'm afraid."

A knock came to Lady Tara's door and she eagerly moved to address her visitor."

"Lady Cousland, Ser Gilmore I, well, someone approached me as to the whereabouts of your belongings and I made it a point not to separate myself too far from your trunks, knowing how important they must be to you."

"That is very kind of you Lillian. By any chance could the squire's belongings be close at hand as well?"

"They shouldn't be far from where your own trunks were."

"At least this is progress. If you will kindly show me where that might possibly be I might find a means to temporarily escape all of this pounded metal armor and at least try, for my Lady's honor, to present myself as a good and honest gentleman."

"When would anyone think to question you on that account? I'll not hear a word otherwise on your behalf."

"That is kind of you to say Lily."

"Come along. I'll catch up with you later in the day, right?"

"I'm afraid that must be so. No doubt my brother has a list of duties I need to attend to this day. I will be thinking about you all the while I promise." Tara reached up to her fiance and pulled him into a meaningful kiss.

"I'll be missing that. I need to inspect our security around here and volunteer my services for the coming funeral. This should keep me busy for the day and I will come back for a lot more of this. I promise." Rory kissed her again before moving toward the sturdy wooden door leading to the hall leading to their private quarters.

"Now who is holding up whom I might ask?" Lily demanded with her hands on her hips in protest.

"Just some formalities that needed to be taken care of. Pay us no heed. Lead on girl." He let his hand run down Tara's arm toward her hand before letting go of her reluctantly, catching her expression. Smiling back at her sadly for he knew they had to part for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

Following her escort through the long halls of Highever Castle, Lady Cousland walked through the very familiar pathways of her childhood home. She purposely avoided taking in anything that might bring up traumatic memories on her way. Even in attempting to make such an effort she still could not shake the heaviness in the very air, for the morning fog had yet to lift completely and with it came whispers, sounds, she was sure were not too far removed from memories past.

Her pace started to slow down as if she was now in a trance. Steeling herself, she was determined not to be defeated by these dreadful sensations impeding on her own sense of well-being. It was impossible to not remember days past in these very halls but still she was too determined to not be bested by them all. She didn't really believe real ghosts now roamed through the walls of fair Highever. It was just that memories can be so powerful; so demanding; in their attempts to completely take over her emotions and draw her into a past that cannot be replayed or fixed to produce a different outcome of events.

This powerlessness was so heavy on her heart. So much so it was a struggle just for her to follow along after Lord Oliver. She dreaded facing her brother even though it was but a week's time since they last meet up with each other.

This was different. The scene of the crimes. The place where all hell broke loose and left their family so unceremoniously decimated. She was taken away before the real horrors began but what little she could bear hearing of her beloved's recount of the events that followed her departure were now just too easy to picture, everywhere, in the places her people walked so casually or in performing their daily duties here. If it was so for her, how would being here for any length of time effect the mental well-being of her only brother?

She could imagine it had to harden his otherwise easygoing temperament. How can it not after being so abused, so recklessly, so unmercifully, for such a foolish endeavor? Now she found herself wishing she had a real enemy to fight. To bring down low and crush well beneath her sturdy, well-tailored boot heels. Her thoughts naturally turned to the paid assassin harboring in her brother's dungeon. Notwithstanding either that there were still Howe's unaccounted for. This was not a good time to be with child she reminded herself, yet so it was to be. What could the Maker be hoping to accomplish through her this way when it was clear their business with the whole siege of Highever was still far from being well put down and finished business just yet.

"Please, Lady Gilmore, enter in for I know your brother is anxious to meet up with you on this day." Lord Oliver spoke but Tara gave him no recognition that she heard him. Already her anger was rising and she dare not speak what really was foremost on her mind right than. Revenge.

"Tara! Finally! I hope you are well settled in."

"Well enough, Fergus. As well as can be expected considering the reception I have already received from some unwelcome visitors."

"What? Oh, you must be referring to the prisoner. My men are working him as we speak. We will get to the bottom of this. I can see by the look on your face you too, find returning to our home as much a burden as I have lately."

"I feel a mixture of misery and hatred at the moment, my brother. I can't help but want to confront the rest of our enemies to finally put this whole matter to rest, Fergus."

"What matter is that, Tara? Howe is dead. You said so yourself. Is this not true? Could it have actually been an imposter you fear?"

"No, I know who we did put down well enough. But he isn't the only Howe my brother. I admit suddenly I feel I have already delayed too much in reporting to my new post. I know, what a utter mess I must have going on out there in Amaranthine."

"I'm sorry to have to place this burden upon your shoulders my sister. If there was any other way to secure the Crown we would have at least attempted to do so. It even came up to put Gilmore in your place but I could not rest easy with that move. He just isn't important enough to demand the respect of the nobles who reside out there. They recognize your name and your reputation is on fire right now. We need that so desperately if we hope to straighten out and reform those who were influenced to turn their noses up against me and our family."

"Soon the people of Amaranthine will wish it was Rory and not I who does stand over them for I mean to bring order out of chaos. I will at least attempt to win the peace without too much heavy-handedness but considering my very mood presently? It will not take too much to pound a few heads in to make my point out there. I just will not put up with any, even rumors, of rebellion at this point in the game."

"Such words from you, Tara? Never mind me Tara. Its' this place isn't it? Everything has been scrubbed, polished, painted where necessary but still I swear the blood remains of those whose lives were so cruelly extinguished. I almost wish I could ride out with the two of you, if only to prove that we two are united in our way of thinking.

I am aware of certain Howe's still among the living and I have people out there scouring the countryside in search of any and all of them that might be a threat to either one of us. That is only one matter though on your plate for I do feel this latest attack was very personal. Someone is upset at Ser Gilmore putting himself in their way to get to you.

I must ask this question and please be serious. Is there any reason to suspect the King behind such an attempt being made against, Roland?"

"Preposterous! If only because we two fought side-by-side. I told you Alistair and I put it all behind us. No, this is some weak minded idiot who thinks he can outsmart us. And why? My choice has been made and it is high time Fereldon's learn to live with it as I have had to."

"It has to be a fool to raise a bow to the "Heroine of Fereldon". That goes without any necessary explanation."

"To their own demise if need be. I haven't the time or really the patience right now to want to deal with these peasants. I'm afraid brother dear until my affairs are finally settled I see little left to change my mood for the better except to find you are well and knowing Roland is not far from my sight.

At least once my engagement is announced things like what happened in town are bound to keep happening. They tell me the Blight has ended but I've reports of darkspawn sighting in or around Amaranthine. They tell me the Civil War has been resolved but still I am set upon by strangers who mean to take my life or that of my loved ones? I don't know what I am suppose to believe anymore!"

"The two are finished but as you say, it does not remedy all of our woes and they are never ending for one such as we two find ourselves situated."

"It can't be helped Fergus, as you say, until we have laid the loose ends to waste. Have you been experiencing any trouble here that has been a direct threat to you?"

"Right now? It seems the local nobles are still cleaning up their houses from the Civil War. Daily I review petitions for this and that. Mostly nobles looking to take advantage of their neighbors misfortunes. Still, it was necessary to gather up an accurate account of our losses so that I could try to fairly redistribute land holdings without trampling too much on the previous owners claims to it. Which has been a royal pain in the neck since I have to depend on others reports of the situation. Then, I had to find counsel to do the leg work to be sure such land rights were legitimate or not.

It has all been such a headache really. I don't see how father managed it all."

"He didn't have to do it all on his own. You are at a loss right now because your losses have been so severe. I know how stuck you must be feeling right now."

"I much rather be out hunting Howe's as you have brought up. Or traveling with you to Amaranthine to ruffle some feathers out there. Kick around some of those rebel nobles I know must still be plotting against me. I've been receiving some very disturbing notes lately. You might want to review them later on since I believe you are the subject of these messages.

I've received letters here and there requesting an audience with you regarding your marriageable status but I have instructed my scribe to reply to them all as thank you and the matter has been settled."

"Did you tell them why I am no longer courting any prospective husbands?"

"No and yes, inquiries do follow such information but I tell them it is your matter and the issue will be addressed at a future date."

"At least that puts them off some. I appreciate your not making Ser Gilmore a more ready target then he himself feels he already is in and around Fereldon these days."

"They don't know whether to praise him for his good service or curse him for not defeating all of Howe's army. I understand, hold your objections my sister! There was no way for Ser Gilmore to succeed under those miserable circumstances. I accept my part of the blame in all of that but a man has to be able to trust someone else. Least they themselves be viewed as a lunatic."

"It does make ruling as a tyrant a more attractive prospect doesn't it?"

"You have no idea, Tara. But you will and by your words I think you already can see the reason for some of my recent decisions. I wish I could rest at ease that you are making the best plans for your own safety and future in Amaranthine. No more playing "house" for you sister dear. This is serious business we must busy ourselves with these days."

"True enough, brother. I hope I have finally convinced you that I do know the difference. Once I am married things will calm down for me at least. I will read those letters later on when I am in a better mood. I am so weary of others who will not accept that I am a kept woman and I have no desire to put an end to their own poverty or lack of marriageable prospects.

I know I have made the best choice for my circumstances in a spouse. We are progressing quite nicely despite the many new chores being heaped up upon us from day to day. I know few men would sit well by my side and I am hardly looking for anyone who would dare to put their foot down on me for surely they will find my dagger piercing into it to get them off of my back. I've been held back long enough. It is about time that Fereldon accept this as a fact. Even I get bored having to put down every upstart that thinks they are my better or dare to think they will dominate over me."

"Such words my sister! Ha, ha, ha, but who am I fooling? We are much alike in that manner my sister. I do sleep a little bit better knowing that at least you can try to protect yourself. I pity all of those who feel they are your better. I can live with your being who you are Tara. Nor is it my wish to bring you down in any way. Why would I when I need you to help watch my own back? I feel that there are so few I dare to trust in these trying days. We have to be diligent least one of our friends chooses to make a move against us.

Still, this one correspondent of mine is one you should address when you find the time. He hasn't been too pleased that I won't give him an audience or allow him an audience with you either. I too feel a certain responsibility to guard you while you attempt to get through this labor you are taking on presently."

"I will but not yet. I must make myself available to Roland when he needs me right now. What Howe's men put him through was ghastly. It still haunts him and gives him nightmares, Fergus. It tears at my heart knowing I followed our parents commands to follow Duncan and leave him to such suffering. I don't think any of us could have come through all of that and be the same person we were before such a tragedy."

"You may be right. I have these dreams as well but for me they are more my imagination. Reality must be that much harder to forget. Some nights, I swear to you, Tara, I feel haunted by those who did once fight for their lives and lost them here in my absence.

I know this must sound like madness coming over me but I find myself dreaming of such a fight and myself embroiled in the middle of it. It is madness for all is done. This cannot go on forever I keep telling myself.

It must just be those restless souls waiting to be put finally to rest. In a sacred ceremony to put their souls at ease don't you think so?"

"I do have some troubling thoughts on the matter but nothing like you have described. Still, I am but arrived here. We will see how we get trough the nights while we are staying here. It is one of the many reasons why I feel for my sake and that of my future husband's that we must move forward to our business in Amaranthine rather then dwell here for any extended period of time. At least until Rory can better forget the torment he went through here.

So, please, my brother, do not push me for an extended stay this time. In time we will visit longer but for the nonce let us carry-on with our own agenda in the meantime."

"I will do what you ask then on this matter. Do not worry about me. I am weighed down with my responsibilities here."

"It might be best that you ask Ser Oliver to personally handle the very strange requests himself for the time being? He is capable of doing that and not troubling your mind with those unsteady minds who mean to trouble you with their conspiracies and what not. At least until your heart is more at ease and less likely to be troubled by their made-up accusations."

"I'll take it into consideration. Often you will find it is those lunatics who are the ones you must take into consideration first of all. They are the ones with time on their hands and their own madness they are eager to justify if need be."

"You have a point. I promise I won't ignore your request to deal with this person you have brought to my attention. I'm sure to have my share of them upon my examination of the situation being left to me in Amaranthine."

"Which is why I wish I was going there with you in your time of need. Soon you will find yourself weary my sister from this burden of yours. Once it becomes public or obvious others will see it as an opportunity to cause mischief."

"You do trust Roland to help me weasel out those turncoats don't you?"

"That is much to ask of me, Tara. Are you not still making ready for your future arrival? I mean, nothing has changed has it then?"

"No, nothing has changed, thank the Maker. Though I am at a loss as to why such timing as this when I'm sure my enemies are still working against me right now."

"Who knows what the Maker wills of things! I know I do not! Every night I walk these halls, Tara, asking why? Why give me a son only to take his life so greedily? Not even in a fair battle! What honor does one gain in being so taken down in one's childhood? Do I erect a statue in his honor so my enemies can gloat over it? Even if we manage to erase the name of Howe from our history books it does nothing to bring my son back to me does it?"

"No, but whatever way you choose to honor, Oren, Oriana, of course I will support your petitions. I wonder about these things too, my brother. I find myself rushing around, only hoping that I can manage to set things straight in Amaranthine so that I can dare to give birth. Then, even though Rory frowns some on the idea, I insist that our child must travel with me as much as possible."

"Good luck finding a governess with that sort of courage."

"I am determined on the matter. I do not intend to fight my battles with a child slung over my shoulder but after what happened with Oren, how can I dare risk having my child even nestled in the Bannorn, knowing what is really out there ready to put me down?"

"I have no easy answers for that one either. Only that I was foolish to think my son was safe here at Highever. I mean, if not Highever where could I have kept him?"

"I don't really know, Fergus. I only know that my will to fight to protect my own was honed that very night I found my nephew slain. You know how hard I fought to gain our father's confidence in my own abilities only to be swept aside as a small child in his presence. He gave me the right to command his soldiers but not the power or opportunity to do so!

I defied both our parents at every turn that I felt I could but of course, it was not enough was it? When father should have held those of us who lead in heavy conversation over how we were to secure Highever in his absence, he dismisses me readily enough to my chambers instead.

So I obediently obey, like a mabari, order into my designated place which is really is no place at all. I should not have done so and held my own clandestine meetings instead."

"That all sounds simply wonderful in hindsight, my sister. I seem to recall that you and Ser Gilmore were hardly on speaking terms before I left for Ostagar, am I not correct in my thinking?"

"You are. We were not so much at odds with each other but our conversations were brief. He had only been allowed to walk the castle's inner walls in recent weeks. He told me his thoughts were focused on his meeting the challenge to becoming a Grey Warden. Which must be somewhat distracting from what his common duties must have asked of him. I could already see that he was lost to us at that point. It was very difficult for either one of us to simply converse one with the other for so many obvious reasons. Which only confounded the situation even more. No wonder we fell so hard that night."

"Really, Tara, beating yourself up over any of this is hardly necessary. If father ceremoniously put you in command without any sort of formal planning you do understand he wasn't being serious, right?"

"Sometimes ….. I just do not understand how our father could be so renowned and yet so foolish all together."

"Well, I understand where his head was at and I'm sure so do you."

"It doesn't make matters any better in the knowing, Fergus. I assure you that I am much more thorough when I make assessments and lay out plans for attack."

"No doubt that you are. Experience is a vicious teacher. Many do not survive their lessons unfortunately. I mean think about it Tara? How many sieges and attacks must have Ser Gilmore encountered in his days between my father and I? Too many to even count. When put to the test it served him no good when put upon by an enemy meant to overwhelm you and you being left with so weak a defense."

"Father should have learned more during the Orlesian Wars. After so many years in captivity, does one even come through such a thing with any friends to be trustworthy?"

"You fought the Blight did you not? How well did you know those who you claim to be allies? Not many if any at all."

"You have a point. Except for Ser Gilmore, none. More the need I had to keep a close eye on those who did join up with our party."

"So you see, sister, people will unite for a cause that appeals to them. Our real job is to convince them that our cause is one worth their efforts. People are fickle. One day, Amaranthine is our ally, the next a sworn, brutal, enemy.

It was wrong and I agree, for father to have left our family so ill prepared for any sort of trouble. For I know, he would have taken Ser Gilmore and Ser Swindon with him when he finally left to join up with my party.

Even if you did take your position seriously, Tara, who did you have worthy to call upon to raise a sword in our defense at such an hour? It takes days to muster up even a rag tag group of ruffians. Two days to bring Crows over here even offering them a hefty fee."

"I can take down Crows easy enough. At least we are in agreement over this fiasco of father's making."

"A very costly lesson and my point being proven that most of our education in war comes from our personal experiences and surviving our mistakes along the way. At least you will be given a chance to redeem our families honor some with the birth of another Cousland. If you can manage to use your lessons well and not put yourself so much into the thick of the fight."

"How often have I had the opportunity to do just that? Coming from your lips, that does move me some to laugh out loud." She did just that. Shaking her head knowing he is as guilty as she is for doing this.

"Our circumstances are different. Please do your best to keep that in mind. I do follow the rules of engagement, even out in the field. I can hardly manage a fight if I am dead. So you cannot accuse me fairly of simply running out, sword drawn, just looking for a head to severe up."

"I hope not at least. You are still with us and I have little doubt that you were faced with anything too much worse than my party was. Well, I doubt your foes were as colorful as my own happened to be. I do believe I have encountered every race of being within and without Thedas there is to be found in this Blight."

"I seriously doubt that. I have traveled just as much as you have. Though you may lay claim that it was under better circumstances."

"Very much so, I'd say! I'm confident that this was a good and a necessary experience for me. Eventually, for us. Even moreso for the Grey Wardens that I am meant to lead. I am determined to build an army that is consistent with the variety of ethnic groups represented to us here in all of Thedas."

"You don't see that it might be too many personalities to have to manage from cultures you know so little about?"

"I know a lot more than you are giving me credit for. I assure I learned it from the school you just mentioned as well. Fighting through their muddle of enemies. You learn a lot about their history and culture doing just that. Not only from their elders but in our case, we seemed to be digging up or simply constantly encountering the ones that refused to lie dead once put into that state of being.

It was those cursed Grey Wardens that I must say, brought us more than we bargained for. Then there was a journey through the fade and I assure you brother, it was not something any of us just happened to dream up! Oh, no, it was real and actually, unreal, all the while."

"How can it be both? That is foolish talk!"

"When you find yourself caught up in an illusion, Fergus, something conjured up to appear to be real but is only so in your mind. It is all very wicked magic that hopefully you will not have to encounter in your lifetime."

"No, I find reality bad enough right now. There is a matter of serious concern and one of the reason I wanted to keep your "consort" out of my hair for the moment."

"You know I do not keep secrets from Roland but what is the problem."

"I don't need him interrupting or interfering in our personal business, Tara. There will always be some matters that are Cousland matters you do understand do you not?"

"Whatever that may be. What is troubling you so much?"

"I have been told and you are here, so I cannot argue that much at least. The question still burning in my skull is why?"

"You mean why am I still alive if I did slay the archdemon? Then somehow you have learned it is not historically accurate for me to be so."

"I have and I was reminded of this fact when I purposely went back to study more about our past Blights. It has been quoted as such. Even if few bother to re-read old history books. You know father clearly explained that is the failure of too many leaders."

"When a useful text can be found that is. Fergus, I'm actually surprised the King or Eamon has failed to brief you as such. We both understand if Alistair falls you must take his place. So I see no reason not to share this information with you but it is not for idol gossip and of the utmost secrecy.

Do you understand?"

"I know when to hold my tongue. If this is so vital why was it not given to me in the first place?"

"I cannot answer that one for you. It isn't something any of us involved would want anyone else to be privy to, that is all."

"Then spit it out, Tara. I can already tell this isn't good news."

"No, it isn't and you really must know the truth. I am only alive because of an ominous pact made between the King and an Apostate who fought alongside us during the Blight."

"Oh wonders never cease! Here you are going on and on about the dead and dying and devious mages! So Alistair made some unholy alliance that I will be expected to honor in the future with an Apostate? Is this "apostate" still among the living and if so why?"

"She saved our lives, Fergus. I know, it must look selfish of us now doesn't it?"

"I'd say so if it could come back to bite us in the future. So tell me what was the cost of such services? Nothing good comes to mind to me presently."

"Fergus, please remain calm. It was substantial to be sure. There is to be a child from it all …"

"An heir? You mean to tell me that a royal heir is living somewhere out there! In the wilds? The very place where we are hunted and we are forced to hunt to protect our own people?"

"I'm not really sure where she went. She assured us that her intention was not to usurp the throne but to make better use of the mystical power that rules over us all. Something like that anyways."

"Something like that, anyways.." Sounds wonderful! How could they not bring any of this up in my presence? What an insult! I'd like to know how our new Teryn Eamon means to deal with this "problem" surely to be facing us sometime in the future."

"We have time, Fergus. Right now we need to focus on rebuilding our defenses or we won't have anything to fight our enemies with. And I am assured, constantly that those against us are not resting on their laurels, fiddling around with nothing else to do."

"No, I can see at least your foes seem quire eager to prove otherwise. Is this the first attack of this kind against you so far?"

"Of this nature, I believe so. I had more trouble than I asked for even in Hunter Fell. Most of it though was my meager attempt at trying to just blend in to the scenery rather than stomp my way around the place."

"I could have told you that much. Many resent our rule of authority but they seem to resent just as much our "pretending" that we are as they happen to be situated. I do not fly my banners so high either nor do I pretend I am not who I am thinking others will not soon make the right connections.

Besides, who wants to be treated as common folks if it can all be avoided? I'd only do so to avoid being swindled by scrupulous vendors but if I am not in a more generous mood and the establishment is a hellhole anyways, I find my generosity more than a tad lacking. So you see? We are who we are. Better to learn to settle for it than to find yourself in a fight with every drunken fool to be found along the way."

"At least with my reputation I find myself mostly challenged by those worth my efforts I see is how it would be? I cannot argue the facts. I found myself up against their own version of the "Captain of the Guards" in Hunter Fell. I nearly had his throat for the taking. I was not prepared for so much hostility, being dressed as a woman, for merely riding out upon Antoine in the afternoon."

"Ha, ha, I'm sorry I missed it! So you say, who is it now, ah yes! It has to be Wilton challenged you! Dressed as what, a Lady?"

"More like a peasant of some means."

"Right, a peasant girl for what? Riding a horse? Granted Antoine is much too big for you to handle well but still! Oh, my, I really am sorry to have missed that. So what, you dismounted and pulled your dagger on the man and had him disabled was it now?"

"That is the just of it, yes."

"Ha, ha, he'll never out live this one! My little sister, too!"

"I know you find this very funny but I did manage to kill the archdemon."

"Sure, I know, I know but Wilton is, or was, a Knight of Highever. Really sad now that I think more upon it. It seems country life has softened him up something terrible. Tell Roland to send him my way and I will shape him up. Might need a months time of it if my own sister can bring him down, in a gown no less! Just getting off of that horse in a dress has to be a sight to be seen."

"Actually, one of our maids did fix some of my dresses so that they split, just so, so that I can straddle a horse properly. On that fine day I didn't happen to have such a dress or else I would have simply out rode his patrol. However, finding myself with Antoine, in a dress, and with child, I couldn't take the risk of falling off in a frantic run for it."

"That is right, I hadn't even added that up yet, a woman with child as well. Really, I am being serious. Send the man up here for I will not have my sister being guarded by anyone who can be brought so low, so easily."

"Roland is handling that one. He's here though if you wish to toss him into the shed for good measure. I am currently trying out his daughter as a maid so best not rack him or do anything that might upset the girl enough to give me any trouble."

"That takes some of the fun out of it. I'm surprised you did not deal him a heavy blow yourself."

"He's suffering. You know it was he who first trained Ser Gilmore in his youth. I assure you that now, those tables are well turned. I'd have done so myself but really, he does enjoy it more than I do in my present condition."

"That I find difficult to believe but I should be grateful you are thinking about our future."

"And what of your future, Fergus? I hope you mean to wed again, once all of this is behind us."

"I don't really know, Tara. If only our mother lived. She could have for my sake. Once she knew Oriana was no more she should have thought about the demands that would now be put onto my shoulders because of it."

"I seriously doubt our mother would ever consider me to rule over Amaranthine. She must have thought that I would stay here to help you manage things in her absence."

"Considering your own refusal to marry that is a reasonable assumption at least. Did she know ….of course she must have for she dies along with our father did she not?"

"She did but at least she did so in his defense. We must never forget their loyalty to Highever and to each other. I wish it was otherwise but now I think I better understand her choice. As I do my own even though it was so hastily performed. I'm afraid, brother, Highever had become my prison. It was inevitable that I must leave it. We both know it would have been this way no matter what became my fate. I'm afraid my reason for leaving here though was not so obvious until that fateful day Duncan approached our father for my service."

"Duncan actually petitioned our father for you? I mean, initially? I find that difficult to believe."

"Believe what you like. It was implied and later confirmed was it not? I am a worthy fighter but Rory and I feel his urgency was probably more motivated by a need to have more royal blood behind his cause than just a need for another soldier to lead the fight."

"That at least makes some sense."

"Because why leave, Gilmore? Highever was going to fall that night. Surely, Rory was the better candidate than I? It is the best we can come up with but then maybe he had a vision?"

"Did he speak to you of such things? A Grey Warden? Having visions!"

"We do have some premonition but it is all surrounding the darkspawn and the archdemon. I still cannot accurately predict the weather or the outcome of some fights."

"Pity. It would come in very handy. Still, did Duncan tell you he had some "vision" that a woman would lead out the armies of all Fereldon and fell the archdemon? I mean seriously?"

"Not to my knowledge. It can be the only other explanation for such a rash choice. I mean taking me on guaranteed our party not only had to fight every other skirmish it seems taking place in all of Thedas but we had both Howe and Loghain on our tails. I can see no advantage in having that to constantly distract us during the Blight!"

"No thinking man would do such a thing I assure you of that. Though it would be interesting to know what drove the man to such action. It matter little now. He would have had to know that Howe meant to betray us and if he dared to withhold such information from us to fulfill some idiotic prophesy I'd have his head staked up on my walls I assure you."

"I could not argue that even though I do respect the man for his loyalty. Even if it was fools logic. At least I will rest a little bit better knowing that this king will trust my judgment and listen attentively to my pleas if ever we are to be called upon for his defense."

"So you mean we aren't going to war against Orlais this week at least? It is my understanding that Alistair relishes fighting as much as his own brother did."

"With better results I might add. No, it is not Alistair's wish to keep us at war. I think even he has seen enough to suit him for the time being. You know Eamon is a nation builder. And I can assure you that it is to Eamon that Alistair lends an ear to the most."

"When he isn't spying on you, that is. Do not think I do not know his insistence on putting you up rather than Gilmore was a ploy of his to keep your counsel close."

"Why do you make that sound so scandalous?"

"Because it is. I too had my objection to advancing Gilmore so high but really they were without merit. I know I can trust Gilmore there. He will be practically running the place around as it is. But it was the King who felt it was more unwise to move in such a way and to me, it was more, personal."

"Now you too are creating more for me to have to dodge, brother dearest?"

"I speak only of a letter I received from Eamon suggesting that certain arrangement could be made if certain proposals could be implemented."

"I respect Eamon in all things except for this one matter. I know he wants and needs a royal heir and his days are not getting any shorter. But here he might as well be suggesting that I deny my child's father to advance his own plans for Fereldon's future. Does he not even see that it was Rory's loyalty to the Crown that helped us win the day? Is he in complete denial that he accomplished all of this even so badly injured as he was during the siege of Highever?"

"Had Gilmore been left with a reasonable defense and turned back Howe's men, I'm sure he would have the man sitting right besides him. I can tell you that Eamon has been seated next to nobles for so long that he understands unless Gilmore did slay the demon with his own bare hands, he was not about to lift up any man, even a potential Bann who he feels does not hold the influence or weight that he feels he needs to secure our country.

Think about it though, Tara, really? Have we not been so brought down by a man whose rank was elevated far above his own place only to betray us all? Would you so easily turn to one who is not so well footed into Fereldon soil to a place of such influence after all of this?"

"That is a question I would have to ponder some at the very least."

"I trust that he has done so much longer than the two of us have been alive. I do question his putting Amaranthine into your hands with the burden you must now carry but he did this, knowing you could not be so easily turned away from Gilmore did he not?"

"All the while hoping he could still turn me from my intended to another of his choosing. Well, what's done is now done. My loyalty is without question as long as he does not dare go after my future husband to further along his own scheming."

"I will make sure he understands this. I sometimes fail to understand your reasoning in all of this. We all know, Tara, that Alistair is a weak King. Other's will see this soon enough as well."

"He has, as you say, Eamon and I know Teagan will be his secretary. He is better off with a queen who can settle into a palace and bear children. I am tainted as you well know. It is best for Fereldon that I not be so chained when I can be put to better use leading the Grey Wardens. I will not live long enough to make any real impact on Fereldon's future.

This child, Rory's and mine, will help settle matters for us here in Highever. You still could marry and release my own child from such a burden as it were in the future. Leave Amaranthine to my heir and I will be happily satisfied with the result if need be. We both and I am sure you will remind Eamon that for the good of all Fereldon, the King needs to look elsewhere for a suitor. My past history in regards to courting should prove proof enough he is wasting his time bothering with me."

"I will forward your reply. If it is as you say than even Alistair understands and accepts this kind of reasoning I hope it won't be too long before he chooses some woman to make his queen."

"Then it is a settled matter that you will announce my engagement to Ser Gilmore and we are to be wed in two months time."

"So soon?"

"Delaying it this long is bad enough don't you feel? I was quite set to simply elope but Rory explained it could jeopardize our child's future if called upon to sit upon Highever's throne."

"He understands well how much high nobles resent being shunned from certain events. I'd almost allow your request just to settle the matter and avoid the conversations regarding it in the future. All knowing that such a match will only bring others to lean more heavily on me to make another match to correct my obstinate sisters disobedience."

"Still it would be so disobedient for me to marry the father of my child? He isn't a peasant is he?"

"Might as well be in their eyes. Which brings us around to another point I needed to bring up with you. I have spoken to the Bann of Hunter Fell and he is to step down for I am to lift his son up to his position. It is the only way I could ever justify any consent to such a marriage."

"And you wonder why I seriously considered eloping? It can be no other way? Rory will find so little time to actually live in the Bannorn because of my own duties. He has to stay with me for I do not have eyes in the back of my head."

"I can see no other way to preserve your honor, Tara. Had the King consented to lift Roland up to the Arl's seat all would have rectified itself but he refused and Eamon, even Teagan did not feel the urge to interject on this matter."

"It is so unfair. He fought as bravely as did the King and was much better trained to lead. How did the Bann take the news of this? I have hardly met the man and here I bring him down so low upon doing so."

"I had no complaints from the man, Tara. He is elderly."

"So is Eamon and he is now a Teryn."

"Because of birth, position, and his proven leadership here in Fereldon. Had the Bann invested more and had more to show of his worth we might have been able to put him somewhere or I could have made up somewhere for him to rise above but no one would accept my doing so merely to make my sister look good?"

"At least he didn't protest though even I can see by promoting Rory, it will not actually relieve him of much of the responsibility he now has."

"I cannot see any flaws in my doing so. We depend on those lands to supply our troops and to help feed our people. I know this is difficult for you to understand but I must act in the best way possible to preserve our own families honor and station. Even Gilmore I am sure understands this much."

"You are right. We anticipated as much to take place but we had hoped to see it all happen gradually rather than so abruptly."

"Where is the problem in this? After the funeral I will hold an intimate ceremony to promote Roland and the following evening I will announce your engagement. Do not make more of the situation than needs to be Tara. We both understand right, that my doing this, will put aside a few who will find reason to protest this move. There is bound to be one or two who will give me the incentive to find any reason I can to travel abroad, knowing I cannot until things are settled well in Amaranthine."

"I am being unreasonable, I'm sorry. I know all of this falls more upon your own shoulders. Already I am labeled as something well beyond something from womankind by my actions. Even in giving birth many will still think up some reason to explain all of that away as something unnatural.

I have lived so far with this and Rory has kept his head about him through it all. If we can survive through all of this so too I have to believe we will weather the rest of this as well.

I doubt you struggle too much in telling the other nobles how off your sister is and how rebellious she is against the normal duties of a Lady in good standing. I myself need only look to Andraste for my compass. Think more upon her examples in bravery and purpose when others challenge my logic over the choices I have been making.

Roland will give me a good, strong, son, I hope and that is what we need now more than ever. And he has to means to keep him alive long enough to follow when my days are ended. Makers knows we won't be seeing any mages from our bloodlines will we now?"

"That would be of the Makers choosing but as you say a very odd one indeed."

"Though not so much that a woman be born in the Cousland line that will raise her sword when beget from one who is also from the Whitehall linage as well?"

"At least to our mother's people it will not be such a surprise. I truly hope it will be a son, my sister. I am not sure Fereldon's will rest so easy thinking yet another female Cousland was born to challenge their own legends or imagined sense of authority."

"Whatever it will be we already are assured it has to be strong to survive all that we have been through just upon its' conception."

"Our parents would be so proud to see all that has come of you, Tara. I know, we both know how much they stood in the way of things and that it took something so terrible to bring it all about. Had they fought less against your destiny would things have turned out the better for our family?"

"You know we cannot honestly say one way or the other? I am just grateful that it is you and not I that must take on this seat here. You are worthy of it and I have stood up to defend your decisions in Fereldon thus far. I will rest easier knowing it is so."

"For the most part as it were."

"In the matters that are within my own powers to uphold, Fergus. Now, please tell me this is all I must attend to this day?"

"It is except for, here, this should have all of the information you will need to direct those who are in gathered here for the upcoming events. I need to you handle these things while I must manage all of the happy mourners and my relatives. Who are not content at all with my final arrangements for their loved ones."

"They have no say in this do they?"

"None at all."

"Good. I would see my nephew rest in no other place but Highever. We are haunted enough by the choices we have made. Commission something in Oriana's honor to be placed in Antiva to please them, Fergus. It was still their daughter and you know how we grieve over all of our loses. She was still too young to be taken down so recklessly."

"I will keep that in mind, Tara. If you actually could handle that much I would appreciate it. I am trying not to bear any ill feelings towards my wife right now. Some hours I find it more difficult than others when I think upon how my son was kept from training that might have saved his own life, had he but had the courage to flee his attackers.

My only peace comes from you sharing with me that it was all done swiftly and he did not have to suffer too much. When I dare to think upon what was done to my Knights and what they could have done to my own son in my absence, I just grow angry and find I too haven't enough enemies to slay to appease my own anger.

Just, please, Tara, you know my mind. Take care of this so that I can move on to more pressing issues right now."

" I will. And I am here for you, Fergus. I know, I cannot delay too long but at least in these matters I can be of service to you and I willing am here to do so."

"Thank you, Tara. I'm sorry. You do know I think well of Gilmore. It is just my feelings in this matter concerns the many others who will come to judge you for your choice. I cannot help you there except to offer up the same reason you have given me for your actions. You understand I hope?"

"Let us not discuss this any longer. As long as we can come to some agreement on matters that do rule over Highever and Amaranthine, we must live our own lives as we see fit in doing so. Let it rest at that."

And with those words nothing more was spoken between them as Lady Cousland turned away to leave her brother to his own grief. She knew, no matter how difficult things were between them at times nothing could compare to the personal losses he has suffered due to all of these events.

This thought was one she knew she would have to visit upon many more times in the coming days. She only hoped that soon she could help her brother find someone to put his heart at rest finally. For her own would not be released from this burden until she knew that once more her brother could laugh and become the jolly trickster he once was in his youth.

All the while that Tara Cousland was negotiating and maneuvering around her brother's well shot arrows, Roland Gilmore too was working on managing his own affairs upon catching up with fellow Knights of Highever in the officer's quarters.

Making his way past familiar landmarks he finally found the man he was looking for and started up a conversation.

"Ser Whitmore! It is good to see you are still in service to the Teryn."

"By my father's father's ruddy beard! Is that you, Ser Gilmore or are we once more being haunted by apparitions!"

"It is I."

"It's about time you showed your face around here, boy! There are all kinds of salacious rumors about you running all about these parts at least."

"Well, you know me! I myself have had only a brief overview of your whereabouts during the Blight."

"For good reason too! We had our hands full, no thanks to you, just trying to keep Fergus here alive. You know how much he demands to be caught up in the thick of things."

"Only too well I'm afraid. I hope you understand why I was unable to join up with your party as I had hoped to."

"Enough to know it was Andraste's pleasure to see that you survived the siege of Highever, when so many others didn't."

"I cannot report that I feel so honored some days having survived one of her tests of loyalties. It was a nightmare over here after your party left us. I mean you and I have been through a lot together over the years, haven't we?"

"That's a fact."

"I assure you it was never like it was here on that terrible night. Just useless slaughter. I was smashed in the head, than bound up, I could do nothing more to stop the mayhem from going on for what seemed an eternity of pain and suffering. Even I cannot say how I survived except to say that finally I was conscious enough to free myself from my restraints but there was nothing I could do by then. Our friends lives had already expired so I had to get away in hopes of catching up with your party or Lady Cousland at that point."

"It was bloody hard to believe that Howe found the backbone to rise so hard against us. I was concerned that the Teryn had left Highever with so little to defend herself with behind us all. But it was a Blight man and we were all so much on edge that night. Thinking if we meet it head-on, we put it down fast enough before too much damage could be done."

"I know the reasoning behind it. I can say that I have been in fights that did raise my ire so much, yet still I could maintain my focus. When we finally had the opportunity to actually take down Howe himself though, Maker forgive me … but he started to mock Lady Cousland … I mean right to my very face after everything his men did to me, murdering my friends and …Maker forgive me for my actions but I could not hold back my anger. She had just lost her parents due to his treachery and now he meant to insult our Princess? I had, had, more than I could stand by that point and I did strike at him with such a fury, our entire party of warriors did look upon me with such faces!"

"They could hardly blame you for such an act but I suppose it did give Lady Tara more a reason to pause at such an action."

"She wasn't too pleased with me but I was harder on myself over it all. It wasn't the diplomatic way of solving our problems. It did bring down Loghain's army upon us. A little too convenient if you ask me."

"They showed up at Denerim, just like that did they now?"

"With Loghain set up at the Royal Palace that wasn't too much trouble for them. But his keeping guard over Queen Anora was a particular inconvenience. She claimed to be imprisoned by him. Sending word to Eamon, who sent our group out to investigate the situation. Where we were beset with Howe's forces. Not that we did not look forward to this fight almost as much as that of the archdemon's. It was fate and having Howe right there?"

"Are you wondering if Howe became a nuisance to Loghain so he set him up for you to take him down for good?"

"After all of the fighting we had done up to that point it does leave some questions unanswered doesn't it? He definitely had a back-up plan in case Howe couldn't hold us back. I mean why would he hold back reinforcements? Why would Anora go to Eamon instead of her own father?"

"A very delusional family wasn't it? Taking down Loghain's elite soldiers though had to leave him an easier target didn't it?"

"It did and we were obliged to do so in layers rather than a free-for-all. I am just very pleased that Lady Tara didn't surrender herself to Ser Cautherin. We murdered Howe for good cause. He was never going to surrender to us? He was the traitorous bastard not the Couslands. We had the right to make things right again. To surrender to our known enemy when even the Queen herself claimed her father was mad and not to be trusted?"

"Not that you really needed her words to know where the real threat was to the good welfare of Fereldon."

"No, not after what they did to us at Highever. We were only too happy to set things back right side up! Thank Andraste and her mercy though that our Lady allowed King Alistair to take up his sword against Loghain's own."

"I hear that one loud and clear, man. Do you think she could have taken the old man down? That's a lot to think about. It hurts my head just trying to imagine such a scene."

"Honestly? She could have but the price? It could have been more then we could have beared. I'm with you on this one. I am content that she allowed King Alistair the right to draw blood for his brother's death."

"Right. Quite right I say. The girl did hold her own it was said against the dreaded archdemon. Better knowing she saved herself for the real fight I say."

"Maker was that something to behold. So much was going on all at once. That creature had us running all over the place. We were all so focused on the monster, everyone and things that looked ugly enough was just taken down as quickly as we could to get it out of way so that Tara and Alistair had a clear path to fight that thing. The damn thing wouldn't stay in any one place I tell you!

This was why I had to insist that our Lady have a few days at least to rest in a comfortable surrounding. The toll it took on her own well-being had my nerves on end I promise you!"

"No doubt seeing how the two of you grew so close again."

"I am not going to question the ways of the Maker. Only to say we are genuinely in love with each other. In some fever of madness it appears she has accepted my marriage proposal and nothing stands in the way of what little happiness we two can find in these complicated plans for our life."

"So, it really is that serious. You lucky fool. I'm sure a few knights will not pleased with such news as this."

"Only when we are speaking of their coin bags you mean. I know full well there have been wagers being made to spite me. I can't even say it was a bet I could easily have laid before the Blight ended."

"Sorry to hear that, Ser Gilmore."

"No worries here any longer. We did reconcile on the road. Those insecurities I did suffer came only from the imminent danger we were forced to have to face and my knowledge that she was one of but two who could face the archdemon. Only a Grey Warden can defeat these monstrosities. Neither, the King or Lady Tara was given this knowledge in advance of their training or confirmation either."

"No? Then it might scare a few away from the order but that couldn't have been the case with that little spitfire we have been serving under all of these years."

"No, it would not have deterred one bit. Her duty to her Country is more then I have witnessed in many of the hearts of men who brag so long and hard but when the battle is before them, we see all of those words shrink down to nothing don't they?"

"It shames me to think such a man lives out his life here in Fereldon but I would be lying if I said it was otherwise with some men. None of them serve in my regiment I assure you."

"I witnessed no notable cowards during our fight with Howe's men. If there were any deserters I have no knowledge of it."

"So I thought. I have no word otherwise as well. Of course I would be hard pressed to not run my own sword through any one of them if they did hail from Highever's order and did abandon their posts under such dire circumstances."

"I too. I would not though rob Highever to build my own order up in Amaranthine. As far as our Grey Warden order, that I would not discriminate against any and all who dare to accept the challenge that faces all who take on that vow and duty earnestly."

"Well you better mind your place around here if you have no interest in serving the Teryn any longer. I'll not have you stealing away my best for your private parties."

"I'll keep that in mind. During a Blight we must be more aggressive in our recruiting of course. Tara and I have our eyes out mostly for those who are otherwise less obligated to others due to the cost of the Blight. Our order does it's best work in building up a family sort of loyalty. In this way we can do the most good for the people who live here."

"An honest pursuit then and I wish you well. And whatever you have done to fool our very own princess to set-up house for you of all people! I still can't believe it but someone had to catch that girl. She sure was not one to be courted was she now?"

"Only because she was in love with me. I'm not saying this to boast. How can I knowing that I was the one who abandoned our cause when pressured to do so. I promised to always love and protect her with my life. She gives me enough reasons to want to live and fight through whatever it takes for us to be together."

"Now I know you are bragging you foolish boy. Go on ahead! I know I don't need the headache that comes from all of that noble drama they make up to end their ceaseless boredom."

"A noble life is not as boring as you might imagine it to be like. My future wife cannot seem but to attract attention from the worst of them. Either because of her sex or her position but you know what she is like."

"Not as well as you might, Sir Knight!"

"Jealously is truly a waste you know, right?"

"Go on with yourself with all of that talk."

"You were leading me on that one, Captain. I found out that even I have my limits as to what I could stand and what I can not."

"It happens but you better learn fast if you wish to survive in the circle that high nobles travels upon. So you faced down the old Arl Howe himself, did you now. What'd you do with him or to him?"

"Use your imagination. He died too quickly to satisfy the two of us I can tell you that much. His last words were pathetic. " I deserved more!" I was happy to oblige his request."

"More pain and suffering that is! Good, good, at least he suffered some for his evil acts against the good people of Highever. At least that is confirmed and put down by a Knight of Highever. As it should be. I expect high praise for your work from the Teryn will be forthcoming in your future. And our Lady Tara, she played her part, no less, as we also know she too accompanied you here to Highever."

"She plays her part well and did assist in putting down Howe for good."

"I'm sure she gave him the what for after daring to utter such insults right to her very face. I'm only sorry I was denied my part to play in putting that scum to pieces. He should have been dragged, tied up and pulled apart by a team of horses I say. Actually, I'm kind of surprised you didn't take it that far. He did a horrible thing to our comrades-in-arms. He deserved the very worst of punishment."

"I understand but I could hold back my sword no longer. I hope you can forgive me for my actions after the fact."

"What's done is done. I can't say I would have acted any different had I been through what they put you all through."

"It was a very long, tedious fight. I mean going through what we hope was the majority of Howe's men. Then the whole mess with the Blight after that."

"It was a terrible time to be sure. So about all of these rumors that suddenly make your name the talk of the town. Is it true you are her ladyship's personal guardian?"

"That is true."

"So you met up with her …?"

"In Lothering. I went there after Ostagar. I was too delayed to join in that fight and honestly, I was in no shape to fight. It took days for me to recover from what Howe's thugs did to me all through the night."

"Right. Tough call on Lothering wasn't it?"

"So it was. We could not stay behind to defend the town. We had our orders and we helped as much as we could along the way but our mission forced us to have to move forward."

"Their lord has been sending out word all over the place trying to rebuild Lothering's own army out there. Heard they took it real bad from the darkspawn attacks out their way. So is that why you went to Lothering then?"

"No, not at the time. It was the closest decent location I could come up with that offered me at least a chance of running into anyone I was familiar with. It just made sense that if I was to hope to run into at least one of our party they would go through Lothering at some point in the fight."

"It is one of our common stops along the way."

"At least that was my thought. Once I met up with Lady Cousland's party I was informed that they were on a mission to save the arl. He had been left unconscious by a very evil magic that was sure to do him in. So our Lady was sent on a mission to recover Andraste's ashes. A mission our Lady would not be diverted from no matter how dangerous it turned out to be. At that point it seemed to be the wisest choice was for me to join up with her party. She had no word on her brother's fate but didn't dare abandon this search least all of Fereldon fell in the aftermath of his passing. I knew at least Fergus had all of you in his group to see him through any real trouble. If in fact he had not already fallen by Loghain and Howe's treachery."

"We steered clear of those two, you can count on that! There were plenty of darkspawn on the roads to keep us busy enough. Though you can count on the fact that given the choice we would have gladly put down those traitors and it would have been a pleasure for any and of all us of to have to do so after what they did to the Teryn and Teryna of Highever."

"Did you encounter any of Loghain's assassins out there?"

"Did we! Indeed! Loghain's best to be sure of it man but we put them all down in due time. So to speak."

"Do you feel you got them all? We had to put down Ser Cautherin, herself."

"Aye, I've heard report that she did encounter your party and you put her away for good. What is all this, this having to put down honorable people who we have done no wrong? What is it that turns good people? Cannot anyone abide still by that which is right or good?"

"Some of us still can and will. Abide by what is right. Ser Cautherin fought hard but to what avail? She was so convinced that she was in the right?"

"Must have been a pitiful sight to have to behold. This was before or after you put down Howe himself?"

"After the fact. I can report to you none of us were in a good mood. There was no possible circumstances that I was going to put Tara into the hands of those at Fort Draken. After the hell Howe's men put me through?"

"Perish the thought, man! I'd run my sword clear through you for such a treason being done to our good princess. That I surely would have!"

"I would have deserved the punishment. She had to think upon Ser Cautherin's accusations at first but I think seeing how easily Queen Anora was willing to toss both she and Alistair into prison? How could they ever hope to have a fair trial?"

"None at all, Gilmore. It looks obvious to me she was trying to eliminate the completion. And here, Grey Warden's died, trying to protect her husband's very life? What has Fereldon sunken into I ask?"

"We will recover."

"I hope so. Royalty! Sometimes just a pain in my arse is what they are! So do you think Anora set you up to nab up your party?"

"I hadn't thought of that angle? All Loghain wanted was Alistair and Tara. We knew of each other, Cautherin and I had met in the past but even that held no sway over her actions. I can't say it gave me much incentive to not want to do her in for her efforts against our princess. With the demise of her parents and her brother on where to be found, she owed our Lady a lot more respect for her position in the very least.."

"True at that point, Lady Cousland would hold a higher rank over Loghain wouldn't she?"

"Very much so. He had old age but even if his accusations held any merit at all our Lady had the right to not be held in contempt for her actions until a rightful gathering of her peers could be presented to judge her actions."

"To even attempt to house our Lady in Fort Draken is enough to bring down that old tyrant."

"Believe me, in his madness, he swung his sword around as if he was King of all Fereldon. Imagine what a hell that would brought forth? Never mind we already saw what his rule was to bring forth for the good people of Fereldon."

"A bloody mess that is for sure. His daughter was of age, what madness made him think she would bow down to his command?"

"Anora was afraid of him but by his very actions? No doubt she was turning to Eamon to aid her in pushing the old man aside just enough to allow her, her seat on the throne no doubt."

"While old Eamon was just using her to put Prince Alistair in her stead? Oh, what a good folly that all turned out to be. I swear man, you did get all of the fun during this Civil War while Prince Fergus was left in hiding fighting the rabble left in his paths."

"I'm sorry too you were not a party to it. I admit it was an exciting time to be a knight in Fereldon. But honor and glory aside had we but mistyped any at all, I could have lost what I held so dear to me. So though the tension was tight and the battle a fierce challenge, oh, what am I thinking? I would have welcomed your sword even it would have meant I could get a breath in edgewise during some of those blood baths we found ourselves fighting ourselves through."

"Stop it now, man! This bragging of yours is making me dizzy and I have more than a few hours to answer to my duties here for the time being. Just so damn hard to think that some of our own were so bent on putting us down so hard?"

"There was so much treachery all around us out there. Is there any wonder that I was afraid to leave Lady Cousland alone? Even if that meant compromising some of the values that we all hold faithfully as Knights of Highever?"

"Well, tell me who else would get away with going as far as you happen to be, even under such trying circumstances?"

"I rather not speculate on that account. I hope you can understand my reasons why?"

"You of all people know her best."

"I do but had I not been the one to survive and join up with her party, it might have been a very different sort of Fereldon we have here now."

"That is true with all things Squire, isn't it? Whose to say which of them would have been for the better? Except had Loghain won his bid for the throne we would have all lost our hope in what would become of our Country."

"At least I wouldn't have lived to see it. That was pretty clear by their intentions to put us all down permanently."

"So seeing how Anora set all of you up like that is the King gong to finally put that chapter to rest, like the dog that she proved herself to be?"

"That is our wish on that matter. He has no love for the woman but still he hesitates due to the feelings still among nobles that respected her in the past."

As long as she yet lives, the people of Gwdren will continue to think she can be redeemed despite her actions in the past."

"Do you really believe that will come about?"

"How can she be trusted? I don't see how my own Lady will rest well as long as that woman is alive to stand up to challenge her or her place in Fereldon."

"You say she betrayed the teryn's daughter, as well as our now present King, did she not?"

"It is so. We had our suspicions that their intent was to put the two heirs that threatened her right to the throne out of the way for good. She said as much when Lady Tara confronted her challenge to rule over Prince Alistair, who was to be the rightful heir upon his brother's demise."

"I see, no other reason beyond just that can be explained. She could have made allies of you for her own cause but instead this was her solution? I can only inquire as to how the Teryn would raise the roof off, knowing his only daughter was to be treated as if a female criminal! How I would long to see such justice brought down upon this witch of a woman."

"We all know his feelings for his family. Sadly, or maybe fortunately for the accused, he passed on. Unable to enter into the fight or exact his own revenge upon all of them."

"Thankfully, we were able to pull those two through all of this chaos."

"It is sad times that bring us two back together on this very day, Ser Gilmore. Do you mean to rejoin all of us left here once again?"

"No, I'm afraid that isn't possible. I came to you here to offer, actually insist, that I must be a part of the eulogy and funeral procession for our fallen friends."

"I'm sure they can find a spot for you in there. Just based on your past service to the young Teryn and his family."

"Thank you very much."

"It must be hard on you. Did you know when Ser Swindon passed on? I remember the two of you were closer."

"I can only think that once I could hear his voice no longer that had to be the end of his suffering. I knew they would be coming back for me once more but his cursing was just enough to push me past my own pain to free myself from my bounds. I tried to free others but too much time had elapsed. All I could hope to do at that point was to live to see who, if any Cousland still lived."

"Serve and protect. Brave words but at such a cost. So you were pretty beaten up there weren't you now?"

"You can say that. Nothing that didn't heal over time. It's just voices in my head that refuse to leave my memories or refuse to leave me finally at peace."

"How did you go on after all of that? You must have been barely alive at that point in time. I mean without losing your mind?"

"At first I just wanted to get away from the insanity of it all. When I did finally meet up with Lady Tara, in time, she became my comfort and I hers. It is for her love and her safety that I can find a reason and purpose to move me forward with my own life."

"So that part is true then also? You have found a welcoming bed to keep you forever away from us. I can't say you have yet won over the new Teryn, as far as that situation is concerned."

"He is coming to accept it for what it really is. All in due time. Some mornings I cannot believe my own good fortune but you must know, as well as all who know me well enough through the years, that we two have been in love with each other for a very longtime."

"Yes, I recall as much. We are just dumbfounded that the two of you were able to revive such a relationship after all that transpired from the past. The two of you had separated. We thought that was for good. How many of us moaned so loudly, cursed also, that we were to be kept from seeking out the whereabouts of the old teryn's daughter for her own safety."

"It wasn't out of jealousy or neglect on our part that our paths did not cross before the Blight"s end. I promise you this most sincerely.?

"The young teryn did wisely question if it was right to unite with sister just then because it would make an even more attractive target for Loghain and Howe to do so. It was Fergus' belief that he was the most attractive of the two targets. Still unaware fully of Lord Alistair's involvement with her own hunting party."

"Fair enough then. I promise you that it troubled our new Arlessa many nights being kept away from her brother's side with no news of his whereabouts during most of the fighting."

"That is a comfort to know. I doubted little of that. How has she been holding up? I mean with the loss of her parents?" `

"It has been difficult for her. Understandably so. We haven't had much time to dwell on it but it often comes up in our conversations."

"Yes, of course it must have."

"We have mostly been discussing the events coming up here and how best to approach our new obligations."

"Quite right you are. It was quite a shock to learn our own princess did slay the archdemon."

Another approached the two men who recognized Ser Gilmore from the past and entered into the conversation also.

"Whoa, ho! What have we here?" Ser Gilmore spoke up when he recognized the other knight approach the two of them.

"Where have you been?" Ser Galen asked him with a firm slap to his broad back, causing Roland to grit his teeth some from its impact on his scars.

"Thanks, I really needed that, Galen." Roland said glaring at him crossly now.

"The back man, are you dense?"

"Apparently so! Sorry about that one. I was just so caught up seeing you again. I never know who will actually turn up until they actually arrive back here. Rumors and all. Only flesh and blood counts in this world that I know of."

"I have seen more then my share of the two of them for some time now." Roland told him firmly.

"So say we all. But really, where have you been? Rumors have you just about everywhere these days."

"That's good to hear. Better to keep our enemies out guessing then to just show them the map, so to speak."

"So true but that doesn't answer my question does it?"

"We've been around. Here in Fereldon at least. Spent some time with my father before dragging the old man out here for the funeral that is."

"Is that so? I just saw to the Bann's men and women. Lady Cousland came in with your party as well did she?"

"That she did. She's with the Teryn right now. How have you been Dale?"

"The usual. Nice of you to ask. Not as much as I bet you have been up to I'd wager."

"I have a reputation to keep up!"

"I'm sure the bards are well in your debt then man."

"That they are indeed! But let us not think I did it all on my own. I had some help along the way. Especially from a very noble Lady who fought bravely by my side."

"So rumors would have it and I find some truth to songs of these roguish bards tales. Now here you are keeping yourself up at nights. Not pulling guard duty I take it though are you?"

"That is a matter of perspective perhaps? I'm guarding these days what is most precious to many of we Knights of Highever."

"Sign me up for that duty I'll say to you."

"The position is already filled."

"I request a transfer of duties my Captain."

"Do not bother your Captain with such foolishness. Surely he has more important issues at hand. If it really is a transfer you request my Lady and I might be of some service to you at a later date."

"You'll have no say over my knights Ser Gilmore."

"As you wish. "I bet he was surprised to see you now!"

"Hardly the boy he sent by our way those many years before."

"No, I doubt it. But still as headstrong and determined though I'd wager him. Few were willing to or grateful to have to duel with you Gilmore."

"Why would you say that, Dale? I fight fair do I not?"

"It isn't that. You're just a hard man to put down, that's all."

"Like an oak to a stampede this lad be."

"It would take practically a stampede of men to bring him down that's the truth in it. Of course considering your stocky frame it was also hard to not miss you when one does attack at you either."

"That is why I needed to build a sturdy frame whether I liked it or not. It does give me the advantage of being hard to knock over, compared to some of our much taller knights but when I did swing back I was sure to always hit some vital organ versus those who were forced to hunker down to get in a good shot at it."

"There are advantages to each man's height and weight."

"Except for the lad who has only height to his advantage."

"Right a pair of crows legs isn't going to hold up a man dressed in a sturdy set of armor will it now?"

"No it won't and getting up for such a lad has to be more then half of their struggle."

"I can attest to some of that from experience. I was not always the pillar of great strength you now see before you."

"No Dale I will confirm that as being the truth."

"Aye so will I, even to a sober man I will."

"That is saying something for this old man. I myself was always a stocky lad so it always took a firm hand to knock me off of my balance. Even my mother told me as an older babe I did walk well before many of the other boys in my town because I was more able then the rest of them."

"Amazing he could lift all of that of himself well off of the ground just to stand up straight let alone try to navigate such a girth around the room."

"I said I was stocky not so much fat or chubby."

"You mean there is a difference between the two?"

"There is when I dodge an attack and use that momentum to strike back hard at my foe."

"Not too much so or I will use that swipe to let you follow through on your arse with that move. Then I'll be waving to you farewell!"

"I do have to beware of such a move being made by my opponent. I am aware of such a maneuver and I do look out for it when I am returning to strike at my enemy."

"It is a skill you did have to work at some to maintain I seem to recall."

"Yes, I have hit the floor thanks to you once or twice in my practice. Fortunately I found Orcs to be less inclined to out think my moves the majority of the time. When they did I chock it up more to just fool's luck then their actually anticipating any of my attack strategies."

"No, can't say I have heard much in the way of Orcs themselves having much intelligence. Even in the ways of battle."

"I doubt really that they are well trained for anything except for hitting things real hard and running very fast in this direction or that one. If they happen to get you when you are all tied up with some other foe, the move can cause you a good deal of pain and suffering.

I was very grateful to be fighting with a team of warriors rather then just on my own at their mercy. Lady Tara said she and the King met up with an Orc her first night out in the Tower in Ostagar. It took quite some time for even the two of them to put it down for good she said. Just because they can take a lot of abuse before you can break them down even enough to effectively hurt them or cause one to stumble. Until that moment, at full strength, no mere mortal has the might to put one down just on their own. Unless some witchcraft is involved or you can attack one from afar but soon even an Orc can figure out where their enemy might be attacking at them from."

"If all you have is a quiver of arrows, you better be hoping for a good sturdy tree to climb up into to hide."

"Because a weak tree will be uprooted and leave you hanging, …like a leaf, it will!"

"Very funny. A few well placed arrows right in the eyes can be of some assistance in that sort of fight."

"That would slow one down. If you have good reflexes, poison arrows, could do the trick with some patience."

"You have a point."

"I can tell you that Lady Tara is a capable bow-woman. She is just as deadly with twin blades. She's become quite competent with the use of various poisons, modified weapons that did their own share of added damage."

"Is that so? How do your nerves stand it all? I'd go mad seeing our princess out there trying to fight off those fiends in a serious fight."

"At first it did upset me some. Yet she did prove herself capable in a serious fight. Believe me when I say she would have none of my protesting even if I dared to challenge her right to lead our band of merry mischief makers."

"Oh, ho! She does now wear the pants as far as the two of you really are concerned then, so you say!"

"She wears breeches with her armor, as is appropriate for such apparel. Her armor is very, …useful ….to its purpose and I have no complaints against the majority of what she puts upon herself. Some of it is not appropriate for all that was set-up against us but she had armor that better suits an enemy that fights only with a heavy club or axe. Most of it though is of a stronger metal but fashioned to better suit her need to be able to move about, this way and that."

"Surely nothing too complicated to a man such as you I'd wager."

"Ha, ha, point well taken. I have suited the woman up and down enough times to be able to do so no matter how well the lighting happened to be in the moment."

"Watch your tongue there, Ser Knight, I warn you."

"I was being polite was I not in my speech? Dale? Was I out of line?"

"Way out of line as far as the old Teryn and even the new one I'd wager are concerned but then someone did have to assist the Lady in such situations. I doubt one would find a maid so readily available to serve her under such dire circumstances."

"He just has a good imagination then I would have to suppose."

"I know exactly what you were insinuating there, Roland. And I stand by my admonishment to you knight."

"I assure you that life has never been dull in any of my travels out with the Teryn's sister."

"She is an Arlessa now in her own right!"

"A woman as well!" Dale made a point of adding.

"No doubt on that accord. I wonder how she managed to achieve all of that on her own?"

"Word has it she has made a very good impression on our new King during the Blight. What say you to all of that, Ser Gilmore?"

"She did take down the archdemon. That had quite a bearing on all of that. It really has more to do with her accomplishments in the field; her leadership abilities and an urgent need to keep a tight, close circle of friends to make Fereldon safe. We are in no position right now to risk any kind of rebellious uprisings as we work to repair all of the damaged wrecked upon our Country from the Blight."

"Not to mention the sheer loss of life. Our army is cut well by half. Some areas have almost nothing to show in their own defenses as we dare to speak right now."

"After all that the traitor Howe did to both our army as well as sacrificing his own soldiers to a certain defeat. I'll say so!"

"Still a woman? That is going to be a real trial. Already our Lady Cousland is beset by enemies jealous of your position moving up in her service."

"Such is life we say together. I think we have a good handle on things. We have been talking well with our council and do not worry. We will hold up our part of the Country on our own."

"So says you! Set yourself real good didn't you in this part of the deal." Dale announced sounding suspicious this time with his words.

"And why shouldn't I? I assure you nothing that I have done or between the Arlessa and I has been committed under false pretenses. There is no deception or dishonesty between the two of us. What I do, I do to secure our relationship and the future we are building together between the two of us."

"I'll say you have been a very busy littler beaver. I'm working on my futures as well but I still have a few years yet to go before I'm an old man like you two. Then I will settle into a nest of my own making." Dale pointed out to his allies.

"Or this woman settles you down you mean!"

"He claims she too is a woman of means so that has to be the bait on the hook for this one."

"Listen to the old man speak up so! She is a woman who is well situated, no doubt but she does not own me. I am still a free man to do what I please. Unlike you are. Your wife had got her hooks into you well enough, Archibald!"

"Yes, well, I've got it good enough and my boys are growing up big and strong. Just like their father."

"I cannot say that we are not in dire need of more men in service these days at all."

"Archie, from all that I can recall, those are good boys and Mary is a good woman. You would be fortunate to find a wife such as that, Dale."

"And what say you of our Lady Cousland? Not that she deserves such a man as you are. A woman who wields daggers who is butchering men and not so much birthing them? What kind of wife will she make I wonder?"

"Such words from the mouth of a Knight of Highever?"

"It's fine, Archie, for we both understand that his words hold some truth at least in them. Our Lady is a very dangerous woman, to her enemies. She isn't mad or being accused, I hope, of being a tyrant. The Arlessa does what must be done to keep or bring peace to Fereldon. Granted she has stepped into a spot few women have dared to muster up to. But she will only point to fair Andraste, as proof that women also have their place of authority here in Fereldon. She does not shy away from her duties here. No matter what the challenge lays at her feet. We need to be grateful that she does this with humility and grace. Okay, sometimes things get very messy. Not much for the dainty tea-set we often see noble women participating in when times are sanguine.

Who can compare a Blight to such events, right?"

"Oh, no doubt there were a great many fine nobles doing that very thing while we fought and bled in the fields of the Bannorn or the Korcari Wilds."

"Such is the way of these people. But not for those we answer to in this kingdom I can assure you, on my honor."

"Brave words. I shake my head listening to you speak of Lady Tara in this way. Don't you worry out there, seeing her taking on all of those darkspawn scum?"

"Hell yeah! She'll put the fear of the Maker in your heart and have you on your knees begging Andraste for her protection every time she takes to the field. When you see her though, after laying down that last final blow. I swear, you find your faith renewed every time. All I want to do is wrap my arms around her, holding her close to me, so grateful that she made it through it all and survived the bloody mess of the day."

"More than my whole heart can bear man."

"I bet though the parties afterwards are all tales to be told later in the day!"

"When such times could be found. I definitely made good use of my free time as much as I possibly could. Usually you are pretty battered up and bruised. That does give way to mending up one another and some time to appreciate the reasons why everything works out towards the good between you, your loved one and your allies."

"Listen to you! Can't say I would mind too much having a lass around who has a good attitude with the courage to match it!"

"Easier said then done I'd say. I'll keep my own safe in my house. Better for my children's sake that's what. It may seem all good and jolly for now. When and if you ever find yourself honorably wedded, I can't imagine you will find so much bliss with a wee one that needs protecting while the missus is out swinging her sword at whatever enemy takes a fancy to the two of you."

"It never is easy for either of us to fight so much. What choice do we really have as far as that is concerned? My Lady cannot succeed in her rule if she stays away from or tries to hide from her enemies? I assure you there is no comfort in that sort of life. We were being hunted from all sides during the Blight as too the young Teryn was. If she did not fight her fate would have been that of Princess Oriana and her nephew. Or do you believe they were willing to stop at only eliminating Fergus' family that fateful night?"

"No, your point is well taken. What did spare our princess from the same fate as her sister-in-law?"

"We can thank her mabari, Beowulf ,for waking her up but it was her determined mind to train herself up in her own defense that saved her life. Going well beyond the barriers even her parents did put up to try to quell her desire to actually becoming worthy of our own order."

"It seems the Teryn, in trying to protect his women did not anticipate the advantage of training them up as well as we did his own son."

"This is a sad truth. Fortunately, she found it within herself to push her training further. Not so much even for her own defense but to defend those people that she did love the most. I can assure you that I would and did for the most part, find her as worthy a knight as all the others that I have trained up."

"And what incentive she did offer up to you for your good service, Ser Knight."

"I must confess that I got more out of it then probably she did but she would soundly argue this as being a fact."

"A love sick sop he was. To think a Knight of Highever could be brought under by such a spell to risk his life and limb for the attention of fair princess."

" I know, he really was pathetic wasn't he?"

"I punished him enough for his foolish ways but as we can now clearly see nothing short of racking up the man would keep him away from that princess' witchcraft."

"No, even an attempt at that did fail my oppressors, that is a fact. In my heart as it were. I tried to do as you asked. More times than I care to count up. I tell you though I know she is no witch, I am as much devoted to her every wish, as I was in those early days upon my arrival here first to Highever Castle."

"What really is amazing is that she as well, has not faltered in her affections for him, even moreso."

"I know, so shameful for a princess to fall for such a silly fool isn't it?"

"I did woo her well and honorably. I've always been a gentleman. At least as much is possible."

"Right because now I have heard well enough around Highever from those who do travel all about that you have this bird well in hand. Maybe more then most would suppose it to be don't you?"

"I heard such rumors as well but how can this be so? Lady Cousland was so determined not to ever wed or to be ruled over by any other man short of her own father that is."

"Her mother had a strong influence over her actions as well. Tease me all that you wish. It matters not where this heart is concerned. We are in love and we have all but removed all of the obstacles in the way of our truly living a good and honorable life together."

"And how is this all so secured might I ask?"

"You may but I choose to remain the gentleman and respect my future bride's need for some privacy in her personal affairs."

"That is just a nice way of his saying it. He needs protection as much as she does these days. I doubt we will get much from that swine we have strung up in the dungeon right now."

"Have you had words with the man, Ser Galen?"

"I have but only briefly. Martin is our man for such dealings and confession these days. He is on some self-righteous campaign funded by some rich man's insanity and too much coin to be rid of I'd say."

"Do you feel this is a serious threat, Roland?"

"Difficult to judge without knowing whose purse it is? I don't know what the man hopes to accomplish with it? I can't even imagine anything the two of us haven't had thrown up at us. I mean, orcs, darkspawn, wolves, zombies, skeleton remains, ghosts, …."

"Ghosts? Oh be serious man! Such things you are dreaming up for us all here now!"

"Suit yourself. Mages are powerful enemies. Apparently even the dead do not get to rest in peace if one acquires the power to bring them forth into the land of living. Sadly, I had no desire to fit any of them into my travel pack. They do not travel well so it would seem. Dead spirits of long gone Grey Wardens."

"Spirits aye but they did not or could not harm any of you. That is impossible. Why what has a ghost to fight a man with? A fright? To a Knight of Highever?"

"Watch your tongue lad least you lose your honor with it."

"These sort of apparitions, once summoned or possessed by such a mage are imbedded with supernatural means. I don't know how else to explain it to one who has never encountered such a thing. Then there are Abominations! Such a thing of matter such as I have never seen but I have felt their sting well enough and those things do bring serious harm to those who are not well suited to stand up to such mischief.

I swear to you both, in the Mage's Tower all sorts of tainted evil has walked those halls. Dead Templar zombies. Dead skeletons that do wield up dangerous weapons and are not so easy to put down without tainted weapons of your own."

"It all sounds so incredibly ridiculous to me."

"I'll keep to fighting with the living myself. There are enough of them to be had for me."

"I'd harden myself to such things if I were the two of you. Least you encounter such a thing and dare to not take such a threat as being serious. Maybe because of all that we have seen and fought has our Lady sleeping more relentlessly these days. I cannot say for sure. Only that I know she slumbers much better and by her own word, when I am with her.

I'll not turn away from her requests to keep me by her side. Even if the Teryn might disagree with our logic."

"He's bound to do just that. Good luck with that one. And you can keep those zombies, skeleton warriors and all of that to yourself if you please. I've no stomach to have to make-up more foolishness to have to raise my sword up against." Ser Archibald told him sternly.

"Right I'll order that one up for you as soon as I am finished with the big, bad, wolf."

"You do that, Roland. It is hard enough for the rest of us to serve within these walls imagining how our brothers-in-arms must have fought and died while we were out marching into a blood bath. Had we not been diverted by assassins from Loghain's side we understand that many of us would have been left littering the fields of Ostagar along with our other friend and neighbors."

"I didn't mean to bring up anything more painful then what it was. We must be brave for the things that our enemies will bring up against us to rule over us. Some are unreal to some of us. Even now, I must question my sanity when I remember how chaotic things were for all of us and how we did fight to get through it all."

"If you were not delusional and out of your mind perhaps in such moments and made it through it all to live, so too will the rest of us as well. Just keep in mind that we are fortunate to see our Lady finally accepting her duty to give us a legitimate heir. Best you keep her alive at least long enough to fulfill that duty of hers. I cannot find that our own Teryn will find another wife anytime soon to resolve this urgent matter facing all of now."

"Now listen to the old man? In one breath he is raising his voice to protest against our sly seductions and now am I hearing this clearly? He is demanding of you to produce a royal heir?""You hear well enough. I do believe the Arlessa and I are in agreement with you on this matter at least."

"Best that you understand how serious this matter is right now. At least don't get her murdered before we have our heir. We have enough tyrants already shooting arrows our way eager to take our good Teryn's place as it is."

"Maybe if you got out there more and found yourself a few dragons to slay then you too can one day find yourself an Arl in Fereldon?"

"Great! I could also use the two of you to make a human shield out of you boys and then go home to raise up my own boys if I so choose to do so! Why put my own life on the line for such a title? You are still but a Squire. Sure, Lady Tara is our new Arlessa but that does not turn you into an Arl does it now? "

"I know the loss of Lady Oriana and Prince Oren was a heavy blow to us all here at Highever. I can say for my part, I suffer nothing serving under our Arlessa, even in Amaranthine as I find myself being called upon.

What are titles to a man such as I am? My accomplishments speak for themselves. This new demand will unfortunately interfere with my destiny to become a mighty Grey Warden. We dare not risk the taint within the two of us together. Have faith though that you will have your heir. Hopefully, at least one addition to our family. We have not set any firm limits to the extent of our family. Rest easy that our Lady is strong in will and nature so if it Is possible for us to give all of you children to continue the Cousland hierarchy that is our wish as well. At least both my Lady and I feel we can secure any children that we might bear. It will take an army to bring this woman down and they must fight past me as well. As I have proven to all of you, I have great stamina and I am not an easy man to kill.

Our Lady has seen this and does me the honor of choosing me for her intended spouse. Who else in this kingdom could stand well up against me in any fight I ask you?"

"Not one but many, so it was said. We all have our limits but we have vowed to serve the Cousland family faithfully. No matter what , ahem, they choose to distract themselves from their worries with at any time."

"That is good to hear. At least for your service to our family."

"Come now man! Rejoice, for had I not survived that trial of pain and suffering at Howe's hand our Lady would not have no other in my place as her spouse."

"Oh, ho! Listen to this rooster now crow so loudly before us now!"

"You mean fortunately for you that she did not meet up with me instead!"

"Please, Dale, is there no bounds to your vanity?"

"How pray tell did our Lady miss your shining presence and find herself so blindly obedient to my charms instead? Let me tell you that it would take such a man to take on such a dare. A foolish one as well to challenge me and deprive me of my fine Lady's hand.

Should I take such words as a serious challenge against me for said ladies hand in marriage?"

"I do not live in fear of you, Ser Gilmore., if that is what you might be insinuating with these words of yours against my person here. I'd almost accept such a challenge were it of a serious and possibly fruitful, guarantee for our Lady's hand if I did win such a fight. However, taking into account our Lady's apparent fascination with the likes of you. As well as taking into account a vicious rumor that has recently surfaced about the two of you? Then there is the Arlessa's known temperament? Please accept my humble decline of your very tempting offer." Ser Galen did bow out of respect for his opponents stations and polite offer.

"Scared out of his wits, I'd say."

"Be that as it may, I will consider the matter settled. Too bad. I haven't knocked any fools around much lately. I assure you being in service to Lady Cousland, I rarely suffer from any lack of practice. Even in my home in the Bannorn, she cannot help but attract trouble either from the locals with nothing better to do with themselves or the local authority. Some feel she might be lacking in male company or in dire need for their personal protection. Then there were the ones who found her social station something worth setting up the challenge against."

"He means a condescending attitude."

"That is not how I remember our Lady as presenting herself around here."

"She tries her best but when some people challenge her independence I'm afraid then the princess in her stands out like a peacock with it's feathers fanned out ready for a fight."

"That does sound more like our Lady then. I was starting to feel some pity for you there, Roland. Being as you are, a slave to her every whim. I would find it a bit of burden on me over time."

"Would that every knight found himself so burdened as I find myself as being. It is not hard at all to settle down with so beautiful and adventurous a woman as my companion.

My only concern these days short of keeping my Lady safe from our enemies is how to manage our own family. As you say, she is fiercely devoted to me and what of a child if it is to had?"

"I don't see how that would even be a possibility for the two of you seeing how the two of you must travel about so on the road. "

"To be honest, I fear any lad or lass of our own will find itself suited up with chain mail before it can even escape from its' own crib bed."

"What a sight that would be to be had!"

"Ha, ha, ha! Between the two of you? If it's a lad, Maker help us all!

"I'm looking forward to a Cousland who can survive long enough to even rule in these days."

"He does have a point. She really did put down that beast did she not? I mean it isn't all for, you know, to make her look worthy of her advancement that is."

"What do you really think? That they are going to let me, even with my own father's title under my belt, rule over Amaranthine? Do you honestly believe they would lift up a woman, even a noble woman such as she is, up so high if not for the tales of her accomplishments all being the truth."

"All right. I didn't mean to disrespect our Lady Cousland with my clumsy words. You know I would put up my own sword to defend her life."

"I will try to find a reason to want to forgive you of you ignorant words. Better you not challenge my Lady with such accusations. I'll not have her tempted at this time to prove her good name just to please you. Tell me now, you who are so brave to question the dealings of my beloved. Are you brave enough to join up with the mighty Grey Wardens? Any one of you that may be?"

"Maker no! I've a family to look after."

"And you, Dale? You are not so burdened except for your various social engagements, are you not? They have such events also in Amaranthine."

"That maybe so. I admit to have passerby's make way whenever you approach is somewhat impressive to behold? I've never seen the need however for such recognition. I will however contemplate such an offer seriously out of respect for your offer."

"You better not! And I'll not have you going around, Ser Gilmore, trying to recruit away the Teryn's good knights from our order for the benefit of your own. You know full well the burden we have in just keeping our good Teryn alive and well."

"Forgive me then for my enthusiasm. We will have quite a challenge in building up a decent army of soldiers for this order."

"There are a good amount of stragglers left to us here even in Highever thanks to the Blight."

"Best to pick them up before they find themselves in the company of thieves or other ne'er do well types."

"We've met up with all sorts I promise you during our travels here and around Fereldon."

"Terrible times it was. I'd feel sorry for you if I didn't know you were so familiar with Lady Cousland."

"Man, mind your place! She is a good woman who is deserving of your respect for her title."

"I would not argue any of this I promise. Even to suffer this man's overzealous, bloated sense of self-worth. As for his sense of propriety and familiarity with our new Arlessa? I would lay claim that he knows her well."

"I would expect you to follow you sage advisor as fa as rumors go." Rory stared over at his opponent with a warning glare in his squinting eyes.

"Are you going to stand right here, in our presence, denying that it is not true at all that our fair princess is not already here with child? Or am I the one being daft in assuming it is all your doing?"

"Why, in all of Fereldon, do you expect me to tell tales to the likes of you?" Ser Gilmore answered him not hiding at all that he was not at all pleased with the direction the conversation had now turned to.

"Either deny it or accept the consequences of your actions man!" Dale brought back to Roland daring him to not answer him more directly.

"I will say that I am so honored to be Lady Tara's chosen suitor. That finally our Lady will consent to be a wife. I will serve her, as I always have, since I was asked to swear my oath to service to all Cousland's upon my induction here at Highever.

Which brings me to my purpose of speaking to you, Captain Whitmore. Not so much to you Galen."

"Galen, you push too hard on this rather delicate topic. The princess' business is her own. Of course, we must respect the fact that even if Ser Gilmore were at liberty to speak of such a personal matter, he would be bound by his service to the Arlessa to not speak so openly about such a personal matter. At least until all things were made public by her admission. Anything other then that would and still remains the topic of gossips. Therefore, we, as her trusted servants, should respect her right to bring out any knowledge of her change in status on her own timetable."

"As you wish, Captain. I was only making a valiant attempt to change rumors into facts. If the opportunity did present itself to my eager ears. I can see that I was asking too much and I apologize, Ser Gilmore, for my rather forceful approach on the matter. It was only fueled by my desire to preserve the honor of our Lady if at all possible. I realize a fellow Knight deserves the respect and honor of his peers. I was out of line and I apologize."

"Apology accepted. You know full well what I can and cannot say in regards to the Arlessa. You should be more concerned with having your name attached to any rumors least the Teryn gets word that it is you who are spreading them all about. I doubt he is in the best of humors these days. Knowing all that stands before him in these trying days ahead of us."

"I was just asking you a fair question. I only apologize for my approach. Not for my curiosity. Of course you know the answers to my questions but even I should have seen you were not going to share them with me."

"And it isn't even from my personal dislike for your daring to challenge me to force me to give you such information. As Captain Whitmore pointed out, I too, must answer to protocol. All things in their good time. I am the most anxious of us all to let the news out of all that has transpired between the two of us. It is more really then I should be telling in saying my own proposal has been accepted. But Lady Cousland's insistence that I ride in besides her, rather than in the rear, holds significant enough proof that we are more of a couple then merely an act of service would imply."

"Enough to almost get yourself killed you mean."

"He was a clumsy aim. We should all feel fortunate that did come at us from the other side, least he have stricken the Arlessa instead. Surely I would have dismounted to address the man immediately on my own had that transpired. But it was clearly the act of a some witless noble whose servant was apparently no better shot that that of his master. We will do this poor fool some harm but the worst of it will probably come from the man's master and not from us."

"Then you mean to release the man? Is that really wise?"

"It may be the only means that we have of tracing him to the real culprit. We will see what we can get out of him on our own of course. If he is weak and eager for protection from the harm his master will do to him for his failure we might keep him? I'm not too sure about that. If he proves more hearty in nature then in his shot, we will be forced to try to trace his steps back to his ill advised keeper. You should be well versed in this tactic I would still hope?"

"Yes, yes, of course I am. I am just very concerned for the princess that is all. It is a trying time to put such jealousies before us. Is not her grief consuming enough then to have to force her to have to address such a trying issue right now at least?"

"How can we expect dignity or honor from a man who is convinced he has been robbed of an expected opportunity to improve upon his fortunes?"

"I hope he hasn't already spent the money in anticipation of the princess' dowry."

"A hopeless cause at best for such a one to do."

"True but a story we have heard before none the less."

"Quite right. Now Dale, I happen to know you have an important dinner engagement to attend to this evening."

"That's right, I do! How do you know of this though?"

"It is my business to know these things. You asked to change your watch for the privilege if you remember."

"These things, so it goes! Might as well move along then. Nothing to find out here that is going to change the course of history."

"Not your history anytime soon I'd imagine, Ser Galen."

"Right! You just keep with that attitude, Gilmore. I might be better distracted then some around here but not all of the Knights will see you in such a sterling light as you want the rest of us to believe or see you in."

"My affairs have always been my own. I have always kept my business close to the chest. Only my most intimate friends can claim to know me well and sadly, except for Fitzsimmons, who I still haven't found out here just yet, no other still yet lives who knows me well enough to make such a claim of me here."

"Am I not a friend and a brother?" Dale asked him feigning some made up hurt at his words.

"As a fellow Knight of Highever, aye, you can make such a claim but not as my more personal friend. And right now, I am not officially an active Knight here, for now I answer solely to the Arlessa. I would of course fall into place should the Teryn have a serious need for my presence. Only at the blessing though of my Lady, for my priority is to watch over her first and foremost. I'm sure you understand all of this protocol."

"Oh, I understand your words very clearly now. For what they really are that is. I am off then Captain. Best to not keep the lady waiting right?"

"Wouldn't think of it. Then again I know I have a lot more to look forward to then you do, Galen."

"So you oftentimes say but can such words always be true for all of the times?"

"Hold your saucy tongue there boy. I can't believe you today, Dale? Tempting an old man like you do? Not to mention a man who sits so closely to one who we all must answer to on a regular enough basis?"

"Boggles the mind doesn't it, Captain. Hurry off now, Ser Galen. Best not to keep the lady waiting as you continue to say." Rory told the man eager to move along with his intended business here."

"There now, he's off. Now what has you in such a mood this afternoon, Roland?"

"Who stands watch over the Teryn's quarters?"

"Charles and Oliphant. I suppose you are also wondering who stands at the Arlessa's door also? That being, Colvin and Howard to be there."

"You may reinstate the former two guards. My own guard will stand watch over the Arlessa while we are here for this visit. Oliphant? I will endure his sense of humor but Charles has to go."

"By what authority am I to do all of this moving all around then?"

"If my own does not hold enough water for your bucket then surely the Arlessa's is good enough."

"I answer to the Teryn. You know the rules well enough, Gilmore."

"I know but you can find some reason for these changes. The Arlessa is no longer a child and has the right to choose her own guards based on the level of security she now requires. That shouldn't be a problem for you. As for the doors leading in? I do not desire to find myself in constant conflicts between my own guards and that of Highever's.

I know Charles will be a problem to me. We are trying to keep our peace with the Teryn during these sorrowful days. Yet, you know full well the conflicts from the past between these two siblings. I just don't need Charles instigating more trouble between the two of them. Fergus couldn't wait one single day before calling up Lady Tara to give her the "what for" once again just after our arrival. She will not bend if he means to try to overshadow her authority. He knows she has the favor of the king. If he tries to demand too much from her, she will merely walk away from him and such a gap between the two of them will not help matters for either one of them.

Lady Cousland is full aware she will be stepping in a territory where many will mock her and some will make attempts against her very life to try to save the honor of their fallen ruler."

"That is utter nonsense if you ask me!"

"A fruitless venture that will only earn the scorn of a woman who still feels the sting from their swords from the siege of Highever. It will not go in their favor to anger her at all. Though I know, it is her wish to be fair to all of those who willingly change their allegiance and vow only to serve and honor their commitments to Fereldon. Not to dead Arl."

"This is going to be a rough sea we have here with these two under the same roof then isn't it?"

"Only if the Teryn tries to overstep his boundaries. They need each other. Fergus want's Charles at the door to report directly to him and Charles is always so eager for the favors of those nobles eager to put coin into his waiting pockets. You must know this about the man already?"

"I know the Teryn favors him and I try to stay on the man's good side. Though as you say, Charles is a bit of a slimy snitch, he is loyal in everything that is asked of him to do."

"Then his loyalty will lead him to not grumble too much if you ask him to serve in some other comfortable doorway rather then the one I must pass through from time to time. If the Teryn grows concerned with our coming and going he can address us personally. Neither Lady Tara or I shy away from such inquiries. We understand it is best though that we handle matters directly with the Teryn rather then let him stew over our own affairs.

We understand that right now Lord Fergus is going through a difficult time. So too are we. This castles haunts us both from days long ago. It is my challenge to try not to let it upset our princess as much as I can help it.

Not to mention that those who are disgruntled with my place can easily turn their resentment back upon her. I'll not risk her safety to satisfy a few unnerved nobles"

"I see …."

"Listen, the Teryn trusts your decisions does he not?"

"With little question that he does."

"In your position he better. I do not mean to share all of what the two of us have agreed upon for our security, as well as the importance of the people who will reside at Highever to formalize this coming event. It is only my wish that we be able to move about here unhindered while we are visiting here.

My Lady and I would appreciate your willingness to endure any inconveniences that doing so might bring upon you."

"You better because the Teryn will notice my making such a move. He knows his knights and this is bound to catch notice by him."

"A sudden case of the flu or an unplanned social event coming up should be enough of an explanation. I know he doesn't tolerate too much any sort of excuses but we are hoping that with all that is happening around here he will be less concerned with any changes. As long as his replacement is capable in his position."

"Is this to be the case for your entire stay here in Highever?"

"Until Lady Oriana's parents do arrive here. Then we will, that is she will probably use other accommodations. It is not our desire to upset anything while they are here. We would expect the Teryn to be more diligent when his in-laws are present here."

"So that means you our guards will follow suit, am I correct? And my guards will not be guarding the Arlessa during this time? That brings concerns of my own as far as the princess herself is concerned."

"Just run your patrols as you are use to doing. No one is getting past my guards without a serious fight. Then they have to deal with the two of us. We have conquered giant Orcs, huge spiders, hundreds of darkspawn, why even the undead tremble when the two of us draw up our swords I promise you."

"Such words. Nothing has changed about you has it? Except now our young Lady is too much a part of your ceaseless adventuring. This still does not sit well with the Teryn. Best not stir up too much trouble while you are out here. I have no idea how he would react to seeing his own sister put to such a test."

"Maker help us if she is forced to take up arms. I assure you she is not so eager to prove her worth. Here at least. But she will not shy away from any fight if she feels threatened in any way. We all know the fate of women who cannot defend themselves. She knows this better then anyone. For this reason she must fight if she is live on to rule in her own right.

She has proven herself worthy in my eyes. I also had to come to face the fact that even I could not hold her back from her own destiny. Not if I wish to stay in her favor."

"She has always been very headstrong, that one. The old teryn felt constantly challenged by her ways, that he did tell me often enough. Still, I doubt he would have predicted her coming to rule over in Amaranthine as it were either."

"Of course she was his only daughter. He wanted to keep her safe but as we all were forced to learn, me especially, nothing can keep us from our fate or protect us from evil but the choices that we make in times of great threat.

Even as I suffered under the torture of Howe's dogs, I was forced to wonder if our princess had safely escaped here with her life. To be so helpless … some hours I found it difficult to reason why I must keep suffering for all of this. But just the hope that she made it free and taking in her own courage, her sacrifice for our people? How could I falter seeing such courage in a wee lass? I had to admit I was made of much stronger stuff.

I only wish I could have done so sooner. But I was in and out of consciousness. I could not free myself so it seemed soon enough to save any of my friends lives. Or the staff who suffered for no reason except that they were faithful to our great teryn and his household."

"It is a terrible blotch on the history of Highever and all of Fereldon. But you two did set things right. I hope under this new King we will fight better in the first place, rather then always seem like we are initially an easy target or harbor lazy armies."

"I can see your point there. Nothing could be done of it back then. This is why the King finds it vital to keep his inner circle close to him and tight knit. Especially because of appearances."

"But no matter how much metal you choose to stitch up around our princess she is still a woman. Our enemies will see that as a hidden advantage."

"Maybe it is time we see and train woman to not be such easy victims to the whims of men. Not to mention the spoils of war."

"That might rob a few soldiers of their incentive to want to have to fight."

"Come now! We are speaking of Fereldon's here! Put a sword within their reach and they will do their duty. Enough of them have wives, intended and mistress' enough to want to keep their homes safe from any harm."

"Not to mention a few who are more then happy to suit up here rather then twiddle their thumbs with little or nothing useful to do with their time."

"Right you are! I can deal with my father's lands and the people who chose such work to make it prosper. For myself at least, given the opportunity I much rather be put to good use in the battle field or well on the road enjoying the adventure of it all."

"And for this reason you have wooed the one woman who is sure to always have her skirts in a bind or in great need of knights who can do their duties with honor?"

"Precisely! That really is just an added bonus. I didn't fall in love with her because she was a princess and so high above me. It was much simpler then that. Many of us young knights did come to admire her for her many assets. I just happen to be the lucky one that she happened to fall in love with.

I know in part because she knows I am capable of protecting her and smart enough to know my place when necessary. Besides I am not jealous of all that she has. I have what I need and want, so what need have I to make myself an even more ready target then I already am now, right?"

"Beats me? I've witnessed all types in my time. All I can say is you better keep Lady Cousland safe, Gilmore. The wolves are already baring their teeth, eager to put you aside to have at her. With her parents dead and buried some see this as a clear opportunity to play out their hands when before they had her father to stand in the way of their desires. Any harm that comes to her will be judged with the harshest of measures. Especially taking into consideration you look more like the culprit who is compromising our methods of protecting her. I want to make sure you are aware of the risks you are taking here, even with your own life."

"I cannot fathom any such punishments that I have not already been through in the last year and not seen my way through. I have the most reason to want our Arlessa to keep on living. I am well aware of what I am doing and so far, so good. We will only be here but a short time. Then you may go back to your knitting or whatever it is you do for real entertainment around here when the threats to the teryn's rule are not so formidable."

"That day doesn't exist around here but I will do my best to imagine away the threats here, at least on those days I am granted the freedom to visit with my own family."

"That is difficult. I can imagine. I am grateful to have my own close at hand. I can't imagine how much I would worry about her if I was always kept away from her too much. That is but one reason why I have not returned ot service here. She needs me and I need her to keep my sanity. Building up an order of Grey Wardens will not be an easy task. Right now I rather I be the one testing out potential recruits rather then have her out there always having to prove why she did put down the archdemon."

"Still so hard to believe that one. I will sort of miss seeing how far her progress has taken her. I still am not pursuing women to fill my ranks. I see in the Bannorn that isn't the case."

"Women suffer a great harm if they are unable to defend themselves. Men cannot always keep them in lofty towers or behind castle strongholds. I learned that in the very worst of ways. So if any woman steps forward willing to learn how to successfully wield up a sword or bow, my Lady will not hesitate or ask of them to do so with enough skill to defend themselves as well as any children that might fall under their care."

"So you say. Women are dangerous enough as they are I say. But I do see her point and yours. It is a question we must all ponder well I think.

Just mind your place here because the Teryn does not favor your match so well as the two of you seem to."

"I do not need constant reminding of what will become of me if I dare to give the Teryn any formidable reason to turn against me. Our old friendship it seems is not enough to put him at ease. He has to face the reality that few men are even capable of keeping our princess safe from harm."

"Seeing how she actually has always sought out such dangers on that I must agree with you with. Sadly I witnessed no noble person who could put you down, saving her own father but he too was growing old."

"It is her wish as is that of her brother, to secure our Country. As a woman, I have heard her say that her love, like that of Andraste, of her people and her strong desire to see them to a peaceful life as much as can be, is incentive enough to push her onwards to stand up and defend her Country from any great wrongs others will try to bring up against us.

I admit it is uncommon in a woman to have such thoughts but a she often reminds me, if she was forced to take up the rule of Highever, how could she master that if she was not respected or experienced enough in the ways of war? I mean she looked toward Queen Anora, with all of her ignorance and lack of authority over her overbearing father with such disdain. She could clearly see her immaturity even at her young age."

"Queen Anora was a fair judge but you are quite right as to her vast weakness in the ways of war."

"More dangerous was she because she saw those of us who do fight as acceptable losses. I believe she would have put our princess and the rightful King to death without any consideration for the lives they lead or the people who loved them."

"Really? You trusted her that little did you now?"

"Yes, with good reason. When we were faced with the challenge put before us by Ser Cautherin, the Queen, who was supposed to be our currant ruler, did not order her party to step down but did lie to secure her own escape. After acquiring the knowledge that we did ourselves just out down Arl Howe and a house full of armed soldiers. She showed no concern either for her own army or ours. We accomplished what she wanted of us to do for her and now we were expendable to her. Even knowing the princess was a royal heir. It was her duty as Queen to protect her successor not to lay waste to her or put her in chains.

All I can say is I hope she is enjoying the fate she dared to put upon one that I love. It was a painful and difficult task to take on. Just as it was with Howe's men, these were men I had come to know some. Now they were to be my enemies. It was such a harsh time to have to fight through. I can imagine our enemies took much enjoyment over all of our in fighting."

"Disgraceful on all accounts, Ser Gilmore. I do realize it is a miracle upon miracles that our Lady still lives and breathes. Still it is my duty and my honor to keep her safe while she is here. As well as to not upset our good Teryn while he makes his way through these dark days.

I would rather you not go around trying to test him so much. He is much like his father before him. It will not take much to bring his anger your way if you get too uppity or forget your place here among these high nobles."

"We will remember your kindness and understanding in these trying times. Let us just go about our own business here. Do not feed an already burning flame if at all possible. Lady Cousland has already informed me that she will leave prematurely if her brother does try to hold her down too much.

It is my duty to make her stay here bearable. It would not look so well to see these two at odds with one another. Not when our King's goal is to present an aura of unity among his high nobles and a tight, well controlled defense.

We have to accomplish this peace between us. Our defense are not so strong and until we have trained up the next generation, we are vulnerable. It is enough that we have both inside and outside forces plotting against us. It is our goal to make our people less of an attractive target to others who like that fool Howe, want "more" without going through the trouble of actually earning such a right."

"So it will always be, Roland. But I too do not wish more animosity between the two siblings if at all possible. Your being so familiar with Lady Tara will do nothing to mend that wound however. I just hope that your friendship was enough to put him off. He doesn't need any more strife from the nobles around here because his sister is consorting with a mere knight."

"It is something he will have to bear and he really has no choice in the matter. He need only refer such citizens to the two of us. We are adept at presenting the case for our relationship. He need not trouble himself with our affairs as long as we carry out our duties well.

I have matters well set-up in the Bannorn, at least our region of it that is. Now we are ready to do the same on a much larger scale in Amaranthine. It helps that Lady Tara has a good eye for recruits. Even better then my own it would seem. Some of her choices did raise my eyebrow more then some. But then they did prove their worth under her command. She is quite impressive. And she still practices her skills. She is not lazy or feels so protected, even by me, to allow that to happen to her."

"That is a relief of sorts. Even though it grieves me to live through such times when a woman must don heavy armor and fight for her own life. It was not as the Maker meant for it to be. It's a wonder any woman here in Fereldon can carry on about her business without feeling too bothered by those who gather up around us all."

"I know. It is the curse of their sex. But we added to their suffering by ignoring the fact that they too must be strong to fight their own enemies. I did fight with a few women and I am grateful for their service. As well as their own abilities to keep themselves alive to see the end of the Blight."

"So say we all then. These measures that you are going to. To risk the Teryn's wraith. This does give way to some of the rumors of what has transpired more between the two of you. I do not see all of this attention on your part as not part of your own desire to ensure you have plenty of time alone with the Arlessa for yourself."

"I am not at liberty to discuss what the future will bring to the two of us. You know better then to badger me with such inquiries. Not to mention the terrors that the two of us had to live through during the siege. We two find ourselves haunted by those whose spirits must walk these halls late at night. We might have put down their enemies but that does not bring back the lives we lost or the memories that scar our minds from that tragic night."

"No, I think I understand you better now. How can these souls find rest, even as we are at a time of peace? It grieves me now to think our Lady cannot walk or trip through these halls as she once did as a joyful and a little mischievous little girl that she once was."

"We all did come to admire her and her brother very much didn't we? I only hope I can remind her better of those times in her memories. I promise my own eulogy will be of pleasanter times when we all lived here in the springtime of our lives. We will have rainbows again. This is my promise to you given a little time. We had to get past this event before we can see that hope is not out of our reach once more."

"Seeing all of his darkspawn mess cleaned up will be a good start to it. What a mess we were met with when we finally made our way back to Highever."

"I can imagine but we have seen sights, gruesome sights, too difficult to really want to remember much as descriptions want to go that is. I did my best to bring her some relief from all of that misery. Knowing this time will be hard for her. I thank you for your part in understanding the challenge of getting her through all of this without allowing her grief to overwhelm her too much.

What we will have to face up to Amaranthine will be equally as hard as it must be for the Teryn here to answer to the tragedy that followed with his departure here from Highever on that fateful day."

"True enough. Many find it was a bad call on the old Teryn's part. They look to Lord Fergus for restitution for their own losses. Often forgetting his own personal loss of his parents and close friends because of the massacre."

"Such is the lives of peasants. I realize the burden here is great for the loss was of such a magnitude. Let's us be at peace and keep the peace to the best of our abilities shall we then?"

"I realize what you must have been through. Though a fools journey to be sure you seem to have held things together between the two of you. Without bringing down a holy terror upon yourself. That is some feat I must admit to."

"We both understand that there is no greater burden except for those who must guard the King then those who answer themselves to serve a Cousland."

"They are a hearty bunch that they are. And they have devoted their kin to building good relations well enough throughout all of good Fereldon."

"Just an excuse I assure you to get out on the road to ease the restlessness within their hearts."

"Does this factor make them the best to rule though?"

"Of course it does! Couslands have proven to be very wise in their decisions and pursuits have they not? And their courage is not to be questioned in any reputable court. They did not come upon their title by sitting idle while the Country fell apart around their feet. I assure you the Teryn fought his enemies with a courage few can brag about. And in the end even our Teryna did raise her sword with my own Lady anxious to put down our attackers with no thoughts to their own safety except in the knowing that it would not come if they did cower in their rooms or hide themselves along with such fears of the end. It took all that was in Lady Tara to walk away from the fight here. It was only to honor her father's dying wish and to see her brother fight at her side to return order back to Highever did she finally turn away. But not before vowing to join up with the Grey Wardens to make it all happen."

"But she did not return to her brother. Then again I understand all of that better now."

"If we did not put down the Blight we would have nothing left to rule over, Whitmore. But enough of all of this. Just try to accept the fact that with my help our Lady is here safe and sound. I only brought some of this up to reassure you that I am quite capable of keeping her this way. As long as none of you get in my way of doing so. She is the hope of Highever now. I'm afraid some of my duty falls on keeping a close eye on her to prevent her from taking on too much alone on her own. She is so determined to be so independent but we both can clearly see she is still a woman. And here in this place she is at a greater risk of harm. I do realize that as a target myself I puts her at some risk but better I fight off my own foes with her good eye to see myself through as well.

You missed it or did you see how quickly she did pull out her bow and shoot an arrow at that would-be-assassin did you not?"

"I was coming up at the Teryn's side as it did take place. I will admit I was impressed. A well thought out shot for it did retard the assailant's ability to aim at you once again."

"And you wonder why I am willing to risk my own life to be one with her own?"

"It is as foolish a pursuit as ever there was one but that didn't slow you down too much. I know you love her and will protect her. I try to keep reminding myself of this when I now see you two walk the halls together. To the same woman you so eagerly bowed down to whenever the occasion called upon you to do so."

"We all serve our spouses in one way or the other do we not? I'm afraid I do not do such things as much as I formerly have done. She was very adamant of only requesting those who annoyed her tp do so and was very put out if those we did fight with tried to do so."

"But it was their place to do so was it not?"

"True but it can get in the way when your fellow soldiers could build up a resentment toward you for it and well, we lived, slept, in the same camps. There really was no place for such formalities when under such fierce attacks. She served as any knight in good standing would serve and considering the array of people that served along with our party. Let's just say the lack of formalities allowed us to work in peace most of the time."

"It is a difficult situation to imagine but then our own Teryn and his son did work among us when we were on the road much of our travels abroad."

"That they did for we did live and some of us died for that honor and to earn the praise that followed our reputation."

"That we did and some of us still do."

"It is in their honor that we do still serve. Our Lady did say that we lived to fight to preserve their honor. It was our duty to do well in their stead. For they did give their very lives to keep us free. We owed it to those who put their trust in us to overcome whatever was being put before us, bravely. I can only tell you how impressed I have been seeing Lady Tara face creatures even I grew a little concerned for our final outcome. We just put hose fears aside for our foolish belief that there was nothing we could no overcome as long as our courage to win, won out. It became a wicked game we were playing. Too much like children who had no fears because we were silly enough to think there was nothing we could not conquer or overcome."

"I hope a good amount of strategy when along with all of that bravado."

"It did and I did spend many, many nights up late going over books written by those who did overcome past Blights as well as those we were instructed to review to renew our knowledge of what it took to win in a fight. As well as the many mistakes others made in the heat of a fight. Our Lady did much of the same and was an active part of our conversations when our battle plans were being discussed. She would not tolerate our doing so without her being present."

"A far cry from life here at the castle no doubt. It is is reassuring to know she did take to that all when called upon to do so."

"She was always that way though in our lessons. Then, I might confess she was very eager to play out such fights to prove her theory or to better understand why something did or didn't work for those caught up in a serious fight. It served us both well when you better know what the right moves are for mistakes in judgment will be the end of you. We all know this to be true."

"Too well I'm afraid. I've lost a few I can honestly say I still grieve their losses. Their bravery is not to be questioned as well as their sacrifices to save us from further harm or a negative shift in the battle that would have cost us all our very lives."

"Yes, we have come here to honor their bravery. This eulogy will not be an easy one for me. It is good to meet up once more with those of you who did survive the Blight. I never imagined my future to being both so grim, yet still filled with so many blessings giving me a good reason to to carry on with my life."

"Time you see life for what it is. I only hope you've the stomach for all of it."

"I've been hardened by the very worst to be had. I should be grateful not to have had to vanquish more of my friends. Some who I know fell victim to the mindless plots of wicked mages who would not even allow them to rest after they dead to the rest of us."

"Wicked business that is. I haven't seen any of that sort of thing. Though some nights, well, never mind it all. I heard tales of what awaited some in Redcliffe during those days that the old Arl did lay almost beyond any type of earthy healings."

"Aye we did. Even then after meeting up with the spirits and a few rotting corpse of long dead Grey Wardens. Who by the way did have a woman who lead their order in those days."

"Best not to be reminding people of any of that. They did come to some dishonor and you don't want any of that being heaped upon our own Lady if at all possible."

"You have a point. There is some controversy over whether their attempts were to overthrow an unjust kingdom. We haven't much to go by of those days so let me not be the judge of these affairs. Only to say we are in agreement with the King's direction and hope that the Maker guilds our King's hand to a more righteous rule over Fereldon."

"Sounds grisly to me. Damn mages! Why can't those bloody Templars keep them at bay? It's their duty to put down those renegades. Not much else they are good for now is it?"

"It's a struggle. I say that lyrium does them in some. Makes them more susceptible to the ways of apostates. Still just as all mages can be honed for their skills so too, can it be said that all of us can be honorable and useful when faced with a great threat that needs to be overcome."

"So says you! As for you! I'd wager the stories you have to share will fill up volumes. You should join with us later at the tavern. Many here are eager to hear how the Blight was turned over and the Arlessa did slay such a beast that even seasoned Grey Wardens did fail at on their turn to take it down. You are sure to find an attentive audience eager to fill your mug if you are willing to share the details in for them all."

"No doubt. Better that then to find myself always being cut down by the Teryn's sharp tongue is that your logic here with such words?"

"I'd wager it being so. If what I have heard of your other pursuits holds to be the truth."

"I will have to discuss this with my Lady. If not this very night perhaps on another one. We have only just arrived here this day. I need to get all of us settled here before taking on anything so demanding as a crowd of druken soldiers and wayfarer travels this evening."

"Surely you are not solely beholden to serve at all hours of the day now are you?"

"No, not so much as you are implying. My concerns and my reasons for such diligent service is not the same as it is for the rest of you."

"No, that must be the case."

"I am not so burdened by it. I will hopefully have more free time once our affairs are better situated here. Remember I serve more as Lord Oliver does then all of you. As a personal bodyguard as well as an advisor there are few times I am not in the company of the Arlessa."

"No that makes some sense. But it goes even further beyond that even as far as your affairs go."

"That is true. And so I have done what needs to be accomplished out here so I need to move on and I am sure I am keeping you from your own duties here as well."

Roland left the Captain to return to see how his family was settling in. He still had hardly set foot in to his own room that is. Before doing just that he went to see how his father was getting along since he knew Tara would be busy being annoyed by her brother's many request of her free time. If only to eliminate as much of her free time to spend exclusively in his own company.

No, he smiled, that was being unfair. There really must be all sorts of concerns that follow such events. So best he take care of his own business then thwart her from her own duties here.

He came upon his own father to find him making his way to leave his room in that moment.

"What is this? Where are you off to father at this hour?"

A meeting with the Teryn of course. I've been summoned, so Fredrick has informed me. Not that it isn't protocol for me to address my host in a timely manner. Such formalities are to be expected."

"Shall I accompany you then? It was a long journey out and I do not want to see you further taxed when you must be weary from our travels out here."

"Did the Teryn stat a preference, Fredrick for this audience?"

"He was specific with his invitation my Bann. I doubt it was to slight you, Ser. It should only take a short while for us to report on news from Hunter Fell. This is all to be expected, Lord Roland."

"So it goes."

"You've hardly been to your own room, Roland. You must get changed. Better to find something more becoming to wear around here. That is unless it is your will to be a menacing force here to unsettle those who must work all day around the while you roam these halls."

"I can not guarantee what I might find in the more hidden rooms of this castle. It has more unfamiliar faces then I care to mention."

"Enough of such talk the two of you. Get along and make yourself presentable for you Lady and the Lord of the castle. I would not have you accompany me dressed like this even if it was my desire to make your presence here officially known."

"I don't doubt that the Teryn is well aware of my presence here. He did speak with his sister well before he called upon you. I can only imagine how he must have bent her ear all out of shape in doing so."

"Good that you did not accompany her with any of that business as well! I'll not have you strutting around here as the proud rooster crowing about your new found status. It isn't honorable, Roland."

"Now father I am hardly such a braggart as you put me out to be. I have my own business to tend to our here. I am more at home here then you are so rest easy. Many of the men here know of me and we have served well together. Do not trouble yourself either with my affairs with Lady Cousland. These are our affairs and should not so of those of Hunter Fell or your own burden to have to bear."

"Not so easily brushed aside my son. Just do not cause any more trouble around here. It is my wish that all goes will with your engagment. Do not turn the Teryn more against your favor then you already have. Being so familiar with his sister cannot sit well with him as their people make them have to answer for all that they have suffered during that Civil War."

"You speak as if we brought that upon ourselves by our actions. That is not the case. It was pure greed that pushed Howe over the edge. That and an opportunity to separate our army that never should have been but many where the times Lord Fergus did take our a part of us on his own. So it was not to be expected even under those circumstances, father."

"The war must have stirred up old feelings of resentment for the man. But Loghain had to have his own hand in the pot for how else would Howe escape retribution from his superiors without it? All dreadful times. And now my own son does work to lift himself right into the middle of it all!

Come along Fredrick, let us be on our way. Go about your business, Roland and heed my words well."

"As you wish father. Don't let the Teryn muddle your thinking or have you believing my intentions are anything but honorable by his sister's hand."

"I won't. I have my own families' honor to think about and I hold that above all else as you know full well."

"All's well young squire, so run along!" Fredrick instructed his old ward so he could move the old Bann onto his appointed business. He could see that Roland was not at ease with any conversation between his father and the Teryn without his being there to steer the conversation. Though Fredrick understood that it would be difficult for Roland to accept the move his father was forced to make to ease his son's way in the direction he was so stubbornly set upon at this time.

"Do you think he suspect our business with the Teryn?"

"He is a bright boy. Not so much in his choosing of a bride but never the less what's done is done. I'm convinced this audience si to prove my son worthy of such a wife."

"I've little doubt of that, my Bann. Do not worry yourself over that issue, Rodrick. If anything Roland has done himself and your family proud. He managed to not only get the young princess through the worst the Blight had to offer up to us. She came through it all with honors."

"If only he could have done so without so much impropriety. I'd be dishonest if I said I did not wish they at least wed while they were out there. They had plenty of opportunities from the accounts we have been given from the two of them."

"Possibly so but your son did confess it was the wish of his future wife. He was left with the possibility that she might have been convinced to change her mind once they made it all through such a time. He always knew the risk he confessed that she would be persuaded to answer to her station.

He felt he could not ask her not to do what she felt was right. Even if that meant she would turn her love from him for duty. Maybe he doubted he was worthy of her hand in marriage."

"That sounds like the case but it didn't stop him from taking advantage of her affections toward him. He knew that would have a serious impact on her status and ability to marry with certain honors. And if a child resulted in such an affair, as it did, in this case. How could the boy bear thinking another would be raising up his own child if she dared to claim another was its sire instead?"

"I don't know what he though would be the case if such a thing were to happen. Some, especially those who find themselves in an affair with one is unhappily wed, find just knowing they share that child together feel it is enough for them. Giving the child a more certain future."

"I cannot fathom such things, Fredrick. My heir in the hands of another man's keeping?"

"We risk a lot for the love of a woman do we not? Our hearts are not so much our own are they not? For him it was enough just to know she would have him at her side when her life was at its most precarious. I think it was something he needed just as much. Those days must have been so difficult for them everyday not knowing what they would come to face next?

To find some comfort from someone you love so much must have meant everything to two of them back then. Don't take my saying this as my accepting that they have put off marriage. I'm not too sure this young woman was thinking as clearly as one would under less stressful circumstances. Even in death I believe our good boy would be heartbroken to think his child might grow up not knowing or his mother not carrying around his name as his widow. Who could die facing such an end?"

"I know I could not. But I can see, whether I like it or not, the two of them are devoted to each other. Roland assured me if the Teryn were to stand in their way they would leave Fereldon if need to be to raise their child together."

"As it should be, Bann. Let us hope that Lord Fergus is not so hard hearted from his trials in the past. To try to separate them at this point is fruitless. Our Roland has proven he at least father a child if only our Lady can deliver it to them safely enough. In these days when many, even those of noble birth, have lost their lives or been so wounded by it, all other improprieties should be overlooked I think."

"At least he has shown some desire to return to Hunter Fell in the future. Did you see what he put into motion before our leaving the Bannorn."

"Are you referring to the renovations he did draw up and implement I would think."

"The very same! Not even legally wed or officially engaged and already I must make way for her royal highness!"

"Such are the ways with ladies of the Court, my lord. There is a heir to think of and rejoice over in the future. The plans did not appear to be too outlandish for one of her station? Roland's room would hardly accommodate both her and a young child in her keeping. She will ask for and be given a handmaiden as well. A nurse perhaps and or a nanny for the child a well? A lot comes from raising a child of such notoriety you see."

"I hope I can bear it all. We never did do much with the second level of our home. With only one child it didn't seem necessary. All of that room, if finished up only invited more unwelcome guests as far as I was concerned. I though maybe once Roland left us I might harbor others who might need my attention but fate would have it that my son was too busy chasing the skirts of the most dangerous woman in all of Fereldon, rather than a nice girl of the Bannorn."

"Does that surprise you too much my Bann? Roland has always challenged himself so. He only showed a passing interest in all of the lasses that did follow after him for he was more interested, so he said, in achieving his goal to be the Captain of all of the guards in the Bannorn. Maybe even of Thedas. Once he slayed all of his make believe dragons that is. He told me it was near impossible to accomplish such tasks with any girls always bothering you with tea parties. They just had not idea what it took for a man to make a name for himself and to be presented with the honors he should hold dear to his heart."

"That all is very noble of him. Which makes his falling so hard for this one girl such a shock to me as it were. Granted she is beautiful but there are many beautiful girls to be had in all of Thedas I would imagine? One though that clearly caused him to stumble greatly from the path he carved so neatly out for himself."

"He was at the right age to notice girls don't you think? And she is quite lovely. All of her fancy dresses, dainty manners, if she too took a liking to him early on what defense did he have against such charms?"

"None so it would seem. When they were separated I thought he finally came to is senses."

"He has told me she wasn't just a pretty girl who set her cap for him. She was quite adventurous. Very bright in her studies and a bit of a tomboy. It was her desire too to woo him with all that she possessed to convince him into training her to fight once her parents felt she had enough of all of that out of fear that she would lose all of the mannerisms necessary for a lady of the Court to impress a desired suitor."

"As I said the poor boy didn't have a chance. Let this all turn out well enough to save my son's honor."

"Will you give in if the Teryn refuses to give his blessing on their union?"

"With a child and heir on he way, not on my life or the life of my son! He will settle on having a Gilmore as his brother-in-law or none at all. I can see only blackmail as a means to change his sister's direction and at this point, face it Fredrick. We cannot even keep the two of them to their own bedchambers. Do you think anything the Teryn has to offer to me is going to change the course of things right now?"

"No and he cannot risk his denial leading to her becoming so unstable that she take her own life in the conflict. I see no definite prospects in front of the Teryn at this point. Though I do not doubt his remarrying, Fereldon needs her cooperation. As you said they will both flee and leave all of this behind if he goes against their wishes. We must stand firm and behind the honor of your son. At least those are my thoughts on the matter. Please don't let my temperament influence your won choices."

"I have always felt your advice or opinion as worthy of my attention, Fredrick. You know me well enough to know I have my own thoughts to guide me but I appreciate a wise perspective from those I trust and you of course is one those people."

"Thank you."

"This will still be quite a change for us old man."

"Let's hope that once all is accomplished this day that we will see more of the two of them. I like seeing them together. It reminds me of when we were young and our wives were there to keep us company."

"Those were good times. I just want my son to be well taken care of. She seems affectionate enough with him. It is somewhat out of character for most noble women to act in this way but they are still young."

"That they are and Roland is so taken by her that we can hope that there will be a few heirs if she live to bear them."

"We will have to endure yet another birthing though, Fredrick."

"That is true. I have a good feeling about this one at least. She is tough. That has to be to her advantage some don't you think?"

"No one knows for sure what a birthing will bring with it."

"That is true. I hope you understand that I have been more tolerate of the boy's behavior of late because of her condition. They have hardly been a couple long enough to enjoy the benefits of living in marital bliss."

"Should have married sooner then if that is their choice of lifestyles. But I know what you mean. If I made too much out of it all he would have just left and put them both in a more dangerous predicament. Though there were days I was just waiting for the Teryn's men to come and fetch her up and put her in her place. And Maker's only knows what the old Teryn would have done to my boy had he survived it all and found them as they were. Not to mention what he would heap upon me for allowing such things to go on in my own home."

"But you would not have acted any different. Not when you could see as I did how happy they were together. Just to see our boy as a young man enjoying all that comes with it. I know he will do what is right by her.

I know you will do everything that you can to lure these two to stay in your home and to see your first grandchild finally. I know you have been longing to see your son wed and happy. If anything to see ourselves from a different perspective is an amazing perspective isn't it?"

"Perhaps you are right. I was so amazed over my son. That Sheila made it through all of that to give us such a gift. Such a handsome lad too! Is it any wonder even the Teryn's own daughter found herself so overcome by him. I know my Sheila had to be dragged literally from his side so taken was she by this little charmer of hers was she."

"And with good reason, my Bann. She is a good woman. We are fortunate that she loves your son so much. Let us keep these happy memories with us while you deal with the Teryn's own misfortunes in his own life."

"Just please don't let this by my son's fate. I fear he loves this woman too much rather then too little. That alone can get a man killed."

"So many things risk a man's life. Let us let love serve them while it is there for them to be had."

" ..sigh…just please Maker let her make it through. He deserves to be loved finally by the one he has longed for, for too many years now."

"I think Ser Roland's instructions have had a good effect on our soldiers in the Fell. Lady Cousland has taken a fancy to Maurice and Patrice don't you think as well?"

"At least we have found two of our guards that Lady Cousland will tolerate! I only hope this mood will last. It was rather intimidating having those knights from Highever show up for our escort. All of this will take some getting use to."

"The carriage was comfortable wasn't it? I heard Roland say he will be sure to nab one of the better ones for his Lady's use while traveling around Fereldon. She however tells me she detests the things and much rather ride alongside Roland on horseback then the tedious ride found in a carriage."

"She will need to get use to such travel. We cannot risk her losing the baby if her horse happens to react to something along the rode. She is too easy a target riding upon a horse anyways."

"It is a trial for Roland so he says. Hopefully these modified carriages offer a better ride then what she has traveled in previously. I will take it upon myself to work with our own smithy to see if we can come up with anything to improve her traveling situation."

"No cure for holes or ditches in the roads. We fill up our own as we encounter said problems along our own roads. But bandits and their likes are notorious for creating such diversion to ply their own mischief. It is one of the many hazards of traveling. Hopefully, Roland can cool her heels for awhile as we await the birthing to take place."

"It is more of a dream I'm afraid. I believe they do not even plan to return with us to Hunter Fell. They must make way for Amarathine next. She has to establish her order out there and her time is so limited now.

It is still their hope that she can do this and still return back to our home in time for the birth."

"I hope you are right. They do still have plans for wedding sometime soon within this time frame are they not?"

"Of course my Bann. And you know she has said that she now favors the Bannorn over Highever. That is a great success if we can keep it as such. Many of our friends would like to see your son happily wed. Lady Tara feels such a remote location may not be so attractive to her disgruntled would-be suitors. Many will shun the location for its' obscurity. At least that is her hopes."

"We will see if that sticks. There are many who will bring trouble to my boy in the future I suspect."

"What troubles you so much. You must have someone in mind to be so troubled like this."

"Howes. I know the worst of them have been put down but he had two son's. One we know is no more but the other one and his sister must still live somewhere in Amaranthine doesn't she?"

"I would not know but yes, this is something to be concerned about and a subject to broach with the Teryn."

"Too many enemies. Here we have had so many deaths during this period and yet my son is still a target for others."

"This meeting with the Teryn is well timed. I'm sure you have been eager to address these issue with him."

"I feared I might not live to see the day."

"It is good to see things otherwise than."

The two made their way up to the Teryn's private study. Situated in a backroom so that they could discuss such family matters better in a private location.

Meeting up with Lord Oliver they were shown their assigned seating in this grand room so full of books they lined all of the walls from practically floor to ceiling. The rich wood bookcases gave off a warm aroma of well seasoned wood and the scent of years of good brandy also filled up the room's comfortable surroundings.

Once the men were seated, Teryn Fergus rose from his seat to address them formally. It was clear though he meant to give off the feeling that he was surely the one in authority over the two seated men who shrunk now under his intent a gaze over them.

"It is good to see you once more at Highever, Bann Gilmore. And this man is ….?"

"My manservant and longtime fellow soldier who fought bravely alongside me during my days in the field during the Orlesian War and my time after that. He is Frederick Burrow my Lord Cousland."

"Then allow me to extend my greetings to a fellow soldier Master Burrows."

"Thank you, Teryn Cousland it is an honor to be here."

"As it is for me to return once more to Highever. I apologize that it has taken me so long to return here once more."

"No need for any of that. I fear you left us with more then we expected upon your last visit to us as I recall."

"That may very well have been. My son and I exchanged many letters over his years here in service. I hope you can remember him as a worthy asset to your fighting forces here in Highever."

"It was a mixed blessing of sorts to be sure. I hope you have found your accommodation here comfortable. If you have any needs please refer to my staff to make your stay here acceptable to your needs while you are my guest."

"We are comfortable enough. Thank you for your hospitality. It is very appreciated. We of course offer our condolences to you at this sad time in your families life."

"Thank you for your concern and the flowers were thoughtful. My parents were a large part of our lives. We were such a close family. That might have been because the old wars kept us apart from our father for many years when we were very young. Their absence is deeply felt I know on both mine and my sister's part. It is good that you honor their passing with your presence here. I know they would have appreciated your concern for their well-being."

"Do you expect many guests this time around?"

"More then I can keep count. I let Lord Oliver here keep account of all of that. I busy myself with the affairs of the people trying to put their lives back together after all of the hell that wrecked upon Highever by our enemies. Though Howe was not here for a very long period of time it seems he had all sorts of plans for what he expected to do with the property of those who supported our causes and rule over here. So we have been busy evicting those who unlawfully took gains from my people and trying to restore their properties back to them or their relatives.

Many of these noble people found themselves murdered by these fiends. It has been quite a mess all of this going on around here. We consider ourselves fortunate that more wasn't accomplished by the tyrant since he was so eager to move onto Denerim to loot that which belonged to Arl Eamon."

"And Loghain tolerated all of this?"

"Apparently so since he did nothing to stop it. Even let him watch over his daughter or so she said. My sister now wonders if it was a set-up to capture her and her party. She told me Eamon was suspicious of her actions but felt we needed her approval to win over those nobles who still looked to her as being their Queen in a time of such upset."

"Yes, my son told me how she abandoned both Princess Tara and Prince Alistair over to the Teryn's army. I wonder what she thought would become of them in such a place? After what they did to my son he was not going to tolerate such a move being made against those whose station was above such treatment."

"After such treason I am eternally grateful my sister did not dare to put her faith into those men's hands."

"And this king, being as he were, so untested as it were, my son would not dare depend on him to protect her in such a place. How could he if they had gotten separated."

"Enough with all of that. I have more then even my soul can bear of it for now."

"Yes, so have I. My son informs me that until their accounts can be put to book he will forever be plagued to have repeat tales he says he is better off forgetting except for in times that it would be deemed appropriate in the discussion of battle or other plans for warfare.

Now I am prepared for what I think you want from me this time."

"Let us hope that is the case then. You have spoken to your son in regards to my concerns over my sister's situation and her future here in Fereldon?"

"So I have."

"And has he come to some resolution I hope?"

"Nothing has changed, my Lord."

"That is a matter of perspectives as far as I am concerned. Her making such a choice means everything to her safety and her future here in Fereldon. I cannot understand her resistance in all of this. Even after all that has happened here while she was out roaming the world as it were."

"I understand and share your concerns for their safety the same as you do. However there will be no undoing of what has already taken place between the two of them. Shall we move forward with this then?"

"As you wish. I will not, as I hope you understand, see my sister married to a mere squire."

"We have come to this same conclusion, my Teryn."

"Good. So there will be no trouble upon my promoting your son as I retire you to an allowance equal to your station and your service to us. Out of respect of course in response to your son's involvement with my sister."

"As her spouse that is."

"As her spouse. I'm sure you are well award of the many obstacles, as well as the many offers still on the table for my sister's hand in marriage."

"All others seem to be disagreeable to our Lady except for my son. Whose proposal of marriage she willingly accepted so I have been informed and she herself has confirmed that this is her wish to marry with him."

"So it would seem and I have found no method to convince her otherwise of her choice. Do not think I mean to be so cruel with my words. He is as worthy a Knight as any other who have served us up here in Highever."

"I understand your concerns. I also realize my position in the kingdom does no offer up the financial security you would normally seek for such a hand in marriage. But consider that many who are of noble birth have lost much due to the Blight. Our lands were not so disrupted and hold great potential because of our more fortunate circumstance. I could profit more because of these advantages but it is my wish to see our Country out of this depression as a whole. So I have held my prices down to a fair market value rather then profit unfairly from my neighbors misfortunes."

"I appreciate your character in this regard. It is as you say for many of my friends or allies who were hit more directly then we were. Howe did confiscate or destroy many of our more precious assets. We were more fortunate because he didn't have enough time to profit from his thievery and we should recover a fair amount of our belongings. Those that were not so well coveted by others that is. I pity any who purposely took possession of my belongings without returning said articles back to where they rightfully belong. Already I have soldiers who were close to me doing just that from the homes of looters.

We were also fortunate that my sister did have the opportunity to confiscate at least my mother's jewelry and some of our treasured artifacts much to Howe's disgrace. As well are much of his own wealth upon her adventures as well as looting his own wares in retaliation for his crimes against my family.

Of course the jewel in the crown so to speak is his castle and land holdings as compensation for our families devastating losses at the hands of his faithful renegades. I only hope my sister and your son did deliver to them all that they wrecked upon my people and their loved ones here at Highever."

"From what was told to me. They did inact a swift dispatch of all of those who dwelled within Denerim's house short of the common staff who would not raise a sword against them. I have no reports of any sort of brutality of the kind put upon those innocents at Highever. Which I myself am grateful and would find such behavior beneath any soldier of my own in service to me and my own."

"What good would it accomplish any ways I suppose. All of this going on between my sister and your son did hamper any attempts my parents made in trying to find a suitable suitor for my sister's affections.

He knew his actions were strictly forbidden to act upon and yet it did not prevent his actions or behavior toward my own sister."

"I assure you it was a constant struggle for him to maintain his feelings in regards to your sister. I find it without merit though to accuse my son of preventing her from taking on a more noble suitor as you say. He suffered much in an attempt to allow just that to take place for her. He also wanted her to have all that she deserved for herself.

These feelings that they share for each other are hardly to be said to be a fleeting affair coming from only the stress and fear that surrounds us all when our very lives hang everyday on just a thread. We have both been in such situations ourselves. More then a few times I can say for myself and my friend here by my side.

Though I would also wish for my son to not put himself into such a precarious situation it is for the future of their child and the desire of a much needed heir for the Cousland family that I hope you have come to accept things as they stand right now."

"Accept is a hard word to swallow even now as I stand before you. I cannot argue the facts or risk any harm coming to my sister if I continue to ignore her wishes for her happiness. Happiness seems so foreign to me in these trying days right now. The need for a royal heir right now is more important to the people and my family more then it ever has been in the past.

My father lost all of his immediate family fighting during the Orlesian Wars. My mother had her aging parents for awhile but they passed on and her sister was wed to another who no longer finds comfort living in Fereldon. Hopefully this will change but as of now my aunt feels this is for the best and I have no good argument to convince her otherwise. She is elderly and doesn't need this kind of blackness to ruin what little life she still has left to her."

"I was not aware that the Arlessa had a surviving aunt on her mother's side of the family. I understand her feelings and of course respect her choice.

Gilmore's themselves, we are a hearty stock. Roland's distant relatives I presume are still among those left in what was once Nevarra. I have little contact with part of our family. Being consumed with my work out here and with only my son left to me that is my own. His service to the Cousland family is beyond reproach. I know he has achieved much in his service here."

"He has been a credit to us at times I admit that much as being true. As for "beyond reproach", I must question such an assessment based on our own system of what behavior we find as valuable and honorable. Under my father's rule you do realize your son's actions would be deemed as treason and we would have hanged him for such behavior do you not?"

"How can you utter such words when I know my son has saved your own life at least once, possibly more then you give him credit for!"

"I do not deny this as being a fact. It is for this very reason that he is still walking alive before us. You did not come to me for my parents blessing did you now?"

"No, but your parents are no more. Will you turn your back now on your sister knowing what she sacrificed to save us all from the devastation the Blight brought to our homes?"

"No, I am not so vain or so heartless. Maybe even my parents would have a change of heart after acknowledging what I know to be the truth. My sister would not have survived the Blight had Ser Gilmore not been there to protect her from all of the enemies we had set upon us. I really cannot say for he was a soldier I good standing even when he did ask at first for my father's blessing for their to be married. And I know my parents soundly rejected such a match from taking place.

So I am unable to speak or give my parents blessing to such a union but they no longer have a say in the matter from where they are as of now.

The question I had to ask myself is would my sister have behaved in such a way if my parents did not meet up with such a dreadful fate?"

"And what did you conclude from that pondering?"

"That she did what she did not merely because of the Blight but because the opportunity to live her life as she wanted to it be. I thought is was all over but what good will come of my turning my back on her or shaming her for her choice?

Nothing comes to mind and I run the risk of losing her forever which is something I do not want to do. So, my reward for my sister restoring my rightful place here in Highever as well as her restoring honor back to our family once more is to allow this wedding to take place.

Do not expect me to give you or your son my blessing. It is beyond to do such a thing. I have simply found my rebellious sister has a mind of her own and I am at a loss over how to prevent her from such an action or to deny her the right to bear her child to its legitimate father if that is her wish to do so. Many also will grumble and some will try to rid her of obsession with this wayward knight but I will not tolerate such acts taking place in my presence or here in Highever if can prevent such a move or prosecute any and all who I find who would act against her good will.

I hope that satisfies your conscious as far as this matter is concerned."

"And you still refuse your consent even after all that my son has done for you and for all of Highever? He was tortured to an inch of life and still he didn't give Howe's men any information that would have helped him bring harm to either you or your sister's good will."

"I cannot and you know why that is. I will not stand in their way but I must remain as I am to keep the peace."

"Do you not rule here in Highever now or do you answer to ghosts here now?"

"That is not fair and you know that! I rule on the precipice right now. My high nobles will not sit well with this arrangement no matter how nice I package it all up with. I can only bribe others so much. Many are resentful that my sister has refused their offers for marriage. These are the same people or families I must depend on to pay their taxes and maintain their property at a level of profit to keep Highever afloat.

I am a new and younger teryn. Which means I must win the respect of many men and women who are my seniors and some who will argue I am not experienced or fit to hold such a high office. It is all petty dealings but you deal with the same affairs I'm sure in the Bannorn among your own co-owners do you not?"

"Not over such matters as this one seems to bring up. That is why we maintain our collective. To avoid such trivial matters as this one is. All that should matter is, is my son a good and honorable man. One who will support and give your sister a good life. And that I know he will. Maybe not so high up as you must stand but they have Amaranthine which is well above many of those who would squawk at my son's humble beginnings. My family was no so low but highly honored in our own lands. It was unfortunate that Fereldon failed to answer our call to arms when we came to you to seek your aid but that was a long time ago and many wars have followed since then."

"A blot on our history, yes, I understand your point. Even we could not stand up against the Orlesians onslaught over time back then."

"Which is why this union is so damned important to Fereldon as a whole."

"But try to see my position at least for now. I must remain silent but I have consented to announce their wedding as it tradition. Even if I must say that it is as it stands and I have no say on the matter for now. It is the best I can offer to you right now.

My sister did confer with me in regards to her dowry. Lord Oliver had drawn up the conditions of such a contract for me. As long as all of our terms are met in regards to her safety and the well-being of her offspring and the allocations of her assets we will honor our end of the bargain. Our parent's will was very specific, so I know what it was in their wish that was to be exclusively my sister's as well as some property we will share in joint ownership as per our parents wishes. A copy of all of that is included in this agreement. Along with copies that will be given to her for her lawyer to keep safe for her well-being.

From these assets I will determine what her allowance will be. Taking into consideration her income and assets that have come to her as a result of her commission as the new Arlessa of Amaranthine and her allowance for her service to the Crown due to her as her reward as the Heroine of Fereldon.

So you can see that my sister is wealthy woman now in her own right. It is for this reason why she had suddenly gathered up even more who are eager to gain her attention and affections. Best your son keep that in mind and mind his place. I know the King is very watchful of the movement going on between his high nobles and those of his Court."

"Let it be so! My son is no blackguard. He only played the part you forced upon him to stay in your good favor. I expect it will be some time before the arlessa can turn a decent profit due to the many expenses that will be put upon her in raising up an order of Grey Wardens."

"As I said I will take all of her assets and expenditures into consideration. The Grey Wardens, so I have been informed, will find some funds from Weisshaupt and a small income from vendor sales, rents from their property at Soldier's Peak. It will be some time I'm afraid before we can fairly decided whether it is in our best interest to keep it as it is or to sell it off since its' locations is so remote. Supporting two such structures may not be in our own best interest. It is not of any immediate concern of ours as we try to unravel the web of problems I have right here for the nonce."

"Then I have no reason to contest any of your conclusions save for the one I have already voiced my complaint under. As for their engagement?"

"We've settled on our final formal supper, following the putting down of those we have lost to us. I hope you find that to be reasonable?"

"When will my son receive his promotion then?"

"After the funeral is it not Lord Oliver?" Fergus now turned to his secretary for confirmation of this fact."

"The following day of said event. It seemed proper that the Bann be presented to our allies as you have arrived to us here. There will be plenty in attendance still to recognize the changing of the guard so to speak."

"There will be enough guffaws to that mood I'm sure. Better to save any of that though for after my parents are put to rest I say. If only out of respect for their memory and their wishes."

"As you say then. I'm sure my son will be caught up in the days event to care one way or the other as far as all of this goes. He still grieves quietly those friends who were close to him. Not to mention the horrors he was forced to have to endure while he faded in and out of consciousness."

"It's amazing that he survived it all. I am not so bitter that it was my sister who did help to tend to him as he did recover from his wounds. He saved her life. I do not take that lightly. And I know what you want to say but I have also shared more then I cared to do this day also." He held up his hand to stop the Bann from voicing once more his own objection to his son not having the honor of the families blessing at this crucial time in his life.

"You've brought along the proper papers, income reports, property holdings, all of the papers I need to make a fair assessment of my sister's situation in marrying into such a family as your own."

"Fredrick here has what you will need."

"Good. Then upon your signiture and then that of your son's we will have all of the details finalized to procedure forward with our affairs here."

"I hope so. I only ask that my son be treated here with the respect he has earned based on his good merit, as well as his years of service to the Crown during both the Civil War and the Blight.

I know, Highever did fall that fateful night but he had but a sampling of the entire force under your father's service. And with the knowledge that he did all that he could to correct the damage done that night as well as bring down those who did this terrible wrong in the first place. For all of that he deserves to be see as a hero instead of some thief who stole the heart of fair princess."

"That is a quaint way of putting it don't you think, Oliver? I'm sure our historians will find that fact amusing in their accounting of all that took place around here in these trying times.

Ser Glimore has already been deemed a honorary member of the Knights of Highever of the highest order. Which does allow him to collect a small pension as per our bylaws if that is his wish. He will be honored as will all of our knights who did serve us during the Blight. And I suppose we must come up with something for his putting down Howe. Though he must share that honor with my sister since he did not achieve that honor by himself.

I hope that is enough to satisfy you for the time being."

"Then I am satisfied."

"Let the record show, Lord Oliver that our business here has been successfully concluded and all parties are in agreement with the terms of said agreements as it stands this day."

"It is so written Teryn Cousland, as you have commanded it to be."

"Excuse me, Teryn. We were concerned over the results of the man that was arrested who did make an attempt on my son's life."

"He is being processed by my men. We will extract what we can from him before he meets his inevitable demise. Any attack made against either a noble of house Cousland or one of my Knights of Highever must result in death of course. You must be informed as to how we rule here at Highever are you not?"

"I am. If there is to be any inquiry my manservant and I would like to be privy of it. If that is at all possible."

"I don't know if it will come to any of that. Though he may be holding some sort of noble standing himself I suppose then we at least have to make a show of it before we hang the man. But we cannot delay proceedings to suit your own schedule. I will send word that you are interested in such matters. I hope that is enough?"

"Fair enough. I have no immediate appointments at this point that should delay my availability to be present for such an event."

"Very well. Now is there anything I have forgotten to address that you wish to discuss, Bann Gilmore?"

"No. I appreciate all that is being done to give my son the honor due to him. That is all that I have to say."

"Just make sure my own guards are well met whenever they are called upon in service to my sibling."

"It can be no other way in Hunter Fell."

"My sister begs to differ on the matter as far as she was concerned. Hopefully you have dealt firmly with that problem least my own men will act according to our laws and Fereldon's rules over any of them who thinks to disrespect any members of my family or those in good service to me. You make sure personally to see that it is done."

"I have already addressed that problem in Hunter Fell but I will keep your words in mind when addressing my own soldiers under my care."

"See that you do. You are both dismissed." Fergus ordered before returning to his secretary to review the business he had for the day.

The gentlemen rose from their seats and Fredrick quickly assisted his charge to help him out of the Teryn's study.

"That wasn't too difficult."

"In a matter of speaking. I can plainly see and it was abundantly clear, my son may walk besides the Arlessa of Amaranthine but I will always be as her shadow, not situated well by her side."

"So it is, my Bann. Though Roland appears settled on the matter. He has a strong character and I'd wager that even in the company of great men, his presence still demands a level of respect. He is polite enough however to not offend so easily those who demand that he kow his own place I things."

"I haven't actually seen him in too much in the company of his superiors to confirm your assessment as being true for my son."

"Since Roland has endured this long and he is notably in our Lady's good favor, is it not wise to trust all of this is the truth?"

"He's so determined, Fredrick to have his way though! I can only wish that all of this will turn out for the good? We are here for only a day and already the wolves come calling for him. The wedding fo a noble princess is serious business. Those silly fairytales of men winning over the hearts and hands of fair princess' with only a sword and a sworn oath! This is the result of such tales isn't it?"

"It might have had some influence my Bann but our squire is hardly that gullible. He is known to be a scholar in his own right I have been reassured from such reports from his teachers. An honor and somewhat of a challenge to those who have taught him through he years. Not all of the Teryn's charges were given such a good education I am told."

"No that much is true. Its' just the Teryn is well within his right and I could not argue well with him. Roland did defy the old Teryn's orders. That cannot be presented as an honorable act when so many others did honor his request. Now, thanks to the outcome of the Blight or those who will find themselves disenfranchised due to their association with either Howe or Loghain's plans to overthrow the Crown, some will try to seek out the princess' favor to overcome their apparent losses."

"What is important is what the arlessa wants. Between the two of them, why I feel they are ready to put down anyone who would dare to get it the way of their own happiness. Do you not think it is a good match?"

"They seem to think so don't they?"

"What do you think?"

"I think we will know little peace from this union. It is as you say though. They think they can take on the world and rightly have, as far as they are concerned."

"I feel certain that your son will continue to prove his worth here in Fereldon. If they birth a son, brighter things are inevitable for them both. Don't you agree?"

"If they can keep him that is."

"I know, she has to survive the birth. Who knows who will step in to lay claim to the child if she doesn't. I could not bear what my son would put himself through to prevent such an event from taking place if that did come to pass."

"We will deal with any of that if it happens at all. A son will be an important asset for your son."

"That is where he can prove his worth then? More than any other thing he has accomplished, to father a son will somehow prove our families worth finally to the royalty of Fereldon?

After all that we two have fought for together. Both of us have been challenged in many ways few men have been tested. We will do what is needed to help these two succeed. Am I right?"

"So it has always been."

"Good! Now let us take a turn around the grounds shall we? It will do us both some good to walk around after all of drama taking place in there."

"I do agree with you on that at least old friend."

Soon the evening rolled around and finally Ser Gilmore found himself striding purposefully down a hallway he has passed along many times before. He only stopped when greeted by the two castle guards as he stood before the royal quarters.

"Who have we here now?" Oliphant asked mockingly in jest.

"You know who I am, Oliphant. Don't pretend otherwise."

"What business do you have stopping here in front of these doors I will ask of you."

"Come, come now men. Who are you? Felix is it now?"

"Wrong, Conners sir."

"Sir is it now? I feel so important now."

'I would think that pulling me off of my comfortable old watch to have to babysit the Teryn's residence has your name all over it."

"He doesn't seem too pleased with you, Gilmore."

"I didn't choose you in particular if that makes it any better for you."

"I'm here however."

"I guess you are the unfortunate one then. But there are worse posts to find oneself stationed at right?"

"That may be so."

"You both should know me well enough to see why I had to make this request of you? It had to be this way if we are to have any peace of mind during our visit out here this time."

"I only know that I have a nice, comfortable bed getting all lonely because I now have to stand watch here. Can you not take your personal business somewhere else?"

"Did I hear you correctly, knight? It is an honor to hold this post in direct service to the royal family. Our Lady is here to see that all of the funeral arrangements are run in an orderly manner. I realize, the two of you were spared the carnage that took place during those dark days when Highever Castle was over-run by the vile Arl Howe. I myself was not so fortunate. And before you start to yapping about how I lost the fight that day, foolishly I might add, you both know I was left with so few to fight against so many. They did take even Teryn Bryce by surprise and then proceeded to slaughter the rest of the royal family. It was by the will of the Maker that Lady Cousland and I did survive such a fight. I did only barely but I hope by now you both know the story.

This is painful for the two of us as I am sure know it is for the new Teryn as well. Lady Cousland must not only pick up the work of her now deceased mother but also the tasks that usually Lady Oriana would have mustered up to take over had she but survived the onslaught."

"That goes without words. it's the part where you come in that is gumming up the works, Ser Gilmore."

"My part is none of your business."

"Then I guess you'll be moving along here and not bothering the two of us for your sport."

"I am here to escort Lady Cousland to dinner. If you have any concerns over this invitation I suggest you take them up with our new arlessa."

"She's in a might bit of a twitchy mood, she is lately. I'll not do everything to bring that wraith down upon myself. Finding either one of us locked up tight in a prison cell for our trouble."

"Oh no, not me either. By the way, thank you for putting more into harm's way."

"Marvelous then gentle knights. Now if you will let me pass I assure you that my Lady will improve with my good company for the rest of the evening. You have my assurance on that event."

"Good company he says! What with those two stooges standing watch over her door? Personally where did those two come from anyways?"

"They aren't one of our own, either one of them that I know of! And I am suppose to trust them to watch over our princess?"

"No, they are two of my own. Hand picked from Hunter Fell as it were."

"Hunter's fell where? What's that got to do with their menacing us with their menacing looks?"

"Hunter Fell is my home. A province of the Bannorn. It really doesn't matter right now. Let me pass or face the consequences! I haven't the patience to go around with you two all evening."

"Best to let him then. He may be carrying the taint you know. From that Blight thing. I'll not run him through unless the Lady orders me to do so."

"All I can say is she better be expecting you to bother with her because if your are just here to cause trouble? We have a real nice cure for that kind of ailment. Don't we now Peter?"

"That we do. Move along soldier …"

The guards moved each to opposite sides of double door way. Each opening one side to allow the bann to make his way into the large corridor that led to the royal bedchambers within. Then closing the doors securely behind him as he did pass by them.

Rory noted as the two of them grunted almost in echo in disgust before coming up to his own guards standing outside dutifully at Lady Cousland's bedroom entrance. "Finally!" was all that he uttered himself in exasperation

"Couple of winners we've got there, Squire."

"And we were given words over our behavior in the Bannorn?"

"I know. Have they been giving you as much trouble as they have me?"

"Only just as much, Ser."

"Lady Cousland herself had words with them to vouch for us. Even then they deemed to protest her authority. So then she did threaten them with punishment most severe and they then choose to back down to leave us to our duties here at this post."

"I apologize for all of that. Hopefully all is made right now. Obviously this is a vital post and they are not use to any of these kind of arrangements."

"And you had no visitors to Highever who did insist on their own security in the past?"

"No, it is not a common practice here in Highever. But with all that is at stake right now I refuse to take any chances. Lady Tara trusts the two of you and so do I. After what happened that night when last we were here how can I not want and it be expected of me to do all that I can to ensure her security."

"Do you not know these knights of yours?"

"It has been some time since I have been here. And I was not seen as a person to be trusted around the princess in those days. At one point I was literally banned completely to even walk the inner corridors of Highever Castle."

"That bad was it? What did you do that would merit such a punishment of one so loyal to the Teryn and his family?"

"I got too close personally to the princess. This was not allowed under any circumstances."

"Did you do her any great harm, my Squire?"

"That doesn't seem to be in your nature but then we haven't seen you for many years of course."

"If falling in love with each other is a great harm then yes, I am guilty of that. I did not seduce her or lure her to such a state. I am no lecher. We are but two years apart in age and our being students in all things did bring us together like that."

"But if it was forbidden why put yourself into such a place?"

"Who chooses to put themselves in to such places? Honestly? I did try my best to distract her from such feelings but when you fall in love with someone, it seems everything that you do turns out to be some kind of flirtation it seems?"

"If one has a mind to see things in that way I suppose I understand."

"They are together now are they not, Patrice? Can anyone of us dare to challenge the Maker without dire consequences? Would you dare say that these two are not as thick as butter?"

"Like bees to honey, right?"

"If that is so then I assure you both I am stuck into it, good or bad, it is my lot in life."

"Are you so contrary to such a match?"

"Me? Oh no. It was just a long journey to reach this point in my life and we still are not well settled."

"No, not until your nuptials is it now? But that is all settled is it not?"

"We have to get past this event do we not? Really, no need to go over any of his right now. How is my Lady? Has her mood soured so much due to all of these disruptions?"

"Nothing I'm sure that you haven't a remedy for."

"Maury, mind your place!"

"What? It's the truth is it not?"

"Let us just hope you are correct, Maury. Try to keep things here quiet while we are here. I don't want to have to draw up swords with the Teryn over my Lady's security issues. Least the Teryn himself chooses to interfere with our terms here and muddle up what I know is right for the time being."

"We're not here to cause you any trouble. You may rest assure that we will do our part to keep the peace between us. Just foreigners in a foreign land we are in this place."

"And yet still the same Country are we not? When is the Teryn's other relatives due here?"

"They are expected in two days time. It is when the King's guards arrive that things will get interesting around here."

"Ah yes, the real Royal Elite Guards! Then we are sure to be the Country bumpkins around here."

"Things will get very crowded around here that is true. But we have a plan of our own to try to keep all that is our own well out of the way of most of that. For already we have schemed to hide away in my own quarters. They seem to have put me, as I hope you now know well down the hall from these rooms. So it is there where we will hide from all that will be taking place here when they do arrive."

"That will be allowed by the Teryn of his sister?"

"There will be so much going on that he will hardly take any notice of it and we do plan on being as discreet as possible. It would much more difficult for us to carry on as we do under both the nose of the families distant relatives, the Teryn and then the King himself?"

"We can't get hanged for such a move can we now?"

"No, not if we commanded that it be so. You worry too much you two."

"Now I have tarried this long and I have seen no either come of go from this room of hers. She is present and her ladies are helping her with her preparations are they not?"

"They are. Just knock before you enter, if only to avoid any flying about that is bound to going on if she is still in the process of getting dressed I'd imagine."

"Fair warning."

Reaching for the door handle turning it to open the door before him then carefully pushing open the heavy door slowly, trying not to hit anyone who might be moving their way around the inside room.

"What? I mean who? Rory! I'm sorry. We are just trying to finish up my preparations in here right now. Please, Annette, Lily, we are finished up in now. You can go about your own work ladies." She told them and they dutifully left her alone with her escort.

"I'm keeping you waiting too long on my preparations." Tara spoke as she finished with her make-up.

"No worries here my love. I was just eager to see you once more."

"Here I am! What do you think? Do I look appropriate? Tara turned to rise from her seat to rise up to meet her beloved.

Donned in a black silk gown. It had a vertical pleats running horizontally, criss crossing each other across her bodice. This pattern also accented the top of her sleeves following plainly as they continued to run down her slim arms stopping just at her wrists bones. There each bottom of her two sleeves had a braided trim aligning each one of them. This included a full loosely tailored skirt that left her with room to grow; some.

Her hair was only slightly teased up over her head. Large curls were trailing down the back of her head meeting to the small of her back. Tiny blue flowered pins were clipped to the side of her head.

All of this made a pretty pictures out of her. She had adorned around her neck a jeweled diamond necklace. From her mother's collection. Diamond earrings and two matching bracelets, one on each of her wrists. Complimented with lace woven gloves upon her hands.

"You take my breath away. In a black gown still you glitter and shine before me." He came to her, stopping to face her and reaching out his hand to cup the side of her face to steady her head while he kissed her to prove his approval of her appearance.

"I am happy to see you approve." She smiled back staring now deep into his emerald colored eyes with such deep admiration even he could not resist to urge to wallow in such a stare for a little while at least.

"I see you have your tiara out. Do you meant to wear that as well?"

"The thought did cross my mind some. This isn't a formal dinner so it is probably too much."

"It has been some time since I have even seen it upon your pretty head. You can wear when I get my new title perhaps?"

"So, it is done then? You are to be named the new Bann in your father's stead."

"It will be so."

"When then?"

"The day after the funeral I am told. It was more respectful to allow my father to retain his title for that event. Which is fine by me. I prefer to address it as I was, merely a Knight of Highever. Under that title I did take on my worst of challenges and somehow survived it."

"I understand. I also know that you had to survive for I would know none of the happiness we now share if you didn't. I am sure I would be very sad. Never would I stay here again for all it would bring me is more sorry then I really could bear."

"But I did make it through. Just with the hope that so did you. I didn't even imagine, really, that we might ever fall in love again. Only that I might one day see you smiling or even melancholy, it didn't matter. Just to see you, know that you were still alive and had a life yet to live. That would make it all worth while.

I know it sounds ridiculous doesn't it?"

"No, not to me at least. We bring happiness to each other every day."

"That is good to hear. Even without your tiara you still appear ready for a Ball. Is this going to work for me here?"

"Just …wait a moment ….I need to adjust this coat at the shoulders a bit more. There! I don't often think of wearing black as something festive enough for any sort of formal occasion other then a funeral. At least that is the etiquette of things out here.

Earlier this evening, before reaching my own room, I took a turn out on the terrace to overlook the view of the entire valley beyond things here.

I wasn't too happy about dressing up all in black. My mood has been very sedate ever since we approached the castle gates here. To put on such clothes, the thought brought my mood, darker still. But then I chanced to look up into the darkening sky. Already stars were starting to take shape. How they seem almost lost out there in the clear night sky don't they? At least until others start to show up. Then they seem to glitter so brightly between themselves. Some seem almost trying their best to outshine one another. Why would they need to do such a thing?"

"Some are closer to us then others I believe. I would think the farther away a light is, the more difficult it is to see it so clearly."

"That must be it. Maybe it is their size or shape as well? I wonder if to those out there we too sparkle ever so brightly? I'd like to think that we might.

It was just calming to me somehow. They would not stand out if not for the blackness of the night. So maybe it is for the living to outshine those that have gone from us. If doesn't have to be seen so morbidly does it?

I only wish that it all wasn't done the way that it was, Rory. But I suppose all of those who we lost or who have passed on wish the same things?

I should be grateful that we even had a chance to share our lives with them for as long as we could. It would have been a much poorer one without them I feel if we didn't."

"I think you are right in saying that. It will just be hard for us for a little while longer. Once we leave here new plans will soon take shape and soon we will have a child of our own. We must not allow the tragedy of those days mar us from the joy a new life will bring with it don't you agree?"

"Of course I do. There is some great demand that instructs us to be more quiet, purposely more subdued, during a time of mourning. I don't even know where that comes from except upon having to visit too often with such grief."

"I know what you are saying. How can one even imagine a joyful celebration without the company of our nearest and dearest of friends, right?"

"Something like that I think. Still, something wicked inside of me rather think of all of those stars, shining in the sky. A new day and a new dawn will follow us out of the darkness. So, when I spied upon my mother's diamond jewelry I did say to myself, even in such sadness I must bring in some light, some hope for all of us that we will carry on and do what is expected of us to have to do."

"Ah, so that is why you choose to wear these things. It did surprise me to see that you made this choice at first."

"I will not be taking all of this jewelry along with to Amaranthine of course. Many of the pieces really will remain more a part of the Cousland Collection. Left safe in my brother's hands for safe keeping. Only a few are exclusively mine to keep as my own personal collection. Just what was willed to me from my parents. I much rather it be this way. So that too was something I took into consideration. This is much to flamboyant or bright maybe for such a solumn occasion as a funeral represents."

"Some might see it as your flaunting their acquired wealth as some sort of status symbol possibly."

"That is how I see it anyways. And I do mean to gloat or stand-up so too much in their faces. I feel I am still too young to play the brooding matriarch don't you feel?"

"I do believe we should have a least a few grown children before I retire you to such an elevated status."

"Listen to you! I believe one should reach a certain age for that honor at the very least. No, I have yet to graduate from the promising young princess who is rising above her own station to greedily take whatever she can put her hands upon."

"At least that title suits you better don't you think?"

"I do believe you are right! I can only imagine what the nobles will be gossiping about as far as I am concerned. And as for you! Rising so as you are! We are sure to be seen as two of the most ungrateful, status seeking, young upstarts they have ever laid their eyes upon."

"Quite the honor if I do say so for myself."

"Listen to you crow now! I need no pride for you are too full up with enough for the two us as it stands."

"Now my Lady, don't be so quick to judge. I wish they would see us both in a better light but we are coming out of the rubble of a time that will not be remembered well. As long as we stay together through all of this we might just make it to the dinner and have our marriage plans announce for us. At least I see that is reason enough to fight my way past all of those who will be snickering and glaring down upon with their stern, scrunched up faces and an evil eye here or there."

'At least we both will share in that honor won't we? It almost seems as if I should present myself as if I was some grand old maid who does look down upon my subjects. Pausing here or there to make sure they bow down sufficiently before addressing me formally."

"That would be a site to see out of you."

"Or should I don my best armor as I did in Denerim? Stomp my boots readily down through the procession as if the very ground beneath my boots did tremble also in my wake?"

"Why not conjure up a few griffon while you are at? Fly the banners of Highever and have trumpets blowing out hot air along with it."

"That all sounds ….so …so …utterly ridiculous doesn't it? Yet it much describe our time in Denerim does it not?"

"At least more for you then it was for me."

"They did praise you well enough for your service to the Crown."

"Not anywhere close to how they were so eager to bow before their new found goddess."

"You do have a point. Why even you, I seem to recall were on your knees to me even still."

"Begging for your hand in marriage, yes, I do remember. It feel rather foolish in the moment but my proclamation was sincere."

"I know that it was and I was very willing to accept you as my own. I was very touched by it. Wondering if and when you were finally going to propose to me. I was so afraid it might have ended up being someone else instead."

"Why is that, my love? Everyone in the crowd was too afraid to risk your rejection. How you did shine though and all of the crowd did look to you for you were a savior to all of those who suffered and a comfort for those who never lived to see our victory."

"Too much sadness here, Rory."

"They do seem to be in competition with each other today don't they?"

"So it seems. How did your conversation turn out with your brother this afternoon?"

"As we expected it would be. Nothing was left out as far I as I can remember."

"Then he is well enough with our situation?"

"For the most part he is. It is good that we are here. I can see that all of the arrangements have be started up. This is too much work for the man in these sad times. So I am grateful to pick up at least this burden from him.

I went over preparations, viewed the mapped out arrangements and such. Examined the cost estimates and made my suggestion where they seem necessary that I do. Just to guarantee that expense do not overrun us and they keep to a proper schedule for what had to be finished soon. I hope they will follow my instructions. For the most part though everything looks as it should be. With a new staff I felt the need to review everything to see that it was in the proper order that my own mother would insist that it be in."

"She was a very successful entertainer I do remember."

"I think so. And I hope I remembered enough of her lessons to pull us all through well enough."

"I'm not worried. I rather though concentrate on our own affairs more right now. Is there any pressing matters that we must attend to this evening?"

"No, I have heard of nothing that is happening this evening. We will have entertainers, musicians, arrive soon to help keep our guests happy I hope. But that should not start for two more days. That is the plan at least."

"That is a relief. I was invited out tonight but I rather we take things slow and just spend our time together without any unwanted company. How does that sound to you?"

"Like mischief in the making my lord. I did notice a changing of the guards this evening. Was that your doing there? You know my brother is going to notice this soon."

"Do you feel he will call you out on it?"

"He might question the Captain for doing so? If it is one who has routinely stood guard here maybe he won't? If he gets suspicious since we have changed the guards at my own doors. No doubt unfortunately that he will do so."

"And ….?"

"And what?"

"What do you mean to say about any of it?"

"It is my security. All of the outer guards must meet with his requirements as per rank and position. If any changes were made and any one of them does not meet with his approval that is for him to decide.

I am grateful not to see Captain Wilton standing guard over me at least. Keep him at a fair distance and we both are sure to be pleased. Is he to guard you or your father?"

"My father of course. I do not feel the need for such security. Only when I have you in my company. Then, so too will your present guards move along with you. I believe you approve at least of Ser Maurice and Ser Patrice is that not so?"

"Well enough. So that settles that I hope. It will be interesting to see how this evening all plays out for us."

'As long as your brother minds his place, I will keep to my own. If not we might have to end up staying in town instead."

"Listen to you! It will be for the best that we stay here for as long as you can endure. I much rather be here at least until this event is finished. To move now elsewhere will appear as a slight to my brother that others will talk too much about."

"And it would be by his hand whether we are to stay or go. I am not wishing this upon us either. Let's not allow your brother to interfere with our plans for this visit. I won't allow him to interfere in our relationship."

"Shouldn't we make some allowances for all that he has already put himself through with the loss of his family?"

"We've at least agreed to give the appearance of separate rooms. It is he who is putting off the announcement of our formal engagement not I have already done my part. Putting off that announcement will only lead other to think we are not settled on the matter. Which in turn offer us both up as ready targets for others who will like to think and believe of us otherwise not so committed."

"I am aware of that problem also. It should be an event all itself don't you think?"

"So you are saying we must take care of this ceremony before I am worthy enough to be your groom?"

"No, I mean in my eyes we are already married. We live our lives as married people do."

"That is so but it could be announced during my ceremony after I am made into a Bann, can it not be?"

"I hadn't really thought of that but itis worth bringing up in discussion if that would please you."

"It at least will be an improvement. We will still have to deal with the problems all of these rumors are bringing to us."

"I know. I just want the two of you to get along if at all possible."

"Your brother is the least of my concerns if I must fight your rejected suitors all of the while."

"As you said, the privilege of being a princess."

"My concern is with your well-being. That is what I am going to concentrate on for the time being. How have you been handling everything that is being put upon you so far?"

"I've accomplished some of what needs to be done around here. The rest will just come with time."

"Yes, you did mention this but it is how you are really feeling emotionally that I am more concerned about."

"I am trying to maintain my sense of calm."

"I have been feeling unsettled at best. I will learn to cope with these feelings as they come up."

"That is exactly why we must adhere to our original planning, my love. Putting our own life so much on hold for Fergus at the expense means our method of copying with this is all wrong. If I can overcome the grim realty left to us so must he move forward. I do not see your parents passing as a means to bring us down so low. It wouldn't be your father's way."

"I really cannot comment fairly as to how my father would view our present relationship."

"I meant in general that is. We already know how your parents felt about our relationship."

"It would have changed once we were married."

"Possibly. I find your brother is doing a fine job of taking your parents position on our marrying."

"At least he has not tried to punish you for your actions. He did broach the subject with me but I have the Maker on my side this time. Even despite the meeting the trials of Andraste."

"I am grateful that we have been blessed with a coming child. It at least makes it much harder for your brother to reject my proposal."

"Well, the topic did come up, about what price you should pay for your forwardness. I told him none of his assumptions held any water."

"I appreciate your support. Thankfully we need an heir. I feel I too must have the Maker on our side."

"We are fortunate in that way, yes. Should we wait upon your father Rory before making our appearance for dinner?"

"I don't see that it will be necessary. Have you any word on when the King is expected to arrive here?"

"Any day I would imagine. I am grateful that my in-laws will be delayed for another day at least. At least we have tonight to spend alone."

"I hope so. Best you not let your brother, anyone, for that matter to take up your time and steal it away from me."

"I will do my best, my love. I will ask the same of you as well. We both get easily distracted when others are all about."

"That, I'm afraid I am guilty of. We've been away from here for so long haven't we?"

"It couldn't be helped. I'm rather fond of our new life right now. Though I'll admit the part of me that knows we will eventually be parents tells me I must not tarry any where too long. Least I not be ready or fit to take in the care of an infant.

"It hardly seems like the right moment in time does it? With so many loose ends that need tidying up"

"I'm constantly asking myself now is this good for me to do? Am I putting our child at any great risk by doing this or that?"

"I understand. I ask myself those same questions as well. I am adapting also. Once we were finally a couple I realized I played my part in our relationship. No longer can I just have at whatever gets my fancy. "

"I see little change in your regular activities."

"Oh no? Is this so? No longer do I haunt these old halls late at night or order around a lot of young men to and fro through the long evenings."

"I was just thinking you still play the guard and find yourself foolishly challenged in bar fights."

"I'd ask that you not so antagonize guest at the local tavern the way that you do but it helps make up for the days I spent sparring with fellow knights instead."

"At least the knights and squires have some sense of chivalry."

"That maybe so but the Chasin, Mages, Highway bandits, lack greatly in those manners so. I enter most fights expecting more of the later. My main concern right now is keeping you out of the fight.

I'm grateful that you have taken to Partrice and Maurice. I feel less concerned knowing you have two companions who can hold you back some now for our own good."

"Babysitting. I try not to see the, as such. Least I feel tempted to shed their implied discipline."

"Now is not the time for any of that my love."

"I am honored by these words coming from you. However many of the problems or duties that fall into my lap. There is not need for you to bore yourself with these things. We will have to divide up one workload more as your time approaches. It is my desire that you have some time to tend to our child without the constant demands for your presence if at all possible."

"Our poor child"

"Come, come, now, don't be worried. Let us go about our meal so that we can move forward with the rest of our evening."

"I didn't mean to delay us. Let me escort you my Lady."

They continued on to the evening meal held in the main dining room down the hall from where they stood.

An hour and half following their dinner Roland and Tara made their departure to join together and proceed with their late evening plans.

"I think we made it through all of that the best that can be expected don't you?"

"We made it! It will be a little disappointing that we couldn't put off our dessert to enjoy alone together."

"With a good bottle of wine or two, yes, I can imagine that being very inviting. I'm afraid we are a bit limited in how much we can plan seeing how we are more like the guests in our old home."

"It is how it is I'm afraid. But it would seemed suspicious if we both turned down dessert this evening. Anything too out of the ordinary will make our plans that much more transparent don't you think?"

"It could be? But you love this kind of intrigue do you not?"

"More then I should care to admit. Especially to you. I was just thinking we should take on a change of clothes."

"Why? What you are wearing is good enough? I don't see we should bother. Then again …."

"Is it coming to you now? If we are too be outside in the late evening it would be best. We've both only one outfit that is suitable for the weeks events. If we spoil them we are sure to stand out but not in respectable way."

"That is true. There would be no end to the conversations about how poor off we must have become after the Blight."

"It would look poorly on my brother I fear. They will either assure he is punishing me financially for our folly or I am just a poor manager of my allowances that I can't even afford a respectable wardrobe."

"Neither situation it to be pursued if we do not want to bring even more attention to ourselves."

"At least more negative attention. It might serve us well that at least some of the high nobles will view our situation in a more romantic light. Or simply that for our service, it is best that they make this allowance to settle the matter once and for all."

"I am welcome to any and all praise where ever it happens to come to us by."

"So am I. Ah, now you have me thinking how wonderful it would be to have the evening to woo you into my arms. That seems more natural an approach to such an evening as this one. One I have been looking forward to for a good portion of my life."

"We both have. So you run along and find something on the dark side but nothing too nice if we are not have to be worried over the state of our dress tonight. What you choose to wear on the outside will be of little interest to me this night at least."

"Such provocative words my dear. Shall we meet each other on the terrace then?"

"The terrace it is then. Now let me go so we can finally get started!" Tara reached up and her fiance leaned down to meet her lips to finalize their agreement before moving forward to their own assigned rooms for this evening.

"My Lady! I didn't expect to find you back here this early. What can I do for you now?" Annette asked feeling very confused by her mistress' appearance.

"Nothing is wrong is there? I mean with you and Squire is there?"

"Why would you say that? No, never mind, it really isn't important. I need to change out of this gown and into something dark but from one gown I did make good use of during my stay at Bannorn. You can help me, Lily since you have seen me on more then a few different occasions."

"Oh, yes I have. And I do remember some of what you liked to wear out there. But why would you make such a change at this hour?"

"Never you mind. It would do well for the two of you not to question my requests. I would only disappoint you for my affairs are just that. My own, now please, Annette, I haven't all evening here. Help me get out of this dress while Lily finds me something more appropriate to wear out tonight."

"Very well, Milady. Forgive me. I'm still trying to fit in around here."

"All is forgiven. If you can quickly get me changed up and out of here as soon as possible."

"We'll do our best for you." Annette told her temporary mistress as she commenced with the untying of her currant dress.

"Soon she was changed and eagerly she moved to leave her room, making her way into the corridor between their private chambers.

"My Lady Cousland. Are you leaving us here this evening?" Ser Patrice inquired as she saw her now making her way out of her room.

"I am not leaving the grounds, per se. Ser Gilmore and I are just going out for a stroll in the garden and probably walk toward our favorite waterfall along the riverbed."

"I see …is this really such a safe move? Haven't you already met up with an assassin upon your arrival here?"

"Now, don't be a spoil sport, Patrice. As long as you stay on castle grounds the danger should be minimal at best. You don't mind too much if the two of us tag along. At a safe distance of course. It is not our intention to ruin your quiet evening back."

"I rather that you didn't this time. We really rather be alone this time. I think since I will be accompanied by Ser Gilmore that we feel protected enough for something as simple as an outing on very familiar territory.

"As you wish, my Lady. We will tarry along outside then. Just in case we suspect anything is amiss and one of you calls out for our aid."

"As you wish. Might as well pick up a snack if you feel like it. We will be awhile out this time."

"Just don't hesitate to call us if we are needed."

"Of course we will. So please don't worry about us. We have faced our share of mortal enemies. What could go wrong out here anyways? We been out and about on these grounds, well all of my life and a good portion of Roland's life also."

"We only care for your safety. That is all."

"And it is your duty to do so. So far I am pleased with your service. So not to worry. We just want some time alone. I'm sure you both understand how we feel about these kind of things."

"It doesn't take too much imagination. Even for someone as pent-up as Ser Patrice happens to be."

"Stick to your own agenda, Ser Maurice, for I assure you, I've no difficulties' with my own. We will do as he says. Please do not let us delay you an further from the Squire for no doubt he must be waiting upon you by now."

"You must be right. I need to catch up with him now. Excuse me."

Tara left her two personal guards to their own affairs while she made her way to the terrace where she promised to meet up with Roland Gilmore.

She walked to the courtyard in a rush but then slowed her pace once she reached close enough to their meeting place.

Spying to see if her lover was close at hand she cautiously walked now trying not to make her footsteps loud enough to be a distraction. She soon spied her intended standing about looking out into the vast horizon waiting on her to meet him out there.

The rogue in her couldn't resist the opportunity to sneak up on him. Just to see how far she really could get before he noticed her close to him.

This was not an easy task since a seasonal storm had left a fair amount of debris scattered about along her path to him. So carefully she did step, using various fixtures to hide her presence when Roland routinely turned in her direction to look to see if she was approaching him from the obvious direction. To do so without falling prey to the predictable foil of randomly mis-stepping onto something that might "snap" or "crinkle" when stepping recklessly upon it. So she needed to be hyperaware of her environment to do so. Enjoying the challenge was enough fun to suit her in the moment and she had succeeded so far in not being discovered.

A squirrel was perched on a branch was staring at the might tree in the center of the courtyard longingly and the assassin stood patiently waiting for it to make it's move across the patio to it's certain destination.

Roland was lost in his own thoughts. The temptation to want to go and rush her along was there but he resisted the urge this time. He didn't want to risk setting off her brother if he happened by before they had a chance to further along their own agenda. As well as start up a conversation over his changing of the guards. Dinner was enough of a trial for them all to make their way through.

He felt safe standing outside here at least. Though he could, if he wanted to, imagine that it wasn't probably for some of those attempting to leave the scene of the crime. Still he was holed up in the dungeon while any of that was going on. Now he felt at fortunate that at least the memories of the vast garden out before him was not tainted by the painful memories from their past.

Then again? It was filled with both pleasure and pain wasn't it? A sharp crunching noise caught his attention making him turn quickly to see if his intended was finally making her entrance but instead it was just a squirrel making its move to the nearby oak tree. At least he couldn't resist the urge to laugh at himself over his sudden uneasiness.

Tara took this planned opportunity to reach up and tap him on his opposite shoulder just to watch him switch around in a jerking move causing her to take her turn at laughing at his unsteadiness.

"What? Tara? Is this the right time to playing this type of game with me?"

"You are nervous aren't you? So steady you are. I have to be patient to catch you off of your guard I know."

"Is tonight really the best night to play this game?"

"It is difficult to resist playing games with you, Rory."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I need to get better at judging your feelings. I thought it might make you laugh."

"The squirrel stole your stage."

"And left me with only the encore. I assure you that you are the lucky one tonight. The squirrel's working with me. Just a decoy to make my act look all the more better. Remember, I at least know enough about you to think you wouldn't catch me sneaking up on you if I didn't have something to distract you with. You are just too good to be snuck up on without one.

I was just fortunate our friend was set on his course to get back home. I could see that even though he was weary of you, the little twitching motion told me there was a brave little heart in there just looking for an opportunity to make his move."

"And that was when you could make yours, right? I need to remember to look all around and not go for the obvious distraction."

"You do need to look out for that move. Especially when you know I might be around."

"Especially when I know you might be around. When you aren't with me, which is as rarely as I can make that happen, it is hard to not to be thinking about when we can next be together."

"I find that hard to be. I can't imagine nor do I want you to be so obsessive as far as I am concerned. It is nice to know you are thinking about me. As opposed to any other woman, unless you have some good reason to be doing so. I know you do not create romantic notions in regards to all of the women you encounter. At least I hope you are being honest with me in that regard."

"Maker no! One romantic interest is more then enough trouble for me, in this lifetime, I think. So no, I do not see all women as such."

"Good, You know I am not fond of any kind of competition."

"I am well aware of that. As I am, many might say foolishly, also aware how now more then ever if I dare to rouse your anger against me."

"You think that if you so much as bruise my feelings I would bring down all of Fereldon against you? I suppose I am that influential at this point in my life. It would probably take just that to do so.

I would not however make such a grand move against you."

"Why not? If I deserve such punishment."

"Why do you think my heart is so vicious? Such a wrong is something I would find bearing up in silence or confined to my own space. I could not see harming you in such a way as revenge if your own heart led you somewhere else. I would grieve as I have been through these latest of tragedies."

"I'm disappointed to hear this? If I was so cruel after all of this time we have spend together I'd feel I at least deserved some measure of your anger towards me for such a crime."

"Then you are not measuring how much I truly love you wisely. To bring harm intentionally to you will trouble my heart more then it would if I let you be. Does that sound weak to you in some instance?"

"Just a bit surprising to hear I think. I rather like the idea of doing some penance for my accumulated sins."

"I do not view our relationship so much as being something so unholy, do you?"

"The situation we find ourselves in isn't something I had planed out for the two of us."

"Maybe not but it is how things have to be right now. Are you worried that something might go wrong? Something that will prevent us from getting married."

"Despite my difficult behavior just a moment ago and I am not testing how far you will allow me to get away with being disrespectful. Or by Andraste's sword of truth, disreputable by any means. I just don't want to forget that I am not a well appreciated suitor for your hand in marriage."

"I find you to be all that I was dreaming for. I don't know what you are speaking of?"

"I know, listen to me. Just being here right now makes me imagine how times once were."

"Which is a very good reason why I have chosen not to settle down back here. Even if ghosts might not be real there is still too many reason why we both deserve a happier place to bring up our child.

I know that though I would not be able to bring myself to harm you in any way. If you do try to hurt me it will probably be my brother who might not find it so difficult to act against you."

"I think it would take very little to inspire him to think on such thoughts. Even though we have been friends for many years. I think I always knew because of rank and station it would get in the way of our actually forming the kind of friendship Swindon and I had."

"He has a lot of responsibility placed upon him. He might not have wanted to put you into a position where you would feel so easily judged. It could also be he was distancing himself from you because of my attraction to you. Knowing if it brought trouble to you it might also do the same for him?"

"That is possible? I can see how it was important for him to make powerful allies as he grew older because he needs their support. When I was finally brought down by your parents, such associations might look poorly on his own judgment. I can't say that Oriana took much of a liking to me either."

"No, I wouldn't imagine that she would. She didn't think too much of me either for that matter. I wouldn't be hard on yourself as far as she was concerned. You know she often viewed us all as simple barbarians. Out swinging around our swords in every which way. So uncivilized. Especially for those of the court."

"Who is she to judge us so harshly?"

"Sadly and even my brother is hard pressed to disagree with me on this point. Her views cost her and my nephew their lives. For my mother and I did survive, at least at the time, because we could do just that. I hate to see what they would have done to either one of us if we couldn't."

"It is hard to imagine it and I rather not. You mentioned that as far as you noticed they took down you brother's wife and your nephew right away, right?"

"As far as I could tell in the moment. I would think if anything else had happened it would have gotten my attention sooner. They could have used her just as they could any one of us as a ransom pursuit I imagine? So I do not want to think about it right now. Or anytime soon while we are out here, Rory."

"It wasn't my intention either to bring it all up. Come closer to me my love. Funny, I still feel kind of guilty just being out here with you. All of this should pass once I have you as my wife." He gently stroked her head as if trying to comfort her when actually it was his own heart that was ill at ease right now.

"I'm not sure others will find our behavior any better whether we are married or not? I don't want to bother with what other people might be thinking when it should be no concern of theirs to begin with.

It is our life, Rory isn't it? I hope I will do nothing to ever turn your heart out of favor with my own. I really do. I hope our love will give you the strength and desire to preserve all that we have built up together. That is my fondest of wishes.

You know, even when we first were reunited, did I behave like some spurned woman out to humiliate you or to spoil your character so much?"

"I believe Alistair did bring up, on more then a few instances, that I was not worthy of any of your attention due to our past liaisons."

"He can be overprotective at times can't he? That I am afraid was unavoidable. He was just trying to protect me."

"He has a crush on you, you mean."

"Maybe so? He apparently hasn't had the opportunity to meet many women his own age."

"Especially getting himself lost in with those Templars. It is hard even for me to think he didn't have the opportunity to avoid something like that."

"He did. When Duncan arrived to offer him a better life. If being a Templar was what he actually wanted for himself then he wouldn't give up that role to accept another one that expected so much of him in return."

"I cannot question his bravery or resilience in the face of our enemies. Do not however think I will give you up, even for the hand of a king."

"Perish the thought!"

"Just in case he brings to you any offers that might feel tempting to you."

"It might require of you to be very attentive of me. So fewer opportunities exist where I might be approached by such an offer."

"As you have already said, I needn't be so obsessive of you all throughout my days. Have you changed your mind on this subject?"

"No, I have not. Nor am I looking for that much of your attention. Tonight and the many nights I hope are following this one for the two of us, I do expect your thoughts and actions will be solely focused on only me."

"How can I not? I cannot even keep my hands off of you. But tell me, are you so weak that another man can turn your head? Even with our own child on the way?"

"See? It is too easy to get you riled up this way. It is a wicked game to play but I'm disappointed that you still don't trust me enough. It troubles my heart some you know?"

"It should. I've played this game before with you and this time the stakes are much higher."

"This time you better not give up on me. Even back then I promised to leave Highever, whatever it takes to keep the two of us together don't you remember my own words? They were spoken to you in earnest."

"I haven't forgotten what you told me. We were still young. With so much against us I was convinced it was too selfish for me to condemn you to alienation from your parents."

"Are you going to let my brother's feelings now cloud your mind of your own judgment this time too?"

"No Tara. Not this time. I know you too well to ever forget you. As long as you will have me I am yours."

"All mine?"

"As much as you are mine."

"I like that."

"I hope so. Now come along. I want to go out to the waterfall. I recall it as a pleasant trip the last time we had a chance to visit with one only recently."

"We did, didn't we? Hopefully we will not encounter any rumors of those Drows hiding somewhere underground out here."

"There have been no reports or sighting of such. I would think, taking into consideration how well we soldiers patrol the areas around Highever."

"That is true. I'm sure a group of elves who despise the human race would rather shun us then fight with us. Whose to say most of us would really understand them all?

Come along. I want to think of elves in a happier situation. I cannot even imagine, well, the dwarves seem to have done well for themselves. At least by their own standards of living I imagine. So maybe it is the same for these rows? I think we could live quite nicely in kingdom with such beautiful gardens to surround ourselves by."

"The grounds here are not so different are they? I mean they do show some signs of neglect but for the most part it looks like Fergus has some people looking after it now that he has returned to Highever."

"It is sad to think it suffered any neglect at all isn't it? But you are right and we are all the better for it. I hope we can do more at your father's place in Hunter Fell."

"No doubt you will see to all of that. Do with it what you will. I trust that you will make whatever necessary changed needed to make my place more like home."

"I will do my best, my love. It was a good idea that we changed our clothing. Though I was very fond of what you were wearing earlier."

"I'm happy that you liked it. I hope you will show that you like me more in whatever I am stuck wearing about me in the moment."

"It's what's underneath that really counts is that it?"

"That was the point I was trying make."

"Point well taken then. Move along now. It does look a bit blustery out tonight. I may get my wish that the weather fit the mood."

"Could be? I will not let it deter me from this evenings agenda."

"I didn't imagine that you would. I would then be forced to scheme some other way to lure you into keeping me company later tonight."

"That sounds even more promising to me. I'm not going to put off my plans to find out but we can discuss any more games later this evening if you would like?"

"That is very kind of you. So how are we to play this one right now?"

"Just out enjoying a delightful stroll around the garden, down the river with someone that I love and admire spending some time with."

"That is very kind of you to say. I feel truly honored to find myself in your company exclusively once more. I would love to speak of the vast beauty of the distant sky but as you say, clouds are finding their way to steal away our stellar view."

"That is very unkind. It might hamper some of our evening activities but hopefully none of the ones we have planned for indoors will it?"

"No, not at all. I'm afraid I am finding it hard to get in the right frame of mind."

"I should have planned things out better. I've no outwardly romantic gestures to bribe you with this time."

"That's all right. This has been a difficult homecoming for us both this time."

"It has. I was just so anxious to get here and get past it all. Here I have no flowers or gifts to offer up to you this time. Sad, even a silly limerick or romantic poem seems beyond me this evening.

We do have these beautiful gardens do we not? Why don't I just pick you some flowers from in here? I didn't want to give you the burden of having to carry any around that is all." He told her before he let go of her arm to start picking various flowers to create a bouquet of them for her keeping.

"That is too kind of you good Knight. I only have my good favor to bestow upon you at the moment. That is hardly fitting of such a long awaited occasion isn't it?"

"I wasn't expecting anything more special then having you alone with me this night."

"Still, I will go into town in the morrow and I will make it right with you."

"That isn't necessary. I was entertaining the thought of going to the tavern the next day if you don't mind it? You are welcome to join me if you like? As long as you promise not to provoke any fighting."

"That is a promise I may not be able to keep. Shall we wager which one of us find ourselves so burdened over the other?"

"That will be an interesting bet. No matter what the circumstances might be, I cannot allow you to fight. You don't really want to do you?"

"It depends on the situation. You know others try to provoke fights with me to prove something or other."

"I know. It is a weighty reputation to have to carry around with you all of the time isn't it?"

"Moreso because I am a woman. Would that more Fereldon's were with us so that I would not feel so pressured all the time to have to prove my worth to these people."

"We just have to stick together in public as much as possible. I don't mind if you don't?"

"It is just I will grow bored, just waiting and watching you all the while. Not that I don't find you entertaining at times. Even by your side I find others who grow bold enough or is that foolish enough to try to embarrass us with their tirade about this or that. Always trying to win my attention hoping it will carry some kind of reward if they do."

"Pitiful souls aren't they? Well, you may want to think about if your coming alone is the wisest choice for you. I feel I must go out if I am to find more local soldiers who might be interested in our cause. It would be nice to find out if some of our people did escape with their lives while we were so busy fighting."

"I hope so too. That is why I rather come out with you. I need to go into town as it is. I know this is hoping for too much but I want to shop around the market. I might come across something that I once did own. Keep sakes that will have little value to anyone but myself. They might have been easily sold to local merchants by some of those thieves who raided the castle during the fighting."

"At least you were able to get away with the most precious items from you family vault. I'm sure some were very disappointed after the fact."

"I'm sure the question came up somewhere during my interrogation. I did not hold those keys so they could hurt me all that they wanted to. Nothing was going to come of it."

"No, I'm sorry to hear of that. It was bound to come up of course. I only wish I had the time to gather up more of my own belongings, that's all."

"I'm sorry that the opportunity didn't present itself to us. You might be right and we might come across something we have lost. I am just so grateful to have you as a part of my life. All of the other things, as I told you before, we cannot replace these memories but we can make new ones, can't we?"

"Oh, yes, we can and I'm sure that we will. I realize how hard you are trying to do just that for me. For us. To help us both forget what we have lost.

Tell me how can I shed this poor mood of mine? I am ruining your evening as well am I not?"

"No, no not at all. These are just feelings you need to let out. For me, I just look upon all the beauty Highever brings with it. Seeing the river here reminds me how much fun we had swimming it on hot summer days.

You floating along the river in a small boat. Still so finely dressed up you were on a lazy afternoon. Just floating along without a care in the world. So lovely I could not dare to take my eyes off of you least the dream would end and you would be hidden away from me once more."

"And now? You seek out your friends at the tavern to escape my company it would seem?"

"To escape ….? No, that isn't it at all. I only wanted to spare you any embarrassment you might feel if someone challenged you and you were forced to decline such a request due to your condition."

"I might just be so tempted to reveal why I must refrain from such strenuous activities for the time being."

"I'm not sure that is a wise idea thinking that some might find their way in there who might want to do you some harm because of it."

"Such a boring life we lead, Rory. Even this one special joy that we two have brought out of the Blight. Still we cannot celebrate our good fortune."

"Once we are married all will be revealed. We have to keep you safe. By keeping this part quiet it allows you some peace of mind I hope?"

"By the time we are finally married, only the most foolish of souls would question my situation."

"That sounds so ominous, Tara. It also brings an amusing picture of you in my mind with it."

"I think it best to not think too far ahead of myself. Least I lose my courage to see this all through."

"You don't have to fear being with child. Not with me. I know it is a miracle for the two of us to share. To Fereldon's it is what is expected of us but to me it is a gift I don't want to take for granted."

"Neither do I. For me it is a dream come true. Some days I feel so anxious and I want it all to be over soon. On other days? I want to savor all of this and share it with you. Just in case we cannot have any more children between us."

"Perish the thought, my love! I would like to believe we can create one or two more along our journey through life."

"And if we cannot? Will you love me less for it?"

"It isn't possible. I love you. I am almost eager and terrified over how we can possibly do our work while keeping our child safe from harm. But others have succeeded. With these thoughts I also remind myself that you too are strong-willed, as much as I am. We have to believe that will see the two of us through as well as any of our children. Honestly, I cannot ever imagine putting you aside and your being the least bit happy about such a situation."

"I would not in the least. I hope you feel the same way?"

"I do. We are almost at the waterfall. It will be nice to turn our thoughts to happier times. Even happier since I can pull you close and hold you tight if the urge suits me to do so. And I promise that it will."

"And how, Ser Gilmore are we to proceed this evening to please you?"

"Do you think it would be better if I come to your room on my own?"

"That would be interesting. As opposed to our just stumbling into my room together you mean?"

"I'm not letting you get drunk while you are with child. Though we could be laughing, having a good time, just before retiring to our bedchamber."

"I could feign some sort of illness? Creating a need for you to bring me into our bedchamber."

"Then others will be concerned about your maybe feeling ill. No, I think my first idea is the best one."

"It doesn't seem worth the effort to change your mind about it. I will just have to pretend all of the rest of that. Save it for my imagination."

"I'll lift you up and twirl you around when we meet up there if that will help make you feel better."

"That might be some fun? We'll have to see later on shall we?"

"I promise I will be there. You know I wouldn't miss this opportunity."

"I hope nothing comes up this time. We can never be too sure can we around here."

"So do I. If your brother starts to make you feel uneasy use our alternative plan instead."

"What is that again? I think I have already forgotten it."

"Just come to my room. We will make the best of things if we have to."

"If it comes to all of that maybe we should put it off for the night."

"Maker no! I just mean please come and sleep with me."

"You are not afraid of anything that might go bump in the night are you? Seriously?"

"No, none of that. Though would be assassins have been known to do that very thing we have to admit."

"So you are asking me to come and protect you from harm? Not a common request from a big, strong man like you."

"I see you are finding your humorous side despite your many distractions. If claiming that I need you so much to stay by my side, both for very selfish reasons as well as a need for a good second, so be it."

"If I do this for you, then you cannot deny me my right to defend you or myself if someone does get the foolish urge to try to bring you any harm."

"Tara, you have to stay out of the fight."

"Then I am no good to you nor is your offer an honest one to me."

"Do you feel so safe without me then?"

"I just don't want to do anything that will anger you. I cannot be sure of how I might act. I'm sorry, Rory, you are asking too much of me right now in this instance."

"Maybe I am. Please do whatever you feel is best for you. I will understand one way or the other."

"It's just after all that we have been through together. What we were put up against? I cannot imagine myself acting any other way if we are being attacked. I will try to hold back but it all depends on the situation. Can you not at least accept that this is my reality right now?"

"I would probably be proven wrong if I ever thought there would ever come a time when we will really be at peace again."

"And this thought saddens you, doesn't it? It might be that you really would find playing the farmer better to your liking. I could not blame for such a choice. I know I have seen enough death and destruction to last me a lifetime. Here we are bringing another life into this world of ours. Always fraught with danger. I honestly know no other life but there will be moments of peace.

We are so fortunate to not have been born in our parents time. They had little chance at peace either. But in time, the fighting did stop and the warring was put aside for the time being. So too will life be for us as well."

"Huh, ….a farmer! I can see doing some planning here or there. I might be of some help during harvest time. No, my life is the life of a knight and you know this full well about me to even suggest it otherwise."

"I know that you have a gift as a soldier. Few men dare to stand up to you in a fight. Sober at least that is. I also understand that you came to us not so willingly in the beginning."

"That is true but only because I was put into unfamiliar surroundings. Even as young lad it was my wish and I believe my destiny is to be here and to serve you. In whatever way you will allow me to do so."

"And I welcome your service for you have always served me well.

Ah, look at this place? Only the elves themselves could dare to out do our people here."

"This garden here has always been a special place for you hasn't it?"

"I have always been very fond of waterfalls. I would lure you out here just so that we could try to be alone."

"And it worked for us. At least for a time it did. Are those flowers that you are holding for me?" Lady Cousland looked over at her fiancé to see how he would react to her words.

"Yes, of course they are. Not quite so elegant as many of those arrangements you have been given in the past I'm afraid. They are fresh."

"That they are and allow me to give you a kiss in appreciation for such a thoughtful gesture. " Reaching up she kissed him as she promised that she would.

"Very nice. I have been looking forward to kissing you all day long. Come here." Rory pulled her now down onto his lap once he found an old familiar rock that made a suitable seat for him to sit them both down on.

"It is so nice to be here alone with you again. It almost makes me feel like a teenager once more. All of these familiar sounds, sights, smells. I almost wish we could build a cabin for ourselves right out here. Let our grand Teryn preside over his lofty castle. We will build our paradise right here in the heart of the forest.

We will watch our child grow-up learning all it needs to learn about nature and hunting. Why, I'll bathe our child right here under the rushing waters. Neat and tidy. How wonderful that all would be."

"A cabin might be possible. In this location I would think of nothing more then just that. Unfortunately security is always a question we must ask ourselves before laying down our heads, and especially that of our child's late at night."

"Then perhaps a simple hunter's cabin it is."

"It seems there must be some type of permanent shelter to be built all over Fereldon for your comfort."

"Not all over all of Fereldon. Just the parts that have become special to us. That is because as our children grow they will need a nice place to sleep. Always having to lug around a tent and a few bed rooms might be more then we can manage every time."

"It is nice to have fresh bedding when camping out. Even in a hunter's cabin."

"We will bring Beowulf with us. I don't want to put all of the work on you."

"That is nice of you. Maybe I can teach him how to chop wood? That would be useful."

"Good luck with that one, dear. He may fail you in doing that but he might be able to buy you a few hours of restful sleep. He saved my life and that of my mother's."

"I'll give credit where it is due. I could use some of your attention if I can tempt you into doing so."

"You are a very tempting man. I came here to take good care of you."

"I like that. As long as we can agree that we take care of each other."

"We do. And always will."

About a half-an-hour later, it was Roland who felt he should finally speak up. "Come now, Tara, let me help you here. Getting caught out in the rain might have been fun when we were younger but I don't want to risk your getting a cold out here."

"I like the surroundings out here better."

"You really think your brother cares that much about what you might be doing? If that was the case don't you think he'd have the guards and the mabari after us?"

"I don't even know if any of them have yet to survive. They are not so easy to come by even in Fereldon I'm afraid."

"You know what I am implying though right?"

"I know and I rather not think about it right now. He is sure to ruin the mood if he does and I am not ready to let him do just that."

"Which is why I will dutifully escort you to your room and then see you later in the evening."

"Because that won't gain any attention with all of the security we have around here."

"We've already discussed all of this."

"I know. I just like it out here where there is no one here to bother us. It seems so foreign to be treated as such in one's own home."

"Things will be different for us in Amaranthine you will see."

"It would have been easier for us had we delayed more coming out here."

"Maybe for you at least. No, I need to help my brother when he is in need. I cannot expect to gain an allowance if I am to be no help to him at all. It isn't fair."

"Do you really need that money?"

"I can always find some use for it. It is my birthright and I am sure to invest it better then my brother shall. At least until he finds himself a sensible wife that is. Better I be paid too for my trouble rather then go through all of this for naught isn't it?"

"I can't disagree with any of those thoughts. He'll just view me as an opportunist I'd imagine."

"That would be foolish of him to do so. What good will it do him to make my own husband out to be such a man? He cannot escape the fact that I will be his own Arlessa. Whether he is fond of the notion or not, he still must maintain my good reputation, the best that he can."

"Which is why I will see you off when we reach your room. Sneaking about isn't so honorable but at least it offers the appearance of good behavior."

"Appearances are everything are they not?"

"No matter what extent we must go through to uphold them."

"As long as I can laugh off my critics and prove my own worth, the rest is just fodder for the disenchanted. Though it will be helpful when we no longer feel we have to live this way."

"I agree. I'm not sure how long you will be able to bear it though?"

"Why?"

"I have yet to know you when there was not some sort of trouble attached clearly to your own name."

"People do love to talk don't they? They are grateful I at least prove worthy of conversation. I wish I could say the same as honestly for the rest of them."

"It will be quite a challenge won't it, moving round more noble circles that is."

"I expect many an early night for me. I am fortunate to have a child soon as ample excuse for why I can no longer keep them entertained."

"If only I could use that as my excuse."

"You'll think of something. No! It probably is best you not tell me in advance of it."

"Ha, ha, you do have me pegged clearly as a rogue don't you?"

"Only that I am well aware of how much you love attention and how easily you brag about your many adventures."

"And you do not, my Lady?"

"I rather not. That is the difference between us."

"It depends entirely on the company, my dear."

"I've heard enough of it out of you."

"My titles speak for themselves."

"So do mine but still they bother me for details. What is a good knight to do about these situations?"

"Better then discussing politics I imagine?"

"I really do miss the country now more then ever."

"I like it right here. Now I hope you can finally agree with me."

"I wasn't disagreeing with you. Mostly I was trying my best to avoid an embarrassing situation. I mean, I may not be a royal noble and heir to the throne but my dear, you are."

"Since when did that ever stop you from any of your actions?"

"More times then I care to admit right now. But not enough to drive myself mad and put you against me."

"Hardly the case, on both accounts noble knight."

"This really is a difficult relationship isn't it?"

"Only when you disagree with me. On all other accounts we get along very well."

"And everyday I will remind myself to be thankful at least one does stand in your way of reigning supreme."

"Now be nice. I can still change my mind you know,"

"Go ahead! Ruin what is left of my worthless life if it pleases you to do so. What can I do to prevent you from doing just that?"

"A few things come to mind immediately. I cannot understand why you must think so hard to remember what it is I must expect of you to have to do."

"All right, then! You do love playing these silly games don't you?"

"As much as you love taking the bait. Granted you only hold a meager title in the great scheme of it all but as my consort it does give you a better impression over all and I hope, I really do, it will improve upon your manners, at least as far as this topic goes."

"Not in the eyes of the high nobles I'm sure. Will I hold a place in your council?"

"Hum…I haven't really figured that part out just yet. Chances are I will have to improve your holdings in the Bannorn and hopefully they will see you as a leader. With Lord Teagan moving up to Arl that may not be very difficult for you to do."

"It would require more time in the Bannorn at least."

"If our child can be born there, I bet it will improve greatly on how they will view our presence there. If they imagine putting you into such a position will gain them a better voice on counsel? Consider it done."

"I hope you are right."

"Of course I am. It may not take as much of an effort to put you on my council but I'm afraid I can do nothing to improve your status at Highever or the king's court."

"No and I have no ambition there either. I only seek to help keep you out of harms way as much as possible. I know full well Alistair's real feelings are for me."

"All of this male rivalry going on around me! You know I only step-up to keep the peace while all of you boys play silly games to try to keep yourselves amused."

"That is unfair of you to say. At least for right now. I just can't see Alistair so bored that he will start a war just to put another pin on his robe. Nor do I see him so eager either to volunteer any of us for a foreign war unless the need is so dire. Nor do I see him looking at Fereldon and seeing a tiny country in need of more land to have to manage."

"No, I would be more concerned with my brother as far as that goes. Andraste please do not tempt my brother so much! He would have to be convinced it was a noble cause but since when is that so difficult for men who thrive on war and achievements?"

"Right so best we not visit the taverns too much or entertain such topics either so much at court my dear."

"I will keep this in mind. But I think I understand coveting very well."

"Is that so my Lady?"

"Oh, yes, some would call me an expert on the topic. Then again, I only succeeded in my quest because of the Blight. That is hardly circumstances worthy of such praise now is it?"

"Maybe not in the eyes of most. Had you run away and joined the Grey Wardens, been run out of Fereldon or died a martyr, to have me, then those would be considered a lot more impressive."

"I know! Let us remember these words when I am being racked over the coals for my choice in spouses."

"And you would have done it wouldn't you?"

"Done what?"

"Ran away and joined the Grey Wardens. I mean after me."

"I stand before you now a Grey Warden do I not?"

"It is more then I would have ever asked of you to do for me."

"Then you ask too little instead of just enough."

"Maybe so …..but now I am being cheated out of my own destiny!"

"For a better one don't you agree? Or am I not enough for you? Is being a Grey Warden more to you than having me? We need to be very sure of this fact because it isn't easy to put aside your own husband. I'd probably have to kill you and you know how hard that would be on me. What will I tell our child? That its father died because he couldn't join the Grey Wardens or abandoned its loving mother out of spite?"

"That is a lot to have to swallow all in one gulp, Tara."

"It is a choice you have to make. I will promise that I will not dishonor you for such a choice. Only that I may not be able to serve with you after such a move was made. If I must suffer for your own ego, at least, I hope you will forgive me for not having to do so always in your presence."

"Again with this? I just want it to be make known that I am doing this for you, for us I mean. My destiny with the Grey Wardens is secure. You will not always be able to deny me this right. I will wait because I feel I deserve to have both you and my destiny fulfilled. As long as I may serve alongside you with the Grey Wardens I will have to be content. And I will Tara.

This pregnancy is really getting you emotional isn't' it?"

"It serves at least as a convenient explanation for you to have to keep bringing up with me. I witnessed you getting that way earlier in our conversation. Is that some sort of male ailment as of yet to be identified?"

"No, I think we pretty much have those all sorted out. Jealous, anger, frustration over having to keep you calm or from doing things that might get you killed, that sort of thing."

"Life would be so boring without me wouldn't it?"

'It has to be the author of my attraction to you at least."

"It helps. I know that. But that just got your attention. There are other things that keeps it."

"Fair enough. This cursed things called attraction. Really, in my case it is clearly obsessive. I have been told so enough by those who are sure to be experts on the topic more then once."

"Ha, ha, ha, how can I not laugh at that? At least now you cannot claim I am merely a tease or the fisherwoman who is always out there dangling my hook."

"I see little change on that account but it is a relief to not suffer so much because of it. Which means you will give me no trouble tonight. Right?"

"Define trouble?"

"Oh please, Tara, you know what I mean. With our plans for tonight. I have to leave you as soon as we reach your door. I rather not still be holding this conversation where the doormen will be sure to listen in on everything we have to say."

"This security is going to drive me crazy I know it. Those walls are thick enough to at least shield us from the outer guards. The two outside my door way? Not so much but they are yours and if they prove to be a problem? I don't know I'll storm into my brother's rooms if I must and cause such a scene, they will be talking about that and hardly take notice of a funeral."

"Let us hope it will not come to any of that. Though it would fun to see it all happen."

"You know I will do it. I'm rather good at it too!"

"Though a part of me will feel very embarrassed over the whole affair. How could I not turn beet red over it all? I'll need to wear a Templar's helmut just to be able to walk around here without being interrupted by nosey guards all day long."

"Oh, the misery of it all. So you better speak with them and be sure we will not have any difficulties with either one of them. In my state of mind I might just put them in my dungeons. When I am at Highever I still hold some ownership over our properties or at least the right as the Arlessa to imprison anyone that I please. Remind them of this if you think it is necessary."

"I will call them both out for a little chat. Though I really think we have discusses enough between us that they understand our business is our own. They are so cozy with the other guards they have already informed me and by my ousting those who did or were assigned to such a duty I have made no new friends among the rank and file either."

"Well, you did come back here a war hero. Really so much more than that as an honored, retired, Knight of Highever, at such a young age. So few have ever achieved such an honor. Actually, you may be the very first one since ours is a young rule here? Of course some will be jealous."

"So I noticed. Well, enough of that now! I will do what you ask if only to make sure you will not turn me away, this evening."

"I wouldn't dare to try it! Surely you would take it our on me in some sinful manner that I am sure to regret later."

"I would be very disappointed but at this point, I am not so foolish to lose all that I have gained for an act that would be done out of revenge. It is never a good reason to embark on such things. Think better of me I hope."

"I'm sorry. You don't deserve that now. I would not act in such a way. Nor have I in the past even though there are times when we can barely speak to each other."

"I know. My advice in those situations that we see we need each then the most. We can be together well without saying a word. Please remember this for it hurts whenever we argue with each other. I can hardly bear the frustration of it all when it does happen."

"We will see about that. I cannot switch moods always so easily. In some instances if I seem unreasonable it is best that I take on some sort of exercise or training rather than use you as my knife dummy. Even if the thought is there in my own mind."

"You have been mad enough at me, I mean since we have been together this time that you actually want to hurt me like that?"

"This cannot be a surprise to you? You have lectured me enough times in such a mood …I can't say I take that very well at all."

"Well, you do toss knives at me when you don't like something I say or how I say it? I just take that as playful teasing for the most part."

"As well as I take being pushed aside by your long arm when you feel I should be. I hope you have at least gotten that out of your head. I do not go running out against a foe unless I am sure it is to my advantage to do so. I can hardly hit a target from behind if I have your largess put in front of me. Nor can I assess the situation fully when you do that."

"I hope I am not that bad now. It took some time before I felt secure enough to not watch what you are doing. It only takes a moment for someone of you weight and size to be overwhelmed by a rampaging Orc.

I still have this instinct, it is from our training, Tara, that I must protect you at all costs. You are our future. Now, more than ever. Just try to forgive me for being so protective. I don't just feel I am protecting your life now you understand right?"

"I do just don't get me killed either or yourself for that matter by being overprotective. Trust too that I think enough like you do to save myself and sometimes even you too."

"Let's just get past this shall we? I don't think it will be a an easy ride either way ….what is it Tara?" Rory turned quickly to see what had her move so suddenly.

"Did you hear that?"

"Maybe? What do you see?"

"I can't make it out, really …just a shadow of it. Back there by the river."

"Are you sure?"

"It was so far from us now. I'll just ask the Sergeant-at-arms to run a sweep out there." Tara said out loud to him.

"No, let me do it. You just get to your room where I know you will be safe. I'm here and I did promise and little lecture before I left here."

"Best to not let that part go. Maybe it was nothing important. Just the movement was so strange? Never mind. I am getting tired now. I'll let you do what must be done."

"Don't worry. I will ask for the sweep. They do that usually at night before changing the guards so we will be safe for now."

The two of them then made their long walk down the hallway leading to the royal chambers.

"Good evening to you, our Lady Cousland. Ser Gilmore. Getting a little windy out there isn't it?"

"Yes, but at least in here that shouldn't bother any of you."

"We get some of the draft if the winds are bellowing but for the most part we are safe and sound."

"Has my brother retired yet for the evening?"

"Oh, no! The Teryn usually is up late either business or pleasure but business for the most part."

"He spends some time with his elite guards but you must know that Lady Tara. Not much has changed on that account."

"That all depends on perspectives I suppose. To me, everything has changed here. I fear it will never be as it once was. I know my brother works harder then ever, as if that will prevent what happened before from ever happening here again."

"In that case, you are right, Lady Cousland. The Teryn doesn't like us to speak much of it so we keep it mum for the most part. Won't even enter into that room in there. Says all it does is bring him to anger and then he must spend hours sometimes trying to vent it all. Pitiful isn't it?"

"Sadness, anger, it never really leaves you. We work to keep it in it's rightful place. It is good to at least hear he has found a useful way to deal with it all. If you have any question regarding the Princess' families arrangement please come see me. My brother has enough on his mind right now. I am here to deal with the more mundane tasks of the day. Please make a note of that.

Oh, and since you are some of our most cherished of knights, I mean to guard the teryn is an honor few will have. He must trust you beyond reason does he not?"

"That he does, Lady Cousland."

"Good. Then I must trust you also and know that I am now the Arlessa or soon to be officially so, and that I too have the authority to put your arses into a Highever cell if you betray my trust. Is that part understood?"

"I believe so!"

"And for you, knight?"

"Yes, Lady Cousland."

"Then know this and I do not want such news spread all over the castle here. Not even Annette is privy to all of my affairs nor many others either. I have accepted Lord Gilmore's proposal of marriage. All of this will be made public in a few days time."

"Lord Gilmore is it now? Do we have to bow to him as well now, my Lady?"

"That is up to him to decide. He is to officially become the Bann of Hunter Fell but more importantly the consort of the Arlessa of Amaranthine once our marriage takes place. So I expect him to be treated here with the respect he has earned. As a Hero of the Blight, he too holds great honor in our Country for services rendered. I could not have achieved all that I did had I not had Ser Gilmore by my side and that is the truth."

"Come now, what did he do? Hold your sword for you?"

"Watch your tongue man! She's a Grey Warden to boot or have you been living inside of a well these days?"

"Either way a Knight of Highever understands never to question the word of his superiors, Conner. I hope I do not need to remind you of this again."

"Very well. I sincerely apologize for my outburst, Lady Cousland. It was completely out of line and I know it. Just slipped that's all."

"I do not ever want to hear that either of you are giving my knight and yes, he answers directly to me, any trouble when he comes to visit me here. I apologize for not making this perfectly clear before hand.

He has stood many nights right where you two stand in our service. To the Cousland family, we owe much of our survival as a House of Cousland to his good service. So remember these words.

I also know that you two were part of my brother's party and did fight to keep him alive. For bringing him back to us, I thank you whole-heartedly. You have my gratitude."

"Thank-you, Lady Cousland. That is very nice of you to say that."

"Yes, thank you. Coming from you is an honor. I only wish we weren't sent away too soon. We all lost friends here. I lost my cousin, Bertie. He was just a young lad. Barely starting out and all. I'm sorry I didn't get to at least tell him good bye."

"I'm so sorry. We fought for as long as we could. I was forced to leave or I wouldn't have. It was the hardest choice I ever had to make. But my father insisted. I loved my parents dearly. I wanted to defy them, I really did that night. But had I done so, none of us would have survived the Blight."

"We understand, Lady Cousland. Joining up with the Grey Wardens just to save our sorry butts, it's more then any of us deserved. Still we are grateful for what you did."

"Highever will rise from the ashes. Already you have a good start. Now I need to see my Lady to bed.

Oh, and keep alert will you two? Lady Tara noticed something odd in the fields out near the river. We did not see more movement so I will alert the guards. It may just be some village folks up to some mischief but best to be sure right? We've already had a visit from an unwelcome guests."

"Yeah, we heard about that one. Got the Teryn's hair all prickled and all but he doesn't seem too bothered by it all right now."

"Got him all locked up tidy and all that he does. When they aren't given him the business that is. Poor bloke but he guess he thought he was going to get lucky didn't he?"

"No shortage of fools even in Fereldon I'm afraid. We've our share of foreigners as well who might be looking for some extra cash."

"Either way he's a dead man. Life is cheap for some people I suppose? I mean taking on you after the archdemon and all?"

"Well, it had to be done. Just remember that when I tell you something that I mean it and I can back up my words."

"Don't I know it! Uhm ….Lady Cousland, can I speak to you privately for a moment? Just a tiny one it is, please?"

"Very well but know I do not keep secrets from my fiancé."

"Just come here, please."

"You have my ear now get to it."

"It is just with the Squire and all here and what you just told us? You see, you got some real nice presents in there and I don't know how jealous he is, you know what I mean? I mean they told us about it when we came on duty but what were we suppose to do about it?"

"I see. Do you happen to know who this benefactor might be? He didn't show up here I person did he?"

"Oh no! Who would dare! I didn't go into to your room to inspect it all. Had Annette go over things, make sure nothing suspicious was inside of it and all. Seems harmless enough except maybe to Ser Gilmore."

"When will this ever end with these nobles! I can handle Ser Gilmore. Don't worry about it."

"What news did he share that has you upset, Tara?" He asked feeling concerned over her reaction to his news.

"I will deal with it. Don't worry. Just let us move forward. I need to see what has been done to my room in my absence from here." She announced as she turned open the latch leading into the main hallway to their rooms.

Roland followed behind her perplexed over what had her so upset but knowing it was soon to be revealed. To make her this mad? He didn't expect an uninvited guest? A message of some kind? He just wasn't sure.

"Good evening, Lady Cousland. I hope you are well?" Ser Patrice spoke out upon seeing her mistress.

"I cannot say for sure, Ser Patrice, Ser Maurice, that is until I see what is my room that is."

"Oh, that well ….Ser Gilmore it might be best that you allow the Lady a moment to gather up her thoughts on the matter before finding yourself in the middle of it all." Maury told him wisely.

"What is it that has her so upset, Maury?"

"You will see soon enough. Just hold back some if these things you know make her upset."

"I still don't have a clue what you are referring me to? Tara, are you all right in there?"

"Again, define being, "all right, please?" if you will. How long must I go through with this!" Was all she said as she pushed through a large basket of very nicely arranged flowers trying to find a card or something to identify the fiend who is trying to disrupt her life intentionally."

"Look at all of this? What kind of fool ….." she stopped talking as soon flowers were being tossed purposefully out of her room as she grew frustrated in her search for some identity to pin her wraith upon."

"Tara, please, here, use this can to put them all in. Creating a mess of things in the hallway will only upset your brother."

"Does he know of this fool? Lily! Annette ! Do you know of Lillian's whereabouts right now?"

"She should be in her room. I'll go and fetch her up for you!" The castle maid offered quite eager to be away from this woman lest she blame them for this thing."

"You know you still aren't doing a fair job at hitting the bucket over here."

"I care not. Look! Nothing! No card or note! This cannot be from you is it?"

"No, I'm afraid not. If I did I probably wouldn't be pleased to see you toss such flowers out about your room as you have in here."

"Oh! I am making such a mess of things here am I not? I cannot even tolerate daisies at all. They do smell rancid to me. And these carnations! Where does one even find flowers such as these?"

"The gladiolas are kind of nice? They must be in season. So with all of that effort still no card to be found?"

"None that I could find. Here look about the room. See if a note came with them and I missed it. I can't say such a thing is so pleasant to find after having someone try to murder you right before my eyes."

"No but we do not know the are connected. Not with you, as it were. You really do have too many admirers Tara. I don't know what to do with you."

"Just help me pick these flowers up. There! Your's look so much better by my bedside. Would that this rotten soul had learned his lesson the first time. I blame my brother for some of this. Can he not see the last thing I want is to be wooed by some fool? Especially while my parents still lay in wait to have their souls finally put to rest."

"He might not know about this event. We both know also he isn't going to interfere in any of this. Not when you are so insistent that your affairs are your own."

"I hear the irony in your words. Ser Gilmore. Well, it is all done and over with now, isn't it!"

"So this is what you were so warned about earlier."

"Yes, it was. And he thought you would be upset over it all. Are you sorry you disappointed him?"

"I can careless what they think about me. I don't appreciate this fool any more then you do though. News of our affair has to be all through out the circle of nobles by now at least. So this is just to mock me. Can none of them dare to do so to my face?"

"They all tremble at just such a thought, dear knight. Even I have been known to tremble around you, now and then." Tara put her arms around his neck at just the remembrance of such a thing happening to her."

"I do have that effect sometimes. Even you can make me do so likewise, my love. Which few, if any that I can remember ever could? It is an exciting feeling when it happens but I cannot help but feel a little uneasy about it. It just feels so wrong to do in the moment doesn't it some how?"

"It is usually unexpected but I don't mind it. But I bet this noble does. It is unkind of such a man to not at least give me the privilege of a response to such a kind and unwelcome gesture."

"He wouldn't dare risk my anger. No, this one thinks he go in between us. Stupid fool. As if I would let such a man even near enough to speak with you let alone find yourself left in such company."

"No, not you."

Just then Lily shows up at her door nervously waiting for her cue to speak up to her mistress.

"Ah, Lily, there you are! Do you have any idea how these flowers made their way into my room here?"

"Uhm …well, the ones there aren't the ones I saw come in here earlier, Lady Cousland."

"No, I suppose not. I know where those came from. It the other ones that I am questioning here."

"I understand your question." Lily found herself moved to pick up what flowers the two others had inadvertently missed in their attempt to be rid of them all, "I was just asked to see them put out for your return back here."

"I ..I ..waited to see if the boys who made the delivery had a card or anything else, I mean isn't this enough? But then nothing more I'm afraid."

"Did you seek out a care on your own? I could find none here. And I assure you my search, though I know was a bit out of sorts, nothing was to be found here at least among them. We searched out the room here and I found no note either to that effect."

"I'm truly sorry. Had I known they were not from the squire himself, I would have inquired further with the boy. I think he mentioned he was from some place out to sea?"

"Waking Sea was it then?"

"It could be or just by the sea, really, I'm sorry, he didn't say much and I didn't press him for anything more. It didn't seem proper you see, to be so nosey and all. Amelia was very strict in telling me to mind my own affairs and not trouble myself over your own. So too did Selina when we last spoke to each other before I left with my father for this place.

Are you mad at me for not doing so?"

"No, of course not. I just have had too much going on with my life to see something like this. You see even though many know I am set to marry with the Squire here, still they send me things like this? The man didn't even bother to tell me his name so how am I suppose to return it back to him?

Here, take this. It is yours now."

"This …this must be expensive isn't it? I could never take anything from you like this at least."

"I am a royal princess, Lily. Gifts like this come to me quire frequently and not at all solicited. So I feel no guilt you giving it to you. I can already see you will at least appreciate it better then I ever would. So go on take it. Put it somewhere safe. I do not know the people who are about here now since I had nothing to do with their being hired. I trust my brother's judgment in these affairs but still it pays to be careful."

"It is a very lovely gift. I don't know where I will ever be able to wear them to?"

"At my wedding of course! For if I have my own way, and it would take the might of Andraste now to make me change my mind about it, I will stage it at Hunter Fell. So you will be asked a lot to help me get ready for such an important event. So you see? You will earn it in time. Best not to wear it here though at least. I know not who it came from so I have no idea if he would take out his disappointment on you over it. This I will not tolerate. But I am very busy right now and would rather not be distracted by such fools right now."

"It is a poor thing for any man to invite this type of trouble. Or insult a future groom in such a way. How dreadful this all must be for you? I cannot even imagine having any amount of suitors so interested in me. Even then only one of them would interest me if they did."

"That is good to hear, Lily. It is dangerous to play men against each other when the heart is concerned. This weasel didn't send a card because he must already know I will see to it that he gets his reply from me that is."

"Oh, Ser! What will you do about it all? Are you really going to take such a man down for this?"

"If need be? If you are lucky you might catch the fight. I much rather handle things civilly but often it comes to a fight and I welcome it when it happens."

"Don't tease her so much, Rory. She's just a girl."

"I know but I'm serious. No man deserves so much strife from his fellow man over such things. I wouldn't worry too much either over suitors, Lily. Your father holds a lot of attention in Hunter Fell. Even here, you better be on your guard, lest a Knight of Highever steals it right from you. If you aren't being careful."

"Now, listen to you, Ser Gilmore! I may be young but I'm not so young to think you are telling me this just to fool with me now."

"Is he? This knight here did steal my heart and only by marrying him will he give it back to me. I was helpless to refuse to I assure you. I think you already know that I adore him very much. So you are young but it would not be such a poor thing to have your heart stolen by such a man. Just be careful, that is all. As you can see, I did not want for any suitor but it takes some time to know their true intentions. Don't go against your father if you can avoid it. Though trust your own judgment too. Ser Wilton being your father and all."

"True. I can't imagine him liking anyone I dared to bring home. He'll not let anyone court me now. Says I'm still a child but I'm not. Still, I'm in no rush either for any of that kind of life just yet."

"And you mean to stand here before me and tell me you have no good lad that has caught up your fancy for him? I don't believe it is possible."

"Not like that. I mean someone I know I will marry. I know boys and they are good. Well, just being or saying you are good doesn't make it so, right?"

"It doesn't?"

"Rory …there isn't much good about him. He will say the same about me but I know his heart is good and that he loves me. That is what really counts. I know and he has proven to me many times that I can put my life into his hands for he will catch me when or if I fall. Few are the men I can say I trust as much as I do that of him."

"And I do it out of love not just duty. I have sworn to protect her because she is my princess. I serve always by her side because I know soon she will also be my wife. It is a great honor you see, Lily. For she is a royal princess. There are many, like this poor fool would feel this is wrong for us to do. I have loved her for many years. Since she was still but a child. A very beautiful and fun child to be around. She even is kind some times but I know I must watch myself for she has somewhat of a temper. She is quick enough to respond if she feels she has been wronged in some way. Knowing that she also is a well trained assassin, keeps me on alert, I'd say when she is around."

"Listen to him talk! Don't worry about any of that. I save my temper for those who have earned my scorn. He will do just about anything to get my attention unfortunately. I promise you anything I ever did to him in revenge was easily laughed over at my expense."

"What a way to fall in love. Just to say it does make me happy some. I can see you both like each other very much and it does seem you have some fun still in the meantime. Though I can't figure why such a Lady would want to go out and fight such nasty creatures. Not when you do not have to."

"Someone has to do it. Some of what I had to do, saved my brother's life. It is right that we follow our good father after all of this that has happened here. I, like any other Knight of Highever only did my duty. And as a Grey Warden? That too requires one to be their very best. In time I hope you will understand all of this and why it must take place. We Cousland's now are but the two of us. So we both must fight for what is right for Fereldon. Though as you say, it is not so much place, as many in society must think of me but in the place that I must stand up tall, I did what was required of me to do. I did so without too many questions.

Many of my family fell in fighting to make Fereldon free from tyranny once more. My life and my service is just as needed as that of my brother in his place. If I shied away from such a calling who would follow me when I asked for their allegiance and for them to raise up their sword, if not to do so with me rather then just for me? Think about it? What do men respect the most? A powerful and wise leader. I hope I have done honor to my family's name."

"No doubt about all of that. Except many feel a woman is not wise to do so."

"Let them talk. I was there and it takes a lot to win over my confidence in any soldier. She did train with me many times. I was not easy on her and she was so determined to learn well how to fight our enemies."

"And is it not so that I still am not considered an honorary Knight of Highever, even now?"

"Have you spoken of this again with your brother? I do not see it is even necessary with all of the titles you already carry around with you now is it?"

"I think so. It will have to wait even longer so it would seem. Already our plates are so full, it would be selfish for me to bring it up now."

"In time it should happen."

"Are you not the Heroine of Fereldon? That is what my father has said. If he didn't sound all impressed by it."

"I am not at all surprised. Now I hope he is better convinced of that fact as being true. And yes, I hold that distinction and I did kill off the archdemon for only a Grey Warden is capable of doing such a deed. Any others will not work so we have been taught and that is part of the purpose and our training in Amaranthine."

"I thought so. Are you ready to make ready for the end of this day, my Lady? I do not see Annette around. I think you spooked her some. She said you were tossing about all of these pretty flowers mad as an old hen you were. I say so what? It is none of our affairs what she does with her flowers, so there!"

"I like you already, Lily."

"As much as I am sure he is being honest with you. Just give us a moment to say goodbye and then I will be ready to change here."

"As you say then, Lady Cousland."

"You may just call me Lady Tara. Except in the presence of any other nobles. They will look down upon you if you don't and I do not want anyone to treat you poorly for it. I like you too so far." Tara told her honestly, then she turned once more to try to speak quiet enough that only he could hear her words. "I do realize here, privacy is more wishful thinking. I must let you go though I really don't want to, too much. My preparation for bed are very boring. I'm sure you will find speaking to those guards of yours much more entertaining."

"Then being here with you? Not quite as much but do remember to speak also with your own maid, so that there will not be any early morning surprises like we had the last time."

"Ser Wilton will not approve will he? Nothing can be done about any of that. He has his own wife and family to deal with. I will speak to her though. She is young but not too young to understand the two of us. Annette is the one I feel I must be more stern with but I will tell her that I will call on her I the morning when she is needed."

"She won't like that very much will she?"

"I do not care. You are enough of a flirt. I do not feel the need to encourage such behavior from you for my own entertainment."

"You aren't jealous are you? Of a maid?"

"I am not but let us not go into any of that now. Go on now. Let me go about my duties here will you please?"

"I am well rehearsed in all of your duties my love. Let us leave it at that." He bent down to kiss her lovingly. Taking just enough time to make sure he left her longing for more of them for later.

Roland left her to her room and Lily closed the door quietly behind him.

"It must be hard for you, I mean, do you even have any real privacy around here? This is nothing like things are in Hunter Fell. Even in all of the Bannorn. Though I have not seen all but maybe half of that even."

"I am use to it. I have to have such security about me for my enemies, they do accumulate."

"Why? What have you done that has so wronged any of them. At least enough to make them want to murder you, even in your sleep?"

"Just by being born I have put many out of succession. Then I did not choose to accept an arranged marriage. Had I not been my father's only daughter it would not have been so. And though Roland will soon be a Bann in his father's footsteps many still will see our match as advantageous to their affairs and pocketbooks."

"Then you say, you are very wealthy then? You do not live as such to me? I'd imagine you to be so much more like the princess' we read of in storybook. That is all I am saying."

"My life before the Blight was much like the ones you read in storybook I suppose. But understand our castle was ransacked by criminals. It will take months, maybe even years for my brother to recover all that was taken from us. My wardrobe, as you can see, is hardly much to speak of, true. Only because I left here during a very fierce battle that you know took the very lives of my own parents. So as did many of our tapestry, paintings and such so too apparently went our clothing.

I was rather busy you know fighting the Blight and all. I do have some very impressive armor to show off. As far as clothing in general goes I am slowly acquiring what I need to present myself as a proper noble woman. I will need your help in acquiring such things after we are settled finally in Amaranthine. I might bother our tailor here. If we can find the time to do so but I expect it won't be until our arrival in Amaranthine before there will be much of that going on."

"Then you mean to have me go with you to Amaranthine? Why I've never been so far from my home."

"That is up to you and how well you fit in here. Your father does not seem very impressed with the idea. But it was he that recommended you for service. It will still be up to you to decide if you are up to all that I must go through to live up to my many duties here in Fereldon."

"Thank you. I mean for letting me have such a choice. I hope you will tell me if I do something wrong. I have only helped my own mother. I have a good many brothers and sisters after me so I know my way around a house fairly well. I'm told I am good with hair and I do enjoy working with yours."

"I am glad someone is. Now I do not want to wear this nightdress. It is dreadfully plain isn't it? I didn't have much of a choice at the time. No, I rather this one here. A friend of ours acquired it for me along our travels. He does have good taste, even in women's clothing, doesn't he?"

"I've not seen anything like this. Do you know such a man though? I mean who would gift you such a gown like this one."

"I hope so since it was a gift. Antivan's are, especially the elvish kind, notorious for being deadly assassin's and incurable flirts. So watch out for them. Still this one is an ally and friend to Fereldon. He meant no disrespect, well as far as a Crow would go, by his gift. I was already well with Ser Gilmore and he knew this as being a fact. He can be crude but for the most part I will say he is gentleman."

"If he wasn't I'm sure Ser Roland would have straightened him out for good!'

"You are right about that. He is no different then any other man. As faithful as my mabari, Beowulf. Who you will soon meet up with when the King decides to make his way out to here.

But he is my mabari. And he is very dangerous to people he does not know well around me. So be warned that you not approach him except in my presence until he trusts you. That will take a little time but he is obedient. For the most part. We just felt he needed the rest and it is good for him to be around others of his own breed for a time or two."

"I haven't seen many of that breed. There now, look at you!"

"Well, let us get my hair down right. There is something else I must tell you and I would like you not to get into a discussion with your father about this, please. Do I have your word on this?"

"Of course you do. I do speak to my father but always about such mundane things of no real interest to me most of the time."

"This he will not feel so easy about I'm afraid. Ser Gilmore and I have been living as husband and wife for some time now."

"Then you are already married to him? No wonder you were not pleased with those flowers then. My father would be in such a tizzy if my mother got flowers from another man who was out courting."

"Actually, no, we are not officially married. There are reasons for this that many will not understand. For my part of it, I honestly didn't believe I could put down the archdemon and spare my own life. A Grey Warden of great strength and wisdom about such creatures did die trying to do just that. It was painful to have to watch from afar and know I was too overwhelmed myself to prevent it from taking place. He confronted the creature alone, to spare the King and I of such a fight but he did fail.

You see, once I went through the ritual, that all Grey Wardens must endure or fail to their deaths if we cannot pass it, the thought of binding someone I love to me in such way only to make him a widower, was more then even I could bear to do to him. You know the old Bann, he never remarried after Roland's mother passed on. They are fiercely loyal in love. I would expect nothing less of any man I would too call my husband. He is still so young. Why would I put him through all of that and condemn him to such a life? How could I be so selfish to even try?"

"Then why would you not walk away from him? Give him a chance at living a noble life? I don't understand?'

"I said this wouldn't be easy for you to understand. I tried that but when you are destined to be together, if only for a short time, your heart will teach you that love is so precious, to waste it is more of a sin then to give in to it. This was more my doing then just his. In time once you are wed you will understand what I mean better then.

It is right that we be married in a formal ceremony for my station. The people of Fereldon will forgive me for my impatience as long as I marry him and live a respectable life. There is certain protocols all nobles must honor if they are to rule. So too must I follow them as well.

Which no, doesn't usually include our being so familiar with each other but holding a ceremony when your kingdom is in such array seems less then proper. But we knew we were to be together. To put my fiancé off even longer when he did promise himself to me many years before was more then I could bear."

"You were promised but did not wed? Why not then"

"My parents did not approve of our match. So you see? Our marrying before their deaths was almost impossible had they not passed on. Not that I ever wanted or wished for their untimely deaths. Perish such thoughts further from your mind. It is just now that it has come to pass, it is best that we put off our wedding until after we have laid the rest of our family to rest. We do this out of respect to their memories. It is the proper way to handle such situations as well."

"How can it proper for a man to behave in such a way without being married that is?"

"Wars do funny things to us I guess? What matters is that we will be wed. I must get past my duties here at Highever. Then onto what must be done in Amaranthine. Then I can finally be wed and no longer will our being lovers now interfere with any of that."

"So why are you telling me these things. Is there something more I need to know? I feel like I am somewhere that I do not belong right now."

"I must warn you to not come to my chambers any earlier then I ask of you. Do not be disturbed that … this is difficult or delicate to have to share with one at your age but I know I must. We are lovers in every sense of the word. There! I have said it now do you understand?"

"I think so! So you are trying to tell me that I might find that you are not alone when you are here in your room is that right?"

"That is true. And you must not call on me unless you are instructed to do so. Things will be rather difficult for us here. Of course my brother sees his little sister as his pet. So he does not approve of our relationship as it is."

"No, I can understand why. This is troubling news. Yet the squire I can see is quite fond and protective of you. That must be why he feels he must be around here more often that is it am I right?"

"Yes, this too is true of his behavior. He has told me he doesn't dare leave me alone even late at night least someone try and well, I have been attacked here in this very room in the middle of the night so you can imagine that I must allow him to stay with me, for his own peace of mind. It is the only way I can be sure that he gets any sleep at all. It is not good for him to be awake so much in the middle of night."

"No that cannot be good for any man. Unless he is on duty of course. And if you cannot be safe even with so many guards all about? I guess I too would welcome my fiancé to spend as much time in my company as possible too?

Aren't you afraid of ghosts? I mean a lot of people died here on that night so it has been told."

"I am haunted by memories. Anything else? Is still left to my imagination so far. So you will not over react if you see Roland here in the early hours of the morning?"

"It is not my duty to judge you or interfere any at all in the affairs of nobles. I was taught this when I was still very young. It might surprise me some but I will try my best to mind my manners and keep my place.

Will that do?"

"It will. Hopefully he will not linger here too long but his sleep is important to me and he finds it hard to, even when he is with me or I with him so sometimes I do allow him to sleep in. Just mind my instructions and all will go well. My brother has agreed to announce our engagement officially in a few nights from now. So please many will press you for information. I cannot keep you if you gossip about our relationship. It is a private affair and we would like to keep it that way as much as possible."

"I understand. Now look at your hair. You want to keep it this way as opposed to my tying it all up and braiding it out for you?"

"Yes, for tonight. That will not always be the case but for tonight I want it just this way."

"Very well is there anything else I can do for you this evening."

"No and thank you for understanding this as much as you can. I love him very much. Part of that requires that I be here when he needs me and really I need him. His love to keep up my strength to do all that is being asked of me to have to do."

"Upstairs Roland had just finished cleaning up. He put on fresh clothes, combed out his hair, even splashed some cologne on. She seemed to like it whenever he did. He chuckled some at that thought. It didn't really matter all that much but it just seemed like a nice thing to do. Fortunately even hot and sweaty he didn't seem to offend her too much. At least she hasn't complained yet. She has mentioned the cologne though. Especially if she wasn't too fond of it he recalled.

Moving forward he went to a sack he used for traveling to put in some clean underclothes. He'd just put back on what he is wearing tonight in the morning. No need to pack for a trip right now.

A gentle knock on his door caught his attention so he turned around to see who it was.

"Come in."

"Excuse me, Roland. Your father is asking after you. What is all of this? Light packing so I am to assume that you don't plan to go very far."

"Not too far."

"Pack your robe, if you haven't already."

"I was going to pack light, Fredrick."

"Might come in handy if you are up to what I think you are. Never know when you might have to make yourself decent at a moment's notice."

"Fine. Better to be polite. What does my father want from me?"

"Just to see you I believe."

"I think I have all that I need to bring with me."

"Are you reading this book still"

"I am but I rather not ….I won't need it. Just leave it by my bed."

"Then I'll just clean up some around here while you speak with your father."

Walking out of his borrowed room, he thought for a moment, dropped his dufflebag near his doorway before entering into his father's nearby bedchamber He knocked and waited for his father's word.

"Enter." was all that he heard before opening the door and going inside.

"Father, you asked to speak with me now?"

"I just wanted to know where you were? We haven't seen you after dinner."

"I took Tara out for a walk around the garden. It is a place she likes to visit."

"At night? In the dark? You didn't even take our guards out with you. If you want to take foolish chances with your life? I'd like to remind you, son, I only have one heir. It doesn't please me when you risk your life so needlessly. It is unforgivable that you put Lady Cousland at such a risk."

"Father, we know these woods out here. I would never put her in any serious risk. We were not far from the castle and she is always armed. You need to learn to trust the two of us together. She needs to feel that she has some control over her life. Her choices. It is the healthy option to make for her to do. Our coming back here brings back some fond memories of our growing up together out here. It also, is very emotional, for us both.

She doesn't feel comfortable always under constant guard. This was the best way I could think of to ease her mind this evening."

"You take too many chances, Roland. This adventuring of yours, it isn't made for women. And in her condition? Are you mad son?"

"She isn't an invalid, father. It isn't fair to compare her to my mother. She is as worthy a knight as ever there was one. The taint, it also gives her more stamina. Believe me when I say to you, to try to keep her locked up, especially in here? Is a lot more dangerous.

It took some pulling just to convince her to come back inside as it was."

"Such a stubborn woman. High nobles do tend to be more volatile I've noticed."

"Would you say such a thing about Teryn Eamon?"

"No, he is the only one who does make much sense in these trying times."

"And Tara will play her part well. We have to give her room to do just that. I think if you perceive nobles as so differently, it is wise to look at what is asked of them to have to do. Every choice they make must be weighed and measured. All the while factions are always coming to you from opposite sides of the issue. I keep these pressures in mind when I think about what is good for her.

She did say she saw something strange or out of the ordinary farther out towards the river when we approached the read castle entrance."

"Did she say what it was or is?"

"Too distant to identify who or what it was. I left word with the guard house to sweep the perimeters."

"That's right. At least I wasn't the only one who thought I saw something strange. I reported to the Captain, or really I set Fredrick to it."

"This late at night? Could have just some village kids out scouting or drinking. Sometimes they get curious about place out here and come snooping along. There were not threatening gestures being made am I right?"

"No."

"And was he casing the place? Anything suspicious?"

"Being out that late at night? Just trouble waiting to happen."

"We were out at night. If there is a problem I'll here about it."

"And where will I find you? Or how for that matter."

"You know where I will be."

"I thought that might be the case."

"Father, she almost died here. I almost died here. I'm not leaving her alone."

"She has four guards does she not?"

"She had four that night as well. I have faith in myself. If a fight starts, only I will be able to keep her from it. Her training has become instinct. Tara will only listen to me. She would be too afraid to listen to anyone else. If I am there she won't have to."

"Don't upset the Teryn. I can only do so much. Without his consent things will be hard for both of you."

"He cannot stand in our way. Not this time. This time, he needs us more then we need him."

"It's not just him. The whole royal court will soon be here. Why must you take such risks? Here of all places?"

"I told you, I am not leaving her alone here. She doesn't even have ladies-in-waiting any longer here. We've thought this whole thing through father. I'm not flaunting our affair. We are being discreet. Now I have kept her waiting long enough. She'll think something is wrong and come looking for me if I don't show up.

Just please, father. Let it rest." Roland told his father as he paused for a moment as if frozen in space. Then he turned and left him to his evening plans. It was very late and he wasn't sure what trouble the night watch might have in store for him.

Running the gauntlet. Wasn't that a game they made up in training? Learning to fight your way down a pathway of foes to reach the finish line.

Well, at least he couldn't say he didn't have enough experience doing just that.


	10. Chapter 10

Making his way down the long hallway in great strides finally Ser Gilmore made his approach to the royal quarters only to be stopped abruptly at the door.

"Halt!"

"What is it? Why are you trying to stop me this time?" Roland asked impatiently.

"Captain is looking for you."

"Is this a joke, Oliphant?"

"No, not at all. He must be around here somewhere. We have been told not to leave our posts and to be on alert."

"On alert? For what? Mice? Chance of flooding? Mold?"

"No, those are ongoing concerns of course but I think he is serious."

"Well, sort of? I mean he didn't say we were being threatened." Conner bellowed.

"That is odd isn't it Conner?"

"It is to me? Then again, the Captain might be suffering a hang nail and he just wants to rattle our cages for the thrill of it."

"This better not be a game or he is going to end up in a cell." Gilmore claimed before changing his direction to where the guards pointed the Captain of the Guards had wandered off to.

It took more time then Roland felt he wanted to waste looking for the man but finally he found him talking to group of knights further along in the castle.

"Captain Whitmore what is going on around here?"

"Just calm down. Remember that sweep you asked for?"

"Yes …."

"Sgt. Pike reported some uncommon tracks out towards the river."

"Uncommon? Animal or human?"

"Camouflaged. So I'd say human or humanlike? He couldn't find anyone out there or about in the area."

"So recent activity but nothing currant. And this is why you had to bother me right now? At this hour?"

"I don't see why not? Seriously, there have been some very strange things going on around here lately and I felt you should be on your guard."

"Strange things going on around here? Funerals always bring about stragglers. My main concern right now are those who might still be loyal to Howe or Loghain."

"Right that you should be."

"Just keep the guard awake. I need to go now."

"Where are you going now, Ser Gilmore?"

"To do my job."

"What is that then, "your job"?

"To keep our Arlessa alive. You have your job and I have my own. Now excuse me." He left this time more determined then he ever was before to finally reach his destination.

This time he made his way to the outer door. He ignored the two guards who stood beside it, reaching out to the door handle in defiance of their presence.

"Hold there, soldier! Stand your ground!"

"Move aside least I mow you through. I know you were told not to interfere here so do your duty with due diligence."

"Just tell us what's up around here now? Shouldn't we be the first to know of these type of events being how we need to guard the royals and all?"

"Nothing has been found to keep you any more alert then you already should be. Mind your post and do not stop me from minding my own." Turning up the doors heavy latch he flipped it aside and pushed his way to the inner corridor beyond it.

"Good evening, Ser Gilmore. You're running rather late are you not?"

"Couldn't be helped so it would seem. There was something I needed to follow through on before retiring this evening."

"And ….? Anything that might concern any of us here this evening?"

"Some suspicious behavior perhaps but until we have anything more concrete to base it upon these are just vacant theories as it is."

"What have you discovered thus far …I mean what is rousing up our suspicious mind enough to even want to think more about these findings?" Ser Patrice questioned the man since she knew it had delayed him from meeting up with the fair Arlessa.

"It first caught Tara's attention but alluded my own. I asked for a sweep, which wasn't really out of the ordinary. Some suspicious footprints that were not what one would normally see out even where wild animals are known to venture out rather regularly."

"Not an animal or you would not be talking about this with us. Do you suspect someone is trying to cover up their tracks?"

"If this is so wouldn't it not be obvious that these are footprints or something like this that was found along the pathway?"

"Not very good at it or purposely sloppy? Why would anyone bother with such a thing. Here of all places?"

"Fear is a powerful tool isn't it? Or is someone messing with us? Our enemies could be capable of such a feat. If their tactic is to unnerve Lady Cousland then we do need to be alert. Already this place brings up more bad memories then either of us want to spend too much of our time thinking about. Her nerves are already delicate. I don't want to upset her needlessly. So please stay on alert. Let me know first if there is reason for concern before involving the Arlessa into any of this."

"Won't this upset her more, Ser Gilmore? She will feel betrayed by you if you keep any of this from her. You cannot always be following her around these halls can you now?"

"I'm going to try my very best to do just that!"

"No, Patrice is right, Squire. I know you do not want to trouble her any more then you need to but she is your partner. Alliances only work when both parties are on an equal footing. Holding out on information will fracture that trust and prompt her to do the same with you."

"You have made good points, both of you. Just know that with our princess holds the key to all of our futures here in Fereldon."

"Now you are speaking to us in riddles are you not? Is there more to be said that has not yet been revealed to even the two of us out here?"

"Only that with Lady Oriana no longer with us. The dishonorable assassinations of the late teryn and his wife. Know that the burden to continue on the Cousland line lays with our Lady. Because of this fact we carry with it the extra burden of protecting her well-being so that she will carry-on the Cousland line."

"All the more reason why many would see her death as a benefit to any and all who know this is true."

"There must be more than a few who would fill the pocket of the one who can make this come true. But if she fails that does not mean that the Teryn himself will not succeed where she could not, is this not also true?"

"There is always that option of course but she will be seen as the easier target."

"With her other titles and achievement to put her down would definitely be a heavy blow to tge very hearts of our fellow Fereldon's. Still we can see this so we do understand the importance of this assignment. Do you doubt our abilities to carry out our orders?"

"How can that be when you have called upon us for this very reason, Squire?"

"I do not doubt either one of you. I have just seen too many fall. I feel guilty even putting the two of you up against such a challenge as it is. But right now there are so very few we feel we can trust or whom she will put her trust in to even stand this close to her in these trying days.

I dare not even leave her alone for the evenings right now. Yes, even knowing how the Teryn looks poorly on us both for our actions. He has no choice but to give in for the Arlessa will have it no other way. He knows this is not the time to upset her even more."

"She has been through so much as it stands right now. It is wise of him not to put up so much of a fight against such reasoning."

"We will prove our worth to you Ser Gilmore. Rest easy. Or as easy as the Maker allows for those he puts into such positions of great danger and expects one to have to endure through it all."

"I question my good fortune or when I lack in it often enough. Just be on guard. Now you know as much as I do. I will speak briefly with our Lady on this issue but hopefully it will pass by her as a bad dream does when the morning sun arises. Andraste, please bring her some peace at least in these trying days ahead of us all." He offered a prayerful request before finally entering into the Lady Cousland's bedchamber.

Roland carefully walked in past the door and securely re-attached the many latches that were lined up neatly enough upon the doors interior.

He turned to comment about the amount of locks, thinking it could prove a fire hazard in the case that anything was accidentally lit aflame and forcing one to have to fight through them all, if heated up from the fire in due time before being burned up alive. He couldn't help but see though that all of his delays have left her candles burning low and she was laying down upon her bed as if caught up in some wicked queen's trance.

Realizing that she really must have been tired trying to wait up for him he just started to undress to ready himself for bed.

He was starting to grow a little concerned though that his being in her room didn't wake her up. Nor did the sound of his locking up her room after he entered in to it. Looking around the room for anything that might be suspicious but nothing stood out to him except an empty tea cup by her beside. Moving over to take a sniff in case he could detect anything that might suggest to him that she could have been drugged but it just smelled of a mint tea that was commonly used by tea drinkers in Fereldon.

So, he sat down on the side of her bed that allowed him enough room to do just that, so he did that. Roland then nudged at the hem of her nightdress, to caress his hand gently up her slender leg, slowly, anticipating when she might be affected enough by it to rouse from her slumber.

Once he reached the back of her kneecap he started to tickle her behind it and this finally awakened her enough to gain a reaction out of her.

"Ha, ha, ha, don't do that. It tickles!" She said still half asleep as she moved her legs around to try to put them out of his easy reach.

"That is the point of doing it. Am I bothering you too much?"

"Yes, but that won't prevent you from trying your best, to annoy me will it?"

"It will only offer me more encouragement. Dressed as you are or should I say undressed as you are, I would have fought my way in here with a lot more gusto."

"I had hoped it was your desire for so much more of my personal attention that it would lead you not to tarry too long away from me."

"Is this ..uhm ….something new? The fabric …"

"It's so sheer, except for bits of embroidery here and there. Plenty of ribbons and lace. Here and there, where needed, that is. I can't tell you how I had to argue and bribe its' designer to give it up to me for it was to go for another of great wealth and standing. I would have none of that I assure you for it is plain to see it was clearly created with me and my figure in mind don't you agree with me?"

"It's beautiful. I couldn't stand here and not touch you. Seeing you lying so lovely upon your bed. Adorned a little more provocatively then even I dared to imagine to find you here. Once I finally fought my way in here to enjoy your fine company. Something that shows you off so beautifully had to be made for you if not still inspired by one such as you. I imagine you convinced the merchant there is not one higher to stand upon your shoulders. Except that of the king and it would look poorly fitted upon him I'd say."

"I agree. It would surely look ridiculous on a man but well worth the entertainment of it I'm sure!"

"That is arguable I'd say."

"Come now! You are sure to laugh, even as I would, to see a man displayed in such a garment."

"Probably true. But only because it would serve so much better on an attractive woman then an ill fitted man I assure you."

"I don't know if I would find a man less attractive dressed thusly or not? But I do know my first reaction would be to laugh heartedly when first presented with a man dressed as such."

"It would never fit me so at least that is beyond me if ever I need a reason to make you laugh at me or with me at least. Then why would I ever want to rob you of such a fine garment?"

"Even to keep me entertained is it?"

"It is beyond me, my dear. I hope you are not too disappointed with me because of this."

"Only a little. As you say, it would never fit you. Almost a pity now that I am being forced to think about it."

"You want to see me dressed up in women's clothing then? I'd never imagine it of you?"

"See, how little you understand me!"

"How can I know you all of these many years and be so entirely ignorant of these issues with you?"

"I cannot imagine it? Am I that difficult to read then?"

"It may be?"

"No, of course I am teasing you. It was only because just the very thought of seeing you thus was so hilarious in the moment. It took away some of the ridiculous feelings I have dressing myself up this way in the first place."

"It bothers you that much?"

"I'm not use to it, no, of course not. I'm still getting use to sharing all of my routines with any man. Let alone you of all people."

"Why me? Of all people?"

"Only just that we have known each other for so long. Even as just children."

"I seem to recall a time when modesty was not a very serious concern of yours. Even around me."

"Ha, ha, ha, that is true isn't it? As a child so many people have their hands on you, you just don't think about it do you? Don't look at me like that! You know someone was always dressing me up or down at all points of the day. Either because I got too messy or it was a formal luncheon or dinner engagement. It is just the natural order of things for a princess I was instructed. Quite regularly, I might add."

"In your case, a necessity."

"I rather put up with all of that then find myself locked up in the Library or mulling around the castle, just haunting the place instead."

"And this feigned modesty now then?"

"Just something I am still trying to shed, my love. At least you can say I am making good progress am I not?"

"You wore this for me?"

"It is a special occasion is it not?"

"Very special."

"In some ways as special as my day of days is destined to be."

"Ah, you mean in the giving away your gift to me?"

"More like the taking of it wouldn't you say?"

"I would not take that which was not offered up to me in earnest."

"Such opportunities are many for such a man as you. Thus, if it is my desire to at least be the woman you are to remember best or is it the woman that you most desire? It is my duty or chore, no, it is my desire to be well remembered. As you have no other woman before me. Nor so tempted to not ever want to have to part with me either."

"By your appearance here tonight. In this room. This place where I dreamed so many pleasant experiences of ours at least once being together …"

"Ha, ha, ha, in this place?"

"For this very reason."

"But for this one thing, what was our life worth the living for?"

"That is exactly how I took it or really thought about it. About you. Much like you are right now. With or without such lovely attire that is."

"Of course."

"I really do appreciate all of the effort you are putting into all of this."

"I thank you then for such appreciation. Even though alas, it will hardly be our first encounter for such things. I still begged the tailor for something truly feminine. Something that would keep my lover's attention for he must understand the amount of competition I was up against."

"You did not utter any of these words on my behalf."

"But I did! I begged him for some of his finest work."

"I do not believe a word of it!"

"Oh! Did you not compliment me already for how inspired you were with my appearance?"

"I did."

"Yet, you fail to appreciate my efforts in making it so?"

"I have much to appreciate when setting my gaze upon you, my love. Would it be proper to allow myself to be so overcome by the dressing when it is the woman you are trying to cleverly conceal from me that is what is to be truly admired here between the two of us?"

"I think you can admire both and not be ashamed. I had to …I just thought ….this isn't at all what either of us had dreamed about. I mean really it isn't."

"All of that was accomplished in a way that I at least would not have chosen if given any other choice that is."

"Which only proves how real my love and desire for you really was and is doesn't it? We had no fine attire. No fine wine. No fine gifts or even chocolates to tempt our affections with did we?"

"No, we did not. But we did have the one thing that couldn't be stolen or hidden away from us didn't we?"

"What was that?"

"Our eternal love for the other. I feel embarrassed now when I think about how primitive our whole environment actually was for us."

"Yes, I know. It left me feeling very uneasy when I finally knew I could put off no longer how much I needed you to be a part of my life. I could see how I was affecting you too."

"I knew I had to make my move for I was starting to once more feel like a slave to my thoughts and feelings for you. And that jealousy! Of any male or even female who could hold your attention away from me. I know, it was totally unbelievable but your love to me is that important in my life. Even innocent conversations between friends started to frustrate me so much."

"My poor, dearest, lover. It seemed to have been years that I longed to have you finally confess that you could no longer bear living without me as an intimate part of your life. All of this suffering my love! All self-inflicted as well!"

"I am not proud of the way I behaved at times. I was just so frustrated that I could not make things happen as they properly should have."

"As much as I was. Waiting, always, all of this waiting, waiting! Here now, you once more leave me waiting still!"

"Once more tripping all over the protocol of good manners, too! This time I was much ruder then in times past. At least I think I was? Opinions do vary on the topic of course."

"Of course. All of this I give to you and you tarry about. I cannot say it is all worth the bother of it all! To upset my brother. To dishonor my families honor. Even here in this very chamber where my mother and father did instruct me on the virtues of being a Lady. A Lady of good reputation and admired by all for her strength of character."

"And all of this you entrusted to my safe keeping? Almost a pity you did for the company of a knight in some paltry shelter of a tent."

"A pity really it is. But here I was to make it all up to you. Or is that you to me?"

"Here I am! Ready and very eager to make amends for all of my many indiscretions' in the past."

"By creating new ones? More severe then those in the past no less?"

"I am quite intent on the task really. If it is at all possible to improve upon any of my past performances then I am ready and prepared to meet any challenge you see fit to torture, I mean, put me through for your pleasure."

"Such a fine offer. At so little a cost? Had you been much bolder as you are now in your past life? We would have scorched the tales of our histories."

"With our very lives. So romantic and so fleeting isn't it? Do not be angry that I have asked that you endure the many years that a wife is asked to put up with for the sake of a good man."

"Trust you to twist and turn things to your own liking."

"At times I have been guilty of such acts. Not always for my own guilty pleasure, either."

"Maker forbid! Even facing such a future, even with one such as you. I did try to make myself a temptation for you. Even though I clearly understand it was not really worth my effort to do so."

"It is not a waste I promise you. But you already know this, don't you?"

"Too well. I'm sorry I fell asleep but you were taking your time getting back here. I thought that maybe you did wander off to the tavern with a few of your more influential knights."

"Did you really believe I would do that? After all of this time that we have spent together already?"

"Anything is possible. We are in different times now are we not?"

"Not so different as far as my desire to spend what free time I do have alone with you. Of course if I am just being a bother to you this evening I suppose I could wander off to drink away the pain of such a harsh rejection on your part."

"Why? So you can make me feel guilty the next day? How could I endure such ceaseless and inevitable a conversation over how selfish and uncaring a woman I have tuned out to be."

"I would dread having to do all of that complaining. Especially knowing what wonderful things I had planned for us this late evening."

"And see? Already it is starting. Please tell me why it was that you are the tardy one, while I now have to endure the complaining of it."

"Everyone seemed to have to speak with me on this or that matter. I did my best to put them all off but too many people around here know me or of me to suit my taste. I was as short as I could be without having to put them all down due to my busy schedule of events."

"It was the wiser for you to be so discreet. I myself may not feel so generous in the morning with so little sleep to call my own."

"You were sleeping when I came in here. I was afraid you might have been drugged since you weren't even disturbed by my entering into your room."

"I'm afraid it is just my being tired more. I was warned it would be this way at times. With all of my guards I would like to at least hope I can do so without being molested in my sleep."

"Too late for any of that. You may speak with them about whom is to be allowed into your room late at night but it would hurt my feelings if you included me on that particular list."

"Why would I have to?"

"Right. Even with permission I still get hassled at your doors. So much for trying to be more discreet."

"You enjoy the challenge. I myself simply enjoy your company. I considered pretending to be still asleep just to see what you might do to wake me up from my much needed slumber."

"That was up to you on that call. You want and need my attention so I will refuse to feel any guilt for waking you this evening"

"I wouldn't expect it of you either way. I am very grateful to finally have you in here with me."

"Finally is right!" Enthusiastically he pushed himself forward to land himself abruptly against her side.

"What took you so long?"

"Long? Yes, well, years if your really do feel the urge to want to count them all. How many times did I scheme and plot out all of this? Only to be shot down, harshly I might add, by any and all who I dared to confess my troubles to.

Are you happy I finally made it?"

"Very much so!" She swung her arms around him to prove to her eyes that she did hold all of his attention as her own. "Are you so sure it is all worth such a risk? I mean your being in here, alone with just me?

Perhaps I should call in a maid? Or a guard? I am not allowed to be alone with anyone who is not a member of my immediate family."

"If you feel it is necessary? Do what is best but how could even you bear anyone else trying to distract me from any of your intentions I cannot imagine it of you, my Lady."

"I speak only for your own safety, my noble knight."

"That is kind of you, of course. If we were not so alone I might even believe that you so honestly speak these concerns of yours from your heart.

But no. I fear I have reached the point that even a man of such strength and resolve, finally met his own limits."

"So much for faith I so innocently put into my belief that you were a man of stone that even the flirtations of a silly and foolish speaking princess would not touch the resolve of such a man." She tenderly caressed his handsome face as she spoke these words to him. "And yet here you are. My helpless prisoner. Without chains, or ropes, to keep you down but held merely by such a conquered and bewildered heart.

Let me think now ….out loud if you do not mind it so ….counting the hours, the days, months, ….why even years now it has taken for me to bring you to such a defeat as all of this?"

She rose just then from the position that she used to hold him down beneath her to rise up from her bed and stand now before him. He merely put his arms behind his head curious to see what was her real purpose in playing out this game for him. He never knew what to expect from her but rarely did she ever disappoint him with any of her stunts.

"So what if I am so brought down? Did I not at least put up a good fight? Even well enough to please one such as even you? Who definitely demands more of a man then any others have before her?"

Tara Cousland stepped around her bed, never taking her eyes off of him as she did this. Then removing her robe with a defiant look upon her brow she purposely tossed it over at him, making sure it would cover his face when it did fall to float down over him.

"If we two are to have to pay such a hefty wager, each of us, to even hope to share such a night as this one should be. I at least owe it to you to keep it a memorable one. I will not forget or tell the tales of any of it without always saying that it was you who finally surrendered unto me and not so much the other way around."

"Ha, ha, ha, you do so keep me ever so much entertained my Lady! For what have I to give to you? It is you who holds the key. I am but your ready and willing slave am I not? You are simply mocking me now that you finally have me where I have always had to patiently wait out your wishes to be.

I have hardly ever found myself in any place, as far as you have been concerned, the master of my own destiny. The captain of my own fate, in any way, ever since the day I fell into the trap you so neatly set out to snare me up with, Milady. At least let us be honest with each other over this one thing!"

"Me? Ha, ha, ha, don't make me laugh too hard. I might bust a seam, or maybe rip out a few of these grommets here if I dare.

For it is I who was always led on the chase. As you dragged my heart around. Poking fun at me, here or there. Go ahead and try to deny all that you did to me through these many years I did suffer for my love of such a proud and strutting peacock. You always wore your medals and honors with such pride! How you do laugh in the face of others who would dare to mock you for such a display as you are so unashamed of it ! Even so in the eyes of my own parents!

Why, is it any wonder that the King himself might even feel forced to bow down to your own mighty achievements!"

"If he feels so compelled do so, I will not laugh too much in his face. Or to his face rather. Coming from one such as you though? Hardly much of a bold statement. If any dared to ignore you? Few could survive such scorn I assure you, Madam."

"I see …for if it is true what you say? I hold the key and it has been my stubbornness rather then your mortal fear that did keep us apart from each other for as long as it did, I apologize.

Only because we both know you are an obscene liar, at least as far as this case goes. For I all but gave you my all and it was you who did back away from me. Deny it all that it pleases you to do. A man does have his pride after all. It does me little good to have others see you more as you truly are then how they must perceive you being as such."

"I have enough pity to fill up entire oceans my love. Now, taking also into account how little an effort it took or was that more, how short a time it did take for me to fill you up well enough? What does the past mean to us all now?" This time it was Roland himself who did rise from the audience to put himself better into the show as he moved up behind her to not block any of his view of her from over her shoulder as he continued to speak, though this time in a lower and more captivating tone.

Starting with the bow that did hold up the ties of her bodice he slowly unlaced it as he spoke. "I am here and all of you is mine." slipping down both straps at the same time, turning once to kiss one bare shoulder before turning to do the same of the other one. "You allow me to be here with you because you know now that I will not disappoint you, ever again. Or give in until I am satisfied that all is well between the two of us.

It is quite possible that we could not be together like this, here, unless I was sure that all would turn out well for us both? To come so far and to then lose it all? So simply and so final? I could not dare, even to quell the fire in my gut. The burning desire that always grinded at me to my very soul that until we could be together as it should be between a man and woman, neither of us will ever know any real peace of mind.

I don't believe I could bear such a disappointment. True my reputation means a lot to me. It is all that I possess of any real value in the world that you surround yourself within. Had I fallen too much from grace what chance did I ever have of making any of this real for us? What happiness was there to be found if we forever denied each other this life that we always dreamed of, longed for, ….were we not both being haunted by the same dreams? The same desires?"

"It is my understanding that we both were. Even if my own solutions and immaturity did finally bring us both to such an end."

"Do not blame yourself for any of that. Had I not kissed you, would you not have lost what little hope that we had to cling with? I know ….I could have waited even longer but even I could see I was not the only one finally who was being tormented for my feelings. How I dreaded that one day you would turn to another because I was the one refusing to risk it all.

How long could even you have waited on me when so many ready suitors were easy to be had?"

"At least on that account I am grateful to you for it." Just then Tara pushed his fingers away from her, pulling herself wistfully out of his embrace to free herself from his grasp. It was still her game to be played she decided. Twirling back around to look back boldly at his protesting stance against her action.

"Now what game are you playing with me, Tara?"

She just reached up above her head to yank firmly on the two ties of ribbon that held what little hair she still had pulled away from her face to fall easily down as she did. Smiling back at him with an elfish grin on her face she looked then down upon her empty bed as if missing something that once was there but now, unfortunately, has been removed from it.

"So what is the game now?

"I happened to just notice I no longer have a man waiting for me in my bed? Such a terrible loss has to be the most unfortunate of situations to find oneself to be in. Especially this late in the evening."

"And you feel it is my position to remedy such an inconvenience, right?"

"It would help matters along if you did."

"Very well then!" Rory then quickly grabbed a hold of his fiancée forcing her to have to fall down with him upon the bed just by the force of his own weight.

"Ooohh!" She let out as they both hit the bed rather hard together. "This is hardly what I meant by what I said!"

"I merely agree with your sentiments, my love. Had I done exactly as you suggested I would still be left without my partner and that would not do! I'm sure I took the brunt of that fall so you hardly have reason to complain."

"I realize that but I should be careful of this kind of horsing around. Just when it comes to any abrupt movements. I fear I left my poor stomach where I once stood. Best not to tempt the stomach of a woman who you know is expecting."

"I didn't really think of that did I? At least it was a mattress instead of patch of grass or some prickly sort of hayloft right?"

"This is a much needed improvement. Or the hard ground of a makeshift campsite. Oh, how long it did take for us to get here! Already I am completely exhausted by the whole ordeal!"

"Pity. I like your company better when you are more involved in most of it at least. I will however suffer through it because like it or not, there will be a slew of unhappy relatives, royalty, not so accommodating friends, who might happen to be around only to spoil our fun.

So please forgive me if I will not put off your company even for one more day. You have no idea what it took for me to make it through to get in here."

"I think I can at least imagine it well enough. That is why I am being more of a tease then I can be on some nights. I just want you to be happy. Happy for all that we have now and will have soon enough. All of this means so little to me except that it helped me to capture the heart of the one that held my heart in prison each and every waking moment.

"Even when I got you into trouble? I find that hard to believe, Tara, my dear."

"I especially thought of you, constantly, as I wallowed away in whatever made up kind of torture my mother held me to for each and every time I did suffer for your pranks."

"I did what I must to keep myself always in your thoughts."

"And am I still so much of a distraction for you now?"

"Worse then ever before. My mind told my heart all along that once I had you, I would do whatever it takes to keep you as my own. And see now, we both know full well that it is all but true.

Now, I must not tarry anymore. Least some other problem comes up to keep me from the time I want to spend only with you."

"What kind of trouble, Rory? Something is up, isn't it?"

"Nothing to worry yourself about."

"Rory? Does it have anything to do with what I saw earlier this evening?"

"Nothing! Not at all. If it was anything to worry about I would not risk putting myself so off guard like this."

She looked up at him with a look of discernment crossing her pretty face right now.

"It would take gale force winds, actually knocking over trees, into a guard tower or crashing down upon us to dissuade me from this night. Really, nothing so far has been found so do not worry yourself over any of this.

You are only meant to be thinking about me and how wonderful we both make each feel whenever we can spend the night …" He reached down to kiss her with these words.

"uhum …these afternoons, these days even together with each other, Rory. How I long for it to always be this way."

"I wish I could say those words are true but no, I know you will find other tasks to keep you distracted with, even to keep you away from me."

"Then you must try harder to insert yourself better into my daily schedule. We both know my duties will not always wait upon me and I must answer to so many these days. I must depend on you to keep me sane and I hope well loved. Is that a fair request to make of my "slave" as it were?"

"I suppose I could find myself so bound to a hideous if not ever so less cruel a master as you have proven yourself to be."

"Of course you could have been forced into such a state. Fortunately, for you that is, your master is a very generous, kind and loving person. Eager to prove it being so for your pleasure."

"And I am grateful and work hard to be so worthy of such a gift. You are so precious to me. So lovely. This night I only want to play the fortunate suitor. Here to prove to you that you did make the best of choices when you picked me as your bridegroom"

"Only the very best will do! I am convinced, beyond a shadow of any doubts, that I have achieved such a goal."

"How can you be so sure when you have yet to have me here as I was meant to have it be so?"

"It must be a decree written in some obscure book or tomb then. However I have yet to come across this prophesy in my search to find such a rare and valuable book. I'm sure to find it though in due time."

"That is only because we ourselves write the pages to such a book. It will only be completed if we do this together. I see no other way for us to find all that has yet to be revealed to us otherwise."

"You may be right on this account? Show me and prove to me that this is so and I will pay well to see its final completion."

"I already own your heart. That is payment enough to convince me that all of this life is truly meant to be for us. Together. Now, shush. And let me move forward with this story of ours shall we?"

"We shall! I've been waiting a long time for just this evening."

"So have I. Time to collect on all of the many promises that we made to each other. On nights such as this one. I love you. Only on the day that we will finally be wed will I ever love you more then I do right now."

"One cannot fairly measure one's love. It should never grow old or run out. Never feel like it has reached it's ending. So I will think like this as I do every time I am with you. I've no more games to play with you tonight. No more tricks or teasing. Be a good slave and obey your master. For just this once."

"I have been waiting, maybe not too patiently, I admit it. For you to allow me to do just that. I think this game works better when I am in charge of these things."

"Really, now? What would my purpose be in this relationship if I always allowed you to spoil all of our fun? Hum? Playing through the game, meeting the challenges set before us, or you, as it is when I set-up these games, makes winning at it that much better. Don't tell me that you still have not discovered this to be so true?"

"I do enjoy these games, a lot, as a matter of fact. Not always as much as I probably should when I find myself so caught up in one that is not of my own making probably. It's true though that courting is much more tolerable once you have a well established relationship. I can live without all of the frustration that I had to go through all of those years in the past."

"I know. So could I! I think that is why I find the desire to keep playing these games of ours. Not to make you so very miserable. Well, I think I have learned to actually enjoy torturing you some. It is the only chance I really do have to control our situations. Not that I feel the need to be this way.

I just think it is more fun like this. Don't you?"

"You just like to dominate as much of my attention on you as you can wring out of me. That is what I think."

"I cannot seem to avoid attracting such a reaction out of you anyways? At least this way, I feel more comfortable when I am with you. Some times we really don't have this much time for these sort of games but when the opportunity arises? It leaves us with a better story to tell and a more memorable time to share being together."

"I know why I put up with any and all of this. We just don't want to really have to grow-up."

"More like give up the parts of our lives that we enjoy sharing with each other I'd say. The games are more rewarding or is it more demanding of us now that we are older."

"We got ourselves into a good amount of trouble. Even as children, we still had to trust each other or come to do so with time. Back then, at least to me, the risks we had to take or chose to take seemed just as important to us in those days as the ones we take today.

Ha, ha, ha, just now the amount of risks involved in them appear to be more dangerous. But the rewards are better too so? I'm not really complaining at all. Now we tend to actually talk to each other rather then just daydream about what we really want to do or say. I'm am very happy to be past those awkward and foolish encounters we often put ourselves through in the past."

"I'm sure that you are. You are a comfort to me, Rory. In so many ways. I hope I can do that some for you as well."

"Aye, you are that to me as well."

"Sometimes, I am almost fearful of it. We've been so happy together. Even faced with death looming so harshly over our shoulders. Still we found happiness in just being near to each other."

"Try not to let it worry you so much. What matters the most is what you taught to me during the Blight. "We live each day in moments." That has made me remember to appreciate all that we have. I'm not allowing myself to be so unworthy or trying to lose all that we have won so far. There will be sorrow I know some in the days ahead of us. They are only there, my love, to make us want to work to make these times alone together that much more important to us.

I cannot say there are not times when I can be so distracted by everything going on around me. I have found though that no matter what falls onto my plate, still just one smile, the touch of your hand, is all it takes to bring me back to the most important part of my life right now. Which are the moments like these when we can be together."

"You do make them so worthwhile to me, too. Come now, I already know I will be wishing the new morning away from us only so I can make this night last forever in our minds."

The couple slept snuggled up against each other in a warm, comfortable, bed. It was less then thirty minutes time before a strong pounding on the arlessa's bedroom door. The two of them stirred but it was Roland who woke up first and reluctantly turned to his partner to try to rouse her from her slumber.

"Rory, what is the matter, dear? Who is making all of that noise out there?"

"I haven't any idea but they seem persistent. Best to put an end to it so whoever it is can be sent away."

"Oh …., I miss Beowulf so much right now."

"Why? Does he answer your door now?"

"No, of course not. He just howl's real loud and it blocks out the irritating noise this pounding is causing to my head." Tara was now wandering about her room, moving overhanging bedding, trying to find her elusive bed robe. "I cannot find my bed robe, can you help me?"

"Sure. Just give me a moment here." He replied before finding it shoved back behind his borrowed pillow. "Here, take it. Let me pull the drapes close. Just give me a moment to shove my clothes under the bed first."

"All right. Ready?"

"Hair?"

"Ooohh, someone is definitely going to be on my bad side for some days to come. That I promise you." Tara announced before checking back to her bed to be sure it wasn't obvious she was harboring a roommate.

"What do you want at such an hour!" Just came out of her mouth before she even gave recognition to whom she was speaking with.

"Tara, what is going on around here? Why don't you answer your door?"

"Because it happens to be the middle of the night. Do you even know what hour it might be?"

"Late? Probably early even?"

"Why are you here? This better be important ….I swear, Fergus. You're drunk aren't you?"

"Probably a little. I heard you were out on the grounds. Without an escort. Are you enjoying playing the fool around here?"

"One must be a fool to try to confront me as a threat at any hour of the day. We are at Highever. I don't need a babysitter any longer. Besides I was with Rory. He is my personal bodyguard."

"That is suppose to make me feel better right now? Try something else, please."

"Why are you here disturbing my slumber? Or at least my valiant attempt at it."

"I needed to know that you were inside. Where it is safe."

"And all of these guards right here, couldn't confirm this to you?"

"They will lie for you if you asked them to."

"So much for loyalty I suppose. Just go to bed Fergus will you please?"

"Are you getting Beowulf back to you? What happened to that creature anyways? I thought you always traveled along with him?"

"I am missing him now more then ever I assure you. The King's party will bring him along when they arrive out here. We had a lot of traveling to do in a sparse amount of time so Rory convinced me to leave him behind."

"Didn't want him to bite his leg off, eh? Heh, heh, good show that one. The lecher! Did you ever read that letter I told you about? I also was informed you made quite a mess of your room over some silly flowers as it were."

"They couldn't have been from you, were they?"

"Maker no! There was no further need for such formalities. I handed you a bundle when you arrived here. Hopefully that was enough to fulfill my duties as a proper host. No, but that letter might explain things better for you. If you bothered to ever read it that is."

"You think the two are connected? I have no time for jealous suitors, Fergus. You are my brother, can you not just shove them away? Must I address every fool so personally?"

"It is proper for you to at least respond to their inquiry. You're avoiding this duty is only tempting them more. I was just curious to find out if those dreadful flowers came from the same party that has been bothering me with their incessant requests to call upon you."

"Just tell them nay and be done with it. And please, no more of this nonsense showing up in my chambers from any errant want-to-be suitors."

"So who did they come from? Now I am curious?"

"There was not a card. I did make a mess of things around here in my search for any but none to be found."

"Really now…..I wonder what game is afoot then? You heard about that report from the night watch did you not? Or have you not spoken with Gilmore this evening?"

"We have spoken, yes."

"About their concerns then?"

"Rory said there is nothing to come of it. I …I well …am sure I saw something out of the ordinary but it was too distant … and the fog was thickening up so I did not get a good look at the person or thing?"

"Did it look Chasin?"

"No, I would have readily recognized that and you know I am careful about those things."

"Did you care to investigate any upon your observation?"

"No, I did not. But I know Rory sent around the guard. Nothing came of it so that is that!

Now, off to bed with you or do you need me to tuck you in like mother use to do when we were quite small?"

"It has been a lifetime since she did such a thing for me. No, no, I just needed to know you weren't out wandering all about following after Gilmore like the lost puppy you often become in his presence."

"Fie, fie, on you, Fergus, you wicked fiend. Would that I had a good curse to put upon you for such slanderous words cutting from your tongue in my regards. I am hardly the child you keep wishing I still was. I killed dragons, remember? If someone or something is here to bring me any trouble? I'll take care of it. You need to watch your own back right now. Until we know we have all who might be a threat to us from our pasts neither one of us should be resting too soundly wouldn't you say?"

"I know I won't. That is why I am still up and about. Well, that and all of these demands I must make my way through. It is one order to take on the duties of our father. It is clearly another matter altogether to have to sort through all of the property disputes such a disaster brings with it.

And to top it all off? I have this funeral and some of my kitchen staff swear the whole damn place is a haunted mausoleum. Oliver won't allow me to eat anything without it first being tasted to ensure none of them are bent on poisoning me for a pocketbook of gold."

"Well, if you are bothering them too in the middle of the night? Best be more aware of what they might be trying to say to you. At least pretend that whatever they have to tell you is of some sort of importance that you will address as soon as you are able. Keep your staff updated to at least give the appearance that you are taking their concerns in earnest. They really do not want to take the risk of coming across as silly old fools in your eyes. Even if that be the case for them and their worries.

I'll take your words now to heart though. If I feel we have any cooks that are delusional or stirring up any mischief just out of boredom, they will be replaced of course. This isn't the time to have servants put foolish ideas into the heads of our young people."

"I already hear too many complaints from our guards over their reckless accusations. I really do not need the headache of people spreading rumors that Highever is a bastion of demonic wizardry.

Maybe I should summon a Mage?"

"Don't you have one of your own around here?"

"Oh, Rupert! He acts the part but if rumors do become a problem I'll send word to the First Enchanter. He'll send me someone respectable. Maybe they can exorcise your own demon problems as well?"

"What are you suggesting now, Fergus?"

"Just that obnoxious creature you trouble yourself with here. I've heard and met up with men who have been cursed. Or at least swear to me it is so. But to have such a curse actually following my sister around all of the time?

I believe it will take very powerful magic to convince you that marrying such a man is not good for you. Not even considering what is the right and proper thing for one to do in our station."

"You are drunk, brother dear. The only curse I have is being tainted. If you find a Mage who has the antidote for that? Tell him to come see me. Until then stop bothering me about Rory. I grow weary of it evermore.

You have had plenty of time now to settle with the notion that we will be wed. Or do you suggest that the heir to the Cousland throne be a bastard?"

"Perish the thought, sister. It is hard enough with a bastard King in our midst. And such a reluctant one as well."

"So do you plot now to overrule the new Teryn's choice? As well as my own now?"

"No and don't start with the "I want to rule the Country", snide either, Tara. You know that is further from the truth. Dealing with things around here on my own is more then enough work for me here. I'll not heap more on top of it. I'll be lucky if the man even survives long enough for the taint to do him in that's what."

"Don't say or think things like that, Fergus. Especially around Ser Gilmore."

"Why? Will he start to cry? Boo, hoo! The taint will bring my true love down and bury her too quickly under the ground!"

"Thank you for your morbid epitaph. It is good to see you are getting some good practice in for the ceremony soon to follow us hence."

"I'm just saying all of this hasn't been easy. A good portion of that falls on you, sister."

"And I welcome it then! Let me deal with my troubles and you, your own. You know my plans are set so stop bothering me or taunting either of us because of them. You'll get your heir and leave me to be at peace. Least I be forced to always have to send others to rattle your cage in my defense."

"Oooohhh, now the woman doth threaten me! I still reign over you dear sister. Archdemons and all."

"Then, your Highness, may I go to bed? This conversation is putting me to sleep where you should be also."

"Just mind your manners here Tara. If you do not want to be treated like a child best you not be acting yourself so much like one of them. If you want the respect of our elders then you must fall into line. Not always stepping so harshly over it all of the time."

"Then, on the evening that Roland receives his new title, you will announce our engagement."

"Why bother? So I can be bombarded with more hateful letters and threats against my reign by your disgruntled suitors?"

"At least it will give the two of us some peace of mind. Besides it is your duty to do so. Or I can just abruptly announce it myself! Which will be measured, again, as a power struggle between the two of us. My child, the Cousland heir, being my leverage to push you out of your place.

Is this how it is going to be between the two of us? Always fighting and bickering over such trivial matters? I cannot hide this pregnancy for very much longer. I must count on you to make things right for us."

"If I do as you ask, and I am not making any promises in such a state as I am right now, it will once more swing all of the resentment back onto me for my not acting in your best interest."

"Have I no supporters at all to my own cause here in Highever? Just let it be known that I am to be wed to the Hero of Highever."

"Oh that sounds jolly good and to what am I honoring him for? A chest to pin all of his elaborate medals upon, maybe?"

"Mercy ….:" grumbled Ser Gilmore in a stifled whisper of exasperation

"What was that?" Fergus moved to peer into his sister's room to look for anything out of place.

"Mercy, …I ….beg you to let me get some sleep still this night.

"Then we are done with this "business"?"

"No, of course not. You are to honor him for seeking out and avenging our parents massacre that is what. True he could not hold Highever and this brings questions of his prowess to the people here. But that is only because they need to be reminded of how powerful and influential a man Ser Gilmore really can be."

"That is a lot to ask of me, Tara. Some already prefer to just see Gilmore as an opportunist. And you? Vying for the throne itself! I don't see how you find the time girl."

"I'm much too tired to enjoy your sense of humor right now at this hour. I am going to bed now before I die from the draft in here."

"I can see that honor is still due to Ser Gilmore. My thinking was his taking to his father's title was enough to fulfill my duty there. I see how it might be of a benefit to Highever if I did something along those lines as you have suggested. Still I question Andraste's hand in putting the two of you together again but how can even I fight against it when the Maker himself does bless such an unholy union? I know not."

"At least it will give him the respect that is due him."

"Still he fled the fight, Tara? How does one turn all of that around when the facts are well laid out?"

"Not until all was lost my brother. Even our brave father has been forced to walk away from a bloody battle field in his day. All an honorable man can do is live to bring back the fight to his enemies, is this not so?

No coward would ever ask for yet another heaping of the anguish he has already left behind him. You know Ser Gilmore is no coward. Not in any fight and he did finish the job. That is where his honor stands and why you must pay him what is due to him in return for his good service to you."

"I must, mustn't I? I just feel I should have been in that fight, Tara. Howe should have been brought to me in chains, to fall to his face begging me for my mercy before me. It isn't right that it wasn't done this way."

"And Loghain would have stood aside and allowed us to take such liberties with his lackey? In what realm are you ruling in, Fergus? We didn't even know if you were alive or dead. The man hounded me with assassins every time I did turn my head and yet here you bother me to tell me, at this late hour, that I denied you your right to make a public show of it?

However was I to keep fighting the Blight brother dear carrying along such decrepit baggage with me? Granted, dangling him before the archdemon does have some attraction to me at the moment. At the time I had not even Highever to claim as my own and you expected me to lock him up in some dungeon. And who would I trust to keep him there while I went out to finish saving all of Fereldon from its' enemies?

I tell you I can not think of even one that I could afford to spare when our people fell right upon each other as the darkspawn did away with them like so little to be had in the first place.

No, no, my brother. Wipe the slate clean here. You know what is right and what is just. I will trust that in that knowledge you will honor Ser Gilmore as he deserves. If you fail me in this I will do so in my own stead and this too will put quite a blemish on our reputations. I'm sure the bards will share such a laugh at our expense. And all because we did not drag around a treacherous traitor to make a gift of him then.

Too much to pity here my brother. Think well and diligently upon my requests for they are all that is dear to my heart at the moment. We do speak so casually about the man who did save my own life. I will be pleased to present his awards to him myself for such a deed. It will be my honor to do so."

"I don't doubt any of that. It will be the people and Knights of Highever who will be doing the scoffing at such a display like the one you are begging me for this time."

"I am not begging. One does not have to beg for the honorable thing to be done. One merely makes requests and sees that it is all followed through. Nothing more and the matter will be settled. Neat and tidy I promise you.

And as for those scoffers. Let them try to raise their swords up against me! I'll make sure there will be no arm left to raise it against me ever again."

"Ouch! Such biting words, Tara. For our own as well?"

"I am weary of all of this talk. Go to bed. Or stand in my doorway. I care not for I am to bed and you to whatever pleases you. Outside of my room here of course."

"Of course, my Lady. If I tarry here any longer you will just come up with more bitters for me to choke myself on if I do."

"Sleep well, Fergus. To bed with you now!"

"And to you my sister, much of the same. Oh, and you can tell that bastard of a knight there that he better not find himself too comfortable here. I'll not tolerate such behavior from either of you when my in-laws are here.

I'd toss him on his arse right here and now but I've had enough of it all already for this day. It's my castle, Gilmore, and I rule here. Best you remember your loyalty and duty to the throne of Highever. Your oath still stands with the son as it did for the father."

"Enough, Fergus. I'm shutting close my door. I'm sure we both understand your words well. There is nothing to gain here by the two of you arguing over petty differences."

Lord Cousland just stared at his sister with eyes that did not trust her words to follow also her deeds. Still, he was done with it all. He just wanted to sleep off the rest of this day.

Finally, Tara commenced on locking up her chamber's door to the outside world. As she did this, Rory shoved open the beds drapes to be able to see what was keeping his beloved still out of his reach.

"Come here now, Tara. No need to keep delaying returning back to bed."

"I'm almost finished here ….just one more and then, there! All locked up and now I can rest. At least some I hope?"

"Some I hope is good enough for this evening. I realize, Fergus had a bit much to drink down but those words of his? He'll be lucky if I answer any of his calls for assistance in the near future."

"As you said, he was weary and a bit drunk. Hopefully sober enough though to understand my words and I'll not have repeat it all over again when the time comes."

"Do you honestly believe, that he is serious? I mean I went through the many stages of hell right here for the benefit of his family. I hardly walked away from anything. I escaped with my life to try to save him and his sister. Can he not at least do me the honor of publicly admitting these words are true? Those who were not a part of the siege can only imagine the horrors I lived through and am forced to live with whenever my mind thinks it is so idle, that the first place it does wander is to that fateful evening when all hell broke through at Highever. And we put down all of Howe's standing army in the end. What more does the man want from me might I ask?"

"Something you better not give in to. I promise if you dare I will banish you forever from my site and spread vicious lies about you as my revenge for such a betrayal of trust."

"Shoot me, hang me, do whatever pleases you to do these days if ever I did walk my way without you at my side or at least near by and remaining faithful to our promises shared between the two of us."

"You make these comments easy enough for you know I could do none of these by my own hand. So do you think Fergus knew all along that you were here or was he just making a wild guess?"

"No doubt that he knew. Too many soldiers will recognize me here. It is not worth time in the dungeons to cover for me. I am grateful that he didn't make a scene of it though."

"Nothing good would come of it if he did. I think he realizes this."

"I will be happy with whatever I can get away with over here. Now, are you comfortable enough so that we can try to get some more sleep?"

"How can I be comfortable sleeping here with you?"

"Am I that distracting to you?" He smiled down at her as she rested her head deep within her fluffed up pillows.

"Too much so! Now that I am wide awake or delirious from being so abruptly waken out of a peaceful slumber, I fear you will just have to find a way to lull me back to a blissful sleep."

"I think I can manage that since I too find you a better distraction then sleeping is right now."

"Oh, good, then we are thinking along the same lines."

"I was wondering how many do you feel your in-laws will actually bring with their party this time?"

"Difficult to really say? We might see some distant relatives due to her untimely death. She must have had friends she grew up with in Antiva."

"I would think so. Just between their party and whoever decides to hang on Alistair's boot heels, things are sure to get very crowded here in a short amount of time."

"I'm afraid so. And I will be busier as well with all of these guests. And what will you use to entertain yourself during such hours that I must be preoccupied with work?"

"It is not hard for me to keep myself distracted during the day. Always a card game going on about around here. Training some wouldn't hurt me too much either. I'll go into town for lunch. Check out the local taverns, see who I can scare up out there?"

"But no trouble I hope, please?"

"I do not go looking for trouble. I'll do my best to refrain from making an ass of myself while out and about. This Warden business is serious work. I also need to get to the streets of Highever, if I am to learn if any Howe's or his supporters might be causing us any trouble.

A funeral is a terrible time to cause mischief but those inclined in such a way will see this as an opportunity to strike at us while many do linger about, getting in our way, so to speak."

"I'll be so glad when this is gone past us."

"So will I. In the mean time …..let us just enjoy our getting away with our own style of mischief making shall we?"

"An invitation I can hardly refuse. Are you happy now that you can sleep in my own bed?"

"Are you happy to have me here?"

"I asked you first. Why are you avoiding my question?"

"I wasn't. I know how I feel about all of this but it is you that I am most concerned with right now."

"I'm happy and almost content."

"Almost? Is something wrong here?"

"Yes, but only that we are talking when we really should be taking full advantage of our situation right here."

"I just wanted to make sure you get enough sleep, my love. I assure you it was not out of lack of interest in being here with you."

"I'm fine. Or well, will be with more of your attention. I fear tomorrow will bring in the whirlwind. Then I will be very tired with their requests for this and that."

"So it will be. But still I will be your refuge from the hostile world. You trust that I can do this for you, don't you?"

"Of course I do. Let us hope my brother gives in and announces our engagement at your advancement ceremony. Then I will find myself looking fewer times backwards whenever I can steal away time I can spend with you."

"I'm looking forward to it. Do what you must do. I understand all that must be managed and controlled. Then, I will expect you to come back to me."

"You speak now as if you have to ask this of me to do when you know I will fight even an archdemon just so I can spend one more night alone with you."

"I just want to make sure you understand that avoiding me, under any circumstances, is clearly unacceptable."

"Listen to you! Yes, master. Is it my turn to play your slave and to do your bidding?"

"I'm sure that it is. Time for me to collect on this wager"

"Take me for I am yours, you handsome, brave, knight of mine." She told him as he leaned down to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around him to keep him close to her.

The morning came to them too soon as it often does when you never wish to see dawn once again. Yet come it did and two lovers dragged themselves from each other's arms to ready themselves for the coming days events.

"Oh! By the Maker! Look what you have done to me now!" Tara Cousland spoke out first in shock but then turning on Roland for surely he was the cause of her currant woes.

"What is the matter, Tara?" He turned around from his own dressing to see what was causing her all of this upset.

"Why only overnight and here, I must have gained nearly fifteen pounds. All in my midsection of course and you are to blame for it!"

"I stand guilty as charged Milady. It is about time our babe grows more. I was a little concerned over how all of this was progressing, judging just by your size that is."

"You would. I don't know how I am to hide all of this?" She looked down ominously at her bulging tummy.

"First let me help you with this corset of yours. It might be time for you forgo such a garment for the time being, maybe?"

"I don't believe I am allowed to do so at this point. Just bind it a little loose. My poor bosum is suffering enough over all of this as it is."

"I do my best to take care of all of you my love. That is why I myself feel uncomfortable seeing you so bound up when I understand the tension must be very uncomfortable for you right now."

"I'll survive. I just cannot imagine what will become of me when this child grows any bigger."

"That is a challenge begging to be revealed no doubt. I have faith though that you will do your very best to make an old man out of me through the process of it.

Just please? If not for my nerves, for that of our child's, try to not put yourself so much out there that anyone can make an easy target of you."

"Why do you speak to me this way? I do what must be done. It is as simple as that! You seem more nervous then even I do about all of this. I just find it hard to not answer to others with the truth. I am not ashamed of our affair. No, not at all. I just dread having to pretend I care about what others think of me or us for it."

"I'm not trying to come off as an overprotective father. I feel the design of your dress will fool enough of your critics. We've only this week to make it all through and then we will be off to Amaranthine. Things will be calmer, I hope out there."

"I seriously doubt that much. In Amaranthine I am the one everyone will be seeking out for our favor. I must present myself as worthy of their respect. This isn't going to be easy, Rory. I just don't want to disappoint you by making you believe things will be otherwise."

"Then I am left to hope that this time of ours will be calm enough to allow you a safe delivery."

"I just imagine myself always referring to you when such rude inquiries do come my way. Only to see you happy as a lark can sing about the whole situation."

"Better a lark then a crow I imagine. Then allow me to handle those unbearable fiends for you in that situation. I assure you it is much easier for a man to do so then a woman I can imagine."

"It is the least you can do in this situation, right?"

"Compared to what I am asking of you to do? There can be no fair argument to be made against it.

Just please rest your mind from all of this. We still have a lot to do and we are sure to have more company arriving here today."

"That is what has me unsettled so much right now. I don't believe my in-laws will make it out to us on this day but there is nothing to slow down the King's party from making his grand entrance today."

"I do best when I don't think about such an event. Except, remember, your beloved, Beowulf, will be among them. And Leliana should also be with them as well. Won't that calm your nervousness some, my dear?"

"I hope so. I wonder who else will be with them this time?"

"Who knows? We might see some from the Mage's Tower? I would expect Wynne to come to pay her respects. Alistair has been working with Zeveran more so he too might be along for the journey out?"

"And what of Ogren or Shale? Are we expecting to see either of them as well?"

"How would I know? Those two always had their own agendas didn't they? Though if Shale does make an appearance it would do us some good right now to offer her some sort of bribe to stay with our own party for the time being, don't you think?"

"We could use the show of strength right now. I'm not sure how the people out in Amaranthine will view such a person? It will be up to her to decide if we have anything worthwhile to offer up to her, to tempt her to stay with us for the time being."

"And what of Sten? Have you heard from him at all since his return to his home?"

"Only that he made it back to where he was heading off to. Hopefully he found a family of his own and all is well for him."

"I wish the same for him. If anything, Sten is guilty of pushing the hardest for me to live up to all that was put upon me. In a odd sort of way I respect him for that. Even though I had to prove my worth as a soldier the challenge by itself gained my respect for the man. He surely has redeemed himself at least in my own eyes."

"Maybe I expect more because of the crimes he did commit out here. But I try to understand his circumstances. If only for your sake and the cause of our being set out to war with our fellow Fereldon's.

Nothing bites at a man more then the thought of having to raise your sword to those who you once called your brother's. This Country will not stand if rebellion is to be the way of living out here."

"What the people need is leadership. I won't disappoint them either. You do believe this is so, do not Ser Gilmore?"

"I have great faith in your ability to sway every man who comes to know you or see your pretty face. Unfortunately, I have already met too many who would willinging lay down their lives for your causes.

I rest a little bit easier knowing at least those men are not plotting against you so much as they do me."

"Pity isn't it? Such a waste of time to plot so much against you of all people? I tell myself that you are no coward, nor will you need to back down to any challenge laid before you. I only hope that I can keep you by my side in times of trouble. If only so I too can raise my sword in your own defense."

"Are you purposely trying to shame me, Milady?"

"No, not at all. What troubles you so much with that?"

"That you still feel such a need to fight my battles for me or with me. A woman ….is nothing to brag about."

"Yes, a woman. Not such an ordinary one either is that it? In Fereldon, women must fight if they are to live and carry on our traditions. We understand our place in all things. But we also accept that no man can guarantee your safety. Too many fine ladies have met with certain doom merely because they had no viable means to defend themselves with.

It could be, my being only one of two in a very worthy noble family, has driven me to behave as such a brute. I say, "so be it!" For today I stand before all alive and well. With the newest member of the Cousland line well on its' way. I could not remain as always a Cousland now could I? Being a lady of noble birth that is."

"I take my victory well enough in capturing your fair heart. Even if I do not deserve such a title. I promise it will be the one oath only in my death I will break."

"You are too noble of heart and mind, Ser Gilmore. How can I not fall prey to your wit and charm. I am eternally selfish. This I must learn to live with and have for so many years now. And now that I have you as my own, I fear there really is nothing to keep me down or from standing up in the place all of Fereldon wants me to be in."

"Not quite my Lady. But well enough and for your pledge of love and devotion, there I have set down my sword to wonder at it all. At least for the moment. Thinking along those lines I can honestly claim, you give me peace. Of mind, of spirit, of body, to my heart. That is often enough broken by the things we came across in our battles that are not so easily surrendered."

"Only because such tradegies should never have taken place. But as I have learned to accept long ago. My life will always be under threat. My people will be hurt and damaged when I fail to provide the leadership and resources they need to live out their good lives."

"It is not so easy a task to accomplish, my dear. But I have little doubt that you are the one who will make us stronger."

"I will. My close ties to the King will help me greatly in mending old wounds and settling all of the distrust that is sure to come my way."

"That is how it is I'm afraid to have to admit. Just do not do so at the expense of our future children. That is all that I ask."

"That is all there is to it you say? Anything can and will cause a womn to suffer a loss if their children are not strong or the body grows too weak."

"But fights can be avoided or fought by those ready to fight. A good leader also knows when to stand back and concentrate on strategy conquering that urge to see things done well on your own."

"Fie on them all I say! Just know this, my love and future Bann, that it is my desire to bear children to carry on both of our houses with honor. Worrying so much about me will distract you from your own enemies. I rather that not be the case."

"Is that so? Are you commanding me to do this duty?"

"That is so. If only because we only live out our fates as they are laid before us. Either this way or that, it still must be played out. So keep yourself alive please. I cannot enjoy all of you if you allow yourself to be taken away from us. I would like my child to grow up with its' father there to help me protect it."

"I would like that too. Very much. Do not trouble me about what I feel is my duty and I will try very hard not to trouble you. Too much. Because of your own."

"Then we at least have a truce on this matter at least. Now, I must allow the girls to fix up my hair and I'll not trouble you to have to sit well through all of that."

"Come now, kiss me along on my way then. Then maybe I can steal you away from your lofty castle for a little bit of shopping and carousing. How does that sound to you?"

"Much better then greeting and entertaining those who came here for simply a funeral at the very least."

"Good." Rory pulls her close to kiss her good day.

"I'll be seeing you soon then, my Lord."

"Good day to you too, my Lady Cousland."

The two of them went their separate ways to perform the duties of the day. It was just a few hours time before the King's party made their arrivial known to all who was interested to greet up with them.

It was quite a procession and everyone who accompanied the King were dressed very well if still done so in reverence to the upcoming occasion.

It was her brother, Teryn Fergus, who was pushing his sister to move out to greet his important guests.

"Fergus, will you stop trying to drag me all about with you! I told I would walk out with you and here I am. A bit worse for wear I'm afraid but only because I have been moving from here to there all about trying make sure everything was ready for our guests arrival."

"Everything is ready I hope? It will be hard enough to deal with their demands as well as their complaints about the hospitality here at Highever."

"As best as can be expected under these circumstances. Really, we will get through all of this. Don't worry."

"Here they come …" The Teryn announced as a large party of well armored elite soldiers rode up to the castle to met up with the Teryn and his sister. They both make a courteous bow and she curtseys politely as King Alistair dismounted from his horse to meet up with his hosts.

"Welcome, King Theirin to Highever. We hope you had a safe journey out to visit our home here."

"Good morning, Teryn Cousland, Lady Cousland. I hope my visit here finds you both in good health?" Alistair asked looking mostly to Tara as he spoke out.

"We are both well. Takng in of course the reasons for your visit out to see us that is."

"Yes, of course. Our condolences to you and your sister for your losses. For Fereldon's loss as well of such fine and noble people that I know your parents, the brave Knights of Highever who served our Country well."

"Please, your Majesty. Let us come inside where we can have you rest and give you food and wine to drink after your long journey to honor us at our home with your visit."

"Lead the way but wait, all of that barking going on in my party. There must be a reason for all of this commotion I'd wager." He turned now to look behind him, prompting Tara to seek out her own hound with his approval.

"Good morning, Lady Cousland."

"Top of the morning to you, Lady Cousland."

"Good morning, Tara."

"Hum..? Oh, Leliana! So nice to see that you made it out here." Tara stopped suddenly to address her friend who rode in with the traveling party.

"I am pleased to see you once more. I was out here looking for my mabari."

"From all of that noise back there I imagine he is looking for you as well."

"No doubt."

"I wiil see you back at the castle?"

"I will meet you there. As you say, he must be close by and I asked for the King to return him here when his party arrived at Highever."

"Better then that you not keep your mabari waiting. Least he be tempted to make his way to the front of the line his own way."

"That concern did come to mind when I heard the barking out loud. He must know that he is home finally."

Tara had only to walk a few moments more before coming up to the pack of mabari hounds that followed along after their handlers. She was not surprised to recognize her own mabari being held in line by his elaborate collar to keep him in his place.

"Beowulf! It is good to see you home again."

"So this one is yours, lady?"

"That he is. You may release him now. He should follow my lead from now on."

"It that so? It was clear he knew the way home by the enthusiasm he has exhibited once he picked up the trail to Highever."

"I would hope so! But it has been a long time that we have been away from here. Still, one never really forgets the way home, do they boy?"

Beowulf barked happily, wagging his tail in excitement and to acknowledge her words. He moved to lunged at her but by the look suddenly in her eye, he obediently stopped and stood anxiously in front of her waiting for her to pet him.

Tara then gingerly bent down to pet him warmly on his head. Rubbing around his neck, under his collar where he usually liked her to scratch him.

"Such a good mabari you are, Beowulf. I've missed you too, for so very long." She then looked up at his handlers to speak to the one who was closest to them. "Has he been well and eating right?"

"All is well with him as far as I can report to you. We run them all both day and night so he has had plenty of exercise I assure you of that."

"Thank you for taking such good care of my mabari. This has been the first time we have been apart for more than a day I'd imagine."

"Why did you leave him then if you are so attached to him?"

"It just seemed for the best."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry. He was in good company I assure you."

"That was some of my incentive to leave him behind this time. But I won't need to do so again I hope, boy, for any time soon." She pet him more just to see that familiar look in his eyes that told her he was happy to see her. "Come along now Beowulf. I've guests I need to attend to. I will take care of him from here. Once you reach the castle the guards will instruct you to the kennel. Please excuse me." With just a look, Beowulf followed behind her obediently as they made their way back to the castle.

She walked along a familiar pathway to leave Beowulf to the kennel. The new maids were unfamiliar with him and she knew it meant trouble if she dared to leave him alone with them so reluctantly so she turned him over to the kennel master instead. Then she continued onward to catch up with the waiting party in the main throne room.

Pausing for a short moment, Tara stopped to straighten out the folds of her dress, hoping its fullness would conceal her growing waistline. Brushing back her hair absently she continued into the large meeting room where the arriving crowd stood or sat down conversing randomly with those in their traveling party.

She found herself greeting randomly everyone who she came up upon while she did wander around the large room trying to make her way to the front of the room.

"Tara! There you are! I was wondering where you wandered off to when I but turned my head around and you disappeared on me!"

"Your Majesty! I'm so sorry, I just wanted to make sure Beowulf was settled in before he got any better ideas instead."

"It is you who needs a chaperone around here. And please, call me by my given name, for we are all friends here at least. I'm soon to forget my own name for lack of hearing it anymore."

"I doubt that. It is good to see you again, Alistair. We have been traveling about so much lately I must think twice to recognize where I am upon waking in the morning."

"That I can understand all too well. Once you make your way into Amaranthine than hopefully that will not be so. Though we all agree, do we not, that Amaranthine is much too far away to keep you when we much rather have you more at Court."

"Here, here!" his group bellowed out in agreement.

"Would that I were a bird then who could fly."

"Ha, ha, I'd pay a fortune to the man who brings back those Griffins of old, that I promise you!"

"That would be something wouldn't it? I'll admit to you all ,right here, that I was just fortunate enough to not find myself riding upon an unweilding archdemon. That fear alone might have cured me of my desire to fly upon anything. At least for the nounce."

"Ah, quite understandable, Lady Tara. For I did see Riordan fall tragically from the very sky itself. Though I did not see him land. Not that I truly wanted to see such a horrific site in the first place. It just reminded me of what you all were up against and that the fight was far from finished." Teagan mentioned as the others grew silent.

"I didn't see it but news travels fast, even in the middle of a Blight. Not that we really had time enough to breathe let alone acknowledge the worst was yet to come."

"That was difficult when everything we came up against just seemed worse then before. Had we taken even a moment to acknowledge what we had just put down we might not have survived the next one that followed it." Alistair stated honestly.

"I know. I think many were the times we just looked at each other in awe before turning to manuever through our next challenge. I am here to say though that I am proud of each and every one of you for a job well done!

I'm sorry, I know this is a wake. It is difficult to be here knowing we cannot share this victory with those we loved the most." Alistair caught himself suddenly remembering where he was at that moment.

"Yes, I meant no disrespect, Lord Fergus to your family with my remarks."

"No, none taken. How goes business in Denerim, your Majesty?"

"It's very noisy at the present time. I can't say I'm missing any of that."

"No, I would imagine not."

"With all of the damage done by the maurading darkspawn throughout Denerim, it seems there isn't one shop that doesn't require major repairs."

"It was such a mess. Even when I left town." Tara realized.

"It still is. Except now between the hammering, the chopping down of the forest to rebuild, carts, buggies, let's just say I am not missing the Palace at the present hour." The king stated lightly.

"We have had our share of that as well here. There was fire damage and of course our main gate, doors were chopped up to pieces." Fergus mentioned.

"Yes, of course. We do bring you some glad tidings though with us do we not, Lord Teagan?"

"That we do! For we have brought along some items we believe belong to the Cousland family that obviously were confiscated by Howe or his minons during their raid here and looted over to Denerim, I suppose for safe keeping."

"I thank you for that then. I'm surprised you could discern whose was what out there."

"I couldn't, nor do I believe could Teagan on the spot but an old curator was pulled out of hiding and he was better informed on what might go where. Some hobby of his or what not. It matters not for if something we have brought along with us doesn't fit you are free to return it to our residence. Someone will find a place for it somewhere in the kingdom."

"Yes, somewhere I'm sure." Lady Cousland echoed with a smirk that got them all trying to hide the humor in that comment.

"We appreciate your returning anything that was taken from here. It has been difficult categorizing all that is missing with all of our previous staff taken from us." Fergus confessed to the crowd.

"Hopefully returning these items will be a start at regaining what you have lost."

"Again, we appreciate your thoughtfulness. I realize we have all suffered because of the Blight. Worry not. Already we are rebuilding and repairing the damage that has been wrought here."

"It is time to look forward for us here in Fereldon. Let us enjoy the good hospitality here." King Alistair announced and the crowd mumbled in agreement. They started talking amongst themselves about the items of the day.

"King Alistair, Arl Teagan, Lords and Ladies, please, our housekeepers are here ready to help all of you and your party settle down into your own rooms. I do have some things I need to attend to today so I must ask all of you to excuse me while I attend to my other duties here."

"Then you are to leave us, Tara? I hope, perhaps this evening we will see more of you?" Alistair asked her feeling disappointed at this.

"This evening my brother will be here to keep all of you entertained. We have brought in muscians, bards, jugglers, well, all sorts of types I hope to keep you pleased during your stay here at Highever. We have yet to receive our in-laws from Antiva but they are due here very soon. I've only two more days before all things must take place here. Then a calender full of events still waiting to be played out.

I hope you understand. I will be a much better hostess tomorrow, I promise you all."

"That is a promise I mean to collect upon, Tara. I am not pleased with your putting us so aside for any other duties you seem to be more distracted by."

"Forgive me then. There must duties to attend to I'm sure that need to be addressed merely to settle in here. Tomorrow we will all be refreshed and eager to start the new day." She answered back knowing this would not please him but she was not going to change her plans for Alistair and upset Roland in the process.

"Very well! Run off to whatever must be done. It has been ages since I have been out this way so I do look forward to exporing the land out here better."

"Good then. Please excuse me." Tara turned from the King and his party to address some of her concerns over the staff's duties. Once she felt satisfied she went to find out what was keeping Ser Gilmore from joining up with their new guests.

It took some wandering around the castle before Tara was able to find Roland. There was some commotion going on in the knights mess hall so she tried in there to see if he might be involved in their activities.

"Tara, oh, sorry, were you looking for me?"

"Something like that. You didn't join me at entrance. Why is that?"

"It is your castle, dear. The knights are rehearsing our roles in the upcoming procession. I am a little rusty here so I wanted to make sure I fit in and not give any of these men a reason to complain."

"I understand."

"So you made your greetings and the King's party is getting settled in."

"That is the plan. Are we still planning to go into town this day?"

"Why, yes! I was afraid you would be too caught up with things around here to actually do so."

"I can find plenty to busy myself with but if I am to do so, I feel this will be my only opportunity before my family from Antiva arrive to go into town. It will do me well to, to check on those whose deliveries I must depend upon as being reliable. Once they are here I'll be so busy I won't be able to go into town."

"We will go then as soon as you are ready to leave here."

"Are you doing this to avoid Alistair?"

"Let's just say I am avoiding conflict for the moment. As you said it is not a good time to bring Fergus more to be concerned about."

"That is ….no, let us just make ready to sneak out of here shall we?"

"We'll go by your room, get whatever you need. I'll go as I am. I was anticipating our sneaking out of here but I didn't want to have to pressure you go with me."

"You know I want to go to market. If anything of our own does turn up I will be happy to reclaim it. I should buy gifts for my in-laws as well."

"I'm just looking forward to seeing who might still be with us here in Highever. And truth be told, I will do better without having to listen to both Fergus and Alistair do their best to bring your focus on all that they want you to do in Fereldon. We already are well aware of all of that. I do not feel the need to put my own worth up against their own tonight at least."

"I do understand, Rory. Better we do get an idea of what recruiting will be like for us out here as well. After the funerals townsfolk might be too melancholy to really think about what the future might bring for them."

"That is a concern as well. I noticed you got Beowulf back. Are you happy now to see him here?"

"Of course I am. Should we bring him with us into town?"

"Ah, no. I mean I rather we didn't this time. Next time will be fine. If we do have anything to bring back with us it will be difficult to manage it all with him around also."

"Then you do plan on visiting the tavern this evening?"

"That's the plan."

"I think he will come along with us then. We really don't know what we will be up against out there. If someone is after you, or me, or us, he will come in handy."

"As you wish. I thought that having Maurice and Patrice would be enough company for the evening."

"I'm happy to hear you are inviting them out as well. Beowulf knows Highever. He is now trained well enough to mind his place. He might even be enough of a threat to others that you actually might be able to enjoy an evening out without finding yourself in a bar fight."

"That is part of the incentive you know in going out and drinking."

"So you tell me but I know you did not fight at every tavern you visited when my father was out."

"No, not every one. Often enough to keep our reputation solid that is. Are you sure you are up to this now? I don't want to overtax you, Tara right now."

"And you mean to leave me here with Alistair and Teagan about? All I need is Teryn Eamon and I will be rightly outnumbered. Why bother to leave Denerim at all when all of Denerim will come to me and make their demands of me. I am not ordered all about enough as it is? I need to put myself fully at their disposal?"

"No, I'm not asking you to do that. Nor am I just bowing out of my responsibility to you and your safety."

"Rory I understand. It has been a lot of pressure on you right now. I wish we could have delayed our coming here. It does look like Eamon will not arrive until the evening of the funeral. I will be grateful for that.

My brother has been pressuring me to read a letter that I have been purposely avoiding. I know it is a proposal that I have already grown weary of hearing."

"You finally read it then?"

"Just skimmed through it would be the appropiate response."

"Who was it from? Who is left of the noble families to even make such a pledge?"

"More then I want to think about right now. It comes to me from Amaranthine."

"Amaranthine? You must be joking, right?"

"I wish I were. I know the gall of anyone from there actually believing I would take such a proposal seriously."

"Who is left of any nobility, Tara?"

"It's complicated. Howe had a sister. Several siblings actually though none survived the Orlesian War. Apparently she was married to my father's younger brother, Clive. My father and his brother were only close as small children he told us. As they grew older all of the warring in Fereldon soon separated them and he said he hardly knew or saw him at all. Uncle Clive married off to Howe's sister, Susan and they settled in a region outside of Amaranthine."

"Why Amaranthine rather then Highever? I don't understand?"

"Howe's parents wanted their daughter to stay close to them since my father and uncle were always being pulled away for the war effort."

"Are you now saying they had a son and this son is suddenly trying to make a claim for your hand in marriage? This is ridiculous you know that right?"

"I never even met the man. As far as I know that is. Obviously he wasn't a fair prospect for mother never said anything about him."

"She might not have even known of his existence. Is he trying to lay any claims in Amaranthine?"

"That I am not sure of. He has not been in Fereldon for some time I believe."

"Then where was he? How does he even know about you?"

"My not being wed is the talk of the kingdom, did you not know this? Now that the Blight is behind us it is as it was before."

"So soon too. Do you plan on meeting this man?"

"My brother said I must at least send him a reply."

"He wants to lay claim to Amaranthine. By now he must know it is yours to command."

"I do so as a Grey Warden, Rory. Is this man even brave enough to take on such a role?"

"I've never met or even heard of the man so how would I know? What do you plan on doing about this?"

"I don't really know yet. Perhaps I should meet him face to face? He must be informed that Amaranthine is no longer his to rule. Since he is a distant relative of ours, I might consider granting him something of Howe's that was in the family in the past."

"And risk having another Howe living among us so close to our home? Not to mention one who might also feel any of his own heirs might try to lay claim to the seat of Amaranthine or even Highever for that matter."

"We have no idea of his character just yet. He is a Cousland. A distant one at best but we have so little family to call our own. I find the suggestion that I even consider someone of my own family to marry with who I have never even met rather bold but then marrying a cousin to retain your assets is not a sin."

"So they say."

"You aren't going to be jealous are you, Roland?"

"Should I be?"

"Don't' be silly. If the man hasn't even been living in Amaranthine then he can hold no sway over those living there. I find his living abroad as a sign that he was not so welcome in his home from the past. So now I am curious."

"You are always so curious. Did you even know of this cousin of yours? Are you so sure of his parentage?"

"I told you I do not remember him at all. He could be an imposter can he not? For I lost my uncle and aunt at an early age. I barely remember them at all. Orlesian forces had overwhelmed that part of Amaranthine. My father was not fighing on that front at the time and Howe, as we know was brought to bargain with the devil so they say. He apparently could not hold off the Orlesians until my grandfather's forces could respond or my father travel out there at their request."

"We will work hard, my love, to see that we do not see such dark times again. We must for our children's sakes."

"Our children. That does sound very romantic, Rory. I hope so. I have every confidence that we will build up a great force of Grey Wardens to meet such a challenge. Our enemies will not find us such a ready target as they did once before. Besides, Rory, you know, the Grey Warden's do not recruit simpletons to fill up our ranks."

"Not eagerly at least. I've notice you are much more forgiving of those many of us who served at Highever would not welcome at all."

"Between the Orlesian War, the Blight and the Civil War? We have to take in one's circumstances. What might have lead them to a life of crime and how serious are these crimes to us?"

"Crime is crime, Tara. You do understand this right?"

"I do. As you must understand when your kingdom is being run by tyrants, back stabbers and thieves do business too easily in the very home of your reigning sovereign, well! One must expect even good citizens to find themselves resorting to less honorable means just to secure their own families dignity. I am at least willing to review their purpose in doing so.

You do not find Leliana or Zeveran to still be enemies of the state do you?"

"Leliana, no but Zeveran? Well, I wasn't such game to risk our lives taking on one who went to considerable trouble to put us all down where we stood. He did help us on the path to victory I know this. His connections to the underworld of crime has proven useful enough."

"The king still finds his skills useful and he is well trained assasin."

"Who fell to our ragtag party of fighters. And gaining Alistair's approval is no great feat, my love. At least not too impressive that is."

"He must have earned Eamon's trust or he still wouldn't be working in our service. You do not feel threatened by the man do you?"

"No, of course not. I'd be more concerned of our ladies' well-being and that of their youth then of any threats he might have against me."

"Let their parents do their own duty by their offspring. We can use any and all trustworthy assassins here in Fereldon right now. Leliana has no leaning in that direction right now. She is quite determined to fulfill her Chantry callings as it were right now."

"Is that still true? I am grateful she did make the journey out to visit with us. I suppose there is no talking the woman out of her, calling or these imagined visions of hers is there?"

"I see no benefit in preventing her in doing so? Maybe then we will see more of her once her mission is accomplished? Better that then see her bitter for not following through on this quest of hers.

I know you enjoy her company. You are sure to make new friends in Amaranthine as the time moves forward. You always do."

"Not as easy as before. Our party did after all put down all of Howe's army. Many will lay claim to relatives that are now suffering more for our actions out there especially."

"I do see the wisdom in your words. Please though leave Leliana at peace with her quest for the time being. Let us enjoy that she at least took the time out to see us through this. You know I would gladly take her in as one of my ladies-in-waiting if she but asked it of me don't you?"

"I know. I am happy you are not jealous of our friendship either. You have no cause to be. I have only seen her as a friend."

"She is a very interesting friend at that. Not the characteristics of any that would actively seek out the Chantry of all places. Yet, even with the threats to her well-being removed from existence she still is devoted to what service she deems worthy to the Chantry? So I must take that as her devotion being serious enough to help advance their cause. Rather then merely a foil to hide her from her most serious of enemies."

"I wouldn't expect Orlesians to feel obligated to honor our religious leader if any one of them stood in the way of their prey. Her main concern is well dead and buried. Let us hope that none of those others who might have fallen victim to Marjoline's plots do not find Leliana a suitable substitution for their misfortunes."

"I hope so too. She is fairly capable of protecting herself. At least we must reassure ourselves that even the Chantry leaders do not travel without Templars by their side."

"That is suppose to relieve my uneasiness, Tara?"

"Come now you are creating an argument here right now. She is a grown woman. We cannot dictate where she comes and goes. No matter how attached you have come to her."

"Are you so sure you are not jealous?"

"I know her nature well enough, Rory. I can trust enough anyways, that she will do nothing to harm me directly. She sees me as a sister. Wait, now, we all know very bad siblings who turn against their own. She may have flirted with you at times but I can see she wasn't quite so serious on that matter. Once she realized our connection she was through with any of that flirting of hers. If only to spare me any jealousy.

I have so far not witnessed that your interest in her is anything more then a longing as I too have for a sister and a friend we can rely upon."

"That is all the interest I have in her. I know it seems strange. I wonder how my father would take to her?"

"I find it most interesting that you would find any familiar connection with a woman who harbors her kind of background as one of a family member?"

"Oh that, well, I have had enough friends in the business and traveling about as it is. I never felt the real need to judge her too much for her actions because of the situation she was thrust into as a child. It could have happened to either one of us, had we not the parentage that we do have.

If anything she seems too well bred for much of that. She at least shows she has a conscious and honest concern for others. Maybe it is my own families foreign ties that attracts me to her? Really it is difficult to say?

You like her company and I can easily tolerate it. So I see the benefit in making one who is clearly an orphan in this world, to accept still as one of our own."

"That is very noble of you, Rory, then. Just please do not tempt my jealousy too much, please? I have so much I am responsible for. It would cut me deeply to see you more then anyone else turn from me. I depend on you for my strength and reason."

"I know, my dear. And you know I willingly have put aside my bachelor ways. Ways I only adapted to when I felt I could no longer hope to ever have your hand in marriage.

Now back to your more serious concerns. I still find this cousin coming at us out of nowhere as a very peculiar situations. What has Fergus to say of it?"

"We haven't discussed it, Rory. I refused to even read the letter until today. I had just arrived to Highever and I was not ready to start all over with this again. He brought up Alistair's, really, more Eamon's suggestion once more of my marrying with the King. That was enough to sour our reunion."

"It isn't even Alistair's wish to do so, still, is it. Tara?"

"I don't really know. I do know he would find it easier to take me on but we both agreed it was not in the best interest of Fereldon. Eamon is just old and he thinks it will secure the throne."

"And what? Claim my child as the King's?"

"I did not get into the entire subject well enough to discuss such matters. It all is settled. As you know, I even persuded my brother to announce our engagement at your ceremony. Are you not pleased with me for that much?"

"I am and I know you accept that I am."

"Good! I am sorry to have to bring any of this up but I do not want us keeping secrets from each other."

"No, it will only bring confusion. Too many would enjoy playing us against each other and that is the last place I want to be."

"I love you too. And I am more then willing to tell my estranged cousin this as well. If he is an ally, I will embrace him. If he means to cause me trouble in Amaranthine then he will learn quickly we have adjusted well, Fergus and I, to being each others only close relatives.

Short of any news from my mother's relatives that is."

"A lesson hopefully he will not need to learn. It is an interesting thought isn't it? Another Cousland? Can he even lay claim to the House of Cousland and the throne here?"

"That is something I cannot say rightly so. My father though named our succession so we both must fall for him to even comtemplate that as being real. Any Howe attachements he might try to lay claim to will do him no honor. There is a daughter of Howe's who lives in Amaranthine but she and her husband have never been political."

"Her husband must have served in Howe's regiment did he not? I know he did at least at one time."

"That may be? It would be a blessing for any who did leave his army in disgrace. They are the only ones to survive our retribution. Any who approached my brother were also put down in their steps."

"There is something we will learn upon arriving in Amaranthine then. I do hope we will not see any trouble from this relative. It might be good to bring him out into the open. If he is true then let your brother find a place for him here. Where he will be watched closely. I rather see him here then under our noses right now. Our being with child, he could see that a threat, if he actually wants to believe he has any claims to his Cousland heritage."

"And if he wants to be a Grey Warden then?"

"Why? To be a bother to you or to us rather?"

"Let us not judge this man until we have laid our eyes upon him. Come let us ride into town for I am now anxious to see all that is going on outside of Highever's castle walls.

It will be good to greet our people and for them to see us both together and happily so don't you think?"

"We will see about that. It will be nice to relax together in the tavern for a change of pace. I cannot seem to be comfortable here."

"Once we are wed all will be forgotten, my love. Last night was a wonderful opportunity. Even though my brother insisted on being a bother to us."

"I'm sure the tempation to cause us even more trouble was too difficult for him to resist."

"You must be right. It pleases him in some perverse way to put me to the test. At those times I am grateful I had the opportunity to prove my worth. Had I not, I would have little clout to fight off any arranged marriage or the responsibility to have to answer always to him for my own comfort."

"I would have seen you settled well in Hunter Fell before seeing you forced into such a dismal situation."

"I know that you would have. As you have been reasonable enough to understand I must play the spoiled princess at times if I am to retain or earn the respect of those who I expect to help support our efforts in ruling over this kingdom. I must live up some to their expectation, least they be tempted to find another who they will claim is more worthy of representing their own greedy interests here and abroad. My brother will profit well enough from our business in Highever. I am entitled to my dowry and earnings from my share of the estates profit. As do you some for your own retirement from service here for the Cousland family. Do not feel you are overtaxing my brother or unworthy of benefits all others have been granted in the past for such service under our father's reign."

"Just do not allow your brother to manipulate you for it. I may not be so wealthy a man but we are hardly paupers and in time even my estate will prove to be profitable enough to support you and my impending family. I promised you this and I mean to make it so."

"As best as you can under my service. Please do not allow my station to unman you in any of this. We both serve Fereldon. Let any who dare to challenge your right prove otherwise for we both know they will fail and it is a fool's argument to take on."

"I just live easier without the trouble of it.

"I know but it is a burden we all bear to some degree. For I am a woman and like our admired Red Queen, I too must harden myself for many will see this a threat to the amount of control they can practice in their own homes as well.

We will set a good example for the people to follow. I do not mean to deny all of Fereldon of their time tested rituals or customs. Only those written in poor taste to the disadvantage of the women who also are my people growing up here. Would that I had another brother to take up my burden here but I will not let others tell me place or what I am or am not entitled to by blood. They will see in time not to regret the wisdom of those they choose to serve. For this we must see our duty in Amaranthine as a blessing."

"That is still difficult to do. Though you now have more responsibility and need to settle down elsewhere. This position only puts you that much closer to the king."

"And I will use this influence well I promise you." She reached up to kiss away his frown, "We have each other and soon our child. In these we will find our strength of will to do good work for our people. I know they will see you in a much better light once they know you are the father of our future Teryn."

"When you say it like that, Tara, I find myself suddenly wishing more for a daughter then a son."

"Oh, you! I expect at least one of both out of you so best keep yourself alive for that duty I ask."

"It seems the Maker will have it no other way, Milady." he hugged her close to him to whisper into her ear, "I need no other incentive then just this as well." With these words Tara did close her eyes when he leaned down to kiss her again. She sighed because his love was all that she asked for her service. Recently her wishes have been granted and she was well with this indeed.

Gathering up what Tara needed to be able to ride out to town on her own horse, they made their way to the stables to retrieve their horses. They came up to someone who was eager to speak with them as they did.

"Ah, there you are Ser Gilmore. I was beginning to wonder if you had taken up with the guard once more or sent out on some errand of sorts." It was Zeveran who now approached them as they tried to sneak away.

"I was merely participating in a rehearsal for the upcoming funeral. It is important to me that I be a part of laying my fellow knights to rest as well as the Couslands who are no longer with us."

"Very well then. I was sure you were purposely snubbing us all by such behavior. But maybe I was remiss in such thinking? I doubt you will be missed as much as our Lady here if you both are sneaking off somewhere now."

"No you are probably right about that one. We are just riding out to exercise our horses some. It is getting a bit overcast and I should not put that off for now."

"I'm sure you are getting settled in your room. Is everything well with that?"

"The room is adequate. This riding out of yours, do you mean to go into town soon?"

"Soon enough."

"It is my wish to also go into town. It has been said our friend, Oghren has been seen recently in Highever. I mean to see if these rumors are true."

"That may very well be? I have some business to attend to in town but if we happen to find the time it will be nice to meet up once more at the local tavern."

"Ah, good times! If I manage to find that smelly dwarf I will do my best to keep him in his place so we can catch up on days gone by. I already know you both snuck out of Denerim to spend some time fooling around in the Country."

"You do, do you? Do you know the elves out in the valley?"

"I do now."

"You are not being paid to keep a watch over me are you?" Tara now was suspicious.

"Not really. The new King of Fereldon you know has a particular liking for you, Tara, so he is comforted to know you are safe and sound."

"He wouldn't admit it Tara if you asked him. I am curious though have you heard of the Drow?"

"The Drow? I have heard of such things but never have I encountered any why? Have you two in your sneaking about the Countryside? I can't imagine you would bother to notice them if they were out and about. I'm sure you both are too distracted to find such elves who have long become more myth then reality."

"So you have heard of them but you were never curious enough to find out more about them?"

"No, nor did I ever come across an assignment to seek any out if they do still even exist. Why bring this up to me?"

"We believe we have met up with those who have encounted the Drow and that they are no longer dorment if ever they really were. Only lay in hiding from the outside world."

"Much like the dwarves, I see. You must bring this issue up with the King. What I have heard and these are only stories told among drunken elves who tend to embellishs tales when the company is willing. Is purely speculation. So is this where you two are going. To dig up some ancient elvish legends?"

"Just out for a ride. Please do not let us keep you from your own dutires. If the time permits we hope to see you later at the local tavern. But do not make this so common knowledge if you would please."

"Then you are purposely avoiding the King. Not that I blame you. Surely, King Alistair will be eager to drink up your brother's wine and then the conversation will not probably run in your favor, Roland.

Aren't the two of you to be married? At least that is what some rumors tell. Others well, all sorts of gossip is to be found when a princess is still yet to be wed."

"You know well enough, Zeveran, that is going to be so."

"And yet still unwed? What is keeping you Ser Gilmore? I realize such a lofty tower must be difficult to conquer but you have already achieved much of that on your own already."

"Be polite, Zeveran. They insist I must wait until I receive my promotion before it being proper to announce it formally."

"He would but that is how nobles are. So, it is true that you are to step up into your father's boots. Good that you do. That does mean you must rule some from Hunter Fell. I would imagine you will miss him when duty calls him away, my Lady."

"It is our wish that we rule both lands and share two household rather then just the one."

"We will set up both to function in our absence. It is not that difficult to do."

"No, I would imagine not. Once you have convinced enough silly fools to give up their lives and their freedom for a title and a name that is."

"We already have some good prospects actually."

"Is that so? Then you are ahead of yourselves. The mage, Wynne, she has been to speak with the King."

"Are you now his personal bodyguard? I thought you were independent now?"

"An independent assassin still needs an income, no?"

"Are you interrogating me for the King's benefit?"

"In some part it is part of my duty to see you are safe."

"I will pity you then, elf, it is a weighty duty."

"What is this about Wynne? You mentioned her name for some reason I should know about?"

"I did. She is worried about your well-being."

"That is nice. I hope she understands that as the new Arlessa it will be an onging concern if she lets it be."

"I am sure she realizes this. No, she said the First Enchanter, brought up the concern with her. A student of his, one who was a man of means, wealthy family it seems. He left the order which is not a common practice among Mages."

"Nor is it acceptable to the Chantry. This is a threat to us?"

"A rogue mage is always a problem, Tara."

"I understand. And for some reason this might be a problem for me? Who am I compared to all that I answer to?"

"A rogue yourself, perhaps?"

"I swear you do attract the worst of our foes."

"By birth, Roland. Though I see no reason a rogue mage would be interested in me of all people?"

"A rejected suitor?"

"A mage? Be serious."

"Of means she stated."

"Whose means? Wynne needs to keep her premonitions to herself. We must deal with hard facts."

"I am merely passing along what has been spoken as I was asked to do. If she comes and I suspect that she will for the First Enchanter did know your parents well, you may speak to her on this matter."

"Did she happen to say where this mage was from?"

"No, she did not. Only that it was you she felt should be leery of anything that goes bump in the night."

"Only the night then? At least we may enjoy our days, my dear. The nights, we must be more on alert."

"Do what you wish. You are guarded are you not?"

"Of course. I have guards from Hunter Fell, my brother's guards and of course, Rory barely leaves my side. Day and night."

"It is advisable, though it would grieve me more to recommend that you keep alert for such a threat at least some of this time you spend always with the princess."

"I'm the one who will take this mage out if our path do meet. Roland worries enough on my behalf."

"Always so feisty isn't she?"

"Thank you for giving us the message. We need to be off now. We've seen a bit of trouble around here. No word yet on what it might be but it is best to keep alert here."

"Crows, perhaps?"

"Anything is possible but I would not think so. No one we are familiar with. At least as far a markers go. As you can see my own soldiers are waiting on us so we will be fine."

"And Beowulf is coming along and I hope he has proven why we Fereldon's prize our mabari."

"I've met up with more than I care to share. Just heed my words and do not take too many detours from the more direct routes. Know also that we have yet to discover the whereabouts of Howe's missing son."

"How can we forget? Let us be on our way, Tara." Rory nudged her arm, taking it in his to lead her to the kennel to retrieve her pet for their venture outdoors.

It took only an hours ride to make their way out to market. It was busy with shoppers and merchants eager to be done with the wares they were peddling. While out shopping, it was Roland himself who did discover an item he was particularly looking for and quite anxious to find.

It was a very fortunate discovery because it was just a book of poetry he had come across one spring evening when he was out about town with some of his friends. He would never forget it though. Coins had changed hands between he and Ser Swindon so that his friend would purchase the item for him in disguise. Later it would be found in his satchel when they returned late that evening after time well spent in the local tavern. Because of the effort he had to make to obtain it and knowing that in trying to leave it for his secret admirer to discover the following afternoon, it was almost found by the wrong individual. The title of the small book never left him.

His Lady, was distracted by some linen that had caught her attention when once again he used the same tactic with Ser Maurice to get it back again.

"I'm sorry you want me to purchase a book for you, Ser Gilmore?"

"Yes, that is what I want you to do."

"Why? I mean is it something of a secret you need to hide from the Lady?"

"Actually, yes, but not what you are thinking. Just purchase it for me. It was my book originally. I cannot believe we came across it but I have been searching for it ever since Highever was overran. Now, it's over there. A small red covered book, third shelf on the left."

"Should I haggle for its' price? I mean with the vendor."

"They can't want much for it. Shame I must purchase it back again but I don't see any problems if it is still here after all of this time."

"But what if …"

"Just go and buy the book before we are both found out." Roland pushed the guard in the direction he wanted him to go in as he spoke. He turned his attention back to what Tara was absorbed with to try to hide his action before.

"Maury what is the matter? What has Roland all abuzz?"

"Abuzz, I can't believe you used that word. Trish. I have to buy this book he tells me. Over here he said."

"What is it called by Andraste. Did he tell the name of this book?"

"No, he did not now that I think about it. Shelf to the left …"

"What did he tell you at least?"

"It's red. Small book, third shelf he said."

"Red? They look brown or so faded how does one tell?"

"Small, red, third book shelf, that's all I know."

"Just let me see now." Trish began pulling out books going over their titles when it dawned on her that it had to be something out of the ordinary. For her master at least and finally she knew she had the right one.

"Found it!"

"How do you know for sure?"

"Because its' the sort of book only a boy would buy if he had a sweetheart."

"Really? I was expecting something more interesting."

She thumbed through the book some and then closed it up confident her hunch was right. "Excuse me sir but I will have this book if you please."

"This one here is it? Yeah, a classic if ever I saw one. Rare too I'd take it. Look how fine the cover is. It will cost you some. That one there will."

"Here, a shilling for you then. That ought to be enough for it."

"What's this? Are you trying to rob a good businessman? This here is a rare book. Rare indeed."

"But look here, its got writing in it. Maker only knows who would do such a thing to a reading book? A cook's book I can see but any writing in it brings down the price to any sort of collector I'll have you know."

"So they say. That would still bring it to 3 shillings. You don't come upon a book this rare, writing and all too often. I bought it off of a proprietor who specializes in rare, hard to find books, so I know it is worth at least that price it is."

"Listen here, man. I happen to know that this book here, is stolen property."

"No! You take that back right this instances! He was a right decent chap I bought books from and I'll not hear you speak ill of the man."

"And I say, take what I give you for it. I know for a fact this book came from Highever Castle. I'd recognize my master's hand anywhere and this was his book at one time. Be grateful I'm offering you any coin at all for it. So, here you go and I'll be taking this book with me now."

"From Highever was it? Do you think some of these other ones be from there as well? I mean looting the Teryn, could get me in a lot of trouble don't you think?"

"I'd think that it would. I have no idea about any of these other books here. I will inquire to his Lady, for she is the Teryn's sister. She would know what is theirs and what isn't. You trust her to be honest do you not?"

"By my word I would. Tell her she is welcome to whatever she thinks is hers. I didn't know, I mean how can I suspect the books were stolen? The man looked honest enough to me?"

"I do not care one bit about the man or his books. I will pass along your words and I would put the books away for now. Just in case the Lady wanders back here and recognizes any of her belongings."

"I'll …I'll …do what you ask."

"Good, now we at least have the book we need so let us catch up to the Squire shall we?"

"He should have asked you to begin with. Are you sure it is his writing in it?"

"It's not like I've seen much of it but the Bann would have me read Roland's letters to him when he was ill, so it looks like it."

"So he wanted the book because it was lost from the siege? What kind of book?"

"Poetry, can you imagine?"

"Sappy. I thought he reads military volumes. History books. Not poetry."

"Hum ….he was insistent wasn't he?"

"I was to get it. No questions."

"Come now, Maury, it isn't for him. It's for her."

"That at least makes some sense. I didn't think he had to go to that much trouble to get his way with her."

"No? You never used poetry to woo a girl?"

"Never had to why?"

"You really are so boring, Maury. Besides their courtship lasted a longtime. It was done mostly in secret. See here ….I knew it."

"What Trish?"

"Look, these must be her initials."

"Or some sort of code. Maker knows what all of that stands for."

"It starts with a T and ends with a C. I think that is proof enough."

"He had it rough didn't he? I mean using poetry to get a girl?"

"She isn't any girl and why do you think they write it in the first place?"

"I don't really know. Boredom comes to mind. See the pretty flowers, tall trees. I don't mind some good scenery but to spend my time writing about it all?"

"Don't you ever write Sylvia?"

"Sometimes? It depends on how long we are away. How often does the Bann travel out of Hunter Fell? Think about it."

"No, I suppose not. I've family out of Hunter Fell so I write regular enough. If I don't I get scathing letters and even the Bann will grill me about writing my family. Not much of that left now."

"Sorry to hear that, Trish. Better get this back to the Squire before he sends that hound after us."

"He's something isn't he? My horse doesn't seem to like him much."

"Not surprised. Funny the Bann doesn't keep mabari himself isn't it? I thought most Fereldon's of noble houses did."

"The Bann though he isn't Fereldon. Not really remember? Nevarran it is. Maybe he just doesn't take to them. Not all do. Not too many farm animals in the near vicinity of the castle here I noticed."

"Must bring in their dairy? We send enough of our goods to Highever I know that much."

They came up upon the Squire who was waiting for the Arlessa to finish her transaction with a vendor for some items she felt would satisfy their expected guests. Patrice passed the book back to Maurice and he nudged the Squire to get his attention.

"Excuse me, sir. Is this yours by any chance?"

"Give it to me for a second." Roland took the book and thumbed through the pages until he was satified with his new possession. He then handed it back to the soldier to finish with his task. " I can't believe my luck sometimes. Tara didn't mention it outright but I knew this was something she missed when she was rushed out of the castle. Not too surprised Howe's men are no book enthusists."

"Right. I told the merchant that he was selling stolen goods so you might have our Lady rummage through his other books to see if she recognizes any of them belonging to Highever."

"I suppose I could have just confiscated it when I recognized it. It seems better to my advantage though to keep it for a surprise instead. I'll try to steer her back in that direction. I know what she is missing the most is her own clothing. That of her mother's perhaps."

"Sentimental value is it? Makes some sense once you have lost so much. She recovered the family jewels right? That is where the real value lays don't you think?"

"It is but as you say, things like these are more sentimental than of great worth. I dread anyone daring to appear in Highever in any of her belonging. All of her clothing was made specifically for her. I doubt we would see someone else dressed exactly as she was back then. Or her mother."

"Not exactly but others too must have used the same tailors?"

"Not many. Like most high nobles the Cousland had their own tailor and keeping up with just their own family was quite a chore. And tailors keep their employment by trying to impress their clients."

"A noble profession and attitude to abide by. I'm rather picky myself as far as my attire goes. I can afford to look good when it is called upon to do so."

"That I hope is a product of your training. Knights have a reputation to stand upon. Though really we must look more presentable least these nobles find us not suitable for their tables."

"They definitely enjoy keeping us in our places don't they?"

"They do but between the two of us here. I'm sure you of course also, Squire, we have seen enough battles to earn our places. At least we have something interesting to hold our guests attention with."

"It must be very entertaining when your turn comes up, Patrice."

"The only interesting part about it is judging if the crowd even buys my stories. Sometimes it isn't worth the telling of it."

"No, probably not. My Lady might like to be in your shoes for awhile I suppose. Lately she insists we not share with others who she is. I don't expect we will get away with this here in Highever."

"Did she travel about much before the Blight? I never saw her and I doubt neither have you, Maury?"

"Actully you forgot, I did spend some of my training at Highever. Remember, Ser Gilmore?"

"Why did you move from our order, Maury?"

"Details, always details. Really it was my squabbling parents. True I started out at Highever, thus, my recommondation to the Bann when I was finished with my training. My father's family however felt I would be more important if I served in Denerim and well, we all know the Captain out there can't keep an army to save his britches."

"No, not with all the trouble that moves through Denerim. So did you answer to the Captain or the King himself?"

"I wish it was the King. Or maybe, I rather not? I did but for only a time it was. Apparently I was better then most of those flippant noble lads and my family not being too much to sneeze at, pushed me right under the Captain's belt."

"How fortunate for you."

"Listen to you Patrice. Be grateful you aren't still serving under Ser Cautherin's foot."

"It wasn't an easy ride I'll tell you that one. Stop looking at me as if I got all the easy watches because I'm a woman. You know better then to start saying things like that."

"You served under Loghain? I never knew that."

"Only army that allowed women don't you know? They'd have none of my kind at Highever or even Amaranthine. I'd be laughed out of Denerim by those drunkards out there."

"I cannot say Denerim, except for some of the company it keeps, was such a poor place to be had. It wasn't boring and I liked that."

"How did you end up in my father's service? From Denerim of all places? To Hunter Fell?"

"I can see you enjoy lots of action and adventure. I did too but I grew weary of it. I met your father at the tavern of all places during some sort of skirmish. Pretty much business as usual in Denerim but somehow I impressed him with my moves and he offered me up this post."

"Sylvia, that's why he is in Hunter Fell. You didn't know this Roland?"

"I've hardly been back to the Fell. My father does not keep me up with who is with whom but still you are not married are you, Maury?"

"A matter of circumstances, I'm sure you understand."

"Why should he now? I can't see the two of them ever agreeing on anything let alone marriage."

"You have no children? How long have you been together?"

"Too long."

"Let me think, on and off again, adds up to close to five years or so? A man really does not count such things does he now? Sylvia would know but it doesn't bother me to. And no, no children, thank the Maker."

"You are opposed to children then?"

"He can't stand the competition."

"Hasn't happened yet so why am I to bother with it?"

"Have you any objections to them being around? It might present a problem for us if this is so."

"Why? Are you needing a babysitter? Isn't that what I am right now to your Lady?"

"Technically that is your duty. She isn't very idle is she? But a child will bring new duties with it."

"Are you saying I have to change dipies now? What are you two up to? I mean poetry books, late night sneaking around. I know her brother isn't fond of your company."

"That is the truth. We were dumbfounded when he insisted on waking his sister at that untimely hour. Does he make a habit of doing that?"

"No, but there were times when we arrived back late in the evening. This time he did that purposefully to annoy his sister and to reprimend me."

"How did he know? I swear I and I can vouch for Patrice here, we did not utter a single word on the subject."

"You didn't have to. He had two spies on the main door remember?"

"Lucky then that he didn't drag you out by your bootstraps. You do play a wicked game if I might say so."

"No worse then you do, Maurice. Except I will make my Lady my wife. I find it hard to believe my father puts up with such foolishness from a man and a maid."

"I do not make him a part of my personal life. It is not so difficult to see either that Sylvia and I, it is a difficult thing."

"We must speak more on this topic later. I don't want your domesitic problems impeding your service. She has too many enemies and they often come to us at least in pairs if not a greater number of foes."

"I can see we have to flank you as well, Squire. Your father would look poorly on us if you were to fall under our watch."

"We won't let that happen to you Ser."

"At least not on purpose."

"Never."

"Good. Tara here let me take these things from you. I know you are anxious to seek out more clothing but it might do us good to go over some books over there. Our gurads here suspect there are at least a few that you might remember as being Highevers's property."

"Is that so? The library was in shambles. Even my own personal books have disappeared. I feared they might have all been burned. Such a waste."

"I agree let us seek out this merchant and see if we can make amends shall we?"

"We will. Lead the way, please."

The group of them did just that. In time the day wore on. Lady Cousland paid a young lad to return her newly acquired belongs back to Highever on his delivery cart before turning to the local inn for some supper with her party.

"Look here, new paint. It must have been years before paint and wood here did meet."

"A lot has already been accomplished here in Highever it seems. Except for new construction, in places where fire must have destroyed these dwelling over there, it seems almost revitalized doesn't it?"

"It does and I hope the spirits are in a good mood. I think we have been so rattled by it all that we are now seeing aparitions in the dark."

"You are seeing things I have yet to have any thing revealed to me. I know you do have a habit of pulling my leg but we both know something was out there for there were tracks. Unusual ones that I feel I should know but nothing comes to mind in the moment. I have better distractions to occupy my time for the moment."

"I thank you for your humble observation kind Ser."

"Please, promise me you will keep our guards close and not pick any fights."

"I won't if you won't."

"That isn't fair."

"How does one anchor a princess, my Squire?"

"That is a question you need not ask, Maury."

"I was anticipating his reply, Trish. By now he knows my ways."

"I am becoming real familiar with them, Maury. You just keep your eyes on her. Here she will encounter many who know her just on sight. It is a risk for her to be out like this when the majority of Fereldon realizes she would be obligated to come here at this time."

"To a tavern? I find that difficult to believe."

"No, not a tavern. We are not unfamiliar with them at all. We need to recruit Grey Wardens. We are not looking for those who might be faint of heart but these types do like to challenges us more then I like. Depending on the situation."

"I think the two of us have the just of it."

"Aye, we do indeed. Let us hope we do not get too much of a workout tonight. Just mind your liquor there, Maurice."

"Mind yourself woman. I know my duty and I wouldn't be here if I was a drunkard now would I?"

"He handles himself well enough I suppose. Don't you worry yourself, son. We'll keep a close eye on her. And you also."

"That has to be enough. Here Tara, let me have your horse's reigns. I'll lead him to the stable hand."

"No, no, Squire let us do that for you two. Just go on and enjoy yourselves."

"Yeah, you heard the woman, or are you coming here just to start a fight?" It was Ohgren who recognized the voices outside and came out to take a look.

"Ohgren you foul mouthed, smelly, cave dwelling, dwarf you! We only heard rumors that you arrived to Highever."

"And that is just the way I like it. You didn't think we dwarves would not show our respects to the Couslands now did you two?"

"I wasn't quite sure. I didn't know my parents had such an alliance with the rulers in Orzammar."

"Well they do now! Can't rightly say but I sent them a line and got me a commission and some coin to do just that. Welcome me to Highever if you will."

"I'd be happy to once you reach your destination."

"This is as good as any place isn't it? I mean this is Highever is it not? Said so on this map I purchased from a very reliable dwarf I tell you!"

"This is the village of course. One must travel a bit up following along the river to actually reach my home however, Ohgren."

"So be it! This is as good as any place to start. You know get to know the people around here. Check out the bodies so to speak."

"If you can see clearly enough to make any of them out, man. I mean excuse me dwarf."

"Got that right! Male to be sure but I'll keep my own distinction around here if you don't mind."

"So what do you think of the place so far?"

"Eh? Not enough dwarves if you ask me. I'll not be staying here for very long I promise you that much."

"Neither will the two of us. Ah waitress! We require some service this way if you please!" Roland spoke up in a good mood.

"I can be of some service to you, brave Knight. You look like you might like some company here tonight."

"I am not alone though miss. Best you move along now least my Lady gets jealous and there is no telling what she will do to you for flirting in such a way."

"Oh, sorry mum, didn't see you over there did I now? But I like company so let us be friensds shall we then?"

"Do you know this woman, Roland? I know I surely do not."

"I …well …no actually. What is your name?"

"People around here call me Lizzy and what is your name friend?"

"Hey, what about me, Lizzy? You are pulling at the wrong lever there woman. But I am not attached to any woman. Especially one who might be sort of the jealous type, you know what I'm talking about?"

"But I am your friend. Why would you be jealous of me of all people here?"

"I see no reason for it. As long as we have an understanding between us."

"What sort of understanding are we speaking of here, dear lady?"

"Only that I do believe I hold a stake in this establishment do I not, Ser Gilmore?"

"I believe you are correct, Lady Cousland."

"Lady ….? On Andraste's word, I swear I acted only out of character. Please I meant no disrespect of you or your person."

"And I witnessed none at least up to this point. You are welcome to keep my friend here entertained if it pleases him to have you here. As for my fiancé, he and I are here for the entertainment and some well brewed ale."

"Thank the Maker! Can I get any of you anything else? I mean whatever you want or pleases you to have."

"I like this girl, if you like having a dwarf who helped win over the Blight you will find no better place then right here."

"I …I will get you your drinks. Just stay right here please."

"You really do enjoy scaring the piss out of people don't you, Tara?"

"On occausion I do. One must keep what is theirs close at hand for I know well enough the attention this man gets when I am not with him. It is partly why I refused to be put aside this evening."

"Can't blame you. But having you two around is lucky for me. Couldn't turn any heads on my own here at least."

"I am happy to be of service to the newly appointed Ambassador of Orzammar."

"Yeah, go ahead, Rory, rub it in real good. What do they call you now these days. I mean besides the Arlessa's shadow."

"Ouch, that hurt. I am still Ser Gilmore, Honorary Knight of Highever. Heir to Hunter Fell and actually soon to be Bann myself."

"A Bann is it. Best you could squeeze out of her brother then? Must still be upset with you eh, Tara Cousland?"

"So you say."

"And the brother? Nothing changed since before? He seemed happy enough to see you now didn't he?"

"Oh yes, pleased as punch." Tara exclaimed if sarcastically speaking.

"He is stewing well enough though. More of his parents in him then I anticipated." Roland confessed.

"Giving you the cold shoulder for shagging his little sister, eh? You humans, and your ethics. Huh! Well just marry the girl and get it over with. Not much choice in the matter now is it?"

"None at all as far as I am concerned. I am not dragging my feet as you are implying. He will recognize our engagement before we travel on to Amaranthine."

"Right Amaranthine. All of that water they tell me. Going to do some Grey Warden business aren't you, Warden."

"Very astute of you to point that out. We came here actually hunting for recruits. I am eager to start putting my order together."

"Best get 'em while they are drunk as skunks! I hear that tainted brew they have will sober a man right up! Will there be many women in this club of yours do you think?"

"I will not turn away any that can pass our requirements. I would be a hypocrite if I do."

"That's for sure. I might have to check out Amaranthine one day. See the sights. Try not to get myself tied up on some boat by those nasty pirates I hear about it. More now that I am at Highever by the way."

"Pirates, highwaymen. Today Wynne of all people sent Tara a warning of a premositions that an evil mage is roaming our lands out here meaning to do us some harm."

"Why because we trashed the Mage's Tower? Not our fault they are freaken idiots is it now? All that hocus pocus and they can't put down a few bad seeds? What good are they anyways to any of us I say. The bloody war is over. Who needs 'em!"

"Not many mages I see among dwarves." He said with a smart grin.

"You mean none as in zero mages. Damn spooks with their little sticks causing people to do all sorts of demented things. I know all those problems we had with the undead, werewolves. You know it is all of that witches magic don't you? "

"I know a lot about mages. We keep one ourselves at Highever on our Court. You have to, sitting on the edge of the Korcari Wilds."

"Cursed, nug crunching weirdos! Can't believe you don't put down the lot of them if you know what I mean. Just too much trouble."

"I recall more then a few times our own mages were invaluable to our winning the Blight. You do make a very attractive target for the darkspawn I noticed."

"Me? They caught sight of you fast enough don't you remember?" Speaking directly at Tara with those venomous words.

"I remember no such thing."

"Besides, Ohgren, I'm the lucky ticket, right?" Rory mentioned smugly to keep Tara from getting upset over his admission.

"Oh, yeah! In so many ways I imagine it. So you better keep lover boy here close. Don't want to catch a cold or rumple your bloomers any."

"Or muss up my hair I get your meaning, dwarf."

"Good that you do. Dressed as you are the only thing you'll be taking down is Gilmore's sword. A few horny hands probably as well. Just remember this isn't camp. People in these places are always looking for souveneirs, you know what I mean don't you?"

"I know you mean to insult me here. We've been to our share of taverns in our travels. You can't scare me away with your idol threats. I assure you even without my armor I am a deadly threat to anyone who would do me any harm. Besides, Ohgren, plenty of ammunition to be found in this place if I find a need wouldn't you agree?"

"Just stating the facts, Lady. Just the facts."

"But not while I'm around so no reason to upset Tara more then is necessary." Glaring over at his ally with a warning glare to stifle his tongue some. Roland then leaned over to offer his partner a reassuring hug. Hoping it would also remind her that he was there to prevent her from having to prove herself and putting her own well-being at risk.

"I'm not a child but I am grateful to have some friends here to at least try to scare away any trouble this evening."

They continued talking amongst themselves while the evening wore on they wiled away their time in the tavern.

Meanwhile at Highever Castle there was quite a commotion going on as the Teryn's in-laws made a rather untimely arrival a bit before scheduled. The Teryn and his staff were scambling around gather up to greet their party at the main gate.

"Oliphant! Conner! Where is Lady Cousland?"

"How would I know? She left this morning to ride out."

"Who knows where? She left with her guard and Ser Gilmore."

"How convenient. Very well, Oliver! Let's greet my in-laws now." Lord Cousland announced and Oliver followed up behind the steadfast Teryn who strode at a quickened pace to meet his guests properly. "I can't believe this poor timing. And where is my sister? She knew our relatives were due to arrive at any hour now!"

"True but we were not expecting to see them before the coming dawn, my Teryn. They must have been traveling at quite a rapid pace I'd imagine wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I agree. Hopefully it wasn't due to any highwaymen. I've had enough trouble brewing then to have problems with them right now."

"I do understand. We will find out soon enough how their trip did turn out. I am confident that the princess has left things here orderly enough to accommodate our guests least she wouldn't be away as it were."

"And yet no one seems to know where she is or what she is up to at this hour of the day?"

"She's a grown woman now, Lord Fergus. I fear she takes her independence quite seriously. Or at least that is what I have witnessed so far."

"How she does love to flaunt the fact that now I am the one being teethered to this castle instead of her?"

"Can you blame her for doing so? We both know that is exactly how things were for her before the Blight."

"I know, I know but right now isn't the time to play these sort of games with me. Nor do I have the free time to gather her up to play her part as my hostess."

"Let us just pretend this was all as was arranged. Our guests are here more to address you then anything to do with her own presence here."

"I still have the king as well on my tail let us not forget, Lord Oliver."

"As if his party would allow me to? It does look like a good sized party we have here so it will help to keep the other half, hopefully somewhat entertained by their presence here."

"I hope you are right. They did seem to bring an entire entourage haven't they? Make sure the cooks know this. We will barely be able to accommodate all of these wonderful well wishers."

"And we still have yet to receive those from the Mage's Tower. I would expect the High Enchanter to bring along a few with his party also."

"No doubt. Just as long as they can hold off until the morning at least. Settling down this crowd will keep me busy enough and I really need a drink right now."

"I'll see that it is done. Once we have greeted our fine guests of course."

The family of the late Oriana Cousland arrived with their party escorted by the Teryn's men through the heavily gated entrance. They did so flanked by their own guards from Antiva and a few family relatives with them.

One of these members stood out and was the cause of quite a bit of chatter between those inhabiting Highever at the present time.

"Teagan, who is that young lady with those Antivan's? I've never met her before have you?"

"No, but by her appearance I would venture she must be of some importance to the family wouldn't you say?"

"That is my thinking. We should inquire with the Teryn. He should have met such a woman during his courting years I would wager."

"Then go then! I would like to meet her but first I must know who she is and what is her station."

"That matters so much to you, Alistiar?"

"It could, depending on how intereting she turns out to actually be."

"I will take my leave now, your Majesty. I'll return once I have solved this mystery. For the both of us." Teagan explained before leaving the King to discover who was this mystery woman who had many in the castle full of curiosity.

Lord Teagan made his way through the crowd to finally reach the Teryn's side. Once there he waited impatiently until he could discreetly pursue his inquiry of this woman.

"Can I be of help to you Lord Teagan? You seem to be a man anxious to speak up suddenly."

"Who is that young woman accompanying your late wife's family?"

"I see you couldn't help but notice Oriana's cousin. Lady Beatrice I believe is her name."

"Then she also comes from a noble family?"

"She does though not one that measures up as highly as Oriana's family does."

"Ah, well. She does so resemble your sister doesn't she in appearances?"

"Does she? I hadn't really taken a notice of it. Then again any woman who might remind me of my own sister is not one to easily catch my eye either."

"No, that I understand. For more then a few reason on your account. You're family rivilry is well known among us. Still her resemblance is notable."

"She is taller then Tara and her eyes …not at all as that of a Cousland's other then knowing both my mother and she have eyes of blue. That and I doubt the woman ever swung around a sword in her entire life! By the way she is attired I'd say she has lived quite a pampered lifestyle."

"But then whose to say right? At least she is of a noble family. We are not here recruiting for our calvery."

"No, just to fill a much needed position am I thinking correctly, Arl Guerrin?"

"Could be? It is the King's eye she did capture but we both know he isn't an easy man to please."

"Oh really? My knowledge tells me that it was more opportunity that did hamper the man so. Well that and a certain clumsiness around women in general so my sister tells me. Now that he is the king I would wager he will find his way and not be so very resistant to setting up some woman on the throne besides him. I only ask that she be one worthy of it. Since we all must deal with whomever he sits upon it from time to time."

"I have a very weighty task as you can imagine, Fergus."

"All she has to really do is produce an heir, Teagan, to please the people of Fereldon. At least, I seem to recall, she comes from a rather large family. Of which I am at least pleased she did not bring them all along with her. She was a close friend of Oriana's in her early years. She only visited here once that I can recall on Oriana's behalf, after the birth of our son I believe at her request."

"Is that because she holds some grudge against Fereldon's do you think?"

"No worse then anyone else who is Antivan born I'd wager? I would think more with such a large family she was not allowed to venture out too much on her own. She can't be more then twenty-one or there abouts?"

"And no suitors? How can this be?"

"I cannot say for sure. I would wager that older siblings might be the cause of that situation. She doesn't seem too unattractive to not gather up at least one suitor in her favor I would imagine?"

"So would I? We would be safer with an Antivan verses and Orleasian at this point in the game."

"Because marrying off the King to a fellow Fereldon is such a bad move here?"

"It could be? It implies favorites among the houses. They have so little to offer up to us right now. An alliance would be most attractive to a kingdom that is in such disrepair right now. Not to mention the mess we have within the noble houses because of the bloody civil war within our ranks did create. You know we are being very cautious right now as to who we will and won't trust in the meantime. You should heed this advice as well."

"I do not need to be reminded of this Teagan. Who knows such betrayal better then Highever might I ask?"

"I'd ask, King Cailan but sadly he is not longer with us. But I do take your sarcasim for what it is worth. Thank you though for answering my questions. At least it is now worth my effort to get to know this Lady upon further review."

"Be my guest. Right now it is the furthest thing from a mind that knows too well the cost a family can bring to ones life. Without my son or even my wife, greeting her family is hardly an affair I can relish as much as mostly have to endure right now."

"I did not mean to bring up such feelings, Fergus, of all things."

"It is not your fault. These thoughts are still too close to my heart and so far, prove to be my constant companions, always. Then again, how does a man rightly long to be done with it all? Family is everything to a Cousland. Even though we both know how my sister does trouble me at times, it has never been so that I would rather she not be a part of my family or that I am better off without her in my life."

"That is good to hear. If only things could have turned out differently. I would not have to find myself being distracted by the concern that I am placed with to guide a reluctant king and hope to find a suitable or not so foolish a match for him to secure his rule here."

"I do not envy you at all. I will do what I can but I hope you realize my position in any of this right now. I really am in no shape to be thinking about such things as marriage proposals right now when my own parents remain to be put well at rest. I believe I will know no real peace until it is all done and over with.

Maybe then my sister will find her home a comfortable place to be instead of how I know it all troubles her now."

"She is not so troubled as long as she has the company that she desires I assure you of that much at least."

"She definitely wields her new powers and influences well upon her sleeves. I will acknowledge that much. But she cannot use it to turn her back on her heritage or the people of Highever or Fereldon in doing so. She will come to realize this better once she has spent some time dealing with the people of Amaranthine I'd wager. Then she will know what we two have known all of our lives."

"You perhaps more then even I do for I have had a strong brother, though hardly a boisterous one, always ahead of me to take the heavy blows in my past. I do shy away from what has become of me or my path in all of this. I only wish to do my tasks well and to make him proud. Eamon has done much for both Alistair and I to prepare us for what we now must accomplish. I am forever grateful the Maker saw to it that I still have his guidance as well to be what I must to ensure his Majesty does not rule in vain."

"A very heavy task I know. At least with me you have little to worry about. I will keep my sister in her place for I too need her to do well if I am to keep the peace on this side of Fereldon. I am assured you and your own brother will be very busy to the west of us here as much."

"I try not to dwell on it too much. I need to return to the King's side now. Excuse me. Oh! And do send Lady Beatrice to us when she is settled if you would."

"I do not anticipate any resistence on her part so worry not. If only out of curiosity how can she hope to resist such a request?"

"It would be shameful if she tried." Teagan responded before turning to leave the teryn to return to where the king was seated at the time.

"Ah, Lord Teagan has returned with his wicked tales. What say you my friend about this mysterious creature come to see us?"

"It will be done as soon as seems proper, your Majesty."

"So what did he think or know of her? What is her name at least?"

"Beatrice. She is a cousin of the late Lady Oriana. Not quite so high up but noble born at the very least. And news has it she comes from a large enough family to take notice of."

"That is good news! She does share a resemblance to a certain female we know well of. When you find that woman not so suited up in her metal wardrobe that is."

"I hear reports she dons more appropiate clothing these days, Sire."

"That is good news for now. How long will it be before she finds that she has no other choice do you imagine?"

"Not long at all. Which I hope is not going to put her life in too much danger as she must ensure the safe turn around of the guard for those in Amaranthine at such a time in her life."

"Let us both hope that Gilmore does a better job then he did here."

"It is for his sake that she is so vulnerable. I would think he would do better for both of their sakes."

"At least we know the man is an ox and definitely can take on a good share of abuse wouldn't you say?"

"You know this better then I do from experience. We need these heirs to establish our right to rule, your Majesty."

"Something I of all people do not need to be reminded of. Where is Lady Cousland by the way? I haven't seen her for some time now."

"I don't really know?"

"Knowing her she has snuck off somewhere to avoid all this protocal."

"That may be true. Fergus was mentioning that being here isn't something she is too fond of right now."

"Hum ….why would you suppose that is, Teagan?"

"Just some unrest maybe? Her brother feels she will be better company after the funeral is done with."

"I hope so. I know her parents passing was a difficult time but she didn't seem to dwell on it too much?"

"Probably because like the rest of us, we had to be alert, if we wanted to stay alive."

"That does happen, so they say. It was more likely I was blubbering so much how could she find the opportunity to share her own grief with me? I'm rather ashamed of myself now when I look back upon that time."

"Do you feel she saw you as being weak minded?"

"She was compassionate enough toward my circumstances. Gilmore wasn't at his best either back then and a lot more standoffish I feel."

"So he was pushing her away and yet she still favored him? I wonder why?"

"He had the advantage. They were already close for some time. Though I really did believe or want to believe that so was she and I."

"How could you not? Fergus told me they grew apart once they were forced to separate."

"That is how Tara described it to me back then. I don't think she ever really fell out of being in love with him though. Had he perished then my opportunity would be made clear."

"But as long as Gilmore is alive and willing to make such a commitment I can see it was the easier choice."

"If not the wisest. At least this way, with her seated in Amaranthine, I know I can look out for her and have a reason at least for her to visit with me because of this."

"I understand your reasoning and you know my brother and I agree that we must keep the heirs to the throne secure in their places. Anything could happen to any one of them. We have to keep the realm secure."

"And loyal. Though really I want Tara to have a good life for I know it will all end far too soon. She has served us well and taken on everything we ever asked of her to do. Even more then I would ever ask of her."

"None of us will argue that point with you, your Majesty. She has earned her titles and her place. We all want her existing days to be good ones. We owe this to her and yes, even you must admit, we tolerate her affection for Ser Gilmore only because of what she has done for us."

"And we all know she will not marry another. I could demand it of her, I know. I can't even say she would deny me if it became a royal decree. I know though she would deeply resent me for it. More then anything else I could not bear her turning away from me when I am near. I rather deny myself some of her affections instead of losing them all.

There are so few people who have touched my life in any meaningful way, Teagan."

"I understand. Especially in your case. Would that things in this life turned out different for you. In serving as our King, I hope you realize it is in our appreciation for all that you have done and your good service to Fereldon."

"Oh please, at least I can be honest enough to admit that it was my heritage that placed me here. Hardly based on my merit or vast knowledge or rulership around here. I will always know men will be drinking themselves under their tables, rejoicing over the fact that my being tainted condemns me to what will hopefully be a brief turn on the throne."

"No doubt some will. Let us not anticipate that too much. I know my brother and I do not. We are confident you can get the job done and the people seem to see your past life as common enough that they relate to you personally. That is a great benefit to us."

"So you say. We all know it is Lady Tara that they really worship. Those who will allow themselves to do so."

"Right but there has also been reports and well, enough attempts on her life to convince me that there are still some who resent her position of authority over them. Too many men do not sit well with a woman in a seat of power yet."

"Well, they bloody well better get use to it! If those folks in Amaranthine get too far out of line I will personally march my troops down there to set them straight. More then anything I want her reign out there to be safe and secure for her to serve while she is there."

"So do we all! She already has a great reputation with the people over all. We have to work on who of our own will stand guard for her though. It just seems too much for us to trust that Gilmore is capable enough to hold off any enemies who see fit to challenge her right to rule there."

"With this pregnancy she will be vulnerable."

"I know but it also offer the people hope. Hope for a future that is secure and strong. Even if we will all have to deal with the bitterness that follows those suitors who are already, so this report from Lord Fergus proves, dissatisfied with our new arlessa's choice in a spouse."

"Something recent you say?"

"Very recent. Though it may very well be that it was aimed at Gilmore and not at her."

"How can they be so sure? Did these assasins already confess their foul deed?"

"I'm not sure if the man that they apprehended has been talking. Only that Lord Fergus claims the shot was pointed clearly to Ser Gilmore and not our Lady."

"Or if it was to her, they are an incredibly lousy shot. Definitely appears to be a jealous rival as opposed to one who wants to unseat our arlessa. What place does Ser Gilmore hold that would tempt any other to try to lay him so low?"

"None that we are aware of. If it was something from the Bannorn I would imagine he was an easier target when he was in Hunter Fell then he is now with so many of his own mulling about here."

"It does sound right to me. Ah look, I do believe we are going to have some good company after all. For you see, Lady Beatrice and some of her escort seem to be advancing in our direction."

"Good. We are just really boring each other to practially tears. Except for that assassin's attempt earlier. I must remember to speak further of this when next Fergus and I have the opportunity to speak more on the topic." The king mentioned quietly.

"My Lady! Thank you for joining us here. I am Lord Teagan Guerrin, Arl of Redcliff and this man next to me I hope needs no introduction."

"Not at all. Your Majesty, you are all we young women can speak about! What an honor to actually meet the King of all Fereldon. I am Lady Beatrice Romanaski. Lady Oriana's cousin. With me here is my younger sister, Lady Lydia."

"Cousin?"

"My father was Lady Oriana's uncle. Surely she has mentioned me from time to time. The new Teryn is familiar with me at least I have been here before for the birth of dear, Oren."

"A tragic loss."

"Too young. He never even grew to be a man. I assure you we are all still suffering grievously over our losses here. It is especially painful to my aunt. Is there not anything that can be done, to bring my fair cousin back to Antiva? Her parents are grieved beyond reconciliation you must understand this no?"

"No, I mean yes, we do understand your loss but even in death, she is now Fereldon. Would you separate a mother from her own child? Even in death?"

"I …this is a difficult question to have to think about. I mean, of course, Oriana was quite close and very fond of her son. She would never leave him or put him in harms way under any such circumstance given the choice."

"Then please try to accept our reasoning here as well. It is out of our deepest respect for your cousin that we act in this manner. Highever was her home when she was slain. She was treated well here during her stay with us here."

"Well? That is questionable is it not? For she was young and left to her own defenses was she not? And that of her young son also."

"The castle was well guarded. Those here had no other choice but to answer to the King's call for able bodied soldiers. I'm sure you realize had our own Heroine of Fereldon not defeated the archdemon, the Blight would have destroyed all that laid in it's path. That would also be all of those in Antiva as well."

"Yes, yes, so I have been informed. For this much we are truly grateful for this service being renedereed for us in my dear cousin's honor and that of her son."

"Remember also that it was a member of the Cousland family who did avenge your cousin's untimely loss of life. Even as the Teryn did fight also to make his way through Denerim's bloody streets through the hoard even as assassins did trail after him in his stead."

"It was his sister though who did put down your enemies was it not? How does one live down such a thing as that?"

"Well, my lady, only a Grey Warden is capable in defeating an archdemon. In order for those of us who did hold that capability to reach the demon we depended on those who held off the darkspawn hord in our wake.

Is your next curiosity concering why it was our arlessa and not the future King who did the deed?"

"I was not convinced the king was able to do that in the moment. Is it inappropriate for me to make such an inquiry?"

"I was there. Fighting alongside my fellow Grey Warden against the archdemon. He was fierce. Beyond anything you can imagine it to be though it was in a dragon like form. Neither one of us could really defeat it on our own. It surrounded itself with all sorts of beasts to fight in it's defence.

We had to win at any cost."

"So the price was?"

"Risking both of our lives up against that of the demon's. It was fate that Lady Cousland was the one who was given the opportunity to strike the final blow for we two did fight together to overwhelm the creature.

It was brutal and our losses were great but we accomplished what we set out to do. Under unbelievable odds. Taking into consideration our past experience and the short time that we had serving ourselves as Grey Wardens."

"It is a much better story then the ones I have heard but then news traveling from abroad gets so tangled in the nets of seafaring allies does it not?"

"So it seems, my lady. With the Cousland family along with your own, suffering so much loss and so unjustly so, I hope you can see why the Teryn and his family would rather keep their loved ones close. For in the eyes of Fereldon's a marriage is a sacred thing and should keep two people together, even at such a loss."

"It will not consol my relatives I'm afraid but I feel I can at least do my own best to see your reasoning. How could I ever think to be parted from any of my own flesh and blood, if given the choice? It cannot be done I say with all of my heart."

"Those are brave words, Lady Beatrice. I see you have a strong heart. It will see you better through this life's many challenges no doubt."

"It has so far. And it has brought us all here together. Even if our situation is one of great sorrow and so much loss to my family. We had such high hopes for their future. It is very thoughtful of all of you to lay my cousin's memory and that our dear nephew's souls to rest properly.

We did not know what to expect following such a tragedy from here. There was much grieving I promise you over how this part might be resolved over here. I'm sure it was this absence of a formal funeral that prompted Oriana's parents to make such a request for her remains and that of her son's.

I cannot imagine them doing so as means to disrespect any of royal houses of Fereldon. Only to lay their loved ones souls to rest properly."

"Under those circumstances I believe we can accept your apology for such a request for what it was inspired of. I hope that now you have more faith in the good will of the Fereldon Royal Family."

"Yes, of course I do. Highever is such a beautiful estate. It is a pity that our visit here is one so full of sorrow. I would have rather visit back here under much better terms."

"So would we all, my lady. I too find it difficult to make my way out this far from my own home settled in the outskirts of Redcliffe. My duties held me back as it were."

"And now you hold all of Redcliffe do you not, Lord Teagan?"

"I do at that. For my elder brother did take up his place as the new Teryn."

"It was a wise choice to be had, your Majesty. Our people speak well of Teryn Eamon. Then again, the late Teryn, Loghain was also admire in his day. Will you be removing the monuments that stood in his honor as well?"

"That does stand to reason, doesn't it? I see no reason to erase in our history the many things Teryn Loghain accomplished in Fereldon's history. Would that my own father had the foresight to predict the man as becoming so unstable that he would be driven to such an extreme of manner as his became."

"And all of this during a Blight no less? Not that it hasn't happened this way before in your own history. The pity is that is was attempted once again when the past results left a stale blot on the overall history of your Country."

"We have survived days both dark and bright, Lady Beatrice."

"So it I said. Now you are so secure in those you have put into power to avoid the many mistakes being made in your past rulerships in this Country do you think?"

"I think that as far as our houses that rule we are more secure then one could ever hope to reall be. All that answer to me are of the best of charater. You have no need to concern yourself with our well-being for I predict that not a one of them will dare to challenge me and my reign.

I do so with the blessing of the majority of the people here in fair Fereldon. That is more then my brother could ever say for himself."

"But except for two most horrendous adversaries and traitors, your brother was seated well was he not?"

"So it appeared but we all know the end result of that. It is my work to see to it that I do not make myself as vulnerable to my own in-laws, leaving myself open to any backstabbing lunatics for relatives."

"I can assume that is not easy burden on you, your Majesty. Do you have anyone special in mind for such an honor, King Theirin?"

"At this very moment, I do not. Though I am acitvely seeking out a queen worthy to wear the crown of all Fereldon."

"This is good news indeed. We do hope you keep those from Antiva to heart. A continued alliance between our two countries would be a welcome position. Especially beneficials when facing all of Orlais with such strength of suitable forces in front of them."

"That might be so. We will see how everything does turn out won't we? The late Teryn Bryce Cousland, his wife and of course his daughter-in-law all held an important place in the people's hearts and mind. It is our hope to keep up our good relationship between our two countries."

"That is our hope as well. I see nothing to stand in the way of maintaining such good will in the future as well."

"That is good to hear."

"That is so much. Now, it was quite a journey to make our way out to Highever Castle and I fear I am not at my best because of this. If it pleases you both I would ask to be excused so that I might present myself in a more suitable fashion at a later time."

"Yes, please, you are dismissed of course. Please forgive me for not seeing your uneasiness because of the situation. I can say though that I see no real reason to complain about such appearances. Natural beauty requires little to improve upon. At least it does in your case."

"Now you are shamelessly flattering me without due cause to do so. So at your leave I will do my best to prove your words as falsehoods. For I assure you I usually am much more pleasing to the eye when properly dressed up then I appear to be at the present hour."

"Then we will look forward to your transformation and do nothing more to keep you from it. It is not my wish at all to do anything that would displease you under any circumstances."

"And you have committed none. Please excuse me." Lady Beatrice rose from her seat oh so very carefully as to make way to leave to find her temporary quarters and hopefully return to once more hold the attention of a very eligible king.

Finding themselves walking upon a stone pathway surrounding Castle Highever much later in the early evening Lady Beatrice, accompanied by her closet and most dear, if oftentimes apprehensive of sisters, Lydia, found herself feeling restless as she viewed the well landscaped gardens that obviously were going through some sort of reconstruction it looked like. Probably from the troubles that plague Highever in the more recent past she concluded.

"What is it, Bea? I can tell when you are unhappy. Though I cannot imagine why this might be?"

"Can you not? When last I walked these grounds was it not with our dear cousin, Oriana?"

"It was but much has happened since those days have passed."

"How excited she was too. Little Oren was toddling along quite nicely alongside us. He was such a joy to all of us."

"I remember how unnerved our cousin was seeing that barely even walking, he did often want to play the soldier with the standing guards and his own father was known to draw swords with the little boy was he not?"

"He was and Oriana was not pleased with this behavior at all. Why, most of all she was not happy that Lady Tara as well was quite eager to encourage the boy with such nonsense."

"Going so far as to gift him a wooden sword wasn't it she told us both?"

"Yes and you know our cousin was not at all pleased with the girl. Oriana was quite adament that a young prince should call upon his own soldiers to do battle not the other way around. His position required him to hold the castle and command his troops. Under no circumstances was he to be put into harms way."

"He was the only male heir. This is how we do things in Antiva. It is difficult to see any prince who would dare encourage his own son to play at such dangerous games."

"One clumsy move by a knight could cost the boy, why, one of his ears or maybe a gash to one of his precious legs."

"I know I could not bear it and I am sure, Oriana, would put a stop to any such nonsense as soon as it was discovered."

"So you say. So I say but she said that though she might protest such behavior there was little she could do once he came of age. Even Cousland women were trained in some sort of combat as it were."

"Do you think our cousin understood this all before her bethrough to the prince?"

"That I cannot say. We all know Fereldon's are known for their eagerness to battle this thing or that. Many times it seems most of the goings on are between each other."

"Now, Beatrice, we know full well such dealing go on even in Antiva do they not?"

"Not among the noble class, Lydia! All of that is left to the Crows. What else are they good for? Could you even imagine our father, let alone our own dear mother raising a sword much less a bow to take on any of our own enemies in a fight?"

"No, not at all! Though it would be rather entertaining if one of them did wouldn't it be?"

"I would think not! I know you are younger then I am but do not let our mother or our aunt hear to utter such nonsense in her presence."

"I wouldn't dare! So, am I right in thinking that you now fancy this new, unmarried king of Fereldon?"

"Why would you dare to think such a thing?"

"I know when you are interested in someone and when you are not. It really isn't that difficult."

"He seems to have certain charm to him but think nothing of it. After all he is still Fereldon born."

"And hardly of that nature right?"

"It has been said though he is educated it was not in the ways of a Fereldon king but that of a common noble. Word has it he once trained with Templars of all things?"

"He seemed much too interested in you to convince me of such a vicious rumor. He is a bastard so they say also."

"So it has been said. Which does give me a reason to think twice about winning his affection in my direction. Yet unlike our cousin, we are not so high born as she was."

"No, and nanny did say this would influence the amount of suitors we will gather up between us. Yet this attention you are giving to this new king? Is it of a serious nature?"

"He asked to speak with us did he not? I am hardly out of line here nor would I even be so bold."

"Does this mean you have completely lost interest in Francis? I thought you favored him somewhat?"

"He is adequate I suppose. It is plain to see he is infatuated with me is he not? Still, Lydia, he hardly measures up to actually being a queen of an entire realm does it?"

"You are all but promised to Francis though."

"But we are hardly engaged and that is what counts, sister dear. Perhaps he will turn his attention to you if I was to move elsewhere."

"I rather he not. I am in no hurry to be married off. How would mother endure without me?"

"You do have a point. Our brothers are enormously obnoxious and I fear for our mother's health these days. All the more reason I must put in a good effort to impress this potential suitor, right?"

"If you say so? I will not rest so easy knowing you were so far away from all of us. How will father bear it all if you did accomplish any of this?"

"Oh, he has his tournaments, his gaming to busy himself with these days. You know except for holidays we see so little of him these days."

"Your words speak true, Beatrice. It is no wonder you are so eager to be married off to whatever suitor who can afford to keep you."

'Listen to you now, Lydia! If you were not my sister, why, I might refuse to speak another word with you for such a comment. I am hardly in a desperate situation and it would do you well to not embarrass me or yourself with such utterances either."

"I meant no disrespect. Only stating what we both know is true."

"All that I know is that I am not so fond of this place as much as I use to be. Come, let us change and ride our horses out for awhile."

"You actually want to ride out after all of the days we have spent riding out to reach this place? I can't believe this is so."

"Then stay behind if you wish. What we were is stuffed into a carriage for days on end. I know the roads out here well enough to see my way around here. I don't mean to ride out too far. Just enough to get some air. Something foul has suddenly come to me here. Whether it is the bad memories being here conjours up or just a need to stretch my legs some with a good ride, I cannot say?"

"Are Fereldon's not good riders of horses as well? Maybe we will get lucky and find some good company out along the pathways alongside here?"

"Excuse me, you! Guard there, are you so familiar with the riding habits of your King?"

"As well as anyone else is around here. Why do you ask?"

"Is there any chance, the Teryn or any of his guests might be out riding this evening?"

"The Teryn? Hardly these days. Unless the King demanded it of him and then it would take quite a leg pulling on his part. I can say the king likes to ride but I have not been to the stables lately. As you can plainly see, I have been at my post here for some time now I'm afraid."

"No, no, don't be. I was only wondering." Beatrice assured the guard quickly enough hoping her words would not so much alert anyone's attention in particular.

"So tell me your name, guard."

"I am Landon Steward. Pleased to meet you. Not yet a Knight of Highever but well on my way to reaching that goal in the near enough future."

"Good to hear. Now, Steward, we have only just arrived here and I was wondering what are the conditions of the roads out in this area of town?"

"Fair to good I'd say. Took on a lot of traffic during the Blight you know. Why? Are you meaning to leave the grounds around here at this hour?"

"My sister and I were considering such a ride out. Should we be worried about doing such a thing as that? I'm sure we are not up for too much of a strain. Only just to take in some fresh air before all of the upcoming events keep us a prisoner in here."

"Aye, I can see that being the case. You are with the Antivan Party are you not?"

"So we are. Is that a problem? I hope not."

"No, not all, my Ladies. I would recommend that you take an escort at the very least. Though things have been calm previously. The arrival the the Teryn's sister has caused a bit of a stir. Best you not find yourself caught up or mistaken by any of her devoted well-wishers right now."

"What is that suppose to mean, Steward? What sort of trouble does the princess bring with her? Shouldn't we be informed of such things at least?" Lady Lydia could not hide her sudden concern over this matter.

"Oh, it has almost always been this way with Princess Cousland. Those of us around here take it all in stride. Now though that she has risen so much in the ranks, well, it demands a price to be paid. Lady or not lady. Not much to be said of it."

"So, you see Lydia? It has a purpose and who are we to Fereldon's? Surely an unknown."

"And besides, as this guard has informed us. These trouble makers have set their mark on her. What a pity but then when women insist on playing on a man's court what's to be done with it?"

"I don't see how she would have survived the Blight though if she hadn't? Her becoming a Grey Warden has changed a lot about her these days.

Rather a pity some too. I've been here since I was but a boy and none of us around here look forward to hearing that our princess is so plagued by enemies."

"One would think after a Blight as well as a Civil War, Fereldon's would be tired and bored with the whole idea of fighting anything."

"Or anyone for that matter. Still, we are grateful for your report."

"As well as your honesty. I imagine your king is here because he too is interested in the well-being of the Teryn's eligible young sister."

"Lady Cousland you mean? He does fancy her so it is rumored in hushed up corners but she isn't going to have him."

"Can she do such a thing? I mean deny a king? What sort of Country is this and why would she do such a thing?"

"He isn't homely or so ill mannered so why turn away such a prospect as is he now?"

"No, that isn't the reason. It's just that Ser Gilmore has her bewitched with his attributes and seeing how they practically grew-up together? That and with the old Teryn and Teryna out of the way of their doing so, I'm fairly convinced and I do have it on good authority, the king doesn't have a chance with her."

"Does this not upset the young Teryn though? Surely it would benefit him to see his sister step up to the throne."

"Not to mention we know the Cousland's have strong ties in Fereldon. As well as their mother's family also. Would not such a match benefit them both if it were to take place here?"

"Who knows? I only know that she is going to marry with the Squire, that's it."

"A Squire is it? Such a pity. The King must be very disappointed with this news."

"Oh, he'll get over it soon enough. He and our Lady have become good friends. Even so it is said of the Squire. Even with the whole rivary thing going on. Our new king is a good natured sort of chap. He'll find himself someone else. Besides, the two of them are tainted you see."

"So it is true! And that means no offspring then doesn't it? How could Fereldon's choose such a king?"

"By the blood of course. They say even a Grey Warden can have children. Just no two Grey Wardens, together, have ever mixed, if you know what I mean? I mean, I don't want to offend either of you by saying this."

"We understand you. I again appreciate your total honesty with the two of us."

"If that be so then if I were you two I'd be spending some time with the king. You especially, Lady uhm ….Burnett ..is it … uhm?"

"Lady Beatrice it is and this is my sister, Lady Lydia. Of Antiva of course."

"It's a pleasure to make both of your acquainces. I did not want to appear too forward by inquiring your names before."

"As it should be. Come along, Lydia. I hope you are convinced that a short ride out will do us both some good I think."

"Can I object otherwise?"

"No you may not. And because you are my sister you have no other chioce but to follow my lead. Least mother get word of your stubborness and repremend you for such insolence."

"I sorely adore your thoughtfulness sister on my account. Why are you determind to do this?"

"Like I spoke of before. If we ride out, it might attract some attention. At least we will not appear to be so sheltered. As this guard brought up to us. The Teryn's sister is hardly some wallflower and we know she has the eyes and probably the ear of the king."

"That does seem possible. It might be dangerous though so I hope you mean to call on the Teryn's guard or at least a few of our own before riding out this time."

"Why would I do that? If we do have a chance encounter what hope would we have for any serious conversation?"

"If something happens out there I will be so angry with you, Beatrice."

"Nothing is going to happen. I don't mean for us to go out very far. Even I am not so bold in an area I must familiarize myself with once again."

"Then let us get ready so we can get this over with."

"At least we have something better to add to the conversation then talk about the weather."

"Or our dreary ride out here."

"That's thinking positive. Let's move along now before it grows too late to start out from here." Lady Beatrice pulled her sister along anxious to put her theory to the test.


	11. Chapter 11

Back in town the Arlessa and her fiance, along with their friend, Oghren were trying their best to follow along with a bard who was attempting to entertain the crowd with his tale of adventure.

He was now aware that his company included some of those who might be more interested in his story then others perhaps might pretend to be. This left him with a challenge to spin his tale in a way as to not look too much like an ill informed fool.

"Oh, will you listen to this swill, Roland? Can't your people ever get the stories right?"

"Few of them have the story first hand right?"

"Still, will you listen to this sap?"

"I was trying to but I find it difficult when you are muttering so loudly." Tara shot over at him with a look of annoyance.

"Don't pretend to me Lady that you are the least bit interested in anything this storyteller has to say here."

"Why not? I find it amusing to watch the crowds reaction to their words. Don't you?"

"Not me! You can't tell me it amuses you so much either, loverboy."

"Who me? It depends on the details. Just watching Tara's reactions are pretty entertaining to me. They rarely play her part in all of it very well. Best watch your mug there men."

"What for? It's safe here with me!"

"It's just at times if one of them upsets her too much, she is apt to grab at whatever is handy and well, toss whatever happens to be inside it at the bards telling stories about her."

"Not with my mug will she!"

"Just a fair warning."

"At some point I have to protest when they go too far, Rory. You are hardly any different then I am as far as that fact goes."

"I rather like it when they confuse my ancestors history with my own? Sometimes I even get the credit for slaying the archdemon at bay so that you can make the final blow."

"Heh, heh, are you still jealous of Alistair after all of this time?"

"Hardly the case. I played my part as we had planned. Sorry you missed it."

"Don't I know it! But what could I do, not being a Grey Warden out there."

"Scared the hell out of me. That's the truth." Roland admitted much to the groups surprise.

"You, scared? Of what may I ask?" She turned to Rory in amazement.

"Of you of course getting your head chomped off. Or an arm or a leg while I was knee deep in Shreiks."

"I don't see how you found the time to think about it. But I couldn't have kept up the fight if I didn't have Rory by my side to keep the darkspawn off of me. It spew some kind of fire like I have never seen before."

"Fire is fire ain't it? What does she mean, Roland?"

"Something more supernatural in nature. I've the singe marks still on my armor to prove it."

"We couldn't fight it with water or ice arrows. Fire was of little use to us either. I was very grateful as well for our alliances that day."

"They did come through for us thank the Maker."

"You don't say? I take it the lot of you fought in the Blight then. Or are you purposely trying to compete with the bard's tale over there?"

"Well, look who we have here, an elf! Do you always allow Crow's to roam around your local establishments here?"

"Ex-Crow you mean. And I have been here enough times for the bartenders and of course the barmaids to recognize me here."

"It's nice of you to come and join us, Zeveran! I'm afraid it is hard for us not to debate whenever the topic of the Blight comes along isn't it?" Tara pointed out.

"At least it is hard for Tara to pretend she isn't paying attention."

"She has a reputation now to uphold. Are you running all about town here with only your boyfriend here, Lady Cousland? That doesn't seem very wise is it?"

"Why? Don't you think I can protect her from any harm?"

"I have to ask who is protecting her from you then, Ser Gilmore?"

"It is a hopeless cause I confess but this is not news to you. Why bother to bring this topic up here and now?" The Lady asked him just then.

"He's just jealous of any man who dominates a beautiful woman's attention. Not that I blame him any. I can find better things to do most of the time myself." Oghren stated plainly.

"As if I cannot. So, you caught this local bard have you now, Lady Cousland. What do you have to say about his wayward tale of adventure?"

"It has kept Rory amused and Oghren annoyed. I was tempted to make a few corrections but my partner here is very good at keeping me distracted enough to prevent this from happening of course."

"Only because I'm sure he the real one jealous to keep all or at least as much of your attention as he possibly can."

"Is this so my love? Personally I was just trying to enjoy the company and my drink here. Have you already grown bored with this place and find only me left to keep you entertained?"

"For the most part, Zeveran is right."

"He's a kept man and considering his catch, best he mind his manners. Ah, well, being held captive to such a woman as you happen to be, Tara, is not so much a punishment. Even in a place such as this that has plenty of entertainment to offer to its' patrons."

"Yeah, finding yourself hooked up to a woman like you, I can feel your pain man. Once Branka became a recognized Paragon there was no getting over it."

"That did not turn out well for you at all my friend. Life's adventure is hardly one of our own making often is the time. We will see how our sturdy knight here holds up to the pressure our new arlessa will be facing in her future."

"I have nothing to worry myself over."

"So you say but are you not concerned, Tara, with so much still unsettled, maybe even with other Howe's or dissidents lurking in Amaranthine and you are soon to be very heavily burdened?"

"Not so loud would you please? No formal announcements have been made yet in Highever."

"Or anywhere else for that matter so do not be the source of such rumors until it is necessary."

"So still you both hide, even in this crowd? Pity, really. Does this mean the Teryn is still objecting to your taking any further action to improve upon this other problem of yours, Arlessa?"

"No it does not. Though he is my brother and I respect his authority he does not rule over either us so well that it will prevent us from doing not only what we must for the sake of our issue but what we know is the Maker's plan for our lives."

"Stubborn as ever! Lucky for you, Roland. Will there then be a date and time for this event or do you mean to sneak away to take care of this business in some private cellar away from prying eyes and not so welcoming nobles who are sure to object to such a union."

"They have no say in my life as far as my personal affairs may go."

"The teryn has agreed to make the announcement formally after the funeral."

"I do wonder if it is bad luck to marry so soon after one's parents are laid to rest? Is there some sort of Fereldon rule or law over such things?"

"You mean superstitions? None that matter to us at least. I won't have my child born out of wedlock. If it means a secret wedding I will do whatever I have to, to make our union a legal and binding one." She told them all rather upset by the conversations turn.

"It would not be right for me to insist she marry me under such auspicious circumstances. It would only bring doubts into the minds of those who already refuse to accept she had made her choice."

"Can't blame a fool for being a fool can you, really?"

"Oh, but there are too many of them and I am so weary of all of this."

"We can see and hear that loud and clear. Better take care of your woman, Roland before someone dares to rob you of the honor in doing so."

"Let anyone dare to try to kidnap me! Even in this condition do not dare to see me as the weaker vessel. I must go through this all and don't misunderstand me by saying this, Rory, but I will defend myself and of course the burden I carry with me to the death if need be!"

"Whoa there! This conversation is enough on this topic. I did not bring her out here for the two of you to spoil our evening. We were enjoying ourselves before you came along, Zev."

"My apologies for such a disruption. I will summon a barmaid and remedy the situations. I was just growing concerned over our Lady's condition and the stability of it. I can attest to the fact that there are still some who blindly boast that they have a chance and an opportunity to wed her even now. It would be best for the teryn to make this news official for until then many more fools might come forward to do you more harm, Roland. Or turn their anger toward our friend and endangering her well-being.

That being said does the Teryn or the King even know where the two of you are right now?"

"Mercy no and that is how I will have it. We came here to escape from all of the chaos that was surrounding ourselves out here."

"We expect the two of you to honor our privacy as well. You don't know what it is like back there."

"I can imagine. All of these guards lurking about and you must be familiar with the lot of them are you not Ser Gilmore?"

"It pains me to have to admit it sometimes. I have my own issues to deal with but none of this should be said to upset my fiancée. Already it has been a heavy burden on her to have to appease both her brother and the expectation of the people of Fereldon."

"Ah, so I take it you are still being approached for proposals are you not?"

"Don't remind me tonight please, Zeveran. I know all will not end until finally I can call this man that I do love as my husband."

"And I love you too, Tara. We both understand that to deny the people the expectation of at least an attempt at a formal nuptial will be required if we expect to finally put all of this to rest."

"So he says and up to this point I will try. For your benefit because I do want all of Fereldon to see I am yours because that is my wish and I expect them to respect you for your title and the numerous accomplishments you have already achieved thus far."

"I bet that bun in the oven is going to be the big whopper everyone will be gabbing about like silly school girls."

"No doubt once it is known well enough but as we have been told let us not dwell on this even though I too am so curious about the arrangements. To have a son means so much here in Fereldon. With the many losses you two have had to bear. I know, I am in no position to grieve except in sympathy for your losses."

"It is a sorry day to see your sires gone for good. But I have been meaning to catch up with the two of you because something not right is going on around here that you two should be more careful of ."

"What might that be? I mean besides my disgruntled competition for my lady's hand. As well as some jealous rivals who feel the sting of the King's appointing not only a woman as the new Arlessa but a Cousland at that."

"That is a lot of trouble. But remember I too must watch my own back for Crows are not ever to just go away. Why I hear Antivans are not too far away from me even now in Highever."

"Have you had any trouble yet from any of them? Will Crows accompany my in-laws here?"

"Only if they think the threat is severe."

"With Lady Oriana gone nothing can be done about this. There was some argument over the burial placements but I was told it has been resolved thankfully."

"Antivans are very possessive of their own. This is a heavy blow to their place here."

"With a king who isn't hitched or promised yet I bet you will find all sorts of Antivans and everyone else who might think they can get the king to woo one of them."

"That is well said. Do you feel this is true as well, Zev?" Roland looked to him to judge his response.

"Why not?"

"He's right. They would be fools not to. Oriana has cousins who are close. Do you think he will look to Orlais as well?"

"I think they will look but I would speak against such a match. Just because the people are so insecure right now. Bringing in a bride from Orlais, when we have Teryn Eamon in possession of one such as that?"

"It would be a bold move and she would have to be a very confident and a well educated sort of woman. No, I agree with you Tara. Alistair's hold on the people is not so secure that it will not divide families against us right now. We have set things up to gain our Fereldon's trust once more."

"A purse from Orlais would be tempting indeed if it comes attached with other fine gifts wouldn't you think?"

"Are you petitioning for this happen, Zeveran? That is a very uncomfortable point of view in my presence at the very least." Lady Cousland spoke this very cautiously.

"My apologies then are in order. We were only speaking of possibilities here are we not?"

"I'm sorry. I let my emotions get the better of me tonight."

"No need to apologize to the likes of us. We've been through a lot together and if you can manage a dwarf with an ornery temper on your team you already have the battle won."

"Then I am grateful for such victories by your hand, Oghren. And as an emissary my expectation are running high that you will be a good envoy and get me what I want and need to secure my own reign in Amaranthine."

"I'll do what I can for you, you know that much is the truth!"

"Just keep dwarves off of my back and we all will be the better for it. Now what is this dilemma that has you bothered so much?"

"Well, it's a little farfetched but people are talking and that gets my ears riled up. Have you heard any news on a renegade mage going around at the castle out there?"

"I have heard something about that." Tara replied turning her attention to Roland for more on the topic.

"We have and we found tracks that are somewhat familiar to me but I'm not sure where?"

"All I can say is best get your dead buried good and tight. That's all I'm thinking about."

"What are you meaning to imply here by that, Oghren? Wynne has not arrived to this date. But our news comes to us by that way. Do you have any idea what his purpose might be around here?"

"Any clues would be helpful to us. If you have any that is."

"I just don't trust mages being around here. Especially the bad ones. I keep wondering if he left the Mage's Tower because he didn't like being around there and is out looking for trouble."

"Trouble is always out looking for me. I know, I am the one who dared to leave my castle to defend our Country. We had but two Couslands left to defend our families honor. That being restored to us was a very important part of our recovery out here."

"It was and is. And the king has not forgotten us and reacts to our concerns. This mage and our hearing so much of him here in Fereldon does have me concerned."

"Mages can cause a lot of mischief."

"We are well aware of that. Firsthand. Tara please?

We can plan for the worst but we must not let it interfere with our plans or waylay that which must be accomplished ahead of us. If this mage means to bring us trouble we will set it right."

"Just please let him wait until I get past my parents funeral. I have been uneasy about this ever since the day Rory confirmed that they had died at Howe's command. We must do our duty and we will. This has all been a trying time for Rory as well. We lost many brave knights on that terrible night. My poor dear man still suffers from nightmares some nights and this troubles my soul."

"Don't make it a burden on you, my love. This part is almost over with."

"And you two said you came here to have a good time and so far, I feel like I'm at a funeral right now!"

"He has a point. We needed to share this conversation but I am not one to dwell either on such morbid thoughts for very long. I will have this owner raise the music for we all should be merry. I for one would welcome some more pleasant company." Zeveran spoke up while he let his eyes wander purposefully around the room.

"So would I!"

"Brought my own with me. Let us go then and play darts! I know Rory you asked me not to this evening but since our friends are here we can torment them with a game or more."

"Dancing did sound tempting to me."

"Too tempting. I assure you both that once we start dabbling in any of that you will lose the two us and our company."

"Such mischief makers you two are!"

"Why the hell not? I'm up for a little sport right now myself. You know a good game attracts a lot of attention."

"Especially when it is the sister of the local teryn."

"That is why I wish we didn't do this right now. You know the crowd will gather up and soon others will want in on the game and me and our escort will end up busting up the bar and making people upset."

"Sounds like a good time to me?"

"That wasn't why I brought my fiancée out here with me. I did try to pursued her not to come out here but she insisted she had to come. Even knowing the risks she takes going here right now."

"How can you stand this hound always barking away orders to you of all people, Tara?"

"He means well. I am having a little bit of trouble with his being overprotective of me. He keeps forgetting I fought in the Blight and survived everything that Howe sent after me as well."

"I haven't forgotten a thing. You know why I feel this way. Must we talk about this right now?"

"You see my dwarfish friend, already he wants to play daddy and he is using this uncontrollable desire to do so to keep our friend from having any fun."

"I think it is because he doesn't really want our company, if you know what I mean?"

"Can he be so rude to his friends who he hasn't seen in days? Did we not travel out here to offer our support and to purposely improve upon his melancholy mood?"

"You can say that again, elf. What's the harm in appeasing the Lady a little bit? I can see you not allowing her to draw up swords. Arm wrestling might be a bit of strain but don't ruin all of her fun this night."

"Come now be fair. You can still flirt with her and have some fun with your friends. Then when she is done! She will be quite ready for more of your company."

"I have no doubts in that. All right come along my dear. If trouble comes along you will know why I am leading you away from it. You know I brought you here with me to ease your mind about our being together.

After last night you also know I am hardly ready to relinquish a place in your bed as well."

"I am anticipating having your company there. I know you are in a more romantic mood then one for games right now but that cannot be so much so when you have come here before was it?

It is good for you to escape your concerns over me for a little while. Besides who knows right? You might get lucky?"

"I plan on it."

"Don't worry. I promise you will get all that are wishing for and maybe even more then that. I love playing with you. This will be fun and our friends also appreciate some of our attention."

"I rather they get some playing chess. Tonight I want to spend my time wooing you then taking down some idiot who thinks he can dare to steal or abuse your good company. Which by the way, isn't too far from what I use to do or ended up involved with visiting any tavern in my earlier days."

"Ha, ha, I'm only laughing now because I feel secure in our relationship together. I don't want to ruin things for us by thinking about any of the reasons why you might have come here in the past and with whom you might have been hoping to meet up with once you made it back here."

"It wasn't the world I had hoped I would end up in when I was younger. Life is full of twists and turns isn't it?"

"Ours has been at least. Maybe we shouldn't get too attached to each other?"

"Too late for any of that dear. We've already a family on the way now."

"That's true. Now you are only making me feel guilty for entangling you by such means."

"That would be a bad argument when I know it was I who propositioned you. Not the other way around."

"It was my intention to do so. I just hadn't succeeded yet in luring you into the right direction. You were so harsh with me whenever I did approach you before that evening. It took some time to build up your trust in my good intentions."

"Not so good since none of them involved our eloping before anything more took place between us."

"That much is true. We've covered all ready my many reasons for thinking in such a manner. Who'd have thought we would be so blessed? I mean so soon?"

"It happens at times so I have been told. I guess I had to figure it all out for myself before I could be so convinced it would happen to us at least."

"Why? Did you think I was any less of a woman than any other type of woman there is?"

"I knew that from the very beginning, Tara. I recall a time or two cringing over the thought that I had done the deed. There was the very real chance that I would be denied my child if someone could convince you against our match."

"Why would I do such a thing to you? Do you still doubt that I love you? I risked my life to keep Fereldon free from any kind of darkspawn rule over it. My father bled so that my brother and I could walk on free, Fereldon, soil. In a different perspective I did so for your sake as well. Do you think I would give up something that precious to me and to you if I was willing to change my loyalty on merely some whim of mine or that of my brother's?"

"It was just something I had to take seriously Tara. Had you been eager to see us wed all of that would have been dismissed with our doing so. Since you were so hesitant, it just left me on the ledge, so to speak."

"Such foolishness from you, Rory, of all people. Just please put all of this aside now will you please? It is all for naught. We will be married by whatever means we two can accomplish such a task. I seem to be sold on this fantasy of yours for a royal wedding. If it pleases you to see us wed in front of many of those who curse my name and my family for ever giving birth to me to begin with? So be it!

Do not accuse me of putting all of this off for my own pleasure however. It was only during the Blight did I find such resistence and only out of mercy, not selfish pride. That never entered my mind in regards to you at least.

Why I could have married the king and all of this would have gone so much easier. I never thought my marrying you would be such a problem once the trouble with my parents was all resolved. While here I have you now acting like a nervous bridegroom. Is this not my role to have to play?"

"Not in your position I would think? And I know, I know, here I am once more bringing up a subject that is resolved between the two of us. It is just Fergus has me so on edge and I know he is enjoying poking me with his stick."

"He has all of this and that to do so he tells me. It has not kept him from tormenting you."

"He must think it will win his parents approval in some after-life scenario."

"I wish it was just that. No, it is petitions, even from Teryn Eamon now, making him ridiculous offers to sell off his sister to the highest of bidders."

"It is all so petty of him to take any of that seriously. Sometimes I find it difficult to believe we were once as close as brothers are. How can my own brother-in-arms not see how much I love you and that I will take good care of you."

"He isn't even looking to any of that. It is why he cannot see it as you do. It is still my hope that after we are wed things will go back more to how they were before my parents created this insane rivalry for my hand in marriage.

We've only a few more days here and in Amaranthine you will be better at ease, my love. Now please, let us enjoy ourselves here? As you stated we came here to forget about Highever for a little while.

The people who will wish to be Grey Wardens I'm sure want little or nothing to do with the politics of Highever of that of the king's I'd wager you."

"Don't bother. I know you are right for the most part. I mean it is my calling to answer to the Grey Wardens someday and I am as much embroiled in the politics of Fereldon as you are. As a Bann I will not be able to escape and hope that our people there will prosper without good, honest leadership."

"And I know you will make a very good Bann. So does Fergus or the suggestion would never even come up. He means only to insert his authority over all who must answer to him. Any sign of weakness or favoritism can give rise to rebellion."

"I understand. We can hardly weather any sort of rebellion at this point."

"Right you are! As for our game here, I hope you have been practicing your throw."

"Mostly it amounts to tossing you around, here and there. I'm sure I am still fair game for you. That isn't going to give you any advantage over me this evening I must inform you."

"It won't unless I let it. I'm counting on the alcohol to do that for me instead."

"Getting me wasted so you can take advantage of me, eh? Can't say it hasn't been done in the past. I rather though remember tonight in the morning so I have been going a little bit easy on the ale tonight."

"As long as it doesn't ruin your otherwise good mood."

"Not a part of my plan. I wouldn't mind our finding a room later on. Though I feel we still need to ride back to the castle. Just late or early enough to not make too much of a scene."

"But late enough to avoid whatever might be lingering after dinner is all but finished there. I get it. Please order me up something good to eat then. Best I not miss any meals for right now."

"You will need your strength to make it through just this evening."

"I really do not want to return to Highever this evening."

"Neither do I but as you have said to me, we need to keep on your brother's good side. Besides, we need to be sensitive to what he too must be going through. I have been avoiding such thoughts for the most part.

I don't know how I could go on with my life if this new development caused your death right now. I think I don't want to leave you alone or have you so unprotected while you try to rest because of these fears of mine. As unrational as they might seem. I will cherish you and our love for how many days Andraste sees fit for we two to have."

"That is a good thought in the right direction. Even though you are practically predicting such heartache upon us when still I have not faced that demon or our little creation yet to find out what trouble or torture it means to bring to me. That might be because it isn't such an easy task. I cannot just wield my sword to fight off any unwanted suffering that often comes with going through such an experience."

"I rather not think on such things either. It might be harder to have to do once you have gone through it all to want to put you at such a risk again."

"I'm sure you will find a way to resolve your difficulties with the whole affair. You have such little defense against your own desires. They are sure to drive you past any doubts you might have to sire any more children. With me at least."

"I am at a loss to argue with you then bringing that fact on to the table"

"I would be poorly met if you didn't suffer from such longings. It is my pleasure to finally serve more as a wife would then just suffering along with our never ending courtship."

"That part I think never does really end. Or should end. I like wooing you. Seducing you into playing my games with me."

"Oh, no! We are not going there just yet, my brave Hector! First I get to play my games. Then we can play yours. I thought we agreed that we need to keep our friendships together. We need our allies more then ever. Especially until we have well trained and loyal Grey Wardens to back us up in case of trouble in Amaranthine."

"Did I do something wrong here? There is no reason to doubt Amaranthine will become a plague on us but our experience already will see us both through it all."

"I'm pleased with your resolve then. Ah! I see you two are already so eager to give up your coins to me. Rest assured I have some room in my purse …" Tara jangled her coin bag to prove her point just then, "..for more to fill it up upon. I've still a new wardrobe closet begging me to fill it up with costly belongings."

"You did such a good job keeping the first ones you had doled out to you. From your father's purse no less!"

"Is this jealousy I am hearing in your voice, dwarf? Someone had to run out and save Fereldon from utter ruin. Sadly, it had to be me. I could hardly run around the Country with all of my luggage and hope to keep it intact now could I? Of course you have a strong back! I obviously did not take better advantage of you during the Blight."

"Heh,heh, you can say that twice but it won't change anything! Your loss lady. I know, I know, mine as well. My arse though thanks you for the neglect though."

"You must mean your backside. I was very busy and very much distracted by so many things during the Blight as it was. I only turn to you because my love had suffered far too much pain on his own for me and my families sake to ask it of him."

"For that one consideration, I thank you. It all has healed well enough for I am stronger then ever I was. Nothing to fear here."

"No Rory of course not. Still this dwarf speaks as if it was not my duty and my place to make a decent appearance among my fellow citizens as I grew up. One does require a change of clothing now and then."

"I am only glad to offer up my own contribution to your worthy cause. If only to see you in anything other then what you are wearing just now. But …"

"What is wrong with this gown here?"

"Tara please, its' just a dress."

"It is my dress and I mean to have my answer, please?"

"I'm not implying that black is so poor a color on you. It really isn't but one such as I can see it was hardly something a good tailor would put upon a woman of some fortune that is all I meant by my comment." Zeveran told her honestly.

"It is dreadful isn't it? I admit I am reluctant to go through all of this funeral business. Etiquette demands that I follow tradition on this matter. And I hardly had enough time to have something more fashionable with a suitable tailor."

"Don't let him annoy you Tara. It looks fine."

"On a cow perhaps? It should then have spots to kill the endless void of folds and it's length of fabric."

"I needed something that gave me some room to breath. You have no idea how much effort must go into just achieving that move. I'd imagine it will get much worse as time goes on. I suppose, all of those nights I woke up because someone was practically smothering me in his sleep should be practice enough for my dear lungs when that time ever comes."

"Well, you can't just shove this burden of yours to the side like you can boot this sorry piece of meat can you now?"

"No, or so I've been told."

"I see a battle in the making don't you?"

"Clearly unavoidable at this point. I only wish we could stick around long enough to see her have to manage herself in such a state."

"You would enjoy that so much wouldn't you? Only because it would be the only way you would ever see an advantage over me in a fight!'

"There will be no fighting for you at that point, Tara in the first place. He is welcome to hack away at me when I am not busy doing my own work that is, in your stead. Not that his outcome will improve any with me versus a brawl with you."

"A brawl is it then? I don't believe my Lady we have actually had the pleasure of such things have we?"

"No and let us keep these times peaceful for us. A brawl? Seriously!" She teased Roland now with a playful shove.

"Please don't encourage her! We aren't children any longer and I am suppose to help keep her calm. Which is a lot harder then even I expected to have to achieve."

"Isn't that what one calls the two of your getting more intimate? I mean a brawl pretty much sizes things up for me."

"That might be true of dwarves and maybe even elves? I like to think not, except in your case, Oghren. Then again, even with you Zeveran, coming by women cannot always be so easy when you are away from Antiva at least." Roland joked with the two of them in revenge for their rude comment tossed about his way.

"Things are much nicer for Crows in Antiva but that is a given, no? I do not suffer so much out here. There are elves here in Fereldon. Why even a stray dwarf has been known to find themselves working the streets of Fereldon as well."

"So I have witnessed first hand. Are we to play this game or is our conversation so enthralling that it cannot continue through our sport?"

'No, no, we can maintain accomplishing both I assure you. You go first Oghren. My hope is you are so poor at this game it might put the arlessa into a nonchalant sort of mood."

"I am already there, Zeveran. Do your best, Oghren. I will follow last, after all of your have offered up your contributions to my wardrobe cause."

"Is there any reason why you must always give her some sort of intention when we are playing this game, Zeveran?"

"I …I …didn't do so on purpose. Just passing the time of day and that dress on her? Well, I have said enough about her choice in funeral attire."

"I should see to it if something else can be found to fit me better but I must think of my condition when choosing what I am about to wear for the day."

"Such a bother that must be. I'd say be more careful but I fear that word does not exist in Ser Gilmore's vocabulary."

"I am careful and precise, Zeveran."

"That may be so in practice. In reality I have seen you fail miserably at it I'm sorry to have to say."

"I don't recall acting in such a manner, elf. State your claim or eat those words."

"One need only look to your Lady to see that much is true. Putting her into such a condition, knowing she is of a noble family and this will bring such scrutiny from others upon her. Tsk, tsk, tsk! Very sloppy indeed. Not to mention how concerned we were that being put into a weakened state definitely put her at a greater challenge against such a foe that she shouldn't have had to muster up during such dangerous circumstances."

"What has any of this to do with how I choose to fight a battle?"

"None at all, really. Just a need to point out an example that you begged for the telling of. We are all here very grateful, my Lady, to see you here healthy enough and still alive to share in our humble means of entertainment."

"That isn't fair, Zeveran and you know it. I admit I could have been a lot more cautious in my actions in that regard. Still you speak of more personal matters that have nothing to do our performance in the field of war. I hope I have apologized enough to Tara for what I have been putting her all through under these trying situations of ours. I never meant for things to happen this way."

"How could we know it would lead to such a distraction so soon? I know I did not. You are being purposely unkind to us both when you bring up such matters between us." Tara spoke up in her lover's defense.

"Maybe so? But what soldier does not understand the risk?"

"The risk as you point out, is mine. Granted, it was a great one and I realize now that it could have affected my performance on the battleground. As my fiancé has pointed out, we only believed what little information that was given over to us. It did not give much hope for baring children. Under such harsh conditions who would think it possible? But I welcome it now. One thing we both did not neglect in our thinking was how much we needed a child to bring hope back into the hearts of our fellow Fereldon's.

It has been difficult, this is true. But nothing in a woman's life at least mine is ever an easy path for us to tread. Believe me we were reminded of this fact often growing up in our childhoods.

For Ser Gilmores' great love, it is a burden I carry with much anticipation along with it."

"I have to say I didn't think you would make it through, Tara. When we found out all of the facts."

"She's tougher then she looks, Zeveran. It sounds like the skirt has you ambushed, elf."

"Come now. Few women reach for the sword. Some a bow and arrow but not the sword as you have."

"But for those of us who do?"

"Those who do, elf, do so often out of a need to do so. I know in my Lady's case fate is what I would call it. Leliana speaks much about prophesy and other worldly advice. Though the need was there to protect herself, none of this is to impress me or anyone of you here. No one ever had to encourage her to pick up a sword at any time of her life as far as that is concerned."

"With guards at every turn? Where did this need arise from for a Lady of such means? I find this so unimaginable of a Lady."

"Are you trying to say I am less of a Lady because I am doing all of this?"

"I am just saying ….!"

"You are implying something that serves no purpose here. Call me what you will, Zeveran, it matters not to me. Am I not the Arlessa of Amaranthine? Supreme Commander of the Grey? Princess of Highever? Yes, by my birth of course. However, all of the rest I have earned. It was not just given to me. As Ser Gilmore has I hope finally made it very clear to you. All of this here is who I am. It can be as easily stated that Andraste chose me to lead all of those that I am able to. I did not strive for this as much as I was led to such a fate.

And as for the rest? How can you even argue that this is so when here I am! Still whole and all is well within me.

So badger not my intended spouse on my accord for he has done well by me and I by him.

And do not say I was so driven by these desires out of a fear for my own protection. True, there have been times those who were sworn to protect me left me with the need to be protected from them just as much. That cannot be said of Ser Gilmore. For nothing that ever came about between us was without my consent and my intentional pursuit of the matter. It was my desire for us to reach this outcome.

You may soon report that the blessing laid before the two of us are a testament to all of this being good and true."

"You can't argue that one elf. Are you just saying all of this out of rotten nug guts? I mean it's their affair. Why do you care so much about it?"

"I'm curious myself, Zeveran? Why do you care so much in regards to my Lady's affairs? Now more then ever before."

"These feelings I have shared with you are nothing new. I speak them only in regards to your good fortune, Lady Cousland. You have chosen such a hard path and as a gentleman, not so worthy of any noble but one who has spent a good many hours in the presence of those, I must ask these questions of you. It seems no one else will around here so I feel it is my duty to do so."

"Then now I am fully informed of how risky my choices have been."

"Enough of it Zeveran. The life you are proposing is not one Tara is so ignorant of. You speak as if she was a child or some innocent that is not fully aware of what life at Court is really like.

I would like to believe she turned to me to build up a good and loyal family. Something that is not so easily found among those whose money and power have spoiled their good judgment in life.

In my eyes, there is no one else better suited for me then only her. I have proven my loyalty and my devotion many times over through the years. And I as well see our good fortune as a blessing to prove we both have made the right choices in our lives so far."

"There you have it Zeveran. I am not to be moved in any opposite direction then the path I am now traveling upon. See to your own destiny. I don't doubt that it will offer you many opportunities for adventure. One look at my own and I have no reason to doubt my own course in this life.

It will never be boring.

I realize I am not a conventional woman. My ancestors have also risen to such great challenges. Even the women. We are at a loss I'm afraid at my mother's passing for I believe she would have ruled Highever wisely. It is difficult at times for me to understand why she felt it was wise for her to leave my brother and I without her further guidance? But I must take her actions as a testament that my brother and I have passed all of the tests she required of us. In doing so, she must have left us because of her faith in all that she had taught us was good."

"I hadn't really looked at her passing on in that way, Tara. She must have had enough faith in you that you will do what is good and what is right."

"I hope that was the case. Even if it meant I would name you as my husband. I wish we could have had their blessing. It would have meant so much to me if they had. But if she didn't believe we were capable of seeing our way through all of this I would hope that she would have fought on for our sakes and for her love of our father. Which was much greater then even I was able to comprehend."

"In all things we must try to bring them the honor that they deserved. I too would have wanted their blessing for our marriage. So much so that I tried so hard to win their trust …and their love. I thought I had. It was a heavy blow to have to bear and then carry around with me. I did doubt myself, Tara. I made some bad choices trying to accept that their final judgment of me proves some insight I was sorely lacking within myself.

That time away though could not change my heart. And when I could see even time away from each other did not change your true feelings for me? It was difficult tfor a awhile to accept this as being right. Only because of the past judgment heaped upon me from before.

So, Zeveran, perhaps you are right? I might not still be worthy enough to claim this fine woman to be my wife but since every obstacle has been removed from making this so, I will not turn away from the woman that I love once again. As long as she will have me, I will be blessed."

"So there you have it, elf! No room for amorous elves over here. I'm sure that will not ruin you forever. Hell, even I feel lucky just listening to these two jabber on about their own stuff. Of course, a dwarf like me? How can the ladies resist?"

"I haven't a clue, Oghren. But here on the surface? I'd consider some cologne now and then. Just to improve the atmosphere if you will."

"What is wrong with the way dwarves smell? Huh?"

"To other dwarves? Maybe not so much? To those here and around Fereldon? It should improve your prospects my friend."

"He does have a point, O`gh `ren. I mean if you would prefer to have a lady around for awhile that is."

"Oh, nugsnot on you all! The men around here look more like ladies then they do anyone worth drawing my axe for to bother with!"

"That could be said of some of those men from Orlais, perhaps? I cannot say a well dressed man isn't pleasing to me? I'm quite pleased with my mates present attire. I find it difficult if not impossible not to see how handsome he wears his clothes. When the opportunity to dress as a civilian arises that is. In the field though I too would hardly feel right challenging foes dressed up like some exotic birds."

"They all fall just like the rest of them, Tara. I hope you will not allow yourself to be too distracted by such a display in the field."

"No, I would have to run them through just for making a silly fool of themselves."

"Doing them a favor if you ask me."

"They may be right. But do not think any of that will cause me to let any of you get away with showing me up here."

"We already know from experience that is too much to ask of you to do."

"Ha, ha, ha, well we were trained under my father's tutoring were we not? And you, Ser Gilmore, whose name was cursed enough around the castle as far are your own training tactics were concerned. Even now, I have found you to be no less of the tyrannt when it comes to fighting moves then you ever have been before."

"I apologize if my instructions have given you even a moments grief in your otherwise pampered life."

"See how he treats me? Yet despite such insults to my person, still, I fell so much in love with him."

"You do seem to tend to fall on the hardest of swords, Tara. I of course would rather see it all otherwise."

"Suit yourself is all I can say to that!" Ohgren commented only to keep up the conversation.

"I am not like that when we are alone, Tara. Granted I have a reputation of being a strict instructor but you came to me, often, for lessons even though I did try to discourage you from doing so."

"It was a lost cause of course. Neither my father nor my brother would raise a sword to me or have me even carry one around at my side. Even knowing the threats we all had held against our very lives. I did not want to waste my time flirting when it was technique that matters the most in a fight. I saw enough of it to learn this lesson well."

"And judging how well you came through all of this I hope you do not hold my insults too close to heart."

"How can I? I know you were just jealous! I tried to share some of my creature comforts with you whenever I could."

"Heh, heh, I bet you did! Whenever you could pull the wool over those parents of yours didn't you!"

"Every chance I could sneak away, yes! But do not excite yourself too much, Oghren, for those times were not so many. And my brave knight was not so bold no matter how hard I worked to best his resolve.

No, his more recent actions say nothing for how he behaved when we were younger at times."

"She means when my head lay much too close to her father's sharp axe. I didn't really need that kind of threat though in my life to want to treat you as you deserved to treated as a proper lady of good breeding."

"Alas, so you all see, or at least I hope you can understand why I have been too eager to gain and keep this man's attention focused so much onto me."

"I just thought that is how spoiled princess' were taught to act up? We have plenty of primadona's found in Orzammar, mark my words."

"I myself was not so fooled, Tara. It is not difficult to see any young lady who obviously is in such dire need for the attention of another more intimately."

"Is that true?" She looked over to Roland to weigh his response to such a statement being made.

"So it has been for some time. Honor is a great and powerful commodity especially in noble families. I could not take advantage of you just because you needed a man in your life. I'm afraid at times I still feel as one would, for doing something I believed was wrong to me."

"See? This is what I must put up with from him. He makes me work twice as hard for his attention because of this foolish thinking."

"I didn't notice it."

"I did and I am only sorry that I could not pursued the Lady to relieve herself of such longing. I would have humbly performed such services diligently enough to please you. That I can assure you of."

"Yes, Zeveran I remember your offers. Several times if I recall correctly. To me and whomever else was available at the time. But I did not want to spoil my chances of having the man of my dreams to fulfill that longing I had. I understand, your offer was free from any such commitments but as you have said enough. A princess is bound by her honor and I am no less of one. I knew it would not be too long before I had my prey in hand. And once I did. I was very satisfied with the experience and found no need at all to turn to another for such things. For you know full well it is more then just lust that lures me to this man. I love him with all of my heart. And I believe that what we share is so much finer because we carry these feelings for each other. It has to be much more fulfilling then any chance encounter will bring me in some fleeting moment. Besides he often in a more mischievous mood. I can't say his words hold true all of the time. Neither can you honestly, milord."

"Fair enough! There have been times when I do not trouble my thoughts with how my actions are betraying my morality at certain times at all. Something else takes control of me and dictates my actions. How can I resist such a seductive woman when one is being offered to me with no regrets?"

"I assure you all that I do not hesitate to respond in kind when such moments possess him. If you knew to what efforts he puts into scheming how we two can still be together, even under the many guards placed before him at Highever. Well! Let me tell you it is often a very consuming affair that always requires my immediate attention to such details."

"Why does even that not surprise me any? That must be what has brought the two of you here as well! For I doubt that the wines and ales are so much the poorer at Highever Castle then can be found in any local tavern along the way."

"Didn't we already confess this being the case, Rory?"

"We have. But we also need to make our presence known around here for the sake of recruiting new Grey Wardens."

"Which explains the notice being place new upon the message board."

"Oh, good, so you noticed it?"

"I read the board from time to time. Looking for lucrative opportunities to fill up the time when the King has little need of me."

"So do I! Just to keep in shape, you understand."

"Now that you must have a steady stipend I hope from the ruler of Orzammar I hope that is only the case."

"Well, I was thinking there is really no place for a dwarf hanging around with all of those other Grey Wardens. Probably just choke on the stuff they feed to you and who the hell wants to be tainted who has the choice? I mean dwarves join the Dead Caste to keep us all from that sort of fate."

"I can't think it is such an honor to be as such in Orzammar is it?"

"You saw what it does to a dwarf? Crazy as a loon, it drives a man into. No thanks! I'll pass on that one there."

"I myself have no knowledge of dwarves passing the Joining but do you really believe that dwarves are so much weaker then mere humans? I mean they were turning dwarves into Broodmothers weren't they?"

"What a way to live, right? I don't think I need any of you to remind me of that! Don't forget I knew the woman, I mean before she got all fat and ugly like that. Spewing out sicking darkspawn larve. Or whatever those things were we found out there. What a waste of a good woman."

"Even though she shunned the affection of a man? Are you sure that doesn't bother you just a bit now?"

"Why do you have to go there, Zeveran? It really does make you feel so smug doesn't it? I don't rightly care who the woman slept with! So there! Still plenty of them want to be with men. I'll stick to those ones if you don't mind."

"Just stating an observation I made back then."

"You are just trying to start an argument, Zeveran. And I believe, I win!

"Can not one of you do better at this game?" Tara complained as she took notice of the dart board in front of them.

"I'm really close to your throw, Tara. No need to complain so much here."

"Maybe I am just growing bored with this game? You wouldn't mind if we left you two for some dancing do you?"

"You are not our hosts in this place. Better that you take advantage of this place. I mean I plan to and let me not keep you from any of it.

Come now Oghren! Why not try some of this!" Zeveran deftly pulled out a vial of something that he felt could hide some of the body order and the smell of aging brews left behind on him.

Oghren was not so happy to be caught off guard like this. He found a lot of what Zeveren said to be worthless talk. The elf was a prissy, dancing, leprechaun as far as he could see. And he felt even Tara could show him up in a serious fight at that. Actually that has already been proven and for this reason alone, Ohgren just decided he was not going to let this elf get the better of him under any circumstances.

"What the …? Get away from me elf with that stuff! It's disgusting! Keep your perfumes to yourself. I mean it Zeveran!"

"Stop complaining so much!"

"Hey if I want to be a dirty, smelly, dwarf that is my choice! My women want me to smell like a man not their mothers."

"He has a point, Zeveran. I do not mind too much if Rory tries some new aftershave once in awhile? I have never been driven away from him when he doesn't though either."

"Even when I'm dirty and sweating like a pig?"

"One must learn to adjust, dear. I do not mind helping you clean-up some if at all necessary. I've learned on the road and playing in the woods even, it is almost impossible to stay clean. No, he is the picky one who gets bothered by how I might smell at times."

"I'm rather spoiled I'm afraid. The taint does affect how you smell now unfortunately. As you say though if I find you in dire need of a bath I have no trouble remedying the situation when need be. I did pull that prank more to humor your vanity then to complain so much about how bad you smelled.

As I did confess, if it did make me feel uncomfortable it would take very little effort to clean you all up!"

"Before he works hard to make me sweat, muss up my hair and clearly defeat any good effort he invested in me before."

"I know, how trite really? It is just part of the seduction isn't it? There have been times during the Blight, I really should be ashamed of myself, that I just felt I didn't have enough time for all of that primping before hand. We were pressed for time on some occasions. These were opportunities I hope my judgment wasn't wrong in making good use of our time to really be alone together."

"I'm not here complaining. It's Oghren who is protesting his ill treatment right now. You really should visit with the cologne merchants some or say, your barber? There must some sort of scent that doesn't repel you too much?"

"Why do I have to bother with it? Really?"

"Just my humble suggestion, Ohgren. I can say in all honesty that a woman knows if a man bothers to use such products on himself they find that as a beacon that he is longing for their attention. It just makes him stand out more from the crowd."

"Yeah I know those types. We make fun of them over a few tankards of ale."

"The man is a lost cause I tell you! Well, do not get offended if I must abandon you also because I have found better company for the evening."

"We'll see about that! Go on you two. Before too many folks around here get drunk enough to cause you some trouble, Arlessa."

"He's right. Come along, Rory for I long to dance and have your arms around me right now." She told him gaily and he shrugged to his friends before following her to where the dancing was taking place.

"She really has that one by the hook doesn't she?"

"Oh, no doubt about that one, my friend. A pity for us isn't it?"

"Like she would ever bother with the likes of you!"

"I had a better chance then you ever did!"

"Says you!'

"Of course me! She is just too young to see all the trouble she is causing herself."

"And you think he doesn't see it? I mean the whole big picture. Man I can tell you life with Branka was not a piece of cake. And I got screwed over in the end."

"I know and here you are the male in the marriage. Usually the male is the dominate part of a couple isn't it?"

"Not if the lady is so high and mighty you aren't! That's for sure!'

"So how did you get so messed up with that one? She wasn't much of a flower with dainty petals that one didn't seem like it."

"She got rougher around the edges when she started to seriously compete for her place in the world. Like being meaner means you can't be messed with by anyone. I mean I just don't get it either? Branka wasn't always like that before. Just when she felt challenged. Before she was obsessed with that anvil thing she was just a girl who was a lot of fun to be around with."

"Well, she didn't seem to mind you and why do I doubt you haven't changed as much as she did in the end?"

"Because you know you are right, that's why!"

"Right. Well go find us a place to sit and I will take care of the refreshments here."

"Refreshments my hind side! Just get me some more ale while I check out the women around here will you." Ohgren muttered as he wandered around the now almost full tavern looking for a table with a good view of the people coming and going from this place.

Along a lonely dirt pathway, two sisters, were riding their horses at an even trot trying to enjoy the scenary surrounding Highever Castle. They were calmly enjoying the atmosphere and serenity all around them and holding a steady conversation the best that they could as they rode out.

"Beatrice, this does seem like a very scenic place. Are you so set on the King that the new Teryn is not one to also admire as a mate?"

"Oh, he seems polite enough isn't he?"

"I thought so? And he is an attractive man isn't he?"

"I find him to be so. But compare such qualities to that of a seated king? Tempting though the Teryn might be, I find the king to be the better match."

"It could be because of your close ties to Oriana, maybe?"

"Maybe? It is clear to see the poor man is still in some kind of mourning for his losses. Oriana told me he was very close to both of his parents."

"Because he was a man no doubt even his father took him along in his many travels out to keep the peace."

"That was the case for him at least. And he did measure up to his father's expectation of him. Before the Blight already, it was written to me, the son was taking on his own excursion out and about in his father's place often enough."

"And how did Oriana take all of this?"

"I can't say she was very pleased to see her husband take on such dangerous challenges but she came to accept his style of living I suppose? She hardly complained about her situation here to me?"

"I think once Oren was born she was too caught up in being his mother to burden her husband for too much more attention."

"You are so right. Her son meant everything to her and he was quite spoiled by all of his family. And they were good and generous to her because he was the heir to the Cousland fortune."

"As he and she should be. I just am concerned. This new King, has been tested in battle but it has been said he does not take to the duties of the throne as many other kings have done so."

"So it has been said. I too have heard and discussed these same rumors. But just think of it? What's better for him then to have a fair lady from Antiva to help him manage his affairs? I do so enjoy a good party. And once we have our own heirs what could be the merrier right?"

"It does sound very tempting to me! I wish you all the best then my sister. I only wish you to be happy and to not grieve our parents too much."

"They will only be happy with me once I am wed. I am sure to be chaperoned by our aunt more, whether I like it or not. This ride out here was just a moment I could steal for myself. And of course some time with my favorite sister as well."

"You are too kind, dear sister. I will miss you so much if you are to be swept away from us by some dastardly Fereldon king."

"I doubt you will worry too much or at least I hope not. As the Queen of Fereldon, I am sure to live a life even more privileged then ever before. And won't our parents be so blessed with such good tidings as this? Antiva is often frowned upon by such ambitious Fereldons. In time, I assure you things will change once I rule here for awhile."

"Rule here, my sister? Your husband, whomever he happens to be will rule you and you will find yourself well burdened down as mother is with childbearing. In that light I cannot seem to envy you too much. Child birthing is not pleasure to be had, Beatrice. It surprises me how eager you are now to start up with all of that?"

"We all have to grow-up sometimes, Lydia. Once I am wed your turn will be next! Best that you make your peace with it soon. I think I will enjoy dressing up my child and showing her off to all of our family and friends. Oriana was so blessed and everyone was very pleased when she gave the future teryn his son."

"It seemed to be enough of her to have to bare. Surprisingly there was none to follow him? Do you think her duty being done did buy her some sort of reprieve from such a duty? Is that even possible in married life?"

"We did not discuss this matter. It would be impolite if we did. Nor did she ever complain of not having more to have to bear. It might be the way of Fereldon's noble class? We will see. Either way, if I am showered with gifts and other such luxuries I will even do my duty to bear children as it were. Mother had endured and father is pleased so what else is there to it? A passing inconvenience for such a well cherished honor. That is who I choose to think of it right now."

"And this king is quite handsome. So I see little resistance on your part in taking him as a lover. Is this not true also?"

"Listen to you talk so! I expect you to mind your place here. If the new teryn pleases you, by all means! Flirt with him to your hearts content. As long as I see no bother from you and my capturing my own king and castle, mind you!"

"No, no, nothing like that dear sister. I am not so eager to play the bride just yet. Though I do long for such a day to dress up so lovely and have all of Antiva showering me with fine gifts and their adoring glances! Still I must be wooed to be wed. You may do as you please but for me I prefer it my own way if you please."

"Good luck then. You are fine and I have little doubt that you will find a suitor soon enough. That is after I am settled and wed. And one does not attract such a fine groom without any effort at all on our own parts. It is different with royalty. Women must woo them for many seek such an honor and their families, well! Are not different then our own when it comes to finding their daughters good and profitable suitors. I am not so ignorant to believe otherwise. Since this is so, my sister, let me at least play some vital part in all of this."

"Do really dread who our father would offer up to you, it that it?"

"What I dread is a worrisome life. Oriana lived here like a queen. That was all nice but I say why ignore a lonesome king when the opportunity presents itself. Besides, remember, I already have his eye on me. Now I must work to keep it that way long enough to see me wed."

"All of this drama! Though I must say it is amusing from my point of view and once again I wish you luck in your endeavors."

"We will all do well if I a successful. I promise. I will not forget my family or from where I came from just to please this sort of king. Make sure our parents know this is true also of them."

"I will do as you wish, Beatrice."

"Thank you. As soon as the news came to us that Oriana and Oren fell at the hands of traitors and that the entire Cousland line was at risk of destruction, our parents have been planning and plotting how we can remedy the chaos that has ensued over here."

"Fereldons have always seen themselves as more advanced then we Antivans but looking around here for myself? I see little difference. Beside the fact that we did not attract the Archdemon ourselves, nor did we suffer from such foolish noblemen. Only proves our place in the realm of things in all of Thedas."

"In many ways yes, this is all true."

"We have not suffered in that way at least. Though let us not forget how much plotting and scheming is involved in our own politics. We have no secured Lord to say he is right to rule over all of Antiva. That is without plotting to make it so."

"I actually am more attracted to one from Fereldon because of just that. The King is well seated here and his heirs are sure to wear the crown when he is done with it.

I like that kind of order and security for my life."

"I do understand this. I am happy too now upon looking around these grounds out here that it is the king that attracts you so rather then the teryn. I can almost see the grounds here so covered over with the blood of brave knights and the others who served well out here. How can any of us ever feel very safe in such a place, my sister? I know I cannot right now."

"But their enemies are no more, Lydia. We cannot let our fears keep us from a better future can we now? Why it might even be myself who does unite both Antiva and Fereldon in all things. Would that not be of a great benefit to our people over all?"

"I think that is a lot to dream about. Do we really want to live under Fereldon Law? That is something I am not so sure about."

"But if I can rule long enough to make their laws more acceptable to Antivan's? Let us just say we will let time set out our courses in life. Why you might find the teryn to be of liking in time? He does not seem so eager to re-marry does he?"

"Whose to say right? We have hardly met the man. I know you know him much better then I do. I will hold out my own judgement until then. Our parents will not allow any man to court me as long as you remain unwed and we both understand this to be true."

"Fair enough. It was only a suggestion."

"Wait! Hold! Move to the side Beatrice! There may be trouble here after all!"

"I don't know what you are …..stop! Who are you all now? We are just out for a nice, evening, ride and have no business with any of you here."

"That's funny because you are the business we have all been waiting patiently just for!"

"How can that be? We are not of Fereldon. Please, we are important ladies of the Antivan Court. It is best you move aside and threaten us no more!"

"Nice try but we know who you really are and neither of you are going anywhere except where we tell you to go so dismount from your horses and let us make this nice and easy for all of us."

"I …I …will not and you cannot stop me!" Lady Lydia suddenly panicked and with a swift kick of her heel she had her horse trying to gain up enough energy to gallop back away from their would be kidnappers.

"Wait! Lydia don't be a fool these men are well armed!" But her sister did not hear her words for she was in too much of a rush to free herself from these men's attention.

"You, Eric, go get her. This isn't going to work if we let her run off. We might need her as leverage with this one here. You know the princess' reputation, right?"

"Right, got you! I'm on to her. Come with me Stanley. We won't let this one either get away from us now."

"I'll be right behind you there. Just let's go!' And so the two men rode off after Lydia while Beatrice found herself cursing now for ignoring her sister's warning about traveling without any guards this evening.

"So there now, out enjoying a little ride in the country aire was it for you? And with nary a guard out to be found. What's the matter? Your boyfriend busy playing solider is he, instead of babysitting you there?"

"I don't know what you are talking about? Do you even know who I am?"

"Sure we do! Why do think we stopped you here? For our amusement? Of course that might still be on the menu, eh boys? All depends on what the teryn does about the ransom I figure."

"Don't do anything stupid, Cassius! If you harm the princess you are going to bring down the whole of Fereldon upon us. You just said we were going to pick her up and hold her until they pay up. That's the plan still isn't it?"

"I know but ain't she a pretty one? Why would I waste a good opportunity when one is presented up to us with?"

"Like I said Cassius because I don't want to see my head staked up on the castle walls out here. That's reason enough to me!"

"You're such a coward, Brutus. Well, I have some time to think about what I am going to do next. Just tie her up good and take her to her new accommodation. Let me apologize in advance that it isn't any sort of castle and the food ain't what the teryn will be serving up there tonight I suppose."

"Do you even realize what a mistake all of you are making? How long do you think it will be before the King and his Royal Guard will be out here combing the woods to find me? What chance do any of you stand against such might?"

"What are you yakking about lady? I've got all week before the king will even bother to mess with any of us. No, the teryn will pay your ransom and then we will take our money and be gone."

"That may be true but he will not leave without exacting his revenge against you. If your Teryn Loghain couldn't best him what chance do any of you have? I have been told he relishes a good fight and all of you hardly measure up to many of the Chasin that I have been told roam far out beyond the wooded borders here."

"Now she is comparing us to Chasin. What's this? I mean why not the bloody darkspawn I tell you? Listen we aren't a bunch of amateurs here and you talk too much."

"I thought the princess was suppose to have put down the archdemon? I mean look at her? This is the woman who led an army of soldeirs into battle? Can't say I'm too impressed. Huh!"

"What are you men talking about? Darkspawn. Blight! I had nothing to do with any of that. Are you all mad as well as stupid?"

"Hey there, watch your mouth. We know you are the Lady Cousland and your brother is going to pay us a huge ransom if he wants you back."

"My brother's all live with my parents in Antiva. I am surely not who you want to think that I am. All of this talking, do you honestly believe I am Lady Cousland for I am not, I assure you of that. So you can let me be on my way and you to your embarrassment."

"Not Lady Cousland? But your hair, your shape?"

"Height seems about right. I just didn't take the Lady as so much of a coward she would lie about her own name and family. You really are something I'll give you that."

"She is so pretty isn't she? I bet we get a load of money for this one don't you think?"

"I think we need to get her off of the road in case there is someone out looking for her. That's what I think."

"Let's move along then honey. Some of us like to eat and we have been staking this place out for hours now."

"Then you won't let me go? What of my sister? You won't harm her will you, please?"

"Depends entirely on her attitude. So far yours ain't the greatest and you really do not want to upset, Randy. He has a short temper and his mother beat him bit too much. Just not all that friendly with the ladies that's all I'm trying to warn you about."

"None of that surprises me. We will see how brave all of your are when my rescue party shows up as I am sure that they will."

"But they will not disobey us because what is Fereldon without it's precious little princess to fawn all over."

"I just cannot believe any one of you. Nor do I care to at this moment. Just show me where I must wait this all out. I cannot believe how asinine all of you are to me."

It took some reckless riding but the two men who were trailing Lady Lydia, the one started to panic as they drew closer to the castle entrance. When the other rider finally did pass by her and blocked her way it was the other villian that did pull out his bow, then an arrow along with it.

His intention was not to harm the woman but to hit the horse causing it to eject her from her saddle and thus they could tire her up and return to their camp. Sadly though, Lydia jerked her horses reigns in an attempt to ride around the human/ horse obsticle only to land too much in the flying arrows pathway.

"No, what are you doing? You are going to miss and kill the girl you utter fool!"

"But she is getting away from you I had to stop her and I was aiming for the horse." However he missed the horse and Lydia was wounded by the arrows sharp head.

"Now you've done it!"

"I said I didn't mean to hit her. Help me here before we get caught and Randy takes off our heads."

"It's the teryn who will be doing that job if this girl dies. She was riding with the princess so she must be someone important and worth a ransom as well.

"Uh, she doesn't look so good."

"I can see that for myself. Just ….lean her over the saddle. I think our best bet is to pull her back by her own horse. So grasp the reigns over there will you?"

"I've got them let's get out of here."

"I'm getting but that is a lot of blood. Do you think we should have just left her behind? Someone is going to find her soon enough won't they?"

"Then we can tell the boss she got away, right?"

"He won't be happy too about that. No just bring her. No more of your complaining. It's your fault she got shot isn't it?"

"She was getting away I tell you!"

"Just never mind. Get out of here before we get caught."

So the two men pulled along the now barely conscious sister back to the hideout they set up not too far from the traveling pathway the two women were riding upon before they were ambushed.

At the tavern, Tara and Roland were enjoying some dancing. Finally, putting aside all of the needless conversations and enjoying themselves. The music was now lively as others too danced along with them, having a good time.

"Uhm ….Rory, I do love dancing with you. And kissing you as well!"

"I'm not complaining. Any excuse I can come up with to put you a jolly good mood and make you smile like this is well worth my effort."

"It makes me happy to hear you say that. Here now though. Come along with me now." Tara then pulled on her lover's arm to lead him to the nearby hall way so that they could escape the maddening crowd.

"What are we suppose to be doing now?" He asked her smiling at her forwardness.

"Just kiss me and hold me tight. I love you so much. I just wanted to take a break for the moment that's all."

"That's all it is?"

"That's it!" She answered pulling herself up to bring him to kiss her. He noticed then that she was struggling some to keep her balance with him. She must be getting tired but he didn't want to lose these overwhelming feelings they both shared right now so now he felt it was time to make his move.

"Here, let me find you a chair to rest awhile. I'll get us something more to drink. All of that dancing has to have made you a little thirsty now hasn't it?"

"Yes, please do!' She replied turning her attention once more to the dance floor to watch the dancers having fun.

Roland found his way to the counter and made his way over the innkeeper who was busy updating his books at the moment.

"Excuse me gentleman but I need one of your rooms."

"Is that so?"

"It is and I would like it right away."

"In a rush are you now? That would be you and our Lady I saw you dancing with."

"You know who she is."

"I suppose that I do. And I expect you want a sizable discount for it and one of my best as well don't you?"

"She does have a vested interest with you here doesn't she?"

"Her brother does but I'm not going to argue the point. Is he going to have a fit or show up in here looking for his wayward sister?"

"I hope not! He doesn't know we are out here and here, take this for yourself. There is no reason to talk about our staying here for a while. We have to go back home before the sun rises so you will be able to let out the room once we are gone."

"Then why are you to bother me for a room? Don't you have plenty of them at that fancy castle of yours?"

"Enough as you say. If we wanted to be there I would not be here asking for a room now would I? I don't remember your ever being so nosey about just renting a room out here before?"

"Repeat customer you say? Got yourself the big one this time don't you now, Ser Knight?"

"We are engaged, now stop giving me such a hard time. She really could use some rest before we have to return home. I'm afraid we left the carriage behind us so key please?"

"There you go! Don't leave it all a mess when your done with it."

"Very funny. Just keep things in order around here. She gets enough attention already. I'm serious she could use some rest right now."

"And I'm suppose to believe that story, right?"

"I don't care what you think right now." Thus leaving the conversation at just that. Then he moved over the bar counter until he got the server's attention to pour him a drink to take back to Tara.

"Well, if my eyes don't deceive me, you are, Ser Gilmore. Knight of Highever and from the stories I do hear a hero from the Blight. Is it really true, that you also put down that traitorous crook, Rendon Howe as well? A girl can be mighty appreciative of a man such as that one might be."

"No doubt. It is true all that you have said here. I appreciate your appreciation for my hard work."

"No, but you misunderstand me and how can that be so? I have a special place in my heart just for you, fancy Knight. All dressed up but I recognized you the moment you walked through that door and I said to myself if he gets a room I have to be that woman you share your evening with this time."

"You must be very busy tonight, ….uhm…."

"Cassandra but you can call me Cassie for short. You can call me whatever suits you tonight. I still cannot get over how handsome you look tonight. It is the first time I have ever seen you so finely dressed up and not shackled up in some suit of armor to your liking."

"I am retired from my duties at Highever. For now at least. Cassandra, er …I mean Cassie, please, I am not here for your type of fun and games. I've my bride-to-be here with me."

"Huh! You mean that woman over there? What could she know about pleasing a man or keeping him up in the middle of the night I ask you?"

"Such talk, Cassie! She is a noblewoman and as I said to be my wife. I am very happy with this arrangement so run along now. Here, take this for old times sake and please, do not harass my intended for it. I really am a happy man and did not make the choice of a wife haphazardly I assure you.

And she pleases me. So do not hold out for the likes of me. I am now a kept man and I am happy to be so. I only wish the best for you too."

"So you say but now you have broken my heart and left me with only this to remember you with? What sort of man lives that kind of life anyways? Why, isn't she the teryn's sister? Are you bloody serious, man?" Cassie said with well rehearsed tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes, I am very serious about this affair."

"She'll just use you up! That's what these nobles do with their toy soldiers. Dangle them around all pretty and then when they grow tired and bored with them, they send them over to me, that's what! A pity really. To see such a fine man so brought down in such a way."

"It's my life. Don't go around saying things like that about me either. It's …well …it's undignified and my future bride deserves her fine reputation as a good and honest noblewoman here in Fereldon."

"Right! A good and honest noblewoman sneaking her way into a sleazy old tavern for what? A go around with her favorite knight. Isn't it? And how pretty she did dress you up. You really are the dessert aren't you now?"

"Don't you know when to quit? Cassie I am sorry you have no faith in love but I still do and we only came here to be better alone with each other. I haven't seen you in years and all of this drama? Is something you are just making up for your own amusement."

"Time will tell won't it now? I'll be seeing you soon enough. Once the honeymoon is over. Not saying that I mind any of that and all. I meant what I said after all. You are the one I choose never to forget. I mean that with all of my heart."

"I never said I was in love with you Cassie. I did not mean it as an insult to you or your profession. We all have our own paths to follow. There is quite a crowd out here tonight and I am sure a fine man is sure to take a fancy to you as I once did myself."

"You go along then with you! And that fancy woman of yours. I only meant to do you a good service. That is all. Be gone with you then!"

Roland turned back, shaken some by her taunts. toward the direction of his fiancée hoping she didn't get wind to any more of this debauchery. It seems his past was a little bit harder to shed then he imagined it to be. It only spurred him on to what his true agenda was and to get his future wife into safer quarters before anything or anymore turn up to prevent them from being alone together.

Before returning back to her he realized he needed to put his own guards on alert to his new accommodations. So he wandered over the table the two of them were occupying along with a few other soldiers it looked like playing a hopefully friendly game of dice.

"Ahem! Excuse me but Patrice, Maurice, we need to talk."

"Oh, yes, please excuse me. Duty calls." Patrice explained to the rest of the party there and Maury followed along with her to see what the Squire had to say to them.

"I'm afraid if you must, your game will have to move further upstairs. It will give you a better view of the place but my Lady and I will be staying here for a short while at least."

"That goes without saying. Why do you want us to move though?"

"Because they are, "staying" in a room upstairs, get it?" Maury told his fellow guard in a provocative manner.

"Right! Sorry I missed that one. Very well then. Go about your ..uhm …business as you will. We'll just move on upstairs and keep busy while you two keep busy that is. Should we stand watch at the doorway or would you rather we stay elsewhere then?"

'The table up above should suit you two fine. Just pay attention to who comes and goes around here. We shouldn't be troubled here but one never knows who will show up looking for trouble."

"So it goes. Fair enough, Ser Gilmore. We two can have a game of cards if you will, Patrice. I think I've swiped enough coin from those merchants for the time being."

"No need to get greedy and start fights of our own now is it?"

"It's room two by the way. Just to avoid any confusion here."

"Busy place isn't it?"

"It's about to get even busier still I'd imagine." Maury shared with a grin.

"These two! Can you imagine what the Bann would have to say about all of his son's carousing around like this?" Patrice asked her fellow soldier.

"He was an adventurer too once. So was Fredrick along with him for a few years at the very least."

"So you say he is willing to tolerate such activities even from his only son?"

"If your son was messing around with the Arlessa of Amaranthine and promised a seat by her side. Why even a marriage proposal accepted by one such as she would you really, in your right mind want to interfere with any of that sort of business. I mean seriously, Trish?"

"I expect a little more decorum from a son of my own. Which I do not lay any claim to having one. That said, what I want and what I get are two entirely different things to be had. I'll let the Bann and his son settle their differences between them. Let's just do our duty and be grateful at least tonight we are not being snubbed by the teryn's men this evening."

"Good point on you. Yes, don't mind doing my duty with a good mug of ale, a …well ….questionable sturdy enough table here and the likes of you!"

"Don't start up on me, Maury. Its not like being at home and getting to see our loved ones is it now?"

"No it's not. I don't see our staying out here for too long at least. Will you be following the Squire to Amaranthine as well?"

"I don't rightly know as of yet? How much time do they expect to stay out there do you think?"

"A month or two at best why do you ask?"

"I'm just saying if I do move on I'm going to need to find some time with my own family. You understand me right?"

"Yeah, I do. I don't know what I'm going to do either. I was thinking of moving Sylvia along for the ride. If they will let me. I mean I have been ignoring her some lately but things here have been fairly uncertain. All since the squire has returned to the Bannorn and all."

"Ain't that the truth! We'll just have a little chat with the two of them, together you know. See how things all turn out. I mean, this duty here, isn't too much of a strain on me."

"So far but don't forget that booby they have down in the dungeon. Someone it seems has it out for the squire and we need to stay alert. In case one of those fools crosses our pathway again."

"Might liven things up a bit don't you think?"

"It wouldn't hurt as long as they don't hurt the squire or the arlessa before we can get to them."

"Could even be someone down there tonight even."

"Could be? Let's just keep our eyes open for trouble shall we?"

"Sure but you deal first. I'll be keeping up the watch."

"Fair enough!" Shuffling up the deck of cards he had pulled out before him, he did as he was asked to do.

Ser Gilmore had finally made his way to his waiting fiancée, eager to move along his current nights agenda.

"Oh, there you are, Rory! I was beginning to wonder but then I could tell this place is rather busy isn't it?"

"Too much so now. Here take this drink." He handed it to her and when she brought it to her mouth to drink he bent down to lift her from her seat by surprise.

"Now what! Uhhh.! I almost spilled my drink here! What are you up to now?"

"You looked tired and desperately in need of some privacy to better enjoy all of my attention."

"So what? You picked up a room key didn't you? You are sly as a fox!"

"I am a shameful opportunist is what I am. You don't mind do you, dear?"

"No, not really. I just thought you felt we needed to be back before the morning?"

"I still think that is for the best. It doesn't mean that we cannot better enjoy our time spent right here does it? And here you won't be nervous or find your brother pounding on your door in the middle of the night either."

"That really was a poor show on his part. He might need to cut down some on his drinking."

"I think he only is doing this right now to help him pass out at night. Can you really blame him? You say you are feeling haunted in our place and I know I am not sleeping all that well except for the fact that I have you to help me get to sleep.

At least as long as I am holding you I am not worrying if you are safe. And warm, and not missing any of my ceaseless affection for you."

"Ceaseless seems about right. I can't help myself right now. Not when every thing around me reminds me how fortunate it is have your love finally and I am going to try very hard to keep reminding you why you have to marry me and keep me forever as your own."

"Close and always in my arms. That is where I always want to find you to be. I do love that you do this for me. For us I mean. I did want more of your attention and having to wait until we got home? This was the more romantic option and I am very happy to continue to please you in whatever way that I can"

"Good to hear. I can't believe we made it this far without a fight. I'm impressed."

"Then you are so easy to please. Let's see if this remains so for the rest of our evening together."

"So we shall. I am full of anticipation here."

"Why? Because this is a place you have come to before for such attention?''

"Could be! Why not just come out here to have some fun?"

"Why not? I suppose I am just feeling a little deprived. I mean being so sheltered from this sort of existence most of my life."

"We've spent time on the road together. I thought you would feel comfortable enough here."

"Here though is the home where I grew-up. Listen to me. We've been to a few taverns for the night."

"They were a welcome change of pace during the Blight. I seem to recall them fondly."

"And so do I"

"Then let me be the one to introduce you to all sorts of mischief while we have the opportunity."

"So far it has been a fun evening out. I mean enough fun so I don't mind coming out here. With you of course."

"Ive been told I am good company. Must not be too bad since you did bother to promise to marry with me."

"Tolerable …"

"Tolerable? Now you are making fun of me!"

"Maybe so. I don't want you to get too full of yourself."

"Not when I have you to share myself with. Impossible!"

"Well said."

"Come now, more like irresistible."

"You are a very handsome man. Rory."

"And?"

"And ….?"

"What else? Say it."

"Ha, ha, all right, yes though it pains me to confess to such an obvious weakness." Tara walked over to where he stood to prove his point to her. Starting at his face she ran her hand affectionately down his cheek and continued down to caress him lovingly to prove his point. "you are irresistible to me. You just like to make me have to say it."

"I'm just giving you a hard time. You are good at telling me just what you like about me."

"I hope so but then how can I deny how my heart starts to race whenever you enter the room or I can catch site of you in any given moment."

"So I've noticed but this from a man who often went out of his way to plan his day in hopes of seeing even more of you then ever before."

"I try. If you would just loosen my gown here I can be rid of it and show off what I have been teasing you with all day long."

"With pleasure you know."

"Just being here does make me feel a little mischievous, I might confess. Not exactly the life my parents would see me playing out is it?"

"Your parents? No, I'd say it is more part of some nightmare scenario they played out in their heads though? Probably I'm tied in there somewhere. Being the bad influence and lowly character that I am or was."

"But both my father and brother have been here. Why we own just about half of this place as it is. They had a lot of imagination to think I would find so much trouble in a place like this."

"From my accounts they were not wrong in their assessment either."

"Well, …..yes, I suppose you must be right. We did run into our share of shady characters visiting places like these. Just because I am a woman doesn't mean there were never to be days like these in my life. Better that I can fight my way through them all rather then be left running with my lifted skirts into the village begging for their help. While my family is being beaten up or facing certain slaughter without my aid."

"That would be the better alternative of course."

"To be running in the streets? Are you mad?"

"No, no, I was thinking of your lifted skirts in the moment actually. And no, and yes. I mean why would I want you in any fights if it can be helped?

I'm not saying this because you are a woman. I respect the fact that you are a deadly opponent. It is just I don't want to see you suffer and lose the babe"

"I fight so I can keep our enemies from overwhelming us. That is one good reason. I had hoped by now you see me as your true and real partner in this lifetime. Not just someone who just follows along wishing for a more exciting life.

"You mean that isn't the reason you tag along with me on the road? I had you all mistaken, my love."

"What's this? Who was following whom during the Blight? Really, it doesn't even matter. I've never been good at waiting around for all of the trouble to end. Nor do I sleep well with the thought that if someone came bursting into my room, I was defenseless to prevent them from harming me or a loved one either."

"No, I can see your point and you know I above all others understand why you feel this way. I'm just at a loss here because I do not want you to appear weak in your duties but I also do not want the strain to ruin your health during this trying time in your life."

"We've come this far. We have to have faith that this will all turn out well for us. Why if anything, I do believe the taint itself has given me a sort of fortitude that I never felt I had before?

Let us just enjoy this escape of ours shall we? I wasn't too keen on the notion at first but I've changed my mind on the whole matter. We haven't got all night but I do enjoy spoiling you whenever I get the chance to do so.

I'm not sure how things will turn out for us once we are back to Highever. Let us just hope my brother does not make a fool out of himself in trying to keep the two of us apart."

"With all of the guests you will have running all about? It is going to be quite an event just pulling this all together."

"Don't worry about it. I'm confident it will all turn out well enough. I spoke to the necessary vendors this afternoon and all seems in readiness for the day's event. Once it is over …"

" … once it is over we can finally make preparation for our wedding. Do you ever have much time to think about such things as it were?"

"Not often. I needed to put this whole ordeal to rest first as you say. There are things I would for our wedding. Things that most young ladies dream about for their wedding days. It won't be as I first imagined it will be. I mean without my parents or my father to present me to my groom. I have been contemplating as you know where it would be best to hold such an important event. When I am not thinking about a very small ceremony at the Chantry."

"I hope I still can make it something you can look forward to. Did you make up your mind about where it is going to take place?"

"Why yes, I have! I suppose I had to come here to view how the tide was flowing before I knew for sure but I am settled on the Bannorn. Are you pleased with this news, my love?"

"I'm a little bit shocked, to tell you the truth. Are you sure? I mean can we really drag all of these people out to Hunter Fell?"

"This wedding is for our benefit and that of our pending offspring. I would have liked to hold it here but considering my brother's poor attitude, the funeral, I just cannot hold it all here. Besides, how else will I ever find the time to enjoy that new bedroom you designed just for us?"

"I didn't realize that is all it took to bring you to the Bannorn? I better make sure my father has the work finished in double time then shouldn't I?"

"I would appreciate it if you would. It just seems that it is more attractive there as opposed to here. I never thought any place else in all of Thedas would lure me away from here. We have so many fond memories of falling in love out here that I will always cherish.

I just feel due to your father's age it too is a deciding factor. I hope now that we can give birth to our own child in the Fell. It seems more romantic to bear a child where his father's life had begun. I do know that no matter what may happen, it is my wish not to give birth in Amaranthine of all places."

"You sound so firm on this choice. Even if we marry in the Bannorn we must still return to our duties with the Grey Wardens. Let us just work for a safe and successful birthing, first and foremost."

"No, I mean, no to Amaranthine. Something sinister comes to mind at such a thought and I do not want to have such thoughts clouding my mind when it should be a joyful occasion. I want nothing to go wrong and that place is cursed to me. I rather it be here in Highever then in Amaranthine as it were."

"Then we will try our best to make it so. That I promise to you."

"Good. Now you can remind me how wonderful it is to be in love and make children of very own." So they wrapped their arms around each other to make it so.

"So tell me is it true?" He asked kissing her as he did.

"Is what true, my love?"

"That I am the dessert? You dress me only for your pleasure."

"Uhm ….it is true. Why would I not dress you up to prove to all of Highever, what fine man it is that I am to marry with?"

"Then you have no doubts? I mean at all that you can go through with all of this ….with me by you side?"

"None at all. Have I not yet proven I am your faithful and loving servant. Quite eager to fulfill your fantasies about me? Have I already proven to be a disappointment to you in any way?" Tara asked him humbly as she caressed her hands down what was now his naked back.

"I'm not disappointed at all with any of you. I can't resist your affection nor do I ever want to. I can't even look at you without being reminded how much is pleases me to be with you. You are a terrible distraction. Even in a fight I cannot seem to keep my attention completely on one foe for I find myself eager to seek out your whereabouts trying to keep you from any serious harm."

"I seem to be suffering from the fever then for I too do that as well. How can I not? You are my life. My future. I want so to raise our child together. I want to share every moment that I can steal away proving to it that love is wonderful and no bond of love can be greater then mine is to you.

We made this child together, you and I. It is very precious to me and already I assure you I protect it with my very life. So you need not worry so much over me for I know and understand my commitment to it's safety and well-being. So worry not so much. Such distractions can hamper your own safety. Do not compromise your safety over mine. I am well. Well enough that is to carry my burden and it is not too much a one for me to bear."

"It is my right to be concerned. It does you no good to tell me not to be aware or awake to the burden I have placed upon you to bear for my sake. Best you get used to it for that is to be the way of it until you give birth.

Let me watch over you for it is all that I can do for us two presently. It is not a burden to me either. I do so out of love not jealousy or some possessive mad man who must selfish have all that he desires at his whim."

"Is that not then milord? That it is not by your whim that has brought us to together like this on this night? I find that questionable at best."

"I will have you where I will, that is true. But you are here of your own free will. And I suspect to steer me clear from any mischief am I right?"

"I trust you …enough as it were. It is the ladies here I know are not so trustworthy to not lead a lusty knight into troubled waters."

"They cannot lead anywhere I do not want to go. Trust me, I know all of this is still new to you. We haven't been together for very long and yes, it has not been so very long that I did not come to places like this to seek out whatever sort of company I can find here also.

But you must believe me when I say I have what I always wanted in a woman with you. It is special to me. This is not the only way I know to keep myself entertained in a place like this. I merely came here to see who survived the Blight and how reaching the Civil War did come to taking away all of those who knew me. As well as offer up the opportunities that the Grey Warden's have to for them."

" I did want to accompany you here not so much that I am jealous of the women you might find out here. I trust you. I have to right now. If you ever cuckhold me I would easily enough be able to put you aside for another if need be. There is not so much of you that can be spread around.

I cannot believe you would do all of this, go through all that we have been through, if you did not really love me. I cannot believe you are capable of such a lie. Your nature has always been a true and an honorable one.

No, I was just more motivated to have some fun with you, rather then find myself alone without you to keep me company this afternoon. And I did have business to do out here as well."

"And I welcome it wholeheartedly. For whatever reason I have you now. Ah, here, I have something for you I think you will remember from our past. Let me get it for you. Just a moment now." His mood was cheerful and this she found amusing as she eagerly learned forward hoping to get a glance of what he was hiding for her to have.

"I have it here, now. I tucked it away for fear of losing it again. Remember those books we came across in the market today/"

"I do. It was nice to recover some of my parents books that I had resolved already never to be found. What have you there then?"

"A very special book. Well, really not much can be said of it. It is old and I noticed its' pages have some sort of scribbling on them by some foolish lad who clearly had too much time on his hands. And little respect it seem for the sacredness of it's author. But here, I thought you might be able to appreciate it still for what it is worth." He handed the small book over to it's mistress though she was still not sure why.

"Oh, Rory, can it be? I was sure to have lost it forever. How can you go on that is must be ruined. You do enjoy a good show don't you?"

"I'm afraid I am guilty of enjoying the game of whetting your curiosity when the opportunity presents itself."

"You are a rogue of the first order, Rory. How long have you had it? I know it was not hidden anywhere in my room for I would have found it early on I'm sure for I did seek it out when I first came back to Highever Castle."

"No, no, I found it at the market. I set Maury to fetch it for me while you distracted. I wanted it to be a surprise. It touches me that you still even remember it."

"Of course I remember it . I've most of the poems by heart I have read through it so often. More when you taken away from me. So many memories see locked up to this one little book of simple prose. I had so little of you to hold on in those lonely days."

"I am happy to return it to you. Not to worse for wear. It belongs to you

The hour was growing late and the skies were quickly darkening as a couple of servants walked through the halls lighting candles to illuminate the many corridors that made up Highever Castle. Guests were finishing up their evening meal and talking some between themselves for several members of their parties were now missing and never showed up for supper.

"Fergus, where is your sister? Is it like her to just ignore your evening meals so readily? Is she not serving as your hostess during this visit here?"

"I wish I knew, Alistair. She might have gone to town but she did not tell me she was leaving here. No, it is not like her to ignore me completely. She did not say she was even leaving us did she Oliver?"

"Not to my knowledge as it were."

"And strangely enough I missed seeing Lady Beatrice and her sister, what was her name, Teagan?" Alistair continued to question them.

"Lady Lydia, your Majesty."

"But it was a long journey out here. They might have decided to dine in their room? I did send word out to my sister but she I am sure is no longer here."

"And Gilmore? Is he missing also."

"He is which only confirms they are both somewhere absent from here."

"It's very irresponsible of her to do this to you." Teagan brought up disturbed by this behavior of theirs.

"She won't get away with this when she is at Amaranthine I assure you of this."

"She is young still. Knowing Tara, she went our riding. Maybe into town? I recall you mentioning you did not anticipate your in-laws arrival until the morning was it not?"

"No they did arrive earlier then expected."

"When was the last time that you saw the two of them, Fergus?" Alistair himself was growing more concerned.

"This afternoon it was. I do remember her mentioning she needed to run into town to check on some final arrangements but still that should not have kept her away this long? She hasn't been known lately to skip any meals either since she has returned to here I've noticed."

"Ah, the taint! You have no idea what it does to ones appetite so it seems. But she has other reasons to keep herself well fed these days also."

"Uhm …yes, of course your Majesty." Was all Lord Oliver could let out hoping the conversation would not run to that topic any further on.

"Well, send someone out to the stables. If she left by horse they might have mentioned their agenda. It is getting late and even with Gilmore with her we should be concerned. Has anything come of that naïve you had hidden in your dungeon yet, Fergus?'

"Oliver?"

"My last report has only told me that this is some lackey who is acting on the whim of his master."

"And who was his real target?"

"I'm afraid it truly was Ser Gilmore.'

"Did I not just hear my son's name mentioned here? Where is my son by the way? It is not like him to shun us all for dinner. Especially when we are guests here in your honor Teryn Fergus."

"I'm sorry to inform you like this, Bann Gilmore but we have news that it was your son that was targeted by the early morning shooter upon your arrival out here."

"We suspected as much."

"Do you know of any enemies he has that might have followed him here of all places from the Bannorn?"

"From the Bannorn or Hunter Fell? He had a bit of trouble when they were out there but it was all handled back then. No, none come to mind. He wasn't home long enough to make any I would suppose. No, I'd say his troubles are coming from here. Remember, Fredrick? Surely the man's threats were against his nuptials with Lady Cousland. Isn't that so, Fredrick?"

"I'm afraid my Bann is correct. And now both our Squire and Lady Cousland are missing?"

"Is this true, Lord Fergus? Is my son missing of all things? He almost gave his life and I know he lost many of his friends that horrible night when last he was here. Are there still enemies out to murder my son?"

"We know of only one Howe that is unaccounted for. Perhaps another but we are still investigating all of that. I have had no direct threats made specifically to me in regards to your son. I have had more then I care to count in regards to my sisters option to marry unfortunately. A few of my own, here and there but nothing so direct aimed clearly at either of them that serves as an outright threat to their lives?"

"Come with me Teagan. We'll look into this ourselves! Signal the guards. I want this whole castle on alert. You should have been more alert Lord Cousland for even our parties arrival is sure to attract the attention of some of our enemies close to here. Now we have Antivan's as well who must be protected. The last thing we need right now is an incident to bring Antiva closer to our backdoor. Especially with Amaranthine so vulnerable at the present time." The King stated and Fergus left to try to alert the guards to better prepare for any trouble.

"Do, do, you really think there is a serious problem here my Teryn?" Lord Oliver now felt put on edge.

"Can we afford to lose my sister at such a trying time. I should have had our guards tailing her but things were still getting settled around here with the king's party arriving this morning. I just didn't think it was going to happen now which is foolish of me.

My sister though should also realize that this is not the time for her to go gallivanting around the countryside either without a formal escort."

Fergus and Oliver reached the Captian of the Guards to get a report and raise the guard as he did.

"Captain Whitmore, have you any word on the whereabouts of my sister, Lady Cousland?"

"I do know that she left for town this afternoon with Ser Gilmore. Oh, and those two guards that seem to hang around them. The two from the Bannorn is it?"

"Right, Captain."

"And they have not returned here since?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Wait! Hold my Teryn, what is it Seymour?"

"The outer watch!"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, Captain, I can barely catch my breath here! My Lord, we believe our Lady has been kidnapped! Here, look at this note!"

"Let me see it!" Fergus took it from the young guard skimming through it rapidly before crumbling up and passing it over to advisor before speaking.

"Well, what does it say, my Lord?"

"It says my sister is being held … she had been ambushed. Kidnapped and the terms of her release are to be "negotiated" when they are good and ready to do so!"

"Can this be? The Heroine of Fereldon has been kidnapped?" The watch guard standing close to the Captain spoke our grievously.

"But wait? Seymour, you came to us from the path toward the Wilds did you not?"

"So I did!"

"The arlessa is said to have ridden into town and with at least three as her escort."

"So it was said."

"Did not another ride out this early evening as well? It was two of those Antivans wasn't it? I don't really know their names but could it be they who are in danger and not our Lady?"

"What is all of this commotion around here, Lord Fergus? From what we have gathered up there are two parties missing. Have you no report on either one of them?"

"Charles, go and find the Antivan Party will you. Find out who is missing and why."

"Are you sure the other riders did not return as of yet?" The Captain turned his attention to the King as he spoke

"That is what we are being told. So what do you think, your Majesty?"

"Hold your Majesty! I've been given a note here stating that my sister is being held for ransom no doubt."

"What? How can that be? Tara? And any mention of the rest of her party? Isnt' Gilmore along with her?"

"They could have gotten separated during the day? He has many friends out among the people here. Had she returned on her own it is possible she could have been ambushed?"

"Then we have those earlier reports as well. The attack against Gilmore …"

"I've heard enough! Come along Teagan! We'll scout out toward the Kocari Wilds. Chances are if they did catch her on the road they are hiding out somewhere out there."

"Very well then. Let us send out troops into the town, Captain. Let us cover our tracks here. See if we can find Gilmore if he wasn't taken along with her. I can't believe anyone would have succeeded in taking my sister if he was with her. There have been no reports of troop activity in the area has there been?"

"From whom, Lord Fergus? There is nothing to speak of from Amaranthine. We have the King's men here and the Arl of Redcliffe. Who would be marching troops around here at least?"

"There are other Countries who prance around here at times but if you no news of such parties, let us just concentrate on what we have planned out here. Maker help us if it is the King who finds our enemies first!"

"You do not think it will go well if that is the case Milord?"

"No Oliver I do not! He will see us as still being weak and what kind of message does that send out to all of Thedas of Highever?"

"I see your point. Let us hope it is all a hoax. It wouldn't be the first time someone who has a grudge against your family has done something like this."

"I know. Not many either must know of my sister's pending engagement either. As well as her being now with child. She is going to have to start taking her duty here much more seriously."

"At the present she has seemed to be. Still, if someone is bent on bringing her to great harm? It would be a serious blow to all of Fereldon if they succeeded in hurting her."

"Which makes all of this very suspect." Fergus stood looking over the vast grounds of Highever's gardens which then lead up to a fast flowing river that separated their estate from the Korcari Wilds. He turned suddenly to address another of his guards who was standing around waiting for his orders to ride out."You there! Lietenant! I want soldiers sent around the perimeters out there. My sister saw something suspicious out there and it could be there are spies lurking back in the woods who have been trying to track my sister's whereabouts out there."

"As you wish, my Teryn." The soldier left to gather up those who answered to him and follow the orders given to him.

"Your Highness! Ser Charles here!"

"Yes, what is it, Ser Charles?" Lord Oliver addressed him first.

"I was sent to report on our Antivan guests and it is said that two young ladies, Lady Beatrice and her sister, Lady Lydia have not returned from their ride out into the Countryside. Milords, their family seemed very concerned over this. I do not feel it is as they expected it to be."

"Great! Lady Beatrice has visited here before. A guest of my late wife. She still might have gotten herself lost as it were."

"I seem to recall that Lady Beatrice, she does greatly resemble your own sister, my Teryn, does she not?"

"Well I can easily tell the difference."

"But these kidnappers? They don't come across to me to be so very bright."

"Hard to say isn't it? They have made no ransom terms have they? That is a bit odd don't you think? If they had my sister they would know she is worth a small fortune to us and the king, he favors her too much. I mean look at that man? I only hope he doesn't get himself shot by the Chasin out combing through the woods this late at night."

"If they have my sister we might turn a profit getting her back!"

The group of gentlemen all snicker some at his comment taken by surprise.

"None of us are in the position to stop to the King either."

"It would be a bloody mess if this turns out to be a trap for the King. Just what we need. We've hardly set this new Government up and already my sister is causing trouble."

"It might not be her fault. She has grown-up quite a bit from the little girl who snuck out always under her mother's skirts and to her father's dismay, your Highness."

"So you say? I just wish our mother had endured for my sake at least. My sister was still too unsettled for all of this we must ask of her to do right now."

"Do you fear that it will be too stressful for her?"

"I'm not sure. I wish she had more time to rest before taking on so much responsibility."

"She seems motivated to the task."

"We cannot take any chances with our defenses."

"No, so we best turn to the stables and mount our own horses."

"Right. Just in case it is your sister and we have to clean-up after her messes. If they did manage to capture those two out there, it has to have put them in a foul mood."

"She isn't the little sister you once knew."

"I hope not."

"I want to ride out just to see if they really did tie her up. It will at least allow me to pull her off of that pedestal she has been riding around Fereldon with lately."

"Let's go."

Later at the inn the evening had grown very late. Actually it was changing over to the next day for them. Inside their borrowed room, Roland Gilmore, turned to his beloved, gently caressing his hand over her shoulder and down her arm to gain her attention.

"Tara …,Tara, we have to get up. It's late."

"Late? Or Early? How can one even tell in here?"

"Not easily but I am keeping track of time."

"I'm so tired. We can return home in the daytime. Come, lay your head down next to me. Here kiss me. It's too early for us to leave this room yet."

"We need to return. If only to give the appearance that we were not really out all night when your brother comes looking for you in the morning. You did tell me it is proper to greet your relatives upon their arrival."

"Do you think they will miss me if I am not present?"

"It is a good possibility."

"My brother would not be pleased."

"He usually isn't these days."

"You would think I would just quit trying …."

"Are you really trying at all?"

"Sometimes? Possibly? It doesn't matter right now. Why did I let you talk me into doing this?"

"It wasn't very hard I seem to remember."

"No, I imagine not. At least my horse knows my way home."

"So do you plan on sleeping all of the way home?"

"Can I? Please pass me my clothes."

"I've got them. Here you go. Let me help you with these."

"Fine. Careful. I have two legs here."

"Maybe you don't really need to wear all these things of yours."

"Speak for yourself. Here, hand me that. You are holding it backwards."

"It isn't easy to tell the front from the back? I was only trying to help you along."

"Good. You mean I can go back to sleep!"

"No, it doesn't"

"I'm sleeping for two now. You do realize this fact right?"

"That must be why I'm wide awake now. I wish we could stay. Why do I feel you are trying to make me feel guilty for something?"

"Because you are. Of depriving me of some much needed rest."

"Do you think some water might remedy this situation?"

"I doubt it but you may pass me a glass just the same if you don't mind."

"I meant over your head!"

"Don't you dare."

"It will help wake you up."

"It will get you in a lot of trouble, Wait, Oh, Rory, stop it! I mean it!"

"Too late! See? Now you're moving!"

"Only to get you back. I don't have anything else to put on. It must be cold out there at this hour of the evening. And here I am, wet!"

"Now, Tara! Nice. Are you happy now?"

"I'm not sure, "happy", the word I would choose. I'm satisfied that I will not be suffering in the cold, wet, by myself."

"Fine, fine, truce! Ha, ha, ha, I can't believe it worked though."

"You are so mean to me and I was so nice to you."

"You were nice to me. And I was to you."

"That was earlier however. Now, I can't see why you want to upset me like this?"

"Dear it isn't to make you angry at me. Here, I love you. I am not doing this to torture you in any way. Well, the water probably qualifies but you know I could have come up with something much worse."

"That would have taken more planning on your part."

"Maybe so? I'm not trying to make you mad. I think you should ride back with me."

"Who else would be riding with?"

"I mean on my horse."

"With you on it?"

"That's what I mean."

"And for my horse? I rather not leave her here over night."

"Let one of the guards pull her back with us. This way you can sleep more comfortably on the way back home. If you are still this tired I will feel better if I can shield you this way."

"We haven't done that in some time have we?"

"No. And don't make me feel bad because we do have to return. I don't think we should be on these roads any longer then we have to be. Neither one of us are wearing our armor this time."

"So you mean you will use me as a human shield."

"No, of course not. That isn't even funny. Besides I am the one who they seem to like taking shots at."

"True but the archers aim was not very good. I should be concerned about this."

"Would you rather ride your own horse then? Are you up to it?"

"Actually? No. Not if sleeping is my goal. I kindly accept your gallant offer of protection. Only because I can flirt with you this way and you must further endure any sort of torture I can come up with. Since you must steer your horse."

"Don't distract me too much, my love."

"Not to worry, my love. I'll be asleep, resting my head on your strong chest. Dreaming that we are still in the inn. Tucked in nice a tight."

"I hope we won't have any trouble on the road this time."

"We'll handle whatever comes our way. We have our escort with us."

"Look here. Are you two still up? Don't you have somewhere you are suppose to be going?"

"I'm getting there in my own sweet time! *burp!*"

"Excuse yourself, dwarf."

"Excuse yourself, elf! Mind your own business."

"Why don't you you two follow us along? Back to Highever Castle. It was your plan to attend the funeral am I correct?"

"That is my plan. Not exactly so soon as it were …"

"Don't you have enough trouble there to keep the two of you both happy enough already?"

"One would think wouldn't we?"

"Tara, I just feel it wouldn't hurt to have a little more company along the road back with us?"

"That's what he tells us now but surely he will be kicking us both down the halls once we get back to there."

"Why not? Wouldn't you?"

"Actually, I am a much more generous individual then you happen to be Gilmore."

"There are limits to how much entertainment a guest is entitled to expect, Zeveran."

"Granted, Highever is far from a brothel but we have staff enough to at least give you a chance at wooing someone to your liking. Or is that too much of a challenge to you, Zeveran?"

"Well, when put that way? Any elves perhaps?"

"Surely we must have one or two on our staff. It is quite large you know. And with all of the help I have brought in for our multitude of guests? Even an elf might find himself with at least someone of his ilk to put down a mug of ale or two, right?"

"They aren't going to stop with any of this you know, elf."

"No, I suppose not. Very well. I must say farewell to some friends of mine and I will join up with you both outside." Zeveran relinquished before turning away from the group of them.

The whole party did line up their horses, with guards to each side of Lady Cousland and Ser Gilmore who were riding together on his horse. The journey back to the castle was growing dark and as it came into their sites they couldn't help but wonder what all of the firelight and soldiers about might mean.

Before they reached the front gates to make such an inquiry they found themselves being confronted by two stern riders who halted the party in their tracks.

"Soldiers! What is all of this? Why are soldiers roaming all about here?"

"Who goes there?"

"Who are you to address us in this way? We are the Teryn's soldiers!"

"I would hope so! Tara? Tara, you need to awaken my love there is trouble amiss it seems."

"Tara? Could it be?" The one soldier turned to his fellow companion for the answer.

"How do I know? Say, who are you to address us thus?"

"I'm a Knight of Highever! Ser Gilmore's the name and this fair Lady, who was a bit sleepy is our fair, Lady Cousland."

"Beg your pardon then, Ser Gilmore! I'm afraid I did not recognize her ….uhm …."

"Ser Gilmore? Knight of Highever! So you say! How do we know this true? Why we are out here keeping watch for kidnappers for it has been stated our Lady Cousland has been kidnapped, as it were."

"What is this? Preposterous! Oh, Rory, I can't believe my brother would go to all of this just to embarrass me. We have the company of the King afterall."

"And those from Antiva also!"

"Really?"

"Can it be?"

"So they say? Listen up you two! This is such a bother at this hour in the evening …"

"What are you doing, Tara?"

"Just trying to loosen my crest here."

"Tight fit eh?"

"Don't provoke me Zeveran when I am both tired and irritable. There! Look upon this if you will. I assure you that I am who I say I am." She produced an amulet that she had tucked into the bodice of her dress. Trying not to arouse too much suspicion from mere travelers.

"My Lady!"

"Our Lady Cousland! Forgive us both Lady Cousland but we have been roused up, all of us to search out these kidnappers who did, they say, snatch you up and are holding you for ransom."

"Where did this information come to the teryn by?"

"Some note I would guess? We just follow orders around here."

"You said something about Antivians? Are my relatives arrived?"

"That is so my Lady. Had you not heard this news?"

"No, I was out. In town as it were. I had business to attend to and did not expect my in-laws to arrive until the morning. Was there news of their being threatened by any of this or their journey out here?"

"None to my knowledge, My Lady."

"Here, Ser Maurice, bring me my horse. Best I make a presentable entrance if I'm to have all of Highever in attendence here."

"Good idea. Let me just bring her around here for you." He replied and did so, holding the mare steady while the arlessa did dismount Ser Gilmore's stead to mount her own horse then.

"Everyone here still awake?"

"I'm awake but what by the Paragons of Orzammar is going on around here? You having a party and forgot to tell us about it there, Tara?"

"You must mean, Lady Cousland, dwarf. You are at Highever now, and must address her as such!" A soldier was razor quick to correct Oghren for his lack of formality.

"Whatever! So what's the news, Lady Cousland! There, are you happy now, soldier boy?"

"Oghren please? It appears someone is holding a party and I supposedly am their guest? However since I am here in attendance, it must be a case of mistaken identity. Or a trap? Come everyone!"

"Gerrold, I know you, some. Do you know where the King might be right now?"

"And the Teryn? My brother?"

"Milady, the King has formed a search party and left us but twenty minutes ago with the Teryn and Arl following after his party not but a moment ago word has it."

"For we two here have been scouring the area near the front gate. Stopping any who dare to approach the castle of course."

"Waiting for ransom demands I would expect, Lady Tara." Gilmore replied, then nudged her some to move forward for they have all that they need to move forward.

"Come along everyone. This better not be a game they compromised to make a fool out of me." Tara told her group as she urged her horse forward to move to the front gates and pause for her entrance.

"Do you really think someone would do all of this to make fun of you, Tara?" Zeveran whispered as they continued toward the stables.

"I truly hope not but anything is possible with my brother."

"It would be good sport if they did!"

"Oghren, maybe I do deserve some sort of reprimand for not telling my brother we were leaving this afternoon but we were trying to get away from his attention for awhile. He knew this work needed to be finished so it couldn't have been too hard for him to figure this all out."

"But he didn't send word to us in town, Tara? Wouldn't that make more sense to do? If he wanted to know your whereabouts?"

"I can't believe he really cared all that much. It must be because my relatives arrived ahead of schedule. You see we were riding back at this terrible hour to make sure we were or at least I was here to greet them cordially enough in the morning hours upon their arrival."

"Just great! Now what are we suppose to be doing around here?"

"Didn't they tell us Alistair is on the hunt with his merry men? What does that tell you, Oghren?"

"That if it is a trap for the king then we better get moving and pull his hide out of the mess. Before he goes out there starting any new wars for us to have to fight over."

"I doubt it will come to that, Oghren. Excuse me Corporal. Will you please show my guests here to the meeting room. I need to change into my heavy armor here. Make sure they something to eat or drink while they must wait upon me."

"As you wish Lady Cousland. You do realize our Teryn has an entire search party out looking for you, don't you?"

"Too much so! Just do as I ask and as you can see, I am alive and well. Actually I was never taken in the first place but keep things around here on alert. Something isn't right and with the king and my brother? He also is out and about?"

"I'm afraid so my Lady. As well as the Arl of Redcliffe along with him."

"I must speak with Lord Oliver, Rory. He must know I am well before we start finding all of Fereldon in an uproar out here."

"Yes, that's right. Let's move along."

"You mean let me go to him. You need to suit up."

"And for you? Won't you need some help there?"

"I'll get these maids around here to do it for me. I do not want to hold you up from your preparations by my duties here."

"Wait ….Ser Patrice? Would you please accompany my Lady. I must go to my own room to change up and I know you will be experienced enough to be of some aid to my Lady in getting her suited up in her heavy armor."

"As you wish, Squire. Are you sure you don't want to jot down any instructions for me? A diagram perhaps? You know of what must go where and all?"

"Move along, soldier." He looked over at Trish with a knowing dare to challenge her smart remark.

Tara herself moved closer to her beloved to pull him down for a quick kiss.

"My love, this is hardly how I had hoped our return would be like."

"It was very nice and warm riding back here with you this evening. Let's hope we can put an end to all of this trouble soon enough. I'll meet you with the rest of our friends once we have figured out just where everything is suppose to go with my armor."

"I was just teasing you both. Just wear your heavy armor this time. In case there really is someone out there to trap you up."

"I was hoping I was your prisoner."

"You are always." He leaned down to kiss her tenderly holding her cheek to steady her head while he did so.

"I love you too. I need to go. See what I can find out. I'll meet you soon." She reluctantly ran her hand against his, pulling on his fingers before really letting go of him.

She turned to make her way up to her brother's office chamber to confront Lord Oliver.

Ser Gilmore lead Ser Maury up with him to his room in long strides. Eager to get changed to meet up with Tara.

"So are you ready for all of this? I didn't realize there was so much trouble here these days, Roland." Maury stated as he followed along with him.

"Things happen. With so much upheaval in Fereldon and we still have a Howe unaccounted for. One at least and maybe another one as well."

"Another Howe? You mean other then the sister? How?"

"Tara received a proposal."

"This still continues with her, Squire?"

"So it does. This person claims to even have old Cousland ties."

"How can that be? Does your Lady know of this person?"

"She did have an uncle but he was lost to the war. So was his wife. It was believed the whole family was lost to the Orlesians."

"Have you met such a person, my Squire?"

"I have not nor has Lady Cousland. So we could be having trouble from that front. Or any other of her many want-to-be suitors of hers. We even got word that a mage has gone missing from the Mage's Tower. One who is of some standing and may have an interest in the Cousland's as well."

"So the gang's all here! Just in time for all of the festivities of course."

"Of course. I hope it isn't that mage."

"Not fond of mages are you?"

"Who is? I mean who isn't of a mage."

"Maybe he just wants a nicer place to hang out? Change of scenery?"

"We'll see about that!"

"Listen to you talk here. Hitching up with the teryn's sister has really changed your point of view hasn't it?"

"I've lived and served here for so much of my life. Lord Fergus and I were like brother's in our early youth. So I cannot help but be concerned over who holds any sway over the teryn himself."

"Fortunately you both will be finding yourselves quite busy I'd imagine in Amaranthine."

"Ha, ha, ha, all right you got me. Not to mention my new duties in the 'Fell as well right? I get the message."

"Thought you might."

"So are you leaving Hunter Fell to serve with me in Amaranthine?"

"I might? We must speak of this again when there is not so much going on around us, shall we?"

"We will."

Approaching his room in the upper quarters, the two men found themselves suddenly running into Lord Rodrick called out by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Is that you my son? Can it be?"

"Yes, it's me father. Were you worried?"

"I didn't know what to think? Where were you? Is Lady Cousland with you as well?"

"Yes, she is. Or well, she will be once she is suited up that is."

"Are you two mad? She isn't going anywhere! As for you, get a move on and suit up! Ser Marice were you a part of this fiasco?"

"It wasn't really a "fiasco" my lord. More of an excursion I'd say."

"But you told no one of your leaving here and now the King, the Teryn and the Arl are all running about in the woods trying to find the two of you!"

"Really, father, did you honestly believe I would let anyone kidnap my fiancée? So little faith you must have in me and my abilities so it would seem?"

"How am I suppose to know if you were not overpowered by maurading Qunari? Poisoned by some of the Crows? I mean who doesn't want to see all of our royalty out of the way by any and all means possible these days?"

"We really are not so hunted as it might appear. I don't know what is really going on? Here, follow me if you will to my room. I must suit up in my armor to meet with Tara to try and figure out all of this mess.

"I'm with you. Do you think it might be a trap for his Majesty?" He father pondered out loud.

"It's possible. This funeral is no secret here in Fereldon and probably most if not all of Thedas."

"The proper notices had to be posted. I understand. It is important that all of Thedas knows we are doing the proper thing for our royals. It is a fitting ending for our new teryn to start off with."

"I agree. Can you get this for me here?"

"Fredrick? Maury? One of you can do a better job them I can here."

"Right on it, milord!" Maury jumped in to be of help.

"Thank you. It's better when it's bound a bit tight. No idea what we will be getting ourselves into out there."

"Whatever it is I want you to be ready for it, Roland. We can't have our king harmed at this point."

"Or on at any point I'd imagine, father."

"I did hear talk of two ladies who are also late upon their return. Could it be a case of mistaken identity?" Fredrick spoke up to them.

"Who is missing, Fredrick? I heard not word of this?"

"I only came upon this news just now. Two relatives of our late Lady Oriana are said to be tardy from their return out riding it has been said."

"Really? Now what?"

"It's been mentioned that Lady Beatrice does hold a resemblance to the princess after all."

"Lady Beatrice? I barely remember the name but if someone was not too familiar with Lady Tara, that might be the case?"

"Well I hope so! I mean just a foolish band of thugs that can be put down fast enough."

"That is better, father? I don't follow you?"

"Better then the King being led to a trap! That's my meaning."

"Perhaps a less elaborate trap. I guess we will see. Not a very good welcome for the Antivans is it. We came riding back this evening to greet them in the morning. We didn't expect them this early."

"Where did you two get off to anyways? It was very irresponsible Roland for you to take the princess out of Highever like that."

"She led me, some. She had business to attend to in town and we wanted to visit the tavern to post our recruiting posters for the Grey Warden's order. It was harmless, father. I just wanted to get away from some of this."

"And to think you and Fergus use to be so close. That is before …."

"…before I fell in love and asked for Tara's hand in marriage. I admit! It wasn't under the best of situations. That is in the past. Hopefully once Tara and I are wed a lot of this will calm down. I'm sure that it will."

"Too much is going on around here. It was poor judgement for the two of you to stay out all night. You two are just adding to the teryn's troubles right now."

"He has a point, Roland. It reflects poorly on Lady Tara when she acts so rashly and see here? The King was so concerned he left with his guard ahead of the teryn and arl in his search. So concerned he was for her safety."

"It doesn't surprise me. Alistair is eager for any chance to rouse up a good fight now and then I'd imagine. Hopefully he can resolve this without too many heads rolling around on the ground."

"Let us hope for the best. Are you off then, my son?"

"I'm afraid so! I'll drag along Maury here if you don't mind?"

"Me? No, not at all. It sounds like a botched kidnapping to me. If they can't tell the difference and think someone else is actually the princess? Can't be too much of a problem for the two of us. So, I'm in! Let's go." Maury prompted the squire and the two of them headed down to meet up with Tara.

As Roland Gilmore was conversing with his father and staff, Lady Cousland was in her brother's receiving room waiting upon Lord Oliver's arrival to there.

"Good evening. I'm sorry to keep you waiting but I was informed Lady Cousland was in our office. I can scarcely believe such news is true when all of the King's Army is still out and about here."

"Lord Oliver. I assure you I am not an apparition."

"What if you are an imposter? How will I even know?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Tell me what your name was first meant to be."

"Why are you doing this to me, Lord Oliver? I've no time for silly games right now. What if the King is in danger?"

"That can't be helped I'd imagine. And the answer is ….?"

"I'll remember this, Oliver. My name could have drastically been Caterina. But my father thankfully intervened only because he favored dogs, actually our mabari, over anything catlike. Thus my full name is Tarina Catherine Whitehall Cousland. Named for my maternal grandmother and my mother's family name as it were. There! Satisfied?"

"Very good. Please forgive me for putting you through this, Lady Tara, but with all that has transpired this evening I must be sure."

"What is going on around here?"

"So much! All of our royalty, I'm afraid are out in the forest seeking out your whereabouts."

"Why out there of all places, Oliver? I had business in town. It couldn't be too difficult for the Teryn to think of this? He put me up to these chores."

"Yes, well, it had to be done. Here, there is a note. It claims that they have you held hostage and plan on further requests of us. I'm afraid the King was so upset that he called up his army and set out to rescue you of course."

"How gallant. Any idea who might be this perpetrator?"

"Just what you have there in your hand. Here, let me have that back if you would."

"I need to ride out and catch up with them. At least so they realize I am not the real bait."

"I rather you not do that personally. Send out a sergeant or lieutenant in your place."

"Why would I bother? I am of no use to my brother sitting around here, gathering up moss am I?''

"But it is too dangerous. It has been said it might actually be the Ladies of Antiva who actually were taken in your place. Why is it wise to offer you up to them when they might realize their mistake in this matter?"

"Are you so afraid I cannot fight for myself?"

"I just feel your brother would advise you otherwise."

"So he may but we will not know this is true until I bring him back to Highever where he belongs. Think on this? Any other soldier of Highever would do the same and I have just as much responsibility in keeping my brother safe from harm as he does myself."

"But you are now the Arlessa of Amaranthine! It is hardly a position to take so lightly my Lady."

"And I assure you I don't and won't. Rest your nerves Lord Oliver. I am not the little girl you are thinking of. I've slain dragons. I am here to assure you that the stories of my triumphs in battle are all true."

"There has been many stories told, Lady Tara. I would hope not all of them hold to be true."

"You have a point there. My mind is made up! I'll suit up and ride out to the Korcari Wilds. I almost lost my brother in an ambush many years before. Don't worry so much please? I assure you Ser Gilmore and two soldiers from Hunter Fell will ride with us. I'm a swift rider and not so easy to capture I assure you.

All I can say now in my defense, is I am the Heroine of Fereldon. Lord Oliver and I expect even you to address me as one who is a good and worthy soldier of the highest of orders.

Do we have an understanding, Lord Oliver?"

"Very well. I do not see the advantage in drawing swords to such a woman in any event."

"Good! I need to suit up. Who knows what sort of trouble these three have gotten themselves into in my absence." She told him as she walked away to head over to her chambers.

Tara and Patrice made their way thought the halls and finally made their way to her chambers. Once in her room she tried to methodically change into her newly adjusted armor as her guard aided her with the straps and ties. Even Tara herself could see there will soon come a time when no longer will she have such armor available to her as her pregnancy grows shorter. She now could only hope they can waylay any trouble long enough to see all her futuren plans come true.

"You are quiet, Lady Tara, is something amiss? I mean that you want to share?"

"Don't mind me here. Thank you for all of your help. Just that adjusting to the new "me" is taking a bit of time and suddenly I feel I've so much still to accomplish here."

"Not so much here at least. Are you concerned about these kidnapping attempts? I mean are you truly up to taking on any of this now?"

"I don't see where I have much of a choice? I suppose I can sit around and worry about who thinks they have the skill and the resources to think they could first capture and then hold me prisoner? Not too long a list of fools that brave that come to my mind.

I am concerned for the safety of Lady's Beatrice and Lydia. For their safety of course. If someone foolish has mistaken her for me, I must consider the extent they might go to, to get whatever results they feel they can achieve trying to hold me hostage? I mean what is their purpose in all of this?"

"Many questions my Lady too soon to answer. I do have one question I feel I must ask of your sincerely."

"What is that then?"

"Do you trust me enough with your life?"

"That is a difficult question to answer for me honestly. So far you have proven worthy to my service. Please do not take this as an insult but honestly until I see any soldier in battle I can not fairly judge their merit. Some do very well in practice but when confronted by a deadly foe they cannot seem to repeat the moves that they trained for or really think on their feet, so to speak."

"That is a very wise assessment my Lady. You have good reason to question everyone's skill until they truly have proven their worth in battle."

"Why do you ask this, Patrice?"

"Only that I have never been in your particular predicament, you see. It is difficult for me to even weigh how well you will be able to move around with such a burden that must be protected at all cost."

"You needn't remind me of this, ser."

"Please I didn't mean it as an insult or to point this out as a particular weakness on your part. Life is a gift from the Maker. I find one life just as important as any other even though the significance of this child holds a greater value to all who rule here in Fereldon."

"I'm not sure where you are going with any of this conversation. I'm fit and my call to duty is clear to me. Have I answered your question for you I hope?"

"What question is that my dear? I see you are already suited up! Look at my girl! Not too bad, considering." Ser Gilmore spoke as he entered the arlessa's room and the middle of the conversation.

"You're so spoiled." Tara told her fiancé as she turned to place her personal items stuffed securely under her mail vestments.

"That I am. I have beautiful lady by my side. A child of my own on the way and I am soon to be happily wed. Thus I will soon not to have to find myself sequestered to some far off land, away from my dear lady's bedside."

"I have witnessed no walls between us, Ser Knight, be that as it may." she reached up to kiss him in a pleasant greeting, "my evenings aways brighten up, as if the very sun did rise up despite the hour to bring happiness, more than my heart and mind could hope to measure, when you walk in to my doorway." With this, they did kiss each other again just because it seemed like the right thing to do.

"I fear that Ser Patrice here questions my ability to serve up to my potential. Do you also have doubts of this as well?"

"Maker preserve me! You will learn, Trisha, not to ask such questions of the Arlessa. Not if you wish to remain in her good company. Take comfort that she is with the taint and it does give Grey Wardens better stamina. Though you were a bit groggy I recall earlier this evening."

"It's the middle of the night, by Andraste's Ashes. Even Grey Wardens sleep some of the time. Though I cannot rightly say you are much a fan of such occurances."

"Night watch has ruined me for life I fear. It gets rather tricky in the early morning hours when he finds himself somewhere he doesn't belong."

"I heard word of some of that going on around here, Ser Gilmore."

"Just rumors I assure you. Actually, Trisha, why don't you go to the stables and see that our horses are made ready to ride out once more." Roland asked her thinking this will get rid of her company for awhile.

"You'll be following shortly then I take it?" Ser Patrice looked over at him trying to determine what really was his intentions.

"Soon enough. Run along and we will catch up you both." He motioned for her to be gone and so following orders she did as she was told.

"What are you up to, Rory?" Tara wondered by his sudden action.

"I had no plans on spending the rest of this early morning roaming around in the Wilds looking for two grown men and their escorts all the while. They are old enough to handle themselves." Telling her this he put down his helmet and then started to remove the shell of his armor.

"It isn't exactly my idea of a nice time but what's this? You've completely decided we are not to alert their party that we are safe and sound? I don't understand?"

"Here let me help some with all of this. I am only sorry that my timing was off and you were able to put all of these things together before I could stop you from doing so."

"Now, now, we really don't have time for any mischief right now. Rory?"

"I have to kiss you more. It is imperative that I do this. It was so nice having you in my arms, as much as I could riding back here this evening. We were to cozy up in our bed and keep each other entertained more." he discarded more of chain metal to keep it from blocking any part of her away from his touch.

"I love you, Rory but we really need to find my brother right now. You are not listening to me are you?"

"Not in the least. We need only be together once more and then we can ride out and play heroes once more. But until we finish what we started earlier."

"Duty calls, my love."

"Your duty is to me and to my desires at the moment. I'll not tarry too much not will I go about pretending that this part of our relationship is of as much vital importance then any other duty called upon us."

"You do strike a hard bargain don't you? Then let me not be the selfish prude and deny you want you want."

"At this point what I need to share with you right not. The others can wait. I hope Alistair, Teagan and Fergus can slay their monster and rescue the fair princess'. I've my own to conquer in the moment."

"What am I do with you?"

"You know what to do. It won't take long I promise." Bring his lips back to hers, he pulled her up in a tight embrace that almost urgent with his tight grip around her keeping them from falling one way of the other.

It wasn't much later that the two lovers finally made their way over to the barn to retrieve some horses.

"You are much too cheery for this early hour, Rory." Ser Maury stated with an unusually wide grin across his face.

"I've had a good day so far!" Roland answered him back.

"What kept you two? I thought we were ready to ride out sooner."

"Duty calls. I play many roles and wear just as many hats, as I am sure you both are well aware of." She shot back at the two soldiers smartly.

"Some things just should not be put off. But we are now ready to go rescue the rescue party. How jolly is all of that!"

"At least it can rightly said we gave them enough time to make themselves comfortable. No reason to be in a rush is there? I mean it wasn't like our last king wasn't put on a stake and displayed very rudely for all of Fereldon to witness." Ser Maurice reminded them clearly.

"That was such a dreadful sight to behold. You don't feel it is darkspawn who are up to all of this do you, Roland?"

"I haven't any idea except they are not known to send us notes and demand ransoms. No, taking into consideration our very bad reception upon our arrival back to Highever. It is more likely one of your unhappy suitors here to cause us all some trouble."

"Do you really think any of them would be that persistent, Rory?"

"Why not? Wasn't I for some time as well?"

"Would that you were even moreso. It could very well just be a coincidence and they are acting out of opportunity not any vendetta against me and my family. Don't I have enough enemies without having to fight off unwanted suitors as well?" She said with indignation.

"Our Lady here is showing some signs of fatigue are you well my Lady?"

"I'm fine. Still waiting for my morning tea to settle in I fear."

"Must I bring you along once more upon my horse? I will if you feel the need is urgent."

"A dangerous proposal I suspect. Not to worry I will endure. Never fear. I would feel better if I had a little time to better accustom myself to the changes in this armor."

"How is the tunic feeling? I know you said it would be a bother for you to wear." Rory turned to her with concern.

"Right now at this early morning hour it is a welcome comfort. In a heated battle, pray for a lake to be near by for surely I will become like a roasted pig after a few hours in this thing."

"It does seem to be a bit much. Is it necessary to have to wear that? At all?" Patrice wondered seeing its' bulky appearance compared to the finely fitted armor she is known to wear.

"She has to because her armor is too weak at it's side. As her pregnancy progresses the gaps will grow even greater despite the flexibility the armorer tried to design into it's shape and fitting."

"As I said right now it is more the cool outdoors. It is cool and the wind is brisk. These two things should help to wake me up further to help me along the way. Let us go see what had been keeping my brother and the king."

At a makeshift outpost being camouflaged behind the deep forest foliage a small group of unwelcome visitors were watching and making note that the Arlessa was leaving with has to come to be her common escort.

"There she goes!"

"It won't be very far. We set-up our little welcome party not too far out of town. Just far enough for me to set the stage for the next part of our plot."

"Can you really pull all of this off? I've paid a good fortune to make this all come about. It won't work if you cannot use these corps to create the havoc I need to get at what I really want."

"I am not really clear on what our objective is being here? I mean do you mean to do her harm? Is it just to put the boyfriend out of the way? Or is it to snatch her up and force her to follow orders?"

"Right what's it going to be? Just so we are clear on the objective."

"Your job is to capture her and make sure that Gilmore is no longer a thorn in my side. Because I am a Mage my motives are just as much political as they are …well ….more of taking what I want.

Amazing isn't it? How one woman can hold the attention of so many important men here in Fereldon? It couldn't be any easier if I tried to write the script myself."

"Why so much trouble though? Couldn't we just nab her off of the road somewhere? Couldn't have taken her at the market?"

"In the middle of the town square? All of those witnesses and getting her out of there and myself in one piece would have not turned as easy as you anticipated. No, going at it from this angle, we will strike fear in their hearts. Can any of you think of a more devious way to put them all on edge and prove that I have the capabilities to wreck havoc on whatever parts of Fereldon and beyond that are to my liking."

"It sure would mess me up for a few days you can count on that one."

"Do you have something against the Couslands? I mean personally speaking to do all of this?"

"I tried to be reasonable? I did ask for an audience with the princess but I've no response. Apparently even with my family ties I do not merit up to those who sit upon such lofty pillars so high above me still!"

"She's just a stuck up cow. She and that brutish knight of hers she likes to parade around town with. I mean if she will stoop to that how can she dare to refuse you?"

"That is why you are doing this isn't it?"

"Doing what?"

"Trying to punish him."

"And herself for being rude and thinking we will put up with some peasant sitting on our councils, eating and drinking our food. If any of this is to flourish, he has to be put out of my way. If the Cousland's had any mettle it would have already settled.

Now I must do so myself. How better it is to let other's do your dirty work for you."

"I think being confronted by some old friends and being put down by them is a fitting way to end it all for the man don't you?"

"It is a hell of a way to go that for sure."

"Some might find some resentment deep inside that he survived while others did fall all around him."

"As well as his dishonoring his vow to follow his orders as a dutiful knight who swore to not to molest the teryn's only daughter."

"Surely there are some honorable knights left in his service."

"Does one serve in the great beyond any man?"

"Or thing for that matter?"

"We are about to find out shall we men? The Mage walked a few paces as if pondering the same question then came back to them" It matters not for they will serve me and for now, that is all that is important to any and all of us."

"I rather they be with us then against us. How will they know who is whom?"

"I'd advise you all to stay out of the mix. Just do as I ask and all we be well. I will place myself in a secure position and they will learn to answer to me, as well as anyone else should."

"As you say, Master Luther."

"How very convenient that was, wasn't it? The eager knight to find the princess and seduce her as his own while under duress. And then straight to the princess' arms. Her parents not even cold in their graves. Remind me to ask them how they feel about their rebellious daughter now that she has defiled herself and turned her back so steadfastly against all she was brought into this world as being."

"I don't expect a lot of happy faces down there this evening."

"No, not at all. Nor do I anticipate a lot of conversation from them, taking into the consideration their state of being after all of of the time that has past by us."

"No I guess not. So do you want me to see how it is all going on with our captives?"

"Very well but don't let yourself be seen in general. I need some time to set all of this in motion and it is best I get things moving along without any of them interfering and being put into a position to interrupt my spells. This is a very old and arcane magic I am using. Things can go very wrong if I do not conjure up the proper forces to make this all happen."

"Next thing you know you end up with some demon who wants to run the show and try to take over for us."

"That wouldn't be very sporting of one of them."

"A demon doesn't have to be anything but what it is. And it all amounts to nothing good for our objectives here. So move along, report to me how far they have progressed with things over there. Remember, I mustn't be disturbed during my casting or all will be lost. They must all be delayed long enough to see this through."

"I know, I know or else we have exorcism problems to deal with. I still say we should have just taken out the guard and be done with it all."

"Come now! Time is precious here!" The mage Luther announced flamboyantly as his flowing cape spread open to the wind and his motion forward. This was the most important day of his life so far. He knew many things can go wrong with this plot of his. If however he succeeded and intellectually speaking he could not failure in it's design. It was the perfect plot to get what he wanted and what he wanted was a lot. A lot of everything and it was all here for the taking of it!


	12. Chapter 12

"Rory, I don't like this. It seems much too quiet out here for a sword fight isn't it?"

"Apparently we still haven't found out where they are hiding. See the tracks all lead off in this direction over here."

'There are so many but judging by indentations it is as good as any of them then." Maury observed as well.

"Do you have any notion as to why it was Lady Cousland they are targeting against instead of the Teryn himself? I mean what is she to them?" Looking out ahead of them Ser Patrice asked the group in retrospective.

"It could be only bait? Power, money, influence in the Court? Why does one use kidnapping for a plot at all really?" Roland answered up to her.

"I am not going to let them. I only fear for our Antivan relatives. They can hardly provide them with anything useful except possibly a ransom for their release." Tara said defiantly.

"It still strikes me as suspicious." Patrice uttered.

"Why because they are leading us out instead of attacking us on our grounds?" Tara wondered at her question.

"That is a concern of ours. Setting up a kidnapping with no ransom demands at a time where we have heavy reinforcements. Either it is a crime of opportunity, someone knows they have the wrong person and wants to get us out in the open to make-up for their mistake or it was a plot against the King and we are riding into a trap." The squire listed off as he too was surveying the landscape looking for clues.

"No matter what is their incentive, they have gotten my attention. Now let us see what they mean to do with that? They better hope prudence has held back their hands from harming those that I love and are close to me. I find pity hard to come by when they put injustice right there up into my face."

"Good then that we decided to come along the for ride, eh, elf!"

"Better then a bar fight over some woman. Perhaps? I'm up for a little more sport as it is. Why not?"

"Are you all so eager for a fight? Just by looking at you two I'd wager you save just as many as you put to rest."

"Why lady you judge us both too harshly! I cry foul! Oghren here? Well, considering his common disposition, I can see how he would seem as merely easy prey for any wayward thief or one in search for anyone to break into a fight with? The dwarf can hold his own for the most part. They are really just providing him with a days entertainment.

For myself however? I need a little more incentive to take on a challenge as it were. A damsel in distress? A lad being outnumbered by a couple of thugs? Maybe? A pocketful of coins, has my attention the best but we all have to work to survive. What one does to obtain what they need is up to the individual."

"Which translates into being hold onto to your purse strings there, Patrice. Once he figures out you are not so easily swayed he'll just help himself to the coin, no need for the seduction to go along with it." Maury told her.

"Zeveran understands what is and is not acceptable thievery in our group of friends and allies. Worry not Ser Maruy, Ser Trish. His skills come in very handy when it is information or proof to prove our cause or waylay our enemies. And I will not turn away Oghren's ax or his mettle to use it when I am under attack.

I am no fool. Nor will I let my pride interfere with good judgment. I feel I have benefited much from befriending these two as allies. I hope our alliance has benefited them as well."

"Yes, hearing our friend, Oghren, has won an Ambassadorship, now that is an opportunity I could hardly imagine your achieving if we hadn't run into you during the Blight!" They all had to laugh who knew the dwarf over time at Rory's comment.

"Yeah, go ahead, laugh it up! I'd never ask for it either! I know they only wanted to keep currant with the gossip around Fereldon and I had better access to the royals here than any other fancy pants dwarf they could come up with in Orzammar to do it. So, here I am. And the coin is easy so why the hell not, right?"

"Some would suggest he is just selling out to rub their faces in it, you know what I mean?"

"Zeveran, no doubt about it. And my knowing him as I do, also allows me to embellish that information to my own advantage if need be. I much rather have my spies out in the open then hiding under my bed." Tara explained and gaining a chuckle from the group.

"Ha, ha, ha, I'm sorry but first, he has to figure out which bed you happen to have chosen to sleep in and then, well, I just know it would not be a very good assignment if it were like this." Ser Maurice found it difficult to keep himself steady just imaging all of this.

"I am assured at the very least he could not manage to fit himself under any of my beds of choosing at least!"

"The abuse would be unbearable!" Still laughing Maury rang out.

"I see no benefit in making any attempts on my life or into my personal affairs easy for anyone who would dare to attempt it!"

"Right! Like that has a purpose."

"Tell me my dear Arlessa, Does that tale work well with your brother? And the King? I can't imagine either one of them actually falling for such nonsense."

"Nonsense it is now?"

"Monkey business is more like it!"

"Said the dwarf who rightly cannot dare to fit under any of my beds let alone conceal his bulk, or refrain from belching out loud that is."

"Roland, why the heck would I even bother? Seriously? Sure you two know how to have a good time but I have better things to do, know what I mean? Nothing new up here then went on down there as far as all of that is concerned. All any of us dwarves care about is getting our share of the coin spent around here and seeing to it you surface dwellers don't blow, burn or freeze over everything topside so we have to worry about what might be forced down below because of it."

"I found enough, "down there" to keep all of you busy enough then to bother with our affairs up here as it were. So there you have it!" Lady Cousland offered to their suspicious guards.

"And what of you elf? What is your story for being here?"

"Mine? Is a tale to be told but for another time."

"I mean how do you get by here. Besides lightening Fereldon's pockets I mean?"

"So curious aren't you Fereldon's? I thought I made myself clear enough before? I work for my coin. I have many talents that are in demand even here in Fereldon. At the present, I do work for the King at his bidding but I will do other things to my liking if the mood and opportunity comes up."

"Don't look at Tara when you talk like that Zeveran."

"She's a beautiful woman. I catch you looking often in same direction, am I not correct?"

"You are ….purposely pulling on the reigns …" Ser Gilmore glared back at him.

"It is the only way I can distract you away from her."

"Why bother?""

"I'm jealous. We never spend anytime together."

"I rather listen to strangling cats."

"He doesn't like you elf, sorry."

"But I try so hard at it! What is it? The way I wear my hair? Maybe if I dyed it, dark is it? Do you feel he has a presence?"

"Zeveran, you are just trying to annoy me, Why is that?"

"I told you! I'm jealous! Our poor princess here, looks like she is losing sleep and in her condition it won't be long before, well, even an elf like me might be more to your fancy. I mean why shut me out of all of the fun?"

"Not going to happen, Zeveran. I'm a man and I can handle my own affairs."

"I didn't mean to imply that you couldn't. Why all alone when I can help?"

"Zev, you don't know when to quit do you?"

"Why? I'm having so much fun! Look here, already his color is up! That means he's interested."

"In making you a piece of the scenery I'd take it."

"Give it up, Zeveran. I have no intention of stepping aside nor do I mean to ignore my lover because of my expecting a new arrival. Amazing though it is I am happy and fulfilled with our relationship. There is no room or time or for that matter for anyone else to be involved.

I'm afraid you will have seek out such entertainment elsewhere. And it serves no good purpose to rile Ser Gilmore's hackles merely for your own amusement." Tara said to him honestly.

"But I have so much fun in doing so. And you will not flirt with me out of fear, I know it! So, I am left with little else to do but to woo him to my way of thinking, am I right? Of course I am!"

"I really hate this kind of down time with all of you."

"Not as much as I do when Zeveran feels ignored. I assure you Zeveran, it is my temper and nothing more that has me seeing red."

"You mean it has nothing at all to do with your little romp earlier? I mean before we left Highever and left all of us waiting around for you to …uhm….finish up with your important business? Duty was what the lady called it now wasn't it? How romantic!"

"Enough, Zeveran. Now you go too far with this."

"Do all of you just bicker the whole time on the road?"

"At least the darkspawn knew where to come and get us. Fine by me! Kicking 'em out of the bushes, can give you a rash, if you know what I mean."

"I use my sword actually. One of your height I can imagine your dilemma."

"Is that suppose to be a joke because I don't get it." Oghren looked back at the man in temper.

"Merely an observation actually."

"Bet those kind of "observation" go over well with the ladies."

"He's got one, and you?"

"Oh, now tell me it can't be the two of you. Together? Pull my beard and call me a sister!"

"By Andraste's sword, dwarf, you can't be that dull."

"Try me!"

"No, Sylvia's back at the Fell. And I'm not saying this for your information, elf."

"Touchie isn't he? Why does she play with elves? Just curious mind you."

"No! I mean no. Neither do I. Or men. Or men in general."

"He means not with Generals. That's fine because this elf, he ain't no General of gentleman I'd reckon."

"Take that back, dwarf! I am always a gentleman. Some gentlemen might disagree but only because they do not like to admit when they are wrong or is that caught?"

"I think I should scout ahead. This is taking us too long."

"No, besides you are too noticeable. Ser Patrice are you up to riding up to that ledge up ahead of us?"

"I can manage it. Just wait for my signal here." She secured her ties on her saddle bags before riding towards the start of the rise to the upper ledge.

"Should have sent me."

"Why, Maury? Patrice is capable."

"I didn't say that. Just should have sent me."

"Is he always like this, Rory?"

"We must be boring him with our idle banter."

"All of you are boring. I keep trying to improve on the situation but so far I am at a loss." Zev couldn't resist the invitation to speak.

"You! Are …I don't want to know. Not like the elves we have near the Bannorn."

"Not any others I have encountered on my journeys either. Thank the Maker."

"Is he always this way, Ser Knight? I mean so …stuck in it?"

"He's Antivan."

"Aren't your relatives also, Antivan my Lady?"

"They are. Different breed though their methods of attack remain the same." She answered him back.

"Poison and slight of hand."

"Rory, I never could figure out why she was so against using weapons?"

"She felt it was dirty work. Something slaves and warriors were left to."

"She was Antivan no?"

"Yes, as we have mentioned before, Zeveran."

"That is clearly the reason. Antivan nobles do not do their own dirty work as it is well known to all. Is this not true?"

"For Antivan's yes."

"Fereldon women are not so keen on such practices either, Lady Tara are they?"

"No, you are right. I am not your average, Fereldon however."

"By my word! No she is not!"

"She's getting to you too, I can see, what is it, Ser Maury, something like that."

"I beg your pardon?"

"No need with me. I understand you completely."

"Sucker born every minute around here isn't, Gilmore?"

"Why is the air growing stale around here?"

"Don't blame me. I wanted to stay behind. At the inn. You remember. Where it was warm and cozy. Even the bed was comfortable. The wine was good. The company, amazingly good …" Tara was daydreaming and the rest of the group was just listening.

" …amazingly good…what the devil is she yapping about?"

"Couldn't be Gilmore."

"What can I say?"

"You're a tart!"

"Ha, ha, ha, someone did accuse me of being "dessert"."

"Really? Who would that be, my love?"

"What is this? ….is the man gone dumb?"

"Would that you went deaf."

"No, no we all heard it, even cupcake over here heard you tell it."

"I know I didn't. Who is it Roland? One of the girls at the tavern no less."

"Someone who knows him, I'd say better then most, maybe?"

"I just said it wrong, nothing to it. I mean I don't usually dress as well just to visit the tavern."

"No, birthday suit usually works out fine out there doesn't it?"

"That's been my experience of it."

"You are not going to let this go are you?"

"Me? I was just curious."

"Why so you can go and hunt her down is that it?"

"Is she a threat to me? I think I should know who my rivals are don't you?"

"She's not an enemy. Just someone I use to you know …"

"Ooooohhh. She knows! That kind of seriousness. I mean we all knew you were not such a lamb. Big, sturdy man like you who likes his liquor."

"Knows his way around a skirt pretty well I picked up."

"Did you now, Oghren? How is that?"

"Even I know this much and what I didn't know all came out on the road anyways. Still I am waiting for my own question to be answered, Roland."

"Ouch, Roland! I think she means business with you, Ser Knight."

"Do they actually fight? I mean draw swords on each other?" Ser Maury found himself inching out of the way between the two of them.

"On occasion we have, yes!"

"I helped with her training as it were."

"I hope you didn't teach her everything you know there, Squire."

"Too late for that! C'mon, soldier boy, tell her about the girl."

"Not good sportsmanship to kiss and tell is it now?"

"Who was she? If you won't tell me they will."

"Someone from the past."

"I thought there was no one special to you? Did you just leave her for me? Just like that?"

"It was nothing like that."

"So you knew her. Of course you must know women in Highever ….women like that."

"Like, Cassie. She was quite fond of you, Roland."

"You mean that one who was jabbering away about some fancy pants knight."

"Sobbing was more like it."

"Kissed the girls and made them cry…."

"I hadn't seen her in years. It was never anything serious. Just business."

"How romantic. How does "dessert" actually come into it?" Tara wondered not feeling very comfortable that he didn't mention this to her before.

"Ha, ha, Ha! Too funny." Oghren bellowed out loud remembering the old conversation.

"It appears, Tara, you are a very conniving women. For you use your power and influence to use the Teryn's soldiers as you will. With no regards to the outcome of such dalliances." Zeveran couldn't help but enjoy the play on words.

"I what? Who is saying this? This Cassie woman is claiming I use my brother's soldiers for what? My consorts? Such a woman this one must be." She couldn't help but look over at Roland to watch his reaction to her words.

"Tara, I never said such a thing. I did speak to her last evening. Now, wait, she approached me. I told her about us and that my life runs on a new course, rather then what it use to be like."

"I wish you had told me about this. It is uncomfortable to find things out this way. I have had no relationships with any other knights so this woman is being misled or is simply ridiculous."

"It is common knowledge that royalty has a reputation of taking advantage of those who work close to them. This cannot be such a surprise to you.?

"Than you claim these rumors are not true? How disappointing. I suspected your innocence in such matters but I could not swear by them."

"Zeveran, please. It hurts my head just thinking about what all I went through for what we have today. I was courted by so many and I never wanted any of their attention except in regards to business with the Teryn. Being unwed I was fodder for all sorts of rumors. Most I did not earn. As with this one.

True the opportunities were there for me. Many of my father's soldiers became infatuated with me but it mattered not. My heart had always been held by only one. Apparently, since it was forbidden, others found a way to use that to try to spoil my reputation out of spite."

"It is how it is, Tara. I knew the truth but there were times when I was bitter and did not deny or agree with what was being said was the truth. So for that I am guilty of some of her misconception."

"She had her own agenda, that's for sure. Can't sodden blame the man for that!"

"Still wondering about that comment, Roland."

"She just felt you were using me that is all. And I told her otherwise. That is there is to it."

"I'm not using, in the way we are speaking of that is. It was wrong of her to even think that way."

"It's nothing, I told you so."

"It's a painful comment to make to someone. She had no right to say that without even speaking with me."

"It was made in vain, Tara. Please just let it go."

"You did not tell me so."

"Why ruin the evening? Besides, I know you too well."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Come now, Tara, even I get the just of that comment. Just by the way are acting now."

"He's means the woman in question would be put down."

"Very good my stout, friend. Just the mention of such things has you out for blood. Though granted it would have added much to the night's entertainment."

"Heh, heh, just to watch Gilmore squirm with two women fighting over him?"

"Man's ego is bad enough, Oghren. His sense of honor would force him to try to stop it."

"Yeah, you're right. But who will he turn to first? That would have grabbed up a cart load of bets right there! You know I'm sodden right!"

"Good observation. Does he try to stop his fiancée who clearly had the over all advantage or the wench who he once took a fancy to?"

"I don't know, Zev? Come across some pretty tough bar wenches in my time?"

"Hum, hum, I thought that was the way you liked your women, Oghren?"

"More like the way you like women."

"And you talk like you're any different, Ser Knight?"

"He has a point, Roland."

"What are you implying, Oghren?" Tara looked over his way daring him to keep talking.

"Now can you understand why I tried to keep this to myself? These two are only fanning this fire for their own amusement."

"We were robbed of a very lucrative opportunity because of your choice."

"Hey, don't look at me like I'm road kill. How did I know you didn't fess up to her?"

"Her reaction to the topic should have given you some clue."

"Enough of this please! Just let it be."

"Are you not even curious, Tara? I mean what sort of woman would dare to step in to the picture with you right there? In the tavern only a few feet away from the two of you?"

"A woman looking for trouble obviously. Best she find another place to ply her trade. Least she find what it was she was really looking for."

"See? I knew it! These women you get so involved with Gilmore. Best keep your birds in place least they tear up the place."

"It's my place. I'll send word that she needs to move on or else I will be sure to provide her with such incentive."

"Tara, there is nothing between us. Do you really need to do all of this?"

"Yes!' Rang out the answer in unison causing Ser Gilmore to roll his eyes, overwhelmed by their response to him.

"Listen, Gilmore, it goes like this. She moves or the Lady will give her good reason to. There is only so much you can get from even a woman such as this. Hell, just from that look in her eyes she won't think the worst of it either!"

"I see you need a new lesson, my good friend in women. The wench, this Cassie, must know what she is playing with and she has put down the gauntlet, so to speak. Now, the challenge must be fought."

"How so Zeveran? She came to me not Tara? Had she been serious or daring the Arlessa, she would have taken the more direct route wouldn't you say?"

"So, she is devious. What woman isn't? She thought she could line you up behind the Lady's back but not so much to not shove it in her face while she did so."

"Right because had she not come to us, were we not together for most of the evening, to tell us of her long lost love, we would not be the better for it?"

"Wench is looking for trouble."

"By my word she is. Roland, how can you not see this is true? How much of Highever must see you as a whoremonger and me, the stupid fool of a girl? Just this attempt of hers alone. The barkeep must have seen it, didn't he?"

"If he did, then he is my witness that I was not taking the bait."

"If he didn't hear what was said, anything can be said in her defense."

"I have to say it didn't look like she was giving up to me. Said she would just wait it out. Soon Lady Tara will see the err of her ways and find a suitable husband to please her brother, now the Teryn, then, "he will come looking for me and all will be well with that!" Hey, don't look at me I didn't say it she did. That Cassie woman. You sure know how to keep 'em Rory."

"I'm not keeping anyone. It is not my fault she thinks as she does. Now with my ties to Lady Cousland, she probably imagines I would be worth her pursuit for my pocket. The rest she can find any man who happens along the way."

"So now it is blackmail? Let all of this rest for now. I know how to deal with a woman like this one. She'll be sorry she ever met you once I am through with her."

"We will not be here for long, Tara and you, yourself have said, you have no desire to stay at Highever in the future. Leave her to her own misery. We two are soon to be forgotten and we have so much to look forward to."

"Is this why you keep at me about our nuptials? You don't believe this woman's lies do you, Rory?" She watched painfully as he tried to find the right words to reply.

"I don't know. It does scratch at an already worn surface I'll confess this to you."

"I have given my word and the word of a Cousland is our bond. You know this. You have sworn allegiance to my family because of this. I pray that you not lose faith in me. Realize though this that I must answer to a great many people out here. Something of this nature, will surely put a blemish on all my family has stood up for."

"Tara, let my past rest in it's grave. I behaved as any other knight would and has who was so rejected by the woman that he loved. As well, you know, my actions were such for I had to prove my loyalty, not to you but to your father and brother. Yes, instead of to you. I did none of this to hurt you or to bring you any shame. Had I not gotten involved with other women, in time, I would have been sacrificed in some way. Either in battle or some sort of execution.

Your failure to move forward was only viewed as my influence over your life. I did do it some for me but I did it also for us. I could not protect you from afar or sacrificed for such an offense can I now?"

"I would never allow such a thing to happen to you. Did you have no faith in me at all?"

"I had all faith but you were young and I was wrong. I broke my vows. I knew I had to answer for that and I did. In many ways I still do."

"So, you think, that maybe some of this might be why you are a moving target to these Highever types?"

"You know I hadn't even thought that one up, Oghren? If this woman thinks like this others too who value the princess and expect her to play her part might have put a price on his head to put him out of the way for good."

"But why now? After all of these years?"

"Now you are to be wed to the man are you not?"

"It is not common knowledge I would think? Nothing formal has been announced here yet."

"Doesn't matter does it? You two left together from the Royal Palace. Word gets around fast enough among royals and those who want to control the throne and all that goes with it."

"More the reason I must deal with this woman, myself if necessary."

"It is best that you do not. And where will she go? All of Fereldon knows of you if not has some interest in what you say or do."

"Orlais may not be far enough will it be? Antiva? I'm having her citizenship revoked. That is what I will do! Where she goes I care not! If she dares to defy me then I will take an even more personal interest in her leaving if necessary."

"I …just don't feel it is all her fault."

"Better let the Lady decide here. She is a risk and she is trouble. Had she not been so bold and best kept her troubles to herself all would be well. I'll give you a name, Tara, send her to Antiva. That is if she will take her punishment well."

"Ho, ho, ho! I feel a wager coming on here, don't you?"

"You mean whether the wench will take the bribe or dare to take on the Arlessa?"

"I could sell tickets I tell you! For that one? You bet your nugs I will!"

"So what you think Gilmore? You know the woman. Will she go or will she fight?"

"I do not know her that well. All of you speak as if there was some sort of affair going on between us and I tell you nay! Nothing like that at all. Why ….I could make proof of that if forced to do it."

"I've heard enough of it all. We will talk more of this later. At least another piece of the puzzle fits as to why you, instead of myself, is being hunted down for once. Though one could only be motivated by the fact that you were the only one to survive the attack at Highever. Thus the means for revenge."

"But so were you, dear Lady. Would they not want the same ending?"

"Not if they can see Tara as a pawn or a means to an end. We never knew what Howe meant to do with her. Or her mother for that matter? Neither one of them were murdered and they went for the direct heirs first. Would not Tara be the first, easy target and possibly the one to cause them a bit of trouble?"

"Who knows what they knew of my training?"

"Duncan knew of your training did he not? If he knew, Howe knew and besides we were there. Howe directly insulted you for your actions, you cannot deny this is true."

"Must you remind me now of that? I am not vexed enough as it is, is that it? Maker! As I ready for yet another Howe to face already? I feel I must cleanse myself even from the very idea that Howe would force me into marriage with any of his son's. The very gall of it sickens me from inside of me!" Suddenly it is not just words that forced Lady Cousland to lead her horse aside so as to not retch upon the cleared road they were traveling out upon.

"Tara! By the Maker. All of this worthless talk. No wonder she is feeling ill from all of this." he rode over to her side pulling upon a flask of water he had tied securely to his saddle bag. Removing it's cork to make it easier for her to drink from to clear her now swollen throat. "Here my love. All of this talk, it is nothing, I promise you. We will do what you think we must for what do I understand so well about women's ways? Surely not better then you would."

"Thank you, Rory. I'm sorry. This is so embarrassing."

"I am not ashamed. Would it be best if you rode back to Highever? We can handle whatever needs to be done out here."

"And that would make me look weak. I know my brother well enough. He will not be convinced, as would I not be, unless he laid his eyes upon me in the flesh. Besides, I owe someone the pleasure of a good beating for kidnapping our guests and thinking I would be such an easy target to have at, don't I?"

"You have nothing to prove to me, my love."

"I do not answer to you, Rory. I answer to the people."

"Am I not one of your loyal subjects?"

"You are. Also a bit of a prick at the moment. If am to be so blunt."

"I'll take that for what it is. You still cannot see why I did not tell you about her I can tell."

"What it says is you do not trust me. I understand your urgency to have me away from the crowd better now. And even moreso why my brother has been having words with me endlessly over this whole issue of my marriage."

"Because of what townspeople are saying about us both is that it?"

"I can no longer live in denial of it can I?"

"No, and I can see how isolating yourself from such rumors must have made it easier for you to hold on to what we had once in the past. Has the realty of the situation given you more reason to pause over our currant arrangements?"

"I …I …should not be talking about this topic at present. Let us not further delay what we have set out to do right now, shall we?"

"As you wish then." He answered her back with a heavy heart. It was only to spare her any bad news and the words of a disreputable woman that he kept it all to himself. Fine. He did have his own agenda and did harbor a fear that with another drink or two the harlot would find the courage to confront his fiancée in hopes of turning her against him. She may not be able to handle the truth of such a life when it becomes real in the face of a strange woman whose profession was so much the antitheses of her own.

Does she now feel she has reduced herself to such actions she would not value as her own? Would she start to blame him for seducing her and leading her so far astray that now she must face her subjects, not just as a woman who was not so pure but now with a child out of wedlock?

Was her brother right in putting him in a place of less repute? So far down that he is not worthy even of any recognition for what he had already accomplished? Now he felt troubled even more then before. He wanted to keep Tara in a good mood for his own pleasure. He really didn't trust that her pride would not force her to confront the woman and thus end up in a fight ruining the evenings activities. Not to mention reach the ear of the Teryn who already was against him and even his sister's wishes that they be married. So much so that Tara did not wish to marry in Highever. That would be seen as an insult to her brother and further proof that things are not well between the two heirs to the throne of Fereldon.

How will outsiders view this conflict between the two of them? He could only hope that the king soon found a spouse. Bring the attention off of the Cousland heirs and back to the king where it belongs. Then hopefully they can be wed and all will settle into its rightful places.

Riding down from the he ledge came Ser Patrice in a bit of anger over the party's lack of interest in what she was sent out to accomplish for them.

"What is going on here? Not twice but thrice did I signal for your attention but none was to be had? What is happening that I am being so ignored?"

"My apologies, Ser Patrice. It is a matter best to be left alone for now. Which direction are we to be heading, then?"

"Over to the east. And then to the south of us. There is a hillside barrier that we must first move around before traveling further downwards."

"Could you see any signs of a battle while you were up there?"

"No, not really. Trees are thick in that area but there was a clearing to the river and it was there I can see obvious movement."

"Are you certain it was not merely villagers or even an elves habitat there?"

"If it is and I did not view elves at all. They are in battle armament and have the means to start a war."

"You would know if it was just a bunch of elves would you now?"

"Of course I would! We are but miles from a Dalish Settlement in Hunter Fell and have employed some even at the Bann's lands when need be."

"Give it up, dwarf, Patrice knows elves when she see them. We will find out when we meet up with these soldiers. At least they can point us in the right direction if not anything else."

"Maury. It is not usual even for men to be in those parts. Chasin are known to hunt those grounds. As well as apostates. At least now we know that as well. We patrol the Kocori Wild's on a regular basis and no man makes it home out there. Not without our knowledge of it at Highever."

"This is true, Rory but during the Blight and it's aftermath, I doubt my brother has taken up too much time to send out troops for such a duty. Not when so many new recruits have been sought out and we with nearly half of Highever's finest being put to rest in only a couple of days time."

"She has a point, my Squire."

"Is this the only point that you can determine anything might be out of place out there?"

"I did look elsewhere but only that point did show any signs at all of movement or occupancy. The rest just appears to be as any other forested land would spy. Trees, rocks, rivers, small animals."

"Any moving about erratically?"

"As if being disturbed by something unseen perhaps? No, I am a worthy enough scout. Ser Maurice here can vouch for my accuracy on that account I hope? Not forgetting I did serve once under Terym Loghain's keen eye when I was much younger."

"Well enough, Ser Patrice. I meant you no dishonor in the asking. I am yet unfamiliar with all of your talents though I suspect they are many, thus I asked of you for your eye and for your help."

"Thank you, Lady Cousland. It is an honor to serve. And I too am eager to see this all ended, as I am sure so are all of you."

"Well, I'm ready to bash in a few heads if need be. I don't see my getting at any of those ales any quicker then this so let's have it don't you say?"

"Move forward! I too now am more eager to face a real foe right now. All of this stress I have been under because of all of these fools who insist on interfering with my own duties are wearing quite thin for me."

"I pity them already then, my friend. We men get nervous with any lady who dares to take on the battlefield but only due to the nature of men."

"Quite in ignorance or is it denial that women in their very nature, can be brutal themselves and even heartless. As my own opponent has demonstrated for us. You are right to fear us. For often it is the cruelty of men that does bring us to such a state and we too have a rage and savagery that does show itself when provoked. I do believe men try to keep us down not so much because we have this also within us but in the belief that if we can be lied to and accept such lies we will not desire to use such a rage against them and thus spoil the game of dominance between our two sexes."

"I do not deny that this is the intent of men. Though we are not so devious all of us. Those of us who love our women only mean to keep them safe when they can be he most vulnerable. In hopes that they will bear children for us and we can hold onto all that we have achieved in our lifetime.

I do not see it so much that we all fear their dominating us. I for one find the role of switching up between us a good thing. For we two have done well together and I hold great value my Lady in your wisdom and perspective.

So I have learned it was for the best to train you up to fight for what is important for you too, to accomplish in this lifetime. I have no reason, though over this one thing, of your actions and the many accomplishment no one here can contest that you have not earned by your own merit."

"He so wants to get laid doesn't he?"

"Why be so obvious? Then again look who we are talking about, right?"

"What is wrong with you two?"

"Us? We are not the ones who find ourselves with women who want to fight all of our battles for us?"

"Or over us either!"

"Now, you two sound more jealous then wise men. Come now men, or elves or dwarves or whatever you want to call yourselves. Both of these women in questions are lovely women and you speak as if the man were purposely setting them against one another and I see none of that here."

"What is this now? Ser Gilmore, have you yet another woman to vex your father with? How many must you have, might I dare to ask?"

"Ser Patrice, there is but one fine woman I am meddling with at the present and I assure you, at this point, she will become my wife even if I must bound her up, toss her up in a sack even and carry her by foot if need be to the Chantry to complete the vows we have already spoken to each other.

This other woman is from the past. The quite distance past and her profession is not one that constitutes such agreements or commitments of any sort and I promise on my father's good name I gave her no such thing."

"I see where this is coming from then. If there be anything left to settle the matter, feel free to call upon me to straighten things up for you, Lady Cousland. I am at your service as always, as I am sworn by the Bann, so to am I to all that is of any importance to his well-being."

"I thank you for such loyalty, Ser Patrice. I may ask you to come accompany me as a witness. If I feel it is necessary. Like it or not, the woman has made this a personal matter that I will see done and settled. With or without you blessing, Ser Gilmore.

If you are to be my "dessert" I promise you that no one else will be given the opportunity to share in my good fortune. Why would I be expected to leave such a temptation out there to further interfere with our affairs?

Did we not put down Howe for that very same reason, rather then haul him up for the Queen to dispense her own judgment?"

"We did. It was the right thing to do without any knowledge of your brother's condition and the further deception by the Queen herself whom did lay claim that she was being held against her will by that tyrant and yet did turn us all over to Loghain's forces to end up in prison for our reward?"

"This is so, my Squire? Is this when you faced my old mentor, Ser Cathrein? At the hands of the Queen of Fereldon herself? Even you my Lady Cousland and heir apparent to the throne itself?"

"Yes, Ser Patrice. It was her will to see me and Lord Theirin locked up in Fort Draken, even after we did defeat her captor and set her free. Willing to risk our own lives to see her safely to her father. For we had yet confirmed completely his own treachery until she too did turn on us."

By Andraste's good word, I find this so difficult to believe. To accept that such a soldier of good merit and of so sound a mind, would turn on the king. Even in the name of Teryn Loghain, this is very sad news to have to bear."

"She is no more, Ser Patrice. She would not be reasoned with and I assure you she was a worthy foe. It was not done with any means of celebration.""

"No, if I could have turned her heart I would have. We didn't dare to be captured. Especially once Alistair admitted the truth to all of us."

"But your own life was as worthy as his would be, Lady Cousland. For one to be so blinded or so obedient to such a disgraceful man. I know she was loyal to the core to the Teryn but it was for the good of Fereldon she did raise her sword and so did we all who answered the call to serve in his army. And what of her remains?"

"I cannot say? Perhaps some of Loghains men did retrieve them for a proper burial."

"I imagine with all of you being hunted like animals by the very person who should have embraced you and protected you from any harm. What choice did you really have after being dealt with so drastically speaking."

"Many good soldiers did pass on because of all of that foolishness. And so we still have more to come with this whole affair. But do not worry yourself so much over what is and what is yet to be. We have enough going on in the present to busy ourselves with don't you agree, Trish?"

"As you say, Ser Gilmore. I cannot say that with all that you have done, you have made your father proud, but I can at least say you do work for the most part to the good."

"I thank you for your understanding and perspective. I know you are close to my father's ear and he depends greatly on both you and Ser Maurice for his own personal safety and the protection of all that we have ownership over. I respect you both for your good service. Especially while I was away doing what I must to fulfill my own destiny in this Country."

"Such as life we lead, eh? Look alive soldiers for I feel we are nearing our destination up ahead." So they did all fall silent, as they rode forward to find out what was to be the result of all of this trouble.

At the campsite that had been constructed as a makeshift fortress without too much work being put into its construction. The King, the Teryn and the Arl of Redcliffe had been fighting their way through a large array of battlement structures and fighters who were doing their worst to slow down their attempt to reach the ladies who were being held captive against their will.

They had planned on reaching past the stronghold together but Alistair found the whole ordeal was just a ruckus created to keep him from bringing Lady Tara to safety and he feared what would become of her if he kept giving in to kill all of those who stood between them.

So he did fight and lay to rest all who got into his way but so determined was he to find Tara and set her free from her bondage that he ignored the plan of attack and did leave the other two with their soldiers to fight the rest of the battle for him.

In doing so he finally found himself up against the many guards, as well as some gruesome beast they did hold chained up but he understood not for very long once his presence was rudely announced.

"Lookie over there! Get an eye on that one's fancy dress!"

"You recognize any of those symbols on that hood?"

"Looks mighty keen if you ask me! It's mine for the taking boys. The rest of you can do whatever the other blokes are wearing down there!"

"Talk, talk, talk, that's all you are, Elwood! I say whoever takes him down gets the spoils! Those are the rules ain't it?"

"Not if the boss gets wind of these duds you ain't. He looks really determined. I think I'll be checking on the ladies, see how they are holding up."

"Suit yourself. But don't take too long. This one here, he's ready for a fight so we better give him one or you know what will happen to us."

"What? We'll all be turned into rodents, eh? Is that it?"

"Who knows but I for one am not ready to find out. Or test that Mage's temper."

"Right he did a good job on that one fellow didn't he? Turned him into that beastie over there and ain't he something to watch."

"I hope he does more than just that. Even if we take this one out we have a whole entire army back there ready to hand us over our supper!"

"They'll never make here alive through all of that I tell ya!"

"And this one over there? He did it didn't he?"

"Must have found some way around it. Seeing two the other are all still fighting for their lives out here."

"Ah let them fight . I now the master he has bigger plans for the likes of them. Something real nasty you know. Something so bad even you don't know what to hear about it."

"Good then I'll just see to our new friend. See if he has it in him to fight the rest of us, will he now!"

Inside of a shelter not put up so much for the convenience of woman who have spent their entire lives living in luxurious surroundings. Two young women were huddled close, one lying out on a makeshift cot, while the other working to keep her safe and hope full of surviving their ordeal.

"You there! Come here and make yourself known to us."

"Better you watch your tone of voice with my lady least I forget I answer to another who swore me to not do you any harm. What constitutes harm is questionable at best is it not, madame?"

"How can you dare to speak to me in that way? Have any of you Fereldon's any manners at all here? Fetch me more water and be quick about it. My sister has such a fever and I will hold you personally responsible for her death if she must suffer and die for your incompetence!" Lady Beatrice commanded and the man stood there for a moment wondering what he was going to do about this one and her attitude.

"I'll get you more water but if I were you? I'd fix that attitude problem of yours real fast. I don't care if you are the Queen of Fereldon. Right now all you are is stuck in this trap and you better behave and show some respect but all of us around here? Don't care who you think you are. You are just ransom bait to me? To the rest? Who really cares now so pass me that bowl of yours so I can fill it iup for you."

"Here, you take it! I may not seem like much to you now but soon you will learn who my friends really are. Then it will be you begging for mercy and not I or my sister either!"

"How do you put up with this one here? She sure thinks she is so high and mighty doesn't she?"

"You would too if you were the Teryn's sister."

"The what? Her? You trying to tell me that is the Hero of Fereldon? I don't believe a word of it."

"Suit yourself. I admit, nothing much to speak of. Must have taken down that archdemon with her tongue, eh?"

"You've got that one right. What about the other one? She doesn't look good to me at all?"

"No, took an arrow to the chest. She tried to escape and well, that's what happens when you do."

"Seems like a pretty lass too."

"What you got there?"

"This bowl, she wants some water. I'll get it but I'll be back. Some real trouble out there and we don't want to lose the merchandise. Know what I mean?"

"I got you loud and clear. Go do what you have to do."

"Is this true? Are you under attack? So soon?"

"Don't get your hopes up too soon. No one going to get through our defenses alive. If your brother buys the farm, I don't think our mage friend will be losing any sleep over it any of it. I here he has plans for you. I almost feel a bi sorry for you both but hey, I don't play with any of your politics, so he can have you. Mouth and all. No woman is worth the grief I tell you."

"My brothers? Here? In Fereldon? So soon? It cannot be. Why must you continue to make up these lies about me, About us?"

"Don't even acknowledge your own brother. What a waste. Here is he is fighting for his life and for what? An ungrateful sister whose fate is already drawn and sealed up! What a sap!"

"You keep talk of this Mage. Is he a healer as well? You cannot leave my sister to die like this. She is suffering and it should not be so. Hold me if you will. I am strong but my sister, she does not deserve such a horrible fate. Can you not at least try to find someone who can ease her suffering?"

"Well, I can put her out of her misery. Will that help?"

"Oh, you cruel, cruel man. If, as you say, my fate is now sealed, then I assure you the first thing I will ask is to see you hanged for your cold heart toward my sister. And if you think all of Antiva would not rise up to avenge my predicament you are very wrong. Our father is a very important man in Antiva. He will not let this act go unpunished. Even if it means a war between our Countries, this I assure you will be your fate."

"So you say. Let me know when that happens okay? In the meantime I'm back to reading."

It was only a few minutes later that the man who did go to fetch the water returned to give it to the two captives there. He came in shaken, half spilling the water filled bowl in the process of it.

"What is wrong with you, there! My sister is dying of thirst give that water to me now!"

"Go on ahead or she will never shut up. What is wrong with you?"

"Here, take it! Might as well kiss your sister goodbye is all I can say. It's crazy out there! I almost got hit several times just getting up some water here. Stuff flying all over the place out there."

"Really? They better hold true. Any word of the Mage? I haven't seen him for at least two days as it were."

"Me neither. I thought I saw someone I recognized out there as one of his lackey's but I turned around and then nothing? You know those Mages. Can't trust the lot of 'em I say."

"So what are we suppose to do? I mean if they break through our defenses out there?"

"What are we going to …..well fight them off of course! Do you think for one bloody minute they will let any of us live if we get caught? That king has already taken the head of a great Teryn. What do you think he's gonna do with some turncoats like us?"

"You got a point. I'm out of here! I'm not setting up in here waiting for them to skewer me up I'm telling you that much."

"Great so get your sword ready and get in the fight will you now? You're not good to me here that I know."

"Fine, out I go but I am not going to die or be taken prisoner no I'm not!"

"Are you saying you're going to run for it, man?"

"That's exactly what I mean. If you had the courage you'd do the same!"

"Bloody hell I would, take that you stink'en traitor you! Can't handle a coward more then anything else in this job. Can't imagine how you got recruited in the first place!" He told the man as he pulled his own sword out of his bloody chest and started to wipe it clean with a rag he pulled from his belt.

"You, you, you, just killed that man! Right like that! Had you any thought at all for the life he has lived?"

"What's it to you, lady? Don't soldiers die everyday. Even in your make believe world of Antiva?"

"Not without honor. A noble of any worth would have Crows deal with such men but even they have some respect for each other."

"Is that so? Now we have the Crows on our backs is that it? And do Crows just up and leave before their assignments are complete or are you saying to me that their reputation is all fake and they really are a band of cowards? This would be helpful to know I'd say."

"No such thing and the way you speak of them, they would cut out your tongue first and then slice away at you piece by piece if you dared to hurt one of their own. They fight by a code of honor that men like you will never understand."

"Whatever! Hey! Wow that is getting close. Better hope that spell the Mage cast on this here hut will hold this thing together because I know sometimes those catapults, they miss their targets. They might forget all of you are in here."

"Cough, cough, Bea, Bea? Help me ….I can barely speak a word."

"Do not try to speak, my dearest. You have lost so much blood and you know how much I rely on you as my sister."

"I did not mean to cause ….you ….so ….much …pain. My chest feels so heavy ….so ….very …hard to take even ….a ….simple ….breathe."

"Shh, now. Let me lift you up more. Take a drink. I have insisted that help come but alas so far no help has been sought in our defense. Please try to stay strong. I think we are under attach and we might be rescued from this hellish tale very soon."

"Please ….let …..you ….be ….right." She said before closing her eyes once more out of sheer weakness.

"Humphf, she's going to die, you know that don't you?

"Oh curse you and all that follows after you and yours."

"You are the cursed one from where I am standing here. Keep quiet before I put you down myself."

Outside of the room there really was a battle going on. King Alistair and a select knight in his service were swinging swords as if for their very lives. They were now stabbing away at what looked like a giant lizard. A long tail and a viscous disposition were fighting desperately against each other.

"Your Majesty! What manner of beast is this thing?"

"Giant fighting lizard! How would I know but we need to put this thing down if we are to get to the princess!"

"I've got it! Die you nasty beast!"

"Here, lure it to you. I'll just start cutting away at it piece by piece if necessary."

"As I try to not get bit by this unnatural beast type thing?"

"Just aim for off center if you would. If it starts to annoy you while I'm busy cutting it to pieces you are welcome to put out an eye or rid if of its' head if you feel that ambitious. I just don't think it will put in for you on a block to do it."

"No, I think you are right! If it wasn't so hard to get past these teeth right now. I'd be very happy to swing down upon its' head and put both eyes out for you, my King."

"Whatever works for you then. Damn this tail! I've almost got it off of it will you just do something so it doesn't take off my head!"

"Right on it!" He shouts back and he aptly finds a few bulging veins to sever to bring the creatures focus back on himself.

"Ugh! Done it! Now if I can just get low enough to nail it in the chest cavity we might be able to call it a day!"

"You do that, ….I …Maker's sake where do you all find the will to fight here!" Cried out the knight as he found himself dueling once more with some enemy fighters who came to challenge him once more.

"Hah, hah! Lie down and die you filthy beast! Now what has got your tongue, Ser Wallace?"

"A little busy right here if you can lend a hand, it would be useful."

"Not again! None of you are going to stop me. Lay down your swords! Surrender or run. It matters not to me right now my target is made clear to me and I mean to reach it. Either past you or through all of you if necessary."

"We have no other choice but to fight! We aren't going to let some bastard of a son rule over us. Or any other lowlife for that matter so do your worst! You can't beat us all, can you now!"

"It never fails. They always say that and then leave me with the mess to have to get cleaned up when they fall. Go ahead and die then for you cannot hurt me and I am well prepared to put an end to you."

"What a waste!"

"How's that, Wallace?"

"I mean we are in need of good soldiers and here we find ourselves fighting the lot of them?"

"Obviously what we have here are not the best of them or else they would be fighting besides me instead of in front of me. This bastard you all swore an oath against is the one putting you and your allies down. Make sure when you face judgment it is my name. King Alistair Theirin you resound your eternal curses to. I promise you it will be music to my ears when you do!"

"So then how are we doing here?"

"I think we've just about done it. I mean for all that we have out around here that is. No wonder what is waiting for us beyond that door however."

"After that creature? Can't wait let's go find out shall we?"

"Right with you there. Lead the way!"

So the two men did just that. The locked door was a bit of work but soon enough they had the door torn from its' hinges and the burst inside to see what was left to them.

"It is times like these I really miss, Lady Cousland's knack with locks and things."

"I fear what we will be facing if as you say they found something that even she cannot escape from."

"Don't scare me like that. Brave and deadly as she can be, she is still a woman. I swear if they did harm her in any way, I'll tear down the whole of Fereldon if need be in my revenge of her."

"Bold words my King. Let us hope it does not come down to all of that."

They burst into the room and were greeted by a group of assassins who came at the two from either side of them. Adrenaline was high for the two of them and they were both anxious to finally reach their goals so it took some effort at first to cut through their enemies. Using a combination of weapons though they finally cleared the outer chamber to make their up to the door they hoped would lead them to their intended victims and friend.

Alistair shoved his fellow warrior out of his way to finally face what he hoped was the end of their initial struggle but was almost floored by his discovery when he walked into the room.

"By the Maker!"

"Please! Help us your Majesty! My sister, Lydia, she injured. Seriously wounded. Don't let her die please!

"Lady Beatrice! It's you then."

"Of course it is me! Wait, oh no not you too? That look on your face. You were expecting someone else weren't you now?"

"I …I …I was told differently, that is all."

"The Lady Tara, …..Cousland. Have you seen her?"

"Lady Cousland? No, I have not. Not any at all now will you get us out of here?"

"Your Highness! This lock, something has been done to it. I cannot break this lock here."

"What do you know of this lock here, Lady Beatrice?"

"It's a lock! Just get us out of here, please, my sister!"

"Were you left here alone? Why is there no one here to guard you?"

"There was someone here. Watching over us but now he has fled. The sound of men dying must have stolen what little courage he had. I will not miss him for he was a very foolish man."

"And he took the means to unlock this cell as well with him, my King."

"Well, keep trying. Here, try using these bandages and salve that I have in this kit I carry. Cough up what you have to drink that is any good. A little spirits will help to ease her pain some until we can find someone to get this cage open for you."

"Very well. I'm sorry about all of this fuss. I did not intend for things to turn out this way. I'm so embarrassed."

"No need for any of that, my Lady. This is a terrible way for guests to be welcomed into this Country."

The rescue party finally reached the ongoing battle outside of the house that the victims were being kept in. They immediately dismount their horses to engage in the oncoming battle.

"Tara, please, stay back and just use your arrows for the start. Save the other weaponry for emergency use only."

"Must I? It seems childish to ask this of me."

"And necessary. Let the rest of us mop up the mess here. Can't be much left to reach our goal." Roland told Tara.

"Are you asking this because it is good strategy or just to stay on my brother's good side?"

"He has a good side? Lately I haven't noticed it much."

"Just move forward and keep my brother alive if possible."

"As you wish, my love. Heavy to our left please. We'll be taking the brunt of the fight to the right here." Rory looked her straight in the eyes hoping he could trust her to take his words to heart. Then he leaned down to kiss her before turning to face whatever it was waiting for them up ahead.

"Will you get moving, Gilmore! Can you stop smooching with the ladies for one moment to take care the problems we have in front of us!"

"I thought you wanted to take them all on by yourself? You are always bragging about this one or that fight. I thought it only fair to give you a head start!"

"Tara's holding back is it now? What's the plan?"

"I want her to keep firing to the left. You can shoot where ever you like as long as it isn't at any of our noblemen. I have to keep her as much out of the fight here as I can. And she will do fine keeping some of the firepower off of our flank anyways."

Roland fought his way forward making his way through the crowd finally up to where Teagan was fighting off a group of thugs. He brought down the numbers around him before addressing him personally.

"Teagan, where is Fergus?"

"Up ahead of me I'd wager."

"And the King?"

"He fought ahead of us both. None of us could stop his pursuit but at least one knight is fighting at his side right now.

So have you word of Lady Beatrice or Lady Lydia?"

"No, and I didn't know they were missing. Have they been kidnapped here?"

"I know not. We are hoping to free Lady Tara before any real harm is done to her."

"She is with me and our party."

"What is that?"

"I have Lady Tara with me."

"Where is she?"

"With us. I need to tell the Teryn of this also."

"Right! Don't get your head blown off while you do."

"Keeping that in mind I will."

He once more fought up further where he found Fergus running his sword back and forth to avoid getting stabbed right in the backside.

"What the bloody hell! Is that you Gilmore or am I being haunted already?"

"It's me and we have Tara with us."

"So you rescued her from our enemy? What are all of these goons fighting for if my sister is free?"

"She was never taken. We were in town."

"Then the note we were given was misleading. Where is my sister? You did not leave her alone did you?"

"I wanted to keep her from any direct combat. It was for the best."

"Are you crazy? It could be a trap, you know that don't you?"

"I …I….look back there! She's safe where she is. She needs to get use to working in that clunky armor of hers for now. Do you know what has become of Alistair?"

"Up ahead of me. He and Wallace went on ahead to free the hostages."

"And he ..?"

"He's fine! Get back there and help Teagan. The King took on the worst of it. Some sort of beastlike creature he tore his way through up ahead of us."

"Are we sure it isn't a trap for the King?" He asked but before a reply could be spoken another called out loudly back at them.

"Fergus! Get me a Mage! And Lady Tara is nowhere to be found. Instead the spineless sniveling naves took our Antivan guests, Lady Beatrice and her sister. They mistook Lady Beatrice for Lady Tara. Find Lady Tara would you please?"

"I have found her even as we speak, your Majesty!"

"Find my Mage. Wait. Send Lady Tara we've a tricky lock here."

"Zeveran see if you can help Alistair. Trouble with a lock."

"Right on it, Roland! Just as soon as I can shed some of this baggage here."

"Oghren? Oghren, answer me dwarf!"

"I'm busy! What is your problem, Gilmore?"

"Where's Tara? My fiancée?"

"Tara? What's wrong with you man she's right …by father's hairy chin!" I swear she was right back there."

"And then …what?"

"What nothing! I've been busy! Just go out maybe she needed to go to the bushes or some sort of nonsense. Blast it man! I can't talk and dodge arrows you know!"

"No, of course not. I need to find out. Blast it!"

"What is it now?"

"Fergus was right! I should have never left her alone back here. She is the target and this is the bait. How can I be such a fool?"

"Just stop your yapping and move it will you! I'll fetch Zev. We'll be right behind you."

"No Zeveran is needed by the King. Go help the Arl will you now."

"The hell I will! I'm coming with you. You're sure to get yourself ambushed and with Zeveran the rest of them should be able to clean-up this mess."

"Suit yourself then. Follow me if you will. I'll not be slowing down any until I find out where she is."

"I can see you well enough. Just go about your business, knight."

Only moments before the squire found his Lady love is missing Tara found herself distracted by a sound coming up from behind her. On instinct she twirled around ready to strike her arrows at whatever it was that was coming up cautiously behind her just then.

When she did so, she found it very hard to see what it was that was causing such a disturbance. It took her more then a few steps back before she viewed what she knew just couldn't be real. Once she drew closer it turned face and started on it's way in the direction of Highever.

But what was it? Before she could formulate an answer to her inquiry a wisp of wind sweeps up a pile of leaves and swiftly, so swiftly, this shadow of a man did take off from her.

Staring now almost in a trance this ghostly imagine looked back at her and suddenly signaled her as if it wanted her to follow and though she could not say for sure why she did run to her horse, lift herself up swiftly to mount herself upon it and just as aptly gave pursuit to this unearthly creature.

When asked later why she did it. Her reply was merely she did not really know? Only that this image, this ghost like wraith, looked so closely to her sire that she just knew she could not abandon the thing or let it go freely without giving chase to it. And so she did just that.

"Tara! Tara please! Where are you going, the fight is right here!" Roland called out but she was already galloping back in the directions that they once came in and he knew all that was left to him was to mount his horse and give chase!

"Gilmore! Roland what are you up to now! Tell me or I just might cut off your head!"

"You'll have to catch me first. Tara has ridden off after who knows what for I have seen nothing at all to tempt her so? So I must give chase!"

"Damn woman is possessed now and I have to go chase her around Fereldon! Who cares if the King, the Teryn and Arl here are left to their own defenses because I get stuck chasing a skirt. And not even for my benefit either!" Oghren complained as he ran for his miniature horse in pursuit.

Tara rode, faster and faster. Her horse was foaming at the mouth from the strain to keep up with this ghostly vision. She was just so sure this was the answer to everything going on this day. She was now growing weak from the pressure of the wind's resistance to her rapid pace. Further and further she maintained until the eerie sight of Highever Castle stood out in the distance. What could be wrong at Highever she pondered? But dark clouds were hovering over its' grounds. A fog hung over it like a fine mist making it difficult to see exactly what all lied ahead of her. This next time she was much closer to the rider who led on this wild ride and this time she sat horrified at the site she now did see before her. There was no mistaking the lapels on the ragged coat. The familiar family crest that she also knew so very well. The way the hair fell just so. Suddenly she felt weak and started to find holding up her balance was a struggle to have to bear.

Ser Gilmore barely caught up with her, jumping from his horse as he pulled violently hard on this horses reign as he balanced himself to land on his footed boots and rush quickly to her side for he could plainly see she was in shock and the weight of it was heavy enough to cause her to fall off sideways from her saddle and he barely made it to her side to stop her from crashing down upon her faint head.

"Maker protect us!" Was all he blurted out as he fell to his knees, seeking to judge how badly his Lady really was, since by all appearances she had fainted clear away, for the sight before them both was too much of a nightmare to ever think any of this could be real.

The spectre turned once more to look back upon it's prey and then started to laugh out loud. As if the sight of Lady Cousland so disabled was something worthy of such great honor to him and Rory soon noticed an echo of a laughter so perverse, it sent a shiver up his spine and what felt like an arrow through his very heart.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you everyone who has been following this tale. I know the funeral has been long and dragged out but i hope a little adventure goes a long way. I like to include other characters in the story that those who know Dragon Age will enjoy seeing pop-up now and then. I much rather have had this story in October but life has a way of interfering with creative writing. The good part is that new ideas come around and make for a better story I hope? Ah, so bear with me while I have some fun with this part. Since it requires a lot more plotting it is taking me longer to try to make sense of it all. I hope though, like me, you are interested in how this all will turn out. When I am writing, even I do not know in the beginning how it all will turn out. I start with an idea and sort of run with it. Then I have to try to make it all fit together and try to make some sense out of it. Hopefully, it is clear enough so you can see what I see.**_

**I regret that typing and even seeing clearly is a struggle for me. My vision is clearly being affected by my illness. If someone is interested in helping me edit, just send me a private message. This part isn't too long? Mage fights are better acted out then written out I would imagine for me. I'll see what I can do as far as the writing goes. It should be fun. Amaranthine will be interesting but until the Cousland heir makes his appearance we are left with a lot of delegating. I've actually started on that part already so it will be good when the two stories catch up with each other. Alistair's story only has one part written for that and then I have two big messes to clean-up with that one. But I know where it is going. Just as I know where this is going. Nice to have all of you along for the ride.**

Outside of Highever Castle Roland knew things were anything but how they left it only hours earlier. He was now sitting kneeled down on the ground with his fiancée limp in his arms. He was lovingly stroking her brow hoping to comfort her from the shock of seeing something that resembled her recently departed father. Now he wondered what is all of this? The very idea of the dead coming back to life or anything in between was more then he wanted to even think about, let alone have to face.

Were they now being punished for their hubris? They could hardly be blamed for the delay? Had not so many already fallen in the Blight already that will never find a proper burial? How can they be punished like this when all was but ready to do just that very thing?

"Well what do we have going on here? A pity party? You? Gilmore? Just what is going on here and what's wrong with Tara?" Ohgren asked after he mostly fell from his horse to catch up with the two of them.

"I don't know what is going on here."

"So are you going to just sit around here or do something? She won't do any good just lying around now will she?"

"No. Of course not! I just ….wanted to give her a moment to … rest. That's all." He moved to lift himself up to standing while still cradling her in his arms.

"Are we going in through that gate? Things don't look so welcoming around here and where are those guards anyways?"

"Good question. I know another way in. If there is trouble in the castle, best we not make ourselves too known just yet."

"Yeah, anything this ugly probably doesn't like being ignored. What was that thing she was after?"

""Thing" probably best describes it. Better be on guard. Let's get going I'll tell you what I think might be happening here. I hope you don't spook too easy, Ohgren."

"Me? Must be confusing me with that sissy elf. Why do you ask?"

"The rider, is some sort of demon, or apparition, or conjured up thing of the late Teryn."

"You don't say? You mean that Cousland fellow? Tara's father? Naw! Come on, Gilmore. I know the old man has you spooked and all but really, you must have drank some sour liquor or something. And this Cousland here? She just finally passed out. Probably didn't let her sleep any as it was knowing you two."

"No and don't be so ignorant. None of what you just said is true."

"Really? Too bad!"

"Why? Just never mind any of that! There is a guards entrance over here. If there is anything sinister going on and with no guards here I have to assume the worse there are people in there I have to secure and possibly evacuate. It's early so many may not even suspect what is happening here if the night guards were taken out quietly. I hear no clashing of swords nor do I see any arrows flying. Maker help us if we are too late."

"Too late for what? Wasn't every thing right when you left here?"

"It was and no word was sent into town that anything else was amiss."

"It wasn't like the rest of us weren't busy in your Sherwood Forest now was it?"

"Korcari Wilds you mean."

"Who cares!"

"I do, so get it right, dwarf. In a strategic battle it makes all of the difference in how you fight it and how you think you are going to win."

"What's your point, human? You just aim and chop away. Why do you humans have to complicate everything!"

"If you plan on having any worthwhile employment here in Fereldon or serve as anything more than a private, best you start caring."

"Hey, I fight for Orzammar. Anything else? That's up to me. Get my drift, soldier boy?"

"That really gets tired, Ohgren."

"What? Now I'm suppose to care about these things?"

Roland didn't respond while he rummaged around for a tool higher ranking officers of the corps knew lay hidden for emergencies. After poking here and there, there was nothing to be found so he stopped for the moment.

He was forced this time to kneel down once more as the searched for Lady Tara's fancy purse to look inside for what he now was looking for.

"You know, this isn't really the time to be worrying about the ladies make-up don't you think? Are you going to open this door up or what?"

"Tara must have something in here to pick locks ….the stuff she manages to put in here ….ah, here we go! I knew she wouldn't leave without this at least. If I can only …here, you hold her for a moment. I need both hands to accomplish this."

"What! …hey! You know if you set her down she won't break."

"I see handing her over to you does just about the same thing. The ground is wet and cold with this fog blanketing us. You can do something useful while I am jimmying this lock here."

"Do you think the others will follow us here?" Ohgren wonder as he was struggling to keep Tara's limp body from dragging anywhere on the ground. He turned to look back just to see if his words might ring true.

"Where else will they go when it's all done? In the meantime, there! I've got it open. Try not to open your big mouth so loudly since we have no idea what we really are going to come up against once we are inside."

"Watch yourself! Telling me how to be!"

"Ohgren! I mean it! My father may still be in here. There may even be hostages. If anyone gets hurt because you don't care …."

"Oh, nug spit! I ain't here to mess up your family relations any. So you can stop with the whining will you now?"

"Just be quiet and listen." Ser Roland found himself walking cautiously through a back entrance way that brought them through a short corridor where they found yet another abandoned post before opening a door leading into the guards barracks.

Inside there were, thankfully, some sleeping soldiers who seemed completely unaware of what was happening outside of their chambers. Roland kicked a few bunks but oddly, not a one stirred at his doing so. So he continued forward to where officers ranks slept on beds in adjoining rooms.

Door was locked but he expected as much so he quickly used Tara's thieves tools to unlock the door and hoped for the best.

"Hey, Roland, what's going on around here? These guys are as stiff as boards? Are all of Highever's guard's a bunch of lushes?"

"No, something is not right. Let me see about this chap here."

"Hey, Simmon's wake the hell up will you!" Roland said out of his frustration in a strained but lowered tone of voice. Nothing happened. He just couldn't rouse the man so they moved onto a different room this time.

"Great, so all of the men here just what? Died in their sleep? Can't depend on anyone can you?"

"I want to try one more room. If we get the same response I'm just going to move them out of the way so we can put Tara to rest. I can lock up the room from the outside so I can see if I can find my father."

"You think that is wise? I mean until you find someone you can trust to look over her. She isn't looking too right to me just yet. What if what's got all of these soldiers has got to her too?"

"Do you think? Then why not you or me? No, that doesn't make any sense."

"And what does make any sense around here might I ask?"

"What…? Never mind, don't answer that. I've got this door. Let's go inside here." Once more he was pushing on one of the high ranking Lieutenants trying to rouse him from his slumber.

"Bloody hell, man you better have a damn good reason for this or I swear, I'll cut your throat!" The man snarled as he reached for something under his mattress to make his threat more persuasive.

"Just get a grip will you? The whole castle seems to be under some kind of drugged state around here. Right under your nose even."

"My nose? What are you talking about and don't you dare say I've been drinking because I haven't been so watch your tongue, boy!"

"I'm Ser Gilmore, so you can quit with the "boy" references. Get up and about your business. Highever is under attack and you aren't going to believe what I have to tell you."

"Highever is what? I've heard no such thing! No, bells, not even a whistle and I'd be one of the first people that would be told of such things mind you!"

"Ohgren, here, just let me straighten out the covers some. You don't happen to have any other covers do you in here?"

"What do I look like? The maid? Of course I don't!"

"This will have to do then, dear. I'll spread out her cloak for her and I can rest her better on that for the time being."

"Who have you got there, Gilmore? Oh, don't you dare tell me this here is the Arlessa! Do you even care what the Teryn is going to do to you when he gets his hands on you? I don't know who the hell you are little man or whatever you are, but I tell you, it won't be any good!?

"The name's Ohgren and if you dare call me anything but a dwarf I'll show this axe here isn't for decoration. Get my drift?"

"I don't care at the moment. What is going on around here?"

"We just got here and the whole place, well at least these quarters are either being affected by some pretty wicked ale or soldiers are under some sort of hex. Listen I don't have time for any of this. I need to find my father. But tell me do you feel hexed or something?"

"I'm standing here talking to you am I not? Not that it is solving one damn thing I can already glean from this conversation." he stated while turning his attention to the lady who was now laying atop of his bed. "She really is lovely. Even like this. So when did it all happen like this?" He couldn't seem to resist the urge to bend down to see if he could assess what her problem might be.

It took only a moment for Roland to quietly draw his sword and push the man's neck back away from his Lady, knocking the man back on his feet.

"What the …? Are you mad man? Drawing your sword against me!"

"I'll do much more then just that if you dare get any closer to my fiancée. She is the Arlessa and it is me you better be worrying about if you dare ruffle a feather and I mean it!"

"I was just trying to see if she had a fever or anything. We do change the sheets around here, so making like my bed is something unsanitary isn't very impressive."

"I rather not take any chances. I can't imagine standards falling so short under the new Teryn but I can hardly vouch for the maids since all is not how it once was before I left here."

"Are we going to go get your father or not, Gilmore. This one is just a bore."

"Why is the dwarf even here, Ser Gilmore?"

"None of yer business! Well?"

"She …I really don't know what is wrong with her but right now I'm thinking she went into shock and then fainted. She isn't at her best right now and I must be concerned for her health."

"Shock? Fainted you don't say? I've got a good cure for that anyways, Just let me get to my desk over here and ah! This should do the trick!"

Roland didn't hesitate though to grab the man by the arm intent on investigating what he was now holding in his hand to swipe it away from him.

"Hey, are you really that much of a jerk, Roland? Now I have put up with all of this so far but you are not currently in service to the Teryn and I can have you thrown out of here!"

"I'd love to see you try that one, eh, Roland? Hell, he outweighs you and tosses around giant Orcs like puppies! I could give you a good toss here myself you wimp!"

"Actually since I am a retired Knight of Highever I clearly outrank you. As entertaining as it would be to see you even try that stunt, you don't really believe I am going to let you give the Arlessa just anything you can find in your drawer, really are you?"

"It's just the salts. Don't tell me you've never used it to pull some recruit out of a fainting spell have you?"

"I have but I'll handle this. Too much going on around here I don't like." He removed the cap to take a whiff of what was inside. Just then he had to turn away to sneeze out loud from the scent of the stuff.

"Ha, ha, ha! Strong stuff isn't it. Convinced are you now? You think I'm going to get my neck chopped giving anything to the Teryn's sister to make her ill? You are surely more daft then even I am for even thinking that way."

"I have to be careful. Tara, please forgive me …" Lifting up her pretty head to balance it better as he put the strange bottle of salts under her nose, he waited to see if it had any adverse effect on her.

"..cough ….cough" ….came from her mouth suddenly as she moved her hand just then to try to push whatever it was away from her nose while she did it.

"Tara, Tara! My love please tell you are finally awake?"

"Oooohhh…how can I ….with that vile stuff at my very nose! What happened to me?"

"I'll tell you in a moment. How do you feel?"

"Not very well. I just remember riding, just riding …when suddenly …oh, Rory, please tell me I am waking up from a bad dream. I …I …sense no darkspawn or by Andraste's mighty sword, nothing of any Archdemon …but …this was something … something, so much worse. Can anything be worse? I really didn't think so? But this? I mean what I think I saw? Please tell me it was something I just drank …or maybe because of the babe I'm hallucinating but no one ever spoke of anything like this ever happening to them.

Rory, how can this be?"

"What is she babbling about, Gilmore? What "babe"."

"Lady Cousland, we are not alone and we are in the guards quarters, my love. Please calm yourself."

"Calm myself? If what I think I saw was real how can I be anything but upset? Oghren do tell me what is going on here?"

"Beats me, Lady. Roland here was the one closest to you. Best I could see you just took off on your horse like the dinner bell was going off and Gilmore here took off after you. It took, I mean I had to catch up, know what I mean?"

"Right! We were fighting. I was shooting arrows out and something came up behind me. I couldn't quite make it out but when I did, by the Maker! It was taunting me, I'm sure of it and when it did ride off I could do no worse then follow after it. I mean the battle was just clean-up right? What if something terrible had happened at Highever? To my brother? Why your father is even here, Rory, have you any word of any one here yet?"

"No, it was a bit of work just getting in here. And your brother knows nothing of this. Remember he was at the battle in the Wilds."

"And you left him out there? Is that wise?"

"He has the Arl and the King, as well as the Royal Guard. I barely caught your riding off like that, not even a word to me, mind you. Why would you think I would not give you chase?"

"I …I …oh, I didn't have time really to think about any of that. And you followed after him, Ohgren? How amusing."

"Yeah, a laugh a minute. Still can't keep my mouth shut over it all. Now are we going to do something or wait for yer castle to rot?"

"Give me a moment, Ohgren. Roland go check on your father. I need to get changed if we are going to have a fight on our hands."

"Barely conscientious and already you want to risk you life in a fight. My Lady, you were lured out here and I saw what you saw which is why I understand what caused you to become so overwhelmed.

None of this is anything new to us is it, Ohgren?"

"Depends on what you mean by new?"

"I mean fighting the undead. And always there is black magic behind it."

"I still don't know what we are talking about here?"

"He means my father, Teryn Bryce Cousland."

"The man is well in his grave, My Lady, how can this be? No, you just think you saw him. Must have been as you say, just a bad dream, that's all."

"No, I saw it too. But he is right, Tara, it wasn't your father. Whatever it is, is something not right."

"Because it's right sometimes when your relatives come taunting you from the dead? Tell me, Gilmore when is that sodden' so?"

"When Mages are involved." Tara spoke up as she was now sitting up trying to put herself some back together.

"You are thinking of that Mage, Wynne had warned us about?"

"How can I not?"

"You humans and Mages! You don't see our dead relatives roaming the streets of Orzammar. We don't even keep them around as pets!"

"And we do? Just because you do not raise or breed Mages doesn't mean we didn't encounter some of your old dead relatives in the Deep Roads."

"How easily they do forget!"

"Hey, that's the Deep Roads! This is Highriver or whatever you humans want to call it. I've never seen so many zombies stalking the streets where dwarves live that's all I'm saying to you."

"Who invited you to Highever in the first place, dwarf?" The Lieutenant just stared over waiting for his response.

"He's my guest, Lieutenant, so if you like your rank I expect you to find a way to tolerate his being here."

"Yeah, and I fought and won the Blight you sorry excuse for a meat sack so watch your tongue. This axe here isn't a holiday ornament. Know what I mean?"

"We really don't need this right now, Ohgren. He is an Ambassador from Orzammar so he is due our respect."

"As you command, our Lady Cousland. Now I need to get ready for all of this."

"Wait, if someone is after you, you will stand out too much in your own armor, Tara."

"So what do you suggest, my dear? I wear some of your own, perhaps."

"Ha, ha, ha, wait!"

"Don't even go there, soldier boy! Heh, heh, heh, we aren't alone here you know."

"I wasn't. I'm sorry, love but what I was going to say isn't quite so daring but Lieutenant, find her something of suitable rank that she might wear. If she insists on fighting, I have a better chance of protecting her if she doesn't stand out so much."

"Speak for yourself, Roland."

"No, I'm serious. This time, you need to do as I ask. Go on! Find her something suitable!"

"Yes, please do. Keeping in mind I am the Commander of the Grey and

High Commander of the King's Army. In case you are confused over what my actual ranking just happens to be."

"I'll have to find something I can steal then. Not many soldiers at Highever really fit you, that is, has armor that won't leave you fumbling around in that's all I'm saying …."

"Just hurry up about it."

"Go on, Rory. We've no idea what shape your father might in!"

"No, we can wait a little bit more. Ohgren, see if you can rouse any of the others. If they were just drugged some might not be as ill affected as those we have encountered so far. I'll try to see if there are any others I can arouse in the officers rooms here."

"Sure enough. Don't mind kicking around a few human arses if need be."

"Roland I'm going after that Lieutenant then. We don't have time to waste." So she did just that. It took some effort but finally she found something she felt she could manage at least until she made her way to her own quarters and could trade up at least her inner lining for a more comfortable fit.

"Any luck out here, Ohgren?" Roland asked looking around the barracks for any sign to confirm this.

"Just someone over there. Whatever is going on here it's bad news that's for sure. So what now?"

The Lieutenant comes out and then Lady Cousland follows him disguised as another officer behind him.

"How am I suppose to know it's you, Tara, instead of one of these other ..uhm….ones?"

"Here, Rory, tie this sash around my arm will you please? Wrap it around twice. Tie it, wrap it around and tie it for me again. In case it comes loose or is caught up during a fight."

"That isn't going to stand out all that much."

"It's the best we can do right now. We've waited here long enough. Just follow us out here and be cautious. We don't have any idea what we are up against out here.

The group had approached the hallway in a careful calm. Not knowing what they would encounter as they moved forward. Heavy fog had seeped it's way into the corridors, adding a eerie feeling to how quiet all was at this early dawn hour.

"Can you see anyone? I see not one person standing up as guard." She noticed as he tried to peer through the low visibility.

"No. Whatever is going on here isn't happening haphazardly." Roland answered back.

"Then lead the way! I ain't getting any younger here!"

"Does he ever have anything …."

"No, so sodden close your trap, lad. Least I help you along."

"Don't mind him. Just follow along." Tara instructed and they followed along the path to where the Gilmore's were staying on this visit.

"Rory, go on ahead and suit up, please. Leave your father to me. We will meet up there."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, See to Fredrick first." He leaned in to take her hand, then kissed behind her ear whispering only, "Be careful." Then he squeezed her hand to turn to his room to suit up.

"Come along. We have no idea what we are up against." Lady Cousland led the rest of them to the manservant's room.

Inside, Lady Tara roused the surprised manservant from his slumbering bed. He was momentarily confused but soon came to his senses.

"What?! …..please forgive me My Lady. Something is wrong?" Fredrick turned, facing her in embarrassed surprise.

"Yes, it is. You must suit up. Help with the Bann. We need to lead the Bann out of Highever to safer ground."

"As you wish." Fredrick rose from his bed and immediately knew how to act from years of training.

"Lady Tara, do you know what is amiss?"

"No. Not exactly. A Mage is behind it. I've no doubt of that. Hurry along. We haven't much time."

"Where is the Squire?"

"Donning his armor. The Bann will need your help." She stopped at those words and decided it was best she not wait to wake the Bann herself.

Moving forward to the Bann's room she looked about the hallway noting how odd the whole scene appeared to her. Catching her expression the Lieutenant spoke up.

"My Lady Cousland. I sense your apprehension. None of this is as it should be. No guards. No patrols. Where can they all be?"

"I can hardly imagine. It is best all of you stay and stand watch. The Bann knows me well, he might be startled by the rest of you. I cannot wait on his manservant. He must be lead to safety. Lieutenant, go light to signal. I doubt there is anyone else around to do it for you."

"Go, Edwards, do as she says. Return as soon as you are able."

"Very well …uhm …what if there is trouble?"

"Be on your guard. We have to warn the others there is trouble. This is the best way. Go now!" Tara told him with a look that told him to say no more.

Entering into the Bann's room she quietly closed the door behind her to prevent the others from interfering and putting the old Bann on edge.

"My Bann, you must rise now. There is trouble."

"Who? How dare you!"

"Bann, it is Lady Cousland. You must get up. Let me help you get ready." She told him and then went to the close to seek out what he would need to wear this dismal morning.

"Where is Fredrick? Where is my son? Why are you here of all places?"

"The need is most dire, My Lord. Roland is preparing himself as is Fredrick. We do not have time to tarry right now. Highever is under attack."

"Under attack? What? No alarms, no sounds of swords or fighting? Is this some kind of prank of yours? I heard you were known well to cause mischief Lady Cousland."

"When I was but a girl, that much is true. I've grown up since then. Here, put this on. We must get you out of Highever. I think this enemy is not one to underestimate."

"I will not! Leave here this once! Cousland or no Cousland, I'll not dress in front of you!"

"I won't look. I am not so ignorant of men as you well know. We haven't got time to fight about this."

"By the Maker! What madness does go on in Highever I ask? Getting an old man out of his bed like this! Fredrick! Fredrick, where are you man!"

"Barely risen and already as ornery as ever I see. Tara, please, if you can get these for me it will speed things along. Now father this isn't a test. You know better then to defy an order by the Princess."

"I …I …forgive me, My Lady Cousland. I meant no disrespect. What is going on around here? Might I ask this much at least?"

"You may. We suspect a powerful Mage is at work here. Soldiers either are under some sort of trance or none to be seen at all. It is imperative that we get you to safety, least you fall prey to whatever madness is leading them to this action."

"And your brother, the Teryn, where is he?"

"Still in the field. We left him fighting to rescue our Antivan guests."

"It seems father whoever the kidnapper was had no real idea of what our princess looked like. Lady Beatrice's resemblance must have deceived them into believing she was someone else."

"The fools. We were all lead then on a wild goose chase? The King especially was very unnerved by the idea. He went out immediately to find you and the Teryn and Arl could only give chase. The Teryn would have done best to leave it to the King and his forces and remained behind. Keeping watch to his castle."

"Maybe so? It is more than likely this attack though falls on a more personal level. Best I deal with it then my brother."

"What leads you to such a conclusion? Why would anyone attack you here of all places where a defense is ready at your command?"

"It is no mystery I would be here. It was I who was lured here, when my brother was not so far off ahead of me in the fight. No, I feel in my bones this is something between me and just another of my many foes."

"Many foes? What is all of this Roland? Here, hand me my the rest of my armor. This is all so ridiculous. What threat are you to any of them that the Teryn is not a part of might I ask?"

"I am the "Heroine of Fereldon". With such a title comes many enemies eager to prove their worth. As a royal heir as well, I am an obstacle some believe easy enough to eliminate on their quest to overthrow the power structure of Fereldon. Not all of our foes fight with armies. Many of them fight from within. You must understand these tactics well enough do you not?"

"I am but a minor Bann. Skirmishes come my way but nothing to alarm me any."

"My Bann! Here, Ser Roland, let me be of service to the Bann if I may?"

"Fredrick! There you are man. Leaving me to a woman for all of this!"

"My apologies, My Lord. I was only awoken briefly before you were. I am here now to assist you."

"Very well. And this enemy of yours, Lady Tara, what is the motive? Have you any clues other then some soldier's under a spell?"

"A Mage this powerful? I can think of no reason Morrigan would be behind any of this could you, Rory?"

"No. Even our heir would not be a threat if her methods were for such. We have word that a Mage of great ability has left the Mage Tower and the authority of the Master Enchanter. His purpose however is suspect. Wynne believes it might have ties to our Lady here. To go to such measures?"

"We must get you to safety, My Lord! Without our full guard at our disposal we cannot guarantee your safety here I'm afraid."

"Why do I need to be protected? Have you no knowledge at all girl of who I am?"

"Our Lady Cousland, father, is well aware of your history. At least at a glance and I am well versed in it father. That was many years ago. A mage of this ability is not one to clash swords with. A skilled and powerful mage can murder you where you stand and even we would be hard pressed to save you if that happened. We are greatly out numbered as it is."

"Where? Where is this enemy of yours? I see none here and yet you throw me out of my bed for what? A mage who has lost his way? Surely I can see an end to all of that even on my own. Is that not so, Fredrick?"

"We have seen and conquered much in our days, Ser Gilmore. Let us first find this foe and see what we are really up against." Fredrick advised and the two younger warrior did give pause to each other as their eyes met.

"Move along then. Understand that here in Highever, in my brother's absence all fall under my command. I hope this is well understood?"

"What is this? Is not Ser Gilmore at a lead here as a Knight of Highever. My son must we also answer to this?"

"Father, must you be so argumentative? Can you not see I too answer to the King's Commander? Commander of the Grey and heir to Highever? Why are you not thinking clearly? This is why we must ask that you leave before trouble begins."

"I …well …who answers in this way, Roland? I mean no disrespect Lady Cousland. It is just not the way of things and I …well …."

"I see and if I conjure up the Red Queen for you will still disobey a direct command here? Am I not to be obeyed under all circumstances and questioned in none?"

Bowing down suddenly with a little shown discomfort the Bann did confirm his allegiance dutifully. "Forgive my insolence, Lady Cousland. I was disrespectful and I beg your forgiveness."

"Rise please. I have no time for this though. Even now since my enemies eyes are upon me. Waiting for the right moment to strike."

"Darkspawn, Tara? Could it be? Even now?"

"No, no, Rory. I would have told you right out if it was any of that. I can clearly tell the difference in any of that. No. This enemy is much more cunning. We must play through this thoughtfully. He is anticipating my moves. No doubt he knows me well. Mages are not your average fighters. Due to their high intellect, they are schemers and plan out their strategies more carefully."

"It is possible that the original fight was a ploy? I was thinking along those terms as well. Why would a foe want to separate you and your brother in such a way? Only someone truly intent on doing you harm would bring your father into all of this."

"Your father? But the Teryn is no more, Lady Tara? What is this nonsense? The sooner all is laid to rest the sooner you all will come to your right senses!"

"You say you know mages, father and yet you question our sanity? Then again it is an insane plot to set your dead father against you in such a way. Which would only mean Tara, my involvement here also is no coincidence either."

"No. I think you are right as well, Ser Gilmore. Someone surely means to either put us out of the way on a path to my brother's throne or using me as a means to their own end. Let us go find out which it will be shall we?"

"I'm right here with you."

"I must find out what became of Lord Oliver. His person must also be protected. We've not much to work with so he too much be driven to safety. I would hope he is a more eager to leave here then our currant Bann seems to be."

"Because I do not need to be so pushed aside My Lady! With so thin a defense, I can hardly see any reason for me to step aside when indeed I would be called upon to answer for my own house under such dire circumstances. If it is as you suspect I am not the ready target and my sword is worthy enough in any fight."

"Any fight you say? And if my foes prove to be even my former allies; even risen from their eternal rest would your sword hold steady under such duress, might I inquire?"

"What madness are you talking about, My Lady? Such nonsense!'

"Father, fighting the undead is not something to mock. They fight well enough and must be put done well least they rise back up and strike at you again."

"And you mean to tell me, the dead will simply rise up from the very ashes to wield swords and put up a decent offense to threaten even me or Fredrick even over there? Ridiculous."

"I have no more time for this Ser Gilmore. I must see to Lord Oliver."

"My Lady, please, let me see to his safety. You must secure the castle."

"No. see to the servants. Lead them to our secret escape tunnels to safety. Those who cannot be roused see that their doors at the very least remain locked from the outside. I want as few casualties or distractions as need be. Let us be on way."

"And our foe, Tara? Will he still wait on all of this?"

"What choice does he have? It is me that he wants. He is biding his time or else we would already be at war. If he understands me well enough then even he will not want to have so many distractions getting in his way. Actually, Lieutenant, put swords and bows into every able bodied person you come upon. It is their home too. The rest just evacuate."

"Ah, Edwards all is well?"

"As you commanded. My Lady, the beacon is lit. All in view of Fereldon will soon be at ready waiting on your command."

"This is well. I do not want my brother walking into a trap. Let us hope we can put enough of an end to this one before he gets about too much mischief."

"My Lady, we must speak some, in private if I may?" Roland asked her with an urgency that set her on edge.

"Very well." She followed him as he lead her across the hall to his now empty room.

"What is it Rory? I'm fine."

"For now yes. Remember what happened to Eamon?"

"Yes, he was cursed with some evil spell but none of that has happened here."

"No, not yet anyways. If his means to use you for your title, whose to say what means he has at his disposal. Is your being in this fight is too much of a risk right now?"

"Now it is you who belittles me, Roland. If they are after me they are after you as well. Or have you already forgotten our arrival to Highever Castle?"

"That maybe so but I am better suited to face such a foe then you are. There is just too much here at stake."

"Roland, there are and always will be times such as these are. We are not going into all of this blindly are we? But you know as well as I do that whoever it is has gone very far to lure us into this plot of theirs. If I were to stand aside as you wish, it will only be a minor delay. Would you not rather have me by your side then taken down because I am so unprotected?"

"You have a point. Of course to divide us now would only make it that much easier a path to get directly to you."

"What true and honest general would send out an army and sit idly by in its' absence?"

"You have made your point loud and clear, Milady. Forgive my insolence."

"You are and always will be forgiven, my love. Trust that I do not want to see any harm come to our child. Many will come the days when we will be challenged and put to the test. We know this well. Already the three of us have fought through the Blight. What can this one hope to conjure up that we ourselves have not overcome in a previous battle?

Here, rest assured. The beacon is lit. My brother and the King's army will soon be here to assist us. Let us get our advisor to safer ground and we will face our foe together, shall we?"

"That we shall. Come here. I love you. Keep this always in your heart. On my word I will put down any and all that will try to stand in my way in having and keeping you safe and with me. Believe in my oath. It is true." He stated firmly as he stared straight into her lovely hazel eyes intently.

"I am not one to easily bend. I know my heart as I know yours well." She reached up to kiss him genuinely. "Let us both fight and keep Fereldon free. That is the oath we all must answer to."

"So we shall with honor, then My Lady Cousland." He replied but then a mischievous smile couldn't be held under control as he said, " How much longer must I call you just that? Have I not waited long enough to change all of that even yet?"

"Ha, ha, ha, soon. I tire of it more and more as the days linger. But first we must address whatever fool means to disrupt our happy home. Then we can move forward with much more pleasanter things." She answered back smiling at him familiarly so.

"Waiting, always waiting. This foe better be up for a fight. I've had just about enough of all of these fools who cannot find their rightful places in this, the order of things around here." He stated while Tara took up his hand to led him back to where the others were waiting upon them.

Just besides the river that channels across from Castle Highever there stood a mournful rumble of an army waiting impatiently to discover what their purpose is or the meaning of this disruption to their otherwise peaceful rest.

Soon the mage called forth those whose ranks were determined by the late Teryn as being the most useful to their cause.

"Ah! Very well. Very well indeed. Teryn Cousland what an honor it is to see you once again. How fares it for you?"

"What is this madness and why am I here answering to the likes of you? Who are you anyways?"

"Remember? I am Lord Luther Entenmorse, heir to Castle Altamount. How can you forget?"

"It matters not to me in the moment. I demand to know why you are here and what has any of this business to do with my daughter? What business does Ser Gilmore have being so much in her company as well? I demand to know what is behind all of this plotting of yours for surely you answer to me, not the other way around."

"Temper, temper, My Teryn. For as you suspect all is not well in Castle Highever. Due to an untimely rebellion your reign has come to an unfortunate end. For it is your son, Prince Fergus Cousland who does now sit upon your throne even as we speak."

"What is this? My son? I know this name for I did give it to him. How can this all be? Where is Lady Cousland? What have you done with my wife?"

"Alas she served no purpose in my game …er….my plan to right what is surely gone wrong in your sudden absence. For I see you already are suspecting as I do know something is strangely amiss and Lady Tara's whole existence hangs in the balance. Surely your daughter's status is of great concern of yours and her safety of course. For you see, she now also carries with her, a Coulsand heir."

"What! Speak no more foolishness in my presence. Knights, be rid of this fool. I have no need of him at all in my personal affairs. To dare slander my daughter by such means! I mean to have your head for such blasphemy. That is my promise to you!" The skeletal form of Lord Cousland did scowl in the mage's face so fiercely just the very sight of him did being amusement over such fierce intent."

"You all will be doing no such thing. For it is I who did bring you back to settle a dire score and to save your daughter's honor. I am not the one who had sullied her name or brought any shame upon the Cousland household. I did my part in restoring Highever to it's rightful order once the Blight did come to it's eventual end."

"The Blight you did say. I remember such event. And now you say it is all in the past? How can that be?"

"I am afraid you have been slumbering for a time as it were."

"So you say but here I am and to what purpose than?"

"I was trying to get to that if you would please hold yourself and this anger. Which I assure you is well met but first you must see the bigger picture. For you see, Ser Gilmore did seduce the Lady Cousland in your absence and defying your will that he refrain from attempting such a plot. Now she is under his spell and I fear what her future might bring for such a foolish distraction.

"Am I hearing you well, Mage? My daughter is under the thumb of Ser Gilmore? Can this even be? Is she now and ever will be a Grey Warden?"

"That is true My Lord. She did go through the ritual and all is well with her. Only her foolish heart has led her astray. For she otherwise has accomplished more then even you could ever dream of her. For it is said she did herself lay the final blow that did defeat the Archdemon and did lay waste to it in a battle so fierce, it did take the lives of many in it's wake. Now, your own daughter stands as the Heroine of all Fereldon."

"My daughter, Tarina, the Heroine of Fereldon? Would that her mother knew well of this. How astonished would she be at all of that? But now you say to me despite her commitment to the Grey Wardens she does defy me and take up with that Squire? Is this to spit upon my very grave when she did but come to me as the warrior she did always promise to me she would rise up in spite to even be? This you say to me is of her own free will? How can this even be?" The Teryn wondered in sorrowful despair.

"It is as we speak. I have no will to lie to you My Teryn."

"If it is as you say then Mage. Let me, Ser Swindon, deliver your answer to Ser Gilmore! No one then he better knows what we all went through. We all did raise our swords in your honor only to be so taken down by Howe's treacherous army. How is it that Ser Gilmore did survive and is not also standing dutifully at your side as all us do so faithfully in this hour? On our oath!"

"You do not know the answer to this of all questions? Why he did escape Howe's men. He ran from the raging battle and did save himself! Surely a coward's act and I am sure to seek out our Lady Cousland to further his own plot to take over the reign and rule over at Highever most high!"

"How dare he defy and direct order? He was meant to hold Castle Highever and you say on your honor he did but flee? And now does harm to my fair daughter? How can this be?"

"He did fight with me and we did fight fiercely to hold back Howe's army but you do know, our Teryn, that most of our army did follow your son to Ostagar to meet the King during the Blight."

"Yes, so it was. But you did say my son is alive? Where can he be then? Why is he not at Highever and why is my daughter left so unprotected? None of this makes any sense to me."

"But one thing is very clear to me, My Teryn. The plot that the Mage here speaks of is not beyond Ser Gilmore's doing. I cannot tell you how many were the times I did smite the man for his disobedience. He would have none of anything I could say to him. His heart and his intent was set on our Lady Cousland's hand. I had hoped all was in the past but what this mage says has been accomplished? Put nothing past Ser Gilmore as far as the Lady is concerned. If he has done all that he has been accused of this is treason and I promise on my honor and as Knight of Highever in good standing. I will not return to a peaceful rest as long as Ser Gilmore does continue to take any a full breath. You may count on my word and my sword to you, My Teryn."

"Then it is settled. I am, I suppose, here to deal with my rebellious daughter is that not so? And what part do you play in bringing this all about then? I know of no mage who is never not up to mischief of his very own or works without his own personal gain."

"You are both wise and perceptive even as you are presently. The daughter of the great Teryn Bryce has gotten herself into a very precarious place wouldn't you say?"

"If it is as you say it is. It is still a personal matter."

"Is it now? What can you do in the way things are now? You are but legend now, are you not? Your daughter is now a Grey Warden and all that accompanies with that. Her value in the realm of things has been complicated by such an event you can see?"

"She is still a Cousland heir. What are you implying here? Do you dare to insult me or any of my heirs? To my very face? Are you mad?"

"I speak only of the facts. Her life has been cut short. Always will there be a sword before her and another at her back. What life is that?"

"I ….cannot say, …. except I have lived my entire life with such terms. I fought hard in hopes that at least my daughter, if not my son, could find some peace."

"Then in that quest it is obvious, you have failed her."

"Who are you to tell me how I have failed my own family? I'll cut your tongue out just to put an end to this ceaseless banter of yours."

"You will do no such thing. Here I am willing to give up my own peace and sanctuary to ensure that not only your daughter will live out her life in peace but have I now already proven I have the power to make it so? Or do you speak such obscenities to me now from on high or from the dark below us?"

"She will never do this. You are the fool to believe it would be so. I know her. She will devote her life to the will of the Grey Wardens. It is a hopeless cause."

"Hopeless? Only one obstacle stands in both of our ways does it not?"

"Ser Gilmore."

"Yes. Once he is done. She will find her way to me."

"How is that, may I ask?"

"That is my concern. Yours is to make sure none of this nonsense continues. If your daughter is to live, Ser Gilmore must die."

"Are you threatening the life of my daughter now? How dare you in my presence? No matter what I am or how I am, my daughter will not be harmed. Even by one such as you!"

"Again with the threats to your future son-in-law? Tsk, tsk, where is the nobility in all of this?"

"Nobility stops at my door. It bows down before me as you will also!"

"Temper, Teryn. A mage of my magnitude is not to be so tampered with. Let not anger interfere with the task at hand. Lady Cousland's fate will determine the fate of all Fereldon."

"What fool are you? My son has secured his throne and his son after him. Let my daughter live out her own as destiny has played out."

"Destiny has dealt the Cousland line then a heavy hand. For your grandson lives no more. It is the Lady Cousland who does now hold the fate of Cousland line within her."

"My grandson is no more? My daughter has wed? What is all of this then? Did she marry that rogue, Ser Gilmore then is that what all of this is about here?"

"Not quite. She, it is rumored and I feel confident my sources are good, is with child but you see, she is still not wed. Ser Gilmore is said to be its' sire but that matters not at this point. He cannot protect her. Already he has lived to dishonor his name and his title for much too long. I mean, with your help of course, to set things back on its' rightful course."

"This …this …so much to have to digest in just one meal. Thank Andraste my wife is not here to witness such a blemish on our family name. If you are privy to all of this surely others closer to our children must be so informed of this being true as well. Maker what have you brought onto my family? Have we not all served Fereldon well? Have we not sacrificed enough even to please you?"

"What matters My Lord is that Lady Cousland be prevented, at all costs, to marry Ser Gilmore. You as well as I know he is your son's better." Ser Swindon reasoned.

"He is not! How dare you say such blasphemy!" Teryn Bryce interjects resoundly.

"I speak only what has been spoken and proven in earnest. For it was he and your daughter who did put down Arl Howe where he stood. He along with the King did free Fereldon from the Blight and put to rest the Archdemon when no others could resist."

"So King Cailan finally proved his worth? And what of Loghain? Where is his role in all of this?"

"Do you learn nothing in the great beyond your Highness? It was by his hand the whole rebellion did take place? King Cailan is no more. King Alistair Theirin does rule over Fereldon now in his place?"

"Alistair Theirin? Instead of my son? Ridiculous! And Loghain did betray King Cailan? The fool. What of his daughter then, Anora?"

"In the tower as we speak awaiting her own fate."

"Humphf! Now that at least doesn't surprise. Who took down Loghain? Ser Gilmore as well I suspect!"

"No, it was his Majesty Theirin. The price for his brothers death at his command."

"Pity. I did not feel Cailan could hold the throne. So I made Fergus strong, for when his day would come to rule over Fereldon. But then that bastard son does step up and Eamon I am sure is the author of all of this."

"Prince Fergus had gone into hiding, Teryn. Arl Eamon did look to your own daughter to answer the call but she passed and put Alistair Theirin in her place."

"She did, did she? And for what? No doubt that traitor Gilmore. The nobles would not see fit to have one so low hold so much power over all of Fereldon. Especially if he plots to rule over us all. Surely his head has grown too big for his boots. You say my daughter suspects none of this plotting of his? How can this be and my son? He too has allowed this all under his very nose?"

"He did but come out only at the end of the Blight. He has no knowledge of any of this plotting. His attempts to change his sister's directions in life has been hampered by her approval of the King and the love of the people of Fereldon. I fear she refuses to see how these choices of hers puts her very life into the clutches of those who will not tolerate or accept any of her leadership. Some even say it is her will to upset her brother for it was she who did put down Arl Howe and lead the army that did slay Teryn Loghain and put the rebellion to rest not her brother."

"If she was so ambitious why not just marry with the King himself? Surely that is her best option is it not? Why go so far around when even Arl Eamon favors her?"

"She will have none of that. Her foolish heart will only work under her own terms. She'd sooner put down the King then marry up with him. As I have been trying to tell you, her head is not on straight. Whether it is from the taint, the pressures of the Blight, Ser Gilmore's manipulation, her pregnancy? All of these factors have been known to muddle the minds even of the greatest of all women at times.

The fact remains, Teryn, that this cannot hope to succeed If we do not stop Ser Gilmore now all will be lost to us. Fereldon's will lose favor with her and her quest to restore the Grey Warden's to their former glory will only become yet another betrayal in their eyes. Surely they will use this example to disband once more the Grey Wardens and where will Fereldon be but back to where we once were? A realm ready to fall under the clutches of our worst of enemies. You know well that many covet our farmland and our wealth. They wait like vultures, biding their time until they all wikk strike and divide up the spoils. That is how it has and always will be."

"An all too recent memory of my own. I care better to forget right now. What part do you play in all of this again?"

"I was raised well. I did hone my skills in secret under the eyes of the First Enchanter. Though true I am but a Mage, I am from a noble house and on my honor, I will see that your daughter, even if she does refuse my petition to wed, that no harm comes to her or her issue. With my life I do pledge my service on my families good name, with my life. I promise you it is not an empty pledge. As a mage, I am full aware there is no seat higher then that of a Teryn's fair daughter. I seek none in return or as a reward. Only to be given the opportunity to serve you and your family as I was raised up to do."

"Well, with Fergus so raised up and Alistair put before him. I can see no such opportunity for my daughter to upset the order of things without any bad influences in place to disrupt her place in all things. If she will not have the King, and my knowing her as I do, I am not so surprised by such news. Given the opportunity to rise up above her own brother and refusing to do so proves her loyalty to her brother. The rest I will leave up to you. Knowing well her own fate and still you seek her hand with all of this that comes with it? It is a very noble thing for you to do. Hopefully, when all has settled she will see the wisdom of strengthening our house and ensuring her own child a better life then any lowly treasonous squire could ever do for her. I still cannot believe she acted in such a manner? It is so out of character for her to act in such a manner?"

"As I have already said. She has come through her own precipice. Such a heavy trial of the will at so young of an age, can draw one into situations that cloud ones judgment at times. Let me set this all back into it's rightful order. Let us do so. For it is you she longs for the most in all things. Only you can set her back on the righteous path before all is lost to her. Do you understand this truth? Do you understand the part you must play in all of this? She will fight you. You do understand this and she is not longer the little girl you once knew. Only you now can hope to stand up to her and hold your sword when need be. That is why you are here with me today. It is the Maker's will or how would I, even as grandiose as I stand here before you, would be able to conjure up such man as you are if the purpose was not of such dire need for reversal? Even my powers have such limits. Even I cannot defy the will of the Maker. Even from beyond. This I say is true."

"My Teryn, no more needs to be said does it? Our pathway is clear. Ser Gilmore must be put down and the Lady Tarina, she must be put straight, least she turn her own sword on her brother in her confusion. I would now not put it past even Gilmore to have sided with that traitor Howe against us. It was common knowledge he did lure the Grey Warden Commander to Highever for his own purposes. Commander Duncan must have seen through his scheming and did take our Lady Cousland in his place. That is the only answer I can see as to why and only he was set free from the fate Arl Howe set upon the rest of us who were loyal to the end."

"Can this be so? Is such treason something he would even be capable of carrying out?"

"I'm afraid the pieces do fit, my Teryn. He did pursue the Lady Cousland relentlessly. Many from Nevarran do see us as poor neighbors for leaving their people to the fate of the Orlesians. Now with his seduction so complete? It is said even the Bann Gilmore himself does find himself sitting comfortably at Highever as well. The plot does thicken as one traitor manipulates the other one and the pieces are all moved about, unsuspecting their true roles in this wicked plot."

"And Arl, Eamon? He has no wind of any of this deception? Of this plot against my own daughter's well-being? Tell me how can this be?"

"He is as oblivious as the rest of us were until I could piece all of the facts together myself. Being of a strong mind and a great will to see my Country restored to its' former glory. It is my father's and that of my grandfather's will as well. Thus I was sent to investigate all of that was going on and now I am called upon to use that which I possess to set the path to righteousness straight once and for all."

"So you mean to say that Ser Gilmore, in rebellion to me, did set up my own family to fall and those who have served me well, in a plot to steal my daughter and my throne for himself? In some unholy alliance with that traitor Howe? To be so betrayed by my own? Can this be?"

"Howe had much greater ambitions then to rule over Highever I assure you. For he did see that Teryn Loghain sent a brother mage of great skill to murder him. Only the ashes of mighty Andraste did bring him back from the brink of death so it has been said."

"Arl Eamon, cursed and left for dead? That explains much on how my daughter was left to be so manipulated by fools. But he is well now you say? Could these ashes be of any help for me as well?"

"I am afraid you are beyond such healings, Teryn Bryce. It was all but a legend to most of us back then. Had we better knowledge of it's location when it could be of use to you, surely, your children would have seen it be done. But alas it could not be done."

"Never mind any of that then. This plotting and treason will finally be put to rest. I cannot see my own son put down. Especially by his own sister's hand due to such infernal treachery at the hands of Ser Gilmore."

"Surely we cannot survive on only Lady Tarina's strength to uphold the name and honor of the Cousland family. You have endured so much. Our mission is clear." Ser urged his leader further.

"It will be done. My rebellious daughter will be brought back to reason. No matter who I must fight through to make it so!"

"That is my only wish. Come we have tarried too long already. It is best we not complicate matters or confuse the issue with Lord Cousland here in the way as well."

"He will of course join up forces with the rest of us won't he?"

"You are not as you once were, Teryn Bryce. I cannot say how he will react to any of this. So we must make haste. Too much is at stake to fall back now."

"No, you are right. Already this has gone too far and it is my duty, as her father, to set things right again. And I promise you I will do just that!"

Gathering up his shield, the now corpse of the late, Teryn Cousland, did stride over to confront the waiting army with his highest ranking officers to his flank as he began to address these undead Knights of Highever and those who did not live long enough to reach so lofty a goal in their own lifetime.

"Officer's and those who have pledged their allegiance to me, all of you, listen up! We have been called up once more to fight what should be our final battle before we all are to be laid to rest. Things are not going well for those we have left behind to rule over at Highever. Ser Gilmore, it would seem, has survived while all the rest of you did honorably lay down your lives in my children's defense. The honor be yours and for that I myself salute you all! But right now, he has overstepped his boundaries. He has betrayed his oath to me and brought dishonor to my only daughter. This is beyond all sense and reason. I did show the man mercy when I should have put him down for the dog that he really is. So we will now raise up our swords to right this unspeakable wrong. I trust in all of you to do your duty to me and my family. To rid Highever Castle of all who stand up with him and defy me. How dare they scatter dirt upon my grave so carelessly? I will not have it so! Neither will any and all of you. So go forth but have a care for no harm is to befall my daughter, Lady Cousland. Any who dares to strike at her will be personally driven to a hell no man would dare to even speak of. I assure, I will see that you make it there if I must take you there myself! Do you all understand me and what I am asking of you this day?"

"Aye, Teryn Cousland! Show us the way! We all will follow at your command! To the glory of the Knights of Highever! Let us ride one more time to the victory that was first denied us! Our honor will not be so blemished. Not by one who we once acknowledged as one of our own. Let not our name be so muddied by the likes of one so unworthy to raise a sword in the glorious name of the Knights of Highever. We will and forever will we put down any and all who dare to lay any shame at our own barracks in any attempt to dishonor all that it means to be a Knight of Highever. Forever we will stand strong in the face of any and all adversity so swear we all! To Highever be the honor and the glory! So say we all!"

"So it will be!" yelled back this hideous gaggle of dead men. Many with anything barely recognizable to lay claim to any and all the men that once were. But here they stood as they are now. Ready and willing to fight once more. The Mage, Luther smiled wickedly. Pleased with all he has accomplished so far and how easy it was to lay his trap and seal Lady Tara's fate.

"Master! Look beyond the river toward the castle. Do you see?"

"See what? Oh, that must be your worry. So? Let them cry out. The army is ready and I have the Teryn fully on my side. We move forward. Let us hope for a swift fight. I do not know what kind of hold these fighters will have if faced with the might of King Theirin if he did get past that beast I did call forth."

"Can you not do so once more, Master?"

"It is not an easy task. One can just as easy release something a bit more difficult to control, say a Desire Demon or an Abomination in it's place. I much rather not have any of that left to manage when these soldiers have been easy enough to control. We will play this on the cuff shall we? Once I have control over the Lady Cousland, even the Teryn himself will find it difficult to not fall in line with my demands. Not with his own father who answers to my bidding."

"You truly are the most powerful Mage in all of Fereldon, are you not?"

"You must mean all of Thedas."

"But what if the First Enchanter arrives? He must be too, on his way to pay homage to the passing of so great a teryn I would image?"

"Ha, ha, ha, let him come! I look forward to his meddling. To finally see him bow down before me! He is but a flea, a tick! Compared to me and all that I command? It was never in him to be a great mage. He didn't have the will to conquer all that laid in his path. He merely did step around any and all who brought fear into his eyes. I myself did not do so. That alone is reason why I am his superior. He is old. Let him wither and die as all do that try to stand up in my way. It is but an annoyance. Think nothing of it. But keep a watchful eye out. For I would know he is approaching and when. So that I might lay my traps out to catch him when the timing is just right."

"As you command it, so it will be so." His lackey left him to his business to seek out a post that did give him the viewing advantage to do as was commanded of him to do.

Inside Highever Castle the party being led by Lady Cousland did rouse up the Lord Chancellor from his bed and he did hurry with his servant to ready himself to make leave in haste.

"My Lady, there is much that must also leave with me. If Highever is to be invaded once more by the enemy I must secure all that lays claim of it and the documents that hold everything of value in the Cousland name!"

"I understand. You servant! Do you know of that which he speaks?"

"I do and I will make ready. I will just remove this satchel here, it has upon it the royal seal, all will be made safe in this satchel and that I remain in your faithful service, Master Oliver!"

"Then go man. We haven't any time to lose here. Now wait, all of this much go with me. I refuse to leave here once more a pauper and without a decent stitch of clothing of my own!"

"Maker help us! Just gather up what you see before you. Whatever can be packed into that bag over there is all that you may claim. We have no intention of giving Highever to any such enemies. On that I lay my honor as a Knight of Highever."

"Yes, well that honor is to be tested once more Ser Gilmore. This time let us hope it will hold you steady to it. But what is this Lady Cousland? That is you is it not underneath all of the armor, it is?"

"It is I and I too must take up a sword in this fight."

"It is unheard of my Lady! Our entire future lies within you. Tell her Ser Gilmore she must also leave with me. As my escort of course! The things I hold of value are all that you too possess and that of your own future offspring. You must make her listen to me for I speak the will of the late teryn and that of your brother in his absence."

"In his absence and when I am present, Lord Chancellor, all must bow unto me. Even you. Even my brother when I am called to service for the King. Let us not go into this matter any further. I must fight for the future of my own children. For there will be no future for them if Highever falls and cannot be lifted up once more. So be gone with you Lord Oliver. Do not risk a charge of treason in my presence. I am and always will be my father's daughter. Do not think to defy me for my swords are sharp and serve me well. Do we know have an acute understanding of the way of things here at Highever to better your understanding of this dire situation?"

"We do indeed, Lady Cousland. Forgive my ….my …disrespectful nature. It was only said in your best interest. Forever will my allegiance to the Cousland family live on, even upon my very death."

"That is enough. Here, your servant has served you well. You know the way out. May Andraste give your horses wings so you will find safe refuge until all of this unpleasantness too has passed."

"As you command my Lady. Come let us be off. Best we not find ourselves in the thick of things. When so much is so very wrong all around us. Maker help us all!" He soon was muttering softly as he lead his group of servants and the lowly solider who was left to help them on their way to a place to hide until all was well again.

"Now that much is all settled. Are you still with us, Bann Gilmore? What is this? Why did you not follow our good Chancellor?"

"Why? Look around you? Who is there left to fight this battle for you? Even my son, mighty though he surely must be cannot defend you and all that they might throw up against you!"

"I need no one to protect me, Bann Gilmore. I promise you it will be I who will be protecting you. Not the other way around. I see however your eyes doubt my words. Then make sure you do not blink, for surely you will miss me when you do. I have no intention of losing this fight and I will not die until I am done. So there you have it? Are you sure you wish to follow my lead?"

"And she is so able, my son?"

"I'd stake my very life on it, father. I assure you I am not one to give way so easily or does one deserve such devotion unless it been proven to me to be so worthy."

"Empty flattery doesn't suit you, Ser Gilmore. Now we must march forward. I assure we will find our enemies quite ready to welcome us into the fray. So let us not keeping them waiting for us any longer."

"You mean to face them all, before the Teryn and King and Arl arrive to re-enforce us in this fight?"

"Why keep them waiting? They are not here for Fergus I assure you. He is innocent when it comes to a fight. He and the rest will join in if there is anyone left to swing a sword at. If that is a concern of yours, best you follow the others then. Be on your way."

"By the Maker I will not cower from a battle when a Lady of noble heritage does raise her own sword to fight! What kind of man do you make me out for, Lady Cousland?"

"One who speaks too easy when there is work that needs to be done. Suit yourself. I do not expect my foe to be any less then I have been put up against in my past. Keep moving to the back of the castle. I suspect that the movement I spied before was proof that our foes will come at us from there rather then a frontal attack at the front gate."

"You seem so sure of this Lady Tara? How can this be?" Roland looked at her with deep concern.

"As I warned you before, Rory. This mage, is calling out for me. I do not understand why but the how? I have spend enough time with Morrigan and the mage, Wynne to know the enchantments these creature have and their tricks."

"I hope knowing will be enough to avoid whatever it is this one has in store for you. Do not lose sight of me Tara. I do not trust mages. I know neither do you but this one is quite different. It's motive is very sinister and we have much at stake out here. Not only for your honor but your brother needs your strength as well. Fereldon needs your strength of will. Let us show them now what it is they are up against, shall we?" He smiled over to her as he said this.

"So we shall, Line up! There are not so many of us but of us here, we represent many of the best all of Fereldon has to offer us. Are you with us also, Ohgren?"

"Got your back, Tara and oh ho! Look who finally found his way back to us! That scrawny elf with that scrap of hair all stuck to his face! You call that a beard? By my father's hairy beard, that is really a disgrace!"

"It is called a "goatee" you stunted dwarf! I'd hardly call that mess that hangs from your you chin a beard! More like a dirty bush that did attach itself to your face that you would not be fairly rid of!"

"And you too than are with us in this fight, are you Zeveran?"

"What is this? One fight and now another one? Do you Cousland's do this for fun? I enjoy a good rabble rouser or two but this does border the ridiculous!"

"Be that as is may, I suspect the earlier fight was but a ploy. This one I am afraid is real. Expect the very worst to greet us out there once we clear the castle gate."

"Very well then, I, Zeveran will pull my own weight. Let us be done with it all for I myself am ready to call it day for once!"

"If it's day you are looking for we still have a few hours and this fog is barely lifting any to help us see our way. So be on you guard always. It a mage in command of this mess. It is my head they are seeking so I will see if they are worthy enough to ask for it!"

"No, Tara, let's be honest with these, they are our friends and allies. It is me they want dead. For I am in his way. What he wishes for my Lady, is to make her a pawn in his wicked game. Though he will not bring her any harm, one must measure the many levels of harm that can be put upon one person to rightly discern the how deadly the game this one is now playing with us."

"I …I do not … want … to be a part of anyone's plot. For any reason, whatsoever. So there you have it! As plain as we can see. It is, as he says, an unhappy suitor, for I remain still unwed. This one happens to be more intent then my many other rejected suitors from my past. I fear, no it isn't fear, it I anger in my heart right now. That anyone would be so bold to move to this level to try to force upon that which is my will to command. Mine alone! So please, watch over my beloved for me. It is his life they want more then anyone else's this day. I do not mean to offer it up to any of them. Not while I still live and breath. So let us put down these fools once and for all!"

"Roland! Roland what is all of this that she has said. Is it true, you are the one they are truly after in all of this?"

"Yes, father it is. I have been hounded by men here and there ever since it has been made known I did win the favor of Lady Cousland. None of this is news to you at least? Now come, I cannot lose my concentration. Even though Tara is convinced I am the main target. Already this mage calls out to her. We cannot let him take control of her mind or any of her thoughts. I could not bear to see her harmed because of me. She has sacrificed so much for me and for our love. Please raise up your sword but do so with caution. Nothing will be as it seems when you are fighting a a mighty mage of this rank. If it is shape shifter as well, be wary of that. Maker preserve us!"

"Fredrick?"

"I heard it all and I am ready. We are not so old or so ignorant to the ways of such mages are we now? In the caves of Witherrock and Isleton we did encounter much that was done by the hands of evil wizards. Let us now prove our worth shall we milord?"

"That I promise on my word and honor. For too long we have sat idle and now I long for a chance to show our stories were not things to be tossed aside and left off from the pages of Thedas' history."

"That is the spirit! Let our enemies beware for they know not what it is they are really up against!" Fredrick let out and the others barely turned in notice to it.

When finally Lady Tara did unbolt the back gate they all followed her out to move back into a linier formation. As they did a foul wind did catch them all and finally they were meant to see all that stood against them.

"Andraste, strengthen my swords, make sure my strikes. My eyes, they are not bewitched are they my love? Tell me this is but a dream and that is not my father who stands not far from me with that evil grin."

"Stay strong my love. He is now gone. What you see before us is nothing like the man we both understand he truly was. He may raise his sword against you this time. Do you still have the will to fight those who once stood besides us? I can barely stand such a thought myself but there they are and here we are. All that stands between us and them."

"I will hold strong, my love. Just stay safe. My father is a worthy fighter, he will test my strength and most of all my will. I know I cannot and will not falter in doing so."

"Tara! How can this be? Is that who I think it is at the lead of this insane army?" Zeveran called out in shock.

"It is him. He that once was revered among all who did serve under his command and those of us who did service to jim gladly and honorably so. That is the late Teryn Bryce Cousland. Father to both our Lady here and sire to her brother the currant Teryn also. Maker protect us for he is a worthy fighter and those who stand behind him are the deceased Knights of Highever. In their demented eyes I would suppose we are now the enemies and I assure you they are determined fighters. In this as in all battles to hold back is to die. I do not intend to die this day. So let them throw at us what they may! Let us return them all to where it is they were meant to lie. In their graves peacefully. As you have said, good Fredrick, these here are of a wicked nature now and they are merely puppets. Do not miss their puppeteer for it is this mage who does hold onto the strings of the undead. It always is in these cases."

"So father you are not so unaware of such creatures in your many travels abroad? I'm vaguely impressed."

"Watch your mouth boy. Anyone who dared to travel through the dark caves of Wiherrock know well of mages and their dirty tricks. Fredrick and I have seen and put down our share of them in our days of old."

"Good because they haven't grown any wiser or any less foolish in their pursuits of power. I do not see Morrigan behind any of this so of that I am relieved. Still reports that have been filtering their way to us out here tell us this mage is very powerful. Anyone who would dare to bring up my father from his desired resting place has taken on more then he can handle. Come let us show them the way back to whence they came from!" With those words Tara did take the lead but still she felt her hands tremble some. She has played sword fighting with her father when she was but a younger lass. Nothing like what they are up against this time. Can she now even put her own father down, even knowing the enemies he, himself, has often faced and defeated in his many years fighting Orlesians? It seems the time and the hour was finally neigh to prove her own worth to him. Please let her courage weight out. There is too much at stake here for her lose this day. Please, Andraste, protect Roland, make his aim sure. She could not accomplish all that is being asked of her if she has not him also by her side.

Just then, in that very moment she felt something she never felt before! The part of her that was now also his did flutter about within her and she could not help but be amazed by this.

"Tara! What is it? Why did you stop?"

"Just a subtle reminder of all that we are fighting for to preserve. All is well with us. Forgive me. I'm myself once more."

Rory looked back at here suspiciously but let it go with her words. It was not the time to put her off of her edge. She was so determined to fight and he knew if she was to survive it all he needed to let her do what she must do to see it all through. The way she looked though? It almost made him laugh out loud at the site of her. How strange life was for the two of them.

Coming closer to him through the mist was one he thought he would never, ever see again. The look on his face was so grim. Nothing like the man he once was. Roland made a note of this, This was not who he once was and from the determined pace these creatures, who he use to call his best friend, it seems it is Ser Swindon who will be the one to raise his sword up against him. Maker help us all, was the last thought in Ser Gilmore's head before the sound of their two swords clashed between them.

"So it has come to all of this, has it now Ser Gilmore!"

"I see you can speak, Ser Swindon. But is there anything worthwhile left in your head to think with?"

"You dare to address me in such a way? You pitiful fool. I warned you. Again and again! How many times, Roland, it is now?"

"How many times what? Have I racked you brains in good? Put you down in a fight? What will it be then?"

"How many times were you warned, fool, to stay away from Lady Cousland? How many, Ser Gilmore?"

"Is that what this is all about? My affair with Lady Cousland? All of you are so risen from the dead to settle an old battle of the will is it? Why even bother with it? You are still very much dead and I am alive. And very happy as it may be."

"Yeeessss, happy in your little plot. While we all suffered and bled, you did scheme with that foul demon, Arl Howe, to put us all under so you can have it all! Was that the price, Roland? Our lives for yours? How dare you team up with so foul a creature. Only death is good enough for you!" They argued and continued in their death match. Striking heavy blows as their conversations did go on.

"Such language from one who is so dead? What is this nonsense of yours about Howe? I did help to put him down. I would have finished him off my self if not for Lady Tara who also laid down blows to put him to his miserable end."

"You couldn't even put down Rendon Howe? How pitiful! You shame our very name with your words and actions, Ser Gilmore!"

"No, I could have put him out easy enough. I was only being polite. It meant more to her then for me to put to end to his treachery. That is all there is to that."

"Where is the glory in any of that might I ask? The worm played his part, so finally he served no use to you. And I am sure you used this kill to your own glory as you did take up your place next to our Lady Cousland. Which was your part in all of this treason all along!"

"Oh ho! You really must be mad to think such evil thoughts of me. Even I am not that much of a schemer. It's true though, I did woo and mean to be wed to our Lady Cousland. But this is not some daring plot. Not any that you might be suggesting. I was taken prisoner just as you were. I could hear your cries did you not also hear me as well on that hellish night not so very long ago?"

"You were but posturing at best!"

"Posturing? Were that it was but a nightmare I can be rid of so easily. I assure you none of any of it was for show. If you were not so intent on killing me I could prove to you my scarred up back is not for show or does not still plague me at times. I escaped with my life, only barely. I did look for you, that I promise you on my name, but you had already expired much to my very real pain. I had no other choice but to try and warn Prince Fergus of the rebellion but I missed him at Ostagar. He never made it there. Good that he didn't for it was a slaughter beyond words. King Cailan did lose his life in that battle and his half-brother, King Alistair Theirin does now reign in his place."

"Lies all so many lies! Here men! Here is Ser Gilmore! Come to my aid for he is to fall this very night. Do not let him get away from us!" The undead Knight did cry out and others too did answer his call.

So they think I am to blame for the fall of Highever? Of course they have been lied to. How else will they raise their swords up against me even in such a state as all of this? My word, what does Teryn Bryce know of his daughter? Would he put her down if it was said she did rise up against her family and was the means of the rebellion? Would the old teryn believe his own beloved daughter would rise up to put her own brother down in an attempt to take control of the very throne of Highever? Could the man be so convinced of such a lie? Damn, he thought as his enemies did gather up now surrounding him. How he wished now he at least had some sleep last night. The few hours he had stolen away didn't amount to very much. He could have skipped his playful rendezvous with his lady but this would have been more of a strain if he had so now he must muster up his strength for surely these undead soldiers were meant to take his life.

"Today is not a good day to die! I was meant to see my child take it's first breathe and know that all is well with my wife. None of you are worthy enough to prevent me from living to see that day come to pass! So come to me and fight for I am the one ready to send you all back the graves you all crawled out from. Not a fitting way for a Knight of Highever to make an appearance wouldn't you say?"

"What is it elf. Can't you see I've flying, rotting flesh, maggots and who know's what all about me!" Ohgren said when Zeveran nudged him on the shoulder.

"We have to fight our way towards Roland. Tara will be fine but Roland has them circling up around him!"

"You go and do just that then, Zev! I've got the Arlessa's back and I ain't budging from this spot for now. He has his folks here. Let them prove their worth, for a change!"

"Very well. We cannot see Tara fall as well. Do whatever it is you do and I will aid Gilmore right now." He pulled forth his bow to send several poisonous arrows shooting directly at the zombie that had Gilmore's back while did swing his sword forward at a most determined foe.

In the forefront of the fight stood Lady Cousland who now was face to face with the man she once bowed down to and called him, "father".

"Father, what is all of this about? Why have to come back to me in this way when already you were put to rest with my mother? Who did give her life to be with you and to rest in peace. Do you know what a burden that put upon Fergus? To be so left behind and so much weight upon his shoulders without the guidance of his mother, let alone his father to lean upon?"

"You speak as if I did sacrifice my life so hastily? I am not such a man to do a very dishonorable act. It is you that has brought me here and caused the dead to rise. I assure you none of that is because of me!"

"Me? What am I, in the big picture of all of these things and the business of all of Fereldon?"

"I know I raised you well enough to know your place in the order of things. Is it not your place to stand besides your brother and not push him so roughly aside?"

"That was a very different life father. One that destiny was never meant for me to play out as you should very well know by now I would hope at least?"

"Are you referring to the Grey Warden's? You survived the initiation I see."

"I am standing here before you so that is testament of that."

"You fought the Blight as well, I was told."

"I upheld our family name in battle and yes, Fereldon is once more free of most of its' enemies. So tell me father are you a friend or a foe of fair Fereldon?"

"I'm here to teach you a lesson I seem to have forgotten or you have failed to understand me when I spoke." With these words he did raise his sword to her in a stance she knew well, so she prepared also to answer his taunts.

"I have forgotten nothing that you taught. How have I dishonored you so that you will taunt me with your sword?"

"Did we not tell you it was your destiny to marry into a noble family? What have you done, what you've done, is not honorable."

"What I have done, yes, now I understand what this is all about. It is not good enough that I did sacrifice a good part of my life to join up with the Grey Wardens. It is not enough that along with the royal heir, Ser Gilmore and others who we did recruit to defeat not only hundreds of darkspawn but also put down my own life to defeat the Archdemon and end the Blight. Not to mention all the while being hunted like an animal the entire time by your enemies who soon became my own. Assassins heavy on my bootstraps everywhere I did travel. I put them all down with the help of Ser Gilmore.

I am a good and worthy swordswoman but without Ser Gilmore's guidance I had no hope of ever defeating the Archdemon. He did challenge me in every way possible. I owe him my life. I know if he could have he would have given his life at any moment for my own. And I would my own if that is what it will take for you to finally stop with this madness of yours."

"My madness? I am proud to hear you have conquered so much in this lifetime but this you must not do. Can you not see you will always be a target until you fall under the protection of one who is worthy enough to stand in the face of any and all who would threaten you?

I can see you are not in your right mind. You need to go back into the castle. Sleep this off. Tomorrow you will understand what it is we meant for you and the safety of your future reign here."

"My future? You are my past, …now. I know what my fate is. It was written the day I drank that nasty potion Duncan bid me to swallow or die by his sword. Even you do not hold sway over my destiny though Maker knows how hard you all did try to steer me from my fate.

Funny thing about fate, father. No matter how hard you try to hide from it, it waits for you patiently to fall back on the road you were destined to travel. So as hard as all of you did work to keep Ser Gilmore and I apart, fate cast it's cruel joke upon you. I will wed who I choose father and my husband will be the true father of my child within me. If I must fight you to put you down finally to rest then raise up your sword. You will find in me a very worthy opponent. It might grieve me to do this but always remember, I love you and I am grateful for all that you have taught me in this life. I do not ever live my life in vain. I will raise up my child to be the leader you meant for me to be. I assure you, Fergus has done well for Highever. Until the time comes when King Theirin must journey onwards to the Deep Roads, then Fergus will rise as his duty instructs him to do. Until then I will serve to strengthen his reign and help bring Fereldon to the place you fought hard to achieve."

"How can you be so blinded by this silly infatuation of yours? Can you not see the truth? He lies to your very face pup? He plotted with Rendon Howe to overthrow Highever in revenge for my edict. Instead of pursuing your brother as he should have he pursued you to seduce you and use you to lay claim to my throne. He means to use you to put Fergus aside and take power over all of Highever for himself. Already the plot thickens for is not the sire of your unborn child? Is that not the Bann I see in the distance fighting for his place in Fereldon's history. Can you not even see the wolves begging at your very feet, pup? Did I not raise you much better then all of this?"

"It is you who underestimates me. You always have father."

"Tell me you will not see him again."

"And you are going to make this so? Father, you are deceased. Even as you are now, it is not as you once were."

"I will teach you who your elder is you insolent girl!"

"At least you may try. If I win, then you will go back to what you were and give my mother no more grief."

"Raise you sword girl. I have no more words for you now!" And so he did and she did as he said and they both did strike at each other with a vengeance.

Back and forth the two did swing their swords. Tara was quick with her two shortened swords while her father swiped with his long sword. It took some time before Ser Gilmore could see past the crowd of undead that had been gathered up around him and noticed that Tara was now in a heated fight with her father.

"All right Swindon! This was fun but I have bigger fish to fight. Time to send you back to where you came from. Go in peace my brother." Ser Gilmore said and with two might blows he part his old friend from some familiar parts of his body. Leaving him in pieces scattering all about onto the ground.

"Roland! Can't you see over there!" Fredrick cried out as he saw the squire drop down another of his opponents.

"I do and I am going to settle it right now!" With those words he did swipe at whatever stood in his way as he made his way through the thinning hoard of undead knights to where Lady Tara was fighting for her life against the Sword of Highever.

"Tara! I'm here now, this is my fight, not yours." Roland tried to ease her out of the fight.

"No! He's my father! I'll put him down as easy as you would do so. Just stay out of my way now!" Stubbornly she showed her back to her partner to make her message clear.

"This is ridiculous! Stand aside before you are seriously hurt. Can you not see this is not your father! He is going to kill you!"

"So I can see! Don't make me lose my step, Rory. Get out of my way!" She swiped one of her swords in his direction to cause him to move backwards to avoid it.

"This is not going to happen this way! Bryce Cousland I am the one you mean to discipline here! Turn and face one whose well suited to face you in a bloody battle. We two have a score to settle between us!"

"How dare you challenge me with such a taunt, Roland Gilmore! I made you the man you are today and look what it has earned me? An insolent, arrogant, …I should have dealt with you in the very beginning. But for my daughter's sake I did spare you but now? I will put you down for that very same reason!" Turning from Tara he faced Roland striking at him with a heavy blow that never met it's target for as he did this .Tara did sink her sword deep into his back with such a force he did fall down upon his knees from the impact of.

"Tara, what have you done?"

"What you thought I could not do. You gave me no other choice. With me he would think twice before murder. With you, he would have no such hesitations."

"I …you just took me by surprise that's all."

"I took him unaware and that is the purpose of that move is it not? This is not my father. My father is dead." suddenly she looked down upon the ragged heap that once was the father that she cherished above anyone else in all of her life, save one. "Oh, father! What have I done? How could you fall so easily as all of this?" She fell to her knees to embrace the ragged corpse that once was that of her father. "Father, please forgive me! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" She begged of him as she continued to cry.

"Tara, please, he was already lost to us as you did say." He sorrowfully took in the scene before unaware of the person who was approaching them through the thinning fog.

"Rory, watch out behind you! Maker no! Don't you dare …."

"Dare what my Lady Cousland? Do this? Ah, ah, ah! You are going no where Ser Gilmore. It seems Ser Swindon did fail us. And the late Teryn is late once more. A pity really. I was looking forward to his giving his daughter away at her wedding."

"What sort of fool do you think I am? Undo whatever it is you have to Roland before I slit your throat! At least you will utter no more of this nonsense."

"Why you worthless piece of barrel soot!" Ohgren swiftly threw a hatchet at the mage only to see it frozen first in mid-air and fall worthlessly onto the ground.

"You will have to come up with something better then that you half-witted dwarf. Tell me, Lady Cousland, are all of your allies so simple minded? Is that why they so willing follow along after you?"

"You seem to think so I can see. As I see your cowardly intentions shinning through when you so easily disable the one opponent I am sure you will not beat!"

"Do you mean this one here? A bit battered up wouldn't you say? But more put together I suppose then I really like. You two there take this one away and tie him up good. I hear he has a knack for escaping so do make sure you do so well enough so I do not have to bother with him in the meantime."

"As you say master!" Two rather large minions came forward and soon had Roland by each arm dragging him away from them.

"And what do you mean to do with my fiancé? For you see the matter is already settled. All of this mischief is for naught?"

"For naught you say? I do not find your manners to be very pleasing to me. Apparently even your own father could not bring you back to your senses."

"It is his greatest of failures I assure you. But for a man such as he was? There were too few worth even mentioning."

"How subtle. You do realize that your future plans are now changed, I hope?"

"If you mean in what I had planned out for this day? I'm flexible. All of the arrangements for the funeral are set and ready to be implemented. I need only clear up some seemingly unfinished business here and all will turn out as it should."

"You arrogant witch! Edgar! Clifford! Take the Squire to the dungeons. Right this instance!"

"You mean Highever's dungeon?"

"What other dungeons are there? Of course I mean Highever's you fools and gather up the rest of these stragglers along with him!"

"Uh, Ohgren."

"Huh?"

"This is our cue to break away, fast! There is news of a party of mages due to Highever. One that we know for certain. We must alert the others of the game being played here. Unless of course you are well suited for a trip to the dungeons of Highever."

"Right, gotcha! Lead the way. I'm out of here!" So the two did slip away as the mage drew his attention back to the lady of the hour.

"My Lord, look beyond us. Men are approaching us. They do not appear to be a part of the fighting going on out here."

"What do they want then? I am still busy with this one here."

"I'll be happy to explain it all for you. Once you are locked up good and tight you are." The mage told him.

"Unhand me you neanderthal! Do you have any idea who I am!" the Bann cried out being caught by surprise by two large men.

"I don't care either! One less human to destroy the earth. I can live with that."

"Qunari. What are you doing in all of this mess? You answer to this mage here?" Fredrick asked the lackeys taking hold of them now.

"You answer to that old man? We have our reasons for being here just as you obviously have your own. As he said. None of it is of our concern. So babble all you want to, to these deaf ears." A qunari bandit answered back to him.

"Come along! Follow me! I know the way through." One of the risen knights who was now a dead servant told the rest of the crew.

"How convenient. And what part is it that I am to play in this foolish game of yours? I see you already have the layout of my castle well at hand."

"One has to do one's homework if they mean to rule do they not? You won't mind another guest being added to your guest list would you? I promise you I won't make much of a fuss."

"You have already proven to be a most unwelcome guest already."

"Hand over your weapons now Lady Cousland. I won't ask you twice. I can remove them for you if you wish?"

"I'd almost let you to see the show but no, here! What are your plans for your stay here ….whomever you are?" She asked as she tossed down the weapons in her hand and removed her bow to add to the pile. The mage then, motioned to his slave to pick them up and to remove them from the scene. "Ah! Careful with my things."

"Sentimental value?"

"Of course." Tara answered back to him. "So you are the mage I heard so much about."

"That's right, where are my manners? I thought by now you would know just who I am. I've written you more then enough times. You have been very tardy in your reply. It is very inconvenient to have to go to all of this trouble just to get your attention."

"You needn't have wasted your precious time. The matter of my marriage has already been settled. We have nothing left to speak of between the two of us. What do you mean to do with my fiancé might I ask?"

"At the moment, just keep him tied up and out of the way. In time he will see the error of his ways and seek out another more suitable mate. He is hardly worth your time or consideration. I really cannot see why you even bothered with such a man? Arrogant, squared off, red hair, a pittance to his name and no title to even speak of? Tsk, tsk, Lady Cousland, your father would not consent to such a marriage and I have this from his own words my Lady. Did I also tell you that he gave his consent for us to wed?

What is this look on your face? Do you doubt my sincerity? Should I revive him for you once more to confirm these words for you?"

"Don't even bother, Luther. Yes, now I know who you are and I suppose your reason for causing such a fuss. Promise me no harm with come to Ser Gilmore and his family."

"Promise me your hand in marriage."

"Is it not too early in this courtship to make such a solemn vow? Ask me something else then."

"Very well. I am to be seated as your honored guest throughout the ceremonies you have planned for the rest of your visit here. When the other guests arrive make the necessary apologies and set things upright here so all will proceed as was planned for the funeral."

"That can be arranged. What about all of these, "associates" of yours littering up my castle? How am I to explain away all of this to my brother and my Antivan family?"

"Must you really complicate matters so, Lady Cousland? Just make up some reason. Dress them up as Highever guards or something? It is your castle is it not?"

"True but it is my brother still who rules over here. At least it was last time I checked."

"Maybe he wasn't so lucky to see that skirmish in the Wilds all the way through?"

"Do you honestly doubt any of that?"

"One can always have hope, can they not?"

"I thrive on it myself. I don't see where we will find uniforms fit for quanari bandits however."

"Do the best that you can."

"And all of those here who are under you spell? It is very inconvenient having to manage without my maids. And our cooking staff has a lot of work to finish with if my guests are to be feed and rooms to be made ready for those still yet to arrive for the upcoming event."

"Most inconvenient. Never mind with all of that then. It was never my intention to allow any from the Mage's Tower in attendance. Now I might as well conjure up some to deal more directly with the family. Who knows? I might even catch myself a king in the mix?"

"Without your own direct involvement how is that even possible?"

"You might have a point there. Too many good swords out there isn't it?"

"I would find the fight one, given the choice, I would skip, if at all possible."

"Right. So we must go with my more direct plan then. As long as I have you under my control your brother, even the king will not dare to draw swords against me. I cannot let myself be too spread out with mages on their way over here. If you want Ser Gilmore to live, at least for the time being, I hope I can count on your playing your part as the dutiful hostess well?"

"So we have a deal then?"

"We have a truce. It is very pleasant to see you but here." he paused and with a few mystical words Tara found herself adorned in formal attire and completely removed from the armor she was wearing.

"How did you do that?"

"Simple enough. You really looked garish in that clunky armor you were wearing. I hope you do not make such an appearance here often."

"No, thankfully not. But this is very uncomfortable to wear. Let us return to my castle and I can change into something more fitting for the times if I may for I am still in mourning for my parent's passing on."

"Oh, very well. I can see you've already put on a substantial amount of weight it appears."

"I would hardly make such a comment to a lady of means, such as I happen to be. Even you are not so high to look down upon me from where you are standing. Remember your place in the order around here if you will."

"That may be from your lofty towers but taking into consideration I am to be your honored guest then my seat can hardly be that much lower then your own."

"Do not get so far ahead of yourself. You hold the advantage now but things can change in the blink of an eye."

"And with the whisper of very few words I transform you into a hideous monster to formally greet your brother and the king you seem so very fond of."

"Considering how I am tainted, are you not more afraid I might turn into an abomination instead for you? That is an experience I have yet to encounter myself. Though I have laid waste to more then a few in my travels. As well as a few mages in my time."

"How you love to flirt, Lady Cousland! Or may I call you Tarina? Since we are now to be good friends?"

"Anything but that if you please. I think Lady Cousland is polite enough for now. Please excuse me while I go change if you would. Perhaps the library would suit you while you wait? You can lift the spell over my castle while you are waiting if you please?"

"No, I see no reason to do any of that. You will only turn those soldiers against me and that will ruin the game. I'll be in the hallway, admiring all of my soon to be relations while you are busy. Do not take very long for I am not a patient man."

"I can see that quite clearly. I will do my best."

"You, Hilda, go with her. See if you can be of any help to her and make sure she doesn't cause any trouble."

"As you wish, Master." She turned down the hall that lead her to her room and the mage stayed behind as he had pledged to do.

"So tell me Hilda, how is that you have come to be with this mage of all people?"

"Where else am I to go now miss? He feeds me, clothes me, gives me shelter. Though true he bought me from slavers except for his sharp tongue …."

"Bad disposition …"

"Well, yes but how is that worse then any other who keep slaves to do their own bidding?"

"I do not keep slaves in Highever. My servants all receive a fare enough wage and shelter to those who work here on a daily bases. It is not at all as you put it."

"There really is little difference compared to the life you lead here, milady."

"There is nothing typical about my life as the daughter of a great Teryn I assure you any of that. But here we are. I must ask that you, well, ….here! I'll place this chair for you outside of my bedroom door. For no one is allowed in my rooms without my consent. You must understand we have very strict rules here at Highever that must be obeyed."

"As you say but I'll not leave this space until you come forth. At least let me see that there is no way for you to escape from here under my nose."

"A reasonable request. But do not tarry so for I have been informed this mage of yours has very little patience." Moving toward her armoire she opened it up to pull out her mourning dress and then those items that she would need to complete her dressing. "Satisfied are we?"

"All is well enough. It is like a fortress in here. Mind you not to get smart with the locks either. I know this mage will be done with that with no effort on his part. I myself would not even wish him to be so close to my personal quarters as it were."

"No worries of any of that going on I assure you. Are you claiming he is not a gentleman? Is that what sort of person we are dealing with here?"

"No, for the most part I would not make such a claim of him. Though surely his intent is to secure his own bride and settle down to whatever it is he has made plans for in the future."

"Has he discussed such plans in your presence?"

"Only what you have seen here thus far. I am a little surprised that he has not done away with the Squire I must confess. That was a major part of his initial plan as it were."

"No doubt we had managed to figure that part out on our own. Ser Gilmore however is a very hard man to kill. Many have tried. None however has succeeded. Now he finds holding him prisoner as a pawn to play against me for my cooperation. That I would think is obvious to see."

"Well enough. Do not get your hopes up for very long. He is still a person he must be rid of if he wants his plan to work. I'd grow a little less attached to the man if I were you."

"I am so fortunate then that I am not you. Now please, I will call you in when I need you. Not beforehand." Tara pushed her out of the way as she shut closed her door. Not wanting to reveal the knife she keep hidden securely under her dress.

The dress he put her in was atrocious and she found pulling the thing off her to be quite a struggle to accomplish all by herself but she was determined and soon had it removed from her person. Once she had donned the proper underclothing she found the temptation to be rid of the other one more tempting then she could bear. Tossing it over into her stone tub she did then search her vanity for a flintlock to light a fire and set the whole dress up in flames!

"Lady Cousland! What is on fire in there? Is not too light out to set candles to your room merely to put on a simple dress?"

"Oh it is nothing. I am well and not in any danger. Just give me a few more moments and I will need your helpful assistance. I promise!" She called out as she carefully slipped in sharp, metal, darts into the folds of her waist bands. She then checked to ensure her old bow was under her bed in a slot that she had designed when she was a child to keep it secret from any and all who would dare to search her room looking for one. Arrows were safely tucked away in clothing draws slipped in between long underskirts that were folded neatly now in her draws.

"This is taking longer then I was expecting are you having any trouble in there?"

"Please do come in. It is very inconvenient not having ones personal maids at her service for such times. I need you to bind up the back of my dress here for me and to better attach my sleeves. I'm afraid I am a bit clumsy with the ties all by myself these days."

"I had notice you are a bit round about the belly. Can nothing be done about it. I mean we can bind you up some to make it seem less of a well, eyesore. As it is."

"Don't be so silly. I've room enough in this gown to not have to go to so much trouble. I fear for some ladies their weight just all goes to their middle. I myself am no exception in these matters. It is a cross I must bear but I do so humbly as I feel so too should you. It is not respectful for a lady of means to criticize or bring any sort of shameful remarks that might mar ones friendship and look impolite. A lack of suitable manners is not tolerated at Court. Ah, but I bet you have never had the honor have you now?"

"What would lead to such a thought, dear Lady? It does you no good to alienate my services. At times I many be your only friend for the mage Luther travels mostly with Qunari guards and they have the manners of well, then again you might find their arrogance well suited to your way of living out this life."

"I am familiar with the ways of the Qunari. I am not afraid of any of them. Here wait. I need to get something from my mother's things. I will only be but a moment I swear." Once inside of what now serves as her brother's room she left a note in a place he was sure to find it. She then wandered around to finally a place her mother was secretly known to hide away her more personal belongings hoping her brother has not yet found it and removed anything of any value of her from it. Feeling around her brothers belongings she soon came upon the secret panel that she quickly removed and in there, she found yet another sharp dagger and the fitting for a garter to attach better the knife to her leg. She also removed yet more sharp darts that she planned on making good use of when the hour was ripe. Carefully, she slipped on the belt to her leg above her knee and slipped in the knife to it's holder. That darts fit into tiny pockets that were woven into the belt for that very purpose. Once done she put the cover back in place and hastily reached up for some discarded hairpins that were absently shoved to the back of a shelf her mother was known to keep such belonging in the past.

"Did you find what you were looking for in here, Lady Cousland?" Hilda, asked and she nearly bumped her head into a shelf above her head.

"Ouch! I assure a bump on the head was not what I set out to find but these here, will have to do."

"Hairpins? You did go through all of this trouble just for those pitiful things?"

"I happen to have a lot of hair and it is not so easy to maintain anything worth presenting in public. Without my maids to serve me, I was at a loss where to find any more so I knew my mother keep some right here. It just took a bit of work to find them that is all."

"They hardly are a good enough match. I see your mother and you did not share the same shade of hair did you?"

"No, I'm afraid not. So hide these ones well if you please. I am at a loss for anything else at the present moment. During the rebellion all that was our personal belongings were lost to us. Only a few things that held no meaning to any of Howe's treacherous soldier's were left to us here. We have recovered some that lay hidden in Denerim and I am sure to find some things hiding once I visit to my post in Amaranthine I'm sure."

"So you mean to go to Amaranthine? What is the meaning of that my fair Lady?"

"That is none of your concern. Shall we go now?"

"I only mentioned it because that is where I came from. I mean grew-up as a little girl. Before my parents left and never were returned to me."

"Do you know what happened to them? What a sad tale."

"My guess is they fell victim to pirates. They run many parts in the underworld of Amaranthine you know."

"I have heard stories of such dealings out there. It is a coastal port. How can there not be pirates, right?"

"I think the place would do better without the bunch of them."

"Was it pirates that sold you off to the mage here then?"

"So it was. Or at least that is what I think those dirty, smelly men were. I am happy to never see the likes of any of them ever again."

"Then I will remember your words in the future. Now however we have to keep your master waiting long enough I'm sure." So the two of them did walk out locking the room behind them and they continued to the corridor that held the many portraits of ancestor from her past.

Outside of the walls of great Highever Castle two misfit allies were moving fast hoping to intercept the traveling party whose destination was also Highever to play their parts in the ceremony that would finally, hopefully lay the deceased to rest. It took them some time to find the winding path they choose hoping to not run into more trouble then they did desire on the road then need be.

"Ho, ho! What have we here, Zeveran! Is this not a band of traveling mages and sisters of the Chantry as well. Be there also some Templars in our midst here. You look for from down here the view just isn't so good."

"Aye there be Templars here. Who is looking for us, need I ask?" And suddenly four of them stood together in groups of two, a pair on each side looking as menacing as ever."

"We mean none of you any trouble at all. We merely were hoping that all of you, in your combined wisdom would be able to help us solve a very serious problem they are currently experiencing now at Highever Castle."

"Highever Castle you say? We are bound to journey there even as you speak! What is this trouble that brings you to us? Tell us and do not embellish it so much that none of use understand what the it is you are trying to say here."

"Right, Templers, simple speech. How easy it is to forget these simple minded, I mean simple rules of good speech."

"Oh for crying out loud, Zeveran, just cut to the chase will you now!"

"I sincerely wish that you would, please Zeveran. What is wrong with Highever? Is it something we can assist you with?"

"I dearly hope so dear lady. There is a mage who is causing quite a lot of trouble over there. And I fear for the our Lady's safety. As well as Ser Gilmore's."

"It as you said, Wynne. Did not any heed her warnings of this very premonition? All of the cards did point to this very occurrence."

"Yeah, yeah well cards or spirits or whatever was going to do us any good. This one is a real nasty one I tell you. Put almost the entire castle under some sort of sleeping spell. Only a few were able to overcome it."

"And while this was going on he has conjured up all sort of problems for us. A kidnapping of the Antivan guests. Claiming it was the princess herself who was being held for hostage. This got the King in a tizzy so he up and runs with the Calvary. Then the Arl and Teryn were left to give chase after him."

"So did they free Lady Cousland then? Is she still being held as a hostage?"

"No that is what we were trying to tell you. It wasn't Tara at all. She was with us and Ser Gilmore. It was all game to get the King, the Arl and Teryn out of the castle. He planned all along to lure Tara and Roland into a trap. And from we could tell it worked like a charm."

"Except for the part where Ser Gilmore was suppose to die. We must hurry though for he has been tossed up into the dungeons with his kin. We do not know how long he will be safe down there for is was not the mage's wish that he should live. Only Lady Tara's cooperation has kept him alive so far."

"This is the mage we spoke of Wynne?" Leliana turned to her friend with concern.

"It has to be. It is as we feared it would be. He means to take control of Highever by forcing the princess into marriage. I wish my messages were taken on a more serious level."

"Be that as it may, Wynne, we now have a very serious dilemma for how are to protect those still inside while we divert the rest of Fereldon's royalty from certain harm? Let me ride on ahead. Zeveran you will ride out with me and we will try to intercept the King and his party. We must keep them from entering Highever before our mages here can put down this rogue and secure our friends safety."

"That sounds like a good plan."

"But do so as quietly as possible. There has to be spies looking out for such interferences."

"I was anticipating that much. It is why I picked you Zeveran to come with me. We two are well versed in the trouble with High Mages of the order. Do not worry about us." Leliana explained to the group as she made ready to leave ahead of them. The two assassins left right away to veer off the path to use the cloak of trees to hide their movements ahead.

"We will need a cloaking spell, First Enchanter."

"So we will. We should also expect that certain spells might already be cast to limit our own use of magic as well."

"That is where our Templers here will serve us all well."

"Very good. But we must work together for we do not need Templers to interfere with what it will take to deal with a mage of this ability. You do understand the importance of this do you not Sister Helena?"

"I hear very well, thank you. This is not a good time to have to go through all of this. It must be very taxing on Lady Cousland if she it to be the pawn in all of this."

"Sister Helena, we must speak more privately if you will just follow me."

"Very well Wynne, what is bothering you now?"

"Such words. Sister? It is quietly known to only those who need to know but we must proceed with great caution."

"What is that suppose to mean to me? Why must you mages behave so oddly with the rest of us?"

"That is no secret to one such as you. Lady Cousland is with child."

"Does the Teryn know of this? Who is it's sire? Why has she not wed if this is true?"

"The Teryn knows well of this fact. As to the father of this child it matters not in the moment. They will be wed and all will be set right. All of these events must be laid to rest before any sort of thing like a wedding can take place wouldn't you agree?"

"I see. The father is he of noble birth?"

"He is but not as one would expect for such a reach. They are well suited for each other so one must take all things under consideration. You understand the old Teryn's daughter is now tainted."

"We are aware of this condition of hers. So this pregnancy is of a special concern of yours I'd imagine?"

"No more then it would be to you of the Chantry would it be."

"We are speaking of a Cousland heir. There are no more left to be had at this point."

"No which is why it is important that all care be taken to make sure Lady Tara is kept out of harms way. No easy task that will be."

"I understand. She does suffer some from a lack of discipline it has been rumored around here."

"How one chooses to measure discipline falls on those who set the scale. In many ways she is well situated for any and all of the tasks that have been laid before her. Few you must admit have been so blessed in all ways possible as our Lady Cousland has then many of those who stepped up even before us."

"I see your point. None have ever survived on record the final blow of an Archdemon. We've no record of it as it were. And now despite the taint she is with child. I admit it is more then any of us expected of her after all that has already taken place."

"And we are in dire need of heir of royal blood."

"I am well aware of this fact as well. Pity though if it is as you say about the father. It would have gone better to match her up with the King wouldn't you agree?"

"And what have a surrogate to produce an heir? Two Grey Wardens, joined in matrimony! Fereldon's would be ill at ease would they not to see such an order gain so much control when already history precedes them."

"Yes, the rebellion. I see your point. Pity too for he is not one so easily matched. We could have done well with a more suitable king."

"He will rise to the occasion. Well enough until another is made ready to take his place. In the meantime he has great presence and the people feel they can relate to him. So order is being restored at a reasonable pace would you not agree?"

"I cannot argue the facts. If only this matter were more easily settled."

"Not everything ever is. We need to return to the others. We do not govern over the fates. We can only observe and help others stay on the path of righteousness."

"The others, they have already left us?" Sister of the Chantry inquired of the group.

"So they have, Sister Helena. Is there any way we can be of better service to the teryn or you?"

'Just stay with us and follow orders strictly by the First Enchanter's words. All of you will be of vital help with this terrible mage who does hold at least the teryn's sister if not the Teryn himself. All caution must be adhered to is that understood?"

"So be it!" The men echoed I unison their obedience.

"This will be a troubled affair. If he gets desperate whose to say what obstacles he will lay before our path to further delay us. Be prepared." The First Enchanter ordered sternly his demand for obedience from his group of travelers out here.


	14. Chapter 14

Finally finishing up what she had planned to accomplish, Lady Tara, along with Hilda made their way to the hallway that the mage was using to try to busy himself while he waited for her to change.

"I see you managed that task well enough. Dreary as this choice of color is so upon you. Is this the best you could do?"

"I don't see why any of that matters much to you."

"No, I suppose not. You have a very interesting family lined up along here."

"So you might say. Now what are we to do with ourselves? What plans do you have for my brother and the King?"

"Nothing that is of any concern of yours."

"I should have no concern over my brother's well-being?"

"I haven't laid out any plans that will do him much harm as it were. If he behaves himself."

"That is a big, "if"."

"I feel confident he does not want to bring more harm upon you. And when you explain your change of heart how can he not feel more relieved I ask you? Or do you think I am naïve enough to think Teryn Fergus was in full agreement over your marriage proposal?"

"It is not his will that I must follow in these days of mine. He has no other choice but to respect my wishes if he wishes for me to work the better for him."

"That must put him at a disadvantage then? He should find my interference to be a more sobering influence on you and that is a good effect isn't it?"

Tara just stared over in his direction before turning once more to the wall of pictures before them.

"What? No reply? I do hope you understand you too play a part in all of this plot. It would be as nothing for me to put poor Ser Gilmore out of his utter misery whenever it suits me to do so."

"I have little doubt of any of that. I however will find so little a reason to even want to cooperate with you on any of this if you make such a move so think wisely before you continue onward with these threats of yours."

"I'll keep that sentiment in mind."

"Good that you do. Now taking into account the hour, I believe I have a house full of guests but no cooks of which to feed them all with. How am I to manage this dilemma?"

"Hilda, you too, Marsha, go find the kitchen and prepare us a fine meal. I'm sure with such a larder as Highever must have you will be able to find all of the food and trimmings fit for a king!"

"We will need more then just the two of us to finish this task in a timely matter, Master."

"Oh, very well!" With the tap of his staff, suddenly servants who were otherwise left in an unnatural slumber were coming awake in their beds. "As soon as they have all gathered up, explain what it is you want them to do. Any trouble let me know. Explain that we are honored guests here and eager to assist them in their duties to see that all is done well here."

"I will see that it is done as you wish."

"Good. Now have you anything, any sewing or such, to busy yourself with while I take care of some pressing business at hand?"

"There is always work to be done at Highever. Let me see about retrieving my own work. I need some time as it is to take care of my own business also."

"What business is that dear Lady?"

"Just female things."

"Things that have little purpose for men but mean everything to women I imagine. Then go about your business. Don't cause any trouble either. Or things will not go well for your brother."

"Haven't you caused us enough trouble around here already/"

"If you cross me, you will see what real trouble means around here. I am not one you should anger in haste. I promise you such a fury if you do."

"Hold your threats. Already I have grown weary of them and must seriously consider some rest before everything gets too exciting around here at the very least."

"Run along. Jurral. Follow her will you? Not too closely but stand guard if she means to rest outside of her room. We do not mean to leave you so unprotected."

"As you wish then. Keep your distance, Jurral and you might live to tell of it all. Not that your safety is as much a concern of mine as it might be to the mage here."

"Just lead the way, woman. We don't need too much talk between us."

"I am still Lady Cousland to you. Know your place, soldier, least I feel forced to put you in your place for you."

"It matters not to me either way. Just get moving."

"Insolent fool. There seems to be an abundance of it around here in these trying hours of mine."

"Do you mean to antagonize me on purpose?"

"Are you so easy to anger?"

He stared over at her not showing any amusement over her inquiry.

"Good. Your silence is even more appreciated right now." Lady Tara said as she made her way in a hurry toward her room. Soon she was at her destination eager to finally be rid of this unseemly wart of an escort.

She used her key to unlock the door and then paused to make sure her instructions were clear.

"Back away from my door please. Over there will be close enough if you please now. I get claustrophobic when big hulking men linger too closely to my chamber door."

"I'll stand right here then. Just don't try anything that will force me to have to put you under."

"Wouldn't think of it. I hope you brought a book."

Again with the stare as he turned to look away from her. Good she thought to herself. Maybe the boredom will put him under. She could only wish for it right now. She had things to do and she didn't want to put them off for too much longer.

Moving into her room she quickly turned to fix the latches on her bedroom door. Before she could turn to face her room something came flying at her which she barely ducked out of it's way before it could strike at her.

"What are you …..?" She turned quickly in a motion that allowed her to reach into her waistband to retrieve a few of her own flying darts to retaliate with if necessary. "Ah, well! This is a very unexpected surprise I have to say!"

Outside of Highever Castle a party of very anxious noble's and soldiers had finally gathered near the gate to decide on what their approach to this new threat might happen to be.

"Fergus, what am I to make of all of this? So far your attempts at entertainment leave much to be admired." The King stated as he tried to assess what to make of the strange fog that was still making visibility faint.

"This isn't like anything I've ever witnessed here before. Save for a fire once before but I smell no scent of smoke. Do you, Teagan?"

"No. Though it is leaving a rather putrid smell to it."

"It does give off a mildew smell."

"It doesn't matter. We all saw the beacon. Someone had it lit. I see none of my gate guards and they know better then to leave the main gate unattended."

"Whoever has planned this welcome obviously has an agenda."

"Do you think they could be behind our earlier fight?"

"Hard to say really?" Fergus reasoned.

"What value does trying to make us appear sorely in the eyes of Antiva give them?"

"Why are we not entering in, Lord Cousland? What is causing our delay?" Lady Beatrice asked nervously.

"We suspect there is trouble inside."

"But my sister is in dire need of a physician. We cannot tarry out here while her life slips away from her. It isn't right!"

"No, of course not. You men, go to the guards entrance. Lead the ladies through that way but show great caution. My lady, I must ask you to follow these knights. I will feel much safer if you are not in harms way. Any trouble in my castle has to involve me and my family. I would rather not have you caught anymore into my families troubles."

"As you wish, Lord Fergus. Just please do not keep us long. I am afraid of what might become of us without your protection besides us."

"Perhaps your Majesty, you should follow also? It is doubtful you are the actual target of this problem but merely an unfortunate visitor here."

"He has a point, Alistair. If Lady Tara and Ser Gilmore have not already put down this threat it must be more then a mere annoyance."

"Good try, Teagan. I suppose what we just fought our way through was only a a couple of bandits out for a good time? I don't think so."

"Suit yourself then. It isn't enough I might have to get my little sister out of trouble once more but now I have to be concerned about your getting caught up in this mess."

"Watch your own back Cousland. I've plenty of men here to watch my own. I didn't skate through the Blight you do understand this right?"

"Not now, Alistair. I suspect something very sinister. Already I am starting to see some reminders of what my brother and I were plagued with in Redcliffe."

"Not again, Teagan? Didn't you put down that renegade mage already?"

"Sent him to the Mage's Tower I seem to recall."

"Could he already be out and about? Really, I swear if we have to put down that fiend Jowan once more this time he will be sent to meet his maker!"

"What are you two going on about here? Mind sharing it with the rest of us?"

"Soldiers and Knights of the Arl were transformed into undead zombies. Still soldiers but decaying, nefarious, spectres of their previous selves."

"And with a very real bent on murdering anyone who crossed their paths or tried to enter into Redcliffe Castle."

"I see and you think that same mage might have found his way out here? To Highever? What would be his incentive for doing this?"

"Do mages need reasons?"

"Many of them are insane." Teagan reasoned.

"And no shortage of dead people lingering out around here as of late."

"Are you saying some errant mage has come to my castle to raise up my dead knights to just give me a headache? Is it for revenge? Is there a Howe behind this venture? I swear! Show yourself you fiend! I'll comb this entire castle to find you! So don't make me wait!" Fergus hollered out in his frustration over the whole conversation.

"That was my plan of course to do just that, Teryn Cousland! How grateful I am to see that you have returned to Highever Castle once more and unharmed. Except for that nasty cut there near to your chin there. Do come inside so it can be treated properly." Mage Luther advised the angry teryn.

"How thoughtful of you, to invite me into my own castle. I don't recall your name, sir, if you please?"

"Forgive me, my rudeness. I am of course, Lord Luther Entenmorse. Son of Lord Edgar Entenmorse of Altamont. Surely you have heard mention of me?"

"I am familiar with the Lord of Altamont but you are not familiar to me at all."

"Pity really. I would think the many inquiries I have sent and even those previously of my sire would have impressed upon you easily who I might happen to be."

"From appearances my guess would be that you are a mage. Not someone so familiar with the Court I would imagine. Not at all to me as well."

"I've heard no news of you either. How can that be?"

"Well, you, King Theirin is it any wonder? When have we ever seen you at Court? I mean before the end of the Blight. I'm not sure the Landsmeet really counts? Then again you cannot really lay claim to being quite the humble or polite guest that we usually find at such gatherings were you now?"

"If you were there then I would have to say my reasons and purpose there was anything but cordial. I had my reasons of course."

"Yes, I must admit you and your party did make quite an entrance that day didn't you. But wait? Was it not Lady Cousland's party and you but a follower in her stead?"

"We were a party formed to battle fiercely against the Blight."

"Let us not argue over sentimental differences shall we? Please, I have been waiting upon your arrival ever so long now and I am eager to see how all of this is going to play out here."

"Where is Lady Tara? The Lady Cousland! I demand to see her at once!"

"And so you shall. I'm afraid she was feeling a bit tired after a very long day already. So let us enjoy some refreshment and some of you might want to freshen up a bit before dining with me if you would please."

"This is getting outrageous here. This is my castle, Lord Entenmorse not your own. Here I am the host and what are you to me?"

"I am your humble guest."

"And my Knights? Why are they not at their posts? What have you done to them all?"

"They are merely at rest. It has been a trying day has it not? Now, if you want to find out exactly what my purpose is for honoring all of you with my company I suggest that you comply with my requests. I assure you all, I am not a mage you want to meddle with. And if you are thinking of those others who are still not in attendance worry not. I assure you, I am not.

Any mage that can put down an entire castle with merely a wave of his wand is not one to be trifled with I assure you. I am sure the safety of your loved ones is of your utmost concern. As of this point, very few have suffered any harm at all! I actually have come here to bring you good tidings, Teryn Cousland. For you see, I have come here to relieve all of you of a great burden. One you have, I would think, spent many a days and possibly even some nights in great concern over."

"This cannot be in regards to my sister can it? I can tell you that you went to a lot of trouble for naught. She no longer is considering any marriage proposals I can assure you of that fact! So please, remove all of your fancy enchantments from my castle. I will honor you with a meal but after that I must ask you to leave us to our business."

"Is this so, my Teryn? Ah, here is some food. All of you must be famished after all of that fighting."

"Tell me, Lord Entenmorse, was that also your handiwork?" Teagan asked him suspiciously.

"What would I have to do with such a silly farce? Some sort of abduction wasn't it?"

"How would you know of it if you were not a part of it?" The King looked at him menacingly.

"Why I spoke at length with Lady Cousland. Did I not …? Oh, I am sure I mentioned we conversed about this earlier. I am sorry all of you were so delayed. It was a lively conversation."

"I bet."

"What is that your Majesty?"

"I can only imagine how well Lady Cousland took such a conversation. I am finding it very difficult to allow you to carry on like this in my presence. Name your reason for delaying us and for why Lady Cousland is not here to greet all of us."

"Can we not all sit down and discuss this over refreshments? I know I am in need of something to drink. It has been a very busy for me. How about all of you?"

"That's it, Cousland! Lord whatever your name is. If you will not produce our Lady Cousland than I will go through every door of this entire castle until I can see for myself she is safe and sound!"

"Calm yourself, King Theirin. She is well but she has asked for some time to rest. Surely you can understand why a Lady in her condition should not be too pressed for attention when she carries with her so heavy a burden."

"Then you know? How can he know this, Teryn?"

"How would I know? I have hardly made this common knowledge!"

"Such excitable men you all happen to be. I assure you my being here is to honor your fair sister. I would sooner harm myself then see even a lash on her pretty head is disturbed in any way.

Besides, as Lady Cousland can confirm herself, soon enough, you will find she has had quite a change of heart. She can finally see that her involvement with that wayward knight of yours was clearly a misdirection that would only lead her into a life much less desirable then the one I have planned out for her. As her brother I am sure you will find her wed to a man of my standing would be a much better match. One I am sure your parents would be very much in approval of, wouldn't you agree?"

"My sister? Married to a mage? Even with your title what do you think to gain by such a match? My sister has fallen for a common squire, it is true and his influence over her has had an ill effect over her unfortunately in my absence. Still once more I must ask what do you think to gain from such a match as this?"

"I admit I am a mage born, not truly so much bred. Until it was unavoidable. Such is the fate in Fereldon for those who are born with such abilities. Surely the Arl here can relate to the burden it places upon ones family.

As we all here know the arlessa is already with child. So any fears that my special abilities might be passed along at least for this one child should not be so much to fear."

"This cannot be his true reasoning. He is a mage. Was it not said that he left the Mage's Tower under duress?"

"Am I not free to travel at will or am I to be so bound to such a tower? I have family in Fereldon of great wealth and power. They have no real hold over me. If they make such a claim I assure you it cannot be upheld as anything real.

Is not the First Enchanter due here soon for the funeral?"

"He is. What of it?"

"When he arrives he can confirm that this is so. If you still must question my coming and going. Soon I expect your sister to join up with us and you will see not only do I have her approval but why don't we ask your father, the old teryn how he feels about such a nuptials? Shall we now?"

"Maker's sake, mage! Are you really that mad? My father must rest at peace now. After all that was done to him and my family? I've had enough of this and I demand that you cease and desist this rotten game you are playing with all of us here. And in the King's presence! Are you really that mad?"

"I'm right here Teryn. I can speak for myself well enough. I demand to know exactly what your purpose for all this really is. Don't try and fool me into believing the arlessa would dare to consent to such an unworthy match as the one you are here implying. I will hear none of that!"

"What? You think I need your blessing? You? A bastard king if any one at all? How long do you think that is going to last. Alistair Theirin? How many of the rightful Lords here in Fereldon will continue to bow down to your will, if at all?"

"How dare you speak of the King of Fereldon in this manner! Guards arrest this traitor!"

Even as Arl Teagan did let loose his command so too did the guards just as quickly find themselves frozen in place. They were now unable to answer to any of his commands.

"Don't bother any of you. Sit back down Arl. We are here to enjoy a light meal. I mean to have no further interruptions while I do so. Before you dare to strike at me Alistair Theirin, it would be wise that you know where all of your allies do stand before making any rash moves that might force me to have to commit much deadlier means of persuasion. I assure you, I have little use of you in anything of my future plans. With or without your approval I mean to fulfill my destiny either this way, or that.

Once again, eat for I am not the sort of mage you get to fool around with or wave your swords at. I will just as easily slay you with them if I find it necessary. Or maybe I will amuse myself by calling up some of your old allies, Lord Cousland? How do you fair against a fight with some of your own to grapple with then?"

"I …I care not to even answer such a question at the present. I would have proof that my sister is not being harmed."

"Soon, soon. Let the woman rest. I assure you she will not keep us waiting for long. I am sure she is just as anxious to see all of you and know that her brother is alive and well. Let us try our best to keep it that way. I do not wish to disappoint her at such an early stage in our courtship. I would let her see me at my best and I would rather it not be so interrupted at this point in time."

"Give it a little more time Fergus. It can only go better for us if we do." Arl Teagan advised to the teryn though his mind was reeling from all of the thoughts and scenarios running through his head right now. Analyzing and trying to imagine what they really could be up against in the future.

While all of this is going on in Lady Tara's bedchambers things are nothing at all what she expected.

"I hope you are happy to see me? Please don't let that little dart upset you any. I just didn't want to startle you so completely so it seemed the best way to get your attention instead."

"How did you get into here?"

"Come now what sort of question is that really? Do you doubt my skills already? After all of our adventures during the Blight that is?"

"No, you are right. I am just not myself right now. I am happy to find you here for I need to get changed into my armor in a hurry. They have Roland, his father and manservant locked up in our dungeons. At least I hope that is where they happen to be. If he dared to harm Rory I will have his head up on a spike before the sun sets on this day!"

"Well, remind me not to make you mad over anything. Then again I do happen to know how much you more then admire the Squire."

"He is the father of my child and my future husband. As opposed to this bloody bastard who I am impatiently planning on how I am exactly going to punish him once all of this is finished with."

"So what is the plan then?"

"Get suited up. Turn that Qunari thug outside my door. Sneak into the dungeon through the hidden chamber room. Release whatever prisoners are not to be held down there against their will. Send them into hiding. Come back here, change back into my mourning clothes and once I feel I have the advantage over that mage I am going to murder him. That is pretty much all of it."

"Sounds doable at least? We will have to see how well it plays out in actuality shall we? Will you need much help with the "help"?"

"You can distract him if you would like to. Here, could you help me with this armor, please?"

"This is what you must fight with?"

"My regular armor is becoming too binding on me. I needed something I could breathe in."

"Pity really. I hope you mean to retire for a while to finish all of this that you have already started with soon. I hope?"

"Do you really believe Fereldon is ready to allow me such a luxury? I am starting to have my doubts."

"What a bore these Fereldon's really are. And so rude! What is this man's problem anyways?"

"This wayward mage has hopes of conniving his way into marrying with me. Can you imagine this?"

"I rather not, thank you! You will not be a party in this right?"

"I might have to play his game for a little while. Even if I can find Rory and set him free, I know not of my brother's where about as of yet. This mage is very powerful, Leliana. I have seen none more powerful then either Morrigan or her mother."

"And we have encountered some very powerful mage's haven't we? In the Mage's Tower it was, wasn't it?"

"So it was. I would put this one up at the very top. He would put himself there at the very least. Leliana, he brought my own father from the dead to taunt me into this trap. It was so horrible! I was set upon by my own dead father!"

"Really? How frightening. Such a dreadful act by such a mage. I am sorry you had to endure such an encounter. I would not have it so I assure you if I could have prevented it."

"How could you? Really? It doesn't matter now. You understand what we have to do right?"

"I do have the just of it at least. What? Are you ready yet?"

"I almost forgot, here, I need to retrieve this bow and I have arrows hidden in my drawers. This mage robbed me of my weapons. I am left with this bow, arrows and a couple of knives, to see me through all of this."

"It should do, for now, at least right?"

"It will.. I will make it work. I swear if they hurt Rory …!"

"I know you will skin him alive. I promise to hold him down while you do so."

"What are friends for right? And what of the other mages?"

"They are aware of a trap. There are Templars as well."

"Good. I hope they can work together instead of against each other."

"The First Enchanter has assured me that they will. Of course actions and words do not always intermingle."

"Let us hope we do not have to rely on any of them to get the job done. Just remember Rory and his family must do as I say. Do not side against me on this at least. I at deserve the chance to finish him off myself if I can. If Rory decided to interfere he would sooner murder him then to look at him. I couldn't bear that at all. I am not that strong."

"Do not worry yourself just yet. It is my wish that you live a much longer life. We will see that this is all done and that no one will get hurt, shall we then?"

"Lead the way! I am ready for a little fun."

In the prison that held Ser Gilmore, Bann Gilmore and Frederick, his manservant and friend, the three of them waiting for the right opportunity to change their circumstances.

Roland had been knocked unconscious by two of the guards who were put to chain him up against a stone built prison wall. He was not going to cooperate with any of these captors willingly.

It took a good hour or so before he could fully regain his senses. Taking in the situation he thought for a moment or two before deciding on how he was going to remedy his situation

"Roland? Are you awake now?" The Bann asked when he noticed his son raise up his head.

"Barely."

"You took some harsh blows, Squire. More then a few it looked like."

"I can still feel them, unfortunately. Don't worry. I'll fix this situation. Let me be."

"What are you thinking, my son? We have to figure out how to get out of this place. Surely you know this prison better then any of us here."

"More then I care to admit at the moment. Let me deal with this and hold that you do not interfere. Trust that I know my enemies and how best to fight them."

"So you say. We have only delayed our escape due to your status."

"I am grateful that you did not mean to leave me so bound up like this for too long. Now though, as you say, I am awake and it is my turn to see if I can remedy all of this."

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see. Just stay your tongues and let me deal with this my way." Roland told his family before drawing the attention of the guards to him.

"Hey you! You are Qunari are you not?"

"What do you care?"

"You are nothing."

"Now it speaks? Don't waste your breath."

"All of these simple words from some who dare to claim a level of superiority over those of us who are raised, Fereldon? Is this all I am to expect from those who claim greatness? All grunts and groans to me!"

"From one who is so bound? What have you to claim in the name of Fereldon's?"

"For one I am, as you say, bound up in here. From where I am, it seems all of you are more afraid of me then I happen to be of any of you here. How else can it be explained away? I mean why I must be so bound up even with such men as all of you happen to be?"

"The mage instructed us to bind you up in this manner. None of us here in this dismal place find anything threatening to us about you."

"He must be delirious. What have I to fear of him?"

"I am asking myself that very same question."

"Words. All words but wars are not won by words are they but by the might and determination of those who do fight for what is good and right. Is that not so?"

"It is how we have been taught."

"Might makes right."

"Right is but right. Might does not always determine what is in the hearts of men. A cause can be righteous, just as it can be corrupted by the hearts of men. My question to all of you here is how do you know or how can you believe this cause you have taken on is good in nature?"

"We are here to serve as we are paid to do. It is good and honest work to be had."

"Working for a mage? How can you trust in one who works so much in the realm of deception? Nothing as far as a mage is ever what it seems. Do you not have mages among the Qunari?"

"We have none."

"And so you have reduced yourselves to serve under a Fereldon? And yet you claim to be of a superior race? Forgive me if I am failing to find anything at all superior about your race of people."

"How dare you put down the Qunari when you have been felled so easily by our own hands?"

"I was a bit overwhelmed at the time don't you think? I was bested by that mage but only because he caught me unaware and my need to look out for the well-being of my beloved."

"I wouldn't keep so well attached to that one. I believe she is promised to another. Is that not what we have heard?"

"So it was."

"Better to move on. The woman's dead father did speak from beyond the grave. How can any daughter defy her own father in regards to such matters?"

"You are a lowly foot soldier. Even among we Qunari, you would be measured as little more then that."

"I …I …oh, never mind! What are any of you to me? Cowards! Do you understand what a coward really is? For surely you three must be the lot of them all gathered up together. You must have been banished from your own people. Not worthy to even walk the grounds your own fathers did tread upon. Even now, you are outcasts. So here you all are. Serving Fereldon's.

And you dare to question my parentage? I assure you I am so much more then any of you can imagine me to be. But please, tell us all here what great warriors you are and inform us all of your great and mighty achievements in the world thus far?

I assure you, in here, you will find a ready audience."

"Why you arrogant, fool!" The one Qunari solider did reach out and strike Ser Gilmore hard against his sturdy jawbone.

"So easy to strike a man who cannot raise his own arms in his defense."

"You think you are a match for me? How can you be such a fool?"

"Whose to say who the real fool really is? Is he the man who is willing to stand his ground or the one who out of fear does chain one up instead?"

"That's it! I'll pull these chains here with my bare hands if I must. There is no reason to let this one live to mock all of us."

"If you just retrieve the key to these cuffs here we can settle the manner as men and soldiers of good worth are meant to settle these differences. Honorably."

"Where are the keys around here? Do either of you know where they are?"

"You over there. The hall beyond that door nearest to you. You will find a desk and chairs. A cabinet found on the wall behind that desk should have the keys you are looking for."

"Just go and get them."

"Hurry along will you. I am much too bored with all of you braggarts. I fought the Blight and won. All of you are mere braggarts with no honor to your names."

"Better hurry. I'll have these chains rendered by my own hands if you don't." One of the Qunari stated as he continued to put hard on the chains that bound Ser Gilmore to the stone wall behind him.

"Stop trying to show off. I've got what must be the keys right here. Now get out of my way before I have to toss you too aside."

"Don't threaten me!"

"Best to keep your head about you. I am hardly the weakling you have me out to be. I've served my time in the field. I even managed to keep the darkspawn far enough away from your own forsaken Country. One cannot lay claim that the Qunari were quite so able as we have already proven ourselves out to be."

"Had the Qunari been attacked I assure you the beast and all of its' hellish spawn would have seen an ending unlike any to be expected from any of those, Fereldon born, or of any other race of men."

"I'd start with the smallest key first if I were you. I am growing bored waiting for any one of you to prove your worth to me and my friends here."

"Just wait, this has to be the right one. It will be me you will first have to face and I doubt my comrades here will find any opportunity left to them when I am finished with you."

While Ser Gilmore was impatiently waiting for the Qunari soldiers to manage to free him from his restraints Tara and Leliana were making their way out of her bedroom chamber.

"Here, Tara, let me make my way out first before you do. It will put that Qunari off his guard while you strike at him."

"Sounds like a good distraction. After you then." She motioned and Leliana did just that.

"What is this? Who are you and how did you get into the woman's room?"

"I see no reason to have to explain anything to you, do I?"

"Neither do I! But if you will recognize that I am in a much better position to provide you with a better future then that mage could. I can use you to cover for my whereabouts." Tara appeared to offer up her plan.

"And turn on this mage? No! Though I do not know who you are woman I will not let either one of you escape. That mage will not go easy on you for such a betrayal!"

"No, probably not. So I must take care of you for good!" Tara came up behind him and took out his jugular vein with one strong stabbing motion and dragging her mother's knife deep to severe the artery while Leliana quickly bring the large Qunari to his knees for a quick death.

"Come with me! I must be quick about this before I am missed or we arouse any of the mage's army."

"Right behind you, dear." The two of them moved carefully though the darken halls as they made their way to guard's room outside of the armory to a secret door behind a chest that led to a staircase that took them into a dark passageway to the dungeon.

After a bit of work to get the rusted old lock open a door that served very little regular use. The two women crept carefully through the worn wooden door and paused in the darken doorway to determine what was happening now in the dungeon with their comrade.

In the meantime Roland's captors had finally managed to free him from his metal cuffs. He was now standing better on his own two feet but his arms were now numb from being suspended above his head while he was chained to the wall.

"Thanks for taking those metal handcuffs off of me. I am very eager to teach all of you a very timely lesson but just give me a moment while I try to bring the blood back flowing in my two arms." Rory told his captors as he rubbed one arm and then the other one. He leaned forward to use a wooden bed in front of him as platform to bend and stretch out the kinks in his well muscled arms.

"I have no time for any of this!"

"Wait! He's mine first. He thinks he can insult the Qunari and not have to answer for his insults!"

"Just give me a minute. I am anxious to teach all of you the manners your mothers seemed to neglect in your upbringing. But I deserve the opportunity at least to face a fair fight. Even if honor seems to be beyond any of you."

"You are going to teach us manners? That's it! He is just wasting my time and I am more then ready to put him back to where we no longer have to listen to his talking." One of the Qunari moved forward to strike out at Ser Gilmore and he ducked to avoid a powerful punch. He reached down to grab at the Qunari's legs and used the momentum to flip him over his back and slam him hard on the floor behind him so he could deal with the other Qunari who was ready right behind that one to strike at him as well.

"Ungh!" Went the warrior who hit the ground. Unaware that the two ladies were standing at ready to take care of this little problem of his but not ready to interfere more directly into his fight.

"Now what you too? Fine! It has been a few hours since I have had any serious workout. I don't want to get out of shape!" He told his next opponent

"Tara! Are you …?"

Tara motioned to her friend and ally to be silent as she put her finger to her lips. She then motioned her hands to let her know she was going to take care of that warrior her fiancé had tossed over behind him. She wanted to surprise Roland but not distract him from the other two foes who she could tell were going to be a tough fight. Even for him.

"Come on! Are you going to take a swing or am I to grow of old age waiting for you to make up your mind?" Rory continued to use taunting as a way of inciting their anger and hopefully preventing any of them from planning out there attacks against him.

The next Qunari "I am not as headstrong as my fellow Qunari is." This one stated proudly before coming at Ser Gilmore with a heavy body punch.

"Ah, ah, I am not going to just stand here and let you punch me now. That makes little sense does it?" Rory took a quick step back to lessen the impact of the Qunari's heavy hand. He scooted over sideways to rabbit punch to the side. He then used the Qunari's attempt to turn to face him to trip him up to bring him to his knee, so Gilmore could kick him hard to the head, knocking the big brute to the side so he can deal with the third guard who was ready to have his chance in the fight.

"Wait!" Lady Cousland abruptly stepped into the light to gain their attention.

"Hold your hand for I have a very lucrative proposition for you Qunari that should at least give you a moment to pause and consider wisely."

"Tara!" her lover whispered her name in confusion, "What are you up to now? Just let me …" He noticed her stern expression and knew it was wiser to just hear her out and hope for the best.

"What do you have that I could possibly want? Are you not that woman that the mage is after? You are no less a prisoner then this one here is!"

"In my own castle I am a prisoner? Yet here I am walking freely before you. Is that how prisoners are handled by this mage you seem so devoted to?"

"No, not that I have observed in our travels. Are you not to be his wife? That is my understanding of this mission we are working on."

"Nothing will happen as far as any of that is concerned without my permission I promise you. Now, as you can see for yourself, I am a wealthy woman. All of this you see here belongs to my family. I hold possession of a castle, near as grand in Amaranthine as well. I am also favored by the King of Fereldon. So you can see, I hope that the assets that I possess far outweigh this puny mage's pocketbook."

"So you mean to hire me to do your will instead of his? This mage who holds such power he can bring even a Qunari warrior to his death if he so pleases? That is a heavy choice to have to make."

"I have seen this mage's power. True he is formidable a foe. Yet, if you trust me and my abilities to bring down even an army of darkspawn, as well as the archdemon itself. Let us say it is better to be on the winning side then that of one destined to lose out in the end."

"So much confidence and from a woman? You think too much of all that you can accomplish here."

"I should be saying you imagine too little of me and my allies. Who at this very moment are working for me to bring this errant mage to justice."

"You are not alone then? There are others who are working against us? Here? In this castle?"

"No, I wouldn't expect them to be right here but not too long of a wait of course. So, what will it be? Let my future husband take you down for good or join up with me? As you can see, he doesn't take well to being locked up. Especially here in Highever. I assure you he would much rather handle the situation in his fashion but I see a great advantage in sparing you your life. As the Warden-Commander of the Grey Wardens, I hold many opportunities for those who I find worthy of the task."

"You are a Grey Warden? How can that be?"

"One must go through a battery of challenges and I assure you none of them were easy or fun. What matters the most here is that I not only survived these tests but I have risen to the top of the heap. So to speak."

"I …do …not know what to say? Or how to even address such a woman? Are you saying I might have a future as a Grey Warden? Here, in Fereldon?"

"Possibly. It is a better future and a more secure position I would imagine then following the barking orders of a mage who must be very difficult to please."

"He is a tyrant but what is a Qunari to do in a place like this? Far from home and with no bed or roof to call your own."

"What brought you here in the first place, Qunari?" Roland spoke up not so ready to consider such a man for any type of honest work in Fereldon.

"I was orphaned. My parents ….lost to me in a terrible accident when I was young. I was taken in by an uncle whose life choices were not honorable at times when work grew scarce. A warrior finds incidences like this when there is no enemy to have to fight. His choices led us to here. To this mage who took us in and hired us to fight in his army."

"You mean his "dead" army."

"It is something even a Qunari warrior finds it difficult to reconcile I promise you. Yet, it does cut down on casualties even though it is a dishonorable way to fight. I watch at times, just waiting for one of the dead to turn on him and make him pay for disturbing those whose life have passed on to a greater glory in the afterlife."

"These are mindless zombies you are speaking of, Qunari. How can you think they would turn against the one who did call them up from the dead?" Leliana couldn't help but enter into the conversation this time.

"Leliana? You too are here? And the rest?"

"Alerted the mages and Templar's party still on the road, Roland. Well? What is my answer for all of this?"

"Lady, some do not follow easily. Those it seems who are more recently expired, so it was told to us, still hold memories of days of old. One of the old soldiers, who it seems has ties to you I believe, Lady ..?"

"Lady Cousland. He must mean my father. Yes, that is or actually was my father. Or what is left of a very good and honorable man who does not deserve this kind of treatment."

"So are you saying he did rebel? Or tried to rebel. Is that it, Qunari?"

"I have a name. I am called Kandar. That one did have words with the mage and I noticed the mage did have to use many words to get him to fight for him. There were others. Others who, for their own reasons. I imagine did have a say but all came here in agreement in the end."

"Even dead, my family, my sworn protectors, cannot seem to disobey an order. I had thought we were rid of all of the obstacles finally that kept us apart Rory. I am sorry you have had to go through all of this."

"It plays like a bad song you cannot wait to hear it end. In time the torture is so great you find an urgent need to put the singer out of their misery and to your head a reprieve from such cat wallowing."

"I have heard such poor tunes as well. Much to my poor ears."

"So say we all. Now, I have need for a Qunari who thinks the better before he acts. We had to put down that one who was sent to punish …I mean hold me up as a prisoner in my castle. Like you it seems he saw me only as a helpless woman."

"His mistake I'm afraid."

"Quite right, Leliana. Our time grows short so do you think you are up to pretending to be your friend in his place? It will serve me much better to see as little out of order so I can play the rest of my plan out."

"That guard is an ally, yes, but hardly one I would dare to call a friend. I can put on his clothes and do my best for I know his habits well enough. We have some resemblance but we two are not the same.

Looking around this room I can see my other comrades are not moving so my best choice is to see what fortune working on your side will bring to me. A warriors life is all that I know. It is a respectable life but not one so well respected among peasants, all foreigners alike."

"Ah, good! That is now settled well. Let's release my future father-in-law and his manservant here."

"You are a very odd woman, Lady Cousland! I can see you obviously know your way around your own castle but turn this Qunari to your side? How can he be trusted?"

"I have a way with people like this. It doesn't hurt too that I really do have enough funds and influence to get away with things many others can not."

"Good enough then so do we now move to attack the mage and take back all that is yours, shall we? We need our weapons returned to us. Roland? See that this is done!"

"As you wish father. I'm not sure where they might be but I doubt they are being kept too far out of reach."

"Move on ahead with that Rory but return here to stay with your father. Wait and let me tell you how this will all play out first for my time is running short now. It is not my wish to have any of you start a fight. My Qunari friend, excuse me. Kandar and I will dress up and return to the mage's side. By now he has to have my brother and the King at his side and under his influence. I know you are all ready to seek revenge but you know one sight, especially of you, Rory, and his defenses will put you down.

All of you are precious to me. I think it better that you hold back. Wait until the mage is engaged in a fight with the First Enchanter. Then his hold on those under his spell now, our guards, should be recovered by your abilities, Rory as a Templar. Even Alistair I would imagine might not be powerful enough to break that spell. So when the time is right, gather up our army and give to me a united front. Or rather back I suppose?

No doubt he will bring back his fierce Army of the Dead, to his defense. I will need any and all we can gather up to prevent them from destroying centuries of my family's history."

"That all sounds interesting but what of your part in this? I can see you are putting so much of this on yourself when you should not be doing so."

"Always the good father you have proven to be, my love. I am the only one here who can get close to this mage. Let me use it to my advantage. I think I will play out the part he has made up for me to play."

"You mean to wed this tyrant, Tara? Are you mad?"

"If it does come to any of that I promise I will be a widow before you know it! What I will do is play out with my brother and the King's help, I'll be the daughter who has seen by the light of Andraste's great wisdom. That marrying a much nobler man is the key to my success. It will not be too difficult to pull this off and get him to let down his defenses.

Sadly, since I do happen to be committed and madly in love with another man that I still promise to marry up with when the timing is right. I feel the only way this poor love-sick mage can live in peace is under a dirt pile somewhere far beneath the soil of fair Ferelden. Who better then it be for me to put him there? Once he must focus his attention to those mages and Templars, I am sure to find an opportunity to end his foolhardy life for good!"

"It is a very dangerous plan, Tara."

"It is ridiculous! Does this woman not understand the limits of being with child means to a woman? Men are built fit to fight. Women are simply not. Why can you not accept the natural order of things, Milady? This fact troubles me greatly you know!"

"I do not wish it to be so. None of us will have a future if this mage gets what he wants. Money, power, influence and for what? To make himself king probably. He does not mean to marry with me for love. Oh, no, he sees me as a pawn he can use to remain out of the Mage's Tower and the fate that comes with all of that. He means to lift up his family name higher and take control of all that he can manipulate to him.

He is a very evil man. Though he has softened some towards me. This is how I will beat him and save all of you. I do still need your strength and offense against whatever it is he plans to use in his defense. At least we are familiar with these kinds of foes and a means to defeat them.

We know the best way to put them all down is to attack at the source of our problems. Do not however find yourselves swayed by anything these zombies can say or do. They are all dead and it is merciful to send them back to their graves. All of you understand and can accept this simple fact can you?"

They all nodded their heads remorsefully in agreement.

"I know it will still be hard to put down any of those who once were your friends. Imagine how shocked I was to see what could be my father's visage in the background while fighting in the Korcari Wilds. A nightmare being brought back into real life.

Bann Gilmore and you, Frederick, you must be very aware of all of Ser Gilmore's movements …"

"Tara, do not treat me as if I am not here. It is only your safety that troubles me with this plan of yours."

"I will always live my life in danger. We both understand this is true. I love you and Bann Gilmore, may the Maker give you the strength you will need to keep this one in place until I can make my part in all of this work out.

Are you up to such a task, Bann Gilmore?"

"He is my son. What do you think I would do?"

"I must be complete in all things. You understand I hope. Go now to where you once came into Highever. Wait with the guards until Rory can release them from their unconscious state to ready them to fight for us. They will follow his orders for they know him and his rank demands obedience. Rory, wait up please for a moment. Leliana I could use your assistance in rushing out of this armor and into my mourning dress, if you do not mind?"

"I do not. Come along and follow me, Kandar. You will need to be fitted in that Qunari's clothes and we must move him better out of sight if any of this is to work out for us."

"Go ahead and lead. I will follow." So she did and soon the dungeon was empty except for a lone prisoner almost forgotten in the turmoil going on around them."

"Hey! Lady Cousland! Do you have any opportunities left for one such as me?"

"You? Are you not the man who tried to kill my fiancé? Almost hitting me in the attempt?"

"I wonder if it is wise for you to dare to address the Teryn's sister at all. She has a bit of a temper and neither one of us find rebellion easy to swallow."

"It wasn't no rebellion, that's for sure! Maybe on your part, Princess? Why are you going to marry up with that knight there? It just isn't right to do that."

"I have my reasons and none of them do I wish to share with you. I am merciful on many occasions but you picked the one person whose life I value in the highest. Enjoy your cell. While you can." It was as easy as that. She turned her attention back to that person who meant everything to her right now.

"Come with me my dear. I rather we not be overheard by this one here."

"As you wish." He answered her back before he started to follow along up to the hidden staircase that lead back to her chambers upstairs.

"This should be far enough. I cannot tell you how worried I was knowing they had you down here. How are you holding up for me?"

"It could have been worse but I have been unconscious most of the time I spent down in that rat hole of a dungeon."

"It isn't suppose to be a pleasant place to be."

"I know this too well."

"I feel the need to admit that I was hoping some to find you still restrained when I made my way down here."

He smiled back at her before answering her back this time. "Why is that?"

"It isn't often I can hold you long into one place. I couldn't help but come up with all sorts of ways to tease you for getting so caught up like that."

"I might not have minded any of that. If my arms were not in pain from hanging above my head for too long already. There is also the matter of my own sire also being present."

"That much was true, wasn't it? I'm sorry I couldn't get down here any sooner. Had I rushed this foul mage too much he would get suspicious of my intentions."

"So how did you escape his attention? I imagine his interest in you personally is not for any reason I would sit comfortably with." Her fiancé mentioned as he began to rub at his sore arms once more.

"Here my love, allow me to help you with that. It pains me to think of you suffering any like this. Such wounds would call for warm, scented, oils. To sooth both the pain of your wounds, as well as be a comfort to your senses"

"Uhmmm…..all of that would be wonderful. A warm bath couldn't hurt either. I do however have what I need the most right now here with me now." Leaning back, he rested his head back against her closing his eyes to just enjoy the easing of his painful sinews and muscles under her fingertips.

"These biceps of yours …well …."

"Well what?" Peering up now to see her blush for once. Too often it was she who had the advantage over him as far as admiring comments slipping out suddenly like that.

"You caught me. Fair enough. It just brings back so many fond memories of how strong you really are. As well as how much I admire these arms of yours. Along with many other parts that serve me just as well."

"I live to serve, Milady." Smiling back at her with a sly smile.

"You serve me well. As I do humble myself for your pleasure respectfully." Tara spoke as she reached down to stroke his handsome face which she so adored of him.

"Respectfully? Where does that fit in here?" He teased.

"On my good name?"

"Humm…."

"Don't look at me as if we are in Amaranthine right now." She peered at him suspiciously. Causing him to rise from his comfortable place to take her into his arms protectively before giving his reply to her.

"Ha, ha, ha, right, I can't imagine we will be facing too many nobles who will be so pleased to see you rise up so high above them. Then we will face also those who did not fair as well from the outcome of Howe's betrayal."

"I'm sure they will get use to how things are now and will be for a time out there as long as I am needed to be. Now however you are distracting me from my original train of thought here. Have I embarrassed you somehow with such words of affection?" Longingly she traced her finger down the center of his chest to keep his attention on her while she waited for his reply to her flirtation.

"Me? I'm sure you must be mistaken."

"So I imagined myself to be."

Roland leaned down this time to whisper seductively into her ear. "Now my love, you know my mind and my thoughts all too well. I assure you I am past those words to those feelings that I find are shared best when we two can be alone. I could forget all of the rules. My thoughts have already drifted to that of a comfortable bed with my beautiful lover. I only hesitate because of the threat surrounding us now." Tenderly he kissed her behind her ear affectionately.

" You tease … my motivation was to come up with some sort of entertainment that might soften those terrible memories that I know still haunt you in your dreams." Tara told him as she gently caressed his handsome face lovingly once more.

Roland took her hand in his to kiss it to prove his appreciation for her thoughtfulness and to further hold her attention to him. "My love, though the opportunity for this has escaped us this time. In the future, maybe not so far off, if we can resolve this plot against us soon? It may not be too long of a wait before you will get the chance to show me what it was you meant to do; to change my misfortune into something I might not want to ever forget."

"Ha, ha, ha, so you say! How I wish I could just wave my arm like so!" She swishes her arm, arching it up and around, "To make all of these bad foes simply disappear!"

"At your command? Let it be so then, Milady! I for one will not stop you if that is all it would take to move onto more pleasant things."

"I would pity you if you did. But alas, this time I fear I will have to play my cards out and there is bound to be some unpleasantness along the way. Just please promise that you will allow me to try my luck first with this plan of mine."

"Do not ask for my approval, Tara. You know my feelings about all of this. You are taking too much of the risk here. If he turns on you, I will lose everything that I hold dear. If that were to happen I will be begging him to send me with you. I would rather spend eternity with you in death then to linger behind with every breath of mine longing to be with you."

"Do not think this way, Rory. If I fail, you must avenge my failure."

"Why? What will I gain from it? Think about it."

"Best that I not then. Trust in me that I will see this through. If things go sour, you will be there to come to my defense. Is that not right?"

"As always, you can count on me."

"See? Though on this occasion it was I who came to free you." She smiled up at him and he stared down at her in doubt.

"I do appreciate your attempt but I was well on my way to doing that very same act for you I seem to recall."

"That part is true. I did however spare you a good beating at least. You were not going to take on those three so easily by yourself."

"No, that is true. Thank you for easing my suffering. My arms are still hurting from being hung out like the wash. I am grateful you didn't have to see me like that."

"I was prepared for the worse. Not that it would have lessened my pain in seeing you treated that way. If I had you would not be needed at all for I, by myself ,would have put those three down so harshly, well, I promise you it would not have been a pretty site."

"I am always perplexed over how I am suppose to react when I see you fighting like that. It does trouble me. It is difficult not to remember the young girl who ran around with ribbons flowing with her hair as she chased around with her mabari in the well groomed gardens here at Highever. Or later, flirting behind pretty fans in very lovely dresses."

"As opposed to my running around in breeches, waving a sword in your face."

"I always am armed with a sword you have been eager enough to challenge."

"Oh! When boys become young men everything changes doesn't it?"

"I'm afraid so. When you finally feel confident or foolish enough to challenge the greatest of foes I imagine."

"What do you mean by saying that?"

"Why the risk of course. That you might have been foolish enough to let yourself fall in love. We are all taught the folly of taking on such a course in life."

"Foolish? I suppose so, taking it all in under consideration. Soon I fear this wayward mage will find out the stories did indeed hold much merit to them."

"He forgot the rules of the game, my love."

"The rules?"

"Yes, first you must woo and convince the one you want to love that you are worthy of their hand. It carries with it a lifelong commitment of some kind or the other."

"He has already voiced too much how he was cheated out of such an opportunity to do just that in the past. My parents would not take on any whose course it is to become a mage seriously. Such a request to attempt to woo me would be unthinkable."

"Yet still he persists doesn't he? Even now? How much of a threat is he to me? I mean as far as we two are concerned?"

"I can't believe you are even asking this of me? You obviously see me as one who can overlook certain difference as far as rank and title are concerned. Just do not doubt or let jealousy deceive your heart. I know little or almost nothing of this man and yet here I am to face my jealous lover? Is that how it is?"

"It has just been a long war, Tara. Anyone can turn on you for just about anything for that matter. I do not own your loyalty."

"Coming from a soldier? Please, Rory. Even I know the better of all of that. I hope you have more faith in me then that."

"I don't know the honest answer to that question in your case, Tara. I can only answer for myself. When everything between us seemed hopelessly lost, I just, …just played out the role expected of me. Nothing more really to it. Realize too that such encounters put no expectation upon me. It doesn't require so much and easily enough passes on, like any other assignment does in a soldiers life."

"So it seems it has then. I hope I can play the game well enough then for as long as is necessary. You may play the bruised lover if it suits you to do so. I must be convincing in my role. I feel miserable and my heart just ache at the very thought of such a betrayal of all that is honorable and good."

"Tara, please, I am the one being the jealous fool here. If your plan does work it will avoid an even bigger fight that could lead to more external conflict. His father holds well in Fereldon. If this gets out of hand it can lead to a rebellion when we are hardly prepared to sacrifice even more of our scare resources in such a way. Not to mention how the surrounding Countries will view such an act from within.

More then anything I want to keep you out of harms way."

"One thing I can agree with is that he is hellbent on a fight. He is like a boy, so eager to prove himself, a man."

"Without the maturity that must accompany it. So typical of men who have never served well as soldiers themselves."

"It affects us all in different ways does it not, Rory? For my father and in his stead my brother, it has made them stronger and more resourceful. Was not Loghain a soldier, the same as my father and his father before him?"

"Right, you have made a good point. For some it drives them to madness."

"As is the case with this one. I only regret he never turned his heart from greed, revenge, want or whatever is motivating him to think that this move is the right one for him. Or that women are all so mindless and serve as obedient dogs, always seeking their direction from others as it were."

"No, never you, my love. Many are the men too, who have pointed this very fact out to me plainly enough. Never understanding that I love and respect you all the more because of that very fact. Such a woman is always at odds with their husbands over often trivial matters they tried too hard to drill into my sorry head."

"Indeed we are. I believe though that being in love helps us find our way back to what we love and need the most from each other."

"Arrgh ….how these matters seem to always plague us so! I say that we should, right now, steal away on our horses and find Weisshaupt! Live out our lives merely as Grey Wardens. What say you?"

"I'd be right with you. Once I have managed to fight off this band of thugs menacing my brother and our Kingdom. Then there is the matter of Amaranthine isn't there?

Rory, we are not yet wed. Does such a life as that suit you better? I do love you but I understand that a part of that must include you finding your own happiness in this uncertain life of ours as well."

"What? Oh, never mind me then. I get these fantasies into my head and they just go where they will. The key element in any such journey is you. These feelings are only coming from again my wish to protect you from any harm. You are so bent on putting me out of the picture here when you know all I want to do right now is to face my rival and be done with him once and for all." He told her turning away because he felt ashamed that it appeared to be the cowards way out.

"My strong, brave, Knight. We both have been taught that many battles cannot be won with mere might alone. Not when other things are brought into the mix, am I right?"

"That was the point, I imagine. Why it was important that I have a good education on all matters, not just as far as strategic and the disciplines of serving as a mere soldier."

"It was because you proved to my father that within you was great potential. He also was wise enough to understand that even a noble knight benefited his children for we will rely on many of you to help us rule righteously. As well as make good choices when called upon to do so.

Many of our battles are fought in a boardroom are they not, my love?" Pointing this out as she rubbed his aching arms to reinforce her support of his feelings which she knew were just as bruised as the rest of him happened to be.

"It's true."

"And we both understand that I cannot bear this child before its' time is ready. I have thought this all through using many different angles. Of course I can rely on your ability to fight and overcome whatever we are faced with. However we have discussed before what troubles led us to have to face Howe's greed and insanity."

"Tara, not again please? Why do you think I am so opposed to much of this? You would have given up anything, even your own dignity, if it meant your parents could live out their lives until the end. Think please? It would never have pleased your father to see you do such a thing as marry to appease some lunatic. Or especially a man he more tolerated then respected. You told me so yourself neither of your parents ever suggested any such thing seriously and brought you suitors at least more worthy then any Howe would ever be."

"No, he never did."

"I know your father as well as you know him yourself. Probably sides to him you never really saw of him. I tell you honestly he would sooner see himself put through then to see his only daughter thrown away to the dogs or any man he felt unworthy to hold your hand, let alone your heart, as well as he so dearly did."

"At least it was an honest love he held for me. I would do this though for your life, Rory. In this moment I would sooner give up our child to you, if you felt another could take my place in your heart, then to see our child being raised at the hands of a tyrant. No matter how well he treated me."

"That is incredible of you to even say to me right now."

"At least I hope it reassures you that I hold no other man on such a pedestal as I do you now. I meant what I said earlier in life as well. Had my father and or my mother survived the rebellion. I would eagerly have pursued a life as a Grey Warden. Secretly in hopes that in that way we could be together. Even if only as dear friends. Though secretly longing for something much more."

"You really are a wicked woman aren't you?"

"No, one rivals me but the Red Queen. My own ambitions might even cast a shadow upon hers as well."

"You mean your reputation that is. I know I must be mad in all of this. I cannot fight with you. For in the end I will fear that it will cause you to lose your love for me and that I cannot bear. It really is no life at all."

"You do get so sentimental at times, don't you? Just follow the plan and trust that no matter what the outcome will be, we will be together once more. However and whenever that might be."

"You owe me at least one more night of your company. Remember that at least. I am not one you can so easily escape from either. Don't think that I will allow that mage to come between us."

"Ah, now that is more the man I fell in love with many years ago." She pulled herself up to steal a much needed kiss from her beloved.

"There are definitely two sides to you but I have fallen in love with both of you."

"Such is fate, isn't it? I have grieved your fate for many nights. I have put so much of a burden on you my love. Can you forgive me for it?"

"No. Because there is nothing to forgive. Will you not change your mind about this plan of yours?"

"I wish I had more time to convince you that all will go as planned. I just need your trust in me this time. The only way I can concentrate on what I must do is knowing this mage cannot bring harm to you in revenge against me. He has already threatened to do just that. He has little he can hold against me but he knows of our child and that you are its' father."

"He knows of this? How can you be safe when he knows all of this about us?"

"Rory he needs me, my heritage, to make his way through the social circles we travel in. He is convinced I can be swayed to his way of thinking. I have led him on to believe he is succeeding or has some hope of making his scheme work. It will be best for the child in his eyes. He thinks in wedding me he can move among us I imagine? He is a mage. Doomed to the Mage Tower and this it seems does not please him so he is abusing his abilities to try to control us all."

"That isn't going to happen. All right. I can only give you a short window of time to see if you can gain the advantage over him and put him under. Don't ask me for more then that, Tara. He was able to stop me from any sort of movement. He might even be able to hurt our child if he fears he has lost control over you or sees through your deception. I will regain control over the knights here in case he does call up more of his undead minions. You must promise to me if you can see no advantage over him you will seek me out and join up with us to put him down if the First Enchanter fails in his attempt to do so."

"I will. I do not see this as a death match. It does grieve me tremendously though knowing what he has done to defile my father's eternal peace. How can one do such a thing to one who ruled over us all well?"

"He obviously has no soul, my love. This is why you must not take any undo chances with your life. Your brother and the King can look out for themselves. Even you must understand there is a time when the best choice is to leave a fight you cannot win on your own.

We are in agreement with this sentiment, right?"

"We are. Here, I wanted to leave you with kinder thoughts of how I will take good care of you when we two can be alone together again. I see no peace in your heart now however."

"It will come back to me when you are really safe and all of this madness is laid well to rest."

"You are right. It's getting late and I must keep our new Qunari friend on a short leash. If he turns on me it will make my work harder to handle."

"Then go but wait!" Bending down he swiftly wraps his arm around her growing waist to pull her close to kiss her. "Be strong for me. For us. I will see you soon."

He finally lets her go so she can return to her bedroom and he to the knights quarters to put their plan into motion.

Making her way back finally to her room she stopped to see how her pretend Qunari guard was playing his new role.

"Kandar, let me look at you." Tara looked him over wearing the other Qunari's clothing.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm just not sure we can pull this off."

"Jurral was not much of a speaker. There really is little to playing this part."

"I must trust that you know him better then I could. He is very loyal so do not disappoint him."

"My part is much easier then yours will be."

"You have a good point. I need to make ready." Turning her door handle she pushed in her door as soon as it opened and she closed the door behind her before addressing her friend who was ready to help her with her dressing.

"It is good see you here so soon. I wasn't sure how soon to expect you back here." Leliana said with a smile.

"Hummm…he is a very good distraction. It isn't easy to convince him to sit and wait."

"He's so protective isn't he?"

"This is true. He'll get himself murdered though if he tries to take this mage on directly. This mage is just begging for an excuse to kill him. It is taking all of the will power I can muster to play out my own part in this."

"I see your point. Do you think Roland will follow your plan?"

"I hope so. Knowing he will be needed to release the knights from the spell they are under I think will delay him. He has his father, who is just as ambitious as his son, when it comes to a fight."

"Not surprising. Keeping this mage busy until we have a few mages of his caliber at our ready will be vital in our winning this time. I know you might get lucky but there is no room for failure."

"No and I am convinced this mage will hesitate some before trying to put me down. Rory will not get that kind of sympathy from him."

"Is there no other way I can help besides babysitting your boyfriend?"

"I thought about it but what if he knows you from the Blight? If he sees you here, it might alert him to the other part of this plot. He isn't a mage to underestimate."

"He might see me as too much of an ally then perhaps. It might lead him to thinking we two are planning against him."

"Yes. By myself he feels secure but if Fergus and the King are returned even they might give away your identity. It is too important that we be ready to fight those undead knights. I don't know how much torment Roland can manage. He still is haunted by nightmares from that terrible night when Highever was overthrown. At least one of those undead knights was his best friend for many years. This mage's timing couldn't be worse."

"He probably doesn't see it that way. Here now do you want help with your hair as well? It really could use some help."

"How would I explain any of your work?" Tara looked at her friend for her reply.

"I see your point. I hope when you finally do manage to wed this will not be the case."

"So do I. I am worried about our baby. I suddenly felt something odd in my stomach. Something I never felt before."

"It was the baby do you think?"

"It must be, right? We were right in the middle of a fight. I could hardly acknowledge such an important moment in a woman's life."

"It is how life is for us. Does Roland know this? It hasn't happened to you before?"

"Not that I really noticed. I didn't dare tell him yet. He is already so upset about what is going on in this place. I felt it better not to remind him of this. He doesn't need me to either."

"I understand. I will leave you now and do what you have asked of me to do. We will make this all work out, Tara. Don't worry." Leliana turned to leave but then a thought came to mind and she stopped at the door before leaving the room. "Tara, here, this will help you in your fight. It is a fast acting poison you should be well familiar with."

"Thank you. I am use to having all of my own equipment with me. I should have thought to ask you for this."

"You are a little bit distracted. Who wouldn't be under such circumstances? Good luck. I have faith that we will all work this out. Our record so far is admirable." Tara took the vial of poison and carefully secured it under the folds of her gown. "This is going to be a bit tricky but the stakes are high and I know I will do what I must do."

"I know you will. I will see you soon. It will be interesting trying to keep Ser Gilmore in his place but I will enjoy the challenge."

"I have no reason to doubt you. Or him. Be gone before you cause me anymore trouble." She swept up her hand to dismiss her friend and ally. Checking her appearance one more time. She adjusted her gown to make sure nothing looked sloppy or out of place to bring undue attention to her appearance. She needed to depend on her slight of hand training to succeed with this plan.

Walking to the throne room Tara once more took notice of the many portraits that had been carefully returned to their rightful places. Will they be on her side this time? For she is the Teryn's rebellious daughter who defied her elders to play out her destiny. Can one really change their destiny or was she following it now despite the will of her parents? Would not the Maker make all of this real in their minds as well? Was conflict all a part of the master plan? Looking back at the familiar portraits for answers that never came to her.

All of you survived so many trials. I wish I had my path better laid out for me so I didn't feel so guilty for the choices I have made. This path she was on is playing out on its own. So there is no reason for her to doubt it will all play out well for her. It has to and she will make it all happen. It is the way it was meant to be but oh, how hard it is to see so many lives, taken away from them. Good lives. Lives that did not end as they should have.

This is why I will win this time. She continued with her thoughts to herself. For all of those who deserve to rest in peace. To honor the dead. At least one more is meant to join them and face his Maker. It was an honor that it is she who is meant to fulfill this fate.

Making her way further down a long corridor she stopped as she approached the large double door that would take her into the receiving hall for visiting guests. She rose her head and entered into the hall confidently as any grand noble would when entering a room. "Princess Cousland" was announced and all heads turned to see how the princess was fairing as she entered into the room

"My sister! Finally you come to join us. I was very concerned for your safely." Lord Fergus spoke up first to greet her.

"My Lady! Please tell me that all is well with you!"

"I am as well as can be under these circumstances, You Grace. I am pleased to see all of you, Your Majesty, Arl Guerrin, my brother. Actually, I find myself quite refreshed after all that has transpired for us so early on this morning."

"This is good news then. We grew concerned with your absence from here when we finally arrived back to here." Once more Fergus took the lead.

"There was the matter of the signal fire being lit." The Arl brought up carefully, looking back now to see how the mage Luther would react to his bringing this up.

"It was in error. Just a reaction to a skirmish we encountered when we arrived back to Highever."

"You have, Lord Luther, put my family and my guests ill at ease by your manners. It is my expectation that this is not the result of its' absence in your upbringing."

"I apologize.. Your guests are my guests for I am but one of many guests here to honor the dead."

"That is not your real purpose for being here, is it Lord Luther?"

"Your Majesty. It is my wish to gain your blessings so I will not be any further burden to any of those present here this late afternoon."

"Lady Tara, you have spoken with this mage before in regards to his proposal?" Arl Teagan turned to face Lady Cousland then spoke up first regarding his concerns.

"Briefly at best."

"And what is your feeling for this proposal of his? Think wisely before rendering your answer." She was asked by her brother as they all stared intently in her direction trying to determine the real intentions for her reply.

"I feel it is in my best interest to take this proposal under very serious consideration, my Teryn."

"Is this your true and final answer, Lady Cousland?" King Alistair asked shocked at her quick response.

"This is news then is it not?" Lord Luther pronounced with much certainty.

"Indeed. I was convinced the matter was settled for my sister's nuptials."

"That is true or rather was true. Lord Luther has given me many reasons why my initial answer might not have been in the best interest of Fereldon. Why just upon my arrival here I found myself under attack for that very choice without any provocation on my part other then my future desire to finally be wed."

"I see …are you, Lord Entenmorse, also aware of my sister delicate condition at the present time? I do not want to offer my sister's hand in marriage only to see it given back to me out of resentment or under the application that I have deceived you in some disrespectful manner."

"No need to bother yourself, My Teryn Cousland. I am well prepared to take on any and all of the burdens facing our new Arlessa."

"How is this common knowledge I must ask for one who has spent at least the past few years behind the walls of the Mage's Tower?" The skeptical Arl couldn't resist his inquiry of the mage's intent on seeking such a match.

"I admit I too am curious to find out where such a leak is coming from as well." The arl spoke up suspiciously.

"It's a trivial matter at best. I am not an ordinary mage. My family has both wealth and power. Such information is not difficult to discover when your family has the social connections that we have. I hope that isn't a surprise to any of you in this room?"

"What is this, Your Majesty? What could he know that is so detrimental to the hand of your sister, My Teryn?"

"Lady Beatrice, please excuse me but this is a family matter best to be kept in this manner. Please do your best to understand this fact."

"It was not my intention to procure any information not fit for my ears to hear. If you find it will be for the best, I can return to our assigned quarters while you discuss your business. I would like to see to my sister as soon as it is possible."

"Your Majesty, what is your wish?"

"You are free to leave us to tend to your wounded sister. It is not difficult to imagine how concerned you must be for her right now."

"How goes it for your sister, Lady Beatrice?" Lord Luther inquired politely.

"When last I was with her I had so little hope for her surviving her ordeal this last evening. Now, until I am allowed to see her again? I cannot say to you in all honesty."

"Just let her go to her sister, Luther. My Antivan relatives play no part in this charade of yours." Fergus stated feeling the frustration building now.

"I am not playing any games, Teryn. Fine! Jarrel, no, Padmar, you take her to her sister. Keep her out of trouble."

"Trouble? How you speak of such things? It is you who is causing all of the trouble here, not I."

"I suggest you be on your way. Quietly as it were. I have no honest need for any disrespectful Antivan's whose only purpose here is to mourn your dead."

"Such a man you are! We will all rejoice here when your business here is finally done!"

"Don't mind her, Lord Luther. Her sister's life is in grave danger. There are more important issues at stake here for us to have to address right now."

"You are correct, my dear. Already I can see you easily holding up the posts that you were destined to fulfill."

"What in the Maker's name is this mage talking about, Lady Cousland? All of this is clearly a pile of rubbish."

"Hold your tongue, King Theirin. Least I rid you of any need of owning one."

"My Lord, please! Must you ruffle the feather of one we all have to answer to once all of this is through?" Lady Cousland cautioned him.

"Humph! We will see how this all plays out. Even if at the present I find myself having to keep my peace with this one, His time is limited by the taint. If you do not cease to trouble me, Your Grace, I can make your journey to the Deep Roads that much sooner then you have anticipated."

"Why you arrogant, l'll' …. " " Alistair went for his sword remembering he no longer had it with him by his side. He looked back at his assailant ready to deal with him with just fists.

"Hold, King Theirin! We will not win this with mere strength this time." Teagan told his friend as his arm blocked the way forward.

"Wise advice. I promise my threats are not made lightly. This isn't a game we are playing here. Your anger is misplaced in this chamber.

I am not holding you fair Lady Cousland am I against your will?"

"No, you are not. There is no need for anyone in this room to raise up in anger on my behalf. I am reconciled to my fate and my duty here. I think only for what is best for Fereldon. I hope that our King and the Arl here sufficient enough to vouch for my ability to do act in my own best interest here. You, my brother, know my mind well enough to at least accept that I do not make judgments lightly.

Is that not true my brother? My Teryn?"

"I have never known you to act in any other way when it comes to your own course of action."

"Do you have any objections to this man here other then his being a mage? Does not his families honor and service prove him to be a respectable noble to the Kingdom of Fereldon?"

"Tara. Really, you cannot be serious?"

"Your Majesty, is there something I am not aware of that you are to blemish this mage's reputation other then his disapproval of his life sequestered within a tower, when his birthright would have him serve Fereldon by other more significant means?"

"I …well …I know not this mage's character other then one that has been present on occasion socially in and around Fereldon in his youth." King Alistair let out starting to recognize the game in play. He knew nothing would turn Tara from Gilmore. Something was up and he suspected a plan in the making.

"Then please, he deserves the opportunity to prove to me he is a worthy suitor for my hand. Time will tell if he is worthy of such a position in my future. For now I am heavily burdened by all that must be accomplished to ensure my parents finally are put to rest honorably. It shames me that it has been this long already that all of these arrangements had to be delayed like this.

Can we all not sit down and enjoy a quiet meal together? There is still much I have yet to discover about this man who seeks out my hand in marriage. I haven't much time left to make such a crucial choice."

"Let us honor our new Arlessa's wishes shall we? I will trust that you will not take any choice of yours lightly."

"Trust me that I will not do so. Know that my word is true."

"I of all people should know this better then anyone else as your brother."

"I would hope so, Fergus. I learned well from our mother."

"I don't understand any of this but let us see how this all plays out."

"Rest easy, my friend, Teagan. All will be well in due time." The King now felt sure that Tara must have a plan and it was best to follow her lead.

"Good, good, serve our dinner. After a day like today I am sure you all must be hungry."

"Famished, actually!" Lady Tara exclaimed and they all laughed remembering she was still pregnant. Not withstanding also tainted as well.

Outside of Highever Castle the First Enchanter's party was finally nearing the castle. They halted with Highever standing still far enough in the distance to conceal their approach without catching site of any guards who might be on the look out for them.

"First Enchanter, do you expect that he will have cast a spell that might repel or weaken our use of magic?" Wynne asked him thoughtfully.

"I would be disappointed if he didn't. Captain Westwood, are your Templers at the ready? You know what has to be done do you not?"

"Well enough, First Enchanter. We are all well trained for situations such as this."

"I would expect so. Just as I would expect that this mage is aware of your capabilities. I cannot emphasize enough how much you all must follow my plan if we are triumph at this."

"What is this? The First Enchanter speaks as if this mage were his equal or is it your better?"

"Lieutenant, mind your place!"

"No, let me address your concern. Lord Luther is a mage of the highest order. Because his talents and determination to learn all that can be known to we mages, he has gained much from all of this study and practice. He was well on his way to becoming a great and powerful mage. One that yes, even I would consider in my own place had his character and ambition kept him on his noble path to enlightenment.

We are all aware though that to reach such heights also requires divine patience. A test I'm afraid many mages fail in the end."

"So much power put into the hands of one single person can overwhelm their sense of judgment. I have observed in my many years of service at the Mage's Tower."

"Yes, Wynne, much to my regret. It is always a great disappointment to me, a personal failure of my own, when I lose one such as Luther to darker pursuits."

"We are always being tempted, First Enchanter. We Templer's can find our fate a heavier burden then many of us imagined them to be." The Captain of the Templers mentioned soberly.

"We all are tested, each and every one of us. In all that we say or do. Let us not let our difference be our stumbling block on this day. For I hope we are all in agreement that to do so will lead to failure for us all.

Within Highever Castle is the future of all Fereldon's. If we once more lose our reigning King and the remainder of our Royal Court we will lose what little stability we still have in this Country." Wynne explained.

"Which will leave us as fair game to our enemies or at least those who would not pass up an opportunity to take what is not theirs to be given to them."

"I know I do not want to bow down to any of those foreigners who would gladly put us all into slavery at their bidding."

"No, neither would I. So, let the Templers dispel whatever magic might be present to hold us all back. While we mages will prepare our own magical weapons to launch a counter attack against anything he might have waiting for us in there."

"I have to emphasize how important our mission here is in bringing our Noble Court out of all of this unharmed. I hope this is all understood by everyone here." once more Wynne spoke out to those gathered together in their party.

"Listen, this is all really nice. Like an axe splitting heads to the ground nice. We aren't going to win this fight except for with my axe when all of those zombies come out for us!"

"We will have to see what he has in store for us when we break through the protections spells won't we?"

"Come on now, Zeveran! Do you think he isn't going to toss us all that he's got to keep us from spoiling his little party plans? I can't believe you!"

"Believe what you like my stout friend. I don't doubt he has very nasty plans to make our fight as miserable as he possibly can. Though it would be so boring if he indeed insists on hitting us once more with the same failed plan twice now wouldn't it?"

"Failed? He didn't want us! He wants the Cousland heirs, that's what!" Ohgren stated harshly back.

"He wants much more then just that I'd imagine. His aim is to gain central control over all of what rules over Fereldon. It is why following in even my footsteps would not satisfy him. He never took to his fate very well. A part of him still longs to play out the role his parents wished for and initially raised him to play. That of a noble ruler, playing politics and enjoying the spoils that such a life brings with it." The First Enchanter corrected him.

"Well I can't say I blame him much on that account. I'd sooner be digging up in the mines of Orzammar then locked up in that tower of spooks myself. Just saying. Not trying to make any new enemies here. A dwarf just has to be able to move around where ever around might happen to be at the time."

"I understand. However we play a very vital role in the scheme of things in this world. I do not see my service as a punishment for it is a gift not many will have. Those of us who are so blessed have a duty to use our skills for the good of Fereldon. We are not less in importance then you are as a warrior. We each must use our gifts for the greater good in whatever capacity that might take form of."

"Yeah, well, whatever!"

"Come along, Ohgren. I am curious to see what these mages will do to keep us entertained. No reason for we two to get injured when they can lighten the load for us."

"I don't need a nursemaid, Zeveran."

"No, more like a medic in your case. Still, let us stand at ready so at the very least we will not be put out like our friend Gilmore found himself so incapacitated shall we?"

"Yeah, I forgot all about that move. I don't like the way this mage plays his little games with people like that."

"Who would? Now we know we have to use our heads to beat this foe so even you know better then to get in the way of these mages."

"Right. Next thing you know, you might end up in a shocking mess. I get the picture here. I'm heading over this way. We need to see if they have old Gilmore back in the old dungeon. You just know he ain't going to be happy at all if they managed that one."

"No, it could really mess with his head. Let us hope it is still upon his shoulders shall we?"

"That mage sure has it out for him didn't he?"

"He stands in his way to Tara. How else would he see him?"

"Beats me! That boy sure bit off the big one thinking hooking up with the princess was a piece of cake."

"He is not that naïve, Ohgren. But I do agree, he dares too much but considering his success so far? I have no pity for him at least. He has been well rewarded for such foolishness hasn't he?"

"You've got me there, elf! Fool and all that he is. Who am I to talk right?"

"Who indeed. Now let us concentrate so we can find our opportunity to free all of our friends from this fiends hands."

"Right beside you, Zev! I've been looking forward to this re-match and this time I ain't leaving until I make them all holler. Even if I have to shove the lot of them back into the holes they dug themselves out of I will!"

"The majority of them probably haven't been settled down just yet. But let us help them along shall we? No need to delay any longer seeing them all put to rest for good is there?"

"Not in my book there ain't. Happy to do the favor!"

So the party that first journeyed out as friends to a mournful funeral were now great enemies setting up the moves to take back the control from one who was not worthy of such a station in this life and probably any others as far as the mages were concerned right now.

Returning once more to the barracks that she first entered in through to the castle, Leliana was welcomed back among her allies who were waiting on her to join up with them.

"Leliana! Have you any news from my fiancée?" Roland asked her anxiously when he noticed her entrance.

"Calm yourself brave knight. She has barely left my side and here you are, waiting. thinking it all is finished? Without a real fight? How is this and you, a seasoned soldier?"

"I ..I …oh, it matter's not."

"I understand. You want all of this to end quickly and decisively. Where is the fun in just that, I might ask you?"

"It isn't a game, Leliana. She could die if he sees through her deception."

"She could? So could one or all of us for that matter. It is our fate is it not?"

"Don't play games with me Leliana. I'm not in the mood for them right now."

"It is what it is, Roland. Give it time. She returned to her brother, the King and Arl Teagan. I would hardly think her alone in this endeavor would you?"

"I don't trust this mage. He must know she will not turn to his side willingly. He must know this is true."

"You know this is true. That is all that matters to Tara right now. She will not make a foolish move. Here, I even made sure to pass along a deadly poison that is sure to put him down quickly once it is administered.

Come now, this look on your face?"

"Leliana, I am in no mood for any of this."

"I promised my friend that I would not let you sink into one of your bad moods over this. We will prevail as we do in all things."

"I know you are determined and you understand until I have her safe with me nothing is going to change how I feel right now.

Do not trouble yourself over any of this Leliana. I know you mean well. This waiting is more then I can bear right now. Let me carry my own burden here. I promise that it isn't anything on a personal level between the two of us. There are just some things we carry too close to our hearts. So close it is easier to bear in silence then to let it all out at once.

You understand what I mean don't you?"

"Probably so. It has been some time since I have held those kind of feelings. Best that I leave them in the past where they lay."

"As you wish. Tara shouldn't have put this burden on you. She knows me better then any other person. I know she just wants me to allow her all of the risk. I wish I could cure her of this problem of hers. Hopefully, if our child can endure all that it's mother insist on putting it all through, then she will see that she must learn to share her burdens with others who are at the very least as qualified as she is in implementing a plan as well as seeing it all the way through."

"She is not so short-sighted, Roland. The advantage in this game is hers. You cannot deny that is true. As much as you fear for her safety, so does she of your own. I hope you finally see this is true. She is right. This mage wants to see you dead. Only to get closer to her in her grief. He entirely underestimates how devoted she is to you and how much he fails to measure up to a man such as you."

"I cannot for the life of me figure that part out at all?"

"He is a vain man. In his eyes he must remain irresistible to any women who fancy's herself a comfortable life full of the riches his family's estate alone is prepared to invest in their only son's future."

"What a fool. He knows nothing of my fine Lady."

"And that is where she has the upper hand in this game. I cannot say she will be given more then one opportunity to defeat him."

"Neither do I. I'm prepared though to distract him to give her that opportunity if I can."

"Hopefully that won't be necessary."

"I have to do whatever I have to do. Is it not better to give up my own life for that of my fiancée and child?"

"There is honor in that, of course. It would leave them both without your further protection in their future, would it not?" Leliana looked back at him with a knowing grin.

"It would."

"Then, we must use other means if at all necessary to win the day shall we then?"

"What have you in mind?"

"For one thing it will not include your going all out against our enemy. We will rely on stealth and deception. My skills, that is. It is better to draw out our enemy rather then present ourselves all wrapped up for their pleasure."

"It puts him in the defensive, I understand. A trap then?"

"I think it best don't you?"

"You don't think he will expect such a move on our part?"

"Actually, no. He thinks you are all a lot of ignorant soldiers. So eager for the fight that you will put such strategies behind you in favor of simple brute force. He'll be prepared and as we have already witnessed, he has plenty of confidence that his plan will succeed. Or why bother with it at all?"

"He is an arrogant fool. But, yes, an intelligent one. We just have to prove the wiser party."

"Good, you are beginning to see things my way. It may very well be that my being a woman requires that I in order to win my challenges must resort to careful planning."

"And you feel that is not my strategy as well? I'm insulted."

"Oh, don't be! We both fight for the same goal do we not? Tara has become a dear friend of mine. I will not act foolishly and neither will you."

"We must play to our strengths, Leliana."

"I agree."

"What is this diversion of yours?"

"Listen closely. If I can communicate to Tara what part she must perform to make my plan work. Your part will be vital to our success and you will get your revenge I promise you. Remember, we will only act on any of this if Tara fails initially in her attempt to end this all cleanly and efficiently. Now here is what you must do …" She continued with her plan as Roland tried to follow along with her. Inserting his own discussion on how they could work together to win the day.

Inside the Throne Room a jester was trying his best to keep his performance entertaining and his own self alive long enough to survive this mages awful temperament.

Seated at a long table Lord Fergus's noble guests were trying to appear distracted as they waited for any opportunity to speak privately to one another.

"My Lord, the time is fast approaching when you will have need to act as your other guests are soon to arrive." A rebel soldier announced as soon as he had the mage's full attention.

"Very well. Let us speak more in private. I want to be sure everything runs according to my schedule of events. Did you notice any Templers with them?"

"I did. Will that not complicate matters here?"

"Some, perhaps. Mages traveling alongside Templers cause enough trouble between them. I must see what I can do to escalate that unfortunate situation to my advantage."

"How do you mean to do that?"

"Actually, it really is a bit of entertainment for me. It will be for you and your fellow rebels once I put it all into action. I'm actually looking forward to it. Doesn't that sound rather cruel of me? It would if I did not know they are already plotting away probably on some means of putting me down."

"You know all of this how, might I ask?"

"I am in a position to know these things about those who I have lived and broken bread with many years now. I can see things and hear things, why I know things other men can only presume at. If you were one such as I it would not be so very difficult to achieve.

Yes, they know of me. I'm sure they have all sorts of little schemes that they can only hope will subdue me. I assure you they are already doomed for I am many steps ahead of their thinking. The First Enchanter is already so old, his skills are undependable at best. While I have gone to places that make him tremble inside. Why at the very suggestion of such powerful magic.

What that rebel group of Grey Wardens dabble at I have studied and I think I have an edge over the First Enchanter and all of his allies."

"Blood magic! You would conjure up such abominations to fight this cause for you? For the hand of a Lady? It is almost madness to me."

"Do not falter in my service, Heinrich. I have no stomach for cowards or fools. Accept that your simple mind is no match for all that I have accomplished through my years of study and practice.

Know that it was actually the wish of the First Enchanter that I be his appointed one. The one to succeed him."

"If this is true then why do you seek to fight him now? He cannot have that much life still left in him, can he?"

"Probably not. Do you want to live a life confined to the Mage's Tower? Powerless to live a full and rich life that would bring honor and glory to your house in its' place?"

"No, never would I desire such a fate. I think I understand your motives in a better light. I would be the last man as well to turn down the opportunity to be so settled with the hand of a fair princess as well as my wife."

"Now you are beginning to see my position more clearly. Good! I need your leadership skills. They are vital if we end up with trouble from any soldiers who might try to stand in my way. I can't seem to rely completely on the undead to do my bidding in all things.

They will keep those outside of our happy little gathering right where I want them to stay. The beacon was however lit and this might bring others from the village to try to attack us. You will be able to counter anything those fools might have for us are you not?"

"I am trained well for such disturbances, My Lord Luther. You will have your victory here. On my word of honor."

"Your word of ….never mind all of that. Just make sure no one raises a sword to me or your punishment will be a long and painful one. To us both since I will be losing a Captain whose loyalty I can depend the most on."

Meanwhile while the mage was distracted by his Captain the others in the room were able to speak softly and as discreetly as possible.

"Tara, are you well?" Her brother spoke to her out of concern.

"As well as can be expected my brother."

"Then you must leave now! Escape while he is being distracted."

"I would gladly but I know if I do so he will wreck havoc here in Highever as none we have ever lived through before. I cannot risk losing any one of you here. I have a plan. Let me put it to good use and save us all."

"Just let me handle this. You are in no condition to fight right now and I forbid it even if your weren't so heavily burdened." The Teryn spoke with authority only to draw his sister into an act of defiance.

"It is for that same reason I must at least attempt to win our freedom here. You all trust me do you not?"

"If I knew the plan …" Teagan let out cautiously not wanting to rile her up any more then she already seemed to be behaving.

"It is not overly complicated but it for my eyes and ears only this time. Let me play my hand before any one of you starts a fight I know you cannot win."

"How do you know it will triumph then?"

"Trust me Teagan. That cannot be too much to ask. If you dare to put me off of my mark we all will die in the process. He must be convinced we are all in agreement that he is the best of my suitors and not a one of you will contest this fact."

"Maker help me …." Alistair let out quietly in frustration.

"Maker help us all, Your Majesty." The Arl echoed with his doubtful expression.

"I have a back-up plan. We are not in this fight alone. You must all remember this fact. We do not want to trip up the others by acting out too hastily. I think we can agree this mage is very powerful. I am sure it has not been so long since we found ourselves in the Mage's Tower, Alistair, to have already forgotten what we have faced up till now so easily."

"Do you think he will toss us all back into the Fade? That is one place I never want to find myself in ever again."

"I haven't a clue but just follow my lead. I rather we not tempt him in any way to retaliate against us. Stick with the plan." Tara turned back to wait upon the mage who was distracted still with his conversation with his Captain of the Guards at the moment.

Dear Andraste please guild my words and my aim. I realize if he thinks I am too overly obedient he will suspect a trap. If I am too rebellious he will feel more compelled to restrain my actions. I want to question why all of this now of him but I do realize we are in the moment and the why is without merit."

"We all know why he is dong this, Tara. He wants, no let me be clearly here, he is demanding that you be his wife. He expects the whole of us to accept this fact and him as well as an equal among us!" Explained Arl Teagan plainly enough.

"But why? He must understand none of this is to take. As soon as I can make things right here he will face my judgment? I'll bring his entire house down if my anger or you are forced to suffer for all of this Tara." King Alistair pointed out.

"Come now, my brother, Alistair. Do you honestly believe I am leading this mage on to threaten any of you? I would think after all of these years you would know me better then all of that."

"What am I suppose to think? What are we all to think about your actions this evening here?" Her brother demanded angrily.

"Think whatever any of you like! I care not! It's not like you ever took anything I had to say seriously."

"Tara, you know I am not pleased with how you have been handling things in your life since the two of us have been parted. I did not expect my disappointment would lead you to make an even more foolish move as this one will lead to if you continue to play to this mage's tune." He brother lectured her.

"I must react to my situation rather then spend hours contemplating how I ended up here in the first place. I have the situation under control."

"Really? How can that be when we all here are being played by this mage and he struts around our castle as if it was already now, his own? Is that how it is to be in our future? Have you now fully turned against me? My own flesh and blood?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Fergus. Stop trying to predict the future either. We must find out what this mage has up his sleeve and there is only one good way to do just that."

"On one of my racks, that's what!"

"With what army, Fergus? He stopped Ser Gilmore dead in this tracks. Can you fair any better against such a powerful mage? You've developed some unearthly powers while you have been away that you have been keeping from all of us?"

"Don't be daft! Alistair here is a Templar is he not? Or have you fallen short of one now that you carry the title of a king?"

"Don't be rude, Lord Cousland. Even your seat is not so high to reach one such as the King in your position here in Fereldon." The Arl warned the Teryn sternly.

"Of course one does not unlearn skills he has already mastered, Lord Cousland. Those skills though only allow me to affect a mage's works in the moment. I cannot prevent one from either starting a spell or from continuing to cause havoc with their magic. A mage that uses Blood Magic can overwhelm my skills.

There is a reason why Templars work mostly in groups. The more powerful the mage's magic the more we are all up against. Powerful mages can call forth demons who can act on their own intuition."

"Which too often leads us to have to fight through whatever it is they have at their bidding before we can wear one of them down enough to actually come to them face to face." She reminded her brother.

"I know all of this. Why do you think I want to end it all right now."

"You can't. Are you not paying attention, Fergus? With but a word he can put you aflame or our castle crumbling to the ground. Tempt his anger too much and he will make sure your death will be a slow and a painful one."

"So you can defeat him? By yourself is it? When all the rest of us here cannot? How is that, Lady Cousland?" The Teryn asked her impatiently pacing the floor right in front his sister.

"I can if you give me the time I need to succeed with my plan. I am the key in his plan to unlock the doors that have been sealed off from him due to his, well, differences, to put it delicately. As long as he believes he can achieve his goals, his own relentless pursuits will be his undoing."

"How so if we are giving into his demands?"

"They will only get him so far. Not to mention in order to win against all that he knows he must, that will take quite a bit out of him to say the least."

"He has allies, of a sort."

"All sorts actually. But already we have been cutting the odds so to speak. By chipping away at his defenses we are weakening him without his realizing this. By the time he realizes how faint his resources really are and what little he really can conjure up against us? Your wish to have him at your mercy will soon be at hand, dear brother.

All I am asking for is a little patience from you all. If you attempt to strike at him too soon you will only find yourself as Rory did, chained up in a dungeon keep."

"Speaking of which, how do you know Ser Gilmore is even alive at this very moment? Is it not so obvious he is his current rival for your affections, Tara?"

"Ah, yes, Rory. Worry not, Lord Teagan, he is well. I kept myself busy while I was away that I promise you. As well as the fact that my plan has given us a clear advantage over our presumed enemy that even he cannot suspect."

"But Tara, this mage, don't underestimate him. They are very sneaky and some they say can even read your thoughts."

"I have heard such rumors as well, Your Majesty. So I must be very clear with my intentions. At the moment, I am well with this mage as a suitor. I have made no promises for our future. Only that he has my attention, as well as the opportunity, to prove to me he is worthy of my hand. So there will be no deception here will there be, my brother?"

"Not from me then if this is how it is to be. In all honesty one fool in exchange for another for your hand can't make all that much of a difference. I cannot say I expected any sort of improvement on your current course of action as far as our familiar ties are concerned."

"Your confidence in my abilities already are improving I see! Just pretend I am your brother rather then your sister then. See if that improves your scope of understanding and acceptance."

"I hardly can imagine such a thing, Tara. Nor would I ever make such a choice to do so."

"Then, I will pity you but this fear and anger you are harboring in my regards it is for naught, brother dear. For reality weighs much heavier then whatever fantasy life you might have dreamed up for me to play out.

I would hope it was much more pleasant then the reality I have been living these last months past. It matters not. Don't ever imagine I do all of this for the glory or attention of it all. I am still a Cousland born and I was reared by the same parents as you were, Fergus. We serve Fereldon. All of us. In whatever capacity that is called upon us due to our station in life. What matters is that I do so as honorably as you do.

In my own way perhaps but still with honor."

"That is debatable at best, Tara …."

"Ah, I see our new friend here …has come back to us!" She drew their attention back to mage as he was returning back to their gathered group of distinguished nobles.

Lady Cousland tried to clear her mind to comfort herself and calm her nerves. Better to go through it rather then deny the brevity of this situation she has found herself in once again. It does her no good she remembers and will only hinder her from making the moves that will actually set them free from all that is holding them back right now from going forward with the rest of their lives.

"It is time for me to make welcome some of your honored guests."

"If they are my guests would it not run much smoother if I were the one to greet them rather then one such as you?"

"Under normal circumstances that would be the protocol. These however are being improvised or should I say just simply being disrupted to my benefit."

"I do understand your concern over these particular guests of mine. Would it not be better though if I put them at ease? This being Highever Castle and I it's owner here, they would be better at ease, as well as less suspicious of your intentions, not implying that you mean for any sort of unnecessary trouble while you are here, it would be expected and protocol for me to do so. If my anticipated guests are not alarmed by one such as you, will not negotiations run so much better then if they can see we are cooperating together? Why fight and cause a ruckus here when we are all in agreement of the situation here right now? Can't even you agree Highever has already seen too many dark days for the time being?"

"Trouble you brought upon yourselves by being so easily distracted and obviously short sighted. But that is in the past is it not for I bring a new day with new possibilities that I am confident will greatly improve this great land we all call Fereldon."

"The past being what it is. Nothing can change history nor am I hear to debate historical facts with you right now. These honored guests will only view you as you should be perceived among any of your peers at my table. As merely another one of my esteemed guests. Since my sister also has granted you the privilege of a potential suitor so too must all the rest of the noble families of Fereldon respect her wishes." Lord Fergus suggested.

"My brother does have a good point. Surely once I have made it abundantly clear that all is well here and there are no threats of violence being made against any of us they will put down their defenses forthwith. For they must surely answer to the Teryn of Highever and if not I'm convinced the King himself will make a stand if called upon." They then all looked toward Alistair for his response to her request.

"Yes, I will stand up for this man if need be. We are not in any position right now to upset those who nobly will uphold our royal court."

"So you see, dear Luther, all is well here with us. Now allow my brother his due and we will all pull back our claws shall we?"

"This means you are in full agreement to my cause then my Lady?"

"All is well." Was the best response she could think of in the moment.

"As much as I would love to put all of my trust into my new and loyal friends. Some things work best when they run in smooth order. These particular guests are the sort that can cause quite a disruption if left entirely without the necessary precaution put well into place."

"You really are such a thorough planner. I'm impressed."

"You should be. As one who has fought many foes yourself I would expect that you would. Now, excuse me for I must be on my way. Work to be done you know."

"Of course." Once more she delayed herself but only briefly. Waiting until the mage left the room she turned to address the concerns of her allies.

"Tara, what are you up to now? You just let him go. Just like that."

"What is going on?"

"My Lords, here, my brother, I need to speak with you."

"What is going on now?"

"Wait on Roland to join up with all of you."

"Then you mean to say he is alive and free to walk among us? How?"

"I told you I was busy while I was away. I used the old passage, you know the one, to release the prisoners. All but one of course. I will join the mage, waiting for my opportunity to strike when his defenses are weak. Rory will neutralize the spell over our knights. When this is done, he will bring up their forces to fight whatever stands in our way to victory."

"That is understood. And you? What are you going to do? Take out the mage? By yourself?"

"If I am lucky. The window of opportunity will not be great."

"You have a lot to lose."

"And everything to gain, right? If I win. If I fail, trust that I will fall back and let the rest of you try to defeat him on your own. I am the best rogue here. I have the greatest advantage over our enemy and I have taken out great mages in the past."

"Just be careful. Don't give up your life foolishly over this one feat."

"I do not plan on any such thing. He relies on undead warriors to fight his battles for him. Fergus, that might include our own father."

"Our ….? How can that even be?"

"He has no soul I assure you. He even pitted Ser Swindon against Rory. It was not a pleasant fight I assure you. Rory still suffers from nightmares of that night at times. I have to wake him up to end his torment."

"Really? I mean this is still true?"

"I'm afraid so. It was bad when I left Highever that night but for him? His memory is etched forever by the screams of torment our loved ones cried out with before death granted them any mercy."

"I am not so unfamiliar with such cries myself through my years patrolling along the dark roads of Fereldon. I will consider myself forewarned and will promise to you I will not fail you. Even if this foul mage dares to bring my own father up to face me. I have no reason to be ashamed to face him. Even now."

"It took me very much off my guard I'm afraid to have to admit this to you. I need to run. The sooner I can accomplish my part the less any one else will have to suffer at this mages bidding."

"Then at least run and suit yourself up! You aren't going to face this mage dressed like this are you?"

"What choice do I really have? None. I am well armed. At least well enough for what has to be done. I just have to turn the tide against him. Right now he holds the advantage. Even though our arriving guests know of this trouble they still do not know absolutely what he has in store for any of them. It is our duty Fergus to see our parents and our friends laid to rest honorably. I mean to see that it is done and you?"

"My duty is clear."

"Good. Don't trip me up, Fergus. This time you must follow my lead. No exceptions."

"We have a lot to lose if you fail at this."

"You are the Teryn of Highever now. The choice is simple enough for me to understand and accept. If I do fail you will still be left to carry on. That is what matters the most."

"I will play my part." Was his final words. He watched as his younger sister left his side hoping this time was not the last time they would ever speak to each other ever again. It wasn't fair for their parents to leave them so soon and so unprepared like this. With his sister still so unsettled like this? Now even his future seemed so unclear to him.

I didn't matter. It was up to them now to uphold the Cousland honor. Tara did not seem to show any fear in doing so. He also must play the role set out before him. They were the only ones left to do so.

Making her way out into the corridor that was also the pathway the mage, Luther had strode only moments before her, Tara Cousland followed along until she could meet up to the location the mage had chosen to start his spell making process.

Coming up to the doorway leading up to the walkway that surrounded the perimeter of Highever Castle. outside stood the mage, Lord Luther and her recently acquired Qunari lackey. She peered in through the doorway, cautiously, not wanting to gain his attention too soon.

It was the Qunari who noticed her first but with the downward look of her eyes he simply returned his gaze forward. He found it curious to see what the mage had up his sleeve and how those who were expected would choose to respond to any of it. If they would notice any of it at all.

It was now the early evening and creatures all around them were starting to scurry through dense foliage to conceal their paths as they made their way back to their chosen homes. A sudden flurry of birds were aroused by the sound of approaching footsteps prompting these birds to travel in a swarm t in a rush to seek out higher ground.

To most this unexpected motion would cause a level of disturbance if not at least arouse an irritating glance from those who fell into their pathway but this wasn't the case. The mage and the Qunari warrior were both well trained in field exercises. Lady Tara as well let the event pass with barely a moments notice as she acknowledged her foes apparent weakness. It was that moment that she made her approach accepting that by her doing so it would not aid her cause. Still this had to be done if she was to get close enough to put into play her scheme to win at this game.

Gracefully stepping she walked as she was taught, (in her case, a lesson that needed to be repeated until it could be performed seamlessly without thinking), to make her appearance as if it was as casual as it was meant to appear. As she drew closer to the Qunari, sensing her without even a turn of his head first stood his ground as the mages protector. Lady Tara, with a slight wave of her well manicured hand then did step away to let her pass by him. It was just a moment and then she was standing close between the two as if it was her place to do so.

Moments passed achingly slow while the mage's chant did continue. The two others who stood besides him kept looking forward. Tara believed this to just be an enchantment to protect the mage from any unexpected harm.

"Are you not a member of the greeting party, Lady Cousland?" Luther inquired without turning to greet her more formally.

"With all that is here, I will hardly be missed."

"Perhaps you are right. What has brought you up here might I inquire?"

"I can't imagine you, being the mentor of many apprentice mages under yourself, find my showing up here that much of a mystery."

"Ah, so it is the leader in control that compels you to show up at my side."

"I have a few reasons to look out for my best interest."

"It is safer for you inside. I am clearly the target here right now." Luther pointed out to her.

"Don't be so sure of this as a fact. Am I not the rebellious princess who plays the wild card in this budding Kingdom?"

"You do live quite closely on the edge of things I have to confess."

"That is what we both have in common is it not?"

"Yet given the course to rule here you did step aside. Why is this?"

"As you delicately stepped around, with grace, I acknowledge rightly I am still a woman."

"The whole of the Fereldon Army did follow after your command."

"At the King's request. I have not let this fact slip by me."

"So you honestly believe you cannot succeed ruling here in Fereldon Lady Cousland?"

"Not directly. My son however? Has possibilities."

"You are certain of this?"

"One is foolish to believe all things must be certain. Nothing is certain. I at least can see the possibilities."

"Then we see things in the same light. At least in this we can be in agreement. I still will find it better that you stay with the others."

"There is nothing that can be accomplished by doing that."

"It is my wish though that you do this much."

"I am to believe you have not planned for some way to keep the might of Fereldon at bay? How am I safer or affective when I too find myself fighting off whatever it is you have planed to keep them preoccupied while you work your spells?"

"You are not without your own defenses."

"I am not, as you have witnessed already, to the point that I want to see my life end with a casual mishap. Isn't that obvious to you yet?"

"I had no mission to bring you any harm."

"Really? And yet you conjured up my recently deceased father to lure me into this trap of yours."

"It wasn't a trap. It was bait. To further along my need to move things forward. If I wanted you dead, you already would be."

"I am not that easy to extinguish."

"No?"

"Have I not already proven this? As well as the fact that I have allies out in the world. Many I have never even laid eyes or ears upon."

"Which means to bring harm to you will guarantee my failure. Thus I have found a way to make you my ally. In a way that will benefit us both."

"Choosing the right protector is essential to secure my son's destined future. Our land is still in a fragile position. It will take time to convince the other Countries of our strengths, as well as protect it from its' weaknesses."

"Which are many at this point. Too much of Fereldon has fractured into pieces. It will take a great leader to prove to them that working together will be our greatest protector."

"A daunting task to be sure. Are you so confident you can waylay this party of mages and Templars soon to arrive here? On your own?"

"If need be of course. Who knows the First Enchanter better then one of his most gifted apprentices? Gifted though he may be his mind is slower then ever before. That mage Wynne, you know her well I'd imagine from the Blight. She has her strengths but also a significant amount of weakness. Her skills are not even closely as diverse as my own happen to be."

"You will find no argument from me on that approach. Just know that things will happen more smoothly with me as your ally. Do you have any objection to this being true?"

"A few come to mind, yes. I can and I have recognized your many talents. They compliment me in areas I feel I am more challenged."

"I do hold a certain appeal, as well as a level of authority by my parentage, that grants me more privileges that are otherwise denied to common citizens. Which I imagine is enough of a reason to take my offer seriously."

"For I am a mage. Which has been used to interfere with advantages my own birthright should have entitled me to. Is that your point?"

"You are a smart man. There needs to be few words between us."

"It is not to my advantage to trust anyone at this point in the game."

"And you feel I trust you not to betray my interests? Do you honestly believe it is merely that you hold a hostage against me that I have cooperated thus far?"

"I know it initially held your interest."

"I have good reasons to protect my own property do I not? Of course I would choose my own protector, as well as the one to sire my heir. I chose from the very best that Highever had to offer up to me."

"You found none among the noble class I take it?"

"That met up with my needs, no. I cannot be everyone all at once. Or everywhere for that matter. You do know how deceptive even mages can be. Not to mention how few of my people will accept them as the sire of my children. I do not mean to have so many of them when all of Fereldon calls upon me for protection. Fierce loyalty was a must. It was better to have one who has proven to be efficient both at war and whose loyalty I can rely on. Do you find any need to object to any of this reasoning?"

"You were to wed this man though. That is where I have lost your reasoning along the way."

"How? I must have the Chantry's support do I not? Even you must know the current King fell out of favor with the Order many years before."

"They will look better upon me? Your logic fails you here."

"Do they fear the King? No. It is up to you to prove to them that there is reason to not oppose such a union. I have my own work in progress I must keep a close eye upon."

"Then you have no objection to my taking care of this little infatuation of yours?"

"Is it wise to do so? My confidence for the future of my heirs cannot lie with the head of only one? That has proven my brothers currant misfortune and my rise to the top don't you think?"

"So, he will prove a beneficial consort? This is what you expect out of me?"

"He is not as power hungry or should I say, as ambitious a man as you happen to be, my lord. It is clear to him to rise even this high is by my good graces. Ser Gilmore will fight for me. He will die for me if I ask it of him. Will you?"

"That is a lot to ask. Should I return the scepter back toward you then for your answer, My Lady?"

"I am no good to Fereldon dead. I would say you feel as I do on the topic as well?"

"It is as much as could be expected."

"I am happy to see we have all of this worked out wisely. I did not shed blood and tears to this point to see Fereldon fall once more into the hands of tyrants. Why should we? I now have allies that stretch easily across the land mass. Allies that will raise up their swords in my defense on my word alone. Petty wars are the ruin to our land's great wealth. Wealth equals power if you are well acquainted with how to best distribute it.

Besides, sitting oneself into the spotlight holds you up as a ready target does it not?"

"It is necessary if one is to rule over all things however."

"Not so much as long as it is you who pulls the strings. That is something I clearly have been doing. With great success so far. You would be a fool to argue this much."

"I am no fool. Just careful. Now I can see more clearly what really has been going on within the ruling houses. I feel a little more secure that your approach is for the best.

Besides, contained I have a better chance of controlling the atmosphere around my enemies. Least any of them try to escape the intended outcome of this days events."

"So tell me, is this a case of revenge or a tactical maneuver on your part?"

"Could be a bit of both wouldn't you agree? For who has kept me so bound to the Mage's Tower then all of those who will be present here this evening? Who will stand best in my way to prevent me from reaching my goals?"

"A fine point. Though my devotion to any one of them is weak at best."

"Can you say that even of your own brother?"

"There have been more then a few occasion where he has been proven weak in my eyes and even that of our own parents. How else can you explain why I am so well trained not only for my own defense but instilled with the courage to see difficult choices all the way through to their ending?"

"I admit I was rather curious on that account. Point well taken. What of the King, then?"

"He is useful. Taking into consideration his fondness for me and the Theirin's obvious lack of fertility? My odds are still much more favored over that of his own. Besides someone has to sit upon the throne until I am ready to rule, as it were."

"He has no mind or will of his own?"

"None that I see myself unable to manipulate to my way of thinking."

"I knew you were not one to be played. But then everyone has their weakness."

"What is your weakness then might I ask?"

"Why would you bother to? My weakness is so obvious. To overcome them all would best answer that question."

"Cold and always calculating. A necessary price I'm afraid if one it to rule and influence so many volatile characters. This I am still learning to perfect."

"You will discover it is the best lesson I can teach you."

"I am ever a student. So it would seem."

"Only when you have not become the teacher. Best you graduate to this form or others will see it as a weakness."

"So it is … come now, if you are finished up here. Our guests will be too alarmed if you first appear to them in a hostile stance. The element of the unexpected is still the best and brightest approach when you know your enemies are often expecting the worst from you."

"Ah, yes! With such an array of skills, if I can take them out better individually, I best guarantee my success!"

"So let it be thus. When the opportunity arises that is. Which often isn't really the case during an ongoing war." She stated but to herself she felt that this deception was her best tool in any fight. Yet clumsiness can also be a definite assurance of defeat Winning this mage's respect was the first key to winning his trust. She needed to know all that he had in store for them before she could safely put him under. In case Rory was unable to free the knights from their spell induced slumber or this mage grows either impatient or annoyed with how his plans are not coming to fruition.

In the Knight's Quarters a group of warriors were gathered together trying to bide their time until they could make their move in this dangerous situation facing them right now.

"Roland! Stop this back and forth of yours right this instant!" His father demanded as he noticed once more his son was near a doorway anxiously peering out as if he was a mabari pulling hard on it's rope tie.

"I must keep watch so that I know when I can make my move here. My Templar skills are only such that I can act when there is a breach in this mage's magic that I can take advantage of."

"What is this? Talk of Templar magic? You are no Templar."

"Not in the traditional sense, no, of course not. Spending so much time on the road with one so trained was a perfect opportunity to learn what then Prince Alistair was willing to teach me.

It also proved a way to ease the tension between the two of us over Lady Cousland."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Best that you keep this to yourself. The Chantry would not look well on any Templar who is sharing their secrets."

"So I am told. It is for moments like this that I did take advantage of the opportunity."

"Not excluding the fact that he has never been known to be very fond of mages." Leliana added in for humor.

"And why should he be! Nothing but trouble those sorcerers are!"

"Though Templar's moves are magical in and of themselves are they not?"

"Hardly so! You aren't taking any of that lyrim are you now, son?"

"No father. I am not that devoted to the order. Neither is the King for that matter."

"That is a relief to hear." Frederick let out a sigh

"I wouldn't allow it of you to either. If Fereldon's even suspected such a practice it would surely go against King Theirin I promise you that much."

"No doubt it was looked in upon before his being chosen as our ruler. Much to the sorrow of our new Teryn Eamon."

"So the rumors are true?"

"I'm afraid so, Bann Gilmore."

"Pity, really."

"Very much so. For all of us involved."

"This must mean then, Frederick? Am I right in my thinking here?"

"I suspect so."

"Roland, this child of yours?"

"Holds a very significant heritage I'm sure." His son merely acknowledged.

"It is much more then that and you know it! Why then are we stuck here? Should you not be protecting your own child? We have no guarantees that this Theirin will ever produce an heir for us. The last one did nothing for us in that regard."

"Father, please. Give King Alistair a chance. We both have agreed we would much rather not see our child pushed forward to meet such a fate."

"How can you avoid it and why would you want to?"

"For so many reasons. I don't think this is the right time for this kind of discussion. As for why we are here and not storming the castle? It is Tara's wish that she be given enough time to distract this foul mage.

If the mage does once more call up the now deceased Knights of Highever we will need all of these men here to aid us in our fight. We must be able to take them down quickly so I can keep Tara out away from any fighting for now."

"Because leaving her with a powerful mage isn't work enough, is that it?"

"Are you enjoying rubbing it all in, Leliana? She outranks me as Warden-Commander. My personal feelings cannot over-ride that fact."

"Tsk, tsk, how difficult that must scratch at times, Ser Gilmore."

"Are you just here to antagonize my son, dear lady?"

"No, I am here to help. As a well trained assassin and my bard skills, well, they do come in handy from time to time. I also assisted in training our Lady Cousland. To bring her studies to better improve her ability to fight more effectively without causing herself any more unnecessary harm in the process.

You see of course we women must use all of our abilities in a fight if winning at it is our objective. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I will agree to nothing that I have not studied well and have such information ready at hand." The Bann replied haughtily.

"I meant no offense to you in explaining some of our training together. Only to reassure you that Our Lady is not without her own defenses. I know personally she will not put her child in any undue danger, nor any of her loved ones, if she can derive and carry out a plan to end this all with the least amount of harm done."

"She is too young to be so sure of herself. She is a princess, not a warrior born! Enough of all of this! Roland you must intervene before she does something foolish. I know your training was better then any of this Templar foolishness."

"Father, she is right. We have fought our share of mages in our past. She has taken out the majority of them in our battles. If he harms her his plan will not succeed."

"Though that was done during battle onslaughts. We had our numbers and our individual skills to use to distract our enemies. However her training in slight of hand is just what we need. He is surely to have conjured up barriers that will protect him for any harm. The only way past any of that is to be by his side and attack him when he doesn't expect it to come from her."

"How can he not though?" Frederick pondered out loud.

"She must play along and so must the King and the other nobles represented here. It is his wish to turn her favorably to his proposal to further his own interest in power and control. It is much easier for him to do this then to hope to wipe out all of our rulers here, then hope the keep the peace among all of the noble houses of Fereldon." The Sister of the Chantry explained.

"And you will allow this to go on, Roland like that?"

"It is only a plot to free us all. If this mage retains the upper hand we fear even the First Enchanter is too aged to fight him off. They were sorely out witted during the Blight. One can never out think the wickedness of a Blood Mage."

"Is this so? Blood Magic is forbidden here in the Fereldon. How could he come upon such evil magic and master any of it living among the mages in Mage's Tower? Was that not its' purpose for being thus?"

"It was and is. But books were discovered and coveted in secret. Thinking that he had control over such knowledge was not enough to prevent some mages who resented their being kept only to the Tower to rebel. They have come to use such things as Abominations to pit them up against us too many times now, I have lost count!"

"Abominations ….I thought we were through with all of that many years ago, Frederick."

"So I had hoped, My Lord."

"Apparently not since we have encountered them not too long ago in the past."

"He is sure to use conjuring. Especially knowing who he has going up against him."

"But these mages will defeat them well enough won't they?"

"There are many things that can go wrong here. I have spoken enough on the matter for now. We must be ready to draw swords when the time is right. If we allow ourselves to be overran by these demons, some of us are bound to get hurt by it." Roland announced and looked around at his party to witness their non-verbal responses to his statement.

"The time must be nigh now, Roland. Listen. Could they be approaching, our visitors even now?" Leliana spoke up as she heard both clanking of metal and what sounded like it could be the ruffling of heavy robes in the distance.

"I will wait no longer here. We cannot chance not being ready and I must concentrate if I am to get this casting right on the first try.

And so Roland did walk to the center of the sleeping quarters, reciting the ancient words that did make this magic come alive and hopefully in aid to these sleeping knights who did slumber unnaturally in their beds.


End file.
